


One Temptation

by Danakins02



Category: Love Island (Video Game)
Genre: Gary Love Island, Henrik Love Island, Love Island, Lucas Love Island, Multi, Romance, Sex, Sexy, Steamy, Temptation, Villa, bobby love island
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:48:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 29
Words: 430,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25384831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danakins02/pseuds/Danakins02
Summary: Fan fiction based on Love Island The Game. I've switched things up, but in a good way. I hope you all enjoy! I'll be updating weekly, sometimes sooner depending on how much writing I get done in a week.
Relationships: Bobby/Hannah, Bobby/MC, Lottie/Jakub, Lucas/Chelsea, Lucas/Hope, MC/Gary, MC/Henrik, MC/Noah, Noah/Marisol, Rocco/Hannah
Comments: 9
Kudos: 68





	1. ONE

BROOKLYN

I still can't believe I'm here. These girls are all so gorgeous and this house is amazing!

"Brooklyn? Earth to Brooklyn!" Lottie laughs.

"Sorry! What was the question again?"

"What do you do on the outside?" The beautiful goth asked.

"I'm a freelance writer. Mainly contract work. Nothing as exciting as all of your jobs." You laugh.

"I'm working on some pieces of my own, Brooklyn! Reading and writing are passions of mine!" Hannah exclaimed

Hannah was beautiful. She was sweet and had this pureness about her. Exactly the kind of person you tended to migrate towards. With her long flowing red hair, beautiful freckles and gorgeous blue eyes, she was sure to turn some heads. The others, you were still unsure of. Hope was putting off a "top girl" vibe. She was loud and clearly liked to be the center of attention. She constantly played with her long braids and seemed to be looking for a camera every chance she got. Lottie was the villa goth. She struck you as an attention seeker type too, just in a different way. She was beautiful though. Her hair was light, her makeup was dark, and you could make out what seemed to be a trail of tattoos down her porcelain skin under her sheer coverup. Her green eyes penetrated your soul when she looked at you, and not in the most comfortable way either. Marisol was stunning and studious. She had a "know it all" vibe about her and was studying to be a Lawyer at Uni. She radiated confidence, which is something you found attractive.

"Me too!" You reply excitedly back at Hannah. "I love to read! It's one of my favorite past times. A glass of red wine, a good book- What more do you need?" You smile at the beautiful redhead.

Hannah returns it gratefully and your nerves calm down a little. She made you feel comfortable and you felt in your gut that you two were going to be great friends. She reminded you of your best friend, Brittany.

"Guys, I got a text!" Lottie squeals. "It's time! Brooklyn, you're up!"

The text stated that none of the couples were safe until everyone gets their pick. Choosing the same guy was allowed.

Oh God. Breathe Brooklyn. You'll be fine.

You head out to the lawn, squinting your eyes in the harsh sunlight. The mid-day sun was beating down on you and you were thankful that you remembered to put sunscreen on as you could already feel the intense sun burning your skin. You slowly move to the indicated spot at the request of the producers and stood there, feeling the eyes of the five men before you, taking you in. Even though you were the one choosing, you felt like you were on display for all to judge and critique. It all seemed to go by in a blur. You were announced and some small details were given about you.

"Boys, this is Brooklyn! She's a 23 year old writer and currently living in London, England."

The boys all smile at you and one by one they introduce themselves. You get to the part where you need to ask the boys who fancied you to step forward, and immediately want to leave.

If no one steps forward, I'm going to pass out. Or leave. Or pass out and then leave.

To your surprise Gary, Rocco, Ibrahim and Bobby all step forward. You go through the spiel of asking each boy why they fancied you and ultimately choose Gary. He and Bobby were the two that stood out the most. Bobby was attractive. He was tall and lean, his toned body glisteing in the Spanish sun. He was also the only guy who opened with a joke, bringing a smile to your face. He was funny, which was a huge plus in your book. His smile was infectious, and he had gorgeous hazel eyes that made your heart beat a little faster, but there was something about Gary that pulled you in like a magnet. He was dreamy. Blonde hair, muscular build, tattoos, deep blue eyes that lured you in. He was just... gorgeous.

Gary walks over to you and pulls you into a hug while kissing you on the cheek. His eyes were even more beautiful up close, and he smelled amazing.

"Nice one, darlin. I'm not used to meeting ladies like this, but I've gotta say- I'm loving it so far." He smiles at you and you feel your heart skip a beat.

He takes your hand and leads you over to wait for the other girls to choose their couples. The rest of the coupling seemed to fly by. Lottie paired up with Rocco, Marisol with Ibrahim, Hope with Noah and Hannah ultimately ended up with Bobby. You all stand there in your couples having small talk. Hope was already penetrating your brain with her loud, obnoxious laugh. Noah seemed to be a little too quiet for her. That was going to be an interesting pair to watch, for sure. Marisol was eyeing Ibrahim and giving him the onceover, asking him a million questions a minute. The pro golfer looked extremely out of his element. He was gorgeous, but the guy was quiet, painfully quiet. Lottie and Rocco looked sexy together. Both had a look that screamed sex appeal. This communal bedroom arrangement was going to be interesting. Hannah catches your eye and smiles at you. You return it gratefully.

"Let's go have a chat somewhere more private. Is that okay with you?" Gary asks, leaning in, his breath catching your ear, sending a chill through your body.

"Sure. Lead the way". You reply.

Gary takes your hand and leads you over to the beanbags and drops down on one. He grabs another and positions it next to him.

"Take a load off." He smiles, patting the bean bag next to him.

You relax into the bean bag, giving him a small smile.

"This is wild, right? It feels so crazy to actually be here. I didn't expect to be the first one picked, let alone by one of the fittest birds I've ever seen." Gary meets your eyes, the corner of his mouth slowly turning up into a smile.

Yea, right.

"I bet you say that to all the girls."

"Nah, I mean we both have some strong competition in here, but I don't say what I don't mean. I'm glad you chose me. I feel like I've taken an early lead in the game. "He says, cocking his head to the side.

You feel your cheeks go hot. "I'm glad I chose you too." You smile.

"So, tell me about yourself. From your accent, I can tell you're not from the UK. Where you from? What do you do for fun?" Gary asks as he repositions himself in the beanbag, his stomach muscles flexing.

"Well I'm originally from the states. Moved to London about 2 years ago. I'm a bit of a homebody to be honest. I haven't really made many friends since I moved so I tend to spend most of my time working or reading or watching movies. I lead a very unexciting life, Gary." You say, a nervous laugh escaping your mouth.

"Hey, there's nothing wrong with being a homebody. I like a good weekend on the couch." His eyes catch yours and you feel butterflies take off in your stomach.

You clear your throat. "What about you? What do you do?"

"I'm a crane operator down on the docks. Not the most glamorous job, but it pays the bills and I enjoy it." He smiles. "As for my social life, I enjoy hanging with my mates, going down to the local bar, having a beer, but I also enjoy a quiet night at home. What else do you want to know?"

"What are you hoping to get out of your experience here?"

"Well, a relationship would be nice." He laughs. "I haven't had much luck in the past. The girls I meet are usually too wild or cause too much drama. I'm pretty laid back, not one to make a fuss about stuff. What about you?"

"The same, really. I don't date much."

"What's your type? What's the perfect guy for Brooklyn like?"

"I don't think I really have a type. I like a guy who is funny and nice. Obviously, someone I'm attracted to, someone I can talk to and have fun with. What about you?"

"I'm lookin' at her." He smirks, arms behind his head, biceps flexing.

The butterflies take flight again as you smile and look down at your feet. You feel your ears get hot and were fairly certain they matched the color of your cheeks. Gary stands up from the bean bag and stretches, his beautiful body glistening in the hot Spanish sun. He extends his hand to help you up. You take it and he effortlessly pulls you to your feet.

"I just want to say that I'm really happy you picked me and I'm looking forward to getting to know you better." Gary says before leaning down and kissing you softly on the cheek. "Come on. Let's go find the others." He says through an adorable smirk as he takes your hand leading you towards the villa. 

GARY

"Mate, I lucked out big time with Brooklyn. That bird is... I can't even think of the word to describe her." You say, making your way over to gather drinks for the girls.

"Flames. That word describes her to a T." Bobby laughs, giving you a small shove. "I'd be lying if I said I wasn't a little jealous."

"Yea, she's very attractive." Noah says smiling at you.

"Mhmm." Rocco agrees.

You and the guys reach the kitchen and begin to rummage through the cupboards, getting glasses for the cheap champagne you'd soon be drinking.

"How are you all feeling about your couples?" You ask as you pour champagne for your fellow islanders.

"Hannah is gorgeous, but I'm not sure if we click. She's nice, but I'm still on the fence, she's kind of quiet. I like a lass that's a little out there ya know?" Bobby looks down, playing with his hands. "But it's still early days, so who knows. I'm gonna see how it goes."

"It is only the first day. Maybe she will come out of her shell once she's comfortable. I can relate. I'm not the best at first impressions." Ibrahim chimes in, a worried look on his face.

"He's right. It's only the first day. You have plenty of time to get to know the girls. Maybe she'll surprise you and turn out to be a wild child." Noah says, smiling at Bobby.

You glance around at the guys you would be sharing a house with for the next month. There was Noah- the giant, muscular librarian; Ibrahim- the pro golfer who was all looks, but no chat; Bobby- full of energy and funny, and then there was Rocco- the guy was goin' on about vibes and aura's and his travels. You'd been here an hour and you'd already heard enough stories from Rocco to last you the entire summer.

"I like Hope so far. She's a bit louder than the women I usually date, but I'd like to get to know her better." Noah says.

"I like Lottie. I like her vibe and her look. She seems like the kind of woman who has hidden depths. I can't wait to learn about her." Rocco smiles as he gazes off into the clouds.

Ibrahim raises his eyebrows at you.

"What about you, mate? First impressions of Marisol?" Noah says, turning his face to Ibrahim.

"Marisol is alright, but she is trying to get inside my head. I took her for a chat and I felt like it was more of an interrogation." 

You laugh. "Interrogation? How so?"

"Interrogation might not be the right word. It just felt like she was trying to analyze me."

"She's the one in school to be a lawyer, yea?" You lean against the counter.

"Yea, she has another year or so left I think. I kind of zoned out during the conversation to be honest." Ibrahim replies with a guilty look.

The guys all burst into laughter.

"Hey lads, what do you say we get back over to the girls. I'm sure they're wondering where their drinks are." Noah nods his head towards the other side of the lawn.

You all make your way back to the girls, passing around the drinks.

"Cheers! Here's to an amazing summer in this beautiful villa!" Hope says, holding her glass up.

You hold your glass up and toast the others. 

You look over at Brooklyn, the beautiful brunette was engaged in conversation with Hannah and Lottie. You knew that it was early days and the two of you didn't really know each other, hell she didn't even look like the type of girl you went for, but there was something about her that was different than the other girls here. She was stunning. You thought so the moment you laid eyes on her when she stepped out of the villa. You usually gravitated towards blonde, blue eyed birds, but not this time. Brooklyn was different from any girl you had ever dated in terms of looks. She had long dark brown hair, olive skin, intense honey brown eyes with the longest, darkest lashes you had ever seen. Not to mention she had a body that made your mouth water. She was breathtakingly beautiful, but you got the feeling that she thought of herself as anything but that. She was shy and reserved, but also warm and inviting. You were intrigued by her.

You make your way over to Brooklyn, bumping her shoulder lightly with yours.

"Hey you." You say, smiling at her.

"Hello, again." Brooklyn responds with a small nudge back.

Those eyes.

You chat with the others, laughing and drinking, going through introductions and getting to know each other a bit. A text rings out among the group. You pull your phone out realizing it was yours. "Guys, I've got a text! It says Islanders, please make your way over to the firepit for a game of truth or dare."

All of you head towards the firepit excitedly. Brooklyn and Hannah walk closely behind, hand in hand.

Hope immediately takes her place at the firepit and grabs the first card. She picks dare, the card read that she had to massage an islanders feet. Of course, she picked the gentle giant, Noah, as the lad to receive the foot massage. He looked uncomfortable. Hope was trying her hardest to look sexy, but it just wasn't working. When she finished, she picks Brooklyn to go next.

"Brooklyn, you're up! What's it gonna be? Truth or Dare?

"Pick dare!" Rocco blurts.

Ibrahim shakes his head at Rocco. "You should go with truth. That's the brave option!"

"Aw that's so sweet boys." Lottie rolls her eyes at them. "Brooklyn, you pick whichever one you want. You don't need these boys to make the decision for you."

"Umm okay. I guess I will pick..." She hesitates. "Truth".

"You should have picked dare." Rocco pouts.

You give Rocco a cold stare. "Chill out, mate. The card's still there. You can pick it on your turn."

Hope stands up and grabs the card on top of the deck marked truth.

"Okay Brooklyn, you have to tell us who you think the fittest islander is." Hope wiggles her eyebrows and smiles at the beautiful brunette.

Brooklyn shifts uncomfortably, taking a deep breath and exhaling slowly. "Umm, right. Okay. I think the fittest islander is Gary."

Her eyes meet yours and you give her a small smile.

"Thanks babe, I can't believe you think I'm the fittest guy here."

"I coupled up with you, didn't I?"

Well, well, well. Maybe there is a little bit of sass in there after all.

You wink at her. She smiles at you, blushing almost immediately.

The game carried on- Lottie sucked on Noah's earlobe to see how pissed off Hope would get, Bobby told everyone about the time he baked a cake in the shape of his member and Ibrahim had to give a lap dance to someone other than his partner, choosing Hannah, who was anything but happy and Marisol confessed that she was bisexual, which in fairness you kind of expected. You were fairly sure you caught her eye fucking Brooklyn a few times already.

Hope's eyes make their way to you. "Gary, you're up. Truth or dare?"

"Ah right. I'll have a dare please, Carol."

"My name is Hope."

"I know. It's from Countdown. I used to watch it with my Nan." You say to her with a smile. "Err anyway, I'll take dare."

"Okay Gary- you have to kiss the islander you fancy the most."

All the guys cheer. "Lay it on one, Gar!"

You stand up. "I know I just met you all, but I don't even have to think about this one."

You walk straight over to Brooklyn, her honey brown eyes burned into yours. You take her hand and bring her to her feet, never breaking her gaze. Her cheeks turn pink and you give her a small smirk as you slowly place a finger under her chin, your other hand resting on her waist. Her lips part ever so slightly, giving you the green light. Leaning in, your lips gently meet hers. She tastes like champagne and smells like coconut. Her hands find the back of your neck and softly caress your skin, giving you goosebumps instantly. Her touch was electrifying. You cup her face in your hands, gently running your thumbs over her jawline, kissing her slow and sweet, you didn't want it to end. She blushes as the two of you pull away. You stand there for a moment, not saying anything. You give her hand a gentle squeeze before heading back to take your seat.

"I need a cold shower." Marisol laughs, fanning herself and draping an arm over Brooklyn's shoulders.

There was an easy, fun vibe among all of you. The game came to a close and everyone started to disburse from the fire pit. The text chime rang throughout the yard. There would be a welcome party tonight for a new islander. Lottie immediately looked annoyed.

"Ugh, what if it's a new girl? The last thing we need is some bimbo coming in to take one of our men." She says, flipping her hair over her shoulder.

Noah looks at Hope, a worried look shining through his unusually stoic face for just a second. "It could be another guy."

All the islanders make their way back to the Villa to get ready for the welcome party. You and Ibrahim hang back behind the others.

"How do you feel, mate? You think it's gonna be a new guy?"

You think for a second. "Maybe, but if so, we'll just take it in stride. I just hope if it is, he doesn't turn Brooklyn's head."

"Doubtful. She seems really into you. That kiss bruv, she was seeing stars when you finished." The golfer says, giving you a gentle shove.

"Come on, big man. Let's go get ready." You say through a chuckle.

LOTTIE

The dressing room buzzed with excited energy as the girls all sat at the vanity getting ready for the evening. Glitter, eye compacts and mascaras laid out in front of each of them, except for Brooklyn.

"You're not getting ready, Brooklyn?" You ask as you expertly draw on your eyeliner.

"I'm not much for makeup. To be honest, I don't usually wear any and wouldn't even know where to start. I'll just keep it simple. A little gloss, little mascara and done." A small, nervous laugh escapes her lips.

You give yourself a once over before turning to Brooklyn. "Nonsense. I'll help you! I'm a makeup artist babes. This is right up my alley. You've come to the right place! This is our first night in the villa and we need to knock those boys socks off."

You saunter over to the brunette beauty and place your hand on her chin, gently turning her head from left to right. "You have those beautiful light brown eyes. We could make them pop with a green pallet."

You rummage through your makeup caddy and pull out an eye compact full of different browns, purples and greens. Brooklyn closes her eyes, letting you get to work on your masterpiece. You take your time, expertly shading the different hues on her eyelids.

"You have the perfect eye shape for insta makeup!" You exclaim.

Brooklyn laughs. "What's that?"

You mock a gasp. "Oh babes, I have so much to teach you."

You continue adding a deep forest green to the outer corners of Brooklyn's eyes and along her bottom lash line. Softly blowing on her lids to get rid of any excess, you take a step back to admire your work. "Perfect. Now just a little liner and mascara and those babies are gonna have the boys dropping to their knees." You wink. You continue on, applying the eyeliner and mascara. She looked beautiful.

"Well, what do you think?" You ask as you turn Brooklyn around to face the mirror.

"Oh wow, I look amazing. Thank you so much, Lottie!"

You smile at your work. "You really do babes." Brooklyn was beautiful and her eyes were just, wow. "If I didn't know better, I would guess you have some Arabic blood in you?" You softly tuck a stray piece of hair behind her ear.

"How did you guess that?" She laughs. "My dad is Lebanese, mom is French and Irish. I look more like my dad's side of the family."

"Babes, I know an Arabic eye when I see one." You wink at her.

"You look gorgeous, Brooklyn." Marisol says as she pauses from her makeup, smiling at her.

Hope rolls her eyes and clears her throat. "Anyway- how are we feeling ladies? Are we ready for the new islander? I don't know about you, but I'd like a new girl. More girls, more power, right?"

Can't handle that the attention isn't on you, huh Hope? I already don't like this one.

You scowl. "Ugh no. On the outside, yea maybe. But in here, no. With my luck the new girl will be the hottest thing any of us have ever seen and she will be coming in here to get what she wants and what she wants is one of our men."

"Don't get ahead of yourself. She could be nice." Hope challenges you.

"She wants one of our men. What if she wants Noah, huh? You still gonna be flying the flag for the new girl then?" You glare at her, joy filling your body as you see the worried look descend upon her face. "Didn't think so."

"We need to get used to it. It's all a part of the game. We just have to make sure we're the best at playing it." Brooklyn says, her honey brown eyes penetrating yours.

"Brooklyn's right." Marisol chimes in. "Let's just make sure we go out there looking our best. We don't need to feel threatened."

"I just want everyone to find their perfect match, but what if someone's perfect match is the same as mine?" Hannah's question hangs in the air between the girls.

"It could be a guy, you know." Hope looks at Hannah. "Your perfect man could walk into the villa. What's your perfect man look like, Hannah?"

"Oooo I like the dreamy ones. He would have a cardigan and a moustache and come riding in on a horse."

Hope smiles. "Well then, your perfect man could come riding in on a horse to sweep you off your feet."

Marisol chimes in. "If he comes in shirtless, you may not be the only one swooning over him."

The girls laugh and finish getting ready for the evening. You put on a toe length, black lace dress, accentuating your small figure. Brooklyn walks out and does a twirl in front of you. "Wow, Brooklyn, you look beautiful." You smile at her as your eyes run up and down the beautiful brunette's outfit. She was wearing a foot length romper. It was sheer and sexy and had gorgeous red roses all over it. You couldn't keep your eyes off of her.

"Are you sure it isn't too much?" She asks you, blushing.

"Not at all! I can't keep my eyes off of you! Those boys are gonna be lining up to smell the roses ya know." You wink at her.

You liked Brooklyn and Hannah the most. They were a bit shy and much more reserved than you, sure, but they both had a kindness about them that you were drawn to. You felt like you could trust them, unlike Hope and Marisol. Hope was already getting on your nerves. She was such a loudmouth and was acting as if this was The Hope Show. Marisol was just irritating. You couldn't put a finger on it as to why, but she annoyed you none the less. You didn't have many friends back home. You worked a lot and tended to butt heads with most people. Coming to the villa was a fresh start for you. Your journey through life was riddled with bad relationships. You had been hurt deeply in the past after finding your best friend Addy in bed with your boyfriend of 3 years and had ended the relationships with them, putting up walls to protect yourself from ever getting hurt again. You were looking forward to meeting a guy, but you were excited about the possibility of leaving here with some close mates. You desperately missed the everyday girl things with a best mate like mani-pedis, brunches and boy chat. You missed the feeling of having a friend to tell your deepest secrets to, and you desperately missed having that special friend who knew how to shine a light when you felt like you were drowning in the darkness that seemed to rear its ugly head, time and time again. You had healed, but your soul was full of scars.

"Well ladies, it's showtime." You flip your hair over your shoulder and lead the girls out to the lawn.

BOBBY

You take a deep breath as you watch the girls walk to the lawn, single file. They all looked incredible, but it was Brooklyn who took your breath away. She seemed so quiet, yet the outfit of choice was borderline lingerie. The strategically placed roses covered her breasts enough, but had your imagination running wild. Her hair was pulled back delicately into a lose bun and her eyes. Those eyes, they drew you in.

"My God. Be still my heart. Wow ladies, you sure know how to clean up!" You exclaim.

I can't believe I just said that. Why did I just say that?!

The girls all smile at you.

"Mate, we're in for the summer of our lives." You whisper as you smack Gary on the back. The blonde looked gobsmacked and hadn't taken his eyes off Brooklyn since she walked out onto the lawn.

Gary swallows hard. "Bruv, I know."

"Hey Brooklyn, would you mind handing me Gary's jaw? It just hit the floor." You wink at her making the beautiful brunette blush.

"Wow, Brooklyn. You...You look stunning." Gary says as he gently takes her hand in his.

She smiles at him, eyes sparking. "Thank you, Gary. You're very sweet."

You hadn't had many relationships. You had your fair share of one-night stands and casual hook-ups, you even found yourself in the deep end of the friends with benefits pool, but you had never felt that certain something, the spark per say, with any of the girls you had been with. Sure, you were friends with lots of girls. You were funny and charismatic. You were their best mate to hang out with, their confidant when they needed to get things off their chest and their shoulder to cry on when they went through heartbreak. It felt like you were doomed to always be the best friend.

Always a groomsman, never the groom.

Hannah walks over to you and softly touches your arm. "Hi Bobby." She says, beaming at you.

"You look lovely, Hannah." You extend your arm and walk her over to grab her a drink.

You pour her a glass of champagne and hand it to her. She takes the drink delicately from your hands and stands there, smiling at you.

"So how are you liking the villa?" You ask her with a wink.

"It's lovely! I had a look around earlier and I just can't believe I am actually here. All of you are lovely too! Ten beautiful islanders living in a villa together for the summer, it's like the start of a really good book!"

You smile at her as she carries on. You nod and make occasional eye contact, but you weren't actually present for the conversation. You couldn't keep your eyes from seeking out Brooklyn. She was sitting on a bean bag next to Gary, laughing, bringing forth a pang of jealousy in the pit of your stomach. You had stepped forward for her. You had fancied her the second you laid eyes on her, but she had chosen the muscular, blonde bloke. You couldn't blame her really. You were by no means hard to look at. You were tall, although by comparison to most of the guys in the villa that was not the case. You had short dreads in your hair and what the girls described as mesmerizing hazel eyes. You always got a kick out of that one.

You look at Hannah and realize that she was staring at you, waiting for a response. "I'm sorry, what did you say again?" You ask through a laugh.

"I asked how you're liking the villa so far?" She smiles and takes a sip of her champagne.

You place a finger on your chin and pretend like you have to think long and hard for your answer. "No complaints so far."

Hannah blushes. "I'm really happy I was able to choose you today, Bobby."

You grab her hand and give it a gentle squeeze.

And I'm really sorry that this entire time I've been looking at someone else.

"Likewise!" You agree.

Hannah continues talking, but your gaze finds Brooklyn again, sitting by herself as Gary made his way over to grab another beer. You decide that this would be the perfect time to get to know her a little.

"Err, I'm sorry, hold that thought!" You squeeze Hannah's hand and make your way across the lawn. You notice the look of embarrassment and a bit of sadness in her eyes.

Asshole move, Bobby. I'll need to talk to her tonight for sure.

"Guys! I've got a text! Islanders please gather by the fire pit to meet your new islander!" Hope shrieks from across the lawn.

"Well, damn." You sigh, shaking your head.

Everyone makes their way to the firepit and squeezes together. Gary and Brooklyn take a seat on the end next to you and Hannah. The beautiful brunettes leg gently pressing up against yours.

She leans towards you, her breath hitting your skin, sending a shiver through your body. "I'm sorry, I'm practically sitting in your lap, if you need me to move over, I can ask everyone to slide down." Brooklyn whispers to you.

How about you actually sit in my lap?

"Nonsense. You're fine." You playfully nudge her with your arm making her smile. Your heart was pounding out of your chest and you prayed that she couldn't hear it.

Everyone was silent as the sound of heels catches your attention. After what seemed like an eternity, the bombshell walks in. Her name was Priya, and she was easily the most glamorous woman you had ever seen in your life. She had long auburn hair, glowing tawny skin and a set of boobs that looked like they cost a fortune. The plunging neckline of her silver dress only made them look that much bigger.

"Hi everyone! I'm so excited to meet you all!" She exclaims as she places a hand on her hip, taking a model pose.

Gary whistles under his breath.

"Mate, I know." Noah leans over and whispers to the muscular blonde.

You lean your head next to Brooklyn's ear. "Don't worry, lass. She's hasn't got a patch on you." You pull her into a gentle squeeze, feeling her relax slightly.

"Well, I guess we're the welcoming committee!" You clap your hands and stand up. The other boys follow and soon it was only the girls left sitting at the firepit.

You and the guys all crowd around Priya, exchanging hugs and greetings. Hope and Marisol appear a minute later.

"Boys, don't hog her to yourselves! Hi, I'm Hope. I'm so happy to meet you!" Hope hugs the bombshell.

Always must be the center of attention. I usually like that in a woman, but you're just irritating.

You look over and see Lottie talking to Brooklyn and Hannah, they looked overwhelmed, like they wanted to come over, but were worried it would make Lottie think poorly of them. In the few hours they've been in the villa, you'd heard the words girl code come out of Lottie's mouth at least a dozen times. You could just see Lottie running those girls ragged with that nonsense. This was Love Island and everyone needed to go after what they wanted. 

"What's going on over there? Did they not want to come and say hello?" Priya asks, a concerned look on her face.

"Let's get them over here. Oi! Oi! LOTTIE, HANNAH, BROOKLYN! YOU COMING?!" You yell over to the girls.

The three girls walk over and gather around the new girl. Lottie throws some shade, Brooklyn compliments Priya and Hannah just smiles. Everyone stands around having small talk with the bombshell. 

"So Priya, which guys do you have your eye on?" Marisol said with a smirk.

"Well I think Ibrahim is definitely the type of guy I'd go for. He's my type on paper, that's for sure." Priya smiles.

"I'm so glad I asked." The law student says with an eye roll.

Priya continues. "But Gary has gorgeous eyes too. I'd love to get to know him better." She turns and looks at Brooklyn.

"I don't mind really. It's only been a few hours. If you want to get to know Gary and he wants to get to know you, you two have every right." Brooklyn's smile broke your heart. You knew that look all too well. You had practically mastered the I'm okay, everything's fine smile and you got the impression that she didn't know just how beautiful she was or how lucky Gary was that she picked him.

You stand back, watching all the guys graft Priya, all of them asking her loads of questions and bantering back and forth with her. Ibrahim was eating out of the palm of her hand and you were pretty sure Marisol had killed Priya in her mind a few times already. Gary was smiling from ear to ear, loving the attention Priya was showering all over him, completely oblivious that the eyes of the beautiful girl he was coupled up with, looked defeated.

You saunter over to the brunette. "Hey, you alright?" You pull her in for a quick side hug.

Brooklyn's eyes meet yours, worry and concern written all over her face.

"Lets go talk." You whisper as you take her hand and walk over to the fire pit.

The two of you take a seat. She lets out a gentle sigh, playing with her hands. "You okay?" You ask her as you take her soft hand in yours. 

She kept her gaze at her feet and spoke so quiet that it was almost a whisper. "Yea, I'm alright. This is all just a bit much for me to be honest. I don't even know why I came here. I was worried that I would be completely out of my league and this just confirms it."

"Out of your league? No way. Look at me." You tenderly crook your finger under her chin and turned her head towards yours. "You're in an entire league of your own lass, none of the other girls even come close to you. You're beautiful, sweet, kind. Seriously, perfect woman wrapped up in this tiny little package."

Brooklyn smiles. "You're sweet. I just don't know if I'm cut out for this. I'm not as out there and loud as some of the other girls. I'm not about grafting and gossiping and forming cliques." She sighs before continuing. "Maybe I made a mistake coming here."

You study her for a few seconds. "I get it, more than you know actually. I thought the same thing the second I saw those blokes when I walked in the villa." You nod your head towards the other boys. "There's about a thousand abdominal muscles between the four of them, and then theres me. I know tonight has been rough with Priya coming in and then finding out she has some interest in Gary, but Gary is pretty smitten with you. It would really take a lot for someone to turn his head and it's only day one."

"Really? He said that?" Her eyes felt like they were staring into your soul.

You smile at her and rub her hand between yours. "Yes, he hasn't stopped talking about you."

"Thank you, Bobby. That makes me feel a little better." She smiles and pulls you in for a hug. She was warm and she smelled beautiful, like sunshine and coconut.

You whisper. "No thanks needed, beauty."

She pulls away, smiling at you. "Beauty, huh?"

"I think it's fitting! Beauty it is!" You smile and stand up. "Come on beauty, let's go bring you back to your beast."

BROOKLYN

Some of the islanders had already made their way to the bedroom while the others were still out chatting on the lawn. You grab your bathroom caddy and head down the hall to take a shower. You feel relieved to see that you're the only one in there.

I'm never going to get used to the cameras in this place. Why do they have to have cameras in the bathroom, of all places?

You climb into the shower and squeeze yourself all the way to the back in the hopes that the cameras wouldn't be able to catch a peek of your goods. You quickly remove your clothes and toss them out onto the floor, before turning the water on. The water was hot and felt amazing on your skin. Within a matter of minutes, the room is filled with dense steam. You wash your hair and body and stand under the shower stream, letting the heat from the water relax the tension that had been building up in your muscles all day. Today was exhausting and a knot had formed in your stomach ever since Priya had walked into the villa. It was understandable that she would like Gary. He was friendly and funny, not to mention he was absolutely gorgeous. It was almost impossible to be around him and not have a smile on your face. You place your hands on the tile wall and let the hot water run down the back of your head, staring down at your feet, watching the suds pool and make their way down the drain.

She seemed nice enough. It has to be hard coming into the villa with everyone already being coupled up, knowing that someone is going to be upset that you took their partner. Lottie hates her already, she's not tried to hide that fact at all. Between the snide remarks and the dirty looks she was giving her all night, I wouldn't be surprised one bit if Priya decided to couple up with Rocco just to stick it to her. You just need to keep a clear head, Brooklyn. This is a game, and everyone is looking for the same thing. Nothing is personal and lets be real, it has only been one day.

You take a deep breath, turn the water off and wrap yourself up in your towel, making sure not give the viewers a show, before quickly wrapping another towel around your hair. You go about your usual bathroom routine, brushing your teeth, applying moisturizer to your face, arms and body. You quickly make your way to the dressing room to change into your pajamas, colliding into Ibrahim's muscular chest as you turn the corner.

"Oof!" You steady yourself and quickly grab your towel, securing it.

"I'm so sorry! I wasn't paying attention to where I was going. Are you okay?" He asks, a look of embarrassment on his chiseled face.

You give him a soft smile. "I'm good, it was my fault. Still not used to all these cameras." You shift your eyes to the camera secured to the ceiling across the room. "Was trying to sprint to the dressing rooms to change without an audience." You say through a laugh.

Ibrahim's embarrassed expression fades. "I get you. It's intense, right? I don't think I'm ever going to get used to this."

"Yea, me either." You clear your throat. "Ahem. So, I'm gonna go change now." You feel your cheeks redden a little.

This is a first. I've never stood in a hallway in just a towel, talking to a complete stranger.

"Of course! God, I'm so sorry. Here I am starting a conversation." He steps aside and gives you a small smile. "I'll leave you to it." He says as he heads down the hall.

You make your way into the dressing room, grab your crop top red pajamas and quickly slip them on. You brush your hair out and put your caddy away before heading out towards the daybeds to get some air. The night had cooled significantly and there was a nice breeze blowing across the lawn. You spot Noah, Ibrahim, Gary and Bobby chatting by the pool. A loud laugh rings out and you look over to see the girls hanging out in the kitchen. Only Rocco was missing. You reach the daybeds and sprawl out, closing your eyes as the feeling of the cool breeze touched your freshly cleaned skin. It was beautiful here. The sky was picturesque, thousands of stars spread over the villa. Gary's voice catches you off guard, making you jump slightly.

"Alright?" He smiles at you.

"I'm good, yea. Just enjoying the breeze. It's funny how it was so hot this afternoon and then tonight the weather is just...beautiful." You laugh and feel your cheeks redden. "Ignore me, I can't believe I just started talking about the weather. God, I'm lame."

Gary laughs. "Nah, nothin' wrong with a little weather chat. It does feel nice out. I was proper dying in that heat earlier today." He grabs a pillow from the bottom of the daybed and places it under his head, stretching out next to you, hands folded across his chest. "So, where in the states are you from? You mentioned earlier that you moved to London a few years back."

"California. Huntington Beach to be exact. Ever heard of it?"

He thinks for a minute and then brings his hand up and gives you the shaka sign. "Hang ten, dudes!"

You burst into a fit of giggles. "Yes! That's the place!"

"So you surf?"

"Of course, although I'm not very good." You say with a laugh.

Gary chuckles and turns on his side facing you. "So why on earth would you leave California and move all the way to London?"

"I visited my senior year of high school and loved it. Me and my best friend Brittany always said that we were going to move to London one day and fall in love with gorgeous British men, twins to be precise, marry them and all live together like one big happy family." You flash him a smile. 

"And did you?" He smirks.

"Did I marry a twin? Yea, he's at home. I needed a vacation." You laugh, giving him a wink.

He lets out a hearty laugh that makes your stomach flutter. It was such a sexy sound. "So the two of you moved all the way to the UK in the hopes of meeting some blokes in the UK? Can't say that I blame you. We are quite charming." 

You shake your head. "No, just me." You let out a small sigh. "Three years ago she was diagnosed with Leukemia. It was just too aggressive."

Gary stares at you intently, a sad look in his eyes. He doesn't say anything, just waits for you to continue.

"We grew up together. Met when we were in grade school. She called my parents mom and dad, I got along great with her family. We all took trips together and barbequed together on the weekends. She was the sister I never had. She was the person I could bare my soul to. It was difficult watching her go through her treatments. They made her incredibly sick and weak."

"I can't even imagine." He says quietly.

You nod. "I remember getting to her house one afternoon. I found her sitting on the bathroom floor holding an electric shaver. Her hair had been falling out for weeks and it had got to the point where it was impossible to hide. I helped her shave her head and when I was finished, I expected her to be completely devastated, but she wasn't. It was the first time in a long time that I saw her smile, like really smile. She was beaming. That memory is something I will always cherish. The following week we went and got matching tattoos. She died a few months later." You give him a small, sad smile. "So, it's just me."

Gary laces his fingers between yours and strokes his thumb across the back of your hand. You both lay there in silence for the next few minutes.

"Brooklyn?"

"Yea, Gary?"

"You're amazing. I hope you know that. Thank you for sharing that part of your life with me." He smiles at you as he tucks a strand of hair behind your ear. "I do have a question though."

You turn to look at him. "What's that?"

"Where is this tattoo?" He wiggles his eyebrows at you making you burst into a fit of laughter.

You sit up and lift your shirt up slightly, revealing a small calligraphy tattoo across the side of your rib cage.

"I give you my light in exchange for your darkness." Gary reads out quietly to himself. You feel his fingers softly touch the spot where you marked yourself.

"I'm sorry." You say, blushing. "You asked me a simple question and I just poured such a sad story on you. Talk about laying it on you, huh?" You run your hand through your long dark hair.

Gary sits up, his face inches from yours. His eyes move from your eyes to your lips and back again as he slowly leans in and brushes his nose against your skin, before resting his forehead against yours.

Gary shakes his head slightly. "Don't ever be sorry for sharing a little bit of your darkness with me."

His lips graze your own, softly trailing kisses from one corner of your mouth to the other. You run your hands up his arms, feeling his strong muscles tense at your touch as you deepen the kiss. Within seconds, the intensity builds as he parts your lips with his tongue. His hands grip you by the waist and in one quick maneuver, he effortlessly pulls you onto his lap. His fingers run up your spine, his touch sending electricity throughout your body. He kisses you passionately, his lips moving from your mouth, across your jawline and down your throat. You lean your head back and let out a soft moan as you wrap your arms around his broad shoulders, running your fingers through the hair at the nape of his neck, making him shudder. His strong hands pull you in closer to him, your hearts pounding against each other as he buries his head in the crook of your neck, smiling against your skin. You hold each other for what seems like hours but could have only been a few minutes. It's only when the lights on the lawn go out that you realize that everyone else had gone inside.

"We should probably head in." He says as he brings his face to meet yours, his beautiful lips curving into a smile. He gives you one last soft kiss and stands up, slowly lowering you back to the ground. He takes your hand in his and pulls you closer to him, wrapping his strong arm around your shoulder as he leads you back towards the villa.


	2. TWO

IBRAHIM

It was barely ten in the morning and it was already a scorcher outside. You drop the weights down beside your feet and grab your water bottle, taking a long sip to quench your thirst. You weren't used to heat this brutal. It was day two in the villa and most of the islanders were scattered out around the lawn. Hannah, Brooklyn, Priya and Bobby were chatting in the pool, Hope, Lottie and Marisol were sunbathing and Gary and Rocco were over in the kitchen. You hear the slider open and see Noah strolling out on the lawn towards you.

"Morning, mate." Noah gives you a playful jab in your arm as he walks over to grab a jump rope. "Bloody hell, it's so damn hot out."

You agree. "You're not wrong. Just brutal."

Noah swings the rope and begins to effortlessly jump, picking up speed every so often, beads of sweat trailing down his body as the sun beat down on his brown skin. You position yourself on the ground and begin doing crunches. The two of you continue in silence until you both finish with your reps. You grab your towel and wipe your face, taking a seat on the weight bench to relax. Noah stands up from the ground, stretching.

"So how are things with you and Marisol? Any sparks flying there so far."

You take another swig of your water before answering. "She's nice enough, but I'm just not feeling it. She's very attractive and she's smart, but she just isn't really my cup of tea. She spends too much time trying to analyze me."

Noah nods. "Yea, I can see that about her." He pauses. "What about the other girls, any of them catch your eye?"

"You know, I wouldn't mind getting to know Priya a little more." You pause. "But I'm not sure how she feels or how anyone else feels. The last thing I want to do is step on anyone's toes in here."

"Yea, I get that... She did say yesterday that she fancied you and Gary. She could pick you." Noah says through a smile.

Before everyone got settled into bed last night, Priya had received a text stating that she would choose an islander to couple up with today, leaving one of the girls single and in danger of going home. You just weren't clicking with Marisol and you hadn't been able to keep the auburn bombshell out of your head since she walked in to the villa.

"I'd ship that." You laugh. "She's fit, there's no denying that mate. Really fit. If she chose me, I wouldn't exactly turn her down." You lay back on the weight bench.

Noah nods. "So you should get to know her then, mate." He gives you a reassuring smile. "If you're not feeling it with Marisol, that is. This is love island. Everyone here deserves to explore their options."

"What about you? How are things going with Hope?"

"She's nice, a little loud, but nice." He says through a laugh. "I'm keeping my options open though. Come on, I'm dying in this heat. Let's go cool off in the pool." Noah stands, grabbing his towel and water bottle, nodding over towards the others. You follow the librarian over to the pool and set your things down.

"Ibrahim the dream! Join us!" Bobby exclaims from the pool

You laugh and shake your head. "Just call me Rahim, mate." You lower yourself into the pool. The cool water feels amazing against your heated skin. You look over at Brooklyn and she smiles at you.

"Rahim, most embarrassing sex story? Go!" Bobby claps his hands and points his finger at you.

Just then, Gary runs full speed and cannon balls into the pool. "Did someone say sex?" The blonde winks at everyone. The other islanders all make their way over and sit around the pool. There's a fun, mellow vibe in the air.

Priya bites her lip. "Ooo, you're a cheeky one." She smiles seductively at Gary. "Go on Rahim, lets hear it." Priya smirks at you.

"My roommates came home early one night and walked in on us. I had her on the counter. Was pretty embarrassing. I mean, we probably should have kept it in the bedroom." You give a shy smile as the others burst into a fit of laughter.

Bobby claps his hands together. "My man!"

The islanders all take turns going around and telling of sexual escapades gone wrong. Bobby ended up in bed with a girls parents after getting confused as to which bedroom was hers; Hope butt dialed her coworker who heard the entire exchange on her voicemail; Hannah and Marisol's parents walked in on them; Rocco got caught by a customer having sex in his food truck; Gary sexted his nan after his mates switched her name to a bird in his contacts; Noah's best friend caught him; Priya did it in an office and didn't realize that they had hit the intercom button, and Lottie refused to share hers.

"Aw come on Lozza, it's all in good fun." Bobby smiles.

"Let Brooklyn go. I'll pass." The blonde replies.

Bobby's face falls. "You're no fun. Alright, Brooklyn! Most embarrassing sex story, go!"

"I don't have any embarrassing sex stories." The beautiful brunette says with a shrug.

"Lies! Go on. We're all friends here. I bet you have a naughty one." Bobby playfully splashes water at her.

She clears her throat and heaves herself up onto the coping of the pool, dangling her legs in the water. "I'm being serious. I don't have any embarrassing sex stories. I haven't... done it, yet."

The group goes silent.

Rocco smirks. "So, you're a virgin?" He asks, eyebrows raised.

"Guilty." She says, smiling.

"I mean, that's great and all. But then why did you apply to be on this show?" He asks surprised, gathering laughter from around the group.

"Last I checked, this was love island, not sex island. I didn't know banging blokes was a prerequisite to being on the show." She counters.

Lottie snickers to herself at the beautiful brunettes rebuttal.

"I mean well, it isn't. But you're what- 23, 24? And you're a virgin?" Rocco continues to press the issue.

Hope smirks. "It is a bit surprising. Is it a moral issue? Religious view?"

Brooklyn shrugs. "I've just never been with someone that I wanted to take that next step with."

"Are you saving yourself for marriage?" Marisol asks, giggling. Rocco joins in.

"Leave her alone." Gary glares at Rocco. The blonde swims over to her, leaning back between her legs, resting his arms on her knees. "She doesn't owe you an explanation as to why she hasn't had sex. Lay off." A smirk returns to his face. "Obviously, she's been saving herself for me." He flashes Brooklyn a cheeky smile, her laughter ringing out across the lawn. She leans down and kisses the top of Gary's head, squeezing his shoulders.

"Well we'll just have to see about that." She smiles.

Rocco, oblivious to the stares, continues. "I just didn't take you for the virgin type."

"Just shut up, Rocco." Lottie hisses. "Good on you, Brooklyn. It's okay to have standards babes. You don't owe anyone an explanation, especially when it's your body, your choice." Lottie winks at the girl.

Brooklyn smiles at Lottie. The conversations carried on and the tension quickly slipped away. You spot Priya staring at you out of the corner of your eye and you pat the pavement next to you, quietly inviting her over to sit with you. Her mouth curves into a teasing smile as she slowly walks towards you. Her hair blowing in the breeze and her skin glistening. She had one of the sexiest walks you'd ever seen with her hips swaying from side to side, her breasts jiggling as she made her way towards you.

"Hi there." She says with a wink. "Having a good day so far?"

You smile at the gorgeous woman. "Better now."

"You charmer, you." She kicks her feet in the water, splashing you. "So... You're a pro golfer I hear? That's amazing. You must be used to staying in places like this all the time."

You look down at your hands, smiling. "Yea, you could say that."

Don't screw this up, Rahim!

"What do you do on the outside?" You clear your throat.

"I'm in real estate." She runs her fingers through her long, auburn hair and adjusts her bathing suit top, making her breasts bounce slightly.

Good. God. Almighty.

"Oh nice! Commercial or residential?"

"Both."

"I'll keep that in mind the next time I'm in the market for a place." You watch as Priya's eyes move from your lips, to your chest, and back to your lips again before looking you in the eye.

"Oh, you better, Mr. June."

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything." Marisol sits down next to you, a forced smile on her face. She takes hold of your hand which was strange, considering there was absolutely no chemistry between the two of you.

Priya's eyes move to Marisol. "Not at all, love. We were just chatting." Silence descends upon the three of you for a moment before Priya speaks again. "So, you're in law school, right? I imagine this has to be a nice break from the intensity of Uni."

"I'm usually always on the go so this is a big change for me. Between classes and studying and school events, I hardly get a chance to take a breather, much less enjoy myself." She removes her hand from yours and plays with her nails. "It will all be worth it when I'm finished though."

You turn your attention to her. "What area of law are you studying?"

I should at least attempt to seem interested.

"Criminal law is where my hearts at. I've always had a knack at putting the pieces together to create the big picture and I can't think of a better way to do that."

"It's nice when you are able to pursue your passion. Golf has been mine for as long as I can remember. I used to play with my Uncle when I was a little git and he encouraged me to develop my craft which intensified my love for the game."

Marisol studies you for a second. The intensity in her gaze makes you feel uncomfortable. "Well I have plenty of things that I'm passionate about." She says, biting her lower lip softly.

What is happening here? She has hardly shown interest.

"GUYS! I'VE GOT A TEXT!" Hannah shouts from across the way. "Islanders, please make your way to the firepit for game of Two Truths and a Lie!"

Marisol stands up and reaches her hand out. "Shall we?"

MARISOL

"Marisol, you want a chance in the hot seat?" Gary's voice snaps you out of your thoughts.

"Sure, but I want Brooklyn to guess. She seems to be very perceptive." You flash a smile at her, her cheeks flush slightly.

"Phew, better than me. I wouldn't even try to guess yours, Marisol." Ibrahim adds with a chuckle.

You scowl. "Wouldn't even try? That's a bit harsh considering you're my partner."

"I think he means that you're mysterious and come across as complex and intriguing. It's a good thing." Brooklyn smiles at you.

Ibrahim looks relieved. "Yes, that's exactly what I meant."

You lock eyes with Brooklyn. "Okay then- Fact one- I've been to prison; Fact two- I fancy women just as much as I fancy men; Fact three- I'm allergic to pineapple."

"There's no way she's been to prison." Gary looks confidently at the group.

"I would probably go with the pineapple allergy as her lie." Ibrahim says. "But I could be wrong. I'm terrible at these games."

Brooklyn studies you for a moment and smiles. "I think Ibrahim's right. She doesn't have a pineapple allergy."

"Is that your final answer?" Priya asks, putting on her best game show host voice.

"Yes, final answer. Marisol isn't allergic to pineapple."

Everyone looks to you, waiting for your response. "Well, I have been to prison."

Gary looks shocked. "No way! For what?"

A grin spreads across your face. "For law school, we had to visit a prison."

Gary shakes his head. "Aw come on. You can't do trick questions!"

"Mine was a trick answer, Gary. And I don't have a pineapple allergy. I absolutely love pineapple. The look, the smell." You lock eyes with Brooklyn, eyebrow raised slightly. "The taste."

"So you're bisexual then? Not just about a snog or two, you like to date women?" Hope asks.

"I've dated a few women, yes. I don't like to limit my dating pool to just one gender. I look at the person instead of their sex."

Rocco looks at you and you feel a little flutter in the pit of your stomach. "That's really sound, Marisol. I respect that."

"You men are much easier to read, I have to admit. Women tend to scare me a little. It's significantly harder for me to approach a woman than it is for me to go after a man."

"How so?" Hannah asks, intrigued.

"Well for starters, men usually approach me, so I already know they're interested right off the bat. With a woman however, it's more of a challenge." You let your gaze linger on Brooklyn for a second. "We aren't as transparent with our affections as some of you men are." You laugh. The pretty brunette holds your gaze, you're not sure if the two of you have actual chemistry or what, but there was something intriguing about her.

Rocco claps his hands. "Well, we learn something new every day. Brooklyn, ma Cherie! I believe it's your turn to go."

She sits for a minute before speaking. "Okay, I have a tattoo, I got second place in my state gymnastics meet and I'm terrified of birthday candles."

"I think I know Brooklyn pretty well already." Gary winks at her.

"Ohh this will give me a chance to see what kind of couple you are!" Priya says excitedly.

"I haven't noticed any tattoos." Bobby says, studying Brooklyn.

"Well yea, but she's wearing a one piece. It could be hidden." You respond.

Gary taps his finger on his chin. "I could see Brooklyn as being the gymnastics type."

"She does look flexible. I bet she's one of those girls that can put her feet behind her head." Rocco says in a low, seductive voice that makes Brooklyn roll her eyes.

Lottie glares at him. "Keep it in your pants, mate. I'm literally sitting right here."

Priya turns to Gary. "Go on then, which ones her lie?"

"I'm thrown to be honest. You pick!"

"Is there such a thing as being scared of birthday candles?" Hope chimes in.

"But you're her partner!" Priya laughs. "Okay, I'm gonna say that Brooklyn doesn't have a fear of birthday candles." She smiles sweetly at the brunette.

"Priya's right." Brooklyn smiles as Priya gets up and high fives her.

"Where is this tattoo then? I like to think I'm fairly observant and I haven't seen a mark on that gorgeous skin." You say.

"It's there." She smiles at you.

The game ends and everyone disburses around the lawn. You make your way over to the sink to fill up your water bottle. As you approach, you see Noah busying himself around the kitchen.

"Hey there, Noah."

He smiles when he sees you. "Hey, Marisol. You doing alright?"

You take a seat at one of the barstools. "I'm a little nervous to be honest. I saw Priya and Rahim having a chat earlier. I'm fairly certain I'm going to end up single this evening."

He twists the cap off a bottle of sparking water and pours it into two glasses, gently handing one to you. "Do you fancy Rahim?"

"He's a nice guy, sure." Noah slightly raises his eyebrows at you, a smirk curving at his lips making you laugh. "He is! But if I'm completely honest, not really. It sounds selfish of me, but I hate the thought of ending up single. What if I end up getting sent home after two days?"

"I wouldn't worry about that too much. I don't think they would just send you home without giving you a chance at the next recoupling at least."

You trace your finger around the rim of your glass. "Yea, you're probably right." You sigh. "Rahim and Priya would make a decent couple when I think about it. I just hope that I don't have to leave." 

Noah touches your hand with his. "Don't think like that. You'll be fine." He hand is warm and soft. There's a tenderness about the librarian.

"Thanks, Noah." You smile.

He walks around to the barstools and takes a seat next to you, placing a deck of cards on the counter. "Fancy a game of Gin?"

"Oh Noah, you're going down!"

"We'll see about that." He says playfully with a mock gasp.

You and Noah sit there, playing Gin and enjoying each other's company. It feels very natural spending time with him. The conversation flows easily, there's no tension and you feel yourself start to let your guard down.

You had always been known as the smart, analytical one. Growing up you were a bit of a nerd, wore glasses, had braces and to say you were awkward, would be an understatement. You never had many friends and spent too much of your spare time watching crime documentaries or reading. As you got older, the boys started to notice you. The girl they once saw as the geeky, four-eyed brainiac had turned into the petite, salsa dancing knockout you were today. You were all of 5'3" with intense brown eyes and long brunette ombre hair and while you used to hate your height, it was now something you embraced. You didn't have to worry about being taller that your dates and you had finally fallen in love with your curves. While most men found you attractive, they felt threatened by your intelligence. You had been heartbroken too many times to count and wanted to find a man who valued your brains just as much as your looks.

"I stand corrected. You kicked my butt." Noah says through a laugh.

"Aww, I think I see a little tear in your eye. Let me get you a tissue." You playfully pat his arm.

"Haha, very funny. Let's simmer down now." Noah flashes you a smile.

"So, how are things with you and Hope?

Noah doesn't answer for a moment, instead shuffles the cards, then reshuffles them again. "She's a nice girl. She's confident and bold and assertive, all attractive qualities."

"But?" Your eyes find his.

"I'm not sure we have a spark. I like her, don't get me wrong, I'm attracted to her physically and I've enjoyed getting to know her a little bit and I like what she has to say." He pauses and bites his lip. "But when I picture my life, I guess I just can't seem to picture a life with her in it. At the end of the day, I came here to find love, something beyond a physical attraction." He looks at you, his brown eyes intense. "I want the whole package. Someone I have chemistry with beyond the physical and sexual attraction. Finding someone who stimulates me intellectually as well as sexually is a big deal for me. Me and Hope, we don't have that." He sits there, looking at you for what seems like an eternity. You feel your cheeks get hot. "But who knows? It's only been a couple days. It's too soon to start drawing lines in the sand about who we will end up with. I'm not against getting to know her more."

The silence is interrupted by Brooklyn's voice ringing out from across the lawn. "GUYS! I GOT A TEXT!"

Brooklyn reads. "Islanders- please make your way to the firepit. The time has come for Priya to choose who she would like to couple up with."

Noah places the deck of cards back in the drawer and wraps his arm around your shoulder. "No matter what happens, you've got this." He gives you a gentle squeeze and you two head off.

You stroll over to the firepit and take a seat next to Brooklyn.

"You ready for this?" There's a sincere look in her eyes as she takes your hand and gives it a gentle squeeze.

You let out a long sigh. "As ready as I can be, I suppose." You give her a small smile. "Hey Brooklyn, I just wanted to say I'm sorry for laughing at you earlier. I should have stuck up for you when Rocco was grilling you about your sex life. It was rude of me and I apologize."

Her honey brown eyes meet yours and she softly shakes her head. "No apology needed. We may not know each other very well, but you'll learn that I'm not one to hold a grudge. It's water under the bridge." She pulls you into a hug and gently rubs your back.

Rahim makes his way over and takes a seat next to you. He grabs your hand, noticing the look of worry on your face. "You okay?"

You look at him and smile. "Yea, I'm good. Look Rahim, I know you fancy Priya and I know we haven't had much of a spark and its okay, really." You rub your hand over the top of his. "We're all here to find our perfect match and although you and I may not be the next big flaming hot romance in the villa, I still rate you as a person and I appreciate how respectful you've treated me. If she does pick you, you don't need to worry about me. I want you to give it a shot with her."

The golfer beams at you and pulls you into a cuddle. "Thanks, Marisol. I appreciate you saying that."

The sound of stilettos can be heard making their way down the path towards the fire pit. Brooklyn links her arm in yours and whispers. "This is it. Just breathe."

You feel okay, given the circumstances and you sit there patiently as Priya takes her place in front of you all.

"I never thought I'd be in this position." The pretty bombshell starts.

"What position? Standing up, giving a speech?!" Bobby chirps.

"Hush Bobby, let her finish." Hope scowls.

Priya smiles at her. "I've really enjoyed getting to know all of you and this decision isn't personal at all." She slowly turns to you. "Marisol, you've been really nice and have welcomed me into the villa with open arms. I really appreciate that." She slowly takes a breath. "But... I came her to find love and I have to go with my heart. So the boy I want to couple up with is...Ibrahim."

Everyone turns to look at you. You smile. "It's okay, really. You two will make a lovely couple." You turn and look at Rahim. "Go on, go be with your girl."

Rahim pulls you into a tight hug and kisses you on the cheek before standing and making his way over to Priya. Everyone gets up from the firepit and starts to make their way inside to get ready for the villa's first cocktail party. Rahim and Priya walk inside, hand in hand and you can't help but feel a small pang of sadness.

I hope my time here isn't over.

GARY

The guys were all out hanging on the lawn chatting, minus Rocco who had been summoned to the beach hut while the girls were still inside getting ready for the evening. There's a calm vibe floating around the villa and you're feeling like you're on cloud nine. When you heard Priya say Rahim's name, the tension in your shoulders dissipated instantly. You were happy with Brooklyn and you weren't interested in Priya in the least. Sure, she was fit as hell, but overall, she just didn't seem like what you were looking for.

"So how are you feeling, bruv?" You slap Rahim on the back, smiling.

"I was bricking it, for real. But I'm really happy she chose me. Marisol is a great girl, but we didn't have any chemistry. I was relieved that she was so chill about everything."

Noah nods. "Yea, she really handled the situation well. We had a chat earlier today and she kind of had a feeling it was coming."

"I'm happy that Priya picked me, but it does leave Marisol in a bit of a sticky spot." Rahim said with a worried look on his face.

"I think Rocco may have his eye on her." You reply as you take a sip of your drink.

Noah frowns. "Oh? He seemed to be getting along with Lottie."

"That's not what it sounded like to me. She was destroying him after two truths and a lie. She's got a bit of a temper, that one." You say, eyebrows raised. "I almost feel bad for the bloke."

"I think he deserves it. The guy's a slimeball." Bobby scowls. "The way he was badgering Brooklyn about being a virgin, then making that comment about her being flexible. He's a level 10 creep. Not to mention, he grafts on anything with a pulse. Serves him right."

"You got a little thing for Lottie, bruv?" You playfully nudge him.

"Nah, she's just a mate. I mean, I don't mind a little bit of fire in the bedroom, but she's too much for me." The young Scot laughs.

You choke on your drink. "Bobby, you saucy git!"

"Oh, I could see her as the handcuffs and whips type of girl." Rahim says with a cheeky smile.

Bobby laughs, shaking his head. "For real, mate."

You hear the villa doors open and the girls make their way out on to the lawn. You spot Brooklyn, she's wearing a yellow spaghetti strap sundress, looking beautiful as ever. Bobby lets out a whistle, eyes locked on her.

"Beauty, I hope you know mouth to mouth, because you just took my breath away!" Bobby's smile goes from ear to ear.

Beauty? He has a pet name for her?

Brooklyn laughs, blushing. "Oh Bobby, you flatter me." She reaches you and gives you a kiss on the cheek.

You take her by the hand and have her do a little twirl. "You look stunning, Brooklyn."

She bites her lower lip gently, eyes fixed on yours. "You're looking pretty good yourself."

You feel your heart race a little. "Coming out of your shell a bit I see. I like it." You wink at her as you wrap your arms around her waist.

You look over and see Bobby still staring at her.

"Girls! Let's take a pic for the gram!" Hope yells from the bar.

"I'll be right back." Brooklyn squeezes your hand and heads over to the other girls.

Rahim and Noah head over to chill out at the firepit, leaving you standing there with Bobby.

You clear your throat. There's a bit of awkward silence before you speak. "So... the elephant in the room. You fancy Brooklyn huh?"

He shrugs his shoulders. "Would that be a problem if I did?"

You don't say anything.

Bobby takes a swig of his beer. "I may have a small crush on her. She's beautiful and sweet and she's got a heart of gold. I don't want to see her get hurt."

"You think I'll hurt her?"

"Look, all I'm saying is she's a sweet girl. When Priya came in all of you were swarming around her and you were pretty much oblivious to how it made her feel." The Scot looks you in the eye.

"We were just bantering and getting to know the new girl. Did she say something? What, you're telling me she was pissed off that I was having a conversation with Priya?" You note the hint of annoyance in your voice, making a mental note to reel it back in.

He shakes his head. "No, no, she didn't say that at all. She just feels like she is out of her league. Come on mate, you can't be that blind. You spent most of the night hanging out with Priya and the others, you didn't even notice that she was off on her own. A girl like that..." Bobby pauses. "A bit of reassurance on your part would have went a long way is all I'm saying. Look, I'm not trying to step on your toes." He holds his hands up. "I definitely don't want to piss you off and have friction between us. I like her, but she likes you and I respect that."

You sigh. "I can't say that I'm happy you're into her, but I also can't blame you. You have just as much right to get to know her as I do."

"Thanks, mate. But real talk- she's really into you. I don't stand a chance." Bobby gives you somber smile.

You almost feel bad for him. "I wouldn't say that." You give Bobby a playful shove. "Sorry I got cross. At the end of the day, we're still mates. Might as well crack on. You do you." You hold your hand out to him

Bobby takes your hand and pulls you in to a hug, patting you on the back. "No apology needed Big G."

You head off towards the kitchen to grab another beer.

"Hey you." Brooklyn smiles as you approach.

You put your arm around her shoulders. "Hey to you too." She relaxes at your touch and wraps her arms around your waist, burying her head in your chest.

"Look at you, getting all cute." You run your hand down her back and kiss the top of her head.

She looks up and nuzzles her head in your neck. "That's me all over." You can feel her smile against your skin. Her breath sending chills down your spine.

"Do you want to go somewhere quiet?" You say, almost in a whisper. You feel her nod her head against your chest.

The two of you walk across the lawn and upstairs to the rooftop terrace. Brooklyn walks over to the wall and stares out across the lawn. The moonlight reflecting off her skin makes her look like she's glowing. You place your beer down and walk over to her, wrapping your arms around her waist.

"You smell amazing." You say as you catch a whiff of her scent.

She lets out a giggle. "Why thank you. It's called Be Delicious. It's by DKNY." She leans back into you, letting you take her weight.

"Hmm, that's very fitting." You respond playfully. "You're perfect, you know that?" You say through a smile. "I don't know if I've told you, but I'm really happy that you picked me. I'm even happier that Priya didn't choose me tonight."

"To be honest, I was really nervous." A small laugh escapes her throat. She turns to face you, placing her hand on your cheek.

You stroke her face and take a stand of her dark brunette hair in your fingers, gently coiling it. "What were you nervous about?"

"I was worried you were going to be disappointed after the fact. The other girls here are so confident and out there. I was a little scared that you would be secretly wishing someone else had picked you."

"I've been with girls who were loud and a little out there. You're not, and that's one of the things I find most attractive about you. You're the one I want. I don't want any of the other girls." You gaze into her eyes. "You're a special person, Brooklyn. Beautiful and kind. I've never met anyone quite like you."

"I was worried when Priya came into the villa. I saw how she was looking at you." Her eyes leave yours and she slowly strides over to the sofa. She sits down, cradling a pillow against her chest.

"You know, I didn't exactly handle her coming in the right way. I'm sorry for that, I didn't mean to upset you." You say as you make you way over and sit down beside her.

"Upset me? You didn't upset me."

"It's alright." You pat her hand with yours. "I had a chat with Bobby earlier and he pointed out that I didn't exactly act reassuring last night. I acted like an ass."

She shakes her head. "No, it wasn't you at all. I guess I just let myself get in my own head. I don't think I'm ever going to get used to the way things work in here. I'm not the type of girl to fight over a guy. I would have been pretty sad if Priya had chosen you, but at the same time I understand that this is what I signed up for."

"It can be proper intense." You nod, agreeing with her. "I don't think you're the only one with some competition in here though, ya know, I reckon Bobby likes you a bit. I couldn't help but notice he has a pet name for you." You laugh and give her a smirk.

Her eyes glisten in the soft moonlight. "I kind of got that vibe from him."

"Do you fancy him at all?" You ask, leaning back, a soft smile appearing at your lips.

"I mean, he's a really nice guy, but I also don't know him that well. We haven't had many chances to talk, really." She smiles at you sending a feeling to the pit of your stomach that you can't quite explain.

"Look Brooklyn, I don't want you to think that you can't get to know the other guys here just because we're coupled up. I know it's only the second day and I really like you, but it's important to me that you know that I'm not going to be upset with you for wanting to get to know other people."

"I appreciate you saying that, but right now, I don't really want to get to know any of the other guys in a romantic sense. I feel comfortable around you. You're easy to talk to and it doesn't feel forced." A shy smile plays at the corners of her mouth.

The feeling of relief floods through your body. "I feel the same. I wasn't expecting to hit it off with someone so soon, but you've straight up knocked me off my feet."

Her eyes find yours and the two of you sit there in silence for a few minutes. The wind picks up and she leans her head back, closing her eyes. The scent of her perfume filling your nostrils with every breath you take. You run your fingers along the side of her cheek, she bites her lower lip softly. You continue, trailing your fingers along her jawline, down the side of her neck until you reach her collarbone. You can feel the goosebumps prickle at her skin, and she smiles. She slowly turns her head to face you and opens her eyes, locking them on yours. Her beautiful honey colored eyes were framed by her long, full lashes. She shifts, so close to you that you can feel her breath on your skin, her presence making you feel both at peace and on fire. She slowly closes the space between you, brushing her lips against yours.

"I really like you, Gary." She says, almost a whisper against your lips. The sound of her voice sends a wave of desire through your body. You feel her heartbeat speed up against your fingers on her neck as she intensifies the kiss before gently pulling away, staring into your soul. Pupils slightly dilated. If she was any other girl you would have taken her in your strong grip and kissed her passionately, tasting every inch of her body, losing yourself in a night of passion, feeding your hunger for her, but she wasn't any other girl. She was soft and beautiful and delicate. She was pure. You pull her into a tight embrace, burying your head in her neck.

"I really like you too, Brooklyn."

HANNAH

You stare up at the ceiling from the bed. Bobby lays with his back towards you, facing the door of the villa bedroom. It wasn't much of a secret that Bobby didn't seem to be attracted to you. You had tried to initiate conversations with him, you were flirting with him, or at least you had tried to flirt with him, but his interest just wasn't there. You really liked Bobby and you were excited that you got to pick him. He was good looking and funny. You had felt butterflies in your stomach the second you had walked out on to the lawn and saw his smiling face. Bobby on the other hand, just didn't seem to reciprocate the same feelings. He hadn't made much of an effort to talk to you or get to know you. You knew it was unrealistic to think that you would hit it off with the first person you coupled up with, but then you looked at couples like Rahim and Priya or Gary and Brooklyn and they already seemed loved up. They all had that spark. You climb out of the bed and stand up, grabbing your water bottle and quietly make your way out of the bedroom, being sure not to wake the other islanders, and head downstairs. You grab the can of cheese crisps and stride out on to the lawn, taking a seat on one of the loungers by the pool. The night had cooled off dramatically and there is a nice breeze. You sit there in silence outside of the crunching of the cheese crisps and stare out over the pool. It didn't feel fair. You had really tried to get to know him and in the last two days, Bobby had given zero effort into trying to make a connection with you. A small tear falls down your cheek and you bury your face in your hands. You hear the sound of small footsteps walking towards you and look up to see Marisol.

"Hi sweets, you okay?" She sits down on the lounger next to you, running her hand over your back.

You wipe your face. "Yea, I'm fine. Sorry, I didn't realize anyone was down here."

"No apology needed. I figured it would be better if I slept down here on one of the daybeds since Rahim and Priya are upstairs."

You give her a sad smile. "Aw, I'm sorry. How are you feeling?"

Marisol shrugs. "I'm okay, I think. There weren't any sparks between me and Rahim."

"Yea...Bobby and I don't seem to have the spark either. I've tried to get to know him, but he doesn't seem to be interested." You sigh, looking down at the water.

Marisol places a hand on your shoulder. "It's his loss. You're such a sweetheart. If Bobby doesn't see that, then he's blind."

"I just feel like he hasn't really tried ya know? He hasn't made any attempts to talk to me or find out anything about me. It's all been me. I've initiated practically every conversation. I get the impression that he kind of likes Brooklyn." You feel fresh tears fall from your eyes. "I'm sorry, I'm such a melt."

Marisol wraps you into a tight hug. "You don't have anything to be sorry about. Maybe Bobby isn't the one for you. And even if he does like Brooklyn a little bit, she is head over heels for Gary. That's obvious. Don't be so hard on yourself. There are other guys here, you may have a better connection with one of them."

"You're so wise, Marisol. Here I am crying over Bobby and you're here trying to cheer me up even though your partner was just stolen a few hours ago." You squeeze here a little tighter. "I appreciate you."

"You're gonna meet the right one, but you're gonna have to start speaking up. This place will drive you mad if you don't."

"Thanks Marisol, I'm going to try. Maybe tomorrow I'll pull Bobby away for a chat and see where his heads at."

Marisol's eyes make their way behind you. "I think you may just get your chance now."

You turn your head and see Bobby strolling out of the villa heading towards you.

"Tell him how you feel babe." She squeezes your hand and heads off towards the daybeds.

You wipe your eyes and try your best to not look like you were just out here, wallowing in self-pity. He strolls over and takes a seat at the bottom of your lounger.

"Hey." He says hesitantly.

"Hey." You answer quietly.

"What are you doing out here? Are you alright?" He asks, the moonlight reflecting off his eyes.

"I'm okay." You respond.

"Hannah.. talk to me. What's bothering you?"

You shift uncomfortably. "This. Us. I feel like I've been going out on a limb trying to get to know you, trying to talk to you, but you just haven't been giving any effort at all." You can sense his eyes on you, but you avoid his gaze. "I was really excited when I got to pick you."

"Are you regretting your choice?" He asks.

"I wouldn't say I'm regretting my choice, but it feels like maybe you are."

He sighs and runs his fingers through his short dreads. "I've never been good at this stuff." He points his finger at himself and you.

"Where is your head? How do you feel about me? Be honest." You say, finally making eye contact. His hazel eyes make your stomach flutter.

"Honestly, I don't really know. I think you're beautiful and your smart, but I just don't know if there's anything there." His response stabs you in the heart.

"Bobby, how can you expect something to be there when you haven't even tried? You've taken the time to get to know practically everyone in the villa. I've seen you chatting with the other girls. I saw the way you comforted Brooklyn last night. I see the way you look at her, the way you light up when she walks into the room. I get it, she's beautiful and sweet and nice, but I feel like you've been so busy getting to know everyone else that you pushed me to the side completely." You bite your lip, the feeling of fresh tears streaming onto your cheeks.

"Hannah...I.."

"No, don't. You don't have to. I came here to find someone who I could potentially have a future with. I get that this is a game, but at the end of the day I have to be true to myself and true to what I want, what I deserve."

"Please don't cry, you're right." He scoots closer to you and takes your hand in his. "I'm sorry that I've made you feel like this. I like you Hannah, I do. I just feel like we'd make better friends."

"And what about Brooklyn? How do you feel about her?"

"Brooklyn, well she's great. We get along yea, but I don't really know either. Besides, she's with Gary."

"But if she wasn't with Gary, could you see yourself falling for her?"

"I don't know." He drops his head and runs his fingers through his short dreads again before looking up at you. "I don't know. Maybe?" He shuffles his feet on the pavement. "It wouldn't matter anyway. She is over the moon for Gary. The way she looks at him, the way she smiles when she sees him, the way her eyes light up when he walks into a room..." He trails off.

"Are exactly the same way yours do when you see her...and the same way mine do when I see you." You stand up and start to walk away.

"Hannah.."

"Bobby, it's okay. I'm fine. You can't force what isn't there, right?" You take him in for a moment before you speak again. "I'm going to sleep on the daybeds and keep Marisol company tonight. You can have the bed." You look him in the eyes, they look glassy and there's a pained expression on his face. You wait for a second, hoping that he will tell you to come back to bed with him, but he doesn't. And with that, you stroll across the lawn to the daybeds, tears streaming down your face.


	3. THREE

BOBBY

You lay there in bed trying to shield your eyes from the sunlight making it's way into the bedroom. After the conversation with Hannah, you had hardly slept. You genuinely felt bad that you had made her feel this way, but you couldn't force feelings. You found her attractive and she was nice, but you couldn't even think about pursuing something with someone else until you at least had the chance to talk to Brooklyn and find out where her head's at. There was chemistry between you two, you were sure of it and you didn't want to put all your eggs in Hannah's basket if there was the smallest possibility that Brooklyn felt the same way. That would be unfair to Hannah. The last thing you wanted to do was lead her on, only to then let her down. You look over at the empty pillow beside you.

I should have at least asked her to come back to bed with me. I shouldn't have let her sleep outside. I'm such a dick.

You stretch yourself out across the bed. You feel like an absolute asshole, but you can't get the image of Brooklyn out of your head. Propping yourself up on your elbow, you crane your neck around and spot her, her small frame enveloped in Gary's massive arms, her face nuzzled in his chest. A sickening feeling settles in the pit of your stomach. You don't understand why seeing her with him made you feel so out of sorts. You were jealous of him, jealous that he gets to hold her, jealous that he gets to sleep in the same bed as her. You were jealous that she didn't look at you with the same intensity in her eyes that she had when she looked at Gary. Sighing, you climb out of bed and make your way to the bathroom to brush your teeth. You stand there for a few seconds looking at yourself in the mirror. "Stop being such a melt." You say to your reflection. Teeth brushed, clothes on, you head downstairs and out to the kitchen. You put the coffee on and start to rummage around in the fridge for something appetizing and end up settling on a banana. You hadn't had much of an appetite since you arrived. It felt like you had been in this villa for ages, yet it was only day three. This place messed with your head. Since you arrived you had experienced so many emotions internally. Excitement, paranoia, anger, worry, frustration, confusion, lust. It was easy to lose your sense of time in here. You glance over across the lawn and see Hannah, still asleep on the daybeds and decide to make her breakfast. After the conversation last night, it was the least you could do. You crack two eggs into a frying pan and place some bread in the toaster. You weren't sure how she liked her eggs, so you decide to go with scrambled to be on the safe side. You pour her a glass of orange juice and arrange the food neatly on a plate, garnishing it with a sprig of parsley and make your way over to the daybeds. As you approach, you can see that she is alone, Marisol nowhere in sight. You exhale a breath of relief. You needed to talk to Hannah, and it was best if there wasn't an audience. You set the plate of food and glass of orange juice down on the table and sit down at the edge of the bed, placing your hand gently on her arm.

"Hannah... Hey, Hannah.." You whisper. She stirs slightly and cracks one eye open at you. "Good morning, I've brought you breakfast."

She sits up slowly, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. Her long red hair framing her delicate face. You hadn't noticed how blue her eyes were until now. She reaches her arms up towards the sky and stretches.

"This is so nice of you. You didn't have to do this Bobby." She gives you a small, but warm smile.

"I know I didn't have to. I wanted to." Your eyes focused on hers. "I owe you an apology. You were right, I've acted like a jackass, and I'm sorry."

She shakes her head. "Bobby, you don't have to apologize. I was out of line putting you on the spot like that last night. We've known each other a few days, you don't owe me any explanations or apologies."

"No, I do. I really do. You were dead right. Everything you said was true and I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you." You look down at your feet and sigh. "I think you're great. You're beautiful and your so kind and thoughtful. I just feel so... confused."

"I understand. This place has a way of messing with your head. It's difficult to try and focus on someone when your heart wants to focus on someone else." She goes quiet and begins to eat her breakfast. The two of you sit there in silence for a while.

"I wasn't sure how you liked your eggs, so I apologize if you hate them scrambled." You widen your eyes and twist your mouth into a look of disgust, pulling out a laugh from her.

"I'd say you did pretty well. I love scrambled eggs." She smiles at you, the breeze catching her hair. The scent of jasmine hits you. "I want you to know that there are no hard feelings Bobby. Brooklyn is really nice."

You rub your palms over your thighs. "I'm sorry, Hannah."

"You don't have to be sorry." Her voice is small and meek. "Everyone deserves a happy ending. If Brooklyn could be the happy ending to your story, then..." She trails off and gives you a sad smile. "Gilda Radner once wrote "I wanted a perfect ending. Now I've learned, the hard way, that some poems don't rhyme, and some stories don't have a clear beginning, middle and end. Life is about not knowing, having to change, taking the moment and making the best of it, without knowing what's going to happen next." She slowly brings her eyes to meet yours. "What I'm saying is none of us know what, or who, will change our lives, but what I do know is that you have to be willing to at least try, even if you fail. At least you can say you tried."

Her words resonate with you and hit you to your core. You couldn't for the life of you, figure out why you couldn't just be happy with getting to know Hannah. She didn't deserve this. She deserved so much better. She was a rare gem in a pile full of rock, but this is what you always did. You pined after the one girl who was emotionally unavailable.

You pull her into a tight embrace, her small frame shaking slightly. "You're an amazing girl, you know that? Thank you for being such an amazing person, Hannah. Who knows, I may end up kicking myself in the ass for this but thank you for being so understanding."

You feel her nod her head against your chest. "Thank you for breakfast, Bobby."

She gently removes herself from your embrace and slowly climbs off the daybed. She grabs the empty plate and glass and gives you one last smile. "You cook, I wash." She gives you a faint smile before leaving you to your thoughts. You watch her stroll across the lawn towards the villa, her long red hair blowing in the breeze.

HOPE

"GUYS! I'VE GOT A TEXT!" You yell out across the lawn to the other islanders. Everyone comes rushing over to you, waiting in anticipation for you to read it out.

"Islanders- tonight will be a boys choice recoupling. The girl who is left single will be left vulnerable and in danger of leaving the villa. #GetGrafting #NowOrNever."

You look over at the girls. "It's game time, ladies!" The girls let out a cheer, all except for Brooklyn and Hannah. "Come on girls. Let's go soak up some sun."

You lead the way and sit down in one of the beanbags, the others following closely behind. The boys disburse around the villa, leaving you all to chat.

"This is so nice! I love being able to just bask in the sunlight while hanging out with my girls. So how are we all feeling?" You flash a big smile at the girls.

"It's a little nerve wracking." Brooklyn replies.

Marisol grins. "I doubt you have anything to worry about. Gary is practically writing you love poetry already."

"For real. He is totally into you girl!" You say with a wink. "He's super cute too. And those muscles. Phew... I may need a cold shower after this."

Brooklyn blushes and gives off a shy smile. "He's definitely attractive."

"He's tots fit, babe." Priya says, tossing her hair over her shoulder. "I bet he's packing some major heat downstairs if you know what I mean." She winks at the pretty brunette. "I wouldn't mind taking a little peek."

Brooklyn shifts slightly, but she doesn't respond to Priya.

"How are you feeling Marisol? I didn't see you come to bed last night. Actually, I didn't see you either Hannah?" You look at both girls quizzically.

"I decided to sleep out on the daybeds last night. Figured it would have been weird to ask one of you to let me share your bed." Marisol says through a laugh.

"And I figured I'd keep Marisol company and slept on the daybeds as well." Hannah replied.

"Oh babe, you should have told me if you were feeling uncomfortable. Me and Rahim could have slept outside and let you get a good night's rest." Priya says to Marisol empathetically.

Marisol shakes her head. "No, it was actually quite nice. It was breezy and I didn't get woken up every five minutes by someone's snoring." She squinches her nose up and laughs.

"Ladies, I understand completely. I have never in my life shared a bed with someone who snores as loud as Noah."

"I don't know how you do it." Lottie chimes in. "I would kick his ass out of bed."

"Oh girl, I almost did, trust me." You turn and look at Hannah. "And how are you and Bobby getting on? Any sparks there?"

The redhead fidgets and bites at her nails. "There aren't any sparks there I'm afraid. He's really nice, but he doesn't fancy me as more than a friend."

"He told you that?" Priya asks, looking shocked.

"Yea. He has his eye on someone else." Hannah says quietly.

"Aww babes, don't worry about Bobby! If he can't see that you're a catch, then it's his loss." You lean forward and take her hand in yours. "I mean it. It's only day three. We have tons of time left here to see which boys tickle our fancy."

"I'm just so scared that I won't get picked. I hate to think that I might be going home tonight." Hannah says, worry spreading across her face.

Brooklyn leans over and runs her hand up Hannah's back. "Don't think like that. You're a great girl. Any guy in here would be lucky to have you."

The pretty redhead smiles at her. "Thank you for saying that Brooklyn, but I'm not so sure. I haven't really connected with anyone here."

"Have you tried getting to know any of the other guys?" You chime in.

"Well, no, I suppose not."

You smile. "So how on earth are they going to know that you're on the market if you're not getting to know any of them?"

"That's just not me. It would feel inauthentic. I'm kind of like a penguin, when I meet someone, I commit."

You shake your head at her. "That's nice in theory hun, but this is love island. You need to put yourself out there. There's no use committing to someone who fancies someone else."

"I think it's sweet. Not everyone instantly has a spark. Sometimes a person just grows on you." Brooklyn says turning to look at Hannah. "Bobby comes off as the kind of guy that has to warm to you. I wouldn't cross him off the list just yet. He may surprise you."

Lottie shakes her head, disagreeing with Brooklyn. "No way babes, that spark is how you know that you've found the right one. How else are you gonna know?

"The spark is overrated." Brooklyn replies. "That only happens in the beginning and it's usually superficial and based on a physical attraction. The deep stuff is the stuff that relationships are made and based off of, the stuff that you couldn't possibly know after three days."

You see Hannah give Brooklyn a relieved smile.

"So, you're saying you don't have a spark with Gary?" Priya asks, eyebrows raised.

Brooklyn gives her a dead pan stare. "What I'm saying is I don't believe that a spark is all you should go off of when you're talking about being in a relationship with someone. You can have a spark with someone and not be compatible, you can also not have the spark with someone and then find yourself falling for them as time goes on. Just because I may feel that initial attraction with Gary doesn't mean that someone else has to feel that with their partner right away, or call it quits. Love isn't just black and white. The gray area is the glue that holds a relationship together."

"That's fair." You agree. "But having that spark, that chemistry, that's always a good sign."

"You make a very valid point, Brooklyn." Marisol agrees. "Getting to really know the person and getting past the physical and sexual attraction is really important. Liking the way someone looks will only keep your interest in the beginning."

"If I don't have that spark with someone, then I don't even bother." Lottie chirps.

Brooklyn smiles at the beautiful goth. "And that's perfectly fine, but Hannah's approach is okay too. It's like John Steinbeck says "If it's right, it happens- the main thing is not to hurry. Nothing good gets away."

"Oh, I love that!" Hannah beams at her.

"You don't have to change who you are, Han." Brooklyn smiles at her.

"Thanks Brooklyn. I just...I don't know... I really like Bobby. He's so fun to be around and he's attractive. I hope you're right. I just can't picture myself with anyone else here. He's like my knight, I can't just forget about him." Hannah gives a shy smile to the girls.

"Priya! What about you? How are things with Mr. June?" You ask, nudging her with one of your long, toned legs.

She gives you a conspiratorial smile. "He's lovely. He's so fit. His body is banging, but his chat leaves much to be desired."

"I think he's just really nervous. I bet he's used to having girls flock to him." Marisol chimes in.

"Yea, I bet you're right. Being a professional golfer probably attracts loads of fit girls." Priya agrees.

"Hopefully, he's not one of those guys who doesn't think he needs to work for it." You say to Priya.

"Oh, I plan on making him work for it." She winks and all the girls start laughing.

"How's it going ladies?" Rocco comes strolling towards you all and takes a seat on the grass next to Lottie.

"Great! We're just over here chatting about all you gorgeous men." You say to him with a smile. "We're trying to sort out who is settled in their couples, who's up for recoupling, that sort of thing."

"Ah yes, the recoupling." A mysterious smile spreading across his face.

"What's the scoop? You've been around the guys, how are they all feeling?" You ask, putting him on the spot.

Rocco runs his fingers through his unruly locks and smiles. "Well Gary's made it pretty apparent that he plans on choosing Brooklyn tonight." He stops to think. "Outside of him, the others really haven't said much. I think most of them are keeping it to themselves."

"Ooooo so that means there could be a few surprises then." Marisol says, intrigued. "And how are you and Lottie doing? Marisol casts her eyes upon Lottie and then back to Rocco.

Lottie stares at him and leans back on her elbows. Her long legs glistening in the sun. A trail of tattoos running up her thigh and side. She raises an eyebrow at him as he very obviously lets his eyes wander the length of her body. "Yea Rocco, how are we doing?"

Rocco stares her dead in the eye. "I'd say things are looking pretty good, wouldn't you?" His mouth curving up into a flirty smirk.

"You tell me. You're the one who gets to choose out of all of us tonight." She casts her hand around the group.

"What about you Hope? How are things with Noah?" Marisol asks her, casually rolling a piece of grass between her fingers as she nonchalantly shifts the conversation back to Hope.

"I think he's really cute and smart. He's pretty quiet though. I've never really dated a quiet one, but I did say that I wouldn't be able to resist a strong and silent type when I interviewed for the show. I'm feeling pretty confident that he'll pick me tonight."

Hannah stands up and brushes herself off. "I think I'm going to go cool down. It's too hot out here for me." You all watch her small frame walk back towards the villa.

"I'll come with you. I'm melting." Brooklyn yells after her, jumping up to her feet. The two of them lock arms and make their way into the villa.

"What's up with Hannah?" Rocco asks, nodding his head towards the girls making their way across the lawn.

"I think she's just nervous about getting sent home tonight." You respond in a whisper.

"I don't know why. She's beautiful." Rocco says, staring off.

"Ahem..." Lottie clears her throat. "I'm sitting right here you know."

"What?" He gives her a puzzled look. "She is. There's nothing wrong with me voicing my opinion."

Lottie rolls her eyes.

"You should really try to control your jealous energies Lottie." He says to her, looking up from his long lashes. His green eyes transfixed on hers.

"How dare you! Don't tell me how I should or shouldn't feel. Maybe my jealous energies would be in check if you weren't blatantly grafting on all the girls here."

Rocco laughs and shakes his head. "I've hardly done that. When I graft, you'll definitely know."

"What's that supposed to mean? When you graft?" She glares at him.

"Lottie..." You meet Lottie's eyes and give her a small reassuring nod. You can see the tension in Lottie's shoulders release. "Don't worry about it babe." You brush your shoulders off and she laughs.

Rocco casually turns his head to you, raising his eyebrow slightly. "Looks like we have a Lottie whisperer in our midst."

BROOKLYN

You make your way to the "beach hut" which was in fact a tiny room that they decorated to resemble one. You open the door and walk over to the large oversized circular chair and take a seat. There's a small envelope with your name written across the front of it. You open it and read "Brooklyn- the viewers have been voting for the islander of their choosing to receive a very special power in this seasons Love Island- the power to save one islander from getting dumped from the villa. Congratulations! You have been chosen to receive this gift of a second chance! You can use this power any time during the game to save yourself or another islander from having to leave the villa, but remember- this must be kept a secret until the moment you decide to use your power or you will forfeit this reward. #SecondChances #UseItDontLoseIt".

You sit there in stunned silence for a minute before looking up to the tv screen. You get asked the obvious questions- how do you feel knowing that the viewers selected you to receive such an advantage in the game? Who would you save if you ever decided to use it on another islander? Who do you think has the best connection in the villa? How are you feeling about being coupled up with Gary? Do you fancy any of the other guys? Do you think you'll lose your virginity in the villa? You answer them all, but make sure to not give any open-ended answers that could be twisted to appear differently on the show. Everyone here knew that drama increased ratings and your goal was to try and stay out of it as much as possible.

When you finish, you head out of the beach hut and wait for the door to open, releasing you back into the main living quarters of the house. You throw your body onto the couch and sink into it, relishing the feeling of the cool fabric on your warm skin. You were still in shock that you had been selected to receive such a gift. This was huge, a total game changer! You lean back and let out a long breath that you didn't realize you had been holding in. You knew that Gary was planning on picking you, but it felt good to know that if at any point, you were eliminated from the villa, you could save yourself. You lay back and place your arm across your face, closing your eyes. Visions of your mom and dad circle around in your head. You wonder if they would be proud of how you've played the game so far, and what they would think of Gary. You missed them terribly. You hadn't been back to the states to visit in almost a year, and it was long overdue. You missed baking with your mom and your dad's ridiculous jokes. You missed walking into the room, seeing your dad's eyes light up as he would pat the seat next to him and offer you "gems" to help you lead a fulfilled life. You had spoken to your parents the day before you came on the show and they had told you how proud they were of you and encouraged you to be the light in the villa for the others. Your parents had always been your biggest supporters. Growing up you were a busy kid. You played soccer and volleyball, not to mention you loved competitive gymnastics and dance, which took up a significant amount of your time. They sacrificed so much to make sure that they were at every practice, every game, every meet and competition, without ever complaining. They were selfless people and always encouraged you to go after your dreams. When Brittany died, your world crashed down around you and you grieved, you grieved hard. A deep, dark depression set in and you lost yourself to the darkness for a long time. Never once did your parents make you feel like you needed to "snap out of it". They were there when you needed them and gave you space when you wanted to be left alone. They didn't push, but instead took the little bits you were willing to give, the little bits you were able to give, and cherished those moments. Slowly, things went back to normal. You went back to school and you aced your college courses. You took a job with a small local magazine and spent most of your time working on your craft. Then one morning you woke up and told your parents that you decided to fulfil you and Brittany's dream of moving to London. They never once made you question whether it was the right decision, even though they had every right to, given the fact that they had just got their daughter back. Instead, they celebrated with you. They celebrated you coming into your own and they encouraged you by going so far as to purchase a flat in the city for you to live in once you arrived, saying they didn't want you to have to worry about where you would sleep. You feel the well of tears begin to pool in your eyes and you sit up, shaking the feeling to cry away. You didn't need to fall apart right now. There was a recoupling tonight and you needed to keep your head in the villa, but you made a silent promise to yourself that you would visit your parents once you were done with the show.

You get your head together and head back out on to the lawn. The girls had taken refuge in the shade over on the daybeds, Gary, Noah and Rahim were tossing a football around while Rocco observed and Bobby was lounging in one of the bean bags. You walk over and take a seat next to Bobby.

"Mind if I join you?" You smile at him and stretch your tanned legs out, relishing in the sun.

Bobby beams at you. "Not at all, Beauty. I was wondering where you were."

"I was summoned by the under lords to the beach hut." You fain mock horror and he cracks up laughing.

"Oh, it's not that bad." He says shaking his head, his short dreads bouncing. "Brooklyn, I've gotta say, you're looking hotter than gas mark 10 in that bathing suit!" The gorgeous Scot gives you a gentle nudge as he takes you in, your green bikini hugging your curves. "You're like the fashion queen of the villa."

You smile, feeling the blood rush to your cheeks. "Oh Bobby, you're making me blush. You sure know how to make a woman feel confident."

"Good. That's what I was going for." He leans back, pleased with himself. "So, how're you feeling about the recoupling tonight?

"I'm feeling okay. I'm pretty sure Gary is planning on picking me tonight."

"You think? What could have given you that impression?" He looks at you, his hazel eyes playful.

You give him a warm smile. "How about you? How are you feeling about the recoupling?"

Bobby leans forward, resting his arms on his knees. Beads of sweat glistening on his brown skin. "Honestly, I'm not sure."

"I talked to Hannah a little bit earlier and she kind of spilled that the two of you weren't really getting on in a romantic way."

He looks at you and you note a hint of sadness in his eyes. "Yea, something like that. She's really nice and I find her attractive, but overall, I just don't really feel that way about her."

"Why do you think that is?" You ask him curiously.

He laughs. "You're gonna make me spill, aren't you?"

"Of course."

"I'm not sure, really. She's amazing, but I kind of have my eye on someone else."

"Yea, she mentioned that."

"What else did she say?" He cocks his head to one side, his eyes studying you.

It's crazy how incredibly sexy his eyes are.

"Not much really. Just that you had told her that you were interested in someone else."

He pauses for a moment, picking at the grass. "Can I ask you a question?" An inquisitive expression on his face.

You shift in the bean bag and feel your skin sticking with sweat. "Sure, but I can't promise I'll answer." You give him a small smile.

"Could you see yourself coupling up with someone else? Like other than Gary?"

You hesitate for a moment, picking at your nails before answering, fully aware of his stare on your skin. "I don't know. I like him, but it's only been three days. I can't say that it would never happen, but it's hard to think along those lines when things are going so well."

He nods in agreement. "Understandable."

You sit up, matching his posture. "Why do you ask?"

He swallows hard and ruffles his hands in his hair. "It's stupid really, nevermind. Forget I said anything."

"Well, now I'm curious." You smile and see his body relax a little.

"Umm, Okay...So I kind of.. I may have... When I told Hannah that I was interested in getting to know someone else here in the villa, I was referring to you. I know you're with Gary and all, but with this recoupling coming up tonight, I just wanted to see if I would ever be the type of guy you would go for? I know I'm not buff and I'm not rocking a twenty-four pack and I'm not as confident as some of these other guys, but I like you. I think you're beautiful, and your sweet and... there's just something about you. I'm comfortable in my skin when I'm around you." He lets out a breath. "Sorry, that was a lot of words."

You sit there, shock resonating in your brain. You hadn't expected him to say that he liked you. He had been spending so much time with Lottie and Marisol that you had assumed one of them were who he was referring to when he told Hannah that he was interested in someone else.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have just dropped that on you." He looks down at the ground, avoiding eye contact.

"No, don't apologize. I do like you Bobby. I feel an attraction to you as well, but that's beside the point. My main concern would be Hannah. She's become one of my closest friends here in the villa and I'm just not sure how she would feel given that she likes you so much."

"Yea, I guess that would be pretty awkward for you." He gives you a small smile.

"I'm sorry. I do like you though and I feel comfortable around you too. I find you attractive and your funny and always making me laugh." A small pain forms in your chest and you're overwhelmed with the feeling to cry. You don't know if it's the stress of this place or the revelation that the guy that Hannah is fawning over is wanting to pursue something with you. The last thing you need is for Hannah to distance herself from you. You couldn't date a guy she was interested in. It's just not something you would ever do to your friend. "To be honest, I thought you were going to say that you fancied Lottie or Marisol."

He jerks his head up at you and starts to laugh. "No way!" He leans back into the bean bag in a fit of laughter. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry. They're both really great, but Marisol is a little too booky for me and Lottie, well, Lottie can be terrifying."

He looks so adorable that you can't help but laugh along. "Yea, she definitely has that I'll cut off your balls and feed them to the birds' attitude about her."

"Exactly! I love her to bits, but I would fear for my life with her." His mouth curves into a smile. "I understand where you're coming from though regarding Hannah. You're a good friend to her."

"We clicked right away when I got to the villa. And she reminded me of my best friend Brittany. Her personality is the same as Brittany's was." You pause and take a sip of your water. "It was refreshing. I was so nervous when I got here and then I met Hannah and I felt at ease. She reminds me of home."

"You said was. Do you two not speak anymore?"

"No..." You Pause. "She passed away from Leukemia a few years ago." You meet his eyes and the regret you see in them makes you want to scoop him into a hug.

"I'm so sorry, Brooklyn."

"Hey, it's okay. You didn't know." You reach over and place your hand on his arm. "But yea, she reminds me a lot of her. She's gentle and graceful in the same way. It was a bit jarring at first to be honest. Her mannerisms are even the same."

"How long did you two know each other?" He asks, a look of genuine interest in his eyes.

"We met when we were eight years old. Spent practically every day together. Both of us were going to move out to London actually. Then she got sick and we put our plans on hold, but she just never got better. It was just too aggressive."

"Wow, that must have been hard. I can't imagine how that must have felt."

You nod your head. "It was probably the most devastating thing I've ever gone through. I was depressed for a long time. I just felt... lost, ya know? Like I didn't know what to do with myself. We had shared every important moment in our lives with each other, we experienced a lot of firsts together too, like the tattoo I mentioned in the two truths and a lie game."

Bobby nods his head, eyes shifting to your side. "The one on your ribs? "

"Yea, you saw it?"

"I noticed it, yea, but I couldn't make out what it said, and I thought it would be creepy if I just popped up and asked if I could read your rib cage." He smirks at you. "But now that you mention it, I'm kinda curious."

You smile and turn your body towards him so he can read the words on your side. "I give you my light in exchange for your darkness." He expression goes serious. "Wow, that's beautiful. I like that."

"Thank you. It was kind of our own little thing. When I was going through hard times, she would say it to me and when she was going through her hard times, I would say it to her. So we decided to get it put on our bodies together as a reminder that no matter how hard life gets, no matter how alone we may feel, we would always be each other's light and would fight the darkness together." Your voice cracks.

You feel your eyes begin to well up and before you can stop it, the tears fall to your cheeks. Embarrassed, you spring to your feet and dash towards the villa. You run through the living room and around the couch until you reach the door leading to the hallway of the beach hut. You pound on the door praying that it will open and just as the door unlocks, Bobby catches up to you. Without hesitation, he wraps his arms around you and pulls you into a tight hug.

"Don't cry. It's okay to feel sad. You don't have to hide that from anyone, especially me. I'm always going to be here for you." He voice is so low that it's almost a whisper.

You bury your head in his chest and wrap your arms around his body. He softly strokes your hair. "It's okay, I've got you."

You're not sure how long the two of you stand there, but when he finally lets you go, you feel calm. He wipes the remaining tears from your face and kisses you on your forehead.

"I'm sorry. I don't know where all that came from." You smile sadly at him. "I've felt overwhelmed today. I miss my family and I miss Brittany." You shake your head. "I'm sorry."

He takes your face in his hands. "You never have to apologize for being human, Brooklyn. Especially not to me. Do you hear me? Never, okay?" You nod your head gently. He looks at you with his beautiful hazel eyes and his smile reappears. "Now where's that beautiful smile? Come on... Let's see it." He puffs his cheeks out, making an absurd face and you burst into a fit of laughter." "Aha! There we go. That's more like it." His hand strokes your cheek softly.

"Thank you, Bobby. You're a great friend. If anyone had to see me crying like a blubbering idiot, I'm glad it was you."

"Bobby and Brooklyn, BFF's for life." He gives you a cheesy smile and takes your hand. "Come on, let's go get some ice cream. That always cheers me up when I'm feeling down."

The two of you head towards the kitchen, hand in hand. In a perfect world, you would consider giving it a go with Bobby if things didn't work out with Gary, but this wasn't a perfect world. This was a world where your closest friend in this house had sincere feelings for him, and you couldn't get in the way of that.

NOAH

"Noah!" Gary's booming voice snaps you out of your daze. "I nearly pegged you in the face, bruv."

You shake your head. "Sorry mate, I was lost in translation there for a minute." You were indeed lost in your thoughts. You look over towards the daybeds again and immediately seek her out. Everything about her fascinated you. The way she laughed, the way she spoke, the way she would twist a strand of hair around her dainty finger when she was engaged in conversation. She was lovely and you felt yourself growing quite fond of her.

"Bruv! You zoned out again." Gary laughs at you and shakes his head. "You're checking out the beautiful ladies, aren't you?"

"Guilty as charged." You smile at the blonde. "It's hard not to."

"I feel you, mate. How are you feeling about the recoupling tonight? You think you're gonna stick with Hope?" Rahim asks.

"Yea, I think so." You didn't feel comfortable enough with the guys to show all your cards. In times of uncertainty, it was best to keep your cards close. After all, you had only been in the villa for three days and didn't want to step on anyone's toes before you got a proper chance to feel everyone out. "We're kind of opposite, but I'm going to give it a chance and see what happens."

The guys nod in agreement. "That's a good plan." Rahim says.

"I take it you're going to pick Brooklyn tonight?" You say to Gary as you toss the football back.

Gary nods. "Yea, I really like her. I don't want to sound like that guy, but I reckon she could be it for me here."

"Wow, so soon?" Rahim asks, eyebrows raised.

"Yea, no question. I don't feel it with any of the other birds, to be honest. They're all flames, but I'm kinda looking for the whole package. Plus, we've got chemistry and I can banter back and forth with her."

"Yea, but you can't act on that chemistry. How do you feel about her being a virgin?" Rahim asks him, intrigued.

Gary shrugs his shoulders and tosses the ball to him. "To be honest, I was a little shocked. I didn't think any of the girls were virgins."

Rahim tosses you the ball and you catch it with ease. "It's kind of refreshing though." You say.

"How do you mean?" Gary asks as he takes a seat on the lawn.

You and Rahim follow suit.

"It's nice to meet a woman who treats herself as a temple. It shows that she isn't willing to settle for just any man when it comes to who she shares her body with."

"I see your point, but intimacy is a big thing in a relationship." Gary sighs and runs his hands through his hair. "I really like her, but I'd be lying if I said that I'm not hoping for a little bit of action."

"My man! I feel you. I don't know if I could handle being with someone who doesn't view sex the same way I do. I'm a sexual person. I don't think I could lay next to a fit babe, night after night, and not be able to put my hands on her." Rahim says with a smile.

You shake your head, looking at the guys with an unimpressed stare. "There are other forms of intimacy mate. You don't have to have sex to have intimacy. A gentle touch, a tender kiss, a loving embrace, those are all intimate moments that you should cherish. If her being a virgin is something that you're hoping you'll be able to change, then maybe she isn't the one for you. Her beliefs and morals and the way she presents herself are all a part of her. You can't pick and choose what you want to accept and then set out on a quest to change the parts you don't particularly agree with."

"Woah, that's a bit harsh." Gary scowls at you. "I never said that I was setting out to change anything, but I'm not gonna lie and pretend like sex isn't a big deal to me."

You stretch out on the lawn, enjoying the sun on your body. "No need to get defensive. I'm just calling it the way I see it. If sex is a big deal for you, then you're barking up the wrong tree. This is love island and sex doesn't equal love. Plain and simple." The three of you sit there in silence, the sound of the girls chatter and laughter floating across the lawn. You could tell that Gary was aggravated by what you said, but you didn't care. You felt protective of Brooklyn and even though you had only been in the villa for three days, you two had developed a good friendship. She reminded you of your little sister. You wouldn't stand for a guy talking about her in that manner, so it felt natural to treat Brooklyn with the same respect. You couldn't, no you wouldn't just sit by and listen to Gary confess that he thought she was the one for him in one breath and then talk about bedding her the next. It's like he didn't even know her.

You stand up and toss the football to Rahim. "I'm gonna go find Hope. I'll see you guys later." You stride across the lawn to the daybeds.

"Ladies?" You nod your head at them and flash them a wide smile.

"Why hello there, handsome." Hope beams at you.

"Mind if I steal Hope for a chat?" You politely ask the group.

Lottie smiles at you. "Not at all babes. She's all yours."

You catch eyes with Marisol. She winks and gives you a small smile.

Hope stands up and heads inside with you. You make your way to the living room and take a seat on the couch. Hope sits down beside you, your legs gently touching.

"So what's on your mind babe?" She asks, cocking her head to one side as she places her hand on the back of your head and starts to softly stroke your hair.

"I was wondering how you were feeling about the recoupling tonight? I wanted to see where your heads at." You angle your body towards hers, resting your arm on top of the cushion.

"I feel pretty good about us. I like you. You're a breath of fresh air compared to some of the others in the villa." She smiles at you, her full lips glistening with fresh lip gloss.

"That's very sweet. I appreciate you saying that."

"I feel bad for some of the other girls though. We were all chatting earlier and Hannah told us that Bobby confessed to her that he wants to get to know one of the other girls."

"Ouch." You shake your head. "How did she take it?"

Hope runs her fingers through her long braids and scoops them off of her shoulders. "She basically said that she doesn't want to get to know any of the other guys here. She's developed some strong feelings for him."

"Poor Hannah. Bobby's a great guy, but he hasn't had the best run relationship-wise. We were chatting last night, and I got the impression that he's been burned pretty bad in the past."

"I think we all have, but Hannah is just so sweet. I'm scared that if she doesn't start looking at her other options, she may end up being single tonight." She takes a pillow and hugs it to her chest.

"It would be the smart thing to do, but maybe she's scared that it would look unauthentic. She doesn't strike me as the type of girl who wants to step on anyone's toes."

Hope nods. "I get that, but this is love island. If she wants to stay, she's going to have to. From what it sounded like, I don't think Bobby is going to pick her tonight, or at least she doesn't feel confident that he will. I just wonder which girl he's got his eye on."

"I reckon it's Brooklyn."

Hope gasps. "Brooklyn?! No way! Do you think he would pick her even though Gary wants to?"

"I'm not sure, but honestly, I'd kind of ship Bobby and Brooklyn together. I don't think Gary is right for her." You say with a shrug. Hope waits for you to elaborate. "I think I pissed him off earlier."

"Why? What happened?"

"Me, him and Rahim were hanging out throwing the ball around and the subject of her virginity was brought up. He was talking about how he is hoping he gets some action from her and all that. So, I kind of told him that I thought he wasn't with the right person if that was such a big deal for him, I couldn't help myself." You give her a smirk. "He's a nice guy, but he's a bit immature."

"He definitely is, but I do think he actually cares for her. The way he looks at her, it's sweet. And she really likes him."

You shake your head. "He looks at her with lust. I'm not saying that he doesn't have good qualities, but I don't think they suit each other well. Outside of being attracted to each other physically, they don't really have anything in common. I think she would probably be better suited with someone like Bobby in my opinion. I've seen them together. They really seem like a good match."

"I don't see it happening. Even if she had any interest in Bobby, she knows that Hannah is head over heels for him and that's her closest friend in here. She wouldn't do that to her."

"You're probably right."

"Between you and me, I think Priya may have a bit of a thing for Gary."

You raise your eyebrows. "Really? You're joking. I thought she liked Rahim?"

"Oh she definitely does, but remember the day she came in? She said she had her eye on Gary and Rahim. She picked Rahim, but the last few days she's spent quite a bit of time hanging out at the gym when Gary is working out, and she's always staring at him."

"If anything did happen there, I think it would just be for a bit of fun on his part. Priya seems way too high maintenance for a guy like him."

"I think she'd be high maintenance for any of you." She laughs as she gives you a gentle shove.

You pull her close, her head resting on your chest. "I'm glad that we met. Who knows what will happen while we're here, but right now, I'm content."

She looks up at you, a sweet expression on her face. "I feel the same. I've had the worst luck with relationships. Men always feel threatened by me. I'm loud and in your face and very career driven. That usually turns them off."

"You are those things, yes." You let out a laugh as you give her a gentle squeeze. "But there's nothing wrong with that. What matters is that you're real. I don't have to question whether I'm getting the real Hope when we talk. I know I am."

"What kind of girls do you usually go for?"

"What kind of girls do you think I usually go for?"

She sits up, looking at you for a minute, bringing her finger to her lips. "I see your type as being someone relatively quiet, an old soul. Someone who enjoys a good book over a nice cup of coffee, a classic black and white film with a good red wine, type of girl."

"Hope? Have you been reading my diary?" She gently hits you with the pillow and shakes her head, laughing. "I do tend to go for women who are a bit on the quiet side."

"You struck out with me then babe."

"Nah, I wouldn't say that. Sure, we're opposites, but that can be exciting. You could be the ying to my yang."

"That was lame, Noah." Her body shakes with laughter.

"Burn. And here I was, confessing my feelings." Your lips turn up into a smirk, her eyes searching yours. "We'll just have to see how things play out. But about tonight, would it be okay if I wanted to choose you at the recoupling?"

She takes your hand in hers and brings it to her lips, softly kissing your knuckles. "Of course, my answer would be yes."

BROOKLYN

You stand side by side with the other girls in front of the fire pit waiting for the guys to arrive. It was time for the recoupling ceremony. There air is hot and sticky, and you hear the sound of cicadas in the distance. Their buzz is deafening. The villa doors opened and the boys head out, single file. They all take their seats at the fire pit and wait for the cue to proceed. You catch eyes with Bobby. He winks and gives you a bright smile. You had experienced a moment with him earlier in the day and you really got to see Bobby in a new light. You did like him. He was sweet and funny and such a fun person to be around. You felt like you could be yourself with him, you could be raw, without worry of being judged. In that moment, it was just you and him. Your head had been in a mess ever since he hugged you, no, not hugged. He had embraced you, your body, your sadness. His words kept circling around in your head. You never have to apologize for being human, Brooklyn. He saw your light, but welcomed your darkness, encouraged you to let it out and cast it upon him. Your thoughts are interrupted by a text.

"That's me." Noah stands to his feet and takes a step forward. "I want to couple up with this girl because she's fun and I've enjoyed getting to know her. She is confident and assertive and goes after what she wants. The girl I want to couple up with is Hope." He smiles as she walks towards him, pulling him into a hug and kissing him on the cheek. The two of them hold hands as they make their way back and take a seat. It seems like forever before the next text comes through.

Bobby stands, smiling at all of you. "Ladies, I must say, you all look ravishing tonight." His eyes move to yours and you smile. "This hasn't been an easy decision. I think all of you are great girls and I'd be lucky to be coupled up with any of you. Hannah, I think you're amazing. Your gentle spirit is something that is so rare. I really feel like I've made a friend for life with you." You turn to look at Hannah, there was sadness in her eyes. "But, I want to have a chance to get to know everyone here. This is the first week and I think it's important to explore my options. So, the girl I want to couple up with is..." He looks at you, his hazel eyes locking on yours, before quickly turning his head. "Lottie." Lottie looks up, shocked. "Really? Aw, okay. Let's do this!" She smiles at him and makes her way to him.

He wraps his arm around her waist and pulls her into a hug. "We're gonna slay it!" He says to her as they take their seats. You shift your eyes to Rocco who seethes with anger.

The next text comes within a few seconds after Bobby's and Gary stands up. "It won't be a surprise to anyone with who I pick tonight. This girl is everything I've been looking for. She's a bit of a mystery for me, but I like a challenge. The attraction I feel for her is something that I can't ignore. The girl I want to couple up with is Brooklyn." You stride over to him, throwing your arms around his muscular shoulders. He leans down and places a soft kiss on your lips, his strong arms wrapped around your waist. He quickly bends down and places one arm under your legs, the other across your back and lifts you off the ground, your feet swinging out from under you.

"Gary! What are you doing?" You let out a shrill laugh and the other islanders clap.

"Sweepin' her off her feet mate, I like that!" Rahim chimes.

"I'm perfectly capable of walking." You say through a smile as Gary carries you over to the bench to take a seat next to him.

"I figured your feet were tired after running through my mind all day." He smirks.

"That has to be the cheesiest line ever." You say with a playful glint in your eyes.

The next text rings out and Rahim jumps to his feet. He walks towards the girls and takes his place in front of the girls. "I want to couple up with this girl because out of all the girls here, I feel like I have the best connection with her. She is fun to be around, but also respects my need for space. I reckon she could be the Lois Lane to my Superman." You hear Priya let out a giggle. "The girl I want to couple up with is Priya." She walks over to him and kisses him passionately, her arms running up his backside summoning a cascade of applause from the guys. The two of them take their seats next to you and Gary. Gary leans over and gives the golfer a pat on the back.

Marisol and Hannah are left standing in front of you. Rocco stands up and takes his place in front of them. Hannah locks eyes with you, fear and worry and panic written all over her face. Your heart is hammering in your chest. The thought of her having to go home, having to leave you here makes you feel sick to your stomach. You're snapped out of your thoughts as Rocco starts to speak.

"I want to couple up with this girl because she fascinates me. She's bold and confident. I'm drawn to her like a moth to a light." You look at Bobby, his brow is furrowed, and you know that he is thinking the same thing you are. Hannah had hardly spoken two words to Rocco. If it's between her or Marisol, he was going to pick Marisol. "I can't wait to get to know this girl more and experience what it's like to bask in her aura. The girl I want to couple up with is Marisol." A massive smile spreads across her face as she walks towards him. The two of them hug and take their seats.

"Hannah, I'm so sorry. God, I'm so sorry." Bobby's voice cracks. Gary and Noah walk over to him and place their hands on his shoulders. He cradles his head in his hands, knotting his fingers in his dreads. "I'm so sorry, I didn't think you wouldn't get picked." He looks up, his eyes glistening. 

Hannah is left standing alone. Her eyes filled with unshed tears. Before you can think, you stand up and run towards her, wrapping her up in a tight embrace. The other islanders stand, a cloud of sadness engulfing everyone.

"You can't leave. You can't leave me. I need you here, Han." You feel the sensation of warm tears on your face. She squeezes you tightly, burying her head in your shoulder, her small frame shaking slightly as she cries. Your head is a mess and you think back to the beach hut. You had been chosen to receive the gift of another chance. You could save it for yourself or you could choose to save another islander. It was only the first week and you had no idea what would happen in the next few weeks, but you didn't care. You weren't going to let her walk out of the villa. You needed her here with you. You wanted to experience this with her. You had lost Brittany, but you weren't going to lose Hannah.

She hugs you tighter. "I'm going to miss you, Brooklyn. Out of everyone here, I'm going to miss you the most."

You shake your head. "You're not going anywhere."

You turn around and clear your throat. "Earlier today I was called to the beach hut and told that the viewers had been voting for the islander of their choice to receive a special power here in the villa. I was voted to receive the power to save myself or another islander from leaving the villa." Everyone stares at you. You turn to Hannah. "Hannah, I can't let you go. Since I came here, you have been my rock. Even though I've only known you for a few days, I feel like I have known you for a lifetime. I refuse to let you leave without getting a chance to show everyone who you are. You're a warrior, and you're fierce. You're going to stay and show everyone what you're made of."

Hannah gasps. "Brooklyn! No, I won't let you do that. That's huge, I can't let you throw that away on me. You need to save that for yourself." She covers her face, sobbing. "You can't do that, Brooklyn, I won't let you." She cries, shaking her head.

"You're not leaving. I need you here. You deserve just as much of a chance to find love as I do." You pull her into another hug. "I can't let you go Han. I won't be able to survive here without you."

"No, no, no Brooklyn. Don't waste it on me. I don't deserve to be here. I'm not cut out for this." She shakes her head into your shoulder. You hear sniffles coming from the other islanders. You turn towards the others, the girls are wiping tears away as the guys try to comfort them.

"You're not going anywhere." You whisper into her ear. "You can't leave."

Hannah pulls away, wiping her eyes. "Brooklyn, I don't know what to say. I can't believe you would throw away a chance to save yourself just to keep me here."

You shake your head. "I'm not throwing anything away. Not using it on you would be throwing it away. If my time comes where I am chosen to leave the villa, then so be it, but I'll be damned if you have to leave just because you were true to yourself and didn't think it was right to flirt with the guys just to get a chance to stay."

She hugs you again. "Thank you so much, Brooklyn."

You kiss the side of her head and whisper into her ear. "You're going to stay and you're going to knock Bobby's socks off. He's not going to know what hit him." You pull away, a smile spread across your face. You take her hand and turn to face the islanders.

"I am choosing to save Hannah."

You phone goes off and you read the text aloud. "Brooklyn, you have elected to use the power of a second chance on Hannah. Please reply yes to confirm if this is your final decision." You turn and look at Hannah, a smile on your face, tears on your cheeks. You type "Yes" and hit send. The islanders erupt into a fit of cheers.

Noah makes his way over to you and wraps his arm around your shoulders. "I'm proud of you, Brooklyn. That was a great thing that you did for Hannah."

You smile up at him. His eyes gentle, his body warm. "There was never another option. I wouldn't have been able to live with myself if I had selfishly kept something for myself when I could give someone else a second chance."

"Not many people would have done what you did. I'm happy you were the one the viewers chose." He squeezes you gently.

"Thanks, Noah. I appreciate you saying that." You wrap your arms around him and hug him warmly.

The two of you pull apart and head towards the villa to catch up with the others. Bobby and Lottie were in the kitchen plating cupcakes that Bobby had made this morning. The others hung around the lawn, idly chatting amongst themselves. You make your way over to Bobby and Lottie.

"Need any help?" You say as you approach.

"Brooklyn!" Lottie runs over to you and pulls you into a tight hug. "Can I just say that what you did for Hannah, you choosing to save her even though you could have held on to it to save yourself. It was just... If anyone here knows what girl code means, it's you." She kisses you on the cheek and gently releases you from her embrace, fanning away tears.

"Making friends is just as important, if not more, to finding the love of my life here. I came here to be true to myself and that's what I did. No thanks needed. So, what kind of deliciousness do we have here?" You ask, rubbing your hands together. "Bobby, these look amazing!"

His lips curve up into a smile as a hint of pink rushes to his cheeks. "Thank you, Beauty. These ones are red velvet with chocolate ganache, and these are banana crème with vanilla buttercream."

"They smell heavenly." You close your eyes, savoring the smell, bringing forth memories of your mom baking in the kitchen. "Reminds me of home."

"Well then, my work here is done." He brings his hand up and gently tucks a strand of hair behind your ear. "Which one do you want?"

"Hmm... decisions, decisions."

"Or, you could have one of each? Why have one when you can have both?" He adds a banana crème cupcake to a plate and hands it to you. "Bon Appetit."

"Thank you. Is this going to become a tradition on recoupling days? Because I really think it should be." You bite into the red velvet cupcake. It's moist and one of the best cupcakes you've ever tasted. "Wow. Oh my God, this is so good." You take another bite and savor the taste. You finish the red velvet cupcake and quickly start to eat the banana crème. "They're both so good. They're like... orgasmic."

Bobby laughs, his cheeks blushing. "I'm glad you like them. Hold on, you got a little something right there." He takes his finger and wipes the frosting from the side of your lip. "There we go. Got it." He licks the icing off his finger, eyes locked on yours. It was a simple gesture, but it felt incredibly intimate.

"Babes, Hope and Noah want red velvet." Lottie says to him, interrupting your gaze. "Guys!? What kind of cupcakes do you all want?" She yells over to the rest of the islanders.

The group makes their way over, crowding around the kitchen and taking plates of cupcakes. Bobby stands back, relishing in the compliments and praises. You feel a hand brush against your arm and turn to see Gary, sitting on the stool next to you. You slide over to him, placing a soft kiss on his lips.

"What kind of cupcake do you want?" You say as you run your fingers through his hair.

"Surprise me."

You grab a plate with a red velvet cupcake on it and place it in front of Gary. "Thanks, darlin'." He takes a bite, wrapping his arm around your waist and pulling you in to his lap.

"This are out of this world, bruv." Gary says, smiling at Bobby. "Thanks for this. You're one hell of a baker."

"Appreciate it, mate." Bobby replies, eyes shifting to Gary's arm wrapped around you. He clears his throat and stretches. "I'm beat. I think I'm gonna head up to bed." He walks over to Lottie and whispers something in her ear. A serious expression appears on her face. She rubs his arms and gives him a kiss on his forehead, then he makes his way towards the villa. You wondered what it was that he said and debated whether you should go after him to check and make sure he was alright but decided against it. If he wanted to tell you, he would tell you.

There was a happy vibe floating through the air. Everyone told stories of past breakups and about their families back home. Rocco told of his travels and gave meditation tips to the islanders. Hannah's eyes, the ones that were filled with sadness at the firepit had regained their light. She was smiling and talking with the others. This was her second chance and you were happy to see that she was coming out of her shell a little bit. Gary told the worst dad jokes, sending the islanders into fits of giggles. It was nice to be able to spend time with everyone, no drama, no tension. Everyone was happy. The only thing that would have made this night better was if Bobby had been there to partake in the group bonding.

You turn and look at Gary. "I'm getting pretty tired. I think I may head to bed."

He gives you a soft kiss and squeezes you. "Go head on up. I'll be there in a minute."

You head inside and change into your blue satin cami sleep set and go through your usual bedtime routine of brushing your hair, your teeth, washing and moisturizing your face. Tip toeing, you put your things away as to not wake Bobby. You navigate your way to your bed in the dimness of the room and hit your foot on the nightstand.

"Ouch, shit!" You say to yourself in a harsh whisper. You hear shuffling come from two beds down.

"Watch out for the nightstand." Bobby says, laughing under the covers.

"Where was your warning before I hit my poor toe?" You wince and fall on to the bed.

He throws the covers off and makes his way over to you. He takes a seat at the edge of the bed, taking your foot in his lap. "Geez, your feet are freezing!" He laughs. He studies your foot, his hands feel soft and soothing. "Beauty, the prognosis looks grim. I don't know if we can save this foot." You giggle and pull your foot away. "Har har. It hurt!" You take your feet and touch them to his side. The shock of cold makes him jump and he trips, collapsing to the floor.

"Bobby?! Are you okay?" You ask, scrambling to the bottom of the bed. The goofy smile on his face sends you into a fit of laughter. Before you know it, he swiftly grabs your arms and pulls, causing you to tumble down to the floor beside him. You both lay there laughing hysterically for a few minutes. When you calm down, you turn your face to his. He smiles at you and brushes your hair out from in front of your face.

"What you did tonight, saving Hannah, that was amazing." His fingertips linger on your cheek. "Thank you for doing that. If she had left the villa, I wouldn't have been able to live with myself."

You smile at him and shake your head. "No thanks needed. I wanted her to stay. I couldn't imagine having to be in this villa without her."

"Well it was pretty remarkable of you. You're pretty remarkable." He stares at you for a moment before shifting his eyes. He gets up to his feet and extends his hand out, helping you up. "I should get some sleep." He says, not moving.

The two of you stand there for a moment just looking at each other. His hazel eyes sparkling. You both hear the sounds of the others making their way towards the bedroom and are snapped out of your trance, making your way to your beds. You slide under the covers, pulling them up to your chin and close your eyes. After a few minutes, you feel Gary slide in next to you. He pulls you close to him, placing one arm under your pillow, the other wrapped around your waist. He nuzzles his head into your neck, placing soft kisses up to your ear, sending shivers throughout your body. You can feel his smile.

"Goodnight, beautiful." He whispers quietly, his breath warm against your skin.

You roll over to face him and pull him into an intense, passionate kiss. Your tongue finds his eagerly. You explore his mouth with your own, digging your nails into his back softly, pulling out a gentle moan from his mouth. You crush your chest against his, pulling him closer, your mouth never leaving his. His strong hand runs down your side and thigh, gripping your leg and pulling it over him. You feel electricity coursing throughout your body. His hand moves up to your butt, his fingers gripping and kneading into your flesh. You tilt your head back, welcoming his tongue on your throat as you run your fingers through his hair. His hands roam under the back of your sleep shorts, his hands feel hot and calloused, the hands of a hard-working man, and it turns you on. He grips your butt, his hot breath on your neck.

"God, I want you so bad Brooklyn. You drive me wild."

He flips you over and climbs on top of you, his muscular body hovering over you. His lips come crashing down against yours. You run your hands down his strong chest, his muscles tensing at your touch. You can feel his length pushing against you and it sends a jolt to your core. You wanted him inside you, you wanted to feel him fill you. You wrap your legs around him tightly, pressing him into you. His hips slowly move, grinding his hardness against you. You were so turned on and could hardly think of anything else except being able to feel him. You had never felt such an intense sexual attraction to someone before. You wanted to go further, but something inside your brain was telling you to stop. You softly place your hands on his face and pull him in for a sensual kiss, slowing things down. He pulls back and you can faintly see the sparkle in his blue eyes.

He brushes his nose against yours and places another small kiss on your lips. "I could get used to this, you know." He says with the sexiest smile.

"What's that?" You ask.

"This. You. Me. I reckon you could be the one that calms me down." He says as he kisses your lips again. "The one that locks me up." He trails kisses across your jawline. "The one to keep me in check." He brings his lips to yours again, his tongue softly parting them. "I feel different when I'm with you. You do something to me, you make me feel something that I've never felt before. I finally feel like I have something worth holding on to, and I'm terrified that I'll lose it."

Your wrap your arms around his neck. "I'm not going anywhere. You're who I want."

He smiles at you and pulls you into a cuddle. The two of you lay there for what feels like an eternity. You chat about your hobbies and interests, your families and friends. It was easy to talk to Gary. Your words flowed freely with him. There were no uncomfortable pauses, no forced conversation. You were happy that you had met him. You weren't sure if he was your soul mate, but as you laid there with your head on his chest, feeling his fingers drawing shapes on your back, you were certain that you wanted to find out.


	4. FOUR

ROCCO

You lay there on your side, quietly watching Marisol as she sleeps. She looked so peaceful, her mouth slight agape, her breathing soft. She was beautiful. You had noticed her the second she had stepped out on the lawn. It took every ounce of your self-control not to step forward. You knew that had you acted on your impulse, Lottie would have had something to say about it. When Bobby chose her at the recoupling, you were furious. It was a snake move and you were sure he had done it just to stick it to you, but the more you thought about it, you felt it was a blessing in disguise. Lottie's energy was too much for you. She was controlling and irritable. She was unbelievably jealous, so much so that you found yourself making a conscious effort when talking to the other girls around her, which was bullshit. You didn't come here to be controlled. You lived a life of freedom and there was no way you were going to settle for a woman you just met thinking she could tell you what to say and how to act. Marisol was different. She oozed with confidence. She was smart and witty, and she was a flirt. You had caught eyes with her numerous times over the previous three days and you were certain that she felt the same spark that you did. When you met a woman, you always asked yourself if you could picture that woman with you on your journey through life. With Marisol, you were leaning towards yes. You see her start to stir and smile.

"Good morning, gorgeous." Her lips turn up into a half smile as she spots you, her eyes sleepy.

"Good morning to you too." You lean down and place a soft peck on her cheek.

She stretches her arms up over her head, running her fingers across the headboard. "Were you watching me sleep?"

"I may have been relishing in your beauty, yes."

"Smooth talker." She says through a yawn.

You nod your head towards the end of the room. "The others are already up getting ready. We have a brunch date on the lawn."

"Thank goodness, I'm starving." She slowly sits up and leans from side to side, stretching her torso, before she climbs out of the bed.

You jump up walk around the bed to where she is standing and pull her into an embrace. "I'm really happy I got to choose you last night, but I have a feeling that Lottie may be a pain in the ass to deal with today. She was giving me the death stare from her bed this morning."

"Sweetheart, I'm not worried about Lottie. She doesn't have a say in what I do or who I talk to." She smirks at you, placing a soft kiss on your lips before she saunters off to the dressing room.

You feel the blood rush to your length. That woman knew how to drive you crazy and had been since she walked into the villa. You head towards the bathroom to take a shower. You strip down and turn the water on, letting the heat relax your muscles. You wash your hair and body quickly and turn the water off. Grabbing a towel, you wrap it around yourself then make your way over to the sink to brush your teeth. You run your fingers through your hair and give yourself a once over before pulling on your swim trunks and head back to the bedroom. You find Marisol waiting for you.

"Shall we?" You say as you take her hand in yours.

"We shall."

The two of you make your way downstairs and out to the lawn. There are tables for two set up around the pool and a large buffet table covered with an array of food. You both make your way down the table carefully taking in all the choices before finally filling your plates. You set your plate down on the table at the far left and walk around to pull out the chair for Marisol.

"Why thank you." She smiles up at you as she sits down.

"So, Uni huh? How do you like it?" You ask her.

She finishes chewing and takes a sip of her mimosa. "It's very hectic." She says with a laugh. "I spend most of my time doing legal research and going over case law. I love it though. I can't wait until I'm finished and can get a proper job working at a prestigious law firm."

"That's really cool. I went to Uni for a bit."

"You didn't finish?" She asks inquisitively.

"No, the whole going to class bit wasn't for me. I knew that I didn't want to lead the type of life where I was bound by deadlines and rules. So, I dropped out, spent the remaining portion of my money on a van and hit the road."

"That sounds stressful." She laughs. "I've never been the spontaneous type. I'm a planner. My days are mapped out in my day-to-day."

"Nah, it's not stressful at all. Haven't you ever wondered what it would be like to come and go as you please? Live somewhere for a few months and then just pack up and move on to the next place?" You ask her as you take a bite of your French toast.

She hesitates. "It sounds nice in theory, but I've never actually done anything that I hadn't already planned out."

"Well then, when we get out of here, add roadtrip with Rocco to your day-to-day." You smirk at her and she laughs.

"Okay, I can do that." She smiles coyly at you.

The two of you sit there and enjoy your food. You look around at the other islanders- Lottie and Bobby seemed to be getting on. She couldn't stop laughing and you could just imagine the stupid jokes he was dishing out. Gary and Brooklyn were definitely going to be the couple to beat. They had been together since day one and really seemed into each other. Brooklyn's smile could go on for a mile. Her and Gary were chatting and both of them seemed very comfortable with the other, you just wondered if it would actually last given the fact that Brooklyn was a bit reserved in terms of her sexuality and Gary, well he seemed to be the type to bed anything that had a vagina. Hope and Noah got along but it didn't look like there was a whole lot of sparks there. They were more the for now couple, both of them waiting until something else caught their attention. Poor Priya looked like she was pulling teeth trying to make conversation with Rahim. The guy was all brawn, but didn't have one interesting thing to say. The only thing that could possibly be keeping Priya's attention had to be the fact that the guy was rich and good looking. You'd give them a week and they'd be done.

"So, what's your ideal date?" Marisol asks, interrupting your thoughts.

"Moonlit walk on the beach, an acoustic session at a local hangout. I'm all about the simple things in life." You stare into her eyes intently and you notice her cheeks flush a little. "What about you?"

"Well I love to dance so anywhere with music is a definite plus in my book. Outside of that I like to go to museums, food festivals, poetry readings."

"Nice, I like all those things."

"That's good to know." She wipes her mouth and leans back in her chair, drinking the rest of her mimosa.

"Would you like a refill?" You ask her politely.

She nods her head. "That would be nice, thank you."

You take her glass and stand up. "I'll be right back, ma Cherie."

You head over to the buffet table and pour another glass of mimosa for Marisol. Out of the corner of your eye, you see Lottie approaching. She stands there for a second before saying anything.

"So...Marisol huh? I had a feeling you know."

You turn to look at her. "Lottie, I don't want to get into it right now."

"I'm not trying to, I'm just saying that I knew you would ultimately couple with her. I just wish you had talked to me first."

You let out a laugh and shake your head. "I didn't even know that I wouldn't be paired up with you last night. I had no clue that you and Bobby had a... whatever it is going on between the two of you. What was I supposed to do? Not couple up with anyone because you weren't an option?"

She shrugs. "No, I'm not saying that, and Bobby and me aren't a thing. We're friends, that's it."

"You're over here giving me a hard time about coupling up with Marisol, yet you're coupled up with Bobby. You didn't seem to be upset when he picked you, so how you even think you have a right to get on my ass about being coupled up with Marisol, when you're coupled up with someone else is beyond me."

Lottie stares at you in disbelief. "You know Rocco, I really liked you. You just had no consideration for my feelings."

"That's bullshit and you know it. You just don't like the fact that you can't control me. Maybe you're used to dating men with no backbone, but that's not the case with me." You sneer, noticing the other islanders watching your exchange. "You've been nothing but a pain in the ass since day one. Always getting on to me about flirting and talking to the other girls. It's ridiculous and out of line. I don't need to answer to you. You're not my girlfriend, and even if you were, I wouldn't put up with that sort of treatment."

"Put up with my treatment of you?!" She laughs mockingly. "That's hilarious. Your eyes were constantly on every other girls' ass from the moment we coupled up. You blatantly grafted right in front of me."

"No, you're wrong. I have a flirtatious personality. You didn't see me getting on your case when you and Bobby would have your little flirty exchanges did you? No, because flirting doesn't mean anything." You shake your head at her. "Seriously, Lottie. You need to chill out and get off my case. We're not coupled up anymore, so as far as I'm concerned, this conversation is over, and so are we." You say coldly before shaking your head and walking away.

"You bastard!" Lottie shrieks at you. The blonde goth throws her plate down on the ground, shattering it, and storms off to the villa.

Everyone sits there in silence for a minute in shock before finally going back to their dates. Bobby heads inside after Lottie.

"I'm sorry about that." You say to Marisol as you sit down and run your fingers through your hair.

"You don't need to apologize to me babe. You didn't say anything that wasn't true." She takes your hand from across the table. "Don't worry about her. She's the definition of the pot calling the kettle black. I'm not bothered."

You smile at her. "You know, being with you is a breath of fresh air."

"Why thank you, I feel the same." She raises her glass in the air. "To our first date."

"The first of many, I hope." You clink glasses with her, silently thanking the universe for the turn of events that allowed you to couple up with such a beautiful specimen.

HANNAH

"How about this one?" Brooklyn holds up a bottle of deep blue nail polish. "It's called Navy Dreams."

"Ooo, I like that one." You reply.

She smiles at you. "Alright, give me those feet, lady."

She pats her lap and you happily oblige. She takes the brush out and carefully begins to paint your toenails. The two of you are hanging out by the pool, the sun already producing such an intense heat that you felt like you might melt. Brooklyn was telling you all about her brunch date with Gary and the Lottie/Rocco drama that had unfolded halfway through since you had been unable to partake due to being the only single islander here. Instead, you had spent the morning wandering around the villa.

"So then she throws her dish to the ground and takes off inside. It was intense." The beautiful brunette continues.

"I don't want to come off as rude, but good for Rocco. Lottie has been on his case constantly." You say, leaning back on the lounger.

Brooklyn shrugs. "Yea, she can be a bit much at times, I like her though. To be honest, I don't really care for Rocco. There's something about him that's just so... off-putting."

"He definitely isn't my favorite here, but if anyone here deserved to be told off, Lottie would get my vote." You say with a laugh. "She is constantly talking about girl code and always questioning everything anyone says. It gets to be annoying."

"That's true, I suppose. She can be a little over the top." She agrees with you. She finishes your left foot and starts on your right.

"Hey Brooklyn, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure. You can ask me anything. "She glances up at you briefly, a smile on her face.

"How do you feel about Bobby?" You ask hesitantly. You knew that Bobby liked her, but you hadn't really talked to her about it to see if she felt the same way.

She pauses and looks up at you. "You don't have to worry about me trying it on with Bobby, Han. I know you really like him, and he knows that him and I are just going to be friends."

"Oh no, I, I didn't mean that I thought...Or that you would..." You stammer.

"It's okay babe, I'd want to know the same thing." Her honey brown eyes staring into yours. "Bobby and I had a chat and he filled me in on the conversation he had with you. I know that he told you that he wanted to get to know me and that he felt attracted to me or whatever, but he knows it's not going to happen."

"You'd really do that for me? What if he is your perfect match? Your soul mate?"

"There are all kinds of soul mates. There are people that you meet in your life that make an impact, whether that's in love or friendship. You're my friendship soul mate... and you're more important to me than some guy." She smiles at you as she pats your foot. "All done."

"You know, I really thought he was going to pick you last night. When I heard him say Lottie's name, I was so angry. It felt like I was so low on the totem pole that he would rather randomly couple up with someone than be stuck with me again." You say sadly.

She nods. "I would probably have felt the same way. I was surprised to hear him say her name to be honest."

"Do you think he fancies her?" You ask her as you grab the bottle of sunblock and squirt some into your hands, making sure to evenly distribute it to your arms, stomach and legs.

"I don't think so. I mean he flirts with her a lot, but he flirts with everyone here, so I don't think there's anything in it."

"He doesn't flirt with me." You say, half smile, half pout.

"Maybe it's because he knows how you feel about him? Maybe he doesn't want to flirt and give mixed signals until he figures everything out himself, ya know?"

"What do you mean?" You ask her curiously.

She squirts sunblock on her hands. "Turn around, I'll get your back." She rubs the sunblock into your skin as she speaks. "Well, I know that he finds you attractive and he was gutted when Marisol got picked last night by Rocco. His face was... shattered. He looked devastated, Han."

"He wasn't gutted enough to pick me. He knew that there was a chance that I could be left single and that didn't change anything."

"True, but in his defense, I think he thought one of the other guys were going to pick you. From what I've heard from Gary, the guys don't talk the way we do about coupling up and stuff like that. I think he was genuinely shocked when you weren't chosen."

She finishes rubbing the sunblock on you and sits at the bottom of your lounger. "Maybe, I don't know. I just feel so confused. Like, do I keep fawning over him, or do I just move on?" You ask her.

"Are you interested in anyone else?" She asks you.

You shrug. "Not really. I've tried, but my mind always goes back to him." You smile.

"Well then, I think we just need to get his attention."

You look at her puzzled. "Yea, but how do I do that? I've already told him that I like him, and he wasn't interested."

"In my experience, sometimes seeming uninterested makes the guy more interested."

You nod your head, taking in her response. "So, kind of like... reverse psychology?"

"Exactly. I'm not saying that you should ignore him or anything like that, quite the opposite actually. I think that if you flip the tables and act like you've thought about everything and agree with him that you two would be better friends. Maybe even feign interest in someone else."

"But who? I'm terrible at lying, Brooklyn."

"You don't have to lie. Come on, isn't there any one here that you're attracted to, besides Bobby?"

You think about this for a minute. "Well, I think Noah is pretty cute, but I don't like him in the romantic sense."

"That's perfect! So, if you just happened to mention that you find Noah attractive, then you wouldn't be lying at all." The beautiful brunette smiles at you, eyes lit up with excitement.

"Yea, but I don't want to be with Noah." You sigh.

She shakes her head, a small laugh trailing over her lips. "You don't have to try and actually get with him silly, you just want Bobby to think that you want to." She cups your hand in hers. "This could work Han. And if it doesn't, then it's his loss." She smiles at you.

"You know what? You're right. If I want him to notice me, then I've got to make him notice me."

"Yes, girl!" Brooklyn claps her hands together.

You smile warmly at her. "Thank you so much, Brooklyn. You're such a great friend."

"Don't thank me Han, you don't need to."

The villa doors open as Gary, Noah and Bobby stroll out on to the lawn. Bobby runs full speed, cannon balling into the pool, water soaking you and Brooklyn. You both look at each other, shocked by the cold water. Gary and Noah burst into laughter.

"Let's get him." Brooklyn says to you, a smirk appearing across her face.

The two of you run full pelt towards the pool, grabbing hands and leaping in the direction of Bobby, landing inches from him.

"Ohh I see, you two want to fight, huh? Bring it!" He exclaims with a cheeky smile.

You whip your arm across the surface of the pool, sending a wave of water into Bobby's face. He shakes his head like a dog and locks his eyes on you, making his way towards you. You laugh and try to get to the side, but he reaches you before you can make it.

"Where do you think you're going, lass?" He effortlessly lifts you out of the water and tosses you into the deep end.

Brooklyn swims over and attempts to dunk him, but he proves to be stronger than anticipated. With one quick maneuver, he grabs her and hurls her into the deep end next to you. The two of you laugh hysterically.

"You show em' Bobby boy!" Noah yells to Bobby.

"Come on, I could do this all day." Bobby says as he claps his hands together, jumping up and down.

"Getting kinda cocky there, Bobbo." Brooklyn says with a laugh.

"You know it, Beauty!" The gorgeous Scot beams at the two of you. His brown skin glistening in the sunlight.

"You go left, I'll go right. I bet we can take him." She whispers to you.

You both make your way towards him, his hazel eyes shifting between the two of you, a playful smile on his face. You lunge at him, clinging to his side, wrapping your legs around his waist. You twist your body around so you're on his back and lock his arms in yours. For being so lean, his body is solid, you can feel his stomach muscles flexing as he laughs, sending butterflies to your stomach. This was the first time you had experienced playful Bobby and you liked it. Brooklyn jumps on him, positioning her hands on his head to dunk him again and this time, she succeeds. You both move away as he surfaces from the water.

"We win!" You yell, high fiving Brooklyn.

"Oh, it's on!" Bobby hurls himself at the two of you, but you escape and make your way towards the steps. Unfortunately for Brooklyn, she isn't quick enough. He grabs her, her laugh ringing out across the yard as he tosses her into the water again. He turns his hazel gaze towards you, a sly smile curving at his lips. "Where you goin', Hannah?"

You scramble up the pool steps, your feet hit the pavement and you dart across the lawn, but within seconds Bobby's arms are around your waist. He swiftly places one hand behind your knees and scoops you up, a massive smile plastered across his beautiful face.

"Bobby! Put me down!" You say breathless from laughing so hard as you playfully swat his solid chest.

The boys hoot and holler, cheering him on.

The feeling of his body pressed against yours sends a warm feeling to your core. You admire his perfect muscles as he takes off in a sprint towards the pool and before you know it, the two of you are in the water. You wipe your eyes as you come to the surface, Bobby smiling at you.

"That wasn't fair! Picking me up is against the rules." You say splashing him.

He laughs. "I'm a rule breaker."

You swim over to the side of the pool and hoist yourself up, Bobby joins you. A silence descends upon the two of you. Neither of you seem sure of what to say next. Brooklyn's laughter breaks the silence. You look over to see her pinned against the wall of the pool by Gary. Her tan legs wrapped around his waist as he playfully restrains her arms.

"No fair! You're stronger than me!" She struggles against him before he lets her win, wrapping his arms around her and meeting her mouth with his.

"Hey! No baby making in the pool!" Bobby yells over to them.

"Yes, dad!" They both reply in unison, sending them into a fit of laughter.

You sit there for a few minutes, looking out over the water, thousands of diamonds dancing on the surface, reflecting off the sunlight.

Bobby lets out a sigh, breaking the silence. "Hannah, I'm so sorry. I honestly had no clue that you weren't going to get picked." He looks at you, his hazel eyes soft.

"You don't have to apologize."

He shakes his head. "No, I do. If Brooklyn hadn't saved you...The last thing I wanted was to put you in danger of going home."

You smile shyly at him. "It's okay, I didn't go home, so that's all that matters. You don't owe me any apologies. If you think you and Lottie could have something, then I'm happy for you.

He sits there looking at you for a minute, taking in your words.

"Besides, you were right."

He looks at you with a confused expression on his face. "Right about what?"

"About us being better suited as friends. I'm sorry I tried to force feelings on you that... just weren't there. You were right."

He runs his fingers through his short braids, his biceps flexing. "So, you're not upset? You don't hate me?" His beautiful eyes stare deeply into yours.

"I could never hate you, Bobby." You extend your hand out. "Friends?"

He cocks his head to one side and smiles. Instead of taking your hand, he pulls you into a hug, pressing his warm skin against yours. "Friends." He says softly into your hair. You didn't want the moment to end. Being in that moment, in Bobby's arms, it did something to you. He gently pulls away and takes your hand in his. "Promise me something?" He says softly.

"What's that?" You reply.

"Promise me that you'll always remember that you're braver than you believe, stronger than you seem, and smarter than you think."

"Wow, Bobby... That's beautiful."

You see a twinkle in his eye as an adorable smile spreads across his face. "Yea, that Christopher Robin sure has a way with words." He raises his eyebrows slightly and you both burst into hysterical laughter.

"Oh my goodness, Bobby!" You're laughing so hard you can hardly breathe. "I... can't... I can't believe.." You place your hand on his shoulder to steady yourself. "I can't believe you just quoted something from Winnie the Pooh!" Tears stream down your cheeks and your face hurts from laughing so hard.

He places his arm around your shoulders and the two of you fall back onto the grass, both of your bodies heaving with laughter. After a few minutes, you finally compose yourselves and just lay there for a second, smiles on your faces, eyes locked on each other. It was in that moment that you knew for certain, there was no way you could feel anywhere near how you felt with him, with anyone else.

PRIYA

You are all gathered at the challenge stage. Hannah's phone goes off. The pretty redhead would be announcing the challenge today since she was the only girl who wasn't coupled up. She reads. "Islanders, today you will be trying to find your perfect match. Boys, your partner will cover your sexy bodies in colored slime. Ibrahim and Noah have been assigned the color blue, Gary and Rocco have been assigned the color red, and Bobby has been assigned the color yellow. Once you are all nice and slimy, please make your way to the spots indicated. Girls, your challenge is to create the color that is assigned to you via text. When I say go, make your way to the boys as quickly as you can. You will need two different colors to create your color so have fun with it! Once you're all nice and slimy and have achieved your desired shade, you are to make your way back to the buckets where you will have to skillfully remove the slime from your body and into the bucket. The girl whose slime most closely resembles their assigned color will be the winner of the challenge. Oh, and ladies- you can't use your hands during this challenge, just your bodies! #GrindOnMe #GetOffMyMan."

The guys cheer, high fiving each other like children at the mention of the girls having to grind all over them. You roll your eyes.

"I feel like this competition was made for Bobby." Gary says, patting the Scot on the back.

Bobby claps his hands together. "Yessss! I'm gonna love this challenge!" He holds his hand out. "Umm, don't everyone leave me hanging here." He says. Brooklyn walks up and high fives him, laughing.

"Oh no. This is the worst. My rows, I'm never gonna get this out of them." Rahim looks at you, his brow furrowed, misery written all over his face.

"Oh Rahim, don't be such a diva! This is going to be fun." You say, smiling at him.

He shakes his head at you. "I'd rather be doing anything else."

"Are we ready for this, girls?" You say, a sultry smile spreading across your lips.

Hannah laughs. "I'm so glad I get to sit this one out."

"This is going to be so awks." Lottie says with an unimpressed look on her face. "Everyone having to grind on each other's partners. Yea, no thanks."

"Oh, don't be such a Debbie downer. This is going to be fun." You say.

"Maybe for someone like you." She gives you a cold stare.

You smile at her. "If by someone like you, you mean someone who knows how to have a good time without making a big deal out of everything, then call me guilty."

"Girls, let's try to be nice, okay? Challenges are meant to be fun, let's not snap at each other." She gives you both an annoyed look.

You walk over to Rahim and pour the blue slime all over his body, making sure to avoid his head.

"Ugh, this is awful." He protests as he slowly walks over to the marker across the way.

You receive a text and look at your phone. "Priya, the color you need to make is green."

You stand there, ready to take off. Your eyes look over the boys. Out of all the guys, Bobby looked the most excited, a huge smile plastered across his face. Your eyes find Gary sending a funny feeling to the pit of your stomach. He was so unbelievably sexy. You had noticed him on day one but had elected to go the safer route and chose Rahim. There weren't any sparks between him and Marisol so at the time, it seemed like the best decision, but it was a decision you had regretted ever since. You knew that Brooklyn and Gary had feelings for each other, they were practically inseparable, but this was Love Island. You couldn't just ignore what you were feeling. Sure, Gary wasn't your typical type, but there was something about the cheeky blonde that made your heart beat a little faster. He was incredibly fit and he had a personality to match. He was always bantering and was so chilled and laid back. Rahim was great but trying to have a conversation with him was torture. He was so closed off and bland that you thought your brain was going to explode. You tried your best to pretend to be interested, but you didn't come here to have to pretend to have a connection with someone. You knew that you would have to step on someone's toes and what better time to do that than now. They didn't call you the shit starter for nothing.

"Alright girls... on your mark... get set... GO!" Hannah yells and all the girls sprint towards the boys.

"Here they come, mates! Get ready!" Noah yells, half laughing, bracing for impact.

"You all look so scary!" Gary chimes in.

Bobby spreads his arms wide. "Come on ladies! I'm up for grabs!"

You see Brooklyn heading for Gary and decide that it's now or never. You leap in front of her, almost tripping her in the process, and make your way for Gary. You reach him and give him your best seductive smile.

"Why hello there. It looks like you've got something I need." You bite your bottom lip at him.

"Is that so? Well... what are you waiting for then? Go on." A smirk on his face. He holds his arms out to his sides, inviting you in.

You slowly begin to slide your body up and down his, your eyes locked on his baby blues. You can feel Rahim and Brooklyn's eyes on you, but you don't care. You see the pretty brunette make her way over to Noah, he leans down and whispers something into her ear and wraps her in his muscular arms, covering her with blue slime. You continue to grind your body on Gary's, his cheeks flush a little bit and he slowly looks over towards Brooklyn. You don't stop. You lift your leg up and wrap it around Gary's waist, grinding your hips against him. You can sense hesitation from him, feeling his body tense up at your touch.

"Cat got your tongue, Mr. Rennell?" You tease. "Let me see those moves. Show me what you've got."

The playful banter works like magic as a smile spreads across his face, the look of shock, long gone. You trail your hands up your body slowly, your hands enveloping your large breasts. You feel heat spreading across your body as you watch his eyes, watching you, taking you in. The sexiest smirk spreads across his gorgeous face, sending chills through your body. You Jump up and wrap your legs around his waist, gripping your thighs around him, his muscular arms supporting your weight. You slowly begin to grind yourself against him, feeling him become more excited.

"Jesus Christ." Gary says, barely a whisper.

The feeling of him between your legs ignites a fire inside of you. You would fuck him right here, right now if there wasn't an audience.

"What the hell, Priya?" Rahim says in disbelief,

You turn and see all the islanders staring at you, Brooklyn's eyes were locked on Gary.

"Why am I not surprised? What did I say about her huh?" Lottie snarls.

"What? I'm just having a little fun." You say with a shrug, as Gary sets you down.

Brooklyn just shakes her head at you before making her way back to the buckets.

"Bobby, go help Brooklyn get her slime off since her partner is obviously busy... with the slut of the villa." Lottie says before turning her gaze back to you.

"Excuse me?" You stand up and face her. "Who the hell are you calling a slut?"

She crosses her arms, eyes never leaving yours. "I'm calling you a slut! We all had to grind on each other's partners, but you took it to another level. You didn't even need red to make green. What? Did you fail color theory in elementary school?"

Gary steps forward. "Calm down, Lottie. It was just a challenge. Everyone was having fun."

"Oh yea? I wonder how much fun it was for Brooklyn to stand there and watch you get your dick rubbed by this backstabbing bitch." She eyes him up and down. "And from the look of it, it looks like you were enjoying it." Everyone's eyes take Gary in, a massive erection visible to all the islanders.

"What the fuck, mate?" Rahim looks at Gary, anger in his eyes. "You're supposed to be my boy in here. I would never behave that way towards Brooklyn." He shakes his head at the blonde.

"Aw come on, it was just a stupid challenge." Gary scoffs. "Let's not make this a bigger deal than it is."

"Looks like it's a pretty big deal to me." Bobby says, trying to lighten the mood.

Lottie looks at him. "Not a good time babe."

"No, that went way beyond the fucking challenge, mate. You two were basically having dry sex!" Anger rising in Rahim's voice.

"Bruv, she's the one who picked me! I didn't seek the shit out!" Gary yells at him, his face red.

"So that makes it fucking better? You're supposed to be my friend and have my back, bruv." He shakes his head, hurt in his eyes. "I never would have done that to you, I don't care if she sought you out."

"Oh come on Ra..."

"Never, bruv! No question! I'd never do that to you!" Rahim takes a step towards Gary, his eyes black with anger.

Noah intercedes, his arms out, placing himself between the two of them. "Come on guys, let's try to keep it civil, yea? Neither one of you want to do something stupid and get kicked off the show." He looks back and forth between them."

"Don't be mad at him, Rahim. It's not his fault. I was just trying to have some fun, loosen everyone up a little." You say as you walk towards him. You extend your hand towards him, but he steps back, avoiding your touch.

"Well don't let me hold you back. Go have your fun. Fuck this." The handsome golfer shakes his head and starts to make his way towards the villa. He stops mid stride. "Come on Brooklyn, we don't deserve this shit." He extends his hand out to the beautiful brunette.

She looks at you. "I thought we were friends, Priya." Brooklyn's eyes meet yours before focusing on Gary. "But you... I.. I don't even know what to say." Her honey colored eyes were filled with unshed tears, her hands clenched into tight fists at her side.

Gary walks towards her, his hand on his chest. "Brooklyn, I'm sorry. It was just a bit of fun."

She shakes her head, backing away from him. She looks like she's about to say something, but then stops herself. You watch her make her way to Rahim. He puts his arm around her small shoulders and squeezes her against his side. You watch them until they both disappear inside the villa.

"You're such a stupid bitch! For real, like there is no one worse than you!" Lottie screams at you. Her eyes filled with rage.

"Oh stuff it, Lottie! I was just having fun with it. Get off my ass!" You yell back at her.

"Having fun? So, let me get this straight- it's fun for you to try it on with other girls men? It's fun for you to make someone feel like absolute garbage? What's wrong with you?!" She shakes her head at you, before aiming her anger towards Gary. "And you!"

"Oh leave it, Lottie! I don't need you getting on my case as well!" He rubs his hands over his face. "Fuck me!" He yells into his palms.

"He doesn't mean literally, Priya. Just in case you were confused." She says to you, mockingly.

"Oooo, burn." Rocco says with a snicker.

"Don't make it worse." Hope snaps at him. "Let's just cool down before the two of you say something you don't mean."

"Oh I never say anything I don't mean." Lottie says with a snarl. "You're a disgusting pig. I knew it the second you walked in." Her green eyes were like daggers on yours.

The two of you stare at each other for a few seconds before Hannah interrupts. "Hey guys, I got the text announcing the winners. You and Brooklyn won, Gary. They have ice lollies waiting for you guys." She says, her voice quiet.

"Priya, love you, but that was pretty messed up." Marisol shakes her head slightly, Rocco nodding in agreement.

You shake your head. "Oh that's right, I'm the baddie because I made poor little Brooklyn upset. Please. I'm over it." You flick your hair off your shoulder.

"Hey. Don't talk about her like that." Gary says to you, brow furrowed.

Noah takes Hope by the hand. "Let's go get cleaned up, babe." He looks at you and Gary and shakes his head, then heads inside. The others follow suit, leaving you and Gary there alone. The two of you sit in silence for a few minutes before Gary speaks.

"What was that Priya?" He looks at you.

You sigh. "Look, I like you Gary. I really like you. I feel like we have... I don't know, like we have chemistry. I'm not going to apologize for going with how I felt."

"If you liked me so much, then why did you pick Rahim?"

"Because he wasn't really getting on with Marisol. I didn't want to step on anyone's toes. He was the safe choice."

He looks at you, bewilderment in his eyes. "But this was..."

"Hey, I didn't see you complaining during the challenge." Your expression seductive as you take a step closer to him. "We have a spark, Gary. You can't deny that. I know it. You know it. I felt it. You felt it."

He rubs his face with his hands, his large biceps flexing. "Sure, yea, I won't lie. I do feel a physical attraction to you, but beyond that... Gah, you've got my head all in a mess here. Look, I like you, I do, but I really like her. I feel... different when I'm around her. I've never felt like this before, ever."

"So that's it then? Four days and you've taken yourself off the market? You're all wifed up now, huh? Is that what you're saying?" You close the space between the two of you. His eyes penetrate yours. Your voice goes soft. You run your hand up his arm. "How do you know that you couldn't have a deeper connection with someone else?" You look at him intensely, biting your lip.

"That's not the point." His voice was gruff, barely audible. "What happened, it shouldn't have gone that far, and I'm not saying that it was all you, it was pretty obvious that I was turned on by... by you." He swallows hard.

"I was turned on too. That's what you do to me. I lost control, but I don't regret it. This is love island babe, it's supposed to be the summer of our lives." Your fingers trail their way across his chest and down his stomach, his muscles tensing at your touch.

He reaches down and stops your hand from going any further. "Priya..." He looks at you, torment in his eyes. "I can't do this. I just..." He stops and backs away from you. "Look, I do like you, but I like her more. I'm sorry, I am. I think you're great, but..."

Before he can finish, you close the space between you and plant your lips on his. The kiss is hot and fiery and has the hairs on his arms standing on end. He brings his hands up and gently pushes you away, taking a step back from you, speechless.

"If you change your mind, you know where to find me." You give him a wink before walking off towards the villa, a cunning smile on your face.

BROOKLYN

You make your way to the roof terrace, desperate to get away from the yelling in the villa. Lottie and Priya had been going at it for over an hour and neither of them seemed like they were even close to backing down. It was a storm of name calling and insults. The villa had been transformed into a prison of emotional torment. Gary and Rahim weren't talking. You hadn't spoken to Gary. You and Priya weren't speaking. It was a mess. The image of Priya's body on Gary's brought forth pain in your heart that you weren't expecting to feel. It had only been four days, but those four days seemed like weeks. Gary and you had practically spent every moment together. You had fallen for him, hard. Your head hurt and your brain was tired. To add insult to injury, you were furious with Priya, but Gary wasn't blameless. He had allowed it. Sure, it was a challenge, but what they did went way beyond that. He didn't even try to stop her, he enjoyed it, his swim trunks couldn't hide that fact. He liked the attention she gave him. You felt like a fool for letting yourself believe that you could connect with someone on a level that went beyond the physical attraction, beyond the sexual attraction. You lean your head back and close your eyes. The breeze felt cool upon your skin, the soft flutter of the trees blowing in the wind like music in your ears. You knew that eventually you were going to have to talk to Gary, but right now, you just needed peace. You were completely unprepared for what had happened today and couldn't help but feel a little foolish. Your body tenses at the sound of footsteps approaching. Noah appears from the corner of the terrace. He gives you a small smile when he sees you.

"Hey, you." You cast him a half smile.

He walks over to you and takes a seat next to you, patting his hand on your leg. "Thought I'd find you here. How are you holding up?"

"I'm living my best life." You say with a sigh.

"Wanna talk about it?" His expression is soft and comforting.

You shrug. "Seeing Priya grind all over Gary like that really upset me, but I think I could have got over that part. What bothers me the most is that he liked it, ya know?"

He nods. "You have every right to feel that way."

"I can't blame him for being so turned on by her. She's... she's not me."

Noah turns his body towards you. "Hey, don't say that. I won't tolerate you putting yourself down. Have you seen yourself? You're easily one of the most attractive women I've ever met in my life."

"Oh stop. You're my friend. You have to say that." You give him a small smile.

His eyes go wide. "No I don't. I'd tell you if I thought you were a train wreck." He bumps your shoulder with his.

"Stop it, don't make me laugh." You say with a giggle.

"I mean it. You're beautiful. You have those gorgeous light brown eyes, and that petite little nose of yours is just precious." He takes his finger and softly touches the tip of your nose.

You smile at him.

"But the most attractive thing about you is your heart."

"My heart? You can't see my heart." You say with a grin.

"Of course I can. I see it when you talk about your family, I see it when you talk about Brittany, I see it when you laugh at Bobby's awful jokes so he won't feel embarrassed, I see it in the way you treat people. I saw it last night when you saved Hannah. I see your heart all the time, Brooklyn."

You stare at him taking in his gentle features. His eyes were soft and inviting, his entire demeanor was unlike anyone you'd ever met before. "You're such a great friend to me. I'm so thankful I met you." Your eyes begin to prickle with tears.

He pulls you into a cuddle. "Come here, you. I've always got your back. Anytime you need to be reminded of how amazing and beautiful you are, I'm your guy." He kisses the side of your head, his hand stroking your hair.

You snuggle into Noah's side and immediately feel at ease. He always knew what to say to lift your spirits.

"So, what are you going to do about Gary? Have you talked to him yet?"

"No." You sigh. "I've kind of been avoiding him."

"Understandable, but I think you should talk to him. At least hear him out."

You turn your head and look up at him, a shocked expression on your face. "I thought you didn't like Gary?"

"Well, I don't" He laughs. "But I still think you should talk to him."

"You're probably right."

"I usually am." His body shakes slightly with laughter. "But seriously, he's been moping around the villa like a lost puppy."

"Good. He should be." You say with a shy smile. "What time is it?"

Noah takes out his phone and taps the screen. The harsh light blinds you for a second. "It's 9:42."

"Maybe I'll go find him. Try to get this settled before lights out."

"That's my girl. If you need me, come find me. I'll be around." He smiles at you.

You stand up and head downstairs in search of Gary. You cross through the living room and out towards the lawn, walking through what looked like a come to Jesus meeting between Priya and Rahim. They stop talking momentarily as you walk by. You step outside and immediately hear the sound of weights being shuffled around. You make your way towards the gym, spotting Gary sitting on the weight bench, head in his hands, weights scattered around his feet. He lifts his head as you approach, the sound of your bare feet in the grass catching his attention.

"Brooklyn!" He jumps up. His eyes look tired, his hair a mess.

"Hey." You say casually. You stroll past him, taking a seat on the weight bench. "We should probably talk."

"Yes, definitely. But before you say anything, let me just say this: my behavior today was awful. I didn't mean to hurt you. I shouldn't have let Priya dance on me like that, I shouldn't have played into it. I was a fucking asshole and I'm sorry." He shakes his head. "I've been kicking myself in the ass since this afternoon. You have every right to just tell me to fuck off and call it quits, but please believe me when I say that I'm sorry. I was a mug and I'm gutted that I hurt you."

You feel the sting of tears filling your eyes. You wanted to be mad at Gary, you really did. You felt humiliated by what happened today. You were hurt and you were embarrassed, but most of all, you had felt completely alone. But you ached for him- for his touch, for his kiss. The thought of not being with him made your chest hurt.

"Gary...you wanted her. I could see how turned on you..."

"I just want you. I don't want anyone else. I just want you, only you." He interrupts you, taking your hands in his. "What happened today..." He sighs. "I could make a million excuses for it, but I won't. You're the only one that I want." He brings your hands to his lips, kissing your knuckles. "Please say that you believe me." His blue eyes looked tortured.

"Are you attracted to her? Physically? Sexually?" You ask quietly.

"Brooklyn..."

"Are you?"

He hangs his head. "I mean she's attractive yes, I'd be lying if I said that she wasn't. What happened today, I couldn't control it. I know that I looked... turned on and maybe a part of me was, yes, but it was more that she was all over me. What I'm trying to say is... I don't know what I'm trying to say." He takes his hands and brings them to his face, taking a deep breath. "I have to tell you something." He looks up, his eyes glistening. "After you all went back into the villa, she kissed me. It was only for a second and I pushed her away, but it happened. If you want to break things off with me, you should go ahead and do it now. You don't deserve this. I don't deserve you." He slumps his head, his hands limp in his lap.

You sit there in silence, not sure what to say or how to react. You wait for him to say something, anything, but he doesn't speak. The silence is deafening. You could feel the lump in your throat welling up. You didn't want to lose it in front of him. You were angry and sad and embarrassed. You felt like your heart had been ripped out. Your brain goes back to last night. The two of you tangled in the sheets together, his mouth on yours, his body reacting to you was unlike anything you had ever experienced. It didn't matter that you had only known him for a few days, he did something to you. Something you hadn't felt before. Gary shakes his head before standing up, his eyes avoiding your gaze. He shuffles around putting the weights back and starts wiping down the equipment. You sit there, waiting for him to look at you, to say something, but he doesn't. Your insides were twisted into knots and you felt like your heart was going to pound out of your chest. You let out a sigh before you stand up and make your way towards the villa, the tears falling from your eyes. You needed to get out of here, you needed to find somewhere to go, somewhere you could breathe, somewhere that wasn't filled with cameras. You barely get halfway across the lawn before you feel Gary's strong arms around you.

"Brooklyn, please. I'm so sorry. Please." His arms tighten around your small waist, his hands gripping your shirt. His forehead resting against the back of your hair. "You're the only woman I want. I don't want to lose you." His body trembles slightly, his breath fast on the back of your neck.

You turn around to face him, your eyes meeting his. Those baby blues that were usually so full of light and playfulness were filled with sadness and sorrow and regret. He looked just as broken as you felt. You wrap your arms around his neck and he immediately pulls you close, burying his face in your neck. His arms wrapped so tight around you that it felt like he was hanging on for dear life.

"Baby, please. I'm so sorry. Please say you believe me."

You hug him tighter, needing to be closer to him. "I believe you."

He brings his lips to yours and kisses you softly. "I'm so sorry." His lips press against yours harder, his tongue sweeping through your mouth. "I can't lose you." He brings his lips to your cheek, kissing away at your tears, his hands caress your jawline.

A soft sob escapes your mouth. "I don't want to lose you either. I'm just so scared that you're going to realize that you want..." Before you can finish his mouth is back on yours, his kiss is passionate and urgent. His hands move down your backside, pulling you closer to him. He leans down, never breaking away from your lips and grabs the back of your thighs, lifting you up. You wrap your legs around his waist tightly. You can feel that he's hard between your legs. He effortlessly carries you across the lawn to the daybeds and lays you down gently, his strong body covering yours, his mouth parts from yours and he begins to kiss and lick at your neck and your collarbone. His hands slide under your shirt, caressing your skin. He trails his lips down your sternum, you can feel his hot breath through the fabric of your t-shirt. He slowly reaches down and grabs the duvet, quickly pulling it over the two of you. He stares at you, his blue eyes filled with fire as he slowly slides your shirt up, exposing your breasts, his hand rests on your ribs, his fingers grazing the outline of the letters on your skin. You knew you should stop before this went too far, but you couldn't. You went from being angry and sad to be unbelievably turned on. He continues higher, his eyes never leaving yours, watching you, watching him. His fingers reach your breast and you jump slightly at the surge of electricity it gives you. He softly runs his fingers over your nipple, and you let out a soft moan. This pleases him, bringing a sexy smile to his face. He lowers his head and begins to place soft kisses on your stomach, his tongue hot, making his way upward to your ribs. He brushes the tip of his nose across your tattoo before placing a kiss there. He moves his mouth higher, kissing every inch of your skin until he reaches your nipple, where he hovers. His breath hot.

"Do you want me to stop?" He asks quietly, his voice deep and husky.

You shake your head. "No, don't stop."

He takes your nipple into his mouth, sucking and licking before kissing his way to the other where he gives it the same attention. His pelvis grinds against you which you welcome by spreading your legs further, softly pushing yourself against his hardness. He runs his hand down your stomach, tracing a finger at the waist of your shorts making your stomach do somersaults.

"Do you want me to stop?" He looks at you, his eyes playful.

You smile. "No."

He climbs off of you and lays down beside you, propping himself up on his elbow as he runs his other hand over your shorts, in between your legs, and starts to massage you before slowly hooking a finger at the waistband. You lift your hips and he slowly pulls them down, bunching them up and placing them next to you.

"Red panties, huh? That's so sexy." His voice low. He runs his hand up your thigh until he reaches your sex, softly rubbing you through your panties. You feel your body respond immediately. You had pleasured yourself plenty of times, but this was different. You let out a soft moan, biting your lip. He slides his fingers to the hem of your panties.

"Do you want me to stop?" He asks, leaning down and placing a soft kiss on your lips. This was becoming a bit of a game and it excited you beyond comprehension.

"No." You quietly reply into his mouth.

He hooks your panties in his fingers and pulls them down. His hand slides up your thigh and back up to your sex. He rubs his fingers softly over you, sending a wave of pleasure through your body. Your back arches involuntarily. He continues letting his fingers work their magic on you, circling you. You're swollen and wet and your mind can't think of anything else except how good you feel. He leans down, softly grazing his teeth across your ear.

"Do you want me to stop?" He whispers.

You turn your head pressing your mouth to his. He kisses you passionately as he speeds up the pace. His masculine hand working your sex, his fingers pressed firmly against you. You feel the pleasure building up inside you. You moan into his mouth, grabbing his hair with your hand and knotting it in your fingers.

"Mmm yes. Gary, don't stop." You kiss him. "Please don't stop." You say into his mouth. You take your hand and place it over his, slowly gliding his fingers towards your opening, his thumb still circling you.

He pulls his face away for a second to look at you. "Are you sure? I've got pretty big hands. I don't want to hurt you."

"I'm sure. After what I saw today, I think I'll have to dedicate some time to getting her warmed up before she meets him." You point to his erection.

"Woah, you call your lady bits her? That's so unbelievably hot." He smiles at you.

He slowly inserts a finger inside of you, his eyes watching yours. You wince slightly.

"Is that okay? Am I hurting you?"

"No, no, it's okay. It's a good hurt." You smile at him assuredly.

He slowly begins to slide his finger in and out of you while his thumb continues to circle your swollen sex. It feels strange at first, slightly sore, but also pleasurable. After a minute you feel the sensation welling up inside your stomach again. His thumb was rubbing you firmly, his finger sliding in and out of you. You could feel yourself clenching him every few seconds as you became more aroused.

He kisses you again, his tongue finding yours. "Do you want me to stop?" He asks quietly into your mouth.

"No, please don't stop. Keep going. Don't stop."

"I love it when you say that." He smiles against your lips.

He starts to rub you faster and harder, his finger sliding in and out at a steady pace. Your legs start to tremble as you feel yourself climbing your way up the ladder to climax. You grip his shirt, burying your face into his neck. You're breathing hard, every inch of your body buzzing. You reach the top and feel an explosion go off, sending waves of pleasure throughout your body. You gasp and let out a muffled sob of pleasure into his neck as you feel your body release. Your sex pulsating and clenching against his hand. He eases up on the pressure, softly stroking you as your body convulses at the sensation, his finger sliding in and out of you at an achingly slow pace. You lean your head back and take a deep breath, exhaling loudly as your body starts to relax. You pull your underwear and shorts back on and fall back into the pillows. Gary pulls you close, wrapping his arms around your body and kisses you softly on the lips. The two of you lay there for a while, not speaking, just enjoying being in each other's presence. For the first time since you walked into the villa, your heart felt full, your body felt tired and your head was at peace.


	5. FIVE

LUCAS

"So, who have you got your eye on?" You ask the cheeky mountain man, his unruly long blonde hair falling in front of his face.

He answers without skipping a beat. "Brooklyn, for sure. No question."

You nod. "Yea, she's fit."

"That and she's got this exotic look to her and her personality is just so... warm I guess for lack of a better word, which I find super attractive. I'm looking forward to getting to know her better." He says, smiling at you. "What about you?"

"I'd really like to find out what Hope's all about. She's stunning and I like how she comes across."

"Yea, I'd ship you two, and she said she wasn't really feeling it with Noah during her confessionals. You should definitely go for it." He says to you.

"Oh, I plan to. I always get what I want, but you're gonna have to deal with that oaf Gary if you're interested in Brooklyn." You say to him, raising an eyebrow. He nods, agreeing with you.

"They do seem to have a connection, but it's early days. I think I can win her over with my charm." A wide grin spreads across his face.

You let out a laugh. "Oh definitely, you are quite charming. But on a serious note, he's all wrong for her. I think you're a better fit."

"Thanks, mate. Appreciate it."

You look around at the villa lawn. You had been sitting by the pool for what felt like hours, waiting for the islanders to walk out to the surprise. You hadn't planned on coming on the show. You had originally turned it down when you got the call from the producers, but after seeing the first few episodes, and let's be honest, after seeing Hope, you had quickly changed your mind. She was everything you were looking for in a woman. She was career driven, confident and she didn't take shit from anyone. You liked her fierce attitude, how real she was with everyone she came in contact with. She didn't seem to have her eye on any of the guys in the villa which was a huge plus for you. She was coupled with Noah, but the two of them were all wrong for each other. He was a likeable guy from what you could see, but his connection seemed to be more with Brooklyn and Marisol out of all the girls in the villa, although him and Brooklyn kind of had that brother/sister vibe. There was no sexual chemistry there from how they came across on the telly. You knew you and Noah were going to get on just fine. Let's face it, the fact that he wasn't a Gary fan made him a bit more likable as well. Your attention turns to the villa doors as you see the girls pile out onto the lawn, wooing and laughing, led by none other than your queen, Hope.

"It's game time." You say to the mountain man as you stand up.

The two of you walk towards the girls.

"Hello, ladies." You extend your hand out to each one of them. "I'm Lucas, it's a pleasure to meet you."

"And I'm Henrik. Nice to meet you."

Hope, Priya, Lottie and Marisol swarm around you both like a mob, all of them talking at once.

"Ladies, there's plenty of us to go around." You say with a smirk

"So, what do you guys do?" Priya asks you, hand on her hip, a sultry smile on her face.

"I'm a Physiotherapist." You reply.

"Oh, so you must give the best massages. I could use a decent massage." Hope says, a playful smile on her face.

"Absolutely, it would be my pleasure. I could also give you a really good stretch." Your eyes are locked on hers. She bites her lower lip as she takes in your words.

Henrik interrupts your thoughts. "I'm a climbing and wilderness survival instructor." He says with a cheeky smile.

"Well that explains the body." Priya says as she runs a manicured nail across his jawline. The mountain main blushes at her touch.

You all continue to chat and get to know each other a bit. The girls ask you both tons of questions as you all hang out on the loungers, well everyone except Brooklyn and Hannah. The two of them sat back and observed mostly, which you had expected to be completely honest. The sun was hot and was beating down on your skin. The breeze offered little relief. You see the villa door open and the guys come barreling out.

"Hello there!" Gary says as he approaches.

Rahim claps his hands together. "Welcome!" 

You stand up and walk towards the group, hand extended. "I'm Lucas. Nice to meet you."

"Likewise." The muscular blonde replies.

"I'm Noah, it's nice to have some new faces in the villa." The big librarian smiles at you both.

"I see you've met the gorgeous ladies of the villa." Bobby says, smiling at the girls. "I'm Bobby."

He saunters over to the two of you and extends his hand. "Dude, you're literally Thor's little brother." He says to Henrik with a laugh. "The ladies must go wild over that hair."

Henrik shakes his head, tossing his blonde locks. "I've had no complaints so far." He smiles at the guys.

"Let's all go to the firepit. Get to know each other a bit." Gary suggests.

"You're in for a right grillin'!" Bobby says enthusiastically. "Get it? Because we're going over to the fire pit?"

"You know what they say Bobby, jokes are always at their funniest when they need to be explained." You reply stoically. If he was bothered by your comment, he hid it well. You all make your way over to the fire pit and take your seats.

"So, boys, what kind of girls are you in to?" Priya asks.

Henrik smiles at her. "I don't really have a type, but if I had to generalize, I like girls who are pretty levelheaded, down to earth. I love a girl who doesn't take herself too seriously. Someone adventurous and kindhearted, and definitely family oriented, that's a big deal to me."

"What about you, Lucas?" Hope's gaze lingers on you.

You give her a sexy smirk and lock eyes with her. "I like a woman whose bold, confident, driven. Someone who takes pride in themselves and their work. Knows how to dress and isn't afraid to front."

"If I didn't know better, I'd think you were describing me to a T." She bites her lip and gives you a smoldering stare.

"Oh, I am." You reply, not breaking your eye contact.

"Ooo, I've got one! What're your numbers?" Bobby asks with a laugh.

"That's spicy." Priya says with a giggle.

"Why do you need to know that?" Henrik asks, confused.

"Because it's fun, duh!" Bobby says.

"Umm okay. It's zero... seven... eight... four..."

The mountain man is interrupted by Gary. "Wait, mate? Are you giving us your phone number?" He asks, amused.

"Well yea, you guys asked for our numbers." Henrik replies, a serious expression on his face.

Marisol bursts into a fit of laughter. "Aw, you're so cute!"

You lean over to Henrik. "Um, I think they want to know how many sexual partners we've had."

"Oh, okay. Sorry guys." He smiles at the islanders before clapping his hands together, laughing. "It was a joke!"

Bobby shakes his head. "We may need to work on your delivery. I missed the sarcasm."

"Sarcasm's hard." The long-haired blonde says to him. "My magic number is thirteen."

"Pretty average." Lottie chimes in.

Gary turns to you. "What about you... err... other guy?"

"Gary..." Marisol shakes her head at him.

"What?! I've just met the bloke." He says defensively.

"It's quite alright." You say to her with a smile.

"So, go on, what's your magic number?" The muscular blonde asks.

You shift uncomfortably and rub the back of your neck. "Well I don't like to kiss and tell. This seems a bit vulgar."

Gary lets out a huff. "Oh, come on. It's just a question."

"You don't have to say if you don't want to, Lucas." Brooklyn smiles at you. Gary looks at her, annoyed.

She shrugs. "What? It's no one's business how many people he's had sex with, just like it wasn't anyone's business that I hadn't had sex yet. He doesn't have to say if he doesn't want to."

"Thank you, Brooklyn. I appreciate that." You give her a genuine smile. You hadn't expected the pretty brunette to be the one, out of all people to stand up for you, but you were pleasantly surprised.

"Ouch. That low huh?" Gary says, laughing.

You glare at him. "My number is seven."

"Pretty average, really." Hope says smiling.

"I thought it was respectable. Unlike some people, I don't bed everything that walks." You lock eyes with Gary. He stares back, never leaving your gaze, a cocky smile spreads across his face.

"I've got a question." Noah says, interrupting the tension. "Who have you both got your eye on?"

"Yea! Who do you fancy?" Bobby chimes in.

"I'll go first, if you don't mind, mate." You look over at Henrik.

"Go ahead." He smiles at you.

You look at Hope. "For me, it's Hope. You're exactly the type of woman I go for and I'd love to get to know you better." You give her a small smile.

"I'd like that." She replies to you.

"Go on." You say to Henrik, giving him a wink. "You've got this."

He turns his gaze to Brooklyn. "For me, one hundred percent Brooklyn. You're so kind and honest. You're absolutely beautiful, inside and out. I'd really like to spend some time with you, get to know you better."

The beautiful brunette smiles at him. "That's very sweet of you." 

Gary scoots closer to her, placing a protective arm around her waist. "We're a pretty tight group. You may find it hard to separate us." Gary stares the mountain man down, his eyes burning a hole into his skull.

"I like a challenge." Henrik meets his gaze confidently.

Marisol clears her throat. "Maybe we should show the new guys around the villa?" She suggests.

You smile at her. "Yes, I'd love that."

You and Henrik head off with the girls for a tour of the villa, Noah and Bobby in tow. The others stay at the firepit, you assume to bitch and moan about the two of you. Noah was really chill. He was welcoming to the two of you and made you feel comfortable. Bobby was a joke a minute, which was slightly irritating, but he was kind of growing on you. The others, well, you got the impression that they were anything but happy about two new guys showing up to the villa. Ibrahim seemed nice enough, but he also came across as guarded, hardly speaking to you beyond the first initial exchange the two of you had. Gary was just a prick, you hadn't liked him from the moment you had seen him on the show. He was loud and boisterous and not to mention he was manipulative. He had Brooklyn wrapped around his finger and the pretty brunette was too naïve to see it. You had seen the exchange between him and Priya on the show and knew that there was more of an attraction there than he was letting on. You just hoped that Brooklyn would see it sooner rather than later, or she was bound to get her pretty little heart broken. Henrik and Brooklyn would make a great couple. Even though you had just met the bloke, he was charming and down to earth. He reminded you of Gary a little bit, but without all the bravado. If you could help him win her over, you were absolutely going to do it.

"And this is the bedroom. I'll warn you, Noah here snores." Marisol says to you both with a giggle.

The big librarian lets out a hearty laugh. "Oh, come on. It can't be that bad." He says as he gives the law student a playful nudge.

"Sweetheart, I love you, but you sound like a locomotive." A shy smile spreads across her face.

Noah turns to Hope. "Help me out here. How bad is it?" He looks at her, amusement on his face.

"I'm gonna have to go with Marisol on this one, boo. You're loud." Her eyes widen as she emphasizes the last word.

Noah grabs at his chest. "Oh man, my heart. Ruthless."

Marisol saunters over to Noah, a tissue in her hand and holds it out to the gentle giant, a flirty smile on her face. "For your tears."

He swipes the tissue from her hand playfully and you all burst into laughter. The two of them had chemistry, it was blatantly obvious. They would be great together. They were both highly intelligent, intuitive and got along really well. Marisol was a much better fit for Noah. You were definitely going to make it your personal mission to sway him that way, which in turn would leave Hope to you. It was a brilliant plan. After you finish the tour of the villa, you all head out on to the lawn. Gary, Ibrahim and Rocco were all gathered in a little pow wow by the pool. Your conversations are interrupted by a text.

"It's me." You say with a smile as you read. "Lucas and Henrik- it's date time! The two of you will each choose two girls to take on a date and get to know away from the villa. #WatchOutBoys #TableForTwo."

"Sweet!" Henrik beams.

"You want to go first mate?" You say to the smiling mountain man.

Henrik eyes the girls, rubbing his hands together. "Okay, the two girls I'd like to take on a date are Brooklyn and Hannah."

You see the girls exchange a smile at one another.

"What do ya say?" Henrik asks the girls.

"I'd love that." Hannah beams at him.

"I'd love to go on a date with you. It sounds like fun." Brooklyn replies.

Gary's head spins so quickly towards Brooklyn, you were sure it was going to fall off. It pleased you a little bit. It was about time he realized that she had other options. It was your turn to announce who you wanted to take on dates and you knew you were definitely taking Hope, but your second choice was a little more difficult. It was a toss up between Marisol and Brooklyn. You could take Marisol and admit to her that you like Hope and use your time together as a way to get a little more intel on how she felt about Noah, which would in turn make your situation with Hope significantly easier. On the other hand, you could choose to take Brooklyn and play cheerleader for Henrik, maybe even cast a little light on her current situation, or at least as much as you could without going against the rules of the show.

"The two lovely ladies I would like to like to take on a date this afternoon are Hope and Brooklyn." You cast your eyes to the two girls.

"Looks like Beauty is the order of the day!" Bobby says as he gives her a playful nudge. Gary looks over at the pretty brunette and gives her a small smile. You could tell that he was shitting his pants, as he should be.

"That she is." You smile at her. You were perfectly fine with letting Gary think you had your eye on Brooklyn as a romantic interest. It was fun to watch him squirm.

"Let's go get ready girls!" Hope exclaims as she takes Brooklyn and Hannah by the hands.

You start to make your way towards the villa to get ready for your dates, turning your head, you lock eyes with Gary and slowly give him a sly smirk, before disappearing inside.

HOPE

You give yourself a once over in the mirror before you make your way out of the villa and climb into the jeep to head off on your date with Lucas. You had butterflies in your stomach. That man was... ridiculously sexy to say the least. He was cocky and confident, a combination you loved in a man. Things had been going alright with Noah, but the two of you had no spark, you didn't have that certain something that pulled you together. He was nice and you were able to have an intellectual conversation with him, but outside of that, you just didn't feel anything. You knew he felt the same way. You had noticed the attraction between him and Marisol and that didn't bother you in the slightest. Everyone was here for one reason and one reason only, to find their perfect match, that person they had that instant attraction to, the person who made them feel weak in the knees. You felt that power, that pull, the second you laid your eyes on Lucas. After a five-minute drive, you arrive at your destination and slowly climb out of the jeep and head over to meet Lucas. You take in the scene, a table was set up in the middle of a gorgeous field of flowers overlooking the vast Spanish landscape. It was stunning. You see Lucas standing by the table, the wind gently blowing his shirt just enough for you to see his toned abs. He walks towards you and takes your hand in his.

"Wow, you look breathtaking." He says to you, a sexy smirk on his face as he slowly leans in and kisses you on the cheek. He smelled like expensive cologne and his lips were soft and warm on your skin.

You lock eyes with him, smiling confidently. "I could say the same." Your eyes slowly take him in, inch by inch.

He pulls out your chair. "Shall we sit down?"

"Thank you. You're such a gentleman."

He rounds the table and takes a seat across from you, grabbing the champagne out of the ice bucket, effortlessly popping the cork, bubbles quickly rise to the top, spilling over the head of the bottle.

"Lovely." He says as he pours the golden liquid into your glasses.

"I'd like to propose a toast." He says, raising his glass. "To the most beautiful woman I've ever seen."

You feel your cheeks get hot. "And to our first date."

"The first of many, I hope." He softly bites his bottom lip as he clinks his glass to yours.

He opens the picnic basket and begins to take out a delicious array of tapas. There were olives, cheeses, cured Spanish ham, chorizo, bacon wrapped dates. It looked and smelled amazing.

"May I?" He asks as he extends his hand to take your plate.

"You may." You say with a smile.

He places a little bit of everything on your plate and hands it back to you.

"So, this is beautiful isn't it?" He says to you as you both enjoy the food.

"It really is. It's nice to get away from the villa for a little bit."

Lucas nods, agreeing with you. "I can imagine. I've been watching the show, things have been getting a little tense the last few days from what it looked like."

"Babe, you have no idea. Most of the islanders are really great, but some of them can be a bit much."

"Is that so? Who should I watch out for?" He says to you, his eyes staring into yours intensely.

"Well Lottie for starters, I love her to death, but she feels threatened by anyone and everyone." You reply.

"So you don't agree with all her girl code bullshit?" He says with a laugh.

She shakes her head. "Not here, no way. We have to go after what we want in this house. We're all here to find the person we connect and vibe with the most. I'm not about to miss out on that just to spare someone else's feelings."

He leans back in his chair. "Not worried about hurting some feelings huh? I like that."

"Not intentionally, no. I wouldn't outright go after someone if I know that one of the girls are really getting on with that person, but if it's obvious that I have a better connection with that person, then all's fair."

"I get it." He shifts in his seat. "So, how would you say things are going with you and Noah?"

You give him a small smirk. "Well if you've been watching the show, you should already know the answer to that question."

He laughs. "Touché'. From what I've seen, it doesn't look like there are any sparks there."

"You could say that. I'm not tied down in any case." You reply, a smile curving at your lips.

"Is that right? Good to know. So, tell me, what kind of man are you looking for?" He asks as he pours you both another glass of champagne.

You pick up your glass and take a delicate sip. "I like a man who goes after what he wants, someone who's ambitious. That goes a long way with me. I also like a man who's successful. I've dated way too many men who had no career goals, men who were complacent in their lives and did nothing to better themselves."

"I assure you, you don't have to worry about that with me." His dark eyes penetrate yours. "I always go after what I want."

"And what is it that you want?" You slowly place an olive into your mouth.

He leans in. "You."

"Thought so." You give him a flirty wink, bringing a smile to his face. "I do have another question."

"Go on."

"How do you feel about marriage and kids?" You ask.

He runs a hand though his dark black hair. "I know for certain that I don't want kids, but I'm not exactly sure how I feel about marriage. I suppose I would consider it if I met the right woman, but kids are a definite no for me. I like to travel and am focused on my work. Kids would take time away from the things that I'm really passionate about."

You feel a rush of relief spread your body. "I'm so happy you said that." You say with a smile. "I don't want kids either. I'm open to marriage, but it would take a really special man to get me to make a commitment like that."

"I understand completely."

"Not everyone does, unfortunately. Everyone always assumes that because I'm a woman, that I should want those things. They think that I should be okay with being the little woman at home who puts her career on hold for pregnancy and child rearing."

"That's absurd. This isn't the nineteen forties. I like a woman who is career driven. Kids aren't for everyone. I'd much rather not bring another human being into the world if I know that my heart isn't completely in it."

"Exactly, I'm so glad you agree!" You exclaim. "I don't necessarily dislike kids, I just would rather be able to send them home when I get tired of dealing with them." You say with a laugh.

"Same!" He agrees with you.

"We have a decent amount in common it seems." You feel warm from the champagne and have to stop yourself from undressing him with your eyes.

"I think so. I knew we would if I'm being honest. You're the reason I agreed to come on the show." He takes another slow sip of his champagne.

"Really?"

He extends his hand across the table and interlocks his fingers with yours. "Absolutely. The moment I laid eyes on you, I knew that I had to meet you." He smiles at you. "I'm just going to come out and say it; I think you and I could be a power couple."

Your stomach does another somersault.

A smile spreads across your face as you raise your glass. "I'll drink to that."

HENRIK

She looked like an angel. Her white satin dress billowing in the breeze, strands of her dark hair framing her face. You were mesmerized as you watched her walk towards you, a smile spread across her face. Your heart was beating out of your chest and your mouth felt dry.

"This is absolutely beautiful." She says as she greets you with a hug.

"I was thinking the same thing about you. You look amazing." You politely kiss her on the cheek and motion to the table.

The two of you sit down and you begin unloading the items from the picnic basket on to the table. There was an assortment of cheeses and Spanish meats and olives that were as big as plums.

"Thank you for picking me to come on this date with you. This is so nice." Her honey brown eyes glistened in the sunlight.

You had been fascinated by her the moment you had laid eyes on her when you watched the show. She was stunning. The way she presented herself and how she treated others, you had developed quite the crush prior to even meeting her. It almost felt surreal being here with her now.

"Thank you for agreeing to go on this date with me. This doesn't feel real." You say with a smile.

You grab the bottle of champagne and pop the cork, spilling a little on the tablecloth.

"Oops, I'm so sorry." You say, blushing.

"No worries, it happens to everyone." Her smile was infectious, and you couldn't get yours to leave your face.

"It usually happens to me. Just call me Mr. Smooth."

Her laugh sent a thrill to your core. You fill your glasses with champagne and take a small sip.

"So this is wild, right? You're like a proper celebrity to me." You say as you begin to fill your plate with food.

"I don't feel like a celebrity." She says with a laugh.

You shake your head. "You should. You've really made an impression on the viewers. Everyone loves you."

Her cheeks turn a light shade of pink. "That's so sweet of you to say."

"It's true. You're easily the most liked islander of the season."

"That's always a nice thing to hear." A shy smile played at her lips.

You clap your hands together. "So, what do you want to know? I feel like I know a little bit about you already from watching the show. Like, I know you're a writer from California and you live in London. You're very close with your family, you love soccer and volleyball and competed in gymnastics."

"You've been paying attention I see." She says with a giggle.

"To you? Of course! How could I not?" You meet her gaze.

She takes a slow sip of her champagne and gently dabs her mouth with her napkin. "Well, tell me about your job. I know you're a wilderness and survival instructor. What's that like?"

"Oh wow, it's a thrill. I love it. I'm all about getting outdoors and exploring. Hiking, biking, climbing... Anything active and outdoors. I love it."

"That sounds amazing. I've never been climbing before, but I've always wanted to learn."

You smile enthusiastically at her. "I could totally teach you! It's such a rush."

"Deal." She says as she grabs an olive and pops it into her mouth. "So, what are you hoping to get out of being here in the villa?" She asks, her pretty eyes locked on yours.

"To be honest, I'm kind of just going to take it day by day. I just want to enjoy my time here, live in the moment, and if an intensely meaningful relationship comes from it, then that would be great too."

"I like that. Takes the pressure off, ya know?" She says.

"Exactly. At the end of the day, if I find my one true love then that's awesome, but I'd be happy just leaving here with a great tan." You say, giving her a toothy grin.

Her laugh rings out across the flower filled field sending butterflies to your stomach. Even her laugh was beautiful.

"That's a great outlook. Let's make a toast." She holds up her glass. "To finding our one true love... or leaving with a bomb ass tan." She clinks your glass with hers and takes a long sip.

"Bomb ass? I've never heard that expression." You say with a laugh.

"Yea, it means like an awesome tan, or a great tan, like you said." She chuckles.

You set your glass on the table and relax back into your chair. "So, tell me, how has the villa been treating you? Are you liking it so far?"

She takes a minute before answering your question. "It's different than what I'm used to. Emotions are magnified in the villa and my sense of time seems to be off. It feels like I've been here with everyone for weeks, but it's only been five days." She pauses. "It's been a bit challenging to be honest. I've been missing my family quite a bit."

"Yea, that has to be difficult. I get you. I'm super close with my family as well." You say to her with a smile.

"That's so refreshing. I'm unbelievably close to my parents and some of the others aren't. I couldn't imagine not having a close relationship with my family."

You nod. "Same. My family is everything to me. I don't see them as often as I'd like though. They all live back home in Sweden, but I try to visit every chance I get. Family is what it's all about."

"I'm so glad you agree." She replies.

"So how are you feeling in your couple?" You ask her, hoping that it didn't offend her given you had only just met.

"I feel pretty good so far. I really like him."

"Yea, you two seem to have a pretty intense connection. That's how it looks on the television anyway."

She gives you a shy smile. "That's a funny thing to say, given we're on a date."

"Oh, that doesn't mean that I'm not going to try and turn your head." Your smile makes her blush again.

"Is that so?"

"Absolutely."

"I like a man who is direct, but I don't want to lead you on at all. I really, really like Gary. I think you're really attractive and we get along, but I just don't see me picking anyone outside of him, unless I don't have a choice, ya know?"

"I get it. I appreciate you being so straight with me, but that doesn't matter to me." You smile. "I mean not that I don't respect what you have with Gary! What I meant to say was that it doesn't change how I feel about you. I still want to get to know you, even if that's just as friends. I'll take whatever I can get."

She smiles at you shyly. "That's really sweet of you, Henrik. So..." She says, breaking the silence. "What do you think of the other islanders?"

You give her a confused expression. "Wait, there are other islanders? Ever since I laid eyes on you, I felt like you were the only woman in the world." You give her an over the top wink.

She smiles. "Something in your eye there?"

"Just the vision of the most beautiful woman in the world." You give her a cheeky smile.

She narrows her eyes at you, a playful smirk on her face. "Is that supposed to be flirting, Henrik?"

"Yea, I figured I'm just gonna be over the top with it." You give her another wink, your mouth slightly open. "That's some top shelf flirting right there."

She shakes her head and bursts into a fit of laughter. "You're too much."

"Why thank you, I'll take that as a win in my book."

The two of you finish your food and champagne and stand up to head back.

"Brooklyn, I just want you to know that I've had a really great time chatting and getting to know you." You lean in and give her a soft kiss on her cheek and wrap her into a hug. The feeling of her arms around your waist sends a surge of electricity through your body.

The two of you part and she smiles at you. "I've really enjoyed spending time with you too." She says before turning and heading back to the jeep.

You watch her walk away, her hair blowing in the breeze. Just as she gets to the jeep, she looks over her shoulder at you and gives you a small smile. It was then that you knew you were going to fall for this girl. You were going to fall hard.

GARY

You sit there on the couch, aimlessly scrolling through your phone. You had been in a shit mood ever since Brooklyn had left to go on her date with Henrik. To make matters worse, just when you were about to get some time with her, she had been summoned to go on her date with Lucas. Fucking Lucas. You didn't like him one bit. He was a cocky, rich boy and he rubbed you the wrong way. He had this vibe about him that bothered the hell out of you and the thought of him with Brooklyn, romancing her, really pissed you off. You had tried lifting weights, which normally helped to get out your frustration, but you hadn't been able to focus. All you could think about was Brooklyn. What were they talking about? Was she attracted to either of them? Were they going to woo her make her forget about you?

What the fuck, bruv! Get it together. This isn't you. You don't get jealous.

You had tried to tell yourself that all day, and you normally didn't, but right now... You couldn't help it. You wanted her back here with you. You wanted her in your arms. Last night had been perfect, well aside from all the shit with Priya. For a minute you thought Brooklyn was going to dump your ass and end it, find someone else who deserved her, but she hadn't. She had forgiven you, even though you acted like a blatant asshole letting Priya rub all over you like that. She was even able to overlook the kiss the two of you shared. You knew it was a risk telling her, but it would have been an even bigger risk to hide it from her. You had learned from previous seasons that secrets, were never kept secret in the villa. It was bound to come out one way or another. You were lucky she had forgiven you, no you were thankful she had forgiven you. She would have had every right to tell you to fuck off, but she didn't. You were going to do better. You knew that Priya liked you, and you were attracted to her, but Brooklyn... Your mind plays back the memory of last night. You and Brooklyn on the daybed, she had trusted you. She had let you taste her body, let you feel her, she had let you inside of her, well your finger anyway. The memory sends blood rushing to your lower region. You had been so turned on and perfectly content in pleasuring her. You didn't even care that you hadn't had the chance to get off. Watching her body respond to your touch, hearing her, breath quivering, body shaking. It sent chills through your spine.

"Hey you." Priya's voice snaps you out of your thoughts.

"Oh, hey." You give her a faint smile.

"What are you doing in here all alone?" She asks, her brow furrowed.

You let out a deep sigh. "Just waiting for Brooklyn to get back from her date with Mr. Wonderful."

A small smile appears on her face. "Not into the new boys, huh?"

"Henrik seems alright, but I can't stand Lucas."

"Well I for one, think Lucas is a dreamboat. They both are." She laughs and takes a seat next to you on the couch. "Why do you look so stressed?"

You rub your hands through your hair. "I just hate the thought of her out with those other blokes. This sucks."

"Hey, don't worry about it. You should be happy that she had a great time. It's all a part of the game, after all." She says through a smile.

"What do you mean I should be happy she had a great time? What? With Henrik? She said she had a great time with Henrik?" You ask, eyes locked on hers.

"Oh, you didn't talk to her when she got back?"

You shake your head. "No, I was going to pull her aside, but then she had to leave to meet Lucas."

"Oh. Okay, well I'm sure she'll tell you all about it." She smiles but avoids your eyes.

"No, you know something. What aren't you telling me?" You ask her.

She looks at you and puts her hands up in front of her. "Nothing, I don't know anything. Anyone would have a nice time on a date, that's all I meant."

"Bullocks. Come on Priya. If you know something, just tell me." You feel a pain in your stomach. You knew she was hiding something from you.

She shakes her head. "No, I've said too much already. Fuck me." She stands up and starts to walk away, but you grab her wrist.

"Priya, please... What did she say?" The look in your eyes was almost pleading. You had to know how her date went.

She sits back down next to you. "I don't want to start any trouble between the two of you, Gary."

You feel the pain again. This was bad. Something had happened.

"What did she say?" You ask.

"Well, when she came back, she was all smiles, obviously. I mean Henrik is a super sweet guy."

"Yea okay, but what did she say?" You ask her again.

She bites at her nail. "Well she didn't talk to me specifically. I overheard her talking to Hannah and Lottie and she told them that she had a really great time with him. She said he was really fit and she felt a strong connection with him. Then they asked her if she could see herself choosing to couple up with him over you." She goes quiet.

You sigh. "Jesus Christ, Priya. And?? What did she say when they asked her that?" Your heart was racing.

She looks at you, a sad expression on her face. "She said that she would choose Henrik over you if she was given the chance."

You almost thought you heard her wrong. There's no way. She had to have heard wrong.

"She said that? Seriously? She said she would pick him over me?"

She nods her head softly. "Yea, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said anything. She probably didn't even mean it. She really likes you Gary."

You shake your head. "Why would she say it if she didn't mean it?"

She shrugs her shoulders. "I don't know. Sometimes people just say stuff."

You rest your head in your hands and take a deep breath. You felt like you had been punched in the stomach. You didn't understand how after everything that happened last night, she would be able to just shut those emotions off the second another guy showed her some attention. How could she do that? That was impossible unless she didn't have as strong of feelings for you as she was claiming.

"Hey, don't be upset with her Gary. You can't help who you're attracted to. It's not fair to be angry with her." She says, rubbing her hand across your back.

"I just don't get it. I thought we... last night we... I just don't understand." You felt like an idiot. You had fallen hard for her and here she was playing a game with you.

Her voice was soothing. "She's young and naive, Gary. She's probably never been in love. She doesn't have experience with this sort of thing."

"Yea, but last night we had talked about everything that happened during the challenge. Hell, I even told her that we kissed."

"You did?" The sound of alarm rings out in her voice.

You look at her and shake your head. "Yea, but don't worry. She was okay with it. We talked about it. She asked me if I was attracted to you and we talked everything out."

"And what did you say? When she asked if you were attracted to me?" Her deep brown eyes penetrated yours.

"I was honest. I told her that I was attracted to you, but that I felt a deep connection with her. Fuck. I feel like such an idiot." You lean back and fall into the cushions.

"You're not an idiot. But it's not exactly fair of you to be angry with her when you admitted to her that you were attracted to me and that we kissed. That's kind of the pot calling the kettle black babe."

You shake your head. "No, it's completely different. I told her and admitted what happened so that I could reassure her that she was the one I wanted to be with. Then she goes on this date with Thor junior over there, and instead of finding me to talk, she goes right to those chatty girls and tells them instead of me. I'm her partner here. We're a fucking couple, she should have come and talked to me." You feel the anger rising in your chest.

"I never should have said anything. Now you're going to go out there, guns blazing when she gets back, and everyone is going to hate me even more than they already do. I just can't fucking do anything right here, can I?" Her voice cracks.

You look at her and see the tears welling up in her eyes.

"Hey, don't cry. I'm not going to say anything to her. I'm not even going to bring it up. I won't say that you told me anything, I promise." You pull her into a cuddle. "Promise, you don't have to worry. I appreciate you telling me."

She looks up at you, her big brown eyes glistening with tears. "I'm so sorry, Gary. I feel so awful. What you and Brooklyn have, I hate to think that I ruined it."

"Shh, don't say that. You didn't ruin anything. She likes that Henrik bloke, so it is what it is."

You give her a gentle squeeze. She pats your leg and gets up, making her way out on to the lawn. You couldn't believe this. You were so sure that Brooklyn was the one. You had closed yourself off to even getting to know the other girls. Had you been imagining the connection the two of you had this whole time? You wanted to scream. You liked her so much. In five days she had become the center of your world. You had never felt this way for anyone before. You felt hurt and pissed off that you had let yourself get fucked around. You grab one of the pillows and unleash your fury in a fit of punches. You needed to get some air, or you were going to explode. You stand up and head out to make your way to the weight bench, needing to lift something. You needed to do something to get your emotions in check before you saw her. You had promised Priya that you weren't going to say anything about your conversation and you just hoped to God you could keep that promise. You step out on to the lawn and immediately see Brooklyn and Lucas walking back from their date. A gorgeous smile was on her face as she greeted the other islanders. Her eyes searched the lawn until they found you. She smiled at you, but all you could do was stare at her. Your heart was pounding in your chest and you felt like you were going to lose it. You could tell that she sensed something was wrong, her smile quickly turned into a look of concern. She started to walk towards you and all you could do was think about how to get away. You couldn't have this conversation with her right now. You would end up letting your emotions get the best of you and didn't want to have it out with her. Without saying a word, you walk back into the villa head to the door leading to the beach hut. You pound on the door, it opens just as Brooklyn steps into the villa. You push the door closed and slump down against it. Head in your hands.

Get it together, Gary. It's game time.

BROOKLYN

You head out to the lawn for the welcome party for the new guys. Your head had been in a fog since you got back from your date with Lucas. Gary had been avoiding you all day and you couldn't figure out why. Had you done something wrong? Was he upset because you went on dates with the two of them? That was hardly fair considering this was part of the game. You had forgiven him for everything that had happened with Priya yesterday, it wasn't right for him to be treating you as if you were invisible. You step out into the lawn and immediately hear the loud music, the heavy bass thumping through your feet as you walked across the lawn to the other islanders. Gary was engaged in conversation with Priya, Henrik and Marisol. You thought about going over to him but decided against it. You knew something was bothering him, but you didn't want to seem pushy by forcing him to talk about it. You make your way over to Noah.

"Hey there." He gives you a warm smile. "Want something to drink?"

"Sure, thanks Noah. Give me something strong." You say with a laugh.

"One stiff one, coming up!" He says as he gives you a cheeky smile.

He mixes some flavored rums with some pineapple and orange juice and garnishes it with a cherry.

He hands the delicious looking drink to you. "A toast to Brooklyn. You look beautiful tonight." He clinks his glass with yours and pulls you into a hug.

You give him a small smile.

"Everything okay?" He asks, a look of concern on his face.

"I don't know. I think Gary's upset that I went on dates with Henrik and Lucas."

He shakes his head. "That's pretty immature of him if that's true. You didn't really have a choice. It's kind of part of the game."

"I know, that's what I thought, but he's been avoiding me since I got back." You let your eyes glance over to where Gary was standing before continuing. "When I got back, he looked upset. Then when I went to go talk to him, he basically took off into the beach hut and then avoided me the rest of the day."

"Hmm. That's odd. Did you two have an argument? How did everything go last night? I didn't see you after you left the terrace."

"Yea, things were good last night. We talked about everything. He apologized and said that he knew he had acted like an asshole. Everything was good until I got back this afternoon." You take a sip of your drink, savoring the flavor of the fruity cocktail on your taste buds. The drink was strong. You could already feel the alcohol making its way through your bloodstream.

"This is good, Noah. It's amazing!" You smile at him. "A little strong, but good." You laugh.

"Hey, you said you wanted a stiff drink so that's what I gave you." He smiles at you.

You glance back over at Gary. He was laughing and looked like he was having a good time. You knew he had seen you come out to the lawn, but he hadn't even made an attempt to come talk to you.

"Hey." Noah's voice pulls you out of your trance. "Don't let this ruin your night. He'll come around."

You give him a small smile. "Yea, you're probably right."

"I usually am." He says with a smile.

You finish the rest of your drink before making your way over to Lottie, Hannah and Bobby. You had put the Gary issue to the back of your brain. You just wanted to have fun tonight. Noah was right, he would come around. You could feel the heavy bass vibrating through your body. The alcohol had done it's job and soon you were laughing and spinning around on the dance floor with Lottie and Bobby. The three of you grinding your bodies against one another. You could see Gary watching you from across the dancefloor. His eyes never leaving you as you effortlessly rolled your body to the beat. He gave you a small smile before returning his attention back to Marisol, Priya and Henrik. Lottie turns you around, knotted her hand in your hair as she bends you over, grinding against the back of you.

"Hot damn, ladies! I'm gonna need a cold shower after this!" Bobby yells at the two of you as he moved his body along to the beat.

Dancing had always been a passion of yours. It was a natural stress reliever for you. Everyone was having a good time. You hear the beginning lines to How Low by Ludacris and the islanders all let out a cheer. Noah casually makes his way over to you and takes you by the hand.

"Let's show these novices how to get low." He says with a wink.

He pulls you to the center of the dancefloor and spins you into his chest. You sway your hips to the heavy bass line. Popping and locking your body. Noah grabs you by the waist and pulls your body close to his as he moves his body in perfect motions to the beat. He was an amazing dancer, and this was the first time you had seen him really come out of his shell and have some fun. He had a smile plastered to his face as he sang out the lyrics to the song.

She could go lower than I ever really thought she could

Face down, ass up!  
The top of your booty jiggling out your jeans  
Baby pull yo pants up  
I like it when I see you do it  
Better than I ever seen it done before  
A lot of women drop it to the ground  
But how low can you go?

He makes his way back up, trailing his hands up your thighs, making his way to your hips, moving his body against yours. Noah had some serious swagger and was easily one of the best dancers you had ever seen. He continues yelling the lyrics out, having the time of his life.

Lower than your mama's ever seen it in her lifetime  
Never would've imagined did not even in her right mind,  
Practice in front of that mirror,  
Now you doin' it on the dance floor,  
Mad cause I can't get with ya  
Yea just show me how to dance oh!  
I may not wanna get low so I post it up kinda like a playa do  
But if you come to the crib,  
Then I might show you girls a thang or two,  
Yea I think you a superstar wit'a ass like you gotta blow  
Before you make it big,  
There's just one thing that I gotta know

You give him a cheeky smile and turn around, twerking your booty against him, your hips keeping in perfect timing with the beat. The islanders let out hoots and hollers at you both.

"Get it, girl!" Hope yells at the two of you.

"You've got some junk in the trunk lady! How have I never noticed this?!" Noah exclaims.

Lucas spins Hope out on the dance floor and the two of them begin to move their bodies against one another. Hope's laughter ringing out over the music. They both effortlessly move their bodies with the music, laughing and smiling at each other. They had a connection, it was obvious.

"How low can you go?" Bobby yells at you, giving you a flirty smile.

"Oh, I'm a pro!" You yell back.

"Prove it!" Noah says to you as he playfully swats your backside.

The islanders chime in with the chorus and start to yell out the words, all except for Gary. He stands there watching you, a small smirk on his face.

How low can you go, how low can you go?  
How low can you go, how low can you go?  
How low can you go, how low can you go?  
How low can you go, how low can you go?  
I could go low (go low) lower than you know  
Go low (go low) lower than you know  
Go low (go low) lower than you know  
Go low (go low) lower than you know  
Go low (go low) lower than you know

You place your hands on your hips and slowly begin to roll your body to the floor. Years of gymnastics had made your body limber and years of dancing gave you an edge over the other islanders. Noah follows your moves and attempts to get down as low as you, soon realizing that he can't.

"Do you even have bones?" He says to you through a laugh before taking you by the hand.

You roll your body back up his and throw your arms around his neck. The two of you grind against each other, laughing and having a blast. Noah had quickly became the guy you were the closest to here in the villa. You were able to talk to him about anything, even the things that you hadn't shared with Hannah. He was the brother you never had, he always had the best advice and you could be completely transparent with him about how you felt. You could always count on him to give it to you straight. The music slows to a stop, Noah lifts you up and spins you around, kissing you sweetly on the forehead. You head over to the bar with Noah for him to make you another drink and spot Gary chatting with Priya. You swallow the sugary drink town in a few gulps. You needed some liquid courage tonight. You were tired of Gary acting cold and had enough of feeling like he was avoiding you. You make your way over to him, softly tapping him on the arm.

"Hey you." You say to him with a smile.

"I'll leave you two to talk." Priya says as she makes her way over to Rahim.

"Oh hey, what's up?" He asks you. No hug, no kiss, no hey beautiful the way he usually greeted you.

"I'm good. What's up with you today? Why have you been avoiding me?" You ask him pointedly. You felt it was important to get straight to the point.

He shrugs. "Nothings wrong with me, I'm just chillin. I haven't been avoiding you, you were gone most of the day on your dates, remember?" He says as he takes a sip of his beer.

You study his eyes. There was something different. "Yea, but after. I've tried to talk to you a few times since I got back and you've been making a conscious effort to avoid me. Just be straight with me, what's going on?" You say, trying not to sound too pushy.

He rolls his eyes and takes another sip of his beer. "I said I was good. I don't know what else you want me to say."

The coldness in his voice makes your heart sink. "Did I do something wrong? Is this because I went on dates with the new guys? You realize that I had no control over that, don't you?"

He shrugs, his deep blue eyes just stare into yours.

"Come on, Gary. I only went because I had to. If it makes you feel any better, I thought about you the whole time." You give him your sexiest smirk.

He casually shifts his body and leans against the speaker, not responding.

"Fine. If this is how you want to play it, then whatever. I'm done chasing you around today. I don't know what your problem is, but I didn't do anything wrong." You say angrily.

The other islanders see the exchange and everyone goes quiet.

"Chasing me around huh? Please, give me a break. I'm the one whose been fawning after you all week!" He says with a huff. "Here I am, pouring my heart out to you every night and then... nevermind."

"Fawning after me all week? Are you being serious right now?" The tears you had been trying to hold back finally broke through the dam, you weren't able to control it, liquid courage activated, you yelled at him. "I haven't done a damn thing to you, Gary! I didn't do anything wrong! I went on dates because I was obligated to do so. You have the nerve to hold that against me after what happened with Priya yesterday?! After everything you told me last night?!" You shake your head at him. "I should have guessed this would happen. Less than twenty-four hours after we..." You cover your mouth with your hand, turning to leave.

"Brooklyn..." Gary starts, but you interrupt him before he can finish.

"Don't. Just don't. You've made it very clear how you feel today." You shake your head at him and walk off across the lawn. You hear some of the islanders calling out after you, but you ignore it. You needed to get away from everyone. You make your way around the corner of the villa, there were no cameras here and you just needed a moment to think. You slump down against the side of the house and cover your face with your hands, letting out soft sobs. You didn't understand what you had done wrong. You had went on the dates because you had to, not because you wanted to get to know the other guys. You had even told Henrik flat out that you liked Gary and wouldn't pick anyone over him. You hear footsteps and look up to see Noah.

"You alright?" He asks, checking to see if anyone else was coming.

You wipe your eyes and shake your head. "I'll be fine. I just needed a minute." You say, trying to catch your breath.

"Hey, talk to me." Noah squats down in front of you, his strong hands on your knees.

You look up at him and immediately feel your lip begin to quiver again. Before you can stop it, you let out another sob. Noah sits down beside you and puts his strong arm around your shoulders, pulling you into him.

"It's okay. You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to." He says as he kisses you softly on the side of your head.

You turn your face to his and give him a small smile. "I don't understand what I did wrong. I went on the dates because I had to go."

"He's being an idiot, Brooklyn. He will realize that tomorrow, trust me."

"I even turned Henrik down when he told me that he liked me and wanted to get to know me better." You say as you wipe the tears from your cheeks.

Noah gives you a small stare. "You don't want to get to know him?"

You shrug. "I just have such strong feelings for Gary and we have this connection... Or at least I thought we did. Why is he acting like this? I didn't do anything wrong."

"I know you didn't. Everyone knows you didn't. He's just letting his jealousy get the best of him. Some guys are like that. That doesn't mean that you did anything wrong, that just means that he has insecurities of his own that he doesn't know how to deal with properly."

You cuddle into him. "I hope you're right. I like him so much, Noah. It hurts having him act like..." You softly start to cry again.

He hugs you closer. "Hey, don't let him ruin your night. He's acting like an immature sixteen-year-old. He's going about it all the wrong way."

"What do you mean?" You ask as you sit up a little straighter, looking into his eyes.

"Well, if it were me and the girl I was really into had two new guys fawning over her, the last thing I'd be doing is acting like an asshole, only further pushing her towards them. I'd be doing quite the opposite, showering her with attention and doting on her hand and foot."

You wipe your face, nodding your head. "That's the thing. Lucas didn't ask me on the date because he likes me. He flat out told me that he wanted to have a chance to talk to me alone and said that he felt like he needed to warn me about Gary. He said something about not being able to give too much info since it's against the shows rules since he's not been in the villa this entire time. What he could tell me was that Gary and Priya definitely have a connection and that he wanted me to know so that I could keep an eye on them. He said he didn't want to see me get hurt."

His warm brown eyes soften as he tucks a strand of hair behind your ear. "I'll be honest, I think he may be trying to start some shit, love. I don't even like Gary, and I don't see him throwing everything away for Priya. She basically threw herself at him yesterday, but you were the one he was concerned about."

You look down at your hands. "I know, but... I just... Last night, we..."

"What? What is it?" He asks you, taking your hand in his.

You look at him, your eyes filling with tears. "Last night after we talked about the Priya thing, we were on the daybeds and we... I mean we didn't go all the way, but almost." You cover your face, embarrassed. "And now he's acting all weird with me. What if he was turned off by me? Or what if he realized that I wasn't... I don't know."

"Hey, don't even think that. There's no way he could be turned off by you. I don't think that has anything to do with it. He's insecure about Lucas and Henrik, plain and simple."

"You really think? You don't think it's because of how I looked or... because we didn't go all the way?"

Noah gives you a small smile. "Definitely not. You two just need to talk things out. Reassure him, I know guys don't always like to show it, but sometimes we need to feel reassured just like women do."

"Maybe you're right." You say as you lean in to give him a hug.

"I usually am." He laughs.

You burst into a fit of giggles. "Is that gonna be your signature sign off line every time you give me advice?" You ask him as you nudge his arm playfully.

"Now that's not a bad idea at all." He says with a smile. "Come on, let's go find your guy. You two can work this out." He stands up and extends his hand to you.

The two of you walk back to where the other islanders are. Everyone smiles at you.

"You okay, babes?" Lottie asks.

"Yea, I'm alright. Thanks for asking, Lottie." You give her a hug and she kisses you on the cheek.

You scan the lawn for Gary, but you don't see him anywhere. Rahim, Lucas and Hope were all dancing. Marisol, Rocco and Bobby were engaged in some sort of drinking contest by the bar and Lottie, Hannah and Noah were with you. You didn't see Priya either. You feel a sinking feeling in the pit of your stomach.

Stop it, Brooklyn. She's probably in the bathroom. Gary is probably on the terrace getting some air."

"I'll be right back. Nature calls." You say to the group as you walk off towards the villa.

You make your way into the house, scanning the living room, but he wasn't there. You slowly climb the steps upstairs to make your way out towards the roof terrace. As you approach the top step, you can hear shuffling and movement coming from the bedroom. You quietly walk towards the bedroom and stand in the doorway. The room was dark, but you could clearly make out the shapes of two figures on one of the beds. You feel your chest tighten as you realize that the two figures were none other than Gary and Priya. You stood there in silence, unable to move, unable to make a sound, as you watched his mouth explore hers. Her hands were running through his hair, as he lowered his face into her chest, kissing across her breasts, pulling a soft moan from the back of her throat. You felt sick. You wanted to scream but couldn't seem to find your voice. You felt your heart shatter into a million tiny pieces as you heard them giggling, the two of them clawing at each other like teenagers. You had been such an idiot to think that he had any feelings for you. You had been so stupid to think that you could ever come close to competing with someone as glamourous and sexy as Priya. You slowly take a step back, your shoe hitting the door frame. The noise startles them. You lock eyes with Gary as he notices you standing in the doorway.

"Brooklyn! Wait! This isn't what it looks like!" He yells as he pushes Priya off and jumps up from the bed.

You take off out of the room, kicking your heels off as you bolt down the stairs. Your feet hit the cold tile in the living room, you could hear him coming down the stairs behind you.

"Brooklyn! Please, wait! Let me explain!" He pleaded.

You make your way through the house and reach the lawn. Gary catches up to you, grabbing you by the wrist. You whip around and jerk your hand from him.

"Don't touch me!" Your scream echoes throughout the lawn, startling the other islanders. "Don't fucking touch me! How could you!" You back away from him, shaking your head in disgust, tears falling from your eyes.

"Brooklyn, please, let me explain. I don't know what I was thinking. It's not what it looked like." He says as he takes a step towards you.

The others make their way over to the two of you.

"Are you alright?" Bobby asks cautiously.

"I can't believe you. I can't believe that I was so fucking stupid to think that you actually cared about me. You've treated me like shit all day, for no reason!" You could feel your heart beating out of your chest, the sensation of the warm alcohol flowing through your veins, fueling your anger. "After everything you said last night. Everything you said was nothing but bullshit!"

"No! That's not true. I meant every fucking word I said to you, God damnit!" He yells back at you, catching you off guard.

You shake your head. "You're a liar and you're a cheater. You never cared about me! To think that I actually forgave you after that shit with Priya yesterday, I even forgave you after you told me that you two kissed!" You yell at him as you take a step forward.

"What the fuck?!" Rahim's voice cuts through you.

Gary puts his hands up at him. "She kissed me Rahim, I swear. I was gonna tell you."

You continue, ignoring Rahim's outburst. "And then I chase you around the villa all day, trying to find out what's wrong with you and you flat out refused to talk to me. Now you want me to talk to you? For what? So you can explain why I just walked in on you and her, fucking all over each other?! You want me to listen to you explain why I saw your mouth all over her fucking body?! How could you?"

"How could I?! How the fuck could you?! When the fuck were you planning on telling me that you were gonna mug me off for Thor Jr over here huh?!" He yells at you, his face red, shaking his hand in Henrik's direction.

You look at him confused. "What the hell are you talking about?! I wasn't planning on dumping you for Henrik!"

"Oh bullshit! You came back from your little date all smitten. He's so cute, we really have a connection, blah blah fucking blah. You were gonna mug me off for him. Get off your high horse and just admit it Brooklyn!"

You move closer towards him, Bobby places his arm around your waist, stopping you. "I never fucking said that! I flat out told him today that there was NOBODY here I would choose over you! How dare you! So that's what this is about? You heard some bullshit rumor and instead of coming and talking to me like a MAN, instead you pussyfoot around me all day and decide that the more appropriate reaction is to cheat on me?!"

"Brooklyn, lass, calm down okay. Let's just take a minute to breathe." Bobby whispers into your ear.

"No! I'm done being calm! I've been calm since the first day I walked into this fucking villa! I'm sick of being fucking calm! I never said I was going to dump you for Henrik! If you don't believe me, go ask him your damn self!"

He shakes his head at you. "You flat out told Lottie and Hannah that when you came back from your date, why can't you just fucking admit it?!"

"I never fucking told them shit! I didn't even see them when I came back! I spent the entire time in the beach hut having to answer questions about my date!"

"She didn't say anything like that to me Gary, honest." Lottie stares at him, a look of disgust on her face.

"I don't know who told you that, but whoever it was, they were clearly trying to stir the pot. That conversation never happened." Hannah says.

"OH RIGHT!" Gary bellows. "Of course, you two would cover for her! You're her girls, why the hell wouldn't you?!"

Lucas steps forward, putting his arms out. "I think you need to take a step back mate. You're getting all heated."

"FUCK YOU, LUCAS!" Gary roars as he takes a step towards him.

"Oh you wanna go, big man? You think I'm scared of you? You're a little fucking twat, screaming at a woman like that!" Lucas yells, seething.

"I'LL FUCKING RIP YOU TO SHREADS, BRUV! BACK THE FUCK UP!" You wince in fear at Gary's reaction. His body was shaking with anger, his face was red, veins throbbing in his neck.

"Everyone just calm down! Jesus Christ!" Henrik yells. "Gary, bruv, Brooklyn never told me that she wanted to couple up with me. She flat out told me that she didn't want to lead me on and that basically I had no chance. You need to chill out. Whoever told you that... story, was clearly lying." He says as he makes his way over next to you, placing a gentle hand on your back.

The tears start falling again. Your head was spinning and you felt like you were going to be sick, the alcohol turning in your stomach. "I think I need to go lay down." You say, so quiet it was almost a whisper.

"Brooklyn, let's just go talk this out, please." Gary's blue eyes glisten under the soft lighting strung across the villa lawn. "I shouldn't have yelled at you. Let's just talk this over calmly."

"No. There's nothing to talk about. This." You point your finger at yourself and then at Gary. "This is over."

"Baby please..." He says stepping towards you.

"No! After we... After last night... I can't trust you...I'm done. We're done." You shake your head as you make your way past him and into the villa, heading towards the beach hut. You needed to go somewhere... anywhere, where you could be left alone. You pound on the door, waiting for it to open. The yelling begins again outside. You could hear Rahim and Gary going at it, Noah trying to calm everyone down.

"Open the fucking door! Please open up!" You scream as you pound your fists on the door.

"Hey, it's alright. Just give it a second." Bobby whispers in your ear.

You hadn't heard him follow you inside. You turn around and look him in the eyes, your heart shattered, you collapse against the door in tears. You hear the door unlock. Bobby leans down and scoops you up in his arms and pushes the door open, making sure it closes securely behind him. He carries you to the beach hut, your tears running down the side of his neck, and sits down on the oversized chair, cradling you in his lap.

"It's alright, beauty. You're gonna be just fine. I know it hurts, but you're gonna be alright. I've got you." He whispers as he softly strokes your hair, rocking you back and forth.

You cover your face and sob. "I just want to go home, Bobby. I just want to go home."

He kisses you on the forehead. "Sshh. Let's talk about it in the morning. Just focus on breathing. Just listen to my voice. Everything is gonna be okay... take a breath in.... and let it out... you're gonna be okay."

You take Bobby's hand in yours and lean your head against his chest, closing your eyes, and soon the alcohol... the exhaustion... the heartache... take over, as you drift off to sleep.

GARY

You stare into the villa, tuning everything out around you. You watch Bobby pick Brooklyn up and disappear into the beach hut. You had fucked up royally.

"Some fucking friend you are!" Rahim screams at you. "I can't fucking believe you! The first chance you get, you sneak off to fuck my girl?!" He steps towards you, his solid body shaking with rage.

"Let's calm down, mate. This is going to get out of hand and then you're going to get kicked out. Just relax." Noah says as he steps between the two of you.

"I didn't fuck her, bruv. I don't know how it happened. I was upset and she came upstairs to check on me... I don't know how it even started." You say as you run a hand through your hair. You felt completely drained. You had been surging on adrenaline, your entire body was tense.

"You were upset over complete bullshit!" Lottie snaps at you. "You didn't even give her a chance to tell you that what you heard was bullshit. You believed it straight away, disregarding her feelings. She has been fucking drowning in sadness today because of you!"

"Lay off Lottie! I feel fucking bad enough! I don't need you making it worse!" You yell back at the blonde.

Rahim shakes his head at you. "I just can't believe you would do this to me. I really liked her."

"I have to admit, I'm pretty disappointed in you Gary. Why would you just believe a rumor without even asking her?" Marisol stares at you pointedly.

Rocco nods his head in agreement. "Seriously, she's been worried sick all day because you wouldn't talk to her."

You shake your head. "I don't know... I wasn't thinking. When Priya told me..." You stop yourself.

"Wait a minute, Priya is the one who told you about this conversation Brooklyn supposedly had with me and Han?" Lottie says to you with a sneer.

You rub your hands over your face. "I don't want to talk about it. I'm done! I'm done with this night, this place!" You chuck your beer to the ground. "FUCK ME!" You scream at the top of your lungs.

"Real mature." Lottie says to you as she rolls her eyes. "I have no sympathy for you. You never deserved her to begin with."

Lucas lets out a small laugh. "I agree with you completely." He says to Lottie.

You turn to face him. "Something funny?"

He shrugs. "It's just nice to see someone actually calling you on your bullshit. Brooklyn could do much better than you anyway."

"Lucas, please don't make the situation worse." Noah says with a growl.

"I'm just stating the truth. You toyed with that poor girls emotions. You had her thinking that you actually cared about her. She trusted you enough to let you..." He stops, giving you a knowing smile. You knew exactly what he was talking about. He had seen what had happened on the daybeds between the two of you.

"I do care about her." You say through a snarl.

He keeps his eyes locked on yours. "If you cared about her, then it wouldn't have been so easy for you take the word of a woman you barely know without giving her a chance to refute it."

"What the fuck do you know? You've been here all of five minutes. Just shut the fuck up." You say, dismissing him.

"Both of you, chill out." Hope says, eyeing the two of you.

You look over at Rahim. He is still staring at you, fury in his eyes. "Look, Rahim. I don't know how it happened okay? She's been coming to me, telling me that she has feelings for me and she's attracted to me. I didn't mean for any of this to happen. You've gotta believe me."

He stares at you, refusing to acknowledge what you said. "I'm in a shit mood and I'm tired. I'm gonna head up. Gary, if you see Priya, go ahead and let her know she can spend the night with you tonight. I'm fucking done, with both of you." He saunters off into the villa.

You stand up and head over to the bar. You needed to be alone. You didn't need to hear any more shit from the others. They had no clue how you fucking felt. You grab the bottle of vodka and head over to the weight bench. You twist the cap off and take a big swig. The liquid tasted like shit, but if it was going to numb the way you felt, then you'd deal with the taste. You think back to what happened with Priya. You had been sitting on the bed, trying to clear your head after the heated exchange with Brooklyn. Priya had come to check on you and she was just so supportive. She was trying to cheer you up and out of nowhere, she kissed you. This time you hadn't held back. You kissed her back passionately. It was so fucked up on your part. You felt awful that it happened, but you felt even worse because you had liked it. It excited you. In that moment, Brooklyn was the farthest thing from your mind. It wasn't until you saw her, that you wished you could take it back. She was standing there, her face broken. That memory, burned into your brain forever. You were pissed at Priya, raging actually. She had made the whole thing up just to cause problems between you and Brooklyn. How could she have done that and kept such a straight face about it? And the way she kept defending her, making it seem like you didn't have reason to be upset. She was a manipulative woman. You had your fair share of dealings with women like Priya, willing to step on and hurt anyone in their way to get what they wanted. You couldn't believe you had fell for it. You should have given Brooklyn a chance, at least talked to her and asked her if it was true.

You bring the bottle to your lips and take a long swig, wincing at the disgusting taste once again. Your head felt foggy and your body felt warm from the alcohol.

"Hey." You look up and see Noah. "Mind if I join you?"

"Nah mate, go on." You move your feet from the weight bench, clearing a spot for him to sit and hand him the bottle. He takes a long sip.

"God, this shit is awful." He says, a look of disgust on his face as he hands the bottle back to you.

You nod, looking off into the distance at nothing in particular.

"You must really hate my fucking guts now, huh?" You say as you take another drink from the bottle.

Noah looks at you, his face calm. "I don't hate you. Do I agree with how you handled yourself back there? No. Are you my favorite person here in the villa? No. But I don't hate you."

You nod your head at him. "I really lost my cool."

"You let your temper get the best of you, there's no question about that." He sighs. "Just before that all happened, I had found her on the side of the house, crying. She was worried that the reason you were avoiding her is because you were turned off by her."

You meet his eyes. "What do you mean? Turned off by her?"

"She told me that you guys had, well you know. And she was scared that you were pulling away because you weren't attracted to her physically."

"No way. I have a hard time even controlling myself when I'm around her. If it were up to me, I would be hugging and kissing her all the time." You sigh.

"Anyway, she had told me about her date with Henrik and how he had told her that he wanted to get to know her and she had turned him down, saying she didn't want to lead him on or hurt his feelings, but she had emphasized that there wasn't a single person she would ever choose over you."

You feel a knot form in your stomach.

"I didn't come over here to make you feel like shit, I'm sure you're already feeling down enough, but as Brooklyn's friend, I need you to know that if you ever scream at her like that again, if you ever show that monstrous side of yourself to her again in my presence, well..." He stops and looks at you, the intensity in his eyes made you uncomfortable.

"I get you, mate. You're right. I fucking lost my cool, mate. I was so upset about what Priya had told me earlier and then I festered on it all day. Add a little alcohol to that mix and I was basically an explosion waiting to happen." You take another swig from the bottle. "Brooklyn is lucky to have someone like you looking out for her here."

Noah sighs. "Why did you do it, bruv? I understand that you were pissed off, but of all things, why did you have to go and do that?"

"I don't even know, I'm sitting her asking myself the same question." You say solemnly. "The second I saw Brooklyn's face... Jesus Christ... She looked so fucking broken Noah." You lean forward, covering your face with your hands. You could feel the warm sting of tears forming in your eyes. "I'm never going to forget the way she looked, it will be imprinted in my fucking memory." You let out a quiet sob. The emotions of the day, finally breaking your hard exterior.

You feel Noah's big hand on your back. "I sound like a fucking melt, but I have never felt this before. I feel like my insides have been ripped out. I fucking cheated on her and then I screamed in her face. Lucas was right, I don't deserve her, I never did."

"Hey, don't say that. You fucked up big time, yes. But you brought out a side to Brooklyn that many people don't get to see. She lit up when she was around you. It has nothing to do with deserving each other. The connection the two of you had was genuine and real, even I could see that and let's be honest, I've not exactly been your biggest fan." He pats you on the back.

"Far from it." You say with a small laugh. "Noah. What do I do? How do I fix this?"

He takes a deep breath and lets out a long sigh. "I'll be honest, I don't know if you can, at least right now. But if you really care for her, if you really see her as being the only woman you want to be with, the first thing is you have to show her that, whether you're coupled with her or not."

"How do I do that?" You ask, wiping a tear from your cheek.

"You fight for her. Show her that you're sorry. If she wants you to grovel, you grovel. If she wants to hear you tell her a million times how sorry you are, then you tell her a million and one. This isn't going to be easy, not at all. You're going to have to keep yourself in check. Don't flip out when she is with someone else, because she will be." He looks you in the eye. "So be prepared for that, mate. She will end up coupling up with someone else, but when she does, you can't lose your shit. You need to show her that you care about her, show her that you are truly sorry for what you did. No excuses, whether she is with you or not. You have your work cut out for you, mate." He stands up. "Now come here." He says as he holds his hands out.

You stand up and Noah pulls you into a tight hug, patting you on the back. "Get your shit together, mate. I may not like you very much, but I know how she feels about you." He says with a laugh.

"Thanks, bruv. I really appreciate you coming out to talk to me."

"Don't mention it. Now let's go get some sleep. You're free to use the bed, I think Brooklyn is sleeping in the beach hut tonight."

The two of you walk back towards the villa. Even though you and Noah hadn't been the best of friends since you arrived, you had a genuine respect for the big guy. He cared about Brooklyn. He was protective of her, and even though you couldn't be the one to protect and look out for her now, you were relieved to know that he was.


	6. SIX

BOBBY

Your arm had gone numb about an hour ago. You had spent the night with Brooklyn in the beach hut, the beautiful brunette curled up against your body, hand interlocked with yours. The night before had been filled with drama, to say the least. You were pissed at Gary, furious actually. How could he treat someone so special with such disrespect? He didn't value her, he didn't cherish her. He acted like an idiot and hooked up with the girl who was not only coupled with one of his closest mates in the villa, but it was the same girl who had caused such a shit show the day prior. The hardest part about last night was how upset Brooklyn was. Your heart had ached the second you saw the look of hurt in her eyes. To make matters worse, instead of owning up to his fuck-up, he had screamed in her face and accused her of mugging him off, all because he had chosen to believe a lie instead of giving her the common courtesy of hearing her side. After all the sulking he did the other day after the slime challenge, all the talks you had with him about how he was going to fix it, he basically took what he had and tossed it in the garbage. You didn't like Priya and you had zero respect for her. You understood that everyone had the right to explore their options on Love Island, but what you couldn't understand was how she could tell such a bold face lie, shitting all over someone who had been nothing but nice to her. Brooklyn had been the one who went out of her way to compliment the bombshell when she arrived, she had been the one that had been open to Priya getting to know Gary when she had announced that she had some interest in him. Even in that moment, she was putting others before herself. Had Priya done it any other way, you probably could have mustered up some respect for her, but what Priya did was a lowlife move. Then, like the snake she was, she had conveniently stayed hidden during the fallout. It was such a cop out. Had it just been a kiss that happened, that would be understandable, but it wasn't. It was a kiss that happened because she had successfully planted the seed of doubt in Gary's head that ultimately led to the current mess in the villa, and not just a seed, a lie that made Brooklyn look conniving. Had she never done that, that kiss would have never happened. Gary would have been attached at the hip to Brooklyn the way he had been since day one. What Priya did, it was a personal attack, nothing less. The aftermath had been stressful. You hated seeing people screaming at each other, you hated seeing everyone at odds. It reminded you of growing up at home. Your parents fought constantly. Accusations were always flying, dishes and furniture were always being broken. Priya reminded you of some of the women you had come to know over the course of your life. The women who willingly did whatever they wanted without any concern of how it was going to fuck up someone else. You look down at Brooklyn, quietly sleeping on your chest. She had cried most of the night, waking up every few hours. You had done your best to comfort her. You had talked to her, hugged her, sang to her. You were exhausted, so you could only imagine how she was going to feel. The remnants of her sadness were visible in the tear stained streaks of makeup on her cheeks. Even in her current state, she was beautiful. Coming here was a big step for her, and last night all she wanted was to go home. She must have said it a hundred times. She wanted to go home, leave the villa. You would completely understand if she did, but you were secretly praying that today she would look at everything in a new light. It was day six, and anything could happen. You run your hand across her forehead, taking in her beauty. Her eyes begin to flutter at your touch. She slowly moves her body against you, snuggling her face into your neck. Her breathing sending chills throughout your body. You knew that nothing would ever happen between the two of you because of Hannah, and you had accepted that, but you'd be lying if you said that being here with her, her body pressed against yours, her breath on your skin, that it didn't do something to you. You feel her long lashes move against your neck before she slowly sits up.

"Good morning." You say to her, a warm smile on your face.

She blinks her sleepy eyes at you. "Hey there." She offers you a small smile, but you could tell that the pain was still crushing her like a ton of bricks.

"How're you feeling?" You ask her as you sit up and adjust the pillow behind your back.

"Honestly? Devastated." Her honey brown eyes meet yours.

You give her a sad smile. "Completely understandable."

"Thank you for staying with me last night. I know I was an emotional mess and I was pretty tipsy. I'm so embarrassed."

"You have nothing to be embarrassed about." You say as your stroke her cheek with the back of your hand. "I have to admit though, I didn't know you had such a filthy mouth." You give her a playful wink.

A beautiful laugh rings out across her perfect lips. "Oh, you have no idea. I've been known to say a few in my day. It usually takes a lot to get me to that point though."

"Well you had every right to say what you said. I'm behind you one hundred percent. I think everyone here is."

She gives you a small smile. "Thank you, Bobby. I'm really thankful that I met you. You've been such a great friend to me, and I want you to know that I love you for that. We'll be friends after we leave here, I know that."

"Aw, come here." You pull her into a tight embrace. "I love you too, beauty. Anything you need, don't hesitate to ask me." She squeezes you tightly.

"So be honest. How much of a wreck do I look like right now?" She says as she pulls away.

You place your hand under your chin and study her face for a few seconds. "Well you have the racoon eyes down. I do love racoons. They're so cute!" You exclaim. "But these." You run your finger down one of the tear marks. "These... make me sad." You give her a sad smile.

"Me too." She lowers eyes to her lap and lets out a long sigh. "I should probably go take a shower."

You squeeze her hand. "Of course. Go on. If you need me, come find me."

She stands up and stretches. Her gold dress lifting slightly, showing a bit of her upper thigh, sending a jolt to your nether regions. She heads towards the beach hut door and places her hand on the doorknob but hesitates to turn it. You stand up and walk over to her, wrapping your arms around her shoulders, burying your head into her long brown hair.

"You'll be alright, beauty." You say calmly.

"What if he's out there?" She says weakly. "I don't know if I can face him right now." She places her hands on your arms, her body relaxing into yours.

"I'll go with you." You say as you squeeze her. "I mean, I'll walk with you. I didn't mean I'd join you in the shower... Unless you want me to, of course. I could get those hard to reach places."

Her body shakes as she breaks into a fit of giggles. Her sweet sound brings a smile to your face.

"Come on, I'll walk you upstairs and if anyone tries to talk to you, they'll have to get through me." You kiss her on the cheek and place your hand on the doorknob, taking her hand in yours.

The two of you exit the beach hut and make your way to the door leading to the villa living room. She takes a deep breath and you slowly open the door.

"Coast is clear." You say. "Come on."

You both make your way around the living room couch and reach the stairs, silently climbing them. You get to the top step and listen. When you were sure the coast was clear, you continue, Brooklyn in tow, heading towards the bathroom.

"I'll go get your caddy and your clothes. Where's your cubby at?"

She smiles at you. "Second row, middle shelf. Oh, and can you bring me my orange bikini?"

"Sure thing." You say to her as you head off towards the dressing you.

You rummage around in her clothes to find her bikini, incidentally, coming across a pair of her panties. They were black and lacy and unbelievably sexy. "Focus, Bobby." You say to yourself in a whisper as you push them aside, finally locating the bikini she requested. You grab it and then grab her caddy and make your way back towards the bathroom.

"Here ya go." You say to her with a smile.

"Thank you, Bobby. You're a lifesaver." She gives you a quick kiss on the cheek.

"I'm just gonna brush my teeth real quick then I'll leave you be." You say as you quickly slip past her and grab your toothbrush. "Go on, you can get undressed, I won't look." You say, raising your eyebrows at her in the reflection of the mirror.

"I don't think so." She says with a laugh.

You quickly brush your teeth, Brooklyn standing behind you, smiling.

"Meet me in the kitchen when you're done." You smile at her.

"Wait!" She says as she steps closer to you. "You have toothpaste right there..." She takes her delicate finger and softly wipes the toothpaste off the side of your mouth. "There, you're good to go."

You give her a cheeky smile and dart out the door.

You make your way back towards the bedroom and throw on a pair of red swim trunks, then head downstairs. The living room was still empty. You make your way to the kitchen and put the coffee on, and quickly get some water going to make a cuppa. You throw away left over bottles from last night and clear the glasses off the counter. You grab some eggs, chorizo and queso fresco from the fridge then head over to the pantry and grab a jalapeno, tomato and onion. You get to work chopping up the veggies and put them into a bowl next to the stove. You grab a frying pan and set it on the stove, turning the gas mark to six before getting to work whisking the eggs. You throw a dab of butter in the pan and swirl it around, coating the pan and throw the veggies and chorizo in, letting them meld together. You grab a small sauce pan and throw the queso fresco in with a tab of butter, setting the heat to four to melt the cheese. You turn your attention back on the chorizo and veggies, tossing them gently, making sure that they are all cooking evenly. You add the eggs and toss the ingredients together. The kitchen smelled amazing and your mouth was watering.

"Oh my God, that smells so good." Brooklyn says as appears from around the corner.

You smile at her. "It's almost ready. Can you grab two plates for me?" You ask as you nod your head towards the cupboards.

She makes her way over to the cupboards and heaves herself onto the counter to reach them, pulling a laugh from your mouth. She climbs down and brings the plates over to you.

"Petite problems." She says to you, wrinkling her nose.

You spoon the fry up onto the plates and slowly pour the cheese over both, finishing up with some chives.

"Bon Appetit." You say, smiling at your work.

"Bobby, this looks delicious. Thank you so much! I'm starving." She says to you as she hugs your arm.

"Would you like a cuppa?" You ask.

"A cuppa sounds lovely." She smiles at you as she takes the plates and sets them on the table.

You make each of you a cuppa and sit down at the table, gently placing one in front of her.

"This is heavenly." She says through a mouthful.

You smile at her. "I'm glad you like it." You beam at her as you watch her inhale the food.

"You bake and you cook. I'm impressed." She smiles at you.

"Hey, I once heard that the way to the heart is through the stomach. How am I doing so far?" You say as you give her a cheeky smile.

"You don't have to make me food to get to my heart. You're already there." She smiles as you as she rubs your hand gently. "I meant what I said earlier. You've been such an amazing friend to me here in the villa. Thank you, I mean it, thank you so much."

Friendzoned.

"You don't have to thank me. You can always count on me to be there. Always."

You watch as her adorable cheeks turn a slight shade of pink. She was so unbelievably beautiful.

"So..." She says interrupting your thoughts. "What's it like living in Glasgow?"

"Cold, wet and windy." You say with a laugh. "Nothing like here. But I like it."

"I've never been."

"Well then, we have to change that. We should plan for you to come out and visit."

"I'd like that." She says with a smile.

"So let's plan it, lass! I can take you to all my favorite restaurants and the Glasgow Cathedral. We can go to George Square and the Merchant District to do some shopping. We'd have a blast!"

"I'm in! I'm almost excited to leave here now." She says with a laugh.

You smile at her, your heart skipping a beat at the thought of spending time with her, alone, outside of the villa. "Me too."

"We should plan for you to come to London, too!" She says excitedly. "I could take you to my favorite bookstore and we could go see the Tower of London."

"Absolutely, count me in."

The two of you sit there talking about your favorite past-times and your families. It was so easy to talk to her. You didn't have to pretend to be interested in what she had to say. Any part of her that she wanted to share with you, you wanted it. Her memories, her passions, her likes and dislikes, you wanted to know it all. You loved everything about her. The way her eyes lit up when she talked about her family, the way she laughed when you said something funny, the way she crinkled her nose in disgust when she talked about her dislikes. She had been so reserved when she arrived and now, well she had let her guard down a little. She was animated and lively and just... beautiful. You wanted to know everything about her. She was like a book that you couldn't put down. She was... perfect.

IBRAHIM

You spot Priya making her way towards you across the lawn. You had been avoiding her since last night, you even decided to sleep out on the daybeds to prevent an argument. You were crushed at what she had done. The moment you had laid eyes on her, you had been immediately smitten. She was beautiful and successful, and you thought the two of you had a real connection. Sure, you weren't the easiest to get to know. You had a hard time opening up to people, women in particular. You had been burned more times than you could count. Finding a good woman had turned out to be incredibly difficult. Every girl you had dated either cheated on you or ended the relationship just as quickly as it had started. You had been working on being more open, you really had, but you were naturally a quiet person. You grab two dumbbells and begin to do your reps, Priya leans against the weight bench, watching you. She doesn't say anything at first, it was like she was feeling you out. You kept with your reps. If she wanted to talk, she'd have to be the one to speak first.

"Hi." She says, finally breaking the silence.

You look at her and say nothing. You watch as she shifts uncomfortably.

"I think we need to talk." She says to you, her dark eyes staring into yours.

"I don't really think there's much to talk about if I'm honest." You say nonchalantly.

"Rahim, please. At least just let me explain what happened."

You set the weights down and wipe your face with the towel.

"I already know what happened. You were so desperate to get Gary that you told him that Brooklyn was planning on mugging him off." You take a swig from your water bottle before continuing. "Then after seeing his fight with Brooklyn, you followed him upstairs and got off with him."

"Rahim... That's..."

"I wasn't finished." You say to her coldly. "Brooklyn caught you, which I'm sure pleased you given the fact that you knew how she felt about Gary, causing a massive row in the villa while you hid upstairs. Did I leave anything out?"

"That's not fair. You knew I was attracted to him a bit from day one. I was honest about that when I arrived."

"So what? That makes what you did okay? He was my closest mate here in the villa Priya. I mean what the fuck? Why didn't you just come tell me that you weren't happy instead of blindsiding me? Why did you even bother apologizing about what you did during the slime challenge if all along you were wanting to couple up with him? You could have just been honest instead of doing what you did." You shake your head at her.

"I know what I did was wrong. I'm not denying that. I lied and I hurt a lot of people. You, Brooklyn, Gary. I know that I was wrong, I'm not trying to get out of what I did." She looks down at her feet.

"You hurt me, but you crushed Brooklyn. You didn't get to see the aftermath of what you caused. But hey, you got what you wanted right?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" She says to you, her eyes locked on yours.

"They broke up. She dumped him."

"She did?"

"Oh stop. Don't act like you're surprised, damnit!" The anger explodes. "You knew exactly what was going to happen when you pulled that stunt! Brooklyn was devastated and so was Gary once he realized that he had believed a fucking lie."

"Rahim, I made a mistake! People make them all the time!" She yells back at you.

"No, what you did wasn't a mistake. It was cold and calculated. It would have been one thing to just kiss him, I mean you had already done that, right? But to make up such a detailed story about a conversation that never took place, that's just fucking evil. You ruined their relationship. You ruined mine and Gary's relationship and you without a fucking doubt ruined any chance of you and I ever being a thing."

She takes a step towards you. "So that's it? You're not exactly innocent in all of this! I tried to get to know you! I was constantly starting conversation. It felt like I was talking to a damn wall Rahim!"

You let out a shocked laugh. "Are you serious right now?" You shake your head in disgust. "Don't you dare try to blame what you did on me Priya. That was all you. You made your bed and now you can lie in it. I'm done here." You turn your attention back to the weights, continuing on in silence.

"Well I'm not!" She says as she stands directly in front of you. "Yes! I like Gary! I have from day one. I liked you too! But you're so stand offish. You never talk to me, you never tell me how you're feeling! It's like I sit there and have to try to figure out this puzzle known as Ibrahim."

"Just stop Priya. I don't want to hear..."

"I wasn't finished! You got to say your part so I'm going to say mine, damnit! You say that you liked me, that you wanted to get to know me, but give me one example of you trying to get to know me, Rahim. Just one! That's all I need and I'll let you be! The truth is that you can't. You didn't bother to even try to get to know me, know what I'm about. You didn't bother to ask about my interests, my loves, my dislikes, what motivates and drives me! You're attraction to me was strictly physical like every other man I've dated. You never even bothered to get to know anything beyond my face and my boobs."

"That's bullshit!" You say, anger in your voice.

"Is it? Because here we are and you can't even tell me one thing that you've learned about me in the six days that we've been coupled up. So yea, I was fucking jealous! I saw the way Gary looked at Brooklyn, the way he was interested in what she had to say, the way he gravitated towards her, the way he doted on her, not caring what any of you thought! I was jealous and I wanted what she had, so I lied. In that moment, all I could think about was how I wanted to know what it felt like to be with someone who cared. It wasn't all just a physical attraction to him Rahim. He talks to me, he asks questions, even before the slime challenge. We could banter back and forth and we could talk. That's impossible with you."

"I'm done with this." You drop the weights to the ground and walk off back towards the villa, Priya on your heels.

"See, case and point! When things get a little hard, poor Rahim closes off. Surprise, surprise!" She yells as she cuts in front of you. "I'm not saying that what I did was okay, it wasn't. It was easily the most fucked up thing I've ever done. I'm the most hated woman on tv by now, I'm sure of it, but maybe if you had tried to reassure me, at least a little bit, my feelings wouldn't have developed the way they did. If you had shown any interest in me at all outside of the physical and sexual attraction it wouldn't have been so easy for me to see Gary as a way out. So go on, walk away Rahim. Be done. That's fine with me."

"I would if you'd stop trying to argue with me." You say to her, crossing your arms across your chest.

She looks at you, shaking her head and steps aside. You walk past her into the villa and make your way to the roof terrace. You needed to get away, clear your head. You storm up the stairs and head out to the terrace, barreling through the door, startling Brooklyn. She jumps as you slam the door shut.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I didn't know anyone was up here." You say to her, an apologetic look on your face.

She was sitting in the corner of the couch, her small frame all but disappearing into the pillows. Her face was wet with tears.

"I'll give you some privacy." You say as you turn to leave.

"No, it's okay. You can stay." She says quietly as she wipes her face. "I thought you were Gary."

You walk over and take a seat beside her. "I came up here to escape Priya."

"I haven't seen Gary yet today and I'm hoping it stays that way. I just keep thinking back to..." She buries her face in her hands and lets out a small sob. "Why did they have to do it Rahim? I don't understand. He had practically begged me to forgive him the night before."

"I've been asking myself the very same question. I'm furious with Priya, but I'm legitimately hurt that it was Gary. If it had been any other guy in here, I probably wouldn't be as upset. But Gary, he was my man here." You say as you let out a long sigh.

She looks at you, her honey brown eyes filled with sadness. "I know that must be hard. I couldn't imagine how I'd feel if he'd kissed Hannah."

"She tried to say that what happened was partially my fault."

She looks at you in disbelief. "Don't believe that. She's just trying to make excuses. She knew what she was doing. They both did, even if she did lie to him and tell him that I was planning on dumping him. He could have stopped it, but he didn't."

"This always happens to me. I really like a girl and then they either lose interest or cheat. I'm beginning to think that I'm doomed when it comes to relationships." You give her a sad smile.

"Don't think that. You're a great guy, Rahim. You have a lot to offer a woman. You just haven't met the right one." She rubs her hand over yours. Her skin felt warm and soft.

"Thank you, Brooklyn." You say, appreciating the sentiment. "So... you think you're gonna get to know that Henrik bloke?"

She gives you a small shrug. "I don't know to be honest."

"I think you should. He seems like a good lad." You give her a small smile.

"I know, he does. It's just that I was so happy, Rahim. For the first time in a really long time, I felt happy. I haven't felt like that in... I can't even remember when. And the worst part is that I still care about him so much. I feel like my heart is being crushed."

"Feelings don't just disappear, Brooklyn. You're probably go to feel that way for a while. What matters now is how you move forward. What they did was wrong, to you and to me. We don't deserve to be treated like that."

"I know. I just wish I could switch my feelings off, ya know?"

You nod. "Same, but then we would be just as bad as them."

"That's a valid point." She says, agreeing with you.

"I think you should give Henrik a chance. He seems to really like you. At least get to know him and if there aren't any sparks there, well at least you'd know."

"I just... I don't know." She leans her head back and closes her eyes. The peaceful moment is interrupted by a text.

You grab your phone and read the screen. "Let's go find the others. Looks like it's challenge time."

"That's literally the last thing I want to do right now." She says with a pout.

You let out a small laugh. "You and me both."

HANNAH

"A kissing challenge? So we're all going to have to kiss each other?" You say, a grossed-out expression on your face.

"Hey, kissing is one of my favorite past times!" Bobby says to you, as he pouts his lips, making you laugh.

"Do I get to sit this one out like I did the last time? Please say yes." You ask Rahim.

"Nope, everyone gets to play."

"Oh man, this is going to be so awkward." You feel your cheeks turn red.

"This challenge was made for you, Priya." Lottie says, giving the bombshell an icy stare.

Priya ignores her and goes back to examining her nails.

"I don't want to do this." You whisper to Brooklyn. "What if I have to kiss Bobby?"

She gives you a small smile. "If you do, just make sure you lay it on him." She says with a wink.

You bite your lip to hold in your laughter.

"Well I don't know about you guys, but this sounds like fun! What better way to get to know someone than up close and personal?" Henrik says with a cheeky grin.

"My man!" Bobby holds his hand up and high fives him.

You all make your way over to the challenge stage, girls on one side, boys on the other.

"Looks like it's a girls vs. boys challenge." Rocco says with a nod.

"We could really use someone with your brains and observation skills down at the docks." Gary says with a smirk.

Another chime rings out. Rahim clears his throat and reads the text. "Islanders, each one of you will take a turn reading a card with a clue pertaining to one of the islanders from the opposite team. Your job is to correctly guess which islander the clue is referring to with a kiss. If you're correct, your team gets a point. The winning team will be awarded with a cocktail party this evening. #SwappinSpit #TonsilHockey." He looks up and gives the girls a sexy smile.

"Oooo I love a good cocktail party!" Hope exclaims as she claps her hands together.

"Cocktails aren't worth this to me." Lottie complains. "You boys had all better brushed your teeth!"

"I'm minty fresh, Lozza. Wanna come check?" Bobby says to her as he gives her a wide smile bringing forth a laugh from the pretty goth.

"I'll take your word for it babes." She says with a wink.

"So lets get started then, yea?" Gary says. "Girls do you want to go first?"

"Sure, I'll go." Hope says as she excitedly walks up to the podium and takes the top card from the deck marked girls. "Ladies, I have to kiss the guy who once spent five hundred pounds on a date."

"Who spends that kind of money on a date?" Brooklyn asks in shock.

"Someone who knows how to treat a lady, that's who." Hope says as she gives her a gentle nudge.

You all gather into a huddle, weighing out the options.

"I would guess that it's Lucas." Marisol says. "The guy is obviously minted."

"Yea, but that doesn't mean that he'd be shelling out the cash though." Priya responds.

"I don't know, I kinda think that Rahim would be the type to spend that kind of dough on a date." Brooklyn whispers.

Priya nods. "I think you could be right. He's loaded and likes to treat people. I think that's the right choice."

"Is that what everyone thinks?" Hope asks the group. You all nod in agreement.

"Okay, so the ladies and I have discussed this, and we think that the guy most likely to spend that kind of money on a date is Rahim!" She confidently walks towards the tall, chiseled golfer and places her lips softly on his. The kiss is slow and sweet. Rahim bites his lip as she pulls away and strides back to the group.

The islanders all turn their attention to the golfer. He shrugs his shoulders. "She's right."

"What kind of date costs five hundred pounds?" You ask, shocked.

"Any restaurant in London." Henrik answers.

Brooklyn nods her head. "He's right." She says with a laugh.

"Alright Rahim, you're up." Bobby says.

Rahim makes his way to the podium and takes a card. "Alright, I need to kiss the islander who once canceled a date because her friend was going through a breakup."

You all watch as he huddles together with the guys.

"Well, we know that Priya would never do that." Lottie says.

"Just shut up, Lottie! You know nothing about me!" Priya snaps.

"Both of you shut up. This is a game. Let's just focus on winning." Hope says to the two girls.

"That has Lottie written all over it." Brooklyn says to the pretty goth with a grin.

Lottie gives her a broad smile. "You know me so well babes."

"Alright... The girl we think would be the most likely to cancel a date to comfort her friend is Brooklyn." Rahim says as he walks confidently over to her.

The tall golfer leans down and places a small kiss on her lips then makes his way back to his spot. Everyone turns their attention to Brooklyn.

"Sorry Rahim, but I've never done that." She says.

"What? No way. I was sure we got that right." Bobby says, clearly shocked.

"Nope, it was me." Lottie chimes in.

"No point for you!" Brooklyn laughs, high fiving Lottie.

"Okay, Lottie, you wanna go?" Rahim says.

The pretty goth shrugs her shoulders and grabs a card. "I need to kiss the guy who has slept with the most girls."

You all huddle together.

"Ooo that's spicy." Priya says with a laugh. "My guess would be Gary. I get the feeling there's been a lot of one night stands there."

Brooklyn rolls her eyes.

"My bet would be Rocco." The pretty goth says. "Girls always fall for charming voyagers."

"You do have a point there, Lottie." Marisol says, agreeing with her.

"I'm gonna go with Rocco, considering recent events." Lottie says as she gives Priya a dirty look. "I care more about Brooklyn than a game."

"Thanks babe, but you don't have to worry, you kiss whoever you like." The pretty brunette says with a smile.

Lottie makes her way over to Rocco and plants a soft kiss on his cheek.

"Keeping it PG huh, Lozza?" Bobby says.

"Just respecting boundaries babes." She says with a wink, giving Priya the eye as she walks back to the group.

"You really thought it was Rocco?" Gary says with a laugh. "I don't like to brag about this, but all the guys know it's me."

"Yea, this guy has some seriously impressive numbers." Bobby smirks.

Lottie rolls her eyes.

"They call me Fred Flintstone ya know, Lottie." Gary says, noticing her distaste. "Because I can make a bed rock."

"You're disgusting." The pretty goth says with a snarl.

"Guys, let's just carry on with the game." You say, intervening before the situation escalates.

Henrik steps forward. "I'll go next if nobody minds."

"Go ahead, mate." Noah says to the survival instructor.

Henrik takes a card from the stack and reads it out loud. "I have to kiss the girl who did body shots with a stranger on a dare."

"Ooo that's a good one." Bobby says nodding his head.

You turn and look to the girls. "It's definitely not me." You say as you place your hand on your chest.

"Hope, this is so you!" Marisol says with a laugh.

"Don't look at me, I've never done that." Hope replies.

Brooklyn gives the girls a small smile. "It was me."

You look at her, eyes wide. "No way! I never would have guessed." You say, a small giggle escaping your mouth.

"Hey, I have my moments." The pretty brunette gives you a wink.

Lottie smiles at the girl, a hint of intrigue in her face. "Well, well. You're a bit of a mystery aren't you Brooklyn?"

"I can be." The pretty brunette gives the goth a sly smile.

The conversation between you and the girls is interrupted by the sound of Gary's loud voice.

"No way, there's no way that card is Brooklyn's. You're just looking for an excuse to kiss her, bruv." Gary says to Henrik, anger and annoyance in his voice.

"No offence, but I don't need an excuse to kiss her and I don't need anyone's permission either mate. I know I'm right. It's definitely Brooklyn." Henrik says as he looks over to the pretty brunette.

"I say go for it then mate." Lucas says, a smirk on his face.

"Oh of course you would!" Gary says to him angrily.

Lucas lets out a laugh. "Last I checked, you gave up any right to be upset when you got your rocks off with Priya." He looks the muscular blonde in the eye. "Or did you forget?" A cocky smile appears on his face.

Gary's body goes tense with anger, but he holds his tongue. You felt bad for him. Deep down you knew that if Priya hadn't got into his head, Gary never would have behaved the way he did. Although, that wasn't an excuse. He had acted like a jerk to Brooklyn, he ignored her and never gave her a chance to defend herself against the malicious lie that Priya had made up about her.

"Trust me on this one." Henrik says as he confidently walks towards Brooklyn, a cheeky smile on his face.

You watch as he stops in front of Brooklyn and whispers something in her ear, you strain to hear what he says but you're unsuccessful. He wraps one arm around her waist, placing the other on the back of her head and dips her low, kissing her passionately. All the guys erupt into cheers, except Gary who stands there, mouth hanging open, anger and sadness written across his face. Henrik brings her back up and gives her one last gentle kiss on her lips before walking back to his spot. Her cheeks match the color of her plump pink lips.

"So, the question on everyone's lips, and especially Brooklyn's, was Henrik right?" Bobby gives the brunette beauty a big smile.

Gary crosses his arms. "No way."

Brooklyn smirks as she catches eyes with Henrik. "Guilty."

"I knew it." He says to her, a small smirk on his face.

"In college, I was out with friends and they dared me to do body shots with a stranger. One shot led to two shots, then three shots. It was a wild night." She says with a giggle.

"My girl!" Bobby says as he runs up and high fives her before returning to his spot.

"Well, well, well...Ma Cherie, there is more to you than meets the eye." Rocco says as his eyes travel the length of the pretty brunettes body.

"I'm surprised. That doesn't seem like something you'd do." Gary says to her with a puzzled look on his face.

Her eyes lock on his. "Well, I guess we're both full of surprises, aren't we?"

"Ouch." Lucas says with a laugh.

Gary whips around to face him. "You got something to say, mate?" He says with a snarl.

Lucas takes a step forward. "I just did. And don't call me mate. We're far from it."

"Guys, lets just get on with the game." Henrik says to the both of them.

"Yea, I wanna get a chance to kiss one of these ladies!" Bobby exclaims.

"Not yet Bobby. It's the girls turn." Priya says as she walks up and takes a card. "I have to kiss the islander who has been classically trained in dancing."

"I'm impressed." You say as you look over at the guys. "Ok girls, who do we think it is?"

"Definitely Lucas." Brooklyn says. "I can't see any of these other guys doing that."

"Why? Anyone can learn how to dance." Priya gives Brooklyn a pointed stare.

"The card says classicly trained. There's a difference." She rebuttals.

"Dance is dance, babe." Priya gives her a smirk.

Brooklyn stares back at her, unphased. "So then pick someone. I was just speaking from experience."

"Oh that's right, you were trained in ballet, latin dancing and ballroom weren't you?" You say to her.

She gives you a soft nod.

Priya turns around. "Okay so I think the guy who has been classically trained in dance is... Gary!" She gives Brooklyn a look before making her way towards him, a smile spread across her face.

"Seriously? You really think it's me?" Gary asks her.

She walks up to him and leans in to place her lips on his, but before she can, Gary dodges the kiss and backs away. She stands there for a second looking confused.

"Oooo, that must have hurt." Rocco says through a snicker.

"What the hell Gary? It's just a stupid game." She says to him, her voice angry.

"Bullocks. You're just trying to piss Brooklyn off. It wasn't me in any case." Gary crosses his arms.

"Yea, it was me." Lucas says to her.

Lottie bursts into laughter. "Go on, take the walk of shame." She is laughing so hard she has tears forming in her eyes.

"Lottie..." Brooklyn says to her. "Let's all just try to be civil, okay?"

"Babes, she picked him to be a bitch, that's it."

Priya turns to her, eyes filled with rage. "Just shut the hell up, Lottie! I'm so sick of you taking shots at me!"

"Tough shit, you deserve it." Lottie says to her coldly. "You should have thought about that before you tried to fuck someone else's man last night."

"I didn't try to fuck anyone. Besides, it doesn't concern you anyway. Mind your own fucking business you gothic freak. I'm so sick of you! Why don't you worry about yourself and your failed relationships in here!"

You watch as Brooklyn steps forward towards Priya. "Don't talk to her like that! You took your turn and you were wrong. So just shut up and get back in your spot so we can move on."

"You can't tell me what to..."

"God, just shut your mouth, Priya! I've held my tongue, but I'm not gonna stand here and listen to you run your mouth when everything she said was true. You ruined my relationship with Gary and for what? So you could try to have a shot with him? You could have done it any other way, you could have shown some class, but the truth is, you have none. You're a manipulative, deceitful bitch and I guarantee that's how you are on the outside." Brooklyn's voice was filled with anger. "So before this goes any further, just shut up and go back to your spot so we can move on with the game."

"Yea, come on. I want to take a turn." Bobby says giving a wink to Brooklyn.

Priya just stares at her, unsure of how to respond, before slowly making her way back to her spot.

"Alright, I'm up." You watch as the beautiful man with the gorgeous hazel eyes takes a card. "I need to kiss the girl who was voted as having the best hair in her senior superlatives."

You immediately feel your heart start to race.

That's me! Oh my God! I can't kiss him. I'll pass out. Just breathe Hannah. Breathe.

"They all have really nice hair." Rocco says out loud.

Brooklyn turns to you. "You have the most beautiful hair by a landslide." She gives you a cheeky wink.

You meet her eyes. "I think I'm going to pass out. Why did it have to be Bobby?"

"Sshhh. Don't freak out or you'll draw attention to yourself. Just don't panic. If he picks you, just go with it." She gives you a sneaky smile. "Remember what we talked about?"

"It's definitely between Hannah, Brooklyn and Priya." You overhear Lucas say to Bobby.

Rahim looks over at you all. "I'd probably guess Hannah. She has that long silky red hair. I could see people voting for her."

You cast your eyes down to the ground, trying not to bring attention to the fact that you felt like you were about to have a heart attack.

"I don't know, Brooklyn's hair is gorgeous." Gary says to them as he casts his gaze over to the pretty brunette. She avoids his eyes.

Bobby nods. "Definitely."

"But gingers also hardly go grey. I'd go with Hannah if it were me." Noah says confidently. "It's long and thick and beautiful. But if you think it's Brooklyn then go for it mate."

Bobby turns around and looks at the group of girls. You immediately shift your gaze as his eyes meet yours. He starts to walk towards you all, stopping slowly in front of each one of you. He gets to Brooklyn who stands directly beside you and looks at her, then shifts his gaze to you, a warm smile on his face.

"I think the girl who was voted best hair is Hannah." He makes his way in front of you and places his hand under your chin. You feel your heart begin to race.

Don't overthink this Hannah. It's just a kiss. Just go with it.

His lips are soft and warm. His kiss is gentle with a little bit of tongue, but not over the top. He lingers on your lips for a second before he steps back and smiles at you. "Well? Tell me I'm right." He says to you, his gorgeous hazel eyes penetrating yours.

Act natural.

You smile at him and give him a shrug. "What can I say? I take good care of my hair."

"I knew it! Point for the guys, mate!" Bobby yells to the others, fist pumping in celebration.

"Nice one, bruv!" Rahim yells to him.

Noah smiles. "Told ya."

"Alright, ladies we're up. Brooklyn, you wanna take a go?" Hope says to her.

"Sure, I'll go." She walks up and takes a card. "I have to kiss the guy who got caught naked in public."

The islanders burst into a fit of laughter.

"Whoever this is, I need to hear the story." Lottie says with a smirk.

You watch Brooklyn cast her eyes at the group of guys. All of them are smiling except for Henrik, who breaks into a sexy smirk when her eyes land on him.

"I think the boy who was caught naked in public is Henrik." She says with a smile as she strides towards him.

Gary's eyes never leave her. You could tell that he was upset, destroyed even, but in a way he deserved it. Brooklyn had to stand there and watch him make out with Priya last night, so fairs fair. Brooklyn reaches Henrik and pulls him into a kiss. He wraps his arms around her waist and pulls her close and she responds by running her fingers through his long blonde hair.

They do look really good together.

She winks at you as she walks back and takes her place beside you.

"Steamy." Bobby says as he gives her a wink. "Well, was she right Henrik?"

"Yea, it was me." He says with a laugh.

"Story please." Lottie says to him.

"Well I was out on a hike and I was all sweaty and muddy so I decided to take a dip in the lake to cool off and get myself cleaned up. I failed to check my surroundings and just as I striped down to my birthday suit, I noticed a family having a picnic lunch about thirty yards away. Needless to say they called the park warden who luckily was a friend of mine. I can laugh about it now, but it was so embarrassing."

The islanders all burst into laughter.

"That's amazing!" Lottie giggles.

"The worst part about it was I didn't even get a chance to get cleaned off. I was still covered in mud and leaves. The park warden called me swampmonster for months afterwards."

A happy vibe replaces the tension that covered the challenge earlier. The game continues for a few more rounds. Rocco kissed Marisol of course, you kissed Noah, Gary kissed Hope, Lucas went for Hope knowing the answer was wrong and Noah closed out the game by kissing Brooklyn respectfully on the cheek.

"Scores on the doors?" Gary asks.

Marisol tallies up the scores. "It's a tie. Both teams win a cocktail party tonight!"

Everyone hoots and hollers as they all begin to make their way back to the villa.

You interlock hands with Brooklyn. "Do I have a cheesy smile on my face? I feel like I have a cheesy smile on my face." You say to her.

She laughs at you and shakes her head. "You're fine babe. You played it off well and kissing Noah afterward, that was smooth even if it wasn't the right answer."

"Except that kiss with Bobby... He is such a good kisser, Brooklyn. Why can't he just realize that we're meant to be together?" You sulk.

"I can't think of anyone who would be a better fit for Bobby, but if he doesn't realize that, then it's his loss." She says to you with a smile.

You hoped she was right.

HENRIK

You make your way up the pool steps and grab your towel. The afternoon heat was brutal. Your skin felt like it was on fire. You wrap the towel around your shoulders and shift your eyes across the lawn. You spot Brooklyn over on the daybeds with Hannah. The two of you had kissed today, not once, but twice. You were ecstatic when you pulled her card. It was like fate. As soon as you read it, you immediately knew it was her. During her beach hut confessional on day two she had stated that coming on love island was one of the craziest things she had ever done, outside of taking body shots off a stranger. Grabbing her card, it was like the universe was putting the two of you together. You casually walk over to the daybeds and sprawl across the bottom.

"Hey there!" You say to them with a toothy grin.

"Hey you." Brooklyn says, smiling at you.

"Hi Henrik. How's it going?" Hannah asks you.

"Pretty good. Just wanted to check and see how my favorite girls of the villa were doing."

"Aw that's so sweet, Henrik! You're a charmer, that's for sure." Hannah says with a laugh.

You toss your blonde locks and give her a massive smile. "I am quite charming."

Brooklyn lets out a giggle. "And you're incredibly humble."

"The humblest. Is that a word?" You laugh.

"You're very sweet, either way." Brooklyn brings her eyes to yours. Her light brown irises looked like they had a million hues. You could make out the color of autumn leaves, of soil that had been kissed by the rains, a beautiful swirl of walnut, honey and gold.

"I think I'm going to take a swim. It's so hot out." Hannah says as she stands up.

You watch as she skips off towards the water.

"I hope it was okay that I kissed you this afternoon." You say, turning your attention to the pretty brunette.

"Of course." She says, smiling at you. "Although you did have an unfair advantage." A giggle escapes her pretty mouth.

"I told you I paid attention to the show, especially if it involved you. But to be honest, I was going to pick you no matter what the card said." You give her a smirk.

"Is that so?"

"Absolutely." You nod.

She feigns a gasp. "You're a rule breaker, Henrik."

You smile at her, taking in all of her beauty.

"So, how are you holding up?" You ask her. "I know things have been pretty rough the last couple of days."

She gives you a sad smile. "It's been rough, but this..." She motions between the two of you. "This makes it better."

You give her a small smile. "I do feel bad, If I hadn't picked you to go on a date, Priya never would have had what she needed to throw a wrench in your relationship."

"No." She shakes her head. "I'm happy you picked me. He chose to believe her without giving me a chance to tell him the truth. It's better that I found out now. It's hard because I obviously still have feelings for him and care about him, but it would have been significantly harder down the line."

"Well, in any case, I'm happy that I get the chance to get to know you." You say, giving her your biggest smile.

"Same." She bites her lip softly as her eyes trail down to your lips before she breaks her gaze.

"So how do you like London?" You ask her.

"I really like living there. There's so much to see and do. The architecture is beautiful and there are so many small bookstores." She smiles at you. "Do you like to read?"

"I love to read." You reply.

"What's your favorite book?" She asks, intrigued.

"Lord of the Flies, definitely."

"That's a great book." She adjusts her position, her knee softly grazing yours.

"What about you?" You smile at her. You loved learning new things about her. Whether it was her favorite books, her homelife, her hobbies.

"I would have to say that some of my favorites are Jane Eyre, To Kill a Mockingbird, and Anna Karenina. I'm constantly reading." She pushes her brown locks behind her ears. "I love the literary classics."

"You can learn so many things by reading the classics." You agree.

"Exactly, I'm so glad you get it." She smiles. "You're just full of surprises, aren't you Henrik?"

You give her a playful smile. "I reckon you and I are a bit alike."

"How so?" She says, her eyes soft.

You think for a moment. "Well, for starters, there's more to us than meets the eye. People always kind of assume I'm an idiot, for lack of a better word." You let out a laugh. "Then when they get to know me, they find out that I love to read, I enjoy doing math equations for fun and I was fourth in my class."

She smiles at you. "I didn't think you were an idiot." Her voice sweet and reassuring. "What do you think people assume when they meet me?"

"I think people mistake you for being someone who won't stand up for herself or her friends. I think that people unfairly judge you for your morals and think that it must mean that you don't know how to have fun or let loose. But you showed them." You say, giving her a gentle nudge. "Did you see theirs faces when you admitted that the body shot card was yours? Classic." You give her a cheeky smile.

A beautiful laugh rolls across her lips, making your stomach flutter. Everything about her was beautiful. Her face, her smile, her eyes, her body, her hair, her hands, her feet, her laugh. You felt bad that she had to go through the embarrassment of the night before, but a part of you was also thankful. Up until that moment, you had accepted that unless something changed with Gary, you wouldn't stand a chance against him, but now... You felt like there was a real shot of something wonderful, something meaningful developing.

Your stomach groans in protest of skipping lunch. Brooklyn raises an eyebrow at you. "You hungry?"

"Yea, famished."

"Me too." She stands up and extends her hand to you. "Come on, let's go grab something to eat."

The two of you walk hand in hand towards the kitchen, laughing and talking the entire way. It felt so natural being around her. She was soft and sweet, but she had a great sense of humor. She was funny, which was refreshing considering on tv she came off as being very timid, which you blamed entirely on the editors of the show. She was the type of girl you could banter back and forth with, have a good time with. She was the type of girl that you would proudly bring home to your mother. The two of you reach the kitchen and start digging around in the fridge.

"Can you cook?" She asks you.

"I'm not the best, but I can manage." You reply.

"Oh good, because I'm a terrible cook." She says through a giggle.

You look at her, eyes wide. "You? Brooklyn? Can't cook?" You gasp in mock horror.

"Nope, but I can make a mean bowl of cereal!"

You smile. "I do love cereal."

Her lips curve up into a smirk. "Well then, cereal it is."

You watch as she climbs up onto the counter to get two bowls down, making you laugh out loud.

"Hey! I can't help it!" She says through a fit of giggles.

You walk over to her and place your hands on her waist, helping her down off the counter. She was petite, but it was super attractive to you, all 5'3" of her.

"These cabinets are so high, I never have this problem at home." She says with a shrug.

"I like how small you are. It's cute." You give her one of your over the top winks, making her crack up laughing.

She ruffles your hair with her hand. "You're so adorable."

She grabs the bowls and places them on the counter as you grab the milk from the fridge.

"What kind of cereal do you want? We have Cheerios, Rice Crispies, Frosted Flakes, Fruit Loops, Fruity Pebbles..."

"Fruity Pebbles for sure, all day."

Her eyes light up at your response. "That's exactly what I was going to pick. Great minds think alike." She gives you a wide smile as she pours the cereal into both bowls. You cover them with milk and place a spoon in each. The two of you stand there, leaning against the counter, as you eat your bowls of Fruity Pebbles. It was nice to be able to do something so simple with someone. 

"So, when was your last relationship?" She asks you as she takes a bite of her cereal.

"About a year ago, maybe a little longer."

"Was it a bad breakup?" She asks you.

"Yea, she cheated on me. I just so happened to be out at the same club she was at with the bloke."

She gives you a sympathetic smile. "I'm sorry, that's awful."

"Yea, it sucked at the time, but everything happens for a reason."

"That's a good outlook." She smiles at you.

"How about you? When was your last relationship?" You ask her.

"About a year ago. I met a guy shortly after I moved to London. We dated for about seven months. I tried to make it work, but he was very controlling. He liked to tell me how to dress and where I could go. It just wasn't working, so I ended it."

"I don't blame you." You nod, agreeing with her. "I'm not the jealous or controlling type. I always thought that if a relationship is meant to last, there has to be trust."

"Without it, you have nothing."

"Exactly." You smile. "I have another question. What is your biggest turn off when it comes to a man?"

She laughs. "I have several."

"Well then, lets hear them all!" You grin.

"Well I don't like a guy who smokes. I don't want it to taste like an ashtray when we kiss." Her face twists up in disgust.

"Agreed. That's so gross." You nod.

"I don't like guys who belittle others or talk down to them. I don't like possessive or controlling types, and I absolutely can't stand when guys don't cut their toenails." She shudders.

"You mean to tell me that it's not sexy when toenails scrape across the sheets?" You give her a pointed look, a smile slowly playing at the corner of your mouth.

"Eww, gross!" She laughs as she nudges your arm.

"Lucky for you, I have nice feet."

She looks down to admire them. "You actually do, I'm impressed. This wouldn't have worked if you looked like you had claws growing from those toes."

Your eyes glance towards her feet. "You have pretty feet."

She extends one of her legs out and points her toes. "Thank you." She flashes you a beautiful smile. "Now what about you, what are your turnoffs when it comes to women you date?"

"I don't like women who wears layers and layers of makeup. I like to see a woman au 'natural, not to say that I don't like seeing her dress up for special occasions or things like that. And I don't like women who are catty or treat others poorly."

"Well, I'm a sweetheart and I like to go au 'natural." She says, giving you one of your signature over the top winks, making you laugh.

"I really like you Brooklyn. You're so different than the other girls."

Her eyes meet yours. "Is that a good thing?"

"It's a great thing."

GARY

You hadn't seen Brooklyn since the kissing challenge, and you felt like you were going insane. Watching Henrik kiss her like that, so passionate, so sensual, it filled you with anger to your core, but the hardest part was that he knew something about her that you hadn't. When he read the card, Brooklyn was the last person that came to your mind. You were sure that he was wrong and using the challenge as a way to kiss her. Why had she shared that story with him and not you? You two had been coupled up since day one. You had talked about so many things, but that never came up in the conversation. Could she have felt like you would judge her? Was she being herself the entire time she was with you? You had so many questions racing through your mind. You shake your head and run your hands through your hair. You had no right to be upset. You had broke her heart last night, completely destroying any shred of trust between the two of you. She had ended it with you, told you that she was done and it was over. The memory of the conversation brings a pain to your chest. You needed to find her, to talk to her, convince her that you wanted her and no one else. You were wrong believing what Priya had said. You were wrong for accusing her of mugging you off instead of just giving her the chance to tell you the truth. You stand up and head into the villa and up the stairs. You just needed to talk to her, you needed to tell her how you felt. You peek into the bedroom and find it empty, so you continue towards the roof terrace. You slowly open the door, your breath catching in your chest as you spot her sitting on the couch. The wind blowing through her hair, sun glistening off her tanned skin. She looked radiant. You step out onto the terrace.

"Hi." You say to her cautiously.

She focuses her gaze on you. No remnants of the way she had looked at you just days before you had fucked up and shattered her heart.

"I know I'm probably the last person you want to see, but I just wanted to talk to you. It won't take long. All I'm asking is for a few minutes." You let your gaze fall to your feet, waiting for her to answer.

"Alright."

Your head shoots up at her reply. You were shocked and thankful that she was willing to hear you out. You make your way over to the couch and take a seat beside her.

"I am so sorry. I was wrong. The way I acted was wrong. I should have talked to you, let you know what Priya was telling me instead of believing her." Your eyes were locked on hers. "I was an asshole and I hurt you. It kills me that I hurt you." You see her eyes start to glisten before she breaks her gaze from yours.

"Gary..."

"Brooklyn, please, just hear me out. I was jealous and angry. Seeing Lucas and Henrik come in had my head all fucked up. It's not an excuse and I'm not trying to make one. After you left to go on your date with Lucas, I was sitting in the living room, freaking out, and Priya found me there. She told me that she had overheard you talking to Lottie and Hannah about how much you liked Henrik and that you were planning on coupling with him. I shouldn't have believed her. I guess I just didn't want to think that she would stoop so low as to make up such a lie."

"But you were okay with thinking that I was going to just shit all over you for Henrik? Is that supposed to make me feel better Gary?" She pauses, her tear-filled eyes staring directly into yours. "It was easier for you to think that poorly of me than to believe that Priya would lie to you?"

"I know, I know, it sounds bad. I was wrong. I believed her because when I did get upset, she was defending you and telling me that I had no right to feel the way that I did."

"That doesn't make it better. All she did was manipulate you. And don't act like the new guys coming in is something I know nothing about. How do you think I felt when Priya showed up? You were fawning at her the second she walked in."

"I didn't want Priya, babe. I still don't."

She shakes her head at you. "But you did Gary, the signs were all there. You were attracted to her. You let her grind all over you, the two of you kissed, I mean you even admitted that you were attracted to her a few nights ago."

"I know, but I don't want to be with her. I want you, Brooklyn. You're all I want."

"You wanted Priya last night. You were so sure that I was this bitch who was planning on mugging you off. I saw the two of you Gary! Your hands, your mouth, they were all over her. You were moaning her name and tasting her skin. Do you have any idea how that felt?!"

"I know, I know that I hurt..."

"No. You have no idea, Gary! The night before was so hard. I really thought that we were over, but then you begged me to forgive you, you begged me to stay with you and then we... That night meant everything to me. I felt like we had something so real. I have never felt this way about a man, Gary. I trusted you. I believed you when you said that you wouldn't hurt me again. Not even twenty-four hours later you were with her. Seeing you with her, I felt like my insides were being ripped out. I couldn't move, I couldn't speak. All I could do was stand there, watching the two of you claw at each other, the passion you had with her was..."

"Brooklyn, please. I fucked up. More than fucked up, it was the worst thing I could have ever done. I was angry and had been drinking and one thing just led to another. Had I been in my right mind, it never would have happened, you have to believe me."

"But I don't." She stares at you coldly, no sign of the sorrow and hurt that filled her eyes before. She shakes her head as she stands up and heads for the door.

You jump to your feet and wrap your arms around her waist. "Please Brooklyn, I'm so sorry. I fucked up on so many levels, but you're all I want." You move and position yourself in front of her, your eyes locking on hers, tears welling up in your eyes. "I know what I did was wrong. I shouldn't have believed her. I hurt you and afterwards... I treated you so fucking bad. I'm never going to forgive myself for that. Please, Brooklyn... I need you. I've fallen so hard for you." She brings her hands to her face and starts to cry. "I'm so sorry, I will spend the rest of my life trying to make it up to you. I'm so sorry, just please give me another chance babe. Let me prove it to you, let me show you that the man you saw last night, that's not me."

She shakes her head and stares intensely at you, tears streaming down her face. "I can't... I can't trust you, Gary. I didn't know how much I cared about you, how much I felt for you until I saw you in that moment. You broke my heart!" She sobs. "You ripped my heart out. I thought I had found the person... thought I had found my person... The person I could be happy with, share everything with and you ripped my heart out and stomped all over it. I can't, Gary. I just can't."

You place your forehead against hers and bring your hands to her face. "Brooklyn, please. I'm begging you. I can't be without you. I'd rather leave here than be without you." You whisper, the salty taste of your tears on your lips. "Please let me make it up to you. Baby, please. I'm begging you. I care about you so much. I need you, I want you, I..."

"Don't. Please don't make this harder on me than it is." Her eyes looked broken, destroyed, filled with pain and anguish. "I care about you so much, but I just can't... I'm so sorry Gary, but I can't." She sobs, her warm breath against your mouth.

"I understand, I do. I'm so sorry Brooklyn." You softly touch your lips to hers and briefly kiss her. "I'm so sorry that I made you doubt me, that I made you question me, made you question how I feel towards you. I'm going to spend every day trying to prove to you how much you mean to me. You're the only woman for me. You were made for me, I know it. I'm so sorry." You give her one last kiss, your tongue slowly trailing her lips, a gentle sob escaping her mouth, crashing against yours, before slowly backing away. The two of you lock eyes and you give her a sad smile before leaving her on the roof terrace. The last image in your memory of her was of her shattered face, before taking her head in her hands. You barrel down the stairs needing to find somewhere to escape, tears streaming down your face. Sadness, despair, brokenness all weighing on you heavily. You bang your fist on the beach hut door and are relieved when it opens seconds after. You shove the door open and make your way to the beach hut, collapsing into the chair. You cover your face in your hands and cry. You cry hard. You had ruined it, she was going to move on, she would have that happy ever after with someone else. Someone that actually deserved her. Someone that didn't make her question whether he was attracted to her, someone who wouldn't make her doubt how he felt about her, someone who would treat her like a queen, someone who would do all the things you should have done. The pain you felt was unlike anything you had ever felt before, and you deserved it. You deserved to suffer.

You lift your head and stare into the beach hut camera. "I came to the villa to find love..." You take your hands and wipe the tears that were pouring from your eyes. "I fucked up. I fucked everything up. I came to the villa to find love...I thought I found it... And I threw it away."


	7. SEVEN

LOTTIE

"Okay, now I want you to swirl the cup clockwise and then flip it over quickly onto the saucer." You instruct the pretty brunette.

"Like this?" Brooklyn asks you.

"Yes, exactly like that. You nailed it babes." You say as you take the saucer from her. You let the grounds settle for a minute before you turn the cup over, processing everything you see.

She rubs her hands together. "See anything good?"

"Well, do you see this triangle shape here?" You point to the side of the cup.

"Yea."

"Okay this means that change is coming to your life. It could mean a number of things depending on what you wished for, so if it was regarding love, this could mean that a new love interest is going to come into your life, or it could mean that a present love interest is going to exit. Either way, because it is so defined, it's a clear indication that change is going to happen." You smile at her before continuing. "The spot at the bottom of the cup, it almost looks like the number two, this tells me that you're feeling stuck and indecisive between two things. That could be love, a new career path, it could apply to anything, but just focus on what you wished for. This number two means that whatever you wished for, whether it's love, friendship or money, you are stuck between two options." You slowly turn the cup so Brooklyn can see the opposite side. "See this spot here?"

She leans over and looks into the cup. "Yea, what does that mean?"

"Exactly, this is absolutely a cage symbol. This symbol signifies sadness, either in the past or the present. You've felt unhappy, maybe you've been going through bouts of depression. Either way, this is showing that your inner self is battling those feelings." You look up at the pretty brunette. "You can always talk to me, you know. About anything. I'm here for you. This lets me know that there's something there and if you ever want to just get it out, you have a safe place with me."

"Thank you, Lottie. I appreciate that." She gives you a warm smile.

"Alright, let's see what else we've got." A broad smile spreads across your face. "Ooo, now this is interesting. This spot here that looks like the number six, well this represents sex." You look up at her, giving her a sexy smirk causing her to blush. "And over here I see the symbol of a flower. This represents happiness. In my professional opinion, I'd guess that you're gonna get your cherry popped and you'll be quite happy about it."

You both burst into a fit of laughter, almost falling back onto the bed.

"Get my cherry popped? That sounds so vile." Brooklyn says, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Would you rather I say that you will soon have a penis enter your vagina, bringing forth great happiness?" You say, struggling to get your words out against your laughter.

She clutches at her sides. "Oh my God, no! That's even worse! Stop, I can't breathe and my cheeks are hurting!"

The two of you laugh uncontrollably for what seems like forever before finally get ahold of yourselves.

"That was awesome Lottie. Thank you so much for doing that." She smiles at you as she wipes the tears from under her eyes.

You flash her a smile. "Absolutely babes, anytime! I love doing readings. They can be so informative and helpful."

"This is so cool. I've always been interested in astrology, numerology, psychic readings. I never knew that you could do it with coffee though. My mind is blown."

"I could teach you so much babes."

She smiles at you. "I needed this today. The truth is you hit the nail on the head with practically all of it."

You give her a sad smile. "I know. I could feel your energy. I know that things have been really hard for you the last few days."

"Yea, I feel so many emotions and being in this place, it's like everything is magnified times a hundred."

"About Gary?"

"Yea." She looks down to her lap. "We talked yesterday for the first time since everything happened."

You sit there silent, waiting for her to continue.

"He said he was sorry and was begging me to forgive him and take him back. He admitted that he was an asshole for treating me the way he did and for what happened with Priya. I'm just so... I'm so confused. I really, really like him Lottie. Seeing him cry, it broke my heart."

"He cried?" You say, surprised.

"Yea, it was the first time I've seen him so vulnerable. He told me that he'd rather leave the villa than stay here and not be with me."

"Do you believe him?" You ask.

She shrugs her shoulders. "I'm not sure. A part of me wants to, but it's hard to. I haven't felt like this since... Actually, I've never felt like this." She looks at you, her eyes glistening. "I feel so lost without him. I know we've only known each other for a week and it sounds crazy to even say that, but I feel like I'm missing a part of me without him."

"It doesn't sound crazy. You two have been together since day one, together twenty-four hours a day. When you add up all that time, it's practically like you've been together for months. Time is going to be different in here. When you're spending every moment with someone, you can't compare the time the same way you would outside of the villa."

"I suppose you're right." She says, sadly. "Then on the other hand, I have Henrik. He is so sweet and charming and funny."

"He is a doll babe, I'm not gonna lie." You agree with her.

"Exactly. I like him. I find him easy to be around, I'm comfortable with him, but yesterday when we were hanging out, I had Gary in the back of my mind."

"It's a tough situation you're in. I think that you have to take a step back, step away from how you feel about him and think about the facts and what happened. Do you think he has feelings for Priya?"

"I don't know. He told me that he doesn't, that he only wants me, but I just can't get the image of them out of my head."

"I understand, I really do." You say to her, looking down at your hands. "I caught my ex in bed with my best friend. Excuse me, ex best friend."

Brooklyn takes your hand in hers. "I'm so sorry. That must have been so difficult."

"It was. I had come home early from work, he wasn't expecting me. When I got home, I noticed her car in the drive, which I immediately thought was odd because they never hung out. They just didn't have that kind of relationship. So, I quietly went inside and when I didn't see them in the living quarters of our house, I crept to the bedroom. I watched for a while before I said anything. She was on top of him, moaning. His hands were gripping her. Finally, after what seemed like forever, I lost my shit. Kicked them both out and changed the locks on the doors. Left his things boxed up on the front porch and haven't spoken to either of them since." You hear your voice crack. "That's when I put my defenses up. A lot of people find me brash and critical, but I wasn't always like this. Heartbreak made me the way I am."

"How long were the two of you together?"

"A few years. We met in high school, were friends all the way through. Then when we graduated, we spent a lot of time together and things just grew from there. We went through a lot together. He was my rock, my partner. I suffered a traumatic miscarriage that cast me into a deep depression. He helped me get through it. I was convinced that he was going to be the man I married. My love for him was so deep and intense that it was consuming. I was so blinded by it that I couldn't see what was right in front of my face all along."

"Oh, Lottie. I'm so sorry that happened to you." She says as she rubs your hand with hers.

You give her a small smile. "It's okay, really. After that happened, I changed. I built up my walls and focused all my energy into my career. I used that pain and heartbreak and channeled it into my work. It still hurts sometimes though. Sometimes I wonder if I will ever love again or if I'm destined to be alone for the rest of my life."

"One day, someone is going to walk into your life and an explosion will go off in your brain and you'll be like this is it. That will be your person, and he will love you with such fierceness and strength that he will knock down that wall you've built, forcing his way in. Any man who doesn't do that, is not meant to be in your life. Your fiery personality is one of the things I love about you. You say exactly what's on your mind. You love and you love hard. And you will never be alone. You and I will be friends long after we leave this place."

You look at the beautiful brunette, her face soft and reassuring. You felt your chest tightening as a wave of emotion made it's way up your throat. You hadn't had anyone to talk to in what felt like forever. Your family was back in Australia and you spent almost all of your time working. It felt like a lifetime ago that you had been able to have a meaningful conversation with anyone. "Thanks babes. I really appreciate that."

"I mean it. When we leave here, we're going to hang out. You, Me, Bobby, Hannah and Noah. All of us are going to go on a vacation after leaving this place. Deal?"

"Deal." You say giving her your best smile.

"Now come here and give me a hug." She pulls you into an embrace, her arms wrapped tightly around you. "Thank you, Lottie. Thank you for sticking up for me with Priya and thank you for just being you."

You let yourself hug her, really hug her. "And thank you for accepting me."

"What do you say we go grab something to eat? I'm starving." She says to you as she lets you go from her embrace.

"Let's go, I could eat a horse right now."

PRIYA

You sit at the edge of the pool, dangling your legs in the water. You and the girls had just finished judging the boys in a Mr. Love Island pageant with Bobby being declared the winner by a landslide. The tension wasn't as profound as it had been the last few days and you were thankful for that. You were the most hated person here in the villa. You could tell. The girls had distanced themselves from you as a show of solidarity to Brooklyn, all except for Marisol. She was still talking to you at least, but she had been up front with you and told you that what you had done was a really shitty move, and you knew she was right. You knew that you had went about things the wrong way starting with what happened in the slime challenge to making up that lie about Brooklyn, and let's be honest, you had got what you wanted. They were done. This would usually make you happy, but Gary finding out that you had lied had left him furious with you. You had tried to talk to him last night, but he had told you to leave him alone and had kept his distance. He even avoided eye contact during the pageant today. Rahim wouldn't talk to you either. Once again, you had successfully made a mess out of everything. You never learned. Growing up, you had always been the ugly duckling. You were mocked and made fun of practically every day of your life. Your parents moved a lot for work and in doing so, you never had the chance to make any lasting friendships. When you turned eighteen, you had stepped out on your own. You took miniscule jobs to pay the bills and had struggled most of the time. Then you met a man named Will who was a modeling agent. He had complimented your ethnic look saying it was all the rage at the time. He booked you on a few small modeling gigs. The pay was decent, but you weren't getting the exposure that you wanted. It was then that you had decided that you needed to amp up your look if you were really going to succeed in the modeling world. So you put away some money and saved up enough to get your boobs done. After that, you had liposuction and some fillers put into your face and overnight, everything changed. You were getting booked constantly for runway shows, catalog shoots, commercial gigs. You were finally making it. You modeled for a few years until it just became another boring job to you the way everything else had eventually, and you had decided not to renew your contract with Will. Instead, you had started working for a real estate company, starting at the bottom, answering calls and scheduling appointments until you had learned the basics. When you felt comfortable enough, you took a real estate class and obtained your license. Business was slow at first. The first year you only had two successful sales which put a little bit of money in your pocket. Then by chance, you met a man by the name of Gerard Billingslea at a networking event. He was the head of a major real estate office and he took a real liking to you, or rather your looks. He offered you a job with his office without even glancing at your resume. It was then that you learned that the way to get what you wanted was by using what you had... a killer figure, an expensive set of tits, and sass. You didn't sleep with men to get ahead, but if they wanted a flirtatious bombshell then that's what you were gonna give them. Your career took off. You went from an entry level agent to boss bitch overnight. You quickly moved up the chain of command until you were Gerard's right-hand woman. You accompanied him on business trips, you helped show his docket of homes, you were the person he turned to when he needed an extra set of hands to get the job done. You loved what you did, and you were good at it. If a client was on the fence, you knew exactly what needed to be done to close the deal. Coming to the villa was supposed to be a break from life. A chance to relax and enjoy the summer, kick back and have drinks and make friends, but it had been anything but that. Truth be told, you didn't have anyone to blame but yourself. It was lonely here. You were older than everyone and you hadn't really connected with any of the girls. Marisol was nice enough, but even that friendship felt forced. Almost like a keep your friends close and your enemies' closer type of thing. And the guys, well for the most part they were all meh. All except for Gary. You had noticed him straight away. He was fit as fuck and he had the personality to match. You wished there was a way to go back and undo the shady shit you had pulled.

You lean back and enjoy the hot sun on your skin, your eyes glancing around the lawn. Brooklyn and Hannah were hanging out on the sun loungers, chatting away. You would normally try to join in the conversation, but it wasn't worth it. You knew that you would be anything but welcome after you and Brooklyn's exchange yesterday during the kissing challenge. What was it about her that had Gary so hooked? She wasn't anything special in your opinion. Sure, she was beautiful, but she was a bit boring. She didn't have any crazy stories to share, she was relatively quiet, not to mention she was a virgin, so any question of sex was off the table. You didn't get it. You and Gary were much better suited. The two of you could have fun together. You had screwed up by lying, but maybe you needed to just show Gary that you were serious about trying to make things work with him. With Henrik pining after Brooklyn, you were sure that there was no way she was going to choose to go back to Gary given what happened. She didn't trust him, she didn't trust you either, but he was the one that was really in the doghouse, but Gary would stop at nothing to win her back. You were sure of this fact. The guys had chosen at the last recoupling, so your only shot was for it to be girls' choice and for you to get chance to pick before Brooklyn. You didn't think she would go back to Gary, but if you got the chance to pick him first, you would swipe him up before she had the chance. You had made your bed, and you wanted to lie in it... With Gary.

MARISOL

You exit the beach hut and make your way outside to lounge on the daybeds. The sun was unbearable. It was like this place had two climates, hot or hotter. You squint your eyes in the bright light and stroll across the lawn. Rocco was still in a mood about his rain chant not working so he had taken refuge on the roof terrace to realign his energies. You liked him, but you didn't understand some of the things he talked about. Sometimes you felt like the two of you were on completely different wavelengths. The physical attraction was there though and you two had already had a few petting sessions, but you had put a halt to it before going any further. It had been forever since you last had sex. You ached for the touch of another human being but being in this house made things difficult. There was zero privacy. Looks wise, Rocco had everything going for him, but outside of that, there was nothing. You couldn't have a serious conversation with him without him throwing in his horrendous mantras. The only guy here you could actually have a deep conversation with was Noah. You would kill for a good, deep conversation with Noah in the sheets. You bite your lip at the thought. He was sexy. He was tall and statuesque, incredibly smart and had this mysterious bit about him that drove you wild. He was so likeable, everyone in the villa got on with him. It was crazy to think that he was only twenty-five. He had the maturity of a forty-year-old, was educated and shared the same passion for knowledge that you had. When you were around him, you felt like a teenager. It was obvious that the two of you had a much better connection than he had with Hope. Now that Lucas was here, you were fairly certain that she was going to jump ship. The guy was her male counterpart. They were both successful in their careers, loved attention and had chemistry that was off the charts. Lucas had made a point not to show interest in anyone but her and that was what she liked. She wanted a man who treated her like a queen, a man who responded when she demanded attention. You really wanted to get to know Noah more, but didn't want to risk causing any drama. You needed to have a conversation with Hope to see where her head was at, make sure you wouldn't be treading on anyone's toes. The villa had more than enough drama the last few days. Between Gary and Brooklyn fighting, to Rahim and Gary not being on speaking terms, it was all getting to be a bit much. You felt bad for Brooklyn. Everyone here knew how much she liked Gary. What Priya had done was something you couldn't get behind. The old you would've been rallying to solve the problems of the villa, but you had told yourself that you weren't going to get involved in unnecessary drama if you didn't have to. The villa would straighten itself out, and if it didn't, well you weren't going to make it your mission to fix it for them.

You glance around the lawn. Brooklyn and Hannah were chatting away on the loungers as Priya made her way back to the villa. Gary and Noah were working out while Bobby stood around, playing with a jump rope. You climb off the daybeds and make your way towards Brooklyn and Hannah. Noah had been spending a lot of time with Brooklyn and if anyone would know if there was a shot with him, it was her.

"Hey girls." You say with a smile as you take a seat on one of the empty loungers.

Brooklyn looks up at you, shielding her eyes from the harsh sunlight. "Hey Marisol. What's up?"

"Not much. Figured I'd come chat and see how the two of you were getting on."

"Well, I for one, am dying of this heat." Hannah says as she applies more sunblock to her fair skin.

You nod in agreement. "Ditto." You say with a laugh. "So, what's the scoop? How are things going with Henrik?" You ask, shifting your eyes to Brooklyn.

The pretty brunette gives you a shy smile. "He's really nice. I like him, but..."

"He isn't Gary." You give her a weak smile. "I get it. That has to be tough."

"It is, but I'm not going to let it ruin my summer. We still have three weeks left here. I'm not going to spend the rest of my time here feeling sorry for myself and wallowing in self-pity." She says to you.

"Yes! I'm glad to hear you say that! We're all too fabulous to spend our summer sulking."

"How are things with Rocco? You two seem like you've hit it off pretty well." The pretty brunette says as she takes a sip of her water.

"He's fit, there's no question about that, but outside of that..." You scrunch your face up making the girls laugh.

"Do you mean that you can't see yourself committing to someone who tells the same stories over and over again?" Hannah asks, a small smile playing at the corner of her lips.

"Or someone whose cure for everything is a wheatgrass smoothie?" The pretty brunette says through a laugh.

"Precisely." You chuckle. "We just have nothing in common what-so-ever. He's nice, but outside of a physical attraction, I don't see it going anywhere."

"Anyone else catch your eye?" Brooklyn asks, curiosity written across her face.

"Well... I think Noah is really cute and we have good conversation."

"And he's fit as hell." Hannah says, her cheeks turning a slide shade of crimson.

"You've noticed it too huh?" You say to her inquisitively.

"Yea, I think he's attractive, but my hopes are still set on Bobby." She says with a shrug.

You smile at the redhead. "He's a sweetheart. You just need to break him out of his shell. Have you guys had any one on one time?"

"We've had a few chats, but nothing to really brag about." Her small laugh pulls at your heart a little bit.

"We have a game plan though." Brooklyn says as she gives you a playful wink.

Hannah gives you a small smile. "It's more Brooklyn's game plan. I'm not so sure it will work."

"Ohh? Do tell." You flash a big smile at the girls as you reposition yourself closer. "I'm all ears."

"Well, I was telling Hannah that sometimes using a bit of reverse psychology on a guy can peak a little interest."

"Yes! That's so true. I took a few psychology courses during undergrad. It's basically taking advantage of a person's reactance, giving you the upper hand."

"I just don't know if I can pull it off." Hannah says in her meek voice.

You shake your head at her. "Of course you can. Men inherently like a challenge. The more available you are, the less desirable. We reviewed some studies pertaining to reverse psychology in relationships, specifically men. Most men are competitive by nature, especially in a situation like this. It's in their DNA hun."

"You need to give yourself more credit Han. You have a lot to offer Bobby. You're beautiful, intelligent, kind." Brooklyn says to her. "You're the total package."

"I agree with Brooklyn. Put your game face on and go get your man girly."

"Thanks guys, I just like him so much. He's all I think about." She says.

"Any guy would be lucky to end up with you Hannah. I mean that." You give the pretty redhead a reassuring smile.

Brooklyn shifts her gaze to you. "So, Noah huh?" A conspiratorial smile spread across her face.

You feel your cheeks blush slightly. "Yea, I just don't want to step on anyone's toes."

"I don't think you need to worry about that. It's obvious that Hope's into Lucas." She says to you.

"Yea, she's putting all her eggs in his basket." Hannah nods.

"Absolutely." Brooklyn chimes in. "You should spend more time with him. Between us girls, he fancies you."

"Really? He told you that?" Your response comes out slightly more eager than you had anticipated.

She nods. "He told me that he was bewitched by you. Those were his exact words."

You feel the heat rush to your face as your gaze focuses on Noah's glistening body at the weight bench.

"You should go over and talk to him." Her beautiful smile lighting up her face.

"You really think so?"

"Definitely. Who knows when the next recoupling will be. You need to let him know that you're interested." The pretty brunette gives you a gentle nudge. "Go on."

"Hannah, you should come with me. Bobby is over there too you know, and I have to say, you're looking like a snack in that bathing suit." You give the redhead a wink. "Let's go crack on."

She really did look like a knockout. Her navy-blue bikini clung to her body in all the right places.

"Do you want to come too, Brooklyn?" Hannah asks her.

"No, I think I'll stay here. With Gary over there.... I just..."

"We get it." You say to her as you take her hand in yours. "You take all the time you need hun."

You stand up from the lounger and extend your hand to Hannah. "Alright, come on. Get those cheeks off that chair. We have two boys to impress."

She smiles at you shyly and takes your hand allowing you to help her to her feet.

"How do I even act? What if I make myself look stupid?"

You nudge her with your shoulder. "You won't. We're just gonna go over there and pay some attention to Noah."

"But you like Noah? I don't want to be flirting with the boy that you're interested in." A concerned look spreads across her face.

"Sweetie, he's not my boyfriend. Besides, it's either him or Gary and, well you know." You cast your eyes towards Brooklyn for a second.

"True. Okay, I can do this."

The two of you saunter over to the gym. The boys were grunting away, Bobby was still lost in thought, aimlessly tossing the jump rope around.

"I may need to jump in the pool to cool off. You boys are looking hot." You say to them as you approach, a flirty smile on your face.

"Hey girls!" Bobby says enthusiastically.

"Alright?" Gary says, wiping his face with a towel.

Noah turns his gaze to you at the sound of your voice. "Hey there. I assure you, it's the two of you that brought the heat." He replies as he takes the both of you in.

You give him a coy smile. "Nothing wrong with a little heat."

"I concur." A hint of a smile forming at his lips.

You softly nudge Hannah, giving her the green light.

"You were right, Marisol. His physique is divine." The pretty redhead says as she turns to you, a slightly playful look in her eyes.

"Is that so?" Noah laughs.

Hannah shrugs casually. "Just calling it like we see it."

"Ahem..." Bobby clears his throat. "What about us?" He poses, running his hands up and down his toned body, flashing his signature smile.

"Oh Bobby, you know we think you're adorable, but Noah here..." She slowly turns her gaze back to Noah. "He looks good enough to eat." She gives you a look as if to ask was that too much? You wink at her.

A hearty laugh bellows from deep within him. "Why thank you, Hannah. That's very kind of you. You both look stunning as always."

"So, what are we working on over here?" You say as you walk over and run your fingers across the weights.

"I was getting my shoulder reps in. Do you lift?" He asks you.

You let out a giggle. "Never. But maybe you could show me how sometime."

"I could do that."

You let your eyes slowly make their way down his body. His chest and stomach covered in beads of sweat, his muscles flexing with every heavy breath he took.

"I see you're still wearing your sash." Hannah says to Bobby with a giggle.

"Of course! I earned this! I'm never taking it off." He pouts his lips.

She holds her hands up in mock surrender. "Hey, you do you, Pooh."

"Pooh?" He looks at her puzzled.

Hannah gives the baker a half smile and he bursts into laughter. "Ah, touché. Nice one, lass."

"I'm so confused." You say to them.

"It's nothing, just a little inside joke." Bobby says through his fit of laughter.

Noah looks over at Hannah. "Do you lift, Hannah?"

"No, but I ran track in highschool and college."

"Very nice." He smiles.

"You ran just for fun? Because you wanted to?" Bobby raises an eyebrow at the pretty redhead.

"I suppose you could say that."

"Well if you see me running, then you need to run too because something bad is after me." He gives her a playful nudge.

Gary stands up and grabs his water bottle. "I think I'm gonna head in. I'm cooking out here." He gives you all a small smile and heads back towards the villa.

"Is he alright?" Hannah asks.

"Yea, he'll be fine. I think the situation with Brooklyn is just weighing on him." Noah says as he watches the muscular blonde stroll across the lawn.

You follow his gaze and watch as Gary notices Brooklyn on the loungers, pausing for a second. He shakes his head then continues towards the villa.

"I do feel a bit bad for him." You say.

Bobby shrugs his shoulders. "Yea, but he kind of brought this on himself."

"That is the truth to be told." Hannah agrees.

"Are him and Rahim still not speaking?" You ask them.

Noah shakes his head. "Not really. Just when they have to."

Bobby nods in agreement. "Yea, Rahim's still pretty upset about all of this."

"And he has every right to be." The pretty redhead chimes in.

"It was a stupid move, that's clear, but he let Priya get in his head. It's a shame really. He really liked Brooklyn." A soft look spread across the tall librarian's face.

"And she's head over heels for him... I just don't know if she will be able to move past it. The slime challenge was one thing, but this kind of brought things to a different level entirely."

The three of them nod in agreement with you.

You watch as Noah takes the towel and starts to wipe off the gym equipment. There was a gentleness about him that drew you in. Even when doing the simplest of tasks, he looked so thoughtful. Your thoughts are interrupted by a loud gurgling sound from Bobby's stomach.

"You alright over there?" You say with a giggle.

"All this working out made me work up an appetite." He says with a smile.

Noah shakes his head and laughs. "Is that what you're calling what you did? A workout?"

"Hey now, that rope didn't swing itself!" The adorable baker slaps a hand on Noah's shoulder.

"If you say so mate."

"Han, let's go grab some sustenance. I'm starving." Bobby says to the pretty redhead.

She turns her gaze towards you, a panicked look on her face. You wink at her and nod your head, signaling her to go on.

She smiles at him. "I guess I could eat."

"I know just the thing! I make a killer BBBLT."

"Don't you mean a BLT?" Noah says through a smirk.

The baker shakes his head. "Nope. I mean a BBBLT. Bobby's Big Bacon Lettuce and Tomato."

"I love BLT's!" Hannah exclaims.

"Well then, you're in for a treat!" He smiles as he takes the pretty redhead by the hand. "Come on. Later guys!" He says as they make their way towards the kitchen leaving you and Noah alone.

"So." You say, breaking the silence.

Noah places his hands on the pull up bar, resting his arms loosely. "So." He says as he smiles at you.

The feeling of his eyes on you makes your throat go dry. He had an effect on you unlike anything you had ever experienced. Everything about him turned you on. His face, his body, his voice, his demeanor. He defined the meaning of the word sexy. Knowing that he was attracted to you, that he said he was bewitched by you, gave you butterflies in your stomach.

"I'm just going to come out and say it. I think you and I have chemistry." You say to him, your eyes meeting his.

"Oh?" He says as his mouth turns up into a small smirk.

You roll your eyes. "Oh come on. You can do better than that. You feel it too, I know you do." You give him a challenging stare.

He drops his hands from the pull up bar and slowly walks towards you, his eyes locked on yours. Your stomach was flipping like crazy and you had to remind yourself to breathe. He stops inches away from you, his warm brown eyes staring down into yours, the sexual tension radiating between your bodies made the hairs on your arms stand on end. He moves his hand to your face, gently placing his fingers under your chin, and begins to slowly trace your jawline.

"You mean like this? Is this the chemistry you were talking about?" He says, almost in a whisper.

You swallow hard. "Yes. This is precisely what I was referring to."

He cocks his head to the side and gives you a warm smile, trailing his fingers down the side of your neck and back up to your jawline. He slowly lowers his face to yours, but instead of kissing you, he leans down close to your ear, his warm breath on your skin.

"I feel it too." He says as his lips softly brush against your earlobe sending a shiver throughout your body.

"I knew you did." You say as a small smile spreads across your face.

"Is that so?"

"Yes. I can read you like a book."

He takes another step towards you, closing the space between you. His warm body pressed up against yours. "If that's true, then what am I thinking about right now?" His brown eyes penetrated yours, passion and lust permeating his brown irises.

You softly bite your lip. "You're wondering if my lips taste as good as they look."

"You're a bit of a mind reader aren't you?" He says as his eyes glance toward your mouth.

"It's one of my many talents." You run your fingers up his strong bicep, feeling goosebumps spread across his skin, causing him to take a deep breath. "Cat got your tongue, Noah?" You say as you look up at him from under your long eyelashes.

"I'd really like to kiss you... But I know we shouldn't... Especially being paired up with other people."

You let out a small breath against his warm skin. "You're right."

You slowly take a step back and Noah in turn takes a step forward, closing the space once again. He wraps one arm around your body, pulling you close as he leans down, his lips dangerously close to yours.

"You drive me crazy, you know that?"

You softly rub your nose against his. "Good." You slowly extract yourself from his hold and give him a flirty smile. "Good talk, Noah." You say as you saunter off back towards the villa. You glance over your shoulder to find him watching you walk away, a sexy smile on his face.

ROCCO

You all sit at the firepit as instructed by the text that Hope received. You knew this was coming but had tried to push it out of your mind all day. You hadn't felt yourself today. You had failed miserably in the Mr. Love Island competition then shortly after, the text had come through that the girls would be voting for the guys most and least likely to leave the villa with a girlfriend, with no explanation as to what would happen with the latter. You glance around at the other islanders, most of them chatting idly as they waited. Compared to the others, you were pretty sure that you were safe. There had been that huge blowup when Brooklyn had caught Gary cheating on her with Priya, and quite frankly, you thought he should absolutely take the crown in this one. There was also Rahim. You had heard from Marisol that the majority of the girls felt like he was too closed off. Then there were the new guys, they had been here all of two days, so their chances weren't looking too promising.

"Guy's, I've got a text!" Hope exclaims. "Girls, the time has come for you to vote for the boys most and least likely to leave the villa with a girlfriend. You will each cast your vote separately for the boy you think has the best chance of leaving the villa with a blossoming relationship. After all the votes are cast, you will then each vote for the boy that you think is least likely to leave the villa with a special someone. The three boys that receive the most votes for least likely will be faced with the possibility of leaving the villa for good. #TimeToGetReal."

"This is awful. I don't want anyone to leave." Hannah says as she casts her eyes around the group.

Brooklyn rubs her back. "I know, I feel the same."

You watch as she slowly glances at Gary, a sad look in her eyes.

"Hey, it's why we're all here. If you're not in this for an actual relationship, then you deserve to be sent home. I say we vote out the ones that have wronged us and keep the ones who haven't." Lottie says as she shrugs her shoulders nonchalantly.

"That's not what the text said Lottie and you know it." Marisol says to her. "We shouldn't play favorites."

"Marisol's right. This isn't a popularity contest. Just because you don't click with someone, doesn't mean that someone else hasn't." Noah says, nodding.

"Maybe we should take a few minutes to talk this through." Hope says to the girls.

"I think that's a great idea." Noah signals the boys to follow him over to the lawn.

"Well, it was nice knowing all of you." A sound of defeat echoes in Gary's voice.

"Hey, don't say that. You don't know that you're going to be in the bottom three." Noah says to the muscular blonde as he puts an arm around his shoulder.

"I appreciate you trying to make me feel better, but I fucked up big time and I'm not exactly the girls favorite right now." The blonde smiles at the tall librarian.

You almost felt a bit bad for him. "Let's just wait and see what happens. They may surprise us. Besides, Brooklyn still likes you, that's obvious. They may keep you to make her happy."

"Thanks Rocco, but I doubt that."

"Any of us could be in danger to be honest. None of us really know how the girls all feel except for Lucas over here." Bobby says as he looks at the dark-haired bloke.

Noah nods. "True, Hope and you have really hit it off."

"We have, but they aren't voting as a collective group. They all get to cast their vote separately. I could be in the bottom two just as easily as any one of you." Lucas replies. "I've only been here a couple of days."

"Well, I for one, am shitting myself. Everyone has said that I'm impossible to talk to." A worried look falls over Rahim's face.

"That's not true. Brooklyn hasn't said that and you two get on fine." Henrik says to the golfer. "She'd never vote for you to leave."

"Yea, but not in a romantic sense. Just because she thinks I'm cool as a friend doesn't mean she thinks I'll leave here with a girlfriend and that's what this is all about."

Silence descends among the group, all of your eyes focused on the girls across the way. They were talking animatedly, and it looked like there was a bit of tension between them.

"This doesn't seem fair." You say with a huff. "I bet Lottie is over there arguing her point to have the girls vote me out because I didn't put up with her shit."

"They all know that Lottie can be over the top, trust me on this." Gary says to you.

You run your hands through your unruly locks. "She can be pretty persuasive."

"I wouldn't worry about that. The girls have minds of their own." Bobby adds.

You watch as the girls slowly go off to submit their votes. Time stands still for what seems like forever. You all start to head back as you see them, one by one, make their way back to the firepit. Silence rings in your ears as you all wait for the results. A text rings out, interrupting you from your thoughts.

"It's me." Priya says as she stands up. "Islanders, the boy who was voted most likely to leave the villa with a girlfriend is..." She stops. "That's all it says."

Another phone goes off and Brooklyn stands up. "Noah." She looks at the gentle librarian. "Congrats!" She gives him a warm hug.

"Thank you, ladies. That means a lot." He says as he hugs the girls one by one.

His celebration is interrupted by another text. He takes his phone out and reads. "The boys voted least likely to leave the villa with a girlfriend are Ibrahim, Rocco and Gary." He looks up at the three of you, his eyes sad.

You couldn't believe it. You were stunned and couldn't believe what just happened. You hadn't been sneaky, you had been completely open and honest with everyone here. So what if you flirted? You were naturally flirty.

"Wow, I don't know what to say." Marisol makes her way over to you and puts her arms around your waist, resting her head on your chest. You glare at Lottie. You were sure that she had been able to sway some of the girls to vote you in the bottom three.

"I kind of expected to be in the bottom to be honest." Gary's said, his blue eyes shining in the firelight.

"So what happens now?" Hope asks.

"I don't know. I guess we just have to wait and find out." Brooklyn replies.

Another text rings out across the lawn.

"It's me." Henrik says as he takes out his phone and stands up to read. "Ibrahim, Rocco and Gary, you three have been voted the least likely to leave the villa with a girlfriend. Your fate is now up to the viewers as they will be voting as to which two of you they want to save from being eliminated. Tomorrow evening, the results of the poll will be revealed. The boy who receives the least amount of votes to be saved, will leave the villa."

You watch as Rahim walks off towards the villa, not saying a word to anyone.

"So, we have to wait and let the viewers decide? That's ridiculous." You say, annoyance in your voice. "I don't know what I did to deserve being up here." Your eyes lock with Lottie's.

"Why are you looking at me? I cast one vote for you. Don't blame me if some of the others felt the same." She says coldly.

"I knew you would vote for me. I called it. Doesn't surprise me. You always struck me as the vindictive type." You say to her with a snarl.

"Leave her alone. Six of us voted, not just Lottie. You can't pin everything on her." Brooklyn says to you, shaking her head. "Her one vote wouldn't have been enough to put you in the bottom."

You roll your eyes. "What reason would any one of you have to vote me as least likely?"

Brooklyn gives you a small smile. "Everyone's going to vote with how they feel. It doesn't necessarily mean that they don't like you or don't think you deserve to stay, but it was always going to be touchy wasn't it? It just means that each person probably had others that they wanted to save. It's just a way for the producers to cause more drama in the house."

You let out a sigh, knowing that she was right. "I suppose that makes sense, but it still sucks to know that I may be going home tomorrow."

"I don't think you have to worry about that mate. You're up against me, I'm the most hated guy in the villa right now and I'm sure the viewers feel the same way." Gary says, casting his gaze to the ground. "No one in their right mind is going to vote to save me."

He made a valid point. "Well anything could happen." You reply.

He doesn't say anything but acknowledges your statement with a nod.

"Well, no use spending the entire night worrying about it. I'm going to grab some air on the terrace. Want to join me, Marisol? You ask.

"Sure." She takes your hand in hers and the two of you walk in silence across the lawn.

You didn't want to let on how worried you were about tomorrow, but truth be told, you wished you had just kept your mouth shut during your confessionals. The viewers knew that you had no plan on staying committed to any of the girls here. Your main goal, your only goal, was to win the money.

GARY

You lay on the daybed looking up at the stars. Tonight, had sucked. You were in the bottom three and were possibly going home tomorrow. You deserved it, you knew you did. You had treated Brooklyn like shit, not once, but multiple times. Your Nan was probably cursing at the tv watching how you've behaved. She would've liked Brooklyn. She had always told you that you needed to find a nice girl to settle down with. She had hated all your previous girlfriends, saying that they were all slags. You chuckle at the memory. Brooklyn would have gotten her seal of approval, there was no doubt about that. Her kindness would have won her over. She was wholesome, beautiful, had a sense of humor. She was the total package. You wished you could go back and change everything, fix your fuckups, show her how much she meant to you. You hated the thought of having to leave, but the thought of seeing her happy with Henrik, that hurt much worse. The last few days she had hardly spoke to you and when she had, she basically told you that there was no chance of you two getting back together. She couldn't trust you. Hell, you couldn't trust yourself. You had a history of sabotaging relationships. Why would that stop now? You had let your own doubts annihilate what the two of you had. You had something special with her. You connected with her on a level that you had never experienced before. Then, in true Gary fashion, you had found a way to let your insecurities flood out and wash away what you had worked so hard to build with her over the last week. You needed to find a way to make everything okay with her. You needed to convince her that you were the one for her, not Henrik. You needed to get her back, one way or another. If that meant that you had to suffer in silence and watch her carry on with Henrik until you could win her back, then that's what you'd do. If that meant that you had to go home tomorrow, you would make sure that she knew that you planned on waiting for her, and would do everything in your power to prove to her that you wanted her, only her. You look towards the bedroom window, no sign of life coming from within. Everyone was peacefully sleeping. You wanted the viewers to see you, the real you. They needed to see how much she meant to you. They needed to keep you here, even if that meant sending Rocco or Rahim home.

You stand up from the daybeds and head towards the villa. You needed to speak to the viewers. Plead your case with them. Let them see how serious you were about making things right. You slide open the villa door and quietly step inside. You slowly walk towards the living room, carefully making your way around the furniture towards the door to the beach hut. You quietly knock on the door and stand there, waiting, completely oblivious to the figure sitting behind you on the sofa.

"Can't sleep either, huh?"

You whip around, startled. You could smell her before you saw her. She was sitting there, legs crossed, her long dark hair cascading over her shoulders like streams of silk.

"The daybed isn't the most comfortable." You say to her as you make your way around the sofa and take a seat next to her. Even in the darkness, you could see her eyes, reflecting like pools of honey.

"You're the one who keeps choosing to sleep outside." She says to you, giving you a small smile.

You shrug. "I thought it was the gentlemanly thing to do given the circumstances."

"How are you feeling? About tomorrow I mean?" She asks you, her voice quiet.

You let out a small sigh. "Sad, really. I know that I'm probably gonna be the one to go."

"If it makes you feel any better, I didn't vote for you."

"What do you mean?" You ask as you turn your body towards hers.

"I didn't vote for you as the islander least likely to leave with a girlfriend. I almost did, but I switched my vote to Rahim at the last minute."

You sit there for a second, shocked. "But why? You have every right to want me gone after how I acted."

She looks down at her hands. "I don't know. I guess it was too painful to think that I wouldn't get to see your face anymore."

"Well, I do have a nice face." You say with a smile.

"Yes, you do." She says as she lets out a small laugh. "Even if you and I didn't work out, I don't want to see you leave. Not until you've had a proper shot here."

You knew her words were meant to be kind, but they cut through you like a knife. She didn't want you to stay so you two could be together, she wanted you to stay out of pity.

"If you mean a proper shot in terms of finding the perfect woman for me, I already did. And I fucked it up."

"Gary..."

"Brooklyn, just listen for a second. I'm not going to beg you to take me back. I know I hurt you and I don't deserve another chance, I don't even deserve your forgiveness." You say to her, your eyes finding hers. "But I need you to know that whether I stay or leave, you were it for me. I know I didn't act like it and if I could go back and change what I did, I would in a heartbeat, but you were it. Just you." You pause to get control of your emotions. "I just want you to be happy. You deserve to be happy, even if that means that I'm not. You're the most important person to me. If Henrik brings you happiness, then you should give him a chance. I won't stand in the way of that. You mean too much to me."

Before you can say anything else, she pulls you into a tight hug, all but leaping into your lap. Her arms wrapped around your neck. You felt her small body tremble and realize that she was crying. You held her, breathing in her scent, listening to her soft sounds, and for a moment it felt like when she was yours. The familiarity of her body against yours brought forth the warm stinging sensation of tears to your eyes. You squeeze her tighter, burying your head in her shoulder. "I just want you to be happy, Brooklyn." You whisper into her skin.

The two of you stayed there, wrapped in each others arms for what felt like forever, before she slowly loosened her grip and stood up. "I should probably get some sleep." She says as she gives you a sad smile.

"Sleep well, Brooklyn." You take her hand in yours and bring it to your lips, softly kissing her knuckles, and with that, she headed upstairs.

You stood up and made your way back to the door leading to the beach hut and knock. You needed to speak to the viewers. You weren't sure if anyone would ever see what you had to say, but you needed to at least try. The door unlocked, allowing you to enter. You make your way to the beach hut and close the door before taking a seat on the circular chair, your eyes focused on the camera.

"Here's what I know. I know that you all have a decision to make. I know that I deserve to be where I am right now. I know that I'm the most hated guy in the villa and I accept responsibility for what I did. I could sit here and give you a million excuses about what I did, beg you to keep me in the villa, but I'm not gonna do that. I just want to say that I know what I did was wrong, and I don't deserve any sympathy for that. The last few days have been brutal for me. Watching Brooklyn and Henrik get on, it's been fucking brutal... But I deserve it. I'd love it if you'd vote to let me stay, give me the chance to make it up to her. Give me a shot at proving to her just how much I want her, how much I need her. That's all. I just want a chance to show her that she's it for me. She's the one. Here and out there." You say as you nod your head towards the camera. "That's it. And if not, well..." You give the camera a sad smile.


	8. EIGHT

LUCAS

"Islanders, Noah and I will take turns reading out the tweets from the viewers. Your job is to correctly guess which islanders name needs to go into the blank. If you guess correctly, your couple gets a point. The couple with the most points will win a prize." You listen as Hope reads aloud. "Oh, and Noah and I can still participate since the answers are on a different card." She says, giving the islanders a smile. "Hannah, you want to keep score?"

"I'm on it." She smiles sweetly.

"Everyone understand the rules?" Noah asks you all.

"What about me and Henrik?" You ask.

"Right, you and Henrik can be an honorary couple for the game." Noah says to you both with a smile.

"Mate, that's amazing." You say to the long-haired blonde.

"You're prettier than most girls." He says to you as he pulls you into a hug.

You and Henrik had become incredibly close in the few days you had been in the villa. Probably because you had arrived at the same time. You had been sharing a bed and were almost always together. You were complete opposites, but there was something about the long-haired adventurer that you loved. He was a good egg, both inside and out. You could tell that straight away. The two of you take your seats as you glance around at the other couples. There was about a foot or two of distance between Rahim and Priya, which didn't surprise you in the slightest. Bobby was drawing furiously on his whiteboard, bringing forth a fit of giggles from Lottie. Marisol and Rocco looked content together, his leg gently resting against hers. Brooklyn and Gary, well she looked as cool as a cucumber, but there was something else in her eyes... Sadness maybe?

"Alright, first tweet." Hope says with a smile. "______ is like that one jar of pickles in your nan's cupboard that just won't open up."

"Ouch." Bobby says with a laugh.

You turn and look at Henrik. "Definitely Rahim." You whisper.

"Yea, that's what I was going to say as well." He replies.

You scribble your answer on your board and wait to reveal it. On the call, you all flip your boards over. Rahim was written on every single one.

"I am a bit guarded." The golfer says with a shy smile.

"Yea, but you've been coming out of your shell more, Rahim." Brooklyn says, giving him a beautiful smile.

You had been on the fence about her when you arrived, but seeing the way she carried herself, the way she treated the others, you actually liked her more than you thought you would. Not in a romantic sense, but you could see Brooklyn as being the type of person you could hang out with, maybe see a film with, have dinner. You rated her as a person and you liked her.

"Alright, everyone gets a point." Hannah says as she marks a point next to each couple.

Noah grabs the next card. "You deserve better than him, _____."

You immediately cast your gaze on Brooklyn, she avoids making eye contact with any of the islanders.

"The answer is Brooklyn. I'm sure of it." Henrik whispers to you. "She's still technically coupled with Gary, so I'd bet this one is about her."

You nod and write Brooklyn's name down on your board. You all reveal your answers when prompted. You look around, most of the islanders wrote Brooklyn on their board, while Rahim and Priya had Marisol written down. You were shocked to see that Gary had written down Brooklyn on their board as well.

"The answer was Brooklyn." Noah says, giving her a sad smile.

Gary looks around at everyone noticing that he wrote Brooklyn's name down. "What? It's the truth. She deserves better than me. I can admit that." He looks over at the pretty brunette and gives her a small nudge with his shoulder.

"So... everyone except Rahim and Priya get a point. Hannah says as she marks the board."

"You think Marisol could do better than me?" Rocco says, glaring at Rahim and Priya.

"I just think that she could have a better match with someone else." Priya says to him as she casually shrugs her shoulders. Rocco shakes his head and turns his focus back to Noah and Hope.

"Let's move on." Noah says as he hands the next card to Hope.

"Ohhh, this is a good one." Hope says through a cheeky smile. "I'm calling it now, ______ is a closet freak. I get those naughty girl vibes from her."

Brooklyn smiles. "Well, we can cross my name off this list since I haven't been able to let my freak flag fly...yet."

All the islanders erupt into laughter, including Gary who pulls the pretty brunette into a cuddle.

"Nothing wrong with that, love." He says smiling.

"Ugh, I wish he'd stop touching her." Henrik says in your ear.

"Don't stress, mate. They're done. You've got this in the bag." You say to him. "After tonight, you won't have to worry about him anymore. She's just being nice to him because she knows he's leaving. She pities him."

"I hope you're right."

"Hmmm, but which one of you are the freaky type?" Bobby says as he taps the tip of the dry erase marker to his chin, his gaze focusing on Lottie, making her blush. "I could totally see you with some whips and chains, Lozza."

"Whips and chains aren't my thing babes." She smirks. "I'm all about the handcuffs, nipple clamps and sex swings."

Bobby holds an imaginary microphone up to his mouth and starts belting out the words to Superfreak by Rick James. Lottie gives him a playful jab. "Cut it out." She says with a smile.

"My guess would be Hope or Marisol." You say to the group as you catch eyes with Hope. She softly bites her lip at you.

"Marisol has that naughty professor vibe." Brooklyn says, giving the law student a wink.

"Another outburst and I'll see you in detention Brooklyn." The pretty law student says as she peers over her glasses at her, biting her lip.

"I'll gladly go to detention!" Bobby exclaims as he raises his hand in the air enthusiastically.

"Alright, simmer down everyone. We still have quite a bit of cards to get through." Noah says with a laugh, pinging the law student with an unmistakable I want to fuck you look.

You turn to Henrik. "Who do you think?"

"I agree with you, Hope and Marisol seem like naughty girls. I'd probably lean more towards Marisol though."

You nod and write down Marisol's name on your board.

Everyone holds their boards up. Brooklyn and Gary wrote Marisol along with Lottie and Bobby and you and Henrik. There were two votes for Lottie and one for Hope.

Noah smiles at everyone as he reads the answer. "You're all wrong!" He says with a laugh. "The answer was Hannah."

Hannah bursts into laughter as she blushes uncontrollably.

"Well, well... We learn something new every day." You say giving the blushing redhead a charming smile.

"Is that true, Han? Are you a naughty lass?" Bobby asks her, intrigued. There was something in his eye as he took Hannah in, but you couldn't quite figure it out.

"A lady never tells." She says to him with a shrug, meeting his eyes.

"Alright everyone, next one." Hope says as she grabs the card. "I'd let _______ stretch me out any day."

"Ooooo, that's a spicy one." Priya says as she rubs her hands together, locking eyes with you. "I know just who this is about."

Henrik gives you a nudge. "Pretty sure this one's all you, bruv."

Everyone quickly writes their answers. You all hold them up when asked. Every single board has your name written on it. You give them a sly smile.

Hope winks at you as she looks at the answer card. "Everyone gets a point."

"Knew it!" Priya says excitedly. "That was a sexy one. Lots of wandering minds, I'm sure."

"What's so sexy about stretching?" Hannah asks, looking slightly confused. "I stretch before I go running all the time."

"You stretch every single time you go running?" Bobby says as he casts her a flirty smile.

"Of course. You're supposed to." She says to him.

"Do you run every day?" He raises his eyebrows at her.

"Yes."

"So, you stretch every day?"

"Bobby, I just said I stretch before I run, so if I run every day, then I obviously stretch every day." She casts an annoyed glance at him. "Why are you looking at me like that? What's going on?" Hannah looks around the group of islanders. Her cluelessness was adorable.

"Um Han, I think they meant...." You watch as Brooklyn whispers into the pretty redhead's ear.

"Ohh okay, I get it now." She says, a small giggle escaping her pretty mouth. "You're such a perv Bobby." She gives the baker a playful shove.

"Ouch, I'm fragile Han." He says, pretending to wince in mock pain, rubbing his chest.

You watch the two of them and smile. Bobby and Hannah would make a great couple. You couldn't figure out why he was being such a pratt. The girl was so into him. She was stunning and intelligent. Her eyes lit up every time he walked into the room, but he was too busy chasing after a lost cause. Brooklyn was never going to go for him, especially with her knowing how much Hannah liked him. Out of all the girls here, Hannah was the best fit. He needed someone to keep him grounded and that's exactly what Hannah would do for him.

"Alright, next tweet." Noah grabs a card and reads it out loud. "Get out of there _____, she's playing you! _____ see's you as a money pot. End of."

"This one could cause some drama." Henrik whispers to you.

"I know, I love it." You say, flashing him a big smile.

"You're evil, bruv." The long hair blonde gives you a toothy grin.

A laugh exits your mouth. "You know me so well."

"Pretty sure I know the answer to this one." Lottie says as she gives Rahim a sad look.

He smiles at her. "You and me both."

"Oh whatever." Priya snaps as she crosses her arms.

You watch Gary and Brooklyn whisper back and forth, occasionally looking around at the other islanders. You were surprised that given what happened, they were able to be so cordial to each other. You had expected lots of drama, arguments, shade throwing, but to be honest, things were quite.... boring. She nods at him and scribbles a name down on the board. When everyone is asked to turn their boards around, everyone had written Rahim/Priya on their board, except Rahim and Priya who had Bobby and Lottie's names written down.

"Seriously? You think I'm using Bobby? Lottie says to Rahim, a hint of anger in her eyes.

"No way! Priya, what the hell?" Rahim says to her.

"We're all entitled to our opinion." Priya responds, a small smile on her lips.

"Everyone except Rahim and Priya get a point." Noah says to Hannah. She marks the board. "The correct answer was Rahim and Priya."

"I already knew that, mate." Rahim gives Priya a disgusted look and shakes his head.

"Next one!" Hope grabs another card. "Don't judge me, but _____ and _____ would make a good couple."

You immediately write Brooklyn/Henrik on your board. The mountain man gives you a huge smile.

"Thanks, bruv."

"No thanks needed. You two are fucking gorgeous together." You say, nudging him with your arm.

The two of you sit and wait while everyone else writes their answers down. You all flip your boards. Lottie and Bobby had written Brooklyn/Henrik the same as you did.

You nudge Henrik. "See? I'm not the only one who thinks you two are well suited. That's a good thing if her friends are saying it as well."

The smile on his face spreads from ear to ear.

The others were all different. There was a vote for Hannah and Rahim, Marisol and Noah, even one for Priya and yourself. Priya had written her and Gary's name. You watch as Hope grabs the answer card.

"One of you were right." She says as she casts her gaze around the group. "The answer was Priya and Gary." She gives Brooklyn a sympathetic smile.

The pretty brunette looks over towards you and Henrik and locks eyes with him.

"She's so beautiful." Henrik whispers to you.

"She's definitely into you, mate. I can tell by the way she looks at you."

His cheeks turn a slight shade of red. "I hope you're right."

"Okay, next one." Noah grabs another card and reads it. "______ constantly going at ______ irritates the shit out me. Newsflash! She wasn't the only one involved."

You glance at Henrik, raising your eyebrows. "This could get interesting."

As soon as everyone stopped writing their answers, Noah asks you all to turn them around. Most couples had written Lottie/Priya, a few wrote Lottie/Rocco and Brooklyn wrote Brooklyn/Priya. It was clear that she had wrote her own name even though she knew that Lottie had been the one who had been taking jabs at Priya since day one. You took it as a sign of solidarity. She wasn't willing to throw shade at the pretty goth and you respected that.

Noah turns the card around and reveals the answer. "Any of you who wrote Lottie/Priya, you get a point. So let's see..." He looks around the group. "That's Rahim and Priya, Marisol and Rocco, Lucas and Henrik and me and Hope."

"Thanks everyone." Lottie says with a sneer.

"Lottie, come on hun. You have to admit that you do sometimes take things a bit far." Marisol says to her with a small shrug.

"I don't think I do. When someone does something that directly hurts someone else for no other reason than to be a bitch, then I'm gonna call them out. Plain and simple. If they don't like it, then don't do it. Period."

"Oh please, you have been coming at me since day one! The second I walked in, the three of you didn't even bother coming to say hello. It doesn't surprise me that you would go off the handle about shit that doesn't even involve you. You all formed a clique and made that very clear to me when I walked in. None of you went out of your way to make me feel welcome." Priya says as she points her fingers at Lottie, Hannah and Brooklyn.

"I didn't have to rush over to greet you Priya, but when I did meet you, I was nothing but nice to you. I didn't speak out of line about you or talk behind your back. Besides, you didn't come over to meet the girls, you went straight in to talking to the boys. Isn't that the same thing?" Brooklyn asks her.

"It's not the same thing at all."

"Oh, it isn't? You just said that we didn't bother coming up to you to say hello, when in fact we did. We may not have sprinted up to you the minute you walked in, but we did come over to you. You didn't make your way over to introduce yourself to us, you went to the boys. It's the same thing, so don't try to paint it like something it wasn't. There is no clique, so just stop." She shakes her head at the bombshell.

"So, let me see if I get this right. You're going to sit here and say that what Lottie has said to me from the moment I walked in, that all of it has been appropriate?" Priya says condescendingly.

"I don't recall saying that at all. You just said that the three of us didn't bother to make you feel welcome. I was just pointing out the flaws in your claim. I was nice to you. I said hello to you. I didn't go out of my way to make you feel uncomfortable. As far as Lottie going off on you, the only times I've heard her say anything harsh was when you dry humped Gary during the slime challenge and when the two of you got it on the night Lucas and Henrik got here, which, might I add, stemmed from this imaginary conversation that you claimed you heard between the three of us. So, if anyone here has acted out of line, you take the cake on that one, one hundred and fifty percent. I may not be loud and as in your face as some of the others here, but I'm not going to sit back and listen to you try to act like you've been this innocent bystander who has been forced to deal with the wrath of Lottie. Can she be harsh? Yes. Can she cut you with her words? Yes. But are you really going to sit there, in front of all of us, and act like you have been innocent when you went out of your way to ruin my relationship?" The pretty brunettes honey eyes blazed into Priya's.

"Don't waste your breath Brooklyn." Lottie says, giving her a smile.

"Whatever, the viewers obviously agree so at least I have a few who are team Priya..." She rolls her eyes at the brunette.

"Dude, this is getting good." You whisper to Henrik.

He gives you a sad look. "I don't like this at all."

"What do you think the viewers think about what you did?" She asks her pointedly.

"I'm not going to sit here and argue with you Brooklyn."

"Why don't we just get on with the game babe." Hope says to the pretty brunette.

You watch as Brooklyn stands up and continues, ignoring Hope. "Do you think that the viewers would agree with what you did? Do you think they would back you on your choice to grind all over Gary during the challenge, hurting not only me, but Rahim as well?" She says as she gestures towards Rahim. "Do you think the viewers back you in your decision to tell Gary that you overheard a conversation that never took place, making him think I was a liar? Making him doubt how I felt about him?" Her eyes were filled with anger.

Gary takes her hand. "Brooklyn..."

She shakes his hand off.

"Do you think the people watching were team Priya when you got off with Gary the night of the party? Do you think they were flying the flag for team Priya during the blowup that occurred afterwards while you hid upstairs? You want to cast the finger of blame on Lottie and me and Hannah saying we didn't make you feel welcome, but you don't even want to own up to the hurt that you've caused others, right? As long as there's a single person out there who backs you with one stupid tweet, then no use acknowledging the pain you've put me through, the pain that both of you put me through." Her eyes begin to fill with tears as she glances at Gary. You felt bad for her, but this was the kind of drama you liked to see.

All of you sit there in silence, unsure of what to say or do. Priya's gaze on Brooklyn changes, guilt resonating in her eyes. You feel Henrik shift as he stands up and walks towards the beautiful brunette. He places his hand on her shoulder and gives it a gentle squeeze.

"No. The viewers don't think that." He says to her. "They don't think that at all. It was wrong, everyone knows that." She looks at him, his gentle eyes softening hers. "They don't think that Brooklyn, no chance." He wipes a tear from her cheek and gives her a small smile. "Come on, why don't we go get some air?" He runs his fingers across her cheek, cupping her face in his masculine hand. She smiles softly at him.

You smile at the long-haired blonde and give him an encouraging nod.

She wipes her face and takes Henrik's hand in hers, allowing him to lead her across the lawn.

Hope interrupts the silence. "There's more cards left if you all want to keep playing. Or we could call it a draw. Lucas, you and Henrik are tied with Marisol and Rocco with four correct answers."

"I say we do one more. Let's see who the champions are." Marisol says with a smile.

"Go on, I say we play one more round." You look at Hope, giving her a wink.

"Alright, last one." She clears her throat. "I'm calling it now, ______ is the biggest player of all time."

You let out a laugh and glance towards Gary. "Well, I think we all know the answer to that one."

"Fuck off." Gary says to you with a snarl before standing up and walking back towards the villa.

"No thanks, I'm quite happy where I am. Thanks." You say with a smirk.

"Okay, everyone, answers please." Hope says, bringing the attention back to the game.

You write Gary on your board and hold it up. Everyone except Marisol and Rocco's board says the same thing.

Bobby let's out a laugh when he see's Marisol and Rocco's board. "You think I'm a player?"

"Hear me out. I think it's you not because I think you're sneaky or anything, but in terms of a game, you have played the best social game here in the house. No one can say a bad word about you." Marisol says, giving the baker a smile.

"Aw, aren't you sweet." He says, beaming at her.

"I'll accept some cupcakes for my compliment Bobby."

"Anything for the beautiful ladies of the villa!" He says, flashing everyone his signature smile.

Hope grabs the answer board. "You're one hundred percent correct, Marisol! You and Rocco win the challenge." She gives her a smile.

"What do we win?" Rocco asks just as his phone goes off. "Spoke too soon. Rocco and Marisol, as the winners of today's challenge, you have won a bottle of champagne to enjoy. Head over to the jacuzzi for some bubbles and relaxation. #HottubForTwo."

"Sweet!" Rocco says, clapping his hands together. "Let's go get that bubbly." He says helping Marisol to her feet.

You all disburse from the challenge stage and make your way towards the villa.

"Hey Hannah! Wait up!" Bobby yells as he catches up to her. "I'm interested in hearing more about these naughty lass tendencies I hear you have."

Hannah laughs and shakes her head as she gives the baker a playful jab to the arm. "Oh, I bet you are."

You lock eyes with Henrik as you spot him on the daybeds with Brooklyn, giving him a smile. You were happy they were getting to spend some time together. Tonight, was the night that Gary would be sent packing, leaving the mountain man, your best mate in the villa, as the one to help put the pieces of her heart back together.

RAHIM

You bound downstairs after packing your stuff and throw your duffle bag down next to the bottom step. Per the text you, Gary and Rocco had received, you all had to pack your things so whoever was eliminated from the game, would be able to swiftly leave the villa. You head over to the bar and pour yourself a shot of tequila. You were nervous about the elimination tonight, but to be honest, you would be okay if you were the one chosen to leave. You didn't have a strong connection with any of the girls in the house now that you and Priya were done. Everyone was either in the friendzone or just didn't do it for you. You thought Brooklyn was gorgeous, but that was never gonna happen even if you were interested. She already had Gary and Henrik competing for her attention, not to mention Bobby. There was no point in adding to the list. Your only shot at finding love here would be if new girls came into the villa.

The tweet today had bothered you. You've tried to let your guard down, but it was hard for you. You had been burned so many times in the past that you tended to take a while before really warming up to women now. You had never had trouble attracting women, the problem was always keeping them. Anytime you went out, women came up to you, but as soon as you made it pro, they started coming at you in flocks, most of them attracted to your money. It took you a while to realize that these women were using you. They were always wanting to go on vacations, shopping sprees, throwing parties. None of them took the time to get to know you, the real Ibrahim. You were a sixteen-digit credit card to them, nothing more than a bank account. You pour the shot down your throat and savor the taste. You quickly pour yourself another and drink it down quickly, slamming the glass down on the countertop. Your hope was that the alcohol would get into your bloodstream as quickly as possible before you had to head out to the elimination ceremony. You knew that Gary had a higher chance of getting voted off, but you didn't want to hang your hat on that. The viewers could save him, it would be shocking if they did, but drama produced higher ratings. People were drawn to it like a moth to a light. This was a fact.

You look at the stairs, you had expected Gary to be following suit after you, but he hadn't surfaced from the bedroom yet. You hadn't spoken to Gary since the night Brooklyn caught him and Priya together. The two of you had packed your things in silence. You had successfully been avoiding each other the last few days, but you wanted to get things squared away since there was a one in three chance that one of you would be leaving tonight. You liked Gary, you were pissed at him, but you liked him. You head back upstairs to the bedroom. The muscular blonde sat at the edge of his bed, staring into his hands. You gently tap your knuckles on the wall, catching his attention.

"Is it time?" He asks as he looks up at you.

"Nah, I just wanted to have a word... Before everything got started."

You make your way over to the bed next to him and take a seat. "There are some things I wanted to say to you since one of us could possibly be going home tonight."

"Sure." He motions for you to start. You note the exhaustion in his face. The dark circles under his eyes aged him.

"I just want to know why, bruv? Why did you have to do it? You had a good thing with Brooklyn. If Priya was coming on to you, why didn't you come talk to me? At least give me a heads up?" You ask him calmly.

He lets out a slow sigh. "I wish I had. Any answer I give you isn't going to be enough, bruv. I don't know if I could get you to understand."

"Well, try. One of us could be going home tonight. I don't want to leave things like this."

"I don't know. I don't know why I didn't come and talk to you. Before the slime challenge, I didn't even know that she had a thing for me, bruv. We had chatted a few times, but it was basically the same shit with every bird, outside of Brooklyn. It was just cordial, I guess. During the challenge, I'll admit I was an ass for letting it go on for as long as it did, but even then, I didn't think nothing of it. I thought she was just having fun. She's pretty forward so it didn't seem out of character for her." He runs his hands through his blonde hair. "After everyone went back to the villa, she stayed back and told me that she liked me and kissed me. I pushed her away and told her that I wanted to be with Brooklyn. That night, I confessed what happened between us to Brooklyn and I was sure she was gonna tell me to go fuck myself, but she didn't. Things were great. Then the new guys got here."

"Go on." You say, giving him a nod.

"When they both picked her to go on dates, I let myself get in my own head. I was freaking the fuck out, bruv. I really was. Priya came and found me and told me that she overheard Brooklyn telling Lottie and Hannah that she was planning on mugging me off for Henrik and it was all downhill from there. She even defended her when I got upset about it. Made me think I was being an ass. I was already pissed about her being out with that posh prick Lucas and then hearing that, it just fucked me up."

You clasp your hands together. "So, what happened next? How did the two of you end up all over each other?"

"After Brooklyn and I got into it at the party, I came up here to cool off. I knew I had acted like a twat, I was out of it from the alcohol, and just needed to clear my head. Priya came in and was doing the I'm here for you shit. She told me that Brooklyn was just feeling guilty because she knew that I knew about her conversation with the girls. She really got in my head, mate. I don't know why I didn't just ask Brooklyn myself. If I had, all of this could have been avoided." He stops and takes a deep breath. "We talked for a few minutes and she told me that she wanted to be with me and that she had feelings for me that went beyond a physical attraction. She told me that you and her weren't clicking and that she thought it was important for her to be honest about how she felt."

"And then?"

"The next thing I knew, she was kissing me. I pushed her away at first, but then she told me that I was basically making myself look like a puppet on Brooklyn's string. She said that the girls viewed me as too long gone and that I would end up single when Brooklyn dumped me for Henrik, something about the other girls not wanting to step on Brooklyn's toes. She kissed me again, harder, and before I knew it, she was on top of me and I lost all sense of what was going on. I was so angry at Brooklyn and in that moment, I felt like someone wanted me. Brooklyn was getting ready to throw me away, but Priya wanted me. At least I thought Brooklyn was. I had no idea that she was lying to me, bruv. You have to believe that. There's no excuse for what I did, so I don't expect you to forgive me."

You sigh and give the muscular blonde a small shrug. "If it had been anyone else here, I wouldn't be so upset."

"I know, and I'm sorry. I fucked everything up. That was my fault. I should have talked to you, I should have talked to Brooklyn. If I had, I wouldn't have lost the both of you. You were my boy, and I fucked you over mate. I threw our friendship away because I was feeling insecure with my own shit. All I cared about was staying in the villa. I thought she was the only option I had. It wasn't until I saw Brooklyn... Fuck, mate... She was standing there in the doorway, her face was... I knew that I had fucked everything up. I'm getting what I deserve, bruv. If it's me voted to leave tonight, well I'm ready to go home."

"So you're just gonna give up then, yea? You're gonna throw in the towel?"

"I don't think I have another choice Rahim. She's done with me. I crushed her. I broke her trust. She's not gonna take me back." He lets out a sigh. "Going home would be easier than having to sit here, day after day, watching her with him. You saw the way she pushed my hand away today during the shit with Priya. Henrik was the one she wanted."

"That bullshit, bruv. You're giving up because it's the easy route. She's not over you, not even close. She was destroyed the other day. She told me that when I found her on the terrace, and she was a mess. Listen, what me and Priya had was nothing compared to what you and Brooklyn have. But giving up, just walking away so easily. If you really care about her, throwing in the towel and calling it a day isn't the answer."

He stands up, placing his hands on the back of his head. "I told her how I felt, mate. I told her I was sorry. I told her that I didn't want Priya. I begged her, I pleaded with her, I cried for fucks sake. She told me she couldn't..." You watch as the blonde covers his face with his hands. "She said she couldn't trust me and that we were done."

You walk over towards him. "Come on, bruv. Pull yourself together." You say as you pat him on the back. "You have to get your head back in the game. If you want her and care about her, sometimes you have to suffer a little bit. She doesn't feel the same way about Henrik as she does you. She just doesn't."

"She doesn't want me, mate. I don't want to keep pushing her. I'm where I am because I fucked up like I always do."

You could have easily told him to fuck off. You were hurt and angry about what happened, but deep down, you knew that he was being genuine. He had been miserable the last couple days. What good was it going to do to kick him while he was down? It was obvious that he regretted what happened. It bothered you to see him this upset. Despite what happened between him and Priya, you loved the guy.

"Don't be such a melt, bruv." You say to him as you grab his shoulder and pull him into a hug, patting him on the back. "I appreciate you laying it all out for me."

"I'm so fucking sorry, bruv." He says as he hugs you back.

You pull back and stare at the muscular blonde. "We're good."

"Rahim, you have every right to be pissed."

"Mate, I know. And I still am slightly pissed, but you're good people. Given the circumstances, it would have been hard for any man that was put in your position. I mean, Priya is fit as fuck."

The two of you let out a laugh.

"We're good. Whatever happens, you're my boy and we're still gonna get that beer when this shit's all over."

"Yes, mate. I'd like that." He takes you by the hand and pulls you into another hug. "Thanks Rahim. You're fucking proper gold, you know that?"

"Let's head down. This shit is gonna be starting soon." You say as the two of you step back from each other.

"I'll be down in a minute."

"I'll see you down there." You smack him on the arm and make your way towards the door. "Oh, and Gary? Go clean yourself up a bit. You look like shit, mate." You give him a smirk as you walk out the door. The sound of his hearty laugh following you down the stairs.

GARY

You shuffle on your feet as you stand in front of the islanders next to Rahim and Rocco, waiting to find out which two of you were safe and who would be going home. You were happy that you and Rahim had got a chance to clear the air. He had been your closest friend here in the villa since you arrived and what you had did to him was so out of line. You were happy that he forgave you, but you didn't think you deserved it. You had gone behind his back and fucked up not one, but two relationships. Him choosing to seek you out and get your side of what happened showed you what a stand-up guy he was. You couldn't say that you would have done the same, and that spoke volumes. The night was hot, and the air was sticky. Everyone sat in silence waiting for the text chime to ring out across the lawn. You were nervous as hell. Last night, you had a moment with Brooklyn where a part of you had thought that just maybe, she was willing to give you another chance. The way she hugged you, clung to you, it had ripped at your insides like a razor blade. You didn't want to let her go. You had given it your best shot and told the viewers how you felt, but you weren't so sure that was going to matter. Then, during the tweet challenge, Brooklyn had brushed you off when you tried to take her hand and had left with Henrik. She didn't want you anymore. Sure, she still had feelings, that was to be expected. But in terms of having a relationship with you, that ship had sailed. Henrik really liked her, and you couldn't blame him. He saw the same things in her that you did. He recognized her kindness and her soft heart and had been there for her, helping her deal with the aftermath of what happened between you and Priya. Being around her, day after day, and not being able to hold her, kiss her, be with her, had been torture. You let your eyes find her. She was sitting there, her hands clasped tightly together, her eyes fixed on the fire burning a few feet in front of her. Her eyes were puffy and swollen and it looked like she had been crying. You feel a pain in your chest, seeing her look so vulnerable, it hit you to your core. You had been so focused on telling her that you needed her, that you wanted her, that you hadn't stopped to think about what she needed and wanted. It was selfish of you. She didn't deserve tears and sadness. She deserved to be happy. She deserved to be with someone who wouldn't make her question how he felt about her. She didn't deserve to have to put up with your shit and carry around all your emotional baggage. She didn't deserve to have to worry whether or not you were going to leave her for someone else or if you were going to give her the silent treatment any time you got a bug up your ass.

The sound of a text goes off, startling the islanders. Brooklyn's eyes immediately shoot up and focus on you. She keeps her eyes locked on yours while Noah read out the text.

"Islanders, the viewers have been voting and the votes have been tallied. The first islander that the viewers have chosen to save from elimination tonight is..."

Brooklyn tightens her fists, her knuckles slowly turning white. You give her a soft smile and mouth the words it's okay, love, watching her visibly relax.

"Rocco."

You swallow hard at the realization that you or Rahim would be going home. You turn and give Rahim a sad smile.

"I'm sorry, lads." Rocco says as he pulls both of you in for a hug, patting you each on the back.

He walks towards the others and takes his seat next to Marisol. You and Rahim stand next to each other, waiting for the next text to come through.

Hannah gives him a soft pat on his shoulder, which he reciprocates with a smile.

"I meant what I said earlier. After this show is over, we're gonna grab a drink." Rahim says as he put his arm around your shoulders.

"Abso-fucking-lutely, mate. I'm lucky to have made such a great friend in a short amount of time." You say to him as you give him a squeeze.

"You're my boy, no bird is gonna change that. Whatever happens, promise me that if I go home tonight, you're not gonna walk around like a sad sack for the rest of the summer."

"I promise, but I don't think you need to worry about that. You just make sure you give these girls your all here, open up a little. I'll be watching and cheering you on back home."

"Deal."

You turn your gaze back to Brooklyn, her honey brown eyes still focused on you. You watch as she wipes a tear from her cheek, prompting Henrik to wrap his arm around her. If you go, at least she would have someone here to lean on. The chime you had been waiting for rings out from one of the islanders. You watch as Bobby stands up.

"Man, this is proper brutal." He says as he shakes his head. "The second islander who is safe from elimination is..." He puts his phone back in his pocket and the waiting begins again.

You find Brooklyn once again, her chest rising with every breath she took. The third text rings out and Lucas stands up.

"Gary." He grumbles.

You almost thought you didn't hear him right and you swore you saw a look of disappointment in his eyes.

"What?" You say, shocked.

He looks back at his phone and continues reading. "Ibrahim, you received the least number of votes from the viewers and have been eliminated from the villa. Please say your goodbyes and be ready to leave the villa in fifteen minutes. Your time on Love Island has come to an end. #LetsHitTheRoad #GoodbyeKiss."

You immediately turn to Rahim and pull him into a tight hug.

"I'm so sorry, bruv. It should have been me." The tears you didn't even know were there, poured out onto your cheeks. Sadness and relief sweeping over your body like a tidal wave.

"Don't apologize, mate. You have nothing to be sorry for. Just don't give up on her, bruv. Don't give up. Don't make me come back here just to kick your ass for being a twat." He pats you on the back as he lets out a laugh.

The islanders make their way over to Rahim to say their goodbyes. You step back and let them in as they all pull Rahim into a massive group hug.

"I'm gonna miss you so much, mate." Noah says to the golfer. "We're gonna stay in touch though. This isn't the end of us, I'm certain of that."

"No way, big man. We're gonna chill first chance we get." Rahim says with a smile.

You couldn't believe that after everything you had done, all the shit you caused, that the viewers would choose to save you. You had been given a second chance, one that you didn't really deserve, but a second chance, nonetheless. Brooklyn makes her way to Rahim, throwing her arms around his waist.

"I'm going to miss you so much. The villa won't be the same without you."

He looks down at the beautiful brunette. "You're a rare gem, Brooklyn. I'm not gonna forget you, ever. We'll see each other again, I'm sure of it."

"I'm holding you to that." She says as she plants a kiss on his cheek and lets him go, wiping her eyes.

You all follow the golfer into the house while he grabs his bags and make your way out the front door of the villa. The group of you gather in the driveway.

"I have a few things I wanna say." Rahim says to you all. "First, I want to thank every one of you for making this such an amazing experience. Sure, there was some drama." He says as he looks at you and then at Priya. "But at the end of the day, I'm glad I came here and met all of you." He turns and walks towards Priya. "I hope you find what you're looking for. I really mean that."

You watch as the bombshells eyes well with tears. "Thank you, Rahim. I wish you nothing but the best. And you better call me when you're in the market for a house. I won't take no for an answer." She says giving him a cheeky wink, bringing a smile to the big guy's face.

"Will do." He leans down and kisses her on the cheek.

The others swarm him again and hug him goodbye before he makes his way over to you. He drops his bag and pulls you into another massive hug. "You stay solid, bruv."

"Always, mate. This isn't goodbye. I'm gonna hit you up when I'm out of here." You say as you pat him on the back.

"You take care of yourself, yea?" He says to you as he grabs his bag. "I'll be rooting for you from back home."

"Thanks, mate. I appreciate it. I won't let you down." You say to him with a wink as you glance in Brooklyn's direction, Henrik behind her, arms wrapped around her waist.

I need a drink.

You all stand and watch as the golfer makes his way down the driveway. He flashes a big smile before disappearing into the darkness.

"I can't believe he's really gone." Hannah says, her voice trembling as she wipes a tear from her cheek.

Bobby wraps his arm around her shoulders. "It's alright lass." He squeezes her and plants a kiss on the top of her head. "Who wants a cuppa?"

"I could use a beer, mate." You say to him.

"Same." Rocco says as he walks by you, patting you on the back.

You all make your way back inside the villa. Bobby grabs two beers from the fridge and passes them to you and Rocco before grabbing some mugs from the cupboard. He gets to work making tea for everyone.

"I think I'm gonna go relax in the jacuzzi. I need to unwind." Brooklyn says as she makes her way past you and grabs a beer for herself from the fridge.

"I'll join you." Henrik says to the beautiful brunette. "If you want some company that is."

"Sure, I'd like that." She flashes him her beautiful smile causing a knot to form in your stomach.

You watch the two of them head upstairs to change. You felt so confused. You couldn't read her. Last night you were sure that there was something in the way she hugged you, then today she had brushed you off, but at the elimination she was visibly upset at the thought of you going home. She had focused her eyes on you the entire time, the two of you having an unspoken conversation. You knew there was still something there. Maybe Rahim was right. Maybe you just needed to let yourself suffer for a bit before making your move. You were going to do your best not to let her relationship with Henrik get the best of you. You needed to control your emotions and your temper. Maybe you would get to know Thor junior. He seemed like a nice enough lad. Maybe all you needed was to befriend him, play nice. That would show her that not only were you accepting of her new relationship, but that you were a mature adult who could handle some competition, even if you did want to knock his head off his body. You let out a small laugh at the thought.

"Thanks Bobs." Lottie says taking the steaming mug from him.

"Yea, thank you Bobby. You're such a sweetheart." Hope says as she pulls him into a cuddle, sending a flush of red to the bakers' cheeks.

You glance around at your fellow islanders. Everyone chatting with one another, even Priya was engaging in conversation. It was nice having things mellow out. The tension was still there, but you were hopeful that the next few days would go smoothly.

"Guys, I got a text!" Priya yells, startling the islanders as she opens up the message. "Islanders, tomorrow there will be a recoupling. The girls will choose. #LadiesChoice #FirstComeFirstServe."

You see Marisol give Noah a small wink.

Tomorrow would be the real test. You would have to be the bigger man and not throw a fit when Brooklyn chose Henrik. It was gonna happen. You catch eyes with Priya and knew from the look on her face that she was planning on picking you.

Oh fuck.

HENRIK

You extend your hand to help the beautiful brunette into the jacuzzi, her gorgeous smile captivated you as she took it graciously. The way her yellow bikini hugged her body in all the right places, had your brain going crazy. Your eyes wander her body as she climbs in and slowly lowers herself into the hot water beside you, a small sigh leaving her lips. You were enamored by her. Her face was bare, hair pulled into a loose knot on top of her head. Her skin was perfect, not a blemish to be found. She defined the words natural beauty.

"This feels amazing." She says as she gives you a small smile. "I needed this."

"Me too. This feels great."

"Lottie found me when I was changing. There's a girls choice recoupling tomorrow." She says as she rubs the hot water over her shoulders.

"I was wondering what all the girls were chatting about. How are you feeling about it? I mean now that Gary is still here?" You ask her. "Not that you have to tell me. Sorry, that was rude of me." You shake your head.

"It wasn't rude." Her gorgeous honey colored eyes sparkled like diamonds in the soft lighting. "I still feel the same. I have feelings for Gary, I won't pretend that I don't, but... I can't... I don't trust him."

"It's understandable, given everything that happened." You nod.

"I've thought long and hard about what I want to do here. Gary and I had a connection. He was funny and made me laugh, I felt at ease when I was around him, but now..."

You sit quietly, waiting for her to continue, watching her as she takes a big swig from the beer bottle.

"When I look at him now, all I feel is pain... Sadness... Every time I see his face, it takes me back to the night of the party. It's just not something I can get past. At the end of the day, he believed her. He didn't give me a chance to tell him my side. It was easier for him to believe that I was going to mug him off than believe that she could be lying to him. That's the part that hurts the most. The way he discarded me, ignored me, treated me like I didn't matter. I just don't have the energy to deal with someone who has no control over their emotions. I've been in those types of relationships. Always having to walk on eggshells, constantly worried if they were upset, getting the silent treatment, that's not what I came here for. I care about him and I'm happy that he was given a second chance, but I just don't see us being able to move past all this."

You give her a small smile. "At the end of the day, you have to do what's best for you. Forget about what everyone else thinks and feels. You need to go with how you feel on this one."

She focuses her eyes on yours, her lips drawn into a sweet smile. "I've really enjoyed spending time with you the last few days."

"It's my charm, isn't it?" You say as you shake your hair over your shoulders and give her your signature over-the-top wink.

"That's exactly what is it. I can't resist your charming personality and your luxurious golden locks." She says with a laugh.

"Go on. Tell me more." You say as you shake your hair some more, flashing her a wide smile, pulling out another laugh from her beautiful lips.

"I just feel so comfortable around you." Her smile was radiant.

"Lavender oil." You say with a smirk.

"Huh?" She asks, a puzzled expression on her face.

"Lavender oil. I put it in my hair. It's mother earth's relaxation remedy. I've basically been using aromatherapy warfare against you, Brooklyn. You never stood a chance."

She bursts into a fit of laughter and it was the most beautiful thing you had ever seen. "You are too much, you know that?" She says as she splashes you.

You splash her back, a cheeky smile spread across your face. Before you knew it, the two of you were in a full-on war, water splashing against the sides of the jacuzzi from the movement of your bodies. For being so small, she was surprisingly strong. You turn your back just in time as she whips her arms across the surface, sending a chlorinated wall over your head. You quickly turn around and reach for her, pulling her close to you. Her eyes reflected the smile that was on her face, strands of her hair sticking to her wet skin. You stand there, relishing in her beauty, your eyes taking snapshots of every inch, every detail of her face, from her perfectly manicured eyebrows down to the tiny freckle above the right side of her cupids bow. Her soft hands rested lightly on your biceps. You slowly lean in and place a tender kiss on her lips before bringing your eyes back to hers.

"I know we haven't known each other for very long but spending time with you has been the highlight of my time here." You say to her.

She stands on her tip toes as she runs her hands up your shoulders and hooks her arms around your neck. "I've really enjoyed spending time with you too."

A huge smile spreads across your face. "Hearing you say that just made my night."

She tightens her grip and pulls your face down to meet hers and kisses you softly, trailing kisses along your lips. The kiss was gentle and intimate. You wrap your arms around her tighter and pull her close. Her skin felt so soft and warm against yours. The two of you let your tongues meet and like a volcanic eruption, the innocent, delicate kiss, turns fiery and passionate. It was unlike any kiss you had before. She hugged your body closer to hers, her hands clinging to the taut muscles of your back. The feeling of her lips against yours, set your brain on fire and warmth spread throughout your body. The two of you stumble to the side of the jacuzzi like teenagers, your lips never parting as you pull her into your lap. You feel her smile against your mouth as she lets out a small giggle, her breath hitting the back of your throat. You lean your head back against the tiles and stare into her honey eyes, allowing yourself to get lost in them, her fingers softly stroking the sides of your face. She places a soft kiss on your forehead, followed by a kiss on each cheek before kissing your lips again.

"You're unlike anyone I've ever met before, Brooklyn." You say to her with a smile.

She bites her lip, sending another wave of warmth throughout your body. "Go on. Tell me more." She gives you a wink.

"Are you going to steal all my lines? Is that what you're doing?" You say with a chuckle.

"They're good lines." She says as she hugs you closer.

You run your hands up her back to her shoulders. "Of course they are. They're mine."

"There's that incredibly humble side of you I like so much."

"I knew I'd grow on you." You say as you kiss her lips again. "Your shoulders feel tense. Here, turn around."

She obliges and you place your hands on her soft skin applying light, but firm pressure. Your thumbs moving in small circles along her shoulders and up her neck towards her hairline.

"Mmm, that feels amazing." She says as she relaxes her body into yours.

"It's too bad I don't have my homemade massage balms. They're excellent at relieving stress and relaxing your body."

"I usually just use coconut oil."

"Coconut oil is great for your skin. I like to add some beeswax and shea butter with a few drops of peppermint and eucalyptus oil. It smells amazing and feels even better, especially after a day of climbing or working out."

"That sounds divine." You could hear the smile in her voice.

"I have tons of them back home. I make them all myself." You say as you continue working her shoulders.

"You'll have to show them to me one day."

"I'd love to. I'll take you climbing when we get done with the show. It's such an amazing, exhilarating experience."

"As long as you promise not to let me fall." She says with a laugh, glancing back at you.

"Don't worry, we'd use ropes and a climbing harness. I would never put you in any danger. I promise." You say as you place a soft kiss on her cheek.

You finish the massage and wrap your arms around her shoulders, your chest taking her weight as she leans back, relaxing into you.

"What inspired you to be a wilderness and survival instructor?" She asks as she rubs her hands along your arms, interlocking her fingers in yours.

"I used to go camping all the time with my parents and brothers when I was a kid. I always loved nature. Being out among the trees and the animals, it brought me peace. It started out as a hobby. I would pack a bag with some food and essential items and go out hiking and exploring for days on end. I loved it and wanted to learn more, so I did a lot of research and basically taught myself how to survive out in the wild. I completed over a thousand hours of climbing courses over the next few years, every now and then I would bring friends out with me, and then they would tell their friends who would contact me and request trips and whatnot. One day I woke up and thought hey, why not do this as your career? So that's what I did. I started to advertise, and I made a website and it took off. Within the first month I had over one hundred and fifty booking requests."

"That's amazing, Henrik. The best feeling in the world is when you pursue something you love."

"Absolutely." You agree with her. "One day, I'm going to build my own cabin out in the middle of mother nature. I'll find a gorgeous spot in the mountains with breathtaking views. I can picture it all in my head. I'll have a garden to grow organic fresh foods and herbs, wood burning stove to cook on, a nice fireplace to spend evenings cuddled up with that special someone, hot chocolates in hand."

"That sounds perfect." She says to you as she traces her fingers over the calluses on your hands.

"My hands probably feel rough against your skin. Sorry about that."

"No, they feel fine." She says as she kisses your knuckles. "I used to get them all the time when I did gymnastics. The uneven bars used to rip my hands apart."

"I'd have never guessed that. You have perfect hands."

She turns around resting her arms gently on your shoulders. "Are you always such a sweet talker?" A small smile plays at the corner of her lips.

"Me? Never." You say with a smirk. You take a strand of her hair and curl it between your fingers.

A small giggle escapes her mouth. "I'm not so sure I believe that."

You let out a mock gasp. "I'm hurt, Brooklyn. You've shattered my soul."

"Shattered your soul, huh?" She says, giggling harder.

"And here you are, laughing at my pain. You've wounded me, woman."

"Can you find it in your heart to forgive me?" She asks as she gives you a sexy stare.

You pull her closer. "Your eyes are dangerous. You could probably get me to do anything you want with that look."

"I'll keep that in mind." She brushes her nose against yours. "So, I was thinking about tomorrow and I think we should couple up."

"Make it official, huh?' You smirk.

"Yea, something like that." She says as she gives you a soft kiss. "How does that sound to you?" She asks, kissing you again. Every thought in your brain disappears. Her tongue finds yours and sweeps through your mouth, sending chills throughout your body. She softly bites your bottom lip before giving you one last gentle kiss.

"I'd love to couple up with you." You give her another small kiss. "What do you say we go get dried off and I'll make us a snack."

"Sounds good to me."

She shivers as the two of you climb out of the jacuzzi. You grab a towel and wrap her up in it before grabbing one for yourself. You walk hand in hand back toward the villa, a smile glued to your face.

"Daybeds tonight?" She asks with a smile.

"You don't have to ask me twice."

NOAH

"Everything alright?" You ask Hope as you take a seat beside her on the terrace.

"Yea, I just figured with the recoupling tomorrow, I thought that maybe we should talk." She says to you as she feigns a smile.

You give her a small nod. "Hope, it's alright. I know that you and Lucas have hit it off. I'm not going to be upset if you choose him tomorrow."

She lets out a long sigh. "Oh my God, I've been so worried."

"Don't be. We're good. You two make a good pair. If you like him, I think you should go for it." You pat her hand with yours.

"So, you don't think I'm a bitch?"

You shake your head. "Absolutely not. Firstly, I would never call you a bitch. Secondly, we all came here to find our perfect match, our soul mate. You and Lucas really compliment each other, and I can tell he likes you."

"You really think so?" She says, a small look of hesitation in her eyes.

"Absolutely. He hasn't even bothered talking to any of the girls outside of Brooklyn and even then, it's only been to put in good words for Henrik. He's into you, that's blatantly obvious."

"But what about you? I don't want to just leave you out to dry." She gives you a sad smile.

"Don't you worry about me. I may have my eye on someone." You say, giving her a wink.

"Oh? Do tell." She says, intrigued. "No, wait. Let me guess.... Is it...Brooklyn? Hannah?"

You let out a small laugh. "Nah, Brooklyn and me are just friends, and Hannah is sweet, but she is really into Bobby."

"So who is it then?"

"Marisol." You say to her, waiting for her reaction.

"Yes! I could totally see you two as a couple! I don't know why that never even crossed my mind. You two would be perfect together."

"You think?"

She stares at you like you're crazy. "Of course! She's beautiful, smart, witty and flirtatious and you're this intelligent, brooding hunk of a man. You two would look hot together. Rawr." She says as she claws her hand at you making you laugh.

"You're too much."

"I just tell it like it is, boo. For real, you should tell her how you feel."

"Maybe I will."

"Well go on then! Go find her and let her know what's up! I'm gonna go find Lucas." She says as she stands up and heads for the door.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do, Noah." She gives you a wink and takes off.

You stand and head out behind her in search of Marisol. The two of you had a moment yesterday and you needed to tell her that you wanted her to choose you, if she wanted to that is. You make your way down the stairs and make your way out to the kitchen. She locks eyes with you as you enter, and you flash her a smile. She smiles seductively at you, her eyes smoldering. You make your way to her and lean down close to her ear. "Care for a chat?" You whisper.

"Lead the way." She replies.

The two of you head up to the terrace, you open the door and allow her to enter before you. You close the door behind you and take a seat on the couch, Marisol perches beside you, her pretty, tan legs underneath her beautiful body.

"So, what's on your mind handsome?" She says with a flirty smirk.

"You, if I'm honest. I wanted to talk to you and see where your heads at. There's a recoupling tomorrow you know."

She twirls her hair around her finger. "Oh? Is there?" Her sexy smile sends a jolt of electricity through your body. She was so unbelievably sexy. You were drawn to her like a magnet.

You let out a laugh. "Cute... I could beat around the bush, but I won't. I like you, Marisol. I find you incredibly attractive. I like your sass, I like the way you carry yourself. I like everything about you. If you don't already have one of these other blokes on your radar, I would be ecstatic if you'd do me the honor of choosing me tomorrow."

"So proper and formal." She teases. "I like it. I guess I could consider it." She says as she runs her fingers through her long hair, her eyes fixed on yours.

You bite your lower lip. "I can live with consider."

She stands up and makes her way to the wall of the terrace, looking out into the beauty of the night sky before turning back to face you. Her arms were propped up on the wall behind her, the buttons of her sexy red blouse unbuttoned just enough for you to see the lace fringe of her black bra, her tight black miniskirt hugging her hips, her beautiful toes, painted a fierce red peeked out of her wedges. Images of hoisting her up and taking her right there fill your head. You sit there for a minute, smiling, just taking her in.

"I can't lie, you intrigue me. I noticed you the second I walked into the villa." She says to you.

"Did you? What a coincidence. I noticed you too."

"Is that so?"

"Absolutely." You say as you stand and slowly make your way towards her. "I thought you were the most beautiful woman I'd ever laid my eyes on."

"Is that all you like about me, Noah? My beauty?"

"Not even close." You stop inches from her, her chest rising towards you as if beckoning you to touch her as she takes in a deep breath. She was driving you crazy. "I don't even know where to start."

"Try." Her lips curl into a baiting smile.

You lean forward and rest your hands on the wall either side of her body. "You're much more than a pretty face, Marisol. You're intelligent and funny. Everything about you fascinates me."

"Fascinates you, huh?" She says as she cocks her head to the side, her hair falling down her back, exposing the side of her slender neck. You feel another jolt hit you in your gut.

"Yes." You say in a husky voice.

"So, you want me to pick you tomorrow then?"

"Definitely."

"Is that all you want?" She says as she bites her lip softly. You could tell she was enjoying this. A woman like Marisol enjoyed the upper hand and you got the feeling that she was used to having it, but you were going to show her that you enjoyed the upper hand as well. You close the space between the two of you. Your chest pushing up against hers as you run your hand through her long hair, pulling it gently, tilting her head up towards yours.

"Not even close." You whisper as you slowly brush your lips against hers. "I want much more."

"Tell me. Tell me what you want." She says into your mouth, her lips so soft against yours, pulling away for a second and then brushing them gently against your mouth again.

"I want you. All of you."

She bites your lower lip softly. "Mmm, I like the way that sounds coming out of your mouth."

Your body was buzzing and you felt the blood rushing to your length.

"Yea?"

"Yes." She continues to nip at your lip, her hands softly running down your chest and stomach.

"What do you want, Marisol?" You lean your body against hers. Your hardness pushed up against her.

She crashes her mouth against yours and kisses you passionately. Her tongue finds yours in an instant and she lets out a soft moan into your mouth. You kiss her back with the same force, releasing all the pent-up sexual tension you had been feeling for her since you laid eyes on her. Her hands were roaming your body, pulling at the buttons on your shirt. Her touch made your body react in a way that you had never experienced before. You let your mouth travel the curve of her jawline and down her neck, placing soft kisses the entire way, her hands knotting in your hair. She pushes her hands against you and backs you up against the couch, pushing you down into the cushions as she climbs on top and straddles you. She hikes up her skirt revealing her black lace panties and brings her lips back down to yours again, this time kissing you slow. She was such a sensual kisser, paying attention to your lips and the way you reacted to each nip, each lick, each flicker of her tongue. She slowly grinds her sex against your hardness, letting out a soft moan into your mouth, causing your already hard member to throb against her. She slowly sits up and takes your hands in hers and places them on her breasts, kneading them into her skin as she continues to grind herself against you, keeping her eyes locked on yours the entire time. You softly run your fingers along the outline of her visible bra, your body was tense as she worked you through your pants.

"You're so sexy." You say to her as you place your hands on her hips.

She runs her hands up her chest and into her hair, soft moans rolling out over her beautiful plump lips. She felt amazing pushed up against you.

"Mmm, I feel so good, Noah." She locks eyes with you again, taking your hand and bringing it to her mouth as she slowly wraps her lips around your index finger, pulling a guttural moan from your throat, causing her to work you harder, faster.

You close your eyes and tilt your head back. You felt incredible and you knew that if she didn't stop, you were going to blow right into your pants.

"Marisol, I'm not going to be able to hold it back if you don't stop."

"Good. I don't want you to hold back." She says in between sucking and licking your finger. "I want to feel you throbbing against me."

Your breathing becomes faster as you feel the sensation starting in the core of your stomach.

"Fuck, Marisol. You're gonna make be blow."

She speeds up her pace, her breasts bouncing. You feel her thighs tighten around you, her breathing heavy, her eyes filled with lust. "Noah, oh God, babe, I'm gonna..." She tilts her head back and a beautiful sound escapes her mouth. Watching her body tremble with pleasure, hearing her sweet sounds of release, tips you over the edge into orgasm. You squeeze her hips and arch yours into her as your body convulses, her sex still working hard against you causing you to erupt. Her nails dig into your chest as she rides the wave of her orgasm, bringing her eyes back to you, her dark irises penetrating yours. Never in your life had you experienced a moment as sexy, as mind-blowing as what you had just experienced with her. She falls on top of you, her head buried in the nape of your neck as her breathing slows. You can feel her heart hammering against your chest as you wrap your arms around her and softly stroke her hair. As you lay there, holding her against you, you knew that you had met your match. Your perfect match. She places her hand on your chest and nuzzles her nose into your neck, before coming up and placing a soft kiss on your lips.

"If it's alright with you, I think I'd like to pick you tomorrow." She says with a smile.

You let out a soft laugh and hug her close as you kiss her again. "I think I'd feel used if you didn't."

The two of you break into a fit of laughter. She was so beautiful, so passionate. You knew that you were done for. She excited you beyond words and you knew with absolute certainty, no one could ever hold a candle to her. She was going to be yours and you planned on making sure of it.


	9. NINE

MARISOL

You finish blow drying your hair and take a seat at the vanity to apply your makeup. The memory of last night on the terrace with Noah fresh in your mind. You felt like a giddy high school girl as you look at your reflection, a smile plastered on your face. He made you feel so alive, so excited and you were happy that he wanted to couple up with you. You didn't feel that pull, that attraction, to anyone in the villa the way you did with Noah. He was perfect. You knew that you were going to have to talk to Rocco. You owed it to him to let him know that things weren't working out and that you weren't going to be picking him tonight, you just hoped he would understand. You think about the islanders and who their potential choices would be as you apply rouge to your cheeks. You had a very good feeling that Hope was going to go with Lucas, there was no denying the chemistry they had. He had been doting on her hand and foot since he got to the villa. They made a hot couple. Brooklyn and Henrik had been spending a lot of time together as well. She still liked Gary, but you didn't see her choosing to recouple with him tonight based on principle alone. Lottie and Hannah were kind of up in the air. Lottie was currently in a friendship couple with Bobby, who Hannah really liked, but you had a feeling that Lottie would pick him again which would leave Hannah with Rocco or Gary. There was no question that she would choose Rocco if it came down to it. She would never couple up with Gary out of respect for Brooklyn. The more you thought about it, Rocco and Hannah could probably work. They were both romantics. He was attentive and flirty and with Hannah really wanting to get with Bobby, Rocco could be the perfect for now pick since he didn't seem like the type of guy who would get attached. At the very least, Hannah picking Rocco would certainly get under Bobby's skin. He loathed Rocco and hadn't hid that from any of you. Maybe you should be the one to plant that seed? You'd need to get Hannah alone and let her know what you thought. Then there was Priya. She was gonna go for Gary, no question there, but the big question was how Gary was going to react when she picked him.

You finish applying your makeup and give yourself a onceover in the mirror. You put your makeup bag away and stand up, ready to start your day. You make your way downstairs and towards the kitchen. Bobby, Rocco and Hannah were all bustling around, Rocco washing dishes while Hannah and Bobby were making fresh lemonade.

"Morning all." You say with a smile on your face. "Rocco hun, can we have a chat?"

"Sure Ma Cherie." He says to you with a big smile.

The two of you stroll across the lawn to the daybeds and take a seat.

"So, I know this may come out of left field, but I wanted to talk to you about the recoupling tonight."

"Okay. What's on your mind?" His sexy green eyes penetrated yours. You take a breath before continuing.

"I like you. I think you're a great guy and you have a lot to offer a girl."

"But?" He says, his eyebrow raised.

"But... I'm not sure you and I are exactly a good fit." You say to him, a sympathetic look on your face.

He nods his head and runs his hand through his unruly locks. "I'm kind of surprised to hear you say that to be honest. I thought we had a bit of a connection. I felt like our energies were cosmically aligned."

This is exactly why I can't be with you anymore.

"We do babe. I'm attracted to you, but outside of the physical attraction, I just don't think that we mesh very well." You pause giving him a moment to take in your words. "I feel like you need to be paired with someone who is more like you. A free spirit, someone who has the same ideas about love and romance and all that stuff."

"Well, that leaves no one then." He says with a laugh. "Lottie is out of the question. Hope is practically ready to marry Lucas, Brooklyn and Henrik seem solid."

"What about Hannah?" You ask him, watching his face for a reaction.

"She's beautiful, sure. But I don't know if we'd vibe."

"Well you'll never find out unless you get to know her. She could surprise you. I happen to think that the two of you would actually be hot together."

He lets out a small laugh. "You think so? You're not just saying that because you want to couple with someone else are you? I don't need you to try and play matchmaker."

Of course I am.

"No, of course not. I mean it. She's a sweet girl and she's not had the best luck with relationships in here. She was basically pied by Bobby and has been on her own since Brooklyn saved her from the elimination."

"That's true. Bobby's an idiot. She's a sweet girl." He nods.

"Well, his mistake could be your blessing in disguise. You may find out that you really like her."

"I guess you could be on to something... We did find out that she's a closet freak, so there's that." He says giving you a wink.

"Oh, Rocco, stop. She's a sweet girl."

"Sweet girls can be freaks in the bedroom." He says as he gives you a sexy smile.

"You do have a point, but what I'm saying is get to know her, like really know her. Not just in a sexual way, either." He runs his hands through his hair and gives you a small sigh. "I'm sorry Rocco. I'd like us to still be friends." You say as you take his hand in yours.

"Of course. Hey, we're all here to find someone we're compatible with, right? I can't fault you if you're not feeling it."

You look back towards the villa, Bobby and Hannah were laughing and busying themselves around the kitchen.

"He really is an idiot. Hannah is perfect." You say as you shake your head.

"Bobby's just immature. He wouldn't know a good woman if she slapped him in the face." He watches Hannah for a few minutes, a small smile playing at his lips. A part of you was worried that maybe he wouldn't be the right fit for her, but then again, he could be. She could be just what the wanderer needed to get him to settle down. Besides, Bobby needed a little run for his money. Who better than a hot voyager? And if Hannah ended up having feelings for Rocco, that would be great too. She deserved to be happy here and not spend her time pining after Bobby."

"Just think about it, hun." You pat his hand and stand up. "I'm gonna go mingle."

He stands up and gives you a hug before you make your way back to the kitchen. You take a seat at the counter and watch Bobby and Hannah. The last few days, Bobby had seemed to be opening up to her more. He was no longer awkward around her, no longer had his guard up with her, instead he had been playful and funny Bobby, the same way he was with everyone else.

"Hannah, want to lay out with me?" You ask the pretty redhead. You wanted to get her alone, find out where her head was at. See if she would be open to the possibility of Rocco.

"Sure! Let me just finish cleaning these glasses and I'll meet you over there." She gives you a smile.

"Sounds good. Hi Bobby. Bye Bobby." You say as you stand up from your seat and give him a wink.

"Hi Marisol, bye Marisol." He says with a laugh. "Go on, Han. I'll finish up here." The baker rubs his hand across her shoulder as he gives her a soft kiss on her cheek.

"Thanks, Bobby!" She squeals and skips over to you.

The two of you make your way to the sun loungers and generously apply sunblock to your bodies.

"It's a hot one today. I can't believe it's ninety-two degrees out already and it's not even eleven." You say to her as you rub the lotion into your skin.

"I know. I'm just going to end up with more freckles from this vacation. I'm calling it now." She says with a laugh.

"Hannah, your freckles are beautiful." You give her a cheeky smile.

"So, how are you doing this morning?" She asks you as she lays back onto the lounger.

"I'm actually feeling amazing. Although, I did have to have a chat with Rocco."

"Oh? Is everything alright?" She asks you.

"Oh, yea. I'm just not feeling it with him. I wanted to let him know so he wasn't blindsided when I don't choose him tonight."

She turns to face you. "How did he take it?"

"He was okay with it. I think he knew that we weren't clicking. He's more of the romantic type. He needs someone he can relate to, someone to ponder the philosophies of life with him."

"So who are you going to pick? Noah?" She asks, giving you a wink.

"Yea, we talked about it last night. I'm so excited, I could scream." You say to her, hardly able to contain your excitement. "We may have got up to some bits last night on the terrace." You say, blushing.

"Oh my God! Tell me everything!" She shrieks.

"We were talking about the coupling tonight and then before I knew it, we were all over each other which may or may not have included me straddling him."

The pretty redhead claps her hands together in excitement. "That's so spicy! Good for you, Marisol! I'm happy that you're going to get your happily ever after."

"Thanks, Han. I'm so excited." You say as you pull your hair up into a bun. "So... I wanted to ask you. What's your take on Rocco?"

She looks across the lawn pondering your question. "Well, to be honest, I hadn't really given it much thought. He's really nice."

"And he's fit."

"For sure. There's no denying that." She says with a shy smile.

"He thinks you're beautiful." You say to her, watching for her reaction.

"Oh stop. No he doesn't." She says with a laugh.

"I'm being serious. We were just talking about the girls and he said that he thought you were beautiful, which got me thinking."

"Thinking about what?" She looks at you, her blue eyes curious.

"Well, you know how we were talking about the Bobby situation the other day?"

She nods.

"Bobby hates Rocco. Like legit despises the guy. So, I was thinking, you know how we want to get him to realize his feelings for you, right?"

"Yes, that's what I'm praying for." She says with a laugh.

"There is no one here that you could choose that would bother him more than Rocco."

"You think?"

"Absolutely babe. He would probably have a coronary." You say, the two of you break into a laugh. "He hates him that much. He's made is so obvious. Even Rocco knows it."

"But don't you think Rocco would rather go for one of the other girls? I don't want to end up in another situation like I did with Bobby where he's disappointed that I chose him." She says, a sad look appearing in her eyes.

"No way, Han. Who else would he even be interested in? He can't stand Lottie. Brooklyn, Hope and Priya aren't his type and I just told him that I want to couple with someone else. I think the two of you may have more in common than you think."

"I just haven't talked to him much." She says to you as she adjusts her bathing suit top.

"Well, maybe you should?"

She thinks about it for a second before responding. "Do you really think it would bother Bobby if I picked Rocco tonight?"

"I'd bet my life on it." You reply, a conspiratorial smile on your face. "Didn't you notice how he was with you yesterday? He kept bantering with you and was being all flirty."

"Yea, I did." She says as she blushes. "He caught up to me after the tweet challenge wanting to know about my naughty lass tendencies."

"Oh my word, that's amazing! See! He's flirting with you, Han!" You smile at the pretty redhead.

"I played it off too. I told him that he should have asked when we were coupled up and maybe he would have found out." She covers her mouth like she just revealed a huge secret, her eyes glistening as she laughed.

"Yes! That's my girl! You're getting in his head. It's so obvious. So, let's really give him a push. Pick Rocco tonight and watch his reaction." You smile at her. "And who knows, you may actually find that you like Rocco more than Bobby. It's a win-win either way."

"I suppose I should go talk to Rocco a bit then huh?" She asks, her eyes wide with excitement.

"Go on, girl. Crack on!" You say excitedly.

"Thanks for the boost of confidence, Marisol. I appreciate it." She says as she gives you a smile and stands up.

You watch as she makes her way towards the villa in search of Rocco. You say a silent prayer that this plan would work. You wanted to see Hannah happy, she deserved to be happy and find someone here. Hannah was convinced that only Bobby could make that happen, but sometimes happiness was waiting around the corner, you just had to be brave enough to venture out to find it. You lay back on the lounger, enjoying the hot sun on your skin. The villa door opens as Noah strolls out onto the lawn. The two of you lock eyes. He bites his lip and gives you a small smirk. You give him a cheeky wink and watch as he strolls towards the gym, his eyes never leaving yours.

That man. That man was gonna be in your bed tonight and you couldn't wait.

HANNAH

You spot Rocco in the pool, casually lounging in the shallow water, Bobby lingered nearby with Marisol and Brooklyn. You stroll across the lawn, making your way towards the man with the wild hair, you give Marisol a wink as the two of you lock eyes.

You've got this Hannah. This is going to work. It has to work.

"Hey you." You say to him as you sit down casually on the pool steps.

"Hannah, you're looking stunning as usual." He greets you with a warm smile.

"Aw, thank you Rocco. You're such a sweetheart." You feel the color rushing to your cheeks.

"I call it like I see it." He says as he makes his way over and positions himself next to you. "How are you?"

"Better, now that I'm talking to you." You give him a delicate smile.

Cringe, Hannah. Too much.

He turns his gaze to you, his green eyes shimmering in the sunlight. He really was fit. He had perfectly tanned skin, his unruly cinnamon colored locks were enough to make any girl go weak in the knees and his smile was breathtaking. "Same." He says, as he leans back on his elbows, his eyes transfixed on yours.

"So..." You say, unsure of how to get the ball rolling.

He gives you a small smile. "We're kind of in the same boat, aren't we?" He says as he casts his gaze towards Bobby and Marisol.

"Looks like it." You answer quietly. "Without a paddle."

A small laugh rolls off his lips. "The joys of Love Island."

You take a deep breath and prepare yourself for the shutdown. "I'm just going to say it, which is so unlike me... But...I've been thinking about my options here and I know that you and I don't seem like the obvious pairing, but I was wondering if... I was thinking that maybe..." You stop yourself. Unsure of what to say next. You weren't cut out for this. "Err, nevermind."

"No, go on. What were you going to say?"

"It's nothing. I'm just rambling. It was stupid." You could feel your cheeks getting redder with every second that passed by. It was easy to flirt when you had backup, but this just wasn't your thing.

"I'd love to." He gives you a sexy smirk. "Couple up with you, that is."

You let out a small giggle. "Really? You're not just saying that to make me feel less embarrassed, are you?"

"Of course not. I think you're beautiful and sweet. I've always thought that." He says as he repositions himself closer to you.

"Because I don't want you to feel pressured."

"I don't feel pressured. I like your vibe, Hannah. We haven't talked much, but you're definitely someone I'd like to get to know better." His emerald eyes give you the once over as he smiles coolly at you. "Besides, who's to say that we couldn't be a perfect match?"

"I guess we won't know unless we find out."

"Truer words have never been spoken." He looked so comfortable, so collected. "So, tell me, what are you looking for here on Love Island?"

"Honestly, I don't really know." You say with a laugh. "It's such a strange situation. I've never been good at things like this. I'm slightly awkward when it comes to relationships in case you haven't noticed."

"I don't think you're awkward at all. Don't think of it as a situation you have to navigate your way through. We're just two people getting to know each other." His warm smile gives you butterflies in your stomach.

"I think I can do that." You softly bite your lip.

You let your eyes wander over to Bobby. He was sitting on the lounger engaged in conversation with Brooklyn and Marisol, his eyes glancing in your direction every few seconds. Marisol gives you a wink.

"So, what's it like traveling all over the place?" You ask as you bring your attention back to Rocco."

"It's the best life I could ever lead. I'm not your typical nine to five type of guy. I enjoy getting out into the world, learning about the different cultures, tasting the local delicacies of the places I visit, submerging myself in their way of life."

"That sounds so amazing. I've not traveled much."

"That's a shame. You ought to."

"Where would you recommend I go first?" You ask

"Definitely Reykjavik. I spent a summer there a few years back. It's absolutely beautiful, the food is amazing as well." He says to you with a smile.

"I'll have to put that on my bucket list."

"They have some amazing museums and the people are really nice. You'd enjoy yourself." He says with a nod. "I'd like to go back one of these days. I could see myself settling there for a while."

"How long do you usually stay in one place?"

"It depends. Sometimes a few days, others a few weeks. Reykjavik is the only place that I ever committed to staying an entire summer. I just fell in love." His intense eyes meet yours.

"I've never been the spontaneous type. Maybe that's my problem. I've never just let myself be free, do things on a whim."

"You're a wanderer at heart." He gives you a sexy smile. "You have one life. You may as well soak in as many experiences as you can." He says to you as he runs a hand through his hair.

"Maybe I will." You tuck a strand of hair behind your ear as you let your eyes wander over his defined abs.

"Maybe you should." He leans closer to you and extends a hand towards you. "You have something there." He gently pulls a pink flower petal from your hair and examines it closely. "Bougainvillea. A good source of antioxidants and aides in cleansing the human body, naturally." He holds the petal in the palm of his hand, allowing you to get a closer look.

"It's so pretty." You say.

"I was just thinking the same thing about you."

You feel yourself blush. "You're very sweet, Rocco."

"I'm a firm believer in saying and doing what you think and feel." The two of you sit there for a few moments, the sounds of conversation buzzing around you.

"Guys! I've got a text!" Marisol yells out to everyone.

The islanders all come running over to the pool. Marisol clutches her phone excitedly.

"This is amazing!" She beams. "Islanders, it's date time! Ladies, you will each choose a boy to take on a date outside the villa. Everyone is fair game. #LetsDrinkWineInTheDaytime."

"Yes! I love a good date!" Bobby says as he claps his hands together, quickly glancing towards you.

You felt your stomach jump. Was that a look?

"So how do we do this? Do we all go at the same time?" Lottie asks.

"I don't know, it didn't say." Marisol says. Another text rings out from her phone. "Oh, here it is. Hannah, you will be going on the first date of the day. Please choose the boy you would like to accompany you."

You look up, surprised. "Oh, wow. I didn't expect to go first."

"Whose it gonna be, Han?' Bobby asks you, a cheeky smile on his face.

You desperately wanted to take Bobby with you. The thought of spending time alone with him made your heart speed up a bit, but Marisol was right. He needed to see that you had other options besides him. He had basically tossed you to the side without ever giving you a fair chance. He needed to see how it felt.

You place your finger on your chin and look around at the boys as if you were trying to decide, knowing all along you were going to choose Rocco.

"I wish I could take all of you, but there is one boy here that has captivated me a little." You say with a smirk as you glance around the group. Bobby's beautiful hazel eyes were focused on you. "I'd really like the chance to get to know him better. The boy I'd like to take on a date is Rocco." You meet his eyes, a smile spread across your face. You see Bobby do a double take but pretend not to notice.

"I'd love to go on a date with you, Hannah." Rocco says as he walks towards you and places a gentle kiss on your cheek.

"Aw, that's so cute!" Marisol squeals as she gives you a wink.

Bobby lets out a ball of air, signaling he was unimpressed.

"Come on, let's go get ready." Rocco says as he takes you by the hand and leads you towards the villa.

"I'll meet you at the door in fifteen." You say to him with a smile as you head up the dressing room.

You go to the closet and start to rummage through your clothes. You grab a red sundress and quickly slip it on. You sit at the vanity and stare at your reflection as Brooklyn and Marisol scramble into the dressing room.

"Did you see the look on Bobby's face, Han?!" Marisol says as she runs over towards you and gives you a squeeze.

"Seriously! He didn't look happy." Brooklyn says with a laugh.

"Operation Bobby is officially on!" Marisol chimes as her and Brooklyn high five.

"Do you really think he's jealous?" You ask.

"Absolutely. I think he thought you were going to pick him." Brooklyn replies.

"For sure. It's good to give him a little run for his money. Now he knows that he's not the only one you have eyes for." Marisol pulls up a seat next to you. "So let's do a little makeup, not too much."

She grabs some makeup from your caddy and quickly brushes some gold eyeshadow over your eyelids before applying a dab of mascara. "All you need now is a little lip gloss and you're good to go." She says as she hands the tube to you.

"Thanks guys. I'm so nervous." You say with a laugh.

"Don't be. This is your chance to get out of the villa and enjoy yourself. Just focus on getting to know Rocco. Don't even think about Bobby." Marisol says as she rubs your shoulder.

"There will be plenty of time to talk about him later." Brooklyn adds.

You stand up and look at yourself in the mirror. "Do you think this dress looks okay?"

"You look gorgeous, Han." Brooklyn says, smiling at you. "Rocco isn't going to be able to take his eyes off of you."

You let out a small breath as you adjust the straps. "What do I do if he makes a move?"

"Like a kiss or bits?" Marisol says with a giggle.

"I don't know, both?" You laugh. "Oh no, what if he tries to do bits on the date?!"

"He won't. Don't worry about the what ifs. Just focus on having a good time and if you feel comfortable and want to kiss him, then I say you go for it." Brooklyn says to you as she gives you a hug. "I'm so excited for you Han. Besides, this doesn't have to be a permanent thing, unless you want it to."

"Okay, I can do this. Wish me luck, girls." You say as you make your way towards the door.

"You don't need luck babe." Marisol smiles.

BOBBY

You hop out of the shower and wrap a towel around your waist. When you got back from your date with Lottie, you immediately needed to get cleaned up. The heat was unbearable outside. The two of you had been treated to a lunch in a vineyard, which would have been nice if it hadn't been so stinking hot. You head to the dressing room and throw on a pair of blue swim trunks. You dry your hair and throw some deodorant on then head downstairs. You still couldn't get over Hannah picking Rocco, of all people to go on a date with. What the hell was she thinking? The guy was a twat. What could she possibly learn from him? How many days you can go consecutively without showering? The two of them were like apples and lemons. Hannah was beautiful and sweet, while Rocco was sour and just... Rocco. You knew you didn't really have a right to voice your opinion on who Hannah wanted to spend time with, but truth be told, you really thought she was going to pick you. Not because you knew she liked you, but because the two of you had become so close. She had turned into one of your best mates here in the villa. In the hours and hours of time the two of you had spent together, she had never mentioned Rocco, let alone even hinted that she fancied him. It was a stupid move wasting a date on him. He was such a slimeball. Why wouldn't she have wanted to spend an afternoon with you? You were a riot to hang out with. The very sight of Rocco made you want to hurl, let alone thinking about him using his cheesy pick up lines on the pretty redhead, or even worse, trying to make a move on her. She deserved so much more than that, so much better than him. You open the door to the lawn and head outside, making your way to the pool. You glance around looking for Hannah, but didn't see her anywhere, you didn't see Rocco either which made your blood boil. She had made a big mistake picking him. You shake your head and run towards the pool. You pick up speed and leap, pulling your knees to your chest, sending a huge splash of water over Gary and Noah making them laugh. You surface and shake the water out of your hair.

"Hey lads. How were your dates?" You ask as you swim over to them.

"Mine was lovely. Marisol and I had a great time." Noah says with a smile.

You nod. "The two of you have a bit of a connection, yea?" You ask.

"Yea, we had a chat last night. I think she's gonna pick me at the recoupling ceremony." Noah says stoically.

"Does Hope know?" You ask, curious.

"We talked. She's really into Lucas so I don't think she'll mind."

You smile at the big librarian. "I'm happy for you, mate. Marisol seems like a cool lass."

"Yea, good for you, bruv." A genuine smile spreads across Gary's face. This was the first time you had seen him really smile since the whole blowup between him and Brooklyn.

"What about you Gar? How was the date with Priya?"

He shrugs. "It was a date. Nothing more to really say about it. I just don't feel it with her. Not after everything that happened."

You note the crestfallen look on his face at the sheer mention of Priya. A small part of you felt bad for him. You knew firsthand what it felt like to watch the girl you wanted, be swept off her feet by someone else. Gary had made a point to distance himself from Priya, but if Priya had her say tonight, she was going to pick him.

"I know it's none of my business, but you have to keep your options open. It's obvious that you're still really into Brooklyn and I don't want to rub salt in the wound, but I don't think she's going to pick you tonight. I don't want to see you put all your eggs in her basket and end up going home because you didn't connect with anyone else." You say to the muscular blonde, giving him a sympathetic look.

"I get you, but I just can't with Priya. Of all people, I can't with her. Not after all her lies." He runs his hands through his wet hair.

"So what are you going to do then, mate?" Noah asks him.

"Nothing. I've told Brooklyn how I feel... I'm gonna back off, I just want her to be happy and if Henrik is what makes her happy, well, I'm not gonna get in the way of that, even if it's killing me."

"That's very mature of you, Gary." Noah says to him, a gentle look resonating on his face.

"Yea... I'm trying to turn over a new leaf here, I guess. There isn't anything I can do about it. I made my bed." He says sadly. "But enough about me, how was your date with the queen of darkness Bobs?"

"It wasn't bad, actually. Obviously, we're never going to be an actual couple, but I like Lottie. She's good people and she's fun to be around." You meant what you said. Lottie was great. She was funny and she called it like she saw it. She was brutally honest, sometimes to a fault, but at least with Lottie, you didn't have to guess. You always knew what she was thinking the moment she was thinking it. She wore her emotions on her sleeve.

"I'm pretty sure she wants me dead." Gary says with a laugh. "She stares at me with those haunting green eyes, shooting daggers at me."

"I wouldn't go that far, mate." You say chuckling. "She's just protective of Brooklyn and well, lets be honest, things haven't exactly been smooth between the two of you. I think that's just her way of showing she supports her."

"She still scares the hell out of me. The hex is coming any day now, I can feel it." Gary says pulling laugher from you and Noah.

You glance towards the villa, waiting, hoping to see Hannah come gliding out, but she's still nowhere to be found.

"Speaking of dates. Were either of you as shocked as I was that Hannah chose Rocco?" You say, your eyes wide.

Gary nods in agreement. "I didn't see that coming."

"Same!" You exclaim. "The guy is a level ten douchebag! What the hell is she thinking?"

"Maybe she really likes him. I could actually see them together. They're both hopeless romantics at heart." Noah adds.

"No way. He's not right for her."

"Well then who is?" Noah says to you. "She coupled with you and that didn't work out. She's been single for almost a week. Having to watch everyone connect has to be hard for her. Who else was she going to pick? Gary's out of the question obviously, Henrik and Lucas have their eyes set on Hope and Brooklyn, me and Marisol are squared away. The only other option would be Rocco."

"I just can't see it."

"Yea, but at the end of the day, the only thing that matters is how Hannah and Rocco feel. They both came back with smiles on their faces. I think they really got on." Noah says as he heaves himself up out of the water onto the pool ledge. "Maybe you're being a bit critical."

"Of course I am! Has everyone forgot that he mocked Brooklyn when he found out she was a virgin? And what about how he was cracking on with all the girls when he was with Lottie? He's a creep. He's not good enough for her." You say, an annoyed expression on your face. "His only goal is to get into her pants. End of."

"Well, they're both adults. If that's what they both want and choose to do it, then that's their decision." He stands up and stretches. "I'm gonna go find Marisol. I'll catch you both later." He says with a wave before walking off across the lawn.

You shake your head in disbelief, noticing Gary staring at you, a small smirk on his face.

"What? What's that look for?"

"Nothin, bruv." He says with a laugh.

"No, no. Tell me." You say, splashing him.

"Well, you sound like you might be a bit jealous."

"I'm not jealous. I just care about her and don't want to see her make a mistake by picking that assclown."

"Why didn't you and Hannah get on? She seemed like she was really into you when the two of you were a pair." He asks you.

You shrug your shoulders. "I don't know. I guess I just wasn't feeling it. She didn't come off as my type really. I like girls who are out there, girls who are the center of attention. Hannah didn't strike me as either of those things."

"Brooklyn isn't any of those things, but you fancied her." He says, his blue eyes staring into yours.

"Well, no. But that's different."

"How so?" He asks.

You sit there for a second trying to come up with an answer. "I guess I don't know, really. There was just something about Brooklyn that I was drawn to. I can't really explain it."

He nods in agreement. "I get you. Trust me, I do."

"I know you do, mate." You give the muscular blonde a small smile. "Probably better than anyone else."

You were behind Brooklyn and her decision to pursue things with Henrik one hundred percent, but you did actually feel bad for Gary. You had fucked up relationships plenty of times. You understood how he was feeling. He hadn't been your favorite person here in the villa, but you had got to know him a little bit and your opinion of him was slowly changing.

The sound of the villa door opening catches your attention. Hannah and Rocco walk out, his arm resting casually around her shoulder as they make their way towards the daybeds. You wanted to shake her and ask what the hell are you doing?! Your eyes lock on them as they walk past you. It was a phase, it had to be. There was no way she could actually have feelings for this idiot.

"What do you think they're talking about?" You ask Gary.

He shrugs. "Probably the typical get to know each other shit. You know, hobbies, past relationships, all that."

You clear your throat and put on your best Rocco voice. "This one time when I was traveling through Cumbria, I stopped on the side of the road because the beauty was too much to ignore. I felt connected to the earth in a way that I can't put into words. I played my ukulele as the birgs sang, it made me feel one with the world and the people in it."

Gary breaks into a fit of laughter. "Bruv, you've got Rocco down pat!" He says, covering his face with his hands as he howls with laughter.

"The guy's a tool." You say, joining in. "I seriously don't know what she's thinking, mate."

Gary shrugs his shoulders as he looks over towards them. "I'd let her be, bruv. She looks happy. Let her have it." His blue eyes meet yours as he gives you a small smile. "Noah was right, she hasn't had the best luck in here. She deserves to find someone, even if that someone happens to be Rocco. All that matters is if he makes her happy."

You knew that Gary was right, it wasn't your place to question her choices, but you cared so much about her. You wanted to protect her, you couldn't bear to see her get hurt. Her delicate laugh rings out across the lawn, her smile lighting up her eyes. She did look happy. For the first time, she didn't look like the small, timid redhaired girl you'd grown to care about. She looked radiant... she looked beautiful... she looked confidant. You keep your eyes locked on them for a while, watching as they laughed and cuddled and when he leaned in to kiss her, you felt a small pain in your chest. The kiss was intimate, his hands wrapped around her small waist, gently toying with the ends of her long red hair. There was no hesitation on her part, she kissed him with passion, with an intensity you didn't know she had. You knew you should stop watching, but you couldn't bring yourself to look away. Why did it bother you so much? Why did you care who she spent her time with? Was this because it was Rocco, or was it something much deeper?

HOPE

Lucas places another soft bite on your bottom lip before pulling away, his fingers playing with your long braids. "Well, I for one am elated that you're going to pick me tonight. You deserve to be treated like royalty. You're my queen, Hope." He says to you, his dark eyes smoldering. That look he always gave you made your knees go weak.

"Dr. Koh, you're all I've thought about since the moment I laid eyes on you. You're the only man I want."

"Good. It better stay that way." He says as he leans in again, placing his lips on yours. The kiss was fiery and intense. He swiftly grabs you by the waist and pulls you into his lap, confidence and determination radiated from him as he swept his tongue through your mouth. You could feel him getting hard beneath you.

"See what you do to me?" He says as he gives your ass a little swat before gripping it in his strong hands. "You're such a fox, Hope." He trails his tongue down your throat to your chest, sweeping his mouth over your bikini top. You could feel your nipples get hard against the fabric. You wanted him so bad, you craved him. He runs his hands up your sides and slides them under your bathing suit, gripping your nipples between his fingers, sending shocks of electricity through your body. He lets out a soft growl against you that makes you go wet as he nips at your breasts with his teeth, softly sucking your skin into his mouth. He was so sexy, and you loved his dominance. It turned you on beyond belief. You had never been with a man who took control the way he did. He lavished in your body, claimed it as his, it was his. He pulls your mouth down onto his again and kisses you with such intensity that your mouth ached. He was so primal, it was unlike anything you had ever experienced before. "I can't wait to worship this fucking body of yours. Take my time. Make you beg for it." He says as he takes your bottom lip between his teeth and tugs it gently, pulling a moan from deep within your throat. "Do you want it?"

"Yes." You say as you try to steady your breathing.

"Say it again."

"Yes. Yes... I want it. I want you." You move your mouth towards his, trying to taste him again, but he stops you.

"Only me?" He asks as he holds your face in his hands, his eyes burning into yours, his mouth millimeters from your lips.

"Only you."

"Good girl." He says as he runs his thumb across your lips, placing a soft kiss on the corner of your mouth. "But I'm going to make you wait for it." His mouth curves into a devilish smile.

You pout and wrap your arms around his neck, brushing your nose against his. "But I want it now."

A sexy laugh rolls out across his perfect lips. "Patience, darling. We have the recoupling here soon and I want to be able to take my time with you."

"Fiiiinnneee." You say as you climb off of him.

He stands up and wraps his arms around your waist, pulling your body to his. "I love it when you take that tone of voice. So inpatient, so needy. It's so hot." He pushes his pelvis into you, allowing you to feel how hard he was beneath his swim trunks. "I'll make it worth the wait." He gives you his signature sexy smirk and takes you by the hand, leading you towards the villa.

You get inside and part ways, both of you heading off to get ready for tonights recoupling ceremony. Your head was in a spin. He literally took your breath away. You couldn't wait to be able to share a bed with him, feel his arms around you. You were usually always the dominant one in a relationship, but with Lucas, you liked being submissive. He brought out a side to you that you didn't even know was there. Everything about him excited you. The hair on your body was standing on end and you could feel a tingling sensation on your breasts where he had bit you and sucked at your skin. You make your way to the dressing room mirror and pull your bikini top over to the side, little marks reminiscent of his teeth. He had marked you, claimed you as his. You feel your lower region pulse at the thought. You would normally be angry about hickey's, but the love bites from Lucas turned you on. Your thoughts are interrupted as the girls enter the dressing room, laughing and chatting away.

"Hey girls!" You say, giving them your million-dollar smile.

"Oh hey, Hope!" Brooklyn rubs your shoulders as she walks by you. "Feeling good about tonight?"

"Is it that obvious?" You say with a wink. "I'm not the only one who should be feeling good about tonight. Lucas told me that Henrik was looking pretty smitten."

She smiles shyly as her cheeks blush. "Yea, we've been spending a lot of time together. He's really cool."

"Just cool?"

"Okay, he's gorgeous and funny and charming." Her smile spreads across her face.

"That's more like it!" You say as you give her a quick hug. "I'm so happy for you, Brooklyn. Plus, our guys are besties! If everything works out after we leave the villa, you and I will be seeing a lot of each other, I'm sure."

"I'm feeling optimistic."

"I'm glad. I know the last few days have been hard, but I'm just happy to see that sparkle back in your eye."

She smiles at you and squeezes your hand. "Thank you, Hope. I appreciate that."

"Alright, ladies! It's almost time! Let's get ready to knock those boys socks off!" You yell as you clap your hands together, bringing forth a round of hoots and hollers from the girls.

You turn your attention back to picking out an outfit for tonight. You wanted to wear something that made Lucas' jaw hit the floor. You browse through your options and decide on a skintight yellow cocktail dress. You loved the color against your dark skin and when you put it on, it looked like it was painted on you. This would leave little to Lucas' imagination and that thought excited you. You slip the dress on and sit down at the vanity to apply your makeup. The dressing room was filled with laughter and chatter as you all busied yourselves with getting ready for the evening. Tonight was huge. It was the first coupling since the new boys arrived and it seemed like everyone was going to switch things up except for Lottie. There was a strong chance that she was going to stay paired up in a friendship couple with Bobby. None of the guys here had really developed a connection with her on a romantic level and to be honest, you couldn't really blame them. She was a bit too critical and harsh for your liking. You were cordial to her, but you definitely didn't see yourself keeping in contact with her outside of the villa.

Your gaze focuses on Hannah. The beautiful redhead was humming softly to herself as she straightened her hair. She had went on a date with Rocco today which had shocked most of the islanders. They didn't strike you as being a strong couple, but you knew that Hannah had very few options at this point so you were hoping that something would pan out for her. The poor girl had been lovestruck the moment she laid eyes on Bobby. Unfortunately for her, he just didn't feel the same way, which was no fault of her own. She just wasn't his type. You watch as Brooklyn walks over to the pretty redhead and wraps her arms around her shoulders, planting a kiss on her cheek. Their friendship was beautiful. Noah had told you about Brooklyn's best friend passing away tragically a few years back and you were happy to see such a strong relationship blooming between the two of them. They needed each other, that was apparent when Brooklyn saved Hannah from going home at the last recoupling. The love they had for each other touched your heart. You hoped that you would make a connection as sweet as theirs. After all, friendships were just as important as love in the villa.

You all finish getting ready, placing the finishing touches on your looks. The dressing room smelled like pineapple and coconut and the air was buzzing with excitement. Your mind goes back to Lucas. You couldn't wait to see his face when you walked out.

"Alright girls, are we ready?" Priya says as she claps her hands together. The girls all stand up, and position themselves to head out. It was show time.

ROCCO

The girls make their way to the firepit looking dazzling as always. You catch eyes with Hannah, and she smiles sweetly at you. She looked beautiful. Her green tank dress made her blue eyes and red hair pop. You had thought she was beautiful the moment you saw her on the first day, but you initially had reservations as to whether or not the two of you would be compatible. She was much different than the girls you usually dated. She was quiet and soft spoken and had an angelic aura about her. You got to see a different side to her today, a side that was completely unexpected. The date had been amazing. The two of you had picnicked in the Spanish countryside, sharing stories of your lives and had discovered that you had more in common than you anticipated. Like you, Hannah had spent most of her childhood being shuffled back and forth between homes. Her parents had divorced when she was young, and she grew up feeling like she was being put in the middle of her parents' distaste for one another. You knew that feeling all too well. Your parents had divorced when you were just nine years old. You had to split holidays, and spent summers being transported back and forth between Belfast and Dublin for the first few years until you were sent to live with your father permanently when your mother died suddenly in a car accident. Your teenage years were difficult to say the least. You spent most of your time fending for yourself while your dad took up residence in the local pubs. You played sports, had a decent number of friends and always got on with everyone, but you always felt like there was something missing. When you graduated from high school, you had set your sights on college and attended a local school studying accounting, but ultimately quit after only attending six months. The school life, the typical nine to five, wasn't what you wanted for your future. You had a desire to travel the world. You wanted to learn as much as you could about faraway lands and decided that there was no better way than to experience them for yourself. So you took the rest of your financial aid money and bought yourself a van and hit the road. You would cook and serve the different delicacies of the regions you would travel through and had a successful food truck business. When people got word that you were coming back a certain way, they would get excited. There was a buzz about your food, and you loved it. Over the last few years, you had lived the life of a nomad, never staying in the same place for too long. This lifestyle was the definition of truly living in your opinion, unfortunately that left little chance for any relationships to work. You had yet to meet a woman who had the same drive for adventure, the same love for picking up and leaving on a whim that you had. You had never stayed single for very long, and had a multitude of relationships, but none of those relationships had been able to hold up to your love for exploring the vast world around you. People would always say that you had a fear of commitment, but that wasn't the case at all. You would gladly commit to the right person. You had said from the beginning that you were only here to win the money, but deep down, you were silently hoping to meet your life partner, the woman who would travel with you and spend nights looking up into the star filled skies with you. Someone who would embrace your lifestyle and want to share in it with you instead of trying to change you.

A text rings out, pulling you out of your own head.

Hope steps forward. "That's me." She turns her gaze to the dark-haired man standing beside you. "I want to couple up with this boy, no, this man, because he is everything I've ever hoped for. I find his confidence incredibly sexy and I think that we could be a power couple. The man I want to couple up with is Lucas."

He walks towards her and places a passionate kiss on her lips, nearly taking the breath from her lungs. The islanders let out cheers of happiness for the new pair. They looked good together.

You watch as Hannah steps forward next as she gets the notification on her phone. She delicately interlocks the fingers of her hands together as she stands before you all. "I want to couple up with this boy because there is more to him than meets the eye. He is caring and sweet and I'm excited to learn more about him. I know we don't seem like the obvious pairing, but I'm looking forward to seeing where this goes." She locks eyes with you and smiles. "The boy I want to couple up with is Rocco."

You walk towards her and take her in your arms, lifting her from the ground as you give her a slow spin of a hug, her laugh ringing out in the night air. You gently set her down and place a soft kiss on her lips before the two of you lock hands and walk back to the firepit to take your seats. You glance at Bobby who looked anything but pleased. He was staring you down, anger written across his face. You give him a smirk and wrap your arm around Hannah's waist before giving her a small kiss on the side of her neck. He rolls his eyes and averts his gaze.

Another text chimes and Brooklyn stands up from her seat, taking her place in front of the guys. "A lot has happened over the last few days making this decision very difficult for me. The boy I want to couple up with has been there to put a smile on my face when I was feeling at my lowest. He's fun, honest and real. I don't have to question anything when I'm with him. He's charming and funny and sweet and I'm excited to see how things progress. The boy I want to couple up with is Henrik."

Your gaze immediately turns to Gary. He looked like he had been hit by a truck. The pain and anguish in his face pulled at your heartstrings. You watch as Henrik strides towards Brooklyn and wraps his arms around her, pulling her into a tight hug.

"I'm the luckiest guy in the world." He says, a toothy smile across his face.

The two of them take their seats beside you and Hannah, the two girls hold hands.

Priya receives her text and steps forward. Her eyes immediately fall on Gary. "I want to couple up with this boy because even though we may not be seeing eye to eye on things at the moment, I really like him. I have since I walked into the villa. I know that my actions in this house have been questionable and I don't blame him for wanting to distance himself from me, I would probably do the same if I were in his shoes. The truth is, the pull I feel towards him is unlike anything I have ever felt before and even though he may not be feeling it, I have to show him that I'm serious about how I feel about him. The boy I choose to couple up with is Gary."

The muscular blonde slowly takes a step forward, never removing his hands from his jean pockets. He gives her a small, quick smile and makes his way towards the firepit. It was clear that he was anything but pleased. You couldn't really blame him. Here he was, dying to fix things with Brooklyn and the girl who caused all the trouble to begin with just picked him. The guy couldn't catch a break.

You watch as your previous partner, Marisol, steps forward at the chime of her phone. "I want to couple up with this boy because he's a bit of a mystery to me and I like that. He has hidden depths that I'm looking forward to exploring and the chemistry we have is through the roof. The boy I choose to couple up with is Noah." A huge smile spreads across the librarian's face. This was the first time you had seen him look so happy. When Marisol had told you that she wanted to pick someone else, Noah hadn't even popped into your brain, but seeing them now, it made sense. They were very much alike.

Lottie's phone goes off and she steps forward. "What's the point of sending a text? I'm obviously the last one to go, but that doesn't mean that I'm unhappy with how it's turned out. This boy has been such a great friend to me in the villa and I'm happy that I get to couple up with him again. The boy I want to couple up with is Bobby." The baker breaks into a genuine smile and steps forward, wrapping her in his arms.

"I'll gladly couple up with you, Lozza." He says as he gives her a small kiss on the cheek.

The recoupling ceremony ended and the islanders head back towards the villa to get ready for an evening with their new partners, you and Hannah in tow.

"Thanks for picking me tonight, Hannah." You say to her with your best smile.

She shakes her head, a small smile on her lips. "You don't need to thank me. I had such a wonderful time with you today. I'm really excited to see what happens next."

"I was thinking the same thing." You say as you stop walking, pulling her towards you. You wrap your arms around her waist and slowly sway back and forth. Her blue eyes sparkled like diamonds in the night lights.

"What are we doing?" She asks with a small laugh.

"Dancing."

"But there's no music." She giggles.

"I don't need music when I'm near you." You take her small hand in yours and slowly spin her before pulling her back closely to your chest. You lean down as she wraps her arms around your neck and bury your head in her hair. She smelled like a memory buried deep within your brain, a mixture of coconut, jasmine and rain, giving you a Deja vu of sorts. The two of you sway back and forth for a while. Just enjoying each other's company, no talking, just being together, before finally heading over to hang with the others a bit before bed.

Bobby places a large tray of cupcakes down on the counter as you all gather around.

"Lads and lasses, on the left we have a blueberry cupcake with vanilla cream cheese frosting and on the right, I have made for you a lemon cupcake with a vanilla lavender buttercream. Bon appetite!"

"These look delicious Bobby!" Hannah beams at him. His eyes light up as he smiles warmly at her.

"Go on, try them both!" He says to her as he places one of each on her plate. His eyes shift to you and his demeanor changes. "Rocco." He says formally.

"Bobby." You reply with a nod.

Everyone gathers around and begins devouring the cupcakes while Bobby stands back, relishing in the compliments.

"You should try this." Hannah says as she holds a blueberry cupcake up to your mouth. You take a small bite. It was incredible, Bobby really knew his shit when it came to baked deliciousness.

"Thanks so much, Bobby. These are spectacular." Noah says as he gives the baker a pat on his back.

"It was the least I could do." He says with a smile.

"I'm glad you decided to make this a tradition." Brooklyn says giving the baker a glorious smile.

Bobby's cheeks flush red and he shrugs. "Don't mention it. Recoupling days are hard enough, might as well have something sweet to top it off."

You glance around at everyone. Gary seemed bored. He was leaning against the end of the counter just listening to everyone talk but wasn't adding anything to the conversation. You stand up and give Hannah a kiss on her cheek.

"I'll be right back." You say before walking over to the muscular blonde.

"Alright, mate?" You say as you walk up, your hand extended.

Gary takes it appreciatively. "Yea, I'm good. Just tired."

"Rough day, huh?"

He shrugs. "You could say that." He gives you a small forced smile as he gazes off.

You follow the direction of his eyes and see Brooklyn. She was chatting animatedly with Hope and Hannah, Henrik stood nearby engaged in conversation with Lucas. Brooklyn looked happy. No trace of the cloud that had hung over her head the last few days. If she was sad, she was doing a damn good job of hiding it.

"You're handling it really well, mate. I mean that." Your eyes meet his. "I am genuinely sorry that things turned out the way they did. I thought you two made a good pair." You say as you nod your head towards Brooklyn.

"Thanks Rocco. There isn't anything else I can do. I just have to respect what she wants and what she wants, isn't me... But enough about me... You and Hannah huh?"

You look over at the beautiful redhead. "Yea, I was kind of surprised that she was even interested in me. I didn't think we'd have anything in common at all."

"How was your date?" He asks you as he takes a sip from his water bottle.

"It was incredible, actually. We have a lot in common which surprised me. Hannah was the last person here that I thought I would have such a strong connection with." You say as you smile in her direction. "Although, I get the feeling that us being together has rubbed Bobby the wrong way."

Gary lets out a small laugh. "Yea I noticed that. I don't get it though. He was paired with her and he ignored her. Told her straight up that he liked someone else."

"True. He seemed to really like..."

"Brooklyn." He says, before you can finish.

"You took the words right out of my mouth." You say with a laugh. "He's been giving me dirty looks all night, but I'm not letting it bother me. Quite frankly, I don't give a shit what he thinks."

"That's the best outlook, bruv. If you and Hannah are feeling each other, then who gives a fuck what anyone else says about it?"

"Cheers, mate." You hold your water bottle up and tap it to his. "So, your current situation... Priya... You think that will go anywhere?"

He raises an eyebrow and shakes his head. "Nah. I don't trust her. That's a big deal for me, as surprising as that sounds considering what I did." He lets out a small laugh.

"Eh, what you did was different. Lying is a manipulative trait in opinion. What you did was a heat of the moment thing, what she did was planned." You glance back over at Hannah and she gives you a smile. "I'm gonna head back and check on my girl. If you need to talk, you can always come find me. I mean that, sincerely."

"Thanks, bruv. Appreciate it." He pats you on the back.

You head back towards Hannah and place an arm around her shoulder. "Did I miss anything good?" You ask.

"No, we were just having girl chat." She wraps her arms around your waist, smiling at the girls.

Brooklyn beams back at her. "I'm so happy to see you happy, Hannah."

"Thanks, Brooklyn." She says as she squeezes you.

"You better treat her right." The beautiful brunette says to you with a laugh. "I mean it. I may not look like much, but..."

"Oh trust me, I don't want to get on your bad side." You say, smiling at her.

"Glad we understand each other." She giggles.

Bobby walks over to the group of you and pulls Brooklyn into a tight hug, kissing her softly on her temple. "You look fire, Brooklyn." He says as he fakes a burn and takes a step back, admiring her look.

"Bobby, you're such a charmer." She says as she gives him a playful shove on the arm.

Bobby's eyes focus on Hannah's arms around your waist. You could sense his annoyance at her affections towards you. His gaze softens as he looks her in the eye. "You look absolutely stunning tonight too, Han."

"Aww, thank you Bobby. You're such a sweetheart." She smiles sweetly at him.

Henrik makes his way over and wraps his arms around Brooklyn's waist, resting his head on her shoulder. She runs her hands along his arms. They did make a good pair. Henrik was the kind of guy you could see yourself hanging with outside of the villa. He was so chill and laid back and funny. The guy never seemed to let anything bother him.

"So how are we all feeling tonight? Did the coupling work out the way you all hoped?" Bobby asks, directing his attention to Brooklyn and Hannah in particular.

"Definitely." Brooklyn says as she turns her head and places a soft kiss on Henrik's cheek.

Hannah squeezes you tighter and rests her head on your chest. "I'm over the moon." She says to the baker. You see a small flicker of hurt in his eyes.

"And what about you, Rocco?" He says to you pointedly, his hazel eyes burned into yours. "You've been through a couple ladies here. Do you think this one will stick?"

You give him a smirk. "I think so. We're lucky that we found each other. I reckon Hannah and I are a perfect match."

"Perfect could be a bit of an overstatement mate. There's no such thing as perfect. Shit can change at the drop of a pin in here, you know that, obviously." He gives you a challenging stare.

"Not this time." You look down at Hannah and place your finger under her chin. "Hannah here is perfect." You give her a small, gentle kiss on her lips, making her blush furiously, before meeting Bobby's eyes again as if to say fuck you, mate.

He stands there silent, glaring at you.

"Bobby, what's gotten into you?" Hannah asks him.

He looks at her surprised. "Nothing, I was just stating a fact. Things can change."

Hannah gives Brooklyn a look before turning her attention back to Bobby.

"Well, I for one, am happy with this change. I've been single for too long. It's about time something starts going right for me."

Bobby lets out a small laugh. "Whatever you say, Han."

"What's that supposed to mean?" She asks as she lets you go and takes a step towards the baker. "What do you mean by that?" A small look of hurt in her eyes.

"This." He says as he holds his hand out towards you. "This isn't what's right for you." He slowly takes a sip of his beer.

"Oh, right. And you know what is?" The hurt quickly turns to anger in her voice.

"That's not what I'm saying, lass."

"You said that when we were coupled up too. You don't know what's right for me, Bobby. Why can't you just be happy for me?" She asks him as she folds her arms across her chest.

"You're my friend, Hannah. I'm supposed to tell you when I think you're making a mistake and tonight, you made a huge mistake."

"Hold up." You say as you take a step forward. "What the hell is that supposed to mean? You don't even know me, and you certainly don't know what's best for Hannah. It's kind of pompous to assume you do."

The other islanders all quiet down to listen to the exchange between you and Bobby.

"I don't need to know you to know that you're not good enough for Hannah."

"Who would be good enough for her, Bobby boy? I'm curious." A hint of amusement in your voice.

He takes a step towards you. "Don't call me Bobby boy. Anyone here would be a better fit than you. Hell, the cameraman would be a better fit than you."

"Why don't you worry about your own relationship status, mate? You're paired in a friendship couple for the second time since you got here. Last I checked, this is Love Island, not Friend Island." You smirk, noting the irritation in his eyes at your statement.

"Go get fucked, Rocco."

"Bobby!?" Brooklyn steps forward and places a hand on Bobby's shoulder. "Stop it right now! You're out of line. It's not your job to tell Hannah who she should couple up with."

"I'm just being a good friend. Every single one of you know that this idiot is just gonna break her heart."

"We don't know that. You don't know that. You're overstepping, Bobby. Just stop." The pretty brunette says as she shakes her head.

"Hannah doesn't need your approval, mate. She's a grown woman who can make her own decisions." You say coolly.

"Picking you was a stupid decision. I'm not gonna pretend that I think otherwise." He says as he shrugs his shoulders. 

"Well you know what? I don't care what you think Bobby. Friends are supportive of each other, even if they don't necessarily agree with each other's choices. You're not acting like a very good friend right now." Hannah's small hands were balled into fists at her side. "It's like you would rather see me single and alone than see me happy."

"That's not true. I want nothing more than for you to be happy, Hannah." He says, his eyes softening at the pretty redhead.

"Then why can't you just be happy that I'm happy? I like Rocco and I don't like this critical side of you. I've been nothing but supportive through everything with you. Why can't you do the same for me?"

"What do you mean through everything with me?" He asks her, defensively.

"You know exactly what I mean, Bobby. I'm not going to talk about it in front of everyone."

"No, I don't think I do. You brought it up. Why don't you elaborate?" He takes another sip of his beer, his intense hazel eyes never leaving hers.

"Okay, fine. Have it your way... When you came to me and told me that you liked none other than my best friend here in the villa, I was supportive of you. I understood that just because I liked you, that didn't mean that you had to feel the same way. I didn't question you or make you feel bad about your choice and I had every right to since you and I were coupled up and you had just told me you wanted to pie me off for Brooklyn." The pretty redheads voice was on the edge of tears. "Then the recoupling comes, and you didn't even choose her, you chose to couple up with Lottie. You made this big deal of making sure I knew that you weren't feeling it and, in the end, you didn't even choose the girl you wanted to pie me for. The thought of you having to get stuck with me again was enough to make you choose someone you didn't even have feelings for in a romantic way. I could have been upset with you. I would have been sent home if Brooklyn hadn't saved me. I had a reason to feel hurt, but I understood that you didn't feel the same way I did, and I accepted it. I haven't judged anything you've done or said here since day one. It would be nice for you to give me the same respect."

Bobby takes a step towards her. "I had no idea that you weren't going to get picked that night, Hannah. I swear. I felt awful for days afterwards. And I didn't choose Lottie so I wouldn't get stuck with you."

"Well that's what it felt like." She says quietly.

"Let's just stop before one of you says something that you can't take back." Brooklyn says to them. "This is a conversation that needs to be had in private, not out here in front of an audience."

You lean forward and take Hannah's hand in yours, rubbing your thumb over the top of her soft skin. "She's right." You give her a small sympathetic smile.

A text rings out from the group. Hope takes her phone out. "That's me." She opens her messages and reads the text aloud. "Islanders, the hideaway is up for grabs tonight for one lucky couple. Please decide amongst yourselves who will be the lucky pair. #WhatHappensInTheHideaway #StaysInTheHideaway."

"If no one wants it, Lucas and I will take it." Hope says as she gives Lucas a wink.

Everyone looks around at each other.

"Actually, if it's alright with you, I'd like me and Rocco to go." Hannah says as she turns around to meet Hopes eyes. "I could use a night away."

Hope turns to look at Lucas. He gives her a soft nod. She focuses her gaze back on Hannah. "You go ahead, Han. We can take it next time."

"Thank you, Hope. I owe you." She gives her a thankful smile before looking at you. "If it's alright with you?"

You smile sweetly at her and wrap her into a tight embrace. You focus your eyes on Bobby. "Whatever you want, beautiful." You give him a sly smile and lead her towards the villa.

"Hannah..." You hear Bobby say as the two of you make your way towards the villa.

"We can talk tomorrow Bobby. I'm done tonight." She says as she glances back at the baker.

Rocco- 1

Bobby- 0


	10. TEN

LOTTIE

"Come on, try it." Brooklyn says to you as she steps aside from the pull-up bar.

You let out a laugh. "Trust me, babes. I have zero upper body strength."

She shakes her head and helps you position your hands. "Come on, show me what you've got." You attempt to pull yourself up, straining with all your might, but you couldn't even finish one. You let go and take a seat on the on the grass, laughing.

"Hey, you get an A for effort." She smiles at you.

"Afternoon ladies." Henrik says as he sets his water bottle down and hangs his towel on the weight rack. He walks over to Brooklyn and places a small kiss on her cheek. "What are we working on today?" He asks.

"Your girl here was trying to show me how to do pull-ups. I failed miserably." You say to him with a laugh.

"You didn't fail, you're just not used to working those muscle groups." She smiles at you.

"How many pull-ups do you think you can do?" Henrik turns his eyes to Brooklyn, a sexy smirk on his face.

"Hmm, I'm not sure. Why?" The pretty brunette asks inquisitively.

He places his hands on his hips. "What do you say we have a little competition?"

Brooklyn glances towards you. "Don't ask me, I can do zero so I'm not in this." You say, laughing.

"I'm fairly competitive, Henrik." She says to him with a giggle.

"So am I." He meets her eyes. A smile playing at the corner of his lips.

"Alright, you're on."

"Ladies first." He says as he leans back against the weight rack.

Brooklyn walks over and positions her hands on the pull up bar, palms down, shoulder length apart. She lets out a breath and starts, crossing her feet at her ankles, as she effortlessly lifts and lowers herself from the bar. Henrik keeps count, watching her in awe as she continued on. Her stomach muscles flexed and her tan skin glistened in the hot sun.

"Thirty-nine, Forty." Henrik counts.

"Come on, babes! You've got this!" You cheer the beautiful brunette on.

"What's going on over here?' Noah asks as he sets his things down, getting ready for his daily workout.

"Pull-up competition." You say with a smile.

"Interesting." He smiles. "Brooklyn's idea?"

"Henrik suggested it." You reply.

He laughs and shakes his head. "They're competitive ones. It's like a match made in heaven."

"That's all I can do." Brooklyn says as she drops from the bar and collapses to the ground, rubbing her biceps.

"Damn, woman. You did forty-seven! I'm impressed." Henrik says as he walks over and extends a hand to help her up. He pulls her in and gives her a quick kiss on the lips. "Now... stand back and watch the master at work." He gives Brooklyn a cheeky wink and positions himself under the pull-up bar. "Noah, count for me will ya, mate?"

"Sure thing." The big librarian says.

Brooklyn takes a seat next to you on the grass and you both watch as Henrik effortlessly does one pull-up after another. His strong arms flexing as he repeatedly hoists his weight.

"You totally have an advantage you know." Brooklyn says to him with a laugh. "You climb all the time. Just look at those sexy muscles bulging."

The two of you giggle uncontrollably.

He smiles and winks at you both as he continues.

"Those arms, babes. Those arms could lift you for days." You whisper to her.

She laughs and buries her face in her hands, her cheeks turning red.

"I mean it. You've got yourself a snack for a partner." You bump her with your shoulder and let out a small laugh.

The two of you watch him, taking in the gorgeous long- haired man as he passed sixty pull-ups.

"You've already beat me. You can stop now." Brooklyn says, laughing. "No need to rub it in."

The sexy mountain main gives her a wink and lets one arm hang at his side as he continues to do another ten pull-ups one handed, before dropping to his feet, a sexy smile on his face.

"I'm impressed." The pretty brunette says to him as he pulls her to her feet, wrapping his arms around her waist. "But... you totally had an advantage." She says through a laugh.

"Winning is winning." He says with a cheeky smile.

"Okay, let's have another friendly competition then."

"Name it. I'm game." He says as he walks over and grabs his water bottle, pouring a long stream into his mouth.

"Can you do a back handspring?" She asks, hand on her hip.

"I can." He smiles.

"How many can you do in a row?" She says as she takes her hair tie from her wrist and throws her hair up into a high ponytail.

"Not sure, maybe three or four."

"Hey Henrik, you're going up against a gymnast, remember?" Noah says as he shakes his head laughing.

"Three or four? Pshh." Brooklyn gives him a small wink. "Weak."

He claps his hands together, laughing. "Oh yea? Think you could beat me?"

"I don't think I can beat you, I know I can beat you." She responds, a playful look in her eyes.

"Those are fighting words, miss." He beams at her. "Alright then, what's your magic number?"

"My magic number is nine." She pretends to brush some dust off her shoulder, causing you to burst into laughter.

"No way!" Henrik laughs as he shakes his head.

"Yes way!" She smiles. "Loser waits on the winner hand and foot for the rest of the day."

"Pshh... I'll do that anyway." He winks at her causing her to blush.

They are so adorable.

"Alright then." Noah nods. "Let's see it."

"I'm not sure this yard is long enough." She says with a laugh. She makes her way to the far end of the lawn and stretches her arms and legs.

You, Noah and Henrik all move to the center of the lawn so you can watch. Bobby makes his way out of the villa just behind you.

"What's going on here?" Bobby asks. "Why does Brooklyn look like she's getting ready for a fight?" He chuckles.

"She's pumping herself up." You say to him with a smile.

"Henrik here decided it was wise to accept a back-handspring challenge against Brooklyn... the former gymnast." Noah says with a laugh.

"Hey, I didn't know that she could do nine in a row." He says laughing as he runs his hands through his long blonde hair.

"Nine?! Get out." Bobby says grinning, as he crosses his arms across his chest and focuses his gaze on Brooklyn.

You all stare on as you watch Brooklyn sprint off. She starts with a cartwheel and then begins her trail of back handsprings across the lawn. You watch in amazement as she propels across the grass, her body flipping effortlessly. She lands her ninth back-handspring and pumps her fist in the air.

"Still got it!" She yells.

"Wow... that was amazing! I'm impressed." You say to her as she walks towards you, fixing her ponytail.

Henrik wraps his arms around her small waist. "And incredibly hot." He says with a cheeky smile.

"I second that." Bobby says as he raises his hand in the air, making everyone laugh.

"I'm just glad I didn't run into the wall." The pretty brunette giggles.

"That was incredible, Brooklyn." Noah smiles at her. "How long were you a gymnast?"

She thinks a moment. "I started when I was five. Competed until I was nineteen. So, fourteen years."

"Wow." You say with a smile. "What's the hardest thing you had to learn to do?"

"Definitely an aerial cartwheel."

You give her a puzzled expression. "What's that?"

"No-handed cartwheel." Henrik chimes in.

"No way! That's insane! I'd probably break my neck." You laugh.

"It took me a while to learn how. It's not something you just start off with."

Bobby flashes his signature smile at her. "Show us."

"I'm gonna start charging for my entertainment." She says with a laugh.

"Aw come on, I've never seen anyone do one. Let's see it." The baker says. "I'll bake you some cupcakes. Even exchange."

She looks at him and considers his offer. "With chocolate crème filling?"

"With chocolate crème filling. I'll even add some sprinkles to sweeten up the deal." He says with a smile.

"Deal."

She walks back towards the center of the lawn and positions herself. "I haven't done this in years so if I break my leg, it's on you Bobby." She gives him a wink.

"You've got this, beauty."

She lets out a breath and sprints forward, extending her arms like she would with a standard cartwheel, but quickly stretches them out to her sides as she pushes off, sending both legs swinging over her head, landing perfectly on her feet.

You all clap and cheer as she takes a bow.

Bobby runs towards her and takes her by the waist, playfully swinging her around. "That was unbelievable, beauty!"

"Thanks, Bobby!" She says with a laugh.

"Okay, what's next?!" Bobby says excitedly as he claps his hands.

"Nothing! I'm done for the day." She playfully swats at his arm. "My muscles are burning."

"What did I miss?" You turn your attention to Hannah as she steps out of the villa. She was glowing.

"Brooklyn here just did nine back handsprings in a row and a cartwheel with no hands." You say to her with a smirk.

"Oh, shoot. I wanted to see that! You'll have to show me another time Brooklyn." She gives the beautiful brunette a soft smile.

Brooklyn rushes over to her, taking her by the hand. "Definitely, but right now I want to hear how your night in the hideaway went." She gives her a wink.

"It was really nice. We talked and just hung out. Enjoyed our time together. He's very romantic."

"Literally or figuratively?" Bobby asks her, his hazel eyes curious.

Hannah turns her gaze to him. "What do you mean?"

"You said you hung out." He crosses his arms over his chest. "Literally or figuratively?"

She gives him a pointed stare. "Do I look like the kind of girl who gets right down to doing bits on the first night, Bobby? Is that what you're implying?"

"I wasn't implying anything. It was just a question." He says with a shrug.

She looked like she was going to say something but shakes her head and turns her attention back to Brooklyn. "It was nice to have some privacy, get a good nights sleep without having a bunch of people sleeping in the same room."

"You didn't answer the question." Bobby says. There was something in his eyes.

The pretty redhead crosses her arms over her chest. "Wouldn't you like to know?" She stares at him, her blue eyes almost challenging him.

He narrows his eyes at her, a small smile playing at his lips. "Actually, I would. That's why I asked."

She averts her gaze. "A lady never tells."

Bobby lets out a huff and shakes his head. You couldn't figure out what his problem was.

"Where's Rocco now?" Brooklyn asks the pretty redhead.

"Beach hut. He should be out any minute." She says as she looks towards the villa doors.

At first, Hannah picking Rocco bothered you a bit. You had felt that it was a shady move considering the two of you had been coupled up. In your eyes, it went against girl code. It had been Brooklyn who had pointed out that if you didn't have feelings for Rocco then someone else deserved a chance to couple up with him and see if there was a spark. She was right. You couldn't claim a man just because you dated him for three days, especially when you didn't even like him like that anymore, whereas Hannah had been lovestruck with Bobby, who had chose you, almost sending her home packing. You felt silly afterward and decided against confronting Hannah about it. It would go one of two ways with her and Rocco. She would find that they had chemistry and the two of them would grow as a couple in the villa, or he would break her heart. Your money was on the latter, but then again, Rocco had been showing a sweet, almost vulnerable side when he was around her.

"Did we miss anything while we were gone?" She asks.

"Just Noah's snoring." Brooklyn says as she gives the big librarian a wink.

"Hey, some would say it's like music to their ears." He laughs.

You smirk. "Babes, no one would say that."

You all squat down and take a seat on the grass, enjoying the hot sun on your bodies.

"So... You and Rocco, huh?" You say to the pretty redhead.

"I'm sorry Lottie, I hope you understand." Hannah says to you as she plays with her nails nervously.

You shrug. "I don't own him babes. You're free to couple up with whomever you choose." You smile at her. "Besides, I coupled up with this clown here after the two of you were coupled up." You playfully jab your finger in his side, making him laugh. Hannah's eyes dart to Bobby, staring longingly at him. He looks towards her and she quickly focuses her attention back on her nails.

"Good, I'm glad. I don't want there to be any hard feelings, on either side." She gives you a smile, but you could tell it was forced.

"Absolutely none on my end babes." You say as you give her a cheeky wink.

If there was one thing you were good at, it was reading between the lines. It was obvious that Hannah really liked Bobby, like a lot. Everyone could see it except him. In Bobby's world, whatever feelings Hannah had thought she had for him were long gone now that Rocco was in the picture. You had tried to pull out how he felt about her, tried to find out why he had reacted the way he did after the recoupling last night, but he just wouldn't take the bait. He kept saying that Rocco was a dirtbag and although you agreed, you knew he wasn't being honest about how he felt. He liked Hannah as more than a friend. You were sure of it. You loved Bobby. The two of you had become incredibly close and you wanted him to find someone here, but like you, he had a wall up. He used his humor as a defense mechanism. Always cracking jokes and bantering back and forth with people, that shit was just to protect him from letting anyone in and getting hurt. Brooklyn was the only girl here who he admitted having feelings for. He had poured his heart out to you after Gary had cheated on her, told you about spending the night in the beach hut with her, he even rambled on about the conversation they had at breakfast afterwards. He knew that there was no chance that they would get together, he had told you that multiple times, but for some strange reason he was torturing himself with the what ifs. Though you didn't want to do it, you had been brutally honest with him. You told him that he needed to pull himself together and start focusing on making connections with other girls here in the villa. He needed to stop pining after someone who didn't feel the same way, or he was going to put himself at risk. And that's what he had done. He had pushed Brooklyn out of his mind and vowed to make more of an effort with everyone here instead of spending all his free time trailing her around the villa. You had caught on to the little flirty things he would say to Hannah, how he looked at her, the way he smiled when he saw her. Even the way he acted when she chose to take Rocco on her date, it was clear that he liked her, even if he himself didn't realize how much.

You turn and look at Bobby who was sitting beside you. His eyes were focused on Hannah, his body was tense, mouth fixed into a line across his face.

"What's wrong with you? Why are you acting so weird?" You whisper to him, making sure that the others couldn't hear.

"He fucking marked her." He whispers back with a sneer.

"What are you talking about?" You whisper as you look over at Hannah, quickly letting your eyes do a onceover of her body. You didn't see anything of the sort.

"On her hip. She has a hickey on her hip." He says quietly as he shakes his head.

You look over at her again, she was engaged in conversation with Brooklyn, Henrik and Noah, oblivious to the baker's anger. You shift your eyes towards her hips and saw it. There, above her left hip bone, was a love bite.

He stands up abruptly, startling everyone. "It's hot out here, I'm gonna go cool off." He shakes his head and stalks off towards the villa.

"Um, okay?" Brooklyn says, a confused expression on her face.

You quickly get to your feet. "I'll be right back." You tell the others as you follow after him.

"Hey, Bobby! Wait up!" You catch up to him as he drops down into the sofa.

"Did you see it?!" He asks as he rubs his hands through his short dreads.

"It might not even be a hickey and if it is, I mean. They're coupled up babes." You rub your hand over his back and he shakes it off.

"Be real, Lotta. That's a fucking hickey. Inches away from her..."

"I know the female anatomy babes. But storming off like that, I don't know what's gotten into you, but you need to get it together babes. They're a couple now. You're going to have to find a better way to deal with it than lashing out at her and stalking off every time you hear or see something you don't like. If I can deal with it, then surely you can."

"How can you sit here and act like it's okay for them to be together?! You were with him! You know what a piece of shit he is. Hannah's not like you, when he breaks her heart, she's not going to be able to bounce back from it the way you did. She's naïve, Lotta. He's going to hurt her, I just know it." He shakes his head.

You let out a small sigh. "I know this sounds harsh, but sometimes people have to learn things the hard way. You've said your piece, she knows that you think Rocco is a shitbag, everyone does. But at the end of the day, it's her decision babes. She likes him and from what I've seen, he likes her. He didn't act the way he does with her when he was with me."

"He doesn't like her. He sees her as an opportunity. She's sweet and trusting. All the other girls here can see right through his I'm a worldly traveler bullshit and he knows it. I mean, why now? We've been here over a week and all of a sudden, he has feelings for her? He's using her, Lotta. I know he is." The sadness in Bobby's voice made your heart ache for him.

"Well... All we can do is be there for her if he does. You can't force her to see things through your eyes, Bobby. If he does break her heart, then you be there for her because that's what friends do." You say as you give him a small smile. "If you really care about her, then let her be happy. If Rocco is what makes her happy, even if its for a short time, then you need to accept it. That doesn't mean that you have to be Team Rocco, but at least be Team Hannah. She's always had your back. She's always been Team Bobby. She deserves the same."

He looks at you and lets out a sigh. "I guess you're right. I have acted like a twat, haven't I?"

You hold your fingers up. "Maybe a teeny bit. But it's okay. I know that it's because you have love for Hannah and want the best for her. Just don't push her away." You place a kiss on his cheek as you pull him into a hug, rubbing his back affectionately. "Just be Team Hannah, Bobby."

"Thanks, Lotta. I appreciate you, lass." He stands up and grabs his phone. "I'm gonna go take a dip in the pool."

"Okay babes, I'll see you out there in a few."

You slump back into the sofa. Bobby was right. Rocco was going to hurt Hannah. You both knew it. But if your gut was right, and it usually was, this had nothing to do with that and everything to do with the fact that Bobby had feelings for her. Jealousy had a way of roaring its ugly head, and you knew that with the way Bobby had been acting as of late, it was only a matter of time until it stepped out and introduced itself.

PRIYA

You slowly approach Gary on the terrace. He had hardly said two words to you since the fight between him and Brooklyn. You really liked him, and you needed to try and smooth things over. You knew that what you had done was wrong and it had hurt him in the process. You cared about him, but desperate people do desperate things.

"Hey." You say to him as you take a seat on the couch across from him.

"Hey." He says nonchalantly.

"Can we talk?"

He looks up at you, a wary expression on his face. "About what? What could we possibly have to talk about?"

"Look, I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everything. I'm sorry for causing so much drama for you. I'm sorry for lying to you, I'm sorry for making the moves on you. I'm sorry that Brooklyn walked in. I'm just sorry for everything and I don't blame you for hating me." You say as you look down at your hands.

"I don't hate you Priya, but I just don't get why you did it. Why weren't you just honest with me about how you felt? Why didn't you leave Brooklyn out of it?" He says to you, his blue eyes were piercing.

"Jealousy. Desperation. Frustration. All of the above. I acted like an asshole. I feel terrible about what I did. If I could take it all back, I would."

Did that sound sincere enough?

"But you can't" He says as he shakes his head. "You can't take it back. What's done is done. I could walk through fire to prove to Brooklyn that I want her, only her, and it wouldn't matter. She'll never trust me again. And I'm not putting the kiss solely on you. I'm a grown ass man. I knew what I was doing. The thing that bothers me the most is how you lied to me so easily. You had me convinced that she was going to mug me off. You even scolded me for being angry with her. I just don't get how you could do that knowing that everything you had just told me was a lie."

"I know." You say as you let out a sigh. "I know. I don't have an excuse for what I did. I let my emotions get the best of me. I had my eyes on you the moment I walked into the villa and seeing you with her, seeing how much you liked her, I was jealous. It was wrong of me to drag her into my shit. I made her look like a liar and it was so fucked up of me."

He lets out a huff. "You can say that again." He runs his hand through his blonde hair. "What do you want me to say Priya? That everything is fine, and we can move on and be a happy couple? I can't do that if that's what your wanting. Brooklyn.... She's the only person here I can be myself around. She brings out a side of me that none of you can. The feelings I had for her, the feelings I have for her won't just go away."

"I know that. I'm not asking you to do any of that. I just wanted you to know that I am genuinely sorry for hurting you... And for hurting Brooklyn."

"Well... it's over now. There isn't anything that can change what happened. She's moved on. She's happy with Henrik." He shakes his head.

"I just...I just want us to be able to move past this. I want you to forgive me." You say as you stand up and walk towards him, taking a seat next to him on the couch. "I don't want it to be awkward. I don't want you to be sleeping on the daybeds every night. I want you in bed with me. I know you don't feel the same way about me as I do you, and that's okay. I can't expect you to have feelings for me after what I did, I've accepted that. But I want us to be able to at least talk, I don't want you to run for the hills every time you see me coming your way."

"Priya..." He squeezes the bridge of his nose with his fingers. "I don't get how you could think that I could just forgive you? I'm choosing to sleep on the daybeds because I don't want Brooklyn to have to see you and I in bed together. I'm choosing not to talk to you because to be honest, I can't believe anything you say. I lost Brooklyn and I almost lost Rahim."

"I know, Gary. Trust me, I know all the hurt I caused, and I feel terrible. The worst part about it is how hurt you are. I care about you, Gary. I care about you so much. Seeing you upset, seeing you have to watch Brooklyn and Henrik together, seeing the pain in your eyes every day, it kills me. I wish I could take it all back. I really do."

"Right." He says as he folds his arms across his chest.

"Gary, what do I have to do to make it up to you? To prove to you how sorry I am? Just name it and I'll do it." You say to him as you place your hand on his thigh.

He jerks his leg out from under your touch. "You've done enough, Priya. I don't need or want anything from you." He looks at you, his blue eyes in disbelief. "You don't care about me. You don't care about what I'm going through. You're manipulative. You did exactly what you set out to do. You wanted Brooklyn and I apart and you got what you wanted. What you didn't count on was me finding out that you're a liar."

"Gary, no, that's not..."

"Just admit it, Priya. Don't come up here and give me this half assed apology after the fact. You knew what you were doing, and you got what you wanted."

You shake your head at him. "Look at you, sitting up on that high horse of yours. Yes, I lied about hearing Brooklyn say she wanted to couple up with Henrik, but you aren't exactly innocent in all of this Gary. I can admit I lied, but don't sit there and act like it was all me. You didn't seem to mind when I was grinding up on you during the slime challenge. I didn't hold you down and make you run your hands up my body the night of the welcome party. You did that. Did you ever stop to think that maybe you felt the same way I did? Did you ever stop to think that maybe you liked me a little bit more than you wanted to admit and maybe that scared you a little?"

"I already told you that you weren't all to blame for the kiss, I fucking admitted that shit already."

"Maybe you secretly knew that I could give you way more than she ever could. Physically, sexually, emotionally." You say as you move closer to him.

"That's bullshit, Priya!" He yells as he stands up, moving away from you. "You knew just what to say to get in my head. You threw yourself at me, spewed your fucking lies at me when you knew I was already worried. You took advantage of that. The only reason I kissed you was because I thought I was gonna end up single. You basically made it sound like I had no other option but to be with you." His blue eyes were filled with anger and hurt. "If you hadn't told me all that shit, that kiss would have never happened. I don't have feelings for you and I sure as hell don't want to be with you. I thought you were fit, that's it. I think plenty of girls are fit, that doesn't mean I want a relationship with them. I can't believe a fucking word you say so just come off it! I already said that I can't blame you entirely for me kissing you, I went with it and I've regretted it every fucking second since I saw Brooklyn's face. But don't you dare sit here and try to make it seem like me not being able to fuck her had something to do with what happened between you and I. I don't give a fuck about sex and I don't care that she's a virgin. What happened that night was a mixture of my own insecurities and your fucking lies flying around in my head."

"I already said I was sorry about lying to you, Gary!"

"But you're not sorry! You're just trying to do damage control in the hopes that you and I can go on to live a happily ever after, but it's never going to happen, Priya. Don't you get that?"

"Gary, as much as you regret what happened, so do I. I mean that. I'm not lying to you. I'm genuinely sorry. I really am. There has to be some way that I can fix this? Maybe I could talk to Brooklyn, tell her that it was all me. Tell her exactly what I did and how I plotted to break the two of you up."

He shakes his head and rubs his hands over his face. "It wouldn't matter, Priya. We're done. There isn't anything that you can say that will make her change her mind." He lets out a sigh and walks back over to the couch, slumping down in the cushions. "The damage is done."

"No, she likes you Gary. Like really likes you. Yea, she likes Henrik too, but not the way she does you. I can convince her. I can fix this. Please just give me a chance to make this up to you." You feel your emotions start to take hold of you, your eyes burn from the sensation of tears welling up. You blink them back. "You're right. I was manipulative. I was conniving and I didn't think of how my actions would affect anyone else, besides myself. All I could think about was getting the chance to be with you, to be the one that you looked at with such longing. It was stupid of me to think that. I know it was. I'm so sorry Gary. I just liked you so much. It's not an excuse for what I did, but please just let me try to fix this."

He looks at you, his blue eyes softening a little. "I don't know, Priya. I don't think anything you could say to her would make a difference. Hell, I don't even know if she'd talk to you."

You look at him, letting the tears you had been holding back finally fall to your cheeks. "Just let me try. Please, just let me try. Everyone here hates me and that's my own doing, I can't bear the thought of you hating me too." You let out a small sob and cover your face with your hands.

"I don't hate you. I just don't know if I can trust you."

"You can trust me, Gary. I promise. No more shit starting. No more lies. Just let me make it up to you."

He sits there in silence for a few moments taking in what you said. His hands clasped together in his lap. "No more lies?"

"I cross my heart." You answer quietly.

A small smile spreads across his face, his baby blues stared into your soul, penetrating you from within. This man was beautiful. "I suppose we could start over."

HENRIK

"You and Brooklyn seem to have really hit it off." Lucas says smiling at your reflection in the mirror as he carefully shaves along his jawline.

"Yea, she's amazing. I know it's only been a few days, but I've never been this happy before." You say to him with a smile. "I haven't been able to stop smiling since she picked me last night."

"That's great. I'm really happy for you." He rinses his razor and washes the shaving cream residue from his face before turning to you. "You two make a really good couple."

"Thanks, mate. I really like her."

"I can tell. You two are amazing together, but you'll have to keep your eyes on Gary. I doubt he'll give up on her so easily. He's like a stray cat. Once you fuck with it, your stuck with it." He says shaking his head.

"Yea, I figured as much. To be honest, he doesn't seem like that bad of a bloke, ya know?" You say to him as you rub lotion over your skin.

He looks at you in shock. "You've got to be kidding." He laughs. "The guy's a pratt. Typical blokey bloke. I bet the deepest conversation he's ever had is which pint he prefers."

You let out a laugh. "Aw come on, mate. He isn't that bad."

"He's the worst. I can't fucking stand him."

"I think the feeling is mutual bruv." You chuckle.

He gives you a big smirk. "Well then, my job here is done."

You shake your head, smiling at your posh friend. "Enough about me. How are you and Hope getting on?"

"Aw, mate. She's incredible. She's sexy, intelligent, driven. She's everything I've been looking for in a woman." He looks at you with a devilish look in his eye. "Plus, I think she's going to be a riot in the bedroom."

The two of you break into a fit of laughter. "Do you think she can handle your kinks?"

"Absolutely. We've had a few moments already. She's totally down for it. She's so obedient. I fucking love it."

You let out a loud laugh. "I get the feeling that she may end up putting you in your place."

"I wouldn't object to that. I like to be in control, but a woman who knows what she wants and demands it... I'm game."

The two of you walk into the dressing you and mull over your clothes, trying to decide what to wear for the Ministry of Sound party. You had received a text earlier stating that tonight the villa was putting on a party. Drinks, DJ, the whole lot would be included.

"I'm so hyped for tonight." You say excitedly as you throw on your clothes. You had chosen a pair of black pants and a plain white t-shirt. You weren't the type to go all out with how you dressed. You preferred to be casual.

"Same. I'm ready to let loose, have a few drinks and just enjoy my evening with Hope."

"I bet you are." You say to the dark-haired man as you give him a playful jab in the arm.

"What about you and Brooklyn? I know she's a virgin, but do you get the feeling that she'd be down for doing any bits?"

"I'm not sure. I mean we've kissed a couple of times... Well, a lot of times." You give him a wink. "But I don't want to push her into doing something that she's not ready for."

"True. Just be yourself, mate. That's worked so far." He gives you a big smile.

"Yea, I'm just gonna take it one day at a time. In the meantime, I'm happy just getting to know her."

The two of you finish getting ready in silence before heading downstairs to wait for the girls. You make your way out to the bar and pour you and Lucas a shot of tequila. "To the sexiest blokes on the island." You say as you hold your glass up to his.

"Cheers." He says as he clinks his glass with yours.

You stand there and mingle as the other guys make their way out of the villa. You could feel the heavy bass from the music pumping through your body. Bobby stood off to the side, sipping his beer slowly, his eyes making their way towards Rocco. There had been tension between the two of them since Hannah picked Rocco at the recoupling. You couldn't figure out if the baker was protective or jealous. He had made it obvious that he couldn't stand Rocco. Even Rocco knew it, but you liked Rocco. He reminded you of yourself, minus all the traveling. You were worldly, sure, but you hadn't visited half as many places as Rocco had. He had so many intriguing stories of the people he'd met, the places he'd visited. He was full of culture and you liked that about him. You weren't sure if Hannah actually felt as strongly about Rocco as she was letting on though. Before you had arrived at the villa, she had told the public that she was head over heels for Bobby and that no one stood a chance against him during one of her beach hut sessions. She was lovestruck and had been crushed to find out that he fancied Brooklyn. You couldn't blame him. Brooklyn was amazing. She was gorgeous, sweet, funny. She was the kind of girl anyone would easily gravitate towards. Everything about her was perfect. Hannah had taken the blow well, to say the least. She didn't let her own jealousy get the best of her. She loved Brooklyn and she trusted her not to act on anything with Bobby, even if she did have a bit of a thing for him. You had seen that episode too. Brooklyn had admitted that she felt a pull towards Bobby but was going to put it to the back of her mind because of Hannah. He was a great friend to Brooklyn and he had been the one to lift her up during her stumbles here in the villa. You liked the baker. He was full of energy and he was hilarious, which was always a plus. He had a way of brightening even the darkest mood with his charisma and his jokes. He cared about people, sometimes more than he cared about himself. Whatever the situation was with Hannah, you hoped that if he did have feelings for her, that he would admit them sooner rather than later. Time was different here. An hour felt like a day, a day felt like a week. He needed to start focusing on his own happiness instead of worrying about everyone else's.

You turn your head towards the villa doors as the girls stroll out onto the lawn. Your eyes immediately find Brooklyn. She was wearing a black minidress covered in sequins and a pair of black stiletto heels. She looked stunning. You felt the flutter in the pit of your stomach. She had an effect on you that no other girl had ever been able to create. The very sight of her made you ache with lust as you watched her toned leg muscles flex with every step she took in your direction, her hips swaying from side to side as she walked. Everything about her was breathtaking. You make your way towards her and take her hands in yours.

"You look incredible." You say to her with a smile.

She blushes at you as she looks at her feet. "Thank you, Henrik. You're looking pretty good yourself."

You pull her closer to you and wrap your arms around her waist, placing a gentle kiss on her soft lips. She smelled like warm coconut. It enveloped your senses and made you feel high. You could stand there and take in her beautiful scent all night, it was that good.

"Would you like a drink?" You ask her as you lead her over towards the bar.

"Yes, please."

"What can I get ya?"

"I'll have what you're having." She smiles at you.

"Well, I've had a shot of tequila already. That might not be a good idea." You say with a laugh.

"Hey, I can handle my liquor." She gives you a playful wink, sending a rush of blood to your length.

Get control of yourself, mate.

"Alright then, one tequila shot coming up." You pour her a shot of tequila as well as another one for yourself.

"To us." She says with a smile.

You clink your shot glasses together and down the foul-tasting liquid. You could feel the alcohol making its way through your veins. The villa had a buzzing energy that made you feel pumped up. The islanders swayed their bodies to the fast-paced beat, an energetic vibe flowing around the lawn. You make eye contact with Lucas who was swaying his hips against Hope's backside. The dark-haired man held his glass up towards you, giving you a wink. You smile and bring your attention back to Brooklyn. She was laughing with Hannah and Lottie. Her smile and sound captivated you. The girls poured more shots and all took them in unison. You make your way over to the beautiful brunette and stand behind her, wrapping your arms around her waist as you place a kiss on her shoulder. She nuzzles her cheek against the side of your face as she interlocks her fingers with yours, moving her hips to the beat of the music. She was so sexy, her body keeping in perfect rhythm. You move your own body to the sway of hers. You weren't much of a dancer, but you knew enough. She turns around to face you, wrapping her arms around your neck. You move your hips against hers, making sure to keep in time with the music. Hannah comes up behind her and wraps her arms around the both of you, grinding her body against Brooklyn's backside. The beautiful brunette leans her head back as a beautiful laugh rolls out across her perfect lips. You were mesmerized, entranced by her beauty. She reaches behind her and grips Hannah's hips as the two girls roll their bodies against one another. Lottie makes her way over to the three of you, handing you all a shot glass filled with a pink liquid.

"What's this?" You ask her, laughing.

"It's Sex on the Beach." She says with a smile. "Try it. It's delicious."

You all down the liquid. It was fruity and sweet and tasted amazing.

Brooklyn makes her way towards the pretty goth and wraps her arms around her neck, placing a kiss on her dark colored lips as she swayed her body against hers.

"I love you Lottie!" She screams over the music.

"I love you too babes!" The pretty goth yells back.

"You're perfect! Don't let anyone ever tell you otherwise." The beautiful brunette says to her as she takes her face in hers. "You're my bitch. Always remember that." The two of them break into a fit of drunken laughter as they wrap their arms around each other's necks, their bodies rubbing seductively against one another. You couldn't lie, watching them turned you on. They were so precise with their movements, so deliberate. Brooklyn turns around and slowly grinds her body down Lottie's, softly biting her lip as she locks eyes with you. You felt your stomach do a somersault. Her gaze had you in a trance. Lottie throws her head back in a fit of laughter. Both of their bodies move in perfect unison as if they shared the same brain. Brooklyn crooks her finger at you in a come here motion and you oblige. She smiles at you, trailing her fingers up your stomach and chest, sending chills throughout your body. Her gaze was intense and all consuming. You were hooked. You couldn't look away if you tried. You move your body against hers as she takes your shirt in her hand, pulling you closer. You swallow hard as you realize that you had become visibly turned on watching her with Lottie and the movements of her body against yours.

"Enjoying this?" She asks you, a small smirk on her face.

"Isn't it obvious?"

"It is." She leans in and slowly trails her tongue across your lips sending a jolt of electricity through your body. She was driving you crazy and she knew it. You grip her sides and pull her closer as you deepen the kiss, your tongue parting her lips. She kisses you back passionately as she wraps her arms around your neck. Your hands make their way down her backside, gripping her ass. She was so incredibly hot, you felt like your body was on fire. She places soft kisses on your lips as she slowly pulls away, her intense honey brown eyes staring into yours.

"I need to stop or I'm going to get carried away." She says to you with a smirk.

"Whatever you need babe." You smile at her.

"I need a few things." She bites her lip at you.

You tuck a strand of hair behind her ear as you place a gentle kiss on her lips. "You're drunk babe. I don't want you to do anything you'll regret in the morning." You whisper into her ear.

She pouts her lip out, pulling a laugh from your throat.

"Aw, don't give me that look. You'll thank me in the morning." You smile at her.

"You're such a gentleman. How did I get so lucky?"

"You're right. I'm a catch." You say as you give her your signature over the top wink.

She breaks into a fit of giggles and hugs you tight, resting her head on your chest.

"Let's go get some water." You say to her as you take her hand in yours and lead her over to the bar.

"Noah!" She yells as she spots the big librarian. She rushes over and wraps her arms tightly around his waist.

He lets out a hearty laugh. "Why can't all women have this reaction when they see me?" He says to you both with a smile. "You having a good time?" He smiles fondly at the pretty brunette. You liked how much he looked out for her. When he looked at her, you could see that he cared for her. He was her protector here in the villa.

"I may be a little bit drunk." She says as she holds her fingers up in a pinching motion.

"I'll grab that water." You say to them.

You make your way behind the bar and grab a bottled water from the fridge.

"Here ya go." You say, handing the bottle to her.

She opens it and downs the liquid. "Thanks!" She gives you a big smile.

Noah rubs his hand over her back. "Just don't down too many shots. I don't want you puking all over the place." He says to her as he kisses her on the top of her head.

"Henrik here is taking good care of me. He's such a gentleman, Noah." She says as she looks up at him.

He smiles at her. "I'm happy to hear that. You deserve a gentleman."

He looks over at you and extends his hand to you. "I'm happy that she has someone like you to keep her out of trouble."

You take his hand. "Thanks, mate. That means a lot. I know you care about her so having your approval is a win for me."

"It doesn't come easy." He gives you a smirk.

"Noted." You smile at him.

"Who's that?" You hear Bobby say as he approaches.

You turn your attention to the direction of his gaze and see two figures standing in the entrance of the villa.

"New islanders!" Brooklyn yells, clapping her hands together.

BROOKLYN

You watch the two figures step out onto the lawn. A small framed blonde darts towards you, arms outstretched. You open your arms and catch her in a big hug as you make your way towards the villa.

"It's so great to meet you finally! We're like totally gonna be besties!" She exclaims. "I'm Chelsea!"

"It's a pleasure to meet you! I'm Brooklyn." You say as you squeeze her.

"I know who you are, girl. You're the one to watch." She says as she gives you a wink.

You cast your eyes on the bodybuilder right behind her.

"Hi, I'm Brooklyn." You say with a smile as you extend your hand.

"Jakub. Nice to meet you." He gives you a dashing smile as he takes your hand in his, his large hand engulfing your own.

You step back and give the two newbies a onceover. Chelsea was a knockout. Her shoulder length blonde hair had that sexy tousled bed-head look, and her ice blue eyes glittered in the night lights. She was vibrant and chipper and was definitely going to bring a lot of energy to the villa. Jakub was massive. He had to be six foot four of solid muscle, with blonde hair and hazel eyes. The others make their way over to the newbies and introduce themselves, everyone happy and excited to see some new faces.

"Welcome!" Bobby says as he pulls Chelsea into a hug and extends his hand to Jakub. "Welcome to our humble abode."

"Thanks, bruv. I'm pumped to be here." Jakub says as he lets his eyes wander towards all the girls.

"Let's get this party started, yea?"

"My man!" Bobby yells as he slaps the bodybuilder on the back. "What're you drinkin mate?"

"I'll take a beer, thanks." He says to him.

"I'll take something fruity, Bobby!" Chelsea beams at him.

"I can whip up something sweet." Bobby says as he gives her a wink.

"Oh, I bet you can!" She says as she lets out a contagious laugh.

"So, tell me about yourself. Where are you guys from? What do you do?" You ask.

"I'm from Buckinghamshire and I'm an interior decorator." Chelsea says with a smile.

"I'm a bodybuilder from Rochdale." Jakub says as he puffs out his chest.

You smile at him. "I guessed the bodybuilder part."

"That obvious, huh?" He says with a wink.

"For sure. You're one hunk of a man." Chelsea says as she grips his bicep. He flexes, making her laugh.

Bobby approaches and hands them both their drinks. "This is such a surprise. I was wondering when we were gonna get some new faces."

Hannah makes her way over towards and introduces herself to the new islanders. "I'm Hannah. It's so nice to meet you." She gives them a beautiful smile as she hugs them both.

You make you way towards the back to let the others do their introductions. You glance around the lawn and see Gary hanging back by the bar. He looked bored, like he would rather be anywhere else besides here. You make your way over to him.

"Didn't feel like saying hello to the newbies?" You say as you grab another water from the fridge and take a slow sip as you lock eyes with him.

His stands up straighter and gives you a smirk. "Eh, I figured I'd meet them eventually. We're bound to run into each other here."

You let out a laugh. "Well, don't sound so eager."

He smiles at you, his blue eyes focusing on yours. "You having a good time?"

"Yea, I'm having fun." You reply as you set your water down on the bar. "Are you?"

He shrugs. "Dancing and all that isn't really my scene. I'm more of a wallflower. I like to observe."

"Observe huh?" You say, a small smile playing at your lips. "Gary, the observer."

He takes a sip of his beer. "Yep. I was observing you earlier. It looked like you were having a good time on the dancefloor." His eyes say more than his lips. He had been watching you dance with Henrik.

"I can let loose every now and then." You say as you lean back against the bar. "Where's Priya? I figured she'd be up your ass now that the two of you are a couple." You hoped you didn't sound as jealous as you actually were.

"Probably plotting which couple to break up next." A small laugh exits his mouth.

"True story."

"We may be coupled up, but she know's it's not going anywhere. I don't want her Brooklyn." He says to you as he takes a step closer. "You know I want you." His deep blue eyes gave you butterflies in your stomach. He had hurt you, but you still cared about him so much, and let's face it, he looked hot.

You avert your gaze and look over towards the others. Everyone was talking and laughing. You turn your focus back to Gary.

"Is that so?" You say as you play with a strand of your hair.

He gives you a small smile and shakes his head. "You drive me crazy, you know that?"

You tap your finger to your lips. "Why, whatever do you mean Gare-bear?"

He lets out a booming laugh. "Gare-bear? Naw, no way."

"I think it's cute." You say with a laugh as you make your way behind the bar and pour yourself another tequila shot.

He shakes his head at you, laughing.

"You sure you can handle another one of those?" He asks you, a smile playing at his lips.

"Just for that, you're going to do one with me." You grab another shot glass and fill it to the brim with the golden liquid.

"I'm not a shots guy love."

You slide it towards him on the bar. "You are tonight." You say as you wink at him. "Come on, have a little fun Gary."

Jesus, Brooklyn. What are you doing? Get ahold of yourself.

He takes the shot in his hand, his eyes never leaving yours and downs the liquid, slamming the shot glass on the bar. "I'm all about having fun." His eyes wander the length of your body and you couldn't tell if it was his gaze or the alcohol that had your skin feeling warm. His eyes were flirty and his smile made you feel absolutely weak in the knees. You wanted him so bad, you wanted to taste his mouth against yours again, wanted to feel his strong arms wrapped around you.

You pour the tequila into your mouth and slowly bite into a slice of lime. You knew that you needed to slow down or you were going to end up sick, but you were enjoying the feeling of freedom. You were free from your normal worries, your anxieties. The alcohol had buried those feelings deep down within your subconscious. All you cared about tonight was having a good time. You glance back over towards the others as they all make their way towards the two of you.

"Right on time." Gary says to you with a wink.

"Hi! I'm Chelsea!" The bubbly blonde beams as she throws her arms around Gary, pulling him into a massive hug.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Gary." He says, smiling at the blonde.

"Jakub. Nice to meet you, bruv." Jakub says as he pats Gary on the back.

"Welcome to the villa." He says, as he takes the bodybuilder in.

You watch as Rocco wraps Hannah in his arms, planting a soft kiss on her lips. Bobby rolls his eyes.

"What are we all standing around for? There's some fitties I wanna get chirpsing with." Jakub says as he flashes you all a million-dollar smile.

He turns his gaze to Lottie. "I've gotta say, I knew you were fit, but the telly doesn't do you justice. You've straight walked out of a dream bae."

The pretty goth gives him a smirk. "Is that so?"

"I keep it one hundred and you're on fire." He gives her a wink. She lets her eyes trail over his muscular body before giving him a small shrug.

"You're alright."

"Just alright?" He takes a confident sip of his beer as he keeps his eyes locked on hers.

"I keep it one hundred too... bae." Her piercing green eyes stared into his as she brushes her hair off her shoulder.

"I don't mind a feisty woman. I reckon you and I should get to know each other."

"If you play your cards right. We'll just have to see." She says to him as she turns to you, giving you a wink, mouthing the word wow. You smile at her.

The music shifts and a bass filled Latin beat fills the air. Marisol begins to sway her hips from side to side.

"Oh my God, I love this song!" She says as she sings out the lyrics.

(Ayer la vi) Juan magan, Madrid  
(Con sus amigas, en una calle de Madrid)  
El cata, la republica  
Mr. Todo el mundo y esto es para todas las locas que viene por ahí

"Brooklyn! I know you've got the Latin moves down. Dance with me!" She says as she grabs you by the hand pulling you towards the dance floor. "You too, Lucas!" She yells at him. The other islanders follow behind you both. You look back at Henrik who flashes you a big smile.

Marisol spins you out on to the dance floor before making her way towards you, her hips keeping in perfect rhythm to the Latin beat. She prances around you, running her hands up your body. She positions herself in front of you and takes your hands in hers. The two of you rub your hips against one another to the heavy bass.

Ayer la vi, bailando por ahí  
Con sus amigas en una calle de Madrid  
Tan linda, como el día en que la conocí  
Fueron los días mas felices para mi  
Ayer la vi, bailando por ahí  
Con sus amigas en una calle de Madrid  
Tan linda, como el día en que la conocí  
Fueron los días mas felices para mi

"Go show'em what you've got babe!" Hope yells to Lucas as she pushes him towards the two of you on the dancefloor.

He smiles at you as he saunters onto the dancefloor. He removes his blazer and tosses it to the side. He takes you each by the hand and effortlessly spins you both out, before spinning you back into his solid chest. He had done this before, it was obvious. The skill and precision in his moves could only come with training. His body was in perfect timing with the music. The three of you move your bodies against each other to the heavy Latin beat as Marisol walks around behind him and starts grinding her hips on his backside, her hands clapping above her head. He pulls you closer to him, a dashing smile on his face as he grips your leg, pulling it up to his waist and dips you low, your long hair sweeping across the dancefloor before pulling you up firmly against his chest. He holds your hand over your head and twirls you three times then pulls you back close. He reaches around and takes Marisol's hand and spins her out as he continues to move his hips against yours. The two of you slowly shimmy a few steps away from him running your hands up each other's bodies. He circles around the two of you moving his body lower and lower to the ground before making his way up, trailing his warm hands up you and Marisol's thighs before wrapping his arms firmly around both of your waists, dipping you both at the same time. He brings you both up and then spins the two of you out again, faster, before reeling you back to him again, pulling a beautiful laugh from Marisol's mouth. The two of you grip his strong shoulders and move your bodies against his. He was an amazing dancer. You hadn't had a solid Latin dance partner in years and you were having the time of your life.

Like clockwork, all the islanders move out onto the dancefloor, Gary included. Henrik makes his way over and wraps his arms around your waist from behind as Marisol continues to move her body against your front. She places her arms over your shoulders and throws her head back as you dip her, pulling forth a burst of giggles from the two of you. You lock eyes with Gary as he sways back and forth casually with Priya. He gives you a small wink and you feel your heartrate speed up. He looked so sexy. You couldn't get him out of your head tonight. You had done a fairly good job of keeping your distance from him the last few days, but the alcohol had fueled the passion and desire you had for him. He had hurt you, but it was impossible for you to avoid him, to make the feelings go away. You're reminded of Henrik's presence as you feel his warm lips against the side of your neck. His breathing on your skin sent chills throughout your body. Your eyes were still locked on Gary's. He was watching you, watching Henrik's hands run up your body, watching you grind your body against Marisol like you had something to prove, and he was enjoying it. His eyes were filled with the same hunger and lust he had that night on the daybeds. You remember the feeling of his hands on you, the feeling of his finger inside of you, his soft lips baiting you, toying with you as he continuously asked you if you wanted him to stop. You feel your sex contract between your legs and shift your eyes away from his. You needed to get a hold of yourself. You were coupled with Henrik and he was amazing. He treated you like a princess and he was sexy and charming. You couldn't let yourself get sucked back into Gary. You softly bite your lip as you move your body lower down Marisol's before slowly coming up, your hands gripping at the hem of her dress, her breasts barely being held in by the skintight red fabric. She brings her face close to yours and you feel her tongue softly brush up against your earlobe before she turns around and bends over, grinding her ass against your hips.

Bobby catches your eye as he moves his body towards Hannah and takes her hand in his, pulling her against him, his hips moving against hers. Rocco looked unphased. Her beautiful laugh drifts over the music as he wraps his arms around her waist and slowly begins to grind and gyrate down her body. He makes his way back up and twirls her around the dancefloor. He takes her in his arms and picks her up, wrapping her legs around his waist as he dances. His smile could go on for miles. Hannah wraps her arms around his neck, laughter continuously rolling off her lips. He puts her down and turns her around, placing one hand on her stomach, the other on her lower back as he bends her forward, grinding against her. She moves her body to the beat of the music, keeping in time with Bobby. She rolls her body up, leaning back against him as she lets her hips sway to the music. His hands were knotted in the fabric of her dress, his lips inches from her ear. There was a look in Bobby's eyes that you hadn't seen before. He looked so incredibly sexy as he grinded against her, determination in his movements. He moves his lips closer to her ear, making Hannah's cheeks flush. She brings a hand up and places it on the back of his head, softly gripping his short dreads. They looked so hot together. You were secretly praying that Bobby would realize that Hannah was perfect for him. If he could just see how hot they looked. You run over to the bar and grab your phone. You position yourself in front of them and snap a photo of the two of them dancing together. You look at it to make sure it was a good one. They looked so sexy. Bobby had his lips against Hannah's ear, his knuckles white as he held her against him. Hannah was softly biting her lip, eyes closed, her hand wrapped around behind Bobby's neck. They looked so hot. You were definitely going to be sending this one to him. He needed to see how sexy she looked in that moment, how turned on she looked by him. He needed to see the lust that was evident in his own eyes. You pull up your messages and compose a new one to Bobby that says "sexiest two of the villa" before attaching the photo. You hit send. He needed to open his eyes and see how perfect they looked together.

The music slows and the islanders all clap and cheer.

Hannah smiles coyly at Bobby before making her way back to Rocco.

Henrik takes you by the hand and leads you over to the beanbags. He sits down in one and moves the other next to him for you. You plop down in his lap instead as you wrap your arm around his neck.

"My lap is your lap." He says with a laugh. He runs his hand through your long brown hair. "I've had a lot of fun with you tonight."

"Of course you have, I'm a blast to be around." You say with a giggle.

"I see I'm not the only one who is incredibly humble." He chuckles.

You take his hand in yours and rest your head on his shoulder.

"Getting tired?" He asks as he kisses you on the forehead.

"A little. But I'm not ready to go to bed yet. There's more partying to be had." You smile as you nuzzle your face into the crook of his neck. You could feel his skin prickle with goosebumps as your warm breath hit his skin.

He places his hand on your thigh and softly traces shapes with his fingers. "Tonight's been perfect. Thank you for choosing me, Brooklyn."

"You don't need to thank me."

"I know, but I was bricking it. I had a feeling things were going right between us, but there's always that little doubt in the back of your mind ya know?"

"I know that feeling all too well." You say quietly.

"Of course, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to..."

You look into his eyes, placing your finger to his lips. "You don't need to apologize, Henrik." You smile at him. "You've made me a very happy girl and I'm looking forward to seeing where this goes."

He runs his fingers along your jawline and cups your face in his hand as he kisses you tenderly. You wrap your arms around his neck and kiss him back, letting your tongue slowly find his. This kiss was different. There was no urgency. The two of you took your time. You had a moment with Gary earlier, but things with Henrik, well they were different. He was attentive and cared about how you felt. You still liked Gary and probably would for a while, but what you had now with Henrik... It was unexpected and surprising. He treated you unlike any man you had ever dated. His lips were soft and sweet against yours and for the first time in days, you felt at peace.

NOAH

You and Marisol make your way quietly to the hideaway. You weren't even sure if you were allowed to use it, but you didn't care. Your body ached for her and you couldn't hold it in anymore. You enter and close the door behind you, locking it before making your way towards Marisol. She was sitting at the edge of the bed, taking off her heels. She looked so beautiful. You walk towards her and stop in front of her, your eyes meeting.

"Hey there." She says as she bites her lip softly and leans back on her elbows, her breasts beckoning for release from the tight satin that held them in place.

You lean down over her and wrap your arm around her waist as you lift her and move her farther up the bed, your body covering hers. Your mouth finds her lips and you kiss her passionately, her hands trailing down your back.

"I've been thinking about this all day." You say to her.

"Me too." She whispers into your mouth as she untucks your shirt from your pants.

You move your lips down her neck, placing soft kisses on her skin, pulling out a soft moan from her throat. You make your way farther down, running your tongue along her exposed cleavage. She was so unbelievably hot and you couldn't stand another minute not feeling her. You craved her. You wanted to taste her, wanted to feel what it was like to be inside of her. You sit back on your knees and slowly pull her dress up, exposing her black panties. Her beautiful legs spread out around your body. You hook your finger in the waistline of her underwear and give them a gentle tug.

"I don't think you need these." You say with a smirk.

"I like the way you think, Noah." She says as she gives you an earthshattering smile.

She slowly lifts her hips as you slide her panties down her legs and toss them to the floor. You stare down at her and slowly run your fingers over the smooth skin between her legs. She leans her head back and lets out a soft sigh. You place your lips to her stomach and slowly trail your tongue down her soft skin. She moans in response, sending a jolt of electricity to your length. You position yourself on the bed between her legs and softly trace your tongue along her folds, placing soft kisses on her inner thighs every few seconds, before you let your tongue explore her sex. You suck her into your mouth as you flick your tongue against her. She lets out a soft moan as she moves her hips against your mouth. You wrap your arms around her thighs and bury your face in her, savoring her. You could feel your erection growing with every breath, every whimper that escaped her beautiful lips. You let your tongue explore her, putting firm, consistent pressure on her as you sucked and flicked her sex, holding her against your mouth.

"Mmm, that feels so good." She says, a breathy tone to her voice as she props herself up on her elbows, watching you pleasure her. She spreads her legs wider as she softly trails a hand through your hair. You take your index finger and slowly run it along her opening before sliding it inside of her. You feel her muscles contract against your finger as she tosses her head back. You stop for a second and blow a soft breath over her, sending shivers through her body.

"You like that?" You ask with a smirk.

Her pupils were dilated, her eyes stared at you with a hunger you hadn't seen before. "I love it." She says with confidence.

You flick your tongue against her, hard, as you keep your eyes locked on hers. You turn your palm up and hook your finger inside of her, feeling around for her g-spot. You feel her body jump as you hit the fleshy spot and smile against her. You apply pressure as you slide your finger in and out of her sex, your tongue flicking over her. If you did one thing right in your life, it was learning to pay attention to the way a woman's body reacted to your mouth, your touch, your movements. It was the small signals that had made you so successful in pleasuring a woman.

"Oh God, right there." She says to you as she sucks in a breath, biting her lip.

You apply more pressure, feeling her involuntarily contract around your finger as you play with her. You suck her into your mouth once more, flicking your tongue over her, slowly sliding a second finger inside of her as you work her sex, bringing her closer to orgasm. She throws her head back on to the bed as soft whimpers escape her mouth. Her body was trembling, her breath rapid. You trail your hand up her chest and pull the top of her dress down, exposing her voluptuous breasts. You softly run your fingers over her hard nipples as you continued to penetrate her with your fingers. She was tight. You couldn't wait to feel her around your hard length. The thought of it made you harder as you imagined how good it was going to feel inside her. You slowly move your mouth off of her sex, sucking and then releasing her, over and over again as she moans for more. She grips the sheets as she tenses her legs around your head. This was it. She was close. You continue sucking and releasing her sex from your mouth. You pull your fingers out and grip her thighs as you bury your head into her and suck harder, your tongue going crazy against her.

"Oh God, Noah... I'm gonna..." She runs her hands up her body, preparing for the release.

You continue on until you feel her pulsating against your mouth, her body shaking, contracting, as she rides the wave of her orgasm. You slow the speed and softly kiss the outside of her sex as she lets out soft moans, recuperating from her release. You trail kisses up her stomach and chest, stopping and flicking your tongue across her nipples. She claws at your shirt, pulling your face to her mouth and kisses your passionately, wrapping her legs around your waist, digging the heels of her feet into the back of your thighs.

"I want to be inside you." You say huskily.

"Yes, please." She whispers, a coy smile spreading across her lips.

You stand up next to the bed and remove your shirt as she gets to her knees and crawls to you, running her fingers down your abs, placing kisses on your chest. Her hands find your belt and quickly unhooks the clasp. She pulls your belt from your pants and whips it across the room. She unbuttons your pants and drops them to your feet. Her hands caressing you through your boxers. You were so hard that it felt like you were going to explode. She trails her mouth down your stomach and slowly pulls your boxers down, exposing your erect length.

"Mmm, I knew you'd be big." She says with a smirk.

She takes you in her mouth, slowly trailing her tongue along your shaft sending a shiver through your body. She leans up and pulls her dress down, tossing it to the ground before bringing her mouth back to your member. She takes you in her mouth, running her tongue across your tip. You run your hands down the back of her hair and across the soft skin of her back. She smiles against you and begins to deepthroat you. You let out a moan, leaning your head back, enjoying the sensation of her wet mouth taking you all in. She runs her hands around your backside and grips your ass as she takes you deeper. She pumps you in and out of her mouth. You take a fist full of her hair in your hand and guide her. You felt so good, you needed to be inside of her as soon as possible. You trail your hand around to her face and softly pull out of her mouth, guiding her eyes to yours.

"I want you. I need you... now." You say to her.

She gives you a smile and lays back on the bed. You grab a condom from the drawer, opening it up and slowly sliding it onto your length. You crawl on top of her and place a soft kiss on her kips. She runs her hand up your back and digs her nails into your taut muscles.

"I want to feel you inside of me." She whispers into your mouth.

You position yourself and slowly slide inside of her, pulling out a gasp from her pretty lips. You kiss her harder as you push yourself deep inside of her. You pump slowly and deliberately, her hot breath hitting the back of your throat. She wraps her arms around your neck and lets out a soft moan against the side of your neck. She felt incredible, her legs wrapped around your waist, her hands clawing at you. You trail your fingers along her defined cheekbones, kissing her softly on her lips as you pump deliberately into her sex.

"Mmm, don't stop baby. You feel so good." She pants.

You lean up and take her legs, positioning them on your shoulders as you hug her thighs, slowly pumping in and out of her. Her facial expressions turned you on so much. You go harder, your bodies slapping against each other.

"Yes, yes. Don't stop. Yes, right there baby." She says to you as she plays with her nipples.

You smirk at her as you lean in, pushing yourself deeper inside of her, continuing to fuck her hard. You take her breasts and knead them in your hands.

"You feel so good." You say to her with a growl.

You speed up as the sensation builds. She was so tight. Her sex squeezed you, sending a tingling sensation through your body.

"Mmm." She places a hand on your chest. "Lay down."

You move and lay down on the bed as she props herself up on her feet, straddling you. She lowers her body onto you, taking you deep inside of her and begins to bounce on you.

"Jesus." You grip her hips as she fucks you fast and hard, sliding up and down your length.

"Mmm, you're all mine." She says seductively as she bounces on you. "Tell me how bad you want it."

"I want it bad. You feel so good." You grunt.

She bounces faster.

"Yea? You like it when I take it all inside me?" She digs her nails into your chest, turning you on even more.

"Yes, I fucking love it."

"Mmm, that's what I wanted to hear." She smiles at you. She rides you hard, throwing her head back as she continues.

You feel the sensation welling up inside your stomach. She was working you, determined to pull everything out of you. You run your hands up her chest and take her breasts in your hands. The sound of her moaning made you pulsate inside of her.

"You feel so good inside of me. I want to feel you explode inside of me baby." Her words were barely a whisper.

"You first." You say to her with a smile as you let out a slow breath.

Her eyes met yours as she stops bouncing, slowly grinding her sex against you. You felt incredible. Just as quickly as she slowed it down, she speeds up again. Her skin slapping against you as she worked you.

"Mmm, yes. Just like that babe." You push your pelvis up towards her causing her to moan with pleasure.

"Oh God, I'm so close." She whimpers, her nails dug into your chest so hard you thought she might draw blood.

You grab her hips and flip her over onto her back. You prop yourself up on your elbows, your hands cupping either side of her face as you move inside of her.

"Go on, let it go babygirl." You say breathlessly. "Let it all out." A guttural moan escapes your throat.

You pump fast and hard, her legs wrapped tightly around your waist. She bites her lip and closes her eyes, tossing her head back. Your mouth finds her neck as you feel your orgasm approaching.

"Yes, yes, don't stop. Keep going." She moans as she claws at your back. "Mmm, I can't hold it anymore babe."

"Don't hold back." You pump her harder.

You feel her sex clench you, gripping your length with every movement you made. She lets out a loud moan as she releases on you, pushing you over the edge. You feel your body tense and your length contract as you explode inside of her. Every inch of you was on fire as her body convulses with her orgasm around you. Her deep brown eyes find yours. They looked so soft, so endearing. You kiss her tenderly, her body trembling beneath you. You run your hands through her hair. "You're so perfect, Marisol. I'm a lucky man."

She smiles sweetly at you before pulling your lips back to hers. The kiss was soft and gentle, unlike the others you had shared. You slide out of her as you get up and dispose of the condom before climbing back into bed, wrapping her in your arms. You kiss her softly on her head and hug her close. The two of you lay there for a while in silence, just listening to each other breath. Before long, she was asleep. You gazed at her, taking in her beautiful features, memorizing every inch of her face. She was so beautiful it was painful. You rest your head against hers and close your eyes, and before long you drift off to sleep.


	11. ELEVEN

JAKUB

You watch the beautiful goth stretch out on the sun lounger as you lift weights. Her fair skin glistened in the sunlight. She reminded you of one of those vampire chicks from the Twilight movies. She was a hottie, even if she wasn't the usual type you went for. You liked her fiery attitude, you liked the way she looked, you liked her brutal honesty. It was such a turn on. But let's be real, you thought all the girls here were hot. Hope's confidence was sexy, Marisol looked like the type of woman to punish you for misbehaving, Priya was a seductress, Hannah had this angelic thing going for her and Brooklyn, well Brooklyn was like the forbidden fruit. The one girl here who had never been deflowered. That was such a hot thought. Taking a girls virginity was a huge deal, because it only happened once, obviously. You drop your weights to the ground and take a sip of your water. You wipe the sweat from your face and toss the towel over your shoulder as you make your way towards the beautiful goth.

"It must be hard being one of the other girls." You say to her as you take a seat on the lounger beside hers.

She lowers her sunglasses down the bridge of her nose. "Why's that?" She smirks at you.

"Because you're clearly the hottest bird here. I bet they get all sorts of jealous."

"Tell me Jakub, I'm curious, do those lines actually work for you?"

"They ain't lines, bae. And yes." You give her a sexy smirk. "One hundred percent of the time."

She lets out a laugh. "Well you're barking up the wrong tree babes. I'm not interested."

"I think you're lying." You say with a smirk.

"I don't lie. In case you haven't noticed, I don't hold my tongue." She stares at you, her hypnotic green eyes piercing into yours.

"And in case you haven't noticed, I'm used to getting what I want and what I want is to get to know you. You don't scare me bae."

She chuckles and shakes her head. "That's the corniest thing I've ever heard."

You sit there and stare at her, a small smile playing at the corner of your lips.

She sighs. "Fine. Go on, tell me about yourself." She rolls her hand in the air as if to tell you to get on with it. She wanted to come off as callous and harsh, but you could tell by the glimmer in her eye, the flirtatious look on her face, that she did in fact want to know more about you.

"Well, like I said last night, I'm a professional bodybuilder. I do a lot of modeling, commercials, magazines, stuff like that. I'm also a personal trainer. I could teach you how to do a proper pull up." You smirk at her causing her to laugh.

"You saw that tragedy, huh?"

"I did." You smile. "Everyone has to start somewhere. I could help you develop some upper body strength."

"I'll consider it." She says with a shrug, giving you a small smile.

"Tell me about yourself." You say to her as you lean forward slightly.

"That's a bit broad. What do you want to know?" She says as she examines her painted black nails.

"Everything."

"Oh, you're a smooth talker, aren't you?" She says to you with a smirk.

"Nah, no smooth talking. I just want to know everything about you. You're hot, I'm hot. We should get to know each other better." You make your pecs jump bringing forth a ring a laughter from the beautiful goth.

"How incredibly shallow of you." She says through her fit of laughter.

You give her a sexy smile. "Just being honest. You're a bit of me."

"You don't even know me."

"Well I would if you'd go on and tell me about yourself." You say to her as you lean back slightly, your stomach muscles flexing in the hot sun. You watch as her eyes give your body a onceover. She was trying to act uninterested, but you could tell you had her attention. Women like Lottie, they needed a man who didn't back down and lucky for her, you had no intention of letting her scare you away.

"Well, I'm a makeup artist from Australia..."

You stop her. "I know all that... I meant the real Lottie. What makes you tick? What are you looking for here?" You lock eyes with her.

"I'm looking for the same thing the other girls are, babes. I'm looking for a prince to sweep me off my feet." She says with an amused smile.

You let out a laugh. "You're full of shit. You and I both know you don't want no prince." You smirk.

"Is that right?"

"You heard me." You say, biting your lip.

"Then tell me Jakub, what is it that I want?"

"A woman like you needs a beast. Someone who won't run off scared like a twat every time you get a little pissy. Someone who has no problem putting you in your place, giving you a little run for your money."

She turns moves her sunglasses to her head and turns towards you, planting her tattooed feet on the pavement, her eyes locking on yours. "Let me guess, you're that beast huh?"

You lean forward, leaving just inches between your faces. "I reckon I am, and I think you know it."

Her lips turn up into a sexy smile, a hint of danger in her piercing green eyes. "I think it's a bit presumptuous of you to assume that I like you."

"I saw how you were looking at me last night. You couldn't keep your eyes off me." You wink as you give her a wide smile.

She breaks into a fit of laughter. "Oh babes, come off it! You were the one who couldn't take your eyes off me."

"You only noticed because you were looking at me bae. Admit it." You laugh.

"I'll admit nothing of the sort." She says, shaking her head at you. She grabs the bottle of sunblock and begins to apply it to her fair skin.

"Turn around, I'll get your back." You say as you extend your hand, waiting for her to squirt the lotion into your palm. She stares at you for a second, her eyes narrowing slightly, before she finally squirts a small amount of sunblock into your hand and turns around. She takes her long blond hair in her hand and sweeps it to her shoulder. Your softly begin to rub the lotion into her fair skin, making sure to coat her back evenly.

"I like your tattoos." You say as you hold your hand out for another squirt of sunblock. She obliges and you continue rubbing the lotion onto her back.

"Ugh, you're not going to ask me to tell you what they all mean are you?" She asks.

You let out laugh. "Nah, I don't really care what they mean, I just think they look hot." You trace your finger down one of them.

She glances over her shoulder. "Good, because I wasn't going to tell you."

"I don't need a backstory on your ink." You let out a small laugh as you trail your fingers softly down her skin, making her shiver.

"Fair." She says as she repositions herself on her lounger, giving you a small smirk.

You turn your attention to the villa as you hear the doors open. Brooklyn walks towards the two of you and takes a seat on the lounger opposite Lottie.

"Hey babes." The pretty goth gives her a smile.

"Hey gorgeous." Brooklyn says back with a wink. "I don't know about you, but I feel like hell."

"You were a party animal last night." Lottie says to her with a laugh. "Shot queen over here." She looks at you, nodding her head towards the brunette.

"Ain't no shame in having a bit of fun." You say with a smirk. "She wasn't the only one I noticed getting a little dirty on the dancefloor. I reckon the two of you put on a bit of a show." You say to the girls with a wink.

Brooklyn blushes. "What can I say? Lottie's a sexy bitch."

"That, I am." The pretty goth flashes a huge smile.

"So how are you liking the villa so far, Jakub?" Brooklyn asks as she rubs sunblock over her tanned legs. She had killer legs. You couldn't lie. They were toned and just downright sexy. She was fit.

"It's nice. I stayed in a place like this last summer for a shoot I was doing."

"Lucky you." She smiles. "I've never stayed in a place this fancy before."

The girls chat for a bit as you all roast in the hot afternoon sun.

"Hey all!" Chelsea squeals as she skips towards the three of you. She makes her way over to Brooklyn and plops down on her lounger. "Look at you, lookin all hot to trot." She says to her with a giggle.

"Hey girl." The brunette gives her a killer smile.

"This is so amazing! The sun is out, the company is perfect! What more could a girl want?" Chelsea beams.

"Are you always this chipper?" The pretty goth asks with a smirk.

"I'm all about positivity girly." She says enthusiastically.

"Brooklyn! So I was thinking that when we get outta here, we totally need to get together. I'll plan a little shindig in London. We're gonna have a girls night!" The bubbly blonde's energy radiated from her body. "You're invited too, Lottie! We're gonna go out out and have a blast blast!"

The pretty goth rolls her eyes towards you, bringing a smile to your face.

"That sounds like fun." Brooklyn says with a smile.

"Totes! What's your poison? Beer? Champagne? I love me a good Gin and Tonic." She claps her hands together. "I bet you like champagne, right? Like, you're so classy! I could totes see you as a bubbly type of girl!"

"I'm not picky."

"See! That's what I love about you! You just roll with it. You're so chill."

Brooklyn lets out a laugh. "I love your enthusiasm babe."

"I haven't even had my coffee yet!" The bubbly blonde squeals.

"Let's try to take it down a notch." Lottie says as she closes her eyes and lays back on the sun lounger. "I'm trying to focus my energies here."

"Oops, sorry Lottie! Don't mind me!" The blonde shrieks.

Lottie gives the bubbly blonde a cold stare. You let out a laugh.

"Alright, I'm gonna take a dip. Lottie, fancy a swim?" You smile at the pretty goth.

"I think I'm just gonna lay here and enjoy the sunshine." She says with a smirk.

"Aw, come on. You know you want to."

She turns her face to yours, a small smile at the corner of her lips. "I'm good right here."

"Suit yourself. Chat more later, yea?" You stand up and grab your water bottle.

"We'll see." She says nonchalantly.

"Nice. I'll take that as a yes." You flash her a smile and stroll towards the pool, giving her a wink.

"Catch you later, bae."

CHELSEA

"Guys! I've got a text!" You exclaim. "I've been waiting to get the chance to yell that out."

The islanders all make their way over to the kitchen as you read the text aloud. "Jakub and Chelsea, as the new arrivals to the villa, we found it only fair to allow you each to have some one-on-one time with some of your mates. Both of you will choose two islanders to take on a date with you today. #LetsGetToKnowEachOther."

"Dates!" You cheer happily. "Okay so I already know who I want to take. The first boy I'd like to take on a date is Bobby!"

The cute baker flashes you a huge smile. "I'd love to go on a date with you, Chelsea." You beam back at him.

"The second islander I'd like to take on a date is Lucas!"

Hope lets out a huff which brings a smile to Lucas' face. "Sounds like fun." He says with a broad smile.

"I promise I'll bring him back in one piece." You smile at Hope. She crosses her arms and shrugs. "Jakub, you're up!" You say to the bodybuilder.

He casts his eyes around at the girls. "The first girl I'd like to take on a date is Lottie. No question."

The pretty goth stands there, arms crossed, a smirk on her face. "I suppose I could go on a date with you."

"Don't want to seem too eager, huh? That's alright bae. I get it." He gives her a flirty wink making her break into a fit of laughter. "The second girl I'd like to take on a date is Priya."

The bombshell flashes him a killer smile. "I'd love to."

Another chime rings out across the lawn and you read it out. "Chelsea and Jakub, please get ready to leave the villa in fifteen minutes with your first dates of the day."

You bound off towards the villa excitedly and make your way to the dressing room. You grab a pink tube top and a jean skirt and slide them on. You give yourself a once over running your fingers through your wavy blonde hair and add a bit of gloss to your lips. You blow yourself a kiss in the mirror and make your way downstairs, where you find Bobby waiting for you on the couch. He stands up as you approach him.

"Wow, you look great!" He says as he extends his arm. "Shall we?"

"Such a gentleman!" You squeal pulling out a laugh from the adorable baker.

The two of you walk outside and climb into the jeep and head off to your date. The trip doesn't take more than ten minutes. The jeep stops and you both hop out and make your way down to a little table set up on the beach.

"Wow, this is gorgeous!" You say as you take Bobby's hand, dragging him excitedly towards the table.

He pulls out your chair and you sit down, placing a napkin in your lap. He takes a seat opposite you and grabs the champagne bottle, popping the cork effortlessly.

"Let's make a toast!" He says, a smile spread across his face.

"To a lovely date!" You cheer as the two of you clink glasses. You take a long sip, savoring the taste of the delicious liquid.

The two of you tuck into the food laid out before you. There were olives, meats and cheeses and some fruit. You take a little bit of each and dig in.

"It's so nice to get some headspace away from the villa." He smiles as he eats.

"I bet. You've had a rough few days from what it looked like." You say as you take a bite. "Or at least that's how it came across on the telly."

The bakers cheeks turn a slight shade of red. "Yea, I've been a bit of an asshole." He says through a laugh.

"I wouldn't say that." You shake your head. "But you know, you're gonna have to tell her how you feel at some point."

He stares at you, a smile playing at his lips. "Tell who how I feel?"

"Hannah, silly." You laugh. "Oh, come on! It's so obvious that you like her babe. It's nothing to be ashamed of. She's gorgeous and she really likes you."

"I don't know about all that." He says with a laugh. "She seems to have really hit it off with Rocco." He says the wanderers name with such distaste. "I'm nothing but a morsel in the back of her mind now." He says as he takes a long sip of his champagne.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that." You smile.

"What do you mean?" He asks, inquisitively.

"Well, it's obvious that she really likes you. You've just been so oblivious to it." You give him a pointed stare. "You really haven't noticed?"

"Nah, not at all."

You shake your head at him. "You boys can be so blind sometimes. She lights up whenever you come into a room. She even said in the beach hut."

He leans back in his chair and runs a hand through his short dreads. "I don't know. I do like her. She's a great girl. She's smart and funny and incredibly sweet."

"And drop dead gorgeous." You add.

"Yea, that too." He smiles. "But whatever feelings she had, those are in the past. She's with Rocco now."

"So what?"

"What do you mean so what?" He laughs.

"Exactly what I said!" You giggle. "If you like her, then you owe it to her to tell her. I have a feeling that she's only going for Rocco because she feels like she doesn't have a shot with you."

"How many glasses of champagne have you had today?" He chuckles. "I think you might be reading a little too much into it."

"Trust me. The signs are all there. She adores you Bobby."

"Why are you telling me all this? You picked me to go on this date, why are we spending time talking about Hannah?"

"Because I picked you so that I could give you the kick in the ass that you deserve." You say as you place your fork down on your plate. "Hannah is amazing. You're amazing. The two of you would be amazing together. She likes you Bobby. You just need to open your eyes and do something about it before..." You pause.

"Before what?" His hazel eyes burn into yours.

"Before Rocco steals her heart away from you. It's only a matter of time babe." You give him a small smile. "He likes her, Bobby. More than any of the other girls here. Consider this conversation like a warning of sorts... If you don't make your move soon, you're going to miss out on a chance with someone who is absolutely perfect for you."

"We're just so opposite. Sometimes I feel like we're on completely different wavelengths." He says as he shuffles his food around with his fork.

"Opposites aren't a bad thing. You two compliment each other well. You're so loud and out there, and Hannah, well she's a bit more reserved and quiet, but some of the best relationships are based off of two people who balance each other out. You don't have to date your exact replica. That would be so... boring. The differences between your personalities, well that's what makes a relationship exciting."

"I don't know... It's all so confusing really." He shakes his head. "I do really like her. It's like, it came out of nowhere. Took me by surprise, but we're such good friends. I don't want to mess that up."

"You're not going to mess it up by being honest with her, but you will mess it up if you keep taking jabs and patronizing her about Rocco. Look, I'm not trying to pry..."

He lets out a laugh. "It seems like you might be, just a little bit."

"Okay, well maybe I am. But it's only because you're one of my favorite people in the villa! I don't want to see you lose her." You smile warmly. "But enough about her. I've said my peace. Hopefully you take it to heart and think about what I said."

"Yes mother." He gives you a smirk. "I'll think about it, I promise."

The two of you continue eating and having small talk. He tells you about his life back home and you tell him about your life as an interior decorator. Time goes by quickly and before you know it, the two of you were being summoned back to the jeep. You both pile in and stare out the windows as you drive back, both of you in a food coma of sorts. You arrive back at the villa. Bobby climbs out first and extends his hand to you, helping you down from the jeep. The two of you enter the villa and head out to the lawn where the other islanders were waiting.

"They're back!" Priya yells to the others.

Everyone makes their way over to the two of you wanting to know where you went, what you did, the whole lot.

"Let's just say that it was very informative." Bobby flashes you a smile.

"What's that supposed to mean? That sounds vague." Lottie asks him.

"I'll talk to you about it later, Lozza." He says to the pretty goth.

She gives him a wink.

You make you way over to Brooklyn and Hannah. The three of you stroll over towards the daybeds. You had planned on talking to Hannah about your conversation with Bobby, but Rocco had interrupted and the two of them took off towards the roof terrace.

"So, I take it you two had a nice time?" Brooklyn asks, a smile on her face.

"Yea, he's so nice. But that's not why I picked him. I know all about Operation Bobby." You give her a wink. "I took him so that I could tell him to stop being such an idiot and admit his feelings for Hannah already."

"They're perfect for each other." The pretty brunette says to you as she looks over at Bobby.

"I know! He likes her, I've seen it. I can't really go into it since it's kind of the rules of the show, with me basically having outsider information and all, but he has been straight up flipping out ever since she picked Rocco."

"Really?!" Her eyes wide.

"Yes! He likes her. He's just too dumb to admit it to her." You say with a sigh.

"She really likes him, but she also likes Rocco a bit too. They've really hit it off which was a bit surprising. He's been so nonchalant about any of the girls up until now." She says to you.

"Yea, he seems to actually have feelings for her." You glance towards Bobby. "If Bobby doesn't do something quick, it's gonna be too late."

She nods in agreement with you.

"But enough about them. You and Henrik... Oh my God babes! You two are so adorbs together!" You beam at her.

The pretty brunette blushes. "Yea, he's such a great guy."

"I felt so bad for you when I saw the fallout between you and Gary. I've been Team Brooklyn since day one, so I'm happy to see you smiling again." You give her a soft smile.

"Thanks, Chelsea. That means a lot." She glances towards Gary and Henrik over with the others. "I can't lie. It's been hard. A part of me still has feelings for Gary."

"Aw, honey... Of course! Feelings don't just go away overnight."

"It almost feels unfair to Henrik. He's done nothing but make sure I'm comfortable, he's such a sweetheart. Through everything, he's been so supportive." She says to you as she looks down at her hands. "I'm not sure I deserve him."

"You deserve everything babes. I mean that from the bottom of my heart. Henrik is lucky to have you. What Gary did was horrible, but the universe has a way of giving us a hard kick in the right direction." You place your hand on top of hers and rub her skin affectionately. "Henrik is a real catch, girly."

"I think Henrik saw me flirting with Gary last night. I've tried so hard to stay away from him, but last night... The alcohol kind of got the best of me." She looks up at you, tears in her eyes.

"Oh babe, I'm sure even if he did, he didn't think anything of it. The bottles were poppin, the music was going. Parties are always filled with a flirty atmosphere. I wouldn't stress too much about it. Henrik knows that you've been hurt, and he's seems like the kind of guy who isn't going to let a flirty conversation with Gary stand in the way of what you two have together."

She wipes her face, brushing the tears from her cheeks. "I suppose. It just doesn't seem right to have to force him to deal with the emotional rollercoaster known as Brooklyn."

"He's not being forced to deal with anything babe. You're a total catch. You could ask him to walk through fire for you and he'd still think it's worth it. He's absolutely smitten with you."

She looks up at you, her beautiful honey brown eyes glistening. "Thank you, Chelsea."

"You don't have to thank me. You're my girl now. If you need anything, you just let me know." You pull her into a hug and squeeze her tight.

The two of you are interrupted as Henrik approaches.

"Hey ladies, how goes it?" His face quickly changes when his eyes fall on Brooklyn. "Babe, what's wrong?"

He takes a seat on the daybed next to her and runs his hand up her back.

"I'll let you two talk." You give them both a smile and head off towards the others. You prayed that you were right about Henrik. It was obvious that Brooklyn still had feelings for Gary, but you knew that Henrik could win her over completely if he wanted to, you just hoped that Henrik was up for the challenge.

HENRIK

"Talk to me, Brooklyn. What's wrong? Why are you crying?" You rub the back of the beautiful brunettes long dark hair and hug her tight, feeling her body tremble against you.

She sits back and wipes the tears from her skin. Her honey brown eyes glistened, her nose red.

"Babe, talk to me." You run your hand along the side of her face. "Have I done something to upset you?"

She shakes her head. "No, not at all." She sniffles. "Last night, I acted..." She lets out another soft sob.

"Hey, it's okay." You scoot closer to her and wrap your arms around her small waist, burying your head in her hair. "Don't cry. Just tell me what's bothering you. Whatever it is, you can tell me."

"I owe you an apology." She says through a sob.

You look at her, your gaze soft. "An apology? For what?"

"Last night... when I was talking... Flirting with Gary. It was wrong and completely unfair to you and I'm so sorry." She says as she fidgets with her hands.

"Is that all?" You place your finger under her chin, bringing her eyes to yours, a sweet smile on your face. "Babe, you don't have to apologize because you get a bit flirty when you drink."

"But I do. It was inappropriate and given our history... It wasn't right for me to act that way. I shouldn't have disrespected you like that."

"You didn't disrespect me, and you don't owe me any apologies, babe. I trust you, Brooklyn. I know your last boyfriend was possessive and controlling, but you don't have to be scared of that with me. I'm not the type to get all jealous just because you happen to have some flirty banter with your ex. That's not me. You don't ever have to worry about that with me."

"So, you're not angry with me?" She says to you, her honey brown eyes searching yours. "I completely understand if you want to call it quits. I wouldn't blame you." Her eyes well up with tears again and her voice cracks.

She looked so vulnerable. You had seen her talking with Gary last night and you could tell there was a bit of a playful, flirty vibe between the two of them, but you hadn't let it bother you. There was no point in wasting time getting jealous. You weren't the kind of guy to let that sort of stuff bother you. She may have been flirting with Gary, but it was you she was dancing all over, it was you she was kissing, and it was you she couldn't keep her hands off of. If she wanted Gary, all she had to do was say the word. The guy was like puddy in her hands, but she didn't want him. She wanted you.

"No way. You and Gary have history. I knew that when I came in." You cup her face in your hands, wiping her tears with your thumbs. "I know that you still have some feelings for him and I'm okay with that. It would be unreasonable for me to expect you to just be able to turn them off." You place a soft kiss on her lips. "I like you, Brooklyn. A lot. And until you tell me to, I'm not going anywhere."

"Really? You mean that?" She looks at you with her big beautiful eyes, relief in her voice.

You smile at her. "Absolutely. I'm not going anywhere, Brooklyn. No chance." Your fingers stroke her cheeks softly.

She wraps her arms around your neck as you pull her into your lap. "I'm still sorry babe." She whispers.

"You have nothing to be sorry about. I promise. Besides, I kinda like flirty Brooklyn. I don't mind the others having a little taste of what I have, as long as I'm the one you're cuddling up with at night."

She brings her eyes to yours, a small smile on her lips. "You kinda like flirty Brooklyn?"

"Okay, I like flirty Brooklyn... a lot." You give her a soft kiss on her lips. "And like I said." You kiss her lips again, letting your tongue tease her just a bit. "As long as it's me you're in bed with, we're good." You rub your nose softly against hers as she runs her fingers through your long blonde hair.

"You've stepped right out of one of those romance novels." She says as she rests her hands at the nape of your neck.

"Does the story have a happy ending?" You ask, a small smile on your face.

"Henrik?!" Her eyes go wide as she breaks into a fit of laughter.

"Not that kind of happy ending." You chuckle. "That is, unless that's what you want." You give her your over-the-top wink causing her to giggle even more.

"I'm a lucky girl." She says as she places her forehead against yours.

"I agree." You give her a charming smile, pulling out more laughter from the beautiful brunette. "I'm pretty lucky myself."

"Just pretty lucky?" Her eyes lock on yours as she pulls her face away and softly bites her lip.

You move your face closer and brush your lips softly against hers. "I'm the luckiest guy in the world. I have the most beautiful woman on the planet in my lap." You say against her lips.

"Smooth talker." Her warm breath on your lips makes your skin prickle with goosebumps.

"Guilty." You reply as you let your lips linger near hers, just barely touching, the charge of electricity between them was almost unbearable.

"How long do you think you can go without kissing me?" She whispers into your mouth as she trails her fingers down the sides of your neck and onto your chest.

"Are we having another competition?" You smile.

"Babe, I'm a virgin. Between the two of us, I'm clearly the winner in terms of delayed gratification." Her words came out so sensual, so enticing. You felt the blood rush to your length.

"Delayed gratification, huh?"

"Yes." She grazes her teeth softly against your lip. "I'm a master at it." Her hands continued their way down your chest slowly, making their way to your stomach. Your muscles tensed under her soft touch.

"I'm okay with losing this one." Before she could respond, your lips crash against hers, your tongue parting her mouth and finding its way in. Her lips tasted salty from her tears as your tongues danced against each other. You hug her body against yours and kiss along her jawline, making your way down the side of her neck, pulling out a soft moan from her as she wraps her arms around you. Her fingers played with the hair at the nape of your neck, sending a shiver through your spine. You could feel yourself getting more and more turned on as you tasted her skin, felt her body pressing up against yours. You move your mouth back to hers and kiss her slow, savoring the feeling of her plump lips against yours as you lean her back onto the daybed. You lay beside her and pull her close cupping her face in your hand as you kiss her again softly, before pulling away. You prop yourself up on your elbow and smile down at the beautiful woman beside you. She takes your hand in hers and brings it to her mouth, placing a soft kiss on your knuckles. You loved how sweet and loving and affectionate she was.

"I meant what I said. I'm really lucky that I met you." She gives you a sweet smile.

"I'm the lucky one. The second I saw you on tv, I knew you were a bit of me, and at that moment, I knew I had to get on the show. I needed to meet you." You give her a sexy smirk.

"So you came all the way here just to meet me?"

"Well I applied long before it aired, but when I saw you, I started harassing the producers until they finally gave in." You give her a wink.

"Lies!" She says as she bursts into a fit of laughter.

"It's true! Well most of it." You laugh. "I didn't have to beg them to let me on the show, but up until the moment I laid eyes on you, I didn't care whether I got picked or not. Seeing you, well that changed everything for me."

"Henrik was smitten." She says giggling.

You smirk at her. "One hundred percent."

She smiles warmly as she brings her hand to your face, stroking your cheek. "I'm glad I made a good impression on you."

She snuggles into your chest, wrapping her arms around your waist, her fingers drawing shapes on the skin of your back. You bring your hand to her waist and run it slowly over her side. Her skin was warm and slightly damp from the humidity of the island.

You lean your face down towards hers and skim your lips over the outer edge of her ear. "You made the best impression." She lets out a small giggle, her skin prickling with goosebumps. You smile against her as she digs her fingers into your back, her body shivering at your breath on her ear. You place soft kisses below her ear, slowly making your way down the side of her neck. You could feel her pulse speed up as your lips lingered on her neck, your warm breath hitting against her skin. You trail your tongue lower across her collarbone.

She pulls you on top of her and wraps her legs around your waist, digging her heels into your backside, pulling you closer. You grab the sheet and pull it over the both of you to shield yourselves from the cameras and the eyes of the other islanders. She kisses you passionately, digging her nails into the taut muscles of your back as she lets out a soft moan.

"You're so sexy and beautiful." You say into her mouth as you softly bite her bottom lip. Her honey eyes were filled with passion and lust, her lips pink and plump from the kiss. You softly brush your lips against hers before going back in, your tongues finding each other once again. She moves her body against yours underneath you, causing a jolt of pleasure in your length. "You're also a bit naughty I see." You say with a small laugh, as you lean up, looking into her eyes.

"You have no idea." She purrs.

"Enlighten me." You say as you place another kiss on her soft lips. "You have my attention."

"I'm not an angel, Henrik. I can be bad sometimes." She runs her tongue over your jawline. "I might not be as experienced as some of the others..." You swallow hard as she bites you on the side of your neck, surprising you and sending a jolt to your length. "But I have needs." She says, barely a whisper as her tongue trails the outer edge of your ear. She focuses her honey brown eyes on yours. "I can be a very bad girl when I want to be."

Her words send another surge to your length and you kiss her hard. She was driving you insane. You wanted to be inside of her so bad, but you knew now wasn't the time to be thinking along those lines. It was too soon to be thinking about going all the way with her, but she was making that very difficult for you. She moves her body against you once more, letting out a soft moan into your mouth. You felt like you were on fire, both of your bodies slick with sweat from the summer heat and the sheet overtop of you. She digs her heels harder into your backside, pushing your erection harder into the fabric of her bathing suit. You prop yourself on your elbows and stare into her gorgeous eyes.

"You're making it hard for me to think about not having sex with you." You say with a laugh.

She gives you a smirk and trails her fingertips down your sides and grabs you by the waistband of your swim trunks, pulling you closer.

"I can tell." She says with a playful smile.

You slowly begin to move your hips against her. You were so turned on and there was no way to hide it. She moves her hips in rhythm with yours, a soft moan escaping her lips. Your eyes were locked on hers and it felt incredibly intimate.

"Are you sure this is okay? I don't want to do anything you might regret." You whisper to her as your finger caresses the sides of her neck.

"I want this." She says as she continues to move her sex against your length. "I feel pent up. I need this, Henrik."

That was all she had to say. Even if you couldn't have sex with her, you wanted to make her feel good. You grind your length harder against her, speeding up the pace a little. She bites her lip, letting out a quiet moan of pleasure as she closes her eyes and tilts her head back, giving you access to her neck. You place soft kisses on her salty skin making sure to keep up the pace, your hard erection pushed hard against her sex as she wrapped her legs tighter around you. She knotted her hands in your hair, her breathing becoming faster as her body began to slightly shake beneath you. Her sounds of pleasure were like a drug that you couldn't get enough of. She was so incredibly sexy and you felt high off of her. You wanted her to feel good. You wanted to be the reason she felt good. You grind harder against her, a guttural moan escaping your throat. You had to be careful. The last thing you needed was to unload in your trunks. That would be almost impossible to hide. You bring your eyes back to hers. She lets out another moan before gripping your back, her nails digging into your skin bringing forth sensations of both pleasure and pain as she trails them down your back, pulling you down to her. She kisses you passionately before burying her face in your neck as her body releases. You could feel her sex pulsating against your length, her body trembling. She lets out soft whimpers against your skin as she desperately tries to keep quiet. You slow it down as you nuzzle your face against hers, kissing her wet skin.

"You're incredible, you know that? Hands down, the sexiest woman ever created. No question." You say to her as you pull the sheet from over your heads, allowing a wave of fresh air to overtake the two of you. She looked so content. Her eyes sparkled like pools of honey, her shoulders glistened as the sun bounced around on her skin through the hydrangea bushes, her cheeks were flushed a bright pink and her hair stuck to the side of her neck with sweat. She was stunning.

She smiles at you sweetly as she wipes the sweat from your face. "No babe, you're the incredible one. I'm so lucky to be coupled up with you." She places a soft kiss on your lips.

You slowly lift your body off hers and sit up, adjusting yourself so you didn't show off your massive erection to the islanders. The hot summer breeze felt like a relief to your burning skin. Brooklyn adjusts her bathing suit bottoms and sits up next to you, running her hands through her sweat ridden hair, before pulling it up and twisting it into a bun on the top of her head. She positions herself behind you and takes your long hair in her hands, twisting it up, allowing the breeze to hit the back of your neck. It was such a simple thing, but it felt endearing and intimate in a way that you couldn't explain. You stand up and take her hand in yours, pulling her to her feet as you wrap your arms around her waist.

"I don't know about you, but I need to cool off. Let's go for a swim." She nods in agreement as you kiss her softly on her lips before turning to lead her towards the pool.

A small gasp escapes her mouth. You turn to face her. "What's wrong?" You ask, puzzled.

"Oh my God, your back. I clawed you." She covers her mouth, her cheeks blushing a furious red.

"Hey, I don't mind." You give her a cheeky smile.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you." She looks at her hands. "I'll cut my nails. I'm so sorry."

You wrap your arms around her waist and pull her close to you. "Don't apologize. Any marks you leave on me during orgasms, are welcomed in my book." She lets out a giggle as you kiss her softly. "That means I'm doing it right."

"The boys are gonna give you so much shit." She laughs.

You shrug. "Let'em. Doesn't bother me. I don't kiss and tell." You brush your lips against hers again. She wraps her arms around you and hugs you tight.

"Thank you, Henrik." She says with a smile.

"For what? Just being me or that little gift back there on the daybeds?" A huge grin spreads across your face.

She playfully pushes you away. "Stop it! You're making me blush!"

"Looks like one of us got that happy ending after all." You chuckle as you grab her wrist and throw her over your shoulder, before running full pelt towards the pool. The sound of her beautiful laughter ringing out across the lawn made your heart feel full. You leap into the deep end, the two of you plunging deep into the cool water. You surface and swim towards her. She wraps her legs around your waist and leans back, arms outstretched over the surface of the water, a content smile on her face. She was perfect. 

And you couldn't remember a day in your life when you felt this happy.

HANNAH

You lay on the couch with your legs resting around Rocco's stomach, who was comfortably positioned between them, his head resting against your chest. You run your fingers through his unruly cinnamon hair as he rubs your skin affectionately. You had been pleasantly surprised to find that the two of you just sorta clicked. He was romantic and passionate. You loved hearing about his travels and all the places he wanted to take you. For the first time since you arrived in the villa, you felt like you belonged here, like you belonged to someone. Bobby still had a your heart, but Rocco, the two of you were growing closer the more time you spent together. He was interested in what you had to say. He genuinely enjoyed hearing about your love of books and asked you questions, he wanted to hear your story. He had been making an effort to get to know you and made you feel wanted. You had spent the first week pining after Bobby, making yourself available whenever he wanted to hang out. You had lent your ear whenever he needed someone to talk to. You had made yourself one hundred percent available to him in the hopes that something would flourish there, that just maybe, he would realize how much he felt for you and give you a chance. He had shut you out emotionally when the two of you had been coupled up. He didn't take the time to get to know you. All he had done was give you a half-assed excuse as to why you wouldn't work as a couple. He assumed you were this innocent, naïve girl from St. Albans who was too inexperienced to know what love was. If he had taken the time to get to know the real Hannah, the Hannah underneath the innocent looking exterior, he would have found out that you were anything but innocent. Sure, you had your ideologies about love and about what you wanted. You wanted to be swept off your feet, there was nothing wrong with that. But you were also looking for a man who could introduce you to new things, a man who would peel your layers, help you explore your deepest fantasies, someone who would turn your pages and dig deeper into your story instead of basing everything on what your cover looked like. You were no angel. Far from it. None of the other girls could say that they had landed a job with a large modeling agency and been offered a chance to do a spread for Playboy UK. During that time, your life was full of parties, drinking and drugs galore. You were living a life of carelessness, staying out all night, hardly eating or sleeping. You had been introduced to cocaine by a boy you were dating and had quickly plummeted into a downward spiral. By the young age of nineteen you had hit rock bottom, spending two months at a rehab facility in Oxford. You lost your modeling contract. You lost your apartment. You lost everything. The word to describe you was anything but innocent. You came here in the hopes of finding someone you could share yourself with, all of yourself. Your triumphs and your setbacks. You had thought Bobby was that man. He gave you feelings in your stomach like you had never experienced before. He was incredibly sexy and arrogant at times, he radiated confidence which you adored. He was so loud and out there and that turned you on. You had wanted him, and you wanted him to want you back. Sure, he had shown a bit of a jealous streak since you and Rocco had coupled up. Marisol had hit the nail on the head with that one, and last night, he had danced with you like the two of you were the only people in the villa. You run your fingers over your ear at the memory of his mouth lingering there, his hot breath coming out in waves against your skin as he had moved his body against the back of you. It had taken every bit of strength you had not to drag him to the beach hut. But then after the dance, he went back to being the same old Bobby, and you wondered if that dance actually meant anything to him, or if it was just to get a rise out of Rocco? He was confusing and you couldn't read him. One minute he was flirting with you and the next he was treating you like his kid sister. You didn't have the headspace for it anymore, and lets be honest, Chelsea had a thing for Bobby. That was obvious when she picked him for a date today. He didn't seem to mind either. You had to accept the fact that there was never going to be a reality where you and Bobby were together, an actual couple, that killed you, but you needed to be okay with that. You had Rocco and you were happy for the first time since you got here.

"I was thinking when we leave here, I'd like to come out to St. Albans and visit. See where you live, how you spend your day to day." Rocco says, looking up at you, his emerald green eyes squinting, a wide smile spread across his beautiful face.

"I'd love that!" You say as you place a kiss on the tip of his nose. "It's an adorable little town. I think you'd like it." You smile adoringly at him. "Maybe you'd even want to stay for a bit?"

"Or, you could always come out on the road with me for a few months. Take some time off work. Explore a little."

"Sweetie, I'll be going back to work after having a month off already." You say with a giggle.

"Ah, what's a few more months?" He turns over to face you, pulling you down the couch until he positions himself above you. He gives you a gentle kiss on your lips. "Besides, we're all basically going to be like celebrities once we leave here. Who knows what opportunities will come knocking once this is over?"

"I didn't even think of that! That's so exciting!" You say with a smile.

"I love how happy you get over the tiniest things." He says to you with a smirk.

"Being a celebrity isn't exactly a tiny thing, sweets. That's huge!" You giggle.

"I suppose you're right." He smiles down at you, his cinnamon locks hanging around his face.

You run your hand across his jawline. "I bet all the ladies are going to be hitting you up on the gram. They'll be sliding into your DM's."

"Let them. I'm not interested now that I've met you."

"Rocco, where do you see this going? How are we going to make this work once we leave here?" You say, a sad smile on your face. "With you living well, basically everywhere, and me being all the way in St. Albans, how will we ever see each other?"

"We'll have to make time to see each other, that's all. You can come out on the road with me, I'll visit you in England. If two people want the same thing, there isn't anything that can stand in the way of that." He climbs off of you and leans back against the couch cushions.

"What's wrong? Did I say something wrong?" You ask as you sit up.

"No, no. Nothing like that. It's just..." He runs his hands through his hair. "I really like you, Hannah. I feel like you and I just get each other. You're absolutely beautiful, you say all the right things, I feel like you and I connect on a much deeper level than I have with any other woman I've dated in the past."

"I like you too, Rocco." You say with a small smile.

"I'm drawn to you. When I'm around you, I feel like the world and everything in it just makes sense." He sighs. "I have to be honest, that scares me a little. I didn't expect to feel this way. You kinda caught me off guard."

"I know what you mean." You lean forward and bring your knees to your chest, wrapping your arms around them. "I didn't expect you and I to be the next hot romance here in the villa if I'm completely honest. You took me by surprise. The last few days, well, they've been incredible." You smile sweetly at him. "At first, it scared me. You and I were kind of in the same position. Bobby had pied me off, Marisol had pied you off, everyone else was kind of partnered up, officially and unofficially. I always thought you were attractive, but I never thought you'd actually go for being coupled up with me. I was scared that it would be another Bobby situation with you wishing you were coupled with someone else."

He shakes his head at you. "I'm going to speak freely here, and I hope I don't offend you because I know you and Bobby are friends... Bobby is an asshole. He's cocky and arrogant. The way he treated you when you were together was terrible. I genuinely felt bad for you and I'm really sorry that I didn't couple up with you that night when it came down between you and Marisol."

You shake your head at him. "You don't have to apologize. You and Marisol had sparks, I can't fault you for going with what your heart wanted."

"That's the thing though, it was never a matter of the heart with Marisol. Marisol and I had a strong physical attraction, but we were complete opposites. While you and I are different, we're alike in a lot of ways." He smiles at you. "When I'm around you, I feel like I'm home."

"How so?" You ask.

"The other night when we were dancing, it brought back a memory of my mother that I hadn't thought about in forever." He shakes his head shyly. "It's kind of weird now that I'm saying it out loud."

"No, it's not weird at all. What reminded you of her?" You say as you reach out and stroke his shoulder.

He looks up at you, his emerald eyes piercing into yours. "You... smelled like her. I remember as a kid, we would drive out to the Irish Sea and spend hours collecting shells and whatnot. My mother loved those kinds of things. She was so creative. She would bring them home and make little centerpieces and wall hangings out of the things we'd find. Our house was full of mementos of our times at that very spot." He smiles as he gazes off across the living room. "Our last trip there was about a week before she died. We had parked where we usually did, and had spent the afternoon exploring and gathering pieces for her next work of art. I had a school dance the following weekend and I was nervous because I had asked this girl Cara to go with me, but I didn't know how to dance." He smiles at you. "My mother loved to dance. She would dance when she cooked, when she cleaned. If you had a bad day at school, in her eyes, the cure was dancing." He lets out a small laugh. "So, she had decided that she would teach me, right there next to the Irish Sea. We danced and laughed for what felt like forever until out of nowhere, it started pouring. I remember her scent like it was yesterday. She always wore this jasmine perfume." He focuses his eyes back on yours. "You took me back. Your scent, like jasmine and rain, you brought me back to that memory. You took me back home." His eyes glistened with unshed tears.

You take Rocco's hand and pull him into your arms, cradling his head against your chest. "That's so beautiful, Rocco." He wraps his arms around your waist, the feeling of tears trickled down your skin where his face rested. "That's a beautiful memory. Your mother sounds like she was an amazing woman and an even better mother." He nods his head against you in agreeance, squeezing you tighter.

"She was. She was a kindred spirt with a gentle soul."

You rub one hand through his hair, the other stroking his back lightly.

"Sometimes I wonder if she would approve of what I've become. I wonder if she would be proud of the man I am today." He says quietly.

"Absolutely. There's no question." You place your hands either side of his head and lift his face, bringing his eyes to yours. "You're an amazing human being. You're kind, smart, gentle. Your mother would be proud of the man you are. Don't ever question that." You feel your own warm tears make their way down your face. "You have a light around you that people are drawn to. Your words are warm, your spirit is bright and you're just... beautiful."

His gaze softens as he runs his finger across your lips. "No, Ma Cherie, you define the word beautiful. If I'm beautiful, it's only because I'm reflecting off of you." He takes your face in his hands and meets your lips with a soft, tender kiss. "Thank you."

You smile at him warmly. "For what?"

"For listening. And for just being you. I don't know if this is just a summer romance or something more, but what I do know is I've never felt this way about anyone before." He smiles at you, his fingers lingering on your face.

"Well, the only way we'll know for sure is to give us a shot. A proper shot." You say as you wrap your arms around his shoulders.

"You took the words right out of my mouth." He says with a laugh. "Come on, let's go take a dip in the pool. I reckon I need some Vitamin D."

You give him one last peck on the lips. "Okay, I'm just going to freshen up really quick. I can tell my eyes are swollen." You say with a giggle.

He softly strokes your cheek. "I'll meet you out there."

He stands up and heads out to the lawn as you make your way upstairs to freshen up. You bound up the stairs and head towards the dressing room, almost colliding with Bobby.

"Oh, shit! Sorry, Han! I didn't see you there." Bobby smiles at you. "Me and the guys are gonna play some football if you want to join."

"That sounds like fun. I'll be down in a minute." You say as you wipe your nose and move past him.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Bobby asks, a look of concern on his face.

"Nothing, I'm good." You say to him with a smile.

He studies your face for a moment. "Then why are you crying? Did Rocco do something?"

"No, everything's good. Geez, Bobby. Not everything has to do with Rocco. He's not a villain."

"Come on, Hannah." He shakes his head at you. "I knew that prick was gonna fuck you over. Where is he?"

"Bobby, stop it. Rocco didn't do anything. That's not why I was crying." You move past him as he follows behind you.

"So this is where we're at now, huh? You don't need to pretend with me, Hannah. I knew it. I knew something like this would happen." He says after you.

"You really need to stop assuming things Bobby. Rocco and I shared a moment together, he didn't do anything to me. What happens between Rocco and I, well it's none of your business. Just cut it out and leave me alone." You slam the door closed behind you and lock the door.

You wash your face and wait a few minutes in the hopes that he was gone. When you were sure the coast was clear, you slowly open the door. Bobby was nowhere to be seen. You head into the dressing room and change into your red bikini before throwing your hair up into a ponytail. You felt frustrated. You were sick and tired of Bobby acting like Rocco was this awful person. You make your way downstairs and hear screaming coming from the lawn. You dash towards the villa doors and run outside.

"Fuck you! If you didn't do anything then why the hell is she up there crying?!" Bobby yells at Rocco taking a step towards him.

Gary steps forward and places his arm in front of the baker.

"I didn't do anything to her, mate. You need to back the hell up and chill the fuck out. You don't know what you're talking about." Rocco seethes.

"Bobby! Stop it! I already told you that me crying had nothing to do with Rocco! He didn't do anything to me! Just stop it already!" You scream at him as you step in front of Rocco.

"Just cut the shit Hannah! I told you! I warned you about him and now you're going to stand here and defend him? And for what? Do you think he's going to carry you off into the sunset in the back of his fucking van?! Stop defending him and just admit that I was right! I told you he would break your heart, but you thought I was crazy! Admit that you made a stupid mistake!" He yells at you, shaking his head.

"Jesus, he didn't do anything to me Bobby! We were talking and I got emotional. End of!" You take a step back and turn to Rocco. "I'm so sorry, I don't know why he is acting like this. Come on, let's just go."

"Fuck this. You're nothing but a fucking twat, mate. You came here thinking you were gonna be the Cassanova of the villa, making your way through the girls one after the other." Bobby screams at him. "I'm the only one here who can see you for what you really are!"

Rocco turns his attention back to Bobby. "And what am I toe boy? Go on, tell me what the fuck I am!" He moves past you, staring at Bobby with a look in his eyes you hadn't seen before. His body was radiating with anger.

"You're a piece of shit on the bottom of my shoe, mate." Bobby snarls.

"Bobby! Please stop!" You scream at him, tears falling from your eyes.

"Fuck you, you little asshat. You're just jealous because every girl here looks at you like a little brother. Don't take it out on me because nothing works out for you. It's alright mate, you'll get your shot in the big leagues one day." Rocco says with a snarl.

"Can everyone please just calm down?" Noah says, stepping between the two boys. "This is ridiculous. Both of you, just shut up."

"Come on, bruv. Let's go chat." Gary says to the baker as he tries to diffuse the situation.

"Nah, I'm good right where I am." Bobby says before turning to you. "I don't get it, Han. Why are you so blind to this douche? He's no good for you, he's making you look like a fool. You think he actually cares about you? You're another notch on his belt, nothing more. I just wish you would open your eyes and see that."

"Shut your fucking mouth!" Rocco booms as he launches forward. Noah and Jakub grab him before he reaches Bobby. "I've had enough of your fucking shit! You've done nothing but act like a fucking twat since we got here. You know NOTHING about what I feel for Hannah!" He screams at the baker. "WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU KNOW?! You took her for fucking granted when you were coupled up with her! You were too busy chasing Brooklyn around to even notice what a fucking catch you had! You've spent your entire time here chasing after a woman who doesn't fucking want you! I'm fucking embarrassed for you, you little fuck! You think you know me?! You don't fucking know a Goddamn thing about me!"

"Oh go fuck yourself ya hippie bawbag! You don't know shit about me and Hannah so stop acting like you do! You're a bitch, always have been a bitch, always will be a bitch!" Bobby takes a step towards him, pushing Gary's arm off.

"Fucking shit, mate! Just calm the fuck down!" Gary says, angrily.

"Both of you need to stop it! Look at Hannah! You two are acting like animals!" Brooklyn yells as she puts her arm around you. "Neither one of you is better than the other. This has gotten out of hand!"

"Yea, enough already. Just chill out." Jakub says. "Let's get back to enjoying this place while we're here."

"Come on, Bobby. Remember our chat today? This is exactly what I was talking about." Chelsea says to the baker. "Get ahold of yourself."

You place your hand on Rocco's arm. "Everything's fine, sweets. Just cool off, okay?" His face visibly softens when he sees the tears in your eyes.

Bobby lets out a sarcastic laugh. "Yea sweets, go cool off. Ya fucking douche."

The next thing you heard was Rocco's fist making contact with Bobby's face. It happened so fast, Rocco lunged at him before anyone could stop him.

"YOU MOTHERFUCKER!" Bobby screams as he slams his body into Rocco's, the two of them falling onto the ground. He throws a series of punches at the wanderer's face, all of them connecting.

"Stop it! Please stop it!" You scream. "Somebody do something!" You scammer towards them, begging for them to stop.

The boys all spring into action, grabbing at the two men rolling around on the ground, trying to pull them from each other's grasp.

"YOU WANTED TO FUCK WITH THE BULL, NOW YOU'VE GOT THE FUCKING HORNS YOU SCOTTISH BITCH!" Rocco booms as his fist connects with Bobby's ribs.

Bobby throws a punch back, landing against Rocco's jaw, drawing blood from the wanderer. Rocco swings and misses Bobby as Bobby's fist connects again, delivering another blow to his face. Rocco charges at Bobby again, grabbing him by the neck.

"Fucking chill out, bruv!" Gary yells as he tries to get between the two men.

Lucas grabs ahold of Bobby. "Chill the fuck out, mate!" He yells as he backs him up, standing in front of him, blocking him from going at Rocco again.

Gary wraps his arms around Rocco, squeezing his arms to his sides. "Take a fucking breather, bruv! That's enough!"

"Cracked your fuckin head didn't I, ya fuck? That'll teach ya to run your mouth you fucking scut." Rocco snarls at Bobby, spitting blood onto the pavement.

"Fuck you, bleeding over there like the bitch you are." Bobby seethes back at him, lunging forward.

"Chill out!" Lucas yells.

Rocco shoves Gary, catching him off guard and lunges back towards Bobby, his face filled with rage. Bobby twists out of Lucas's grasp and makes his way back towards Rocco.

"Please, stop it! Rocco! Stop, please!" You cry as you rush towards them.

"Hannah, no!" Brooklyn yells as she grabs your arm. "You could get hit."

"ENOUGH! I FUCKING SAID ENOUGH!" Jakub shouts. His body shaking with anger as he stomps between the two men and shoves them both back. "CUT THE SHIT AND COOL THE FUCK DOWN!"

Within seconds, the production crew had halted filming as two burly men walk over to Rocco and whisper something in his ear. He turns to you, his face destroyed. "Hannah... I..." They take him by the shoulder and lead him into the villa. He glances back towards you, his eyes locking on yours. "I'm sorry." He mouths to you.

You take off towards him. "Wait! Let me just talk to him!" You yell at the crew. A man in a black hat pulls you aside. "Hannah, you all were aware of the rules when you signed up for the show. He attacked another cast member. I'm sorry, but you can't talk to him right now."

"Please, just for one second. Is he going home? Tell me he isn't going home?!"

"Hannah, Rocco knew the rules of the show. In section four, it clearly states that violence of any kind would not be tolerated." He looks you in the eye.

"But he was provoked! It's not his fault!' You yell, shaking your head. You let out a soft sob as Brooklyn and Lottie wrap their arms around you. "That's not fair!"

"I'm sorry miss, but rules are rules." He gives you a sad smile. "I'll make sure you get a chance to say goodbye to him before he leaves, alright?"

You nod your head softly, your lip quivering. You turn your gaze to Bobby. Anger coursing through your veins. "Are you happy now?!"

"Han..."

"Shut up! Just shut your fucking mouth!" You walk towards him. "I told you that he didn't do anything to me! We were talking about his mother, okay?! WE WERE TALKING ABOUT HIS DEAD MOTHER, BOBBY!" You scream in his face. "I reminded him of... home..." You say through a sob. "For the first time since I came here, I meant something to someone."

"Hannah..." Bobby's voice was strained. He takes a step towards you. "I'm sorry. I didn't know... I thought that... I..."

"I asked you to stop." You say, barely a whisper, as you softly touch your hand to the bruise forming on his cheek. You let out a small sob. "He cared about me, Bobby. He wanted me." You grab his t-shirt in your hands. "How could you say such things?! I would never do that to you!" You say, repeatedly pounding your small fists against his chest.

Bobby doesn't even try to stop you. He stands there, a sad look in his eyes as he accepts your backlash. "I thought he hurt you. I'm sorry Hannah." His voice catches, a tear slowly making its way to his cheek. "The thought of him hurting you, it made me lose it. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, lass."

"He didn't hurt me, Bobby. You did." You say with a whisper. "You got what you wanted, right? You pushed him, just like you always do. You pushed until he exploded and now, he's going home." You pull him closer, your hands knotting into the fabric of his shirt. "I meant something to him, Bobby... and now it's... it's over." You release his shirt from your grasp and take a step back.

"Hannah... You mean something to me too, you know." His hazel eyes searched yours.

You shake your head at him, your eyes falling on his bruised cheek. "You should put some ice on that. It'll help with the swelling." You say quietly, before making your way into the villa, Brooklyn behind you.

You dash into the living room and collapse onto the couch, burying your head in the pillows. Brooklyn sits next to you, pulling you into her arms. Your clung to her, your body heaving in her embrace as you sobbed.

You had felt like you belonged to someone. And now... that was done.

LUCAS

"Beer?" Gary's voice peels you away from your thoughts.

You look up at him hesitantly, his arm was outstretched, a cold beer in hand. You take the beer from him and pop the top off.

"Thanks."

He tosses the other to Henrik as the long-haired mountain man plops down on the lounger beside you.

Gary takes a seat on the sun lounger across from you. "Don't mention it." He says as he takes a long swig from his bottle.

"Thanks, bruv." Henrik gives him a genuine smile.

"Welcome."

"Are the girls still with Hannah?" You ask.

Gary nods. "Yea, she's pretty tore up about the whole thing."

"As she should be." You say, shaking your head. "It was only a matter of time before the tension between the two of them boiled over."

"You're not wrong. Bobby was really goin at Rocco today. I don't know what's gotten into him." Gary shakes his head. "You can't talk that much shit to someone and expect it not to escalate."

"I'm surprised Rocco didn't deck him sooner." Henrik says with a laugh. "I'm not a fighter, but damn... I can't say that I wouldn't have done the same."

"For being relatively lean, Bobby's a strong fuck. I was holding him with all my weight and he still managed to break away." You say with a chuckle.

"Yea, we've grappled a couple times." Gary laughs. "He took boxing for a few years. He's a fast fuck, that's for sure. I thought Rocco was gonna destroy him, but he got a few good hits to the blokes face."

"A few?" Henrik laughs as he looks at Gary. "He got more than a few, bruv. He hit Rocco a solid five or six times in the face. Rocco was mainly goin for body shots."

"I do feel bad for the bloke. It sucks that he's goin home." Gary says.

"He made his bed. Out of all of them, I feel bad for Hannah. Have they come and got Rocco's things yet?" You take another swig of your beer. The taste was foul. You didn't understand why people liked to drink this piss.

"Nah, not yet. I reckon they'll do that tomorrow." Henrik says. "I hope they'll at least give Hannah a chance to say a proper goodbye. It's a shame. I kinda liked the guy."

"I don't think I've had a single conversation with him since I got here to be honest." You shrug. "We don't have much in common."

"Bruv, not to be rude, but you don't seem to have much in common with any of us." Gary laughs. "You're like a proper white collar git. While we're all working construction and blue collar jobs, you've got your Dom Perignon, living the high life." He chuckles.

"I'm more of a Iordanov Vodka kind of guy." You say with a smirk.

"A what kinda vodka?" Gary breaks into a laugh.

"An overpriced kind." Henrik says as he gives you a playful nudge.

You let out a laugh. "It is ridiculously overpriced, I can't lie."

"I'll take a pint any day over one of those posh drinks." Henrik smiles.

The muscular blonde nods in agreement with him. "Cheers, bruv." Gary holds his bottle up and clinks it against Henrik's.

The long-haired adventurer gives him a wide smile. "Cheers!"

This was the first time you had seen Gary and Henrik have a conversation. The past seven days, it had been mainly little words here and there, but tonight, they were having a natter like old friends. The two men were relatively alike. They were both boisterous, playful, cracking jokes and whatnot. They both enjoyed working out and liked the taste of cheap beer. They were like long lost brothers. It annoyed you.

"So, Henrik, I couldn't help but notice the claw marks on your back today. I take it you and Brooklyn are getting on well then?" You say to the mountain man with a smirk. Bringing up Brooklyn clawing the fuck out of Henrik's back in front of her ex, well, it was a dick move. But... You were a dick.

Henrik's cheeks go red. He glances at Gary quickly before looking at you, giving you a what the fuck look.

"It's alright, bruv." Gary says to him with a smile. "You don't have to be all sorts of skittish talking about her in front of me. We're all adults here, right? You're good."

"You sure, bruv? Trust me, I wouldn't exactly want to hear about it either if I was in your shoes." He pats Gary on the arm, before looking at you. "We can talk in private later, mate."

"No, I'm good, honest. Look, all I want is for her to be happy. That's it. I fucked shit up with her. I can admit that." The muscular blonde takes a swig of his beer. "The best man won. I'm not gonna be salty about that." He gives him a smile.

Oh, for fucks sake.

"Thanks, bruv. I appreciate that." The mountain man beams. He was so fucking nice sometimes that it made you want to scream.

"We're good, bruv." Gary holds his hand out, your long-haired friend accepts it graciously. They do this strange handshake type thing that makes your stomach turn.

Fucking Henrik. We don't befriend the enemy.

"So, go on." Gary motions towards Henrik. "I mean, those are some serious marks on your back, bruv. She was either really happy or really pissed at you." The two men break into a fit of laughter.

"Go on then, how was it?" You ask him.

"Well, I don't want to kiss and tell, but it's not what you're thinking. I didn't sleep with her."

"Whatever you did, it must have been pretty impressive." You let out a chuckle.

Henrik shakes his head at you, laughing. "Nah, bruv. It's not like that. She's a sweet girl and I respect her." He says to you smiling. "She's amazing. Everything about her is just, perfect."

"I'm genuinely happy to see you so happy, mate. I mean that." You give the mountain man a pat on his shoulder.

"Thanks, bruv. I really like her. I haven't been this happy in I don't know how long." He looks over towards Gary with a sympathetic smile.

Gary pats him on the arm. "That's awesome. She deserves someone who knows her worth. She's lucky to have you, bruv." Gary finishes his beer and tosses it in the trash can before stretching. "Well I'm beat. I'm gonna turn in. Have a great night, yea?" He says with a smile.

"Thanks, bruv. Sleep well." Henrik says.

"Night." You respond as you tip your beer towards him.

He makes his way towards the villa. Henrik turns his gaze to you.

"Bruv, what was that about?" He asks you pointedly.

You shrug. "Whatever are you talking about?" You say with a laugh.

He shakes his head at you and chuckles. "You already knew about the claw marks. Why'd you bring it up in front of Gary?"

"Eh, he annoyed me, that's all."

Henrik lets out a laugh. "Annoyed you? He was just sitting here, being nice."

"Nice, annoys me." You smirk at him.

"You're a twisted fuck, ya know that?" Henrik says as he breaks into a fit of laughter.

"I'm not interrupting anything, am I?" Hope says as she approaches.

"I was wondering when you'd be free." You say to her with a smile. "How's Hannah?"

"The poor thing is devastated." She says solemnly. "This whole thing is just a mess."

"Here, Hope. Take my seat. I'm gonna go find Brooklyn." Henrik says to her as he gets up.

"Aw, you're a sweetie. Thanks, Henrik. She's up getting changed for bed. She told me to summon you."

"Well I better get to it then. Don't want to keep her waiting." He grins. 

She sprawls out on the lounger, letting her heels fall to the pavement.

"Night, bruv." Henrik says, squeezing your shoulder as he walks past you.

You could tell by her body language that she had something on her mind. She hadn't been the happiest when Chelsea chose to take you on a date, and she had made that abundantly clear. She had given you a bit of her attitude when you were getting ready to head out. You found it cute. You liked seeing her jealous streak, it made you feel like she cared.

"What's on your mind?" You ask her, a smile playing at the corners of your lips.

She shrugs nonchalantly. "Nothing. Anything on yours?" She asks, crossing her arms across her chest as she looks you dead in the eye.

There it is.

"Nothing. Just enjoying the stars. It's been a nice day." You smirk. "Outside of the fight, that is."

"Ah, yea. The fight. I wonder if we'll get to see Rocco before he leaves."

"I doubt it. I don't think he'll be allowed in the villa. I imagine they'll have someone come get his belongings." You say to her as you place your arms behind your head.

"True." She bites at her fingernail. She wanted to ask you. You could feel it. She wanted to know how your date went.

"So, what did you do while I was away?" You ask.

She lets out a small huff of air. "You mean when you were away on your date?" She glances at you quickly before returning her gaze to her hands. "Nothing really. Just hung out with everyone. Nothing exciting to report on my end."

"That sounds nice." You smile. Most guys would be turned off by a jealous woman, but you rather enjoyed it. 

The truth was you had a meh time on your date with Chelsea. She was beautiful enough, but the girl never stopped talking. She practically had an entire conversation with herself as you sat there, occasionally nodding your head and smiling.

"Did you miss me?" You look over at her, giving her your dashing smile.

She lets out a small laugh. "I think the question of the day is did you miss me?"

"Of course I did. Why wouldn't I?" You tease.

"I can see that you're going to continue playing, whatever this is, so I'm just gonna come out and ask you. Were you as excited as you seemed that Chelsea picked you?" You note the hint of attitude in her voice.

"I think anyone would be excited to get picked to go on a date. You get to leave this house. Get a chance to see a bit of the countryside." You stare at her, watching her body language. "So, yea. I was excited to get picked."

"Is that the only reason?"

"Are you asking if I like Chelsea? Is that what you want to know?"

"I mean, I wasn't going to say it like that, but now that you mention it, yea I'd like to know. Do you fancy her?" She takes one of her braids in her hands and starts to twirl it around her fingers methodically.

"She's a nice girl."

She turns to face you, anger burning in her eyes.

Bingo.

"I don't appreciate being toyed with, Lucas."

"I'm not toying with you. You asked me a question and I answered it honestly."

"I'm just gonna lay it all out for you. I like you, but I'm not about to be messed around. I'm not about that. I've been with plenty of men who mugged me off. I'm not gonna stand for it from someone I just met barely a week ago. You're either in or you're out." Her dark brown eyes stared into yours.

You sit up and place your feet on the pavement as you position yourself closer to her. "You know, I find this jealous side of you to be quite charming."

She huffs. "Is that so?"

"It is."

"Just be real with me. Are you or aren't you feeling me? I'd rather you just be honest. I don't like mind games." She huffs.

"That's a loaded question, Hope."

"How so? It sounded pretty direct to me." She stands up. "Nevermind. Just forget it. I'm not in the mood for this right now." She turns on her heel and heads off towards the villa.

"Did I tell you that we were done talking?" You say to her, your tone commanding.

"Excuse me?" She whirls around, her eyes burning into yours.

You stand up and take a step towards her. "Did I say that we were done talking?" You shake your head at her, your finger slowly waving from side to side. "Tsk, tsk. I don't recall giving you permission to leave yet." You give her a sexy smirk.

She crosses her arms and just stares at you.

You take another step towards her, leaving mere inches between your bodies. "Sit down."

"I'm not in the mood for this, Lucas"

"I said... sit down." You say to her again, more demanding.

She lets out a small sigh and returns to the lounger. You follow behind her, but instead of sitting on your own lounger, you take a seat on hers.

"Do you really think I would be more interested in that airhead over you?" You ask with a smirk. "It's like you don't know me at all, Hope." You say as you slowly run your fingers over her perfectly toned legs.

"Well then, why are you toying with me? Why not just say that?" She asks, her body still rigid with jealousy.

"I'm not toying with you... Well, not yet." Your eyes smolder as they meet hers. Your fingers slowly making their way higher up her leg, reaching her thigh. "I find you incredibly sexy. There isn't a woman on the planet they could send in here that would make me think otherwise."

"Then why didn't you just say that?" She asks, her expression softening a little.

"Where's the fun in that?" You give her a charming smile. "I like seeing you get riled up. It turns me on."

"Oh really?" She gives you a playful smile.

"Absolutely." You trail your fingers higher, slowly taking your hand and parting her legs. You softly brush your fingers against the fabric of her panties. "Can I tell you a secret?"

She lets out a slow breath as she rests her head back on the lounger. "Sure. Go on."

"I've been thinking about tasting you all day." You hook your finger against the side of her panties, slowly sliding your finger inside, trailing it slowly against the smooth skin of her lips.

"Oh really? Why didn't you say something sooner?" She smiles at you as she spreads her legs a little wider.

"I like having the element of surprise." You let your finger move further into her panties, softly stroking her sex, pulling out a soft moan. "You're so wet." You bite your lip as you swirl your finger against the opening of her sex.

Her eyes burn into yours as she places her hand on top of yours, attempting to guide your finger inside of her.

"Patience my queen." You say as you glance towards the villa, checking to make sure that no one was around. You stand up and grab the side of the lounger, angling it so the back of the lounger is facing the villa doors.

"What are you doing?" She asks with a laugh.

"Making sure no one can see what I'm about to do to you." You give her a small smirk as you wrap your fingers around her ankles and slowly pull her body down the lounger. She lets out a laugh of surprise. You take her panties in your hands and slowly tug them down her long legs before sitting back on your feet, taking in the beauty of her. Her sex was bare, not a hair in sight. Just the way you liked it. "That's better." Her eyes were burning into yours. She wanted you. You could see it in her face. You take you hands and position them behind her knees and push her legs up towards her chest.

"What if someone comes outside? Maybe we should go to the hideaway." She says as she glances back at the villa.

"I want you right here, right now." You smile at her as you lower your face to her sex, blowing a soft stream of air over her causing her to shiver. You let your tongue softly trail her swollen sex before burying your face in her, pushing her knees harder to her chest. You push your tongue firmly against her, pulling out a deep moan from her body. You suck her into your mouth, flicking your tongue across her fast, almost causing her to jump out of the lounger.

"Oh, wow." She says with a smile. "That's good."

You let your eyes meet hers as you devour her, savoring her sweet taste. "Mmm, you taste so good." You say with a growl.

"You like it, huh?"

You nod your head, sucking her harder. She throws her head back with pleasure. You slowly insert a finger inside of her and pet the inside of her sex. She spreads her legs, welcoming it. You flick your tongue against her as you start to fuck her with your finger. Her legs shake with pleasure.

"Mmm, that feels so good." She whispers.

"You like it when I lick your sweet lady don't you?" You say to her.

"Yes."

"You like it when I fuck you with my fingers, don't you?" You curl your finger inside of her, stroking the walls of her sex.

"Oh God yes." She pants.

"Whose is it?" You ask her as you make eye contact.

"It's yours, boo. It's all yours."

"That's right. It's all fucking mine and only mine." You lick her aggressively, your tongue pushing against her swollen sex as she writhes with pleasure.

"I want to fuck you so bad."

"Mmm, yes. Do it." She moans.

You stop licking her and sit back on your heels, your finger plunging deep inside her. "Beg me."

She looks at you, her eyes were dark with lust and her breathing had become rapid.

"I said... Beg me." You say to her again.

"Mmm, please Lucas. I want you inside of me."

You give her a devilish grin. "More. You can do better."

"I need you inside of me. I need it so bad." She closes her eyes as she leans her head back.

"Eyes on me." You demand. "Tell me how bad you want it." You slowly insert another finger inside of her as you softly stroke your length through your shorts.

She brings her gaze back to yours. "I want it so bad. I need it. Please, Lucas. Give me what I want."

"Do you think you deserve it?"

"Yes."

You let out a sigh. "I don't know, Hope. You were rather rude to me today. I'm not sure you deserve it." You flick your tongue against her once more, teasingly, as you continue to fuck her slowly with your finger.

"I'm sorry." She whispers.

"What was that? I didn't hear you." You say to her as you bite your lip, rubbing your length harder.

"I'm sorry, I got so jealous seeing you with Chelsea. The thought of her with you, it infuriated me."

You pull your finger out and smile at her. "I don't mind you getting jealous, queen." You pull the top of your shorts down, revealing your rock-hard length. You take a condom from your pocket and open it, slowly sliding it over your length. You slide your hands underneath her and grip her ass, pulling her farther down the lounger as you rest your tip at her opening.

"Mmm, yes."

"Ask me nicely." You say huskily to her as you take your length in your hands and rub it over her swollen sex.

"Please put it inside me. Pretty please." She whimpers.

The sound of her pleading turned you on so much. You push inside of her, causing her to moan loudly. You fuck her hard, your hands wandering the length of her body.

"Fuck, you feel so good." You growl. You continue pumping. The feeling of her tight sex squeezing you made your body shake. "You like it when I fuck your pretty lady?"

"Yes, I love it. Don't ever fucking stop." She says as she props herself on her elbows, locking eyes with you. "You're so big. It feels so good."

"Mmm, good girl." You smirk. "You're so tight. It's like you were made just for me." You pump harder, her legs spreading wider.

"Oh yea, keep going."

You slam into her, watching your length disappear inside of her. You run your hands over her tight stomach and grip her sides as you pull her body towards yours with each thrust. The slapping of your skin against hers echoed throughout the lawn. Her breasts bounced fast from the motion of your pumping as you worked her sex.

"You feel so good." She whimpers.

"So fucking good." You say as you lock eyes with her. "Come down here, turn around."

She scoots down the lounger and positions herself in front of you and leans facedown over the lounger. You rub your hands over her plump ass cheeks, giving them a gentle swat before sliding your length inside of her. You take her long braids in your hand and knot them within your fingers, pulling her head back as you begin to pump into her tight sex. The sound of her cheeks slapping against your skin, the way her ass jiggled as you pounded into her, turned you on. You pull her head back farther and bring your mouth to her ear. "You're my queen. I'm gonna fuck you so good, make sure you never forget it."

"Mmm, yes. Do it. I want it so bad." She moans.

You fuck her hard, your length slamming into her as you smack her ass, pulling out a shriek of pleasure from her. You could feel her tightening around you, her body shaking, her muscles contracting. You could tell she was getting close. You slam into her harder and faster. You felt incredible.

"You want me to make you cum, Hope?"

"Yes, please, Oh god, yes."

"Mmm, that's what I like to hear." You graze your teeth against her ear. "I love it when you beg. You're so fucking hot."

"I love it when you make me beg." She says, her voice raspy, her breath fast.

You run your hand down her front, tugging her nipple. She lets out a moan of pleasure as you squeeze tighter. You could feel yourself getting close as a warm sensation begins to spread throughout your body. You slam into her harder.

"Yes! Yes! Right there! Fuck, don't stop. Oh God, don't stop, please." She begs, making you harder.

"Good girl, beg me for it."

You continue fucking her as you kiss her neck passionately, your length slamming into her tight warmth.

"Oh God, I'm gonna cum, boo." Her body begins to tremble. You wrap your arm around her waist, your fingers caressing her soft skin as you thrust into her.

"Oh yea, that's the spot." You say, your jaw clenched.

She gasps. "Oh fuck!" She wraps her arms around behind her body and grabs at your waist, preparing for climax.

"Yes, my queen. I want to feel you cum on me."

She lets out a loud moan as her body convulses. Her sex spasms around you, her breath coming out in fast spurts. You pump harder as you feel yourself approaching release.

"Good girl, fuck... You feel so good." You squeeze her tight against you as you feel yourself hit the peak, exploding into her. You throw your head back, your body convulsing as your length releases every ounce of pent up sexual energy in your body. You squeeze her tighter, continuing to pump through your sensitivity. You bite her neck, letting out a low growl into her skin. She runs her hand over yours and interlocks her fingers in your grasp against her stomach. You slow to a stop, enjoying the feeling of coming down, inside of her.

She turns her head to face you and places a gentle kiss on your lips. "You're amazing." She smiles. "Easily, the best I've ever had."

"Good." You smirk at her as you give her ass another swat and slowly pull yourself out of her. You remove the condom, adjusting yourself before pulling your shorts up, and dispose of it in the trashcan.

She stands up and slides her panties back on before slowly stretching her legs. "I don't know about you, but I'm well exhausted." She says with a laugh.

"Oh, you thought we were done?" You say as you wrap your arms around her waist and gently bite her lip. "I was just getting warmed up."


	12. TWELVE

BOBBY

You zoom in on your phone, focusing in on the picture of you and Hannah. You hadn't been able to take your eyes off it since you found it in your messages yesterday morning from Brooklyn. It was taken the night of the Ministry of Sound party, your arms were wrapped around her small waist, your mouth resting against her ear, your eyes were filled with desire and lust. You focus on your hands in the picture, gripping the fabric of her dress against her stomach like you were holding on for dear life, pressing her body so close to yours. And Hannah, she looked incredible. Her body, the way she was biting her lip, her hand grasping your dreads...She looked so sexy. It looked like something out of a glamour magazine. The last week had made you begin to see Hannah in a different light. You found yourself watching her, staring at her body as she walked. You loved the way her hips swayed, how her booty jiggled, how her long red hair flowed behind her. She was like an angel. You had taken her sweet nature for granted when you were coupled up with her, without even giving her a chance. You had shut down any idea of a relationship between the two of you. It had been unfair of you to do so. She was so amazing. Your conversation with Chelsea yesterday had lit a fire under your ass. She was right. You needed to tell Hannah how you felt, and you had planned on it, you had every intention of it, and then you had seen her. Her eyes were swollen, her nose was red, her cheeks wet with tears. You saw her and you immediately felt angry. A rage burned deep inside you. You had jumped to conclusions, you could admit that. Perhaps you had been a bit harsh with Rocco, but you were so sure that he had been the cause of her pain that you didn't bother to listen to her when she told you otherwise. You had basically called her stupid and naïve and told her she was a fool, all to find out after the altercation that she had been crying because they were talking about his mother. The mother he lost when he was just a child. You had acted like such a twat, sure you hadn't thrown the first punch, but you may as well have. You went for the jugular when it came to Rocco. It had surprised you how defensive he had become when you had accused him of using Hannah and questioned his feelings for her. It had hit such a nerve with him. If you could go back and change how you behaved, you absolutely would, one hundred percent. But not because of what you said to Rocco, but because of how much you had hurt Hannah in the process. Your jealousy had slowly consumed you. Over the course of four short days, you went from having a small crush but not wanting to ruin your friendship, to wanting her with every ounce of your being. You hit the home button and lean your head back against the headboard of the bed, the image of Hannah's face after the fight swirling around in your brain. She had looked broken, yet beautiful. She was so angry with you, but also touched your face with such warmth, that it had made you shiver. Even when she was unloading on you, her fists beating against your chest, there was a magnetism between the two of you. You felt it, you knew she felt it. You had tried to apologize, multiple times, but she wouldn't speak to you. She had locked herself in the dressing room with the girls last night and had slept out on the daybeds with Brooklyn. It was kind of creepy to admit, but you had watched them from the roof terrace for a bit, watching as she cried her eyes out. She was in pain and it was all your fault. The production crew had come to gather Rocco's things this morning and had let Hannah say goodbye to him out front. You had waited for her in the living room in the hopes that she would talk to you, but she wouldn't. When she came in, her face was wet with tears, her eyes swollen and red. She had disappeared into the beach hut as soon as she had laid eyes on you.

You stand up from the bed and walk sluggishly downstairs, making your way towards the kitchen. There was no point in stowing away in the bedroom, besides, you needed to grab some ice for your cheek. Hannah just needed a little time, that's all. She would come around. It was Hannah, there was no way she could hold a grudge against you forever, was there? You open the freezer door and rummage around for something to put on your face. Spotting a bag of frozen peas, you take it out, wrapping a paper towel around it before applying it to your bruised skin. You wince at the pain. Rocco had managed to get one good shot to your face, and you hadn't even had time to block it. Aside from your cheek and some bruised ribs, you were good. You take out your phone and lean against the counter, scrolling aimlessly. It was nice to have a phone, but practically everything that pertained to the outside world was blocked. No social media access, no internet browsing. The only things you had access to were music apps, text messaging, just to the other islanders of course, and the camera. Everything else was off limits. You pull up the picture of you and Hannah again and zoom in on her face. Seeing her, it brought a smile to your face.

"Hey, Bobby." Brooklyn greets you with a smile. "How's your cheek?" She asks as she walks over to you and carefully pulls your hand with the frozen peas away to have a look.

"It's not as bad as it looks." You give her a small smile.

"Good, because it looks painful." She runs her hand over your arm.

"How's Hannah?" You ask as you hop up onto the counter, before placing the frozen peas back to your bruised face.

"About as good as can be expected, given the circumstances." She gives you a small sympathetic smile.

"I really fucked up, didn't I?"

She crosses her arms and leans against the stove in front of you. "Honest answer?"

"Honest answer."

"She's pretty upset with you, Bobby. Why did you go at him like that?" Her beautiful honey brown eyes stared into yours.

You give her a small shrug. "I don't know...I just... I saw her crying and I assumed he had hurt her. It was like I couldn't control myself." You shake your head and look down at your lap. "I'd watched how he treated some of the other girls here, the way he acted towards you, the comments he would make. There was something about him that just rubbed me the wrong way." You bring your gaze back to hers. "I wish I could change what happened, I really do. I fucked everything up. Hannah hates me. She's never gonna forgive me for getting Rocco sent home."

"You didn't get Rocco sent home babe, he did that to himself when he hit you. Yea, you kinda provoked him, but he still made the decision to get physical." She says as she picks at the corner of the countertop.

"Yea, but still..."

"No but still. He made a decision and that decision had repercussions. I could have easily decked Priya the night I found her with Gary, and believe me, I wanted to. I wanted nothing more than to feel my fist connect with her pretty face, but I didn't. I knew that there would be consequences if I did. Same goes for Rocco. He could have walked away, but he chose not to." She shrugs. "Don't get me wrong, I think you were out of line with some of the things that you said, but that still didn't give him a right to attack you."

"Hannah won't see if that way. In her eyes, I'm the bad guy." You say sadly.

"Put yourself in her shoes for a minute." She stares at you pointedly. "Hannah liked you, Bobby. She really liked you, but you told her you didn't feel the same way, so she had to look at her other options. She had to have a fallback plan. She chose Rocco because who else was she going to pick? Everyone else was basically coupled up with the people they wanted to be with. You let your personal feelings of Rocco get in the way of just being there for her."

"He was all wrong for her though, Brooklyn. Please tell me that you could see that."

"I'm not saying that he was prince charming, but to Hannah, he was. I've not been a big fan of Rocco, I think you know that, but he was different with her. I think he genuinely cared for her. She finally felt like she wasn't someone's last resort. So of course, she's angry with you, and to be honest, she has a right to be. I'm not trying to sound like a bitch, so please don't take this as me attacking you or anything, but you have to put yourself in her position."

"I know and you don't sound like a bitch." You say as you place the frozen peas on the counter. "I acted like a twat the minute she coupled up with him, I know that, but it was only because I care about her. I didn't want to see her get hurt. I was afraid he was going to hurt her. I couldn't bear the thought of him breaking her heart."

"I know you care about her, I do, but you could have handled it differently. You could have taken her aside, talked to her in private instead of taking jabs and hashing things out in front of everyone."

"You're right. I know you're right." You say as you hang your head.

She takes a few steps towards you and places her hands on your shoulders. "Be honest with me, do you like her? As more than a friend? Do you have feelings for her?"

You nod your head softly.

"Then you need to own up to your fuck ups and just tell her how you feel. She cares for you, Bobby. She really does. She was scared during the fight yesterday, she was terrified that you were going to get hurt and although she's upset with you, she's upset with Rocco too. Yea, she's upset that he had to leave, but that doesn't change the fact that she was angry at him for doing what he did."

You look up and meet her eyes. "She was?"

"Absolutely. She was furious at him for hitting you. She cares about you, Bobby. And she was scared that you were going to get hurt. I mean none of us had any idea that you were Mike Tyson's nephew." She says as she nudges you playfully.

You let out a small laugh. "Come on, that's a bit of an exaggeration."

She looks at you with those big, beautiful honey brown eyes. "It was scary to see the two of you going at each other like that. You just have to give her time to calm down and get settled. I mean, the poor girls spent more time single than she has been coupled up. She just needs time to process everything." She cups your face in her hands and brings your eyes to hers. "But on a serious note, it's about damn time you see what all of us have been saying all along." The smile on her face warmed your insides. "I mean that, you two would be perfect together, Bobby."

"Thanks, beauty. I appreciate your honesty and although I don't like to admit when I'm wrong, I was wrong for just tossing her to the side. I just hope I get the chance to prove to her that I'm all in. I'm Team Hobby."

"Team Hobby? Oh my gosh, that's a horrible name!" She says, bursting into a fit of laughter.

"Okay then, Team Bannah?"

"Even worse." She says as she shakes her head at you. "Just so you know, I'm all for you and Hannah ending up together and if there's anything I can do to sway things in that direction, just ask."

"Thank you, I appreciate you lass. I really do." You wrap your arms around her and bury your head in her shoulder. Her warm hands rubbing your back.

"You don't need to thank me, Bobby. I may not always agree with your antics, but I love you and I love Hannah. I want to see you both happy."

You squeeze her tighter. "I love you too, Brooklyn. Thank you for being such a good friend to me, through all my bullshit. I know I've put you in some pretty uncomfortable situations... with Hannah and everything."

She pulls away, bringing her eyes to yours. "It's water under the bridge babe. Besides, I'm a total catch. I can't blame you for having a small crush on me." She says making the two of you break into a fit of giggles.

"Be careful beauty, your heads so big, you might not be able to make it back into the villa." You poke her side making her squeal.

"Come on, let's go swim! I'm burning up." She pulls away and softly strokes your cheek. "Everything's gonna work out. I promise. Now come on, I'll race ya!" She says before taking off towards the pool.

You dart off after her. You hoped she was right. Hannah would forgive you, she just had to.

CHELSEA

Your phone chimes and you quickly take it out to read the text. "Chelsea, congratulations on winning todays game of Fact or Fiction. As your reward, you can select one boy to accompany you on a date to the spa. #OilMeUp."

"Yay! This is so exciting!" You exclaim as you clap your hands together.

"Good job, babe!" Brooklyn says as she hugs your side. "Who are you gonna pick?"

"Hmm." You cast your eyes over the boys, landing on Lucas. He gives you a small smirk. "This is easy. I want to take Lucas."

Hope rolls her eyes and crosses her arms. "Again? One date wasn't enough?" She asks coldly.

"Well, this is Love Island sweetie, and I'd like to get to know him better, so no, one date wasn't enough." You smile sweetly at her before turning your gaze back to Lucas. "What do ya say? Will you go on a date with me, Lucas?"

He looks over at Hope, who avoids his gaze, before returning his eyes to you. "I'd love to go on a date with you, Chelsea. Let's go." He smiles warmly and walks towards you, completely unphased by the daggers Hope was casting towards him.

He takes your hand in his as he leads you towards the villa.

"Sorry if I've got you in trouble." You say with a giggle.

"Don't worry about it. She'll be fine." He smiles at you.

You both make your way outside. He takes your hand and helps you up into the jeep, sliding in beside you.

"I'm so excited! I love the spa!" You squeal. "I wonder if we'll get to soak in one of those mud bath thingies, I love those things! Oh! Maybe we'll get to use the sauna!"

He lets out a laugh. "Are you always this chipper and energetic?"

"Of course! It's better than being a bump on a log. I'm all about enjoying life and the experiences it gives me, sweetie. That's the only way to live, in my opinion." You smile at him.

"Touché." He says, a sexy smirk visible at the corner of his lips.

"So, you're a physiotherapist?"

He nods his head.

"What's that like? Have you treated any famous celebs?" You ask as you rest your chin on your hand.

"A few, yea. Most of my clients have been athletes."

"That sounds so exciting!"

"It can be." He looks at you. He was so calm and collected.

You had melted the second you saw him in person. He was beautiful. From his dark hair and eyes, to his chiseled face and God like body, the man was a snack if you ever saw one. The two of you have small chat on the way to your date destination. Before long, you pull up in front of a beautiful building at the edge of a cliff. It was picturesque. Lucas helps you out of the jeep and the two of you take in the beauty around you.

"Wow, this is so... perfect!" You shriek as you bound over towards the edge of the cliff to get a better view. Lucas quickly follows.

"Be careful, that's a long drop." He takes your hand in his strong grasp, making sure you don't slip as you walk.

"I don't think I've ever seen anything so beautiful." You say quietly.

"It is something, isn't it?" You feel your cheeks get hot under his gaze.

You look out into the vast rolling hills below you, pops of pinks, purples, whites and blues covered the landscape and the trees swayed in the breeze. It was stunning.

You hear someone clear their throat behind you. You turn around and see a tiny woman, dressed in white.

"Hello! We've been waiting for you. Please, follow me." She motions towards you and the two of you oblige. She leads you into the building and out to a beautiful terrace filled with flowers of every color. The glass wall gave you an incredible view of the vast rolling hills and beautiful countryside below. There was a table set for two with a bottle of champagne and strawberries straight ahead, and off to the side there was a massage table and a tiny stand, filled with candles, lotions and oils.

"Wow." You say as you look at Lucas, excitement in your eyes.

He had a smile on his face as he took the place in. "This is lovely."

"There are robes set out for you in the locker rooms. Please get undressed and meet me back out here in five minutes." The tiny woman says to the both of you.

"Aren't we both getting massages? Why is there only one table?" You ask, pointing towards the massage table.

"I will show you both the basics then the two of you will massage each other." She replies. "Couples massage." She smiles at you.

"Oh, got it. Interesting." You smirk at Lucas. "Good thing I picked a professional to come on this date with me then huh?" You tap your finger to the side of your head. "I'm always one step ahead, love."

He lets out a laugh before the two of you each head off towards the locker rooms. You get undressed down to your panties and quickly slide the white silk robe on. It felt incredible against your warm skin. You walk over to the mirror and tidy up the hairs that had been blown about by the Spanish breeze. You tie and retie your robe a few times, before getting it perfect, letting a little cleavage hang out, but not too much. You head back outside and find Lucas waiting for you by the massage table.

"Did the little lady come back yet?" You ask as you saunter towards him.

"I let her know that we didn't need a tutorial. This is one of my specialties after all." He holds his hands up in the air. "These babies are worth more than gold." He says with a smirk.

"Well aren't I in for a treat?!" You say excitedly. "Do you want to massage me first, or I can do you? I must warn you, I've not given that many massages so you're getting the short end of the stick." You let out a giggle.

"Ladies first." He smiles at you and motions to the table.

You walk towards him and hop up onto the massage table.

"You have to take the robe off." He says.

"This isn't my first rodeo, Dr. Koh." You say with a laugh as you glance over your shoulder and lock eyes with him. You slowly slide the robe off your skin, your back facing him. You could feel his eyes watching you, so you made sure to make it look extra sexy. You place your arm over your breasts and lay down on the massage table. He drapes the sheet over your bottom and lights the candles, before examining the different bottles of oils set out.

"We have lavender, coconut and sweet pea..."

"Coconut and sweet pea." You blurt out, interrupting him. "I love the smell of sweet pea."

"Excellent choice." You can hear the smile in his voice.

You feel the soft drizzle of oil on your skin. It felt warm and smelled amazing.

"So how do you like it?" He asks you.

"How do I like what?"

"The pressure. Do you like soft massages, deep tissue massages?" You could hear the amusement in his voice.

"I'm not picky." You glance back towards him. "I'll let you decide. You are the professional, after all." You say with a giggle.

He places his hands on your back as he slowly moves the oil over your skin, before applying pressure to your shoulders. His thumbs swirl in circular motions, pulling the tension out of your body. You let out a soft sigh and close your eyes, enjoying the feeling of his hands on your bare skin. They were warm and incredibly soft. He continues on, making his way down to your shoulder blades, massaging them with his strong hands and nimble fingers.

"I'm sure you've heard this before, but, my God, you're amazing at this." You say, relaxed.

"Thank you. Years of perfecting my craft. The human body is like a puzzle. Every tendon, every ligament, every muscle, they all fit and work together. It's important to keep them limber, relaxed." His voice was soothing. He kneads his hands into your muscles, sending waves of pleasure throughout your body. He was amazing at this and he knew it. He gently takes your left wrist in his hand and folds it over your back, placing his other hand under the front of your left shoulder, raising it slightly. "Having your arm positioned like this will give me access to the muscles underneath your shoulder blade." He says to you.

"Will it hurt?" You ask.

"No, quite the opposite actually. This will feel incredible." His words came out seductive and sexy. You feel a small jump in your stomach.

He runs his fingers over your pronounced shoulder blade and places them underneath, massaging in deep, circular motions.

"Wow, you weren't kidding." You say with a sigh of pleasure.

He lets out a small laugh. "Would I steer you wrong, Chelsea?"

"I don't know, would you?" You respond playfully.

"What are we talking about here?" He asks, his voice low and raspy. His takes his palm and slides it gently underneath your scapula, putting a little bit of pressure as he releases tiny pockets of tension.

"What are you talking about? You're confusing me Dr. Koh." You say with a smile.

He laughs as he applies slightly more pressure before resting your arm back down on the massage table. He positions the other arm in the same way and begins to work the muscles in the same fashion.

"So, what made you decide to become a physiotherapist?" You ask him.

"I got injured playing polo and had to see a physiotherapist a few times a week for about three months. Over the course of my treatment, I picked his brain. "

"It's nice to be able to do something you enjoy. So many people stick with jobs and careers that leave them unhappy and unsatisfied." You say, as your breath catches.

"Did I hurt you?" He asks, a concerned tone in his voice.

"No, not at all. It feels amazing. You have incredible hands."

"Good, let me know if I go too hard." His emphasis on the words too hard send a jolt to your core.

He finishes massaging under your scapula and rests your hand back on the massage table. He takes both his hands and places them on your back as he slowly, but firmly, kneads them into your muscles, his fingers trailing down your sides and over your ribcage. He makes his way lower to the small of your back, his thumbs going in deep circular motions, his fingers pulling every ounce of stress from your body.

"I hope this doesn't sound weird, but you have beautiful skin. It's so soft and youthful looking. I can tell you use sunblock and take care of yourself." He says to you.

"Why thank you! I'm all about protection." You chime. "I mean, like as in sunblock, not what it probably sounded like... I mean, no... I'm all about protection in every aspect." You let out a giggle. "Oh my God, ignore me, please!" You laugh hysterically.

He lets out a hearty laugh. "That was probably the cutest thing I've ever heard."

"Oh stop, you're gonna make me blush." You say coyly.

"Don't tell me you're gonna get all shy on me?" He chuckles.

"Me? Shy? No way."

He continues kneading your muscles in silence for a few minutes and then he stops. "Okay, turn over."

"Turn over? Are you gonna massage my front too? Are you tryin to get a peek at my girls, Lucas?" You ask with a laugh.

"No! Absolutely not.... I mean, no, that's not my intention. I just figured...I meant..."

You smile at him. "You're cute when you're flustered." Your big blue eyes stare playfully into his. He gives you a small, sexy smile.

You cover your breasts with your arm and slowly flip on to your back. He takes a sheet and drapes it over your chest.

"Oi, it's so bright!" You say as you close your eyes.

He grabs a hand towel from the stand and hands it to you. "Here, put this over your eyes."

"I saw a movie that started like this once." You smile at him, making him laugh.

"You're a cheeky one, aren't you?"

"Just keepin you on your toes, sweetie." You giggle.

You place the hand towel over your eyes and adjust the sheet at your breasts, making sure not to give him a show. He rolls the sheet up your legs and rests it across your hip bones. You silently thank the Lord above that you had chosen to wear cute panties today, as you were sure he had a nice view of them. He places his hands on your legs and slowly begins to knead your thighs. The towel over your eyes heightened your sense of touch, as his hands sent goosebumps across your body. He methodically moves his hands over your legs, rubbing your skin with just the right amount of pressure.

"This is so relaxing. You could put me to sleep doing this." You say with a sigh.

"If you can relax your body and drift off into peaceful bliss, that's when you know your muscles are being handled properly." He replies.

He takes his time massaging your legs and just as you were about to fall asleep, he stops. "All done."

You remove the hand towel from your eyes and cup the sheet over your breasts as you sit up. "Thank you! That felt amazing. You really know what you're doing."

"The pleasure was all mine." He gives you a charming smile as he hands you your robe and helps you off the massage table. You turn around and drop the sheet, fully aware that the bottom of your cheeks were visible in the skimpy panties you had decided to wear today. The thought of him looking at your body, made you smile. You wrap the robe around your small frame before turning around to face him.

You hold up your hands and wiggle your fingers. "Okay, get ready for the massage of your life big daddy." You say with a laugh. "That was sarcasm by the way, this is totes gonna suck for you."

He smiles at you as he removes his robe. His toned, muscular body glistening in the sunlight. "Big daddy? I've never had a woman call me big daddy before." He smirks at you as he lays down on the massage table.

"I said what I said!" You laugh. "Okay so what scent do you want?"

"I'll take the same one as you. It smells amazing." He says.

You pick up the bottle marked coconut sweet pea and slowly drizzle it over his back. He lets out a sigh. You put the bottle down and attempt to massage him but have difficulty reaching the right side of his body due to the table being so high.

"Hmm." You look at him for a second before quickly hopping up onto the table, taking a seat on his muscular ass.

"Comfy back there?" He says, surprised.

You wiggle yourself around on his backside. "Very!" You giggle. "You've got a nice ass, Dr. Koh." You chime as you give it a little pinch.

His body shakes with his laughter. "Why thank you, Chelsea. That's very kind."

You let out a laugh and place your hands on his back. "You're so proper." You push into his muscles with the weight of your body and begin to knead them with your fists. "This isn't too hard, is it?"

"The harder, the better." His voice comes out low and gruff.

A giggle escapes your mouth. "Are you trying to sound dirty? Because that totally sounded dirty." 

"I think you just have a dirty mind, Chelsea." His voice reflected the smile on his face.

You run your hands up his back, leaning forward as you tighten your legs around his waist to make sure you don't slip off the table. He lets out a quiet moan. "You're actually quite good at this."

"Yay! I'm totally like, trying to do this as profesh as possible." You smile.

You massage his strong back in circular motions, slowly make your way up and down his body. "Are you sure this doesn't suck? You can be honest." You say, laughing.

"It doesn't suck. It's rather relaxing." He says to you. "So, you're an interior decorator, right?"

"Yep! I love it!" You chime.

"I'm not much of a decorator myself. I usually leave it up to the professionals, like yourself."

"That's what we're here for! Chelsea Stockton at your service. Here to meet all your interior decorating needs!"

He lets out a chuckle.

You continue for a while, enjoying the view while he relaxes into the table. His fingers lightly brushing against the skin of your knees every so often with your movements. He was so hot, and you enjoyed being on top of him. You swirl yourself around and begin to massage the back of his thighs and calf muscles, stretching your body down the length of his legs.

"That feels incredible." He says, letting out a guttural moan.

"Good, that's what I was going for."

You push into him with your weight as you continue working his muscles before hoping off the table.

"All done." You smile.

He turns his head towards you. "What? Aren't you going to massage my front?" He asks teasingly.

"You dirty man! You just want me to straddle you, mister!" You burst into a fit of laughter.

He smiles and sits up. "I was talking about an innocent massage, Chelsea. Get your mind out of the gutter." He gives you a wink as he hops off the massage table and slides the robe over his shoulders. "Champagne?"

"I love me some bubbly!" You exclaim as you grab his hand and bound over towards the table.

The two of you take a seat as Lucas grabs the bottle and pops the cork, bubbles make their way down the side of the bottle.

"Beautiful." He says as he holds two champagne flutes in his hand and fills them both, before extending his hand for you to take one.

"Why thank you." You beam at him.

You hold your glass up towards his. "A toast to a wonderful second date!" You smile.

He clinks his glass against yours. "Cheers." He says as he takes a big sip. "So." He sets his glass down and leans back into his chair, arms resting on the table. "Whereabouts are you from?"

You grab a strawberry, taking a small bite. "Buckinghamshire."

"Really?" He lets out a small laugh. "We're practically neighbors. I'm from Oxford."

"No way!" You exclaim excitedly. "I bet we've totally passed each other and never knew it! I've done quite a few jobs out in Oxford. What a small world."

"Indeed." He says as he grabs a strawberry and pops it into his mouth.

"So, when was your last relationship? And I mean like a serious one, not one where you were just shagging." You smile as you gulp down more champagne.

"Last relationship was maybe two years ago. We were too different. Wanted entirely different things so I ended it."

"What do you mean by entirely different things?" You ask.

He lets out a laugh. "She wanted marriage, I didn't. She wanted children, I didn't. We were just too different. Caused a lot of arguments so I thought it was best that we go our separate ways."

You nod your head as you gulp your champagne down and pour yourself another.

"What about you?" He takes another gulp of his champagne.

"Well, I was actually engaged." You smile at him.

"And?" He smiles.

You shake your head and cover your face. "I hate telling this story. It makes me sound like such a shitter." You laugh, locking eyes with him.

"Well now you have to tell me." He laughs, his deep brown eyes staring intently into yours. "You've piqued my interest."

"I'm what they call a Runaway Bride." You say with a smirk.

"Get out?! Now I'm really intrigued." He swallows the rest of his champagne down and pours himself another glass.

"It's true." You hold out your hand towards him. "Chelsea Stockton, heartbreaker."

He lets out a hearty laugh and takes your hand in his, giving it a gentle squeeze before letting go.

"I just remember standing in front of the mirror, looking at myself in this gorgeous gown. It was stunning babe, covered in pearls and rhinestones." You place your hand to your chest. "I loved that dress." You pout. "But anyways, there I was, looking at myself in the mirror and giving myself a little pep talk when suddenly, it hit me. I didn't want to marry him." Your eyes go wide, and you cover your mouth, pulling out a small chuckle from him. "I had my reservations about it throughout our engagement and any time I would talk to him about it, he would always assure me that it was normal to be nervous blah blah blah." You wave your hand in the air. "Everyone kept telling me what an amazing guy he was and that he was such a catch and kept reminding me of how lucky I was to be with him, but the reality was, he was an absolute mug. He always assumed he knew what was best for me, he was a know-it-all, thought he had a PhD in everything. He was always correcting me or treating me like a child. I stood there staring at my reflection and I realized that I was about to make the biggest mistake of my life."

"So, what did you do? I imagine there was quite a scene." He smiles at you, genuinely interested in what you were saying as he gulps more champagne down.

"Well, this is the part that really makes me sound like an absolute shitter." You down the rest of your champagne and point to your glass. "Fill me up and I'll continue."

He laughs and fills your glass to the brim. You take a long sip, feeling the warmth spread throughout your body.

"I left a note on the mirror in lipstick that said so sorry, hope you find what you're looking for. I grabbed my luggage and the tickets for our honeymoon, snuck out the back door and hailed a cab, hopped on a plane and spent a week in Fiji enjoying the sun, sand, cocktails and cabana boys." You smirk at him as you take another gulp of your champagne.

"Wow, so cold." He says with a laugh. "I absolutely love it."

You break into a fit of laughter. "You love that I was a heartless wench and just left him at the altar?"

"No, and you're not a wench. I love that you didn't go through with something just because everyone else thought you should. That took balls, and you my dear, clearly have huge ones."

You smile at him and hold your glass up. "To huge balls!" You say, giggling.

He bursts into a fit of laughter as he softly clinks his glass to yours.

The two of you finish the bottle of champagne as you share stories of your lives. You listen to him tell you about his travels, his love of rowing, motorcycle trips through Cumbria, his family. You tell him all about your friends and family, you're mug collection and your pug, Lola. You liked learning about him, and he seemed genuinely interested to learn about you. Lucas was relatively quiet, but today, he was like an open book. You weren't sure if it was the champagne or the fact that the two of you had become quite acquainted already by massaging each other. You really liked him. The tiny woman in the white dress comes out to let you both know that the jeep had arrived to take you back to the villa. You make your way into the locker room and get changed back into your clothes and head out to meet Lucas. He extends his hand to you as you approach, and you take it appreciatively.

"You know, I was worried this would be awkward, but I had a really nice time." He says to you with a smile.

"Same, babes!" You beam at him as you stroll hand in hand to the jeep.

He helps you in and takes a seat beside you. The drive back was quiet, both of you gazing out the window, enjoying the mellow high from the bottle of champagne you consumed. Today had been perfect. It was a perfect date. There was no awkwardness, you were able to make him laugh. He had let down his guard a little bit and you were happy about that. He was such a sexy man, you wanted him to be yours. You let out a little giggle as you pictured yourself taking him by surprise and completely dominating him, I mean he was a bit of a devil in the bedroom from what you'd seen before coming to the villa.

He looks over at you, his dark eyes relaxed. "What's so funny?" He gives you his signature sexy smirk making your stomach jump.

"Look at you, even buzzed, you've got that sexy man smirk down pat." You lean your head back and laugh.

"Sexy man smirk? What's a sexy man smirk?" He chuckles.

"This." You say as you brush your finger against the side of his mouth. "This is a sexy man smirk. You've mastered it."

"I mean, are you surprised? I'm naturally great at everything I do." He gives you a small wink as he lets out a hearty laugh, the alcohol loosening him up.

"I don't doubt that for a minute!" You push his arm playfully. He bumps you with his shoulder in return, before resting his hand on your thigh as he leans his head back and closes his eyes. You celebrate internally and stare out your window.

The date had been perfect.

He was perfect.

JAKUB

You lean back against the wall of the pool. "Is she still lighting his ass on fire?" You ask Lottie as she walks towards you. She looked like a dark goddess with her sexy black bikini, dark makeup and black painted fingers and toes. Her black tattoos gave her a sexy dominatrix vibe against her fair skin.

"Ugh, yes. I feel bad for Lucas. All he did was go on a date with Chelsea. She's acting like she caught him screwing her." She says as she tosses her towel to the sun lounger and makes her way down the pool steps and leans against the side."

"That bird has a major jealous streak." You say as you look towards the villa. "A little jealousy, yea I get it, but she's acting like they're married. It's such a turn off." You shake your head.

"So, what about you? Are you the jealous type?" She asks you pointedly.

"Well, it depends I guess. If my bird is being flirty, dancing, that kinda shit, I'm pretty chill. But if it goes beyond that, I can get a little heated."

"Define heated." She says, a small smile playing at the corners of her lips.

"If she kisses him or anything like that, I can go into monster mode real quick." You smirk.

"Monster mode?" She laughs. "That sounds menacing."

"It can be. I'm a big dude, bae. I'd feel sorry for the prick on the receiving end."

"What about the girl? Surely she'd hold most of the responsibility."

You shrug. "Like I said, depends. Different situations call for different reactions. If she's drunk or tipsy and makes out with a bloke, I'm likely to beat the lads ass then take her to the bedroom to remind her why I'm the beast. If she's just being a slag, then we're done. There's no coming back from that."

"Ah, yes. You're a beast. I almost forgot."

"No you didn't. I've got your number, bae."

A beautiful laugh leaves her body. "I find it absolutely fascinating how much you think you know me."

"I do know you. We've spent almost every minute together since I got here." You smile at her. "I know you want this, bae. You wouldn't bother talkin to me if you didn't."

She smirks at you. "Has anyone ever told you that you have the biggest ego?"

"Nah, but I've heard that I have the biggest..."

"I'm gonna stop you right there." She splashes water at you as she giggles. "I don't need to know how big your junk is."

You bite your lip and give her a sexy smirk. "You'll find out soon enough anyway." You wink at her and splash her back. "I don't think I have a big ego, bae. I'm just confident. Why shouldn't I be? I've worked hard to achieve the results I have, to get where I am." You flex your muscles and make your pecs bounce. "This takes dedication, determination and discipline, bae."

"I'm not saying you shouldn't be confident, but there is such a thing as being too confident. It can rub people the wrong way."

You shrug. "I'm not about to change who I am just to make other people happy. If they don't like me, fuck em'." You give her a soft smile. "Besides, you're the only one I care about anyway, and I know you're feelin me."

She shakes her head, giving you her sexy smirk. "I wouldn't be so sure about that, babes."

You stand up, water trailing down your massive frame, as you make your way towards her. "Why you gotta play so hard to get?" You ask as you stop, inches from her.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Bullshit. I know I play around a lot, I make jokes and shit, but I really do like you, Lottie." You stare intently at her. Her piercing green eyes locked on yours. "I wish you'd take a step back and look past this." You motion to yourself. "Sure, I'm a super fit bloke, but I've got hidden depths, bae." You give her a playful smirk.

"Oh yea?" She says with a laugh.

"Yea, you shouldn't judge someone based off the shit you see on the surface. Same way I don't base my opinion of you based off how you look. There's more to you than meets the eye."

"Stop acting like you know me. You don't know the slightest thing about me." She says with a shake of her head.

"I know enough to know I'm feelin you."

She rolls her eyes and crosses her arms. "You think you're feeling me because its only been two days."

"So what? We've spent practically every minute together. I know enough to know that I like you."

She gives you a pointed stare. "No. You don't."

You take a step closer to her. "Yes, I do. Look, I know you've been hurt in the past. I know that your thing with Rocco went south, I know that you have a hard time trusting people, especially men, but I'm not like them, bae. My balls in your court. I'm all in."

"That's what they all say, Jakub. They all say the same shit and then it goes south. They get in their feelings over some shit I say, things change, they change." Her intense gaze pierces you. "I'm a hard person to be with Jakub. I can be vicious and quick tempered, jealous. I have a whole fucking slew of other traits that aren't the best when it comes to making a relationship work." She shakes her head. "You don't want to deal with that. Trust me."

"Don't tell me what I want. So what? You can be a pain in the ass, so can I. You have a bit of a temper, well, so do I. God knows I can say some shit I don't mean when I'm pissed, but that's all it is, it's shit you say when you're mad. I don't give a damn about any of that. I like you, Lottie. There ain't nothin you can say to change that. You can't scare me away that easy."

She closes her eyes for a second before continuing. "I'm not trying to scare you away, Jakub. I'm just being honest with you. This would never work. A guy like you, you could get any girl you wanted. Why won't you just take the hint? Why do you keep making me reject you?" She lets out a frustrated sigh. "I'm no good at relationships. I get jealous, I pop off at the drop of a pin, I say stupid shit, I have a temper, I throw things and break shit and truth be told, you and I are polar opposites. We have absolutely nothing in common, Jakub. I'm damaged goods babe, everything I touch withers." She runs her fingers through her long blonde hair and turns her back to you, placing her hands on the wall of the pool. "You don't know what you're talking about. Trust me."

You take another step towards her and confidently wrap your arms around her waist, causing her to tense slightly. You rest your head against the back of hers, taking in the smell of her hair. You feel her slowly relax as the tension leaves her body. "I told you before and I'll say it again, there ain't nothin you can say to make me not want you." You say quietly as you sweep her hair from her shoulder and place a soft kiss on her fair skin, causing a catch in her breath. "I like you. Your beauty." You kiss her shoulder again. "Your attitude." You brush your nose against the side of her neck, bringing goosebumps to her skin.

"Jakub, you're speaking nonsense. You could have any..."

"Shut up." You place another soft kiss on the side of her neck as you grip her tighter. "I like everything about you, bae. I don't give a fuck if there are other girls here." You say as you spin her around to face you, her green eyes intense. You take another step forward, your body pressed against hers. "You drive me fucking crazy. If you can look me in the eye and tell me that you don't like me, that you don't feel something right now, then I'll leave you alone. I won't ask again."

She stares at you for a moment, her green eyes looking hauntingly into yours. "I don't feel anything for you, Jakub."

"Come on, Lottie. Stop lying to me, to yourself. If you don't feel something, then why even bother fucking spending so much time with me?"

"This is a game, babes. A game where you have to spend time with others to couple up to be safe from going home."

"So you're saying the only reason you fuck with me is to make sure you're safe from going home? Is that what you want me to believe?"

"Yes, Jakub! Jesus, you're thick as a brick! Stop making me have to be mean to you." Her green eyes showed no emotion.

Her words hit you like a mack truck. You had been so sure that there was something there, that there was chemistry between the two of you. You nod your head and release her from your grasp, taking a step back. "Fine." You take a deep breath as you rub your hands over your face.

"Jakub..."

"It is what it is, bae." You shrug.

You make your way to the steps of the pool, taking them two at a time. You grab your towel and dry your body off, making sure not to glance in her direction. You didn't want her to see how fucking broken your face probably looked right now. You needed to get a bit of headspace. You head towards the villa. Your destination, the beach hut. You just needed a few minutes to cool off, to calm down. You felt pissed. Not at her, but at the men before you who had fucked her over to the point that she wasn't even willing to give you a chance. You head inside and slam the villa door shut behind you and bound towards the beach hut. You bang your fist on the door, waiting for it to open. It takes a minute before it unlocks. You push the door open and head down the hallway towards the beach hut. You felt crushed. Even though you had only known her a few days, she was all you thought about. There was something there. You knew there was.

You push the door to the beach hut open and sit down on the oversized circular chair, letting out a big breath of air. The other guys before you, they were a bunch of bitches. She had been cheated on, lied to, betrayed. You couldn't blame her for having her guard up. You remember the first time you saw her, like really saw her. It was day seven and her and Brooklyn were doing some weird shit with coffee grounds. She had opened up to her. That was the first time she had actually shared anything about her past. She had been hurt deeply. You had thought she was fit when you saw her on the show, but it wasn't until that moment, that you actually saw who she really was. Up until that point, she was a fit bird who had a mean streak. You had been given a gem when you saw that conversation. She was vulnerable, honest. She wanted a man to fight for her. She wanted a man who was willing to push through her barrier, break down her walls, a man that didn't give up. She had said it herself, she was scared of being alone, of never finding a man who would be willing to look past her brashness, her sharp tongue, her defensive nature. Brooklyn had hit the nail on the head when she told her that she would meet a man that would knock down the wall she built. You were that man. You knew it. You just needed to make her see it.

You stand up and swing the door to the beach hut open and make your way down the hallway, exiting to the living room. You head outside to the pool and take a seat on the sun lounger. You were gonna give her space. If that's what she wanted, then you weren't gonna impede on that. You lay back on the lounger and close your eyes, enjoying the hot sun on your skin, visions of Lottie's face swirling around in your head. What the fuck was wrong with you? You had never let a bird get in your head like this. If a chick wasn't interested, you always brushed it off, there were plenty more. But Lottie... There wasn't anyone out there who could hold a candle to her. She was different, more than just a pretty face. Your eyelids go dark as a shadow casts over you. You open your eyes and see Brooklyn standing above you.

"Hey. Mind if I join you?" She asks sweetly.

"Nah, go on." You pat the lounger next to you. "Take a load off."

"Thanks!" She slides into the lounger beside you and lets out a content sigh. "How're you?"

You shrug. "Just wonderful. Couldn't be better."

"That bad, huh?"

You turn to look at the beautiful brunette.

"Want to talk about it?" She asks. Her gaze was soft. No wonder everyone liked to talk to her about their problems. There was something about her that made you feel at ease.

"Just shit with Lottie."

"What do you mean?"

You rub your hands over your face and sit up, turning to face her. "I like her, B. I like her a lot. We've been spending so much time together, we banter back and forth, last night we were all cuddled up on the couch, talking and laughing." You let out a sigh. "I told her how I felt, and she basically shut the shit down almost immediately. I don't fucking get it. Am I missing something here?"

She gives you an empathetic look. "She's a hard one to crack, babe. Trust me, it's not just you. She's scared of getting hurt."

"I know she is, but I'm not gonna hurt her." You shake your head. "I've never felt pulled to someone like this before. She's consumed my fucking thoughts B, she's practically all I think about." You go quiet for a moment. "She said the only reason she's been spending time with me was to make sure she was safe from being sent home." You rub your hands over your face in frustration. "Fuck me."

"She lied." She says quietly. Her gaze intense.

"What do you mean she lied?" You ask, confused.

She looks around the lawn to make sure no one was within ear shot. "She likes you, she's liked you since the minute she laid eyes on you." She pauses. "She found me after your conversation. She was crying and she told me what she said to you. She didn't mean it and she regretted it the minute she said it. She cares about you and that scares her."

"She told you that? She told you that she lied? She said all that?"

"Yes."

"But, why would she do that? I don't fucking get it, B." You let out a frustrated breath.

She places her hand on yours. "She's scared, Jakub. She's been treated like absolute shit by every man she has ever dated. Her ex, well he was a complete asshole and every guy since then has been awful to her." Her eyes search yours. "For the record, I think you'd be good for her. She needs a man like you, someone who isn't going to get their feelings hurt every time she gets pissed off and says something ruthless."

You smile at her. "She can be a pain in the ass, but that don't phase me."

"Then you need to show her that you're not gonna give up. Don't let her sabotage something that could be, that absolutely would be amazing." She gives you a big smile.

"You're a cool chick, B. You know that?"

"Well, I try." She says with a smile. "Now go talk to her. She's on the terrace. Just don't tell her I told you anything or she'll kill me."

"Your secret's safe with me." You give her a smile and get up to head towards the villa. "Hey, B?"

"Yea?"

You smile warmly at her. "Thank you. Really, just... thank you."

"Anytime babe."

You jog off towards the villa and head inside. You bound up the stairs and swiftly make your way past the bedroom, continuing on towards the rooftop terrace. You push through the door, slamming it behind you, making Lottie jump.

"Jesus Christ, Jakub! You scared the hell out of..."

"Shut up. Just listen to me for a second. I know you've been fucked over in the past. I know you don't trust men. I know you've been cheated on, lied to, betrayed, tossed aside like you weren't worth shit. Knowing that you were treated like that infuriates me. It makes me want to bust every fuck's face who hurt you. I don't care that you can be a bitch when you're mad, I don't care that you break shit when you're pissed or that you get jealous. I don't give a fuck about any of that. I want you, Lottie. I want every part of you, that includes all the shit you hate about yourself. I don't care about any of that."

"But you should, Jakub! Seriously, listen to yourself! You just described a nightmare of a relationship. You should care about all of those things!" She says as she jumps to her feet. "You and I, we don't fit. We don't make any sense!"

"Who cares about making sense!? I sure as hell don't!" You walk towards her. "I don't give a shit about how we look on paper, all I care about is how I feel when I'm around you. I like you, Lottie. I like the sharp tongued, temperamental, borderline crazy when she's pissed, shit breaking, thing throwing, cut you with a knife type jealous woman you are. Those other guys, they were all wrong for you. And yes, they may have all said the same thing, but I mean what I say. I want you. I don't care how many fit birds they send in here. I don't care about any of them. You're the one I want."

"Jakub, you've only known me a few days. You don't know what you're saying." She shakes her head at you.

"So what? I may have only known you for a few days, but you're all I fucking think about. We've spent every moment since I got here together. Why spend so much time with me if you're not feeling something for me, anything for me? I came here to find someone, someone rare, someone who wasn't like all the other superficial chicks I've dated in the past. And you're it. You're what I was looking for. On paper sure, we make zero sense. I don't think anyone would ping a blokey bodybuilder with the queen of the dark side, but I don't give a damn about any of that." You run your hands over your face. "What are you so scared of, Lottie?! I'm not going to hurt you, bae. I would never do anything to hurt you. Why won't you just admit that you feel something for me?"

"I already told you that there isn't anything there, Jakub!" She yells at you.

"Yea and you lied! You know you did. Admit it!" You take another step closer to her. "Just give me a shot, Lottie. At least give me a chance. Don't throw me out of the game before I've even had a chance to show you that I'm for real, that I'm serious."

"You're making comparisons to sports? You sound ridiculous." She rolls her eyes.

"Don't try and change the subject." You place your hand on her waist. "Please. Just give me one chance. I know you feel something. You pull her close to you. "I'm trying my hardest to break down that wall Lottie but you gotta help me out a little. Remove a few fucking bricks at least, give me a fighting chance."

She brings her eyes to yours. The cold, hardened stare was gone and was replaced with a softness you hadn't seen before, a vulnerable side. "Jakub, I destroy people. I'm no good for you. You say you like me now, you'll end up hating me when we're through."

"I could never hate you." You look intensely into her eyes and give her a smirk. "Besides, you couldn't destroy me if you tried, bae. You can't hurt steel."

She breaks into a fit of laughter. "Oh my God babes, you're the king of corny lines." She attempts to push you away, but you don't budge, your giant frame too big for her to move.

"Is that all you've got? I've gotta say, that was weak. Do you have any muscles in those spaghetti arms?" You take your hand and squeeze her bicep, pulling out another laugh from her pretty mouth. "No wonder you couldn't do a pull up."

She slaps your arm playfully. "Well, look at you. You're huge! You're like a..."

"Beast?" You say with a smile.

Her eyes find yours. "Jakub, all jokes aside, I drive people insane. I'm being serious, I'm high maintenance and needy. I'm not an easy person to date."

"I don't care. I don't want easy. I want you. I meant what I said. I want your good and your bad. Stop trying to push me away because it won't work. I'm not gonna back down."

Her mesmerizing green eyes penetrated yours. "Is this really want you want, Jakub? Are you absolutely sure? I don't want to get fucked around here."

"I don't plan on doing any fucking to you except the fun kind." You say with a wink.

"It's cute how you assume I'll let you do any fucking at all." She says with a sexy smirk as she wraps her arms around your neck.

You grab her thighs and hoist her up, holding her at your waist. She wraps her legs around your body and runs her fingers along the side of your face.

"I think it would be best for everyone involved that we engage in lots of it." You say with a laugh as you carry her over to the couch and take a seat, holding her in your lap. "Does this count as our first fight? Because if so, we could always have makeup sex." You say with a smirk.

"Typical man, all you guys think about is sex." She laughs.

"Well I mean, look at you! You're smokin' bae."

She gives you a playful smile. "You're alright."

"Psh. I'm more than alright. I'm so pretty, I'm the motherfuckin' cat's meow, bae."

"Oh my God, just stop already!" She swats your chest. "Your lines are awful."

"On a serious note, does this mean you're gonna give me a shot?"

"As long as you promise not to fuck me over." She says as she leans in closer to you.

"I promise. I'm not gonna hurt you, bae." You stroke your hand against the side of her cheek.

She leans in and meets your lips with hers. Her kiss was surprisingly soft and sweet. Her tongue slowly parts your lips, sending chills throughout your body. She was an incredible kisser. She moved her lips and tongue against yours with such precision, it was easily the sexiest kiss you ever had.

She pulls away slowly, her intense green eyes burning into yours. "Good, because if you do... I'll cut you." She flashes you a smile.

You give her a sexy smirk. "I love it when you talk shit. Turns me on, bae."

She kisses you once more before climbing off you. "Come on, I'm hungry. I'll allow you to make me something to eat."

You let out a laugh. "What's wrong with your hands? Don't they work?"

"Babes, if you think you're gonna be getting in these panties anytime soon, you're gonna have to work for it." She places her hand on her hip and gives you a smirk. "Now get your ass up and make me something to eat before I starve to death."

"Fine." You stand up and walk towards her, wrapping your arms around her waist. You place a soft kiss on her lips before giving her ass a playful swat. "Whatever you say, bae."

HOPE

You follow Lucas out of the bedroom and down the stairs.

"Don't walk away from me! I'm just trying to talk to you!" You scream after him.

"You're not talking to me, you're fucking yelling at me." He says before stopping abruptly, turning to face you. "You're out of line, Hope. I went on a date with Chelsea. That's it. You're acting like you just caught me fucking her."

"You practically jumped with excitement when she picked you, Lucas. Just admit that you like her!"

"I went on a fucking date, Hope! Jesus Christ! I told you last night that I wasn't interested in her. I told you that you're the one I want. What do you want from me? Do I have to reassure you every moment of the day? What happened to the confident woman I was attracted to? Where is this overly jealous side coming from? I said last night that I liked a little jealousy, but this is absurd." His dark eyes were filled with anger.

"Maybe I wouldn't be so jealous if you hadn't skipped off on a romantic rendezvous the morning after you fucked me senseless!"

"It was a date, Hope! What did you expect me to do?!"

"Turn her down!" You scream at him.

He runs his hands through his hair in frustration. "That would have been rude. I'm not going to treat the girl like shit just because you can't handle the thought of me spending time with anyone except you."

"Oh yea? Okay fine, why don't I go see if any of the other guys want to spend time with me since you clearly don't want to. Then you'll be free to go spend as much time with Chelsea as you want." You say, crossing your arms over your chest.

He looks at you coldly. His eyes dark. "Don't fuck with me, Hope." He says, angrily.

"Why? It's the same thing you did."

"No, it's quite different. I went on a date with someone who won a challenge. I didn't do it to make you jealous. You're talking about purposely grafting just to get a reaction out of me. Don't push me, Hope. This will be over just as quickly as it started."

"Real mature. So now you're threatening to break up with me?" You shake your head. "Unbelievable."

"I'm not threatening you. I'm promising you. I don't share my women. I never have and I'm certainly not going to fucking start now." He stares intensely into your eyes. "If I were you, I'd think long and hard about your next move because if you go out there and flaunt your ass all over one of those blokes, we're done."

"What do you expect me to do? Just sit back and watch you mug me off?!"

"I'm not mugging you off, Hope! I went on a date, that's it. You could have asked me how the date went, and I would have gladly told you. That would have been the mature route, but instead, I see that you're keen on acting like a schoolgirl."

"Don't call me a schoolgirl."

"Then stop acting like one." He sneers. "You're blowing this out of proportion. Don't you trust me?"

You shake your head at him. "Honestly, I don't know. Truth be told, we hardly know each other, Lucas."

He lets out a laugh. "You didn't seem to think that last night. You knew me well enough to fuck me."

"That was before you decided to go fuck around on me with that slag!"

"You know what? I'm done with this conversation." He says as he walks away from you, making his way outside.

You follow after him and slam the villa door behind you. "Stop walking away from me!" You yell.

The other islanders all turn and look in your direction.

"I said I was done talking about this, Hope. We've been going over this for hours. I don't know what kind of men you usually date, but I'm not about to stand out here in front of everyone and argue over something as stupid as me going on a date." He shakes his head at you. "We can talk about this like adults once you've calmed down."

You watch as he strolls away from you towards the gym, Henrik in tow. You stomp off across the lawn after him. "Lucas!"

He whips around. "I said I was done with this conversation, Hope! ENOUGH!" He screams. "We can talk like ADULTS when you've calmed down!"

The volume of his voice shocks you, stopping you in your tracks. You bite your lip as you feel tears begin to form in your eyes. You quickly turn around and head towards the daybeds. You throw yourself onto the bed and bury your head in the pillows. You felt like such an idiot. Last night had been amazing. The two of you had spent the night pleasuring each other, exploring each other's bodies and then today, he had practically run at the opportunity of getting to go on a date with that little bitch, Chelsea. The same Chelsea he called an airhead less than twenty-four hours ago. You hated her. Loathed her. She had absolutely seen how much you liked him and instead of coming in and talking to you, woman to woman, she was acting like a snake, using every opportunity to get him away from you. You weren't gonna sit back and just watch her steal him away. There was no way that was going to happen, not if you had anything to say about it. Her little I'm so stupid and happy act wasn't fooling you. Lucas was being unfair, unwilling to even talk to you about it, to even reassure you that you had nothing to worry about. There was a cold side to him that you hadn't experienced before. You hug the pillow tightly to your face and let out a sob. This wasn't you. You weren't the type of girl to let a man control your feelings like this, but then again, you had never met a man like Lucas. Everything about him, drew you in. The last eight days had been amazing.

You feel someone sit on the bed next to you and you look up to find Priya.

"Are you alright, sweetie?" She asks you, a concerned expression on her face.

You sit up and wipe the tears from your eyes. "I'm okay, I'm just... I'm so pissed off at Lucas. He went on a date with Chelsea yesterday, then today she picked him again and it didn't even seem like he minded. It's like he wants to spend time with her and instead of just telling me that he's interested, he's making it seem like I'm being irrational." You say as you shake your head.

"That's men for ya. They never want to take any responsibility, even when they should." She smiles at you warmly.

"Do you think I'm overreacting?" You ask her.

She shakes her head. "Absolutely not. I can see why it would upset you. Besides, how would he feel if the roles were reversed?"

"He would be pissed. He doesn't even like the thought of me looking at another guy, let alone going on dates and spending time alone with them."

"Exactly. I think you just need to calm down and when you're not so upset, tell him how you feel. Make him see your side." She places her hand on top of yours.

"Yea, but he doesn't think he did anything wrong. He thinks I'm overreacting. He said I was acting like a schoolgirl."

"Well, he does seem a bit arrogant, sweetie. I don't see him as the type of guy to take blame in any situation. That may be something you want to think about. If he isn't willing to discuss something that bothers and upsets you and you've only been together for what, a week? What will it be like a month from now? Or a year from now?" Her voice was soft and soothing.

"That's true. I never thought about that."

"It's still so early, anything could happen. Look at me for example, I've caused some real shit in this house, but I'm staying hopeful that something will pan out for me here."

You nod your head at her. "That's true, you haven't exactly had it easy in here."

"Understatement of the year." She says with a laugh. "But I can admit, I brought it on myself. I did lie about hearing Brooklyn say she was gonna mug Gary off. I'm not exactly the villa's most liked islander. And I kissed him. And Brooklyn walked in on it." Her eyes go wide as she gives you a silly smile.

You let out a small laugh. "Oh trust me, I remember. It was the talk of the villa for a few days. But you're right. I need to talk to him and tell him how I feel."

"And if he doesn't see where you're coming from, then maybe you need to reconsider if you want to stay coupled up with him or not. We're here to find the person we think we could make a go of it with, not just win the money."

You nod your head. "You're right. Thank you, Priya."

"Don't mention it, sweetie. If you ever need a shoulder to cry on or just someone to talk to, I'm here. Lord knows I don't have a friend in this house. I could always use one." She smiles at you.

You give her a sympathetic smile. "I thought you and Marisol were close?"

"Oh sweetie, she's pulled away too. Plus, she's got her head shoved so far up Noah's ass, I don't know where he ends and she begins. She spends every waking moment with him."

"I'm sorry, I hadn't noticed." You give her a sympathetic smile. "I'm sorry that I've kind of distanced myself from you too. It was just such an awkward position to be in when everything blew up with Brooklyn. Her and I are fairly close, she's the first person I met when I got here, so I felt like I needed to kind of separate myself from you, especially when everything went down."

She shakes her head at you. "You don't need to apologize, I get it. I caused a massive row in the house breaking the two of them up. And look at me, I'm coupled up with the man of my dreams and nothing will ever come of it."

"You really like him, don't you?" You say to her.

"Yea, I really do. What I did, how I handled it, I was wrong. I can see that now. I acted out of jealousy and I hurt both of them in the process. Gary especially."

"Is he still holding out hope that she'll take him back?"

"Yea." She gives you a sad smile. "He's told me that nothing will happen between us and that he doesn't want to be with anyone except her."

"But, she's moved on. I know it's not my place to really say anything, but she's really happy with Henrik. I think he suits her well."

"You'd know over anyone else given that your beaus are practically best friends." She nods. "Henrik does seem like a bit of her. He's really sweet. I've seen them together, they're adorable. And I'm not just saying that because I want her ex, they really look happy."

"She is happy. He treats her well and he's been there for her throughout the whole Gary fallout. I think they have a real shot at winning this." You say with a laugh. "It's great for them, but sucks for all of us."

"Yea, but the real prize is finding that special someone, after all." She says as she gives you a small smile. "When you think of it, they have the cutest love story. The beautiful Brooklyn gets her heart broken when she catches Gary cheating with the villa bitch, Priya, then finds comfort and solace in the dreamy, long haired blonde who sweeps her off her feet and carries her off into the sunset."

"Damn, that does sound like a fairy tale." You say with a giggle.

"It really is babe!" She gives you a big smile before it disappears. "The sad thing is that Gary is devastated. I never meant to hurt him, you know? I just wanted to be with him. I didn't think that he would actually close off and not be willing to be with anyone else, not even explore other avenues."

"Yea, that is sad." You frown.

"I told him I would talk to her for him." She says as she leans back into the pillows. "Said I would try and help him win his beautiful Brooklyn back, cast my own feelings to the side."

"Really? He asked you to do that?"

"No, I offered. He doesn't think it's a very good plan. Said that he's said his peace and she knows how he feels." She casts her eyes to her nails. "Besides, she probably wouldn't talk to me anyway."

"I'm not so sure about that. Brooklyn's sweet. She's not the type to hold grudges. I don't think you should go messing with what her and Henrik have though, to be honest. If you did that and it backfired, that would throw you into the middle of more drama. Plus, I really like Henrik and he seems so happy and she's seems so happy. Gary had his chance and he screwed it up with you. No offence." You give her an apologetic smile.

"None taken." She says.

"But I think if you wanted to talk to her just to clear the air about what happened, I don't see any harm in that. If I've learned anything about Brooklyn, it's that she has a kind heart. She's not the type to wish ill will on anyone, even you."

"You really think so?" She asks you.

"Absolutely. I'm not saying I think the two of you would be best friends, but I think that you would at least be able to talk, have civil conversations. Besides, it's been seven days since everything happened. I bet she's cooled off. She's got Henrik now."

"Maybe I'll give it a shot." She gives you a beautiful smile. "Come on, you don't need to spend all night sulking over here. The best way to draw a man's attention is to go on, acting as if your unphased. You guys will work this out."

"I could use a margarita, to be honest." You say with a smile.

"Well honey, let me tell you, I make one of the best margarita's in the UK." She climbs off the bed and extends her hand to you. "Let's go gather the girls and get our drink on!"

You scoot off the daybed and take her hand. "Thanks for cheering me up, Priya. I feel much better."

"Anytime, sweetie."

LUCAS

You lean your head against the shower tiles as the hot water beats over your sore, tired muscles, pulling out your tension and frustration. The workout had been good, allowing you to dispose of some of your anger. Hope's behavior, the way she was questioning you, following you around the villa all afternoon, making her snide comments and accusations, had really pissed you off. You liked Hope, you really did. She was beautiful and sexy, knew what she wanted for herself. You liked that she felt possessive of you, but not like this. She had spent hours chasing you around the villa, accusing you of cheating on her and whatnot. That wasn't you. You may be a lot of things, but you weren't a cheat. Hope had checked off most of your dating requirements, initially. You liked women who were educated, confident, well mannered, a minx in the bedroom, but an absolute lady when in public, someone who didn't make scenes in front of others. Hope clearly didn't have the latter. You were a private person, you had never been the type to argue in public or lose your temper and show your ass in mixed company, that's just not how you were raised. You grew up in a household where conversations were had in private, disagreements were settled within the walls of your own home. Acting out in public was simply not tolerated. You were an only child, the son of a Korean father and a Welsh mother. Your father instilled certain values into your head from a young age. You were to show respect to your family, proper decorum in any family setting was a must. You were also expected to protect the family, never giving anyone reason to speak ill of them. This meant making sure to not put yourself in situations that could embarrass them. He also taught you the value of hard work. You were not only encouraged to get excellent grades in school, but you were required to. Your father did not tolerate laziness or let you slack off. He kept you involved in lots of activities, music among the highest on the list. You had studied and learned to play the piano, violin and cello as a child, you participated in sports such as polo, competitive rowing and tennis. You were also required to attend dance lessons. You had been classically trained in Latin dance, but not many people knew that you were also excellent at ballet. All the extracurricular's, left little time for anything except studying and attending school. You grew up privileged, your family was minted in most people's opinion. You were raised in a gated, six thousand square foot, three story, seven-bedroom home in an affluent area of Oxford. Not many homes came with a butler, personal chef and a maid. Your father took pride in his ability to provide a life of luxury and extravagance for you and your mother. Unfortunately, being the son of Dr. Geon Koh, renowned Neurosurgeon, came with its setbacks. You were viewed as being posh, a snob of sorts. No one ever took the time to really get to know you and the ones who did always seemed to want something from you, like a letter of recognition from your father when applying to colleges, or an internship. Life had been hard for you during that time. Always having to second guess people's intentions and motives. You had one good friend from your youth, Abram. The two of you were flat mates at the University of Oxford. He too, had grown up living the same affluent life you had. You clicked straight away and had remained friends after graduating. He had relocated an hour and a half away to Bath, but the two of you still made time to get together, take trips etc.

You turn the shower off and step out, grabbing a towel and wrapping it around your waist. You step in front of the mirror and stare at your reflection. You looked tired. The sun and champagne had drained you, and the argument with Hope had only made it worse. You head to the dressing room and throw on your boxers and a pair of dress slacks with a button-down white polo shirt and slide your shoes on. You put on deodorant and give yourself a dab of cologne on your neck and chest before making your way downstairs. You head outside, the night air had cooled significantly. The weather here baffled you. Some evenings, it was just as hot as it was when the sun was out, while others had a chill in the air that gave you goosebumps. You spot Bobby, Henrik, Jakub and Gary hanging out in the beanbags, beers in hand.

"Hey, bruv." Henrik greets you with a wide smile. "Have a seat!" He pats the beanbag next to him.

You give him a smile and walk over, dropping down into the bean bag. You hold your hand up as Jakub tosses you a beer.

"Thanks." You nod. You pop the top off and take a long, slow sip. It tasted like shit, but it was cool against your throat.

"I'm happy for you both, bruv. Cheers!" Gary says to Jakub as he holds his bottle up to him.

"What are we toasting?" You ask him.

"Jakub and Lottie." Henrik smiles at you.

"Congrats, mate." You hold your beer up and air toast him.

Thanks, bruv. I'm so fucking happy, I can't stop smiling." The bodybuilder says with a laugh.

"That's awesome, congrats." Henrik smiles. "You two look great together."

Jakub turns his attention to you. "How're you doin, bruv? Hope still running up your back about your date with Chelsea?"

You let out a sigh. "She hasn't tried to talk to me since earlier. Not that I'm complaining." You say with a snicker. "I like a woman who's got a bit of a jealous streak, but damn."

The guys all let out a laugh.

"She's sprung on you, mate." Bobby says with a chuckle.

"A little too sprung if you ask me." You say to him. "I really like her, but her behavior today was offputting."

"You should have seen her when you were gone." Gary says as he takes a sip of his beer.

"What did I miss?"

"Oh you didn't miss anything. You were lucky you weren't here mate. She was goin off, calling Chelsea all kinds of names, screaming and crying." Bobby says, eyes wide.

You shake your head in disgust. "Her behavior, it's such a turn off."

"Not to change the subject, but how was your date with Chelsea anyway?" Henrik asks.

"It was... surprisingly nice." You say, a small smile playing at the corner of your lips.

"How was the spa, bruv?" Gary asks as he takes a sip of his beer. You glance towards him, ready to tell him to mind is own business, but you just didn't have it in you. You were drained from the day... the sun, the champagne, the fight with Hope, they had all taken its toll on you. You'd play nice, for tonight.

"It was really nice. Couples massages followed by champagne and strawberries." You smile at the group of men.

Jakub lets out a whistle. "Couples massages, huh? Sounds sexy."

"I wasn't complaining." You say with a laugh.

"Did they massage you in the same room or was it separate?" Bobby asks.

"I bet Chelsea talked through the whole thing. No relaxation there." Jakub laughs as he bumps Gary.

You shake your head and give them all a small smirk. "Actually, we had to massage each other."

The guys all let out hoots and whistles as Bobby jostles your arm.

"In our underwear." You let out a laugh.

"I bet her body looked bangin, bruv!" Jakub says. "Did any of you see what she had on today? Tight little dress, tits pushed up. Had me like dayum." He says with a hearty laugh.

"Oh I saw it... I'm still seeing it." Bobby says with a wink.

"Don't let Lottie hear you talkin' like that, bruv. She might castrate you." Gary says to the bodybuilder as he playfully punches his arm.

"Bruv, please. I ain't scared of Lottie. I'd welcome her letting out a little anger on me." He winks.

"You're such a freak, bruv." Gary says with a chuckle.

The bodybuilder flashes you all a huge, pearly white smile.

"Do you like her?" Henrik asks, turning the conversation back to you.

"She's a nice girl, there's no question there. She's not really my type, but I can't lie, there's something about her that intrigues me." You say. "I just can't quite put my finger on it."

It was true, you weren't initially attracted to Chelsea when she got to the villa. She was attractive, but she was too perky, too loud and she didn't come off as the sharpest crayon in the box, but today, there was something... The date wasn't a complete disaster like you were expecting. It had been enjoyable. The massages definitely broke the ice and afterwards, you were able to engage in conversation with her and get to know her a bit. She was so animated when she talked, it made every story entertaining. She was also funny and sweet. You had let your guard down a bit, joking with her and such, although she did seem to be a bit clueless during parts of the conversation. The massages through... Chelsea was a ten on the hotness scale. She couldn't have been more than five foot three, a nice rack and ass, slender frame, ice blue eyes that reminded you of the type of blue sky you'd see in Cumbria on a July afternoon. They were beautiful and had caught you off guard more than a few times today. You felt a pull towards her, but it was all so confusing really. You did really like Hope and you weren't ready to toss in the towel just yet. The two of you would need to talk at some point and come to an understanding about what was and wasn't going to be acceptable if the two of you were going to attempt to make this work. You weren't going to tolerate her screaming at you and chasing you around like a madwoman. Not to mention, her threatening to go graft on one of the other guys had really pissed you off, infuriated you actually. You weren't going to stand for that kind of behavior.

"She's nice and she's fit as hell." Bobby says as he makes an hourglass figure with his hands.

"Truth, bruv." Jakub agrees, high fiving the baker.

"You had a date with her yesterday, didn't you Bobby?" You ask as you take a sip of your beer.

"Yea, but she only picked me so she could lecture me as to what an ass I've been with Hannah." He lets out a laugh.

"For real?" Henrik says, surprised.

"Yea, not like yelling at me, It was nothing like that. She basically told me to either shit or get off the pot in regard to Hannah. It's what I needed to hear."

"And? Did you decide what you're going to do?" You ask him, pointedly.

"I'm gonna stop being a twat and go for it." He says with a huge grin. "If she'll ever speak to me again."

You give him a smile. "She will. She's just pissed off right now. There's something about us men, women just can't seem to hate us for too long. She'll come around." You take a sip of your beer. "And congrats, I mean that. I've said it from the start, you and Hannah would be a strong couple."

"Thanks, Lucas. Appreciate it, mate." The baker beams.

Giggles cascade across the lawn as the girls all make their way towards the kitchen. They were all tipsy, every last one of them. Noah followed behind, the official bodyguard.

"Women are such strange creatures, aren't they?" You ask as you watch them all stumble across the lawn.

"I think it's kind of cute." Henrik says with a laugh. "I like how when one of them has a bad day, the others kinda rally around to cheer them up."

"Yea, and it usually involves booze." Bobby says with a smirk.

"And dancing." Henrik adds.

"Noah has really put himself in the best position of this house, you know." You say as you nod your head towards him. "All the girls like him. Any one of them would probably couple with him to save him from going home."

"Brooklyn adores him and is super protective over him." Henrik adds.

Gary takes a swig of his beer. "Yea, but Noah's really protective of her too. He's like a big brother to her."

"Or is he?" You raise an eyebrow at Gary.

"What do you mean?" He laughs.

"Maybe that's part of his strategy." You shrug as you take a sip of your beer. All the guys turn their gaze towards Noah. The big librarian was laughing along with the girls as Marisol gave him a shoulder massage. "If you want my honest opinion, he knows more about her than you or Henrik combined. She confides in him about everything."

"Nah, mate. They're just friends, that's all." Henrik laughs.

"I don't know, mate. I'd keep my eye on that one if I were you." You give the long-haired blonde a small smile. "You hear stories all the time of friends turning into lovers."

"That's true. Look at Hermione and Ron. They fell in love. It took fuckin forever, but it happened." Jakub says as he takes another swig of his beer.

Everyone stares at him.

He holds his hands up. "Come on, tell me you've seen the movies! They're friends for years and then they finally kiss after beating the horcrux."

You all burst into a fit of laughter.

"Bruv, did you just reference fucking Harry Potter?" Gary jumps up and runs around the bean bags, clutching his sides. "I'm creased, bruv!"

You lean back into the bean bag, laughing so hard you could hardly catch your breath. Bobby rolls on the grass.

"Awww cut it!" Jakub yells before starting to laugh himself.

Henrik winks at you. "Wait, I thought Harry was the one who ended up with Hermione?" He says to him, his face completely serious.

"No, bruv. Harry ends up with Ron's sister, Ginny." He says.

Henrik lets out a howl of laughter and falls back into his bean bag. All of you roll around for what seems like forever. You couldn't remember the last time you laughed so hard in your entire life. It felt nice to sit with the guys, even Gary, although you still thought he was a pratt. You had never had this, never experienced comradery, and it felt nice. You all gather yourselves and the laughter slows. You wipe the tears from your eyes and sit up.

"Oh man, that will definitely go down as one of the best moments here." Bobby says as he lets out a cough from laughing so hard.

"For real. I didn't ping you as being such a romantic type, Jakub." Gary says as he playfully jabs at the bodybuilders arm.

"Bruv, I'll watch a rom com all day, every day." He says as he fist bumps the muscular blonde.

"That was definitely unexpected." You say with a smile. "It's nice to just hang out like this." You say as you cast your eyes around the group.

"Definitely." Henrik says as he pulls you into a side hug. "I love you lads, you're the best group of guys I've ever met."

"Henrik's gonna cry on us." You playfully swat his arm.

"Naw, mate. No crying, but I'm for real. You're still my favorite though, princess." Henrik says to you with a laugh.

"Dream team right here, boo." You smirk.

"I say we all get together once the show's done." Bobby chimes in.

"Yes, bruv!" Gary claps. "I'm in."

"Maybe we could grab a bite to eat, catch a flick." Henrik suggests.

"As long as we don't put Jakub in charge of the movie." You say as more laughter bellows out from you sending the group into another laughing fit.

Your day had been stressful, but tonight... Well it was making up for it.

The sound of a text rings out from the group.

"Oh, it's me. Guys! I've got a text!" Jakub yells. The girls dart towards you as he reads it out. "Islanders, tomorrow there will be a boys choice recoupling. #GetGrafting."

"But there's seven girls and only six boys. What will happen to the girl who isn't picked?" Brooklyn asks.

"I don't know, B. That's all it said." The bodybuilder replies.

"Well, let's not all stress about it tonight. I'm sure we'll find out tomorrow." You say as you raise your beer in the air. "To another night in the villa."

Everyone raises their bottles and glasses. "Cheers!" The group yells in unison.


	13. THIRTEEN

HANNAH

You lean over the side of the terrace wall, taking in the islanders below and the beauty that surrounded you. It had been a tough couple of days. Yesterday, you had said goodbye to Rocco. It had gutted you. When you had first picked Rocco, your motive was to make Bobby jealous. Make him see you in a different light, a romantic light, but the more time you had spent with Rocco, the more you started to develop actual feelings for him. He understood you. You'd been able to open up to him about things that you had never shared with any man before. He didn't judge you. He didn't patronize you and tell you that you should have made a better choice. He accepted you, faults and all. He made you feel special. He made you feel wanted. It was something you hadn't had a taste of in your time here in the villa and now... it was gone. You were angry with Bobby, but yet you also desperately wanted to hug him, to squeeze him, kiss him. You had begged him, pleaded with him to stop his verbal assault on Rocco, but he wouldn't let up. Rocco wasn't exactly innocent in what happened. He had taken the low road by choosing to make the altercation physical. He had sucker punched Bobby, not expecting the wrath of the adorable baker to come out in full force. You had been scared that Bobby was going to get hurt, terrified that Rocco was going to seriously injure him, but in the end, it was Bobby who had taken the fight. No one thought or expected him to be such a strong force to be reckoned with in regard to a physical altercation, but he had proved everyone wrong. As soon as Rocco swung his fist, you knew that he was more than likely going home. The producers of the show were very clear, they wouldn't tolerate violence of any kind. Rocco had to have known that too, but he let his emotions get the best of him, ultimately ending his time here in the villa. He had told you that he was going to wait for you before he left, begged you to leave with him, to leave the villa behind and set out with him, never looking back. You had considered it, but decided that you didn't want to throw this experience away, no matter how hard and difficult it was going to be having to part ways with him, and truth be told, you couldn't bring yourself to leave Bobby. Rocco would always hold a special place in your heart, but Bobby held the key, no matter how hard you tried to convince yourself to take it back, he had it. When Rocco kissed you goodbye, it had been one of the most passionate kisses you'd ever experienced before. Your mouths tasted each other's tears and he had pleaded with you once more to wait for him, begging you not to move on. Called you his air and vowed to make it up to you before being forced to let you go. The memory of his face looking out the window at you as he drove away would be engrained in your memory forever. You had felt pain, heartbreak, sadness and anger all in one. Rocco wasn't an awful person like Bobby wanted to believe. Bobby didn't know Rocco. Your head was in a mess. You had got what you wanted. Bobby had been jealous, and that jealousy had roared its ugly head. Although, it wasn't the reaction you had been hoping for, it wasn't the reaction you had expected. You had pictured it so differently in your mind. You had imagined Bobby coming to you, confessing his feelings for you, begging you to pick him over Rocco, admitting that he had been wrong. None of that happened. Instead he had resorted to insulting Rocco and sulking and giving you the cold shoulder. Sure, he would flirt with you and the two of you had shared that dance at the Ministry of Sound Party, but he had gone right back to the same old Bobby afterwards. He left you feeling confused and mixed up. All these emotions had been circling in your head since everything went down. You knew that Bobby was remorseful over what happened, you could tell the second you looked into his beautiful hazel eyes. He had apologized multiple times, but you just couldn't let it go. You couldn't let him off the hook that easy. He didn't know you, even though he claimed he did. He hadn't taken the time to ask you anything about yourself. He knew nothing about your life, your friends, your career, your past or your interests. You knew everything about him, and he knew nothing about you. The only things he knew were the things he forged up in his own mind and opinions of you. You hear the terrace door open slowly, a familiar voice pulling you away from your thoughts.

"Hey." Bobby says, quietly.

You turn your gaze towards him. He looked like hell. He had circles under his eyes and looked like he hadn't slept in days. The bruise on his cheek matched the shade of the bruise across the left side of his ribcage.

"Hey." You say as you lean against the wall.

"I was hoping that we could... talk." He says hesitantly, his hazel eyes searching yours for a reaction.

You let out a soft sigh. "What do you want to talk about, Bobby?"

He runs his hands over his beautiful face. "I wanted to talk about what happened. I wanted to say I'm sorry... for hurting you...for everything."

"Okay, well you've said you're sorry." You stare at him, attempting to show no emotion.

"Han..."

"What do you want me to say, Bobby? What could there possibly be for me to say to you? That I forgive you for what you did? Okay, I forgive you. Are you happy now? Does that make everything better? Does that make this easier for you?" You say pointedly.

"No, of course not. I'm sorry about how I acted."

"No you're not, Bobby." You say with a huff. "You're so pompous and arrogant, you thought you knew what was best for me, you thought you knew what I wanted and needed and you didn't like the fact that I wasn't doing what you thought I should do. You only care about yourself."

"Hey, that's not true Hannah. That's not fair." He says to you, his hazel eyes burning into yours.

You let out a laugh. "Not fair? Not fair?!" You step towards him. "Not fair is me having to be single, once again because you refused to listen to what I had to say, Bobby. Not fair is Rocco going home. Not fair is me constantly bending over to appease you. That's what this is! You just couldn't stand the fact that I liked someone that you hated! You couldn't stand the fact that I liked someone other than you!"

"No, that wasn't it, Hannah! I thought he was going to hurt you! I was scared that he was going to break your heart, I was only trying to look out for you!" He yells back.

"Oh bullshit! You got what you wanted! Rocco is GONE! Any chance of me being happy with him, gone! You knew exactly what would happen, Bobby. You knew that if you pushed all the buttons at once, one of them was bound to detonate and that's exactly what happened!"

"So because Rocco decided to HIT ME FIRST, because he got his damn feelings hurt, IT'S MY FAULT?!"

"Yes! It's one hundred percent your fault, Bobby!" You yell at him. "You couldn't stand the thought of me fawning after anyone except you, and for what?! Why did it bother you so much?! We weren't a couple Bobby, I told you how I felt about you that night by the pool. I told you that I wanted you, that I wanted nothing more than to be with you and you shut me down! You told me you liked Brooklyn! You didn't want me, you wanted her! You said you wanted to pick her and then you didn't even do that!"

"OF COURSE I DIDN'T! Why would I pick someone who didn't feel the same way?! She was head over heels for Gary and even if she wasn't, she wouldn't have even considered it because of how close you two are."

"Oh, I'm so sorry! Poor Bobby, I'm sorry that your dream woman turned you down because of me." You say as you shake your head.

"For fucks sake, Hannah! That's not what I'm saying, and you know it! I did like Brooklyn, I don't know what drew me to her, so fucking shoot me! I couldn't help how I was feeling. You and I barely knew each other then! We had been together what, two days?!" He stands up and runs his hands through his short dreads, taking a step towards you. "Why did you tell me that it was okay with you if I pursued her?! If you were so upset about it, why didn't you just say that?!"

"What was I supposed to say, Bobby? Oh no, please don't pick her. Pick me, like me, fawn after me. You shut me out almost immediately. You NEVER bothered to even get to know me, you spent all your time chasing after her, following her around the villa, making sure that you were there to comfort her every chance you got, while you left me out in the cold to fend for myself!"

"She's my friend, Hannah! She's your friend too! How can you even be upset that I wanted to make sure OUR FRIEND was okay when she caught Gary with Priya?!" He yells at you as he shakes his head.

"I'm not upset that you wanted to make sure she was okay, I'm upset because you NEVER CARED TO CHECK AND SEE IF I WAS OKAY!"

"Why wouldn't you have been okay?! What happened with Gary and Brooklyn didn't affect you."

"I'm not talking about what happened between Gary and Brooklyn, Bobby! The night Priya got here, you ditched me to go console Brooklyn at the firepit and then the very next night when you and I were having a conversation, you weren't even listening to me, you were zoned out, watching her. Did you think I didn't notice that? You literally stopped me in the middle of my sentence so you could run off and graft on her... And that was BEFORE you told me you liked her! Even then, you were pushing me to the side. You run to help her, but you never gave two shits about me." You ball your fists up at your side in frustration. "Then, you pick LOTTIE OF ALL PEOPLE at the recoupling ceremony leaving me out to dry! I was your friend too! You could have picked me, you could have prevented me from the humiliation, the embarrassment of Brooklyn having to use her free pass on me! I was the villa's least wanted islander! If it wasn't for her, I would have been sent home. DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW THAT FUCKING FELT?!" You bite your lip as you feel your eyes begin to well with tears.

"I didn't know you weren't going to get picked, Hannah! You can't blame that shit on me!" He lets out a frustrated breath, trying to regain his composure. "I had no idea you weren't going to get picked, I swear it."

"You didn't have romantic feelings for Lottie, but you were okay with picking her since Brooklyn didn't want you. Why couldn't you have just picked me? We were friends too, we could have been coupled up as friends, you could have went about your business grafting and doing whatever you wanted! You picking her, it was like a shot to my heart, Bobby! I was destroyed! If roles were reversed, I would have chosen you. No question!" You yell as you wipe the tears from your face. "I would have picked you over anyone."

"That's bullshit." He says, coldly.

"Excuse me?" You say to him, shocked.

"This last recoupling you chose Rocco over me! You took Rocco on the date! You picked to couple up with Rocco, knowing I didn't have ANYONE here that I had connected with the way I had you! So don't give me this bullshit that you would have picked me over anyone, because you didn't! For someone who was so pissed off at me for picking Lottie, you sure as hell didn't have a problem practically forcing me to have to couple up with her again!" He screams at you, anger filling his voice once more. He moves towards you. "I CAME UP HERE TO TELL YOU THAT I'VE BEEN AN ASSHOLE AND THAT I WANT YOU, HANNAH!" He says as he pounds his fist against his chest. "I came up here to tell you that I've been a dick and that I took you for granted and that I fucking pushed you aside, looking for something that was in front of my fucking face all along, but all you want to do is remind me of all the mistakes I've made!"

You stare at him, shocked.

"I came up here to beg for your forgiveness, to beg you to give me another chance and here you are, crying over Rocco... He was and is a fucking loser, Hannah! I'm happy that he's gone! There, I fucking said it! Are you happy now?! I don't give a shit that he went home and yes, I was pissed when you chose to couple up with him and yes it drove me to the brink of insanity with jealousy!" He moves towards you, his hazel eyes penetrating yours. "I could have killed him the other day, I was so angry, so infuriated at the thought of him hurting you, of him taking advantage of you that if Jakub hadn't separated us, I could have killed him... The feelings I have for you, they make me that crazy... I literally would have killed him."

"I wasn't trying to say that you..."

"Let me finish! I let you talk, you've had plenty of time to say your peace, now it's time I say mine! I've had to sit by and watch you carry on with that asshole, hugging and kissing him, telling everyone how fucking sweet and great he is! Yea, I took jabs at him, but it was only because I knew he was a fucking twat who didn't deserve you! But you still want to defend him! EVEN AFTER HE ATTACKED ME! I DIDN'T MAKE HIM FUCKING PUNCH ME IN THE FACE, HANNAH!" He points to his cheek. "I DIDN'T MAKE HIM DO THIS! He chose to do this his own damn self, but it's still my fault he went home, right?! It's my fault he's gone and now you'll have to live without your precious Rocco. Do I think it was stupid of you to pick him?! Yes! Do I think you're too naïve to know when someone is using you?! Yes! I WAS TRYING TO LOOK OUT FOR YOU, GOD DAMMIT!" He shakes his head and pinches the bridge of his nose with his fingers. You had never seen Bobby this upset, this angry before. "I think the thing that makes me the most upset is you invited him to the hideaway the other night, Han. You spent the night in the hideaway with him and then I got to look at the hickey he left on your hip doing I CAN ONLY IMAGINE WHAT!" He yells, a disgusted look on his face. "The thought of his hands touching you, makes me fucking sick!"

"What are you talking about?! We didn't do anything in the hideaway! I'm not a whore who fucks on the first night, Bobby!"

"Oh, come on, lass! I saw it! Everyone could see it! It's still fucking visible right now!" He says as he points to your side.

You look down at your hip and let out a laugh at the bruise that was peeking out above your skirt. "Oh, you mean this?! I tripped over my own two feet and hit my hip on the footboard of the bed, Bobby! You really think I would let some guy I practically just met mark me?! Go down on me?! Fuck me?!"

"Who knows?! It's easy for you to believe that I'm this pompous arrogant prick who cares nothing about you and only about myself, right? That shows that you don't know me at all, and I clearly don't know you. For all I know, you could be exactly the type of girl who fucks on the first date." He seethed.

"Fuck you, Bobby! How dare you! I'm not a whore!" You cry.

"No, fuck you! And fuck this!" He yells as he turns and walks towards the villa door.

"That's right go ahead! Run away, Bobby! Do what you're good at! Push me aside again! God knows when shit gets too serious, once someone bruises your ego, Bobby McKenzie disappears! No wonder every relationship you've ever had has failed! Maybe I should have let him fuck me!" You yell through a sob.

He turns and locks eyes with you. His hazel eyes burning into yours. "As if he already hasn't?!" He says with a sarcastic laugh. "Of all the people here, Hannah, you were the last person I thought would make such stupid decisions! You're not the person I thought you were! All you want to do is play the victim here, I came up here to tell you that I want... wanted to be with you, but now... If Rocco was so great, then maybe you should have just left with him." His voice was deep and harsh. His eyes were cold, the warm beauty that usually filled his hazel irises, gone. His words felt like a knife to your heart. You take a step back, a wave of hurt and anger and pain all overwhelm you at once. Never did you think that he could be so malicious, so mean, so hateful towards you. You cover your face with your hands, sobbing into your palms.

You hear him let out a sigh. "Look, Hannah... lass."

"I AM NOT A FUCKING WHORE, BOBBY! HOW DARE YOU TALK TO ME THAT WAY!" You explode. "You never knew me because you never bothered to find out anything about me! Of course, I'm not the person you thought I was! You never even knew who I was to begin with, you son of a bitch!" You walk towards him, tears pouring down your face. "If you had taken the time to ask questions, to ask me anything about myself, then you would know that I posed nude for Playboy UK when I was only eighteen, you would know that my parents disowned me after they found out I posed in that magazine, cut me out of their lives entirely, haven't talked to me in almost three years! You would know that by the time I was nineteen, I was addicted to cocaine and spent two months at a rehab facility in Oxford after almost dying from an overdose! You would know that I just celebrated twenty-two months of sobriety, Bobby! When I hit rock bottom, I was still practically a kid! I lost everything, my modeling contract, my home, my family, almost lost my life! You would know that I was homeless and lived out of my car for six months before saving up enough money to get into a flat. If you had only asked, you would know that I'm not this innocent, naïve girl from St. Albans, you would know that I'm not this angel you want to think I am. I battle demons every day of my life, Bobby. I've lived through depression, drug addiction, eating disorders, abusive relationships." You cover your face with your hands and let out a heavy sob. "If you had asked me any questions at all... you would know that I have a fucking story, Bobby... I'm not, I've never been the sheltered girl that you've painted me out to be in your own mind. I'm not stupid and I'm not naïve! You never cared enough to find out anything about me, but I know so much about you, Bobby. I know that your favorite color is blue, but not just any blue, royal blue because you're so particular. I know that you were front man in the band Paisley Cuddle, I know that you play piano and drums, you collect old records and music memorabilia, I know that your parents split up when you were young, I know that you discovered your love for pastries when you were just a kid, I know that your favorite food is spaghetti hoops on toast because it reminds you of the time in your childhood that you felt stability, before your parents split, before all the arguing and fighting, I know that your lifelong dream is to one day own your own pastry shop, I know that you're a bit neurotic when it comes to how your clothes are folded and you love the smell of Burberry Cologne."

His hazel eyes pierce into yours. He moves towards you, but you take a step back. "No!" You yell through a sob. "I don't know all of that because I'm observant, Bobby. I know all those things about you because I care about you so much, what I feel for you is so intense that I want to know every little thing about you! I picked Rocco because I wanted to make you jealous. I wanted you, Bobby! I've always wanted you! From day one, it's always been you! I never wanted to be friends with you! I WANTED YOU TO WANT ME! I wanted you to want me the way I've wanted you since the moment I laid eyes on you!"

You stare into his eyes. His beautiful hazel eyes. They pierced into your soul. Taking in your words.

You walk towards him. "I wanted to be the first thing you thought of when you woke up in the morning! I wanted to be the last thing you thought of before you fell asleep at night! I wanted you to want me with the same passion, the same pain, the same desire, the same hurt-me-to-my-core longing that I have for you! You say you know me, if you did, you would have seen all that! You wouldn't have been so fucking blind, Bobby."

"Hannah..." He tries to pull you into a hug, but you place your hands on his chest and shove him away.

"I could have left with him you know! He begged me to leave with him, Bobby! He begged and pleaded with me, he wanted to take me away from here, he wanted to be with me, to commit himself to me and only me!" You let out a guttural sob. "But I couldn't do it! I couldn't leave you! I couldn't bear the thought of not seeing your beautiful face when I wake up in the morning." Your body heaves with the weight of your cries. "I couldn't bear the thought of not hearing your laugh, of not seeing your smile, of not being able to look into those mesmerizing hazel eyes, of not being able to study your freckles or hear your stupid jokes. It's always been you, Bobby. It's always been you." You look into his eyes, your heart shattered. "You're the person I think about when I first wake up. You're the person who is on my mind before I fall asleep every night. You're the person I dream about. You're the person I think of when I see a beautiful sunrise. Anything beautiful, anything breathtaking, makes me think of you because you are the very definition of breathtaking, Bobby. You are the sun over my world. You give me light. When you smile, I smile, it doesn't matter what you're smiling at. The only thing that has been constant since I got here, is the way I feel about you."

"Hannah...lass... I'm sor..."

"Don't. Say. You're. Sorry." You say through a choked sob, tears running freely down your cheeks. "I thought that being with him would make you finally admit that you felt something... I didn't sleep with him, Bobby. I could have if I wanted to. He lit candles, put on soft music, he wanted me. I couldn't do it because the thought of having anyone else's hands on me except yours, the thought of doing something so intimate, so personal, the thought of giving my body over to anyone else here except you, made me feel sick to my stomach. It felt like a betrayal. I had hoped that me being with him, would make you feel something, and it did...it's clear that you think I'm nothing more than a slag, a piece of shit, a stupid girl who makes stupid decisions. Well now, you can actually have some ammo to back up that opinion of yours, Bobby." You take a step towards him. Your body radiating with sadness and anger. "In your eyes, I can be nothing more than a dirty whore... a drug addict... a low life... a slag who takes her clothes off and poses nude for dirty men to wank off to."

"Stop it, Han. Don't say that." He says, as he chokes back a sob, taking your arms in his hands.

"A stupid, naive, piece of shit girl who knows nothing about life... who knows nothing about love... You were right, I should have left with Rocco." You lock eyes with him. "Rocco may have been a lot of things, but one thing he always showed me was respect. Not once, did he ever speak to me the way you just did." You twist your arms from his grasp and push past him, making your way towards the terrace door. You grab the handle and pull the door open, but he slams it shut. You could feel his breath in your hair, his body against your back. You swat his hand down and try to open the door again, but he slams it shut once more. He places his hands on your arms and spins you around to face him, backing you up against the door.

"Don't ever say those things about yourself again, Han." He takes your face in his hands and brings your eyes to his. "I'm so sorry. I'm so, so sorry, Hannah. Please, just..." His eyes search yours.

"Stop, Bobby. Just let me go." You say through a sob.

"No. I can't let you go, I won't. Please, Hannah. Please, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have said all those things. I shouldn't have said..." He swallows, trying to hold back the tears that were threatening to burst through. "I was a fucking asshole, please... Please, I let my anger get the best of me. I'll be better, Hannah. I didn't mean any of it. I want you. I can't bear the thought of not being with you, of not being able to touch you, of not being able to hold you, of not being able to smell you." His runs his thumb over your soft lips. "Of not being able to kiss you." He leans down and brings his face close to yours, his breath hitting your lips, his beautiful hazel eyes staring into the blue pools of your own.

"Bobby...please." You whisper.

He brushes his lips against yours. "Please, Hannah. I'm so sorry. I'm a fucking eejit, a fucking piece of shit. God, Hannah... Lass, please... Please forgive me." His voice was low and deep, his body hot against your skin. You felt like your senses were on overload. You had been hoping for this moment, dreaming of this moment. You ached for him. "Tell me you want me as much as I want you. We can be together, please lass... I need you." He places a small, gentle kiss on your bottom lip, his breath hitting your mouth as he chokes back a sob.

"I didn't sleep with him. I'm not a whore, Bobby. Why would you say those things?" You say through a small cry.

"I know you didn't... Fuck... I don't know why I said that... I'm sorry, Hannah. I really am. I was so jealous... The thought of you with him, it made me nuts." He brushes his lips against yours again, sending a shiver down your spine. "I've been a twat, Hannah. I want you, all of you. Please forgive me, I don't think I could stand it if you don't... But please, please, please don't ask me to let you go, because if you do...I just can't. I won't." You feel his hot breath against your lips. The smell of his body wash and cologne filled your nostrils. You could hear your pulse in your head, feel your heart beating so hard against your chest that you thought it might explode.

"I can't think when I'm around you, Bobby." You whisper into his mouth. "I need to go...I need to clear my head."

"Hannah, please." He whispers. He slowly brushes his lips against yours again, but this time he places a soft, tender kiss on the corners of your mouth before kissing you softly, his tongue briefly parting your lips. "I don't want you to think, Han. If you think, you might just decide that you don't want me anymore." His hand falls to your waist, softly running his fingers across your side, sending electricity through your body. You grab his face in your hands and push your mouth against his, pulling him down closer to you. You kiss him hard, letting out a soft moan into his mouth as you climb his body, wrapping your legs around his waist. He kisses you passionately, holding you between the door and his warm skin, his hands knotted in your long red hair. "I'm so sorry, Han." He whispers as he kisses you. You could taste the salty remnants of his tears on his lips.

"Wait...Stop." You say as you turn your face away from him, catching your breath.

"What's wrong?" He asks you quietly.

Your eyes meet, his hazel eyes were watery, his cheeks wet. "I shouldn't have done that. I shouldn't have kissed you like that. I just can't think straight when I'm around you." You softly nudge his chest, signaling for him to put you down. He gently sets you down and moves away from you, walking over towards the couch.

"Bobby, I'm sorry. I just need some space. I can't think straight like this. It wasn't fair of me to kiss you like that, to make you think that everything is okay because it's not." You say as you let out a soft cry. "You really hurt me."

"I know, I know I did and I'm sorry. I know I can't take back what I said, but I swear to you Hannah, I swear on everything that it will never happen again. Please just give me a chance to prove that to you." He wipes his face, wet with tears and sweat from the hot afternoon sun as he drops to his knees on the pavement in front of you, taking your hands in his. "I don't think you're a whore, what I said was out of line. I have a sharp tongue, and I know it's not an excuse, I know that and I'm going to change. I won't ever speak to you like that again, I promise. Whatever you want me to do, I'll do it." He places his hands on his chest. "I cross my heart. It will never happen again. I just want to make you happy, Han. I want you so bad I can't think straight. Please, lass...I don't know why it took me this long to see what was right in front of my face all along. We can be together, just you and me, Bobby and Hannah, like we should have been all along." His hazel eyes glistened.

It took everything in you not to throw yourself into his arms. A small sob escapes your lips. You had been waiting to hear him say those words since you arrived here, but the rawness, the pain of the vicious insults he threw at you still stung. "I just need to get some headspace. I need room to think. I can't think when I'm around you, Bobby." You say with a sob as you turn towards the terrace door. You swing the door open and dart past the bedroom, down the stairs. You could hear Bobby behind you. Your feet hit the tile floor, startling Lucas and Henrik who were hanging on the couch.

"You alright, Hannah?" Henrik asks, alarmed.

You bang your fist on the door leading to the beach hut and it opens within seconds. You push the door open as you see Bobby making his way towards you. You close the door behind you, separating you from him. You needed to clear your head. You couldn't concentrate around him. Every inch of your body ached for him, but what he had said to you, the way he looked at you with such disgust, it had cut you to the bone.

He bangs his fist on the door. "Hannah, please!" He chokes. "Please, lass... I'm sorry! I shouldn't have said what I said, I fucked up, lass. Please open the door, Han!"

You could hear the pain in his voice, and it made your heart hurt. You wanted to swing the door open, wrap your arms around him, kiss his lips. You slide down against the door and cradle your head in your hands, letting out a soft sob. Hearing him in pain, hearing how he sounded, it felt like someone had ripped your heart right out of your chest.

"I just need time to think, Bobby. Please, just let me think. I don't know what I want. Just let me think." You cry.

"Hannah, please lass... I'm so sorry. I thought I lost you to Rocco once, I can't lose you again..." He chokes.

"Come on, bruv. Let's go grab a drink. Just give her a minute." Henrik says to him.

You could hear Lucas and Henrik's faint voices through the door as they moved away, speaking to him. You stand up and head into the beach hut, closing the door behind you. You throw yourself into the oversized circular chair and cover your face with a pillow, letting out all your sadness, your frustration, your pain. You cry hard, your body heaving, visions of his beautiful face swirling around in your head. His hazel eyes, his beautiful smile. You wanted him, desperately... But his words... his words cut you like a razor blade and you weren't sure you had the strength to move past them.

GARY

"Here, drink this." You say as you hand the bottle to Bobby. He takes a long swig of the cheap champagne and winces. "I know, it's awful, but it was the closest thing, so I grabbed it." You take a seat at the kitchen counter, watching as the baker takes another long sip. "So, talk to me. What happened, bruv?"

He sets the bottle down and shrugs. "I was a stupid fuck. Same shit as always." He says as he runs his hands through his short dreads. "I went up to the terrace to talk, to apologize and shit just got heated. Next thing I knew, we were both screaming at each other... she was crying." His eyes look pointedly into yours. "I basically called her a whore, mate."

"Woah! What?!" You ask, shocked.

"I assumed she fucked Rocco when she took him to the hideaway. I mean, she had a bruise on her hip, it looked like a hickey. I jumped to conclusions. In the heat of the argument, she was going off on me, calling me an asshole and yelling at me for picking Lottie at the second recoupling and I just kind of... lost it. I went for the jugular." He lets out a sigh. "It's a big downfall of mine. The second I feel pain, hurt, I lash out. But to do it to her? I never should have. She didn't deserve that. Turns out, she only coupled with Rocco to make me jealous."

"Well, looks like it fuckin worked then, yea?" You give the baker a small smile.

He laughs. "You can say that again." He takes another swig from the bottle. "I really fucked this one up, Gary. I don't know if there's any coming back from this. She's done. I've gone and fucked it up real good."

"I wouldn't say that, bruv. Hannah has liked you since the get-go. Every single one of us knew it, it's been pretty obvious." You give him a small smile.

He shakes his head. "I was so fucking blind. I really was. I knew she liked me back when we were coupled up, but we kind of just moved on as friends. I kinda always had a bit of a small crush on her, I just thought we were too different. We would hang out and shoot the shit, I never really got the impression that she looked at me as anything more than a friend after we decoupled. Goes to show how fucking stupid I am." He takes another long swig from the bottle.

You let out a sigh and shake your head. "Hey, we've all been there. Us men, we tend to fuck shit up good. Look at what I did with Brooklyn. I basically took a sledgehammer to our relationship, completely busted it to pieces because I was jealous and thought she was gonna mug me off for Henrik, and now I get to watch her with the bloke every damn day. I practically served her to him on a silver platter." You grab the bottle from him and take a long sip. "But, I still have hope. And if I can have hope after I cheated on her, you shouldn't lose hope either. Hannah will come around. Just give her a few days. Let her have her space."

"You really think so?" He asks you, his hazel eyes looked exhausted.

"Of course, bruv. Shit always works out the way it's supposed to. Besides, there ain't a guy in this house that can hold a candle to you in Hannah's eyes. She'll forgive you. Just give her a few days." You pat the baker on the arm.

"Thanks, mate." He gives you a small smile. "I'm gonna head upstairs and crash for a bit. I slept like shit last night and I want to be on my game for the recoupling tonight. Whether Hannah's pissed at me or not, I'll be choosing her tonight." He flashes a Bobby style grin.

"Yes, bruv. Go get your woman!" The two of you laugh as he heads off back towards the villa.

You grab the bottle of champagne from the counter and bring it to your lips, taking a few long gulps. Unlike Bobby, there was no way you could get your woman tonight even if you wanted to. You could choose Brooklyn if given the chance, but the last thing you wanted to do was force her to be coupled with you if she didn't want to. Her and Henrik had grown close, and from the looks of the claw marks he'd been sporting on his back, you guessed things were moving along pretty well for him. You take another swig of the champagne and close your eyes, trying to force the image of his hands on her body out of your head. You head over towards the pool, bottle in hand. You climb down the pool steps and wade into the water, enjoying the coolness on your skin. The temperature was supposed to reach ninety-seven today. It was gonna be a hot one. You place the bottle down on the side and go under the water to cool the top of your head, surfacing to find Brooklyn and Chelsea heading towards you. Brooklyn looked hot. She was wearing a yellow bikini. The color looked incredible contrasted against her tanned, olive skin. Chelsea had on a neon pink bikini that left little to the imagination. The girl was fit, there was no doubt about that.

"Hey, Gare-bear." Brooklyn says with a smirk on her face.

You let out a hearty laugh. "Oh, don't you start with that Gare-Bear shit."

"It's sticking, I don't care what you say." The beautiful brunette says to you with a gorgeous smile. Her smile, it knocked the wind out of you.

Every. Damn. Time.

You shake your head, laughing. "Come on, babe. I have a reputation to keep. I can't have my mates seeing you call me that."

"Cute little nicknames are adorbs, Gary!" Chelsea giggles.

"This isn't a battle I'm gonna win, is it?" You smirk at them.

"Nope!" They both chime in unison.

You hold your hands up in defeat. "Alright, alright, I'll let you have this one."

"Let me have this one?" Brooklyn lets out a beautiful laugh. "You're letting me have it? Keep telling yourself that, Gare-bear." She gives you a wink as Chelsea breaks into a fit of laughter.

I'd like to let you have it, alright.

You shake your head and grab the bottle of champagne, taking a big swig.

"Oh, look at you! Fuck a glass, he got a whole bottle!" Chelsea says as she holds her hand out for a sip.

You pass the bottle to her and she takes a long sip before passing the bottle to Brooklyn to give her a taste. She takes a swig and hands the bottle back to you.

"Mmm, feels good in this heat." The beautiful brunette says.

"I know, right? I might not leave with much when this is over, but at least I'll have a nice tan." You say with a smile.

"Aw, don't be a negative Ned, Gary!" Chelsea says to you. "You never know what can happen! This is love island babes! And it's about to be a long, hot, summer!" She claps her hands as she giggles. "See what I did there? They should totes hire me to be the announcer lady on this show."

"You sound the part, babe." Brooklyn smiles at the bubbly blonde as she lowers herself into the water. She goes under and comes back up. You watch her surface in slow motion as she runs her hands over her hair, her long dark locks trailing behind her. The water glistens off her body like diamonds. You chug more champagne as you internally scream. Having her around you, it took every bit of strength in your body to stop yourself from grabbing her and covering her mouth with yours.

"Oh! We should totes do a chicken fight!" Chelsea yells as she claps her hands.

"Not enough people, darlin." You say with a laugh.

"Oh shoot, you're right! Well, boo!" She pouts.

Brooklyn gives her a sweet smile. "Aw babe, we could always see if one of the other guys wanna come join?"

"Yes! That's a great idea!" The bubbly blonde beams. "Maybe... Lucas?" She gives you both a playful wink.

"You got your eyes set on Lucas, do ya?" You ask with a smile.

She places her hands over her chest. "Oh, sweetie... you have no idea." She stares into the sky. "He is such a sexy man."

"I heard the words sexy man. How'd you know I was on my way out here?" Lucas smiles at the two girls as he approaches, Thor junior in tow.

"Oh Lucas, you're so silly!" Chelsea giggles at him as she playfully swats her hand. "We want to have a chicken fight, but we need another strong man to get in the water so I can put a whoopin' on Brooklyn." She winks at the beautiful brunette.

Brooklyn lets out a hearty laugh. "You're on, girly!"

"Hey, Chelsea. Not sure if you know this, but Brooklyn here is super competitive." Henrik says to the bubbly blonde with a smirk.

"Oh, I know! I saw her kick your ass in that back-handspring competition you had." She says with a laugh.

"I think the term kick your ass is a bit harsh." Henrik says with a chuckle.

"I think it's spot on." Brooklyn teases.

He narrows her eyes at her playfully. "Those are fighting words, miss."

"Bring it on, babe." She winks at him as she runs her arm over the surface of the pool, sending a wave of water at him, soaking his shorts, before swimming away to the end of the pool. She hoists herself out, breaking into a fit of laughter as she gets to her feet.

"Damn, bruv. She's declaring war on you mate." You say with a laugh, taking another sip of the champagne.

Henrik gives Lucas a playful smirk as the two of them both make their way towards her, opposite sides of the pool.

"Run babes!" Chelsea squeals.

"What's this? Can't take me on your own? You need backup?" Brooklyn says to Thor junior with a chuckle.

"Winnings, winning." He says as he sprints towards her.

She lets out a scream as she takes off, then stops abruptly as she spots Lucas getting closer to her. "I will throw you in the pool, Lucas!" She says through a beautiful laugh.

"Not if I throw you in first." He gives her a sexy smirk.

She attempts to maneuver around him, but he grabs her by the waist. Her laugh rings out across the lawn. He holds her firmly as Henrik reaches them, the two of them ganging up on her, two to one. They both wrestle with her, but she proves to be a force to be reckoned with. She quickly twists her body and manages to knock Henrik into the pool, clapping in celebration.

"You want some of this?!" She yells playfully at Lucas.

'Oh, you're going down, princess!" The dark-haired man chuckles.

He swiftly grabs her and attempts to throw her into the pool, but she wraps her arms and legs around his body, pulling him into the water with her. They both surface, laughing hysterically. Brooklyn tries to swim away, but Lucas grabs her, lifting her over his head and tossing her into the deep end towards Henrik.

"What's all this?" The tone in Hope's voice snaps everyone out of their fun.

"We were just messing around in the pool babe! Come join us!" Brooklyn smiles at her, but she doesn't reciprocate the sentiment.

She crosses her arms over her chest. "Oh, I saw what you were doing." She glares at the beautiful brunette.

"Hope, we were just having some fun." Lucas says to her as he swims over to the side towards her.

"I wasn't talking to you, Lucas." She gives him a pointed stare.

"Really Hope, we were just playing around." Brooklyn says to her, concern written across her face.

Hope stares at her. "You have enough men chasing after you, I'd appreciate it if you'd keep your paws off my man."

"Paws? What's that supposed to mean?" Brooklyn says defensively. "We weren't doing anything wrong, Hope. Chill out."

"I was watching the whole thing, Brooklyn. I saw you grafting on him. Now's not the time to be cracking on, especially when your partner is right there." She shakes her head at the beautiful brunette.

"I wasn't grafting on anyone, honest." The beautiful brunette says to her.

Hope tosses her long braids over her shoulder. "That's not what it looked like to me."

"Jesus, Hope. What the hell is your problem? She wasn't grafting on me. We were all messing around. You're acting irrationally."

"So, let me get this straight. I was acting like a schoolgirl yesterday when I was pissed that you were out dipping your knob in that..." She points towards Chelsea. "And today I'm acting irrationally when I catch you coping a feel on Brooklyn. Interesting."

"I didn't cope a feel on anyone." Lucas says as he glares at her. "And I certainly didn't dip my knob in anyone. You're out of line."

"Whatever." She turns her gaze back to Brooklyn. "I'd appreciate it if you'd stay away from my man, Brooklyn. K? Thanks." She turns on her heel and strides off across the lawn.

Brooklyn makes her way towards the pool steps after her.

"Brooklyn, don't worry about her babe." Henrik says to her.

"It's fine." She says as she grabs her towel and starts to dry herself off.

"No, fuck that. You didn't do anything wrong, Brooklyn. Don't chase after her. If she wants to act like that, let her go." You say to her, annoyance in your voice.

"Really, Brooklyn. I'll talk to her." Lucas says, giving the beautiful brunette a sympathetic smile.

She shakes her head at him. "It's okay, really. I'll just go talk to her and clear this whole thing up. Me not having a conversation with her will piss her off more."

You all watch as the beautiful brunette makes her way towards the villa in search of Hope.

"Jesus Christ." Lucas says as he runs his hands through his hair with frustration.

"Talk about a party killer." Chelsea says. "I don't know how you put up with that, Lucas. I know you like the possessive types, but that's too much. It's not healthy."

"For real, bruv." Henrik shakes his head at the dark-haired man.

"I like a woman who has a little bit of a jealous streak, but not like this." The dark-haired man says.

You offer him the bottle of champagne and he takes it appreciatively from you. "Sorry you're having to deal with that, bruv. Really, I am." You say to him.

"I might not be dealing with it for much longer. That's all I'll say." He says as he takes a long, slow sip.

"Well, if you're looking to switch things up, I'll happily volunteer." Chelsea gives him a playful smirk.

The dark-haired man laughs. "Oh yea?"

"You heard me." She leans back on her hands, making her stomach muscles flex. "Just say the word, sweetie."

Lucas' gaze lingers on her toned body. "I'll keep that in mind." He says with a sexy smile.

"Make sure you do." She giggles as she flicks her foot towards him, spraying him with droplets of water.

"I'd be careful dipping those pretty feet in the pool, darling. Especially when there's a shark in the water." He says to the bubbly blonde, his eyes fixed on her tan, toned legs. "I'd hate to see you get bit."

Chelsea lets out a giggle. "I don't mind a little biting every now and then, Dr. Koh."

NOAH

You give Brooklyn a wink as the girls make their way down to the firepit and take their places standing in front of you. She had found you earlier, crying and upset, to tell you what had went down between her and Hope. Apparently Hope had thought Brooklyn was grafting on Lucas which caused an argument between the two of them. Brooklyn had tried to talk to her, she'd even apologized to her, even though she did nothing wrong, but Hope wasn't having it. She had basically brushed her off and had given her the cold shoulder the rest of the day. It surprised you to see Hope acting that way. Brooklyn was the first girl she met when she came here, and they had seemed to have hit it off. If anything, Hope was closer to Brooklyn than any of the other girls here. You hadn't pinged her for the jealous type, but then again, you didn't really know her that well. A chime rings out from the firepit. You take your phone out of your pocket and read the text aloud.

"Islanders- tonight is the boys choice recoupling. As there are six boys due to recent events, and seven girls, one girl will be required to sit out of the recoupling, leaving herself single, but she will not be in danger of elimination. Hannah has volunteered to sit out of this recoupling ceremony. Hannah please make your way to the firepit and take a seat. #TakingOneForTheTeam."

You glance over at Bobby, he looked like the wind had been taken out of his sails. He had been planning on choosing Hannah tonight. The baker had finally come to realize his feelings for her. You give him a sympathetic smile.

Hannah strides over to the firepit and takes a seat on the outside edge away from the boys. Another text rings out and Bobby gets to his feet, glancing at Hannah.

"The girl I was originally planning on choosing is no longer up for grabs." He says sadly as he looks at Hannah, giving her a small smile. "So, I'm just gonna wing it. This will obviously be more of a friendship couple instead of a blazing, hot, romantic one. I want to pick this girl because in the few day's I've known her, she's proven to be a blast to be around. She's full of energy and you never know what she'll say next. The girl I want to couple up with is Chelsea."

The bubbly blonde breaks into a smile as she walks towards him, giving him a hug. "I'll happily couple up with you, sweetie!" She looks towards Hannah. "This is strictly platonic hun, promise." She says with a big smile. Hannah gives her a small nod but doesn't say anything.

Another text rings out and Jakub gets to his feet, clapping his hands together. "Alright, I want to couple up with this girl because let's be honest, this bae is smokin." He casts his gaze on Lottie who gives him a smirk. "I like everything about her, and I reckon she's a bit of me. The girl I want to couple with is Lottie. Come on, bae. Get your ass over here." He says as he nods his head at her, a playful smile on his face.

The pretty goth strides over to him and he wraps his massive arms around her, lifting her up to plant a kiss on her lips. He sets her down and hangs his arm over her shoulder as the two of them take their seats at the firepit.

Gary's phone goes off and he stands up, taking his place in front of the girls. You glance at Henrik, he looked calm, but you could tell that he was wondering what Gary was gonna do here. Gary and Brooklyn had history and even though she had chosen Henrik at the last recoupling, this was Gary's chance to steal her back. "So, I've been battling with what to do should this opportunity present itself. Everyone here knows that there's one girl here that I want. I've made that known, haven't tried to hide it in the slightest. I fucked up and ended up hurting someone that I cared, that I care deeply for. All day, I've been asking myself whether I go with my heart and pick the girl I desperately want to win back." His eyes fall on Brooklyn. She fidgets nervously and shifts her stance, glancing at Henrik. "Or do I just let it go, let it happen if it's meant to." He glances at Henrik before returning his gaze back to Brooklyn. "I've gotten to know Henrik a bit over the last week and really what it boils down to is whether I pick based off of what I want or what's best for this absolutely stunning woman before me." Brooklyn's cheeks blush a furious shade of red as she casts her gaze to her feet. "At the end of the day, all that matters to me is if she's happy, and she seems like she is." Brooklyn meets his eyes. "All I want is for you to be happy babe, and if that's with Henrik, well I'm not gonna get in the way of that. The girl I'm choosing to couple up with is Priya." He turns his gaze to the bombshell and extends his hand. She walks towards him and takes his hand in hers as the two of them walk back to the firepit and take their seats.

"Wow, bruv. I don't know what to say. You're a better man that I am." Henrik says to him, shocked.

Gary extends his hand. "I reckon you're a good guy, bruv."

Henrik takes his hand and pulls the muscular blonde into a hug, patting him on the back. "Thank you, bruv. I appreciate that."

Your eyes find Brooklyn. She looked... sort of sad. You knew that she still had feelings for Gary. She had been battling them over the last few days, but Gary made the right decision. Sometimes knowing when to let go of someone was the only way to show how much you care for them.

Henrik jumps to his feet as his phone goes off. "I gotta admit, I was shitting myself there for a minute." He says making the islanders laugh. He stands and looks at Brooklyn. "I want to couple up with this girl because she is the very definition of beautiful. She treats people with respect and kindness and has a way about her that draws everyone to her. Brooklyn, the time that we've spent together has meant more to me than I could put into words. Will you make me the happiest man and recouple with me?"

The beautiful brunette breaks into a wide smile. She walks quickly to him and wraps her arms around him, pulling him into a kiss. "Does that answer your question?" She smiles playfully at him.

"I might need one more to make sure the answer is clear." He smirks.

She gives him another soft kiss as he takes her by the hand and escorts her to the firepit.

Your phone goes off. You slowly stand to your feet and stand before the girls, your eyes falling on Marisol. "This girl gave me the honor of picking me at the last recoupling ceremony. I've had an amazing time getting to know her and I'm looking forward to finding out more about her. The girl I want to couple up with is Marisol."

She bounds towards you and jumps into your arms, placing a passionate kiss on your lips. You take her small hand in yours and take your seats.

The final text rings out and Lucas stands to his feet. He looks at Hope. "I'm not choosing this girl simply because she's the only one left standing up here, in fact this has worked out exactly the way I wanted it to. We've had a few rows the last couple of days, but I'm hopeful that we can settle our differences and see eye to eye. The girl I want to couple up with is Hope."

She walks towards him. He wraps his arms around her and gives her a small kiss on the lips before whispering something into her ear. She looks into his eyes and gives him a small smile, nodding her head before kissing him again.

Everyone gets to their feet and heads back towards the villa with their partners. You stand back and wrap your arms around Marisol, placing a tender kiss on her lips.

"Thanks for choosing me, hun." She says, smiling at you.

"It was an easy decision." You say as you hug her close, placing a kiss on the top of her head. "Come on, let's go see what kind of cupcakes we've got tonight."

"Ooo I hope Bobby made chocolate cupcakes. I do love me some chocolate." She casts you a flirty wink as the two of you make your way towards the kitchen.

Everyone was gathered around the counter, waiting for the display of delicious treats to be set out.

Bobby shuffles before looking up at everyone. "Sorry guys, I had a bit of a rough day. The cupcakes completely slipped my mind." He casts everyone an apologetic glance.

"That's okay, Bobby." Brooklyn says to him with a smile as she wraps her arm around his and snuggles into his shoulder. "We don't love you just because you bake."

"Thanks, beauty." He pulls her into a hug. "I feel bad, I kinda let you all down."

"No, you didn't. Don't think that." She smiles at him as she places her hand on his cheek, before pulling away.

"Yea, mate. You're good. You can always bake us two batches next time." Gary says with a smirk.

Bobby lets out a laugh as he strolls past Hannah, running his hand over her shoulder as he opens the fridge to grab a beer. "Anyone want a beer?"

"I'll take one, mate." You say.

"Same." Gary and Henrik both say in unison.

Bobby grabs three beers from the fridge and tosses them, one by one, to each of you.

You open the beer and take a long slow sip, savoring the cold liquid against your throat.

Brooklyn and Henrik saunter over to you and Marisol, carrying glasses of champagne. Brooklyn hands one to Marisol. "To another beautiful night in the villa with great friends." The beautiful brunette says as she raises her glass. You hold your bottle up and toast them before taking another slow gulp. Hope catches your eye as she apprehensively approaches Brooklyn, Lucas in tow.

"Hey, Brooklyn. I just wanted to say I'm sorry for what I said to you today. I was a right bitch. I shouldn't have said those things to you." Hope says.

Brooklyn gives her a beautiful smile and wraps her arms around her. "It's water under the bridge, babe."

"Are you sure? You have every right to be pissed off, I would be if I were you." Hope says as she squeezes her.

"Absolutely, you're one of my girls. I couldn't stay mad at you if I tried." Brooklyn says as she plants a kiss on Hopes' cheek, making her smile.

"Come on, let's all go chill out on the beanbags. My feet are killing me from these heels." Brooklyn says with a small whimper.

Henrik takes the glass of champagne from her and hands it to you before he scoops her up in his arms. "My lady. I shall carry you to your destination." He smirks as she lets out a beautiful laugh. Brooklyn holds her hand out and takes the champagne glass from you as Henrik carries her over to the beanbags. You, Marisol, Hope and Lucas follow.

You take a seat and pat your lap, motioning for Marisol to sit down. She happily obliges. You set your beer down on the ground next to you and wrap your arms around her waist, nuzzling your head in her chest as she wraps her arm around your neck. Things had been going well with Marisol. The two of you meshed in and out of the bedroom. You were able to have conversations with her, conversations that she happily took part in. You were able to use big words with her and she understood. It was refreshing being with her. You could be yourself with her and that felt nice. You were enjoying spending time with her, learning how she ticked and about what excited her. She was a like a puzzle and you loved putting her pieces together. You glance over at Brooklyn. You had thought you had seen a flash of disappointment and sadness in her eyes when Gary chose Priya, but now... She looked happy. Henrik was good for her and he cared about her a lot. You were hesitant at first, your protective streak over her had really gone into overdrive the night she caught Gary with Priya. You had been furious with him and you had hoped that Henrik had genuine feelings for her and didn't just look at her as an opportunity to stay in the villa. Over the last week though, he had proven himself to be worthy of her. She had told you about her conversation with him on the daybeds yesterday and how she had apologized to him for flirting with Gary. Henrik had brushed it off, told her that she had nothing to be sorry for and that made you look at him in a new light. He liked her, he cared for her and he wasn't about to get his feathers ruffled because Brooklyn had a bit too much to drink and flirted with the muscular blonde. The light that had gone out after she caught Gary with Priya had returned. She looked happy and that made you happy. Brooklyn had been the one girl here in the villa that you had gravitated to almost instantly. She had a kindness about her that was rare. If nothing else worked out here in the villa, you were absolutely certain that your friendship with her would continue once this summer was over. There was no question in your mind about that. Growing up, your closest friends were always females. You had plenty of friends who were men now that you were an adult, but in high school, that wasn't the case. You were more interested in books and knowledge which hadn't set well with most of the guys you went to school with. You were bullied and picked on and had been considered the nerd in school. It wasn't until you were grown that you started to work out and had put on a bunch of muscle. Most women were shocked by your gentle nature. In today's day in age, chivalry was dead, which was unfortunate. Your father had taught you to treat women well and to hold them in high regard. You were the oldest of four kids with two sisters and a brother. You were incredibly close with your family and couldn't believe that there were people who didn't have that.

"You two look so cute together." Brooklyn's voice snaps you out of your thoughts. You look up to see her smiling at you and Marisol.

"Thanks, honey." Marisol says as she snuggles closer to you.

"I mean it, you two are probably the hottest things I've ever seen." She laughs.

Marisol fans herself. "It's all thanks to this fine ass man right here." She says with a giggle.

"I'm so happy for you." The beautiful brunette locks eyes with you and smiles.

"Thanks, Brooklyn." You smile appreciatively at her. "It looks like you've done pretty well for yourself too. We all have." You say as you look around at the others.

"I think so." Lucas says as he casts a sexy smirk at Hope, making her blush.

"I know I've been a bit of a handful to deal with the last few days." Hope says sadly. "I'm sorry that I accused you of trying to mug me off." She says as she brings her eyes to Lucas.

He takes her hand in his. "We were bound to have a row sooner or later. What matters now is how we move forward." He brings her hand to his lips and kisses her palm. "You're my queen. You don't need to apologize."

Hope turns her gaze to Brooklyn. "I meant what I said earlier. I'm really sorry for treating you the way I did. You've been nothing but an amazing friend to me in the villa. I was out of line and I'm genuinely sorry."

"Babe, I already told you that it's water under the bridge." She smiles at her. "I know that you were already worried and I should have thought about how my actions would make you feel. I promise you, I wasn't trying to put my paws on your man." She says with a giggle.

"I know you weren't." Hope laughs. "I'm so used to be mugged off, that I let my emotions get the best of me and I acted like a right wench."

"In Brooklyn's defense, I am quite attractive." Lucas says flashing a big smile making everyone laugh. "So if she had tried to graft me, I can't say that I'd blame her."

"You're very pretty." Henrik chuckles. "But this one right here, she's stunning." He says as he strokes Brooklyn's cheek. "I mean, seriously. Have any of you ever seen anything as perfect?"

"Aw, babe! You're gonna make me cry." The beautiful brunette says as she leans in and kisses him softly on the lips.

This. This was what you loved about being in this place with these people. You snuggle Marisol closer and kiss her on her cheek. "I reckon we've all hit the jackpot boys."

LOTTIE

"That's my side. I have to face true north." You say to Jakub pointedly as the lights go out.

"Aw come on, bae. I always sleep on the left side of the bed" He says as he pokes a finger to your side.

"I mean it babes, move it or lose it." You smirk

"Lose what? I can live without a limb, but if you're talking about my..."

You grab his face and brush your lips against his. "I said move it." You say as you grab his pillow out from under his head, laughing.

He takes you by the waist and flips you to your back pinning your arms to the bed. His big, muscular frame covering yours. "Or what? Whatcha gonna do, bae?" He says to you with a smirk.

You smile up at him, your heart hammering in your chest. There was something about Jakub that gave you feelings in your stomach that you couldn't put your finger on. He had caught you by surprise and completely off guard. When you had first laid eyes on him, you thought he was fit, but didn't think anything would come of it, and the funny thing was, you had zero in common, but he made you feel something that you couldn't explain. You had never met a man that was so focused, so centered on you. It was nice to feel like you were desired, wanted, appreciated. Jakub didn't cower away at your temper, he didn't run off and get his feelings hurt when you got upset and he didn't back down, even when you had lied straight to his face by telling him that you felt nothing for him. You had to bite your tongue to prevent yourself from crying during your conversation in the pool, and when he walked away, you were sure you had lost him for good. But, in true Jakub fashion, he had found you on the terrace and basically told you flat out that he wanted you and that there wasn't a damn thing you could do about it. He was there to break down your wall, not caring whether or took a week, a month or a year. He wanted you, all of you, and that felt incredible.

"If you wanted to get me on my back, you could have just said so." You say as you bite your lip.

"Oh yea? How you likin' the view?" He says as he lifts himself higher, showing off his ripped chest and stomach.

"It's a nice view." You reply as your eyes hungrily take in his muscles. "But I still have to face true north, babes."

He shakes his head and lets out a laugh. "You're such a pain in the ass, you know that?"

"You love it." You smirk.

He gives you a conspiratorial smile. "I'll let you have my side of the bed if you admit that I'm a bit of you."

You let out a small giggle. "Oh, come on. For fucks sake, Jakub. You already know I like you." You say quietly.

"Yea, but I want to hear you say it." His beautiful, light eyes were locked on yours, causing a catch in your breath.

He really was gorgeous. He was perfectly put together, from his close fade, to his irresistibly sexy body, to the way he dressed. He took a lot of pride in the way he looked, and you appreciated that.

"Come on, bae. Let's here it." He smirks. "I can stay like this all night. It don't bother me none." His eyes travel to your chest, focusing on your cleavage, as he bites his lip.

You arch your back up, bringing your chest closer to him and give him a sexy smile. "Distracted?"

"You could say that." He says with a chuckle.

You give him a smirk. "Aww... Poor baby." You say as you lean your face closer to his, brushing your lips against his skin.

He lets go of your hands and places his arms either side of your face, twirling his fingers through your hair before brushing his lips softly against yours. "Say it." He whispers.

You go to kiss him, but he playfully pulls away. "Say it." He says again.

You trail your fingers along his sides and feel his skin prickle with goosebumps. "You're a bit of me." You whisper.

He smiles as he places his mouth against yours, running one hand along your thigh as he parts your lips with his tongue. He was a sensual kisser. It wasn't rushed, he took his time, letting his tongue explore your own. You run your hands over his muscular back, feeling his muscles flex as he holds his weight above you. His mouth makes its way to your neck, his tongue softly pressing against your skin as he kissed your neck passionately, sending a shiver throughout your body.

"Babe, everyone can see us." You whisper to him as you grip his back.

He continues licking and sucking your neck. "Let em' see us." He says against your skin. "Or, I can stop if you want me to." He whispers as he bites your neck, playfully, pulling out a soft moan from your lips. His mouth moves around to the front of your throat. You tilt your head back, enjoying the feeling of his mouth on you. His plump lips felt so good against your skin and his tongue action... Fuck, it had your mind wondering what else his tongue was good at. In one swift motion he grabs the duvet and pulls it over the two of you, enclosing you in a tent of darkness as his mouth finds your chest. His lips grazing over your black bralette as he nuzzles his mouth between your breasts, licking your skin before making his way back up to your mouth, kissing you passionately.

"I want you so bad." He whispers against your lips as he goes back to licking and sucking your neck again, his pelvis moving against yours.

Your sex clenched with pleasure at the feeling of his huge erection pushing against you. You had never been the type to have sex with someone so soon, but every nerve in your body was going haywire with desire.

"If I let you have it, what kind of message am I sending? I just told you yesterday that you had to work for it." You whisper as you dig your fingernails into his back.

"Oh, I plan on putting in the work, bae." He says as he pushes his length against you. "I'll have you climbing the walls."

His hand moves to your inner thigh, slowly making its way up to your shorts. He cups your sex in his hand and massages you through your shorts as his mouth continues to kiss and lick your breasts through your top. You close your eyes, enjoying the feeling. You could tell you were soaked. You had never been so turned on. You lift your hips up, and he removes your shorts and panties in one swift movement, his hand quickly going back to your sex. He swirls his finger around in your wetness and brings it to his lips, slowly licking it off. "Mmm, just like I thought. You're like candy, bae." He whispers to you making your sex pulse. He slowly leans over and opens the nightstand quietly, grabbing a condom from the drawer. "I brought my own. The ones they supply here won't fit." He smirks as he shrugs his boxers off and places the package between his teeth, opening it up. He takes the condom out and slowly rolls it over his length, placing the empty wrapper on the nightstand. He covers your body with his again and brings his lips to your mouth as he positions himself at the opening or your sex. His tongue rolls around against yours as he slowly slides into you, stretching your sex. You let out a small gasp into his mouth. He felt massive. You hadn't seen it, but you could tell by the way it felt inside of you, that he was blessed in a monstrous way in that department. You grip his back, letting out a soft, slow breath as your body adjusts to his size, as he slowly slides himself in and out of you, sending waves of slightly painful pleasure throughout your body.

"I'll go slow. I don't want to hurt you." He whispers as he kisses your lips tenderly. You nod your head.

Your run your hands down to his ass and cup his muscular cheeks in your hands. Even through the initial shock of his size inside you, he felt incredible, hitting just the right spot to make your body shake. He softly kisses your lips, taking your bottom lip in between his teeth gently, pulling out a soft moan from your throat. "You feel so good." He whispers into your ear as his tongue makes its way down the side of your neck.

"You're so big, babes." You say quietly, wrapping your arms around his neck, kissing the side of his face.

"Yea?"

"Yes." You whisper.

"You like it, don't ya bae?" His teeth graze your outer ear as he pushes himself deeper into you, letting out a soft breath against your skin.

"Mmm, I love it. You're hitting my spot, babes." You cup his face in your hands and kiss him passionately. He responds with pulling your legs up towards your chest as he pushes himself deeper inside of you, pumping his hips slowly.

"I told you I was a beast." He says, a sexy smirk across his face. "Jesus, you're so tight."

"Mmm." You close your eyes and run your hands through your hair, enjoying the feeling of him inside you.

He speeds up a little, making sure to be quiet as to not alert the others to what you were doing. You bite your hand to stifle the urge to scream out. He was so deep inside of you, you felt yourself pulsating against him. Your body felt like it was on fire and you wished the two of you were alone so you could flip him over and ride him like you wanted to. He digs deeper into you, his length pushing so far into your sex, you thought it might come through your stomach.

"Mmm, yes babes. Right there." You whisper as you dig your nails into his pecs.

He pushes your knees to the bed and steadies himself over you, pumping himself in and out of you, biting his lip. You place your hand at the opening of your sex and grip his length as it slides in and out of you, squeezing slightly, making him shake.

"Fuck, bae. That feels so good." He whispers as he brings his face closer to yours.

"You're so big, I can't believe you got it to fit inside me." You whisper, surprised at the sheer size of him.

"Feels like a perfect fit to me, bae." He says, his voice raspy.

You let out a soft moan as you bite your lip, feeling your body being overtaken with the urge to cum. He lowers himself to you and kisses you hard. His tongue relentlessly pushing against yours. He speeds up, his length pumping in and out of you at a steady pace. You feel your sex clenching against him. You squeeze him tighter making him moan in your mouth.

"You're gonna make be blow if you keep doing that." He pants, his hot breath hitting the back of your throat.

"Deeper, babe. I want it deeper." You place your hands on his throat and squeeze slightly, your nails digging into the sides of his neck. He locks eyes with you, a sexy smirk on his face as he pushes deeper inside of you, almost pushing you over the edge.

He digs into you, your body trembling, your breathing fast, your sex clenching his massive length. You could feel your body getting ready to release, but he slows it down right as you're about to cum, to an achingly slow pace. Pulling his hard length almost all the way out before slowly sliding it back in again. He continues on, keeping you on the edge for what felt like forever. You had never experienced that before, you had never been right on the brink of an orgasm and had a man make that feeling last. You cover your mouth with your hands, stifling back the urge to moan and yell out.

"You want to cum so bad, don't you bae?" He growls, his breathing rapid.

"Yes babe, please. Do it." You beg.

He keeps sliding in and out of you slowly, to the point where you almost felt like you couldn't take it anymore. The overwhelming, full body feeling of being seconds away from orgasm being withheld, had your senses in overload.

"You're so hot. I could watch you all night." He gives you a sexy smile.

"Mmm, God babe. I'll die if you don't let me cum soon." You whisper, your eyes rolling into the back of your head. "Pleeaaaseee." You quietly moan.

He trails his tongue over your lips before sinking deep into you, his length pumping in and out, pushing you over the edge. You wrap your arms around his back and bite down on his shoulder as you explode. Your sex pulsating around him.

"I'm gonna cum to bae. Get ready." He says as he continues pumping in and out of your sex. You feel his muscles in his body tense as he pushes deep into you, his length throbbing inside of you. 

You hold him tight against your body, placing your lips against the side of his neck as you let your tongue taste his skin. He brings his face to yours and kisses you softly on the lips.

"You were amazing, bae." He says with a smile. "I'm not surprised in the least."

You give him a playful smirk. "You were alright"

He lets out a fit of laughter against your neck. "You're such a fuckin liar."

"I was kidding." You say with a giggle. "You're easily, the best I've ever had. Not to mention the biggest. I don't know if I'll be able to walk in the morning." You kiss him softly on his lips, his togue softly trailing yours, wrapping your arms around his neck, enjoying the feeling of his warm body against yours.

He slowly slides himself out of you and disposes of the condom and wrapper in the trashcan. He hands you your panties and shorts and pulls his boxers up.

"You still need to face true north, bae?" He asks, a hint of amusement in his voice as he rolls his body over to the right side of the bed, letting you have the left.

"Thank you, babes." You say as you cuddle into the pillows, your back against his chest.

He wraps his arm around your waist and hugs you close to him. You hear his breathing become more relaxed as you lay there in silence, for what felt like forever. The sounds of the other islanders were all around you. People were moving, kissing, there was some laughter. You turn around, shifting your body so you could face him. You lay there, staring at him, his face softly being highlighted by the moonlight coming through the window. He opens his eyes slowly, sensing you looking at him. 

"You alright?" He asks quietly.

"Yea... yea..." You say as you nod your head. "It's just...I'm just really..." You stop, you could feel yourself getting emotional and you didn't want to.

He smiles down at you. "Hey, it's alright. I already know, bae." He says as he leans his head down and kisses you softly on your lips. "I feel the same."

You snuggle closer to him, resting your head against his strong chest and slowly begin to feel yourself relax. Brooklyn was right. She told you that when the right man walked into your life, you'd know. He'd be the man to bust through the walls you've built.

And here he was.

Your knight in shining armor.

Your beast.

BOBBY

You flop down on the daybed and let out a long breath. Tonight, well it hadn't worked out the way you had hoped. Hannah had voluntarily chosen to sit out of the recoupling. You couldn't figure out why. Was it because she didn't want you to pick her? Had you caused too much heartbreak for her to look past and forgive you? You couldn't believe the way you had spoke to her. You had said so many things about Gary screaming in Brooklyn's face the night of their blowout and yet you had done the exact same thing, except worse. You had basically called Hannah a whore. She had looked so destroyed, so broken, so sad. You had regretted it the second it came out, but you were too heated in the moment to take a step back and think about what you were doing. You wanted Hannah. You wanted all of her. Her sweetness, her beauty, her kind spirit. The girl had always been there for you and the second the conversation didn't go in your favor, you let your anger and jealousy get the best of you. It was true, you had been blind to Hannah's affections for you. You knew she had liked you in the beginning, but over the last two weeks, you had assumed that those feelings were gone. You could admit that you had always had a bit of a crush on her, but you let your own ideas of your perfect woman stand in the way of the perfect woman that was already in front of you. It wasn't until she picked Rocco... Fucking Rocco... Your jealousy had slowly consumed you, making you lash out at her instead of trying to win her over. You were known to have a sharp tongue and had been told by many girlfriends that your words were like weapons, having destroyed too many relationships for you to count. If you could just go back in time, you would. You would trade anything to be able to rewind what happened today and instead of getting defensive and angry, you would take her in your arms, admit that she was your world and you wanted nothing more than to make her happy. Hannah telling you that she had only picked Rocco to make you jealous had surprised you. You didn't take her as being the type of girl to really hit you where it hurt by using another man to make you jealous, but she had, and it did. It had worked. She had achieved her goal. Her confession afterwards, her proclamation of her affections for you, everything she knew about you, the beautiful words she used to describe you... You didn't deserve her. She was an angel, too perfect for someone like you. You were kicking yourself for not getting to know her more, for not asking questions, for not showing any interest. You had spent the day trying to think of things you knew about her outside of the basics, but she was right. You had nothing. You were so focused on yourself that you had failed to even try to get to know her. Everything she told you, her posing for Playboy, her drug addiction, overdosing, her stint in rehab, being homeless and alone... It had shocked you so much, that you were still trying to wrap your brain around it. You hated that this entire time, she had felt so alone. She had been tossed out by her family, thrown onto the streets to fend for herself when she was practically a small lass, and here you were, doing the same thing. Someone like Hannah, she was too good for this world. She was too good for you.

You climb off the daybed and head over to the bar, grabbing a bottle of whiskey. You had never been much of a hard liquor kind of guy, but you needed something to numb the pain. Tomorrow. You would deal with everything tomorrow. You would find Hannah and beg for her forgiveness, make her see that she was it for you. You open the bottle and take a long, slow swig. The taste of the whiskey made you gag, but you take you another long sip, forcing it down, before aimlessly wandering around the lawn.

"What are you doing out here?" Lucas' voice chimes from the distance.

You look over and see the dark-haired man walking towards you.

"Oh, nothing. Just wallowing in self-pity." You say with a smirk.

He approaches you and grabs the bottle, taking a look at the label.

"Yuck. Cheap ass bottle. You'd think they'd spend the extra money to get us some decent liquor in this place." He says as he takes a swig from the bottle, wincing at the awful taste.

"As long as it numbs my broken heart, I don't care what kind it is." You say with a sigh.

He pats you on the arm. "What happened today? I saw the end of the exchange between you and Hannah. Looked pretty bad."

"Mate, you have no idea." You reply. "I acted like a twat. Talked to her like shit, treated her like shit. I've been kicking myself in the ass ever since."

"We've all been there." He gives you a sympathetic smile.

"I called her a whore." You say as you make eye contact.

"Ouch." He says. "Yea, that does sound pretty bad. How'd that even come up?"

"We were arguing over... everything... And I accused her of fucking Rocco. She denied it and I basically called her a liar and a whore."

"You know, Bobby. You and I are a lot alike." The dark-haired man says as he puts his arm around your shoulder and walks you towards the beanbags.

He drops down into one, bottle of cheap whiskey in hand, and takes another long sip. "It might be hard to believe, but I too have a bit of a temper. I let things get to me and I have a jealous streak that could burn a village."

You take a seat in the beanbag next to him, waiting for him to continue.

"The point is, here I am at twenty-seven, having to come onto a reality tv show to find someone to share my life with. There were so many times in my life that I had already found someone, but I let my own insecurities, my own shallow way of thinking, get in the way of those relationships. Although, I don't regret ending it with any of them, I look back and I think about what I could have done differently. Could I have been more open to the hard conversations? Could I have reacted better when things didn't go my way?"

"A wise gothic queen once told said to me that you could spend years asking yourself the what ifs, but in the end they don't matter. Maybe it was your destiny to come here and meet Hope. It seems like you and Hope have really clicked. Maybe those relationships were destined to fail so that you would have this opportunity." You say to him with a small smile.

He shakes his head and takes another long sip. "Hope's great, she really is. But the last few days have been anything but easy. Seeing how she acts, experiencing her jealousy and possessiveness, it's kind of opened my eyes a bit. Those things that I don't like in her, I have those same qualities. I don't know if we'll last to be honest. I really like her, but..." He shakes his head, taking another sip of the whiskey.

"It's funny how life throws you curve balls isn't it?" You say with a laugh. "Here I had a beautiful girl who worshiped the ground I walked on, a girl who called me the sun over her world, a girl who swallowed her own feelings just to make me smile, a girl who encouraged me to go for her best friend all because she wanted me to be happy." You glance up at him.

"I knew it was only going to be a matter of time before you realized your affections for her." He says to you as he takes another sip of the whiskey before handing it to you.

"It took her coupling with Rocco for me to really see it, but the feelings were there all along, buried deep down. And I didn't just see it. Seeing her with Rocco, it wrecked me. I haven't slept since I don't know when. I was so infuriated that she picked him." You take a long sip of the whiskey. "Instead of doing what a gentleman would do, instead of trying to win her over, I did the complete opposite."

"We all make mistakes, Bobby. Lord knows I've made plenty of them. What matters now is how you move forward."

"I don't know if we can move forward though. The things I said to her, I broke her. I broke her heart, ripped it out of her chest, threw it on the ground and stomped on it. All because my ego got in the way." You run your hand through your short dreads. "I've really fucked up. I don't know if we can move forward, Lucas. And that scares the shit out of me. Now that I know what I want, the thought of her not wanting me anymore, it makes me sick to my stomach."

"Bobby, Hannah worships the ground that you walk on. It's been so obvious, this whole time. Even before I got here, I could see it. Most of her beach hut confessionals were about you, you know." He gives you a sly smile.

"Really?" You say, perking up.

"Absolutely. I can't go into details obviously, but I'd bet money on that girl being head over heels in love with you." He smirks.

"In love? Nah, no way." You say with a laugh. "I think she likes me a lot, but there's no way she loves me."

"She does. She won't say it because you know... women like to hear men say it first but trust me on this. She's going to forgive you, I'd bet my life on it. She's just going to make you suffer a bit before she does."

"Fuck... I don't know how long I can go without being able to hold her, hug her, kiss her, share a bed with her." You slouch back into the beanbag, letting out a huff of air.

Lucas lets out a small laugh. "I'm no expert at relationships, clearly, but you've got to put in the work and dedication. Make her see that you're not going anywhere. Take her anger in stride... I mean, I don't want to sound like an asshole, but I think it's warranted given what happened today."

"You're right, I know you are. I deserve to suffer a bit." You let out a chuckle. "You know, you're not bad Lucas. I have to admit, when you first got here, I thought you were a bit of a posh prick."

A hearty laugh escapes his mouth. "Most people do, unfortunately. I can come off that way, but there's more to me than what meets the eye."

"You're kinda like Shrek. You're like an onion. You've got layers and shit, mate." You snicker.

"But I'm significantly better looking than Shrek, sir." He says as he takes the bottle from you. "And, I'm rich." He smirks.

"For real. All the girls practically set on fire the second you walked in. I was like fuuuccckkk."

The two of you break into a fit of laughter and for the first time, you felt like you and Lucas were actually on the same page. He wasn't the posh prick you thought he was. He didn't have to come out here and cheer you up, but he did. He was a stand-up guy. He had his faults, but all of you did.

"I'm getting a bit tired. I may go crash. Then tomorrow, I shall start my sentence of suffering imposed by the beautiful Hannah." You smile. "I'll catch you in the morning, yea?"

He holds his hand out to you and you help him up. He pulls you into a hug and pats you on the back. "Things will work out, just trust in it. And no more calling the girl you fancy a whore mate. They don't like that." He smirks before making his way back towards the villa.

"Noted." You say with a laugh.

You stroll over to the daybeds and once more launch yourself on to one of them. You close your eyes, visions of Hannah swirling around in your head. You felt your body go weightless as the alcohol made its way through your veins, your thoughts fading to black. You weren't sure how long you had been asleep, or if you had even been asleep at all, but the feeling of a body next to you, makes your eyes pop open. You turn you head and cast your eyes upon her beautiful face. Wisps of her red hair rested on her neck, her small frame rising and falling with each breath she took. Her eyes were swollen as if she had been crying, bringing forth a small pain in your chest. You turn on your side and lightly stroke your fingers across her cheek. Her eyes flutter open, her blue irises focusing on yours.

"Hey." You say with a small smile.

"Hey." She answers sleepily.

"Hannah, I..."

"Sshhh." She says as she puts a finger to your lips. "Bobby, I don't want to talk about it right now. We can talk and figure out where we go from here tomorrow." She gives you a small, sad smile. "For now, I just want you to hold me."

You move closer to her and place your arm under her pillow, pulling her into your chest as you wrap your arm around her small waist. You rest your head on top of hers, taking in the smell of her hair. You close your eyes and drift off to the feeling of her heart beating against your own.


	14. FOURTEEN

HENRIK

You gather in the kitchen with the guys, confused. You had all woken up to a text stating that the girls had been whisked away to Casa Amore and that you were all to get ready to welcome some new islanders to the villa.

"This doesn't make any sense. If we're getting new islanders, then does that mean some of us are going home?" Bobby asks, a look of concern on his face.

"It's a test. I'd bet money that this is a test." Jakub bellows from his large frame. "They're gonna send some smokin' hot birds in here to test our relationships."

"But if that's true, then that means the girls will be meeting a whole slew of new guys." Bobby says, a worried look on his face. "Fuck... I called it. I knew they'd throw a stupid curve ball in to mess shit up."

"Hey, don't worry about it, bruv. Hannah isn't going to choose any of the new blokes. Trust me." You say to him as you pat his shoulder.

"Guys, I've got a text." Noah says as he takes his phone out. "Islanders, please head to the front of the villa to welcome your new islanders. #SwitchingItUp #WhenTheCatsAway #TheMiceWillPlay."

"Ugh." Bobby lets out a groan.

Lucas jostles his side. "Cheer up, mate. I'm sure they'll be back this evening. You could be getting worked up over nothing."

"I hope you're right." Bobby says, a somber expression on his face.

You all make your way to the entrance of the villa and see five beautiful women standing before you. All of them had pageant queen smiles plastered on their faces, all except for the busty, curly haired redhead. Jakub lets out a small whistle.

"They aren't fuckin around, are they?" He says as he glances towards the girls.

"I know, they're all gorgeous." Lucas says with a smile.

Another text rings out. Jakub takes his phone out and reads it out loud. "Boys, please welcome your new housemates. They will be staying in the villa with you for the next few days while the girls are away at Casa Amore with a set of new boys. Within the next few days, you will all have a decision to make: Do you stay coupled up with your current partner or do you choose to couple up with one of the girls before you? But let's not worry about that right now... Now it's time to get grafting and have fun. #StickOrSwitch."

"What the fuck..." Bobby says through a huff.

You all watch as the first girl steps forward. She was a Biology major from London named Siobhan. She had auburn hair, light green eyes and was so fair skinned you thought she might catch on fire. Blake steps forward next. She was a writer from Kensington and looked a lot like Brooklyn with her dark brown hair, brown eyes and plump lips. The resemblance was staggering. Even her career was the same as Brooklyn's'. The third girl steps forward and introduces herself as Emily, a model from Bath. She had beautiful dark skin, long braids and brown eyes. She reminded you a bit of Hope. Shannon steps forward next. She was a professional poker player from Dublin. She had curly red hair and looked at you all with a deadpan stare. The last girl steps forward and introduces herself as Sage. She was an Environmental Activist from Cambridge. She had long blonde dreads, dark brown eyes, sun kissed skin and had a bohemian style about her. The girls all scammer towards you and the other boys, all of them hugging you and politely kissing you on the cheek. You had a sickening feeling in the pit of your stomach. These girls were beautiful and if they were beautiful, then that meant that the guys the girls would be staying with, the guys that Brooklyn would be staying with, were all going to be fit.

"Well aren't you all a site for sore eyes." Blake says seductively as she gives you and the boys a once over.

Sage smiles at you. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Henrik." Her eyes travel the length of your body, making you swallow hard.

These girls, they were going to be trouble. You just needed to keep your head right. This would be something the producers of the show would do. What better way to stir the pot than by sending in five hot girls to try and sway their way into the villa?

You lean towards Bobby. "They're here to start trouble, I can feel it." You whisper.

He nods. "Agreed. I'm not about to let anything get in the way of me and Hannah coupling up. No fucking way."

"Let's all get our drink on!" Blake chimes.

Shannon looks at her, an amused expression on her face. "It's ten in the morning. Isn't it a bit early to be getting lushed?"

Oh, she's hilarious.

Blake glares at Shannon. "Clearly, some of us are here to have more fun than others. "

"Oh clearly." Shannon smirks. "Sorry, my idea of fun doesn't include puking my brains out by noon. But go-ahead, party girl. Knock your socks off."

"Why don't we show you ladies around the villa?" Lucas says, interrupting the tension between the two girls.

"Well aren't you just the gentleman of the group." Emily purrs as she lets her gaze linger on Lucas.

"What can I say? Ladies first." He says as he gestures towards the villa doors.

The girls excitedly make their way towards the house, all except for Shannon who follows behind them. There was something different about Shannon. She didn't seem like the type of woman who came here to flirt and push herself on to all of you. She seemed rather disappointed in all of you to be honest. She was so chill and laid back, you liked that about her.

"Wow, this place is amazing! The telly didn't do it justice!" Sage exclaims.

"I want to see the bedroom!" Blake squeals as she grabs Sage by the arm, pulling her towards the stairs.

You and the others follow behind them. Blake sprints and throws herself onto one of the beds, yours and Brooklyn's bed to be exact, and spreads out like a starfish. "The mattress has some good bounce, too." She says as she casts a playful wink towards Gary making the muscular blonde blush.

"I reckon we're all gonna have some fun." Siobhan says with a giggle as she focuses her gaze on Jakub. "You like to have fun, don't ya Jakub?"

The bodybuilder lets out a laugh and shakes his head. "I'm gonna go fill my water bottle." He says as he leaves the room.

You and the remaining boys give the girls the tour of the villa, listening to them oooo and ahhh before making your way back to the lawn. Blake and the girls immediately head over to the bar while Shannon sets up in one of the sun loungers.

"Come on, bruv. Let's go mingle." Gary says to you with a smile as he pats you on the back.

These ladies were clearly partiers. It wasn't even noon and they were already halfway to pissed. You sit back and observe as Lucas, Gary and Jakub all chat with them and take shots. You could tell that things were well on their way to getting out of hand. You just wanted Brooklyn to come back. You wanted the next few days to go quickly so you could have her back in your arms.

"Come on, Henrik! Take a shot with me!" Sage's warm voice interrupts your thoughts.

You give her a smile. "Oh, no thanks. I'm good."

"Aww, come on." She gives you a sad face. "Just one little drink won't hurt you. Have some fun, Henrik." She smirks as she pours a shot of tequila and hands it to you.

You lock eyes with Bobby who quickly shakes his head no.

"Alright, but just one." You say with a smile as you pour the shot down your throat, wincing at the taste. You blow out a breath of air as the warmth spreads through your chest.

"Mate, what are you doing?" Bobby whispers in your ear. "The last thing we need to be doing is drinking with these girls. Nothing good will come of it."

"It's fine, bruv. I'm just having one to break the ice. Then we'll all just hang out. I'm not going to do anything to jeopardize what me and Brooklyn have, trust me." You whisper back to the baker.

"Guys! I've got a text!" Blake yells out as she reads. "Islanders, it's time for a little game of Never Have I Ever. Please make your way to the firepit. #StartingTheDayOffRight."

"Ohhh this is gonna get spicy." Emily chimes.

"Or awkward." Shannon chuckles as she saunters over.

"I'm betting on awkward." You say to Shannon, smiling. "Henrik, nice to meet you." You extend your hand to the curly redhead.

"Nice to meet you, mate. Shannon." She smiles.

You stroll over to the firepit and take a seat between Lucas and Bobby. A text rings out as Lucas stands to read it out. "Islanders, each person will take a turn stating something they have never done with the words Never Have I Ever before their statement. If you have done the statement in question, you must stand and will receive a point. The person with the least amount of points will win a prize. No cheating. #HonestyIsTheBestPolicy."

"Everyone understand the rules?" Siobhan says as she casts a flirty glance at the boys.

"It's pretty self-explanatory." Shannon says with a laugh.

"I'll go first." Blake blurts out as she positions her finger under her chin and bites her lip. "Never have I ever had a threesome." She smiles and looks around the group.

Siobhan, Sage, Lucas and Jakub all stand up.

"Well look at that!" Blake says as she breaks into laughter. "You all get a point." She smirks.

"I totally pegged you as a threesome kind of guy, Jakub." Emily smiles at the bodybuilder.

He lets out a laugh. "Oh yea? I didn't realize I looked like a threesome kinda guy".

"With a body like that, I bet you've had loads of offers." She says as she plays with her long braids.

"Well I wouldn't say loads." He chuckles.

"Noah, you're so quiet. Why don't you go next?" Blake says as she fixes a hungry gaze on the librarian.

"Alright." He responds. "Never have I ever cheated on a partner."

You watch as Gary, Blake and Siobhan all stand, receiving a point.

"I've gotta count what happened with Brooklyn as cheating, right?" Gary says with a shrug.

"Is that why you stood up? No others?" Blake asks him.

"Nah. Just what happened here."

"Oh please, that hardly counts as cheating." She says as she rolls her eyes. "You barely knew the girl. Besides, from what I've seen, she isn't exactly crying over it anymore." The seductress gives you a flirty wink, making you feel uncomfortable.

Did she see what happened between me and Brooklyn on the daybeds?

"Maybe not anymore. But she was pretty tore up when it happened." Bobby says, casting an apologetic glance at Gary. "Sorry, mate. Not trying to rub salt in the wound."

"You're good, bruv. No need to apologize. I know that I fucked up."

"Oh, come on. That was all theatrics." Blake says with a wave of her hand. "She's hardly the innocent little Brooklyn you all act like she is anyway."

Bobby lets out a huff. "You don't even know her. Just wait. Wait til your shit is on display for all the UK to see. Let's see how good you look." He glares at her. "Don't talk about her like that. You don't even know her."

You clear your throat. "Why don't we just continue with the game?"

Bobby casts a pointed stare at you and shakes his head.

"I'll go." Shannon chimes in. "Never have I ever kissed someone of the same sex."

All the girls except Shannon stand up, giggling.

"Got some exploratory birds in this group I see!" Jakub says through a hearty laugh.

"You don't even know the half of it." Emily smirks at him.

"I'll go next." Jakub smiles at her. "Never have I ever said the wrong name in bed." He gives everyone a smirk.

Bobby stands up.

"Bobby! You scoundrel, you!" Gary says with a laugh.

"I want the deets on this one." Sage says to him with a wink.

"I met a girl and took her back to my place. Halfway through it, I called her my ex-girlfriends name." His cheeks turn a slide shade of red at the memory. "She was not happy."

"I bet! I would have been pissed!" Blake laughs.

"Hey, it happens." The baker shrugs. "Henrik! Take a turn, mate. Get the attention off me, please." He smiles at you.

"I've led a boring life, my friend." You say with a laugh. "Let's see... Never have I ever had sex in public."

Bobby, Gary, Lucas, Noah, Jakub, Shannon, Blake and Sage all stand up.

"Woah! Looks like we've got a bunch of expeditionists in the group!" You shake your head, laughing at the islanders.

"I like to keep things exciting." Bobby says with a wink.

"But what if you get caught?" You say with a chuckle.

"The risk of getting caught is what makes it dangerous and exciting." Lucas smirks.

"I like the way you think, Lucas." Blake says as she twirls her hair around her index finger and casts a seductive glance at your dark-haired friend. "I like a little bit of danger."

"Good to know." He smirks.

"Alright, my go!" Sage says, interrupting them. "Never have I ever had a one-night stand."

Everyone stands up except Sage. You all break into a fit of laughter.

"I'm the odd one out." Sage giggles. "Ya'll are a bunch of freaks!"

Bobby claps his hands. "Alright, I'm goin." He laughs. "Never have I ever joined the mile-high club."

You watch as the librarian stands up.

"Noah! You saucy git!" Gary bellows.

"Alright, alright. Simmer down." The librarian says through a laugh as he shifts uncomfortably.

"I say we switch this game up a little. Instead of saying what we haven't done, lets say what we have, make it more interesting." Emily purrs.

"Alright, go on then." Bobby says with a smile.

Emily smirks at him. "Never have I ever let two guys hit it at once." She bites her lip as she watches for a reaction from the baker.

His cheeks go red as he lets out a laugh. "Damn. You're a naughty lass."

None of the islanders stand up, except her.

"That would technically count as a threesome...Just sayin." Shannon says to Emily, giving her a deadpan stare. "Hell of a thing to admit."

Emily glares at her as she sits back down.

The game carries on for a few more rounds with you and Noah tying with the least amount of points. The two of you enjoy ice lollies as the consolation prize before hanging out by the pool with the others. The girls splash around, playfully flicking water at you and the boys, trying their hardest to catch the attention of one of you, of any of you.

"Henrik! Come hang with us!" Sage chimes as she beckons you over with her finger.

You shake your head and let out a laugh. "I'm good right where I am." The last thing you needed was to put yourself in any sort of situation that could be misconstrued. This was Love Island and if you had learned anything from watching the previous seasons, the production crew loved to edit bits here and there and piece them together to make it look a certain way.

"Aw, you're no fun." She pouts, sticking her bottom lip out at you.

Blake smirks. "Yea, come on Henrik. Quit being such a party kill."

"You ladies have your fun. I'm burning up." You stand up and stretch, watching Sage cast a hungry gaze in your direction.

You turn and head back towards the villa. You needed to remove yourself from this situation. You were all kinds of uncomfortable and you missed Brooklyn. You knock on the door that led to the beach hut and enter when it buzzes, making your way to the room for some solitude. You slump down on the oversized circular chair and let out a breath of air. The text had said the new girls would be here for a few days, meaning Brooklyn wouldn't be back anytime soon.

"You just have to make it a few days, bruv. Then she'll be back." You say to yourself as you bury your face in a pillow. "Just a few days..."

BROOKLYN

"So, what do you guys think of the boys?" Priya asks, casting her eyes around the group as you all finish unpacking your things.

This morning, you had all received a text giving you fifteen minutes to be ready to leave the villa for a secret girls trip and had been whisked away to Casa Amore where you would be spending the next few days with five new boys, ultimately having to make a decision as to whether you wanted to stick with your current partners, or switch to one of the new boys. You were nervous about this. You knew that it meant there would be new girls at the villa with the boys... With Henrik...With Gary... And that gave you a sickening feeling in the pit of your stomach.

"Arjun is totes a bit of me!" Chelsea giggles. "He's so sexy and I'm loving his cheesy lines."

"Yea, he's nice. I love his beard." You smile at the bubbly blonde as you tuck your clothes into your temporary cubby.

"Carl seems like a sweetie, but he's hard to talk to." Hope says.

"Yea, I noticed that too." You say. "I think he's just nervous."

"And why wouldn't he be? Look at us, ladies. We're a sexy group of bitches." Lottie says as she runs her hands down her sides, making everyone laugh.

"Graham is incredibly fit." Marisol says with a smirk.

Yea and you have Noah waiting for you back at the villa.

"We should all get back down there if you've all finished putting your things away." Priya says as she tucks her suitcase under her bed.

Everyone heads downstairs, you and Hannah trailing behind. Your beautiful friend was nervous, you could tell. It was written all over her face.

"Hey, you alright girly?" You say as you squeeze her hand.

She nods her head. "Yea, I'm just in a daze."

"What's wrong, Han?" You give her a sympathetic smile.

"My head is just all mixed up and confused. After everything that happened with Bobby yesterday, I just wanted to be able to sit down and talk to him, see where we're at, ya know?" She lets out a sigh. "I know that if we're here with these new guys, then he's going to be there with a bunch of hot girls. He's such a flirt, Brooklyn."

You wrap your arm around her shoulder. "Aw, Han. There is no way Bobby is going to pick some new chick over you. There's not a doubt in my mind about that." You give her a small smile. "Why would he after everything that's happened over the last few days?"

"I know, I know I'm just psyching myself out. But you have to admit, he's super flirty. Those girls are gonna be lapping it up. I mean, the way we left things. The things he said. The things I said." She lets out a frustrated sigh. "I know I told him that I needed time to think, but I'm just so confused. I like him so much, Brooklyn. I don't know what to do. And now, even if I decided that I do want to give it a go with him, being apart, it could change everything."

"You have to go with your heart on this one, Han. Will Bobby flirt with the girls? Probably. But that's just Bobby. Honestly, I think he flirts without evening meaning to. That's just his personality." You stop her and turn her to face you. "Flirting doesn't mean that he'd pick any of them over you. Everything is gonna work out babe." You pull her into a hug and give her a kiss on her cheek. "Trust me. Whatever you decide, I'm behind you."

The two of you catch up to the others outside on the lawn where the boys were waiting, drinks in hand. There was Graham, the crab fisherman from Devon. His hair and beard both the color of crimson and he was covered in tattoos. Marisol seemed to have taken a liking to him which pissed you off a bit considering she was coupled up with one of your best friends, Noah. Arjun was a dog groomer and social media influencer from Norwich. He had dark back hair, a beard, tawny skin and was the most charismatic and charming man you'd ever met. Kassam was a techno DJ from Newcastle and he was definitely attractive. He was tall and lean with dark hair and blue eyes, his skin covered with blacked-in tattoos. He was also painfully quiet. The most he had given out was a head nod when you and the girls had arrived. Carl was a tech entrepreneur from Dublin with black hair and ice blue eyes. His looks and his awkwardness were cute. He came off as a bit of a nerd and talked about his phone, apps and drones nonstop, but you figured it was more out of nervousness than anything. Elijah was hot. He was a model and hairdresser from Watford and reminded you of a young Taye Diggs with a beard, minus the bald head. The guy was fit and he knew it. He was a total flirt and loved to talk about himself. And then there was Felix. You didn't even know where to start with him. The guy was a nightclub promoter from Rotherham with a pretty face, bright blue hair and a personality equivalent to nails on a chalkboard. He was a total try hard. During the game of Never Have I Ever, you were fairly certain he was just standing for shock value, claiming he had bagged over five hundred girls, had multiple threesomes and was known around his part of town as a sex god. The guy was full of shit.

Kassam makes eye contact with you, giving you an up nod. When you had heard his name, you had wondered if he was the same Kassam whose music you had discovered on your two-week trip to the UK with Brittney during your senior year of high school. The second you had heard that he was a popular Techno DJ and had mixed songs such as Take Me There and The Passage, you knew for certain he was the same Kassam you were thinking of. His music wasn't popular in the states, but you and Brittney had fallen in love with his sound on your trip to the UK, having danced all night to his tracks at a local Rave the first and only time you experimented with LSD. You had lived a slightly sheltered life back home in California, having always been considered the prude, the good girl, the girl next door. When you had arrived in the UK, you wanted to let loose, and you had for the first time in your life. That trip had brought about so many firsts for you. Your first kiss, your first experience with recreational drugs, the first time you fell in love. You could remember him like it was yesterday. Jaxon, beautiful Jaxon Scott. A nineteen-year old guitar player from Reading with dark brown hair, blue eyes and a voice that could melt steel. He had been playing at a local pub that you and Brittney had stopped in for dinner. Your eyes met, he smiled at you, and it was over...You had been hooked. He spent every day with you and Brittney until you had to leave to go back home to California. The night before you left, he had taken you to his flat where the two of you had explored each other's bodies. His warm lips kissing parts of your skin that had never been kissed before, never been touched before, never been seen before. It had been one of the most romantic nights of your life. You had almost lost your virginity that night, but Jaxon... He was so sweet and so gentle, he didn't like the thought of making love to you only to have the two of you torn apart the very next day. The next morning, he had surprised you at the airport, begging you not to forget about him and vowing to do whatever he needed to do to somehow make it to the states to be with you. You had shared a tearful goodbye, his lips lingering on your mouth for so long that you had nearly missed your flight. The distance was brutal. The eight hour time difference made it difficult to connect, but you both managed to make it work for a six months with phone calls, facetime and emails until one day, he told you that he couldn't do it anymore. Long distance was hard, even more so when you had five thousand miles and an ocean separating you.

Kassam makes his way over to you and hands you a glass of champagne.

"Thanks." You smile at him.

"Don't mention it." He gives you a small smirk. "So, you're from the states huh?"

"Yea, California."

He takes a swig of his champagne. "Nice. I've never been to the states. Planning on trying to get out there next year at some point once my schedule slows down a bit."

"I imagine you stay pretty busy. I've actually heard quite a few of your songs. You're good."

"Hey, thanks. I appreciate that." He smiles. You didn't think it was even possible for him to smile. The guy had been so stoic since you all arrived.

"For sure. My favorite is Stich My Heart and Leave. That beat is sick. You're really talented."

He lets out a small laugh, blushing slightly. "Wow, thanks. I'm honored. I didn't think you'd ever heard of me. I'm not that known in the states." He leans his lean body against the bar.

"I took a trip to the UK back during my senior year and heard your stuff. Been listening to it ever since. I love techno. The beat, the bass drops. You're like a proper celebrity to me babe."

"Now you're just messing with me." He smirks.

"No, I mean it! You're talented. I even did a floor routine to one of your songs back during my gymnastics days." You say with a laugh.

"Oh yea? Which one?" He takes another swig of champagne. His blue eyes were intense as they pierced into yours.

"Stormy Moves."

"No way. That's always been one of my fav's." He laughs. "That's so cool. You'll have to show me your routine."

You break into a fit of laughter. "I don't think so." You say as you shake your head. "I don't even remember the steps."

"Well, I'm flattered, with or without getting to see the routine." He taps his glass against yours softly. "To sick beats, bass drops and American girls."

You smile and take a slow sip of your champagne, feeling his eyes on you. Kassam was a puzzle to you, an enigma of sorts. He had a mysterious vibe about him that you couldn't put your finger on.

"Brooklyn!" You startle as you hear Felix scream your name. The blue haired boy makes his way over to you and Kassam.

"I was wondering where you went." He smiles. His gaze falls on Kassam. "It's so awesome that both of us are DJ's and we're both here in this amazing house with all these fit ladies! It's good to see you again!" He says as he jostles Kassam's side.

I thought he was a nightclub promoter.

Kassam stares at him, looking completely unimpressed. "Do I know you?" He asks, a deadpan expression on his face.

"Aw, come on... You're kidding, right? I've met you like ten times. You don't remember? We swing in the same circle." He says, shocked.

Kassam shakes his head and takes another sip of his champagne. "Sorry."

Felix shrugs it off and turns to you. "Brooklyn, I was wondering if you wanted to go have a chat, just you and me?"

"Thanks, but I'm good here Felix." You smile at him. You didn't want to be completely mean to him, but the thought of having to be alone with him, talking to him one on one, made your skin crawl. He was so immature.

"You've got jokes!" He says with a laugh. "Come on, we can go chat by the pool. I wanted to chat with you about the bed situation. You know, since we all have to pair up." He gives you a wink. "I make a great big spoon. I could keep that fit little body of yours warm, that's for sure."

You shift uncomfortably. "Felix, I'm flattered, but..."

"But I've already asked if she wants to couple up while she's here. She's taken. Sorry." Kassam says as he casually pulls you towards him, placing his arm over your shoulder.

Felix holds his hands up and backs away. "Alright, well, catch me later when you change your mind gorgeous." He gives you a wink and heads over towards Priya and Chelsea.

Kassam looks at you and rolls his eyes, before letting you go.

"Tell me about it." You say with a laugh.

"I hope you don't mind that I stepped in there. I just kinda figured you're the girl I feel the most comfortable around." His blue eyes searched yours for any hint of an objection.

"Not at all. I feel the same, to be honest. I'd rather share with you than any of the other guys." You give him a reassuring smile.

"Sick. Well, since that's settled. Let's talk. I already know a bit about you from the show, but you really don't know anything about me." He says to you.

"Well, I know you're a techno DJ from Newcastle with a sharp distaste for loudmouthed boys with blue hair." You say with a giggle.

A smirk plays at the corner of his mouth. "It's not the blue hair that bothers me, it's the person it's attached to."

"You really don't remember him? He swears he's met you, multiple times." You say with a laugh.

He gives you a small smile and shrugs. "I meet a lot of people. Most of the time they want me to listen to their music, they want to collaborate." He holds his fingers up in the air quote gesture. "If you start a conversation by trying to pitch me, you've already lost me."

"It must be difficult being so sought after." You giggle.

He shakes his head and lets out a small laugh. "You know what I mean." He takes another swig of his champagne.

"Well you better be prepared babe, it's only gonna get worse once the show's over. You'll be having people come out of the woodwork with requests." You smile. "Always in the tabloids, always being photographed. Haven't you seen the reunion shows?"

"Nah, to be honest I've never even watched the show before." He shrugs. "I only applied because my brother thought it was the best way to meet a good chick."

"Ah, gotcha."

"What brought you to Love Island? A girl like you, surely you don't have a problem getting dates."

You shrug and take a slow sip of your champagne. "I needed to escape."

"Running from the law?" He smirks. "Nah, I get you. What better way to escape the real world than to voluntarily come on tv and agree to have every second of your life captured on video?"

"You make a valid point. I should have reconsidered this decision. It's not going to help me keep my low profile." You say with a laugh. "So, what do you like to do for fun?"

"Besides music, I'm pretty laid back. Dinner, movies, just hangin out... But I spend most of my time in the studio or touring. I don't get out much. What about you?"

"I work a lot, but when I'm not working, I like to watch movies or read. I'm a bit of a homebody."

"Do you go to any clubs?" He asks.

You shake your head. "No, not really. I mean, I've been to a few, but not that many."

"Well, we'll have to change that. I'll be DJing at Rush in London next month. You should come hang out. I'll get you in, VIP and everything." A smile plays at the corners of his lips making your stomach flutter a little.

Brooklyn, seriously. Stop fan-girling.

"That would be amazing. I'd love to." You beam.

"Brooklyn! Girl, you are lookin so delish!" Chelsea shrieks as her and Arjun stroll towards you and Kassam. "Just look at her! Doesn't she look just gorgeous!" She says to Arjun as she wraps her arm around your shoulder, pulling you into a side hug.

"That she is!" Arjun smiles. "Brooklyn, that bikini is a showstopper."

You feel your cheeks go red. Kassam smirks at you as he lets his eyes travel the length of your body. "It is a nice suit. It's pretty sick."

"Probably the best in the house." Arjun says with a wink.

"You guys, stop." You say with a laugh. "You're going to make me blush."

Chelsea lets out a giggle. "You're so cute when you blush, girly!"

A text rings out from the group.

"That's me. I've got a text!" Hope yells through a smile. "Islanders, welcome to Casa Amore! We hope you've all had a chance to get to know each other a bit and get settled in because tonight you'll attend a Casa Amore Cocktail Party. Time to dress up and get down. #LetLoose #DrinksOnUs."

"Oooo, I love parties!" Chelsea squeals as she squeezes you. "We have to figure out what to wear! Come on ladies!"

You give Kassam a smile as Chelsea pulls you towards the house signaling for the others to follow. You all clamber into the dressing room, the girls frantically rummaging through their clothes in search of an outfit that was party worthy. Your mind drifts back to the villa. You wondered what Henrik was doing right now. Had he hit it off with any of the new girls? Was he being his usual charming self? You could admit, you had hardly been able to contain your excitement when Kassam stepped in and said the two of you were coupling up. You thought he was kind of exciting in a mysterious type of way, but that was more based on the fact that he was practically famous, it was normal to feel excited about someone as popular as him wanting to couple up with you, right? Guilt washed over you at the thought of Henrik's smile. You made a silent promise to yourself and to the long-haired blonde waiting for you back at the villa, that no matter what happened, there was no way you would mug Henrik off for any of the boys here, not even Kassam.

GARY

You adjust the collar on your shirt and roll your sleeves up. You all had received a text that tonight the boys of the villa would be hosting a Welcome Party for the girls. It was weird having all these new birds in the house. You wondered what the original villa girls were up to, specifically Brooklyn. There was no doubt that by the looks of the girls they sent in for you boys, the guys at Casa Amore were going to be fit blokes. Brooklyn probably had all of them eating out of the palm of her hand already, not because of anything she did, but because she was beautiful and had a personality that beat out every other girl in the villa, hands down. You give yourself a onceover in the mirror before throwing some cologne on. You head downstairs and out to the lawn where you catch up with Noah, Bobby, Lucas and Henrik at the bar.

"How nice of you to join us!" Bobby exclaims as he pats his hand on your back.

"Evening, bruv." You give the baker a small smile.

"Drink?" He smiles as he mixes a concoction of different liquors.

"Of that? No thanks, you've got about five different liquors there. I don't know if I can handle anymore alcohol, bruv." You say through a laugh.

Noah lets out a chuckle. "How about a water?"

You nod your head. "Thanks, that would be great."

The big librarian grabs a bottled water from the fridge and tosses it to you.

"Thanks, bruv." You say as you twist the cap off and down the cold liquid.

"Parties here!" Jakub bellows as he jogs towards you, playfully jabbing at your arm. "You ready to fuckin party, bruv?!"

"I don't know how you do it, I'm right exhausted. The sun and drinks really did me in." You smirk.

Jakub raises an eyebrow at you. "Aw, come on bruv. Have a little fun. You're technically single since you ain't committed to Priya or nothin." He gives you a small smirk. "I reckon that bird Blake wants your baby batter, bruv."

You spit water out of your mouth and choke into a laugh. "Jesus!"

The guys howl in laughter as Jakub jostles your arm, placing his hands on your shoulders, squeezing them. "Let loose a little, bruv. You're all pent up with unreleased energy."

"Yea, and Blake wants you to let it all out on her." Bobby says with a laugh.

"Alright, that's enough!" You laugh along, shaking your head.

The girls casually stroll towards you all, arms linked, all except for Shannon who followed behind them.

"Hey boys." Sage chimes as she lets her eyes run the length of Henrik.

"Evening ladies." Lucas says, giving the girls a charming smile.

"Aw, did you start without us?" Blake purrs as she walks over to you and runs her hand affectionately up your arm. "What are you drinking?"

"Water." You give her a half smile as you shift uncomfortably on your feet.

"Water? Come on, lets get you a real drink." She bites her lower lip and locks eyes with you before making her way behind the bar.

She places two shot glasses on the bar and fills them with tequila, handing one to you as she holds her glass in the air. "To new friends and endless possibilities." She gives you a seductive smile.

You clink your glass to hers and throw the shot down your throat, wincing at the taste. She gives you a small, sexy smile as she licks the rim of her glass before throwing the shot back.

You feel your heart speed up a bit. Blake was hot, there was no denying that. Her tan skin shimmered in the evening lights, her dark hair cascaded down over her shoulders, her chestnut brown eyes glistened the way a crystal would in the sunlight and her lips... Her voluptuous lips were colored a deep reddish brown, and curled up into a half smirk as she took you in. The way she was looking at you, you could feel it in your gut that she was going to be difficult to keep away from. Your body craved the touch of a woman, the feeling of a woman's hands on your warm skin, the taste of a woman's lips against your own. You wanted her, just for a bit of fun, but there was also this sickening feeling that if you gave into that temptation, then any chance of you ever winning Brooklyn back would be obliterated. It would get back to her. How could you convince her, show her that you wanted only her after shagging her lookalike? You couldn't let that happen, you wanted her, all of her, with every ounce of your being. You wanted to know what she was doing, who she was with, if she was thinking of you, if she ever found herself just thinking of you the way you did with her.

"So, you're from Chatham?" Blakes voice snaps you out of your thoughts.

You nod your head. "Yea."

"I've never been. You should show me around some time." She smiles at you.

"There's not much to see." You say with a chuckle.

"Oh, I could think of a few things I'd like to see out in... Chatham." Her chestnut eyes burned into yours.

You swallow hard. "Oh yea, is that right?" You stammer. "There are uh... a lot of dockyards. Not much else really."

"I could think of a few things." She pushes her chest out briefly, watching your eyes wander to her incredibly low-cut dress, her cleavage all but pouring out of it.

You glance towards Bobby, giving him a small panicked look. The baker smiles and hooks his arm around your shoulders. "Sorry Blake, but I've gotta steal this one for a minute." He gives her a big smile. "Carry on, chat, drink... I'll have him back in a minute."

The two of you stroll off towards the daybeds.

"What's up with you?" He asks as you both take a seat at the edge of one of the beds.

You run your hands through your hair. "Brooklyn, bruv. Brooklyn. That's what's up with me."

He lets out a small sigh. "Gary, mate, you need to stop focusing so much on Brooklyn." He gives you a sympathetic smile. "Look mate, I know you like her, but she's made it obvious that she wants to be with Henrik. You need to start putting yourself first. I get that you're not into Priya, especially after what she did and I don't blame you, but they're five new lasses here that you have your pick of."

"I don't want any of them Bobby, I want Brooklyn." You cradle your head in your hands. "I know I sound like a right mug, but I can't help it bruv. She's all I think about." You lift your head and lock eyes with him. "There's still something there. I can tell. She still looks at me, bruv."

"Gary, I know you care about her, but you need to move on mate. You need to start having some fun. Before you know it, this is all gonna be over." He says as he casts his hand around the lawn. "This will be over, and you will have spent your time here chasing after something, chasing after someone that doesn't want to be chased mate." He takes you by the shoulder, gripping your muscles.

"I don't see you doing that, bruv. I don't see you trying it on with any of these birds and I get it, you want Hannah. I'm no different. I want Brooklyn. Any of these girls, they're a step down, something to pass the time. Nothing more would come of it." You give him a small smile. "I know you're only trying to look out for me, and I appreciate that, I do bruv, but I lo... I like Brooklyn, a lot."

"Mate, did you almost drop the L word?" He asks you, eyes wide.

"No, I mean yes, I mean... No, I just care about her is all." You stammer.

The baker slowly breaks into a wide smile. "Gare, mate, you can be straight with me."

You shake your head and let out a laugh. "It was a slip, I don't love her... Not yet at least. No, there's no way. We've only known each other... No, it was a slip."

The baker jumps up shaking his head. "Gare has gone and fell in love!" He says excitedly. "I get it, mate. She's an amazing girl." He stares at you, his hazel eyes sincere. "I just want to see you happy, big man. I don't want you to waste your time here, but you're right. You and I are kinda in the same boat, except the difference is my lass isn't paired up. Yours is." He sits back down on the daybed beside you. "So, what's your plan?"

You shrug. "I don't really have one. I've told her how I feel."

"Why didn't you just pick her last night? I don't get it. You had the chance and you let Henrik have her." He asks, a confused expression on his face.

"I didn't want to pick her without knowing for sure that she wanted me to."

"Mate, that's the saddest thing I've ever heard." He laughs, shaking his head. "If you want her back, if you care about her and want her and only her, then you need to stop thinking about what everyone else wants. You need to pull the trigger, mate. Make the shit happen. Let her know that you mean business, that you're serious about her."

"I know, I know, I should have. I'm a fucking twat for passing that opportunity up. I just wanted to be sure is all." You say to him.

"Fuck being sure." He smiles at you. "Henrik's a great guy and all, don't get me wrong. But you're my dawg, mate. I know we didn't start out as mates, it's been a slow burn for us, the way this relationship has bloomed." He says with a chuckle, making you laugh. "I want to see you happy, I want to see Brooklyn happy. You need to go after what you want and stop worrying about everybody else. Snatch her up and then deal with the outcome afterwards. She'll either be happy or pissed. Either way, at least you'd know."

You look at him and let out a small laugh. "This coming from the guy who bottled his emotions up until he unloaded his fury on poor Rocco." You chuckle.

"Ah, fuck Rocco." He smirks. "You and me mate, we're gonna get those lasses and we'll all live happily ever after." He pats you on the back. "If you need help steering clear of the seductress over there, I'll help you any way I can. Besides, she seems like the type of girl to put it down on anyone. I don't think she'll be that upset."

"Thanks, bruv. With the way she's been lookin' at me, I'm gonna need some real help." You say with a chuckle. "Is it just me, or does she look a lot like..."

"Brooklyn?" He says, interrupting you. "Yea, I caught that. The producers of this show really wanted to dig it to you and Henrik, mate."

"You ain't kidding." You chuckle as you stand up.

He wraps his arm around your shoulders as the two of you make your way back towards the others.

"Did you two find the ladies room okay?" Jakub asks with a smirk.

"Shut it, bruv." You chuckle.

"Gary! Sage and I were thinking about going skinny dipping. You wanna join?" Blake asks you, a playful smile on her lips.

"You too, Henrik!" Sage beams at him.

The two of you make eye contact and smirk. He was thinking the same thing you were. These chicks were too much.

"Thanks, darlin, but I'm gonna take a raincheck." You say, giving the seductress a small smile.

"Same, sorry girls." Henrik adds as he takes a sip of his beer.

"Aw, come on! You boys are no fun." Sage pouts. She fixes her eyes on Henrik. "Brooklyn's not even here, mate. Have a little fun, let loose a bit."

He shrugs his shoulders. "Doesn't matter if she's here or not. I'm not going to disrespect her just because she's gone for a few days."

"Boo!" Sage gives him a wink. "Henrik, I didn't take you for being the pussy-whipped type."

"Oooooo, damn." Jakub laughs. "Henrik, bruv, she's comin' out with them fighting words!"

The long-haired blonde shakes his head and laughs, dismissing the comment.

Could he be? There's no way she's went that far, is there?

"Well? Are any of you going to come skinny dipping with us?" Blake's melodic voice asks.

"Count me out. I like my balls and Lottie will straight cut them off." Jakub says, shaking his head. 

The guys all break into a fit of laughter.

"It's true!" The bodybuilder howls.

"Oh, trust me, I believe you!" Bobby says through a laugh.

You punch the bodybuilder playfully in the arm. "She'd castrate you and hex you bruv, that's for damn sure."

"You're all such boring lads." Blake says with an eye roll.

"Ladies have some self-respect. I'm literally cringing with embarrassment for you. Stop trying to push your kitties on them, for fucks sake." Shannon's warm voice interjects.

Blake turns to her and gives her a pointed stare. "What are you on about? What do you mean our kitties? What does that even mean?"

Shannon's lips curve into a smirk, sending you into a fit of laughter. Blake and Sage stand there, clueless.

"I don't get it?" Henrik says to you.

"Ya know, kitties... As in..." You raise your eyebrows at him. "Think about it, bruv."

The long-haired blonde claps a hand to his mouth and busts out laughing.

"Come on boys, let's go chill out. I won't pressure you to see your knobs, promise." Shannon laughs as she gives the girls a pointed stare.

Siobhan and Emily giggle to themselves. Blake and Sage don't look amused.

You, Henrik and Bobby follow behind Shannon, all of you crashing down into the beanbags. The curly haired redhead kicks off her heels and leans back into the bean bag, taking a long swig of her beer.

"Sorry boys, I hope you didn't mind my interjecting back there. Those girls were starting to give me a right headache." She says through a smile. "Desperation annoys me."

"Kitties." Bobby says with a laugh. "I'm gonna use that one."

"Glad I could be of service, Bobs." She smiles.

"So." You clear your throat. "You're a professional poker player, aye?"

She nods her head yes as she takes another swig of her beer. "Yep, been playing professionally for three years now."

"You any good?" Bobby asks, smiling.

"What do you think?" She gives the baker a deadpan stare.

He lets out a laugh. "I'd bet yes."

"You'd bet correct, mate. I've never lost." She smirks.

"No way?! How is that even possible?" Henrik asks, curious.

"Everyone has a tell. Subconscious ticks that give away when a person is lying or bluffing."

"What about the girls over there? Any of them have any visible tells?" You ask.

She takes another swig of her beer, nodding. "Every one of them do."

"Enlighten us." Bobby says enthusiastically.

"Alright, well let's start with the redhead, what's her name again?" She says through a laugh.

"Siobhan." Bobby adds.

"Yes, Siobhan. That girl is nervous as all get out. She comes off as confident and all that, but she's not. She's constantly twirling the ring on her index finger, fidgeting with her clothes and gives herself little pep talks."

You look over towards the girls. "You could tell all that? How?"

"I'm observant, Gary." She smirks.

"Okay, what about Blake?" Bobby asks.

"She's easy, and I mean that both literally and figuratively." She smirks, making you all laugh. "The girls got confidence, there's no doubt about that, but she's got a mean, jealous streak. Doesn't like the attention to be on anyone but her. Watch how she eyes the others when they aren't looking, the way her mouth curves up in annoyance before she tries to turn the focus back on her." She points over towards the girls. "And three, two, one." You watch in amusement as Blake does exactly that, interrupting Noah and Siobhan as she runs her hand up the librarians' arm, squeezing his bicep.

"Impressive." Henrik smiles at the curly redhead.

"It's just something you learn to pick up. When your entire career is based off of knowing when someone is bluffing or trying to bait you in, you've gotta hone in on those skills. Everyone has a tell, you just gotta pay attention, mate."

You lean back into the beanbag as you close your eyes, listening to the hum of the islander's voices around you. You were exhausted, but you needed to figure out the sleeping situation. Shannon would be the safest option considering she didn't seem to like you in the romantic way.

"I was thinking that maybe we could bunk up tonight, as mates of course." Your eyes pop open at the sound of Thor juniors voice.

"Sure, mate. Promise I won't try to grab your knob." She says with laugh, making the long-haired blonde chuckle.

Well, fuck. There goes that.

PRIYA

You spritz yourself with your pina colada body spray and pout your lips in the mirror, giving yourself a once over. Tonight, was the Casa Amore Cocktail Party. You adjust the top of your dress, pulling your boobs up slightly, positioning them the way you wanted them. This house, well it came with endless possibilities. You were going to have a little fun, you'd flirt and hang with the guys, but no kissing or anything like that. You wanted to stay as loyal to Gary as you could, which was stupid considering the guy didn't want you. You could be missing out on a shot with a great guy that you could make a go of it with, but that didn't matter. You liked Gary and you weren't about to put him in any sort of situation where he could be at risk. Especially given the fact that none of you knew whether there would be any sort of repercussions to hooking up with any of the guys at Casa Amore. You and Gary were finally on the path to being friends. It had taken some hard work and some convincing, but the two of you were slowly becoming mates and he was starting to trust you. A few days ago, you had told him that you wanted to fix everything. You wanted to talk to Brooklyn, let her know that you were sorry and that you never should have messed with her and Gary's relationship. Gary didn't think it was a good idea, Hope didn't seem to be behind it either, but you knew deep down that Brooklyn still had feelings for him. You could see it in the way she looked at him. You could see the pain behind her honey brown eyes, the longing she had for him when he laughed or said something funny. She looked for him when she entered a room, her face lighting up momentarily when she'd spot him. Sometimes, when she didn't think anyone was looking, you could see a sadness in her eyes, the light that had shined so bright in her honey irises when she was with Gary, had faded. I mean, she was happy with Henrik, sure. He was adorable and sweet and doted on her like a princess, but you knew that her heart belonged to Gary. You needed to fix what you had done, nothing against Henrik, but had you not intervened to begin with, the guy wouldn't have stood a chance. You glance around the dressing room, all the girls were chatting away, touching up their hair and makeup. Brooklyn stood in front of the mirror, admiring her outfit and messing with her hair. She looked beautiful in her orange tube top and deep navy-blue slacks, the high waist accentuating her small figure and bubble butt. She pulled the outfit together with a pair of black stiletto heels. She takes her long locks in her hands and holds them up above her head, before letting her strands cascade down her back, letting out a sigh.

You walk towards her. "I could do your hair for you... French braided pigtails would look super cute with that outfit."

Her eyes slowly meet yours, studying you cautiously. She was guarded and had every right to be given what you had done to her. She turns back to her reflection, tousling her hair once more before making eye contact with your reflection. "Okay." She says softly.

You give her a small smile and grab your vanity stool, bringing it over to her. You pat the cushion. "Here, sit."

She takes a seat and you part her long dark locks, your fingers effortlessly dance through her hair.

"You really have the most beautiful hair. It's so long and thick." You smile at her reflection.

"Thank you." She gives you a small smile. "I've never been very good at french braiding, fish tail braiding, any of that. I usually just throw it into a bun or a ponytail and go."

"I could teach you." You smile. "It took me a while too, but once you get the hang of braiding your own hair, doing it on others is a cinch."

Her eyes meet yours in the mirror, all but putting you in a trance, almost like she was blinking in slow motion. They really were beautiful. It was just like Gary said, they were like looking into pools of golden honey.

"Priya? Are you alright?"

Her voice snaps you out of your daze. You give her a brief smile. "I'm sorry, what?"

"I asked if you were okay? You looked a little out of it for a minute." She says, concern on her face.

You nod your head. "Yea, I'm okay. I'm just tired. Being out in the sun really took it out of me." You tie off the braid on the left side of her head and get to work on the right. You move your fingers swiftly through her hair and tie off the second braid. You walk around her, tapping your finger to your chin. "It needs something... Stay right here." You head over to your caddy, shuffling through your belongings until you find what you're looking for. You walk back to Brooklyn and hold the pins up to her.

"Wow, those are gorgeous." She says as she takes in the Swarovski Crystal hair pins. "Are these real crystals?"

You feign shock. "Girl, do you think I'd be caught dead with anything but the best?" You reply with a smile making her laugh. You carefully place the hair pins throughout her braids and take a step back, admiring your work. "Wow, you look incredible. Have a look." You smile as you step aside, giving her a view of her reflection.

She stands up and admires her hair, a beautiful smile on her face. "Wow, Priya. You did such a great job." She turns around to face you. "Thank you, really."

"Anytime sweetie." You smile at her. You turn around to the others and clap your hands. "Alright ladies, are we ready to go out and show these boys what we're about?!"

The girls all let out a shout and break into fits of laughter as you all head out towards the lawn. The boys were all gathered next to the bar, chatting amongst themselves. The guys break into smiles as you all approach.

"Evening ladies, you're all looking ravishing tonight." Arjun says as he strokes his beard.

Elijah leans up against the bar, giving his model smile as he lets his eyes linger over all of you. "Good enough to eat." He says as he bites his lip.

"Well aren't you a cheeky one." Hope says to the model.

"You have no idea, sweetheart." Elijah responds, his voice was deep, and his tone was smooth as silk.

"Don't just stand there, lets get these gorgeous ladies a drink." Felix says as he makes his way behind the bar. "Ladies! What are we having?"

"I'll take something sweet." You say to him, putting on your sexiest smile.

He smirks at you. "I can mix up something sweet... Brooklyn, what are you having?"

"I'll take the same as Priya, something sweet sounds good. Thanks Felix." The beautiful brunette says.

"Gin and tonic!" Chelsea chirps.

"I'll take a glass of champagne, Felix. Thanks." Hannah says sweetly.

"Hope? Marisol? What do you ladies want?" Felix asks as he mixes and pours the drinks into the glasses.

Marisol saunters over towards the bar. "I'll take a vodka with a splash of cranberry juice.

"You like a little juice with your liquor huh? I like it. A woman who knows how to drink." He gives her a flirty smile.

You walk over to the bar and take the concoction Felix mixed for you. You slowly bring it to your lips. The drink was strong and sweet, exactly what you needed. "Felix, this is absolutely delicious." You say seductively making the blue-haired boy blush.

"Thanks! I've always been told I have a knack for throwin' down behind the bar." He says, grinning from ear to ear.

"Come and get em' ladies!" He yells to the group.

The girls all make their way to the bar and grab their drinks.

"Let's have a toast ladies!" Hope yells out. "To friends, fun and hot boys!"

"Yass!" Chelsea shrieks

You all raise your glasses and clink them together in a toast. A happy vibe fills the lawn. Everyone mingling with each other, chatting and laughing. You watch as Kassam saunters over to Brooklyn.

"Brooklyn, I've gotta say, that outfit is such a beat." Kassam says with a half smirk.

The beautiful brunette looks at him, confused. "What does that even mean?" She laughs.

"You know when you're listening to a song and then the bass drops, giving you that feeling in the pit of your stomach? The song that no matter how many times you hear it, it always gives you that same feeling. That's what I mean. You're outfit, you, you're such a beat."

The beautiful brunette blushes. "Thanks, Kassam. That's very sweet. I didn't know you had it in you." She says through a smirk.

"I can be very sweet when I want to be." He chuckles as he takes a sip of his whiskey sour.

"So, Kassam... What's it like being a DJ?" You ask him.

He shrugs. "Fun. I get to do what I love."

"Staying pretty busy?"

He nods.

It's like squeezing water from a rock.

You turn your attention back to Felix who was beaming at you. His adorable youthful face lit up with a smile.

"Well look at you, you're so cute. I just wanna squeeze those cheeks!" You say to him as you run your fingers along his jawline, making the blue-haired boy blush furiously.

"Which ones?" He says with a wink.

"Why not both?" You flash him a sexy smile.

"I won't say no to that!"

"This is amazing!" Chelsea squeals. "Everything feels new! New house, new boys, even the stars look new!"

Hope rolls her eyes. "We're still under the same sky, Chelsea. We aren't that far from the villa. It was like a fifteen-minute drive." She says to her pointedly.

"Well, it feels new to me sweets!" The bubbly blonde replies, unphased by Hope's attitude. "Brooklyn! You just have to let me borrow that outfit or I'll just die!"

"Sure! Anytime babe!" Brooklyn weaves her arm through Chelsea's and gives her a gentle squeeze.

"You do look beautiful, Brooklyn." Graham's booming voice catches you by surprise. He had spent most of his time with Marisol since you all had arrived, but it was obvious from the way he was looking at the beautiful brunette that she had piqued his interest. Marisol smirks, but you could tell his words irritated her.

"She always looks beautiful." You say giving him a smile.

She looks at you, appreciative but also confused at your compliment. "Thanks, Priya. That's sweet of you."

Carl shyly makes his way over to Hannah. "Hi, Hannah. I'm Carl." He says as he extends his hand to the pretty redhead.

"I know who you are, Carl." She smiles sweetly at him. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"You look really beautiful tonight." The quiet, dark-haired man says. He was so timid, so shy, it was adorable. You could see him giving Bobby a run for his money. He complimented Hannah perfectly.

She looks down at her feet, blushing. "Thank you, you look really nice too."

Aw, my heart! They're so cute together.

"The color, it really brings out your freckles." He smiles.

Hannah's eyes dart to Brooklyn. "Um, thanks... I think?" She laughs.

"No, no! In a good way! I love freckles and yours look really nice." He blushes. "I mean, your freckles are unique and unique is good. What I'm trying to say if that I just think... I think that you look really pretty." He lets out a small sigh and takes a sip of his beer.

A smile returns to her face. "Thank you, Carl. That's very sweet of you."

"I'm sorry, that was a bit of a trainwreck." He says, blushing.

She shakes her head. "No, you recovered well." She says with a giggle, visibly relaxing the shy man.

"Thanks." He says shuffling on his feet, a small smile playing at the corner of his lips.

Carl was gorgeous. He was tall with jet black hair and the lightest, bluest eyes you had ever seen. He came off as a bit awkward which gave him a boy next door feel. He reminded you of Logan Lerman with black hair. He had a sweetness about him that none of the other boys had and you got the impression that he hadn't dated much. It was no secret that Bobby and Hannah had went through a massive row back at the villa. All of you had heard the exchange that took place on the terrace. It was known amongst the other houseguests that Hannah was head over heels for the hazel eyed baker. The way she lit up whenever he was around, the way she laughed at all his corny jokes, the way her beautiful blue eyes went big with adoration whenever he spoke to her. It was ridiculously sweet. Bobby had been an ass the few days she was coupled up with Rocco. He had made his distain for the traveler blatantly obvious and hadn't tried to hide it one bit. It took him forever to realize his feelings for her, but you knew deep down that those feelings were there all along. He had just buried them deep down in the hopes that Brooklyn, the beautiful brunette, would open her heart to him.

Hannah's laugh rang out, pulling you from your thoughts. She was beaming, smiling at the shy man as she delicately sipped her champagne. Carl and Hannah looked good together which could turn out to pose a problem for the adorable baker waiting back at the villa.

"So what's the bed situation looking like tonight?" Felix asks.

"I know who I'm sharing a bed with tonight." Hope chimes as she interlocks her arm through Elijah's.

"No complaints here." The model says, giving her a once over.

"Graham and I are sharing, right hun?" Marisol asks the sailor, biting her lip seductively.

He cast his eyes towards Brooklyn for a second. "Um, yea. Sure. Sounds good."

"Kassam and I are set." The beautiful brunette says.

"I'll share with Felix." You say as you cast your eyes upon the blue-haired boy, pulling a massive smile from him.

"I'm sleeping alone." Lottie says pointedly as she looks around at the boys. "No offence, but I've got a beast waiting for me back at the villa."

"You ain't kidding." Graham bellows. "That lad is a monster."

Lottie gives the sailor a mischievous smile. "You have no idea, babes."

"Well, Arjun here is sharing a bed with me tonight." Chelsea chirps as she wraps her arms around his waist.

"I hope you like cuddling. I make an excellent big spoon." He says to the bubbly blonde with a wink.

"Um, Hannah? We can share tonight if you'd like. Unless you want to sleep alone? I completely understand if you do." Carl says to her, shyly.

"We can share." She says with a smile.

Carl's cheeks flush a bit. "Great, that's great."

And there we have it. Everyone, except Lottie, was paired up for their stay here at Casa Amore. You all finish your drinks and head back into the villa, making your way upstairs to the bedroom. Everyone rustles around, in and out of the dressing room as your fellow islanders all get ready for bed.

"I don't know about you all, but this has turned out perfect for me." Marisol says as she pats the bed next to her, motioning for Graham to take his place.

Brooklyn rolls her eyes as she fluffs her pillow.

"I can put a pillow divide between us if you want, Brooklyn. I know we've only just met. I don't want you to feel uncomfortable sleeping next to someone who's practically a stranger." Kassam says to the beautiful brunette as he saunters towards their bed.

"Thanks, Kassam, but I think we'll be good." She smiles at him. "Just don't try any funny business." She says with a laugh.

"I'd never dream of it." He smirks as he climbs into the bed next to her and lays down, placing his arms behind his head.

"I must warn you, I'm like an octopus to sleep next to." She giggles.

"She's not lying. She is. Be prepared to have arms and legs thrown all over you." Lottie smirks as she throws a pillow at the beautiful brunette.

"Oh stop, you love sleeping next to me! I'm just so cuddly!" Brooklyn lets out a hearty laugh as she chucks the pillow back at the pretty goth.

Lottie blows her a kiss. "Love you, bitch."

"Right back atcha babe." Brooklyn pouts her lips and the two of them break into laughter.

This was nice. Everyone getting along. No drama. No tension. Maybe this trip was exactly what everyone needed. Maybe a little stay at Casa Amore would bring the love back to Love Island.


	15. Fifteen

Jakub

"We're gonna smash this!" You bellow out as you clap your hands together.

"I wonder what kinda challenges we'll get?" Blake says as she nudges Sage.

You had just received the text stating that the two villas would be competing against each other in a head to head challenge. You would all have to complete challenges and the team that finished first would be declared the winners and receive a party with booze, a DJ, the whole lot.

"We've got this, girls! Those other chicks don't have shit on us!" Emily cheers sending the girls into hoots and hollers.

Shannon lets out a laugh and shakes her head in amusement.

You all make your way out to the lawn, waiting to receive your first challenge.

"Do you think we'll have to kiss any of these birds?" Gary whispers to you.

"Fuck, I hope not. Lottie will run up my ass." You say with a chuckle.

A text rings out across the lawn. Blake opens her phone. "Islanders, welcome to the Love Island Games. Your first challenge- the tallest guy must kiss the shortest girl for ten seconds. Remember, this is a race so get to it!"

Everyone looks around the lawn before letting their eyes stop on you. You let out a sigh. Lottie was for sure gonna rip you one for this.

"Ah fuck." You step forward. "Shortest girl, come on."

Siobhan takes a step towards you, looking slightly nervous.

"It's alright bae, short and sweet. Ready?" You smile at her. You just wanted to get this over with. You lean down and place a soft kiss to her lips. She was hesitant and the kiss was very platonic, with you trying your hardest to make it look like the worst, most boring kiss ever. You gave it zero effort at all. You didn't need Lottie flipping her shit.

"Three...two...one." Bobby yells out. "And done! Good job, mate!"

"And they got to it in no time at all." Sage chimes.

Another text rings out as Gary grabs his phone. "Islanders, congrats on completing your first challenge. Your second challenge will leave one boy a little out of breath. Gary, you must pick a girl and run to and from the daybeds with her on your back."

Gary glances around at the girls. Blake puffs out her chest at him, in the hopes of catching his attention. The muscular blonde ignores it and lets his gaze fall on Shannon.

"Shannon, you up for a ride?" He smirks making the curly redhead laugh.

"Seriously? I'm the biggest girl here by height and weight, mate. We're trying to go for the fastest time here." She says shaking her head.

"She's right." Blake says as she casts her eyes dismissively at the curly redhead. "You should pick someone smaller."

Shannon doesn't respond, just looks down at her feet, clearly hurt by the seductresses' comment.

"Hey, don't say things like that." Gary says to her in pointedly. "Shannon, there's absolutely nothing wrong with the way you look."

"What? I'm just saying what she already said." The seductress says with a huff.

Gary gives Blake an annoyed stare and shakes his head at her. "Shannon, hop on." He turns around. "Come on, it's a race remember?" He smiles at her. Shannon tentatively hops up on to his back. He locks his strong arms behind her knees as he turns his head towards her, a mischievous smile on his face. "Hold on and get ready for the ride of your life, darlin'." He takes off full pelt towards the daybeds, Shannon bouncing and laughing the entire way. You were surprised at how fast he was. The guy was fuckin quick. He makes it to the daybeds and pivots before sprinting back towards the group of islanders, but quickly switches direction, heading straight for the pool.

"Gary! Don't you dare!" The curly redhead shrieks.

Gary lets out a hearty laugh as he launches himself into the air, sending the two of them into the deep end of the pool with a loud splash. Shannon surfaces, a massive smile on her face. "You absolute fuck!" She laughs.

"Thought you needed to cool off after that ride, darlin'!" He says as he splashes her.

Blake rolls her eyes in disgust. "Alright, can we just get on with it."

Gary climbs the steps of the pool and offers Shannon his hand, helping her out before handing her a towel. "And for the record, you're not big. You're beautiful." He smiles at her.

"Thank you, Gary." She says to him.

For the first time, you saw a sensitive side to Shannon. It was apparent that she didn't have the best body image. Gary was a stand-up guy and Blake was a bitch.

"For sure, bae. You've got those bangin curves." You say to the curly redhead, giving her a wink.

"Okay, that's enough." She says, casting you a thankful smile as she shakes her head, desperately wanting the attention on anyone but herself.

Emily grabs her phone as the next text rings out. "Islanders, one girl must choose a guy to share an underwater kiss with."

Before anyone can say a word, Sage grabs Henrik and drags him to the pool, pulling him in after her. She wraps her legs around him and pulls him under as you all watch her press her lips to his under the glistening liquid. The kiss was brief, the two of them resurfacing within seconds.

"Damn, Sage. You took no time at all." Blake laughs.

Sage and Henrik climb out of the pool. The long-haired blonde was silent as he walked back to his spot, a worried expression on his face.

"You alright, bruv?" You whisper to him as the girls all giggle and fawn over Sage.

He doesn't say anything, just shakes his head no.

"Don't worry about it. It's a challenge. I had to kiss that Siobhan chick. B will understand, they're probably getting the same texts we are." You pat him on the back and turn your attention back to the group.

Another text rings out. Noah takes out his phone. "Islanders, for your next challenge, the oldest boy must demonstrate five different sex positions with the youngest girl."

"That's me." Lucas says with a smirk. "Which one of you ladies are the youngest?"

"I'm twenty-one. Are any of you younger than me?" Emily asks the girls. They all shake their head no.

"God, you make me feel old." Lucas says with a laugh. "Alright, let's do this."

He takes Emily by the hand and leads her towards the lawn. "Just follow my lead." He says to her with a smile.

The resemblance that Emily had to Hope was rather jarring. This should be an easy one for him, it was almost like looking at his partner. You all watch as he positions himself on top of her in the missionary position before flipping her over and bringing her to her knees to show doggy style. He leans back on the grass, taking her hips in his hands, positioning her on top of him in reverse cowgirl. She spins around to show girl on top. He turns her body and flips her over to her side on the grass next to him, hooking one of his arms under her leg and demonstrates the laying down side sex position.

"That's one of my favs! It's dead easy." Bobby laughs.

The two of them stand up and walk back towards the group. Emily giggles as she looks back at the dark-haired man. He stands there, completely unphased. "Okay, what's next?" He says.

"I've got the next one." Blake says as she takes out her phone. "Islanders, one of the girls must choose a boy to kiss for twenty seconds."

"Twenty seconds? That's a hell of a long time to share an awkward kiss with someone." Bobby says with a laugh.

"I pick Gary." The seductress says as she gives him a sexy smirk.

You look at the muscular blonde, he lets out a sigh before taking a step towards her. She confidently walks towards him and places her hands on his chest. You couldn't help but notice that he didn't seem happy. She leans her head towards his and touches his lips with hers. The kiss starts off slow for the first few seconds before Blake wraps her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss as the girls count down.

"Sixteen...Fifteen...Fourteen..."

Gary takes a small step back, but Blake pushes herself against him as she moves her tongue around in his mouth.

"Ten...Nine...Eight...Seven..."

She lifts her leg and hooks it around his waist as she moves her head in some of the most bizarre movements you had ever witnessed in your life. It looked like an awful kiss. You felt bad for the bloke.

"Three...Two...One...Done!" The girls all cheer.

Blake steps away from Gary and wipes her lips, giving him a sexy smile. The muscular blonde scratches his head and turns his back towards her as he walks back towards you and the guys, wiping his mouth. He gives you an eyebrow raise and mouths the word terrible as he shakes his head. You let out a hearty laugh, patting him on the back as he stands beside you.

"I left him speechless." Blake chimes.

Gary lets out a small laugh. "You could say that." Giving you a nudge, making you chuckle.

Another text rings out. Bobby steps forward. "Islanders, Shannon must give one of the boys a lap dance for fifteen seconds."

"Get out. Not happening. I don't dance." Shannon says, shaking her head.

"Aw come on lass, you can dance on me. Shake ya ass, but watch yo'self, shake ya ass, show me whatcha workin with." The baker sings as he shimmies at her making her bust out laughing. He quickly grabs a lawn chair and takes a seat, patting his lap. "We haven't got all day, Shannon. This is serious business." He winks at her, his signature smile on his face.

Shannon makes her way over to him and takes a seat in his lap, turning her gaze to him. "This is the worst." She says with a smirk.

Bobby lets out a laugh. "That's what she said."

The curly redhead begins to move her body on the baker, showing off some surprisingly good moves. She swirls around on him, tossing her head back as she runs her hands down her front.

"Good lord, lass. I didn't know you had it in you." He beams.

She lets out a laugh as the girls count down, continuing to move her hips in the bakers lap.

"Five...Four...Three...Two...One...And done!"

She stands up, her cheeks the color of crimson. Bobby stands and pulls her into a hug. "See, that wasn't so bad, was it?" He says.

"So embarrassing." She chuckles.

He claps his hands. "Alright, what's next?"

Another text rings out. Lucas pulls out his phone. "Islanders, your next challenge will make one of you boys a little red in the face. One girl will choose a boy and try her best to make him blush. Remember, fastest time wins."

"This one's mine." Sage saunters over and takes Henrik by the hand, pushing him down in the lawn chair. You could tell he was nervous and didn't look happy about being the focus of the girls affections. She runs her hands over his chest and back, trailing her fingers down the clawmarks on his skin. It doesn't take long before the long-haired blonde's cheeks go red. The girls let out a cheer as he stands up and takes his place back beside you.

"That took no time at all, bruv." You say to him with a chuckle.

He looks at you, a smirk on his face. "I may have had some inappropriate thoughts about Brooklyn." He whispers as he raises his eyebrows.

"Niiiicee." You say as you jostle his side.

Another text rings out. Siobhan takes out her phone. "Noah, you must place the garter in the bag provided, on one of the girls thighs using only your teeth."

"Oh, damn. That's a good one." Lucas laughs.

Noah shakes his head, letting out a chuckle.

"Come on, big man! Who's the lucky bird?" You ask, smiling at the librarian.

Noah walks over and grabs the garter from the bag before making his way towards the girls. He takes Siobhan by the hand, leading her to the lawn chair. She takes a seat as Noah positions the garter between his teeth. He takes her foot in his hand and hooks the garter over it, slowly sliding it to her ankle. The girls let out a fit of giggles as Siobhan blushes a furious shade of red, covering her face with her hands. Noah lets out a laugh as he pulls the garter up her calf, and over her knee, making Siobhan erupt into laughter.

"It tickles!" She shrieks as she squirms in the chair.

Noah continues, placing his hand behind her knee as he lifts her leg up slowly and positions the garter mid-thigh, before standing up and taking a bow.

The girls all clap and cheer.

He takes Siobhan by the hand and helps her up, pulling her into a hug. The redhead was beaming.

"That was so smooth, bruv!" You say to the librarian as you clap him on the back.

"You're pretty good at that." Lucas laughs as he gives the big man a wink.

"I've been to enough weddings in my day." He says with a smile.

The next text rings out. Henrik takes out his phone. "Islanders, your final challenge is for one girl to pick a boy to accompany her to the Cupboard of Love. The others will have to complete a series of exercises. Once they finish, the couple may exit the cupboard."

"Oooo, I want this one!" Sage shrieks.

Blake lets out a huff. "You just took a turn before Siobhan! I want to take this one!"

You could see the panicked look on Henrik's face. "Why are they making us do shit like this?" He says as he shakes his head. "This isn't worth a party to me."

The two girls argue back and forth about which one of them was going to take the cupboard. Seeing the exchange, Shannon whispers to Henrik, bringing a smile to his face. They casually stroll off towards the villa, as the girls continue arguing, completely oblivious.

"Alright islanders, we have to do twenty jumping jacks, fifteen push-ups and ten lunges." You bellow out, interrupting the fighting between Blake and Sage.

"What the hell?! We were still trying to figure out who would get this challenge." Blake says angrily.

"Well, while you two were fighting, Henrik and Shannon went to the cupboard. This is a race, remember?" You say. "Come on, let's get this shit done so we can chill out."

Everyone starts doing their reps and before you know it, the challenge was complete. Henrik and Shannon saunter back out to the lawn.

"Just had to take him for yourself didn't you Shannon?" Sage says, accusingly.

"Hey, we're mates. I wasn't about to let you make him feel all sorts of uncomfortable." Shannon says, glaring at the girl with the blonde dreads. "In case you didn't notice, he's got a bird that he's more than happy with. Have you seen the girl? Why would he choose you over her?"

"Excuse you? Look who's talking." Blake says as she crosses her arms. "Have you looked in a mirror lately? You don't even belong here, toots. You're way out of your element. You're not even in the same league as me and Sage here."

"I reckon Shannon's got it goin' on." Bobby says as he puts a protective arm around the curly redhead.

"I didn't take you as a chubby chaser, baker boy." Blake sneers.

"This here, this here is what we Scots like to refer to as a Bonnie lass." Bobby says as he steps aside, gesturing his hands towards Shannon. "She's got beauty, brains and humor. Chubby Chaser? Nah, she ain't chubby. She's Bonnie. I think you need to get your eyes checked when you leave here lass, you see yourself in a much different light than us boys do." He stares back at her, a smartass expression on his face.

"Ouch." You chuckle.

Gary covers his mouth and turns away as his body heaves with laughter.

"Fuck you, Bobby." She says as she shakes her head.

"No thanks, lass. I have high standards and I don't settle." He smirks. "Alright, who's ready to get out of this heat?" Bobby says as he motions towards the villa.

You and the boys turn on your heels, laughing, and head back towards the house. "Come on Shannon." Bobby says to her, nodding for her to follow.

The curly redhead catches up to you all. "Thanks, Bobby. You didn't have to do that. I don't care what that bitch says." She says to the baker as you all leave the other girls staring after you, open mouthed.

"Well I do. Fuck her. Thotianna over there is just mad that Gary didn't fall in love after that horrendous kiss." He puts his arm around the curly redhead, pulling her into a squeeze.

Gary belts out a laugh. "Bruv, worst kiss I've ever had. She was like, twisting her head all over the place and her mouth was too wet." He shudders at the memory.

You pat him on the shoulder. "It looked pretty bad from where I was standing."

"Oh, God. There are no words to describe it." He chuckles.

You all head into the living room and drop into the couch cushions. Shannon relaxes into the lazyboy, her long legs hanging over the armrest.

"How tall are you, Shannon?" You ask.

"5'9." She says with a smile.

"You play any sports?" You grab one of the accent pillows and position it behind your head.

"Yea, I played volleyball a bit. Outside hitter."

Henrik gives her a smile. "Brooklyn played volleyball too. I can see you two getting on."

"I don't doubt that, mate. I like her. From what I've seen, she's super sweet, but doesn't take shit from nobody." She smiles at the long-haired blonde. "She's my kinda girl."

"Yea, she's solid." You nod.

"How do you think the girls did in the challenge?" Gary's asks.

"Well, you and I both know Brooklyn's pretty competitive so if I'm guessing, I'd be willing to bet she was yelling at everyone, keeping them pumped." Henrik says with a laugh.

"Come on guys, it's a race, hurry up and do it!" Gary says in his best Brooklyn impersonation.

"If we lose these cocktails because you're not pulling your weight, I swear to God..." Bobby chimes in.

"Check this out, I've got her signature walk when she's pissed down pat." You stand up and pace back and forth across the room, pulling pretend hair up on top of your head as you let out a long, exaggerated sigh, making the others laugh.

"Bruv, it's like she's here." Gary bellows.

"I wish." The long-haired blonde adds.

"Aw, mate. She'll be back before you know it." Lucas says as he puts his arm around his friends' shoulder.

"Distance makes the heart grow fonder, mate." Shannon says to the long-haired bloke with a smile. "She'll be even more excited to see you once this is over."

You let out a laugh. "Not for me. When Lottie gets back and finds out I had to kiss that bird, she's gonna flip." You run your hands over your head. "I'll be lucky if she doesn't skin me, right there."

"I'll be praying for you, bruv." Gary says with a laugh.

"It was nice knowing ya, mate." Lucas says, tossing a pillow at you.

"Which girls do you think did the kissing challenges?" Bobby asks.

You think for a moment. "My guess would be Marisol and Chelsea." You give an apologetic smile to Noah. "Sorry bruv, I know you're coupled up and all, but I just can't see the others volunteering."

"Nah, no apology needed. I'd guess Marisol too if I'm honest." He replies.

"Doesn't that bother you?" Lucas asks, an inquisitive look on his face.

Noah shrugs his shoulders. "I mean, I don't necessarily like the thought of her kissing another bloke, but it was a challenge so I can't really be upset, can I?"

The dark-haired man nods his head. "I suppose you're right. I'd still be irritated if it was Hope though." He says with a laugh.

"I hope Chelsea meets someone she likes there. We're only coupled up because I couldn't pick Hannah. Chels is good people, she deserves to find someone." Bobby says as he positions his arms behind his head.

"Maybe she already has." Gary says, casting a smirk at Lucas.

Lucas lets out a small laugh. "Maybe. We'll just have to wait and see what happens."

Chelsea

"So what happened in there?" Brooklyn asks as she plops down beside you on the bed.

You'd chosen to take Arjun in the Cupboard of Love during the Love Island Games and boy, that man could kiss. Your lips still tingled from the number he did on you.

"Oh girly, he is the best kisser!" You beam as you place your hands over your heart and fall back onto the bed.

"That good huh?" Brooklyn laughs.

You giggle as you nod your head yes. "But... I'm still holding out hope that Lucas will give me a shot." You say as you give her a pouty face.

"He's so fit, babe." She nods.

You sit up and scooch closer to her. "I never got to tell you about our date." You give her a wink, blushing uncontrollably.

"Yes! I want all the juicy details!" She says as she pats your leg and positions herself cross legged in front of you.

"So, we went to this lush spa. It was gorgeous girly. We were on the edge of a cliff overlooking a field of flowers. The mountains surrounding us. It was so beautiful."

The brunette gives you a big smile.

"I thought we were both going to be getting massages, but it turned out that we were the ones who would be massaging each other!" You say as you cup your hands over your mouth.

"Oooo, I bet he was great at that."

"Oh sweetie, he was so good." You giggle. "He was so sweet too. He was even making little dirty jokes here and there. Then when he was finished with my back, he had me turn over so he could massage my legs." You say as you hold up air quotes. "I'm sure he just wanted to get a peek at my girls."

"Wait, were you topless?" She asks, eyes wide.

You shake your head enthusiastically. "Yes! But he only massaged my legs when I flipped over on my back. I figured I need to make him wait a while before I let him see my girls, but I know he saw my panties. He hiked the sheet all the way up to my hips. Thank God I wore my cute ones!" You say with a laugh.

"That's so spicy, Chels." She giggles.

"So anyway, after he was done, he helped me off the table and I turned my back to him and dropped my robe, very dramatic like. My little cheeks were hanging out the bottom of my panties. I could feel his eyes burning into me. I know he liked what he saw." You blush at the memory. "So then he laid on the table and I was too short because it was so high so I jumped right up on the table with him and copped a squat on his ass."

"What did he say?!" She giggles.

"He just laughed and made a flirty comment. It was cute. I don't think he minded at all." You smile. "After I was finished, I hopped off him and he asked me if I was going to massage his front!"

"He didn't?!"

"Oh, he did! I know he wanted me too!" You cover your face with your hands. "I wanted to so bad, but I figured that would have been a little too forward."

"Yea, probably." She says, breaking into laughter.

"Afterwards we sat down and had champagne and strawberries and talked about our past relationships, our families, work. It was really nice. I felt like he let his guard down a bit with me. It was much better that our first date, but that's not even the best part!" You chime.

"Did he kiss you?!" She asks, grabbing your hands.

"No, I wish." You pout. "But on the way back we had a few flirty exchanges and he put his hand on my thigh." You blush. "And kept it there the entire ride home. Every time his fingers moved, I got chills."

"Aw, that's so cute Chelsea." She smiles at you. "I could totally see you and Lucas together."

"Me too, but he's with that nutjob, and I don't get why? That girl is crazy, like for real. She's got a few screws loose. The way she treated him when we got back and the way she acted towards you the other day. It was totally uncalled for." You say, a disgusted look on your face.

She nods her head. "Yea, but she apologized to me after the recoupling ceremony.

"Only because Lucas told her to, sweetie. I heard them talking in the dressing room after and he thanked her for doing as he asked. I guess Henrik was pretty pissed about the way Hope acted and must have said something to him about it."

"I tried to talk to her after everything happened at the pool, but she basically told me that I was a snake and that she was done with me." The beautiful brunette shakes her head. "Do you think I was grafting on him?"

"Oh sweetie, God no! We were all having fun. She's crazy, I'm telling you." You say with a giggle. "Lucas could do so much better than her. Like me, for example." You beam. You study her face for a minute. "Can I be honest with you about something?"

"Sure babe, anything." She smiles.

"I got the impression that there were a few sparks flying between you and Gary at the pool the other day, before Lucas and Henrik showed up obvs. You still like him, don't you?" You ask, your eyes finding hers.

She lets out a small sigh. "I don't know what's wrong with me, Chelsea. Henrik is amazing. He really is. He's gorgeous, sweet, funny and he treats me so good, but there's this part of me that really misses Gary." She looks down at her hands. "I can't help but wonder if I made a mistake by choosing Henrik when I still had feelings for him."

"Aw, come here!" You say as you pull the beautiful brunette into a tight hug.

"I just feel so confused." She says to you as you pull away, bringing your eyes back to hers. "Like, did I do the right thing? Gary has apologized to me so many times. He hasn't even tried to make a go of it with Priya even though he knows that she really likes him. We've shared a few flirty exchanges and I've caught him staring at me." She runs her hands through her long hair. "Henrik and I, we have great banter, he makes me laugh and is so incredibly sweet and I'm attracted to him, but... with Gary, I felt that spark everyone always talks about. There was this magnetism between the two of us that I don't have with Henrik. I really like Henrik, don't get me wrong, but with Gary, I just felt so... I don't even know how to describe it." She says to you, a sullen look in her eyes.

"Kinda like he gave you his light in exchange for your darkness?" You say as you run your fingers over the tattoo on her side. "That kinda feeling?"

"You know, I never thought of it that way, but I guess in a way he did." She says sadly. "I was able to talk to Gary about anything and everything. I can talk to Henrik too, but it's just...different."

"I think you need to just go with what's in your heart, love. You're thinking too much. If you can see you and Henrik being able to make a relationship work after we leave here, then you should stick with him, but if you care more for Gary than you do Henrik, the fair thing to do would be to end it, before he gets too attached." You give her a sympathetic smile. The beautiful brunette nods in agreement as she lets out a slow breath. "I know you and Gary went through that whole thing with Priya, and I can't say much since I wasn't here back then and I don't want to get into any shit with the show, but from what I could see on the outside looking in, he was devastated about losing you. He still is. You can see it in his eyes, love. What happened with him and Priya, it was a lapse in judgement, sweetie. Gary has some deep-rooted insecurities. From what? Who knows, but he does."

She nods her head slowly before letting out a sigh. "Things could change now that he has new girls in the villa with him. He's had to watch me and Henrik basically since the day after everything happened. I wouldn't be surprised if he ends up picking to couple up with one of them. He's basically single after all, I mean there isn't anything there between him and Priya."

You shake your head at your beautiful friend. "No way, not a chance. You're it for him, girly. Don't ask me how I know because I can't say, but trust me on this."

She gives you a small smile. "I just don't know what to do, Chelsea. I'm so confused." She says as she lays down on the bed, pulling a pillow over her head.

"You don't have to make a decision right now, sweets. When the time comes, you'll know." You say as you remove the pillow from her beautiful face. "I can tell you what you're gonna do right now though. You're gonna go downstairs with me and we're gonna let the sun kiss our beautiful bodies!" You say with a smile. "Come on, love! Let's go have some fun!"

"You're right." She says, a smile returning to her face.

"Yass girly! Besides, we're too hot to be up here sulking about Gary and Lucas. Maybe that mysterious DJ can cheer you up." You say to her with a wink.

She lets out a beautiful laugh.

"He's got those heart emoji eyes, girly!" You say as you poke her in the side. "You have a way of getting these boys sprung on you. Do you see anything happening there?"

She shrugs. "He's super cute and I like his vibe, but I'm already confused enough with Gary and Henrik. I don't need to add another one to the mix." She says as she breaks into a fit of giggles.

"He is fit though babes, you have to admit that. He's got that mysterious thing goin' for him. He hardly speaks to anyone else besides you, you lucky thing you!"

She shakes her head at you. "Stooop it." She laughs. "Come on, let's go get kissed by the sun." She sings.

The two of you hop off the bed and head out of the bedroom, nearly colliding with Marisol.

"Ooops! Sorry girls! Was coming in to grab my sunglasses." She says, a mysterious smile on her face.

"We're gonna go hang by the pool. Come join us!" You chime.

"Sure, I'll meet you guys down there in a minute." She strolls past you both into the bedroom, giving you both a wink.

You and Brooklyn make your way out onto the lawn where everyone was hanging out around the pool.

"Seriously? What else would they eat?" Felix asks, looking confused.

"Like pond stuff, babes. Obviously." Lottie says as she tosses her hair over her shoulders.

"No way! They eat bread." He says, shaking his head. The blue-haired boy spots you and Brooklyn and flashes you both a big smile. "Brooklyn! Gorgeous! Settle this little debate for me. Ducks, what do you think they eat? Bread, right? Back me up here."

"Isn't bread bad for them?" Brooklyn says as she takes a seat on the edge of the pool, dangling her legs in the water.

"Yes. Thank you." Kassam says, giving her a small smile.

"Felix lets out a huff. "If it's so bad for them, then why do they eat it?"

"Because it's tasty? Who knows. What even is this conversation?" Lottie asks, an annoyed expression on her face.

"Yes, can we please change the conversation. I can't bear to listen to anymore duck talk." Hope says with an eyeroll.

"Okay, why don't you boys tell us how you usually pick up girls." Priya says with a smile as she casts her gaze around the boys.

Elijah gives her a sexy smirk. "That's easy. I just..."

"Sometimes, when I'm DJing, I'll catch eyes with a pretty little thing on the dancefloor." Felix interrupts him as he mimes a pair of headphones on his head, his hands pushing imaginary buttons. "I'll give her a little head nod and send the bartender over to her with a drink in hand."

Kassam shakes his head. "That's so lame."

"No it's not. It works, every time." The blue-haired boy says. "Brooklyn, you'd like that right? Come on, it's a classic move. Who doesn't want a free drink?"

"But you're assuming the girl is there to get picked up. Maybe she's there to hang with her friends and dance." Kassam rebuttals.

"I kinda agree with Kassam on this one. Your move sounds a bit Rom-Com." The beautiful brunette adds, deflating the blue-haired boy.

Kassam flashes her a smile, happy she had the same stance as him.

Elijah clears his throat. "Like I was saying, when I'm out at the club, I can usually tell if a girl is feelin' me. I'll lean against the bar and give her a little nod, lock eyes and let her know I see her. Then I'll casually approach her and say I saw you checkin' me out, so what we gonna do about it?" He stops.

"And then what?" Carl asks.

"That's it. Works one hundred percent of the time." He says with a shrug.

Carl shakes his head. "That's impossible, unless you've only done it once."

"Trust me, I don't have any problem hookin a lady." Elijah says dismissively.

"Says the guy who came on Love Island to hook a lady." Lottie says with a chuckle.

"What about you, Arjun?" You ask him with a smirk.

The bearded man gives you a charming smile. "I find that ladies flock to me when I'm out walking a dog. The smaller and cuter, the better."

"Girls do love a cute pup." Hope laughs.

"Then I usually throw in a little joke or two, maybe a cheeky wink and flash them my pearly whites. Never fails." He says as he demonstrates.

You let out a giggle and give him a wink. "I'd totes fall for that, sweetie!"

"Kassam, what about you?" Hope asks.

The DJ shrugs his shoulders. "I use dating apps."

Priya chuckles. "That's it?"

"Yea. If a girl wants to meet you, she'll be on there." He says.

"How do you start the conversation?" Brooklyn asks him, curious.

"I usually just send a message that says hello."

The beautiful brunette lets out a laugh. "And what? Nothing else?"

"Not really. They usually start the conversation, asking what I do, wanting to know about my name."

"It's Arabic, right?" Brookyn asks him.

He gives her a small smile as he cocks his head to one side. "Yea, Algerian."

"Oooo do you speak Arabic?" Priya chimes in.

"A little bit, but mostly French. My mom is Algerian, and my dad is French."

"I like your name. It's unique. I haven't heard it before." You smile at him.

He focuses his eyes on Brooklyn. "See? Natural conversation starter." A playful smirk appears on his face.

"It's a cool name." Hope says.

"I hear that a lot." He replies, not taking his eyes off Brooklyn. "Then they will usually ask what it means so I tell them that my name means King and I'm looking for my Queen." He smiles at the beautiful brunette, making her blush.

"I've gotta admit, that doesn't seem very impressive." Priya says as she lets out a laugh.

Kassam shrugs. "It works." He turns his attention back to Brooklyn and says something to her in Arabic, making her blush.

"Thank you." She says, a small smile playing at the corner of her lips.

"What did he say?!" You ask the beautiful brunette, nudging her.

His blue eyes turn to yours. "I said she's beautiful."

"Girly! You speak Arabic too?!" You ask her.

She shakes her head. "No, I can understand it, but I can't speak it."

"What did I miss?" Marisol's voice chimes as she takes a seat on the ledge of the pool next to Graham.

"We were just discussing how the boys pick up chicks when they go out." You giggle. "And we learned that Kassam here speaks Arabic."

"Oooo, that's so sexy." The law student says with a smirk. "What about you hun? How do you pick up girls?" She asks, turning her attention to Graham.

"I keep it down my local. I just go up and talk to them. It's funny how far treating a woman like a human being can get you." The sailor bellows, a hearty laugh escaping his lips.

"Nice. I respect that." Brooklyn says to him with a smile.

"Me too!" Marisol chimes, casting a side eye at the beautiful brunette.

"Where are you from again?" Brooklyn asks him.

"Devon. It's a nice spot. Let me know if you're ever in the area, I could show you around. Take you down to my local, introduce you to my mates. You'd like them." He says as his gaze lingers on her tanned skin, making her shift uncomfortably as Marisol and Kassam eye him.

"Anyways." Marisol interrupts, rolling her eyes.

You glance at Carl. "What about you, Carl? How do you meet girls?"

"Same as Kassam. I use apps, although I once met a girl in a bicycling club at my work. We bonded over a slipped chain."

"No way. Never date the girls you work with. It can get messy." Elijah interrupts, shaking his head.

"But he didn't meet her at work, he met her in a club at work." Hannah adds. "Hobbies are the best way to meet people."

"That's so true because you know you already have something in common." Hope says with a smile.

"Exactly." Hannah laughs, casting a glance at Carl.

The shy man smiles at her, appreciatively.

A text rings out from Graham's phone. He stands up and makes his way over to grab it, a big smile appearing on his face as he reads the message out loud. "Islanders, congratulations on winning today's Villa to Villa challenge. This evening, you will all be treated to a party, Love Island style, complete with a DJ and lots of booze. #WeAreTheChampions."

You all burst into cheers, high fiving and celebrating your win.

"This is amazing! I'm so down to party!" You squeal.

Lucas

You lean your head against the cool shower tiles, visions of her face swirling around in your head. What was she doing there? Was she having fun? Could she have met someone that turned her head? The conversation with the boys earlier had your mind running. Chelsea, she was so unlike any woman you'd ever met before. She talked a mile a minute, making it hard to keep up with her sometimes, and was unbelievably energetic. You got tired just watching her, but there was something about her that was pulling you in. When you had first met her, you hadn't been interested in the slightest. She was beautiful, there was no question about that, but personality wise, she was the very definition of everything you tried to avoid when it came to a relationship. She was loud, she had a bit of an airhead vibe about her and she didn't have a jealous or possessive bone in her body, which let's be honest, you had liked women with a little touch of jealousy. You enjoyed it when a woman claimed you as hers, basically marking her territory. It turned you on, until Hope had gone off the wire, making what usually got you hot, turn you stone cold. It was funny how something that you found so attractive before, so appealing, so sexy, could be altered and shifted by the actions of one person. Chelsea, she wasn't like Hope. Sexually, you and Hope clicked, but unfortunately you had discovered that was the only place you two got on. She enjoyed going on sexual adventures with you. She trusted you and followed your lead, it didn't matter what you wanted, she did it. Chelsea... well Chelsea seemed like a bit of a good girl. Your kinks could scare the poor thing off, although she did make that reference about biting. That was hot. You bite your lip as images of leaving little marks all over her beautiful body, nipping and sucking on her skin, swirl through your head. It excited you, making you shiver. You feel yourself getting hard at the thought. Her flirty banter, the way she called you Dr. Koh and big daddy, her sexy little giggle and the way her hair fell in her face, giving her that just fucked look, it had slowly and unexpectedly began to drive you crazy. You let your hand make its way down your body to your hips, lightly brushing against your length, sending a jolt of pleasure to the center of your stomach. You position your hands, one pressed against the shower tiles, the other wrapped around your solid length and slowly begin to pump as you imagine Chelsea laid out in front of you, legs spread, her big blue eyes staring into your dark irises, pupils blown from arousal. Her sweet voice telling you to come and take it, big daddy as she slowly takes her index finger and brings it to her mouth, softly trailing it over her luscious lips. You squeeze your eyes shut harder as you speed up the pace. Beautiful, positive Chelsea, swirling around in your brain, baiting you, telling you to pump faster, to pump harder. You grip yourself tighter, feeling electricity surge through your body, pumping yourself fast and steady. Chelsea urging you on. Yes, just like that. I love to watch you, she says through a giggle, sending another shiver through your spine. I'd do it for you, but I'm a good girl, Dr. Koh. You imagine her running her hands down her body and in between her legs, her delicate fingers intricately massaging her sex as she whispers, I wanna be bad. Make me bad. Corrupt me, big daddy. You lean your head back as you feel your orgasm building in your stomach. Your skin prickles with goosebumps and your abdominal muscles flex as you tense, preparing to release. You pump faster, your body stiffening as you explode, cumming so hard that your body convulses uncontrollably, your hips thrusting.

Fuck.

You lean your head against the tile as you slowly let out the breath you had been holding in, your senses coming down from your orgasm. Relaxation overtakes your body, the pent-up energy that had been keeping you on edge, gone. You wash and rinse your hair and body then turn the water off. Stepping out of the shower, you grab the towel and dry your body off before wrapping it around your waist. You head into the dressing room and grab a pair of red swim trunks and throw them on before making your way downstairs. You spot Henrik sitting on the couch, softly strumming a guitar.

"I didn't know you played guitar." You say as you give your friend a smile and take a seat opposite him, resting your feet on the coffee table.

"You know, I've been here for well over a week and I just noticed this beauty in the corner." He says with a laugh.

"Don't feel bad, I didn't notice it either." You laugh.

He continues strumming away, a beautiful melody filling the air.

"What song is that? I don't recognize it." You ask him.

He shrugs. "Just a little something I've been working on."

"You wrote that? Impressive."

The long-haired blonde smirks at you. "Yea, another one of my charming qualities."

"Oh, of course." You respond with a chuckle, noticing the somber expression on your friends face. "You alright?"

He stops playing and sets the guitar down on the couch beside him. "Yea, just missing Brooklyn." He says as he leans back into the cushions. "You think she had to kiss any of those blokes over there?"

"It's possible, but even if she did, it's Brooklyn. I don't think you have anything to worry about." You give your friend a reassuring smile.

He nods. "I was surprised to find out that they beat our time. I thought we all did pretty well."

"They're a bunch of eager beavers. Plus, I think the party motivated them. Those girls love to drink and dance."

The mountain man lets out a chuckle. "Especially Brooklyn." He says, shaking his head.

"And Chelsea. And Lottie, for that matter." You smirk.

"Those three together, a bunch of wild ones once the liquor starts flowing through them." He says, letting out a hearty laugh.

You fold your hands into your lap. "So, Sage... She's been coming on pretty strong I take it?"

He lets out a sigh. "Yea, I practically had to hide in the beach hut to get a few minutes away from her."

"I can't say that I blame her though. You are quite charming, after all."

"I think it's more to mess with my head if I'm honest." He says.

"What do you mean mess with your head?"

Your friend runs his hands through his long blonde hair. "I don't know, it's just a feeling I get. Like, she's been coming on so strong, taking little jabs here and there about Brooklyn being gone and me needing to have some fun." He looks you in the eye, his expression serious. "She told me that Brooklyn is playing with me, using me to make Gary jealous."

You shake your head and let out a surprised laugh. "I don't see that. If Brooklyn wanted Gary, all she'd have to do is say the word. She wouldn't be paired up with you if she wanted him."

"I don't know, bruv. She seemed a little sad when Gary didn't pick her the other night. Maybe I'm imagining it, but her face, she just looked...sad."

You give your friend a sympathetic smile. "I think you're imagining it. To me, she looked more relieved. Almost like she was happy she didn't have to let him down again had he picked her. If Gary had got the impression that there was even a small chance that she wanted him, he would have picked her. That just tells me that she hasn't given him that impression, and she would. You and I both know that she isn't the type to bottle up her emotions. She says how she feels."

"Yea, you're probably right." He nods.

"Of course I'm right." You smirk.

"Still though, Sage is coming on strong. I'm trying to be polite and not lead her on. I've told her that I'm not interested, but she doesn't seem to want to take the hint."

"She's trying to stay in the villa. I wouldn't expect anything less from those girls. Well, apart from Shannon."

"Yea, Shannon is good people. I like her. She saved my ass today by sitting in the love cupboard with me." The long-haired blonde says as he lets out a laugh.

"You're damn right she did. Sage would have devoured you, mate." You chuckle. "Don't let what she says about Brooklyn get to you. She'll say whatever she needs to if it will help her chances of staying in the villa."

"Yea, I guess." He runs his hands over his face.

You lean forward. "What's going on? You're not telling me something."

"She tried to kiss me, bruv." He shakes his head. "I mean, she did kiss me. It was only for a second, and I pushed her off immediately, but..."

"When? Where was I?"

"Upstairs. I was hangin' out on the daybeds and she came over to talk to me. Next thing I knew she jumped on me and her mouth was on mine. I quickly pushed her off, but it still happened. I just have this sickening feeling that it's going to get turned into something that it wasn't." He pinches the bridge of his nose with his fingers. "Brooklyn will never trust me again once she finds out. In her eyes, I'll be just as bad as Gary."

"No, what happened with Gary was completely different. They had that argument after him and Priya got it on during the challenge, then the next day he ignored her and treated her like she was invisible after we had our dates and then she caught the two of them together that very night. Not to mention, Gary and Priya kissed twice. What happened between you and Sage, it doesn't even compare." You say as you stand up and take a seat next to your long-haired friend, patting his back. "Brooklyn knows that you're not the type of guy to cheat on her. Just like you know she isn't the type of girl to cheat on you."

He covers his face with his hands, shaking his head. "I really hope you're right, bruv. I will straight up lose my shit if this somehow screws up what I have with her."

"You really like her, don't you?"

He nods. "Hands down. I've never felt this way about anyone before. It's happening so fast, it kinda scares me a bit, but I could see myself falling in love with that girl. Like little house in the suburbs, white picket fence, little Henrik's running around type love."

"Wow." You sit back, taking in your friends words. The expression in love had never been something that had come out of your mouth. You had cared about plenty of women, you had even liked quite a few of them a lot, but you had never been in love. Not even close. "So, you just tell her what happened when she gets back. Explain everything and leave nothing out. She'll believe you. I know she will."

Deep down, you hoped you were right. You had noticed the way she looked at the recoupling ceremony, but you just didn't have it in you to tell your friend that. Any feelings that she could possibly have for Gary, you hoped he was too stupid to put the pieces together. You needed to do something. Gary just needed a push in the right direction, a direction anywhere that steered him away from Brooklyn.

Brooklyn

"Go on girl! Let's see that twirl! Work what your momma gave ya!" Chelsea squeals at you as you walk out of the dressing room, displaying your outfit.

"Wow, you look incredible, Brooklyn!" Hannah chimes at you.

You do a little spin, showing off your red off the shoulder crop top and black leather pants that were so tight, they looked like they had been painted on. You accented the outfit with a pair of gold dangling earrings and red flats, choosing to give your feet a rest from the usual wedges and heels you had been sporting.

"Yass girl! That is the look! My goodness, you always look so stunning!" Chelsea says as she makes her way over to you, pulling you into a hug.

You take the two girls in. Hannah had on a silver tube top with a black maxi skirt and black wedges. Her hair was pulled back into a loose braid and she had a white flower tucked behind her ear, giving her an enchanting look. The bubbly blonde looked just as hot with her white satin minidress hugging her curves and red stilettos showing off her perfectly toned legs.

"You both look amazing!" You say to Chelsea and Hannah.

"Thank you!" They chime.

Priya enters the room. Her voluptuous figure accentuated by her deep purple lace cocktail dress.

"Wow Priya, you look... wow." You say, smiling at the bombshell.

She stares at you for a second, clearly taken back at the realization that you were speaking to her, before giving you a big smile. "Thank you, you're so sweet. You all look incredible."

You had decided to be the bigger person and try to turn over a new leaf with Priya. She wasn't exactly your favorite person in the villa given that she had lied about you and had basically caused the breakup between you and Gary, but in your heart, you knew it was the right thing to do. Being angry with her, it had been eating away at you for weeks. You were tired of feeling imprisoned by your emotions. Besides, you were at Casa Amore, the House of Love. Surely, you could find it in your heart to start over and give the girl a clean slate.

You clap your hands as you walk into the dressing room. "Are we ready girls?" You ask as your eyes fall on Hope, Lottie and Marisol.

Lottie had on a flowing foot-length dress in her signature color, black. Her legs peeking out of the slits either side. Marisol was flaunting her girls in a yellow silk top with a plunging neckline and a pair of dark blue jeans that she elegantly paired with a pair of navy pumps, and Hope had on a grey blouse covered in sequins and a white skirt. Her black heels flattering her long legs.

"You all look so hot." You say bringing a smile to their faces. "Come on, lets get out there. We earned this!"

You all make your way out to the lawn. There were fairy lights strewn across the yard, a strobe light was going and heavy music was pumping through the air. The boys were all gathered over by the bar, which you had expected, chatting idly. Kassam looked good. He had on a white t-shirt with the words Medicate Your Senses written across the front in a blurred effect, a pair of black skinny jeans with rips in the knees and a pair of black boots, untied. He had diamond studs in his ears and a gold figaro chain hanging from his neck. He looked like the rebellious boy every girls mother warned them about. The way he stood there, relaxed, hands in his pockets, so casual and laid back, you liked it. He gives you a smirk as he spots you walking towards him. You feel your stomach flutter and quickly push the thought of how good he looks out of your mind. You couldn't afford to fall for another guy. You were already confused enough with your feelings for Gary and Henrik. You didn't have the energy or the brainpower to deal with any more feelings.

"Hey you." You say with a smile as you approach.

He lets out a whistle. "Like I said yesterday, such a beat. You look fire, Brooklyn." He says as his lips curve into a half smile.

"Thanks, you look very bad boyish." You smirk.

He lets out a small laugh. "Well, if the shoe fits."

"Wear it." You add.

"Precisely." He smiles. "I see you elected to be your petite self. No heels tonight?"

"I needed to give my feet a break." You giggle.

"I like it. Very chill and laid back. Although those pants... Those are anything but chill. Those are sick. You look good in leather." He cocks his head to the side as he studies you, making your heart speed up. The way his blue eyes made their way up your body, taking you all in, it made your skin feel warm.

"Brooklyn!" Chelsea's voice breaks your gaze. "It's shot time, girly!"

"You read my mind." You smile at the bubbly blonde as you walk towards her and the girls. You glance back at the guys. "Come on, boys. Let's do a celebratory shot."

"You don't have to ask me twice." Felix exclaims as he catches up to you, visibly annoying Kassam.

The blue-haired boy puts his arm around your shoulder. "I've gotta say, I like you being short. Gives me a nice arm rest." He laughs.

You shake your head at him. "I'm nobody's arm rest." You say playfully as you shove his arm off.

"Except mine." Kassam smiles as he casually places his arm around your shoulder, giving you a wink. "What are we drinking?" He says to the bubbly blonde as she grabs different bottles, placing them on the bar.

"Screaming Orgasms, sweetheart!" Chelsea cheers as she fills twelve shot glasses with the tri-colored mix.

You feel Kassam's body shake slightly as he lets out a small laugh.

"Yes please!" Priya chimes through a fit of laughter.

"Oh, I can help you with that, gorgeous!" Felix says, smirking at her. "You just wait!"

You feel Kassam's breath on your ear. "That guy is such a tool. He's probably never given a girl an orgasm in his life."

You bust into a fit of giggles, shaking your head at his remark. "I don't even want to think about him trying." You shudder.

"What's in it?" Hope asks the bubbly blonde, stoically.

"Vodka, amaretto liquor, coffee liquor and Irish cream liquor." She smiles at you.

"Oh my God. You're trying to get me wasted, aren't you?" You laugh.

She gives you a playful wink. "You know it, you sexy lil' thang!"

"Give us enough booze and Brooklyn just might end up in my bed tonight." Lottie says with a giggle.

You wink at her. "You are a sexy bitch. I just can't help myself, babe."

The pretty goth wraps her arm around your neck, placing a soft peck on your lips. "Muah!" She says laughing. Her cherry lip gloss lingering on your lips.

"Oh yea! I love me some girl on girl action." Felix chirps as his eyes dart between the two of you.

Lottie rolls her eyes at him. "Not like that you little perv." She snaps, making Kassam chuckle against you.

"I think we should play a little game of Truth or Dare, the naughty version." The blue-haired boy says without skipping a beat.

"Why? So you can dare the girls to kiss?" Graham says with a chuckle.

Felix smirks. "Among other things."

"I'll pass." Hannah says, shaking her head. "I'd rather dance."

"Same." You say to the pretty redhead.

"Not before we do some more shots!" Chelsea yells to you girls.

You let out a laugh. "Another one?!"

"Yass!" She gives you a huge smile.

"You have such great ideas, princess." Arjun gives the bubbly blonde his million-dollar smile

She beams at him. "I know, right?!"

Chelsea mixes up another round of shots for the islanders and passes them all around. "To the best summer of our lives!"

Kassam clinks his glass to yours as he downs the liquid, you follow suit. There was a fun atmosphere as the heavy bass from the music filled the air. You saunter over to Hannah, wrapping your arms around her waist as you rest your head on her shoulder, pulling her into a hug. "How you feeling babe? Better than earlier?"

The beautiful redhead smiles at you. "Much." She glances over at Carl, making the shy man blush. "Carl's so sweet, isn't he?"

"Absolutely babe, you two look ridiculously adorable together." You weren't lying, they really did compliment each other well. It looked as though Carl really liked Hannah, her gentle nature seemed to calm him a bit. When she was around, Carl was much more relaxed.

She glances over towards Kassam. "How are things going on your end? Any sparks flying there?"

You cast your gaze towards the DJ, who was engrossed in a conversation with Arjun and Elijah about music. "He's really sweet, yea. But... I don't think it's going to go anywhere."

"Really? You two look so good together. He's got that don't give a damn look about him that is so sexy and you're absolutely gorgeous. I think the two of you look better standing next to each other over Gary or Henrik."

"You think?" You say as you glance in his direction again. He gives you a small up nod as the two of you lock eyes.

"Yea, nothing against Gary or Henrik, Kassam just seems so interesting and he has the coolest job. I bet he'd be the type to write a song for you or name an album after you."

"That would be cute." You say with a smile.

"You're both creative types. Ooo, I could totally see the two of you writing a song together! You are a writer after all." She beams. "You'd totally click. Something to think about." She says with a beautiful smile.

You burst into a fit of giggles. "I love how you think about everything in advance, Han." You say, giving her a sweet smile. "The world needs more people like you."

"I agree! There are too many assholes in this world." She giggles. "I'm feeling a bit loose tonight." She says as she hugs you, swaying her body to the music. "Come on, let's go dance!"

She takes you by the hand and drags you towards the makeshift dancefloor in front of the DJ booth. She lets go and begins to move her body to the heavy beat, the breeze whipping around the loose strands of her red hair. You follow her lead and sway your hips to the beat, letting the music take control of your body. Priya, Chelsea and Lottie all make their way towards the two of you on the floor, while Marisol and Hope hang back by the bar, chatting. The song fades out and within seconds you hear the familiar beat to one of you and Brittney's favorite songs, Ecstasy by ATB. You close your eyes and lean your head back moving your body to the upbeat tempo, feeling your long hair tickle against your lower back. Images of Brittney flash through your head, her arms above her head as she jumped around the dancefloor, laughter rolling off her lips. Her big eyes sparkling under the colored strobe lights, her skin glistening with sweat.

Have you ever noticed  
That I'm not acting as I used to do before?  
Have you ever wondered  
Why I always keep on coming back for more?

What have you done to me?  
I'll never be the same I'll tell you for sure  
I'll never be the same I'll tell you for sure  
I'll never be the same I'll tell you for sure

You really are my ecstasy  
My real life fantasy, oh yeah  
You really are my ecstasy  
My real life fantasy, oh yeah

You sing the lyrics out as you let yourself completely let go to the music, you raise your hands above your head as you jump up and down, a smile plastered to your face at the memories of your beautiful best friend. Hannah, Lottie and Chelsea beam at you, following suit. You spot Priya dancing off to the side by herself. You sway over towards her and grab her by the hand, pulling her towards the girls, making her face light up. Lottie gives you a confused look as you welcome the bombshell into the group. You wink at her and pull her into a hug.

"I'm starting over, babe. No point in letting my anger eat away at me." You say into the goths ear.

She gives you a small smirk and shakes her head. "You're so much nicer than I am babes." She sways her body against you. "If she fucks with you again, just let her know that I'll cut her."

You wrap your arms around the pretty goth as you let out a giggle. All of you dance to the music, your bodies pushed up against each other, laughter filling the dancefloor. Hannah rushes over and grabs Carl by the hand, dragging him to the floor. The shy man blushes uncontrollably.

"Oh no, I don't dance." He smiles.

"Tonight you do!" The beautiful redhead chimes as she throws her arms around his neck, moving her body against his.

Carl laughs as he awkwardly moves his body to the beat. He wasn't awful, but he definitely wasn't a dancer. He was cute though, as he tried to find a balance between his moves against Hannah. You catch eyes with Lottie, the two of you belting out the rest of the lyrics to the song.

Not that I'm complaining  
A more beautiful vision, I have never seen  
If you don't mind me saying  
A life of ambition to fulfill my dream

She wraps her arms around your waist as she grinds her body against yours.

What have you done to me?  
I'll never be the same I'll tell you for sure  
I'll never be the same I'll tell you for sure  
I'll never be the same I'll tell you for sure

You really are my ecstasy  
My real life fantasy, oh yeah  
You really are my ecstasy  
My real life fantasy, oh yeah

You really are my ecstasy  
There can be no other  
While we still have each other  
My real life fantasy, oh yeah

The pretty goth's smile stretched for miles, she had let herself go, giving in to the vibe in the air, the alcohol coursing through her veins.

"I'm so happy that I met you, Brooklyn!" Lottie shrieks as places her arms around your neck, knotting her hands in your long hair.

"Same, girl. We'll be friends for life. I've always got you." You smile at her. You meant what you said. Before coming here, before this experience, your life in London had been lonely. You had a few friends but spent most of your time alone on your couch. Coming here had given you the chance to make some lifelong connections, friends that you knew in your gut were going to be a part of your life forever. No one would ever replace Brittney, but they would fill the void that you had felt in your heart since she passed away.

Elijah, Graham and Arjun saunter out onto the dance floor, joining in with you and the girls. You spot Kassam making his way towards the DJ booth before slowly climbing the steps. He places one hand on the DJ's shoulder and extends the other to the man. They both laugh and chat for a minute before he takes his headphones off and hands them to Kassam. They talk for a bit before the DJ makes his way down the steps and heads over to the bar. Kassam wraps the headphones around his neck, pressing his ear to the side as he bobs his head along to the beat, the light from the monitors illuminating his face. A heavy bass drop hits and his eyes light up.

"Yass! Kassam's gonna do his thing!" Chelsea squeals to the others. Everyone claps their hands and cheer, making him laugh.

He locks eyes with you and gives you a smirk as a familiar beat starts. The fast tempo and unmistakable intro of Stitch My Heart and Leave blares out of the speakers. His eyes stay focused on yours as he sways his body to the beat, the music getting louder and louder as the bass drops hit. You loved this song, your body moves to the music as you run your hands through your hair and close your eyes. The heavy electronic beat pumping through your veins. You let go of yourself, feeling the music.

Cut me open with your words  
You always were a dangerous one  
I must admit, they warned me about you  
Wanna feel you swimming through my veins  
Like a drug I couldn't quit   
Go ahead and rip me open  
Stiletto nails digging in my flesh  
Just make me one promise before you go

When you're done and finished with your fun  
Do you best to put me back in one peace  
Stich my heart and leave  
Stich my heart and leave

You open your eyes and glance towards him, his eyes were focused on you. He gives you a smile and nods, motioning with his hand for you to come up to the booth with him. You make your way through the other islanders and climb the steps to the DJ booth, taking in all the equipment before you. There were hundreds of buttons, computer monitors, a mixer, turntables, the whole lot.

"Pretty sick, huh?" He says to you, his eyes lighting up as he moves his body back and forth to the beat, pushing buttons and moving switches.

"This is incredible!" You chime as you watch him in amazement.

"You wanna have a go?" He yells towards you over the music.

You shake your head. "Oh no, I have no idea what all this is." You laugh.

"That's okay, I'll show you." He smiles as he extends his hand to you. You take it and he pulls you closer to him. He gives you a brief run down of all the buttons and knobs in front of you, most of it going over your head. You watch his face as he explains everything. His eyes were excited, a smile permanently stretched across his face and not the typical smirks and smiles you had seen, but a genuine smile. "You got all that?" He says, turning to you. His blue eyes looked radiant as the lights reflected off of them.

"Uh sure, yea. Absolutely. I'm a pro." You say with a laugh, making him chuckle. He wraps an arm around your waist and positions you in front of the equipment as he stands behind you. He takes your hands in his and places them above a set of buttons.

"Go ahead and have some fun with it." He says into your ear, giving you chills. You push one, making the tempo of the song speed up. You move your hand over another one and tap it, making the bass hit. You jump at the feeling, your body vibrating from the power of the sound blaring out of the speakers. He reaches in front of you with one of his hands and slowly moves a switch down, slowing the music. His chin brushes against the skin of your bare shoulder, sending a jolt of electricity through your body. You turn one of the knobs and what sounds like electronic chimes ring out from the speaker. He hits a few more buttons, transforming the song into something almost unrecognizable. He takes your hands in his and uses them on the mixer, his body bopping along to the beat.

"This is incredible!" You say as you turn your face towards his and step aside, letting him take the reins again.

He smiles. "This. This is where I truly feel like myself. Music is my passion. It's my life."

"I can see why you love it so much. You get to control how everyone out there is feeling." You say as you look out at the others, all of them dancing around, bodies pressed to each other. The girls heads tilted back, smiles on their faces. "This is just...incredible."

"I was thinking the same thing about you." He says in your ear.

You smile, feeling your cheeks go red. "You're very smooth."

"Not smooth. Just honest." He says as his eyes briefly glance at your lips making butterflies take off in your stomach. He was so close, you could feel the heat radiating off his skin, the smell of his cologne filling your nostrils. Your skin prickles with goosebumps as a sexy smirk appears across his face. He takes a step closer to you, his blue eyes looking down at you. "I think you're incredible. I have from the moment I laid eyes on you. You're not like these other girls. You're real. I like that." He places one arm around your waist, gently pulling you closer to him as he takes your hair in his hand, tucking it behind your ear, before letting his fingers softly touch the skin of your neck. You could feel your heart beating out of your chest.

Brooklyn, stop. You can't do this. Think about Henrik. Think about Gary. Stop!

Your head was screaming no, but your body was screaming yes. His face gets closer to yours, almost like it was happening in slow motion as he cups your face in his hand, leaning in to kiss you.

"YOU ABSOLUTE SLAG!" Hope's voice and the sound of a glass shattering breaks you out of your trance. You and Kassam both jump, turning your attention to the dancefloor. Hope was standing before Chelsea, seething with anger.

"YOU THINK I'M JUST GOING TO SIT BACK AND LET YOU TAKE MY MAN, YOU LITTLE WHORE?!" She yells at the bubbly blonde. "YOU'RE NOTHING BUT A LITTLE SNAKE, AN ANNOYING, LOUDMOUTHED LITTLE SLAG!"

You climb down the steps of the DJ booth and make your way over to them, Kassam quickly following.

"Hope, calm down. What's wrong?" You ask as you try to defuse the situation.

She turns to you, her eyes filled with rage. "Oh don't act like you don't know, Brooklyn! Marisol told me all about your little chat with Chelsea. How could you?! How could you act like you're my friend when all the while you've been encouraging this bitch to get on with my man?!"

"What are you talking about?" You ask as you turn your gaze to Marisol. "Marisol, what the fuck? What did you tell her?"

The law student crosses her arms over her chest, swaying slightly from the amount of alcohol she had consumed. "I told her exactly what I heard. You two were talking about Lucas and Chelsea's date today and you weren't exactly being a friend to Hope by making her think she should try to graft him."

"You're full of it!" You say angrily. "How about next time you know what you're talking about before you go starting a bunch of shit for no reason!"

"So you're telling me that Chelsea didn't tell you all about the massage she got from Lucas, topless? Or about how she loved sitting on his ass as she rubbed him down? And she didn't tell you that she has feelings for him, right? Oh of course! And she definitely didn't tell you that she couldn't understand why he was with me, calling me a psycho and a nutjob, right?!" Hope's eyes pierce yours. "And instead of coming and telling me, you, like the fucking snake you are, you sit up there and encourage the shit. Meanwhile, here I was ignoring Priya after she stole Gary away from you!"

"First of all, it's not my job to run and tell you how their date went, perhaps you should be pissed at Lucas for not being honest with you about what went down. Not to mention, I didn't go run and tell Noah all about your feelings for Lucas when you were still coupled up with him, when you were still coupled with one of my closest friends here. I didn't run and tell him about all your secret hookups with Lucas before you even told him that you wanted to couple up with him. Should I have done that?"

"What are you talking about?!" She yells at you.

"Oh stop it, Hope. Henrik told me all about it. Him and Lucas are friends, they tell each other everything. I could have easily ran to Noah, but I figured it was none of my business." You turn your gaze to Marisol. "And you! You're coupled with Noah and here you are getting off with Graham! Perhaps you should make sure your own shit's in order before you start casting stones at others."

"I don't know what you're talking about." She says to you, rolling her eyes.

"Oh please, Marisol. You've been flaunting your ass in front of him since we got here. Don't think I didn't hear the two of you last night. I was in the bed right fucking next to you so don't even try to deny it."

"You're one to talk! You've been eye-fucking King Techno over here all day." Marisol snarls at you.

"Eye-fucking? You're ridiculous. I haven't done anything wrong. I'm allowed to get to know someone, I'm allowed to explore my options while I try to figure out what's best for me, but I've not done a damn thing that has disrespected Henrik in any way. You have a lot of nerve considering you've completely fucking forgot that you're coupled with one of the best guys in the villa."

"Yea, Brooklyn and Noah, BFF's. Don't think I'm not on to your little game, Brooklyn! Don't think I don't notice the way he looks at you, the way he is always so concerned with how you're feeling. You two like each other, but instead of just admitting it, you continue to play this little game of cat and mouse and act like a snake. It's completely disrespectful to me, Noah and Henrik."

"Fuck you. Noah and I are friends, that's it. I don't give a damn what you think. If anyone's a snake here, it's you." You say, glaring at her.

"You just love having all the attention on you, right Brooklyn? As long as everyone thinks you're this innocent little princess... She's so beautiful. She's so kind." She shakes her head. "It's all bullshit. Brooklyn, the innocent little virgin. That's the only thing that draws all the attention to you." She steps towards you. "They just want to bed you, they just want the recognition of fucking a virgin on television. You're not special." She says with a drunken laugh.

"If I just wanted to bed someone, I'd probably go for someone like you. Why have to work for it when I can get it on the first night?" Kassam says, a smartass tone in his voice. Marisol stares at him, shocked.

"Hey, don't talk to Brooklyn like that!" Priya says as she steps in front of you. "You're a right bitch, Marisol. You know everything you just said is complete bullshit!"

You were surprised to see the bombshell coming to your defense.

Marisol busts into laughter. "Oh, so now you're sticking up for her? Two weeks ago you were planting seeds and plotting how to ruin her relationship and now you're Team Brooklyn?"

"I can admit that what I did was beyond fucked up. I was manipulative and acted like an asshole, I didn't think of anyone but myself." Priya turns to you. "I was hoping to get a moment to sit down and talk to you, one on one, but now is as good a time as ever. I was wrong for what I did and I'm sorry, I really am. I was jealous of what you and Gary had and instead of just being honest about how I felt, I snuck around and made him think you were going to mug him off and for that, I'm so incredibly sorry. Gary doesn't want me. He wants you. He's wanted you from the moment he laid eyes on you." Her eyes well up. "He told me flat out that nothing would ever come out of him and I and that the only person he wants, is you. He'd rather go home than couple up with anyone else. All he wants is for you to be happy, Brooklyn. He's willing to step aside, shelf his feelings for you even though it kills him to see you with Henrik, because he wants you to be happy. That kiss we shared, well both of them, they were all me. I lied to him. I manipulated him. I made him think that he was going to end up leaving the villa. It makes me sick to think that I could be that person, the person who would take something that was so pure, get in between two people that were so perfect for one another and completely destroy everything. I understand if you can't forgive me and honestly, I wouldn't blame you in the slightest if you didn't, but I just needed you to know that it was all me. Gary was just a pawn in my twisted game."

You stand there for a minute taking in her words. You had been furious when everything had went down with Priya and Gary. You had thought Gary was lying when he told you that he didn't want her. After all, he had admitted that he was attracted to her.

"Can we get back to the main problem here?!" Hope yells, interrupting your train of thought. "This whore is trying to snake my man away from me!"

"Oh, just shut it! Yes, I said you're crazy, because you are crazy! You've treated Lucas like garbage, acted like him going on dates with another islander, dates that are part of the show you signed up for, was this huge deal! You've acted like the two of you have been together for years and you've just caught him cheating! You're crazy, Hope! Like, you should totally be committed." Chelsea says, glaring at her. "I'm not going to pretend like I don't like Lucas just because it bothers you. Oh well! Get over it! I like him and there isn't a damn thing you can do to make me back down."

"You absolute slag!" Hope says as she takes a step towards Chelsea, Elijah and Graham step in between them, preventing her from getting any closer.

"Get used to it sweetie. Chelsea Stockton isn't going anywhere." The bubbly blonde smiles.

Hope turns to you. "This friendship is over. Don't ever talk to me again. You're nothing but a stupid little bitch and I want nothing to do with you!"

"Fine by me!" You yell back.

"And you!" She turns her fury back to Chelsea. "If you and Lucas think that I'm gonna sit back and let you two make me look like a fucking idiot, you're dead wrong." She grabs Elijah by the hand and takes off towards the villa.

"Make sure you wear a condom Elijah! No telling where she's been!" Chelsea yells after them before letting out a fit of laughter.

"Come on, Graham." Marisol says as she extends her hand.

He takes a step back, shaking his head. "I've gotta be honest, I'm not into this side of you. I thought you were pretty cool, but I think I'm good right here." He says as he folds his arms over his chest.

She shakes her head and lets out a frustrated sigh. "Lemme guess, you want to fuck the virgin too?"

"Ya know what, I'm not about to deal with a hot mess of a bird thinkin' she can just go off and say shit like that." He bellows. "The sooner you pack up and get back to Noah, the better."

She lets her eyes fall on you, shooting daggers through your skull, before stumbling towards the villa.

Kassam takes you by the hand. "You alright?" He asks, a look of concern on his face.

You run your hand through your hair. "Yea, I'm good. I don't give a shit what they say."

"Anyone who wants to sleep out on the daybeds with me tonight to avoid the drama indoors is more than welcome!" Lottie says as she makes her way over to you. "I'm sorry babes, they're nothing but a bunch of cunts."

"Dayum. Lottie just went and pulled out the big C!" Felix laughs.

"Kassam, can we crash out here with Lottie tonight?" You ask him.

He gives you a smirk. "Sure, doesn't bother me none."

"Okay, but if I kiss your girl, you can't get mad." Lottie says with a giggle. "She's lookin too hot to handle tonight!"

"Well, if the shoe fits." Kassam smirks.

"Wear it." You say, as you all break into a fit of laughter.

"Come on! There's still a party to be had!" Chelsea chimes as she claps her hands together. "Come on ladies, let's go dance! Sorry boys, I'm about to whore it up on your girls!"

"Ugh, you're such a slag Chelsea." Lottie winks at her.

"I didn't choose the slag life Lottie, the slag life chose me." Chelsea giggles, making you all break into hysterics.

You glance at Priya, feeling warm and inviting from the alcohol and the fact that she had took up for you, you pull her into a hug. "I forgive you, Priya. Thank you for what you said to Marisol. You didn't have to. That meant a lot."

"I meant every word babe. I really am sorry and if I could take it all back, I would." She chokes.

You squeeze her tighter. "We're good."

"He really does care about you, Brooklyn. He wants you back." She says as she pulls away, bringing her eyes to yours. "Henrik seems like a sweetie, but if there's any doubt in your mind about how Gary feels about you, just know that you're it for him baby doll."

Gary

"There's no way in hell I'm sleepin' in bed next to that bird, bruv." You say to Jakub as you drop to your feet from the pull-up bar.

The bodybuilder lets out a hearty laugh. "It's your baby batter. She wants it, bruv."

"For fucks sake, will you stop saying baby batter." You laugh. "You're so fucking disgusting."

Your friend's body shakes as he heaves with laughter. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry... It's just so catchy." He smirks. "You ain't interested in her in the slightest?" Jakub says as he drops his weights on the ground and grabs his water bottle. "Blake is fuckin fit, bruv."

"She looks good, but she's a bitch. I didn't like the way she was tryin to make Shannon feel bad about her body. That kinda shit gets me heated."

"Well yea, but real talk, she's hot as fuck. I think you two would actually look good together."

You shake your head. "Nah, I'm not interested."

"Bruv..." He says to you as he gives you a pointed stare.

You shake your head. "I don't wanna hear it, bruv. I already know what you're gonna say." You reply as you add weight to the bar and position yourself on the weight bench. "Spot me."

Jakub walks over, his massive frame standing above you. You place your hands on the bar, removing it from the rack as you steady yourself. "I'm not tryin to give you shit, bruv. I just don't want to see you putting yourself at risk over B." Jakub says to you.

"I'm not...putting myself...at risk." You grunt as you begin your reps.

"You fuckin are, bruv." He shakes his head. "I just don't wanna see you end up goin home is all. You're the only lad here I can tolerate for longer that fifteen minutes, bruv."

You continue lifting, sweat trailing down your body in the evening humidity. "I know you're just tryin... to look out for me, bruv... And I appreciate it... But, I just... I don't want any of the girls here except Brooklyn. Kinda like how... you are... with Lottie." You words come out in spurts as you lift.

"I get it, bruv. But the difference is Lottie's my bird, and B is coupled with Henrik."

You set the bar back in the rack and sit up. You drag the towel over your face, wiping the sweat from your skin. Jakub walks over to the weight rack and grabs two fifty-pound dumbbells and begins to do shoulder raises.

"Maybe the problem is that you're not interested in Blake. What about the others? Any of them tickle your fancy?" He asks you as he lifts.

You shrug. "I don't have that attraction to any of them the way I did Brooklyn. I mean, I guess Siobhan is pretty."

"Siobhan is fire, bruv. That red hair and those green eyes. She's legit flames. She seems pretty nice too." He says to you.

"Who's flames?" Lucas says, surprising the two of you.

Jakub gives him a smile. "Siobhan."

The dark-haired man nods in agreement. "She's definitely attractive. Out of all the girls here, her and Shannon are the only two I can tolerate."

"Truth. The others are just... too much." You say, shaking your head.

"I've been trying to convince Romeo here that he needs to start lookin at the end game and get his ass coupled up with a bird." Jakub bellows as he begins doing lunges.

You give Jakub a pointed stare. Lucas and you weren't exactly friends and given that he was close with the bloke who was coupled up with the girl you really cared about, well it made things quite awkward.

"You don't need to couple up with one of the ladies romantically you know." Lucas says to you as he positions himself under the pull-up bar and begins to lift and lower himself from the bar.

"What do you mean?"

"What I mean is you could couple up with one just to make sure you're safe. You don't owe anything to Priya after all, and quite frankly, I wouldn't be surprised if she chose to couple up with one of those blokes at the other villa. It's not like the two of you are an item."

"He has a point, bruv." Jakub says to you. "What if Priya couples up with one of them guys and then you end up getting sent home?"

"We don't know that that anyone would get sent home." You say, shaking your head.

"Yea, but we also don't know that you won't get sent home if you're left single. It's something to think about at least." The bodybuilder replies as he places the weights back on the weight rack. "What if she hits it off with one of them? You think she'd pass that up?"

"Probably not." You say.

"Exactly." Lucas says as he drops from the bar. "I know you still like Brooklyn, it's quite obvious, and there's nothing wrong with that. I can't fault you, she's a great girl. I mean obviously, you know where my loyalty lies, but realistically we have two weeks left here and then this is over." He wipes his hands on his towel and takes a sip from his water bottle. "Maybe you should consider coupling with one of these new girls as friends. I'm sure any of them would if that meant they got to stay in the villa."

You let out a small sigh. "I don't know, bruv."

"Look, Henrik is my best mate here in the villa. He just so happens to be coupled up with the girl that you're also smitten with. Coming from an outsider's perspective, I imagine the reason you would choose to not couple with any of these girls is because you're afraid of how it would look to Brooklyn, right?" The dark-haired man asks.

You shrug your shoulders. "There is that small worry in the back of my mind, yea."

"I'm going to be very honest with you. I know you and I haven't exactly been friends since I got here. Neither one of us are each other's favorite."

"True." You say with a small smirk.

"I'm being genuine when I say this... Brooklyn is happy, Gary. And she wants you to be happy too. It eats away at her, seeing you upset and basically throwing away your time here. Don't you think it's hard on her having to see you sulk and mope around? Not even getting to know anyone else while she's off with Henrik?"

You stare at him, taking in his words.

"The answer is yes. It's difficult for her to see you so upset. It makes her sad and then she tries to pretend like she isn't having as much fun as she is. Brooklyn is empathetic to a fault. She's so worried about making sure everyone else is okay, that she shoves her own needs to the wayside. You saw how she took off after Hope the other day, and Hope was acting like a child."

"That's true." You say, looking down at your hands. "It makes her sad?"

"Of course it does. What? Isn't it obvious? Do you think that she wants to see you unhappy and upset? Absolutely not. She wants to see you having fun, getting to know people, grafting, the whole lot." He stares at you pointedly. "Then she wouldn't feel so guilty about being happy with Henrik. I'm not trying to rub salt in the wound, but at some point, you're going to have to accept the fact that it's over, mate."

The dark-haired mans phone goes off. He takes it out of his pocket and lets out a sigh at the message. "Beach hut. Fuck my life." He grabs his water bottle and towel. "I'm off, you two enjoy the rest of your workout." He says with a wave as he strolls across the lawn to the villa.

"Later, bruv." Jakub says as he takes a seat next to you on the weight bench. "Alright?"

You shake your head. "Maybe he's right. Maybe I need to just accept that it's over. Me and Brooklyn aren't gonna get another chance in here."

"I don't know, bruv. I don't wanna see you leave. That's my main concern." He says as he pats you on the back. "A sure-fire way to find out if she's really over you is to couple with that redhead and see how she reacts."

You nod your head as you run your hands through your hair.

"If she gets pissed, you know she cares. Then you go into fuckin battle mode, and get her ass back, bruv." He jostles your arm. "Come on, no sitting around being all sad and shit on my watch!" The bodybuilder says, jumping to his feet. "Let's go hit the showers. Then you can chat with Siobhan and see where her heads at."

As much as you hated to admit it, you knew that Lucas kind of made sense with what he said. Brooklyn did look happy. But...deep down you feared that if you went through with this plan to pick Siobhan, your chances of ever winning her back, would be over.


	16. Sixteen

NOAH

“Read it out, bruv.” Henrik says to you with a smile.   
“It’s a video message.” You say as you open the text.  
You and the guys huddle around your phone in the living room as you tap the play button on the screen. A clip begins to play. The girls exit the jeep, smiles on all their faces as they bound towards the villa. They enter the backyard where they meet the Casa Amore boys. The screen pans to each of the girls’ reactions. All of them smiling. Chelsea clapped excitedly, making Bobby laugh.   
“I knew Chels would be excited.” The baker says.  
The screen switches to a clip of Brooklyn. She was standing between a blue-haired man and a dark-haired man covered in black tattoos. The dark-haired man with the tattoos pulls her close and places his arm around her shoulder. “She’s taken. Sorry.” He says to the man with the blue hair, who holds his hands up in defense.   
“Holy shit! That’s Kassam.” Bobby says, his eyes wide.  
“Who?” Lucas asks the baker.  
Bobby taps the pause button on your screen.  
“You’re fucking with me, right? The guy is one of the most popular techno DJ’s in the UK. Stormy Monday? Stitch My Heart and Leave? Blue Me?” He says to you all, shaking his head. “The bloke’s got something like nine hundred thousand followers on the gram and twitter.”   
“I’ve never heard of him.” Gary gives the baker a small shrug.   
“Well I guarantee Brooklyn has. She loves techno.” The baker says to him. “I’m pretty sure she has some of his stuff on one of her workout playlists.”  
“Awesome. That’s just awesome.” Henrik says as he rubs his hands over his face.  
Bobby takes his phone out and types Kassam’s name into his music app. He scrolls through a list of songs and taps play. Heavy bass and fast electronic beats fill the air.   
“Oh shit, I didn’t know the name, but I know that song!” Jakub says, a big grin on his face. “He was at the I Heart EDM festival in Ibiza last year.”  
“Yes! That’s the one! Me and my boy Jonno went. So many different artists, it was amazing.” Bobby says to the bodybuilder.  
Jakub lets out a laugh. “I was there too!” He jostles the bakers arm.  
“Guys, lets just watch the rest of the video. You can reminisce later.” You say to them with a smirk. They all nod in agreement. You tap the play button, and the video starts where it left off.   
The blue-haired man holds his hands up in defense. The clip pans from Brooklyn over to Hannah and a man with black hair and ice blue eyes, the two of them sipping champagne awkwardly. The next clip is of the villa to villa challenge, Chelsea squealed with laughter as the man with the black hair and beard takes off with her on his back. Hope’s laughter rings out as the video switches to a clip of a muscular dark-skinned man pulling a garter up her leg with his teeth. He gently nips at her inner thigh after positioning the garter, making Hope jump up, chasing him around the lawn.  
Lucas’ jaw clenches.   
The clip jumps to Priya demonstrating different sex positions with the blue-haired man.  
“Felix, you look like you’re going to explode.” Brooklyn heaves with laughter. Chelsea, Lottie and Hannah bury their faces against her as they all fall into a heap on the ground, laughing.  
“That’s what a woman as fine as Priya will do to ya.” The tattooed man with the red hair and beard bellows.  
“That little git couldn’t handle a woman like Priya, no way.” You say with a laugh.  
Henrik chuckles. “She’d eat him alive.”  
You all turn your attention back to the screen. The islanders of Casa Amore are gathered around the bar, taking shots and laughing. The screen pans to Hannah and the black-haired man with the ice blue eyes.  
“What I’m trying to say is I think you look really beautiful.” He says to the pretty redhead.   
Hannah smiles at him. “Aw, thank you. You’re so sweet. You look very handsome.”  
“I’m not used to situations like this, but you seem like someone I’d know… I mean someone I’d like to know… Because I think you’re pretty cool and all that… Wait, that came out wrong.” The dark-haired man with the ice blue eyes gives her a shy smile. Hannah blushes and looks down at her feet. “I’m sorry, I don’t mean to come off as awkward or weird. I’m just nervous.” He says to Hannah with a smile.  
“You don’t need to apologize. I think it’s cute.” She smiles at him as she takes a sip of her champagne.  
Bobby lets out a huff as he crosses his arms.  
“Hey, it could be worse. She could be paired up with the famous DJ.” Henrik says to him with a chuckle. “I’m gonna go drown myself now.”  
You all let out a laugh, before continuing the clip. Marisol saunters into the frame, holding hands with the tattooed man with the red hair and beard. He rubs sun lotion onto her back and legs. You swallow hard.   
That doesn’t mean anything. He’s obviously going to try whatever he can to get to the villa. Don’t let this stress you out, Noah. It’s Marisol. She wouldn’t do that to you.  
Lottie’s face shows up on the screen. “I’m sleeping alone. No offence, but I’ve got a beast waiting for me back at the villa.” She smiles at the group of Casa Amore boys.  
Jakub claps his hands and puffs out his chest. “My bae knows what’s up!” He says, a massive smile spread across his face. “Ain’t none of them lil’ bitches got shit on me, bruv.”   
Hannah and the black-haired man with the ice blue eyes appear on the screen again. He has his arms wrapped around her small waist as the two of them sway back and forth to the beat. She leans her head back, laughter rolling off across her lips as the black-haired man kisses her cheek.  
The clip switches to Brooklyn again up in the DJ booth, standing next to the dark-haired man with the tattoos. Stitch My Heart and Leave blaring through the speakers.  
“See! I knew it was him! That’s fucking crazy, mate!” Bobby says, smiling.  
“Do you stan him, Bobby?” You ask with a chuckle.  
He lets out a big laugh. “Shut up.” He says as he playfully punches you in the arm.  
You all turn your attention back to the clip of Brooklyn and the dark-haired man. He’s standing behind her with his hands over top of hers as they mess around on the mixer. She had a gorgeous smile on her face, the two of them bopping along to the beat. You glance at Henrik who looked like he was going to be sick. Gary shuffles on his feet, his hand pressed lightly to his mouth, his eyes sad. The video flashes to the dancefloor again, showing a clip of all the girls dancing before going back to Brooklyn and the dark-haired man with the tattoos. They were facing each other now, a smile on his face as he talks to her. He wraps an arm around her waist, pulling her towards him as he tucks her hair behind her ear before the clip quickly switches to Hope yelling at Brooklyn.  
“How could you?! How could you act like you’re my friend when all the while you’ve been encouraging this bitch to get on with my man?!” She yells at the beautiful brunette.  
“What are you talking about?!” Brooklyn yells back at her.  
The screen flips to Marisol and Brooklyn, glaring at each other. “Fuck you, Noah and I are friends, that’s it. I don’t give a damn what you think. If anyone’s a snake here, it’s you.” The beautiful brunette seethes at the law student.   
The screen flashes to Marisol. “Brooklyn, the innocent little virgin. That’s the only thing that draws all the attention to you.”  
The clip switches to Priya as she steps in between the girls. “Hey, don’t talk to Brooklyn like that! You’re a right bitch, Marisol.”  
Chelsea’s pretty face appears on the screen. “Oh, just shut it! Yes I said you’re crazy, because you are crazy! Like, you should totally be committed.” The video pans to Hope’s face, twisted with anger before going back to Chelsea. “I’m not going to pretend like I don’t like Lucas just because it bothers you. Get over it. I like him and there isn’t a damn thing you can do about it.”  
“You absolute slag!” Hope seethes at Chelsea.   
The bubbly blonde gives her a big smile. “Get used to it sweetie, Chelsea Stockton isn’t going anywhere.”  
Priya and Brooklyn appear on the screen. The beautiful brunette wrapping her arms around the bombshell, before the two of them dance towards the other girls. The clip ends and the screen goes black.  
“Jesus, what the fuck happened over there? It’s like world war three.” Jakub says as he shakes his head.   
You nod towards the guys. “I know. What was Brooklyn saying? Did Marisol accuse her and I of having something going on?”  
“That’s what it sounds like, bruv.” Jakub says to you.  
“That’s absurd. Brooklyn and I are friends.” You turn your gaze to Henrik. “I mean that, mate. I’m not interested in Brooklyn like that.”  
The long-haired blonde smiles at you. “You don’t even have to explain that bruv. I already know.” He turns his attention to Lucas. “Looks like Hope has a run for her money with Chelsea.” He smirks at the dark-haired man.  
Lucas lets out a small laugh. “Seems that way.”  
You cast your eyes towards Bobby. The baker was leaned back into the couch, holding a cushion to his chest.   
“You alright, Bobby?” You ask him.  
He nods his head but doesn’t say anything. Instead he stands up and walks over to the door leading to the beach hut, quickly tapping his knuckles against it.  
“You wanna talk, mate?” Lucas asks him, a look of concern on his face.  
The baker shakes his head before darting through the door and disappearing into the beach hut.   
“It’s Hannah.” Gary says to you all with a sad smile.   
“She’s not going to pick that awkward fuck, no way in hell.” Lucas says, shaking his head. “The guy could hardly form a coherent sentence.”  
“Shit looked like it was going well for Brooklyn and what’s his name.” Henrik says, biting at his thumb nail.   
Lucas walks over to the long-haired blonde, squeezing his shoulders. “She’s not going to switch, mate. I’m positive of that.”  
Henrik shakes his head, pinching the bridge of his nose with his fingers. “Fucking shit, bruv.”  
“Lucas is right, bruv.” Gary says to the long-haired blonde. “There’s no way that she’s just gonna throw everything away just because some git knows how to DJ. I mean for real, what kinda job is that anyway?”  
“One that’s earned him almost a million followers.” The long-haired blonde replies. “You heard Bobby, Brooklyn loves techno and she’s probably heard of him. What would you do if you practically had a celebrity wanting to couple with you?”  
“That’s not Brooklyn, you and I both know it.” The muscular blonde says to him. “Don’t let this shit get in your head. We know that the producers love to try and fuck shit up. They sent in a bird who looks almost exactly like her for fucks sake. You think that was by accident?”  
The long-haired blonde lets out a small sigh. “I suppose you could be right, but still… How am I supposed to compete with that? She looked like she was loving the attention, bruv.”  
“Of course, but that doesn’t mean that she would dump you and go for him just because he’s famous, Henrik. She’s not like that.” You say to him, giving him a small smile.   
“It looked like he was about to kiss her in that clip, bruv. I’m not imagining that.” Henrik says to you pointedly.  
“Yea, but it also only showed a small snippet, it didn’t show if they actually kissed or if she turned him down. The video was clearly edited, mate. They gave us small little pieces.” You say, shaking your head. “We can’t let this get in the way of what we’re feeling because that’s exactly what they want to happen.”  
“That’s true. Look at how persistent Sage has been. If we got a video message, I’m pretty sure the girls did too. They could have seen little bits and pieces of the shit that’s gone on here.” Lucas says to his long-haired friend. You note the look of panic in Henrik’s eyes.  
What’s that all about?  
“Noah’s right. Let’s just call this video what it is, bruv.” Jakub bellows. “It’s nothing. Just a way to test the shit we’ve built with these birds. They want us to doubt them.”  
“Exactly.” You say to the bodybuilder.   
“With all due respect, it’s easy for you to say Jakub. Lottie flat out refused to even share a bed with any of those blokes.” Lucas says to him.  
“Alright, let’s just forget about this video. It means nothing.” You say as you toss your phone onto the couch. “Let’s just wait until the girls get back and we can get to the bottom of everything then.”  
“Should any of us be worried about what the girls could have seen?” Bobby’s voice interrupts as he makes his way towards you from the door leading to the beach hut.  
“You alright, mate?” Lucas asks him, as he places an arm over the bakers shoulder.  
The baker nods his head. “Yea, I just needed a minute to gather my thoughts.”  
“Sage kissed me yesterday.” Henrik says.  
All the guys look at him. “In the challenge you mean, right?” Bobby asks him pointedly.  
The long-haired blonde shakes his head. “No. After. She found me on the daybeds and basically threw herself at me.”  
“Bruv!” You say, startling the long-haired blonde. “What the hell?”  
Henriks puts his hands up in defense. “I didn’t kiss her back, bruv! I swear! I pushed her away as soon as her lips touched mine.”  
“Okay, well it’s safe to say that they probably won’t show you pushing her off.” You say to him.  
“Do you think they included that in the video?” He asks you.  
You nod your head. “Absolutely, why wouldn’t they? They included scenes that made it look like Brooklyn was about to kiss someone. Why wouldn’t they include the part where you were actually kissed?”  
“That makes sense. You’ll need to explain that to Brooklyn when she gets back.” Lucas says to him as he pats his long-haired friend on the back.  
“She could couple with the DJ because of that kiss, bruv.” Henrik lets out a frustrated sigh as he runs his hands though his hair, his brow furrowed.   
“Anything else that could look bad?” Bobby asks as he glances around at the boys.  
“Siobhan and I kissed last night.” Gary says, his cheeks flush a slight shade of crimson. “That could make Priya choose to switch.”  
Lucas’ mouth curves into a smirk.  
“What? When? Aren’t you sharing a bed with Blake?” Bobby says.  
Gary nods his head. “Yea, but I figured I’d sleep on the daybeds to avoid her. Siobhan came outside and we were talking and drinking, and one thing led to another. We ended up snogging.” He runs his hands over his face. “So… I’m pretty sure they included that.”  
“Aw, fuck mate.” Bobby says, exasperated.  
“It’s alright, Priya will be able to overlook it.” Jakub says to the muscular blonde, but you knew that it wasn’t Priya that Gary and Bobby were worried about.  
“Are you wanting to switch to Siobhan?” You ask him.  
He shrugs his shoulders. “No, I mean… I don’t know.” He says.  
“Come on, mate. What about everything we talked about the other day?” Bobby says to him, shaking his head, annoyance in his tone.  
“I know, I know. I’m just…” The muscular blonde lets out a sigh.  
Lucas pats Gary on the back. “He’s entitled to see if he has a connection with her, Bobby. He doesn’t have any chemistry with Priya. Besides, what if she chooses to couple with someone else? Gary could go home.”  
There was something off. Lucas wouldn’t give two shits if Gary went home. You couldn’t put your finger on it, but something didn’t seem right. He was being too supportive of Gary and Siobhan.  
“Let’s just deal with all this when the girls get back.” You say, frustrated at the image of the muscular redhead rubbing lotion into Marisol’s beautiful skin. “We just need to get through this shit. We can figure everything out once we find out where the girls stand.” You grab your water bottle. “I’m gonna go work out. I mean it, no stressing. Let’s just forget about this for now and we’ll handle it later.”  
You stroll out of the villa, your brain going crazy.  
You didn’t want to admit it, but you were worried. You really liked Marisol and she looked like she was enjoying the company of that big redhead in the clip. You shake your head, forcing the images out of your head.   
“You’ll deal with it when she’s back, mate. Not now.” You say to yourself as you head towards the weight bench to let out your frustration.

HANNAH

You, Lottie, Priya, Chelsea and Brooklyn all sprawl out on the daybeds. You and the other girls of the villa had just viewed a video of some of the things that had happened back at the villa. Some of the clips weren’t good. There was no way to deny that fact. The most shocking had been the kiss between Henrik and a pretty girl with long blonde dreads, and a make-out session that Gary had with a redhead. Brooklyn had sat quietly during both clips and hadn’t said a word since.   
“Are you alright, Brooklyn?” You ask her as you take her hand in yours.   
She nods her head, squeezing your hand lightly. “I’m just…shocked, I guess. I didn’t expect that.”  
“I don’t think anyone expected it to be honest.” Lottie says to the beautiful brunette.   
“It was just a tiny clip though girls, it only showed a second, maybe two. We don’t know what happened right after. You have to admit that Henrik looked a bit surprised the way she jumped on him like that.” Priya says, giving a sympathetic smile to Brooklyn.   
“That’s true. We didn’t get to see the entire kiss. He could have stopped it right away for all we know.” You add.   
“What about the floozy that Gary was kissing?!” Chelsea chimes. “I mean come on. He had to have been drunk or out of his mind.”  
“You’re not helping, Chels.” Lottie says to the bubbly blonde.   
“No, it’s alright Lottie. Gary and I aren’t together. He can do whatever he wants.” She says, a hint of sadness in her voice.   
“Hey, it’s okay to be upset about it. We all know that you still have feelings for him babes.” Lottie says to the beautiful brunette, giving her a small smile. “We’re your girls, you don’t have to hide that from us.”  
Brooklyn’s eyes begin to well with tears. She covers her face with her hands and shakes her head. “I have no right to be upset.” She brushes away the tears that were trickling down her cheeks. “I like Henrik, I do, but seeing Gary kiss that girl like that, it just brought up… It just makes me think that everything he’s been saying is all bullshit.”  
Priya takes her hand and pulls her into a hug. “No, Brooklyn. Trust me, there has to be a reason for that kiss. Maybe he was drunk, or maybe it was a challenge or a dare. We have no idea where that kiss could have come from.”  
“I know you’re trying to make me feel better and I appreciate it, but the truth is, that clip wasn’t part of a dare or a challenge. The way they just went for it, that was a passionate kiss Priya.” The beautiful brunette says to her through a sob. “I shouldn’t even be upset. I should be more upset about the kiss Henrik had with that chick.” She shakes her head. “I just don’t even know what to think right now.”  
Chelsea gives the beautiful brunette a sad smile. “That’s okay, babe. It was a shock to everyone so I can’t imagine how you’re feeling. But Priya’s right. There has to be a reason behind it.” She nods. “Maybe Gary’s just…lonely.”  
“We have to look at it from Gary’s point of view too, ya know.” Priya says to the brunette. “He’s been tore up about you and Henrik ever since you picked him on day nine. I can’t even count the number of time’s he’s told me how much he misses you, how much he wishes he could fix everything. For all Gary knows, you and Henrik are really happy together. Have you told him that you still have feelings for him?”  
The beautiful brunette shakes her head. “No… I’ve always had feelings for him, but I’ve just been…trying to force them to go away.”  
“Then how’s he supposed to know that he’s not doing exactly what you want him to babe?” Priya’s voice was warm and soothing as she spoke. “Maybe he is just trying to keep himself safe. Him and I don’t have that romantic connection. He has no idea if I would choose to couple up with someone else or not and none of us know what happens to our current partners if we were to do that. He could be playing the field to make sure he doesn’t go home.”  
“I know you’re probably right, but it still hurt seeing it. I wish they had never shown that clip.” She chokes as she wipes her eyes. “Although, it’s no secret that I did a number on Henrik’s back. Gary has obviously seen it. I sound like such a hypocrite. I have no right to be upset with him, especially when I’ve been carrying on with Henrik in front of him.”  
You rest your head on her shoulder, wrapping your arms around her small waist. “It’s okay to feel hurt. I know I would if I had seen Bobby kiss one of those girls. It’s okay to feel, Brooklyn.”  
“Thanks, you guys. I feel like a complete idiot right now. The person I should be the most upset about is Henrik, but… I mean I am upset, but not nearly as upset as I am with Gary, and I’m not even coupled up with him anymore.”  
“But you would be if it wasn’t for me.” Priya says sadly, regret reflecting in her deep brown eyes.  
Brooklyn shakes her head. “Stop it. We’ve already settled this. No more bringing it up.” She says, giving the bombshell a small smile.   
“But it’s true…” She smiles weakly.  
Brooklyn takes Priya’s hand in hers. “Priya… I mean it. You said you were sorry, and I forgave you. We don’t need to talk about it anymore. It’s in the past. Now we move forward.”   
“You know, maybe that’s your answer right there then babes.” Lottie says to her. “If you’re more upset about seeing Gary kiss that chick than you are Henrik, maybe that’s your heart telling you that you really want to be with Gary.”  
“She raises a valid point.” You say. “I have to agree with Lottie on this one.”  
“I think we kind of need to give them the benefit of the doubt, sweetie. We also don’t know what all the guys saw. Maybe they saw how much Kassam has been grafting you, it could have got in their heads, ya know?” Chelsea says. “I mean, we got the video today, but that doesn’t mean that they didn’t see one of us before we got their video. They could have got the clip last night.”  
“That’s true.” Brooklyn says, nodding her head.   
“Like, could there be anything that we did that would make the guys upset? I mean, Bobby and I are in a friendship couple, so I don’t think he’d care that me and Arjun have hit it off.” The bubbly blonde turns her gaze to you. “I know you and Bobby have your thing and the last thing I want to do is put him in any danger, but I can’t lie. I do kinda like Arjun. And I can’t wait around for Lucas forever. I have to put myself first here if I want to stay safe, ya know?”  
“We’re all entitled to go after what we want. I would completely understand if you chose to couple up with Arjun. I just wish I knew what would happen to Bobby if you do.” You say to her, a sad smile on your face.   
“How are you feeling about the Bobby situation?” Brooklyn asks you.  
You let out a small sigh. “I don’t really know. I feel so confused. I really like Bobby. I have since the second I laid eyes on him, but then I got here, and I met Carl and even though he’s dorky and awkward, I do like him a bit.” You shake your head, clasping your hands together in your lap, biting your lip to hold back the tears. “Bobby has always been my number one.” You choke. “But how do I know that this isn’t just a phase he’s going through because he hated Rocco?”  
“I don’t think it’s a phase, Han.” Brooklyn says. “I really think that it just took him longer to realize his feelings for you. I think they were there all along, he just wasn’t letting them surface.”  
“Because he wanted you…” You say to her giving her a small smile.  
She nods her head, apologetically. “I wish he hadn’t, Han. I really do. All I’ve wanted this entire time is for you to be happy. I hate that I somehow managed to get in the way of that happiness.” Her lip quivers as another round of tears flow from her honey brown eyes. “Look at me, I’m a melt.” She cries.   
“Aw, girly! We need a group hug!” Chelsea chimes as she wraps her arms around all of you, pulling you all into a tight squeeze.   
“You didn’t do anything wrong, Brooklyn.” You say to her through a sob of your own. “You have nothing to feel guilty about. I don’t blame Bobby for fancying you.”  
“Yea, but I still wish he hadn’t.” She sobs. “You and Bobby are perfect for each other. I love you both so much and I just want you both to be happy.”  
You all pull away from the hug. The beautiful brunette takes your hand in hers. “But you matter more to me than Bobby. I love him, but I love you more and all I want is for you to be happy. No matter what you choose to do, whether you decide to give Bobby another chance or choose to couple up with Carl, I’m behind you one hundred percent.”  
“You wouldn’t be angry at me if I chose Carl? Would any of you be angry at me?” You say as you cast your eyes around the group.  
“No way, Hannah. You have to do what’s best for you.” Lottie says with a smile. “Don’t get me wrong, I adore Bobby, but you have to go with what’s in your heart and if your heart is telling you to go with Carl, then you need to follow it.”  
“Exactly. If you really like Carl and want to give it a shot with him, then you should.” Chelsea chimes as she pats your leg with her hand.   
“I know you already have a lot to think about, but I think we should talk about the elephant in the room.” Lottie says as she gives Brooklyn a small smile. “It’s no secret that Kassam seems to really like you. Have you thought about what you’re gonna do when it comes time to choose?”  
Brooklyn lets out a small sigh. “I do like Kassam. He’s creative and he’s passionate. He’s attractive and I feel a connection with him. But… last night, we almost kissed, and the entire time, all that kept going through my head was that if I kissed him, it would be for the wrong reasons. Truth be told, I think the feelings I have for Kassam are more because he, his music I should say, reminds me of a time in my life when I was happy.”  
“What do you mean?” You ask the beautiful brunette.  
“I knew who Kassam was the second I found out that he was the Kassam behind the songs Stormy Monday and Stitch My Heart and Leave. Brittney and I had visited the UK during our senior year of high school and one of the first clubs we went to was playing his music. I’ve been listening to him for years. I even performed a floor routine to his song Stormy Monday back when I was still doing competitive gymnastics. Brittney and I were obsessed with his tracks. Being around him, in a weird way it takes me back to that trip with her, before she got sick. It takes me back to the time in my life when the most important things were what movie we were gonna watch on Friday night or what outfits we were gonna pick up at the mall or if we were gonna go hang with our friends after the volleyball game.”  
You give her a sad smile. “That’s understandable.”  
“Kassam is a great guy. He’s thoughtful and he’s sweet and he doesn’t try to push anything on me, which I really like about him. But at the end of the day, if I coupled up with him, I’d always ask myself if it was because I really liked him or if it was because of who he is. I’d always wonder if I picked him because he’s this famous DJ that I fangirled over.”  
“Kassam actually talks?” Priya asks with a surprised expression on her face.  
You all break into a fit of giggles.   
“Yes, he talks a lot.” Brooklyn laughs.   
“Wow, I had him pegged as a mute.” The bombshell smiles, making Brooklyn laugh harder.   
“Nope.” She says, shaking her head.   
“Real talk. I think it’s really mature and fair of you to think along those lines. I’m pretty shallow. I’d probably go for him just for the fact that he’s famous and probably loaded.” Priya says with a playful look in her face.   
“Oh girly, you and me both!” Chelsea squeals.  
“You guys are too much!” The beautiful brunette says through her laughter.   
“So, this is totes off topic, but did any of you get that little tingling feeling between your legs when you saw Lucas doing all those sex positions?” Chelsea asks as she raises her eyebrows and lets out a little squeal.  
A beautiful laugh rings out from Brooklyn’s mouth. “No, I can honestly say that I did not.” She giggles.  
“Oh, babes. He’s so fucking hot.” Priya laughs. “But overall, he’s not my type. I think that once he finds out what Hope did, he’s gonna kick her ass to the curb. You may get the chance to try those positions out girl!”  
“What do you mean what Hope did? Are you talking about her acting like a psycho and screaming at us? The girl needs a straitjacket, for real.” Chelsea says.   
“No, what she did after.” The bombshell says, her lips curving into a mischievous smile.  
“What did she do?!” Lottie asks, eyes wide.  
Priya positions herself closer to you all, crossing her legs. “Let’s just say that when I went to use the restroom, it was already ocupado.” She smirks.  
“No! She didn’t!” Chelsea shrieks.  
“Oh, it sure sounded like she did. I heard lots of skin slapping and that Elijah is pretty vocal.” She says, nodding her head.   
“Are you sure that’s what she was doing?” Brooklyn asks. “She’s obsessed with Lucas. I can’t see her mugging him off like that right after she flipped out about Chelsea liking him.”  
The bombshell nods her head yes. “Unless the words go on and take this dick translates to something else, I’m pretty sure.”  
“Oh. My. God!” Lottie says, cupping her hand over her mouth.  
“Do you think they would have shown that on the video they sent the boys?” You say, eyes wide.  
“I don’t know, but if they did, Lucas is going to flip the fuck out. I’m positive about that.” Priya says.   
“He’s probably already flipping the fuck out.” Lottie adds. “I bet he’s burning her shit as we speak.”  
“Wow, I can’t believe she would do that.” Brooklyn says, shaking her head. “I mean, I wasn’t surprised that Marisol hooked up with Graham, but I never would have expected that from Hope.”  
“He deserves better, that’s for sure. That’s such a slag move.” Lottie says in disgust.   
“Are you gonna tell Noah about Marisol?” You ask the beautiful brunette.   
“He’d tell me if Henrik did something like that, so yea, I’m absolutely going to tell him. He’s one of my best friends here. He deserves to know, especially since I don’t think she’ll be coupling up with Graham after last night. I wouldn’t be able to look him in the eye if I knew she cheated on him and he had no clue.”  
“Good on you, Brooklyn.” Lottie says, giving the beautiful brunette a smile. “I love how much you care about his feelings.”  
“Well, I don’t know about you girls, but all this has made me hungry.” Chelsea chimes. “What do you say we go grab some lunch and veg out?”  
“Sounds perfect. I’m starving.” Brooklyn says to the bubbly blonde.   
You all clammer off the daybeds and head towards the kitchen. Visions of Bobby’s face swirl around in your head. You needed to figure out what you were going to do…you needed to figure out if you should go with your heart and give the adorable baker another chance…you needed to figure out if you were able to move past everything and just be Hannah and Bobby, the way you should have been all along, like the adorable baker had said.

HENRIK

You strum the chords to Under the Bridge by The Red Hot Chili Peppers as you sit on the edge of your bed. Music had always calmed you anytime you felt nervous or anxious and today, you were feeling both. You quietly sing the lyrics out to yourself in the hopes that it would ease your mind. It doesn’t. You lay the guitar down on the bed as you let out a sigh, before crawling up to the pillows, pulling the duvet over your head. After the video, you had ventured to the bedroom seeking solace away from the other islanders. You knew in your gut that Brooklyn had absolutely seen the kiss between you and Sage. It didn’t matter whether you pushed her off or not, the producers wouldn’t have shown that. They would have conveniently left that part out. Your heart was racing, and you had knots in your stomach, images of Brooklyn’s beautiful face on your mind, images of her with that Kassam guy swirling around in your head. How could you compete with that? Having to go against Gary, well that was easy. He had cheated on her, treated her like garbage, but Kassam, the guy had everything going for him. He was famous and probably loaded. He was creative and good looking. You’d never been the jealous type. You’d never been the kind of guy who let yourself feel threatened, but seeing the way Brooklyn had looked at Kassam, it bothered you. Deep down, you knew that she wasn’t the type of girl to hook up with a guy just because of his success. She was looking for something much deeper than that. She was looking for a real connection with someone. You and her, you had that connection, but compared to Kassam, you didn’t have shit to offer her. You didn’t make a lot of money, sure it was enough to pay the bills, but someone like that, he could give her things she could only dream of with you. Living a life of luxury would never be a reality with you. But maybe, what she dreamed about was a life full of adventure, a life with someone who valued her opinions and her ideas, a life with someone who would do anything and everything to make sure that she always felt appreciated and cared for. If that was what she was after, you were her guy. In the eleven days that you had been here, you had grown to care for her more than you had any other girl. It sounded absolutely crazy, but you meant what you said to Lucas yesterday. You could see yourself falling in love with her. You could see yourself settling down with her, waking up next to her every morning. Nothing sounded more perfect than that. Brooklyn was unlike any woman you had ever met. God broke the mold when he created her. Even if she did kiss that Kassam guy, if she chose to stick with you, you’d happily overlook it, you’d let it slide and forget all about it. A kiss was just a kiss. You just hoped that Brooklyn would feel the same given what she had already went through with Gary. You hear footsteps enter the bedroom and freeze, hoping that it wasn’t Sage.  
“Henrik? You alright, mate?” Lucas says as he walks into the room.  
You pull the duvet from over your head and sit up. “Not really.” You sigh.   
He strolls over and takes a seat at the edge of the bed next to you. “Wanna talk about it?”  
You run your hands through your long hair. “I’m just stressing, bruv. I know they showed that kiss between me and Sage. I feel it in my gut.”  
“Brooklyn’s a smart girl. She knows that the video was edited, and she knows that this is something that the show would do because they’ve done it before.”  
“I really hope you’re right, bruv, but what if you’re not? The thought of losing her, it makes me feel sick. She could choose to couple up with the DJ.” You run your hands over your face and let out a frustrated groan.  
“If she does, then you know that she wasn’t the right girl for you, mate. Plain and simple.” He says to you.  
“But she is the right girl for me, bruv. That’s what’s got me so worried. I never should have put myself in that position. I should have got up and walked away as soon as Sage sat down. I was a fucking idiot, bruv.”  
“Henrik, you had no idea the girl was going to throw herself at you. How could you have possibly foreseen that?” Your dark-haired friend says. “Brooklyn isn’t going to couple up with the DJ. You’ll see.” He scoots closer to you and places his hands on your shoulders. “Just don’t stress about it. You’re going to worry yourself sick if you keep on like this. Come on, let’s go work out or something. Or we could play cards? What will get your mind right?”  
You shrug. “I don’t know, bruv. I’m just…shit.”  
“I know it’s hard, but I’m here for you. You don’t need to hide up here. You can always come talk to me and we’ll figure the shit out together. You’re my brother now, mate. No matter what happens, I’ll help you get through it.” He gives you a small smile.  
You give your dark-haired friend a smirk. “Thanks, bruv. That means a lot. I knew you were proper gold when I met you.”  
“I mean it. Anything you need, don’t hesitate to ask me. If for some reason hell freezes over and she brings back that techno twat, I’ll make him wish he never came to the villa.” A devilish grin spreads across his face making you erupt into laughter.  
“You’re so evil.” You snicker.  
“You love it. Now come on.” He says as he pats the bed and stands up.  
You throw the duvet off and stand up, following your friend out of the bedroom. The two of you stroll out to the lawn. Bobby waded in the water while the others sat on the sides, scattered around the pool. You spot Sage. She was sitting on the pool steps, her head resting on her knees as she trailed her fingers over the water.   
“How nice of you to join us.” Bobby smiles at the two of you as you both take a seat on the edge, letting your legs dangle in the cool water.  
Jakub strolls over to the loungers and grabs the bottle of sunblock, generously applying it to his skin. “Bruv, get my back will ya?” He says to Gary.  
“You want me to massage lotion on your back?” Gary smirks. “No thanks, bruv. I’ll pass.”  
Blake saunters towards him and takes the bottle from his hands. “Turn around. I’ll get it.” She gives him a small smile.  
The bodybuilder hesitantly turns around as Blake squeezes sunblock into her hands and begins to rub it into his skin. “Wow Jakub, you have some seriously impressive muscles.”  
He lets out a small laugh. “Thanks.”  
You could tell that he was more than uncomfortable with her hands on him.   
“And look at that ass.” Her silky voice says as she cups his cheek in her hand, making him jump forward. “It’s like squeezing a watermelon.” She says with a smirk.  
He immediately makes his way back to the pool, getting as far away from the seductress as possible.   
“Thanks a lot, bruv.” He says to Gary as he punches him in the arm.  
Gary lets out a chuckle. “Hey, I wasn’t about to rub your body down, bruv.”  
“Henrik, can we talk?” Sage’s voice comes out of nowhere. You look up to see her standing above you.  
“Uh…”  
“Don’t worry. I’m not going to try and kiss you again. My bum is still sore from landing on the pavement.” She says, giving you a playful smile.   
You stand to your feet. “Alright.”  
The two of you walk towards the daybeds. Sage sits down, but you remain standing.   
“Aren’t you going to sit down?” She asks you, quizzically.  
You shake your head. “Nah, I’m alright standing. What’d you wanna talk about?” The image of her pouncing on you yesterday made you leary to sit anywhere next to her.  
A sad smile appears on her face. “Fair. I suppose I deserve that. I just wanted to apologize to you. Shannon told me that you boys got a video today and that the girls more than likely got one as well.” She fidgets with her hands. “I do actually feel bad knowing that they probably showed the kiss to Brooklyn. I just… I like you. I’ve liked you since the first time I saw you on the telly and I thought that you and I would be a good match.”  
“You don’t even know me, Sage.”  
“True, but you of all people should understand how it feels coming in as a newbie. Besides, you didn’t really know Brooklyn when you came in, but you knew she was the one you wanted, right?”  
You nod. She was right. “That’s true.” You take a seat on the daybed across from hers.   
“I knew when I came here that you were the guy that I really wanted to get to know. We have a lot of the same interests. I climb, hike, I love to camp, I love to travel.” She shifts uncomfortably. “But that doesn’t matter. I shouldn’t have kissed you, not like that at least. It should have been something that was mutual, not forced to where your first reaction was to push me off.”  
You run your hand through your long blonde hair. “I’m sorry about that. I didn’t mean to knock you off the bed. It was just a reaction.”  
“You don’t have to apologize. I deserved it.” She says with a small laugh. Her dark brown eyes linger on your lips for a second before quickly darting away. “So yea… I’m sorry. I really am. I hope I didn’t cause a riff between the two of you. Brooklyn seems like a cool chick. She’d be exactly the type of girl I’d hang with. It was rude of me to disrespect your relationship with her. There’s just so much pressure to couple up and graft and make a connection.” She brings her eyes to yours. “Can we start over? Pretend that kiss never happened?”  
You study her for a second, letting your eyes meet hers. “Yea, I think we can do that.” You say, giving her a small smile.   
“Thanks, Henrik. I mean it. I’m really sorry about that little fiasco yesterday.” She says, her cheeks turning a slight shade of red.   
“Don’t sweat it. I accept your apology.” You smirk. “I’m dying though, let’s head back over to the pool.”  
“If you need lotion on your back, I’ll let Blake know.” She says to you with a giggle.   
You shake your head, laughing. “Please don’t.”  
The two of you get up and head back over towards the others. You jump out of the way just as Bobby and Gary sprint past you, both of them jumping in the air as their feet met the edge of the pool, sending a big splash over all the girls as their bodies hit the water. The two of them surface and high five, laughing hysterically.   
“Hey! Watch it!” Blake yells.  
“Sweetheart, this is a pool. Pools have water.” Gary snickers.  
“Ha ha. Very funny. I don’t want to ruin my makeup.” The seductress says, sticking her tongue out at him.   
“Why would you put make-up on to come hang out by the pool?” Bobby asks through a laugh.   
“Why wouldn’t I put make-up on to come hang out by the pool?” She replies. “We’re on tv, Bobby. Duh. I’m not going to be caught on camera looking anything by my best.”  
“Fine, be a bump on a log. Shannon, come on in! The water’s fine.” The baker smiles at the curly haired redhead who was lingering by the pools edge.   
“Nah I’m good. I don’t feel like getting wet.” She says to him.  
“I love it when you say that word.” Bobby says, flashing his charming smile at her.  
The curly redhead lets out a hearty laugh. “Don’t be a pervert, Bobs.”   
“Then get in, lass!” He says as he splashes water towards her.   
“I’m warning you! I said I don’t want to get wet.” She chuckles as she backs away from the pool edge.   
Bobby makes his way towards the pool steps and climbs out. “See, the thing is lass, you not wanting to get wet, makes it very difficult for me to think of anything except throwing you in.” He smirks.  
“Don’t you dare, Bobby.” Shannon says, trying to keep a serious expression. “I have my clothes on and I don’t want to change.”  
The baker makes his way closer to her, smirking at the curly redhead. “You should’ve worn a suit.” He pretends to lunge towards her but stops himself. The curly redhead shrieks, making him bust into a fit of laughter. “Alright, alright. I won’t throw you in.” He says as he shifts his body away from her, flashing you a big smile and a wink. Just as Shannon relaxes, he turns on his heel and dashes towards her. He grabs her by the waist and jumps, pulling her into the water with him. The two of them surface, Shannon’s face filled with surprise, before she lets out a laugh.   
“You fuck!” She says as she jumps towards him, grabbing him by the shoulders and dunking him under the water sending everyone into a fit of laughter.   
Bobby resurfaces, a big smile on his face. “Aw, come here lass. Let’s kiss and make up!” He pouts his lips into a duckface, making kissing sounds at the curly redhead as he swims towards her.  
“I will fuck you up, Bobs!” She chuckles as she heads towards the pool steps. She climbs out and begins to ring the water out of her clothes. She spots Gary creeping towards her.  
“Gary! Not you too!” She tries to run, but he grabs her and throws her over his shoulder.   
“You should’ve stayed in the water!” Gary bellows.  
“Oh, for fucks sake!” She says as she swats at his backside. Gary takes off full pelt, rounding the corner of the pool before leaping into the air, sending them both barreling into the deep end.  
The playful vibe baits the rest of the islanders into the pool, including Blake. Everyone roughhouses with each other. The girls splash the boys. The boys splash the girls. Sage and Emily took turns doing cannonballs into the water as the other girls ran and grabbed the pool floats, tossing them all in. It was nice. No drama. No tension. No uncomfortable exchanges. For a little bit you were able to relax, push the drama that was sure to be looming out of your head.   
You’d deal with whatever storm was coming when Brooklyn got back. You just hoped it was a mild shower and not a torrential downpour.

LOTTIE

You and Brooklyn lay on the couch in the living room, having decided to escape the heat for a bit before you had to get ready for the farewell party this evening. The two of you had hardly been able to hang out without anyone else around, and you had been chomping at the bit to tell her all about the mind-blowing sex you had with Jakub.  
“When I say that he’s huge, I mean that he has the biggest dick I’ve ever felt in my entire life.” You say with a laugh.  
The beautiful brunette covers her face with a pillow, laughing uncontrollably.   
“I’m still having trouble walking, babes! For real. Like, oh my God! He was so good. Hands down, best sex I’ve ever had in my life.” You smirk.  
“I don’t know what it’s like, so I’ll have to take your word for it.” She giggles.   
“Aw, my little virgin friend!” You laugh. “You’re so cute! I’ll be honest, it felt like I was losing my virginity all over again. Partly because I haven’t had sex in forever, and because he’s so big, his dick should come with a warning label.”  
“This is gonna sound weird, but what does it feel like?” She asks you, a shy smile on her face.  
“Well, you’ve been fingered, right?”  
She blushes. “Yea… I’ve messed around and stuff like that, just never went all the way.” She blushes slightly. “Gary fingered me on the daybeds.” She says as she covers her face and lets out a giggle.  
“Holy shit! Why didn’t you tell me?!” You shriek.  
She shrugs her shoulders. “It was the night before I caught him with Priya so to be honest, I was kinda trying to forget it even happened. I felt like such an idiot. The only person who knows is Noah.”  
“Aw, honey. I’m sorry.” You say, giving her a sad smile.   
“No, it’s alright. It’s not as fresh anymore, so now I can talk about it. But yea, he fingered me.” She smirks.  
“He’s got some massive fingers, babes.” You giggle.  
“You’re telling me!” She laughs. “It hurt at first, but then it started to feel good. It felt painful and good at the same time if that makes any sense.”  
You nod. “It makes perfect sense. That’s kind of what sex is like the first few times you do it. Then one day, the pain is gone, and if the guy knows what he’s doing, its feels so fucking good.”  
“I came close once. With my ex, Jaxon. We did everything else, but when it came time to do that, he didn’t feel right about it.”  
“Why wouldn’t he have felt right about it?” You ask, curious. What kind of a guy wouldn’t feel right about sleeping with a girl as hot as Brooklyn?  
“Well, it was when I visited the UK with Brittney. I met him while I was staying in London. He didn’t feel right taking my virginity the night before I was to leave to go back to the states. We had a long-distance relationship for about six months after I got back home before we broke up.”  
“Ouch. That’s rough.” You say, giving the beautiful brunette a sympathetic smile.  
“Yea, it was really hard. I was devastated when he told me that he couldn’t do it anymore.” She shrugs. “I couldn’t blame him though. We struggled to make contact a lot of the time, with the time difference and everything.”  
“Did you try to contact him when you moved to London? Is he still around your way?” You ask the beautiful brunette.  
She shakes her head. “Nah, it’d been three years since I last spoke to him when I moved out to London. I bet he’s got a girlfriend by now, maybe even a wife.”  
“Well, it’s his loss. That’s for damn sure.” You say with a smirk.  
“So yea, anyways. I’ve come close to having sex, but never actually did it.” She giggles. “The night that Gary fingered me, I really wanted to, but I was nervous with all the cameras and everything.”  
“Well, it’s a good thing you didn’t given what happened. That would have been brutal.”  
“Oh, for sure. I would have been devastated and humiliated.” She sighs. “But enough about me. Let’s get back to Jakub, the man with the monster appendage.” She says through a giggle.  
“Yes. Monster appendage is absolutely what he has.” You smile at the memory of him inside you. “He was so sexy and dominant, but also so gentle and sweet. The best part about it was that he basically had me edging for what felt like forever.”  
“What do you mean edging?” She asks you.  
“Like, you know that feeling you get right before you’re about to cum? That overwhelming, mind blowing sensation, riding the rollercoaster of absolute pleasure where your heart is racing and your muscles tense at the realization that you’re about to explode?”  
“Yes.” She giggles. “I love that feeling.”  
“He had me lingering there, riding that rollercoaster forever. Just as I was about to cum, he slowed it down to an achingly slow pace. I was laying underneath him, watching his muscles flex, feeling him sliding in and out of me so slow that I wanted to flip him over and fuck the shit out of him.”  
“Wow, I’m not gonna lie. That sounds so unbelievably hot.” She says, her eyes wide.   
“It was. And the hottest part was the things he was saying. Telling me how good I felt and how I was a perfect fit. His deep voice, barely a whisper.” You shiver. “Jesus. I need to stop thinking about it. When I see him, I’m gonna devour him.” You say with a laugh.  
“Watch out Jakub!” She chimes as she breaks into a fit of laughter.   
“What about you? Do you see yourself losing the big V while you’re here?” You ask as you play with a strand of your hair.   
“I’m not sure. It’s hard not to want to, especially when you’re in the heat of the moment, so turned on that you can’t think straight.” She smiles, her cheeks turning a slight shade of red.   
“To be honest, I thought you had when I saw those marks on Henrik’s back.” You smirk, making her giggle.   
“Oh those.” She bites her lip. “We didn’t have sex, but he definitely earned those marks.”  
“Tell me what happened! I need to know!” You say as you pat her leg.   
“Well we were on the daybeds kissing and what not and I pulled him on top of me and started moving my hips against him.” She smirks. “I could tell he was super turned on. He felt big babe.” She giggles.   
“Oh, he looks like he’d be big. It’s hard not to notice in those swim trunks he wears. They tend to cling to him when they’re wet.” You giggle.  
“So, I was moving myself against him and he started grinding himself into me. It felt so good. It was so hot. He’s so hot.” She says, blushing.   
“He really is.” You smile.   
“Well, when he saw how turned on I was and everything, he kept going, rubbing against me harder. In the midst of my explosion, I clawed the fuck out of his back.”  
The two of you break into a fit of laughter.  
“He was so sweet about it too! I was mortified when I saw what I did!” She heaves.  
“Claw marks are nothing but big, massive strokes to the male ego, babes.” You smirk. “He loved having those marks on him. I’d bet money on that.”  
“Yea.” The beautiful brunettes smile slowly leaves her face as she lets out a small sigh. “What should I do, Lottie?”  
You run your hand through her long dark hair, twirling a strand between your fingers. “About what, babes?”  
“Gary and Henrik.” She meets your eyes, her honey colored irises almost pleading.  
“You have to go with your heart, Brooklyn. You have to figure out who you like more, who you care about more and once you have that answer, then you go for it.”  
“That’s the thing… I care about them both. I like them both. With Gary, I had that magnetic pull, that spark. I was so ridiculously attracted to him. I’m still ridiculously attracted to him. Those baby blue eyes, that sexy smirk, the way he would nuzzle his head into my hair, how he would wrap his arms around my waist from behind and softly trace his lips from my ear down to my shoulder, all the while whispering how beautiful, how perfect I was for him.” She pauses. “I’m just… scared of getting hurt, again.”  
You give her a small smile, waiting for her to continue.  
“And with Henrik, I’m really attracted to him too. He’s got this flirty, funny side. Always knows what to say to make me laugh. He treats me like a princess. I love his long hair and those adorable over the top winks he likes to give me. I love that he’s competitive like I am. I have so much fun when I’m with him. It’s just… I feel like my heart is being torn in two directions. No matter what I choose, someone gets hurt.” She lets out a small sigh, letting her eyes fall to her lap.  
“Unfortunately, that’s going to be unavoidable babes. They both like you, a lot. Even though I don’t like him, I can tell that Gary still cares tons about you. He regrets what he did. He’s made that abundantly clear. And Henrik, Henrik adores you. It’s so obvious.” You take her hand in yours. “But none of that matters. What matters is how you feel. We knew this wasn’t going to be easy and honestly, if all that shit hadn’t happened between Gary and Priya, I think you two would still be together.”  
“Oh, I know we would.” She nods. “No question about that. I liked Henrik, I thought he was sweet, but I knew in my heart there was no way I would choose anyone but Gary unless my hand was forced… And it was.”  
“I’d just take the next few days and really think about what you want. Do you think you could forgive Gary for what happened? Do you think you’d be able to trust him again?”  
“I’m not sure, to be honest.” She shrugs. “I want to, but the image of the two of them together, it always finds a way to sneak back into my head.”  
“I know the feeling babe. It’s rough, but you don’t have to figure it all out right now. Just take some time and when you know, you’ll know. Then you go out there and get your man.”  
“And live happily ever after.” She smiles.  
“You deserve nothing short of a happily ever after, babes. I mean that.” You give her a sweet smile. “I’m really lucky that I met you. If nothing else, at least I know that I’ll leave the villa with a lifelong friend.”  
“One hundred percent feel the same about you babe.” She says as she takes your hand in hers.   
“Love you, bitch.” You smirk.  
The beautiful brunette pulls you into a tight hug. “Love you more, bitch.”

BOBBY

You stare out at the stars from the rooftop terrace, the music softly making its way to where you were standing from below. The islanders were all partaking in the farewell party, drinking, dancing and having a good time. You just couldn’t bring yourself to have fun. Tomorrow, you would all have to decide whether you were going to stick with your current partners or choose to couple up with one of the new girls. The video of Hannah with that black-haired man had filled your thoughts for most of the day. You hadn’t been able to get the images out of your head. You missed her. You wanted her back here, you wanted to hold her, kiss her, take her small hands in yours and tell her how stupid you’d been. You wanted to tell her that she was all you wanted. You didn’t want anyone else, just her. You wanted to see her smile, wanted to make her laugh, you wanted to share a bed with her, wrap your arms around her at night and fall asleep holding her close. You regretted every horrible, nasty thing you said to her. Hannah was amazing in every way. You had been such a twat. You’d taken advantage of her gentle nature, made her feel unappreciated, made her feel like she didn’t matter to you, all so you could chase after her best friend. It was probably the lowest thing you could have ever done, aside from insinuating that she was a whore. You stroll over to the couch and plop down in the cushions as you lean your head back into the pillows. This was where it had happened. This was where you had lashed out at the beautiful redhead, where you had let your words cut through her like a knife, where you had wounded her and broken her heart, all because you didn’t like that she was sticking up for Rocco. You hated the guy, but she was right. You didn’t know him, and from what everyone was saying, Rocco did treat Hannah differently. You wished you could rewind what had happened up here and instead of getting angry and letting your sharp tongue go for her jugular, you would have listened, you would have held her when she started to cry, you would have apologized and admitted that you had been an asshole, having taken your sweet time to recognize that she was perfect for you.   
You grab your phone and flip to your music app, quickly searching for a playlist to drown out the voices in your head. You tap your finger on the play button and a mellow sound of the guitar in To Be With You by Mr. Big comes through the speaker of your iPhone. You knew there was a strong possibility that Hannah was going to choose the black-haired man from the video and to be honest, you wouldn’t blame her. He looked like a great guy. He didn’t look like the type of man who would scream at her, make her cry, call her names and talk to her in a condescending manner the way you had. He didn’t look like the kind of guy who would be too consumed with his own shit that he wouldn’t ask her anything about herself. No way, he didn’t look like that kind of guy at all. He knew Hannah’s worth the second he laid eyes on her. He was smart, he wasn’t a fucking idiot like you.  
“Ah, fuck.” You say to yourself as you let out a long breath. You cover your face with your hands and close your eyes, images of the beautiful redhead danced like a still frame picture show. You loved everything about her. Her smile, the way she tilted her head back when she’d laugh, the way her cerulean blue eyes sparkled in the sunlight, the rays reflecting off her irises like light would against a diamond, the way her hair always smelled like jasmine and sunshine, how soft her skin was, the beautiful freckles that adorned her face, the way she would close her eyes and lean her head back anytime there was a breeze. Hannah was unlike anyone you had ever met before. She appreciated the beauty in the small things and never took anything or anyone for granted. She was a survivor, a warrior. The girl had faced so much opposition, from her parents disowning her to her drug addiction and her stint in rehab. She’d been abused, suffered with eating disorders. It made you sad to know that she had endured so much pain in such a short amount of time. You wanted to be the man to take that pain and turn it into happiness. You’d cherish her, you just needed her to see that. The sound of the door opening startles you. Gary’s head peaks in, giving you a smile.   
“Hey, bruv. Want some company?” He asks.  
You give him a small smile. “Sure, yea. Come on.” You pat the spot next to you.  
The muscular blonde saunters over towards you and plops down on the couch. “What are we listenin’ to?” He says as he motions towards your phone.   
“Ah, just a random playlist.” You shrug. “How’s the party?”  
“It’s alright. Drinkin’, dancin’. Typical shit.” He says giving you a smirk. “You alright?”  
You lean your head back into the pillows. “Honestly? Not really.” You let out a small sigh. “I miss Hannah, mate. I just keep thinking about that video we got. Seeing her with that bloke…” You pinch the bridge of your nose with your fingers. “I’m worried she’s gonna pick him.”  
“I don’t think she will.” He says to you. “I reckon that bird cares about you, bruv. All she’s wanted this entire time is for you to wanna be with her. I can’t see her throwin’ it away because you two had a fight.”  
“We didn’t just have a fight, Gar. We had a monumental fight. I screamed at her, I was brash and so fucking rude, basically called her a whore… Even if she does have feelings for me, I’d be shocked if she doesn’t pick to couple up with that guy.”  
“How’d you two leave things? Did you get a chance to talk before she left?” He asks you as he shifts his body to face you.  
“We didn’t talk, but she slept out on the daybeds with me. Said that we would talk about what we were gonna do in the morning… Then morning came, and she was gone. We didn’t get to hash any of it out.” You say to him. “If we had, I probably wouldn’t be stressing as much. If I had got the chance to really sit down and talk everything over with her, tell her how sorry I was, she’d have that conversation fresh in her mind instead of the awful shit I said to her.”  
“True.” He says with a sigh. “I’m sorry, bruv. I’m rooting for you and Hannah, I really am. I think the two of you would be good together.” He says as he pats your leg.  
You smile as you nod your head. “How are you doing? You thinking about switching to that Siobhan chick?” You ask him, curious. You had been wondering about that all day. Just two days ago he was dead set on winning Brooklyn back and now, now he was thinking about pairing up with someone else. It did make sense though, he had to base his decision on Priya, not Brooklyn and none of you really knew what Priya would do in this situation.  
He shrugs his shoulders. “I’m not sure… She’s nice and she’s attractive, but… I don’t know, bruv.” He runs his hands through his hair, letting out a sigh. “I shouldn’t have kissed her. I know they showed that clip to the girls. I feel it in my gut.”  
“Probably. I’d be surprised if they didn’t. You worried about what Brooklyn will think?”  
“Terrified. Here I’ve been telling her that she’s the only one I want and then I go and snog this chick that I don’t even really like all because I let Lucas get in my head.”  
“What do you mean?” You ask sitting forward. “What’d he say?”  
“Lucas told me that Brooklyn is happy with Henrik and that she wants me to move on. He said that I need to accept the fact that it’s over and that I need to start focusing on other birds in the house, so I don’t get sent home.” He lets out a sigh. “I mean, I’m paired up with Priya. And I don’t know if she’d choose to couple up with one of those blokes over there. If she does and I don’t and I stick with her, what happens to me?” He says.   
“I don’t know, mate.” You say, giving him a sad smile. “You really think Priya would choose someone else?” You ask him.   
“I can’t think of a reason why she wouldn’t. She knows there ain’t nothin’ between us. I’ve been honest with her about that. She could really hit it off with one of them and I wouldn’t fault her for going for it if she likes him and thinks she could make it work.”  
“Real talk. I can’t see Brooklyn telling Lucas all that. Sure, she’s friends with him, but she’s not close enough to him to talk to him about you.” You say, shaking your head. “I think he’s trying to look out for Henrik. What better way than to discourage his competition?”  
The muscular blonde gives you a sad smile. “Maybe, but still. You saw those marks on Henrik’s back, bruv. They’ve obviously moved into new territory. You don’t get marks like that from just a kiss.” He says as he leans forward, running his hands over his face. “I think she lost her virginity to him.”  
“Really? You really think she got rid of the V card?”  
He nods his head. “Yea, I really think she did.”  
“I don’t know, mate. Brooklyn and I are pretty close. I feel like she would have told me if she had, and she hasn’t mentioned it.” You say as you pat the muscular blonde on the back.  
“I mean, I ain’t mad or nothin’, but I’d be lying if I said it didn’t sting a bit.”  
“That’s understandable, mate. I know how I felt seeing what I thought was a hickey on Han’s hip. It drove me fucking mad.” You reply. “I still think she’s got feelings for you though, Gar. She’s just got too much pride to admit it.”  
“You think?”  
“Yea, I’ve seen the way you two are around each other.” You smirk. “There’s a bit of sexual tension there, yea?”  
He lets out a hearty laugh. “Bruv…you have no idea. I have to make a conscious effort not to pin her against the wall every time I see her.”  
You let out a chuckle. “I still stand by what I said the other night. I think you need to just go for it and see where the pieces fall. If you don’t, well you won’t know. Besides, there is the issue of that kiss Henrik had with Sage.”  
“Ah yea, that’s true.” He stands up and stretches. “I don’t know, mate. I think I’m just gonna sleep on it and see how I feel in the morning. I don’t want to get sent home if Priya picks someone else, but I also don’t want Brooklyn to think I’ve moved on. Because I haven’t. Not even close.”  
You give him a small smile. “That’s fair.”  
“Alright well…” He shuffles around for a second. “I’m gonna head back down. You comin?”   
You nod your head. “Yea, I’ll be down in a few. You go on. I’ll catch up to you in a bit.”   
The muscular blonde squeezes your shoulder before heading for the door. “Alright, come find me when you’re done listening to your love songs.” He gives you a smirk as he disappears from the terrace.   
You let out a sigh as you lean forward, resting your elbows on your knees. You felt bad for Gary and you were worried about what would happen if Priya did decide to pick one of those other guys. You didn’t want to see him go home. You grab your phone and click on the camera, scrolling to the picture of you and Hannah on the dance floor at the Ministry of Sound party.   
“I wish I had told you how I felt sooner, Han. I really do. I’m so sorry that I didn’t.” You say to her image. “If I could just talk to you, tell you everything I’m feeling.”  
Josh Todd’s melodic voice fills the air as he belts out the lyrics to Sorry, sending you to the morning of day nine, the day Hannah chose to couple up with Rocco. You and Hannah were in the kitchen cooking breakfast. Buckcherry was Hannah’s favorite band. She had played their songs that entire morning, belting out the lyrics to Crazy Bitch as she delicately buttered croissants. You could remember it vividly because it had taken you by surprise, you hadn’t pegged her as a Buckcherry type of girl. This was a sign. It had to be. You pick up your phone and exit out of the camera, quickly hitting the messages button. You type Hannah’s name in the recipients’ box and stare at the screen. Would she even get it? Would you get in trouble for breaking the rules of no contact while they were away?   
“Ah, fuck it. I don’t care.”  
You quickly tap the body of the message and start typing, letting it all out.

"Han-  
I don’t know if you’re going to get this message, or if I’m going to get myself into some shit by sending it, but I don’t care. The only thing that has gotten me through the last few days is knowing that while I’m sitting up here on the terrace…missing you…thinking about you…is the hope that maybe you’ve been thinking about me too. I’ve never been good at expressing what I feel with words, communication has never been my strong suit, but I’m gonna give it a shot here and I’m gonna try my best. I’m sorry, Hannah. I’m so unbelievably sorry, I can’t say it enough. I took you for granted. I took your friendship for granted. I took your feelings for granted. If I could go back and change how I acted, I would do it in a heartbeat.   
You feel tears start to touch your cheeks. Your fingers move at the speed of lightening.  
I was an absolute fuck. I was an idiot. It took you coupling with Rocco for me to see that what I was looking for, was right in front of me this entire time. I’m sorry that I shut you out. I’m sorry that I didn’t give you the chance you deserved. I’m sorry that I never bothered to ask questions. I’m sorry that I didn’t try harder to learn about you, to learn about your past, to learn about your heartaches, to learn about your passions. I’m sorry…for everything, Han. I know I don’t deserve another chance. After everything I said to you, after how I’ve acted, I don’t deserve one…But I want one… I desperately want one… I can’t promise that we won’t fight because we probably will. I can’t promise that I won’t get on your nerves or annoy you because I know I will. I can’t promise that I’ll say the right thing all the time because I probably won’t, but if you give me another chance, I promise that I’ll be better. I promise that I’ll do better. I promise to put you first. I promise to ask questions. I promise to learn about you. I promise to try my hardest to keep a smile on your face. I promise to make you laugh as much as possible. I promise to be there to wipe your tears when you cry. I promise to accept every part of you. I promise to be there for you, to hold you, to hug you, to kiss you…every chance I get. I’m so sorry, Hannah. I know I’ve just typed a novel, so I’m also sorry about that… I’ll leave you with the lyrics to the current song that is pulling at my heart this very second. When you read them, I want you to promise me that you’ll picture me singing them in my delectable Scottish accent, because I totally am.  
Oh I had a lot to say, was thinking on my time away  
I missed you and things weren’t the same  
‘Cause everything inside, it never comes out right  
And when I see you cry, it makes me want to die  
I’m sorry I’m bad, I’m sorry you’re blue  
I’m sorry ‘bout all the things I said to you  
And I know, I can’t take it back  
I love how you kiss, I love all your sounds  
And baby, the way you make my world go round  
And I just wanted to say, I’m sorry  
This time, I think I’m to blame  
It’s harder to get through the day  
You get older and blame turns to shame  
‘Cause everything inside, it never comes out right  
And when I see you cry, it makes me want to die  
I’m sorry I’m bad, I’m sorry you’re blue  
I’m sorry ‘bout all the things I said to you  
And I know, I can’t take it back  
I love how you kiss, I love all your sounds  
And baby, the way you make my world go round  
And I just wanted to say, I’m sorry  
Every single day, I think about how we came all this way  
The sleepless nights and the tears you’ve cried  
It’s never too late to make it right  
I’m sorry I’m bad, I’m sorry you’re blue  
I’m sorry ‘bout all the things I said to you  
And I know, I can’t take it back  
I love how you kiss, I love all your sounds  
And baby, the way you make my world go round  
And I just wanted to say, I’m sorry

I’m so sorry, lass.   
I miss you and I can’t wait to see you again.  
-Bobby"


	17. Seventeen

MARISOL

The sun was beating on your skin as you laid there on the lounger, digesting the food from this mornings brunch. You had shared an awkward meal with Graham, with him making it abundantly clear that he didn’t want you to pick him tonight saying something about your attitude and how you were completely different than he had expected. You had really liked Graham. He wasn’t the typical guy you went for, but when you had seen him for the first time, you had felt a pull to him. A small part of you felt bad about cheating on Noah, but this was Love Island and you were supposed to go with what you felt in your heart. Noah was great, but over the last week, little things he did, things he said, had started to eat away at you. It was no secret that Brooklyn was his top girl in the villa. The librarian was extremely close with her, came to her aid any time she needed him. He was protective of her and would become defensive over her any time someone said something that didn’t shine her in the perfect light that he believed her to be worthy of. In Noah’s eyes, the sun rose and set on Brooklyn’s ass, and that annoyed you. After the last recoupling, you had all hung out in the bean bags and at one point you could have sworn that you saw that look in his eyes that all these silly boys seemed to get when they were around her. He looked at her with adoration, with longing. And when she had kissed Henrik, he had looked at the long-haired blonde with jealousy. You had liked her, but over time, she had started to get on your nerves. You couldn’t understand why everyone seemed to flock to her. Why did all the girls feel this need to be in Brooklyn’s good graces? What was it about her that made the boys all look at her like she was this massive prize to be won? Gary, Henrik, Bobby, Noah and now Kassam. Yea, she was beautiful, but everyone was beautiful here. Sure, she was nice enough, but she was smarter than anyone wanted to let on. She knew how attractive she was, and she knew how to use it to her advantage. To you, she was just another girl who played the boys in the villa like a fiddle. You had started a massive row the other night when you divulged to Hope that you overheard Brooklyn and Chelsea in the bedroom talking about the date with Luca, but you hadn’t lied. You had made your way upstairs to find your sunglasses but had decided to stand outside the door until their conversation was finished. You heard them plain as day, Brooklyn was encouraging Chelsea to go for him, and it was awful considering she and Hope had come into the villa together on day one. You had also heard her confess that she still had feelings for Gary, which didn’t really come as a surprise. The only thing that surprised you was how Henrik couldn’t see that she was just playing with him, using him to keep her in the villa. The girl didn’t have any feelings for him. He was just a safety net. It was a shitty thing to do. Needless to say, you didn’t regret what happened the other night. Sure, the alcohol gave you the balls to actually say what you said, but those feelings had been just under the surface for a while now, just waiting to be released.   
“Hey girl.” Hope says as her and Elijah stretch out on the lounger next to you.  
You give them a warm smile. “Hey guys. How’s it going?”  
“I feel like I need a nap.” Elijah says with a laugh. “I’m stuffed.”  
“Me too. I can’t remember the last time I ate that much.” Hope says with a laugh.  
“You two seem to be getting on.” You say to them with a smile.  
Hope casts a flirty glance at Elijah. “Yea, he’s aight.” She laughs.  
Elijah lets out a hearty laugh. “He’s aight. Yea, whatever you say. You know I’m more than aight.” He says as he tickles her side, making her erupt into laughter.   
“Elijah! Your phone’s going off.” Arjun yells to the dark-skinned man from the villa.   
Elijah slowly gets up from the lounger and heads towards the villa.  
“So, I take it you’ll be switching then?” You say to her after he was out of earshot.  
She glances back towards the villa, watching Elijah stroll across the lawn. “I’m not sure yet. I really like Lucas, but I’m not about to be mugged off. It’s clear that he has feelings for little miss bubbly bitch over there and I’m kind of sick of it. The fact that he didn’t tell me that he massaged her, not to mention that she was topless, really pisses me off.” She scowls. “Could you imagine what he would say if I had done that?”  
“He would have been furious, hun. I know he would have been.” You say, nodding your head. It was true. It was no secret that Lucas had a bit of a jealous streak. You found it puzzling how he didn’t feel like the same rules applied to him.  
“But, lets say I don’t switch, I’m not sure what they showed in the video the guys received.” Hope says to you, a worried look on her face.   
“You think he knows about you and Elijah hooking up?”   
She shrugs. “I don’t know. I can’t imagine that they’d leave that part out. A part of me is a bit scared to know, really.”  
“Do you regret shagging him?” You say as you shift your body to face her.   
“I mean, I don’t regret it, but I definitely think the fact that I had been drinking, not to mention I was pissed about what happened with Lucas and Chelsea, I think that played a big part in it. I really like Lucas, I’m not sure if it would have happened had I been in my right mind.”  
You nod, agreeing with her. “I’m kind of in the same boat. Me and Graham didn’t shag, but we did mess around a bit the other night. I imagine Brooklyn’s gonna go run and tell him the second we get back to the villa.” You say with an eyeroll.  
“That’s just who she is. Clearly she has this weird sense of loyalty to the boys and absolutely none to the girls.” Hope shakes her head in disgust.   
“Well, not unless you’re Lottie, Hannah or Chelsea. All the other girls could go fuck themselves for all she’s concerned. But those three, they’re priceless in her eyes.” You add.  
“Did you see her face when they showed Henrik kissing that girl with the dreads?” She casts you a conspiratorial smile.  
“What about when she saw Gary kissing that redhead?” You giggle.  
“I thought she was going to break into tears.” Hope smirks.   
“This sounds mean, but I kinda hope Henrik chooses to recouple. She’s using him. He deserves better.” You say as you shrug your shoulders nonchalantly.   
“That’s unlikely. He’s been pretty open with Lucas about her and he really likes her.”   
You roll your eyes. “She’s using him. She doesn’t even like him. She’s still sprung on Gary.”  
Hope shrugs. “No, you’re wrong about that. She still likes Gary, but she definitely likes Henrik too. The four of us have spent a lot of time together with our boys being so close.”  
The girls catch your attention as they stroll across the lawn towards the villa.   
Hope casts a glance at them. “For a minute there, I actually thought that Priya and I were going to become, like, friends. She was so supportive when Lucas and I were fighting. But look at her now, that conniving bitch has made her way into Brooklyn’s good graces. Baffles the fuck outta me! This is the same girl who lied about her, grinded all over her partner, and snogged him twice!” Hope says, letting out a laugh.   
“It’s like that old saying- keep your friends close and your enemies closer.” You smirk.  
“Speaking of enemies, I’m done with Brooklyn. Her not telling me what happened between Lucas and Chelsea after I had her back when all that drama went down between her and Gary, that drew a line in the sand with me.”  
“You’re better off anyways. Besides, you have me.” You say, flashing her a smile. “The two of us are pretty disliked I bet.” You giggle.  
“Oh for sure! None of them have said a word to me.” Hope chuckles.  
“Me either! Brooklyn gave me the stink eye this morning, but other than that, she’s basically acting like I don’t exist.”  
“Fuck all those girls. I don’t need any of them. But we do need to figure out what we’re going to do tonight. Are you gonna be picking Graham?” Hope’s brown eyes glance towards the villa.  
You shake your head. “No, he doesn’t want me to. He told me this morning. So honestly, I have no clue what’s going to happen. I’m not sure if Noah already knows what’s happened here with me and Graham so he may choose to recouple.”  
“Nah, Noah won’t do that. He’d want to talk to you, try to figure everything out. He’s a sweetheart.” Hope says to you with a smile.   
“A sweetheart who wants to shag Brooklyn.” You say, shaking your head.   
“You really think he wants her? I’ll be honest, I’ve never got that impression from him. Even when we were coupled up.”  
“Yea, but you were coupled up with him weeks ago and you probably wouldn’t have noticed it because you had your sights on Lucas. He likes her. I’m pretty good at reading between the lines and I can read his book all day long.” You say.  
“I don’t know babe, I think you might be reading a little too much into that. She reminds him of his little sister, I really think that’s all it is.” She says giving you a small smile. “Brooklyn and I are done, but I don’t want you to throw everything away with Noah because you think he likes her. It’s a friendship, that’s it.”  
You shrug your shoulders. “I’m not so sure about that. Plus, the second he hears about what I said to his precious Brooklyn, he’ll be furious. Not to mention once she tells him what happened between me and Graham, he’ll be done with me.”  
“So what if she tells him? It’s your word against hers. If he didn’t see it in the video, then I’d just deny it. That’s what I plan on doing with Lucas, whether I bring Elijah back or not. You have to look at this from a strategic standpoint.” She says to you pointedly. “If I do decide to bring Elijah, I’m gonna feel Lucas out. If I get the impression that he for sure knows, then I’ll just keep on with Elijah, but if he doesn’t seem like it, I’ll just tell him that I was worried he’d pie me off and win him over. I know what makes that man tic.” She says with a smirk. “That’s all you have to do babe, you know Noah would believe you.”  
“There’s no way he’d believe me over her.” You smile sadly.   
“I wouldn’t be so sure about that. Noah likes you, a lot. He told me himself. You’ll know when you see him if he saw anything on the video. If he’s the same old Noah, then your golden. And if Brooklyn tells him anything, just deny it. Say that she’s making it up because the two of you got into a fight or something.” She shrugs.  
“Hope! Marisol! We’ve got a text!” Lottie’s voice rings out from the villa.   
The two of you stand up and make your way towards the house where the other islanders were waiting. Chelsea takes out her phone. “Girls- your time at Casa Amore has come to an end. Please pack your belongings and get ready to head back to the villa. Boys, you will also need to pack your belongings as you will be meeting the girls at the beach for the Stick or Switch ceremony this evening. #AllGoodThingsMustComeToAnEnd.”  
“Oh, thank God!” Lottie chimes. “Sorry boys, nothing against any of you or anything, I’m just ready to get back to Jakub.”  
“None taken.” Kassam smirks at the pretty goth.   
“Alright ladies, let’s get a move on.” Priya says as she makes her way towards the bedroom.  
All of you follow closely behind. Pretty soon you’d have to face the music. If Noah had seen your shenanigans on the video then you’d need to tell him exactly what you did and hope he’d forgive you. If he didn’t see anything, but Brooklyn gets in his ear, you’d deny, deny, deny. Just like Hope said. You needed to stay safe. You weren’t ready to go home just yet. 

HENRIK

The production crew signals for you to take your places by the firepit, letting you all know that the girls were arriving out front of the villa. Earlier, you had completed the Stick or Switch ceremony where you had all had to make the decision as to whether or not you were going to stick with your current partner or switch to one of the girls you had spent the last few days with. It was unanimous among the group, every single one of you had decided to stick with your current partners, unwilling to switch to someone new. Now came the part where you would face the girls and discover what they had decided. The production crew had kept you all apart for the day, having the girls perform their ceremony at the beach, while you all had yours here back at the villa. You couldn’t lie, you were nervous as hell. Your heart was beating so hard it felt like it was going to explode.   
“How are you doing, mate?” Lucas asks as he pats you on the back.  
“Nervous. I just want to get this over with.” You say with a small smile.   
“Where the fuck is Bobby? Why wasn’t he at the Stick or Switch ceremony?” Jakub says, looking around.   
Gary lets out a sigh. “He fucked up big time, bruv.”  
“What do you mean?” Lucas asks him pointedly, concern written across the dark-haired mans chiseled face.  
“Last night, Bobby sent a text to Hannah, violating the no contact rule during their time at Casa Amore. He got called to the beach hut to talk to the production crew just before we were about to head out.” He says, a somber expression on his face.  
“What the fuck? Is he going home?” Jakub bellows.  
The muscular blonde shrugs his shoulders. “I really fuckin’ hope not. He was pretty upset, said he fucked up and wanted me to tell Hannah that if he gets sent home, that he’s gonna be waiting for her when the shows over.”  
“Jesus. He shouldn’t have done that.” Lucas says, shaking his head.   
“I know. He knew there was a chance he was going to get in some shit for it, but he sent it anyway. Wanted to have one last chance to make her change her mind if she was thinking about switching to that bloke in the video.” Gary says, sadly.   
You give the muscular blonde a small smile. “Hopefully, they’ll just give him a slap on the wrist.”  
Gary nods, agreeing with you. You had been surprised that Gary had decided to stick with Priya. Lucas had told you about the talk he had with the bloke at the gym and about Gary confessing that he didn’t want to switch because he feared how it would look to Brooklyn. It annoyed you, but you understood. You didn’t really like the idea that Gary had chosen to put his hopes in Priya for the sheer fact that he wanted Brooklyn to see that he didn’t want anyone else except her. It was selfish of you, but you had been hoping that he would have chosen Siobhan. You wanted any feelings Brooklyn still had for the guy to diminish. You wanted him to focus his attention on someone other than the woman you were coupled up with.   
“Guys, I’ve got a text.” Noah says as he takes out his phone. “Islanders, the time has come for you to find out whether your partners have decided to stick with you or switch it up with someone new. #StickOrSwitch. #TakeADeepBreath.”  
You all stare towards the villa, waiting for the first girl to exit the doors. Chelsea steps out first, followed by the man with the dark hair and beard. They walk hand in hand towards you, a beautiful smile on Chelsea’s face. You notice her glancing around for Bobby as she and the man stand before you.   
“Hey boys! This here is Arjun.” She smiles.   
You glance at Lucas, noting his forced smile as he steps forward to greet the new guy. “It’s a pleasure.” He takes the mans hand in his, trying his best to look happy. He turns his gaze to Chelsea. “It’s nice to have you back, Chelsea.”   
The bubbly blonde gives him a big smile. “Aww, you missed me didn’t you, Dr. Koh?” She beams. “Come here you, give me a hug!” She says as she holds her arms out towards your dark-haired friend.  
He lets out a chuckle and wraps his arms around Chelsea’s small waist, hugging her close to him. He holds her for a few seconds before releasing her from his grasp.  
“Nice to meet you, bruv. I’m Henrik.” You say as you step forward to shake Arjun’s hand.  
He takes it appreciatively. “Likewise. It’s an honor to be here with you all. You’re quite a dashing group if I do say so myself.” He says as he flashes you all a smile.   
“Where’s Bobby?” Chelsea asks.   
“I’ll tell you later, Chels.” Gary says to her. “But don’t worry, he was hoping you were gonna click with someone over there. It looks like you’ve done alright for yourself.” He says, giving her a smirk.  
She smiles as Arjun takes her hand, leading her to take a seat at the firepit.   
You stand there waiting for what felt like forever for the next girl to appear. Your breath catches as Brooklyn steps out of the villa, alone. She makes her way across the lawn towards the firepit, her turquoise dress billowing in the evening breeze. She focuses on you and gives you a small smile, but you couldn’t help but notice that there was something different in her eyes. In that moment, you knew for certain that she had seen the kiss between you and Sage. You walk towards her, wrapping your arms around her waist as you bury your head in her neck.   
“I’m so sorry, Brooklyn. I need to explain what happened.” You whisper as you kiss the side of her head. “I didn’t kiss her back. I need you to know that I didn’t kiss her back.”  
“We can talk about it later.” She says quietly.   
You take her hand in yours and lead her towards the firepit.  
“Where’s Bobby?” She whispers to you as she takes a seat beside you.  
You lean over to whisper into her ear. “He’s in some shit for sending that text to Hannah last night.”  
“Oh my God, he’s not going home is he?” She says as she covers her mouth, her eyes beginning to well with tears.   
You wrap your arm around her shoulders and hug her close. “I don’t know, babe. I’m not sure what’s going on. They had him go to the beach hut before the Stick or Switch ceremony and none of us have seen him since.” You whisper.  
She shakes her head and lets out a quiet whimper into her hands.   
“It’s alright, let’s just wait until we find out what’s going on. Don’t panic just yet, okay?” You place your finger under her chin and bring her eyes to yours. “We don’t know anything yet so let’s just try to think positive.” You give her a soft kiss on her lips. “Let’s just wait and see what they say before we panic.”  
You look up to the sound of footsteps and see Lottie making her way towards you all. She was walking alone, a big smile on her face as she kept her eyes locked on Jakub.  
The bodybuilder steps forward and wraps his massive arms around the pretty goths’ waist, lifting her as he kisses her passionately. “I missed you, bae.” He says with a smirk.  
“I missed you too, babes.” She smiles at him. “I knew you’d stick.”  
“There ain’t a girl on this planet that comes close to you.” He says as he places another kiss on her lips before leading her towards the firepit.   
The pretty goth takes a seat next to Brooklyn, noticing her crying. “What’s wrong?” She asks, looking alarmed.   
Brooklyn chokes back a sob. “Bobby got in trouble for sending that text to Hannah last night. They’ve had him in the beach hut since before the boys Stick or Switch ceremony.” The beautiful brunette locks eyes with Lottie. “I won’t be able to stand it if he goes home, Lottie.” She cries.  
Lottie wraps her arms around Brooklyn and buries her head into her hair, sniffling. “It’s okay… He’s gonna be okay. There’s no way they’d send him home. No way in hell.” She says through a whimper.   
You run your hand over Brooklyn’s back, comforting the beautiful brunette. You weren’t sure if you were imagining it, but you swear you feel her stiffen slightly. She wipes her face and focuses back on the villa, not looking at you. Your heart was pounding. This is exactly what you were afraid of. It was very clear that the kiss they showed the girls, definitely didn’t show you pushing her away. Why did Sage have to fucking kiss you like that?  
Hope steps out of the villa and stands for a second, catching her breath. Just as she starts to take a step forward, another figure steps out of the villa beside her. It was the dark-skinned man who had put the garter on her leg. You look at Lucas. His jaw was clenched, and he looked pissed. Hope and the man make their way towards the firepit.  
“Hey everyone. This is Elijah.” She says, making eye contact with everyone except Lucas.  
Your dark-haired friend pinches the bridge of his nose before speaking.   
“What is this, Hope?” He says, his expression stoic.  
She shuffles on her feet as Elijah strolls over and takes a seat at the firepit.   
Some gentleman he is. Just leaving her there to deal with it alone.  
“Lucas… I… I thought you were going to pie me off for Chelsea. I wasn’t sure what was going to happen, and I wanted to make sure I was safe.” She says quietly. “I know all about your date with her and what went on. You should have told me.”  
Lucas lets out a huff. “You’ve made me look like a fool, Hope. After all the theatrics, after all the crying and fighting, you just go and pie me off? You pied me off because I went on a date with Chelsea… That’s just great.” He shakes his head, letting out a sigh. “Well, what’s done is done.”  
“Lucas…” Hope says as she reaches for his hand. The dark-haired man pulls his hand away.  
“It’s fine, Hope. I don’t have anything to say to you.” He glares at her and makes his way over towards the firepit, taking a seat on the end beside you.  
You pat your friend on the back. “I’m sorry about that, bruv.”  
Brooklyn leans forward focusing her gaze on Lucas. “You’re better off, babe. Trust me.” She says as she places her hand on top of his.   
He gives her a small smile, rubbing the top of her hand with his own. “Thank you, Brooklyn.”  
“Besides, Chelsea over there is dying to get a chance with you.” She says with a wink.  
Lucas gives her a big smile. “Is that so? Can you and I chat later?”  
“Absolutely babe.” She smiles before turning her attention back towards the villa.   
Priya's voluptuous figure steps out of the villa. The bombshell was alone. You see her let out a sigh of relief as she spots Gary, realizing that he didn't recouple. She flashes him a big smile as the muscular blonde greets her with a hug.  
"You stuck." She says as she hugs him tightly.  
"Of course. I wasn't gonna put you in danger of going home, even if we aren't an item in here." He says through a smile.  
"I appreciate that, Gary." She takes him by the hand as the two of them take their seats at the fire pit.  
The door opens and Marisol steps out, alone. She strolls towards you all and walks directly to Noah, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him into a passionate kiss.   
Brooklyn lets out a small huff, you can feel the anger radiating from her body.  
“What’s wrong?” You whisper to her.  
“Marisol. That’s what’s wrong.” She hisses.  
“I missed you.” Noah says to the law student as he hugs her tightly. “When I saw that bloke putting sun cream on you, I was a bit nervous.”  
“You didn’t have anything to be worried about, hun.” She says to him, her gaze finding Brooklyn.  
The beautiful brunette glares at her. Hannah catches her attention as she steps out of the villa and makes her way towards you all. She was by herself. You watch as the smile on her face slowly begins to fade as her eyes search for Bobby. Brooklyn stands up and walks towards her, wrapping her arms around her shoulders as she whispers into her ear. Hannah’s small frame begins to shake slightly with her cries. Lottie and Chelsea stand up and walk over towards the girls.  
“This is brutal… Fuck.” Gary says, letting out a huff. “I wish they’d just tell us what the fuck is gonna happen.” The muscular blonde walks over towards Hannah and takes her by the hand.  
“Where’s Bobby, Gary?” She asks him through a sob.  
“Before the Stick or Switch ceremony, Bobby got a text that he had to meet with the producers. It seems that him sending you that text message violated the no contact rules they set in place while you girls were at Casa Amore.” He gives her a sad smile. “We haven’t seen him in a while and none of us know what’s going on just yet.”  
She shakes her head and covers her face with her hands. “Are they going to send him home?” She says as she looks up. Her blue eyes pooled with tears.  
“I don’t know, darlin’.” He says quietly, squeezing her hand in his. “Bobby wanted me to tell you that if he does get sent home, you’re it for him doll. He’s gonna be waiting for you once this is all over.”  
She shakes her head, tears pouring down her face. “No, no… He can’t go home. He can’t leave me…” Her eyes meet Brooklyn’s tear-filled eyes. “He can’t go home, Brooklyn. If he leaves, I’m leaving too.”   
The beautiful brunette pulls her into her arms as she softly strokes the back of her hair. “It’s going to be okay, Han.”  
“I mean it, Brooklyn. If Bobby leaves, then I’m leaving too.” She pulls away and glances towards the villa doors. “Did you hear me?!” She yells towards the villa. “If Bobby leaves, then I’m leaving too!”  
Hope and Marisol stand up and make their way towards the group of girls. They both wrap their arms around Hannah and the others, as all the girls quietly cry. That was one thing you admired about them, no matter the drama, no matter who was fighting, they were able to come together when one of them was going through something difficult. Hannah pulls herself away from the group.  
“I just… I need to get some headspace.” She says as she makes her way towards the villa.   
“I’ll come with you.” Brooklyn says, following her.  
The pretty redhead turns around and gives her a small smile. “It’s okay, take some time and talk to Henrik. I just need a few minutes alone. I’ll be okay, I promise.”   
Brooklyn wraps her arms around her friend, kissing her on the cheek and pulls her into a tight embrace, before letting the redhead go. She stands there quietly, watching her disappear into the villa.  
You slowly approach Brooklyn. “Hey.” You say to her as you place your hands in your pockets and shuffle on your feet.  
“Hi.” She says, her honey brown eyes finding yours.  
You clear your throat. “Umm… Can we talk?” You ask, your nerves completely shot.   
The beautiful brunette stares at you for second, her eyes filled with uncertainty. “Sure.”  
You take her by the hand as the two of you make your way towards the daybeds. You take a seat as she delicately sits down beside you.  
“So… I wanted to talk about the video… specifically, the kiss.” You say, cautiously.  
“Yea.” She says, as she looks down at her hands.  
“Brooklyn, I didn’t mean to hurt you. And I didn’t kiss her back, I pushed her away as soon as her lips touched mine. I swear, I’m sure they didn’t show you that part, but I promise you, you’re the only woman I want.”  
“Henrik…” She says, almost a whisper.  
“Brooklyn… I need you to believe me. I like you, a lot. I have since the moment I saw you. I tried my best to stay away from Sage. Then, that day, she came and found me on the daybeds. She was telling me that she liked me and then out of nowhere… she kissed me. I immediately pushed her away, I didn’t kiss her back. When we got that video of you and the girls, I knew in my gut that they had shown you the kiss and they probably only showed the first few seconds, but I swear to you… I didn’t kiss her back.”  
Her honey brown eyes penetrated yours. “It’s okay, Henrik.”  
“But it’s not. I can tell that things are different between us Brooklyn.” You say to her, giving her a sad smile.  
“I just… We got the video… And I saw the two of you together. And I was upset, I won’t lie about that…But I realized that I don’t really have a right to be, especially after how understanding and patient you’ve been with me. She was so beautiful…The way she was looking at you, I could tell she really likes you.” She sighs, clasping her hands together in her lap. “I have to be honest with you… I really like you, but…” She lets out a slow breath. “A small part of me…a small part of me still has feelings for Gary, Henrik.” She looks at you, her beautiful eyes welling with tears. “I spent a lot of time thinking while I was away and… it’s not fair to you. It’s never been fair to you. You don’t deserve that. You shouldn’t be with me.”   
You scoot closer to her. “Hey… Don’t say that…I already knew that you still had feelings for him, babe.” You smile. “I knew coming in that you and Gary had the strongest connection out of all the others here. You’re not telling me anything I don’t already know.”  
“But that’s not fair to you Henrik.” She says, her voice shaking. “You deserve to be with someone who isn’t so fickle, someone who isn’t so confused about what she wants.”  
You give her a small smile and take her hand in yours. “The day I met you, I told you that I was gonna try and turn your head. This just lets me know that I need to work harder.” You kiss the back of her hand. “I like you, Brooklyn. I was miserable while you were away. I couldn’t stop thinking about you, I couldn’t eat, I’ve hardly slept…” You let out a small sigh. “I know you still have feelings for Gary, I’ve always known that… But I don’t care. I’m willing to do anything to win your heart, your entire heart, it doesn’t matter how long it takes… You’re worth it.”  
Her lip begins to quiver as she breaks into tears, covering her face with her hands. You wrap her in your arms and pull her into your lap, holding her against your chest. Her small frame softly shaking with her cries.   
“It’s okay, babe.” You say as you rub her back. “Don’t cry, you don’t have anything to feel bad about.”  
“But I do, Henrik.” She says as she brings her honey brown eyes to yours. “I don’t deserve you. You’re so amazing and I’m so…” She shakes her head. “You deserve so much better than me.”  
“How can I deserve better than you when you’re perfect? It’s impossible.” You take your hand and wipe the tears from her face.   
“I’m not perfect, Henrik. Not even close.” She says to you. “You deserve someone you don’t have to fight for. Someone who isn’t torn between you and someone else. Don’t you see that?” She says as she softly strokes your cheek. “You’re like a dream come true, Henrik. You could have any girl you wanted.”  
You couldn’t lie, it stung a bit knowing she still had feelings for the muscular blonde, but you weren’t gonna give up. You’d never been the type to lay down without a fight and you didn’t intend to start now. “I only want you, Brooklyn. Just you. I told you before and I’ll say it again… I’m willing to do whatever it takes and I’m not going anywhere… Unless you want me to.” You give her a small smile. “If that’s what you want, then I’ll go… But I don’t want anyone else, Brooklyn. Just you. I’m willing to wait it out, give you the time to figure out what you want. But if you don’t feel anything for me and you want me to go, to give up, just tell me. I’ll do whatever you want.” You rest your forehead against hers, gently brushing your fingers across her jawline and down the side of her neck. “Is that what you want? Just say the word, Brooklyn.” You whisper.   
She shakes her head. “I’m just… so confused, babe.”  
Your heart hammers in your chest. “Do you want to be with Gary?”  
“I don’t know.” She says so quiet, you could hardly hear her.  
You pull your head back, locking your eyes on hers. “I’ll take I don’t know, it’s better than a yes.” You let out a small laugh.  
You place a soft kiss on her lips. “We can take this slow.” You whisper into her mouth. “Have some fun. See what happens, no pressure. I just want to make you happy.” You say as you run your hands through her long dark hair, exposing the side of her neck. “Is that okay? Can we do that?” You ask as you place a small kiss on her neck just below her jawline, making her skin prickle with goosebumps.  
She nods her head yes as she wraps her arms around your neck. “I don’t want to hurt you, Henrik.”  
“I’m a big boy, Brooklyn. You don’t need to worry about me. I just… I just want you. I can’t help it. Everybody has an addiction, mine just happens to be you.” You say through a smirk.  
A laugh escapes her beautiful lips. “I’m your addiction, huh?”  
“Absolutely.” You wrap your arms around her, tracing your fingers lightly over the exposed skin of her back.   
“That tickles.” She says, letting out a giggle.  
“Oh?” You smirk as you run your fingers over the exact same spot, making her jump.  
A beautiful smile spreads across her face as she lowers her hands, placing them at your sides. “Are you trying to start a war, Henrik?” She says with a smirk as she quickly tickles your side.   
You let out a hearty laugh as she tickles you relentlessly. The two of you fall backwards onto the daybed, her long dark hair surrounding you, her honey brown eyes staring into yours. “I’ll let you have this one.” You say with a smile.  
“Hah! And here I thought you were as competitive as me.” She giggles.   
“Oh, I’m competitive…” You smirk as you run your hands down the length of her body, making her shiver. “Let’s just have some fun, Brooklyn. We can figure all the feelings out along the way.” She nods her head softly at you. You quickly flip her over, her infectious giggle sending blood to your length. Her laugh, every sound she made, it turned you on. You position yourself on top of her as your tongue trails over her plump lips before parting them, letting your tongue explore her mouth. You kiss her hard, all the pent-up stress and frustration you’d been holding in for the last few days, finally released. You trail your mouth down the side of her neck urgently as your hands run the length of her body. She lets out a soft moan, making you harder. You wanted her so bad.   
“I’ve missed you. I’ve missed this.” You whisper into her skin as you kiss across her collarbone and down her chest, your mouth grazes over her nipples through the fabric. There’s a catch in her breath and you feel her body jump as you softly take her nipple into your mouth through her dress. She lets out a soft moan, her body arching towards you. You pull the strap of her dress down, exposing her beautiful breast before taking it into your mouth. You flick your tongue over her nipple as you dig your erection into her sex, making her gasp. She runs her hands through your hair, knotting her fingers in your long blonde locks, bringing your mouth back to hers. She explores your mouth with her tongue as she untucks your shirt from your jeans, running her hands up your sides, her nails softly digging into you.  
“I’m having the best kind of Déjà vu.” You say as you bring your eyes to hers, catching your breath. You wanted her so bad, you wanted to know what it felt like to be inside of her.   
She looked so sexy. Her cheeks were slightly flushed, her lips were bright pink and swollen from the kiss, her eyes had a smoky bedroom look from the mascara smudged lightly under her lashline, her hair was wild, splayed in disarray around her face.   
“I was just thinking the same thing.” She says with a flirty smirk as she runs her fingers up the back of your shirt, playfully dragging her nails down your skin, gripping at your taut muscles.  
You feel yourself get harder, your length pressing against your jeans. “I think it’s about time I earn those claw marks again.”   
“Oooo. Another happy ending?” She asks, a beautiful smile on her face.  
“Absolutely.” You say quietly as you kiss her softly, pressing your length into her.   
She trails her tongue over your lips. “I think… both of us deserve one.” She whispers into your mouth.   
You swear all the blood in your body shoots right to your length. Your felt like you were on fire. You wanted her, you needed her.   
“Get in, bruv!” Jakub bellows as he drops down on the daybed next to you and Brooklyn, loudly chewing crisps.  
You bury your head into Brooklyn’s neck, letting out a sigh against her skin.  
And. It’s gone.  
“Excellent timing, bruv.” You say sarcastically.  
Brooklyn breaks into a fit of giggles as she wraps her arms securely around you. You bring your mouth to hers and kiss her softly, your hand adjusting the strap of her dress, so she didn’t accidently show her goods to Jakub before climbing off her. You shake your head as you adjust your pants. The beautiful brunette sits up, pulling her dress down her thighs, and gives you a wink, making you chuckle, as she climbs off the daybed.  
“I should probably go check on Hannah.” She says to you as she stands above you, running her hands through your hair. You run your hands up the back of her smooth, toned legs.   
Fucking Jakub.  
“Go on, babe.” You say, giving her a small smile.  
She leans down and places a soft kiss on your lips, before shifting towards your ear. “We’ll finish this conversation later.” She gently trails her tongue along your outer ear, making your body shiver.  
“Yes, lets.” You say as you playfully run your hand over her ass.  
You watch her walk away, watched as her hips swayed back and forth, her long hair blowing in the breeze. You feel yourself smile so wide that your cheeks ached and when she glanced back towards you, you were happy to see the same smile on her face.

HANNAH

You lay across the couch on the roof terrace, your head in Brooklyn’s lap as her fingers gently comb through your hair, every so often brushing against your forehead.   
“I get that he broke the rules, but I don’t understand why they would send him home over something so small.” You cry.  
“I don’t know why either, Han.” Brooklyn sniffles.   
“I was finally going to get my chance at happiness, Brooklyn. I was finally going to get the man I’ve wanted since I stepped foot into this damn house, the man that I’ve been dreaming of every single night since I laid eyes on him. It’s not fair, Brooklyn. It’s not fair.”  
“I know, Han.” She says. “We don’t know what’s gonna happen yet. They might not send him home. We just need to think positive. You can still get your chance.”  
You wrap your arms around her waist and bury your face into her stomach, your tears soaking the fabric of her dress. “If he leaves, I have to leave.” You sob. “He’s the only person I want to be with. If they decide to send him home, then I’d have to go too. You don’t think that’s crazy, do you?” You ask as you sit up, wiping the tears from your cheeks.   
She shakes her head. “No, I don’t think it’s crazy. If you know that he’s the one you want, then it wouldn’t make sense for you to stay here when you could be out there with him.” She gives you a sad smile. “I’d miss you so much Hannah, but you have to follow your heart.”  
“That text… What he said, Brooklyn. It was…” You let out a soft cry.  
The terrace door opens slowly, Chelsea peeks her head in. “Is it okay if we come in?” She asks quietly.  
You nod your head towards her.   
The girls all saunter in and take a seat on the couch next to you and Brooklyn.  
“How are you holding up?” Hope says as she rubs her hand along your back.  
You shrug. “I feel like I’m just sitting her in limbo. I just wish they would tell me what’s going on. I wish I could just see him, talk to him, hug him, kiss him. Tell him that I choose him. I want him.”  
“I really don’t see them sending him home, Hannah. I imagine they’ll punish him, but Bobby is a huge part of this house. A huge part of this show. There’s no way they’re going to send him home.” Marisol says as she gives you a small smile. “The show’s ratings would plummet and we all know that’s what they really care about after all.”  
“I really hope you’re right, Marisol. I won’t be able to take it if they make him leave.” You look down at your hands.   
“You know what we should do? I think we should all text the producers and let them know that we’re gonna rally behind him. If they send him home, they we’re going on strike!” Chelsea chirps as she jumps to her feet.  
You let out a small laugh. “I don’t think that’s how this works, Chels.”  
“Then let’s make it work. There’s no way they’d send him home if they think they’re gonna lose all of us, right?” The bubbly blonde says looking around the group.   
“This may come as a surprise, but I actually agree with Chelsea. That doesn’t sound like a bad idea.” Hope says.  
Chelsea claps. “Yass! Let’s all tell them that if Bobby goes, then we’re done. Their show is done. They can get a whole new crew in, and I guarantee none of them are gonna be as good as us. We’re the total package, girls.”  
“I think that’s a great idea.” Lottie says as she gives you a smile.   
“I say we do it.” Hope adds.   
“I’m in.” Marisol says, nodding her head.   
Brooklyn takes your hand in hers. “I’m absolutely in. I want you to be happy and I’m not about to sit back and watch them stop that from happening.” She smiles. “We should tell the boys too.” She says as she looks at the girls.   
You watch as all the girls take their phones out and compose messages to the production team. Their fingers all move at the speed of lightning. A series of chimes rings out as all the messages are sent. You take your own phone out and send the message as well.  
“So now…we wait.” Lottie says. “I’ll go tell the boys the plan and make sure they send the same text.” The pretty goth stands up and makes her way into the villa to find the others.   
“We’ve all had our differences, but it’s about time we get some girls rallying for girls in this house.” Chelsea beams. “When one of my girls on the outside has a hard day, I tell her that we’re going out out that night, no excuses!”  
“I like that.” Brooklyn says, smiling at the bubbly blonde.   
The girls all sit and chat, passing the time while you all wait around, hoping to hear something about Bobby. Your thoughts drift off to that text message he sent you. You had been sitting by the pool, the sounds of the other islanders all around you as you stared out across the water contemplating what you were going to do. That text, it was a sign. You had been brought to tears reading his words… His feelings… His promises. He wanted you and only you and he was sorry. You had done exactly as he had asked and pictured him singing out the lyrics to one of your favorite songs and that had done it. The image of his beautiful face, those hazel eyes. You had made your decision. You weren’t going to let anything stand in the way of you being with him. He was all you had wanted since you stepped foot into the villa and locked eyes with his.   
Bobby and Hannah. Just like you should have been all along, whether it was in the villa or out of it.

BOBBY

You dash out of the beach hut and make your way to the exit towards the living room, practically knocking the door off its hinges. You wipe the tears from your face as you let out a long breath of relief. You had just spent the last few hours begging, pleading for your life on this show. You had blatantly broken one of the rules, one of the rules they took very seriously. During the sit down, they had received multiple text messages from the other islanders promising to quit if you were kicked off the show. You had lost it when they told you that. Never in your life had you felt such a connection to a group of people the way you did here. They were your best mates and had your back. After much deliberation, the producers had decided that they were going to let you stay with conditions. You would be forced to pick last at the next recoupling and they promised you that if you broke another rule like that again, you would be sent packing, no questions. Being stuck in that room had been torture. You needed to find Hannah. You needed to know if she had brought back the guy from the video. You stroll out on to the lawn, locking eyes with Gary. The muscular blondes face lights up as he barrels towards you, wrapping you in a big hug.  
“Bruv! Tell me you’re not leaving?!” He says as he pats your back.  
“I’m not leaving.” You say with a laugh.   
“He’s not leaving!” Gary yells out excitedly to the others. The boys spot you and jog over, all of them wrapping you into a massive group hug, as they cheer and jostle you.   
“Thank God. What were you thinking, mate?” Lucas says as he claps his hand on the back of your neck. “You had me worried fucking sick.”  
“I know, I know. I wasn’t thinking… I just needed her to know how I felt. I needed to give it one last shot.”  
“Well, it worked.” Gary says to you with a smile. “She didn’t pick him. She came alone and she was devastated when she didn’t see you.”  
You pump your fist in the air as you jump in celebration.  
“Where is she?” You ask.  
“I think she’s on the terrace with the girls.” Noah says with a smile.   
“Go on, go get your woman, bruv!” Gary laughs.  
You take off in a sprint towards the villa, almost slipping as you cross the tile. You take the stairs two at a time and head for the roof terrace, barreling through the door, startling the girls.   
“Bobby!” Hannah squeals as she jumps up and darts towards you, wrapping her arms around your waist and pushing her face into your chest.   
You hug her tight, kissing the top of her head. “Well aren’t you a sight for sore eyes.”  
“What did they say? You’re not going home, are you?” She cries. “If you’re leaving, I’m leaving too. I’m not staying here without you.” She says to you through tears, her blue eyes staring intensely into yours.   
“I’m not goin’ anywhere, lass.” You say with a smile as you run your fingers along her jawline.  
“We’ll give you two some privacy.” Brooklyn says as she stands up and makes her way towards the door, softly patting your shoulder as she passes. “I’m so happy you’re staying.” She smiles at you.  
The others follow her, closing the door behind them.  
“You mean it? You get to stay?” She asks, a huge smile across her face.  
“I had to promise them my firstborn child, and I’ll pick last at the next recoupling, but they’re letting me stay, Han.” You smirk.  
She jumps up, wrapping her legs around your waist as she kisses you deeply, her tongue finding yours. “I thought I was gonna lose you.” She says into your mouth.   
“You’re never gonna lose me, lass.” You say as you kiss her urgently. You turn around, pressing her back against the wall, pinning her between your body and the villa, her legs wrapped around your waist. She grips your short dreads with her fingers. Your tongue finds her neck, pulling a soft moan from her lips. You suck her skin, making your way down to her collarbone before going back for her mouth. You slow the kiss down, softly placing gentle kisses on the corners of her mouth as you cup her face in your hands. “So…I take it you got my text?”   
“Yes.” She smiles. “It was one of the sweetest things I’ve ever read.”  
“I meant every word, Han.” You say as you kiss her once more before setting her down on her feet. You take her hand in yours and lead her over to the couch. You sit down and pat your lap. She happily obliges, wrapping her arms around you, pressing her body to yours. “I promise. You’re the most important thing to me and I’m not gonna do anything to screw this up.”  
Her face beams. She looked so beautiful, she looked so radiant. “And you’re the most important thing to me, Bobby. I’ve always wanted you. I knew it from the moment I laid eyes on you.”  
“It’s you and me, Lass. Bobby and Hannah. Team Bannah.” A flirty smile spreads across your face.   
“I love the sound of that.” She chimes as she kisses you again softly, her tongue slowly trailing across your lips as she presses her body closer to yours.   
“I missed you so much, Han.” You say to her, your hazel eyes focusing on her deep blue irises. “For a minute there, I thought I’d lost you. I’m so sorry for everything I said. I wish I could take it all back.”  
She places her finger gently to your lips. “It’s okay. I forgive you. You don’t have to apologize anymore.”  
A small smile plays at the corners of your lips. “You look absolutely stunning by the way. You’re the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen.”  
Her cheeks blush slightly. “Bobby… not to kill the moment or anything, but…I just want to make sure that you’re okay with everything… my past I mean. Some of your friends may have… they could have seen…”  
“I don’t care. Your past is what makes you, you. I don’t care about any of it.” You smile. “Besides, I don’t mind having the object of all those guys affections. It’s kinda hot knowing that they want you, but you’re all mine.”  
She gives you a big smile.   
“You really are a naughty lass, aren’t you?” You chuckle.  
“You don’t even know the half of it.” She says as she bites her lip.  
You let out a laugh. “Well… that’s unbelievably hot. I’m looking forward to finding out.”  
“Oh, you will.” She says as she kisses you. “But for now, we should probably head downstairs. I’m sure everyone is dying to talk to you.”  
“Aw, but I’m so comfortable here.” You say as you nuzzle your face into her neck, placing soft kisses on her warm skin. She lets out a soft moan, setting your body on fire. You bite her skin gently, feeling her body react with goosebumps.   
“Bobby…”  
“Yes, lass?” You say as you continue, trailing your tongue up towards her ear before you softly kiss her earlobe.  
She lets out a giggle. “You’re so bad. I can’t think when I’m around you.” She says, her voice quiet and breathy.  
“Who says you need to think?” You whisper into her ear, making her shiver slightly. She runs her hands across your chest and over your shoulders, gripping at your shirt.   
“I’ve just missed you so much. I’m having a hard time keeping my hands off you.” You trail your tongue along her jawline as you run your hands down her back, cupping her perfect ass in your hands. You could feel yourself getting hard beneath her and you knew she could feel it too.  
She runs her hands through your hair as she leans her head back, giving you full access. You kiss her neck passionately, savoring the taste of her skin, slowly trailing your tongue down towards her chest.   
“Bobby, you’re driving me crazy.” She whispers.  
You let out a quiet moan. “Good. That’s what I’m going for.” The words roll off your tongue seductively. You bring your hands up to her back as you lay her down on the couch, covering her body with yours, your lips finding hers again. You kiss her deeply, running you hand down her side and gripping her thigh. Your heart was hammering in your chest, your body surging on the adrenaline and excitement of hearing that you’d get to stay and finding out that she hadn’t coupled up with the black-haired man from the video. You look into her beautiful blue eyes as you take a strand of her hair between your fingers. “I’m so happy, Han. I can’t even explain.”  
“I can tell how happy you are.” She says with a giggle.  
“Oh yea?” You push your hips against her. “Oh, you mean that?” You smirk.  
“That’s precisely what I was referring to.” She cups your face in her hands.   
You push against her once more, making her laugh.   
“Down boy!” She chimes through a fit of laughter.  
“You have the most beautiful laugh.” You smile at her.   
“Aww.” She kisses you softly. “When did you get so sweet?”  
“I’ve had a few days to connect with my sweet side.” You smile adoringly at her.  
She takes her finger and boops your nose. “Well, I love your sweet side.”   
“Did you just boop me?” You ask, shocked, a playful smile on your face.  
“I did.” She giggles.   
“No one has ever booped me! I’m always the booper!” You softly touch your finger to the tip of her nose. “Boop.”  
“Well, you’ve met your booping match.” She smiles.   
“See? We’re made for each other, lass” You kiss her lips softly. “You shall be my queen of boops.”  
“I like the sound of that.” She wraps her arms around you and hugs you close.  
You position yourself next to her, wrapping her up in your arms, her small frame pressed against yours as you place a soft kiss on her forehead. “Thank you, lass.”  
“For what?” She smiles as she looks up at you.  
“For giving me a second chance.” You smile at her.  
“Bobby and Hannah.” Her sweet smile makes your stomach flutter.  
“Just like we should have been, all along.” You whisper, before pressing your lips against hers again, losing yourself in her kiss.


	18. EIGHTEEN

JAKUB

“The look on his face… It was priceless, bruv.” You say to the muscular blonde as you fall back in the bean bag, chuckling.  
Gary clutches his sides, his face red as he struggles to breathe through his laughter. “Jesus, bruv, you’re seriously the fuckin best. I’m creased!” He heaves.  
“Hey, you’re my mate and I know you care about that bird more than anyone else here. Henrik’s nice, but the bloke is all wrong for her.” You say with a smile. “Excellent timing, bruv.” You say, imitating the long-haired blonde. “Just call me Jakub the cockblock.” You smile.  
Gary shakes his head as he lets out a hearty laugh.  
You calm yourself down and take a sip of your water. “So…have you talked to her? About the kiss I mean.” You ask him pointedly.   
The muscular blonde shakes his head. “Nah, I haven’t had a chance.”  
“Well you need to get on that, bruv. The longer you wait, the worse it’s gonna be. Do you know what you’re gonna say to her yet?”  
“Nope.” He says with a laugh. “I figure I’ll just see how the conversation goes and ride it out from there. “  
“That’s dangerous territory, bruv. You need to go into that conversation with a plan. What if she asks you why you kissed her? What are you gonna say to her?” You say with a laugh.   
He shrugs his shoulders. “I’m just gonna be honest. I’ll tell her that I thought she’d want me to move on and so I tried to, but it didn’t work. I want her and only her. No other bird here will do it for me. It has to be her.”  
“Yea, that could work. She could get emotional, bruv. These birds, they let their emotions run wild.”  
“I’m sure she’s gonna be upset, but I have to face it head on. No point in avoiding it. It will look worse if I do that shit ya know?” He says to you.  
You nod your head, agreeing with him.  
“I really, really care about her, bruv. I can’t get her out of my head.” The muscular blonde says to you as he leans back in the bean bag.  
“Afternoon, mates.” Bobby says as he plops down in the bean bag next to you.  
“Hey, bruv.” You say, jostling the baker. “You’re looking absolutely fuckin’ radiant today.” You laugh.  
“Why wouldn’t I be? I’m still here… I’ve got the woman of my dreams wanting to be with me. Life is good, mate.” Bobby smiles at you.   
“I’m so happy you didn’t get sent packing.” Gary says to the baker with a smile. “Real talk, I would have been gutted if you’d left.” He pats the baker on the leg. “So, Hannah… Things are good?”  
Bobby beams. “Yea, things are real good. I just can’t wait until we can be coupled up again, ya know?”  
“Oh trust me, I know exactly what you mean.” Gary laughs.  
Bobby chuckles. “How’s that situation going anyway?”  
“Gary here has decided that he’s just gonna wing it when he talks to B.” You say, shaking your head.   
“Mate, that’s a terrible idea.” Bobby cracks up. “You’re not exactly the best with words.”  
“You’re one to talk, bruv.” The muscular blonde laughs. “At least I didn’t call my bird a whore.” He gives the baker a wink as he breaks into laughter.  
“It’s water under the bridge now, mate.” Bobby smiles. “My lass has forgiven me for all the fucked up shit I pulled.”  
“Truth.” You say as you playfully jab the baker in the arm. “I’m happy for you, bruv. You and Hannah, you two are a solid match.”  
“Thanks! I’d like to think so.” He smiles at you.  
You spot Lottie making her way out of the villa wearing a sexy little black bikini. You wolf whistle at her, catching her attention. She gives you a smirk as she saunters towards you, stopping in front of your bean bag. You let your eyes travel the length of her body, from her sexy legs all the way up to her gorgeous face.  
“You’re lookin’ sexy as fuck, bae.” You say to her with a smirk as you pat your legs.   
The pretty goth gives you a smile before sitting in your lap. You run your hands up her thighs, shaking your head. “The things that are in my head right now, bae.” You bite your lip at her making her laugh.   
She places a soft kiss on your lips. “Hey boys.” She says to the others.   
“Hey, Lotta. He’s right ya know. You look hot.” The baker says to her with a smile.   
“Aww, thanks Bobby!” She chimes. “So what are you boys talking about?”  
You nod towards Gary. “I cockblocked Henrik last night for this fuck.” You say through a laugh.   
Lottie gives Gary a knowing smile. “I see.”  
“What’s that look for?” The muscular blonde asks her.   
“Oh, nothing…” She smirks.   
“Don’t oh nothing me.” He laughs. “What’s up?”  
The pretty goth stares pointedly at him. “When are you gonna stop being a pussy and talk to her about that kiss, babes?”  
“Ah yes. The infamous kiss.” You say through a chuckle.   
“The kiss meant nothing.” Gary smiles at the pretty goth. “Brooklyn knows how I feel about her.”  
“Perhaps, but…”  
“But what?” The muscular blonde says, leaning forward, resting his elbows on his knees.   
“She was… really sad when she saw the video. That’s all.” She says with a small shrug.   
“Yea?” Gary’s face falls. “What did she say?”  
“I can’t tell you what she said, Gary. There’s a little thing called girl code that I strive to live by, but I can tell you that if you want her back, you better get a move on. We’ve only got twelve days left here babes. You’re running out of time.”  
The muscular blonde runs his hands through his hair. “I don’t know what else to say to her. She knows how I feel about her. She knows that I want her.”  
“Yea, but she doesn’t know if she can trust you. That’s all that’s standing in your way babes. If she can trust you, then you’re golden.” Lottie smirks at him. “Times ticking away, so you better get your ass in gear.”  
He nods, taking in her words. “Where is she now?”  
“She’s on the terrace with Noah.” Lottie says.   
The muscular blonde turns his gaze towards the terrace balcony as he lets out a slow breath.   
“Don’t be nervous, Gar. It’s Brooklyn we’re talking about.” Bobby says, giving him a big smile.   
“Yea…yea, I know.” He says, clasping his hands together.   
“Just tell her how you feel, bruv. Be honest and be persistent. Ask this one.” You say motioning towards Lottie. “Persistence works.”  
The pretty goth relaxes into your arms and kisses you softly. “Absolutely.” She says as she trails her tongue over your lips. “Persistence is so sexy.”   
You run your hands up her sides. “Yea?”  
“Yes.” She says with a smirk. “I think it’s time you take me inside.” Her tone sends a shock to your core.   
“Lead the way.” You smile at her.   
She climbs off of you and stands up, taking you by the hand. “Sorry, bruv. Duty calls.” You say with a smile.  
“Make sure you wear a condom. We don’t need no little Jakub’s running around just yet!” Bobby howls after you as you follow the pretty goth towards the villa.  
She leads you inside and up the stairs towards the bathroom, ushering you in. She closes the door behind her and locks it, casting her gaze towards you.  
“So… I think you and I have something to take care of.” She says.  
You lean against the bathroom counter, smirking. “Oh yea?”  
“Yes.” She says as she walks towards you slowly.   
Your eyes watch her hips as they sway from side to side. She takes her position in front of you, locking her intense green eyes on yours.   
“I’m feeling a bit… pent up.” She says as she runs her hands through her hair.   
You hook your finger in the waistband of her bikini bottoms, pulling her body close to yours. “Need me to relieve some of that tension for you?” You smile at her as your hands run down her lower back and over her ass.   
“Something like that.” She bites her lip as she runs her fingernails down your stomach towards your length, a conspiratorial smile appearing on her face. She lets her hand travel lower, over your swim trunks, gripping your length in her hand, making you catch your breath. She leans towards you, letting her tongue trail across your lips. You lean forward and kiss her, meeting her tongue with yours. You could feel yourself getting harder in her hand.  
“Mmm. You feel like you’re ready.” She says into your mouth, her breath hitting the back of your throat.   
“I’m always ready for you.” You say as you gently bite her lower lip.  
She slowly removes her bathing suit bottoms and places her foot up on the bathroom counter. She takes your hand in hers and places it on her sex. You let your fingers explore her wet folds. “Feel that?” She whispers.  
You nod against her lips. “Feels like you’re ready for me.” You say teasingly.  
“Uh huh.” She grips you harder, pulling a guttural moan from your throat.  
She places her hands on your swim trunks and slowly pulls them down as she takes a step back, admiring your length. “You’re so big.” She says as she places her hand between her legs, wetting her fingers before softly rubbing them over the head of your length. Her fingers felt slick and wet.  
“Fuck, bae.” You say as you grip the counter, enjoying the feeling of her hand on you.  
She runs her fingers over your tip and down your length. “You’re so hard. I do love a nice… hard… dick.” She bites her lip, gripping you harder.   
“This dick right here, it’s all yours.” You pull her closer to you as you knot your fingers in her hair and pull her head back. You bite the side of her neck, drawing out a moan from her. “I want to fuck you so bad, bae.”  
“Yea?”  
“Yea, right now.” You hoist her up and position her on the counter, spreading her legs, letting you get a good look at her.   
She looked delicious. Her sex was bald, not a hair in sight. You kiss her passionately as you untie her bikini top and toss it to the floor, exposing her beautiful breasts. The way her dark tattoos enveloped the left side of her body, trickling down over her shoulder, vines and flowers wrapping around her ribcage, it was a look you had never really been attracted to, but on her… It was the sexiest thing you’d ever seen. You trail your tongue down the side of her neck, making your way down her chest, softly biting at her nipple. Your hand moves between her legs, as you swirl your thumb against her swollen sex. She gasps, leaning her head back, the sexiest smile on her face.   
“You’re so fucking wet, bae.” You say quietly against her skin.   
She nods her head, locking eyes with you.   
You bring your lips to hers, brushing them lightly against her mouth. “Do you want me to taste you?”  
She nods her head yes.   
“I want to hear you say it. Tell me what you want me to do, bae.” You nip at her lower lip before filling her mouth with your tongue. “Tell me what you want.”  
She places her hands on your head, pushing you down towards her sex.  
You grab her by the hair, pulling her head back and focusing your eyes on hers. “Tell me what you want. Say it.”  
“I want to feel your tongue on me.” She whispers.   
You take your hand and trail it down the side of her neck. “Here?” You move your hand lower, running your fingers over her breasts. “Here?” You continue down, letting your fingers find her sex, slowly rubbing your index finger over her swollen sex. “Or here?”  
She nods her head yes. “Right there.”  
You speed your fingers up. “Here? Are you sure?” You say playfully.   
“Yes… Fuck… Just give me what I want, babes.” She moans.  
“Well, since you asked nicely.” You place your arms under her legs and lift her up, as you carry her over to the wall. Pressing her back against the wall tiles, you lift her up, bringing her sex even with your face, resting her legs on your shoulders. She lets out a laugh as she runs her hands over your head, before placing one on top of the shower door, gripping it so tight her knuckles turned white.   
“Don’t drop me, babes.” She giggles.  
You look up at her face, giving her a smirk. “I’ve got you, bae.”  
Your tongue explores the folds of her sex, slowly sliding in and out of her opening, as you knead your fingers into her ass cheeks, making her gasp.  
“Mmm. That feels so good.” She whispers.  
You suck her swollen sex into your mouth and flick your tongue firm and fast against her. Her body shakes as she moans.   
“You taste so fucking good.” You say as you devour her. You lick and suck her sex hard, making sure to take in every drop that she gave you.   
“Oh my God… Fuck, Jakub.” She shivers.   
You suck harder, moving your face against her. The feeling of her wetness on your lips makes you rock hard. She squirms against you, squeezing your head with her thighs, gasping and panting. “Fuck!” She shrieks. “Oh fuck.” Her breathing fast and uneven.  
You smile against her, licking and sucking her. She gasps, as she presses your head against her sex.   
“Babes, I’m gonna cum. Oh fuck, that was so fast.” She moans, pressing her nails into your shoulder. “Oh fuck, don’t stop, don’t stop!”  
You don’t let up, you tongue flicking over her hard, worshipping her sex.  
She lets out a loud moan as she begins to pulsate against your tongue.  
“Mmm, that’s right bae. Give it to me, I wanna lick it all up.” You say against her.   
She lets out a few small cries, her body shaking uncontrollably. You wrap your hands around her body, slowly lowering her so her face was level with yours. You cup her ass in your hands and walk her back over to the bathroom counter, positioning her at the edge. You grab the condom from the pocket of your swim trunks and slide it over your hard length. Your hands run down her thighs and over her stomach. You pinch her nipples between your fingers, as she sits forward bringing her lips to yours. You kiss her slow, your hands cupping her face. She trails her fingers down your sides as she hooks her feet behind you, digging her heels into your ass.  
“Is that your way of telling me you want to feel me inside you, bae?” You smile into her mouth as you tenderly run your hands through her blonde hair. “You want this dick, huh?” You whisper.  
“Yes.” She giggles.  
You move closer to her, positioning your length at the opening of her sex. You take it in your hand and rub it through her wetness along her sex, making her moan quietly. You slowly push your hips forward and slide in, watching yourself disappear inside of her turned you on so much. She felt tight around you as you push deeper inside of her.   
“Just go slow for a minute babe.” She says as she lets out a slow breath,  
You give her a small smile. “I’m sorry, bae. I don’t wanna hurt you.” You kiss her softly.  
“No, babe. Trust me, I love how big you are. You just gotta go slow for a minute… And then…” She bites at your lower lip. “I want you to go beast mode on me.”  
Her words make your body buzz. “Your wish is my command, bae.”   
You pump slowly, letting her get used to the feeling of you inside her. This was nothing new for you. You were used to women being caught off guard when they saw your size. There was a stereotype that men who were bodybuilders were trying to overcompensate for a small member, but that was not the case with you. You were a monster both in and out of the bedroom. You continue to pump as Lottie lets out small moans of pleasure. Watching her, seeing her expressions, seeing how good she was feeling, it made your body hot. You wanted to please her in every way imaginable. You wrap your arms around her small waist and scoot her closer to you as you continue to slide slowly in and out of her sex. She brings her hand to your throat, squeezing you, her nails digging into the skin of your neck. You loved it when she did that. It was so sexy and turned you on.   
“You feel so good, bae.” You say as you grunt. Your body was on fire, and you felt incredible as your push your length slowly into her.  
She locks her eyes on yours. “Go faster.” She says as she squeezes your throat tighter.  
You speed up the pace, pumping into her, steady and firm.   
“Mmm, God damn bae. Fuck.” You growl.  
“You feel so good.” She says, her voice coming out breathy.   
You lean your head back, enjoying the feeling of her sex taking you all in.   
“Yes, right there babes. Mmm, fuck me harder.” She says through a gasp.  
You speed up, the sound of your body slamming into hers echoing against the bathroom tiles.   
“Oh God, yes. Harder babe, harder.” She squeezes your neck tighter, bringing her other hand to your chest as she claws at your skin. Her eyes were filled with lust, her pupils blown from arousal. “I love it when you fuck me.” She says through gritted teeth. “You fuck me so good.” You feel her nails pierce through your skin sending electricity throughout your body. You pump harder, your large hands gripping her waist as you thrust your solid length into her, her body bouncing repeatedly at the force. She takes your bottom lip between her teeth, letting out a slow growl into your mouth. You feel yourself getting closer as your body begins to tense. She wraps her arms around your neck and pulls you closer to her, her mouth finding the skin of your neck. She bites you, igniting a fire on your skin. “Faster. Fuck me faster.” She gasps. “Oh, God babe. You’re gonna make me cum all over your massive dick.” You could feel yourself getting closer with every thrust into her tight sex. You pump faster, gripping her ass in your hands, you lift her up from the counter and hold her in the air, bringing her body down over your length with each thrust. She lets out a breathy moan into your neck.  
“That’s right, take this fuckin’ dick.” You say, huskily. “Tell me how much you love it when I fuck you with this dick.”  
She moans loudly. “I fucking love it so much.” She gasps, throwing her head back, shrieking with pleasure. “Don’t ever stop fucking me.”  
You bite your lip as you give her everything you’ve got, groaning and grunting, your length pounding into her hard and fast, the sounds of your skin slamming against hers echoing loudly throughout the room. If anyone was on the second floor, they were bound to hear it.  
“Oh God, don’t stop. I’m gonna cum!” She cries.  
You continue, feeling yourself getting closer. That heavenly feeling developing in the pit of your stomach. You feel the warmth begin to spread throughout your body.   
“Go on, bae. Cum on me.” You grunt. “Fuck, I’m gonna explode.”  
She hugs your neck, digging her nails into your skin as you feel her body begin to tremble. She leans her head back, letting out a loud gasp followed by the sweetest sound as her body releases. You feel her sex repeatedly squeezing the life out of your length as she orgasms, almost like she was trying to pull the cum out of your body. You hug her tighter, exploding into her as you continue to fuck her hard.   
“Fuck.” You growl as you slow it down, catching your breath.  
You set her back down on the counter, bringing your lips to hers. She kisses you sweetly, that primal side of her no longer shining through, but instead it was replaced with a sensitive, delicate side that not many people got to see. You loved this side of Lottie. Knowing that she was comfortable enough to be vulnerable when she was with you, let you know that you were doing something right. You catch a glimpse of yourself in the mirror and smirk at the scratches that adorned your neck, chest and sides. The marks of a job well done.  
You bring your hands to her face, pulling back and staring into her eyes. “Has anyone ever told you how unbelievably beautiful you are?” You say to her, a gentle smile on your face.  
“Aw, babes.” She says.   
“You are. You’re the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen.” You kiss her softly, brushing your lips lightly against her own.   
You bring your eyes to hers. Her intense green eyes were wet with tears.   
“Bae, what’s wrong?” You ask, concerned, softly stroking her cheek with your thumb.  
She shakes her head and lets out a sigh. “I’m such a melt.” She chokes. “I just… I’ve never felt this happy before, Jakub. That scares me. I’m so scared.” She cries as she covers her face with her hands. “I’m sorry, I don’t usually get emosh after sex and here I am, once again…”  
“You don’t have to apologize, bae.” You say as you wrap your arms around her and kiss her on the forehead. “It’s okay to be scared, I’m scared too.”  
“You are?” She says as she brings her eyes to yours.  
“Of course.” You smile. “I haven’t felt like this before. I’ve liked plenty of birds, but with you… It’s different.”  
“What do you mean?” Her green eyes were piercing. You knew what she needed. She was looking for reassurance. The beautiful goth had been so hurt, so trampled on in the past, that this was something that her mind needed in order to calm the storm behind her beautiful eyes.  
Your eyes soften as they gaze into hers. “I know we haven’t known each other long at all, but I can see a future with you, bae. I’m proper excited about getting out of here and doing the everyday things with you.”  
A smile appears on her face. “Really? You can?” Her expression made your heart swell.  
“Absolutely.” You smile back. “I don’t want you just while we’re here, bae. I want to make this work on the outside. Whatever I have to do, even if that means moving to be closer to you.” You place a soft kiss on her lips. “I wanna go grocery shopping with you.” You say against her mouth. “Take you out and show you off to my mates.” You whisper, brushing your lips against hers. “Spoil you. Worship you. Protect you. I wanna take care of you, bae.” You say into her mouth.   
“You’d move… just to be with me?” She whispers.  
“No question.” You smile at her. “I’d follow you anywhere.”  
She wraps her arms around your body, running her hands up your back. “Oh, Jakub.” She snuggles her face into your chest, you feel the sensation of tears trickle down your skin.   
You cup her face in your hands, bringing her lips to yours as you kiss her soft and slow. “Come on, let’s go take a shower and get cleaned up. Afterwards, we can take a nap. I’m well beat.” You say through a yawn.  
She gives you a small smile. “As long as I get to face true north.”

NOAH

“I’m sorry, Noah.” The beautiful brunette says as she takes your hand in hers. “I just wouldn’t have been able to live with myself if I didn’t tell you. You’re such an amazing guy, you deserve so much better than that.”  
You give her a small, sad smile. “You don’t have to apologize. I appreciate you telling me. I probably would have never known. She hasn’t said a word.”   
“Well, I didn’t think she would if I’m honest. That’s why I wanted to tell you.” She says as she lets out a small sigh.  
“Do you know if she… if they…”  
She shakes her head. “I’m not sure how far they’ve gone babe. I was in the bed next to them and it didn’t look like they had sex, but they’ve definitely messed around.”  
You let out a small sigh as you lean forward, resting your elbows on your knees as you run your hands over your face. Brooklyn scoots up close to you, her soft hand rubs your back soothingly. “Hey, you’re an amazing guy, Noah. Any woman would be lucky and blessed to have you in her life. You’re going to meet someone who truly knows your worth and your value.” Her voice was warm and smooth, calming your nerves. “And if you want me to, I will gladly knock her on her ass for you. I don’t even care if I get sent home.”  
You look at the beautiful brunette. Her face was dead serious which made you laugh. “As tempting as that sounds, I don’t want you to go home. I’d rather have you here.” You smile as you wrap your arm around her shoulders. The two of you lean back into the couch cushions. She rests her head against your chest and lets out a long, slow sigh.  
You look down at her and nudge her head with your chin. “What’s that sigh for? You alright?”  
She looks up at you, flashing her incredible smile at you. “Yea, yea. I’m good.” She says as she pats your chest.  
“Brooklyn… you’re a terrible liar.” You chuckle.   
She lets out a laugh against your chest. “Seriously, I’m alright.” Her honey brown eyes find yours. You could tell that there was something on her mind, but you also respected her right to have some privacy. If she wanted to talk to you about it, she would. She always had. “I should head down and find Henrik. He wanted to get a quick workout in. You wanna come?” She smiles up at you.  
“Thank you, but I should probably find Marisol. We have a bit to talk about.”  
“Well if you need me, you come find me. Promise?” She says to you.  
You give her a gentle squeeze. “I promise.”  
She places her hand on your face and kisses you softly on the cheek. “You better. Good luck babe. Love you.” She says as she stands up and heads for the terrace door.  
“Love you too.” You smile.   
You let out a sigh as she disappears from the terrace, leaving you alone with your thoughts. You felt like your heart had been ripped out of your chest. The feelings you had developed for Marisol had become quite strong. You had been looking at the long term and had hopes of carrying on what the two of you had been working towards on the outside once the show was over.   
You stand up and head inside. You needed to have a conversation with Marisol and figure out where the two of you would go from here. You spot her in the dressing room. She sat quietly on the floor, folding her laundry in front of her cubby. You watch her for a second. She was so meticulous, so precise with her folds. You saunter in and tap your knuckles on the wall. She gives you a big smile when she sees you as you take a seat next to her on the floor.   
“Hey, hun.” She says as she leans forward and places a soft kiss on your lips.  
“Hey.” You reply as you take a piece of her clothing and begin to fold it.  
“Thanks. You’re a star.” She smiles at you as she continues to focus on her clothes.   
“So… I think you and I need to have a little chat.” You say, trying to sound as calm as possible.   
“Sure hun. What do you want to talk about? Is everything alright?” She asks as she neatly places the freshly folded shirt in her cubby before starting on another one.  
You let out a small sigh. “The guy you were paired up with at Casa Amore.”  
“Graham.”  
“Yea, Graham.” You clear your throat. “I want you to be honest with me… Did anything happen between the two of you?”  
She stops folding and brings her eyes to yours, furrowing her brow as she studies you. “No. Absolutely not. Why would you even ask me that?” She says, her voice calm.  
“I wanted to know. I mean, I saw the two of you holding hands in the video we got. Saw him applying sunblock to your back and legs. I was just curious.” You say to her, watching her face for any sort of reaction, anything that would give her guilt away.  
She shakes her head and lets out a small huff. “I knew it. I feel like such an idiot.” She brings her eyes to yours. “I knew that she would try to make you think I did something in the hopes of getting you for herself.” She throws her shirt down and jumps to her feet, storming out of the room.  
You jump up and follow behind her towards the terrace.   
“Marisol, stop. Talk to me.” You say as you close the door behind you.  
She whips around, her brown eyes locking on yours. “It was Brooklyn, wasn’t it?” She shakes her head. “I knew it. I feel like such a fool.”  
“What are you talking about?” You ask her, confused.   
“Oh Noah, you can’t be that blind. She has feelings for you.”  
You shake your head. “That’s absurd, Marisol. Brooklyn and I are just friends.”  
“Come on, hun. It’s so obvious.” She says, folding her arms across her body. “She looks at you as much more than a friend. I didn’t do anything while I was at Casa Amore. I wouldn’t do that to you. Brooklyn and I had an argument the night of the villa to villa challenge. She had a bit too much to drink and started accusing me of being too nice to Graham, said I was flirting with him and accused me of messing around with him in front of everyone, when we were just having simple conversation. The fight carried on later into the night, she was yelling at me that I didn’t deserve you and that she was going to make sure that you and I were over.” She lets out a small huff. “She told me that she had feelings for you and that I didn’t stand a chance against her…I didn’t actually think that you would believe her, so I didn’t worry… Now I see… I see that I underestimated her powers of persuasion.”  
“Wait a minute.” You pinch the bridge of your nose. “So, you’re telling me that Brooklyn said she was going to make up a story about you cheating on me… Just so that you and I would break up so she could have me all to herself?”  
“Yes.”  
“That makes absolutely no sense, Marisol.” You say, shaking your head.  
There’s no way that’s true. Brooklyn doesn’t like me as more than a friend. Does she?  
“Brooklyn and I are friends. That’s it.”  
“Noah, there are tons of stories of people falling in love with their best friends. Maybe in the past, she looked at you as a close mate, but hun… The look she has in her eyes when she sees you, it’s transitioned into something much more.” She slowly walks over to the couch and takes a seat, letting out a slow sigh. “I can’t say that I blame her. You’re incredible. I just never thought she would be the type of girl to try to destroy something I want so much, especially after having the same thing done to her. It doesn’t make any sense.” She says as she casts her gaze to the ground, shaking her head. “She could have practically any guy she wants in here. Why does it have to be you?”  
“I’m going to be very honest with you… I am so fucking confused right now. I don’t even know what to think… what to believe…” You say as you let out a sigh. You take a seat on the couch, running your hands over your face. “So, your story is that you didn’t cheat on me and that Brooklyn made the whole thing up just so that I’d break up with you and…and be with her.”  
“That’s exactly what I’m saying, Noah. And it’s not a story. The only story here is the bullshit Brooklyn told you.” She says to you as her lip quivers. “I just never thought that you would actually believe her. I thought I knew you better than that. I thought you knew me better than that.” Her eyes well up with tears and you watch as the law student breaks down, her small frame shaking with her cries. “How could you believe her, Noah? I’ve been nothing but honest with you from day one. I really thought that you and I had something special. I would never cheat on you. Ever. The feelings I have for you are so…” She covers her face with her small hands, weeping.  
You stand up and take a seat next to her, wrapping your arms around her as you run your hands over her back. “I’m sorry, I’m so sorry.” You say as you hug her. “I don’t know what I was thinking. She just told me that… And I didn’t know… I didn’t see her as being the type to make up something like that.”  
She sniffles. “Why is that so hard to believe? She’s practically best friends with Priya now. She probably got the idea from her.”  
You think back to the video. You did see Brooklyn and Priya hugging each other as they danced.   
You take Marisol’s face in your hands. “I’m so sorry, Marisol. Please forgive me. I never should have believed that you would do that. I do know you and I’m terribly sorry that I doubted you.” You stare into her eyes, your heart hammering in your chest. You were furious with Brooklyn. How could she tell you such a bold-faced lie? Had she been counting on you believing her strictly because of how close the two of you were? “Please, Marisol. I’m so sorry. Will you forgive me?” You say as you place a soft kiss on her lips.  
She nods her head slowly. “Yes… Just…Please don’t ever question me like that again. I’m a one-man type of woman, Noah. It insults me for you to think otherwise.”  
“I will never accuse you again. I swear it.” You say as you wrap her into a tight hug.  
Your body was shaking with anger, with rage. You had been there for Brooklyn since day one. You had trusted her, you had formed such a special bond with her. A bond that you didn’t have with anyone else in this house. What she did, it was unconceivable.  
It was revolting.  
It was unforgivable.

BROOKLYN

You sit on the couch, waiting for the others to arrive as you gently wipe the tears from your cheeks. Noah had found you just before you had all received the text that you were to gather in the living room. He had practically exploded on you. Telling you that he didn’t believe a word you said and that your friendship was over. Marisol had lied to him, she had twisted what she did and made him believe that you were in love with him and you had conceived this plan to remove her from the picture so the two of you could live happily ever after. At first, you thought he had been joking, but when you had looked into his eyes, they were filled with anger and hurt. He had believed her. After everything you and Noah had been through together…your daily workouts, the late night conversations on the terrace, your debates on different literary works, the midnight laps in the pool while the others slept, the conversations the two of you had about your family, your beliefs, the things you told him in regards to Gary and Henrik, the memories you had shared with him about Brittney, your battles with depression… He had taken everything and thrown it all away. He had chosen to cast you aside, to discard you, never even giving you the chance to defend yourself. The worst part about it was the way he had looked at you… his eyes narrowed, his lips curved up into a snarl as he told you that you disgusted him. Marisol had won. She had managed to make him believe you were the scum of the earth and he had fallen for it. How could he believe that you would do something like that? The image of his face, how he yelled at you, how his body shook with anger, makes you feel sick to your stomach. Henrik takes a seat next to you, pulling you against him as he kisses your forehead.   
“You okay?” He says, rubbing your shoulder.   
You shake your head. “I’ll be alright, babe. Thank you.” You turn your gaze to the long-haired man, letting out a small sob.   
“Don’t cry.” He whispers as he brings his hand to your cheek, wiping your tears with his thumb. “He’s going to find out the truth, and when he does, he’s going to feel like the biggest asshole and will come begging for forgiveness. I promise you that.”  
You give him a small smile, turning your attention to the others as they all enter and take their seats on the couch. Lottie catches eyes with you, mouthing the words are you okay, a confused look on her face. You nod. Hannah takes a seat next to you, the baker follows suit, taking his place beside the pretty redhead.  
“What’s this all about?” Lucas says as he drops into the sofa cushions.  
Henrik looks over at him. “I’m not sure. The text said for all of us to gather for a special announcement.”  
“You alright, Brooklyn?” Lucas asks you, concern in his eyes.   
You nod your head and give him a small smile.   
“Are you sure? Do I need to kill someone?” The dark-haired man asks, flashing you his charming smile.  
You let out a small laugh, shaking your head. “No, I’m alright. Thanks, Lucas.”  
Noah and Marisol enter the room, taking a seat across the way from you. The law student meets your eyes, a small smirk on her face. Noah places his arm around her. You shift your gaze to Noah, your honey irises penetrating his. You hoped that the anger, the pain, the sadness, you hoped all that would shine through as you slowly shake your head at him before looking away. You wanted him to feel bad, you wanted him to have remorse, you wanted him to regret everything that he said to you. You wanted it to eat away at him the way you knew it was going to eat away at you, you wanted him to lose sleep over it, to think about it and to be reminded of what he said every time he looked in the mirror. You hoped he’d look at his reflection with disgust, unable to tolerate his own face for more than a few minutes.  
A text chime rings out. Jakub stands to read it. “Islanders, the viewers have been voting on their least favorite couples. The results of the vote will be announced this evening in a special ceremony and those islanders will be in danger of going home, but their departure is not guaranteed. We will announce a twist in the game during the ceremony, but first… it’s time for a little segment we like to call “While They Were Away”. Islanders, please turn your attention to the television before you… Grab a glass of wine, maybe some popcorn, and enjoy the film. #StirringThePot.”  
You glance at Henrik. He gives you a reassuring smile. “We’ll be alright.” He pulls you close and kisses you on the forehead.   
You turn your attention to the tv screen. The guys were playing a game of Never Have I Ever. A pretty girl with brown hair rolls her eyes. Oh, come on. That was all theatrics. She’s hardly the innocent little Brooklyn you all act like she is anyway. You glance towards Noah, who nods his head in agreeance. Bobby’s face flashes on the screen. You don’t even know her. Just wait, wait til’ your shit is on display for all the UK to see. Let’s see how good you look. Don’t talk about her like that. You don’t even know her. You look at Bobby and take his hand in yours.   
“Thanks babe.” You smile at him.  
Bobby squeezes your hand. “No thanks needed, beauty. I’ve always got your back.”  
You turn your gaze back to the television screen. The camera pans to show Jakub having sunblock rubbed into his back by the pretty brunette from the first clip before she lowers her hand and grabs his ass.  
“What. The. Fuck.” Lottie snarls as she turns her gaze to the bodybuilder.  
“Oh come on, bae. I didn’t do anything!” He says as he throws his hands up in the air. “I asked Gary to put sunblock on my back and he refused, she offered. What was I supposed to do?”  
“Tell her no!” She shakes her head and crosses her arms. “Tell her no and that you don’t need her putting her fucking hands on you!”  
“I didn’t know she was gonna grab my fuckin’ ass, Lottie!”  
“Well then maybe you should have thought about it before you let her touch you!” The pretty goth says as she shakes her head.  
“In Jakub’s defense, he was mortified. None of us could stand that girl.” Gary says to Lottie. “She was a massive bitch.”  
“Agreed. A massive, classless bitch.” Bobby adds.  
The next scene pops up. It was of you and Kassam. The two of you sitting on the edge of the pool, the evening lights reflecting off the surface. You’re so chill. I love that about you. Kassam takes a loose strand of your hair and tucks it behind your ear. I’m just gonna be blunt here, you’re exactly my type on paper. You’re honest and funny, you’re constantly making me laugh with your sarcastic comments and smart-ass mouth. You smile at the memory of your time with Kassam. He really was someone you would remember forever. He was real, he didn’t pretend to be something that he wasn’t. You continue watching. You treat people with respect, and I love that about you. I haven’t felt this way about a woman in… well ever, really. You and I, we make sense. We’re both creative spirits. You have that passion, that special something that drives me completely insane. You’re my muse in a sense. Being around you, it makes me want to write, to create. Together… We’d be a force to be reckoned with. The camera pans to you as you let out a small laugh. I’m being serious. Kassam says as he smiles at you. His beautiful blue eyes shifting between your eyes and your lips. You could come on tour with me, help me write. I’d take care of everything that way you could dedicate all your time to perfecting your craft. You’d never want for anything, Brooklyn. The camera pans out as you watch Kassam shift forward, slowing leaning in to kiss you. You could feel Henrik tense beside you. You place your hand on his leg, giving him a gentle squeeze. Wait, stop. You watch yourself pull away. I do like you, Kassam. He takes your hand in his. But? The DJ asks you. I’m sorry, but I can’t do this. I wouldn’t feel right with me being paired up with Henrik. I don’t want to go behind his back. Kassam gives you a small smile. You’re also incredibly trustworthy. Keep em’ wanting more, isn’t that the saying?   
“I can’t believe it. You had a chance to snog Kassam and you didn’t take it.” Bobby laughs. “It was fucking Kassam?!” He gives you a big smile, making you laugh.   
You let out a small giggle, shaking your head at Bobby.   
Henrik pulls you closer to him and places a kiss on your cheek. “I feel so much better. I didn’t want to ask, but now I know.” He whispers.   
You focus your eyes on his. “I’m not that type of girl, babe.”  
“I know. I shouldn’t have doubted you.” He says, giving you a small smile. “I’m sorry.”  
You kiss him softly on the lips. “It’s alright.”  
The screen switches to Hope and Elijah as they make out against the door to the bathroom. He runs his hands up her skirt before entering the bathroom and closing the door behind them. There is no more video footage, but what follows is an audio clip of some of the raunchiest dirty talk you had ever heard. You catch eyes with Priya who covers her mouth as her eyes go wide. She had been right. Lucas interlocks his hands together and just stares straight ahead at the screen, not saying a word.   
“Lucas…I…” Hope says, a panicked expression on her face.  
He turns his gaze towards her. “Don’t waste your breath. To think that I actually believed you last night. You didn’t count on this little gem being shown when you swore nothing happened between the two of you, did you?” Lucas snaps before turning his attention back towards the tv. “What’s done is done.” His tone was sharp and dismissive.  
The tension in the room could be cut with a knife. Everyone looks around awkwardly as the screen changes to footage of Gary and the redhead cuddling on the daybeds. She had her head resting on his chest, their hands interlocked. I think you’re amazing. The redhead says to him as she looks up at the muscular blonde, adoringly. I’ve always fancied you. I think you and I would make a good team. You watch as Gary looks down at her, that gorgeous smile on his face, the smile that always made you go weak in the knees. Seeing him give her that same smile, it felt like an arrow had been shot through your heart. You blink back the tears, pushing down the urge to cry. You couldn’t lose it, not in front of everyone. You could be right. He says as he kissed her softly on her lips. Marisol casts a smile in your direction, you bite your tongue, forcing back the urge to lunge at the law student. You feel Gary’s eyes burning into you. You turn your gaze to him. His face was pained and apologetic. The two of you stay locked on each other, having a silent conversation of sorts. His eyes grow more pained as your lip begins to quiver. You glance away, bringing your eyes back to the screen. The screen flashes to the night of the villa to villa celebration party. You and Marisol staring each other down. Oh please, Marisol. You’ve been flaunting your ass in front of him since we got here. Don’t think I didn’t hear the two of you last night. I was in the bed right fucking next to you so don’t even try to deny it. The video pans out to Marisol glaring at you. You’re one to talk! You’ve been eye-fucking King Techno over here all day. The video pans back to you. Eye-fucking? You’re ridiculous. I haven’t done anything wrong. I haven’t done a damn thing that’s disrespected Henrik in any way. You have a lot of nerve considering you’ve completely fucking forgot that you’re coupled with one of the best guys in the villa. You glance towards Noah, he locks eyes with you briefly before shifting his gaze back to the screen, focusing on Marisol’s image. The footage switches to the night vision footage of Marisol and Graham’s bed. You watch as the image of them making out appears on the screen. Marisol shifts her body and throws her shirt to the floor as Graham climbs on top of her. You glance in his direction, his eyes were locked on the screen, his jaw clenched. The screen pans back to the fight. Brooklyn and Noah, BFF’s. Don’t think I’m not on to your little game, Brooklyn! Don’t think I don’t notice the way he looks at you, the way he is always so concerned with how you’re feeling. You two like each other, but instead of just admitting it, you continue to play this little game of cat and mouse and act like a snake. The video pans back to you. Fuck you. Noah and I are friends, that’s it. I don’t give a damn what you think. If anyone’s a snake here, it’s you. Marisol’s face on the screen makes you want to vomit. She was such a lying bitch. As long as everyone thinks you’re this innocent little princess… She’s so beautiful. She’s so kind. It’s all bullshit. Brooklyn, the innocent little virgin. That’s the only thing that draws all the attention to you. They just want to bed you, they just want the recognition of fucking a virgin on television. You’re not special. Marisol stumbles around on the screen.  
“Jesus.” Jakub says, focusing his gaze on you. “None of that shit is true, B.”  
Gary shakes his head. “What the fuck, Marisol? What the fuck is wrong with you?”  
Marisol rolls her eyes. “Oh please, don’t act like it’s not true.”  
“It’s not true.” Henrik says coldly, his eyes piercing.   
Henrik wraps his arm around you protectively, keeping his hardened gaze on Marisol. The law student shifts uncomfortably. You glance towards Noah whose eyes were pinned on you. Regret and remorse raging behind his amber irises. You feel your chest get tight and before you can stop it, you burst into tears.  
“Shhh, it’s alright babe.” Henrik says as he hugs you close.   
“It’s not alright. It’s not alright!” You yell as you jump to your feet, startling the others. You stare directly into Noah’s eyes. “I told you! I told you what she did! And you believed her. You let her convince you that I had this plot to break the two of you up so that I could be with you! What were you thinking, Noah?! How could you believe that I would ever do something like that?!”  
“Brooklyn, I’m so…”   
The argument with Noah, the footage of Gary and the redhead, the things Marisol said about you on the video, the lies she told Noah today. Everything… All the stress detonates like a bomb in your brain as you explode. “Don’t tell me you’re sorry! I’m so sick of hearing people say they’re sorry!” You scream as you grab the glass from the coffee table and chuck it at the wall, causing it to shatter into a million pieces.  
Bobby jumps up and wraps his arms around your waist. “It’s alright, beauty. Come on, let’s go get some air.” He says calmly.   
“You told me I was low-class, you told me that I was disgusting and that I was a deplorable human being!” You sob.  
“And you.” You turn your gaze to Marisol. “You pathetic, conniving, stupid bitch. I’m so glad that they showed this footage so that Noah can see what a disgusting pig he’s coupled up with!”  
Marisol jumps to her feet. “Fuck you, Brooklyn!”  
You take a step forward as Bobby tightens his grip on you, holding you back. “I have never in my life wanted to put my hands on someone as much as I do right now.” Your body was shaking with anger and rage, your chest rising and falling heavily with every breath you took. Bobby keeps hold of you, his hands squeezing at your waist as he rests his head against yours. “Why did you do it, Marisol? What did I ever do to you?”  
“Brooklyn, please. Let’s just go outside.” He whispers into your ear.   
You focus back on Noah. “I told you… I came to you as your friend. I felt that it was important that you knew what she had done. I will never make that mistake again.”  
“I’m sorry, Brooklyn. I should have believed you. I…”  
“Noah, can we please just talk about this. I’m sorry...” Marisol says as she places her hand on his arm.   
Noah jerks away. “No. I have nothing to say to you. How dare you… What were you thinking? You and I are done, you hear me? We’re done.” He seethes.   
He turns his gaze back to you. “Brooklyn… Can we just talk, please?”  
You shake your head. “This low-class, disgusting, deplorable human being has nothing to say to you.” You choke. “You… you broke my heart, Noah. You were my person here. I told you everything, Noah. If anyone had ever said something like that about you, it would have never crossed my mind as being anything near the truth.”  
“I still am your person, Brooklyn. I was wrong, I was stupid. I didn’t want to believe that what you had told me was true. I have no excuse. I’m sorry, Brooklyn.” Noah says as he steps towards you, his hand extended towards yours.  
You swat it away. “No. For you to believe that I would do anything like that, you obviously never knew me at all.”  
“Brooklyn, please.” He says as his eyes well with tears. “I’m still your person. Let me fix this. Let’s talk this out.”  
“No!” You take a step back. “You didn’t even give me a chance to defend myself! The things you said…” You burst into tears. “How could you say those things? After everything that we’ve been through? After everything we’ve talked about? I loved you, Noah. You were my confidant, my friend, like a brother to me.”  
“I know and I love you too, Brooklyn. I was out of line and I’m sorry. I’m so unbelievably sorry. I can still be all of those things.” The big librarian takes a step towards you as his breath catches.   
Marisol lets out a laugh. “I knew it. You do have feelings for her.”  
Noah shakes his head. “Just stop, Marisol. You’ve done enough damage already.”  
“I screwed up, Noah. I’m a human being and human beings make mistakes.” The law student says to him.  
You let out a sarcastic laugh. “Screwed up?” You break into a fit of hysterical laughter.  
Well, you officially look like a crazy person.  
You step towards her, Bobby in tow, penetrating her eyes with your own. Your body shaking, your fists clenched. “You flat out lied to him.” You seethe. “You told him that I made everything up so that I could be with him. That’s not a mistake, that’s just evil.”   
Marisol lets out a small chuckle as she shakes her head, dismissing you.  
“Is something funny?” You snap. “Come a little closer and let me wipe that fucking smirk off your face, you stupid bitch.” You try to twist out of Bobby’s grasp.  
“Brooklyn, calm down. Let’s go.” The baker says, as he tries to walk you backwards.   
“Fuck you, Brooklyn.” Marisol says as lunges towards you.  
Gary is out of his seat in a second, positioning himself in front of Marisol. “Let’s just calm down.”  
“I’m so sick of you!” Marisol screams. “I’m so sick of all of you acting like she’s this fucking perfect little angel!”  
“Shut your fucking mouth, you lying bitch!” Lottie snarls as she stands up.   
Jakub quickly wraps his arms around the pretty goths waist, preventing her from moving.  
“Come a little closer, let me claw your fucking eyes out.” Lottie seethes at the law student.  
Marisol’s eyes burn into yours. “You just had to go and run to Noah, didn’t you? Why don’t we clear the air, Brooklyn?! Why don’t we let everyone know that you’ve been leading poor Henrik on, meanwhile you’re still hung up on Gary! I heard your conversation with Chelsea! You want to throw your stones at me, you want to meddle in my relationship, why don’t we cast a little light on your own!” Marisol focuses her eyes on Henrik. “She’s playing you, Henrik! She’s with you, but she wants him! All she thinks about is him!” She says as she points at Gary. “She doesn’t have feelings for you. She doesn’t care about you. Hell, I’d bet she’s only with you because she knows she wouldn’t win if she’s paired with Gary since he cheated on her.”   
Gary winces. “Wow, thanks Marisol.”  
“I don’t give a fuck about the money! Let me go, Bobby!” You yell as you try to pry his hands from you.   
Bobby shakes his head, holding on to you tighter. “I’m not letting you go, so stop asking.” Bobby’s hands hold you firmly around your waist. You bump your head back against his chest in frustration, letting out a long sigh. Bobby squeezes you tighter as he brings his mouth down to your ear. “You can be mad at me, beauty. You’ll get over it. I’m not letting you go, I’m not gonna let you do something stupid.”  
You turn to Henrik. “That’s not why I’m with you, Henrik. She’s lying, I’d never use you to win the money.” You cry.  
Henrik makes his way towards you and takes your face in his hands. He kisses you softly on the lips, before turning his angry gaze to the law student. “Brooklyn’s already told me that she’s confused and doesn’t know what…who she wants, Marisol. Whatever shit you’re trying to start, it’s not gonna work.” Henrik says to her as he stands up and moves in front of you. “What’s wrong with you? What kind of person does what you just did? So you cheated on Noah, why drag her through the mud just to try and make yourself look better?”  
You glance towards Gary. His beautiful blue eyes focused intently on you. You give him a sad smile.   
“You know what, you’re an idiot Henrik! I felt sorry for you, having to listen to her go on and on about how she’s so confused and she doesn’t know what to do. Grow a fucking backbone, mate.” Marisol says to the long-haired blonde, condescendingly.   
You take a step forward in front of Henrik, dragging Bobby with you. “Don’t ever fucking talk to him like that again. Do you hear me?” You snarl at the law student.   
“Or what? What are you gonna do, Brooklyn?” Marisol snaps as she tries to push Gary away from her.   
“Oh, how I wish I could show you.” You go to take a step forward, but Bobby moves in front of you, making your eyes meet his.   
“Outside. Let’s go.” He says sternly as he starts to walk you backwards.   
“No! Let me go, Bobby!” You say as you desperately try to move him from in front of you.  
“No, I’m not letting you go, lass. I’m not gonna let you do something stupid. Now, please, let’s just fucking go outside.” The bakers tone was filled with frustration.  
“Yea, go outside Brooklyn. Just go away. I’m sick of hearing your disgusting…”   
“ENOUGH!” Noah bellows, startling everyone as he cuts Marisol off. “That’s enough.” He says, his eyes locking on hers. “I can’t believe you.”  
Henrik moves behind you and places his hands on your shoulders. “Come on, babe. Bobby’s right. Let’s go get some air.”  
“That’s right Henrik. Lay down like the doormat you clearly are.” Marisol says, shaking her head.  
You shift your gaze from Bobby, locking on Marisol. “You fucking bitch… Don’t fucking talk to him like…”  
“Brooklyn, stop! Outside! Now!” Bobby yells, startling you.  
You fix your eyes on his. “I don’t need you to be my fucking savior, Bobby!”  
He looks at you, surprised at your outburst towards him. A small smirk slowly spreads across his face as he rubs his hands over your back, wrapping you into a tight hug. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to yell at you, lass.” He says as he squeezes you. “She’s not worth it. Trust me. She’s not worth it, beauty. Let’s just go get some air. Okay? Can we do that? Please?”  
You nod your head. Bobby turns you towards the door, wrapping his arms around you from behind, making sure you couldn’t change your mind last minute and go for Marisol. Henrik takes your hand in his as the three of you exit the villa and head over towards the daybeds. You drop down and grab a pillow, covering it over your face as you let out a scream. You scream until your body feels like it’s going to give out, so hard that your lungs feel like they were going to explode.  
“Feel better?” Bobby asks as he lounges across the daybed, giving you a sad smile.  
You nod your head. “I’m sorry, Bobby. I know you were just trying to help.”  
“Hey, you don’t have anything to apologize to me for. And I’m sorry I yelled at you. I just didn’t want you to do anything that would get you sent home.” He takes your hand and kisses your knuckles. “We can’t have you going home.”  
You shift your gaze to Henrik. “I’m sorry I acted that way. That’s not me. I just… Everything just got to me and I snapped…The things she was saying… What she said to you…I couldn’t stand her talking to you like that. I’m so embarrassed.” You shake your head.  
Henrik takes your hand in his and pulls you to your feet, wrapping his arms around your waist. “You don’t owe me any apologies, babe.” He says as he kisses you softly on the lips. “I’m sorry she said all those horrible things about you.”  
Gary, Chelsea, Lucas, Lottie, Jakub and Hannah make their way towards the three of you.   
“Babes! Are you okay?” Lottie says as she darts towards you, wrapping you into a hug, all but pushing Henrik aside.  
“What was all that about? I’m well lost.” Gary asks.   
“Brooklyn told Noah about Marisol cheating on him and when he confronted her, Marisol denied it, telling him that Brooklyn made it up so she could steal Noah.” Henrik says to him.  
“What? That doesn’t make any fucking sense.” Gary says, shaking his head.   
“That little whore.” Lottie says with disgust. “She’s nothing but a lying bitch. I have half a mind to go back in there and wipe the floor with her smug looking ass.” She seethes.  
“Nah, you don’t need to anywhere near her right now bae.” Jakub says as he wraps his arms around her waist, pulling her towards him. “She ain’t worth the frustration or the time.”  
Lottie folds her arms across her chest. “I’m still not talking to you.” She huffs, avoiding the bodybuilders eyes.  
“Aww… Come on, bae. I didn’t do anything wrong.” Jakub says as he moves his head around, trying to make her look at him.  
The pretty goth shakes her head, stepping away from him. “I didn’t even take part in challenges if it meant the guy had to touch me. Meanwhile, back at the villa, Jakub is letting slags put their hands on him.”  
“Jesus, Lottie.” The bodybuilder says, frustration boiling over in his tone as he runs his hands over his face. “You’re acting crazy.”  
“Aw come on, Lotta. He didn’t like any of those girls.” Bobby says, defending the large bodybuilder.   
“I’m acting crazy?” She glares at Jakub.  
He nods his head. “Yea. You are.”  
“Well if I’m so crazy, then why don’t you go see if they’ll bring back that little whore. You can go fuck her next time you need to get your dick wet.” The pretty goth snarls at the bodybuilder.  
“For fucks sake, Lottie. You can’t be serious?” Jakub says, letting out a laugh. “It was just sunblock! We were having a good day and then you have to go off the fuckin’ rail on me! You act like I cheated on you! She rubbed sunblock on my back! That’s it!”  
“And then grabbed your fucking ass!” The pretty goth screams.  
“And I jumped the fuck away when she did!” Jakub yells back. “Or did you miss that part?!”  
Bobby lets out a sigh. “Come on guys, there’s enough people fighting in the villa, we don’t need to add the two of you to the list.”  
“How would you feel?” The pretty goth says as her eyes well with tears. “How would you feel if I allowed one of the guys to rub sunblock on me and then he coped a feel?” Jakub’s expression softens. “So, let’s pretend I let one of the guys rub sunblock on me and he grabs my ass or maybe he grabs my tits. How would you feel? Would that piss you off?” She shakes her head at him. “And what if I acted like you were crazy because seeing someone’s hands on me upset you? And instead of just apologizing and empathizing with you, whether I actually agreed with your or not, I act like you’re crazy. You can think I’m overreacting, you can think I’m being ridiculous, hell, you can even think I’m crazy… You wouldn’t be the first guy.” She says as she turns to head back towards the villa.   
“Lottie… Come on, bae.” The bodybuilder says. “I’m sorry.”  
“Aw, babe. Come here.” You say to her.  
The muscular bodybuilder catches up and grabs her from behind. “You’re right, I shouldn’t have let her put her hands on me. I’m sorry.” He places soft kisses on her shoulder. “I mean it, I’m sorry.”  
Lottie slowly turns around, bringing her gaze to Jakub. “You’re not just saying that so I’ll shut up, are you?”  
Jakub positions himself down on his knees, his massive arms wrapped around the pretty goth’s small waist. He places a kiss on her stomach. “I was stupid and didn’t think about how that would make you feel. I’d lose my shit if I saw a bloke put his hands on you.” He pulls her closer. “I mean it. I’m sorry.”  
“Babe, look at him. He’s on his knees.” You say to the pretty goth with a smile. “Forgive him. How can you stay mad at that face?” You smile.  
“B’s right, look at this face.” Jakub says to her with a big smile.  
She cups his chin in her hand, eyeing him. A small smile playing at the corner of her lips.   
Jakub smirks. “Forgive me already, bae.” He nips at the pretty goths stomach, making her laugh.   
“I’ll let it slide… this time.” Lottie says to him as she pulls him to his feet, kissing him softly.  
“Let it slide, huh?” He says as he kisses her neck, engulfing her in his large frame. “That sounds hot.”  
Lottie lets out a hearty laugh as she swats him away. “Not like that.” She says, giggling at him.  
You take Henrik by the hand and pull him back towards you, resting your head against his chest as you run your hands up his back.  
“You alright?” He asks, squeezing you tight.  
“I’m sorry about everything Marisol said in there… I’m sorry that she had to bring up…” You choke.  
“Babe, I already told you last night that I understand.” He places his finger under your chin, bringing your eyes to his. “I understand. You don’t have to apologize. Like I said before, I’m not going anywhere until you tell me to.” He kisses you tenderly, his arms squeezing your body against his, before burying his head in the nape of your neck. “It’s okay if you’re confused.”  
“I’m sorry.” You cry. “I’m so sorry, babe.”  
“Hey, it’s okay. We’re okay.” He hugs you tighter.   
You rest your cheek on his chest, letting your weight lean into him. You felt emotionally drained. Your brain and your body, tired.   
“Come on, lets go swim. The sun is out, the birds are chirping, and Brooklyn won’t get sent home for kicking someone’s ass, thanks to yours truly.” Bobby flashes a smile at you. “Silver linings, beauty.”  
You let out a laugh as everyone makes their way towards the pool.   
“I forgot my phone in the house. I’ll meet you by the pool.” Henrik says as he kisses you on the lips and makes his way towards the villa.  
You nod your head and follow behind the others. Gary hangs back, waiting for you to catch up with him.   
“You alright?” He asks as he bumps his shoulder against yours.   
“Yea, I’m okay. Thanks, Gary.” You give him a small smile.   
He stops abruptly and turns to you. “Brooklyn… I’m…”  
“Gary… I can’t do this right now.” You say with a sigh.  
“You can’t do what? Have a conversation?” He says, his eyes soft. “Come on, Brooklyn.”  
“What do you want me to say, Gary?”  
He takes a step closer to you. “I want you to admit that you still feel something for me. Tell me you forgive me. Tell me that you want me as much as I want you. Take me back, Brooklyn.”   
The villa door opens and Henrik steps out.  
“Look, I can’t talk about this right now. Okay?” You give him an apologetic smile before continuing towards the pool. You could feel his eyes on you, watching you walk away. You glance over your shoulder and lock eyes with the muscular blonde. The pain on his face made you want to cry.   
It made you want to run back to him and wrap your arms around his solid body.  
It made you want to cover his mouth with yours.  
It made you want to tell him how much you wanted him and only him… Except, what you wanted and what you needed were two entirely different things.   
You needed to be able to trust him.   
Sadly, you didn’t know if you’d ever be able to again.

LUCAS

You throw on some after shave and pat your face before adjusting the collar of your shirt. You stare at your reflection. The images of Hope kissing Elijah swirl through your head, the sounds of him pleasuring her, her moans, her gasps. You shake your head, trying to force it out of your brain. Last night, Hope had found you after the Stick or Switch ceremony. She had swore to you that nothing had happened between her and Elijah, she had swore that she only recoupled up with him because she was certain that you were going to mug her off for Chelsea, but that she had regretted it the moment she laid eyes on you. She had sobbed, begged for your forgiveness, told you that you were the only one she wanted and that she didn’t give a shit about Elijah. He was just a stand in, a filler to make sure she didn’t go home. You shake your head at your reflection, disgusted with yourself. Disgusted that you had allowed yourself to be manipulated. Sure, you had been attracted to Chelsea, she had even been the object of your affection the other day as you pleasured yourself in the shower, but thinking about something and acting on it were two separate things.   
“Hey mate.” Bobby’s voice comes from behind you.  
You turn around and give the baker a small smile. “Hey. How are you doing?”   
“I’m good, yea. You?” He asks as he pats you on the back.  
You shrug. “As good as I can be, given the circumstances.”  
“I’m sorry you had to see that footage of Hope.”  
“Eh, to be honest, I’m just sorry that I believed all her bullshit. That’s the part that pisses me off the most.”   
He nods his head as he leans against the wall. “I know the wound is still fresh, but I think you and Chelsea would be a good match.”  
You let out a laugh. “Playing matchmaker so soon are we Bobs?”  
He lets out a chuckle. “Possibly.”  
“She’s coupled with that Arjun fellow anyway. I think that ship has sailed, my friend.”  
“Nah, I think that ship is stuck in the water with the motor blown out. She doesn’t care about that guy, mate. It’s obvious. She talks about you non-stop.” He smiles at you. “Chelsea has had you in her sights since she day she got here.”  
“She’s an interesting one, isn’t she?” You laugh, giving the baker a charming smile.   
“Interesting… That’s one way to put it.” He chuckles. “I like her. She’s got a great attitude, she cares about her mates. She’s not insanely jealous.” The baker lets out a hearty laugh. “I think she’d balance you out.”  
“I suppose.” You shrug, as you fix your gaze back on your reflection, giving yourself a onceover. “What do you think is gonna happen to us? Since we’re technically single.”  
“I’m not sure to be honest…But the video did say that there was going to be a twist tonight, so I guess we’re gonna find out here soon.” He smiles at you. “Come on, lets head on out. The others are already at the firepit.”  
You and Bobby head downstairs and out to the firepit, taking your seats with the others. Noah was sitting at the end, resting his chin on his fist. You had never seen him look so down. You felt bad for him a bit. A text rings out from the yard and Brooklyn stands up.   
“That’s me.” She says. “Islanders, the viewers have been voting for the worst couples in the villa. The first couple that has been nominated and at the risk of going home is…” She takes a deep breath. “Gary and Priya.”  
You cast your gaze upon Gary as he stands up and takes Priya by the hand. The two of them take their positions standing before the group. Brooklyn takes her seat next to Henrik, casting her gaze to her lap. Marisol had blown her shit up today, telling everyone about the conversation she overheard Brooklyn having with Chelsea. You were surprised at how well Henrik was taking it, but you were more surprised to hear that he was already aware of it. Brooklyn wasn’t like the other girls who would hide their affections for the other guys in the villa. She had been straight up with him, and although it pissed you off to know that she was still pining after Gary when she was paired up with your closest friend in the villa, you respected the fact that she had been so open with Henrik about everything.   
Another text rings out. Noah stands up. “Islanders, the second couple that has been nominated and at the risk of going home is Elijah and Hope.”  
Well if this isn’t sweet redemption, I don’t know what is.  
Hope shakes her head before standing. She takes Elijah’s hand and moves to the front of the group, avoiding your gaze.   
A third text rings out from the group. Hannah stands up and reads it aloud. “Islanders, the third and final couple that has been nominated and at the risk of going home is Arjun and Chelsea.”  
You jerk your head up. That was surprising to say the least. How could the viewers vote for someone as amazing, someone as sweet as Chelsea, to possibly go home? It made zero sense to you, especially given the fact that Marisol had very publicly cheated on Noah.   
“So, what now?” Priya says as she casts her eyes around the group.   
You all look around confused, waiting to hear something from the production crew.   
“Do you think that we’ll have to vote to save one couple?” Hannah asks.  
“I’m not sure.” Brooklyn says as she glances towards Gary.   
Another text rings out.  
“It’s like a telephone exchange out here.” Gary says with a chuckle.   
“What’s a telephone exchange?” Lottie asks, looking confused.  
“You know, all the phone lines ringing, operators having to put your calls through and all that shit.” The muscular blonde replies.   
Bobby frantically waves his arms around. “Guys, guys! Shut up and listen to this. Bobby, Lucas and Hannah. As the only three single islanders, each of you will now have a chance to save one of the islanders standing before you from going home. You will each take a turn announcing which islander you wish to protect from elimination. Please take your places in front of the islanders at risk. #SecondChances.”  
“Wow. That’s huge.” Henrik says.  
Bobby glances towards you and gives you a knowing smile. You let out a laugh as you look at the islanders before you. You take your place in front of them. Chelsea catches eyes with you, a sweet smile spread across her face. You keep your eyes locked on hers for a minute before another text rings out. Hannah opens the message and reads it. “Hannah, it is now time for you to decide which boy you would like to save from elimination. Will it be Gary, Elijah or Arjun?”  
Hannah steps forward, her eyes falling on each boy standing before the three of you. She quickly glances at Brooklyn before she speaks. “I can’t be with the person I’d really like to be coupled up with.” She says as she reaches out and takes Bobby’s hand in hers, giving him a small smile. “But that’s okay. You’re all amazing men and I’ve enjoyed getting to know each of you. Arjun, you’re so charming and funny and you have this way about you that makes everyone who meets you, shine with happiness. Elijah, I don’t know you very well, but the few times we’ve talked, you’ve always been nothing but nice to me. Gary, you’ve not had the easiest ride in here, but…” She glances back towards Brooklyn again. “But, you’ve owned up to your mistakes and have been a mate to everyone here at one time or another… I wish I could save all of you. I know what it feels like to be standing where you are right now, to feel so helpless and alone… But I can only save one of you. The boy I’m choosing to save has been here with me since the beginning and I don’t want to see his time here end. The boy I’m choosing to save is Gary.” The pretty redhead smiles at Gary as he walks towards her and wraps his arms around her waist.   
“Thank you so much, Han. I can’t tell you how much this means to me.” Gary says as he hugs her tight. Hannah nods as he whispers something into her ear, before kissing the top of her head.   
You glance at Brooklyn and see the unmistakable expression of relief on her face.   
Bobby steps forward and pulls Gary into a massive hug. “Glad to see you’re not leaving us, mate. But… you better keep your hands off my woman.” He smirks as he gives the muscular blonde a wink.  
“You can trust me, bruv. No hands, just eyes.” He laughs as he jostles the baker.   
Gary and Hannah take their seats.  
Another text rings out and Bobby steps forward. “Bobby, it is now time for you to decide which girl you would like to save from elimination. Will it be Priya, Hope or Chelsea?”  
The baker casts his eyes upon the girls before locking eyes with you. He raises an eyebrow at you, and you know what he’s asking. You give him a nod. He turns his attention back to the islanders standing before him. “I think you’re all amazing women and I hate that any of you have to go home, but I can only choose one of you. Priya, you came in here with guns blazing, turning the villa upset down, but lately, we’ve seen a different side to you. Hope, you’ve always been a friend to me, and I don’t really have anything bad to say about you. Chelsea, I’ve never met anyone like you. You’re so uplifting and sweet, you’re an amazing person and I’ve loved being able to spend time with you… But I can only save one of you. This girl, she started a lot of fires in the villa, but she’s also worked her ass off to right the wrongs that she’s made, and I respect that. So, because of this and in light of certain events, the girl I’m choosing to couple up with and save from elimination is Priya.”  
The bombshell looks up at Bobby, surprised. “Really?”  
“Really.” The baker smiles at her. “Now come on over here you sexy thang you. Come take your knights arm.” He says, making the islanders burst into laughter.   
Priya makes her way towards him and pulls him into a hug. “Thank you so much, Bobby. I know you and I haven’t always got on, but I really am trying to make everything right. I appreciate you giving me a second chance.”  
“Don’t mention it, lass. We’ve all fucked up at one time or another in here.” He says as he takes her hand and leads her to the firepit.   
Brooklyn gives her a smile as she takes her seat.   
Your phone goes off and you read the text aloud. “Lucas, it is now time for you to decide which girl you would like to save from elimination. Will it be Hope or Chelsea?”  
You place your phone back in your pocket and stare at the two girls before you. Hope’s eyes burn into yours. Chelsea stands there, looking cool as a cucumber, her hand on her hip, a small smile playing at the corner of her lips. “If you had asked me who I’d save a week ago, the answer would have been an easy one…” You lock eyes with Hope. “I liked you from the minute I laid eyes on you. Hell, I came on the show just so I could meet you. You and I went through a lot here and I thought I had met the woman that I could actually have a future with.” You turn your gaze to the bubbly blonde. “Chelsea, the villa has been a whole lot louder since you walked in.” You say with a chuckle.   
“What can I say? Just keeping everyone on their toes, sweetie.” She smiles at you.  
“You’re so positive, it’s practically impossible to be upset or sad about anything whenever you’re around. You treat people with such dignity and respect, even the people who haven’t exactly made your time here pleasurable. I have to go with my gut on this one. Hope, I thought you and I had something special, but to be honest, since you and I coupled up, we’ve done nothing but argue. You’ve lost your cool on more than one occasion, you’ve lashed out at some of the girls for absolutely no reason at all and you’ve lied to me… When I think about the woman I want to have by my side, there are a few qualities that are must haves for me. She must be classy, she must be fun and she must be trustworthy. Unfortunately, you don’t possess any of those. I’d recommend grabbing a bottle of that cheap wine to take with you on your flight back home.” You give her a devilish smirk. “The girl I’m choosing to couple up with and save from elimination is Chelsea.”   
“Oh, sweetie!” Chelsea beams as she darts towards you, throwing her arms around your neck and planting a soft kiss on your lips. You let your tongue find hers as you kiss her slow.  
“Ouch.” Lottie says as she tries to hold in her laughter.  
“You fucking asshole!” Hope seethes as tears begin to form in her eyes.   
“Thank you, Dr. Koh.” The bubbly blonde whispers into your ear, sending electricity throughout your body.   
“You didn’t have to be such a dickhead about it!” Hope yells as she takes a step towards you.  
“I’m sorry, but I believe we’re done here.” You say to Hope dismissively as you take Chelsea’s hand in yours and lead her back to the firepit. You take your seat, the bubbly blonde plops down in your lap, draping her arm over your shoulder as she kisses you on the cheek.  
“Damn, mate.” Bobby says to you with a snicker. “You don’t fuck around, do you?”  
“It’s like my father always said, burn me once, shame on me, burn me twice, I’ll make you cry.” You give him an evil smile, making him erupt into laughter.   
“Remind me never to burn you, mate.” The baker laughs.  
Another chime rings out from the group. Henrik stands up to read the text. “Hope, Elijah and Arjun… Your time on the island has come to an end, please make your way to the villa and wait in the living room for further instructions. Islanders, we have one last surprise in store for you, so please stay where you are. #FamiliarFace.”  
You watch as Hope and the boys make their way inside before locking eyes with the bubbly blonde who was planted in your lap.  
“Surprised?” You ask her as you bite your lip.  
She shakes her head. “Nope. I knew it was only a matter of time until I grew on you.” She says with a smile as she kisses you softly on the lips. “I knew you’d come to your senses sooner or later Dr. Koh.”  
“What do you think the surprise is?” Brooklyn asks.   
“I hope it’s not a bad one. I can’t take any more bad news today.” Noah says, a crestfallen look on his face.   
Brooklyn nods at him, her expression softening a little. It was only a matter of time before she forgave the big guy. She wouldn’t be able to stay mad at him for long. She had every right to be angry with him, but you knew deep down that she was going to move past this. Brooklyn wasn’t the type to hold a grudge.  
Another text rings out from the group and you feel your phone vibrate. “That’s me.” Chelsea stands up, allowing you to remove your phone from your pocket. You stand and read the text out loud. “Islanders, please turn your attention to the villa.”  
You all watch the villa doors open as a busty, curly haired redhead steps out. Her heels click on the pavement as she strolls towards you all.  
“Bonnie lass!” Bobby yells as he jumps up and darts towards her, pulling her into a massive hug.   
Gary and Henrik saunter towards her as well, both of them wrapping her and Bobby up in their arms.   
“Are you coming back to the villa?” Gary beams.  
“I’m not sure what’s going on. I just got a text that I would be coming back for a special announcement.” The curly redhead smiles.   
She makes her way towards all of you and gives the islanders a big smile. “It’s nice to see you all again. Hi, I’m Shannon.” She says to all the girls as she greets them all with handshakes and hugs before taking her place in front of the group.  
Another text chime rings out. Gary stands up to read it. “Islanders, due to an overwhelming response and a liking that the viewers took to Shannon, she has been selected to receive a second chance in the villa. Boys, you all have a decision to make. Will you stick with the current girl you are coupled up with, or will you choose to couple up with Shannon instead? If you choose to couple up with Shannon, your current partner will be sent packing with the others. You will have five minutes to decide. #DejuVu. #StickOrSwitchPartDos.”  
“Holy shit.” Bobby says as he glances around the group.  
Chelsea gives you a flirty stare.   
“What’s that look for?” You laugh. “I can assure you, I’m paired up with exactly who I want.”   
“Good answer.” She says as she lets out a giggle.   
You take her hand and bring it up to your lips, kissing her knuckles softly.   
“No pressure, boys. I know most of you are coupled up with who you’ve been wanting.” Shannon says as she casts her eyes around the group. “I’m just honored I was even chosen.” She smiles.   
“I’m not surprised you were picked at all.” Bobby says to the curly redhead. “I wish I could pick you, lass. If it weren’t for…”  
“You don’t even need to explain, Bobs.” She smiles at the baker.   
“I’d choose you if I could.” Gary says giving her a sad smile. “You’re one of the coolest birds I’ve ever met.”  
“Don’t sweat it, Gare-bear.” She says with a smirk, making Brooklyn laugh.   
“See what you started, Brooklyn?!” Gary bellows.  
The curly redhead turns her gaze to the beautiful brunette. “It’s a pleasure to finally meet you, I’ve heard an awful lot about you.”  
Brooklyn gives her a smile. “Same. Henrik told me that you saved him from the Cupboard of Love.”  
The curly redhead gives her a big smile. “Absolutely. I wasn’t gonna let that shit happen on my watch.”   
“Well, I appreciate it.” Brooklyn says to her with a stunning smile.  
Gary stares at her, completely mesmerized by the beautiful brunette.  
You watch your long-haired friend take her by the hand, pulling her close to him. She runs her hands through his long blonde hair. “So, are you gonna be trading me in, babe?” She smiles.  
“Absolutely not.” He says, giving her an over the top wink, making her erupt into laughter. “You’re the bees knees.”  
She shakes her head. “What does that even mean?”  
He shrugs. “I have no clue. But it sounded good.” He snickers as he dips her low, kissing her passionately.   
Gary shuffles on his feet, casting his gaze in any direction that didn’t include watching Henrik kiss the beautiful brunette.  
Bobby wraps his arms around Hannah’s waist, trailing kisses along her shoulder, making the pretty redhead giggle. “That tickles, sweets.” She says adoringly to the baker as she turns to face him, resting her arms around his neck.  
“I can’t help myself, lass. You’re like the human equivalent of the perfect cupcake.” Bobby beams at her, brushing his nose against hers.   
“That must be a good thing if you’re comparing me to baked goods.” She says through a smile.   
“A good thing? Nah, it’s the best thing. You’re sweet.” He kisses her softly. “Beautiful.” He says into her mouth. “Sexy.” He giggles as he takes her bottom lip between his teeth.  
“Get a room, mate.” Shannon chuckles.  
“You don’t have to tell me twice.” The baker laughs as he scoops Hannah up, pretending to dart towards the villa. Her pretty laugh rings out across the firepit. Bobby sets her down, kissing her again softly.  
“We have plenty of time for some of those naughty lass tendencies you were so interested in hearing about, babe.” The pretty redhead says to him with a wink.  
“Hannah…Babe…Lass…” He hugs her close. “You don’t even know.”  
You were really happy for Bobby and Hannah. When you had initially met the baker, he had reminded you of an annoying little brother type of bloke, but over time, he had grown on you and now, well you considered him one of your closest friends in the villa. He was a genuine guy. Sure, he sometimes said the wrong thing, he could be immature and arrogant and at times he let his temper get the best of him, but he was real. Bobby didn’t pretend to be anything that he wasn’t. He was a Glasgow Scot who could box with the best of them, loved to bake and had a love for music. He was passionate and cared about his mates, coming to their defense at the drop of a pin if anyone spoke ill of them. You hadn’t been to Scotland but planning a trip out to visit the baker was at the top of your list when this was over.   
Another text rings out. Henrik takes out his phone to read it. “Boys, the time has come to declare whether you would like to couple with Shannon or send her back home. #SpeakNowOrForeverHoldYourPeace.”  
The boys all look around at each other, while the girls stand there, looking nervous. Marisol lets out a gasp as Noah stands up and walks towards Shannon. He turns around to face the group. “Given everything that happened today, if none of you boys mind, I’d like to couple up with Shannon.”  
“What?! Noah! Let’s just talk this out, please!” Marisol shrieks.  
Noah shakes his head. “No. I’m choosing to couple with Shannon.” He gives the curly redhead a smile.   
She beams and hugs him. “Thank you, Noah. I appreciate that so much. I know I probably wouldn’t be your first choice, but…”  
Noah shakes his head. “I’m looking forward to getting to know you. Let’s just see where this can go, yea?”  
She smiles at him. “I’d like that.”  
Marisol breaks into tears, dashing towards the big librarian. “Noah, hun… Please… Don’t do this. I’m sorry. I’m sorry I lied, I’m sorry I was unfaithful. Please Noah, just give me a chance to make it up to you.”  
Noah looks at her, his eyes were warm, no longer filled with the anger and distain that was visible this afternoon. “Marisol… It just… It would never work between the two of us. I’m sorry, but…no. After everything that happened, after how you lied to me about Brooklyn. I’m sorry, but this is my decision.”  
The law students phone goes off. “Marisol, your time on Love Island has come to an end. You have 15 minutes to gather your things. #BonVoyage.”  
She glares at Noah. “I can’t believe you.” She says, seething. Her apologetic gaze now turned angry.  
Noah just shrugs he shoulders as he takes Shannon’s hand in his. Marisol storms off towards the villa, sobbing. Bobby, Gary and Henrik dart towards Shannon and wrap her into a massive group hug. “The gangs all back together!” Bobby yells enthusiastically.  
“You’ve picked yourself a good bird, bruv.” Gary says to the big librarian.   
Noah smiles as he looks at Shannon. “I reckon I did.”  
Shannon blushes.  
The girls walk over to her extending their arms. “Welcome to the group, babes!” Lottie chimes.  
They all envelope her in a hug before pulling her to the side to chat and get to know her.   
“Hey guys, it’s time to head in and say our goodbyes.” You yell out as you wrap your arm around Chelsea.  
You all make your way into the villa and outside to the front. Hope, Marisol, Elijah and Arjun all stand there, waiting to say goodbye to the group.   
Chelsea walks over to Arjun and gives him a big hug. “I had so much fun getting to know you, sweetie. I wish you all the best.” She says as she gives him a kiss on the cheek. “And remember what I said.”  
“Tidy by category, not by location?” Arjun flashes her a big smile.   
The bubbly blonde breaks into a fit of laughter. “No, silly. Life is like a camera. Focus on what’s important, capture the good times, develop from the negatives and if things don’t work out, take another shot.” She smiles. “Although, the first one you said is super important too, so remember both of them, okay?”  
“Thanks, Chelsea. It’s been an absolute pleasure meeting you. I wish you and Lucas nothing but the best.” He extends his hand to you. “No hard feelings, sir. It was a joy to meet you.”  
“Likewise.” You say as you shake his hand.   
You spot Hope rolling her eyes. “Well babe, what do you say we get on out of here?” She says as she casts her eyes on Elijah, giving her best smile.  
“Um yea… About that.” The dark-skinned man says, shuffling on his feet. “I’ve gotta be honest boo, I’m not looking for anything serious. I was actually here for the money.” He shrugs his shoulders.   
Hope’s eyes turn dark as she pins him with a glare. “What?”  
“Exactly what I said. You’re a nice girl and all, but overall, you’re not my type.” He says with a chuckle.   
Chelsea pokes you in the side, giving you a wide-eyed stare.  
Hope grabs her bag and storms off towards the van that was waiting for her at the end of the drive without even saying goodbye.  
Elijah, Arjun and Marisol all say their goodbyes and head on down towards the vans as well, leaving you and the other islanders alone. You all watch and wave as they drive away. The two of you stay standing out front as the others make their way into the villa, enjoying a moment of peace and quiet.   
“I don’t know about you Dr. Koh, but I’m well beat.” Chelsea says to you as she snuggles into your chest, a sexy little feline sound resonates from her small frame.  
“Are you purring?” You ask as you bring her face to yours, placing a soft kiss on her lips.   
She giggles. "I can't help it. I purr when I'm happy." Her face beamed. The way the moonlight illuminated her skin, she looked stunning.  
"That's adorable." You laugh.   
"I am pretty adorable." She giggles.  
You give her a small smirk. "The most adorable, kitten."  
“Ooo, I like that, Dr. Koh. Kitten. I reckon you’ve just given me my most favorite pet name of all time.” She grips you by the collar of your shirt, brushing her soft lips against your own, making your body surge with desire. “I’d be careful if I were you though, big daddy. Kittens sometimes bite.”  
You tilt her head up towards yours, meeting her beautiful baby blue eyes. “You know what they say, don't you?"  
She shakes her head, staring into your eyes. The way she way she looked at you, the way she focused on you like you were the only person in the world... You liked it. It made you feel good. She made you feel good.  
You give her a charming smile. "Bite marks are love notes written in flesh, kitten."  
"I love that!" She jumps in excitement. "I'm totes getting that on a pillow for your bedroom."  
You let out a hearty laugh. "Planning on redecorating my flat so soon, are we?"  
A smile plays at the corner of her lips. "Too soon, Dr. Koh?" She asks as she cocks her head to the side, her blue eyes looking up at you from beneath her long lashes.  
You caress the side of her cheek with the back of your hand. "I'll allow it."


	19. Nineteen

SHANNON

“Morning.” Noah says to you with a smile as you take a seat at the counter. “Would you like a cuppa?”  
“Sure, thanks.” You smile.  
The quiet librarian makes his way around the kitchen, getting two mugs down from the cupboard. You watch him make two cuppas, careful and methodical in his preparation.   
He sets a mug down in front of you. “Sleep well?”   
You nod as you take a sip of the hot liquid. “Yea, I did actually.” You say with a small laugh. “I thought it was going to be a bit awkward if I’m honest, given that you and I really don’t know each other, but… it wasn’t. Was a pleasant surprise.”  
“Good, I’m glad to hear that.” He grabs two napkins and takes a seat next to you. “So, we should probably get to know each other a bit.”  
“We should.” You smile at him.   
You had been surprised that Noah had decided to couple up with you last night. The two of you hadn’t really had many conversations while you were staying in the villa during the girls trip to Casa Amore. The librarian had been fairly stand-offish. He was nice, there was no question about that, but he had spent most of his time with the guys of the house and had shown little interest in any of you out of respect for Marisol. You had only just found out what had transpired during the events leading up to the surprise Stick or Switch ceremony that took place last night. You felt bad for him. The guy had put all his eggs in Marisol’s basket, had fallen victim to her lies with her having convinced him that Brooklyn had been plotting to break them up so she could swoop in, all but setting his friendship with Brooklyn on fire, only to then find out that the law student had lied to him. You wished you had been here during the exchange. You had always been good at picking up on peoples’ deceptions. There was a reason you had never lost a poker game in the three years you’d been playing professionally. You had the ability to read between the lines of bullshit the human race so often liked to dish out. The second you saw her on the show, Marisol had given you red flags from the get-go. The girl was a busy body. She came off as being concerned and wanting to help people, when in reality, the only time Marisol did anything was if it was going to benefit her. Case and point, Rocco. Marisol hadn’t put the idea of Rocco into Hannah’s head because the law student thought they would make a good match, she did it solely because she wanted to mug the guy off for Noah and didn’t want to look like the baddie. You couldn’t blame her for wanting to pair up with Noah. He was attractive and intelligent. Hell, you were attracted to him, but it was still so fresh and new, not to mention the two of you had been practically thrown together due to Marisol’s infidelity. Deep down, you felt like he would have switched no matter who the surprise islander was. There was no way someone like Noah would be interested in someone like you. You didn’t look like any of the other girls, having them all by at least thirty pounds. You weren’t unattractive, but you had battled with body issues for most of your life, never having felt comfortable in your own skin. You were what people liked to call curvy. You were fairly tall for a woman with a busty chest, wide hips, a pronounced ass and thick thighs. You weren’t what you would call fat, but you had some meat on your bones.   
“So, a professional poker player. What’s that like?” He says with a forced smile as he sips his cuppa, his amber eyes focused intently on your own. They were beautiful, mesmerizing, although brooding. There was a storm raging in his mind behind those amber eyes, that was apparent.  
“Noah, we don’t have to have the typical weather, work chat. I can tell that somethings on your mind, mate. Lay it on me.” You smirk.  
He lets out a small laugh. “That obvious, huh?”  
“It is.” You smile.  
“And here I thought I was doing an excellent job at hiding it.” He chuckles. “Must be that gift of yours the boys told me about.”  
You take a sip of your cuppa. “And what gift is that?”  
“Your gift of reading people.”  
“Ah, yes. I have a radar for bullshit.” You give him a sly smile, making him laugh.   
“I wish I had that gift.” He says through a hearty laugh. “Maybe I wouldn’t be in the situation I’m in right now.” Panic immediately shines through his eyes. “Not that I’m talking about being coupled with you. I hope you don’t think that.” He says, apologetically. “I meant the situation with Brooklyn.”  
“I heard the two of you had a bit of a public disagreement.”  
He shakes his head. “Yea, but it was entirely my fault.”  
“What happened?” You ask as you stand up to make yourself something to eat. “Hungry?”  
“No, I’m good. Thank you.” He smiles at you.  
You grab a croissant and slice it in half. “Go on, what happened yesterday?” You ask as you place the croissant in the toaster and let your gaze fall back on Noah.   
“She had pulled me aside to tell me about Marisol’s extra-curriculars at Casa Amore. Long story short, Marisol had denied it and said Brooklyn had a bit of a crush on me and had been planning on fabricating this… story, so that her and I could be together.” He lets out a small sigh.   
“And you believed her.”  
His eyes answer before his mouth does. “Sadly, yes.”  
The toaster chimes and you take the croissant out, spreading a dollop of strawberry jam on each section before making your way back over to Noah. You take your seat and place a piece of the croissant in front of him. “You have to eat, mate.” You say with a smile.   
A small laugh escapes his mouth. “Thank you. I love croissants.”  
“Well, next time I offer to make you something, speak up.” You give him a playful wink. “So, Brooklyn tells you that Marisol basically mugged you off by messing with one of the guys at Casa Amore, of course Marisol denies it, convinces you that Brooklyn made it all up because she low-key wants to be with you, you believe her and I take it that’s what sparked the massive row between you and Brooklyn yesterday?”  
“Yes.” He nods, a somber expression on his face.  
“And have the two of you talked since?” You ask as you take a bite of your croissant.  
He shakes his head. “After the video was played and I realized that Marisol had in fact cheated on me…”  
“Wait, you saw a video? I didn’t hear that part.” You say, interrupting him.  
“Yea, it was awful.” He casts his eyes down, staring into his cuppa. “I acted like a complete jerk to Brooklyn beforehand too. I was so smug, I yelled at her, called her names and told her that we were done, our friendship was over. I even agreed with Blakes comment about her. Then… then, I saw the video and the evidence was irrefutable. It clearly showed Marisol and that Graham character making out, she took her shirt off, he was on top of her.” He takes a slow sip before continuing. “Brooklyn was obviously hurt, and I can’t blame her. She has every right to be. I tried to apologize, but she was too upset. I’ve never seen her that upset, not even when the whole thing happened with Gary. The look on her face, the sadness that was in her eyes… It killed me… It still kills me. She won’t even look at me.”  
“That’s because the feelings Brooklyn has for you are completely different than the feelings she had, excuse me, has for Gary.” You say as you rest your elbows on the counter. “It’s like this mate, when the person you’re dating hurts you or deceives you, you’re upset, obviously. But eventually, over time, you get used to that person not being there anymore. You start to think about all the signs you missed, all the little red flags and tells that were there from the beginning, that you were just too blind to notice until after the fact. You move on and you meet someone new and life carries on. It’s different when it’s a friendship, especially when it’s a friendship as intense and deep as the one the two of you seem to share.”  
He nods his head. “That makes sense.”  
“When something like this happens between friends, that pain never really goes away. The wound is fragile, easily opened for months, sometimes years to come.” You give him a sad smile. “For what’s it’s worth, from what I’ve seen on the outside looking in, the relationship that you and Brooklyn have built, it’s the kind of friendship that most people wish they had. Marisol was jealous of that. People always assume that a man and a woman can’t be close friends, they always assume that it means there is some sort of romantic chemistry or sexual tension lurking right under the surface, just waiting for the right time to be revealed. Marisol hated that you shared that sort of bond with a woman other than her, so she did what most insecure women do… She lied. Brooklyn was a problem that she needed to get rid of. Some women are intelligent manipulators and Marisol happens to be one of them.”  
“You sound like you’re speaking from experience.” He says to you, his expression soft.   
You nod your head. “Ben and I had been close mates since childhood. He started dating his now wife, and after about four or five months, she basically gave him an ultimatum, it was either me or her. She told him that she felt like our friendship was inappropriate because we were the type of friends who told each other we loved each other, we were affectionate with each other, not in the sense where we were making out or shagging.” You say with a laugh. “But we cared about each other. It wasn’t uncommon for us to greet each other with a hug and a quick peck on the lips or cheek, we went out together, he accompanied me on some of my poker trips, talked on the phone, texted. He was my best friend. The person I told everything to, the one person I was always able to be completely transparent with.”  
“So what happened?” He asks you.  
“He chose her. He stopped returning my calls, stopped answering my texts. Didn’t even invite me to his wedding. We haven’t spoken in almost two years now.” You let out a small sigh. “It still hurts. It’s hard to get over losing someone that at one time in your life was the person you shared your darkest thoughts with, your struggles, your fears, your dreams and aspirations. The hardest thing for me has been having to realize that the person I shared all my memories with, is now a memory in himself.”  
“I’m sorry that happened to you.” His amber eyes look intently into yours.   
You smile at him, sadly. “She’ll forgive you. I know this because if Ben walked back into my life tomorrow, I’d do the same.”  
He mulls over your words for a moment before speaking. “I really hope you’re right. I spoke to her terribly, Shannon.”  
You pat his hand with yours. “Words can be the worst of all weapons, but for every hateful thing you said to her, words of love will trump them every time.”  
He gives you a small smile. “I didn’t realize you had such a deep-thinking side, Shannon. I’m pleasantly surprised.”  
“There’s more to me than meets the eye, mate. I’m not just a pretty face to look at who dominates every man at the poker table every chance I get. I’ve got layers.” You smirk.  
The gentle librarian lets out a hearty laugh. “That’s refreshing. I’m a bit of the same.”  
“You dominate at the poker tables too?” A sly smile spreads across your face.  
“Oh, yea. Absolutely. That’s precisely what I meant.” He chuckles.   
“I’m just messing with you, mate. I can tell that you don’t play poker.” You laugh.  
He shakes his head, a smirk playing at the corners of his mouth. “Is that so?”  
“It is. You couldn’t bluff to save your life. You’d be the perfect person to play a hand of poker against.”  
“Well… You are correct with that assumption.” He laughs. “So, what else can you tell about me?”  
You lean back in your chair, studying his eyes, his body language. “Well, if I had to guess, I’d think you’re a bit of a homebody. You’re gentle, but there’s a fiery side to you that not many people get to see. You’re relaxed, reliable, pragmatic and a natural protector. You don’t date much, not because you don’t have any options, but because you’re looking for that special someone, the person you can build a relationship with that has lasting value. People are naturally drawn to your easygoing personality, they find you soothing to be around. You’re highly intelligent and find a smart woman to be sexy. Intelligence goes a long way with you.”  
“You’ve hardly given me anything, Shannon.” He laughs out loud. “Wow, that’s remarkable. You can tell all that just by… looking at me?”  
“I study people.” You chuckle. “I have to. It’s what gives me the upper hand.”  
His gaze shifts to your lips. You watch him shake his head, forcing himself to focus back on your eyes. “What else can you tell about me? Let’s dig a little deeper.”  
You feel a flutter in the pit of your stomach. There was no way you just imagined that. He had definitely been staring at your lips.  
“You want me to dig deeper?”  
He leans back into his chair. “Absolutely. Why not?”  
“Okay.” You smile. “I imagine in a romantic sense you’re affectionate, you like to hold hands, you love to cuddle and stand close to the person you fancy. You’re not the type of man to rush into things. You’re a thinker and rarely act impulsively, if you do something, you’ve planned it out down to every detail. You’re not really into going out on the town, you seem like the type of guy who would prefer to cuddle up on the couch with a nice glass of red and watch a film.”   
“It’s like you’re in my head.” He chuckles. “Go on.”  
“Go on?” You smile. “To what? Your bedtime routine? How detailed to you want me to get here, mate?”  
“Well, you’ve been pretty spot on so far, but what else can you tell about me? What about…” He chuckles.  
“Ah, you want me to tell you how I think you are between the sheets?” You ask with a hearty laugh.  
“I mean, since you brought it up.” He winks, his cheeks blushing slightly.  
“Well… moving on to the bedroom…” You flash him a smile making him laugh. “You love foreplay. You’re not selfish in that department, you take pride in knowing that your partner is enjoying themselves. Sex with you is intimate and enjoyable because you’re sensual and slow-paced. You’re not the type to engage in one-night stands, you have to feel that connection with a woman before you take her to bed.”  
He smiles at you, his head cocked to the side, not saying a word.   
You hold his gaze. “Now… the negatives.”   
“Ah yes, the negatives.” He shifts his body towards you and rests his chin on his hand. “Go on, I’m all ears.” He says with a smirk.  
“You’re stubborn as all get out.”   
He lets out a hearty laugh. “I have been told that a time or two.”  
“You’re sometimes too passive. You don’t like to step on anyone’s toes. You’re very set in your ways. I get the feeling that while you’re naturally gentle by nature, you have a sharp tongue and can be headstrong.”  
He nods his head, taking in your words. “Wow, I’m impressed. That was spot on, except for all the negatives. I don’t possess any of those.” He smiles.  
“Bullshit.” You say through a fit of laughter.   
The two of you sit there for a minute in silence, a surge of electricity slowly making its way up your spine. You couldn’t figure out what was happening here. The two of you had went from having no conversation to him wanting to know how you thought he was in the sack. You clear your throat and stand up, grabbing the mugs and napkins. “I’ll get these.” You say with a smile.   
“No, let me. I always clear and clean the dishes for a lady.” He smiles as he takes the mugs from your grasp, his fingertips softly brushing against your hand. “And don’t disagree with me on this, Shan. This happens to be something I am quite stubborn about.”  
Shan? Shan. Okay, I kinda ship it. He can call me Shan all he wants.  
You shake your head in laughter. “Let me guess, you’ve perfected the technique of washing a dish?”  
“And what if I have?” He winks as he walks around the counter to the sink, meticulously cleaning the mugs before placing them on the drying rack.   
“I won’t object. A man who does the dishes is a keeper in my book.”   
Oh God, Shannon. Just stop talking.  
He cocks his head to the side, studying you for a moment. “So, what about you?”  
“What about me?” You ask as you throw the napkins in the trash and lean against the stove.  
“Well, it seems you know a lot about me. I on the other hand, I’m not blessed with the same skillset as you.” He smiles. “Tell me about yourself, what are your interests?”  
You let out a laugh. “Is this an interview, mate? That sounds very formal.”  
He chuckles. “I guess it did sound pretty formal, didn’t it?” He slides down the countertop until he’s directly in front of you and leans against it. “Scratch that. For starters, I’d like to know what you look for in a man?”  
“Well, he has to be honest. That’s a big thing with me.”   
“Absolutely. That’s a must have.” He agrees. “You can’t have a relationship without honesty.”   
You give him a small, sympathetic smile. “I like a man who knows what he wants and isn’t afraid to go out and get it. Someone who’s funny, but knows when to take things seriously, someone who makes me feel comfortable. Someone’s who’s nice and has a kind heart.” You shuffle your feet as you feel his gaze on you. You hadn’t felt nervous around Noah at all during the time that you were in the villa, but now… You felt nervous being in his presence. Your eyes slowly wander over him, taking in his chiseled body. “Someone who…” You swallow hard, trying to focus. “Someone who…umm…”  
“Someone who?” His voice draws your eyes to his face. You lock eyes with him. He looked like a photo out of a magazine as he stood there, legs crossed at the ankles, his hands gripping the counter, his biceps flexed, his eyes focused on you. Your eyes shift to his bare chest. His body was incredible.  
“I’m sorry, what was the question?” You say, letting out a big laugh, covering your face with your hands. “Wow, I’m so sorry, that was... I’m just gonna go now.”   
Jesus, Shannon. Get it together.  
“What are you apologizing for?” He asks, his voice calm and smooth as bourbon.   
“I um… I’m a bit awkward when it comes to talking about myself.” You shift your weight, pushing yourself off the stove, your cheeks flushed from embarrassment. “I’m just gonna grab some water and then I’ll go drown myself in the pool.” You give your best forced smile as you grab your water bottle and walk towards the fridge to fill it. You wanted to die right now. It would save you from tormenting yourself over the train wreck that just took place. You had embarrassed yourself. You didn’t look like any of the girls in the villa and there was absolutely no way in hell this statuesque man before you could even be remotely interested in you, so why were you humiliating yourself, ogling his goods like a high school girl? You needed to get away from him as soon as possible. You finish filling your water bottle and turn around, crashing into Noah’s chest as he rounds the counter.  
“I’m so sorry.” He says, steadying you with his hand.  
“No, that was my fault.” You laugh, avoiding his eyes.   
“No really, I should have been looking where I was going.” He smiles at you, apologetically.   
You nod your head. Your heart was racing and you felt like you were going to have a panic attack. “It’s all good. I’m alright.”  
“Are you sure?” He asks.   
You nod your head. “Yea, I’m good.” You give him a small nervous smile, hoping to God he couldn’t tell that you were bricking it. “So… I’m gonna go now.”  
“After you.” The tone in his voice draws your gaze to his face like a magnet. The two of you lock eyes. His amber irises were soft and sweet, a small smile on his face. His eyes shift to your lips again the way they had the first time.  
“Alright, well… I’ll catch you later.” You say quickly, clearing your throat as you maneuver around his solid body and make your way towards the pool. You glance over your shoulder at him and couldn’t stop the butterflies in your stomach when you spotted him. He stood there, leaning against the counter, with a contemplative expression on his face as he watched you walk away.  
You wave at him… Like a five year old, wanting to punch yourself in the face the moment you did it.   
He gives you a small smile and waves back.  
Yep… I’m fucking drowning myself today.

CHELSEA

You and Brooklyn lay across the daybed enjoying the soft breeze that was blowing across your bodies. You felt like you were on cloud nine. Lucas had picked you over Hope last night, giving you what you had wanted since the moment you walked into the villa and laid your eyes on him. You had known that winning the dark-haired man over was going to be a challenge. You weren’t blind to the fact that you weren’t exactly the type of woman he typically gravitated towards, but that wasn’t necessarily a bad thing. You could balance the sexy man out, be the ying to his yang, introduce him to a softer side, a gentler side of love. And in return, he could give you a little insight into the darker corners of his mind. The thought excited you, sending a flutter of butterflies to your stomach.   
“You alright, babe?” Brooklyn asks as she pats your hand with hers.  
You let out a contented sigh. “I couldn’t be happier girly.” You turn to look at the beautiful brunette. Her honey brown eyes looked weary and tired.  
“Are you alright?” You ask, giving her a small smile.  
She nods her head. “Yea, I’ll be okay.”  
You roll over on your side to face her. “Have you talked to him?”   
“No. I don’t even know what to say to him.” She says, her voice almost a whisper. “This place… it’s hard being here, ya know?” She says, focusing her eyes on yours. “I feel so emotionally checked out, Chelsea. I don’t know if I can do this anymore.”  
“Aw, girly. Of course you can. We were bound to have little bumps in the road, but what matters is what you take away from this experience.”  
She lets out a small sigh. “But what exactly am I taking away?” She asks you. “I’m more confused than ever. I’m torn between Gary and Henrik, then all this shit with Noah. He was my closest friend in the house and now…”  
“Have you seen him today? The guy looks like a lost puppy dog.”  
She shakes her head. “No, I haven’t. I’ve been avoiding him.”  
“Well, maybe you shouldn’t. Maybe you need to talk to him.” You say as you run your hand over her arm.  
“I don’t know, Chelsea. The things he said, I just keep replaying the argument over and over again in my head. He really hurt me. He showed me a side to him that I’ve never seen before. I don’t understand how he could have said the things he said, but then turn around and tell me that he loves me and that we can go back to the way it was before.”  
“Sometimes, people say things they don’t mean when they’re angry. Especially, when there are feelings involved, girly. He really liked Marisol and I imagine she must have really got in his head for him to believe anything she said.”  
“Yea, but that’s not an excuse. He knows me, Chelsea. He should have known that I would never do something like that to him. I’m not the type of person to go around and just… destroy people’s relationships. I want him to be happy. That’s all I’ve wanted for everyone here since I walked into this place.” She focuses her eyes on you. “If he could believe that I would do something like that, then it lets me know he never knew me at all.”  
“Or… he is easily manipulated. Think about it… Imagine if Noah had come to you and told you that Henrik had cheated on you, and then you go and talk to Henrik and he completely denies it, flips the script and tells you that Noah and him had a massive argument while you were away, and that Noah had confessed to him that he had feelings for you and that he wanted to be with you and was willing to do anything to break the two of you up. Would you automatically assume Henrik was lying?”  
“Well, no.” She says. “But I wouldn’t have attacked Noah the way he did me.”  
“Now that’s understandable, you have every right to be upset about the things he said to you, and how he said them, but in regards to him believing her, Marisol is a convincing person, she can turn on the charm or the tears at the drop of a pin, girly. And she knew how much he liked her. I really think the emotions just got to him. We have no clue what Marisol said specifically when she was talking to him. The girl is smart, love. She knows what to say to make people agree with her.” You give her a sad smile. “It’s easy to be swayed when there are feelings involved.”  
The beautiful brunette sits up, running her hands through her long dark locks. You sit up next to her, rubbing your hand over her back. “What he said to you was wrong, there’s no doubt about that. You have every right to be upset with him over that. But… you and Noah, you two need each other. Brooklyn without Noah is like peanut butter and no jelly… like rice without the crispies…it’s like gin without limes.”  
Brooklyn lets out a laugh. “You do love your gin, huh?” She says with a smirk.  
You let out a mock gasp. “Do you even know me at all?” You giggle. “Come on… Haven’t you ever said something to someone in the heat of the moment and wished you could take it back?” You ask her, a sympathetic smile on your face.  
She nods her head, letting out a long breath. “Yea, I have.”  
You take her hand in yours. “And if you knew you had completely screwed up and said things you didn’t mean, that you could never mean in a million years, wouldn’t you want that person to hear you out at least, maybe even give you another chance?”  
“I suppose.” She says with a sad smile.   
“I’m not saying that you should just forget everything he said, but at least try to forgive him, if not for his sake, then for yours. Talk to him, hear what he has to say. The two of you love each other, that’s obvious, or you both wouldn’t be feeling as devastated as you are right now. Sadness and sorrow, it has a way of eating at our souls, sweetie.” You stare at her lovingly. “Every true friendship needs at least one argument to see how stable it really is.”  
She gives you a small smile as your words seem to resonate within her. “I’ve never had a friend like you, Chelsea. You’re so positive and uplifting. Thank you.”  
You pull her into a hug. “You don’t have to thank me, girly. I wasn’t always this way, I’ve experienced my fair share of letdowns and sadness, but there’s an old quote I always strive to live by. I can’t remember who said it or where I saw it, but it has always stuck out in my brain and I turn to it anytime I’m at odds with someone.”  
“What’s the quote?” She asks as the two of you pull away.   
“Think of how sad you’d be if I died tomorrow, without ever hearing what you’ve always wanted to say.” You smile.  
“That really is good.”  
“Right?!” You beam. “I should get that on a pillow.”  
The beautiful brunette lets out a hearty laugh. “You and your pillows. I love it.” She smiles.   
“Afternoon, ladies.” Lucas’ charming voice catches your attention.  
“Hey there, Dr. Koh.” You say to him as you jump up and wrap your arms around his neck, placing a gentle kiss on his lips.   
You feel him smile against your mouth. “I could get used to being greeted with such enthusiasm.” He says, smirking as he pulls away.  
“I suggest you do. I’m an enthusiastic person.” You smile.  
“Is that so? I never would have guessed.” His charming smile makes your heart speed up a bit. “I hope I’m not interrupting anything. I can come back if the two of you are talking about girl stuff.”   
Brooklyn lets out a giggle. “Nah, you’re fine babe.” She says as she gives him a smile. “I should probably go find Henrik. Have you seen him?”  
“Yea, he’s showering. Should be done in a minute.”   
The beautiful brunette stands up.  
“Where are you going, girly?” You ask.  
“I’m gonna go wait for Henrik. Let you two have some time together... Alone.” She says with a wink.  
Lucas lets out a laugh as he shakes his head.   
“Where have you been all morning? I woke up and you were gone.” You say, pouty face in full effect.  
The gorgeous man lets out a small chuckle. “I got called to the beach hut. I would have woken you, but you looked so peaceful. I figured I’d let you sleep in.” He smiles at you as he runs his fingers through your hair.   
“I suppose I can forgive you. I do love my sleep.” You smirk.  
“I could always make it up to you.” He says, his dark eyes smoldering.   
“And just how would you do that?” You ask with a giggle.  
He wraps his arms around your waist, brushing his lips softly against your own. “I’d rather show you, kitten.”  
“Dr. Koh, are you trying to seduce me?” You stare into his eyes as you softly bite your lip.  
“Me? Never.” He smirks.   
You let out a giggle. “Lies. You’re trying to get into my panties aren’t you, big daddy?”  
He pulls your body to his, the feeling of his hard length pressing against you. “I have to admit, I really love it when you call me that.”  
You trail your fingers down his chest and over his toned abs as you look up at him from beneath your long lashes. “What else do you really love, big daddy?” You ask in your sweetest voice.  
“Why don’t we find someplace private and you can find out?” His lips curve into a mischievous smile.  
“There’s ten other people in this villa, sweetie. I don’t think that’s even possible.” You say with a laugh.   
He gives you a small smirk as he takes you by the hand and leads you towards the villa. You follow behind him, butterflies swirling around in your stomach. He was so unbelievably sexy. The two of you enter the house and head upstairs. His thumb stroking your hand the entire way. You reach the top and he twirls you around in front of him, wrapping his arms around your waist from behind as he softly kisses the back of your neck. He stops you as you approach the bedroom and darts into the room before returning with a sheet. “For privacy.” He says with a smile. The two of you continue on towards the rooftop terrace. He closes and locks the door behind him while you take a seat in the corner of the couch, leaning back into the pillows as you stretch your tan, toned legs out across the sofa. Your heart was racing, and you felt like you were buzzing. Being alone with him, it sent electricity through your body. He takes a seat a few feet away, facing you.  
“Why so far away, Dr. Koh?” You ask with a smirk. “You scared I might bite?”  
He casts his gaze on you, his eyes hungry, as a grin spreads across his face. “Not at all.” He slowly takes his hands and places them on your ankles softly, letting his fingers rub your skin, making you let out a small giggle. He bites his lip in the sexy way he always does as he yanks you down the couch towards him, making you erupt into a fit of laughter. He covers your body with his as he brings his mouth to yours, placing soft kisses on your lips, before parting them with his tongue. You could feel his erection between your legs, pressing against you. He kisses you with such precision, such control, his tongue filling your mouth, sending a tingling feeling to your sex. He tasted like mint and smelled amazing. You softly take his bottom lip between your teeth and tug gently. He responds with a growl as his hands grip your thighs.   
“You drive me wild, kitten.” He says into your mouth.   
You run your fingers down his back. “Good. That’s what I was going for, Dr. Koh.”  
He wraps his arm around your waist and lifts you up, effortlessly carrying you. He walks to the corner of the L-shaped piece of furniture, grabbing and throwing the plush pillows to the ground with his free hand. He positions you in the corner, pushing your body up against the inside back of the couch, bringing you face to face with him as he wraps your legs around his body.   
“Have you got me how you want me, Dr. Koh?” You ask as you lean your head back, smiling at him.  
“Not yet.” He bites his lip, his gaze travels to your chest as his hand circles around behind you. You lean forward letting him untie your bikini top. He tosses it to the side, exposing your perky breasts. “Exactly as I suspected. Perfect.” He says as he bites his lip. He softly runs his fingers over your nipples, making you melt at his touch. His hands were so soft and warm. His dark eyes fix on yours, watching you for a reaction as he gently pinches at your nipples. You let out a quiet moan.  
“Mmm, I like that.” You smile as you arch your breasts towards him.  
He brings his face to your chest and runs his tongue along the surface of your breasts, his hot breath warming your skin as his fingers untie the sides of your bikini bottoms. His tongue finds your nipple as he sucks it into his mouth, flicking it a few times before kissing around your areola. You place your hands on the back of his head, knotting your fingers in his hair as you let out a giggle.   
“Your laugh, I love it. It’s so sexy.” He says into your skin. He brings his eyes to yours and moves his hand down to your sex, slowly running his fingers over your swollen center, making you gasp. “You’re so wet.” He growls.   
“And just what are you gonna do about that, big daddy?” You ask, giggling.  
“First, I’m going to do this.” He flashes you a big smile as he hands you the sheet and scoots down the couch, laying flat on his stomach as he brings his face level with your sex. You peek down at him, his face between your legs, his dark eyes looking up at you as he takes his hands and spreads you. “You look divine.” He says as he slowly runs his broad tongue up against you, keeping his eyes locked on yours. “And you taste even better.” He licks you slow and firm, placing his tongue at your opening and running it up over your swollen center repeatedly. “Do you like that?” He asks you, his voice deep.   
“I love it.” You say as you let out a small moan.  
He smirks before sucking you into his mouth, twisting his head between your legs. You gasp as you run your fingers through his hair softly, his broad tongue circling your sex. You lean your head back and enjoy the feeling of his mouth on you. Your breathing was fast, and your legs were shaking as your muscles involuntarily tensed from his tongue. You glance down at him again, his eyes were dark and intense, watching you. A euphoric feeling slowly begins to spread throughout your body. You reach down and take one of his hands in your own, bringing it up to your mouth, kissing his palm as you let out soft whimpers against his skin. He brings his mouth to your inner thighs, kissing your soft skin before biting you gently, making you jump. He lets out a small chuckle against you. He hovers his face at your sex, softly blowing a stream of air over you, making you shake. He takes his hand and gently slides a finger inside of you as his tongue softly brushes against your center.  
“That feels really good.” You whisper as you close your eyes. Your skin felt dewy in the hot afternoon sun. You hold the sheet up, allowing air to get to Lucas. “I don’t want you to die down there.” You say through a laugh.   
He lifts his face from you temporarily. “I couldn’t think of a better way to die.” He says, smiling. He leans his head against your inner thigh, his eyes focused on your sex as he skillfully moves his finger inside of you. You could feel yourself getting closer and closer.  
“How does that feel?” He asks you, his dark eyes filled with lust, his pupils blown.  
“I feel so good, big daddy.” You whimper.  
He bites his lip, your sound enticing him. “I can’t wait to find out what it feels like to be inside you.” He says, his voice gruff.   
You let out a groan as your sex begins to contract and pulsate, his finger expertly pushing you closer to the edge. He trails his lips over your inner thigh, kissing your sensitive skin, his teeth gently grazing you.  
“You don’t have to be so gentle, Dr. Koh. I told you I don’t mind a little biting.” You say, reassuringly.   
His finger speeds up as he takes a hold of your skin with his teeth, a guttural growl vibrating from his throat. You’re hips begin to move, matching the motion of his hand as you feel yourself climbing, the magical feeling inside of you paired with the sensation of his teeth set you off. You lean your head back and gasp, arching your body as you cum. Your sex contracts around his finger, his teeth tighten slightly on your thigh. You reach down and run your hands adoringly through his hair, soft whimpers rolling off your lips. He pulls his finger out, letting go of his primal hold on you and slowly runs his tongue up your stomach and chest. You wrap your arms around his neck as the two of you meet eyes. He fills your mouth again with his tongue as he wraps his arms around you, his breathing heavy and fast in your mouth. His hands grip your skin as his teeth find your neck, biting down on your dewy flesh, making you moan with pleasure. You could feel his hard length pushing into you through his swim trunks. Lucas was an all or nothing kind of guy. He had a dominant, almost borderline aggressive side to him when he was turned on. He liked to be in control and enjoyed having the upper hand when it came to sex. You run your hands up his back, lovingly. Your delicate fingers tracing shapes along his skin, making him prickle with goosebumps as you softly bring them to the sides of his face, moving his mouth back to yours. He goes to kiss you hard, but you hold him back, softly brushing your lips against his. “Gentle.” You whisper into his mouth as you place soft, sensual kisses on his lips, letting your tongue slowly part his mouth, all the while keeping your hands securely on the sides of his face. “Just like this.” You say quietly, making his body react. You could feel his heart pounding against yours, his body trembling with arousal. He matches your pace, kissing you passionately, his fingers squeezing at your skin every few seconds, almost like he couldn’t handle not doing it his way. Every time the kiss intensified, you’d slow it back down, forcing him to follow your lead. You run your hands down his stomach to his swim trunks, gently tugging at the waistband. He takes the condom out of his pocket and slowly slides his swim trunks down, tossing them to the terrace pavement. You take the condom from him and open the wrapper with your teeth, pulling the condom out. You lock eyes with him as you slowly glide it over his rock-hard length, pulling a soft moan from the gorgeous dark-haired man. You spread your legs wide and pull him towards you. He rests his hands on the back of the couch opposite the sides of your head and slowly slides into you, making you gasp. You pull his face down to yours and kiss him, filling his mouth with your tongue. He responds by pushing his hips into you, steady and firm.   
“God damn, you feel so good.” He says seductively as he leans his head back and lets out a long breath.   
You let out a small moan as you grip his strong biceps with your hands, your body bouncing with each thrust. He felt so big and thick. His eyes travel the length of your glistening body, focusing on your sex, watching himself disappear inside of you. His jaw was clenched, a low growl resonating from his throat. His stomach muscles flexed with each movement as he speeds up, his skin slapping against yours hard. His hand finds your hair, knotting his fingers into your locks as he pulls your head back and places his mouth over yours. He takes your lip between his teeth, biting and tugging it slightly.  
“I love fucking you.” His voice comes out commanding and husky, making your sex clench. “Mmm, fuck. Feels so good when you squeeze my cock, kitten.”  
You let out a moan into his mouth. “Mmm, Dr. Koh. You feel so damn good.” You wrap your arms around his neck, pulling him down closer to you.   
“How good?” He growls as he sucks at the skin on your neck, pushing into you deeper.  
“So, so good.” You giggle as you flick your tongue against his lips, making his breath hitch. “And you’re all mine, big daddy.” You whisper, making him pump harder.   
“Mmm, and you’re all mine, kitten.” He says as he continues, his hard length plunging deep inside you.   
You could feel yourself getting closer as he slammed into you. His body glistening with sweat, his muscles flexing and shining in the hot sun. You had never seen a more perfect man in your entire life. From his perfectly chiseled face down to his solid toned body, even the man’s hands were perfect with his nails nicely manicured. The sounds of his fast breathing, his moans and grunts, turning you on even more.  
“Fuck...” He growls into your neck, sucking your skin between his teeth. “You’re so tight, kitten. God, you feel so fucking good on me.” The pressure of his mouth on your skin intensifies and you know you’re going to have a mark. He was like a ravenous animal and his sights were set on you, he wanted you, he dominated you. He brings his lips back to yours and kisses you hard, his tongue exploring every millimeter of your mouth. You feel his hand at the front of your throat, his fingers buzzing with electricity as they softly stroked your skin, before gently squeezing. You bring your hand to his wrist and his eyes soften. “I’m not going to hurt you, kitten. Just tell me if anything is too far.” His voice shakes as he slows his rhythm down slightly, his body trembling, surging with adrenaline. A look of concern shone through his eyes, uncertainty of whether he had went too far.  
You lean your head back, nodding. “I trust you.” You say quietly as you softly run your fingertips over the knuckles of his hand on your throat.   
“Are you sure? I don’t have to…” He goes to remove his hand, but you stop him.  
You give him a small smile. “Lucas, I trust you.” You squeeze your hand over his and you let out a moan, fueling his fire once again. He slams into you with a renewed sense of urgency, his hand gripping your throat. He felt so good, you couldn’t even put it into words. Your body trembles with pleasure. You keep one hand over his as you let the other explore his perfectly defined abs.   
“You are an angel.” He says into your mouth as he kisses you hard, biting at your lips. “You’re so good.” He grunts. “I feel like I could be a bit of a bad influence on you, kitten.”  
“Mmm, I like a bad boy.” You purr against him, making his breath hitch. You whimper against him as your body arches against his. His grip tightens on your throat and his eyes darken as he repeatedly sinks into you, the two of you like one flesh, making you gasp with pleasure. Every breath, every moan that left your body, every movement you made, made him pump harder.  
You bring his mouth to yours and kiss him softly. “I wanna ride you, Dr. Koh.”  
“Mmm, but I really enjoy having you like this.” He says, his breath hitting the back of your throat as he continues to thrust himself into you, deep and hard.  
He pushes his forehead against yours, his breath coming out in fast spurts against your skin. You bring your hands to his face. “Let me make you feel good.” You say as your breath hitches. “Pretty please?” You whisper. He gazes at you, his eyes wild. “I wanna make you feel good, big daddy. Let me do the work while you sit back and enjoy the view.” You curve your lips into a sexy smirk  
He kisses you softly. “Whatever you want, kitten.” He says as he places his hands on your hips and lifts you up, holding you to his chest as he wraps the sheet around the two of you, shielding your bodies from the view of the cameras. He positions himself against the back of the couch, all the while holding you tightly against his body, his length never parting from your sex. You circle your hips on him, pulling a moan from his throat. His hands find your hips, lifting you and bringing you down over his big shaft, hard.  
“I’m in control now, Dr. Koh.” You say as you grab his hands and interlock your fingers through his, pinning his arms to the back of the couch. “I control the pace.” You softly brush your lips against his. “I control the depth.” You say, biting his lower lip, your breath hitting against his mouth. “I decide when you can release.”   
You can feel him smirk against your lips. “I’m used to being in control, kitten.”   
“I know you are.” You reply as you begin to roll your body, sliding up and down his length slowly. “It’s time someone took that control away from you.” You say with a giggle.   
His eyes wander over your chest and toned stomach. “At least let me touch you. I need to touch you.” He says as he bites his lip.  
You playfully shake your head no as you release his hands, running your fingers up your body, gently tugging at your nipples. “Patience, Dr. Koh.” You begin to bounce on him, the feeling of his hard length filling you up makes you moan in delight.   
He swallows hard. “You enjoy torturing me, don’t you kitten?” His knuckles go white as he grips the back of the couch, letting out a deep groan, sending a surge of electricity through your body. You bounce harder, keeping a steady pace, the sound of your flesh meeting his rings out across the terrace.   
“God, that feels so fucking good.” He says as he bites his lip, clenching the back of the couch harder.   
“Is it hard not being in control, Dr. Koh?” You ask seductively as you take a deep breath. You run your hands up through your hair, keeping your gaze focused on his as you bounce on him. He looked so sexy. You could tell that he wanted to flip you over and fuck you hard, he wanted to pin you down and have his way with you.  
“So fucking hard, you have no idea.” He growls as he pushes his hips up towards you, making his length go deeper inside of you.  
“Mmm, oh I know how hard it is. I can feel it.” You run your hands over his chest, gripping at his pecs as you sensually move your hips around on him, making his eyes roll back with pleasure. “I’ve been dreaming of this since the moment I saw you.”  
“Is that right?” His voice comes out strained, the veins in his neck bulging.   
“Yes.” You moan. “God, yes.” You roll your hips on him again before bouncing on his hard length as you begin to feel that magical sensation in the pit of your stomach. “Mmm, I’m so close.” You whimper.   
You could hear the creaking of the wood frame of the couch as his hands twist against it, his breaths coming out fast.   
“Me too, fucking Christ. I feel so fucking good. I love it when you bounce on my cock.” He grunts.   
You take his hands in yours and bring them to your chest as you lean back, hands on his thighs, lowering your sex over his length slowly, repeatedly. His hands run the length of your body, gripping at your skin as his eyes focus on your center, smiling as he watches you take him all in.  
“You’re so beautiful, kitten.” He says as his breath catches.  
“I want you to spank me, big daddy.” You say as you lean forward, brushing your lips against his.  
“Yea?” He says, surprised.  
“Yes. I’ve been bad, not letting you touch me, not letting you have any control. I’m a bad girl. I need to be punished, big daddy.” You grip his hair in your hands and kiss him hard.   
You feel the palm of his hand connect against your ass cheek, making you bounce on him faster.   
“Again.” You say into his mouth as you bite his lip. “Harder this time.”  
His hand connects again, harder. The sting lights a fire inside you, your body begins to tremble as you let out a small whimper into his mouth. “I’m gonna cum, fuck me hard and make me cum, big daddy.”  
Without hesitation he wraps his arms around your back, burying his face into your neck as he slams his hips up into you fast and hard.  
“Oh God, yes, just like that.” You cry. “Oh God, I’m gonna cum… Yes, yes…Right there.”  
He bites your neck as a deep guttural moan rolls across his lips. “Fuck… You feel so fucking good. I’m gonna cum too.” He grunts.   
“Yes.” You whimper. “Punish me, big daddy. Punish me with your big cock.” You feel your sex begin to pulsate as he pushes you over the edge.   
“Oh fuck, here it comes kitten.” He grips you tighter as he lets out a loud moan into your neck, slamming his length up into you.  
You squeeze your arms around him, your body shaking uncontrollably. “Oh God, yes. Mmm, yes.” You whimper.  
You feel his body convulse beneath you, his length throbbing inside of you, pushing up against the walls of your sex. His breath comes out in hot waves against your slick skin. You bring your lips to his shoulder, placing soft kisses on his skin as you gently run your fingers through his hair, now wet with sweat. You purr into his ear as you nuzzle your face into his neck.  
“That was incredible.” You say with a giggle. “You are incredible.”  
He leans back into the couch, cradling you against his body as he tries to steady his breathing. “Wow… That was… I’m speechless.” He says.  
You bring your eyes to his. “Is that a good thing?” You ask, a small smile playing at the corner of your lips.   
He runs his hands up your back and into your hair, his fingers gently massaging your scalp. “Absolutely. I’ve never let a woman take control of me like that, but I’ve gotta admit, that was unbelievably hot. I rather liked it.” He smirks as he brings his lips to yours and kisses you softly. “You took me by surprise.”  
“Well, you better get used to it, Dr. Koh. I’m full of surprises.” You giggle.   
He hugs you tight, kissing you sweetly on your forehead as he relaxes, his fingers drawing shapes over the skin of your bare back. You nuzzle your head into his chest as he takes your hand in his, kissing each of your fingertips before interlocking his fingers with yours. He lets out a slow sigh. “I’m happy that we’re paired up, kitten.”   
“Me too.” You smile as you rest your chin on his chest. “Although I’m not surprised.”  
“Is that so?” He says with a chuckle.  
You let out a giggle. “Yep. I knew we’d end up together.”   
His dark eyes focus on yours. “Are you saying you believe in destiny, kitten?”  
You shake your head. “No, I’m the master of my own fate, Dr. Koh. I believe that things happen in my life because I want them to. The universe doesn’t decide my future, I do.” You say with a smile. “Like you and me for example.”  
He strokes the side of your cheek softly. “What do you mean?”  
“I wanted to be with you, I didn’t care if you were coupled up with someone else. As soon as I laid eyes on you, I felt that flutter in the pit of my stomach and like, I knew. You were who I wanted.” You smile at him. “If I had sat back and played it cool, who knows what would have happened. I made the decision to pick you for those dates even though Hope wanted to kill me. I didn’t care. I made the decision to go after what I wanted, and what I wanted was you.”  
“Well, I’m certainly happy that you pursued me.” He says as he smiles at you adoringly. “Looking back, I’m only sorry that I didn’t speak up and let Bobby know that I wanted to choose you before you girls went away to Casa Amore.”  
You let out a giggle. “And let poor Bobby get stuck with Hope?” You say, your eyes wide.  
“Yea, you’re probably right.” He chuckles.  
“If you hadn’t chose Hope, who knows if we’d be together right now. Every decision has a different outcome. If you hadn’t picked her, she probably wouldn’t have shown you who she really was which could have led to unresolved feelings between the two of you. You made the one that brought us together, sweets.”   
He nods his head. “I suppose you’re right.” He says, smiling at you.   
“Of course, I am.” You giggle. “I may come off as a ditz most of the time, but I’ve got a big brain inside this cute little head of mine, Dr. Koh.” You tap your finger to the side of your head. “I’m always thinking.”  
He gives you a sexy smirk before biting his lip. “What are you thinking right now then?”  
You let your gaze rest on his lips before giving him a wink. “Round two?”  
He lets out a hearty laugh. “I only grabbed one condom, kitten.” He says as he runs his hand down your back and over your ass.   
“That’s okay, big daddy. You can’t get my mouth pregnant.” You bite your lip as you let out a giggle.   
He lets out a hearty laugh. “Jesus.” He smiles at you. “You’re so fucking hot.” He lifts the sheet and gazes down towards his length. “Well… that took all of two seconds.” He says as he places your hand on his massive erection.  
You give him a flirty smile. “Chelsea Stockton, at your service.”

LUCAS

You saunter into the dressing room to grab a fresh pair of swim trunks from your cubby, your skin still wet from the shower. A small pink flower attached to a post it on top of your belongings catches your eye. The post it had no words, just a lipstick stain of Chelsea’s beautiful lips. A small smile spreads across your face. She was such a romantic, the little things that she did made you feel good. You liked the way she looked at you like you were the only man in the world, the way she purred against your neck when she was happy, the way she laughed and giggled at practically everything you said, whether you were trying to make her laugh or not. She wasn’t like any woman you had ever dated or known for that matter. She was so affectionate and loving. Most of the women you had dated were a bit hardened, for lack of a better word. Some of them came from similar backgrounds as you, raised to act a certain way in public, never to let your emotions out. Chelsea… she didn’t live life that way. If she felt something, she expressed it. She looked at the world and the people in it differently than you did, always striving to find the best in people. You bring the flower to your nose, enjoying the faint smell of her perfume mixed in with its natural floral scent before dropping your towel to the ground. You place the flower and post it back in your cubby as you grab a pair of dark blue swim trunks and pull them up your muscular legs, securing them at your waist. You head out of the room and make your way down the stairs, sauntering out to the backyard. You spot Chelsea straight away. She was laid back on a lounger, her skin shimmering as the sun kissed her beautiful body. You stroll over towards her, giving her a big smile as her eyes meet yours.   
“Well look at this sexy man. You are just the hottest thing I’ve ever seen, Dr. Koh. I’ve missed you.” She says with a smile. “Now get over here and kiss me.” She giggles.  
You lean down and place a gentle kiss on her lips, letting your tongue softly part her mouth ever so slightly. “I missed you too, kitten.” You run your fingers through her hair before taking a seat on the lounger beside her.   
“Here ya go.” She says as she hands you a bottle of sun block. “We don’t need that gorgeous skin of yours getting any damage, sweetie.” Her voice was sweet like sugar. You’d had a permanent smile on your face since coupling with her, it was impossible not to.  
You take the bottle from her with a small smirk and apply a generous amount to your skin, already hot and warm to the touch from the sun beating down on you. Chelsea closes her eyes and lowers her lounger, your gaze fixates on the little marks you had left on her body. Two small hickeys were visible on her neck and the purplish mark on her upper thigh donned the imprint of your teeth, sending a small jolt to your length. She wore it loud and proud, didn’t try to hide it with a coverup or makeup, letting all the other men know that she was yours. Even after your encounters earlier, you still felt like you couldn’t get enough of her. Your body craved her, your mouth ached for the taste of her tongue against yours. Henrik passes by the two of you, giving you a small up nod as he walks towards the daybeds. The long-haired man looked gloomy, the usual pep in his step, gone.   
“I’m gonna go check on Henrik, kitten. I’ll be right back.” You say to the bubbly blonde as you place a soft kiss on her lips.   
“No worries, I’ll be right here waiting for you, big daddy.” She says with a smile.   
Your eyes travel the length of her gorgeous body, her peach bikini hugging her curves the way you had earlier. Looking at her, it made your heart race and your mouth salivate.  
“You better be.” You say as you kiss her softly. She reaches up and runs her hands through your hair as she swirls her tongue throughout your mouth, intensifying the kiss for a few seconds before slowing it down, placing small kisses on your lips. You bury your face in her neck, letting out a small growl. “When I come back, we have some business to tend to, kitten.”   
She lets out a small giggle, sending a surge of blood to your length. “Oooo, I like the sound of that.” She bites her lip as she lets her eyes wander the length of your body, running her finger across your abs. “Hurry back, big daddy.”  
You stroll over towards the daybed to find Henrik, shaking the image of Chelsea’s naked body out of your brain. You needed to be focused. You spot Henrik laying across one of the daybeds, a pillow thrown over his face. He startles as you sit down.  
“Oh, hey bruv.” He says giving you a small smile as he sits up.  
“What’s up with you? Why are you over here looking so sad? Where’s Brooklyn?” You ask.  
“Beach hut.” He says. “Hey, can I talk to you about something?”  
“Absolutely, you know you can talk to me about anything mate.” You say to your long-haired friend.   
“It’s about Brooklyn.” He says to you, quietly.   
“Ah, well… I for one am an excellent man to talk to when it comes to women.” You give him a charming smile. “Go on, lay it on me, mate. The doctor is in.” You smirk.  
Henrik lets out a hearty laugh. “Jesus, bruv. Don’t ever say that again.” He says, shaking his head.   
“It sounded better in my head, if I’m honest.” You say, breaking into a fit of laughter. “So, what’s on your mind? How can I be of service?”  
“I overheard Jakub talking to Lottie this morning.” He says quietly.  
“Okay.” You say, nodding.  
“Remember how annoyed I was the other night when Jakub interrupted me and Brooklyn getting handsy on the daybeds?” The long-haired blonde says.  
You nod. “Yea.”  
“Gary’s the one who sent him over.”  
“That doesn’t surprise me in the slightest.” You say with a scowl. “He’s an immature pratt.”  
“I’m fucking heated about it, bruv.” The long-haired man says shaking his head. “I don’t get it, why can’t he just back off and let us be? It’s hard enough trying to win her over without him interfering.”  
You stare at your friend for a minute, knowing what you had to do. It was time for a little bit of tough love. “You and I both know that I can’t fucking stand Gary. I think that’s fair to say, right?”  
Henrik nods.  
“But honestly, why would he back off? He wants her, mate.” You give your friend a sympathetic smile. “It’s naïve of you to think that he would. If one of those blokes liked Chelsea, I wouldn’t back off, no way in hell.”  
“It just sucks… Brooklyn’s already confused enough, I don’t need him making it worse.” He says, running his hands through his long hair.   
“That’s another thing, mate. You need to stop being so passive.” You lean forward patting him on the back. “I understand that you care about Brooklyn and you don’t want to force her into anything or make her feel like you’re being pushy, but there’s a big difference between being understanding and being unassertive. You can be understanding of the fact that she still has feelings for the dumb fuck, but you need to be confident when you talk to her, mate.”  
“I think I’m pretty confident.” He says.  
You shake your head. “You just said that you think you’re confident. You’ve gotta own that confidence, mate. I’m telling you that you don’t come off that way.” You give him a small sympathetic smile. “I love you man, you’re my closest mate in this house and you and I are gonna be close when we get out of this place. I want to see you happy. I want to see you win the girl. I really like Brooklyn, I think the two of you are amazing together. She’s beautiful, wholesome, she cares about people, but the thing that makes me like her the most is how much you like her. I see how your eyes light up when she’s around. But you’ve got to put your foot down at some point, mate. We’ve got eleven days left in here. Eleven days. That’s it. She’s had more than enough time to figure out what she wants. You’ve been paired with her for longer than we have left here.”  
“What am I supposed to do? I can’t exactly force her to make a decision.” The long-haired blonde says to you, looking helpless.  
“Show her why she should be with you. Show her why she should pick you over Gary. Give her some passion, mate. Sweep her off her feet. Make that woman swoon. Make her decision easier, mate. Don’t be so passive, assert yourself. Women like a man to have a bit of jealousy, they want to feel like they’re yours. Make her feel that.” You stare at your friend pointedly, your expression serious. “Because I can assure you, Gary is just waiting for the right moment, mate. He’s like a predator, lurking in the shadows, waiting for the perfect opportunity to strike. And when he does, it’s gonna be hard to get her back.”  
“Jesus, bruv. You make it sound so animalistic, so primal.” Henrik says with a small laugh.   
“Well, that’s exactly what all this shit is, right?” You say to him. “In the animal world, the males fight, sometimes to the death, to win their mate. In here, we have to be no different.” You shrug. “If you want Brooklyn… If you feel like she’s the one that you could fall in love with as you put it, the one you want to have that house in the suburbs with the fucking little white picket fence with, then you have to be assertive with what you want. It’s time you start thinking about yourself for a change.” You give him a small smile. “Go romance that woman, make her see why she needs you. If she’s confused and doesn’t know what she wants, make her want you. Make her feel it in her bones, mate.”  
“And what if that doesn’t work? What if I do that and it pushes her towards Gary?” He says to you, a sad look in his eyes.   
“Then she’s not the one for you, mate.” You say, holding your hands up. “Then she’s not the one for you.”

PRIYA

“I’m a weakling, I’m telling you!” You chime at the muscular blonde as he wipes the weight bench off for you.   
“Bullocks! Just try it.” He says through a laugh.   
“Gary, I can’t lift the bar.” You smirk.   
He crosses his arms and gives you a pointed stare. “Well, I think you can.” He nods his head towards the weight bench. “This bar ain’t gonna lift itself.”  
You roll your eyes and let out a small laugh. “Okay, but if I’m struggling, you better take the weight!”  
“Of course! What kinda guy would I be if I didn’t?” He says through a chuckle.   
You position yourself on the weight bench. Gary takes your hands and positions them on the bar. “Alright, now I want you to lift the bar from the rack and you’re gonna inhale as you lower the bar to your chest, then exhale when you lift the bar back up. Got it?” He says as he stands above you.  
You nod your head. “Got it, coach.” You smile, making him laugh.  
He counts and when he gets to three, you lift the bar from the rack, positioning it above your chest. “I’m doing it!” You say with a laugh.   
“Don’t lose your focus. Keep focused, you need to concentrate on your breathing.” He says to you as he keeps his hands at the bar, ready to grab it should you need any help.   
You slowly begin to lower the bar to your chest, taking in a steady breath. The bar touches your bosom before you slowly breathe out as you raise the bar back to your starting position. “I’m doing it! I’m doing it, Gary!” You say, excitedly.   
“Nice! You wanna keep going?” He asks.  
You nod your head and continue on breathing the way Gary instructed you as you lower and raise the bar fifteen times before positioning the bar back on the rack.  
“See! And you said you couldn’t do it!” Gary says as he claps.   
You sit up, feeling proud of yourself, giving him a smile. “I can’t believe I actually did it! I’m like a proper weightlifter now.” You say, giggling.   
“Well… I wouldn’t go that far.” He chuckles. “But it’s a start. With the proper routine, I could have you lifting with the best of em’.” He says through a smile.   
“Hey guys.”   
You look up to see Brooklyn making her way towards you both, water bottle and towel in hand.   
“Brooklyn! I lifted the bar! Fifteen times!” You shriek.  
“Way to go, babe!” Brooklyn gives you a big smile as she high-fives you.  
“Alright?” Gary says to her with a cheeky grin as his eyes take her in.   
Brooklyn’s cheeks turn a slight shade of red as she smiles at the muscular blonde. “I’m good, yea. You?” She asks as she strolls past him and places her towel and water bottle on the ground. The muscular blonde watches her walk by, his eyes focusing on her ass. Her body looked bangin’. The way her spandex shorts clung to her booty, her tank top hugging her chest, her stomach muscles flexing every time she moved. You give Gary a wink, letting him know you caught him. He lets out a small laugh, shrugging.   
“Can’t complain.” The muscular blonde says to her.   
She smiles at him as she sits down on the ground and begins stretching.  
“So… Have you talked to Noah yet babe?” You ask her.  
She shakes her head. “No, I’m not even sure what I’m gonna say to him to be honest.”  
“I reckon you just tell him how you feel. Noah’s a sound bloke and he feels real bad about what happened.” Gary says with a small smile. “He’s proper tearing himself up over everything.”  
“I know… Chelsea told me she saw him this morning. I’m just…” She pauses as she bends her body towards her left leg, placing her hands on her feet, bringing her chest to her knee. “I’m just still angry and I don’t want to talk to him when I’m angry. I don’t want to say anything I’ll regret.”  
“That makes sense babe.” You nod. “It’s best to go into a conversation with a clear head.”   
“Exactly.” The beautiful brunette replies as she switches to the other leg, stretching out before standing up. She walks over to the weight rack and grabs two forty-pound dumbbells and begins to do lunges across the yard, the muscles in her thighs and calves flexing with every movement she made.  
“Damn girl, look at that bootay!” You chime. “No wonder you have such a nice ass!”  
Brooklyn shakes her head and lets out a laugh. “Don’t distract me!” She giggles.   
“I’m just speaking the truth!” You say as you bite your lip, casting your gaze towards Gary. “Right, Gary?”  
He gives you a wide-eyed look.  
“Well, don’t just leave me hangin’, Gary.” Brooklyn says to him, giving him a flirty smile as her laugh rings out across the lawn.   
“You already know that I think you’re the fittest bird on the planet, gorgeous.” His blue eyes glisten in the afternoon sunlight. “So, by default that means I think you have the best ass… I’ve ever seen… In my entire life.” He smirks.   
The beautiful brunette glances towards him, letting her eyes wander the length of his breathtaking body. Seeing the two of them, it made your heart hurt. Why had you ever got in between them? Why had you destroyed what they had? It was obvious that the two of them were drawn to each other. The way Brooklyn looked at him, you could see that light in her eyes, that fire, that passion. She wanted him, you knew she did. And Gary, well Gary worshiped the ground that she walked on. To him, she could never do no wrong. The two of them belonged together and you knew that had you never meddled with their relationship, they’d be the couple to beat. Brooklyn continues on with her lunges, every so often glancing towards Gary. The muscular blonde takes hold of the pull up bar and begins to lift himself effortlessly. It was hard not to stare at him. The way the hot sun glistened off his skin, it sent butterflies to your stomach. You still really liked him, but you recognized that Gary didn’t feel the same way, and you were okay with that. You couldn’t force feelings that weren’t there. You were just thankful that he had decided to give you another chance, a chance for the two of you to be friends.   
“Gary, I could totally see you working as a stripper.” You say with a laugh as you cast your gaze on Brooklyn, giving her a wink. “If you ever decide that the crane life isn’t for you anymore, you should give it a go.”  
The muscular blonde smirks as he continues on with his pull-ups.   
Your eyes focus on his ripped stomach. “I’m being serious. You’d make a killing babe.”   
Gary drops from the pull-up bar, letting out a hearty laugh. He grabs his towel and wipes his hands. “You really think?”  
“Um, have you seen yourself?” You say to him with a smile.   
Brooklyn’s honey brown eyes focus on Gary’s delicious body. He catches her looking and gives her a smirk, making his pecs dance. “Can’t take your eyes off them can you, gorgeous?”  
Brooklyn shakes her head and lets out a beautiful laugh, her cheeks turning a bright shade of crimson. “We need some music. It’s too quiet out here.” Brooklyn says as she stands up and brings the barbells back to the rack.  
“Pick your flavor.” Gary says as he grabs his phone from the weight bench and pulls up his music app.  
“I’m in the mood for some rock.” The beautiful brunette says as she drops down to the ground.  
“I didn’t peg you as a rock girl, babe.” You say, surprised.   
Gary smirks. “I could totally see her as a rock girl.”  
“I love all genres of music.” Brooklyn says with a smile.   
Gary lets out a snicker as a twangy song drifts out from the speaker of his phone.   
“What on earth is this?” Brooklyn says, a mortified look on her face.  
“You said you like all genres, darlin’. I think that includes this hokey shit.” He bites his lip as a playful glimmer sparkles in his eyes.   
You burst into a fit of laughter, Brooklyn joins in. “This is the worst! You say, shaking your head.   
“Ugh. Turn it off.” Brooklyn laughs. “How about Orgy?” The beautiful brunette says, giving Gary a pointed look.  
You jerk your head towards her.   
Gary brings his hand to his chest. “What’s that? Did you just ask me for an orgy, Brooklyn?” The muscular blonde lets out a hearty laugh.  
“Nooooo!” Brooklyn says, grabbing her sides as she heaves with laughter. “Orgy, you know, the band!”  
“I’ve never heard of them, love.” He says to her, adoringly.   
The beautiful brunette rests her elbows on her knees. “Type in Blue Monday by Orgy.”  
You flash her a flirty stare. “That’s a pretty suggestive name for a band.”  
“For sure. I love Orgy.” The beautiful brunette says, giggling.   
“I’m gonna have to ask you to stop with that filthy talk, Brooklyn.” Gary winks at her as he types in the song and pushes play. “Lord knows, I don’t need my mind wandering any more than it already is, love.”  
A heavy electronic drumbeat begins to play, followed by a guitar riff. About forty seconds go by before a sick electric industrial guitar kicks in. “Damn, Brooklyn.” You say as you turn your gaze to the beautiful brunette. “I had no clue you listened to this death rock type stuff.”  
She gives you a big smile as she lays down on the grass and positions her hands behind her head, singing the lyrics.  
How does it feel, to treat me like you do?  
When you’ve laid your hands upon me  
And told me who you are  
I thought I was mistaken  
I thought I heard your words  
Tell me, how do I feel?  
Tell me, now, how do I feel?  
“Priya, can you hold my feet down?” She asks, glancing towards you.  
“I’ve got it.” Gary says as he sets his phone down on the weight bench and walks over towards the beautiful brunette.   
“Thanks.” She says as she positions her feet   
The muscular blonde gets down on his knees and leans forward, positioning his hands on her ankles. She begins to do sit-ups and within a second, it was clear why he volunteered. Every time the beautiful brunette sat up, Gary not only got a great view of her gorgeous stomach muscles flexing, but her face came so close to his, he could have kissed her if he wanted to. He glances over towards you and gives you a wink. You shake your head and let out a laugh, leaning back on the weight bench.  
“How many are we goin’ for here, love?” Gary asks her.  
“Until it hurts too much to do one more.” She says through a smile, straining.  
Gary’s gaze stays pinned on her for a few minutes, a hungry look in his eyes. The sun was shining on the beautiful brunettes’ tan skin, small beads of sweat glistening across her body.   
“I’m not gonna lie, that looks exhausting.” You say.  
“Oh, it is.” She laughs.   
“Yea, but look at these abs.” Gary smirks as he lets his fingers run over her abdominal muscles, turning his gaze to you. “This is what you get from doing all these sit-ups.”  
Brooklyn lets out a laugh. “That tickles.”  
“Sorry.” Gary says through a smirk.  
The beautiful brunette shakes her head at him, giving him a small smile. “No, you’re not.”  
You flick your hair over your shoulder. “Looks like too much work for me.” You giggle.   
“Aw, come on babe.” Brooklyn grunts as she strains. “It’s so much fun.” She chuckles. “I’m dying. My stomach is on fire.” She says, squeezing her eyes shut and resting her head on the lawn.  
“Don’t give up now, beautiful. You’re almost to a hundred.” Gary says, encouraging her.   
“Hey babe.” Henrik says to the beautiful brunette as he enters the workout area. “You should have come and got me. I would’ve spotted you.” He gives her a small smile. Henrik’s gaze shifts to Gary. There was a look in his eyes that you hadn’t seen before. “I’ll take over, bruv.”  
“Nah, it’s alright. I’ve got it. She’s almost done anyway. This girls a beast.” Gary says with a laugh as he pats Brooklyn’s stomach. Henrik’s eyes follow Gary’s hand, narrowing slightly.  
“Am I at one hundred yet?” She asks, straining.   
“I said… I’ll take over.” Henrik says to the muscular blonde, his eyes staring hard into Gary’s as he takes a step forward. The playful, happy go lucky vibe that usually radiated from the long-haired blonde was nowhere to be found.   
“And I said that I’m good.” Gary says sternly, not moving.  
You breathe a sigh of relief as you catch Jakub and Bobby heading towards the three of you.  
“Wassssup?” Bobby says with a smile as he saunters over.  
“Yea, and I said that I’d take over. She’s my girl, not yours. I can spot her. Why don’t you go find Hannah? That’s who you’re paired up with, right?” Henrik says to the muscular blonde.  
Gary stands up, glaring at Henrik. “You gotta problem, bruv?”  
“Yea, actually I do.” The long-haired blonde says as he drops his things to the ground.   
“Babe, I needed someone to hold my feet and he volunteered. We were just working out.” Brooklyn says, looking up at him.   
“What’s all this?” Jakub says looking between the two men as he holds his hand out towards Brooklyn. She takes it and he hoists her up.  
“Yea, we were workin’ out. You need to chill out, bruv.” The muscular blonde says as he shrugs his shoulders.   
“Sure. Whatever you say… bruv.” Henrik says, a sarcastic laugh rolling off his lips.  
“What’s that supposed to mean? The muscular blonde asks him.  
“You know exactly what it means.” Henrik glares at him. “Sorry to interrupt.” He says as he casts his gaze towards Jakub before pinning his eyes on Gary again. “You just don’t quit, do you?”  
“Real talk, I don’t know what you’re on about.” Gary says.  
“Bullshit. Brooklyn’s with me, not you. Perhaps you need to be reminded of that next time she needs a spot… Or even better, the next time you want to send your buddy over. I see right through this little game you’re playing, bruv.” Henrik shakes his head.   
“I’m not playing any games. Brooklyn and I are friends. Sorry if that bothers you so much.” He says to the long-haired blonde with a hard stare. “I didn’t take you as being the insecure type.”  
“Oh, I ain’t insecure, bruv. Far from it.” Henrik says with a laugh. “But I know bullshit when I see it and I’m calling bullshit on you.”  
“Babe, we were just working out. It’s not a big deal.” Brooklyn says to him as she runs her hand up his arm.   
“No, it is a big deal babe.” He says as he turns to her. “You were just working out, he was practically eye-fucking you.” Henrik turns his attention back to Gary, giving him a cold stare. “You can’t handle the fact that she’s with me, can you? You call me insecure, but yet you’re the one who sent your friend over to interrupt us on the daybeds the other night.”  
“What?” Brooklyn says as she looks at Gary.  
“That’s bullshit. I didn’t send anyone over.” The muscular blonde says through a huff.   
“I overheard Jakub telling Lottie all about it.” Henrik says as he casts his gaze towards Jakub. “Admit it.”  
“He didn’t send me over, I went on my own.” Jakub says with a shrug.   
“Jakub… why would you do that?” Brooklyn asks him as she crosses her arms over her chest. “I don’t appreciate you meddling in my business.”  
“Oh come on, I thought it was funny, so shoot me.” The bodybuilder says with a shrug. “Why you gettin’ so pissy over it, bruv?”  
“Because this fuck won’t just back the hell off and let us be.” Henrik says raising his voice, glaring at the muscular blonde. You had never heard Henrik upset before and the power in his tone surprised you.  
“Why don’t we take it down a notch. There’s been more fighting in this place than I can handle.” Bobby says, placing a hand on Henrik’s shoulder.  
“Ya know what, fuck this. I don’t have to back off. She doesn’t know who she wants, bruv. She may be paired with you, but she’s thinkin’ of me. You know it. I know it, and she knows it. Sorry to say it, but it’s the truth.” Gary says, his eyes hard.  
“Gary!” Brooklyn yells at him.  
“What, darlin’? You know it’s true. Admit it. You still have feelings for me. Why is it that everyone else can say it, but you?” Gary says as he takes a step towards her.   
“I’m not having this conversation with you right now.” She says, shaking her head.  
“Why?! Because you’re scared of hurting his feelings?” His eyes look at her, pleadingly. “I can’t even count how many times I’ve said that I’m sorry for hurting you, Brooklyn. Do you want me to get down on my knees?” He asks as he drops down to his knees. “Here I am, I’m on my fucking knees. I’m sorry. I’m sorry, okay? I know I fucked up and I hurt you, but if you want to be with me and I want to be with you, then what the hell are you waiting for?!”  
“If she wanted to be with you, then she’d be with you. She knows that all she has to do is say the word and I’ll back off. She hasn’t. She doesn’t want you, bruv.” Henrik snaps at him.   
“I wasn’t fucking talking to you, bruv.” Gary seethes as he jumps up to his feet, taking a step towards Henrik. “The only reason you’re even paired up with her right now is because I didn’t pick her at the last recoupling, and I’ve been proper kicking myself in the ass ever since.” The muscular blonde turns his gaze back to Brooklyn. “I’m sorry, I’m so sorry.” He says, his voice quiet. “Just give me another chance, darlin’. Let me prove it to you. I want you, only you. I have since the beginning. I can give you what you need. Just give me another chance.”  
You could see the pain and the confusion behind the beautiful brunette’s honey brown eyes as she stares at the muscular blonde. Completely torn between the two men.   
Henrik takes a step forward. “What could you possibly give her? Doubts? You cheated on her, bruv. Or did you forget?” The long-haired blonde seethes.   
“Hey, fuck you! I’m not the one that was making out with that bird with the dreads!” The muscular blonde yells. “You fucked up too!”  
“You know I didn’t make out with her! Every last one of you knows that! Sage kissed me and I knocked her ass off the fucking daybed! Don’t try to make that shit something it wasn’t!” Henrik yells as he steps towards him, his fists clenched.  
“Let’s just calm it down.” The bodybuilder steps in between the two men, extending his arms out to move them apart.   
“Nah, fuck that.” The long-haired blonde snaps. “You’re down here on your knees, meanwhile two days ago you were carrying on with Siobhan. Stop with the I only have eyes for you bullshit.” Henrik says as he shakes his head and takes a step back.  
“I didn’t couple up with her, did I?!” Gary yells. “No, I don’t think so!”  
“So what? Making out with chicks in here seems to be a fucking trend with you, bruv.” The long-haired blonde says as he grabs his towel and water bottle from the ground. “I’m done here. Enjoy your workout.” He turns and heads back towards the villa. “  
“Babe?” Brooklyn calls out after him. “Henrik?!”  
Henrik runs his hand through his hair and continues on back towards the house.   
The beautiful brunette turns to Gary, her eyes filled with anger and sadness. “Why’d you have to go and say that?!”  
“Because it’s the truth, Brooklyn. I want you and you want me!” He says as he steps forward, wrapping his arm around her waist.  
“I don’t know what I want, Gary!” She yells as she shoves him away, tears forming in her eyes. She turns and starts to make her way across the yard.  
“Brooklyn, wait. Please come back and talk to me. Where are you going?” Gary says after her.  
“To find Henrik!” She yells as she stomps off.  
Gary runs his hands over his face. “Fuck me.”  
“Well… that was awkward.” Bobby says, giving the muscular blonde a sympathetic smile.  
“Babe, you’re like a bull in a china shop when it comes to communication.” You say as you place a hand on the muscular blonde’s shoulder. “That should have been a conversation you had with her in private.”  
“I know… Fuck… I know.” He says, shaking his head. “I just couldn’t fucking stop myself. It was out before I could even reel it back in... Fuck.”  
“Fuck him, bruv. He knows she wants you. He just don’t wanna face the truth.” Jakub says to the muscular blonde as he claps him on the back. “It’ll work out. It’ll all work out.”  
Gary walks over to the weight bench and takes a seat, running his hands over his face. He hangs his head and it breaks your heart. You walk over to him and take a seat beside him as you run your hand over his back. “Jakub’s right, love.” You say quietly.   
He lets out a slow breath. “I just keep fucking shit up, Priya. Why can’t I just not fuck shit up?” He shakes his head. “I shouldn’t have said all that. Putting her on the spot like that… fuck me…”  
You wrap your arms around the gorgeous man and squeeze him tightly. “We’ll fix this. I don’t want you to worry, Gary. We’re gonna fix this.”

HENRIK

You hit the door to the terrace hard, shoving it open, the sound startling Lucas and Chelsea who were engaged in a heavy make-out session on the couch. Your body was shaking with anger. Never in your life had you wanted to hit someone as bad as you had just now.   
“Sorry guys, I’ll find somewhere else.” You say as you go to walk out.  
Lucas jumps up. “You’re good. What’s going on? You alright?”  
“No, I’m not fucking alright. I just got into it with Gary down at the gym.” You run your hands through your long hair, letting out a long breath. “And I snapped at Brooklyn.”  
Chelsea stands up. “I’m gonna let you two talk and go check on Brooklyn.” She says as she gives Lucas a kiss on the cheek before leaving the two of you alone on the terrace.   
“What happened, mate?” The dark-haired man asks you.  
“I was going to work out and I fucking saw him, holding her feet down while she was doing sit-ups. He was so close to her, he could have fucking kissed her right there. I got pissed and told him I’d finish up with her and he refused. Said they were good, like the two of them are they now.” You shake your head with frustration. “So we got into it. I snapped, couldn’t hold my tongue. Confronted him about sending Jakub over, about him pining after her even though she’s with me and it just got heated. He started yelling that she doesn’t want to be with me, that she’s just worried about hurting my feelings.” You say as your body shakes with anger. “The fucking guy got down on his knees, begging her to take him back right there.”  
Lucas places his hand on your shoulder. “What a fucking twat.” He says with disgust. “Just take a deep breath. What happened with Brooklyn?”  
“She said they were just working out and I told her that he was eye-fucking her. I don’t remember everything, it all happened so fast. I ended up storming off, ignoring her as she was trying to talk to me.” You sit down on the couch and slump against the pillows. “Fuck, bruv.”  
“Alright… well, you need to talk to her.” He says to you just as Brooklyn comes barreling through the terrace door. Her face wet with tears.   
“What the hell, Henrik? I was yelling your name.” Her honey brown eyes stared hard into yours.  
“I’ll let you two talk.” Lucas says as he makes his way out the door, closing it securely behind him.  
You run your hands over your face as you let out a long breath. Seeing her upset, it pulled at your heart, but Lucas was right. You needed to start thinking about yourself.  
“I needed to get away from the situation, Brooklyn.”  
“There never should have been a situation to begin with, Henrik.” She says as she crosses her arms. “We were working out. He was just helping me.”  
You let out an exasperated sigh. “That’s not what he was doing, Brooklyn. Why can’t you see that? The guy has been pining after you since we coupled. I’m sick of it. It pisses me off, okay… You’d feel no different. It’s not fair to me Brooklyn.”  
“What’s not fair to you? Gary liking me? I can’t help that, Henrik.” She says, her eyes searching yours.  
“This whole situation isn’t fair to me, Brooklyn. He likes you, you’re confused about what you want. Just… this whole situation sucks.”   
“I told you the other night that I was confused, and I didn’t know what I wanted, Henrik. I told you that you deserved better than me and you told me that you weren’t going anywhere. That you were willing to do whatever it takes, even after I told you that I didn’t know if I wanted to get back with Gary. If this is how you were feeling, then you should have just said something.” She says.  
“That is how I was feeling at that moment. I care about you so much, Brooklyn. You have no idea. The way I feel about you, I can’t even put into words… Don’t you understand that?” You say to her, your eyes staring intensely into hers. “I want you so bad and it kills me that you don’t feel the same.”  
“I’m trying, Henrik! I can’t just make the feelings I had for him just disappear! Just like I can’t make how I feel for you disappear!” She cries. “You told me that we should just have some fun, no pressure, figure out our feelings later. Why are you suddenly changing your mind?”  
“Because I’m sick and tired of him interfering, Brooklyn. He denies it, but he fucking sent Jakub over the other night. I can’t even have a romantic night with my girl without him somehow screwing it up.” You shake your head in frustration. “How can you not see all that? I don’t understand how you can still have feelings for him after what he did, after how he treated you. You and I have been paired up a hell of a lot longer than you two were, why don’t you have that same look in your eyes when you look at me? How can you be so confused between the two of us? I would never do what he did to you. Can’t you see how much I care for you? What else do I have to do, Brooklyn?”  
She lets out a small sob, hugging her arms around her petite frame. “I don’t know why I can’t get these feelings to go away. Don’t you think I’ve tried? I’ve been torturing myself, I keep asking myself why I can’t just force them to disappear. I can’t control how I feel, Henrik. It’s unfair of you to throw it in my face after everything you said the other night.”  
“I don’t know what else I have to do to prove to you how much I care about you, Brooklyn. It kills me to see you upset, I hate that you’re crying, I hate that you’re so torn between me and him. But it’s maddening that after everything, after everything he did, after how patient I’ve been, how supportive I’ve been, it breaks my heart to know that it’s not working.” You choke. “When I look at you, I see my future Brooklyn. I see the woman I want, not just in here, out there.” You say as you cast your hands towards the Spanish countryside. “I see the woman I want to settle down with, the woman I want to take care of, the woman I want to fill an album of pictures with, the woman I want to please and make love to, every day. I see all those things when I look into those beautiful eyes of yours… But I also see the confusion and the pain and… the lack of feelings you have for me.” You say as a tear breaks way and trickles down your cheek.   
“I do have feelings for you, Henrik. I do. When I think about not being with you, it makes me want to cry. I wouldn’t be with you if I didn’t have feelings for you.” She cries. “I know this has been hard on you, I know I’ve been unfair to you and I wish I didn’t have feelings for him. I’m sorry, I’m so sorry.” She brings her hands to her face and lets out a quiet sob. You sit there, staring at her. Watching her small frame shake, it made your chest hurt. You wanted to take her in your arms and wrap them around her, wipe her tears away, but you needed her to make a decision. You needed her to figure out what she wanted, even if that meant pulling back a bit. You’d been the knight that swept in and cradled her heart after Gary trampled all over it, you’d been understanding, you’d been doing everything in your power to try to win her over… but she needed to make a decision. It was either you, or Gary. She couldn’t have both.  
“Don’t cry.” You say quietly as you stand up and walk towards her, placing your hand gently on her arm. “Please don’t cry.”  
She brings her hands down, her honey brown eyes swollen and red. “I understand that you’re confused… and I hate to make you do this… but… you’re gonna have to decide who and what you want, Brooklyn. This isn’t fair to me and it isn’t fair to you. I deserve to be with someone who wants me as much as I want them, and you deserve… you deserve everything, Brooklyn.” You say, staring into her eyes. “Maybe…maybe you just need some space.”  
“No, Henrik, please.” She cries as she wraps her arms around your waist, her body trembling. “Please don’t say what I think you’re going to say. Please.” Her voice comes out in a whisper.   
You bite your tongue to hold back the sob that was threatening to break through. “I’ll sleep on the daybeds tonight, okay?” You say quietly as you squeeze your eyes shut, forcing the tears back.  
She shakes her head against your chest, her hands gripping at your back. “No, no. Please, Henrik. I’m sorry, I’ll do whatever you want. Just please, don’t break up with me. Please.”  
You take your hands and bring her face to yours. “I’m not breaking up with you, but I think it’s best if we take a little bit of time to get some clarity.” You say as your thumbs stroke her cheeks.   
“But I don’t want to take time away from you, Henrik. I’ll try harder.” She cries, struggling to speak. “I’ll force the feelings I have for him to go away. I’m sorry, just please don’t do this.” She says as she takes your face in her hands. “Please, babe. I’m begging you.” She says through a strangled sob as she brings her lips to yours. The taste of her salty tears, the way her breath felt against your skin made your entire body ache with agony.  
You return the kiss softly, before pulling your mouth away. “I don’t want you to choose me because you had to force the feelings to go away, babe. I want you to choose me because you realize that you need and want me as much as I need and want you.” You say as you rest your forehead against hers, your fingertips softly stroking the warm skin of her neck. “I’m not breaking up with you, but I think it’s best if we just take some time, okay?” You feel your heart rip into pieces as the words come out of your mouth. Your heart screamed at you to take everything back, to kiss her, tell her that you wanted to make love to her, be the man that she gave herself to for the very first time, show her how much you felt for her, but your brain… Your brain wouldn’t let you. You place another kiss softly on her lips before slowly pulling away. You take her hand in yours and bring it to your lips, kissing it gently, your mouth lingering for a moment, the feeling of her soft hand against your face, made you want to break. You look into her eyes, those honey brown eyes that were always so filled with light, and you swear you see them dim. You step back and slowly make your way towards the terrace door, pausing for a moment before opening it.   
“Brooklyn, I meant what I said. I want all of those things with you… No one else.” You watch as she nods, wrapping her arms around her body, her gaze focused on her feet. “Just take some time to figure out what you want.”  
You open the door and close it quietly behind you, your heart all but shattering as the sound of her sobs follow you down the hallway. You slowly make your way downstairs, softly knocking on the door leading to the beach hut. It buzzes and you push your way through, heading straight for the room where you could have a minute to yourself. You enter and fall into the circular oversized chair, your hands in your lap, your body limp in the pillows. You had never experienced heartbreak before, but the pain that you were feeling right now, this had to be it.

NOAH

You stare up at the ceiling of the bedroom, the sounds of your roommates snoring and breathing all around you. You turn your head, Shannon was curled up beside you, her body in the fetal position, the blankets pulled all the way up to her chin, her red curly hair splayed around her face. She looked so peaceful. You had thought she was attractive when she had walked in the villa. She hadn’t been pushy or in your face the way the other girls had been and there was just something about her that interested you, however since you were coupled up with Marisol at the time, you hadn’t really taken the time to get to know her. Now, things were different, Marisol had gone home. A part of you was sad about it, but also relieved. She had cheated on you and lied to you, made you think that Brooklyn had been deceiving you and you had been foolish enough to fall for it. You knew deep down that things would be better with her gone, even if you were a bit sad. You let your eyes fall on the curly redheads’ face beside you. This was a second chance. A chance to actually get to know her, learn about her. There was something about her that intrigued you, you just couldn’t put your finger on it. You slowly sit up and glance towards Brooklyn and Henrik’s bed. You had seen Henrik pass by the bedroom after their exchange on the terrace earlier today. The bloke had looked wrecked. You had stood at the door to the terrace listening to Brooklyn’s cries, all but wanting to cry yourself, having wanted to go out there, wrap her in your arms, tell her that everything was going to be okay, but had decided against it. She didn’t need to see you. She didn’t need to be reminded of the storm the two of you were experiencing, on top of everything else. So, you had quietly tiptoed back to the bedroom. You hadn’t seen Henrik again until he had come up earlier to grab his pillow. The guy was sleeping on the daybeds tonight and Brooklyn hadn’t come up yet. You grab your phone from the nightstand beside your bed and tap the screen, the harsh light making you wince. It was after two in the morning. Maybe they had made up and she was sleeping on the daybeds with him to get some privacy? You slowly move the covers off you and quietly stand up. You grab the t-shirt beside your bed and throw it on as you make your way through the bedroom and down the stairs. The soft glow of candles lit up the living room, Brooklyn sat there on the couch, her small frame leaned back into the cushions, the flames dancing in her honey brown irises, her dark hair pulled up into a messy bun at the top of her head , a few delicate strands framed her face. You slowly make you way towards her and take a seat on the couch beside her. The two of you sit in silence for a few minutes, not a sound could be heard except the sniffling that came from her every so often. You could feel her emotions radiating around you. The feeling of sadness, sorrow, pain… It hung in the air like a fog, all but engulfing you. She was a beautiful cloud of emotions. You sit there for a few minutes, battling whether or not you should give her some space, but decide against it. You needed to be here for her, show her that you were still the same Noah she loved and trusted, the same Noah that she could count on to help her when the waves were crashing over her head. Right now, she was drowning, her head barely above water, her hands frantically grasping towards someone, anyone, to pull her up, to comfort her, to remind her that she’s not alone. Even if she was angry with you, even if she was absolutely furious, you couldn’t walk away, not when she looked like this. Slowly, you raise your arm and bring it down around her shoulders, giving her a gentle nudge. The beautiful brunette doesn’t say a word, but leans into you, wrapping her arms around your waist, pressing her face into your chest as she lets out a long sob. The feeling of her body shaking makes you hug her tighter. You let out a slow sigh, relief flooding over your body. She hadn’t pushed you away. The two of you were going to be okay.   
“It’s alright, love. Let it all out. I’ve got you.” You say to her as you hold her tightly against you, your hand stroking her head. You could feel her tears soaking through your t-shirt, feel her hot breath hitting against your body with every cry she let out.   
“I’m so sorry I hurt you, Brooklyn.” You whisper. The beautiful brunette wraps her arms around you tighter. The sound that came from her body made your heart hurt. She looked so small, so beaten down with emotion, so lost. You were ashamed that you had added to those feelings. “I’m never going to treat you like that ever again. I swear on my life, that will never happen again.” You say quietly as you rest your chin softly against the top of her head, taking her small hand in yours and interlocking your fingers. “I promise you.”  
She nods her head against your chest, unable to speak due to her cries.  
“I’m so ashamed about how I spoke to you, about everything I said to you. I’ve never been so disappointed in myself, Brooklyn.”  
She squeezes your hand and sits up bringing her face to yours. “We don’t have to talk about it…” She says to you, her eyes tired. “I know that you didn’t mean what you said, and I forgive you. Just promise me that you won’t ever think I could be capable of doing anything to hurt you, Noah. I love you too much to want anything for you except happiness.” The candlelight illuminated the tear streaks on her face and gave her tan skin an orangish glow, making her eyes look like pools of melted gold. Even crying, she was breathtakingly beautiful.  
“I promise. I never should have believed what Marisol said. I don’t have any excuse, so I won’t try to give you one. I will never doubt you again, Brooklyn. Never again.” You give her a small smile. She had every right to tell you to go fuck yourself, never talk to you again, remove you from her life completely after everything you said to her, but she didn’t. Her heart, that pure, love-filled heart she had, that heart so full of empathy and kindness and compassion, was willing to forgive you and give you another chance.  
Her sad eyes, you see a flicker of light flash through them for a moment. “Okay good… because if you do…I’m going to call your mom.” She says, a small smirk playing at the corner of her lips.   
You let out a mock gasp. “Woah, let’s just be rational for a moment. You can’t call my mom, she’d be so disappointed in me.” You say through a laugh. “I mean, I know she’s disappointed in me already. I’d be willing to bet she was yelling at me through the tv screen.”  
“I’m sure she knew that you weren’t thinking clearly.” She says.  
You let out sigh as you run your hand over her back. “How’re you holding up?”  
She shrugs. “Not good.” She says as a small, sad smile appears on her face. “Henrik told me that he thinks we need time… apart.” She chokes.  
“And how do you feel about that? Is that what you want?”   
“I don’t know what I want, Noah. I’m so confused. I really like Henrik. When I’m around him… he just… he makes me smile.”  
“But?” You ask, quietly.   
“But when I see Gary, when I’m around him… my breath catches. My heart speeds up and I get those little feelings in the pit of my stomach. When I see him, I have to remind myself to breathe.” Her small hand trembles in yours. “I know that I’m going to hurt one of them, and my heart can’t bear that, I don’t want to.”  
“I know, but you have to think about what you want. The hurt and the heartbreak that will come with it, well it’s unfortunate, but there’s no way around it. Both of those guys are head over heels for you. It’s not surprising that they both want to win your heart.” You say to her as you rub your thumb over the back of her hand. “You’re the type of girl that any man would want to bring home to meet his parents, the kind of girl a man can see a future with… marriage, kids, the whole lot. But at the end of the day, you have to go with how you feel. Forget about what they want, what do you want?”  
“I wish I knew.” She says quietly. “I keep trying to force myself to make a decision, but it’s just so difficult. It’s times like these that I really miss my dad.” She says as her voice cracks. “I wish I could just call him and talk to him. He always knows just what to say. He could tell me what I should do.”  
“When it comes to matters of the heart, only you can truly decide that, Brooklyn.”  
“I know… I just wish I didn’t have to. I wish I was all in with one of them, ya know? That would make this so much easier. I feel so selfish because I really miss Gary, but I also don’t want to lose Henrik.”  
“That’s not selfish at all. You’re fond of them both for different reasons.” You say, soothingly. “You’ll figure it out and hey, I know you’re sad about Henrik saying the two of you should take some time, but maybe that’s exactly what you need right now. Maybe it will help give you some perspicuity.”  
An amused smile spreads across her face. “Some pers-what?” She says with a giggle.   
You let out a laugh. “Some clarity, it will help make things clear. Help you figure out who and what you want. Taking some time apart doesn’t necessarily have to be a bad thing, Brooklyn.”  
“I know, you’re right. It just hurts me to know that I’ve hurt him so deeply.” She says, her voice barely a whisper. “I just want to run out there and cuddle up next to him… but I don’t think that’s what he wants. I don’t think he wants to be anywhere near me if I’m honest, he couldn’t even bear the thought of having to sleep next to me.”   
You shake your head. “That’s not why he’s sleeping on the daybed, Brooklyn. I reckon it’s more the fact that if he’s next to you, he’s going to want to hold you, to touch you and kiss you. He’s not out there because he can’t bear the thought of being next to you, he’s out there because he wants you to be able to make a decision without anything he might do with you and to you in the heat of the moment, influencing that decision.”  
Her cheeks turn a slight shade of red as she lets out a small giggle.   
“What? What’s that about?” You say with a chuckle.   
She shakes her head. “Nothing… It’s just that I do find it hard to not want to kiss and touch him when I’m around him.”  
“And what about Gary? Does he get your motor running in the same way?” You laugh.  
She gives you a playful smack on the arm. “My motor running? That’s such an unattractive way of putting it.”  
“Okay, I’ll rephrase… Does Gary give you that same surge between your loins?”  
She falls back into the couch cushion with laughter. “That’s even worse!” She chimes.   
“Well?” You ask her, pointedly. A smirk playing at your lips.  
“When Gary’s around… every sense I have is in overdrive. I can’t look away, I can’t think of anything except him when I’m near him.” She says as her eyes stare into the candlelight. “When he’s near me, the energy radiating from his body makes my body tingle, my mouth goes dry and it’s like I’m watching him in slow motion.” Her mouth curves up into a small smile as she continues. “I love everything about him… His smile, his sense of humor and sarcasm, that little wink he gives and that sexy half smirk that is permanently on his face, the love he has for his mother and his nan, the way his blue eyes light up when he’s talking about one day building a little house near a vineyard and settling down, starting a family…”  
“Call me crazy, but it seems like deep down you already know who you want.”  
She turns her body towards yours. “I do want him… Desperately… But I don’t know if I can trust him, and that scares me.” She says sadly. “In the video of him and that redhead, she told him that she thought they would make a good team and he agreed with her.”  
“But he didn’t couple up with her. That says a lot.” You say.  
“Does it? Or does it mean that he had his fun with her, but just didn’t like her enough to couple up with her? Like… if we were to be together, once the newness wears off, would I become old news to him, ya know? That part scares me.” She says with a sigh. “I know he’s sorry about what happened with Priya, but truth be told, Gary is a massive flirt, he’s hot headed, he speaks before he thinks… But then with Henrik, he’s more level-headed, he’s doesn’t make a fuss about much of anything, although that could raise issues as well considering how quickly things changed within a matter of a few days.”  
“What do you mean?” You ask her.  
“After the Stick or Switch ceremony, I was honest with him and I told him that I still had feelings for Gary and that I thought he should be with someone else. He told me that he didn’t care and that he was willing to let me figure everything out… That we should just have fun and not put pressure on deciding exactly what we wanted right now. Then today, he lost his shit when he saw me and Gary working out together and now, we’re taking time to figure everything out. He was either not being upfront about how he actually felt the other night, or he did one hell of a one eighty.” She sighs. “I’ve been nothing but honest with him the entire time we’ve been together. I’ve not hid the fact that I still have feelings for Gary and when he asked me if I wanted to be with Gary the other night, I was honest and told him that I didn’t know. I could have just said no and kept him in the dark, but I didn’t. I was honest with him about how I felt, but I feel like he tells me what he thinks I want to hear.”  
You tuck a strand of hair behind the beautiful brunettes’ ear. “That could be it, or he could just be scared of losing you, so he was willing to stick it out while you decided what you wanted. Or, he may have been telling you the truth and today, seeing you and Gary, it just set him off. All guys have a breaking point, you and Gary in the gym today just happened to be Henrik’s. I think you need to cut the guy some slack. I can’t imagine it’s been easy for him, you know?”  
She nods her head slowly, taking in your words. “Yea, you’re right…” The beautiful brunette says with a sigh. “I just have to figure out what I want.”  
“This isn’t something you have to figure out tonight. Whatever you decide, just make sure it’s what you want. Don’t base your decision on someone else’s feelings.” You say softly, as you take her hand and pull her into a hug. She lets out a sigh against your chest, letting her weight relax into you. “Everything is going to be alright, Brooklyn. I promise.” You whisper as you kiss her forehead. She nods her head against your chest.   
“Noah?”  
“Yea, Brooklyn?”  
“I love you.”  
You smile against her head as you hug her close. “I love you too.”


	20. Twenty

BOBBY

You stroll up behind Hannah and wrap your arms around her small waist, placing a kiss on her shoulder. Her long red hair was still wet from her shower and her skin smelled like coconut lime verbena, making your mouth water. She looked gorgeous. The bright green bikini she was wearing made her red tresses pop.  
“Morning, lass.” You whisper into her ear making the pretty redhead giggle.  
“Good morning.” She chimes as she runs her hands over your arms, leaning her body back into yours. “Did you sleep well?”  
“I would have slept better if I’d been next to you.” You reply, kissing her cheek. “Although, I don’t know how much sleeping we’d have been doing.”   
The pretty redhead lets out a beautiful laugh. “You’re so bad, Bobby.” She says as she turns around and wraps her arms around your neck, placing a soft kiss on your lips, her mouth tasting of bananas.  
“Yum.” You say as you kiss her again. “What did you have for breakfast, lass?”  
“French toast with bananas and maple syrup.” She smiles against your mouth. “I made you a plate.”  
“Well aren’t you just the sweetest.” You say as you pick her up and sit her on the kitchen counter, positioning yourself between her legs. You trail your hands down her sides, gripping her ass and pulling her towards you as your fingers softly trace little shapes across the skin of her thighs. “Although, I’d rather have you for breakfast.” You say quietly as you brush your lips against hers. “I could eat you right up.”  
She lets out a giggle against your mouth sending a surge of electricity through your body. It was crazy how much you had grown to care for this girl. The two of you had got off to a rocky start, but after everything that had happened, all the tension and the fighting and the bullshit, it had brought you and the stunning redhead closer together. For the first time in a long time, you were happy. It didn’t matter that the two of you weren’t officially coupled up, everyone in the villa knew that you were hers and she was yours. But truth be told, you couldn’t wait til’ the next recoupling. You couldn’t wait to stand up and announce that she was the girl you wanted. She leans over towards the end of the counter and grabs the plate of French toast she made for you, taking a small piece of toast and banana on the fork as she brings it to your mouth. You take it appreciatively.   
“Wow, this is delicious. This French toast is out of this world, lass.” You smile as you savor the taste. “I’m getting some sugar, a little bit of cinnamon, some vanilla and…” You think for a second. “Nutmeg?”  
She smiles at you. “Yes. You like it?”   
“I love it.” You smile at her. “I’ve never had a woman cook for me before.”  
“What?” She looks at you shocked. “That’s absurd. I love to cook so you better get used to it.” She says as she cuts another piece off and feeds it to you.  
“Promise?” You smirk.  
“Promise.” She says with a laugh.  
“Can you also promise to feed it to me? I could get used to this.” You say, giving her a wink.   
“Whatever makes you happy, sweets. My goal is to keep my man happy.” She says as she places a gentle kiss on your lips.   
You take the plate from her hands and place it on the kitchen counter beside her before wrapping your arms around her waist. “As long as I have you, I’m the happiest man on the planet. You’re mine, lass. What more could I want?” You say, gazing into her deep blue eyes.   
A big smile spreads across the pretty redheads face, making her eyes light up. “I don’t think I’m ever going to get tired of hearing you call me yours.” She softly strokes the side of your face with her hand. “This sounds corny, but I feel like my dream came true.”  
“That doesn’t sound corny at all. I am a dream.” You smirk, making her giggle.   
She shakes her head and gives you a playful nudge. “You know what I mean. I guess what I’m trying to say is that I can’t remember a single time in my life when I was as happy as I am right now. You trump all my moments.”  
Her words make your stomach flutter. “And you trump all mine, lass.” You say as you bring your lips to hers and kiss her passionately, your tongue swirling around hers as your hands run the length of her body. She lets out a quiet moan into your mouth that sets your body on fire as she presses her chest against you and knots her fingers in your short dreads. “Damn, lass.” You let out a strangled groan into her mouth. “The way you kiss… you’re driving me crazy.”   
“I’m sorry.” She whispers against your lips. “Do you want me to stop?” She asks, teasingly.   
You pull her closer to you, your hard length pushing up against her sex. “Absolutely…not.” You smirk, making her giggle. You take her lip softly between your teeth, gently tugging it before trailing your lips down her jawline to her neck. Your tongue tastes her skin, her smell filling your nostrils, making you ache. You could feel her heartbeat speed up against your lips as you slowly kiss your way down her neck and across her collarbone. “I wish we could go and get some privacy.” You whisper against her skin.  
“Me too.” She says quietly.  
“Guys! I’ve got a text!” Jakub yells from across the lawn.  
You hug her tight and let out a groan into her neck, making her laugh. “Damnit.” You say as you grip her ass and pull her closer to you. You wrap your arms around her body and kiss her softly.  
“We should go meet the others.” She says between kisses.   
“Ugh. I don’t wanna. I haven’t even finished my breakfast.” You say playfully.  
“We can bring the plate with us, sweets.” She says as she pulls away, smiling.   
You give her a smirk. “I wasn’t talking about the French toast, lass.”  
She bites her lip as her cheeks blush slightly. She takes her hand and presses it to your chest, softly backing you away as she hops off the kitchen counter. You tilt your head back and let out a groan of protest towards the ceiling. “What am I gonna do about this?” You say, motioning to your obvious erection.   
“Looks like you’ll just have to wait.” She says as she runs her finger down your stomach, grazing the waistband of your swim trunks.   
You let out a laugh, shaking your head, adjusting yourself so your stauner wasn’t so obvious to your housemates. She takes your hand in hers as the two of you make your way across the lawn towards your fellow islanders where everyone was gathered by the pool.  
“Everyone here?” Jakub asks looking around.   
“Unfortunately.” You whisper under your breath. Hannah gives you a poke in your ribs.   
“What?” You ask, playfully.   
“Behave.” She giggles.   
The bodybuilder focuses on his phone and reads the text out. “Islanders, it’s time for a little game of Spin the Bottle. Please make your way to the firepit. Boys, at the end of the challenge, you will vote as to which girl is the best kisser. Girls, you will do the same for the boys. The winners will receive a special prize. #DontHoldBack #LayItOnEm.”  
“Ugh, another kissing challenge? I don’t wanna be swapping spit with all of you.” Lottie protests. “No offense.”  
“It’s alright bae. You don’t have to kiss anyone you don’t want to.” Jakub says with a smile as he wraps his arms around the pretty goth. “You know I’ll be voting you as the best kisser anyway.” He smiles.   
“You better be, or your ass is mine.” She says playfully, narrowing her eyes at the bodybuilder.   
“My ass is yours regardless, bae.” He smirks.   
Hannah wraps her arms around your waist. “I don’t wanna kiss anybody else.” She says sadly.   
“Aw, it’s alright lass. It’s just a challenge. Plus, my moneys on you winning this.” You say as playfully swat her behind. “Trust me on this one.”   
“But… kissing any of these guys makes me want to…” She crinkles her nose at you, making you let out a hearty laugh.   
“Just imagine that it’s me.” You say with a smile.  
“So, you want me to kiss them the same way I kiss you?” She asks, playfully.  
You twist your face into mock horror. “Actually, scratch that. Just peck em’.”  
The pretty redhead shakes her head at you, laughing. “You’re so cute.” She says as she places a gentle kiss on your lips, her tongue softly flicking against your own, making your already erect member, get a little harder.   
“Han… you’re killing me.” You say as you nuzzle your face into her neck. “I swear to God, if I land on you, I’m going to make your knees go weak in front of everybody.”  
“Oh, I really hope you do Bobby.” She whispers as she drags her nails down your back, giving you chills.   
“Alright then, well let’s head on over.” Gary says as he claps his hands together. The muscular blonde locks eyes with you and gives you a wink as he nods towards Brooklyn. You shake your head at him and let out a small chuckle.   
Brooklyn and Henrik had hardly spoken since their argument yesterday. You felt bad for both of them, really. You liked Henrik. He was a solid bloke and he genuinely cared for the beautiful brunette. You empathized with him on this one, you had lost your shit when Hannah was paired with Rocco and they had only been together a few days. You couldn’t imagine how’d you feel now if the two of you were paired up and one of these guys was actively pursuing her. But on the other hand, Gary was your mate. The two of you had grown ridiculously close over the last few weeks and a part of you wanted to see him and Brooklyn get back together. The girl was head over heels for him.   
Noah saunters over to the beautiful brunette and whispers something into her ear before hugging her and placing a small kiss on the side of her head. You were happy that the two of them had made up as well. Brooklyn needed Noah. You and her were close, but he was the one she kind of leaned on in the villa, outside of Hannah.   
You take Hannah’s hand in yours and head over towards the firepit, taking a seat. The pretty redhead sits down beside you, resting her head on your shoulder. You hook your arm around her waist and bring her hand to your mouth, placing a soft kiss on her palm.   
“So, do we get started or?” Priya asks, looking around at the others.   
A text chime rings out. “Guess we’re about to find out.” Henrik says, glancing towards Brooklyn. The beautiful brunette gives him a small smile. The worst case scenario would be if Gary and Brooklyn had to kiss. You weren’t sure how the long-haired blonde was going to deal with that.  
Noah stands up and reads the text out loud. “Islanders, welcome to Love Island’s Spin the Bottle challenge. You will each take turns spinning the bottle attached to the board in front of you. You must kiss the islander whose name the bottle lands on. At the end of the challenge, you will all vote on the best kisser. Get ready to pucker those lips and let loose. #LadiesFirst.”

SHANNON

The girls all look at each other awkwardly, none of them wanting to volunteer to go first.   
“Well, I don’t want to start.” Brooklyn says with a laugh.   
“I’ll go first.” Priya says as she stands up and makes her way to the board. She gives it a good spin and steps back, watching as the bottle spins around before landing on Henrik. She glances towards Brooklyn and the beautiful brunette gives her a small smile, letting her know that everything was good.   
You had talked to Henrik last night on the daybeds for a bit and he had told you what had happened between him and Brooklyn. You felt bad for him. He really liked her, but the poor thing was so torn between him and Gary that she couldn’t see straight. Henrik was an amazing guy and he doted on her hand and food, but in your opinion, she was better suited with Gary. The chemistry the two of them had was unignorable. You had become close with both men and you thought they were amazing guys, Gary just happened to be your favorite. Some would say you were biased, but deep down you were rooting for him to win her back.   
Henrik stands up and walks towards Priya, his cheeks blushing slightly as he glances towards Brooklyn. You could tell that his eyes were asking her if it was alright. The beautiful brunette gives him a small nod, visibly relaxing the long-haired blonde. He places his hand on Priya’s waist and leans in, their mouths touch. The kiss was soft and sweet and was over in a matter of seconds.   
“Way to get the party started, Priya!” Jakub bellows, his deep voice booming around the firepit.   
The bombshell smiles and takes her seat beside Brooklyn and Chelsea.   
“Alright, mates. It’s the boys turn. Who’s goin’?” Bobby asks, glancing around the group.   
Jakub glances towards Lottie. “I’ll go.”  
The pretty goth keeps her eyes pinned to him as he walks to the board and spins the bottle with force. The bottle spins around the board multiple times before slowly landing on Brooklyn.  
The beautiful brunettes’ cheeks flush as she gives her goth friend a panicked expression.   
“It’s alright, babes. I trust you.” She smiles at her.   
Brooklyn stands up and lets out a nervous laugh.   
“Aw, come on down!” Jakub says with a hearty laugh. “Jakub’s about to lay it on the B.”  
Everyone chuckles.   
“That didn’t come out right.” He says, breaking into a fit of laughter. “I wasn’t meaning that you’re a bitch, I mean B as in that’s what I call you.” He smiles.  
“I know what you meant, babe.” She says with a laugh.   
She walks over towards him and hesitates for second before their lips meet. He kisses her softly and respectfully. You liked Jakub and you appreciated the fact that he made sure not to be his usual over the top self in this challenge, given that he was kissing his girls’ closest friend in the house. The two of them pull apart and Jakub gives the beautiful brunette a big grin. “Go on, tell em’ how great I am.” He chuckles.   
She shakes her head, breaking into a fit of laughter.   
“Leave her alone, babe. She’s already red enough.” Lottie says with a laugh, giving Brooklyn a wink.   
“Okay, ladies turn again. Who wants to go?” Priya says, casting her eyes around the group. “Shannon, why don’t you go babe?”  
Your head jerks up and your heart begins to race. “I hate these challenges.” You say, laughing.   
“It’s alright babe, we all do.” Brooklyn says, giving you a big smile.   
Gary lets out a laugh. “Speak for yourself, gorgeous. I reckon these challenges are the best part.” He keeps his eyes locked on hers for a second, a small smirk playing at the corner of his lips. The beautiful brunette breaks their gaze as she looks down at her feet, trying her hardest to camouflage the smile that wanted so badly to shine through.   
Aww, bless her heart.  
“Come on, Shan. Give it a go.” Noah’s voice catches your attention. He stares at you intently, looking calm and collected. His gaze made you feel a flutter in your stomach.   
You slowly stand up. “Alright. But just so we’re clear, if any of you tries to make out with me, I will knock you on your ass.” You say with a smirk, making the others break into a fit of laughter. Noah’s mouth curves up into a small smile.   
“Noted.” Bobby chimes as he pretends to write your words down on his imaginary notepad.   
“Especially you, mate.” You snicker, narrowing your eyes at the hazel eyed man.  
“Aw, Bonnie Lass… You know you’d love you some Scot.” He bites his lip as he gives you a wink.  
“Shut up.” You say, shaking your head through a giggle.   
You slowly approach the board and take a deep breath before giving it a spin. The bottle circles around the board. It lands on Lucas after a few seconds. You feel your stomach jump. Of all the people here, Lucas was easily the most intimidating and the one you knew the least. You glance over towards him, prepared to see a disgusted look on his face, but there was none. He smiled at you and stood up, making his way towards you, that sexy smirk on his face that he always had.  
“Oh, get ready girly! That man right there… that man can kiss.” Chelsea says through a fit of giggles.   
“I must warn you, you may feel a bit faint when I’m done.” He says with a chuckle.   
“She said no making out, bruv.” Noah says with a laugh, giving the dark-haired man a wink.  
What was that wink for?  
Lucas politely takes your hand in his and leans in. His lips were soft and warm and he smelled incredible. His tongue softly parts your lips, touching yours for just a second as he kisses you with such a gentleness, yet a precision you hadn’t experienced before. He places another small kiss on your lips before pulling away, smiling at you. You feel your cheeks go hot as you say a silent prayer that it wasn’t noticeable.   
“Judging from her flush, I’d say she agrees with you, kitten.” The dark-haired man says with a smirk as he kisses your hand and walks back to his seat.  
And… it’s noticeable. Jesus Christ. She wasn’t kidding. That. Man. Can. Kiss.  
You laugh nervously as you make your way back to your seat. Your eyes sense Noah’s gaze on you and you lock eyes for a moment. He had a smile on his face, his arms folded over his beautiful chest. Butterflies take off in your stomach and you glance away as to not faint.  
Bobby jumps up. “Alright, I’m next.” He says as he rubs his hands together and does a little jig towards the board. He gives it a good spin and steps back, resting his head on his chin, a mischievous smile on his face. The bottle lands on Hannah and he jumps up, punching his fist in the air. He turns his eyes to Hannah, the pretty redhead was beaming. “Come on, lass.” He says, making a kissing face at her.   
She jumps up and skips over towards him. Without hesitation he wraps his arms around her waist and kisses her passionately. His tongue filling her mouth, his hands running down her backside, gripping her ass. The guys all hoot and holler.   
“Get in, bruv!” Jakub yells.  
He dips her low, taking her weight in his arms as he softly brushes his lips against hers before filling her mouth once again. He looked like an excellent kisser, a passionate kisser. The baker steadies her when he pulls her up, the pretty redhead swooning. “What’d I tell ya, lass?” He says as he places another soft kiss on her lips, letting his hands run the length of her backside.  
Bobby and Hannah were easily one of the cutest couples you had ever seen. He had told you the backstory about the both of them one night when you were hanging out with the boys. It was the common tale of the guy who didn’t realize his feelings for the girl until said girl was no longer on the table. He cared for her a lot and you were happy to see that she had decided to give him a second chance. They were a stunning pair.  
“Alright ladies, you’re up again. Who’s it gonna be?” Gary asks, glancing at you all.   
Lottie stands up. “I guess I’ll go.” She says as she saunters over towards the board. She gives it a good spin and steps back. You watch Henrik visibly relax as the bottle slowly creeps past his name, landing on Brooklyn’s. Lottie lets out a laugh. “Ummm, do I spin again?”  
“I say you kiss her. The text did say that you must kiss the person it lands on.” Jakub smirks. “Rules are rules bae. They have them for a reason.”  
Lottie casts him an amused stare. “You just wanna watch me and Brooklyn make out.” She says with a laugh.   
“Yea, that too.” The bodybuilder winks.   
“They really want us to kiss the girls too?” The pretty goth laughs.   
“You know you want to, you do flirt with me an awful lot when we drink, babe.” The beautiful brunette says with a giggle.   
“Correction, we flirt with each other babes.” Lottie says, a pretty laugh ringing out across her lips.   
Brooklyn covers her face with her hands and shakes her head, laughing.   
“Go on, babe.” Henrik says to her, giving her a small smile. You could see in his eyes that he wanted to see her kiss another woman. Every man wanted to see two women kiss, didn’t they?  
Brooklyn stands up and lets out a beautiful laugh, clutching her sides. “Well, there’s a first time for everything I suppose.”  
Lottie chimes in, laughing along with the beautiful brunette. “I’m about to knock your socks off, babes!” She says, giving her a wink.   
“Oh, you better get ready. I’m about to knock your socks off, babe.” Brooklyn says as she struts towards her, both girls giggling uncontrollably.   
“Hey Lottie, perhaps you forgot, but Brooklyn’s competitive, remember?” Henrik says with a chuckle.   
“Awww yea, get ready bae!” Jakub says as he rubs his hands together. “I know I am.”  
The two girls stand in front of each other for a minute, both of them trying to compose themselves.   
“It’s alright, it’s just one kiss.” Brooklyn says, trying to make the moment less awkward.   
“Exactly. It’s just one little kiss.” Lottie agrees.   
The two of them take a step towards each other, gently placing their hands on each other’s waists. You swore you could hear a pin drop. All the men watched, keeping their eyes pinned to the two gorgeous women, waiting in anticipation for their mouths to meet. Brooklyn’s lips touch Lottie’s, her tongue gently parting the pretty goth’s lips as her tongue enters her mouth. The two women’s hands run up each other’s backs. You glance at Gary, who’s jaw was on the floor. His eyes were burning with desire as he watched the beautiful brunette. They move closer to one another as the kiss deepens for a few seconds before Brooklyn dips the pretty goth, kissing her passionately, filling her mouth with her tongue. She brings her back up and both of them break into a fit of giggles immediately as they part.  
“Told ya I’d knock your socks off, babe.” Brooklyn says through a laugh.  
“Jesus Christ. That was the hottest fuckin’ thing I’ve ever seen in my life.” Jakub says, his cheeks flushed.   
“God damn!” Bobby yells as he jumps up, clapping enthusiastically. “That was beautiful ladies, just beautiful.” He says, making everyone laugh.   
Lottie and Brooklyn walk over to the baker, both of them placing a kiss on his cheek, making him blush.   
“You ain’t lying.” Henrik says as he runs his hands through his hair. His eyes slowly making their way up Brooklyn’s body.   
“So yea, Brooklyn’s gonna be joining me in my bed tonight. You are quite talented with your mouth, babes.” Lottie says, giving the beautiful brunette a wink.  
Gary covers his mouth with his hand, and you knew he was thinking about all the things Brooklyn could do with her mouth. You lock eyes with him and give him a knowing smirk, making him laugh out loud.  
“I’m alright with that!” Jakub bellows, making Henrik glance in his direction with disapproval for just a second.  
“I meant with just me, babes.” Lottie says to him, amused.   
“Yea, I’m Lottie’s bitch Jakub, not yours.” The beautiful brunette chimes with a laugh.  
Jakub holds his hands up in defense. “Alright, I’ll just sleep out on the daybeds with Henrik then tonight.” He says with a chuckle.  
Brooklyn’s face immediately falls, her smile slowly disappearing.  
Idiot thing to say, mate.  
Brooklyn’s brow furrows. “Are you sleeping out here again?” She asks the long-haired blonde, her honey brown eyes staring into his.  
“Um, I wasn’t sure.” He says, his eyes studying her. “I uh, I hadn’t decided yet.” He says nonchalantly as he runs his hand through his hair.   
“What do you mean you hadn’t decided yet? Is this like a permanent thing? Us sleeping apart?” She asks him, sadness resonating on her face.  
Everyone’s eyes glance towards Henrik.  
“I just, I figured I’d see how the day goes and then decide.” He says, giving her a small smile.  
“What do you mean you’d see how the day goes? Like a test? Am I supposed to pass some sort of test or something for you to want to share a bed with me again?” The beautiful says quietly, her gaze resting softly on Henrik.   
“No, nothing like that. I just… I don’t know. I don’t know how to answer what you’re asking, Brooklyn. I was just gonna see how it goes today and then I figured I’d decide later.” He says.   
Brooklyn stares at him for a minute as everyone sits, the silence was deafening. “You can have the bed. I’ll sleep out here tonight.” She finally says as she walks back to her seat.   
“Hey, wait. Actually, I can come sleep in bed with you, I mean, if that’s what you want. It doesn’t matter to me babe.” Henrik says to her.  
What is he doing? Of course that’s what she wants! You’re being an idiot, mate!  
“Of course that’s what I want.” She says to him. “I’m not the one who wanted space.” She says, shaking her head at him.   
Told ya.  
“But, if you’re unsure about it and since it doesn’t matter, I’ll just sleep out here tonight.” She says. “You can have the bed. It’s only fair.”  
Lucas gives the long-haired blonde a pointed look as if to say what the fuck are you doing?  
“Brooklyn…” Henrik says quietly.  
“Henrik, it’s fine. I’ll take the daybed. I wouldn’t want to force you to do anything you don’t want to. If you’re not comfortable sharing a bed, it’s alright. I’ll take the daybed, it’s no biggie.” She gives a forced smile. “Alright, who’s next. It’s the boys turn, yea?” She says, clearing her throat.   
Lucas looks at Henrik again, his eyes piercing into his as he shakes his head, trying to signal to the long-haired blonde that he needed to do something.   
“Umm, yea.” Bobby says, glancing around, looking uncomfortable as shit.   
Gary sits there, looking cool as a cucumber. The look on his face said it all. It was as if you could read his mind. Henrik and Brooklyn’s obvious tension pleased him.   
“I’ll go.” Noah says as he stands up. He glances in your direction and gives you a small smile as he makes his way towards the board. He gives it a spin and steps back, his eyes focused on you. You could pinpoint the exact moment your cheeks went red.   
Fucking blushing bullshit.  
The bottle slows, trickling past Chelsea’s name before landing on yours. Noah breaks into a wide smile, his gorgeous amber eyes staring intensely into yours.   
Oh fuck.  
“Get on up there, darlin’!” Gary says with a holler.  
“Yea! You better hurry on up there and kiss your man, lass!” Bobby says with a big smile.   
“Well?” Noah says to you with a glimmer in his eye that makes your insides turn to mush.   
You slowly stand up and try to look confident as you walk towards the big, sexy librarian, although you were positive you looked anything but confident.   
“Remember, I said no making out mate.” You say with a smirk as you approach him.  
“Oh, of course.” He says, a hint of amusement in his tone.   
He takes a step towards you, placing his hand on your hip and leans in slowly, his eyes glancing from your eyes to your lips as your heart starts to race from anticipation. His lips softly brush against yours, placing the softest kisses you had ever felt on your mouth, before he pulls you towards him and cups your face in his hands. His tongue parts your lips and enters your mouth, exploring every millimeter. His lips tasted delicious and his tongue expertly moved against your own. He tilts his head and kisses you deep. It was the most sensual kiss you had ever experienced. He takes one hand and wraps it around to your lower back, pulling you closer while letting his fingers softly stroke the sensitive skin of your neck with the other. The kiss felt like it went on forever, your senses blown. He slows it down and softly takes your lower lip between his teeth before giving you one last soft kiss as he pulls away.   
“I’m so sorry. Was that what you meant by making out?” He asks, a playful look in his eyes.   
You let out a slow breath, trying to focus.   
“You left her speechless, bruv.” Gary says from behind you.  
Noah brings his hand to your face and softly strokes your cheek before making his way back to his seat. The guys all jostle him as he sits down. You stroll over to your seat, trying to look composed.   
“Umm… fucking wow.” Brooklyn whispers to you, giving you a big smile.  
You let out a small laugh, glancing at Noah. He was staring at you, a small smile playing on his lips, his arms back to be folded across his chest, cool as can be.   
“Brooklyn, why don’t you go next?” Priya says to the beautiful brunette. “Your last kiss was so hot, I wanna see another.” She says, giving the girl a wink  
Brooklyn lets out a laugh and stands up, making her way towards the board. Henrik’s eyes stay pinned on her as he bites at his thumbnail. She spins the bottle and steps back, watching it circle around the board. The bottle lands on Bobby, causing the beautiful brunette to laugh.   
Bobby stands up and stretches as if he were about to run a marathon. “Laugh now beauty, but I can assure you, this man right her, well I have the most kissable lips in this villa.” He chuckles.  
Brooklyn glances towards Hannah, a worried expression on her face. “Han…”  
“It’s okay, sweets. Go on.” She says, giving her a big smile.   
“Are you sure? I don’t want to… You know, because of…” Brooklyn says.   
Hannah nods her head. “It’s just a kiss. I know I can trust you, babe.” She smiles at her.   
“Yea, and Hannah knows I’m the best fucking kisser on the planet. Best friends always share, right Han?” He says to her with a wink, making her giggle.   
Bobby jogs up towards Brooklyn, clapping his hands. “Alright, before we do this, I have to know… Do you have any medical conditions I should know about? Any heart problems, high blood pressure, do you have a history of any fainting spells?”   
Everyone busts into laughter, heaving as they try to contain themselves. It was obvious that Bobby was going above and beyond to make sure Brooklyn felt comfortable kissing him. You knew the history there. He had pied Hannah off because he liked the beautiful brunette, but she had shot him down.   
Brooklyn shakes her head at him. “No, I’m healthy as can be.” She laughs, although you could see the worry and concern on her face as she glances at Hannah again.   
“Alright, get ready for the kiss of your life.” The baker says as he steps towards her. He hooks his arm around her waist and places a soft, gentle kiss on her lips. No tongue, just a single, gentle kiss, before wrapping his arms around her, taking the beautiful brunette into a massive bear hug. He was such a sweetheart.   
Brooklyn wraps her arms around the baker’s waist. “I’m sorry.”  
“What are you apologizing for?” He says, as he looks into the beautiful brunettes’ eyes adoringly.   
“I just don’t want you thinking that it’s because I don’t find you attractive or anything like that.” She says, giving him a sad smile.  
“Brooklyn, please. I know you think I’m attractive. How could you not?” A big smile spreads across his face as he gives her a wink, making her let out a laugh. “It’s alright, beauty. You’ve got enough weighing on your heart. I’m not about to add anything else to it.” He says to her quietly. Bobby kisses her on the forehead before the two of them part. Chelsea scoots over so the beautiful brunette can take a seat between the two of you.   
“You alright?” You ask, turning your gaze to her.   
She nods her head. “Yea, it’s just been a stressful few days.” She whispers.   
“That Bobby, he’s a proper friend. I respect what he did there.” You say quietly to her, making sure no one else could here.  
“I love him to death.” She says as she lets out a slow breath. “I just didn’t want to risk Hannah thinking anything, ya know?”  
You pull her into a tight squeeze against your side. “I know, I’ve been watching the show.” You give her a warm smile. “You two have a beautiful friendship.”  
“Thanks, Shannon.”   
“Boys again.” Lottie says. “Henrik, why don’t you have a go?”  
The long-haired blonde stands up, glancing at Brooklyn. His eyes looked sad and dejected. He spins the bottle and stands there with his arms folded, waiting for it to stop. He bites his thumbnail like he always did when he was nervous, his brow furrowing as the bottle slowly passes Brooklyn’s name and lands on Lottie.   
“Don’t worry babes. I’ll keep this short and sweet.” Lottie says as she jumps up and saunters towards Henrik.   
She pats him on the back and whispers something to him before giving him a soft peck on the lips. They both make their way back to their seats. Henrik’s eyes stayed focused on Brooklyn. The beautiful brunette keeps her gaze on her lap.   
“Alright Hannah. Come on darlin’, go take a spin.” Gary says as he smiles at the pretty redhead.   
Hannah stands up and lets out a nervous giggle. “Can’t I just make the bottle stop on Bobby?” She says with a wink.  
“Afraid not. Rules are rules.” Jakub says with a smirk.   
Hannah walks towards the board and gives it a good spin, watching intently as it passes Bobby’s name and lands on Gary.   
“Don’t worry, bruv. No funny business.” Gary says to Bobby with a smirk.  
“You don’t even have to tell me, mate. I already know, ya big lug.” He chuckles.   
Gary stands up and walks towards Hannah. “I’ll keep this strictly PG since you’re my bruvs’ girl, darlin’. And, well…”  
“I know.” She says with a nod, her eyes glancing towards Brooklyn for just a second.   
He leans in and gives her a soft kiss on the lips, brief and platonic.   
Hannah pretends to fan herself, giving Gary a wink, making the muscular blonde laugh. Bobby shakes his head, letting out a giggle.   
“Who’s next?” Chelsea chimes. “We’ve got Lucas and Gary left for the boys.”  
“You can go if you wanna take a turn, bruv.” Gary says to the dark-haired man.   
Lucas nods and stands up. He spins the bottle and steps back. The bottle circles the board a few times before landing on Noah…making everyone chuckle. He lets out a snicker as he looks at the big librarian. “The universe wants me to kiss you, mate.”   
Noah lets out a hearty laugh. Your eyes can’t help but wander to his abs, those beautiful abs that flexed with every sound that came out of his mouth. “I don’t know, mate. You’re gonna have to charm me a little if you expect me to put out.” He smirks as he stands up.   
Lucas lets out a laugh. “Mate, if you look up the word charming, there’s a picture of my gorgeous face.”  
“I bet your picture is right next to the word humble as well.” Brooklyn says with a snicker, giving Lucas a wink.   
Lucas and Noah stand in front of each other before placing a soft peck on each others lips, making the group howl with cheers.   
“Alright, simmer down.” Noah says playfully, shaking his head.   
Chelsea pops up and skips over towards the board to take the final spin out of the girls. She squeezes her eyes shut and stands there for a second.  
“What are you doing, kitten?” Lucas asks her, amused.   
“Sshhh.” She hushes him until she finishes, then turns to him. “I was putting it out in the universe that I want the bottle to land on you, Dr. Koh.” She says with a flirty wink.  
Lucas lets out a laugh and shakes his head, never taking his eyes off the gorgeous blonde. She spins the wheel and jumps up and down on her feet, all the while crossing her fingers. The bottle stops on Lucas and she lets out a shriek.  
“Yass!” She chimes. “Get over her now, Dr. Koh.” She fixes him with a hungry gaze making his eyes light up.   
He stands and walks up to her, taking her in his strong arms and kisses her passionately as his hands grip her backside. The guys all break into their usual fit of hoots and hollers the way they did when any of them went all in on a kiss. The girls sit there looking amused, giggling to themselves as they watched the sexy dark-haired man swat Chelsea’s behind before pulling away.   
Gary stands up. “Guess it’s my go.” He says as he strolls over to the board and gives the bottle a spin. He stands there, hands in the pockets of his red swim trunks, watching the bottle spin around and around. You were fairly certain that from the way the bottle was slowing, that Gary was going to land on Brooklyn. You glance at Henrik, worry and concern written all over his face. You shift your gaze back to the board just as it lands on none other than the beautiful brunette. Gary gives her a small smile. Brooklyn’s cheeks blush slightly as she stands up. She glances towards Henrik.  
“It’s fine. Go on.” He says, an obvious look of irritation on his face.  
“Henrik, I don’t have to kiss him.” She says to him quietly.  
He shrugs. “Might as well. It’s just a challenge, after all. It doesn’t mean anything.” He says, looking directly at Gary.  
Gary’s stands there, smirking, unphased by Henrik’s obvious disdain, as he watches the beautiful brunette take her place in front of him. The two of them stand there looking at each other for a moment. This would be the first time they had any sort of physical contact since they broke up. Gary steps forward, wraps his arm around her small waist and pulls her close. “It’s just like riding a bike, gorgeous. You never really forget.” He says before his lips softly touch hers, kissing her slow. His places his hand gently on the back of her head and leans in further, deepening the kiss as he parts her mouth slightly with his tongue. You glance at Henrik who was watching, his face pale and pained. Gary places a soft kiss on her lips before pulling away, his baby blues locked on her. Brooklyn takes a step back, bringing her hand to her mouth, swallowing hard. She walks quickly back to her seat and lets out a deep breath.   
“Just breathe.” You whisper to her.   
“I’m trying… I feel like I’m going to have a panic attack.” She says, shaking her head. “Henrik won’t even look at me.” She says as she glances towards him. The long-haired blondes stare was pinned straight ahead, his jaw visibly tensed.  
“Don’t worry about him. He’ll be fine. It was a challenge. If he gives you any shit over it, I’ll set him straight.” You say as you give her a nod.   
“Ya know, I really like you Shannon.” She says with a smile. “And I think you and Noah look perfect together. It’s definitely an upgrade from the slag he had before.” She smirks.  
“Why thank you. She was a slag. I never liked that ho.” You say with a deadpan stare making her bust into laughter.   
“What’s so funny?” Bobby asks as he casts you both a suspicious stare.  
“Nothing.” Brooklyn chuckles. “Shannon’s just a riot.” She says as she bumps you.  
A text chime rings out from your phone. You stand up to read it. “Islanders, the time has come for you all to vote on the best kisser. Boys, you will vote for the girl you think is the best kisser in the villa. Girls, you will vote for the boy you think is the best kisser in the villa.”  
You all stand up, the boys making their way to one side of the lawn, the girls making their way to the other.   
“So, who are we thinking ladies?” Priya asks as she looks around at the lot of you.   
“Bobby for me.” Hannah says blushing.  
“Of course. We already knew he’d get your vote, Han.” Lottie smiles at her.   
“I’m gonna go for Bobby too.” Brooklyn says. “I really appreciate what he did back there for me.” She says as she takes Hannah’s hand in hers.   
You nod your head. “Ya know, I really respected what Bobby did too. He took the high road instead of risking any issues between you two. He gets my vote, no question.”  
“Okay, so that’s three votes for Bobby. Who else?” Brooklyn says.  
“Well, you already know I’m going with Lucas.” Chelsea giggles.   
“I’m gonna go Bobby, too.” Lottie smiles. “Strictly because I love the shit out of that adorable baker. If anyone deserves a prize, it’s him.”  
“So, it’s settled then? Bobby gets our vote?” You ask them.  
“Yep.” They all chime in unison.   
You make your way back to the firepit with the girls and wait for the boys to return.   
“Are you alright, babes?” Lottie asks Brooklyn as she pulls her into a hug.   
She nods. “I’m a little bothered to be honest. I didn’t think that when Henrik told me that we should take some time, that he meant that we’d basically be apart the entire time. It almost feels like I’m not even coupled up with him.”  
“I know, what the hell is he doing?” Priya adds.  
Brooklyn shrugs her shoulders. “I mean, I understand where he’s coming from regarding my feelings for Gary and I agree that I have to figure out what I want, but I’ve been honest with him about it. He was fine with it one day and said he didn’t care and just wanted us to focus on spending time together and see where it goes, then the next, he’s acting as if I don’t even exist.” She says as her eyes begin to well with tears.   
“Aww, girly!” Chelsea says as she wraps her arms around her. “Don’t cry. Everything is gonna work out, I promise. Maybe the two of you just need to sit down and talk?”  
She shakes her head. “I don’t think that’s what he wants. He wants space from me. So, I’m going to give it to him.”  
“Are you really going to sleep out here on the daybeds?” Hannah asks her, a sad look in her eyes.  
The beautiful brunette wipes her tears from her cheeks. “Yea. I mean, if he wanted to share a bed, he would have said so. Instead, he made it sound like he would if I wanted him to, it didn’t come off that he wanted the same. I’m not about to make him do anything he doesn’t want to do. I don’t need a pity cuddle.”  
You all stop talking as the boys approach.   
“Alright, we’ve made our decision. The girl we think is the best kisser in the villa is…” Bobby pauses, as he does a drum roll. “Brooklyn.” He says, giving the beautiful brunette a big smile.  
“Aw, thanks guys.” She says, smiling at the boys.   
“Which one of you wants to announce our decision?” Lottie asks.   
“You go on ahead.” You say to the pretty goth.   
Lottie stands up and positions herself in front of the boys. “The boy we’ve decided is the best kisser is…. Bobby, by a landslide.”  
The baker pumps his fist in the air. “It’s these fucking Scottish lips, I tell ya!” He yells to the boys as they all jostle him and roughhouse.   
A text chime rings out from the group. Noah takes his phone out and stands before you all to read it. “Brooklyn and Bobby, as the winners of today’s Spin the Bottle challenge, the two of you have won a special prize. Both of you should report to the beach hut where you will each receive a surprise from home. #LettersFromHome.”  
Brooklyn lets out a shriek and jumps in the air. “Oh my God! I get to hear from my parents?!” She says, her eyes welling with tears. “I get to hear from my parents.” She shakes her head and covers her face with her hands. “Thank you, thank you.” She says as she rushes over to the boys, pulling them all into a hug. “Thank you guys, really. Thank you so much!” She says as she chokes back a sob.   
Bobby grabs her and picks her up, spinning her around, tears glistening on his own cheeks. “Let’s go, beauty. I’ll let you read mind if you let me read yours.”  
“Deal.” She beams at him before taking his hand in hers and running off towards the villa.

LOTTIE

“I really don’t understand what he’s doing. If he’s trying to win her over, he’s got the wrong strategy.” You say to the girls as you all hang around the kitchen counter making margaritas. The group of you waiting were waiting for Brooklyn to come back from the beach hut.   
“I agree babe. He’s going about everything the wrong way.” Priya says to you, nodding her head as she cuts up a lime.   
“It’s bizarre. I didn’t pin Henrik as the jealous type.” Hannah says.  
“Me neither, babes.” You agree. “He’s been so chill about everything the last few weeks. You know she told him that she liked Gary and she didn’t know if she wanted to be with him, right?”  
“She did?” Chelsea gasps as she places her hands over her mouth.  
“Yea, the night of the Stick or Switch ceremony. She told him flat out that she still had feelings for him and that she was confused about what she wanted.”  
“What did he say?!” The bubbly blonde shrieks.  
“He told her that he didn’t care, that he wanted them to just have some fun and not focus on trying to figure everything out.” You reply.  
“Well, I don’t blame her for being so thrown with how he’s acting now then.” Priya says, shaking her head. “It’s kind of unfair for him to say one thing and then act some type of way the next. It’s like that push me pull me behavior.”  
“Yes! That’s exactly what it is!” You say.  
“I feel bad for her.” The bombshell says. “She can’t help the fact that she still cares about Gary. She can’t control that and if I’m honest, I wish I had never intervened in what they had. All of this is my fault.” She shakes her head.  
“Like Bobby said, you’ve really been trying to right the wrongs you made.” Hannah says to her. “It takes a big person to admit that what they did was wrong so I wouldn’t blame yourself too much sweets.”  
Priya shrugs as she sets the knife down. “But none of this would even be happening if I hadn’t.” She says to you all with a sad smile.   
“You can’t dwell on the past, Priya. What’s done is done. You’ve gotta focus on what’s ahead.” Shannon adds as she sets out five glasses.  
“I know, I just feel so awful.” Priya says as she lets out a long sigh.   
“Well, stop.” You say to her. “It’s no secret that I didn’t exactly like you when you first got here, but after seeing you apologize to Brooklyn and the way you stuck up for her when Marisol said those horrible things about her, you’ve turned over a new leaf in my opinion.”  
Priya gives you a small smile. “Thanks babe. I appreciate that.”  
“No thanks needed. I can admit that some of our issues were also out of my own insecurity. I can own that.” You smirk. “I mean, it’s no secret that I’m not exactly the easiest person to please around here.”  
“Well if that isn’t the understatement of the century!” Chelsea squeals, making you and the others laugh. “Can I just say that you and Jakub, you two are total couples’ goals girly!”  
“You really think?” You smile.  
“Absolutely!” The bubbly blonde chimes. “He’s this big, sexy bodybuilder and you’re this tiny little goth with an attitude. You two are so adorbs together.”  
“Not to mention he fucking adores the hell out of you.” Shannon says to you. “You should have seen him when you girls were away. Every time one of the girls tried to talk to him, he had to fill his water bottle. I think the guy filled his fucking water bottle a hundred times in the few days we were here.” She says, letting out a hearty laugh.  
“Really?” You think back to the video you saw the other day showing that brunette slag running her hands down his backside. “We saw a video of one of those girls grabbing his ass.”  
“Yea, but that wasn’t entirely his fault. He asked Gary to put sunblock on his back and when he refused Blake practically took the bottle from him. I think he just didn’t want to be mean to her, but you could see in his face that he was cringing.” Shannon says as she pours the margaritas into the glasses, garnishing each with a lime, before sliding one in front of each of you. “And when she grabbed his ass, he jumped so high and sprinted so fast to get away from her that it was comical.”  
“I got a bit upset with him over that.” You say, remembering the way you had lashed out at your beast.  
“It’s alright girly, I would have been pissed off too.” Chelsea says, smiling at you.   
“That girl Blake was a right bitch. She even made a comment about my weight and basically called me ugly.” Shannon says with a shrug.   
“How fucking dare she!” You say, anger in your voice.   
Shannon smiles at you. “She was pissed off because Gary didn’t want anything to do with her and it irritated her that he picked me for his Villa to Villa challenge. But he stood up for me, he sure did.” She says. “Told me that I wasn’t big, that I was beautiful. Made me feel welcome here. All the guys did, really.”  
“Aww, that’s so sweet.” Priya says. “Gary may have a lot of faults, but he’s got a big heart and doesn’t like seeing people get put down or stepped on.”  
“He’s kinda grown on me.” You say as you take a sip of your margarita. “I didn’t like him much in the beginning, but I’ve spent a lot of time with him since him and Jakub are practically attached at the hip and he’s not all bad.”  
“I think a lot of that had to do with what happened with Brooklyn though. Before that, you didn’t seem to mind him.” Hannah says sweetly. “I mean, he wasn’t your favorite person, but I think what he did to Brooklyn kinda made your opinion of him change.”  
You nod. “That’s true. When everything happened between the two of them, I was so angry with him. I was really worried when Brooklyn told me that she still had feelings for him, I didn’t want to see her get hurt again, but he does seem like he’s been making an effort and it’s obvious he feels bad about what happened.”  
“Babe, he told me he wasn’t even going to bother trying to make a connection with anyone else here. Said he’d rather go home than be with anyone other than Brooklyn.” Priya says to you, taking a big gulp of her drink.  
“Although, he did try it on with that redhead girl in the video. What was her name again?” You ask.  
“Siobhan.” Shannon says. “And he did, but it was only because he thought that’s what Brooklyn wanted him to do. Seems Lucas had a little chat with him that night beforehand and told him how happy Brooklyn was with Henrik and that him pining after her was making her act like she wasn’t just to spare his feelings. He was right upset after they kissed. Said he felt like he betrayed her even though she’s been with Henrik for the last few weeks and battled with whether he should pick her or not. He chose not to so Brooklyn wouldn’t think he’d moved on.”  
“Lucas said that?” Chelsea asks, a small hint of irritation in her voice.  
“Yea, but Henrik’s his mate. Of course he’s going to try and steer the competition in the other direction.” The curly redhead says.  
“True, but he shouldn’t be meddling like that. Especially when it’s dealing with someone’s heart.” The bubbly blonde replies, shaking her head.   
“I wouldn’t be upset with him, babes. Jakub kinda stuck his nose where it doesn’t belong too. He’s made it his Love Island goal to cockblock Henrik.” You say with a laugh.  
Shannon lets out a hearty laugh. “Gary told me about that.” The curly redhead chuckles, shaking her head.   
“Yea, he saw them getting all handsy over on the daybeds and interrupted them. Sat on the bed, chewing his crisps all loud and shit.” You say with a giggle. “Henrik was pretty irritated.”  
“I bet. I would be too.” Priya says. “But I get why Jakub would. He sees how miserable Gary is, we all see it. The poor guy is right devastated over losing Brooklyn.”  
“That’s kind of sad.” Hannah says, solemnly. “It reminds me of that movie The Notebook. Poor Noah was so in love with Ally and never got over her. Held out hope until she finally came back to him, years later.”  
“It has to be kinda weird for you, Shannon. Considering your close with both Gary and Henrik.” You say, taking another sip of your margarita.   
She curly redhead nods. “It can be at times. I’m just honest with them, there’s no point in sugar coating it. Henrik told me all about his argument with Brooklyn yesterday and I straight up told him that I thought he needed to rethink what he was doing. I mean, if he wants to win her over as he told me he did, he’s not doing a good job of that when he’s sleeping on the daybeds and avoiding her. All he’s gonna do is give Gary the upper hand to spend more time with her.”  
“You’re so right.” You nod, agreeing with her.   
“Did any of you see Gary’s face during the little exchange between Henrik and Brooklyn today? He was right chuffed.” Shannon laughs.  
“Yea, I did notice that.” Priya says.  
“Speaking of the challenge today, Lottie.” Chelsea gives you a smirk. “I think the kiss of the day was that smooch you and Brooklyn shared.”  
You burst into laughter as your cheeks flush. “Oh, that? Yea. That was definitely something.” You smirk.  
“She really laid it on you!” Priya laughs.   
“Yea she did!” You say with a giggle.   
“Did you see the boys? They were all trying to hide their boners.” Chelsea squeals as she mimes adjusting her imaginary swim trunks, making everyone erupt into giggles.  
“It was super hot, babe.” Priya says to you as she gives you a small nudge. “I almost wondered if there could have been a little bit of chemistry between the two of you. I mean, every time the two of you get a little liquor in your bloodstream the sparks seem to fly a bit.”  
“Well, I’ve never been with a woman, but if I had to choose one to be with, Brooklyn would be my pick any day.” You laugh. “It’s really just innocent flirting though. It’s safe when it’s with a girl, ya know? And I know it won’t piss Jakub off.”  
“True. I’ve snogged a few ladies in my day.” Chelsea smiles.  
“You have?” Hannah asks, looking shocked.  
“Of course girly! Haven’t you?” The bubbly blonde chimes, looking surprised that Hannah hadn’t.   
The pretty redhead shakes her head no.   
“I think it’s loads of fun.” Chelsea beams. “It’s even more fun when you bring one back to have a little fun with you and your man.” She says with a smirk.  
You choke on your drink. “You’ve had a threesome?”  
She nods her head. “A few times.”  
“Wow, I never would have pinned you as the type of girl who would. You seem so good and wholesome.” You say with a laugh.  
“I’ve got a naughty side most people don’t know about, girly.” She says, giving you a wink. “In fact, I was even thinking of surprising Lucas with a bit of fun if any of you ladies are interested?” She says, casting her gaze around the group.  
“I’m sorry, what? You’d willingly let Lucas fuck another girl? In front of you?” You ask her, shocked.   
“Of course, sweetie! I mean, I’d be right there joining in on the fun.” The bubbly blonde smiles. “Tell me if I’m being too forward, but I was actually going to ask you, Priya.”  
Priya spits her margarita out in shock, coughing and sputtering. “You were?!”  
“Yass! You’re super hot! And you’re not really tied down here in any case, I don’t mean that in a bad way, so I hope that doesn’t offend you.” Chelsea says, smiling at the bombshell sympathetically. “You wouldn’t have to worry about pissing your partner off. I reckon it would be a blast.”   
“I don’t know about all that, Chelsea.” Priya says, giggling.   
“Aw, come on. You know Lucas is a dream. And between us girls, he’s soooo good in the sack. Just look at these babies.” The bubbly blonde pulls her hair to the side revealing two hickeys before she lifts her leg up and shows you all the bite mark on her inner thigh.”  
“Ooo, he’s a biter.” You smile. “I’m a biter too.”  
“Didn’t that… hurt?” Hannah asks as she leans down, examining the mark.  
Chelsea shakes her head. “No, it felt good. He has this sexy, dominant, primal side to him that I love. But he also enjoyed me taking charge. It caught him off guard, but I could tell he loved it.” She says, raising her eyebrows playfully.   
“He is fit, I won’t lie about that.” Priya says as she takes a sip of her drink. You could tell the bombshell was considering the offer.   
“Just let me know, girly.” Chelsea chimes. “And don’t worry about it being weird afterwards, I promise you it won’t be.”  
You finish your margarita off in a few big gulps and set your glass down. “Well, this conversation took a turn that I didn’t expect.” You say, laughing hysterically. “Here I was, thinking you were a right goody-goody and you’re all over here asking Priya to fuck you and your man.”  
All of you erupt into a fit of laughter, your laughs ringing out across the lawn.   
“You know what? It does sound like it could be a bit of fun.” Priya says, clutching her sides. “And, I haven’t gotten laid in weeks.”  
“Yass, girly! I’m telling you, it would be a blast!” Chelsea chimes.   
Priya stares at her for a second as she bites her lip. “Alright then, just let me know when and where.” She says with a smirk.  
Chelsea claps her hands excitedly, jumping up and down. “Lucas is gonna be so surprised! I can’t wait to see the look on his face!”  
Priya pours herself another margarita and downs it quickly. “So, when were you thinking?”  
A mysterious smile spreads across Chelsea’s face as she gives the bombshell a once over. “What about tonight?”  
“Tonight?” Priya asks, a surprised look on her face.  
“Yea, why not?” The bubbly blonde says, playfully.   
You look at Priya. “Yea, why not babes?” You smirk. “It’s about time you get to have a bit of fun in here. And Lucas is fit.”  
Priya goes quiet for a moment, you could see her brain working behind her brown eyes. “Alright then. Tonight.” She smiles.   
Chelsea jumps for joy as she runs around and pulls the bombshell into a tight hug. “This is gonna be so much fun!”

CHELSEA

“What are you doing, kitten?” Lucas says with a laugh as you tie a blindfold around his eyes.   
“I told you, Dr. Koh. It’s a surprise.” You say with a giggle as you let your tongue softly trail across his lips.  
He wraps his arms around your waist, pulling you closer to him. His tongue fills your mouth, swirling against yours as his hands grip your ass. “You’re so hot.” He says through a growl.  
“This isn’t even the best part, big daddy.” You say as you playfully bite his lip. You take his hands in yours and slowly lead him over towards the bed, positioning him at the end of it. “Now, I want you to wait right here and don’t you dare think of taking that blindfold off until I tell you to, is that understood Dr. Koh?” You say in your most authoritative voice.  
Lucas lets out a sexy laugh as he runs his hands up your thighs. “Understood, kitten.”  
“Good. Now I’ll be right back. Don’t you go anywhere.” You say through a giggle as you make your way towards the door leading out of the hideaway.   
“I wouldn’t dream of it.” He smirks.   
You close the door and make your way upstairs to the dressing room to find Priya. You give the door a gentle knock, letting her know that it was time. She opens the door slowly and lets you in.   
“I’m not sure this fits me very well.” The bombshell says with a laugh.   
You open her robe and give her a once over. “You look so sexy, girly!” You chime. She really did. She was wearing a black bra and panties set of yours, never worn of course. You had purchased it for your trip here and it was the perfect thing to have her wear for the evening of fun you had planned. The top was see-through lace, her large breasts all but falling out of it. The bottoms were sheer and barely there. You had paired her ensemble with cute black garters attached to thigh high stockings. “You look so good, like I’m not even kidding. Lucas is going to have a coronary when he sees this on you.”   
“What about you? Show me what you’ve got under that robe.” She says through a giggle.  
You untie the robe and reveal a sexy little red lingerie set with matching red garters and red thigh high stockings.   
“Dayum, babe! You look incredible!” She chimes as she claps her hands.   
“I know his favorite colors are red and black so when he sees us in these, well we’re gonna be his favorites.” You smile at her. “I figured your nerves were going a bit, so I swiped a bottle of vodka from the bar and hid it over there under my vanity.” You say with a giggle. You cross the room and grab the liquor from under the vanity along with two shot glasses. You fill them each up with the clear liquid, handing one to Priya. “To a fun filled night of lust and desire.” You say with a wink.  
The two of you clink glasses and down the shots, both of you letting out a slow breath as the liquid goes down.   
“Let me have another.” Priya laughs. “I need to take the edge off.”  
You pour two more shots and take them quickly.   
“Alright, are you ready for this, girly? Are you ready to have your mind blown?” You laugh. “I wasn’t kidding when I said that he was good in the sack. You’re in for the night of your life.”  
“I’m ready. Let’s do it.” She says as she claps her hands, excitedly.   
You both tie your robes before the two of you quickly make your way back downstairs, disappearing into the hideaway. Lucas was still sitting at the edge of the bed where you had left him.  
“I’m back, Dr. Koh.” You say seductively, making his head perk up.   
“You have no idea how much restraint it’s taken me not to rip this thing off my face, kitten.” He says, his voice low and gruff.  
You glance at Priya and give her a wink, the two of you giggling.   
Lucas cocks his head to the side. “Do I hear… two of you?” He says as a sexy smirk spreads across his face.   
“So, I may have done something a little extra, big daddy.” You say as you grab your phone and turn on a sexy playlist. A slow, sultry beat fills the air. You take Priya’s hand in yours and the two of you saunter over towards him. “Give me your hands.” You say to him sweetly.  
He holds his hands out and you take them in yours. “So, I was thinking earlier today about how good you were yesterday.” You say as you take one of his hands and position it on your breasts, slowly running his hand down the front of your body. “And then I had this crazy idea…this crazy, sexy idea. So, I’d like to run it by you, if that’s alright, Dr. Koh?”  
He bites his lip as his fingers explore the fabric of your lingerie. “You have my attention.” He says.  
“I was thinking about how much fun it would be if tonight, we did something a little naughty.” You chime.   
He lets out a soft laugh. “Oh?”  
You take his other hand and place it on Priya’s voluptuous breasts, kneading them with his hand as your fingers guide him. “I was thinking, why should my man only have one kitten to play with…” You say as you slowly lower his hand down Priya’s stomach towards her panties. “When he can have two kittens to play with?” You say as you bring your mouth down to his, softly brushing your lips against them. “Two kittens that you can do whatever you want with.” You softly bite his lip, making his breath hitch. “Two kittens you can dominate.” You lower your hand down to his crotch, gripping his massive erection in your hand, pulling a low growl from his throat. Priya lets out a soft moan as his fingers pinch her nipple through the lace fabric of her lingerie. “Two kittens that you can control.” You whisper. “How does that sound, big daddy?”   
He grabs your hair and kisses you hard, his tongue tasting you urgently before slowly pulling away. “Does that answer your question?” He says, his voice raspy.  
You let out a giggle as you look at Priya. “I think that’s a yes, girly.” You say with a wink, making Priya giggle.   
The two of you slowly back away from him. “Okay, Dr. Koh. You can take your blindfold off now.” You say sweetly.  
He grabs the blindfold and all but rips it off his head, his eyes were filled with lust and fire. He takes the two of you in, his gaze drifting between both of your beautiful bodies. Your skin felt warm from the liquor and your body was buzzing. You slowly turn towards Priya and run your hands down the length of her body, biting your lip as you pull the robe down her tawny shoulders, letting it fall to the floor. She does the same, a small, flirty smile on her face. The two of you step closer together, your lips softly brushing up against hers. Priya runs her hand through your hair as her tongue enters your mouth, pulling out a soft moan from your throat. Lucas stands up from the bed and makes his way towards the two of you, slowly circling around your beautiful bodies, taking you both in. You feel him stop behind you, his chest pressed up against your back as he slowly places his lips on your neck, open mouth kissing your skin. His hand runs down your backside, squeezing your ass cheeks. You pull Priya in closer as you run your hands over her large breasts, making her moan into your mouth, sending a jolt of electricity through your spine. The two of you let out a giggle as your hands explore each other.   
“You. Are. Everything.” He growls as he bites your neck, making you moan in delight. He pushes his hard length up against you, making your sex clench. You slow the kiss with Priya and take her hand in yours as you turn around to face your sexy, dark-haired man. You unbutton his white collared shirt and slowly remove it from his body, tossing it to the floor as you run your fingers down his solid abs. Priya walks around behind him, placing her mouth on his back, trailing her tongue across his shoulder blades as her hands explore his backside. You take his belt in your hands and begin to undo the latch, keeping your eyes locked on his the entire time. When it was undone, you whip it out of his pants and chuck it across the room, making the fire in his eyes ignite even more.   
“You feel so hard, Dr. Koh.” You say as you run your hand over the front of his pants, gripping him firmly, pulling out a moan from his sexy mouth.   
“I can’t wait to fuck you, kitten.” He growls as he bites his lip.  
“Mmm. I do love the sound of that, big daddy.” You whisper as you unbutton his pants and drop them to his feet. He kicks them off. You take a step back and admire his naked toned frame. He keeps his eyes locked on you as Priya’s hands wrap around to the front of him, slowly making their way down to his length, before gripping him with both hands. He lets out a gasp, followed by a deep groan as she slowly begins to massage his balls with one hand and pump him with the other.   
“Fuck. You girls are so hot.” He says as he lets out a sigh.   
You step forward and take his hands in yours as you walk him over to the bed, positioning him at the bottom. You and Priya get down on your knees in front of him, both of you spreading his legs open, giving you full access to his fully erect length. He grips the bedsheets in anticipation as you slowly lower your mouth towards him, a small smirk on your face. Priya begins to place soft kisses on his inner thigh, before you take him in your mouth, swirling your tongue around his tip and down his shaft.   
“Jesus Christ.” He moans as he tilts his head back.   
“Mmm, do you like when I suck your cock, big daddy?” You ask as you flick his tip with your tongue, before popping your mouth off, sending a loud suction noise throughout the room.  
“I fucking love when you suck my cock, kitten.” He growls through a heavy breath.   
Priya lowers her head and begins to lick and suck on his balls, making his body shake. You take him back in between your lips and slowly begin to fuck him with your mouth. He knots his hand in your hair firmly, pushing your head down further, filling your throat with his thickness. You let out a moan against him that makes him breathe faster.   
“That feels so fucking good.” He whispers as he takes in a sharp breath.   
Priya continues to suck his balls, letting out soft moans against him as her hands find your sex. You run your hand up Lucas’ chest, pinching at his nipple  
“Mmm, Lucas, I had no idea you were so big.” Priya says, her voice smooth as silk.  
“Mmm, fuck.” He pants. “You like a nice big cock, don’t you girls?”  
You both nod your head, making him bite his lip.  
“Good. That’s really good.” He growls.  
“Mmm, I can’t wait to see what Chelsea’s been bragging about.” Priya says against his balls before flicking her tongue against them.  
The two of you switch positions, your mouth nuzzling against his ball sac as Priya deepthroats him. His breathing becomes faster. You glance up towards him, his eyes were focused on you, the veins bulging from his neck, his jaw clenched as he white knuckled the sheets. The sound of Priya’s lips popping off his head repeatedly, makes your sex clench. Lucas tilts his head back and lets out a low growl towards the ceiling.   
“Fuck.” His voice comes out deep and raspy, sending a jolt through your body.  
You move your mouth upward and begin to lick the sides of his length while Priya focuses on the head, keeping your eyes locked on his face. He takes you both by the hair, pulling you up off of him. “Kiss. Taste me on each other.” He says gruffly as he guides your heads together.  
You take Priya’s face in your hands and kiss her passionately, letting out soft moans against her mouth. Her hands run the length of your body, pulling your breasts out of the top of your lingerie.  
“Good girls.” He says as he runs his fingers through you and Priya’s hair.   
Lucas stands up and takes the two of you by the hands, helping you both to your feet before motioning for the two of you to get on the bed. You both fall onto the mattress, giggling as your hands explore each other. Priya’s mouth finds your exposed nipples, her lips placing soft kisses around your areolas. You let out a soft moan as you feel Lucas’ hands on your thighs, a second later his teeth are on your flesh. He bites you softly, letting his tongue and his lips explore your inner thighs, making you shake. Priya brings her face back to yours and fills your mouth with her tongue. You reach down and run your hand through Lucas’ hair, the feeling of his mouth getting closer and closer to your sex makes you moan in anticipation. He takes his hand and grips your sex through your red silk panties, licking at the wetness that was soaking through, making your hips jerk towards him. He hooks them in his fingers and rips them down your legs as his mouth hungrily finds your sex. He buries his face in you, sucking your swollen sex into his mouth as he forcefully licks you, making you cry out with pleasure.   
“That feels so good, big daddy.” You say as you lean up on your elbows to look at him.  
His eyes lock with yours, the look in his eyes made you feel weak. “You taste devine, kitten.” He says as he laps at the wetness seeping from your sex, slowly inserting the tip of his tongue inside of you.  
“Mmm, you look so hot babe.” Priya says with a giggle.  
You take your hand and tug at her panties, signaling for her to take them off. She maneuvers her body out of them as you unhook her bra, letting her large breasts fall out. You pull her down towards you, letting your mouth explore her breasts as your fingers play with her sex. She was dripping wet. You slowly take two of your small fingers and insert them into her sex, pumping them slowly, drawing out a long moan from her lips. Her sound makes Lucas speed up, his mouth working the hell out of your sex. You could feel yourself getting closer, before he abruptly stops, softly nipping at your skin as his mouth makes its way up your body. You feel him latch on to your side, his teeth pressing firmly against your skin, making you whimper. It was incredible how since being paired with Lucas, a bite could go from being painful to pleasurable. You grip your hands into his hair and pull him towards you, bringing his mouth to Priya’s voluptuous breast. Your tongues occasionally touch as you both suck and bite at the bombshells’ nipple, making her moan. Lucas kisses you passionately before he stands up and walks around to the other side of the bed. He lays down on the mattress, grabbing Priya by the hand and pulling her towards him.  
“Sit on my face.” He instructs her, his tone commanding.  
“Happily.” The bombshell chimes as she positions her sex on top of Lucas’ mouth. He grips her hips and begins to expertly move his tongue against her, making her shriek with delight. You sit up and bring your lips to Lucas’ chest, softly and slowly trailing your tongue over his nipple, placing wet kisses on his skin. His hand finds your body and his fingers rub your skin softly. You place kisses all down his stomach towards his length, letting your mouth hover over him, making his erection jump at your breath. You take him into your mouth and deepthroat him fast, making him let out a loud groan against Priya’s sex which in turn, makes her moan loudly. You suck him hard, popping him out of your mouth every few seconds before sucking him back in. You could feel his length throbbing with every movement, so hard that it looked like it might explode.   
“You’re so hard, big daddy.” You say with a giggle, making his hips jerk towards you.   
You grab the condom from the nightstand and open the packaging. You pull the condom out and slowly slide it over his large length, before you sit on him, reverse cowgirl, positioning his length at the opening of your sex. You playfully tip fuck him for a moment, feeling his hands find your backside, giving you a spank. You slide onto him, taking him deep inside you. You lean forward and expertly begin to twerk, bouncing your ass quickly, your sex sliding up and down his shaft at a brisk pace.   
“Fuck. Jesus Christ.” He says as he pulls his mouth away from Priya’s sex, letting out a long gasp.  
“Mmm, I love fucking you, big daddy.” You moan as you speed up your hips, your skin slapping against him. You continue twerking, the feeling of him filling you sending waves of pleasure over your body. Lucas buries his face back into Priya’s sex again and from the moan she let out, you could tell that he was sucking her hard. You feel his hands grip your backside as he spanks your left cheek hard, making you gasp. He does the same to the right cheek before grabbing your ass in his hands and pulling you down harder onto him. You let out a loud moan of pleasure which makes his length jump inside of you.  
“Oh, fuck! I’m gonna cum.” Priya says, breathlessly. The bombshell lets out a series of moans as Lucas sends her over the edge with his mouth while you bounce your sex on top of him. Priya slumps over onto the bed, trying to regain her composure. Lucas sits up, taking your breasts in his hands as his chest pushes up against your back. He hugs you close as he thrusts his hips up to meet your movements, his rock-hard length slamming into you.   
“Oh, yea. You feel so good, kitten.” He says as he takes you by the hair and pulls your head back. He trails his tongue down your neck and towards your shoulder, biting down into the muscly area between the two, making you gasp. He pounds into you for a few more seconds before he stops you, lifting you off of him. He signals to Priya to get on all fours in front of him as he stands at the foot of the bed. She slowly positions herself in front of him and he enters her from behind, slamming into her hard. He wraps her long hair around his fist and yanks her head back, making her squeal. He brings his mouth down towards her ear. “Now, here’s what’s going to happen. I’m going to fuck you hard, so hard.” He says as he bites at her neck, making her gasp. “And as I fuck you, I want you to lick my kitten’s beautiful little pussy. Can you do that for me?” He says, his voice deep and rough.  
Priya nods her head. Lucas slams into her hard, yanking her head back harder. “I can’t hear you.”  
“Yes, I’ll do whatever you want me to do.” She whispers.   
“Good girl. So obedient.” He says as he releases her head.  
He locks eyes with you. “Lay down in front of her, kitten.” He says as he bites his lip, his gaze running the length of your body. “My God, you are so fucking beautiful.” He smiles at you.  
You position yourself in front of Priya, spreading your legs wide as your fingers find your nipples. The sexy bombshell flicks her tongue across your swollen sex making you moan in delight. Lucas’ eyes stay locked on yours, the sound of him slamming into Priya so hard, you couldn’t explain how much it turned you on. His eyes were dark and intense, taking you in like a predator would his prey. The feeling of Priya moaning against you makes your body shake.  
“Mmm, that feels so good.” You pant as your eyes start to roll back into your head.  
“Eyes on mine, kitten. Don’t you dare look away.” The sexy dark-haired man growls at you. He looked so unbelievably hot, the way his muscles flexed as he pounded into her sets your body on fire. You keep your eyes on his, struggling to keep composed as your legs shake uncontrollably from the feeling of Priya’s tongue flicking against your swollen center. You were on such a high, the vodka intensifying your desire for both of them. You take her hair in your hands and arch your hips, pushing yourself harder against her mouth. Her tongue flicking against you faster with every strong, forceful thrust Lucas gave her.  
“Oh God, I’m so close.” You say through a moan, throwing your head back.  
“Fuck, oh fuck, give it to me babe.” Priya shrieks. “Right there, don’t fucking stop.” She pants.  
Lucas speeds up sending her toppling over the edge. Her cries vibrate against you making you explode. You let out a gasp as you lose control of your senses. Every muscle in your body ached, your body cumming so hard that you thought you were going to lose consciousness. Your hands grip the sheets as the bombshells head falls onto your stomach, her lips kissing over your abs. You lay there for a minute trying to catch your breath. Lucas stops abruptly and pats her on the ass letting her know he was done with her. The bombshell falls beside you on the mattress, soft whimpers leaving her mouth as her body trembled. Lucas grabs your ankles and yanks you down to the edge of the bed. He takes your hand in his and sits you up as he unhooks your bra with one hand and tosses it across the room before shoving you back down to the mattress. He grabs your wrists with one hand and holds them above your head as he leans down and kisses you passionately. His tongue went wild against yours, his breath hitting the back of your throat. He slides inside of you and pumps slowly, letting out a guttural moan against your mouth as he takes your lip between his teeth. “I’m gonna fuck you so hard, kitten.” He says, flicking his tongue against your lips. “You want that, don’t you?”  
“Mmm, yes big daddy. I want it so bad.” You whisper as you struggle to get your hands free so you could touch him, you desperately wanted to run your hands down his strong body. He tightens his grasp on your wrists.   
“You’re such a good girl. I wanna corrupt you.” He growls against you.   
“Yes… Please… Please fuck me.” You beg.   
“Tell me you want me to corrupt you. Tell me you want me to make you bad.” He says as he bites your neck, slamming into you one time, just enough to make your sex clench.  
You let out sharp breaths as you nuzzle your face into his shoulder. “Corrupt me, big daddy. Make me bad. I wanna be bad.”  
“Deep down, you’re a naughty, dirty, bad girl, aren’t you, kitten?”  
“Mmm, yes.” You whisper. “I’m your bad girl, Dr. Koh.”  
He leans up and grabs you by the waist, pulling you farther down the bed to where your ass was almost off the mattress and begins pumping into you at a steady pace. He felt so hard, solid as a rock as he filled your sex. You prop yourself up on your elbows, bringing your legs to the sides of your face, giving him full access to go deeper inside of you. He groans as he starts to slam into you harder, his balls slapping against your ass.  
“Yes, fuck yes, you feel so good inside of me.” You say as you lock eyes with him.   
He goes harder, so hard that you thought you might break. His eyes burned with such an intensity that you swore he was going to catch on fire. You let out a loud moan, your cries making him go faster. He grips your throat with his hands, squeezing, with no hesitation this time. He knew you could take it. He continues to pump into you, his breath coming out in fast spurts, sweat trickling down his body, dripping onto your skin. You glance towards Priya who was still laying across the bed, a contented smile on her face.  
“Fuck, kitten. I love fucking you. It’s like you were made just for me.” He says to you, biting his lip.   
“I’m all yours.” You pant.  
“That’s right, you’re all fucking mine. I own you.” He growls.  
You let out a loud moan, feeling that familiar sensation begin to form in the pit of your stomach.   
“Tell me I own you.” He commands.  
“You own me, big daddy.” You whimper.  
“Say it again. Louder.” He growls, squeezing your throat tighter  
“You own me! Fuck, you own me, I’m all yours.” You cry out. “I don’t ever want another man to fuck me, just you.”  
You squirm against him as you start to get closer. Your body was shaking as your sex involuntarily clenched against him. You feel yourself about to explode.  
“You’re fucking everything, kitten.” He says as he releases your throat and leans down and wraps his arms underneath your body, pressing his chest to yours, kissing you as he pushes you over the edge. You let out a cry into his mouth, cumming so hard that your eyes tear. You grasp his back and wrap your legs around his waist. He continues pumping as he gets closer. You feel his body begin to tremble and you hold him tighter. He takes your neck in his teeth as he lets out a gasp, followed by a loud groan, he body convulsing against you. You grip at the taut muscles in his back, placing open mouth kisses all over his shoulder. His length explodes inside of you as his teeth bite down on your flesh, making you see stars. He pumps through his orgasm, gasping, squeezing you so tight you felt like your ribs might break. He trembles in your arms as he slowly comes down, relaxing against you, the grip of his teeth on your flesh letting up. He lets out a long breath against your skin, placing soft kisses over the tender spot where he bit you before picking you up and holding you against him, his length still inside you. He kisses your lips slow and soft. The kiss was tender, the primal side gone. He sits down on the bed and hugs you close, resting his head against your chest as your fingers brush through his hair, now wet with sweat.  
“I think my vagina is bruised.” Priya says with a giggle, making both of you break into laughter.   
You turn your gaze towards the bombshell, giving her a big smile. “Girly, you were so quiet that I forgot you were even laying there.” You say with a laugh.   
“I would have joined in on that last bit, but I don’t think I can move… Or walk.” She says, a beautiful laugh rolling off her lips.   
“Sorry about that, Priya.” Lucas says as he pats her hand with his. “I can get a little rough.”  
“Babe, you have nothing to be sorry about. Trust me on that.” She laughs. “Easily, the best sex of my life.”  
Lucas turns his gaze back to yours as he cups your face in his hands. “You just keep on surprising me, don’t you kitten?” He says with a smile.   
“I told you that I’m full of surprises, Dr. Koh.” You giggle.   
“You sure are.” He leans forward and softly kisses you. “Thank you, kitten.”  
“You don’t have to thank me, big daddy. All I wanna do is make you happy and keep you satisfied.” You whisper against his lips.   
“It’s not possible for me to be anything but happy with you.” He says with a smile, making your heart flutter.  
“Aw, Dr. Koh. You’re gonna make me cry happy tears.” You say as you feel your eyes well up.  
He brushes his lips against yours. “Don’t cry, kitten.” He kisses you tenderly, so tender that it made your stomach flip. This was a different side to him. “You’ve ruined me for any other woman. They’d falter by comparison.”  
You let out a giggle. “Good. That was my master plan all along, Dr. Koh.”  
“Is that so?” He says with a chuckle.   
You nod your head. “I’m always thinking ahead, big daddy.”  
Priya stands up and stretches as she searches the room for her clothes. “Where are you going, girly?” You ask her as you climb off of Lucas.  
“To get an ice pack. I need to ice my vagina.” She says breaking into a fit of laughter. “Ouch. Stop laughing, Priya.”  
Lucas disposes of the condom and pulls his pants on. “Are you sure you’re alright?” He asks, trying to hide the smirk on his face.  
“I’m more than alright.” The bombshell giggles as she looks towards you. “You weren’t lying, babe.”  
“She wasn’t lying about what?” The dark-haired man asks as he pulls his shirt on.  
“About you being really good in bed.” She says with a wink, making Lucas let out a hearty laugh.   
“I aim to please.” He says as he grabs your bra and panties and brings them over to you.   
“Well, you fucking succeeded. Now if you’ll excuse me, I’m gonna go ice my lady bits.” She smiles as she heads towards the door.   
“Thanks, Priya.” You say, smiling at her. “Thanks for partaking in my little play session.”  
“Anytime babe!” She chimes as she exits the room.  
You start to pull your panties on just as Lucas grabs you from behind and tosses you back onto the bed, making you squeal. He climbs on top of you and pins your hands down, a sexy smirk spread across his face.   
“What are you doing, mister?” You say with a giggle.   
He leans down and kisses you softly, trailing his tongue over your lips. “I’m not finished with you yet, kitten.”  
“You’re not?” You ask through a laugh.   
“Oh no. Not even close.” He smiles as he kisses you again. “I think it’s only fair that I repay the favor, kitten.” He says quietly into your mouth. “What’s your favorite sexual fantasy? Whatever it is, I want to please you.”  
“You are.” You say with a sweet smile.   
He gazes into your eyes. “Me?”  
You nod your head softly. “Absolutely. You’re the fantasy I never knew I had, Dr. Koh.”  
He loosens his grip on your hands and wraps his arms around your body, pulling you up and into his lap. “I’ve never had a woman say that to me before.” He says as his fingers softly stroke your cheek.  
You wrap your arms around his neck. “That’s because all the other women couldn’t see you the way I see you. I adore you.”  
He nuzzles his face into your neck as he wraps his arms tightly around you, his hands running up your bare back, letting out a soft sigh against your skin. “You just keep on surprising me, kitten.”

BROOKLYN

You lay on the daybed looking up at the stars. The evening breeze was beautiful, and it felt nice blowing across your skin. You didn’t understand how everything had got so screwed up. You had come onto the show hoping to meet the man of your dreams, the man you could share your hopes and aspirations with, the man you could share yourself with. You hadn’t planned on falling for two men at the same time. Your head and your heart felt like they were being pulled in two separate directions. You knew that everything with Henrik would go back to normal, back to the way it was, if you would only just go to him and tell him that he was the one you wanted, that you had made a decision and you were all in. He was it for you, but you couldn’t bring yourself to do that. You couldn’t bring yourself to lie to him. Your head told you that Henrik was the right choice. He was attractive, he was affectionate towards you and he respected you, he didn’t speak to you crossly. He always took your thoughts and opinions into consideration. He cared about you and he showed that, every day. But your heart, your heart was stuck on Gary. You had tried to ignore it, tried to turn it off, multiple times, but you just couldn’t break free. Every time you saw him, you got butterflies in your stomach and seeing him with that redhead in the video had made your heart ache with such pain that you had felt like you couldn’t breathe. You just wished you could turn back time, maybe you could have done something to prevent everything from happening the way it did. You wished he had never kissed Priya. Sure, the two of you were okay now, but she was right when she said that you and Gary would still be together if she hadn’t gotten in between you. Gary brought back those feelings you had buried deep down after everything had ended with Jaxon. He made you laugh, he made you smile, he made you feel like the most beautiful woman on the planet. But he also made you nervous. You were sure the viewers would say that you were being too hard on him, you knew they would. They would tell you that it was just a kiss and that the two of you had barely known each other a week when it all happened, but anyone on the outside could never understand the way things worked and progressed in here, without experiencing it for themselves. Spending every moment with someone, day after day, doing nothing but talking and cuddling, it had a way of making someone you just met, feel like they had been there all along. That’s how you felt with Gary, like he had been a part of your life forever. But him kissing Priya… You look down at your hand, folding and unfolding the letter from your parents between your fingers.  
The sound of a pillow landing on the daybed next to you makes you jump. You look up and see Gary standing at the foot of the bed, smiling at you. “Alright?” He asks, his blue eyes lit up in the moonlight.   
“What are you doing out here?” You ask.  
He shrugs. “Figured I’d come down and keep you company. It gets lonely out here.” He drops down on the daybed beside yours, positioning himself on his side, propping his head up on his hand. “And Noah’s snoring…Jesus Christ.” His smirk makes you laugh.   
“It’s maddening at times, isn’t it?” You say through a giggle.   
“Makes me want to bang my head against the wall.”   
“I wouldn’t recommend that. You need to cherish the brain cells you have left.” You say playfully, giving him a wink.  
“Ah, you’ve got jokes, huh?” He says as he chucks a pillow at you.  
You catch it and turn over on your side to face him, wrapping your arms around it. “You’re not getting it back.”  
“Well, looks like I’ll just have to come share that big bed with you then.” He smirks as he shifts to get up.   
You chuck the pillow back at him, hitting him in the face as you let out a laugh. “Separate beds, Gare-bear.” You snicker.   
He shakes his head, trying to hide the smile that was playing at his lips. “You and that Gare-bear shit, I swear."  
“Oh please, you love it.” You say, breaking into a fit of laughter.  
He lays back down to face you, leaning his head on his hand making his bicep flex. He had the sexiest smile on his face, and he looked gorgeous. You let your eyes briefly take him in, focusing on his shirtless body, his pecs and his abs illuminated by the moon. The way his gray sweats sat low on his hips, the perfect V of his lower abdomen exposed, it gave you chills. “Maybe just a little bit.” He says, holding his fingers up in a small pinching motion. He lets out a small sigh. “So, how are you doing? You alright?” He asks, his blue eyes focused on yours. He had a sweet look on his face, a look of genuine concern.   
You shrug. “It kinda sucks, but I’m dealing with it.”  
“What happened? If you don’t mind me asking… You don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want to.” He says, giving you a small smile.   
You let out a giggle. “I’m not talking to you about my boy problems, Gary.”  
“Alright, that’s fair.” He smiles.   
A breeze blows over the two of you and you shiver, sending goosebumps over your body. You could pinpoint the exact moment that your nipples got hard against the silky fabric of your light pink cami romper as Gary’s cheeks flush a slight shade of red.   
“Sorry to be a distraction, but I’m cold.” You say with a chuckle.   
“I can see that.” He laughs as he runs his hands over his face, his cheeks red.  
You break into a fit of laughter at the muscular blondes’ embarrassment.   
“I’m sorry.” He laughs. “I just… well… It’s hard not to look…”  
“It’s fine, really.” You giggle. “I can’t help it. When I get cold, I could cut diamonds with these babies.” You say, hardly able to breath from laughing so hard.  
“Well now, I can’t even look at you. I’ll just be picturing your hard nipples, Brooklyn. Thanks for that.” He chuckles as he rests his arm over his eyes.   
“Anytime.” You say through a giggle as you pull the sheet up over your chest. “There, that better?”   
He moves his arm and glances over at you. “I kinda liked the way you were before if I’m honest.” He says as he flashes you a flirty smile.   
“Shut up.” You say as you giggle uncontrollably.  
“Hey, you asked.” He chuckles.   
You adjust your pillow and reposition your head as you and Gary lay there in silence for a few minutes. Being out here with him, it did something to you. “What was your childhood like?” You ask, breaking the silence.   
“Brutal, if I’m honest.” He says through a small laugh.   
You shift, propping your head up on your hand. “Aw, how come?” You ask him, an apologetic look on your face.   
He shrugs. “I was picked on a lot as a kid. Never had many friends. I was a bit of a nerd, always tinkering with machines and whatnot.” He says as he grabs a stray leaf from his bed and tosses it to the ground. “I was scrawny and awkward too, which didn’t help.”  
“I can’t picture you as scrawny and awkward.” You say to him with a small smile.   
“Take my word for it, I was.” His beautiful blue eyes meet yours. “My childhood was rough. My dad left when I was just a young lad, I think I was around six or seven. My mom struggled, worked two jobs to pay the bills and keep food on the table. The prick never helped her, never paid a dime in child support. Came to see me a handful of times throughout the course of my life.” He pauses as he lets out a small sigh. “My nan, well she stepped in to help out. She’d take me to all my practices and games, would pick me up from school and help me with my homework. She’d cook and clean and get me all squared away at bedtime. She was, in a sense like my mom.”  
“She sounds like an incredible woman.” You say softly.   
His eyes light up as he smiles. It warmed your heart to see how much Gary loved his nan. “Oh she is. She’s the best. She sacrificed a lot for me. She drove thirty miles each way, every single day, just to make sure I was taken care of while my mom worked. When I was younger, I never really realized how much she did, ya know? All I knew was she was always around, which also didn’t sit well with a lot of the guys in my school. Who brings their nan to every game? It only made the bullying worse.”  
“I’m sorry that happened to you. Those kids sound like little pricks.” You say, angry at the thought of anyone making Gary feel so insignificant.   
“They were, but all that bullying was what really pushed me to change the way people looked at me. I started working out… A lot. Bulked up and made the football team, took my anger and aggression out on the field. None of them wanted to mess with me after that.” He says with a small laugh. “But my obsession with getting bigger and stronger, it also caused a lot of problems.”  
“What do you mean? What kind of problems?” You ask as you stare at him intently.   
“When I graduated, I basically lived at the gym. When I wasn’t lifting weights there, I was lifting at home in my bedroom. I became obsessed and it started affecting my everyday life. I was missing work, working out through injuries instead of letting my body heal. It didn’t matter how big I got or how good I looked, when I looked in the mirror, I still saw that skinny little fuck that all the kids said would amount to nothing.”  
“How did you break the cycle?” You ask.  
“I continued on that way for a while until one day, my nan looked at me and said what’s the point of lifting all those weights at the gym when you don’t lift a finger to help me around the house?” He says sadly. “Her words, well they were exactly what I needed to hear. I stopped going to the gym so much, I started seeing a Physio to help me with all the damage I had done to my wrist and I got in touch with a counselor. Saw him three times a month.”  
You give him a small smile. “That was really brave of you, Gary. It’s hard to talk about things like that, especially to someone you don’t really know.”  
“Yea… it was awkward alright. I’m not one to just open up and talk about stuff like that.” He says with a sigh. “I still have to be careful though. The gym became my outlet, my way of processing all the emotions I was trying to bottle up. Anytime I get stressed, anytime I’m pissed off or whatever, I always wanna run for the gym. I’ve had to learn to try to find other ways of coping with my feelings. It’s hard in here though, there isn’t much to fill the time.”  
“I’m sorry you went through all of that. I really am. That makes me sad.” You say, a sympathetic smile on your face.   
“Aw, don’t be. I’m good now.” He says as he flashes you a big grin. “Besides, I wouldn’t be the amazing man I am today if I hadn’t went through all that shit.”  
“True. You are amazing.” You smile.  
He gazes at you for a second, making your heart speed up a bit. His blue eyes were so beautiful. A small smile appears on his face. “Thanks, Brooklyn. I appreciate that.”  
“Anytime, babe.”   
“What about you? What was your childhood like? Tell me about your family.” He says, his eyes staying locked on yours waiting for you to speak.   
“Well, as you know I grew up in California. My childhood wasn’t that bad, really. I mean I dealt with getting picked on a bit when I was younger, but nothing like what you had to deal with.”  
“Who could pick on someone like you?” He asks, shocked.  
You let out a small laugh. “Well growing up with a last name like Khoury after 9/11 made me an easy target. Kids are idiots. They love to pick on you if you’re a little bit different, and well, I came from a Lebanese American family. My grandparents migrated over to the states from Lebanon back when my dad was very young. My Jiddu…” You pause. “I’m sorry, I mean my grandfather…”  
“You don’t have to apologize for using words that I don’t know. I’m a fast learner.” He says. “Go on, your Jiddu…”   
You give him an appreciative smile. “My Jiddu worked his ass off and started one of the biggest custom furnishing companies in New York. When my dad graduated high school, he moved to California for college, which is where he met my mom. They had me a few years after they graduated.”  
“What do your parents do?” He asks.  
“Well my mom never worked. She was a stay at home mom. My dad is an Aeronautical Engineer.” You reply.   
Gary’s eyes light up. “So, he works on planes and all that? Designs them and their systems?” An image of Gary talking about engines and mechanical systems with your dad pops into your head, making your smile.   
You nod.  
“That’s really cool. I wish I had a job as cool as that. And here I thought I could impress you by saying I operated cranes, meanwhile your dad fucking makes shit fly.” He says with a laugh.   
“Hey, there’s nothing wrong with cranes.” You say with a smile.   
“Well it’s certainly not as impressive as saying Aeronautical Engineer.” He chuckles.   
“It sounds cooler than saying you’re a writer.” You laugh.   
He shakes his head. “Nah, I like that you’re a writer. You get paid to put your thoughts down on paper.”   
“I never get to do that.” You chuckle. “I usually just write whatever I’m assigned to write. I really only get to put my own thoughts down during my free time.”   
“What kind of stuff do you like to write?” The way he expressed such interest in your life, it made your stomach flutter a bit.   
“Songs, poetry, some short stories… My dream is to be a published author one day.” You say as you gaze off into the sky. “The thought of tens of thousands of people reading my thoughts, my ideas, my words… The idea that something that I have to say could potentially help someone, give someone that oh my God, she felt the same way feeling.” You bring your eyes back to his. “That’s what I really want.”  
“I reckon all you gotta do is go out there and make it happen.” He says to you with a smile.  
You chuckle. “It’s not that easy.”   
“Sure it is.” He says with a laugh. “Just put those thoughts down on that paper and make that dream a reality, darlin’.” His blue eyes sparkled. “I believe you can.”   
“Aw, Gary. You’re so sweet.” You smile at him.   
“True.” He says with a chuckle.   
“You sound just like my parents.” You say with a laugh as you flip the letter between your fingers once more, playing with the edge of the paper.   
“What you got there?” He asks, curious.  
“It’s a letter from my parents.” You say as you hold the folded paper up. “It was my reward for being the best snogger.” You say with a giggle.  
He gives you a gentle smile. “Will you read it to me?”  
You let out a small laugh. “You don’t want to hear this. It’s just sappy stuff.”  
“Of course I wanna hear it. I love sappy shit.” He smirks making you laugh and before you know it, you feel tears trickling down your face. You cover your face with your hands, embarrassed.   
“I’m sorry.” You choke. “I’m so emotional, the last few days have really taken a toll on me.”  
“Hey.” He says as he stands up and takes a seat on the edge of the bed next to you. “You don’t have to apologize.” He rests his hand on the mattress opposite your body as he gazes down at you. “It’s okay to be emotional. There ain’t nothin’ wrong with that. You have nothing to be sorry for, and if you don’t want to read it out, that’s okay. It won’t hurt my feelings.”  
You give him a small smile. “I mean, I can… If you really want to hear it.” You say as your eyes meet his. His deep blue eyes looked so soft and endearing that they made your heart ache.   
“Brooklyn, I want to hear everything when it comes to you.” He says, a small smile on his face.   
You slowly sit up and position yourself at the top of the bed as Gary lays across the mattress on his side. You gently unfold the letter in your lap.   
“Hayete,  
First, we want to say that your mother and I are so proud of you. The way you have handled yourself, the way you have stayed true to yourself, true to the woman that you are, you’ve made us very proud. From the moment you were born, you became the sun to our planet, your beams lighting up every dark spot of our world. I read a quote once when you were just a little girl that said -it’s a beautiful thing, watching another adult walking around out there in the world with your heart beating inside of them, and it wasn’t until the other day that it truly resonated within me. You are the best thing that I’ve ever done with my life, the best thing that ever came from me and your mother.” You pause to catch your breath, your eyes welling with fresh tears. Gary places his hand on your knee, his fingers softly stroke your skin, his eyes never leaving yours. “Hayete, you deserve everything. Love, happiness, success. We know that things have been hard on you, we’ve seen the sadness in your eyes, we’ve watched as you’ve struggled to make sense of the war that your heart and your brain have waged inside of you, but we know that you know what to do. The mind has not the capacity to understand the language of the heart, Hayete, for sometimes love has no logic or reason. Keep on making us proud and just know that your mother and I are cheering you on. We miss you and we love you, Hayete. – Love, Mom & Dad.”  
You gently fold the letter up and set it down beside you on the bed, your eyes finding Gary’s. He pinches the bridge of his nose with his fingers before wiping his eyes.   
“Are you alright?” You ask him quietly.   
He nods his head. “Yea, yea.” He says, bringing his eyes to yours. “That was just… that was really beautiful.”  
“My dad’s always had a way with words.” You say with a small laugh.   
“Now I know where you get it from.” He smiles. “Thanks for sharing that with me.”  
Your eyes focus on his deep blue irises, his eyes glancing towards your lips for just a second. “Thanks for letting me share it with you.” You say as you let out a slow breath and turn around to fluff your pillow.  
Gary stands up and slowly moves to the bed beside yours. He lays down on his side, one arm under his pillow, the other resting just in front of his chest. The two of you lay there in silence, the sound of the cicadas filling your ears. You close your eyes, the stress of the day finally making you give in as sweet sleep knocks at your door. You hear Gary shuffle around on the bed and turn your gaze towards him. He had positioned himself onto his back, his eyes staring up into the stars, his hands clasped over his stomach. You close your eyes again and are almost asleep when you hear his soft voice.   
“Hey, Brooklyn?”  
“What’s up, babe?” You ask.  
“What does Hayete mean?” He asks quietly.   
“It means my life in Arabic.” You say as you turn your gaze towards him just in time to see a small smile spread across his face.  
He lets out a slow sigh. “Sleep well, gorgeous.” He says as he extends his hand towards you from across the way.  
You slowly place your hand in his, his fingers softly stroke the back of your hand. “Sweet dreams, Gary.” You say as you close your eyes again and relax into the pillows. You weren’t sure if you were hearing things, but just before you drift off, you swore you heard the words goodnight, hayete… leave his perfect lips.


	21. Twenty-One

GARY 

A chill wakes you up, the morning was brisk and cold. It always surprised you how chilly the mornings were here considering it was always in the upper nineties during the day. You stretch your arms above your head and let out a yawn before glancing over at the bed next to yours. Brooklyn laid there, sprawled out like an octopus, making you smile. You remembered what it was like sleeping next to her. Every morning waking up with her limbs draped over your body, you missed those mornings. You turn over onto your stomach and rest your head on your hands as you watch her sleep. She was so beautiful. Every single thing about her was perfect. Your eyes run the length of her body. She had thrown the sheet off sometime during the night, her tan legs stretched out across the mattress, one foot dangling off the side of the bed, her silk romper hiked up just enough to let you see the bottom of her ass cheeks. One arm was resting on the mattress above her head while the other rested under her chest, her fingers splayed against her cheek, the strap of her silk romper had fallen down her arm exposing her shoulder. You swallow hard as you feel your length start to wake up, that’s what she did to you. You didn’t even have to be sharing a bed with her, the sight of her made your body react in a way that no other woman was ever able to achieve. You shift and sit up on the edge of the bed. The creaking makes her stir. She stretches her toned legs, toes pointed as she rolls over onto her back. Her breasts pushed against the silk fabric of her romper as she extends her arms above her head, letting out a yawn. Your eyes focus on her chest, her nipples were from the cool air against the silky fabric of her pajamas. You let out a slow breath as you try to push the image of making love to her from your brain. You wanted to jump on top of her, wrap her legs around your waist, rip her silk cami down her shoulders and take her breasts in your mouth as you pleasured her. She turns her gaze towards you and gives you a small smile, her honey eyes hypnotizing you. They were the most beautiful eyes you had ever seen, and you’d never stop thinking that.  
“Morning.” She says sleepily as she sits up and runs her hands through her messy hair, letting it fall from her hands, cascading down her shoulders and back.   
“Morning, gorgeous.” You give her a warm smile. “Did you sleep well?”  
She nods her head at you as she lets out a yawn. She wasn’t much of a talker in the morning, you remembered that.   
“Want a cuppa?” You ask her as you stand up.   
“That would be amazing.” She smiles at you as she stands up from the daybed sluggishly.   
You jump up and grab your phone from the bed, placing it in your pocket.   
“How are you always so energetic in the morning?” She asks.  
You smile at her. “I’ve always been a morning person. Gotta seize the day, babe.”   
She gives you a small smirk. “It’s too early to be so chipper.”  
“And why wouldn’t I be chipper? I woke up and your face was the first one I got to see. I’d say that’s a pretty damn good morning.” You say as you nudge her with your shoulder.   
A small smile appears on her face as her honey brown eyes focus on yours. “I forgot how much of a smooth talker you were.” She says, giving you a playful shove.  
You let out a laugh. “I ain’t no smooth talker, darlin’. Just honest.”   
She slowly starts to make her way towards the kitchen. “Well, are you coming? My cuppa isn’t going to make itself.” She says with a small giggle.  
“Yes, your highness.” You chuckle, shaking your head at her. “I forgot how bossy you can be, gorgeous. I like it.” You smirk.  
“I’m not bossy.” She laughs.   
“Whatever you say, love.” You smirk. “I’ll go make us a cuppa and you should probably go change.” You let your eyes glance towards her chest. “It looks a bit… cold out here.”   
She covers herself up as a beautiful laugh rings out from her lips, hypnotizing you.   
“Or, you could just keep wearing that little thing you’ve got on. I reckon it’s a bit of me.” You say, biting your lip, letting your gaze linger on her.   
She starts to make her way towards the villa, her silk romper emphasizing her booty jiggling in just the right way. “I’ll go change, and you go make me my cuppa.” She says as she glances back towards you.   
You keep your eyes on her until she disappears into the villa before letting out a long breath and heading over towards the kitchen. That woman, damn. That woman gave you feelings in the pit of your stomach that you just couldn’t explain. You grab two mugs and set them on the counter before putting the kettle on. You rummage through the cupboards and fridge, grabbing the tea leaves and the milk and set them on the counter. You busy yourself with wiping the counters down and throwing some discarded wrappers away that were left out until the kettle sings. You prepare two cuppas, slowly sliding them across the counter. You spot Bobby and Jakub making their way towards you.   
“Morning, bruvs.” You say, giving them both a smile.   
“You made us tea? How precious.” Jakub says, jostling your arm.  
“Hands off, bruv. They’re for me and Brooklyn.” You chuckle.   
“Oh shit!” Jakub laughs. “I was wondering where you were. I didn’t see you in the room last night.” He says as he grips the back of your shoulders, giving you a hard pat. “So I take it you had a good night then?” He smiles.  
You let out a laugh. “It was nice, yea. I slept out here on the daybeds with Brooklyn.” You say as you grab two napkins and place them next to the mugs.   
“Does this mean you and Brooklyn are getting back together, mate?” Bobby asks you with a big smile.   
You shrug. “I haven’t asked her. I’m not sure what she wants.”  
“Well, if you shared a bed, I’d think the answer is yes.” Jakub laughs.   
You shake your head. “We didn’t share. I slept on the bed next to hers. We talked then when to bed.”  
“Hey, it’s a start.” Bobby says as he hops up on the counter.   
“Morning guys.” Brooklyn says as she enters the kitchen and takes a seat at the counter.  
“Your cuppa, your highness.” You say with a smirk.  
She gives you a small smile, her honey brown eyes make your breath catch for a second. “Thanks, babe.” She says as she takes a slow sip of her beverage.  
“Beauty, you look bangin’ today.” Bobby says as he hops off the counter and walks over to the beautiful brunette. He stands there, his head cocked to the side. “Mmm, mmm, mmm.” He says with a smirk as he shakes his head. The beautiful brunette erupts into laughter. He was right. She had on white bikini with pineapples all over it that accentuated her perfectly toned body. “My new favorite food is pineapple.” He says as he wraps his arm around her shoulder and gives her a kiss on her forehead.   
“Stop it. You’re gonna make me blush.” She says, giggling.   
“Well then, my job here is done.” The baker says with a laugh.   
“He’s right, B. You look flames.” Jakub chimes in.  
“I reckon I liked the nightwear you had on earlier.” You say, a small smile playing at the corner of your lips. “Although that bikini is…damn.”   
Brooklyn shakes her head and you, her cheeks blushing a bright red. “Take a cold shower, Gary.” She giggles.   
“I think I just might need one. Care to join?” You say with a wink making her blush even more, even her ears were red. She giggles uncontrollably as she brings her hands to her face. The sound of her laugh, it drove you wild.  
Noah, Henrik, Lucas and the girls all saunter out to the kitchen. You watch as the long-haired blonde makes his way over to Brooklyn, giving her a gentle kiss on her cheek as he drapes his arm over her shoulder.   
“Good morning.” He says to her with a small smile.   
“Morning.” She says quietly.   
You wondered if Henrik knew that you had slept out on the daybeds with Brooklyn last night. If he did, he wasn’t letting on. Priya makes her way around the counter, slowly.   
“Morning babe.” She says to you with a smile.  
“Morning.” You reply. You watch as she slowly grabs a mug from the cupboard and makes herself a cup of coffee. “You alright? Not feeling well?”  
Chelsea lets out a small giggle. Priya gives her a look as a devilish grin spreads across Lucas’ face.   
“I’m just sore from working out.” The bombshell says with a small smile.   
“Tearing it up at the gym aye, Priya?” Jakub asks. “Good for you, I didn’t take you as the gym type.”  
“You could say that.” She says with a giggle, glancing towards Chelsea and Lucas.  
You study her for a minute, glancing between her and Chelsea. Something was going on, you could feel it.   
“How’d you sleep?” Henrik asks the beautiful brunette quietly.   
Brooklyn shrugs her shoulders. “I mean, it wasn’t as comfortable as our bed.” She says as she brings her eyes to his. “But I managed.”  
Henrik’s eyes focus on hers. “You didn’t have to sleep out here, Brooklyn.”  
“You didn’t want to share Henrik, and I wasn’t about to have you sleep out there two nights in a row.” She says as she focuses on her cuppa. “Besides, Gary ended up sleeping on the other daybed, so I had company at least.”  
You couldn’t explain why, but the fact that Brooklyn told him you were with her, it made you feel good. She could have kept that from him, but she didn’t. She didn’t want to keep you a secret.   
Henrik stares at you for a second, his eyes penetrating yours. “I never said I didn’t want to share babe. I just said I hadn’t thought about it is all.” He says as he brushes the side of her cheek with his fingers.   
“It shouldn’t be something you have to think about, Henrik.” She replies. “Let’s not do this right now. Let’s talk about this later… in private.” She says as she runs her fingers through his long blonde hair.  
He nods and pulls her into a hug. Seeing him wrap his arms around her bothered you. You wanted to scream at him to get his hands off her, but you refrained, considering she was still technically coupled up with the bloke. She may have been confused, but she hadn’t called it quits with him… yet. A text rings out from the group. Bobby pulls out his phone to read it out loud.   
“Islanders, please make your way to the entrance of the villa. #OldFlames #NewArrivals.”  
“What? We’re getting new islanders?” Lottie says, surprised.  
You all scramble into the villa and out the front door, the faces of two new islanders stood before you, well the face of one new islander and one returning islander. A small smile plays at your lips.  
This is perfect.  
You glance towards Henrik, enjoying the shock that resonated on his face as he took in Sage. She was standing next to a muscular dark-haired man covered in tattoos. Another text chime rings out. You grab your phone and read it out loud.   
“Islanders, please welcome your new housemates! They will be moving into the villa and will be spending the rest of the summer with you all on Love Island. #GetComfy. #MakeRoomForTwoMore.”  
“Oh my goodness! Knox?! Is that you?!” Chelsea squeals.  
The guy covered in tattoos gives her a big smile and steps forward to take the bubbly blonde into a big hug. “In the flesh.” He says with a smile.   
Chelsea runs towards him and pulls him into a massive hug, his large frame engulfing her. The guy had over a foot on her, easily, the bubbly blondes’ eyes level with his pecs. “What’s it been? Four years?!” She asks, smiling up at the man.  
“About that.” He chuckles. He takes a step back, giving her a once over. “You look amazing, and your hair! It looks so good short. I’m loving the blonde. It looks good on you.” He says, giving her a big smile.   
“Thanks!” Chelsea beams.  
“You two know each other, babes?” Lottie asks, a confused expression on her face.  
Chelsea turns around to face you all, giving the group a big smile. “Yes, sorry! Where are my manners? Everyone, this is Knox.”  
Knox steps forward, extending his hand to each of you as you all do introductions.   
You catch Lucas giving him a once over. The tension in his jaw pleased you.   
Sage makes her rounds introducing herself to the girls and hugging all you boys. She stops in front of Brooklyn and extends her hand. “Hi, I’m Sage.” She says, smiling at the beautiful brunette.  
“I know who you are.” Brooklyn says, as she forces a small smile on her lips. “It’s nice to meet you.” She takes Sage’s hand in hers. Henrik runs his hand up Brooklyn’s back as he pulls her a little closer to him.  
The way Brooklyn handled herself, even in the most awkward situations, it always impressed you. She would have every right to be a total bitch to Sage given she had kissed Henrik, but she didn’t. Same thing with Priya. Not only had the two of you kissed, but the bombshell had lied about her, but that didn’t matter to Brooklyn. She believed in forgiveness and had started fresh with Priya. Her beautiful heart was not one to hold a grudge. You just wished she could feel the same way about you. Give you another chance to show you that you were serious about her.   
“Let’s take this party out to the firepit.” Bobby says as he takes Hannah’s hand in his and heads inside, everyone following behind.   
Sage and Knox grab their bags and set them in front of the door inside the villa, before making their way behind you all towards the firepit. Everyone takes their seats with Knox and Sage taking center stage. Sage looked pretty. She still had her long blonde dreads and was wearing a form fitting gray maxi-dress, her eyes stayed locked on Henrik. Knox looked very relaxed. You give him a once over. The guy was at least six foot five, muscular and toned, his body was practically one big tattoo. The guy was inked all the way to his neck. He had two nose piercings, a hoop in one nostril and a stud in the other and his ears donned tragus piercings as well as multiple silver balls throughout his cartilage. His jet-black hair and gray eyes probably drove the birds wild.  
“So, you and Chelsea know each other? What a small world.” Priya says to the man with a smile, her eyes trailing over his body.  
He smiles back at her, nodding. “Yea, that’s right.”  
“Whereabouts are you from?” Noah asks him.  
“Born in Bristol, but I’ve lived in London for most my life.” He says, glancing around at all of you.   
“How do you and Chelsea know each other?” Lucas says, as he softly places his hand on Chelsea’s thigh.  
The bubbly blonde smiles at him. “Knox and I used to date, sweetie.” She says as she rubs her hand up his arm.   
You give the tattooed man a double take. You could not for the life of you picture small, bubbly Chelsea with this walking body of graffiti. I mean, you liked tattoos, hell you even had a few, but Christ…This guy looked like a toddler with a sharpie, colored all over him.  
The dark-haired mans eyes stay focused on Knox. “Interesting. So, I take it she’s the reason you’ve come on the show then?”  
Knox lets out a small laugh as he rubs the back of his neck.  
“How long did the two of you date?” Priya asks both of them.  
“What was it, princess? Two years?” Knox asks the bubbly blonde.   
“Yea, that sounds about right.” She smiles.   
Whatever these two went through in their past, it was obvious that the breakup was very amicable. Although Chelsea was such a sweetheart, you couldn’t picture her being mean to a fly.   
“Wow, two years?” Lucas says, as he runs his hand through his hair. He kept his face expressionless, but you knew he was shitting his pants.   
“Yea, we met when I was eighteen. Broke up a month or two after I turned twenty.” She says with a smile. “That sounds right, doesn’t it?” She asks him, turning her eyes to Knox.  
He nods his head. “Yea, it was right before I turned twenty-three so that sounds about right.” He gives her a big smile.   
Lottie smiles. “So that makes you…twenty-seven?”  
The tattooed man nods.   
“I’ve gotta be honest, I’ve never been around two people who used to date that have been so…civil.” Lottie says with a laugh, making the others chuckle.   
“Nah, our breakup was mutual. I’ve got nothing but love for this beautiful woman.” Knox says as he gives her a big smile. “I mean that… You still look… You look incredible.”  
“Aw, Knox. You always were a sweetheart!” Chelsea beams.  
“Well, that’s just adorable.” Priya says, giving the bubbly blonde a big smile.  
“So, what do you do?” Jakub bellows.  
“I’m a musician.” Knox says with a smile.  
“Nice, whatcha play?” Bobby asks.  
“I sing and I play guitar.”  
“You any good?” The baker smirks.   
Knox nods his head, a big smile across his face. “I’m alright.” He says with a laugh.  
“Nah, I’m just playin’. I play piano and drums myself and I used to sing.” Bobby says to the tattooed man with a smile.   
“It’s nice to know I’ve got a fellow musician in the house.”  
“Henrik over there plays guitar too.” Bobby says, casting his eyes towards the long-haired blonde.   
Knox turns his gaze towards Henrik, giving him an up nod of approval.   
“Knox is just being shy. He’s an amazing musician.” Chelsea beams.  
Lucas clears his throat. “Amazing, huh?”  
“Absolutely.” The bubble blonde chimes. “Knox over here is only the front man and lead guitarist of one of the hottest rock bands in the UK. Go on, tell em’ sweetie.” She says, smiling.  
“That doesn’t really matter Princess…”  
“Fine, I’ll tell them. You’re looking at Mr. Knox Chambers of London Sorrow.” The bubbly blonde chimes. “One of the best musicians of all time.”  
“No shit?” You say to the tattooed man.   
Knox gives you a small shrug. London Sorrow, they were pretty big, even having some of their songs played on the mainstream stations over in the states.   
“You flatter me, princess.” He says to her with a smile.   
She gives him a pointed stare. “You always did downplay your talents, sweets.”  
The tattooed man’s eyes focus on hers, visibly irritating Lucas.   
“I’ve heard your stuff. You’re fucking good, mate.” Bobby says with a smile.  
“Thanks, man. I appreciate that.” Knox says, returning the smile.   
The bubbly blonde turns her attention to Sage. “So, did you come back for Henrik?” She asks her, pointedly.  
Henrik chokes on his water. Brooklyn pats his back as the long-haired blonde sputters.   
“I…um…I mean…” The bohemian looking girl with the blonde dread’s stammers around.  
“I’m just messing with you, girly!” Chelsea says with a laugh. “Kinda…”  
“You don’t have to answer that, Sage.” Brooklyn says to her, giving her a small smile as she nudges Chelsea, making the bubbly blonde squeal.  
“It’s a good question though.” Lottie says, glancing around at the lot of you. “Would be nice to know which guys you’ve got your sights on.” The pretty goth stares intently at Sage, waiting for her reply.  
“Um, well… I do like Henrik.” She says, clearing her throat. The girl was clearly uncomfortable. “I’m sorry.” She says, bringing her eyes to Brooklyn’s.  
The beautiful brunette gives her a small shrug. “I can’t blame you. He’s a great guy.” She looks at Henrik for a moment before bringing her eyes back to Sage.  
“What about you, Knox? Who’ve you got your eye on?” Bobby asks.  
“Babes, really?” Lottie asks the baker, laughing.  
Knox smirks as his eyes focus on Chelsea. “There’s only one woman here who I’ve got my eyes on.” He says, smiling at her.   
Chelsea lets out a small giggle as she scoots up a little closer to Lucas. The dark-haired man wraps his arm around her body as he places a soft kiss on the side of her head. The display doesn’t phase the tattooed man one bit. He keeps his gaze confidently on Chelsea, making you chuckle to yourself. Brooklyn spots you and gives you the look signaling for you to behave. You shake your head no, making her giggle. You keep your gaze on the beautiful brunette, her honey brown eyes staring softly into yours. A small smile played at the corners of her lips. You give her a wink, making her blush. A text chime rings out from the group as Shannon stands up to read it.   
“Knox and Sage, it’s date time! The two of you will each pick an islander to take on a date to get to know away from the villa. #WeSmellDrama.”  
“Well, I saw that coming.” Lottie says, glancing at Brooklyn.   
Knox stands up. “This won’t come as a surprise to anyone. The girl I’d like to take on a date is Chelsea.” He says as he casts his gaze on her. “Will you go on a date with me, princess?”  
Chelsea turns to Lucas as she brings his hand to her lips and places a soft kiss on his knuckles. “You have nothing to worry about, Dr. Koh.” She says with a smile.  
“I know that, kitten.” He says as he places a gentle kiss on her lips.   
What a fuckin’ liar. Go on, shit your pants ya posh fuck.  
“Sure, it’ll be fun!” Chelsea chimes as she stands up and makes her way towards Knox.   
“You’re up, Sage. Who’s it gonna be?” Bobby asks the girl with the long blonde dreads.   
Lottie lets out a snicker. “Well, this isn’t a hard one to guess.” She says, casting an evil stare at Sage.  
Sage rises to her feet and immediately turns her eyes to Henrik. “I’d like to take Henrik.”  
Henrik stands up and walks towards Sage, giving her a big smile. “Sure.” He says with a shrug.  
The four of them head off into the villa to get ready for their dates while the rest of you saunter over towards the pool. You spot Brooklyn and Lucas chatting quietly on the sun loungers. He had his hand on her knee and it looked like they were having a deep conversation. The posh prick was probably working his charm on her, reassuring her that she had nothing to worry about with Sage. You fight back the urge to run over and flip his lounger, launching him into the pool. Sage coming back, this could be the gamechanger. The girl only had eyes for Henrik, she had made that clear during her stay in the villa.   
“Brooklyn! Get those sweet cheeks over here!” Priya yells to the beautiful brunette. She glances towards you and gives you a wink as if to say I’ve got you.   
You give her an appreciative smile. She was right, she had your back. It was like she said, the two of you were gonna fix this mess you got yourself in to.

KNOX

You take Chelsea’s hand in yours as you help her out of the jeep. The two of you make your way to the stable where you’re greeted by a man with silver hair.   
“Afternoon.” He says with a wave. “Follow me, I’ve got em’ saddled up.”   
You and Chelsea follow behind him as he leads you out to the trail, two gorgeous horses were tied up to a fence post.   
“We get to ride horses, Knox!” Chelsea chimes excitedly.   
You let out a small laugh as you stare at the beautiful blonde. She looked amazing. The second you had laid your eyes on her when she walked out of the villa, she had knocked the wind right out of you. It was crazy how even after four years, you still got that little swirling feeling in the pit of your stomach at the sight of her. Her face looked the same, but the long brunette hair you remembered was now a sexy, blonde shoulder-length bob. She looked gorgeous. You and Chelsea had met at a nightclub back when she was only eighteen. The second you had spotted her from across the smoky room, you had been transfixed by her, the way she tilted her head back as a beautiful laugh rang out from her lips. At that exact moment, you had made it your mission to make her yours. Everything about her was beautiful and heavenly. She had the ability to turn any negative into a positive and you had always loved that about her. The two of you had hit it off immediately, practically spending every waking moment together for the first year you dated. She was at every single one of your shows, always cheering you on from the front row. She was proud to call you her boyfriend and she wasn’t afraid to show it in front of everyone. Chelsea had been the girl you swore you were going to marry. Unlike your previous relationships, the honeymoon phase never went away with her. She ignited the fire within you, she was passionate and loving and affectionate. Everything about her was perfect and before you knew it, you had fallen hopelessly in love with her. Then, you started to book more gigs. Gigs that took you away from London, away from England all together. You traveled a lot, and with Chelsea being enrolled at Uni, it made it difficult for her to accompany you on the road. The first six months you were gone were manageable. You facetimed and talked on the phone every chance you got. She would occasionally surprise you at your shows when she was able to take time away from her studies. Through everything, your homesickness, your exhaustion, every time you wanted to quit because you were worried about the strain that your schedule was putting on your relationship, she was always telling you that you needed to keep at it, keep pursuing your dreams and that she would be waiting for you when you came back. Slowly, your schedule started to get in the way. At one point, the two of you had went almost three months without even being able to see each other. Chelsea had exams and you were getting ready to release your first album after signing an independent record deal with your label. The distance drove you crazy. You found it hard to focus, hard to write your music. All you could think about was her. Finally, the two of you had agreed that it was just too hard. The memory of that day flooded your memory like a wave. She had met you at your apartment and the second you had seen the look on her face, you knew it was coming. She was broken, her eyes filled with tears. She told you how madly in love she was with you but that she couldn’t do it anymore. She wanted you and she cared about you with every ounce of her soul, but being apart all the time had unraveled the strings of your relationship. You had told her that you’d quit, figure out a way to get out of your contract, but she didn’t want to stand in the way of your career. Truth be told, it was a miracle the two of you had managed to make it work as long as you did, with you being away so much and all. The breakup was hard, but the two of you had vowed to remain friends. You would call her every week, tell her about your gigs, send her little souvenirs from the cities you visited and the venues you played. Then slowly, that fizzled out too. Then, about six months later, you had heard from a mutual friend that she had met someone and that things had started to get pretty serious. The news had crushed you, had sent you into a spiral of depression. It took months for you to get back to yourself again and you had channeled that pain into your music, with nine out of the sixteen tracks on your second album being about the beautiful blonde. You had titled your second album Baby Blue, after her gorgeous eyes. Years passed, you lived each day the same as the one before, you had three albums and a series of failed relationships under your belt. Then, you got the call. Your mate Jamal rang you up and told you to turn on the telly and sure enough, there she was, looking beautiful as all get out. At that moment, you knew that this was your chance to get her back and you weren’t about to miss it.  
“I’m not so sure about this. What if it bucks me off and I break my ass?” You say with a laugh.   
“Oh sweetie, horses are majestic. They wouldn’t hurt you. Just look at them!” She says as she walks up and runs her hands through the white horses’ mane.   
“The white one is for you, my lady.” The man with the silver hair says. “Her name is Balada and she’s a joy to ride.” He turns to you and points to the black horse. “And this here is Apollo. He’s very mild mannered and calm. These two here, they’re the best for beginners.”   
“That’s great because I’m a complete beginner.” You chuckle.  
The man with the silver hair walks around and positions himself to help Chelsea up onto the horse. She places her right foot in the stirrup as she jumps up, swinging her left leg over the back of Balada. Her face was beaming, and it made your heart swell. The man makes his way over towards you and instructs you the same way he did Chelsea. Once situated on the horse, you take a look around at the Spanish countryside. This place was breathtaking, and this was the perfect date to try and rekindle the feelings that the two of you had shared. “Wait right here. I’m going to go get on Romeo and then I’ll lead while you two follow behind. You both nod at him and sit there, enjoying the beautiful landscape that surrounded you.   
“So, were you surprised to see me?” You ask her, giving her a small smile.   
“Was I ever!” She laughs. “I was so surprised, I thought I was dreaming for a second.”   
“A good surprise, I hope.” You say as you adjust yourself on the horse. The saddle was killing your boys.   
“Of course, sweetie. It’s so nice to see you again.” She gives you a warm smile making your heart speed up a bit.   
The man with the silver hair exits the barn with his horse and effortlessly climbs up onto it’s back. He goes over the basics of how to control the horses and before you knew it, you were off. You ride in silence for most of the way, both of you taking in the picturesque scenery that surrounded you.  
“So, what brought you to the show Knox?” The bubbly blonde asks you, curiosity dripping from her voice.   
“You.” You say as you lock eyes with her. “I’ve missed you Chelsea. And when I saw you on the telly, I knew that I had to come here. I needed to see you.”  
She gives you a small smile. “I figured you’d be cuffed up and married by now.” She giggles.   
You shake your head, chuckling. “Nah, I dated here and there, but nothing ever got serious. What happened with you? I had heard a while back that you were engaged?”  
She nods her head. “I was, but…”  
“But?” You ask.  
“I was a shitter and left him at the altar.” She casts her eyes towards you, the look on her face was adorable.   
You let out a hearty laugh. “You didn’t?!”  
“I did!” She says, giggling uncontrollably. “It was wrong, but it was better than getting married to someone I knew I didn’t want to share my life with.” Her tone goes serious for a moment. “I should have called it off months before, but I just never did. And then, there we were. I couldn’t go through with it.”  
“Well, at least you didn’t ignore your gut. I hear divorces are expensive these days.” You say with a smirk.   
Chelsea lets out a beautiful laugh, her heavenly sound ringing out across the landscape. How could you have ever let yourself lose her? “You’re so right, sweets.” She says, giving you a big smile. “So, how’re your parents?” She asks.  
You nod your head. “They’re doing good., and Chris is at Uni now, majoring in Physics.”  
“That doesn’t surprise me at all. He always was a Brainiac.” She giggles.   
“What about yours? How are mom and dad?” You say, flashing her a big smile.  
“Mom and dad are great.” She chimes. “Dad’s still on his quest to prove that aliens exist, and mom is still spending every weekend at the craft shows.”  
“I’ve missed them. I’ve been meaning to call them and catch up. I just… I just never got around to it.” You say, casting your eyes towards her.   
“You should. They’d like that. My parents always loved you, Knox.” She smiles at you.   
“I will.” You say, nodding your head.   
You continue on quietly the rest of the ride. When you get back to the stables, the man with the silver hair helps you both down and points to a little area that was set up over in the meadow. You and Chelsea walk in silence towards the table. You pull her chair out for her and slowly push it in as she sits down before taking your seat across from her. You grab the bottle of champagne that was sitting in the ice bucket and pop the cork, holding the bottle away from your body as to not let the bubbles drip all over you. You pour both glasses with champagne and set the bottle back in the bucket as you raise your glass. “To a beautiful date.” You say, smiling at her.   
She holds her glass up and clinks it against yours. “To a beautiful date.” She chimes.  
The two of you take a sip and set your glasses down. You lean back into your chair, letting your eyes focus on hers. “Chelsea, I just need to get this out there. I’m sorry, for everything. I’m sorry that I let my career get in the way of us. You were the most important person in my life, and I regret not trying harder to keep you, to make you happy.”  
“Aw, sweetie. You don’t have anything to apologize for. I didn’t want you to put your dreams on the back burner. I loved you too much to ever let you do that.” She says, giving you a small smile. “You’re so talented, Knox. The world needed to hear your music, the world deserved to hear your music. I could never have let you throw that all away for me.”  
“But I would have. I should have.” You say as you lean towards her. “I want another chance to make this work.”  
“Knox…” She says quietly as she looks down into her hands.   
“I mean it, princess. My life is completely different now. We’re older, I’m not traveling as much. You could come on the road with me when I do travel, we could be together. What we had, it was so rare. I’ve never felt the way I feel about you for anyone else.” You say as you look into her baby blue eyes. “I miss you. I miss waking up next to you, I miss kissing you and holding you, I miss seeing your makeup sprawled out across my bathroom counter, I miss everything, Chelsea.”  
“Knox, it’s been four years. We’re completely different people now. What we had back then, it was young and exciting. Now we both have careers, I couldn’t just drop everything to go on the road with you.” She says with a small smile. “The distance didn’t work for us, love. What makes you think it would work now?”  
“Because I’d make it work. You and I, we’re perfect for each other.” You say to her with a small smile.   
“We were young, sweetie. A lot has changed. I’m not the same girl.” She says, her baby blue eyes penetrating yours.   
“We’ve both changed, but that’s the point. You and me, we go together princess.” You smirk. “I’m older now, the money and the fame and all that, sure it’s fun and I enjoy it, but what good is any of that if I don’t have my princess to share it with?”  
She lets out a laugh. “You’re too much.”   
You give her a big smile. “Always have been, but that was one of the things you loved about me.”  
“True.” She says as she gazes at you. “I reckon you came here just to do my head in, Mr. Chambers.” She says with a giggle.   
You shrug. “I like to think of it as getting my woman back.” You grab your glass and take a long swig of your champagne. “I’m not saying that you and I need to run away together and get married tomorrow, I’m just saying that we know each other. We know what each other likes…” You say as you bite your lip. “Admit it, there’s still that spark between the two of us. I can feel it, and I know you do too.” You say with a laugh.   
She shakes her head at you. “Ya know, you show up here after four years confessing all these feelings and all that, but why didn’t you just call me, Knox?” She asks you pointedly. “If you still cared about me and wanted me, why didn’t you pick up the phone? My numbers been the same since the day you met me.”  
“I thought you had ran off and got married to be honest. I didn’t think it would be appropriate to just call you out of the blue.” You say to her as you down the rest of your champagne.   
“But we were friends too, love. Friends can check in with each other.” She says, giving you a small smile.   
“True, but you never called me either.” You say, letting out a laugh.   
She shakes her head. “Nope, you’re wrong. I did call you, a few times actually, it always went to voicemail and then a little old lady answered finally and told me that I had the wrong number.”  
“Damnit… I had changed my number. I was getting so many calls from people that I hardly knew.” You run your hands through your hair in frustration. “How long ago did you try to reach me?”  
“A few years ago, it was after my wedding, I know that.” She says with a smirk. “I called quite a few times, even left some drunken messages from what I recall. That poor granny probably thought I was out of my mind.” She says as a beautiful laugh rolls off her lips.   
“Drunken messages, huh?” You smile at her as your brain sifts through the memories. You remembered those messages well. Chelsea always became a saucy little minx when she had some liquor in her.  
The bubbly blonde bites her lip and nods her head. “You remember the ones I’m talking about.”  
You let your eyes drift to her lips. “Boy, do I ever.” You say with a smirk, making her giggle. You lean back in your chair, remembering all those little messages and videos she would send you when you were on the road. You run your hand over your face as you feel your cheeks get hot.  
Chelsea breaks into a fit of laughter. “You always were adorbs when you blushed!”  
You let out a groan into your hands as you look her in the eye, shaking your head. “We need a subject change, pronto.” You say with a hearty laugh.   
“On your feet sweets, I wanna get a look at all those tattoos.” Chelsea chimes as she stands up out of her chair. “I remember you having the one on your bicep, but these others are all new.”  
You stand up and hold your arms out. She takes her small hands and places them on your warm skin, her beautiful baby blue eyes taking in the art displayed proudly on your body. “Wow, these are incredible. Did Leon do these?” She asks.  
You nod your head softly. “Yea, he’s the only one I trust with my ink.”  
“Take your shirt off. I want to see the ones on your chest and back.” She says as she pulls at the fabric of your t-shirt. You swiftly pull your shirt over your head and set it down in your chair. Chelsea walks around you, taking in all your tattoos. You were proud of them, all of them telling a story of your life. Her fingers trace over your skin, over the guitar chords to your first hit single to the guitar neck that spanned the length of your spine, old school vinyl displayed across your ribcage. “Wow. These are beautiful, Knox.” She says quietly. “He did an amazing job.” She was so close that you could feel her breath on your skin, so close that you could smell her sweet floral perfume. She walks around to the front of you and lets her eyes take in the ink on your chest and stomach. “Is that? Are those?” She asks as she points to a tattoo of her beautiful pout, donned across your heart.  
You nod your head, giving her a small smirk. “I always said you kissed my heart, princess.”  
“How did you even do this?” She says with a laugh, her gorgeous blue eyes staring intently at the ink on your chest.  
“I still have that birthday card with the twenty-two kisses you gave me.” You say, smiling at her.   
Her gaze lingers on the tattoo for a second as her fingers softly stroke the image of her lips. A small smile appears on her face. Her blue eyes glisten in the sunlight as she lets her gaze focus on the hemlock trees that covered the left side of your chest and stomach with your band name London Sorrow dripping from the branches, the lyric let your words find my ears across your collarbone in dark black script.   
“I always loved that song.” She says with a smile as she traces her finger over the letters, making your skin tingle.   
“Well, I’d hope so. I wrote it for you, princess.” You say, gazing down at her as you place your hand over hers. Being near her, it sent everything flooding back to you, you really did love this woman. “Let your words find my ears, I’ll hang on every one.” You sing to her, a small smile playing at your lips. “Let them brighten what is dark with fear, with your drops of golden sun. Let every thought you ever held, come pouring into me.”  
“The good, the bad, the beautiful, and all that’s in between.” Chelsea sings quietly, her eyes finding yours.   
You gaze down at the beautiful blonde, your heart hammering so hard against your chest that you were sure she could feel it against her hand. “It’s really nice to see you again, princess. I’ve missed you more than I could ever put into words.”  
The smile on her face reflects in her baby blue eyes, sending a warm sensation throughout your body. “I’ve missed you too, Knox.”

SAGE

The ride was uncomfortable to say the least. Henrik had barely said a word to you since you arrived at the villa. You knew that he was probably upset given the fact that the kiss had more than likely caused some issues between him and Brooklyn. The truth was, you didn’t care. You liked him. He was exactly your type on paper and the two of you had so much in common. Brooklyn was a sweet girl, but she was better with Gary. Everyone agreed, the viewers, even some of her friends in the villa. There was no denying the chemistry that she had with Henrik. There was a sweetness between them. The way he looked at her, the way he talked to her, he really cared about her, but he had finally broke. The competition between him and Gary finally coming to a head. You had watched the exchange between him and Brooklyn on the telly and to be honest, you did feel bad for her. You knew how much you liked Henrik and you couldn’t imagine how difficult it must be for her to have her heart torn between the two men. You respected how honest she had been with Henrik, even going so far as to tell him that he should be with someone else. The reality was she wanted Gary, but she was scared of taking that step given what happened between the two of them, and you couldn’t blame her. She had feelings for Henrik too, but the chemistry between her and the muscular blonde was off the charts. Gary really did care deeply for her. He had said that during every single one of his beach hut confessionals and had voiced it plenty of times during the time you were staying at the villa. He regretted what he did to her and wasn’t planning on giving up until she was back with him. He had even been honest with Siobhan about his feelings, all but crushing the poor girl when he told her that he wasn’t going to pick her at the Stick or Switch ceremony. The jeep pulls to a stop and the two of you climb out, looking around at the beautiful beach before you. A woman walks up with long blonde hair.   
“Hi!” She chimes. “I’m Erica.”  
You step forward and take her hand. “Sage, nice to meet you.” You say, smiling at her.   
“Henrik.” The long-haired blonde says with a smirk.   
“Okay, so I’m not sure what all you’ve been told so just follow me.” She says as she leads the way towards a dock out on the water. You approach and you see two paddle boards laying before you.  
“I love paddle boarding!” You say excitedly. “Talk about a full body workout!”  
Henrik looks at you and lets out a small laugh. “I’ve never been paddle boarding.”  
“It’s easy, you’re gonna love it.” You say, giving him your best smile.   
“Alright, so go ahead and strip down to your suits and then we’ll get started.” She focuses her gaze on Henrik. “It’s fairly simple. You’re just going to balance yourself on the board and use the paddle to maneuver around.”  
“He’s got this.” You say smiling at him. “You’re an outdoorsy guy, aren’t you?”   
He nods as he lets out a chuckle. “You know I am.”   
You quickly pull your sundress over your head, revealing your yellow bikini. You had picked this specifically for your date since it showed off your toned body in all the right ways. You pretend like you don’t notice Henrik taking you in, but you could feel his eyes on you. He pulls his shirt off and tosses it down on the deck as the two of you walk towards the paddle boards. You grab one and set it in the water and jump in. You pull yourself from the water onto the board and stand up effortlessly.   
“Okay, so you weren’t lying, you have done this before.” He says with a laugh.   
“Of course. I do this all the time. Paddle boarding, surfing, jet skies, I love this shit.” You say with a smile.   
Henrik follows your lead and throws his board in the water, jumping in beside it. He steadies himself on the board and slowly stands up.   
“Get ready for the core workout of your life, hun.” You chime.  
He grabs his paddle, tossing the other to you. You catch it skillfully.   
“Alright, well if the two of you are good, go on out and enjoy yourselves.” Erica says.  
You place the paddle in the water and slowly start to move away from the dock out into the open ocean, Henrik in tow behind you.   
“So, you looked a bit surprised to see me back at the villa.” You say to him, giving him a small smile.  
“You could say that.” He chuckles.   
“I’m sorry if it was a bad surprise.”  
He shakes his head, letting out a laugh. “I never said that. It was just surprising is all.”  
“Well, I figured it would be a bit of shock given everything that you and Brooklyn are going through right now.” You say giving him a sad smile.   
“Yea, we’re going through a bit of a rough patch.” He says solemnly.   
“I saw that on the telly.” You say quietly.   
He lets out a breath. “I always forget that every moment in this house is televised for all the UK to see.”  
“Everyone loves you though, if that’s any consolation.” You say with a small smile.   
He shrugs. “Doesn’t make this any easier.”  
“I know. I mean, I can’t say that I know exactly what you’re going through, but I can’t imagine it’s easy.”   
“It’s awful. I really like her, Sage. I know you’ve said you have some feelings for me, but I have to be honest… Brooklyn… that girls got my heart.”  
You nod your head. “I know, it’s obvious that you care about her a lot.” You give him a small smile. “Can I ask you a question?”  
“Sure.” He replies, fixing his gaze on you.   
“If you feel so strongly about her, why have you been ghosting her the last two days?” You ask him, hoping he didn’t take the question the wrong way.  
He stops paddling and sits down on his board as he runs his hands through his long blonde hair and pinches the bridge of his nose. “I haven’t been trying to ghost her. I just thought that maybe she needed some space and time to figure out what she wants.” He brings his eyes to yours. “Is that how it looks on the outside? Like I’m ghosting her?”  
You sit down on your board as well and nod your head. “Yea, it does look like that a bit. The two of you aren’t sharing a bed, both of you are taking turns sleeping outside, you’ve hardly spoken to her, or at least the show hasn’t shown the two of you interacting at all. That could be all the production team though.”  
He shakes his head. “No, we haven’t talked much.”  
“How come?” You ask with a sympathetic smile.   
“I don’t really know what to say. That day on the terrace, that was so difficult. I wanted to take everything back the moment it came out. How do I go back from that? How do I now go to her and tell her that I’m sorry and that I regret every word that came out of my mouth without confusing her more?”  
“Well, you start by saying exactly that. If that’s how you feel, then you just go to her and you tell her that you’re sorry and that you’ve acted like a jackass. Tell her that you understand her confusion, but that you don’t care. You want her, that you want the chance to show her why you’re the one for her.” You say to him. “If you want her to decide who she wants, what you’re doing now is only going to push her in a different direction.”  
“Like, you mean in Gary’s direction?” He asks you, his gorgeous green eyes penetrating yours.   
You nod your head. “Yea.”  
“I care about her so much, but when I look at her, when I look into her eyes, I can see that she doesn’t feel as strongly as I feel for her.” He says, his voice quiet.   
“But you knew that was going to be the case when you picked her. You had to have prepared yourself for this. When it comes to feelings and who you care about, it’s hard to just shut that stuff off.” You say to him. “Be real, you knew from the day you got there that it was going to be an uphill battle getting her from Gary. She even told you that.”  
“True, but that was also before he cheated on her.” He says as he runs his hand across the water.   
“I know, but even the other night… On the daybeds. She was honest with you. I don’t want to start any drama, but hun… She likes Gary a lot. If that kiss with Priya hadn’t happened, she’d still be with him to this day.”  
“Yea, I know that.” He says as he lets out a small sigh. “The situation just sucks. I don’t know what to do. Nothing against you or anything, but I know you coming back is more than likely going to cause a few more riffs, given what happened.”   
You let your eyes glance towards his lips for just a second. “Probably.”   
“So, what are you hoping to get out of this then? What’s your game plan?” He asks you pointedly.   
“I don’t have one. I’m not gonna lie, I was drawn to you the moment I saw you on tv. I like you a lot, Henrik. I could sit here and try to convince you why I think you and I would be a better match than you and Brooklyn, but I mean, it wouldn’t really matter, would it? I find everything about you incredibly attractive. On paper you and I make a lot of sense. We have the same interests, we have similar personalities. So, do I have a game plan? No. Am I planning on going after what I want? Absolutely. But… that doesn’t mean that I’m going to force myself on you, hun. The last time I tried to kiss you, I ended up getting thrown off the daybed.” You say to him with a small smirk.  
He lets out a hearty laugh. “I know, I know. I still feel bad about that. I didn’t mean to push you off the bed. You just caught me by surprise is all.”  
“Hey, you don’t have to feel bad anymore. It’s over and done with.” You giggle. His beautiful green eyes were so warm and inviting. The attraction you felt to him was magnetic. Being around him made your heart race, it gave you that feeling in your stomach, that nervous and excited feeling. You wanted him so bad. You and Henrik made sense just like Brooklyn and Gary made sense.   
He stands back up on the paddle board and you do the same. The two of you paddle around the ocean for a bit, chatting before heading back towards the dock. Your arms and stomach burned from the workout. You glance at Henrik, his beautiful skin glistening with sweat sent chills throughout your body. He hops off the paddle board and heaves himself up on to the deck before extending his hand to help you out of the water. You both grab towels and dry off as you follow Erica back towards the beach. While you were on the water, a little table had been set up with a bottle of champagne. You take a seat across from Henrik, the two of you sitting in silence for a bit.   
“So, you’re an Environmental Activist from what I can remember, right?” Henrik asks as he relaxes into his chair.   
You grab the bottle of champagne and pop the cork before filling your glass. You go to pour some into Henrik’s, but he motions not to. You give him a small nod and set the bottle down.   
“Yea, that’s right.” You reply as you take a big sip of your champagne. “The pay is shit, but it’s where my heart lies. The grazing, climate change and the air pollution, they’ve affected the mountainous regions considerably. People don’t realize how important all of this is and it drives me mad.” You say with a small smile, taking another big sip of your champagne. “Not to mention global warming. It affects everything.”  
“It’s nice to be able to do something you love, whether the money is shit or not.” He says with a smirk.   
“You’re too right.”   
“So, what do you like to do for fun?” He asks you as he folds his arms across his chest.  
“Well I love to climb, hike, go camping, read, watch movies. Nothing overly exciting, really.” You say with a chuckle. “I also love sports, so I try to attend as many polo and rugby games as possible. What about you?”  
“A lot of the same really.” He laughs. “Except, I’m not a big sports guy. I’ll watch it sometimes if I’m with my friends and that’s what they have on, but other than that.”  
You shake your head and let out a mock sigh. “Well, that settles it. We could never be together, Henrik.” You smirk.  
He lets out a laugh. “Dealbreaker, huh?”  
“Afraid so, hun.” You say. “That’s so disappointing.”   
He shakes his head, a smirk spread across his face. “Sorry to be a disappointment.  
“Can I ask you something without you getting offended?” You ask as you keep your gaze on his.  
“Well that sounds nice and uncomfortable.” He says as a smile plays at the corner of his mouth. “But, sure. Go on. Ask away.”  
“Have you even considered the fact that Brooklyn and Gary might be a better match than you and her are? Like, I know you care about her, but have you even thought about that? Don’t you want to be paired with someone who really wants you, not someone who’s paired with you just because she can’t trust someone else?” Your eyes stare intensely into his. “Have you even thought about the fact that you could be better suited with someone else? You could be someone else’s idea of perfection.”  
You could tell that your words had his mind working, you could see it behind his green eyes. He doesn’t say anything, just nods his head as the two of you sit in silence for what felt like forever before Erica signals to you that it was time for you two to head back. You both stand up and make your way towards the jeep. He climbs in after you, gazing out the window, biting at his thumb nail the entire way. The silence was incredibly awkward and a small part of you was excited to get back to the villa with the others so that the knot in your stomach would go away. The jeep pulls to a stop and the two of you climb out and stroll into the villa, heading out to the backyard towards the pool where the other islanders were all hanging out.   
“Look who’s back!” Bobby says as he jumps up, jostling Henrik. “What’d you guys do? Was it something adventurous?”  
“We went paddle boarding at the beach.” The long-haired blonde replies with a smile.   
“I’m so fucking jealous.” The baker laughs. “I’d kill to get out of this house and do something exciting.”  
Henrik gives him a small smile as his eyes find Brooklyn. The beautiful brunette was at the far end of the pool, her head resting on her hands as she gazed out over the Spanish countryside. Henrik takes his shirt off and tosses it onto the lounger as he climbs down the steps of the pool and swims over towards her. You feel a pain in your chest as he wraps his arms around her shoulders and leans his head against the back of hers. Winning over the long-haired blonde was going to be a challenge, but deep down… You knew that you were better for him than Brooklyn. It was only a matter of time until the beautiful brunette decided that she wanted Gary… And when she did, you would be waiting with open arms to mend the mountain man’s shattered heart. 

NOAH

You and the other guys mingle around the bar in the backyard, the beat of the music resonating across the lawn. Tonight, the villa was hosting a Welcome Party for Sage and Knox. As per usual, the girls were taking forever to get ready. You stroll over to Knox, extending your hand to the man covered in tattoos.   
“How’re you liking the villa, mate?” You ask as you give him a smile.   
He takes your hand appreciatively. “I’m enjoying it so far.” He says as he takes a sip of his Jack and Coke.   
“So, you and Chelsea? She’s a lovely girl. Probably one of the sweetest ladies I’ve ever met.”   
He nods his head. “Yea, she’s amazing.” He says, casting a small smile your way.   
“The two of you seem to get on really well given the fact that she’s your ex. What happened there? I’m proper confused as to why you two even broke up, you both seem so comfortable with each other.” You ask him, taking a sip of your Whiskey.   
“The distance threw a wrench into the relationship. After I got signed, I was on the road a lot. Made it difficult for us to stay connected.” He says, a sad smile on his face. “We managed to make it work for a while and then it just became too much. If it hadn’t been for that, I’d probably be married to the woman by now.”  
“Wow, so she’s the one then huh?” You say, giving him a pat on the arm.   
He gives you a big smile. “That’s right. I’m in love with her, mate. I’ve been in love with her for six years. When I saw her on the telly, I knew that if I was going to have a shot at getting her back, this was what I needed to do.”  
“Hey, you’ve gotta follow your heart, mate.” You say with a smile.   
Bobby lets out a loud wolf whistle as the girls make their way out of the villa. “Look at all these Bonnie lasses! Somebody please call fire rescue, it’s about to get hot up in here.” He says as he cocks his head to the side, taking in the gorgeous woman as they filed out onto the lawn. “Mmm, mmm, mmm. You all are looking fire tonight!” He smiles.   
He was right, every single one of them looked beautiful. Shannon was wearing a pair of tight jeans with a white tank top. Her curvy figure made you get a warm feeling throughout your body. She looked hot. Hannah looked smoking in a mustard minidress that hugged her curves. Sage was wearing an orange tank top with a long khaki colored maxi skirt, Priya had on a white low-cut dress, Lottie was sporting a halter dress in her signature color, black. Chelsea looked gorgeous in her pink halter top and a pair of short black shorts. Brooklyn had on a pair of tight jeans, the denim hugging her hips in the best way, and a turquoise off the shoulder crop top that showed off her toned stomach. You glance at Gary and catch him eyeing her, a smirk across his face.  
Hannah walks up to Bobby and wraps her arm around him, placing a gentle kiss on his lips. “Well aren’t you just the sexiest thing I’ve ever seen.” She says with a smile.   
Bobby buries his head in her neck, placing soft kisses on her skin. “You look stunning, lass. I love this dress on you.”  
Hannah looked beautiful, the mustard color of her minidress contrasted against her red hair and blue eyes.   
Chelsea bounds over to Lucas, leaping up into his arms, taking the dark-haired man by surprise. “Evening, big daddy.” She says with a giggle as she softly kisses his lips. Knox shuffles on his feet which made you feel a bit bad for him.  
“Hey, kitten. You look beautiful.” Lucas replies as he sets her back down on the ground and drapes his arm casually over her shoulder as he makes her a gin and tonic.   
“Extra limes, please.” The bubbly blonde chimes.   
“Of course, kitten. I would never forget those.” He chuckles.   
“Hey.” Brooklyn says to Henrik as she approaches him.  
“Hey, babe. You look gorgeous. I love that color on you.” The long-haired blonde says with a smile.   
“Thanks, you look pretty good yourself.” The beautiful brunette says as she lets her eyes take him in, a small smile playing at her lips.   
Henrik takes her hand and pulls her closer to him as he wraps his arms around her waist and hugs her. Things had been incredibly awkward between the two of them the last few days. Henrik had been distancing himself from the beautiful brunette, really only engaging in conversation when it was needed and had been very aloof. Seeing him hug her or show her any attention the way he was right now had become incredibly rare. They hadn’t shared a bed in two days and at the rate their relationship was dissipating, you would be surprised if they were together after the next recoupling.   
“Hey, mate.” Shannon says as she saunters over towards you.   
You give her a big smile. “I think we’re a bit past mate now, aren’t we?” You say as you remember the make-out session the two of you had last night in bed.  
The curly redhead lets out a laugh. “What would you prefer I call you then… mate?” She asks with a smirk.   
You let out a slow sigh. “I don’t know… that is a very serious question. What do I look like to you?” Your eyes focus on hers. The color of her irises were beautiful. She had blue eyes, but they almost looked like they had a hue of purple in them, reminding you of Elizabeth Taylor.   
She takes a step back and gives you a once over. “Handsome?” She asks, a small smile on her lips. “I think that’s the one.”  
“I like that.” You say as you take a step towards her and take her hand.  
“Handsome it is then.” She smiles, interlocking her fingers with yours.   
“Would you like a drink?” You ask her as you lead her towards the bar.   
She nods her head. “That would be great, thanks. I’ll take a beer.”  
You grab a beer from under the bar and pop the top before handing it to her. She smiles at you appreciatively.  
“You know what time it is girlies?!” Chelsea yells to all the ladies of the villa.  
“You’re gonna say shot time, aren’t you?” Brooklyn says with a laugh.   
“Yass, girl!” The bubbly blonde cheers. “Noah, would you be a doll and pour us a round of tequila, straight up?!”  
You let out a laugh and shake your head. “Oh, it’s gonna be one of those nights, huh?”  
Chelsea gives you a big smile. “As if I’d have it any other way?”  
You place fourteen shot glasses on the bar. “Might as well make a round for the whole lot of us. Boys, you down for some tequila?”  
“You know I’m in.” Bobby chimes as he squeezes Hannah and nips at her lip, making her squeal.   
Gary comes around behind the bar and grabs the tequila and begins filling up the shot glasses. “I’ll help ya, bruv.” He says with a smile as he pats you on the back.   
All the islanders gather around the bar and take the shots from the counter.   
“Wait! We should do body shots!” Chelsea chimes.   
“Brooklyn knows all about those, don’t you babes?” Lottie says with a wink to the beautiful brunette hinting to the secret revealed during the kissing challenge on day six. Brooklyn lets out a giggle as she wraps her arms around the pretty goth.   
“What can I say, I can get rowdy sometimes.” She smiles.   
“I reckon ya’ll two birds are gonna be on each other like white on rice tonight, I’m callin’ it now.” Jakub says with a hearty laugh.   
“You ain’t lying.” Gary says, smirking.  
Lottie sticks her tongue out at the bodybuilder making him grab her by the waist, pulling her towards him. “Don’t mind if I do, bae.” He says with a smirk as he dips her low and kisses her passionately. He pulls her up, giving her a smack on the ass as she saunters over towards the bar. “Damn, you are just the sexiest fuckin’ thing I’ve ever seen, bae.” He says with a wink, making the pretty goth laugh.   
“Cut up some limes too, boys. We need those, oh and some salt. Don’t forget the salt.” Chelsea chimes, directing orders at you and Gary.   
“Yes, your highness. I see you’re just as bossy as Miss. Thing over here.” Gary says as he glances towards Brooklyn, giving her a wink. He grabs a few limes and begins to cut them into slices.   
“Just do as she says.” Lottie says to him with a giggle.  
“Yea, orders are orders, Gary.” Brooklyn laughs as she takes a shot glass filled with tequila.  
“Oh, ya’ll are givin’ us orders now, huh? Okay. I got you.” The muscular blonde says through a smirk.  
You catch Henrik glancing at Gary and Brooklyn, slightly annoyed by the playful exchange. You felt bad for the guy, but what did he expect? He hadn’t exactly been trying to deter the situation from happening in the first place.   
“Alright, everyone take a shot.” Chelsea says, smiling at the group as she holds out the lime wedges to the other islanders. “Here you go, big daddy.” She says, biting her lip at Lucas.  
The dark-haired man takes the lime wedge from her and grabs a shot glass.   
“Where should I put the salt?” She asks him, giving him a cheeky smile.   
“Right here.” Lucas says as he gently bites her shoulder, making her giggle uncontrollably.   
Knox watches, looking a little deflated.   
“I’m doing mine with Henrik.” Sage chimes, as she interlocks her arm in his. Brooklyn glances in her direction, a hint of irritation on her face.   
“Umm, he’s not your partner babes. He’s with Brooklyn in case you didn’t notice.” Lottie says to her sharply, looking her up and down.  
Sage locks eyes with her. “So? It’s just a body shot.” She says as she puts her hand on her hip.   
Henrik shuffles on his feet as he runs his hand through his hair. “She doesn’t have to, babe.” He says to Brooklyn. “Whatever you want, doesn’t matter to me.”  
It doesn’t matter to you? What the hell are you doing, mate?”  
The beautiful brunette lets out a small huff as she shakes her head. “Do whatever you want, Henrik.” Her eyes lingering on Sage’s arm coiled in Henrik’s.   
“Brooklyn, I’m asking you, what do you want me to do?” He says to her, leaning against the bar.   
“It’s not about what I want you to do. If you want to do a body shot with her, then go for it.” She says as she takes a lime wedge from Chelsea. “I kinda assumed everyone would be doing it off their partners, but to each their own I guess.” She says to him.  
You could see the tension in the beautiful brunettes’ jaw. Now would be the time for Henrik to turn Sage down and do the shot with his partner, the woman he had been fighting for since he walked in the villa. His indifferent attitude wasn’t doing him any favors. You couldn’t figure out what his angle was here. If he was hoping for Brooklyn to choose him, acting like he was fine with doing a body shot with the girl who practically jumped him on the daybeds wasn’t scoring him any brownie points.  
“I’ll do a body shot with you, Brooklyn.” Gary says with a small smile, noticing the beautiful brunettes crestfallen look on her face. “No worries, I’ve got you.” He smirks.  
Henrik shoots him a glare which the muscular blonde ignores.   
“Thanks, Gary.” Brooklyn says quietly.   
“Henrik, mate.” Lucas says to him, giving him a hard stare. The long-haired blonde shrugs his shoulders and grabs a shot glass from the bar.  
The girls all place a little bit of salt on the spot between their neck and shoulder. Henrik grabs a lime wedge and stands near Sage. The girl with the long blonde dreads smiles at him flirtatiously. She tilts her head to the side as Henrik quickly licks the salt from her skin and downs the shot before biting into the lime wedge. His face winces at the taste and he lets out a slow breath as he sets his shot glass on the counter.   
Gary walks around the bar and gives Brooklyn a smirk. “Fancy meeting you here, gorgeous.” He whispers quietly to her so Henrik wouldn’t hear as he places his lips on the side of her neck, slowly licking the salt from her skin before taking the shot. Brooklyn’s face reddens as she covers her mouth to hide the smile that was on her face. She takes the salt and pours a little bit onto the side of Gary’s neck. The muscular blonde leans down for her to reach his neck as her lips meet his skin, delicately licking the salt off and downing her shot. She places the lime wedge into her mouth and bites down.   
“Ugh, Tequila is so gross.” She says with a laugh as she turns back towards the group.   
Sage puts some salt on the side of Henrik’s neck and open mouth kisses his skin seductively as she licks the salt off. The look of surprise on Henrik’s face was unmistakable. Brooklyn doesn’t say a word, just stands there watching. The others all take their shots off each other, laughter and chatter coming from the lot of them. You saunter over to Shannon.  
“Not one for doing shots, huh?” You ask her.  
She shakes her head. “Nah, liquor just makes my head foggy. I prefer beer, handsome.” She says with a smile.   
“Me neither if I’m honest. I prefer to sip rather than down my drinks.”  
Brooklyn makes her way behind the bar and pours herself another shot of tequila and takes it quickly, then pours another and downs that one as well.   
“I’ll be right back.” You say to Shannon as you head over towards the beautiful brunette.  
“Hey, you alright?” You ask her as you lean against the bar.   
“Yea, I’m fine.” She replies, slamming the bottle back under the bar countertop.  
“Of course. I should have known you were fine with the way your man handling the liquor.” You say to her with a smirk.   
She lets out a small chuckle. “I’m good. I’ll be fine.”   
“I’m not trying to sound like your dad, but take it easy on the tequila, love. I don’t want you getting sick tonight.” You reach out and grasp her hand in yours as she stares at you the way a rebellious sixteen-year-old would. “I’m just trying to look out for you, Brooklyn.”   
She lets out a sigh. “I know you are. I just… I just need to drink tonight. It’s been a rough couple of days.” She says, glancing over towards Henrik who was standing with Sage, Bobby and Jakub.  
“Don’t let it bother you.”   
“But it does bother me, Noah.” She says, shaking her head. “It’s like I don’t even know him right now. He’s acting so different towards me. Nothing matters to him. It doesn’t matter if we sleep together, it doesn’t matter if he does body shots with that boho bitch. I never told him that I wanted to be with Gary, I told him that I was confused… I feel like he’s punishing me for it. It’s not fair, I can’t control that I’m confused. I’ve been trying, but every time I try to talk to him or spend any time with him at all, we either have a challenge or he just acts weird and distant. I’m starting to feel like maybe I should just cut my losses on this one.”  
“Aw, don’t say that. Maybe he thinks that this is the way to help you decide. Maybe he thinks that if he distances himself, you’ll miss him and realize how much you want him.” You say, giving her a small smile.   
“It’s doing the opposite.”   
“You two need to just sit down and talk this out.” You nod. “And just tell him how you’re feeling.”  
“I’ve tried to talk to him, Noah. He just doesn’t seem interested anymore. I’m done pushing him. He can’t even stomach the thought of sleeping next to me anymore.” She says as her eyes well with tears.   
“Aw, love. Don’t cry.” You say as you walk around the bar and wrap your arms around her. “I know it’s difficult, but don’t cry. Everything’s going to work out.”   
She nods her head. “God, I’m just so emotional over… everything. I can’t think straight, I haven’t been able to sleep, I miss my parents and I’m homesick. Everything is starting to chip away at me.” She says as she wipes the tears from under her eyes.   
“I know, love. If it’s any consolation, it does seem like Gary has been making a real effort with you.” You say as you nod towards the muscular blonde over near the beanbags with Knox.  
A small smile appears on her face as a hearty laugh exits Gary’s mouth. “Yea, he has.” The way she looked at him, it was obvious who had her heart. She just needed to stop being so scared and go after what she really wanted, and what she really wanted, was Gary.  
“You know, I think it’s time you face your fear, love. I know you’re scared of getting hurt, but I think it’s time you jump in the deep end and stop hanging out in the shallows.” You say as her honey brown eyes meet yours.

LUCAS

You drown out the other islanders as your ears focus on Noah and Brooklyn’s conversation. The beautiful brunette was crying, spilling her guts about Henrik and everything that had transpired over the last few days. You had no idea what Henrik was doing, but what you did know was that this was not good. He had confessed all these deep feelings for the girl to you, and then ignored the advice you had given him, doing the complete opposite instead.   
“Nothing matters to him, Noah. It doesn’t matter if we sleep together, it doesn’t matter if he does body shots with that boho bitch.” Her voice gets quiet as she lets out a small sigh. “I’m starting to think I should just cut my losses on this one.”   
You hear Noah’s calm, gentle voice, but can’t make out what he’s saying to the beautiful brunette.  
“He’s not interested, Noah. I’ve tried talking to him. He doesn’t want me. He can’t even stomach the thought of sleeping next to me anymore.” Brooklyn says with a small sob. You heart hurts for her a little bit as you listen to her cry.   
You watch as the two of them hug before Brooklyn makes her way over towards Gary and Knox, the muscular blonde pulling her into a cuddle against his side, making your blood boil. You needed to talk to your long-haired friend and find out what the hell was going on. You look around the lawn and spot Henrik standing over by the dancefloor with Sage, Bobby and Jakub. All but sprinting towards him.  
You grab Henrik by the arm. “We need to talk, now.” You say as you lead him over towards the firepit. You set your drink down and run your hands through your hair.  
“What’s up?” The long-haired man asks, a concerned look on his face.  
You give him a pointed stare. “What the fuck are you doing, mate?” You ask, irritation in your voice.  
“What do you mean what the fuck am I doing?”  
“Exactly what I just said. Jesus, mate. What the hell has gotten into you? Do you not want Brooklyn anymore? Are you interested in Sage now? I don’t even know what’s going on. Could you please fill me the fuck in?” You say, letting out a huff of air.   
His eyes narrow slightly. “Of course I still want her.” He says, confused.  
“Well, you have a pretty strange up way of showing it, mate.” You say to him sternly.   
Your long-haired friends’ brow furrows. “Hey, you told me to be more assertive and to stop being so passive, so that’s what I’m doing. You told me that she needed to make a decision and that she’s had enough time to figure it out. I’m doing what you told me to do, bruv.” He says, shaking his head at you.  
“No, Henrik. You’re doing the exact opposite of what I told you to do.” You let out a groan into the sky as you throw your hands up. “I told you to make her swoon, make her see why she should pick you and why you’re the man for her.” You say, shaking your head in disbelief. “You’re acting like you can’t stand the poor girl.”  
“No way, I’m giving her space, bruv. I figured that’s what she’d need to figure out what she wants.”  
“She doesn’t need any bloody space, Henrik. She needs you to man up and help her make that decision. I mean, come on mate. You’re sleeping out on the daybeds, then yesterday during spin the bottle you tell her that you hadn’t decided whether you were going to share a bed with her last night.” You say with a sigh. “And then tonight, what the hell was that with Sage? You should have declined Sage’s offer to do the body shot with her, mate.”  
Henrik takes a seat at the firepit and runs his hands through his long-blonde hair. “I didn’t think the body shot would be a big deal. I asked her and she didn’t tell me not to.” He says with a shrug.  
“She shouldn’t have to tell you not to, Henrik. You even asking her that, and then following up by saying it didn’t matter either way to you, all that did was make it seem like you don’t care.” You shake your head. “It was very clear to everyone that she did not approve of you doing a body shot with Sage. You need to hone up on your women reading skills, my friend.”  
“I didn’t realize that’s how it looked.” He says as he shakes his head in frustration. “I suck at this shit, bruv. I shouldn’t have even said anything to her. I was only doing what you told me I should do.” He says as he looks at you, anger in his eyes. “You told me that she’s had enough time, so I told her that she had to choose. I never should have fucking listened to you.”  
“Hey, don’t blame this on me. You’ve not done a single thing I told you to do. I told you to sweep that woman off her feet, not cast her out on her ass.” You huff.  
“I wasn’t trying to cast her out on her ass, Lucas. I was giving her space, giving her room to breathe, to figure out what she wants.”  
“Well it’s not coming off that way. By you separating yourself from her, all you’ve done is given Gary the chance to get closer to her. He slept out on the daybeds with her last night for fucks sake, mate. Who even knows what they talked about? He could have been promising her heaven on earth for all you know. Not to mention he just did a bloody body shot off her neck. She’s over with him right now, Henrik.” You say as you take a seat next to him.   
“I really screwed this one up, didn’t I.” He says with a sigh.   
“I hate to say this, but I’m scared that you may have. I overheard her talking to Noah just now. She was crying and she told him that she didn’t think you were interested anymore. Said something about you not being able to stomach being in the same bed with her and something about cutting her losses.”   
“Fuck, bruv.” He says, his face breaking as he rests his head in his hands.   
You take your hand and rub it over his back. “You need to talk to her, Henrik. You need to fix this shit before it’s too late.”  
“What do I even say?” He says as he looks at you, his green eyes glistening with tears.  
“Tell her that you’re sorry, that you got in your own head and that you’ve acted like an absolute twat. She obviously cares about you or she wouldn’t be so upset.” You let out a deep breath. “You’ve got to do something, or you might as well kiss her goodbye, mate.”  
“I wasn’t trying to make it seem like I didn’t want her anymore. Being apart from her, it’s fucking killed me. Sleeping without her next to me, I’ve hardly had any sleep in the last two days, bruv. I care about that girl so much.” He says. “Shit, bruv, what the hell have I done?” He chokes as he leans forward, resting his elbows on his knees, his long hair falling around his face. “I don’t want Sage. I want Brooklyn. She’s all I’ve wanted since the moment I saw her.”  
“Then you need to out there right now and fix this.” You say as you stand up and grip his shoulders. “Get yourself together, take a breath.”  
The long-haired blonde stands up and lets out a long breath. He shakes his shoulders a few times to release the tension as he brings his eyes to yours.   
“You’ve got this. Just go talk to her. And please, just listen to me on this one. Pretty fucking please, mate?” You say with a smirk.   
Henrik lets out a small laugh and nods his head. You wrap your arms around him and pull him into a hug, patting him on the back. “Come on, you’ve got work to do.”  
The two of you stroll back towards the others. Brooklyn, Chelsea, Lottie and Hannah were all dancing and twerking around Noah on the dancefloor as Gary and Knox joined in. You pour some bourbon into two glasses and hand one to Henrik.   
“I’d feel her out if I were you. She looks a bit tipsy. These kinds of conversations are better left for sober minds.” You say as you watch the girls, making sure to keep your eye on Knox. It was no secret the walking sharpie wanted to get back with Chelsea. He had spent every moment since he got to the villa talking to her or watching her. You were trying to curtail your jealousy, especially given the fact that you knew Chelsea was the polar opposite of jealous. The last thing you wanted to do was make her think you didn’t trust her, that wasn’t it at all. You didn’t trust him. If he really set his sights on her, it was going to be hard to compete with someone that had two years of history with the bubbly blonde, but you sure as hell weren’t going to let that stop you from trying. If he wanted her, he’d have to get through you first.  
A hip-hop song blares through the speakers, sending the girls into a round of cheers. You couldn’t for the life of you, figure out how people even enjoyed listening to this kind of music. You were more of a classic rock, indie, R&B type of guy. Hell, you’d even listen to some good Spanish music, but hip hop never did it for you, although the way the beat made the girls bodies move, it was worth a little ear torture. Your eyes fall on them, Chelsea and Brooklyn pop their bodies, their hands on the back of their heads as they sing the lyrics out  
I be in the club standing on the couch  
In them Wolf Greys, like it’s my house  
Drinkin’ out the bottle, I got no respect  
Looking like a model, who just got a check  
I back it up, cause I don’t give a fuck  
If you a lame, that’s a shame you can’t hang with us  
I’m MC Hammer fly, you can’t touch  
J’s so fly I should work at Flight Club  
Put on my J’s and dance the whole night away  
I’m naughty by nature like I’m hip-hop horray  
My hands in the sky, I wave em’ from side to side  
My feet on the floor, I’m ‘bout to turn up now  
The big librarian lets out a hearty laugh as he places his hands-on Brooklyn’s hips, bending her forward, her long dark hair brushing the floor as she expertly rolls her ass against him, Gary keeping his eyes locked on her, a smile spread across his face. Bobby saunters out on to the floor, his body rolling to the beat as he wraps his arms around Hannah’s waist, pulling her towards him. She grinds her body against his, the bakers’ hands holding her to him as he rolls his hips against her, his head bobbing to the heavy bass. Brooklyn rolls her body up and grabs Lottie by the hand, twirling her and pulling her close as the two girls move their bodies up against each other. Chelsea joins in, placing her hands on her knees, slowly twerking her ass against Brooklyn as they sing.  
I’m in the club, high off purp’, with some shades on  
Tatted up, mini skirt, with my J’s on  
J’s on my feet  
J’s on my feet  
J’s on my feet  
J’s on my feet  
J’s on my feet  
J’s on my feet  
J’s on my feet  
So get like me  
Chelsea spots you and gives you a wink as she saunters over towards you, slowly running her hands up her body as she twirls and moves her body to the music. She grabs your hand and pulls you out to the dancefloor before turning around and vibrating her ass against your crotch, bringing her hands to the floor. You rest your hands on her lower back as you move your hips against her. The way she moved, it was hypnotizing. She slowly rolls her body up your front, taking your hands in hers and holding them against her stomach as she gyrates against you. Knox and Gary join in with Brooklyn, Lottie and Noah. Knox could dance, rolling his body as he pulls his shirt up revealing his washboard abs, making the girls hoot and holler. Brooklyn lets out a pretty laugh as she takes Gary by the hand and dances against him. The smile on his face made your blood boil. You glance around and spot Henrik over with Shannon and Jakub, completely oblivious. You turn your gaze back to Brooklyn, her hands above her head as she rolls her stomach, popping her ass against Gary as Lottie grinds against her front, knotting her hands in the beautiful brunettes long dark hair, Gary’s hand resting against the bare skin of Brooklyn’s stomach. You needed to get her away from him. You weren’t about to stand here and watch Gary grind his dick all over your best mate’s girl. Chelsea lets out a laugh as she pulls you over towards the group as her and Lottie dance around you. You reach out and take Brooklyn’s hand, pulling out a laugh from the beautiful brunette as you spin her into your chest. Your eyes lock with Gary’s as you give him a small smirk, sending him a silent fuck you, as you roll your hips against Brooklyn’s backside, matching her rhythm. You twirl her around positioning your knee between her legs, your arm wrapped around her waist, leaning her back as her hips twirled against you. You couldn’t lie, Brooklyn could dance, and she was sexy as fuck when she did, especially like this. You could feel Gary’s eyes penetrating your skull. You let your eyes focus on him just as he leans in and whispers something to Knox, making the walking sharpie let out a hearty laugh, jostling the muscular blondes’ arm. Knox’s’ eyes find Chelsea and before you could even react, he was behind her, moving his body against hers. The bubbly blonde lets out a shriek of laughter as she runs her hands up through her hair, moving against him, making your blood pressure rise. You fix your gaze on Gary, the muscular blonde was standing off to the side, drink in hand, a smirk on his face as he sends a silent fuck you right back in your direction. You glance back over towards Chelsea, watching as Knox’s hands grip her by the waist, turning her to face him. His large frame hovered over her as he gazed down at her, biting his lip. The music slows and the girls all break into a fit of laughter, hugging each other drunkenly.  
“It’s shot time, girlies!” Chelsea chimes as she grabs Brooklyn and Lottie by the hand, leaving Hannah who was in a full on make-out session with the baker on the dancefloor. You follow them over towards the bar, trying to signal for Henrik to come along, but the long-haired blonde was still engaged in conversation with Shannon and Jakub.  
“What the fuck are you doing, mate?!” You seethe to yourself. You could only do so much to keep Brooklyn and Gary apart and Henrik not being over here, wasn’t helping at all. Chelsea pours three shots of tequila and passes them to the girls.  
“To the sexiest bitches of the villa!” Lottie chimes as she holds her glass up.  
Brooklyn and Chelsea cheer as they break into a fit of giggles. There was no question that come tomorrow morning, the three of them were going to feel like absolute shit. They all down the shots, all of them shaking their heads and gagging in unison. Chelsea bounds over to you and jumps up into your arms, wrapping her pretty little legs around your waist as she kisses you passionately. Her tongue fills your mouth, her hands gripping at the back of your hair.   
“I want you to take me to the bedroom and have your way with me, Dr. Koh.” She says into your mouth sending a rush of blood to your length. You bite her lip, letting out a low growl.  
“Have you been a good girl or a bad girl tonight?” You ask her, teasingly.   
“Well, judging from the look on your face when I was dancing with Knox, I’d say I’ve been very bad. I deserve to be punished, big daddy.” The tone in her voice sets your body on fire, your jealousy, your anger at Gary, your frustration with Henrik, all of it multiplying like an inferno in your veins.  
“Guys! I’ve got a text!” Sage yells out to the group.   
Everyone gathers as she reads it allowed. “Knox and Sage, tonight you will both get to choose an islander to couple up with, just for tonight. #HallPass.”  
You clench your jaw so hard that you could feel your teeth aching as you lock eyes with Knox. He stares back at you as a smirk spreads across his face. Jakub walks up behind Lottie and Brooklyn, steadying the two of them against his massive body, both girls swaying from the amount of alcohol they’d consumed. You spot Henrik and give him a wide-eyed stare as you nod towards Brooklyn. Henrik makes his way over and wraps his arms around her waist, burying his face in her hair. Sage steps forward, her face lit up with a big smile.  
“This won’t come as a surprise. I’m choosing to couple up with Henrik for tonight.” She says as she bites her lip.  
You glance towards Henrik as the long-haired blonde lets out a sigh, squeezing Brooklyn closer to him. You could see in his face that this was the last thing he wanted or needed. He needed to talk to Brooklyn, clear the air, apologize and beg her to forgive him for the way he’d been treating her. Unfortunately, that would have to wait until tomorrow. He slowly turns Brooklyn around to face him as he cups her face in his hands, giving her a gentle kiss on her lips, his mouth lingering on hers for what seemed like forever before making his way over to Sage. Brooklyn wipes away a small tear as she buries her head against Jakub’s massive chest. The bodybuilder wraps his arm around her and rubs her back softly. Lottie glares at the girl with the long blonde dreads, seething with anger.   
Knox steps forward next letting his gaze fall on Chelsea. “I came her for one woman, and one woman only. The girl I’m picking to couple up with for tonight is Chelsea.”  
Chelsea wraps her arms around your body, hugging you tight. “I don’t have to sleep next to him.” She whispers into your ear. “I’ll stay with you.”  
You gaze into her eyes. “I don’t think the producers would allow that, kitten.” You say, giving her a small smile, praying to God that your anger and rage weren’t visible in your eyes. “I’ll be waiting for you. It’s already pretty late so it’s only a few hours.”  
She nods her head softly as she lets out a small breath. You place your finger under her chin and tilt her head up towards yours as you place a soft kiss on her beautiful lips. “Don’t worry, kitten. It’s just a few hours.”  
She untangles her arms from your waist and walks over towards Knox. The walking sharpie extends his hand and she takes it. He leads her into the villa. Henrik and Sage follow behind.   
“Talk about a mood killer.” Bobby says, deflated as his eyes fall on Brooklyn. She stood there, her arms wrapped around her waist, eye makeup smeared slightly under her striking honey colored eyes, before heading over towards the daybeds.   
“Wait up, Brooklyn.” Gary says as he bounds after her, wrapping his arm around her shoulder.   
You stand there and watch them walk away, feeling completely helpless. Helpless to the fact that the woman you were really starting to care deeply for, was not only going to be sleeping next to another man, but next to a man she was in a committed relationship with for two years of her life. Helpless to the fact that your best mate’s girl would be more than likely sharing a bed with Gary tonight. Helpless to the fact that there wasn’t a damn thing you could do about any of it.

GARY 

The feeling of something slamming up against the side of the daybed jolts you awake. You lay there for a second, confused, as you look around. The lawn was still dark, so it wasn’t morning. You glance towards the daybed next to you, searching for Brooklyn, but she wasn’t there. You jump up, feeling panic surge through your body. In the distance you make out a figure on the ground next to the kitchen. You sprint off in the direction of the kitchen, finding Brooklyn hovering over the wastebasket, sick from all the tequila shots she had consumed. You immediately position yourself beside her, taking her long dark hair in your hands as you rub your hand up her back, her body heaving as she lets out small cries.   
“It’s alright, get it all out, love.” You say quietly to her.   
“Oh my God, I feel…” She says with a cry, but is interrupted by another round, her small frame convulsing under your hand as she continues to throw up. You twist her hair and rest it on her back as you get up and quickly make your way over to the kitchen sink, grabbing a washcloth and running it under the cold water before making your way back to her. You place the washcloth on the back of her neck as you tuck the loose strands from her face behind her ear. She lets out a slow breath as she carefully sits back, leaning against the kitchen cabinet. You place the washcloth on her forehead as you sit down in front of the beautiful brunette.  
“Feel better?” You ask her.  
She nods, her honey brown eyes finding yours. She still looked very drunk. She begins to topple over and you grab her quickly, scooping her into your arms and positioning her between your legs, letting her lean back against you. You wrap your arms around her small waist, holding the cold washcloth to her forehead. “Just take deep breaths. In through your nose, out through your mouth. That always helps me when I’ve drank too much.” You whisper. She does as you say and before long you could feel her body relaxing.  
“I’m never drinking again.” She says with a pout, making you chuckle.   
“We all say that, love.”   
“I mean it. Alcohol is not my friend.” She slurs, laughing drunkenly. “Mmm… I’m still drunk.” She lets her head fall back against your shoulder, the smell of her hair engulfing you. “I need some water.” She whispers as she tries to stand up, all but falling into your lap.   
“It’s alright, I’ll get it. Just sit right here, gorgeous.” You stand up and grab a glass from the cupboard and fill it up with water. You sit down on the floor in front of her and bring the glass to her lips, letting her take a few gulps before setting the glass down on the ground next to you. “How much did you drink?” You ask with a smirk.  
She lets out a giggle as she holds up one hand and then two hands. “I think I had like… Maybe like…five shots I think.”  
“Jesus, no wonder you’re sick.”  
“And I stole that rocker dude’s Jack and Coke. So, five shots and one drink.” She says with a smile. “He likes his drinks strong, in case you were wondering.” The beautiful brunette breaks into a fit of laughter resting her head in her hands.   
You can’t help but laugh. You had never seen Brooklyn this drunk before. “Thanks, love. I spent all night wondering how he liked his drinks. I’ll be able to sleep now.”  
She holds her hand up and places it on your shoulder. “Well, now you know Gare-bear.” She says with a wink before breaking into another fit of giggles.   
“Here, drink some more water gorgeous.” You say as you pick up the glass, laughing.  
“Why do you call me that? She asks you as she takes a sip before shaking her head in protest, signaling that she didn’t want any more.  
“Why do I call you what?”   
“Gorgeous. Why do you call me that?”  
You give her a small shrug. “Because it’s true. You are gorgeous. You’re the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen.”  
“Then why do all you boys keep fucking me off for other girls, huh?” She asks, her drunken honey eyes focusing on yours. “What’s wrong with me, Gary?”   
“There’s nothing wrong with you, Brooklyn. You’re perfect.”  
She shakes her head. “I’m not… perfect… There are so many things about me that you don’t know Gary… So many things.” She says, holding her hands up and letting them fall back into her lap. “I’m a bitch. I’m an awful person.”  
“Bullshit. You’re neither of those things.” You say to her.  
She nods her head. “But I am, Gary. There has to be something wrong with me, I don’t understand. You know… I liked you so much, Gary. I mean, I do…like you so much. And I like Henrik too, but…” She says with a sigh, her eyes blinking slowly. “I just…” She brings her hands to her face and starts to cry.  
You scoot closer to her, placing your hand on her jeans. “Hey, it’s okay baby. Don’t cry.”  
She shakes her head. “Gary… you don’t understand.” She chokes. “I don’t understand why this keeps happening to me. You and Priya and now Henrik and Sage.”  
Your chest tightens and you feel a knot form in your stomach. “Brooklyn, I’m so sorry about what happened with Priya. I’ve tortured myself, every single moment since that night. You have to believe me.”  
“I know… I know you have. I miss you so much, Gary. I just miss you so, so much.” She sobs. “But I’m so scared of getting hurt, I…”  
The sound of her sweet voice telling you that she missed you, you almost couldn’t take it. The pain and sadness in her eyes sent a flood of guilt and remorse through your body. You had broken her, you had caused the storm that had been raging behind her honey brown irises for weeks now. How could you have done that to her? You wanted to speak, but you were so scared that if you did, she would shut down. That she would stop talking.  
“I’ve been with Henrik for a while and the worst part about everything is that… that I’ve been so unfair to him. He treated me so good, Gary.” She says as she brings her eyes to yours, tears trickling down her face. “He cared about me and then just like that… I’m back to square one. He doesn’t want to be around me, doesn’t want to sleep next to me. There has to be something wrong with me.” She sobs. “If there isn’t, then why? Why is he acting the way he is? Why did you kiss Priya?” She says, turning her intense honey irises to you.  
“I… I was stupid and I…”  
“No, Gary. I don’t want to hear that you were stupid.” She says through a sob. “I want to know why. I need a reason because the reasons that have been circling in my head… Was it how I looked? Was it because I’m not experienced like the other girls? Do I turn you off?”  
“No, no.” You shake your head as you take her face in your hands. “You do the complete opposite to me, Brooklyn. The way you make me feel, I had to fight the urge to worship every inch of you. I still do, every damn day.”  
“And then that redhead girl. She said she thought the two of you would be a good team and you agreed with her.” She shakes her head. “You agreed with her and you kissed her and…You wouldn’t be a good team. We were a good team, not you and her. Me and you. Brooklyn and Gary.” She covers her face with her hands. “You kissed her and it killed me. I wasn’t even that upset that Henrik kissed Sage, but seeing you kiss her.” She folds her body down, resting her head against her knees, hugging her arms around her waist as she lets out a strangled sob. “Seeing you kiss her, I felt my heart rip open.” She cries. “And I’m also a hypocrite. I’m a bitch and an awful person and a hypocrite because I’ve kissed Henrik in front of you, I’ve left marks on him and the most fucked up thing of all, is that you were on the mind the entire time.” She cries.   
You sit there in front of her, your heart hammering out of your chest. Unsure of what to do, what to say. “Brooklyn, I thought you were happy with Henrik. I was trying to move on, I was trying to move on so you could be happy.”  
“But I haven’t been happy since that night, Gary.” She says. “I haven’t been happy. You were what made me happy. You were my light, Gary. Ever since I lost you… it’s gone.” She cries. “I’ve tried to move on, I’ve tried to put on my happy face and go on like I’m fucking okay…” She throws her arms up in the air. “It doesn’t work. When I’m with him, I imagine you. And it’s so fucked up, I’m so fucked up. Even he knows it…” She cries, shaking her head. “After the two of you got into it at the gym, he told me that he thought I needed space… he wanted me to have space to figure out what I want. Said he couldn’t understand why I still feel so strongly about you after what you did, why I don’t look at him the way I look at you.” She says as she brings her eyes to yours. “He said that every time he looks in my eyes, he sees pain and confusion and… the lack of feelings I have for him. I’ve been so unfair to him, Gary. That’s what makes me a bitch, that’s what makes me an awful person. Henrik has done nothing but try to win my heart and I’ve shut him out. You know, he wants to take lots of pictures with me and fill photo albums of me and him, but I’ve held on to these feelings I have for you that have rooted themselves into my soul.” She sobs as she pounds her fist against her chest. “I can’t get them to go away. No matter what I do, I can’t tear them away without tearing out a piece of me with them.”  
You stare at her, unable to speak.   
“Henrik has such a gentle spirit. He’s kind and charming and sweet, and I’ve driven him to the point where he can’t even stand to be around me. I’ve hurt him so deeply, that he can’t be around me, Gary.” She chokes. “And that kills me.” She whispers as she leans her head back against the cabinet. She squeezes her eyes shut and brings her hands to her head, letting out a slow breath. “Everything is…oh God, everything is spinning.”  
“Hey, it’s alright. Here, lay down.” You say as you help her lay down on the ground to steady herself. You position your body behind hers, extending your arm so her head wasn’t on the ground where everyone’s feet had been. “Deep breath in through your nose, and out through your mouth, remember?”  
She nods and follows your instructions, laying there quietly for a few minutes before she speaks. “When Brittney died, I lost myself.” She says so quiet, you could hardly hear her.  
“What’s that, love?” You ask.  
“I’m sorry, I’m like… rambling from one thing to the next.” She says, her words slurred.   
You softly stroke her stomach with your fingers. “No, you were so quiet, I just couldn’t hear you is all. Anything you have to say, I want to hear it all, gorgeous.”  
“Are you sure? I’m drunk and all over the place. I can shut up if you want me to.” She says as she looks over her shoulder, glancing back towards you.  
You place a soft kiss on her cheek, the taste of her salty tears on your lips. “I’m positive. Go on, I want to know everything that goes on inside that pretty brain of yours.” You smile. “Besides, this is the most you’ve talked to me in weeks.” You say with a chuckle, making her laugh.   
“When Brittney died, I was in such a dark place and I remember laying in my bed wishing I would die so the pain would go away.” You could feel the sensation of her tears trickling down your bicep. You hug her body closer to yours, resting your head in the crook of her neck. “I stayed in my room for months. I hardly ate, hardly slept, couldn’t write. My brain was… it was like everything that made me, me… had disappeared. Before she died, I would go to her house and I would lay with her and we would watch that movie Beaches. Have you ever seen that movie? With Bette Midler and Barbara Hershey?” She asks you as she interlocks her fingers in yours.   
You nod your head. “Yea, my nan loves that movie.” You say through a smile.   
“That day at her house, the day she… died.” She chokes. “I remember laying in bed with her, my arms wrapped around her small, frail body… and thinking how unfair it was. How unfair it was that she had to go through that. She had so much life to live.” She sobs, making you hug her tighter. “I remember looking at her parents, both of their faces so broken and so destroyed as they held her hand, crying into the mattress. They were losing their baby. She never got to do anything we talked about. We had so many plans. We were going to raise our children together, watch them run around and play as we sipped mimosas and talked about the old days. We talked about setting up man dates so our husbands could be best friends.” She laughs. “It didn’t matter that we weren’t blood, she was my sister, my best friend. I would have died for her…had I been a match, I would have gladly gone through any medical procedure she needed.” She says quietly. “She had what’s called Acute Lymphoblastic Leukemia. Her doctors were looking at blood and bone marrow transplants in the hope that it would help her, but none of us were a match.” She sniffles. “The day she died, I remember laying with her, listening to her breathing become more shallow… Listening to the life… listening to her young life slowly begin to… leave her body.” She says as she brings her hands to her face, letting out a sob that sounded so pain ridden, so tortured, that it makes your eyes tear. “And then… the most beautiful thing happened… She smiled at me… She smiled at me and she quoted one of my favorite lines from the movie. She smiled at me and she said But enough about me, let’s talk about you… what do you think of me?” She says with a small laugh. “She quoted my favorite line from Beaches… and then she was gone. She used her last breath to make me smile…” She says quietly as her fingers softly stroke your forearm.  
“She sounds like she was incredible.” You say quietly. “I’ve never lost anyone close to me like that. You’re a strong person, Brooklyn.”  
She lets out a small sigh, sniffling quietly. “I don’t feel very strong. Sometimes, I feel weak and miniscule.”   
“You’re not. You’re strong and fierce and passionate. Those are the things I love the most about you. You’re unbelievable, Brooklyn. I really mean that. You have so much to offer.”  
“So are you, Gary. You just don’t see it.” She says as she lets out a yawn.   
“You getting tired? Do you think you’ll be able to leave the wastebasket alone for the rest of the night?” You say with a chuckle against her ear.  
She lets out a small laugh and nods her head yes.   
“Come on, let’s go get you to bed. I don’t need you falling asleep on the ground.” You say as you run your hand over her hair.  
She nods against you and slowly begins to move. You stand up and take her hands in yours, helping her to her feet. She leans against the counter as you put the wastebasket away and dispose of the cup of water. The two of you start to make your way back across the lawn towards the daybeds, Brooklyn swaying and stumbling slightly. You stop her and slowly scoop her up in your arms, her head resting against your shoulder.   
“I’ve got you, your highness.” You say with a smirk.  
“You bet your ass. You shall carry me everywhere.” She giggles.   
You carry her across the lawn and set her down gently next to the daybed.   
“I need to get some clothes to sleep in. These jeans aren’t very comfortable.” She says as she sits down on the mattress.  
“Here, you can wear my shirt. It’s a double XL so it’ll be long enough.” You say as you pull your shirt off over your head and hand it to her. “Go on, I’ll turn around.”  
You turn around as Brooklyn gets changed and slowly gets situated into her bed. You sit down on your mattress and lay back against the pillow.  
“Gary?”  
“Yea, babe?”  
“Can you sleep with me tonight? I… I don’t wanna sleep alone… again.” She asks you quietly, her voice barely above a whisper.   
“Sure, gorgeous.” You say as you sit up and grab your pillow.   
Brooklyn scoots over, making room for you on the bed. You set your pillow down and climb in next to her, pulling the sheet up over the two of you. She scoots up close to you, wrapping her arm around your body and burying her face in your chest.   
“Do you have your phone with you?” She asks.  
You nod. “Yea.”  
“Can you put on some music? It helps me sleep when… I’m sad or stressed.” She says through a yawn.  
You reach your arm around to the table between the two beds and grab your phone. You open the music app and search for a quiet playlist, turning the volume to four, before setting it down on the table. You wrap your arms around her and hug her close to you. A piano melody begins to play as the voice of Calum Scott softly resonates from the speaker.   
There goes by heart beating  
‘Cause you are the reason  
I’m losing my sleep  
Please come back now  
There goes my mind racing  
And you are the reason  
That I’m still breathing  
I’m hopeless now  
You run your hand up her back as you softly stroke her hair with the other, taking her tresses between your fingers.   
I’d climb every mountain  
And swim every ocean  
Just to be with you  
And fix what I’ve broken  
Oh, ‘cause I need you to see  
That you are the reason  
There goes my hands shaking  
And you are the reason  
My heart keeps bleeding  
I need you now, oh  
You feel her hands grip at the muscles of your back, her nails softly digging into your skin. You lean your head down to hers, kissing her hair, brushing your nose against her skin, breathing in her scent. Your heart was hammering in your chest and you knew that she could hear it. You feel the warm sting of tears pool in your eyes as you hug her closer, your bodies melding together. You had missed this. You had missed this so much that the feeling of her in your arms right now, was overwhelming.  
If I could turn back the clock  
I’d make sure the light defeated the dark  
I’d spend every hour, of every day, oh  
Keeping you safe  
I’d climb every mountain  
And swim every ocean  
Just to be with you  
And fix what I’ve broken  
Oh, ‘cause I need you to see  
That you are the reason  
You feel her warm breath hit your skin as she lets out a quiet sob against your chest, her small body trembling, making your tears fall to the pillow. You squeeze your eyes shut as you let out a quiet sigh, burying your face in her hair. “I’m so sorry.” You whisper. “I’m so sorry I hurt you, baby.” A strangled sob escapes your throat.   
I don’t wanna fight no more  
I don’t wanna hide no more  
I don’t wanna cry no more come back, I need you to hold me  
Hold me a little closer now, just a little closer now  
Come a little closer, I need you to hold me tonight  
I’d climb every mountain  
And swim every ocean  
Just to be with you  
And fix what I’ve broken  
‘Cause I need you to see  
That you are the reason.  
The two of you lay there in each other’s arms. Both of your bodies trembling against each other as all the emotions you had kept pent up and locked in the last few weeks came flooding out. You place your arm underneath her head and pull her closer to you, wrapping your arm around her back, both of your hands knotted in the fabric of your t-shirt on her beautiful body. Without hesitation, she clings to you, her tears trickling down your chest. You place your lips to face, kissing her forehead, her eyes, her cheeks. You hug her tighter as you close your eyes, feeling the tears fall over the bridge of your nose. It was in that moment, that intimate moment, that you knew with one hundred percent certainty, that you were madly and completely in love with her. You didn’t care what you had to do, you were going to get her back. You had lost her before, and you weren’t about to let it happen again.


	22. Twenty-Two

SHANNON 

You wake up to the feeling of fingers stroking your cheek, sending a warm fuzzy feeling all through your body. You slowly open your eyes and see Noah’s gorgeous face staring down at you. His amber irises taking you in, a small gentle smile on his lips.   
“Good morning, handsome.” You say sleepily as you give him a smile.   
“Good morning.” He says quietly.   
“What time is it?” You ask as you let out a yawn.   
“It’s almost 5:30.” He chuckles.   
You let out a small laugh. “Jesus… In the morning?” You ask playfully.  
“Of course, I’m an early riser.”   
Your eyes glance towards his perfect lips for just a second. “I can see that.”   
In one swift movement, Noah’s solid body is on top of yours, covering you like a blanket. He rests his forearms on your pillow, cradling your head in his hands. “I’m sorry, Shan. You could always go back to sleep.” He whispers as he brushes his lips against the skin of your jawline.   
You let out a slow breath, trying to calm your nerves. Being around the big librarian made you lose your focus, lose your ability to control the situation. You had never met a man as intense as Noah. He radiated power yet was so gentle. “This is turning into a bit of a habit I see.” You say with a smirk.  
“Uh huh.” He says as his mouth moves down to your neck, his lips placing kisses on your sensitive skin.  
You bring your hands up to his sides, trailing your fingertips down along his rib cage, circling around to his back. You could feel his body prickle with goosebumps as he lets out a warm breath against your skin. He brings his mouth to yours, softly brushing his lips against your own. His tongue touches your lips teasingly, never entering your mouth. The feeling in the pit of your stomach that you got when you were around him, it was almost like a high.   
“Looks like I was right about you, huh?” You whisper.  
“How so?” He says quietly against your lips.  
You place a soft kiss on his mouth. “You’re clearly romantic and affectionate.” You smile against his mouth.  
“Mmm, you would be correct.” His fingers stroke the sides of your cheeks as he keeps his mouth hovering over yours, your lips barely touching. You could feel him growing hard between your legs, sending chills throughout your body.   
“I usually am.” You say with a smirk, remembering his go-to line during every heartfelt conversation you had seen him have with Brooklyn on the telly.  
He lets out a laugh, burying his head in your neck, before bringing his lips back to your mouth. This time he kisses you, deep and slow. His tongue expertly exploring your own. You wrap your arms around his neck, deepening the kiss as you let yourself go with it, refusing to let your own head get in the way. The way he kissed, it was unbelievably sensual, his lips and his tongue hitting your own as he pushes himself into you, pulling out a soft moan from your mouth. Your body surged with desire for him. You wanted to feel him, you wanted him to feel you, but… The thought of him seeing your bare skin, seeing you so exposed, it scared you. What if he was turned off by you? What if he didn’t like the stretch marks that donned your hips and lower stomach? He had been paired with Marisol after all, who had one of the tiniest, one of the cutest little figures you had ever seen. There was no way he could go from that, to you, and not feel a small tinge of disappointment.   
“What’s wrong?” He asks you as he pulls away, his beautiful amber eyes looked adoringly into the pools of your own.  
You shake your head. “Nothing, I’m fine, handsome.”  
“Shan… I can feel that something’s wrong. You don’t have to be scared to talk to me.” He says with a small smile.   
“It’s just…Noah, I’m bigger than the last girl you were with.” You say quietly, moving your gaze from his. “Probably bigger than most girls you’ve been with.”  
His fingers play with your curly red locks. “So?”  
“Well, I can’t help but worry that you’d be a little disappointed. I’ve got meat on my bones, I could stand to lose a few pounds really.”  
He lets out a small sigh. “You really don’t know how breathtaking you are, do you?” He says to you as he brushes your nose with his, drawing your eyes back to him. “Shan, when I look at you, I don’t see a woman who is big or a woman who needs to lose weight. I see a woman who is enchanting and beautiful. Whenever you walk into a room, I’m captivated by you. I rather enjoy the way you look. Your curves drive me mad, in the best way possible.”  
You give him a small smile. “Really?” You hoped your question didn’t come out as desperate for reassurance as you actually were.  
“Absolutely. I think you’re beautiful and witty and smart. You’re the total package, Shan. I lucked out when you walked back into the villa.” He says to you adoringly.   
“But… I have rolls when I sit and my thighs are huge. I have stretch marks and…”  
He presses his lips to yours, shaking his head, silencing you from talking as he kisses you tenderly. “I don’t care about any of that. You’re beautiful, Shan.” He whispers. “I don’t care if you have stretch marks. I’ll kiss every last one of them.”   
You hug him close as you kiss him hard, your body filled with desire and want for the man on top of you. He moves his lips down the front of your throat, his tongue tasting your skin as his warm breath makes your body tingle. He moves himself against you, the feeling of his hard length between your legs pulling a soft moan from your lips. He lowers his body down your own as his mouth kisses down your chest. His fingers slowly roll your sleep tank up, exposing your stomach, sending a small feeling of panic throughout your body.  
Just relax. He thinks you’re beautiful, Shannon. Don’t let your insecurities ruin this.  
His lips brush up against your stomach as he places soft kisses across your ribcage and down your sternum. His fingertips delicately run over the stretch marks on your lower abdomen as he places tender kisses across the skin you had grown to hate. “You’re beautiful, Shan.” He whispers against your flesh making your eyes tear and your sex contract. His mouth slowly makes its way back up to your mouth. He takes his hands and cradles your face between them, the feeling of your tears on his thumbs brings his eyes to yours. “If you’re uncomfortable, I can stop, love. I won’t be upset.” He says as his soft amber eyes softly stare into yours.   
You shake your head. “No, it’s okay. I just, I’ve never had anyone make me feel so… beautiful. I’m not used to this.”  
A small smile spreads across his lips. “Well you’d better get used to it, because I plan on telling you every single day.”   
You let out a soft sigh as you caress his cheek with your hand. “Thanks, handsome.”  
“What are you thanking me for?” He asks through a sweet smile.  
“For being so nice to me.”  
He kisses you softly. “I’m only treating you the way you deserve to be treated, Shan.”  
You hear some of the islanders begin to stir.   
“Who’s doing all that chatting?” Lottie says as she sits up and glances around the room. “Quite down, will you?”  
“Sorry, Lottie. We’ll keep it down.” Noah says, giving you a smirk.   
You let out a small laugh as Noah rolls off you. “I’m gonna go jump in the shower. I’ll be right back.” He says as he leans down and kisses you again softly before standing up and making his way out of the bedroom.   
You lay there in bed for a few minutes, your mind racing. You hadn’t expected to feel such an attraction to the big librarian when the two of you had initially coupled up. It was a pleasant surprise. It had been so long since you had felt such an intense attraction to a man. You run your hands over your abdomen, a smile spreading across your face. He didn’t care that you weren’t perfect, but he made you feel like you were. You throw the blanket off and quietly stand up, heading towards the dressing room. You grab an orange one piece and a sheer cover up and quickly change before grabbing your toothbrush and toothpaste, making your way to the bathroom to brush your teeth. You open the door slowly, the sound of Noah’s voice resonating throughout the bathroom, Ain’t Too Proud to Beg by The Temptations blaring from his phone.   
“Ain’t too proud to beg and you know it, please don’t leave me girl.” He sings. “Ain’t too proud to pleeeaaaad, baby, baby. Please don’t leave me, girl. Don’t you go.”  
Noah had a surprisingly good voice, his tone was like perfection falling on your ears. You walk over towards the sink and wet your toothbrush, adding a bit of toothpaste and bringing it to your mouth.   
“If I have to sleep on your doorstep all night and day, just to keep you from walking away. Let your friends laugh, even this I can stand, ‘cause I wanna keep you any way I can.” Noah belts out, making you laugh.   
He peeks his head out through the shower door, his amber eyes taking you in. “I didn’t realize I had an audience.” He says with a smirk.   
You lean against the bathroom counter as you brush your teeth, keeping your eyes locked on his until it was time for you to spit and rinse your mouth. You spit the toothpaste into the sink and rinse your toothbrush. You gather your things and turn around, bumping into Noah’s solid chest. You swallow hard at the sight of his body standing before you, a towel wrapped around his waist, his skin glistening from the shower. You slowly bring your eyes to his, his gaze intense, a small smile playing at the corners of his mouth.   
“Why hello, handsome.” You say with a smirk.  
He lets out a small laugh. “Hello.” He says as he hooks his arm around your waist, pulling you against him. He places his mouth on yours softly, his tongue parting your lips as he fills your mouth.   
“I didn’t know you could sing.” You smile against his mouth. “Great song choice.”  
“I’m all about the classics.” He says as he pulls back, staring into your eyes. “What are you doing up? I figured you’d have gone back to sleep.” He says to you as he softly strokes your cheek.   
“Well, since someone woke me up, I figured I ought to start my day.” You say, giving him a playful smirk.   
He feigns a gasp. “The nerve.”  
You smile up at him, taking in his masculine features. “Listen, I’m sorry I got so weird earlier.” You say, giving him a small, embarrassed smile.  
He tilts his head back slightly, looking down at you. “You didn’t get weird. You have nothing to apologize for.”   
“I do. I feel like I kinda killed the moment. I don’t want you thinking I’m one of those girls who tries to fish for compliments or anything like that.”  
“That thought never even crossed my mind, Shan.” He says to you sweetly.   
“I just, well… I haven’t been with a man in a long time.” You give him a small shrug. “It’s my nerves, I guess. I didn’t want you to think that it was you or anything because it wasn’t.”  
“You don’t have to worry about that with me. I’m not one of those guys who’s going to walk off sulking just because I didn’t get to do bits.”  
“Good. Because I do like you.”  
“I like you too, in case that wasn’t obvious.” He says with a smile as he places a gentle kiss on your forehead. “I’m gonna get changed and then if you’d like, we can head downstairs and watch the sunrise?”  
“I’d love that. I mean, I’m usually never up early enough to catch it.” You smirk.   
“Well, there’s a first time for everything.” His lips brush against yours.  
“You’re so right.” You say as you wrap your arms around his waist.  
A small smile plays at the corner of his lips. “Well, I usually am.”

PRIYA

You stroll out into the backyard, spotting Lucas in the pool, making your knees go weak. You didn’t know what was wrong with you. Ever since the other night, you hadn’t been able to get the dark-haired man out of your head. Chelsea had been right, that man was a God in the bedroom. He had left you sore, yet satisfied, his intensity and his commanding demeanor had been such a turn on. You had always thought Lucas was fit, but the thought of hooking up with him, of actually being with him, had never crossed your mind before. You liked Chelsea and it was obvious that the two of them had a strong connection, but you couldn’t help but wonder if maybe there was a little bit of a spark between the two of you as well. You saunter over towards him and take a seat on the pool ledge.   
“Good morning.” You say to him, happily.   
A smile spreads across his face. “Good morning, Priya. Sleep well?” He asks you.  
“Yea, it wasn’t too bad. Bobby practically slept on the floor, giving me almost the entire bed.” You say with a chuckle. “What about you? Did you sleep well, given the circumstances?”  
He gives you a small shrug. “Not really.” He laughs. “Was weird not having Chelsea next to me.”  
“Yea, that had to be awkward. It’s bad enough that she had to share a bed with someone else, but when that someone else just so happens to be her ex, well that’s a whole different level of uncomfortable.” You reply, giving him a small sympathetic smile.   
“Well, if he thinks he’s going to snake her away from me, he’s got another thing coming. I don’t share and I always get what I want.”   
His words make your sex clench. The tone in his voice was forceful, bringing back memories from the other night.   
“You may have your work cut out for you, babe. He came here specifically to win her back.”  
“What’s the story there with them anyway? I know they dated for a couple years, but she hasn’t told me anything outside of that.” He asks you as he heaves himself up onto the pool ledge next to you. His body so close, that you could smell the mixture of cologne and chlorine radiating off his skin.   
“He told me that his schedule was what tore them apart. After he got signed, he had to go on the road. The distance is what killed it for them. Before that, he described it as the perfect relationship. They spent every waking moment together. She was even the inspiration behind his hit song Let Your Words Find My Ears. He wrote it for her and had it etched into frosted glass for their one-year anniversary.” You say.  
Lucas nods, listening quietly.   
“Don’t look so worried, babe. There isn’t a man here who could go up against you.” You say to him as you rub your hand over his shoulder. “You’re the total package. In my opinion, any one of us here would be lucky to even get the chance at a shot with you.”  
He gives you a small smile. “Thank you, Priya. I appreciate that.”  
“Besides, even if he did try anything on her, they were technically a couple last night.” You say, planting the little seed of doubt in the dark-haired man’s brain.  
His brow furrows momentarily. “Do you think he would actually try something like that, considering this is the first time they’ve seen each other in four years?”  
You give him a gentle shrug. “I’m not sure. I mean, it’s not like they’re strangers, they know each other’s bodies, know what each other likes. He’s in love with her. I don’t know if I could refrain if I was lying next to the person I was head over heels in love with.” You reply, pouring a little bit of water over the freshly planted seed.   
“In love with her?” He says surprised, as he turns his gaze to you.  
You nod your head. “Yea, babe. Oh, come on. It’s obvious. Didn’t you see those tattoos of his?”  
“I didn’t really look to be honest. They all look a bit elementary to me.” He says dismissively.   
“Babe, the guy actually got her lips tattooed on him. She had kissed a card or a letter or whatever and he took it to a tattoo shop and had her lips tattooed on his heart.” You say as you swoon.   
He lets out a sharp huff. “Seems a bit cliché.”  
You gasp, giving him a small shrug. “It’s not cliché, it’s romantic. I mean, you’d have to love someone with every ounce of your being to do something like that.” You pour a little more water over the seed, urging the little thing to grow. “Not to mention he got the title of the song he wrong for her, Let Your Words Find My Ears, tattooed across his chest.”  
He lets out a chuckle. “Don’t tell me you’re a hopeless romantic, Priya?”  
“You’re not?” You ask him, quizzically.  
“Not at all.” He says, bringing his eyes to yours. “I don’t believe in the term in love. You can be infatuated with someone, enamored by them even, but no. Being in love with someone, it’s just something people say to make the other person feel good.”  
“Aw, babe. How can you say that?” You ask as you focus your eyes on his. “Haven’t you ever felt that little feeling, that can’t sleep, can’t eat, can’t think feeling?”  
“No. Not at all.” He says, letting out a laugh. “I’ve cared about plenty of women, but the term in love, it’s complete nonsense. And another thing, those little romantic gestures, that’s all they are. Getting tattoos with women’s names, song lyrics, little symbols that are supposed to represent your unwavering affections for that person, it’s all blather. People change, feelings change, situations change. Relationships are really boiled down to a mutual understanding between two people, a quid pro quo of sorts.”  
“We’re talking about love, Lucas. Not a business deal.” You say with a giggle.   
He gives you a small smile. “Well, they’re kind of one in the same, aren’t they? When I’m in a committed relationship with a woman, there are certain things I offer her, for however long we happen to be together.”  
“Like?”  
“Sex, for example. When I’m dating a woman or in a committed relationship with her, I keep her satisfied and share that part of myself only with her. I command the same in return. Same thing with honesty and respect. I’m always honest with a woman, even if it can come off as a bit harsh, and I always respect what a woman wants and doesn’t want.”  
“I mean, yea, everyone expects their partner to be honest and respectful and faithful. I think that’s kind of a given.” You say.  
“I don’t expect it, I command it.” He says as his lips turn into a sexy smile.   
“So then if you don’t believe in being in love and think all those little things like tattoos and song lyrics, as well as a million other little gestures are nonsense, what do you do to show a woman you care for her?” You ask him pointedly, giving him a small smirk.   
“If you want to show a woman that you care for her, have a decent career, make something of yourself, provide for her if that’s what she wants, treat her to the good things in life.” He says.  
“While those things are nice, those are all things that a woman can get from any man with a career and money. What sets you apart from them?” You ask, biting your lip.  
“That’s easy. They’re not me.”  
You shake your head at him. “It’s so surprising that you feel that way considering your paired up with Chelsea.”  
“Why is that surprising?” He asks you. His gaze was intense, his dark eyes penetrating yours.  
“Well, for starters, she’s a hopeless romantic, babe. She loves all that blather as you so eloquently put it.” You say with a laugh as you bump his shoulder with yours.   
He smiles, making your insides turn to jello. “That she does.” He chuckles. “But it’s different with her. I don’t mind that when it comes to Chelsea.”  
“Oh? Is Lucas falling in love?” You ask, flashing him a big smile as your heart sped up.  
“Priya, please.” He says, shaking his head at you.  
You slowly slide into the pool, wincing slightly, catching Lucas’ attention. Your lady bits were still sore from the other night. You were fairly certain you had possibly torn a little due to his size and roughness, but you didn’t care. The dark-haired man had really did a number on you. His aggression and his dominant side was such a turn on. You had dated a Dom on and off for about a year and it had been interesting to say the least, so Lucas was exciting to you.   
“Are you alright?” He asks you.  
You nod your head. “Yea, I’m fine babe.” You say, giving him your best smile. “Just a little sore still.”  
He gives you a sympathetic smile, but you could see the devilish grin trying to push its way through. “I do feel quite bad about that. I’ve never had a woman be that tender afterwards.”  
“You don’t need to apologize. I’ll be good as new in a few days.” You smirk, letting your eyes take his body in. “You aren’t my first Dom, babe.”  
The dark-haired man doesn’t avert his eyes or move. Lucas dripped with confidence in practically every aspect. “Well, I wouldn’t go as far as to say I’m a Dom.” He replies.  
“Maybe not, but you could be. You’ve got that Dom vibe down pat.” You giggle.  
He gives you a small smirk. “I just like what I like.”  
“And there’s nothing wrong with that.” You say with a small smile.  
“I take it you’ve dated a Dom? And you were the… Sub?” He asks you, inquisitively, raising an eyebrow.  
You lean your head back into the water, wetting your hair. “I wouldn’t say I was a Sub.” You giggle. “Some of the stuff he was into weirded me out a bit, so I wasn’t always about it.”  
He lets out a laugh. “What kind of stuff?”  
“Like, he had this obsession with cumming on my feet.”  
He breaks into a fit of laughter. “Seriously?”  
“Yes.” You heave. “It was the weirdest thing.”  
“And I thought I had some weird fetishes.” His smirk makes you feel a tingling sensation between your legs.  
“Why? Because you like to fuck… hard?” You say to him, a smile playing at your lips.   
“Most men like to fuck hard.” He says to you.   
“Not the way you do it, babe.” You giggle, making him smirk. “So, tell me about these weird fetishes of yours. I’m intrigued.”   
He shakes his head at you, letting out a small laugh. “I’m actually going to grab a bite to eat. Enjoy your swim.” He says as he stands up and heads back towards the villa.  
Your eyes stay locked on the dark-haired man, watching him as he walks away, desire coursing through your veins. Chelsea and Lucas were an odd pairing.  
He should be with someone more on his level.  
And that someone was you.

HENRIK 

You stroll out onto the lawn in search of Brooklyn. You needed to talk to her and fix things. This morning, Lucas had filled you in on the events that happened after you and Sage had disbursed from the group, with Gary sleeping outside on the daybeds with the beautiful brunette. You and Brooklyn had been on the outs the last few days with you sort of avoiding her, not wanting to face her for fear that you would break down and cave. Having Sage come back into the mix complicated things. You thought she was attractive and the two of you shared a lot of the same interests, and you had chemistry with her, but you were enamored by Brooklyn, infatuated even. The two girls were opposites with Sage being the outdoorsy type of woman you usually dated. She enjoyed climbing and hiking and camping. She was attractive and fit and seemed nice enough, while Brooklyn, she was definitely athletic, but she was more of a homebody, spent a lot of her time reading and writing, preferring to be cuddled up by a fire in the comfort of her flat versus roughing it out in the wilderness. Not that any of those things were bad, you liked that about Brooklyn. You liked that she was different than your usual type. The two of you didn’t make any sense on paper, but you didn’t care. The beautiful brunette made you feel something, something you couldn’t ignore.   
Last night, Sage had picked you to share a bed with her, making things even more awkward than they already were with the beautiful brunette after the shot fiasco. Sage he had cuddled up next to you, her hands running over your chest, her body pressed up against yours and you had kissed her. You had kissed her hard, all the pent-up emotions you had been holding in, all the frustration over the situation with Brooklyn, you channeled all of it into that kiss. Sage didn’t keep it a secret how much she wanted you as she whispered all the dirty, naughty things she wanted to do to your body. You couldn’t lie, as disgusting as it made you feel now, you had let her. Your body had been buzzing from the tequila and your emotions were running high and it had happened, you’d had sex with her. You regretted letting it happen. You regretted leading her on, when in reality, all you wanted was the release. Her lips had felt strange, almost foreign on your body as she kissed at your neck and chest. You were used to Brooklyn’s full lips and the way they felt as she would kiss over your skin, lighting your body on fire. You had acted like a complete jackass the last few days, the way you had treated Brooklyn, what had happened last night with Sage, it made you feel sick to your stomach. You should’ve shared a bed with her, you should’ve done everything your dark-haired friend told you to do. Instead, you had got in your own head and acted as if you were indifferent about her, when in reality, she was the only woman you wanted. Maybe if you had done all those things, last night wouldn’t have happened. You wouldn’t have been feeling so… lost and upset. You spot Brooklyn in the kitchen. She was sitting at the counter, her head resting in her hand as she slowly sipped a cup of coffee. You walk up behind her and place your hands on her shoulders making her jump.  
“Sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you.” You say to her.  
The look in her eyes made your heart race a little bit. Her usual bright eyes were dimmed and tired.  
“Oh, hey.” She says quietly.   
“You alright?” You ask her as you run your hand over her back.  
She nods her head. “Yea, just nursing a hangover from hell.” She says with a small smirk.   
“Pickle juice. It works wonders.” You say as you head over to the fridge and grab the jar. You pour a small amount into a glass and place it in front of her.   
She winces her face up as she looks at it, making you let out a small laugh. “Trust me, it’ll help.”  
Her honey brown eyes stare into yours for a moment before she delicately takes the glass and brings it to her lips, swallowing the briny liquid down, making the most adorable face as she sets the glass back on the countertop.   
“So, I uh… I was hoping that maybe we could talk?” You say to her hesitantly.  
She leans back in her chair as she brings her knees up to her chest. “What did you wanna talk about?” She replies. Her expression was unreadable. You couldn’t tell if she was happy, sad, angry.   
“I wanted to talk about everything, you know…about us.” You could feel your heart beating out of your chest. You wanted to take her in your arms, kiss her and tell her how sorry you were for acting the way you had the last few days. You wanted her to know that you were an absolute shithead and that you regretted pushing her away, but the way she was looking at you, you knew that it wouldn’t be welcomed.   
“You want to talk about us?” Her honey brown eyes penetrated yours. “I’ll be honest, Henrik. It hasn’t felt like we were us for a few days now.”  
“I know… I’ve been…”  
Brooklyn’s phone goes off, interrupting you. She picks it up and lets out a small sigh as she reads the message. “I have to go to the beach hut.” She says, rubbing her hands over her face. “God, my head is pounding.” She whimpers as she climbs out of the chair and grabs her coffee mug.   
You nod. “Okay.” You try to muster up enough strength to put a smile on your face but fail, miserably. “Talk later?”  
“Yea, sure.” She says with a shrug as she saunters off towards the villa.  
Gary exits just as she reaches the door. He steps aside, giving her a smirk, making the beautiful brunette blush. The two of you lock eyes as he makes his way towards the gym, neither one of you wanting to break the stare first. He shakes his head as he lets out a small laugh, breaking his gaze, declaring you the victor. You head off towards the pool and dive in, relishing in the cool water against your skin. Knots formed in your stomach at the fear that you had caused too much damage to maneuver your way around. Brooklyn was… different. The way she looked at you, the tone in her voice, her body language. You had been such an idiot. Why the hell had you acted like such a dick?  
“Hey you.” Sage’s voice catches you by surprise as she lowers herself into the water next to you.  
“Oh, hey.” You give her a small, forced smile. Truth be told, Sage was a beautiful girl and the two of you did have a lot in common. A part of you was a bit intrigued by her. The fact that she was an avid climber, she loved to camp and hike, she was like your female counterpart. You were attracted to her and you thought she was beautiful and sexy, but Brooklyn, she had your heart. You couldn’t help it. You had given it to her weeks ago and at this point, it was going to be hard to get it back.   
“Sleep well?” She asks you, staring at you intently.   
You give her a nod as you climb the stairs of the pool and head over to the sun loungers, relaxing into one, running your hands through your long, wet hair. Sage follows.  
“Are you alright? You seem a bit… off.” She asks you.  
You sit there quietly, unsure of how to respond. You needed to be honest with the girl, tell her where your head was at. It felt wrong to keep her in the dark. “I think we should talk.” You say to her.   
“Okay, go on, shoot.” She says as she smiles at you, guilt slowly creeping its way through your body.   
“This.” You gesture between the two of you. “This just can’t happen, Sage. I’m really sorry. I think you’re a great girl, you’re beautiful and we have a lot in common, but it just can’t happen.”  
“Oh.” She says as she looks down at her hands, twisting her rings around her fingers. “I don’t… I don’t understand?”  
“It’s not that I’m not attracted to you, because I am. Quite a bit actually, but…”  
“Well, I would think so after last night.” She says.  
You stare at her, but she avoids your eyes. You could tell that she was upset, her cheeks slightly flushed, her brow furrowed. “Hey, I am attracted to you. I hope you believe that.”  
“Then what is it? I don’t really understand. Last night, you didn’t seem to object when I picked you. I felt like we had some chemistry on our date. We cuddled and you didn’t seem to have Brooklyn on your mind when you fucked me.” She says to you, anger in her voice.   
“I know, but it shouldn’t have happened Sage.” You say quietly. “I was drunk and upset and…”  
She pulls her long blonde dreads over her shoulder, softly playing with the ends. “Please don’t give me the I was drunk excuse. Don’t insult my intelligence, Henrik.”  
“But it’s true, Sage. It wouldn’t have happened if I hadn’t had so much to drink…” You say, letting out a small sigh. “Look, I’m sorry. I really am, but the truth is I care about her. No matter what happened last night between us, it doesn’t change the fact that I care about her a lot.” You say to her.   
“I don’t get it, why are you so hell bent on being with someone who doesn’t feel the same way about you? Who doesn’t look at you the way I do? I’ve wanted only you since the moment I laid eyes on you, since the moment I met you.”  
You let out a small breath. “I don’t know how to answer that, Sage. I can’t help how I feel about her.”  
“But you can. You made a conscious effort to avoid her the last few days, you’ve been spending all your time with me. We were coupled up with each other last night and we have chemistry. We had sex for fucks sake.” She says, bringing her eyes to yours.   
“I’m not saying we don’t have chemistry, Sage. We do.”  
“Are you going to tell her?” She asks you, her brown eyes burning into yours.   
You swallow hard. “I…I don’t know…Are you going to tell her?” You ask her, panic rising up in your chest. You hadn’t thought about the possibility of Brooklyn finding out about what happened with Sage. How could you have been such a fucking idiot?  
“You know what, I actually felt bad for you. I felt bad that you were pining after this girl who has eyes for someone else.” She says as she quickly wipes away a tear from her cheek, before locking eyes with you. “I’m not going to tell her, but just so you know… that was a real fucked up thing to do, Henrik. Using me like that, playing with my emotions. You talked all this shit about Gary kissing Priya and how he was such an asshole for doing that, yet you fuck me and then tell me the very next day that it was a mistake and it shouldn’t have happened and that you were drunk. He hasn’t so much as looked at another girl here outside of Siobhan, and the only reason that even happened is because your friend convinced him to do it.” She says, shaking her head as she stands up. “You had so much to say about Gary being an asshole, but honestly… the only asshole here is you.” And with that, she quickly makes her way back towards the villa.  
You run your hands through your hair. You felt like an absolute twat. You had treated Brooklyn like shit, you had slept with Sage. What the fuck was wrong with you?   
“Guys! I’ve got a text!” Gary yells from the gym as he heads towards the center of the lawn.   
Everyone huddles around him as your eyes find Brooklyn. She looked like she had been crying, the sight of her swollen eyes and red nose sends a surge of panic to your bloodstream. Could she have found out about what happened between you and Sage in the beach hut?  
Gary holds his phone out and reads the text out loud. “Islanders, tonight there will be a boys choice recoupling. #BoysChoice #GetYourWoman.”  
Bobby wraps his arms around Hannah’s waist, placing a kiss on her shoulder. “Finally.” He smiles against her skin. “You’re gonna be mine, lass.”  
Hannah glances back towards him and places a soft kiss on his lips. “I can’t wait.”  
You focus on Brooklyn, her honey brown eyes cast down towards her feet. Gary wraps his arm around her shoulder, making you want to lunge at him. “You alright, gorgeous?” He asks her quietly. She nods her head against him. “Yea, I’m good.” She says quietly. He leans down and whispers something into her ear before placing a kiss on the top of her head. He lets her go and makes his way back towards the gym. He glances back towards you and your eyes lock again. You knew if given the chance, he was gonna pick the beautiful brunette tonight and you prayed to God he wouldn’t get that chance. You felt like you were going to have a panic attack. You needed to talk to Lucas and tell him what you did. Maybe the dark-haired man could help you figure out what you needed to do. You spot him over with Chelsea and quickly make your way over to him.  
“Bruv, I need to talk to you. Like right now.” You say as you grab his arm. “Sorry, Chelsea.” You say, giving the bubbly blonde a sympathetic smile.   
The two of you make your way over to the daybeds. You glance around making sure no one was within earshot.  
“What’s up? Everything alright?” He asks you as he takes a seat on the daybed.  
You shake your head, knotting your hands in your hair. “No, I fucked up. I fucked up big time, bruv.” You say as you run your hands over your face.  
“Okay, just calm down. I’m sure it’s not that big a deal. What happened?”  
“No, Lucas. This is a big fucking deal. Jesus Christ.” You take a seat on the daybed, trying to steady your breathing as the feeling of panic overtakes your body. “What the fuck have I done?”  
“Mate, your freaking me out. What happened?” He asks, concern dripping from his voice.   
“I had sex with Sage last night.” You blurt out, bringing your eyes to his.   
“You what?!” He says, jumping up, placing his hands on his head.   
“I know, I was fucking stupid. I was drunk and upset, and she was all over me, bruv. We were kissing and next thing I knew we had sex.” You say. “What the fuck am I gonna do? Jesus Christ, Lucas. What the fuck did I do?!”  
Lucas lets out a groan into the sky. “Fucking Christ, Henrik!”   
“I know, bruv. I know. I don’t know what the fuck I was thinking.” You say, shaking your head, disgusted with yourself.   
“Well, you’re gonna have to tell her.” He says to you.  
“No way! Are you fucking crazy?! If I tell her, I might as well throw any chance of being with her down the toilet.”   
Lucas gives you a puzzled stare. “If you don’t tell her and she picks you, as soon as you two leave here, she’s gonna find out by seeing it on the fucking television.” He says, his eyes filled with disappointment. “Not to mention, you’re gonna make her look like an absolute fool. What if Sage tells her?”  
“I just talked to Sage and she said she wasn’t going to.” You say to your dark-haired friend.   
“Okay, what if Sage tells someone else and they tell her?” He says to you, pointedly.   
“I…” You shake your head. “I don’t know.”  
“Jesus Christ, Henrik. What the fuck were you thinking? After the talk we had last night, fuck mate.”  
“I wasn’t thinking, Lucas. That’s what I’m trying to say. I hardly remember most of it, but I know it happened.” You lean down, taking your head in your hands.   
Lucas sits down beside you on the daybed and lets out a long sigh. “I don’t know, mate. I don’t know what to tell you. If it were me, personally… I would tell her. Save yourself the headache and her the heartache of finding out from someone else.”  
You shake your head. “If I tell her, I’ve lost her.”  
“You’ve lost her already, Henrik. It’s just a matter of whether you lose her now or when you leave here.”

BROOKLYN 

You stand under the showerhead, letting the hot stream of water trickle down your face and body, trying to relieve some of your stress. Your mind flashes back to waking up on the daybed this morning with Gary, in his shirt no less. You had been confused, not remembering much of the night before outside of what you could only describe as still frame pictures in your memory. You remembered the body shots you shared with Gary, you remembered being upset with Henrik, you remembered dancing with Gary and Knox and the girls. You remembered collapsing on onto the daybed after Henrik and Sage had taken off into the villa, you remembered getting sick, you remembered Gary placing a washcloth on your face, and crying, you remembered lots of crying and the feeling of Gary’s lips on your cheeks, but outside of that, it was a bit of a blur. The conversations, what you might have said, what he might have said, all of it was buried in your brain, filed away by the amount of alcohol you’d consumed. The most embarrassing thing about this morning was having to ask Gary if the two of you had… done anything. The look on his face had been running through your mind all day. He had been hurt at your confession that you didn’t remember much of anything that took place last night outside of a few small exchanges between the two of you. The sadness in his eyes had pulled at your heart, making you feel such guilt. What could possibly have happened that would have made him disappointed that you couldn’t remember? He had assured you that the two of you had just talked and cuddled before heading off into the villa to shower. You squeeze your eyes shut, trying to pull the memories that were buried deep within your brain, but you had nothing. You were fairly certain that when Henrik found you this morning, he was planning on letting you know that things weren’t working. The look on his face and the pain in his eyes said it all. You did like Henrik. He was so good looking and sweet and charming, almost too good to be true, really. You had fun when you were around him. He had this happy go lucky vibe about him that really drew you in. Sure, you didn’t have the same magnetic pull towards him the way you did with Gary, but you still cared about him deeply, nonetheless. You were attracted to him, but he had unfortunately had to complete with the memories you had of the muscular blonde, finally getting sick of it. You deserved it, really. Henrik was a dream, you couldn’t ask for a more compassionate, empathetic and understanding man, but you had hurt him. A part of you was happy when you had been summoned to the beach hut. You weren’t sure how you would have taken having to hear him tell you that it was over, that the two of you were done and that he was going to give things a shot with Sage. The girl really liked him, so much so, that you couldn’t even be upset about her kissing him while you were away at Casa Amore. Henrik deserved someone like her, someone who wasn’t confused or torn. Someone who knew what she wanted and went after it, unapologetically. Someone who knew his worth. Henrik distancing himself from you the last few days had really messed with your head. You had expected to be able to finally figure out which of the two men you wanted to be with, but it had done the exact opposite. It was almost like the thought of Henrik not wanting you, made you more confused. You had spent most of the time trying to figure out where you had gone wrong. You hadn’t meant to hurt him. When Gary had got off with Priya, you had coupled with the long-haired man and had been with him ever since, outside of your trip to Casa Amore. He was right when he had said that he didn’t understand how you could still be so torn, you knew he was. You didn’t understand why either, there was just something about Gary that you couldn’t ignore. You felt something when you were around him, something that you hadn’t felt in such a long time, and it scared you. Gary scared you. You missed Gary, you missed the way he kissed, the way he smelled, the way he would hold you and nuzzle his face in your hair, but there was this annoying voice in your head telling you not to be an idiot and to look at all the red flags. It wasn’t just the kiss that he had shared with Priya that made you nervous about getting back with him. It was the fact that the day before, he had allowed Priya to grind all over him, without even a glimmer of consideration as to how it made you feel. It had humiliated you and made you feel self-conscious and insignificant. It was the way he handled conflict, he had ignored you and treated you so coldly, shutting his emotions off at the drop of a pin, it was the way he had believed everything Priya told him without even asking you, without giving you a chance to defend yourself. If you two were partners, why wouldn’t he have had given you that chance? And what would happen in the real world? What would happen if there was a tabloid story or a rumor that was spread? How would he deal with that? Would he assume it was true and lash out the way he had before? Would he break up with you, go out and hook up with the first girl he sees to even the score? Those little unknowns, they scared you. Whatever the case may be, once you were all out of here, reality was going to be very different from what you were used to. In here, outside of the drama that came with living with a bunch of people, you had things relatively easy. Out there, you were going to have a whole new set of obstacles in your way. There would be family, friends, fans, press, contractual obligations such as appearances, parties, reunion shows, traveling. It was going to be really hard, putting strain on everyone’s relationships. Not to mention the temptations that would surely be thrown in everyone’s direction.  
You wash your hair and body and turn the water off, grabbing your towel and wrapping it around you before stepping out of the shower. Tonight, was a boys choice recoupling and for reasons you couldn’t explain, you felt nervous as hell. You knew that Gary was planning on picking you if given the chance. He had told you earlier after receiving the text about the recoupling. You head into the dressing room to decide what to wear, settling on a red sundress that rested just above your knee. You pull your panties up and throw the dress on, pairing it with a pair of black peep toe’s, before making your way to your vanity. You blow dry your hair, your long brown locks cascading down your shoulders. You could see Sage staring at you from across the way. She looked nervous…sad almost. You smile at her. You weren’t going to be this mega bitch to her. You couldn’t fault her for liking Henrik. Hell, if you had come into the villa and needed to pair up with a guy to stay, you’d have done the same thing. The girl with the long blonde dreads’ blinks at you for a moment before returning the smile.  
“How are we all feeling about the recoupling, girlies?” Chelsea chimes as she expertly applies charcoal eyeliner to her stunning baby blue eyes.  
“I’m rather excited. I can’t wait to finally be paired with Bobby again.” Hannah says, a big smile spreading across your face.   
“I’m so happy for you, Han.” You say to her as you pat her hand with yours.  
The pretty redheads’ eyes light up. You really were excited for her. It had been such a long, hard road for her to get to this point and you were happy to see your friend getting her happy ending with the adorable baker that she had been smitten with since day one. You apply some light gold eyeshadow to your eyelids and add some mascara to your top and bottom lashes. You loved the way gold eyeshadow looked against your honey colored irises. Your eyes were easily the feature you liked the most about yourself, physically, having inherited them from your dad. You run some clear lip gloss over your pout and give yourself a once over in the mirror. You let out a slow breath, trying to calm your nerves. You were so nervous that you felt sick to your stomach. You hated being kept in the dark, couldn’t stand not knowing what was about to happen. That was the main reason you had never been a fan of psychological thrillers or scary movies, the unknown was too much for you to bear.   
“Do you think anyone will switch it up tonight?” Priya asks as she casts her eyes around the group.  
“I think Henrik will.” You say quietly, pretending not to notice the girls all staring at you in shock.  
“Really? No way.” Chelsea says to you.   
“No, I really think he might. He came to find me earlier and I think he was going to break things off, but I got called to the beach hut, so we didn’t get a chance to talk.” You say, casting your glance at your hands.   
“Awww, girly!” Chelsea says as she wraps her arms around your shoulders.   
Lottie stands up and places her hand on your shoulder as well.   
“It’s okay. I’m fine, really.” You say, giving them all your best smile.  
“Brooklyn, I don’t think…” Sage starts.  
“Girls, it’s time!” Priya interrupts the girl with the long blonde dreads’ as she jumps up from her vanity after receiving the text.   
You stand up, adjusting the straps of your dress in the mirror. You had a feeling that Henrik was going to choose Sage tonight and you couldn’t blame him. You were happy for him. He deserved to be with someone who knew his worth. You take a deep breath and let it out. No matter what happened tonight, you weren’t going to let Henrik see the sadness in your eyes when he chose Sage. He didn’t deserve that. You had put the long-haired blonde through enough with all your wishy-washiness and going back and forth and honestly, being back with Gary, while you were scared, a bit of you was excited about the possibility. You all file out of the dressing room and make your way down the stairs and out onto the lawn. Hannah and Lottie take your hands in theirs, the three of you walking together towards the firepit. You spot Gary straight away. He looked good. He had on a pair of jeans with a red and black plaid shirt and his little black specs. His contacts must have been bothering him. He gives you a wide smile as you take your place in front of the boys with the others. You catch eyes with Henrik, he gives you a small smirk as he brings his hand to his chest and pretends to pass out at your outfit, making you giggle. He was such a sweetheart. He sits back up and smiles at you, which you return gratefully. A text chime rings out from the group of boys. Noah stands up to take his pick.   
“I’m choosing this girl because I’m really intrigued by her. I feel a connection with her like I haven’t felt with anyone in this villa and I’m looking forward to learning more about her. The girl I’d like to couple up with is Shannon.” The big librarian says with a smile. Shannon walks towards him and places a soft kiss on his lips as the islanders’ cheer. The two of them take their seats at the firepit. You were happy for Noah. Shannon and him seemed like a solid match. The sound of the cicadas were deafening as you all stood there and waited for the next boy to be summoned. Lucas stands up after receiving the message that it was his go. Knox closes his eyes and lets out a slow breath as Lucas positions himself in front of the group of you, his eyes finding Chelsea right away.  
“The girl I’d like to couple up with is beautiful, she’s fun, she makes me laugh and makes me feel good. She’s just… incredible, really. I’m looking forward to seeing where this goes. The girl I’m choosing to couple up with is Chelsea.” The dark-haired man says as a wide smile spreads across his face.   
“Aw, babe!” Chelsea beams as she skips towards him, wrapping her arms around his waist as she stands on her tip toes to kiss him. “You’re the sweetest.”   
Lucas runs his hands through her blonde hair, cupping her face as he kisses her tenderly. They really did make a good couple. At first, you had been worried that Lucas’ intensity and his kinks would be too much for the bubbly blonde, but it seemed that they both balanced each other out. Especially given the fact that Chelsea had turned out to be a bit of a freak in the bedroom herself. The bubbly blonde had told you all about how Lucas had wrecked Priya’s vagina during their threesome, making you wince. The words wrecked and vagina, should never go together. It brought forth unpleasant images. He takes her hand in his and leads her towards the firepit as you and the others clap and cheer for them.   
Another text rings out. Gary lets out a sigh and rubs his hands over his face in frustration as Henrik stands to his feet and takes his position in front of you and the other girls. You see Bobby and Jakub pat Gary on the back, giving his shoulders a squeeze. Gary locks eyes with you and gives you a sad smile. Henrik rubs his hands together nervously. “The last week has been a bit of a weird one. I’m sure all of you noticed the tension and uncomfortable exchanges.” He says with a small, sad smile. “I acted like a jerk and treated the person who means everything to me, like she meant nothing.” His eyes focus on yours. “Brooklyn, I’m really sorry. I’m sorry for pushing you away, I’m sorry for not sleeping next to you, I’m sorry for brushing you off when you’d try to talk to me, but most of all, I’m sorry for hurting you and for making you feel like you didn’t matter. I won’t ever treat you like that again. The girl I’m choosing to couple up with is Brooklyn.” He says as his green eyes gaze into yours. They were filled with remorse and sadness which pulled at your heart. You were confused, you had been so sure he was going to choose to couple up with Sage. You slowly walk towards him, wrapping your arms around his waist as he pulls you into a tight hug against his chest. He buries his face in your neck and kisses your skin softly.   
“I’m sorry, babe.” He whispers before placing a gentle kiss on your lips. He takes your hand in his and leads you towards the firepit. He sits down and pulls you down into his lap, wrapping his arms around your waist, resting his head against your chest. “I’m really sorry.”  
You run your hand over his back as you let your eyes find his. “Let’s talk later.” You say, giving him a small smile. You weren’t sure how you felt. You had mentally prepared yourself for him to not choose you. So now that he had, you couldn’t figure out if you were happy or disappointed. Gary was obviously upset, he had been planning on choosing you tonight, which a small part of you had silently hoped for. Why did you have to be so damn confused?!  
Bobby jumps to his feet, a massive smile spreads across his face as his phone goes off. He positions himself in front of the girls, letting his eyes rest on Hannah. The pretty redhead was smiling so big and she was so happy, that you could feel her energy from where you were sitting. “Man, I didn’t think I’d be this nervous.” Bobby says with a small laugh. “But that’s what this lass does to me. Me and her, we’ve had a strange ride in here, and by strange ride I mean I was a complete dick and couldn’t see that what I was looking for was right in front of my face all along. It took her pairing up with someone else for me to realize how much I cared about her, how much I want her, how much I need her. The girl I want to couple up with is Hannah. What do ya say, lass?” Bobby says with a smirk as he stares at the pretty redhead. Hannah makes her way towards him. The baker takes her arm and smothers it with little kisses from her hand to her shoulder, making the pretty redhead laugh in delight. Bobby scoops her up into a tight hug, placing a kiss on her lips as he spins her around.  
You let out a sniffle and wipe the tears that had slowly made their way to your cheeks as you clap and cheer for your two friends. You were so excited for Hannah. She deserved nothing but happiness and Bobby was perfect for her. Henrik takes his hand and softly wipes a stray tear that you missed from your cheek, before smiling and clapping for Bobby and Hannah. It was a small thing, but it was sweet. Bobby takes the pretty redheads’ hand and leads her over to the firepit. You stand up and walk towards them both, wrapping your arms around them.   
“I’m so happy for you guys.” You say through a sniffle.   
“Aw, beauty. Don’t cry.” Bobby says as he kisses you on the forehead.  
“They’re happy tears.” You say through a laugh as you wrap your arms around Hannah and squeeze her tightly. “I love you, Han. I’m so… so happy for you.” You choke.  
She squeezes you tight. “I love you too, Brooklyn.” She takes your hand as the three of you head back towards the firepit. You take a seat next to Henrik with Hannah sitting beside you, the two of you keeping your hands interlocked.   
Another text chimes out. Knox stands up and makes his way to stand in front of the remaining girls. He was so tall, making all the girls look like teeny tiny little things standing before him. “Well, I know you all don’t know me very well. When I came to Love Island, I came here with one girl on my mind.” The rocker says as he glances back towards Chelsea. “But things have worked out differently than I had expected, but that’s alright. You’re all beautiful women and I’d be lucky to get to know any of you, but one of you in particular has stood out a bit to me and I’d like to get to know her more. The girl I’d like to couple up with is Priya.” Priya looks up at the rocker, shocked, a small smile playing at the corner of her lips. She walks towards him and places a small kiss on his cheek. He wraps his arm around her shoulder and escorts her to the firepit to take their seats.   
You glance at Priya, fanning yourself as if to say hubba hubba. The bombshell lets out a giggle as she mouths the words, I know to you.   
Jakub stands up, a massive grin across his face as his phone goes off. “This ain’t gonna come as a surprise to anyone. In the time I’ve known this girl, I’ve fallen for her hard. I’m absolutely obsessed with her smartass mouth and fierce attitude. The girl I want to couple up with is Lottie.” He says as he smirks at her. The pretty goth struts towards him, grabbing him by the collar of his shirt as she pulls him down to her, placing a passionate kiss on his lips.   
“Good choice, babes.” She says through a giggle.   
Jakub wraps his massive arms around her and runs them down her backside, cupping her ass in his hands as she walks him backwards towards the firepit.   
“You two are so hot, babe.” You say to her as they take a seat.  
She gives you a wink. “Thanks babes.” She says, smiling at you.   
Lottie looked so happy. You were glad that her and Jakub were working out. She had met her beast, the man who didn’t shy away from the walls she built, but instead ran through that shit like a mack truck.  
Gary’s phone chimes and he stands to his feet, slowly walking to stand in front of the only girl left before you all, Sage. He gives her a small smile. “I know this isn’t what you were hoping for, but I reckon you and I could be good mates. After all, we’re both silently dying inside while we watch the person we want be with someone else.” Sage gives him a small, sad smile as she nods her head softly. “The girl I’m coupling up with is Sage.” Gary says as he walks towards her and gives her a big hug, rubbing her back. He takes her hand in his and leads her over towards the firepit. He locks eyes with you as he sits down, giving you a gentle smile. His eyes looked broken and tired. An image of his face looking down at you on the daybed flashes before your eyes, sending a sharp pain to your chest. Why couldn’t you just remember what you two had talked about?  
Everyone stands up at the conclusion of the recoupling ceremony and heads over towards the kitchen for Bobby’s recoupling night cupcakes. Henrik takes your hands in his and brings them to his lips, kissing your knuckles. “Can we go talk? Somewhere private?” He asks you. You nod your head yes and follow behind him as he leads you into the villa and up to the rooftop terrace. You stroll across the terrace and make your way to the wall, gazing out across the Spanish countryside. The night had a chill in the air, the temperature must have dropped fifteen degrees. You feel your skin prickle with goosebumps as a breeze softly drifts over your body. Henrik makes his way over to you, softly placing a kiss on the back of your shoulder as he wraps his arms around your waist.   
“So, I wanted to talk about everything. About the way I acted.” He says quietly.  
You nod your head. “I’ll be honest, I was kinda surprised you picked me tonight.”  
“I know.” He whispers.   
The two of you sit down on the couch, his knee gently resting against yours as he takes your hand in his.   
“I’m sorry, Brooklyn. I never should have treated you like that. Sleeping apart, ignoring you, acting so…” He shakes his head. “I acted like a jerk.”  
“I’ll second that.” You say with a smirk.  
He lets out a small laugh. “I never should have said all those things the last time we were up here. I didn’t mean any of it.”  
“It’s okay, Henrik. You did mean some of it and you were right. I haven’t been fair to you.” You say quietly.   
“No, I never should have put you in that position. I never should have tried to force you to make a decision. That was wrong of me and it was disrespectful to you. I regretted saying it the second the words came out of my mouth.” He says as he strokes the back of your hand with his thumb. “The truth is, I went about everything the wrong way. I should have been doing the complete opposite of what I did. I should have been showing you how much you mean to me, not pushing you away. I didn’t want space from you, Brooklyn.”  
“Then why did you say it?” You ask him.  
He shrugs. “I guess I was scared. Scared of getting hurt. Scared of losing you. Scared of never being able to measure up to the man that you wanted. Being with you, it’s been the highlight of my summer. I’ve never felt this way about anyone before, babe. Seeing Gary with you that day in the gym, it just… it made me so angry. It’s not exactly been easy seeing him chase you around, constantly trying to get in your ear, then sending Jakub over to cockblock me as I overheard Jakub say to Lottie. I just snapped.” He says as he lets out a small sigh. “If I could go back, I’d have handled the situation differently.”  
“The last few days felt… awful, Henrik. I felt like you were so disgusted by me that you couldn’t even bear the thought of sleeping next to me. Like I was this deplorable human being for something that I wasn’t able to control.” You say quietly as you tuck a strand of hair behind your ear. “But I understand, really, I do.”  
He shakes his head. “No way, I could never be disgusted with you. Every thought of you that crosses my mind is the complete opposite. In my own stupid head, I thought that it would make it easier for you to decide what you wanted. I knew that if I was lying next to you, I’d have a hard time not touching you…not kissing you…not holding you.” He shakes his head. “I didn’t want to confuse you more than you already were, but I was stupid. I made a mistake, a monumental mistake and I’m sorry.”  
“Henrik, what about Sage?”  
“What about her?” He asks, a small trace of panic shown through his green eyes.  
“It’s obvious that she likes you and the two of you have a lot in common, maybe even some chemistry?” You say as you look into his green eyes.   
“I don’t want her, Brooklyn. I want you.” He says as his voice cracks. “I’m so sorry. I really screwed up and I’m sorry. I just want another chance, a chance to make it up to you.” He says as he pulls you towards him, wrapping his arms around your waist, lifting you into his lap. He takes your face in his hands, resting his forehead against yours. “Please give me another chance.” He whispers, his voice so quiet it was barely audible.   
You let out a soft sigh. “Henrik… I just think that maybe it would be a good idea for you to get to know her more… Give her a chance, see where it goes. I care about you a lot, I really do. But you were right, how I’ve treated you, how I’ve acted… I haven’t exactly been fair to you.”  
He shakes his head against yours, letting out a sigh. “Babe, please.”  
“I’m just saying that if you wanted to spend some time with her, even though we’re coupled up… I wouldn’t be upset with you. She really likes you, Henrik. A small part of me can’t help but think that she’s better for you than I am. She only has eyes for you, and well… I don’t. It’s not fair to you.” You say quietly, letting out a shaky breath against his skin.  
“I don’t care, I don’t want her. I want you.” He says, brushing his lips against yours. “Just give me one more chance. I’ll never hurt you like that again, cross my heart.” He kisses you gently, his tongue softly grazing your lips. “I don’t care that you have feelings for Gary. That’s okay, we can make this work.”  
“Babe…” You whisper against his mouth.   
“Brooklyn… Just one more chance. Give me a chance to prove to you that I’m the guy for you, please. And if by the next recoupling, I haven’t convinced you…” He says, kissing you softly again. “If I haven’t given you those feelings in the pit of your stomach. Those little feelings telling you that you absolutely, without a doubt need me and want me, the way that I need and want you…I’ll walk away, I’ll let you go. But please don’t make me let you go right now, please.” His thumbs brush against the sensitive skin of your neck, sending goosebumps across your body. His lips softly touch yours again, his tongue briefly enters your mouth. “If I can’t convince you, if I can’t change your mind, I’ll let you go. As painful as that would be, I’ll do it, if that’s what you want. Just let me try, babe.” He bites at your lower lip, sending a chill throughout your body. His lips softly kissing you, taking your lips in between his. His breath was shaky and labored, pulling at your emotions. You wrap your arms around his neck and return the kiss, lighting the embers that were right below the surface of his skin, begging to come out. He wraps his arms around you tightly, deepening the kiss, his tongue filling your mouth. All the frustration, all the pain, all the sadness, pouring out of the two of you into a long, deep kiss. “I’ve missed kissing you so much.” He whispers against your lips before filling your mouth with his tongue again, letting out a soft moan as his hands grasped at the fabric of your red sundress. He trails hot kisses down the side of your neck, sending electricity throughout your body. He runs his hands up your back, taking your shoulders in his hands as he leans you back slightly, his mouth kissing over your collarbone and down towards your chest. You wanted it, the feeling of his lips on your skin set your body on fire, but you couldn’t. You knew that if he got to your breasts, to your nipples, that the two of you would end up in a frenzy of hands running over each other, your bodies grinding against each other, his hands finding your sex, your hands gripping him. Something in your brain was telling you to stop before going any further. You slowly bring his mouth to your lips and kiss him tenderly before resting your head on his shoulder, visions of last night filling your brain. Gary’s beautiful smile, the sound of his laugh, how his deep blue eyes glistened with tears, his arms wrapped so tightly around your body that the two of you had melded into one.   
You’d give the long-haired man one more chance and if you still didn’t feel that pull towards him, then you’d let him go. But for now, you were happy just to hold him. 

HANNAH 

“These cupcakes are so good, Bobby.” You say to your adorable baker. You were on cloud nine. You and Bobby were finally back together. He had picked you, he wanted you, he needed you, the same way you wanted and needed him.   
“Thanks, lass. I made them with you in mind.” He says, giving you a wide smile.   
The cupcakes were divine. Bobby had made a cinnamon sugar cupcake with a banana crème frosting, mimicking the French toast you had made for the two of you the other day.   
“How’d I get so lucky?” You ask, smiling up at him.  
He shakes his head. “I’m the lucky one.” He says as he pulls you to him, kissing you softly, licking off the small bit of frosting that rested on your lip. You wrap your arms around his neck, kissing him passionately, taking him by surprise.   
“Oh my God, get a room you two.” Lottie says with a chuckle.  
“Hey, I can’t help that I’m fucking irresistible, Lozza.” Bobby says to the pretty goth with a smile as he wraps his arms around your waist, placing a kiss on your forehead.   
“I’m trying to enjoy my cupcake, Scot.” Shannon says to him with a smirk.   
“Bonnie lass, you know I’m as delectable as that cupcake you’re eating.” He says with a big smirk, making the curly redhead smile.   
“I guess you are pretty sweet.” Shannon says to him.   
Noah comes up behind her and wraps his arms around her waist, placing a soft kiss on her cheek. She holds the cupcake up to his mouth, offering him a bite. The big librarian takes it appreciatively.   
“You know, you two are just the sweetest things.” Brooklyn says to them with a smile. “You complement each other so well.”  
“Thanks, Brooklyn.” The curly redhead says to her.   
“I think it’s more Shan complementing me if I’m honest.” Noah says as he looks at her adoringly.   
“You’re right. You are a bit rough around the edges. And you have a filthy mouth when you’re angry Noah. I bet Shannon could set you straight.” The beautiful brunette says, narrowing her eyes at him playfully, hinting towards the fight they had a few days ago.   
“You’re never going to let me live that down, are you love?” Noah says with a chuckle.   
Brooklyn gives him a big grin. “Nope.” She says with a wink. “And you two.” She says as she casts her eyes towards you and Bobby. “You two just make my heart swell. I love you both so much.”  
“Aww, beauty. Did you get into the wine again?” Bobby chuckles, flashing her a big smile.   
Your beautiful friends laugh rings out across the yard. Henrik walks up and wraps his arms around her shoulders. She leans back into him, letting him take her weight. “No, I’m not drinking ever again. For like the rest of my life, ever.” She giggles.  
“I think I’m gonna turn in guys.” Gary says as he stands up.   
“Aw come on, mate. You can’t be tired already, can you? It’s not even eleven.” Bobby says to him.  
Sadness and misery reflected in the muscular blondes’ blue irises. He glances towards Brooklyn for a second, letting out a small sigh. “I’m beat. I’ll see ya’ll in the morning.” He says as he slowly makes his way back towards the villa. Sage chases after him, patting him on the back as they enter the villa.   
You turn your attention back to Bobby. He looked so good tonight and he smelled amazing. You wrap your arms around his waist, running your hands up the back of his shirt before softly dragging your nails down his skin, making him shiver. You could feel him get hard against you. He leans down, resting his mouth against your ear. “Careful, lass. Don’t start something you can’t finish.” He whispers, letting his tongue softly brush against the sensitive skin below your ear.   
“Who says I don’t wanna finish?” You say with a giggle, letting your hands grip his firm ass.   
He pulls back for a second, bringing his hazel eyes to yours. He had a cheeky smile on his face. “Come again?”  
“You heard me.” You say, giving him a sweet smile. “Do you wanna hear a secret?” You ask him, coyly.  
He gives you the sexiest smirk. “Sure, lay it on me, lass. I love secrets.”  
You pull his head down, placing your lips softly against his ear. “I’m not wearing any panties.” You whisper before you take a step back and slowly make your way towards the villa, glancing back at him, biting your lip gently. Bobby all but sprints after you, wrapping his arms around your waist as he practically carries you into the villa. “Goodnight!” He yells out as the two of you step inside, laughing uncontrollably.   
He takes your hand in his and leads you into the hideaway, locking the door behind him. You kick off your heels as he steps out of his sneakers and within seconds his mouth is on yours, kissing you urgently. His tongue fills your mouth, the sweet taste of cinnamon and banana on his lips. You let out a quiet moan into his mouth as you grip his shirt, pulling him closer to you. He pushes you up against the wall, his hands running down your thigh length cocktail dress, taking your ass in his hands. “Jesus Christ, you weren’t lying. You aren’t wearing any panties.” He says with a chuckle against your mouth as he feels for panty lines.  
“Nope.” You giggle against him.  
He takes your hand in his and pulls you towards the center of the room. He takes out his phone and opens his music app. The sound of Take You Down by Chris Brown makes its way out of the speaker. He sets the phone down on the table and walks back towards you as he pulls off his t-shirt, tossing it on the floor. His body was beautiful. You let your eyes take in his toned chest and abs, the definition in his shoulders and arms, he had the sexiest arms. Not too big, not too small. They were just right. His jeans hung low on his hips, revealing his sexy V pointing to the promised lands. He slowly saunters over towards you, trailing his fingers down your arm making you shiver. He gives you a sexy smirk before circling behind you. He takes your long red hair and moves it over your shoulder, exposing the skin of your back. You had picked this dress specifically for Bobby in anticipation of tonight. It looked good on you. It was a dark forest green with a low back, with little black rhinestones around the hemlines. He places his lips on the back of your neck, letting his mouth taste you. His warm breath made the butterflies in your stomach take flight. You had been dreaming of this moment since the day you laid eyes on the gorgeous Scot. It almost felt surreal being here with him now. His hands softly stroke the exposed skin of your back as he slowly makes his way to the zipper. He takes it between his fingers and gently pulls the zipper down. You close your eyes and let out a slow breath, your nerves kicking in. As if sensing it, he wraps his arms around your waist, pulling you against him as his mouth finds the side of your neck, softly nibbling and kissing your skin. You let out a soft moan, tilting your head to the side as you lean back against him. He kisses your neck passionately, placing open mouth kisses against you, sending a wave of pleasure to your sex. He runs his hands up your back and hooks his fingers in the straps of your cocktail dress, slowly lowering them down your shoulders. Your dress falls to your feet leaving you standing there, naked and exposed. He wraps his arms around your waist and runs his hands up your stomach to your chest, taking your breasts in his hands as he lets his fingers play with your nipples. You gasp at the sensation, making you ache with desire. You can feel him smirk against your skin as his teeth softly graze your neck. He takes your hands in his and turns you around to face him as he takes a step back, letting his eyes take in your naked body.   
“Wow…” He says as he stares at you adoringly, his cheeks flushing slightly. “Han, you’re beautiful.” A sweet smile spreads across his face making you blush uncontrollably.   
“You really think so?” You ask him quietly.   
He nods. “You’re the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen.” He says as he steps towards you, taking your face in his hands and kissing you so soft, so achingly soft that it made your blood warm with passion. You wanted this man, desperately.   
You let your hands find his belt and undo the clasp before undoing his jeans. You push them down his waist, dropping them to the floor as he shuffles his feet out of them, casting them to the side. His massive erection pushed against the fabric of his boxer briefs. He looked breathtaking. You hook your fingers in the waistline of his underwear and slowly slide them down his toned legs, helping him step out of them as you throw them to the side. You look up at him from beneath your long lashes, appreciating his gorgeous smile as you bring your face level with his length. You place soft kisses on his thighs, trailing them closer and closer to his erection, making him let out a soft sigh, his hands finding your hair. You let your lips brush against his tip, making his body jerk before taking him in your mouth. You wrap your hands around his backside and grip his ass as you slowly push his hips towards you, taking his entire length in your mouth. He lets out a guttural moan as he tilts his head back towards the ceiling. You begin to deepthroat him slowly, savoring the taste of him. You keep your tongue pressed to the underside of his length and relax your throat as you move his hips, making him thrust into you.   
“God, Han. That feels so good.” He whispers as he knots his fingers in your hair.   
You slowly bring your mouth off him. “You taste so good.” You say before sliding your lips back over his length.   
You let out a soft moan against him, making him shake as you stare up at his beautiful face. His hazel eyes were filled with passion and desire, his mouth slightly agape, every so often biting his lip. You speed up the pace, taking him all in, forcing his length to the back of your throat, your muscles tensing around him as you worshiped him the way you had imagined since you walked into the villa and saw him. He follows your movements and gently thrusts himself into your mouth, gripping your hair and moving your head on him. You bring your mouth up to his tip, licking and sucking him, making him gasp.   
“Fuck, Han.” He says hoarsely, making your sex clench.  
“Mmm, do you like it?” You ask him as you flick your tongue over his tip, making his hips jerk towards you.   
“Yes, fuck yes.” He pants.   
“I just wanna please you. Keep my man happy and satisfied.” You say as you deep throat him again, faster. Your mouth working his length as your tongue increases the pressure on the underside of him.   
“Oh my God.” He says as he lets out a deep moan. “Fuuuuck.”  
You continue working him as you place a hand on his balls, gripping and tugging at them softly, making him gasp. You could feel them hugging closer to his body the closer he got. You go faster, massaging his balls with one hand, gripping at his ass with the other as you push his hips against your face.   
“Han, lass. If you’re not careful, you’re gonna make me cum.”  
You pop your mouth off him, making him shake. “That’s what I want, Bobby. I want to taste you. I want every last drop.” You say before taking him back in your mouth.  
“But…”  
You look up at him. “Don’t worry, I’ll give you some time to recuperate before I let you slide inside of me.” You say with a smile. “You said you were interested in my naughty lass tendencies. Well, swallowing happens to be one of them.” You smirk, making him chuckle.   
“You are so damn hot, like I can’t even fucking explain.” He says as he strokes the side of your cheek.  
“So don’t explain. Just give me what I want, Bobby. Pretty please?” You say as you bite your lip.  
“Hearing you say that, my beautiful, sweet, little Hannah. Jesus. That’s hot.” He says as his beautiful hazel eyes stare down into yours. He bites his lip and grips your hair, bringing your mouth back on top of him. He pumps his hips, his hard length hitting the back of your throat. Seeing him so turned on, turned you on even more. His breath comes out in fast spurts as his stomach muscles flex. He takes your hair and wraps it around his fists, pumping into you. You could taste the precum, signaling that the full load wasn’t far away.   
“Fuck, Han. Oh fuck, I’m gonna cum, lass.” He says, his voice coming out deep and low.   
You speed up your pace as you place one hand on his chest, running your fingers over his nipple, the other on his ass. He thrusts into you as you feel his muscles tense before he lets out a deep guttural moan, his body shaking as his length begins to pulsate against your tongue. Within seconds, you taste him as he explodes into your mouth. The sound of his gasping and moaning makes you feel like you were going to release. He sounded so hot. You couldn’t wait to feel what it was like to have him inside of you. You slow down as you swallow against him, making his body convulse.   
“Fuuuck.” He says through strangled breaths. “Oh, fuck.”  
You slow it down even more, gently sliding your mouth over him as you swallow everything he gave you before bringing your mouth off him, kissing his tip softly.   
He grabs your hand and pulls you to your feet, kissing you hard. Most guys would shy away after a blowjob, but not Bobby. His hands roam your body as he grips your ass and lifts you up, wrapping your legs around his waist. He carries you over to the bed, the two of you falling down onto the mattress. He hooks his arm around your waist and pulls you up to the top of the bed, resting your head against the pillows. He covers your body with his as he kisses you passionately. His lips trail down your jawline and to your neck, his hands lost in your hair.   
“You’re amazing.” He whispers against your skin as he kisses your neck.   
He moves lower, kissing over your collarbone. You run your hands through his short dreads as you let out a soft moan, the sound makes him kiss your body urgently. His lips find your nipple, taking it between his teeth as he flicks his tongue against it, making you arch up into him. You run your hands down his back, gripping at his taut muscles. He moves his mouth to your other nipple, cupping your breast in his hand as he takes it into his mouth, savoring you. He kisses down lower, his lips and tongue kissing and tasting every inch of your stomach. He brings his lips to your hipbone, softly trailing his tongue from one hip to the other, making you shake.   
“I can’t wait to taste you, lass.” He says, his voice sounded so raw, so sexy.  
“Mmm.” You say as you run your hands up your stomach, cupping your breasts.   
He scoots farther down the bed as he brings his mouth to your sex. His tongue finds your center immediately as he buries his face into you. His hands grip the back of your knees, pushing your legs up towards your chest. You hook your hands behind your legs, holding them up so he could have full access to you. He moans against you, his tongue circling your swollen center before slowly sliding his tongue inside of you, making you moan with pleasure.   
“You’re so sweet, Han.” He says against you as he kisses your sex.   
He brings his finger up and slides it inside of you as he flicks his tongue across your center, fast and firm. You feel yourself clench onto him as he hooks his finger, pressing it against the frontal wall inside of you, hitting your g-spot.   
“Oh my God.” You pant.   
“Does that feel good, lass?” He asks as he brings his mouth off you and stares into your eyes, continuing to rub your g-spot firmly.   
You nod your head. “So good.”  
“Mmm. Good.” He says with a smile as he brings his tongue back down on you. He sucks you into his mouth, flicking your center confidently. Bobby had some major skills in the foreplay department. You had never met a man in your life who was able to find your spot, just like that. You feel your body start to shake as he continues on. His tongue was relentless on you and the sound of him moaning against you, telling you how good you tasted, telling you how much he couldn’t wait to feel you cum against him, it sent chills throughout your body. His finger speeds up while putting more pressure on your spot, making you let out a loud moan. Your body felt like it was on fire, your muscles involuntarily spasming, your breathing erratic. You reach down and knot your fingers in his short dreads. He reaches up and brings your hand to his face, kissing your palm before continuing.   
“My God, Bobby. Where did you learn how to do that?” You ask him between breaths, as your hips jerk towards him.   
He lets out a small laugh against you, the vibration making you gasp. “I pay attention.” He says as he flicks his tongue quickly over the sweet spot of your center.   
“Oh God, right there. Don’t stop.” You say as you feel yourself start to climb the ladder towards your orgasm.  
He lets out a moan against you as he keeps his tongue flicking over your swollen center, his finger hooked inside of you, rubbing your g-spot firmly. Your stomach muscles flex and your legs start to shake uncontrollably as you peak.   
“Cum for me, lass. I want to feel you cum on me.” He says as he flicks his tongue faster.   
“Oh, God.” You yell as he tips you over the edge. You explode, your sex pulsating and clenching against him. You cover your mouth with your hand, trying not to be too loud. He reaches up and removes your hand.   
“Let it all out, Han. Fuck it, I wanna hear you.” He says as he continues to flick his tongue, over you.   
Your body convulses against him as you let go, letting out a high-pitched scream at the intensity of your orgasm, arching your back and throwing your head back into the pillows. You grip his short dreads in your hands, squeezing his head with your thighs. He slows his finger, holding firm pressure against your g-spot as he places soft kisses against your sex. Your breath was coming out in spurts, your eyes seeing stars. You tremble uncontrollably at his touch. He slowly pulls his finger out of you and sits up in between your legs. You watch as he brings his finger to his mouth, sucking you off his skin. His hazel eyes were burning into yours, his massive erection back once again. He climbs up your body and presses his mouth to yours, kissing you with a hunger and desire you had never felt before. You struggle to kiss him back, your breathing still rapid and uneven. He strokes the side of your face as he slows it down, gently kissing your lips and your cheeks as you shake beneath him. You could feel his length pressed up against the opening of your sex, throbbing against you.  
“Put it inside me. I wanna feel you.” You whisper.  
“I have to grab a condom, lass.” He says as he kisses you softly.   
You smile against him. “I’m on the pill, sweetie. Plus, latex irritates me.”   
He lets out a laugh. “Han, what if I get you pregnant?”  
“The pill is like ninety-nine percent effective. I don’t see that happening. You’d have to have super sperm to get through my barrier.” You say with a giggle. “Plus, we all got tested before we came here, so I know we’re good in that department.”  
He gazes down at you, biting his lip. “You’re leading me astray, lass.” He says with a chuckle. “I’ve never done it without a condom before.” He brushes his fingers against your cheek. “Are you absolutely sure? If I get you pregnant, then you’re stuck with me, lass.” He smirks.   
“That wouldn’t be a bad thing.” You smile. “I mean being stuck with you, not the pregnant part.” You say, breaking into a fit of laughter. “I want to be stuck with you, regardless.”  
He lets out a hearty laugh as he buries his head into the side of your neck. He moans against your skin as you feel his length move against you. You could tell the thought of sliding into you without a condom turned him on even more. He brings his eyes back to yours. “I trust you, Bobby. But if you’re really worried about it, we can use a condom.” You say as you stare into his hazel eyes.   
He gives you that sexy smirk of his as he slowly slides his length inside of you, letting out a moan, his eyes all but rolling into the back of his head. “Oh. My. God.” He whispers, making you giggle.   
“Feels better, huh?” You say, biting your lip.   
“Fucking, does it ever.” He says, letting out a slow breath.  
He slowly begins to pump his hips against you, pulling almost all the way out before sliding all the way back in, deep inside of your sex. You wrap your arms around his neck and bring your lips to his, kissing him softly. He lets out a moan against your mouth, making your sex clench on him, pulling out another moan from the gorgeous baker.  
“Lass, you feel incredible. I imagine this is what heaven feels like.” He says as he lets his tongue part your lips.  
He speeds up a little, his hands stroking your face as he kisses you slowly. He felt so big, completely filling you up. He felt amazing. You move your hips against him, matching his rhythm. The feeling of his breath hitting your mouth sent shivers up your spine. You let out a soft moan as you grip his back, pulling him down closer to you. You wrap your arms around his body, placing kisses all along his shoulder and up the side of his neck.   
“You were made for me, Bobby.” You whisper into his ear making him speed up.   
He brings his gaze back to yours, staring at you adoringly as he continues to pump inside of you. His beautiful hazel eyes looking directly into your soul. He bites his lip as his breathing speeds up a bit. He wraps his arms underneath your back and lifts you, pulling you up into his lap as he holds you tightly against him. You wrap your arms around him, placing kisses across his cheeks and lips as you bounce on him, pulling a guttural moan from deep within him. His lips find your breasts as he takes your nipple into his mouth, his breath coming out in hot spurts. You felt so good, his hard length angled at just the right position to hit your spot. You drag your nails across his back as you speed up the pace.  
“Jesus, Han. You feel so fucking good.” He says against you as he runs his hands down your back, gripping your ass, pulling you down harder onto him.  
“Mmm, you feel perfect.” You say through a moan making his mouth on your skin become more urgent.   
You place your hands on his chest and push him down to the mattress as you swirl your hips around on him. You run your hands up through your hair, rolling your hips on top of his. He grips your hip with one hand, his fingers digging into your skin as he runs his other up your stomach to your chest, taking your nipple in between his fingers. He lets out a loud groan before sucking in a deep breath, tilting his head back. You place your hands on his chest to give yourself some leverage as you begin to slide up and down his shaft, continuing to twirl your hips.   
“Fuuuck.” He says, his voice coming out all husky. “You’re so tight, lass.”  
“Mmm, you feel so good. I could ride you all night. I don’t ever wanna stop.” You say as you let out a moan, your eyes taking in the sexy expression of pleasure that was etched across his face.   
“Jesus, don’t ever fucking stop.” He pants. “Mmm, oh fuuuck.” He runs his hands up your ribs, his fingers grasping at your body. He bites his lip as he positions his hands on your hips, guiding you down onto him, speeding up the pace. Your bodies slap against each other, the sensation of your center hitting the skin of his pelvis sends a tingling feeling to your stomach.   
“Oh God, you feel so good, Bobby.” You pant.   
He keeps his eyes locked on yours. “Lass, you are just fucking perfect in every single way.” He grunts.   
You speed up the pace, bouncing on him, slamming him into you, hard and deep. His moans set you on fire, the sound of him, the look on his face, everything about him made you feel high. His hands roam your body, his fingers grasping at your skin in desperation as you ride him, pushing him closer to the edge with every movement. You tilt your head back, letting out a loud moan. Bobby props himself up on his elbows as he reaches for your face, pulling you down and kissing you hard. His tongue swirls against yours, his breathing coming out in spurts against your own as you continue to move on him.   
“You’re everything, Bobby.” You whisper as you take his face in your hands, pulling out another moan from his beautiful lips. “Everything about you is perfect.” You pant. “Your beautiful face.” You cry, the sensation of him inside of you making you shiver. “Your hands, I love your hands.” You say as you bring his hand to your mouth, softly kissing his fingertips. “You’re the definition of perfection, Bobby.”  
“Fuck, lass. I’m not gonna last long if you keep moving like this.” He says as he drops his back down to the mattress.  
“Mmm, it’s gonna feel so good inside of me.” You whisper through clenched teeth. Your hands grip his chest as your eyes take in the gorgeous Scot beneath you. The veins in his arms were bulging, his eyes burning into yours, his breath exiting his mouth in fast spurts.   
“You wanna feel me explode inside of you, lass?” He asks as he pushes his pelvis up towards you, letting you take him deeper.  
“Yes, I want it all.” You moan.  
“Every last…drop?” He says, struggling to get the words out.  
“Oh God.” You say as you feel that sensation forming in the pit of your stomach, that beautiful sensation that let you know you were about to climb your way up to your release. “I want every last Scottish drop you have to give me, baby.”   
Your words make his length pulse inside of you as he sucks in a deep breath. “Fuck, lass. You feel so fucking good. You’re gonna make me cum.”  
“Yes, yes. Give it to me, baby. I want it so bad.” You wimper as your body starts to shake.   
“Mmm, beg me for it, lass. Tell me how bad you want it.”  
You dig your nails into his skin as you feel yourself hitting the peak, almost to the point of no return. “Please cum inside of me…” You pant. “I need it. It’s mine, give it to me, Bobby.”  
“Oh fuck.” He yells as he grips your hips, slamming you down harder on him. “I’m gonna cum, Han.”  
You speed up, bouncing on him so hard. You feel his body stiffen underneath you as he tilts his head back, squeezing his eyes shut. He begins to pulsate inside of you just as you explode, letting out a scream of pleasure, your sex clenching him so hard, pulling his orgasm out of him. His body shakes beneath your legs as he lets out a loud moan, bringing his eyes back to yours as he continues to slam up into you.  
“Oh God, Oh God. Fuck, Bobby!” You cry out as you begin to tremble uncontrollably, collapsing on top of his chest, your mouth finding his skin as you grip at the bed sheets.   
He wraps his arms around you, holding you close as he slows down, the sensation of him throbbing inside of you makes your body jerk with every movement. He brings your face to his, kissing you passionately, his breath hitting the back of your throat as he knots his hands in your long red hair. He holds your body still as he starts to come down from his orgasm, the throbbing and pulsing and clenching of your two bodies slowing. You rest your head in the crook of his neck as he runs his hands up and down your back placing soft kisses on your forehead. The moment was so intimate, so perfect. He turns over, laying you on your side facing him as he hugs you close, wrapping his arms around your small, trembling body. He kisses you gently, his fingers softly caressing your sensitive skin. He lays his head down, his eyes focusing on yours. Those beautiful hazel eyes of his that warmed your heart to the point of no return. The look on his face was a look you had never seen before.   
You give him a small smile. “Are you alright?”  
He smirks. “Han, I’m more than alright. You’re amazing, you know that?”  
“No, but I’ll gladly accept hearing it roll off those gorgeous lips of yours anytime you want to tell me.” You say as you brush you finger across his mouth.   
“I’m serious. I’ve fucked up a lot over the course of my twenty-four years, but being with you…” He trails off.   
“Being with me what?” You ask as you place your hand on his cheek, your eyes searching his.  
“It lets me know that I must have done something right if I get to be here with you.” He says with a small smile.  
“Aw, Bobby.” You say as you feel your eyes well with tears. “That’s the sweetest thing anyone’s ever said to me.”  
He places his hand on the side of your neck, softly stroking your skin. “I mean it, lass. It’s like… I keep asking myself why it took me so long to see you. And now that I have you, the way I feel about you, it’s a feeling that I never want to go away, Han.”  
You feel warm tears begin to softly trickle over the bridge of your nose.   
“Hey.” He says quietly as he scoots closer to you. “Don’t cry, my beautiful lass.”  
You give him a small smile. “They’re happy tears, Bobby. You just make me so happy.”  
“You make me happy too, Han. I feel like if I had only seen you sooner, if I had recognized that you were the girl I’d fall head over heels for, we could have been happy this entire time. I feel like I finally have something worth keeping, worth fighting for… And I’m terrified of losing it.” He chokes as his own hazel eyes fill with tears.   
You place your hand on his cheek. “You’re never going to lose me, Bobby. I knew from the moment I laid eyes on you that you were going to be the biggest part of my story… my future… my everything. It’s okay that it took a little longer for you, all that matters is that we’re here together now.” You whisper. “In the words of Emily Bronte, whatever our souls are made of, his and mine are the same. Your soul speaks to mine in a language only understood by each other. You’re mine and I’m yours. You’re never going to lose me, Bobby McKenzie.”  
He smiles at you, weaving his fingers between your own. “Bobby and Hannah…”  
“Like we should have been, all along.” You say as you softly press your lips to his.


	23. Twenty-Three

BOBBY

You look over at Hannah, the beautiful redhead was sleeping peacefully beside you. She was laying on her stomach, the sheet draped over her ass, exposing the beautiful soft skin of her back, her long red hair splayed all over the pillow, one arm resting over the top of her head while the other was tucked under her pillow. She was the very definition of everything in this world that was beautiful. Last night had been incredible. The two of you had finally taken that next step and it had been mind-blowing. You never would have guessed that this soft-spoken girl, this sometimes timid, shy girl would have turned out to be an absolute goddess in the bedroom. You had been pleasantly surprised, but what had surprised you even more was the wave of feelings that swept over you after the fact. You hadn’t expected to fall so hard for someone here. That thought had never crossed your mind, but you had. Hannah had taken your world by storm. The beautiful redhead had slowly chipped away at the walls you had so expertly put up to prevent yourself from experiencing heartbreak. You were the flirty, funny Scot, the guy who could make you laugh and blush with the best of them, but always guarded enough to not get too close. But now, well you were wrapped around this girls’ tiny little finger. She had won you over with her kind spirit, her beautiful outlook on life, her strength, her resilience. There wasn’t a single thing that she could ask of you, that you wouldn’t do for her. Even the sheer thought of losing her made you feel such emotional and physical pain that you pushed it out of your brain. You didn’t know what these feelings were, but one thing was for sure, you had never felt this way before. You scoot closer to her, letting your lips find her skin, placing soft kisses across her back as you run your hand down her body. A small moan escapes her lips as she stirs, pulling the pillow over her head. You let out a small chuckle against her skin as you hover over her, positioning your hands either side of her body as you run your tongue up her back towards her shoulder blades. Just the sight of her filled you with longing and passion you hadn’t experienced with anyone else. Her skin prickles with goosebumps as you hear a small giggle come from beneath the pillow.   
“Good morning, lass.” You say as you nuzzle your face under the pillow into her neck, kissing her skin softly.  
She slowly rolls over beneath you, moving the pillow from her head. Her bright blue eyes, sleepy and relaxed. “Morning, baby.”  
“I like this new name, baby.” You say as you place a small kiss on her lips. “I think that’s what you should call me from now on.” You say as you wrap your arms around her body, resting your head on her chest as you let her body take your weight. “I’m not crushing you, am I?”   
“Not at all. I like you like this.” You could hear the smile in her voice. She wraps her legs around your body as she rubs your back. “Did you sleep well?”  
You nod your head against her as you tighten your grip around her small frame. “Probably the best I’ve slept in my entire life.”  
She lets out a small yawn. “Same. I’m so happy to not have to share a bed with Gary anymore. I love him, but he steals the blankets and he’s a bed hog.” She says with a giggle.   
“At least you didn’t have to share with Priya. I was always on the edge of the bed for fear that her tits were gonna brush up against me.” You say as you mock a shudder.  
She swats at your back playfully. “Oh stop, Priya is beautiful and she has nice boobs.”  
“Yea, if you like fake ones. Not me, I like my lasses all natural.” You say as you lift your head, placing soft kisses across Hannah’s breasts.   
She runs her hands through your short dreads as she gazes down at you. Her beautiful eyes gave you feelings in your stomach that were so new, so different than anything you had ever felt before. “Thank you for picking me last night, Bobby.” She says.  
“As if I would pick anyone else.” You say, smiling up at her. “I meant what I said last night, lass. Now that I’ve got you, I don’t ever want to lose you. I’d do anything for you, Han.”  
“Aw, baby.” She smiles. The sound of the pet name draws a massive smile across your face.   
“God, I really love the sound of that coming off your lips.”  
“Good, because it’s true. You’re my baby. I’m gonna spoil you and take care of you.” She says as she stares down at you adoringly, making your stomach flutter.   
You move your body up hers, placing a gentle kiss on her lips. You rest your forehead against her own, your hazel eyes staring into her gorgeous pools of blue. “It’s you and me lass. In here and out there. It’s been a long time since I wanted to do the whole commitment thing, but with you, it’s a no brainer.”  
“Really?” She asks, smiling up at you.  
“Absolutely. There’s not a doubt in my mind. I don’t even care about winning the show anymore. Now that I’ve got you, now that we’re together… I’ve already won. You’re worth more to me than any prize.” You whisper. “It’s you and me, Han.”  
Her eyes well with tears as a gorgeous smile spreads across her face.  
“Happy tears?” You ask, pulling your head back as you stare down at her, softly stroking her cheeks with your fingers.   
“The happiest. You’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me, Bobby.” She says with a small smile. “I don’t have any family, none that will talk to me anyway, but hearing you say those words… I feel like I do.” She says, her lip trembling. “I feel like I’m not alone anymore.”  
“Aw, lass.” You say as you kiss her softly. “You’ve got me now and I’m gonna take care of you. You don’t ever have to fear being alone again.” You say, and you meant those words. She’d never have to feel alone again.   
She nods her head as she brings her hand up, wiping the tears from the sides of her face.   
You lean down, kissing the tip of her nose. “What do you say we go take a shower and then I’ll make us something delicious for breakfast?” You ask, smiling down at her adoringly. “I’m thinking maybe… eggs benedict?”  
“Okay.” She smiles. “That sounds perfect.”  
You climb off her and extend your hand, taking hers in your own as you lead her into the bathroom. You turn the shower on and let the water heat up. The best part about being in the hideaway was the privacy, hands down. It was nice to get some time away, not having to listen to a bunch of others snoring and talking, getting to shower without having people walking in and out. You take Hannah’s hand as the two of you step into the shower. You close the large glass door as you wrap Hannah in your arms, both of you standing under the hot stream of water. You take some shampoo and squeeze it into your hand as you bring your hands up to Hannah’s head and begin to wash her hair. She closes her eyes, enjoying the feeling of your fingers on her scalp.   
“I think I’m gonna need more shampoo. What do you normally use? About a bottle, right?” You say with a laugh as you glance down at her long, thick hair, hanging to the middle of her ass.  
She lets out a giggle. “A little bit will surprisingly go a long way. I usually just use about two quarter size amounts.”  
You put another squirt of shampoo into your hand and run your hands through her long red hair, making sure to get every strand evenly coated and sudsy.   
“You have the most beautiful hair. It doesn’t surprise me that you were voted as having the best in high school.” You say as you massage her scalp.  
“You remembered that?” She asks.  
“Of course, and I remember that kiss.” You say to her with a smirk.  
“I was so nervous. I remember trying to play it cool when you were looking us all over.” She giggles.   
“I knew it was you the second I laid eyes on you.” You chuckle.   
“How? I think I did a good job of keeping my cool.” She says as she starts to rinse her hair.   
“Lass, you were blushing like crazy and I could see your heart beating out of your chest.” You laugh, flashing her a big smile.   
“Well, what can I say? You have that effect on me.” She says playfully as she leans her head back into water. The suds pooled around her feet as the water rinsed the shampoo from her long locks. She looked beautiful, the way the water ran down her face, she was breathtaking.   
“Good, because I don’t ever want that to change.” You say as you run your hands through her hair, helping to rinse the shampoo out.   
You grab the body wash and lather up a washcloth, getting it all soapy as you take her hand and pull her from the water. You bring place the washcloth on her skin and slowly begin to wash her body.  
“Arm’s up.” You say with a smirk, making her giggle.   
“You don’t have to wash me, baby.”  
“I know I don’t have to. I want to. Now, arm’s up.” You say to her as you stare softly into her blue eyes.   
She smiles at you as she extends her arms out to her sides. You wash the length of her arms and her shoulders, her armpits and down her sides and over her stomach.  
“Turn around, please.” You say in your most authoritative voice, making her laugh and shake her head.   
She turns on her heel, facing her back to you. You can’t help but take a peak at her perfect bubble butt. You run the washcloth over her back but decide to use your hands to wash her plump behind. You rest the washcloth on your shoulder as you run your hands over her ass, cupping it in your hands and giving it a soft shake. She breaks into a fit of laughter.   
“Bobby?! What are you doing?” She asks, giggling uncontrollably.  
“I’m sorry, I couldn’t help myself!” You say through a laugh.   
You finish washing her backside and lady bits before leaning down, getting her legs and feet as she steps back into the water to rinse off. The way the suds ran down her body, made your mouth water. She looked so sexy. You grab another washcloth and wash your body, getting yourself all nice and covered in soapy bubbles. She steps back and pulls you under the water as she runs her hands over your skin, rinsing away the soap. She takes a small amount of shampoo and softly washes your hair, paying close attention to your scalp as to not mess up or pull your dreads. You rinse your hair out, enjoying the feeling of the hot water on your skin. You take Hannah by the hand and pull her close to you, letting the water cascade down over the top of your heads. Streams of water fell from her long eyelashes, making her look like an underwater goddess, setting your insides on fire. You push her against the shower tiles, cupping her face in your hands as you brush your lips against hers. She gently rubs her nose against yours as she trails her fingers up the sides of your stomach, sending a surge of electricity to your length. You kiss her passionately, sucking at her lips, filling her mouth with your tongue. She lets out a soft moan against your mouth, her breath hitting your throat, filling you with desire. You lean down and grab her thighs, scooping her up and pinning her to the wall. You let yourself sink inside of her, the sensation of her warm, soft walls squeezing you, pulls a guttural moan from your throat. She wraps her arms around your shoulders, placing soft kisses on the side of your neck.   
“You make me so happy, Bobby.” She whispers against your skin.   
“Not as happy as you make me, lass.” You say as you nudge her face with your nose, bringing her lips back to yours. You kiss her passionately as you slowly pump yourself into her. Her hands grip at your back as she fills your mouth with her tongue, her soft cries pouring gasoline on the inferno that was blazing inside of you. She felt incredible, the contact of her on your bare skin, was unlike anything you had ever experienced before. You had been telling the truth last night when you told her you had never had sex without a condom, and her wanting you to, her trusting you to, had shocked you. You knew that it probably wasn’t the wisest decision given the fact that there was still that small chance she could get pregnant, but you didn’t care. The chances of that were slim, like she said, and if it did happen, you meant what you said. She’d be stuck with you. You weren’t ready for kids right now, but if it were to happen, you’d be there every step of the way.   
“Faster, baby.” She whispers into your mouth.   
You speed up, thrusting up into her as your hands grip her ass, holding her weight. Her breasts bounced against your chest as you pound into her. Her sex clenches on you making you groan loudly, the feeling of her hands gripping at you, turns you on even more. You bring your mouth to her neck, licking and kissing her skin.  
“Fuck, Han. You feel so good.” You moan against her.  
“Mmm.” She hums in your ear. “Lay me down, baby.” She whispers.   
You slowly lower her body to the floor of the shower, grabbing the towel that was hanging and placing it below her head. You position yourself overtop of her as she spreads her legs wide and pulls her knees up towards her chest slightly. You glance down, watching yourself slide in and out of her sex, the view was incredible. Your length glistened, covered in her wetness, making you harder. Her hands grip at your biceps as you thrust into her fast and hard. The look on her face, the way she bit her lip, moaning with pleasure, her breasts bouncing with the motion of you slamming into her, she was so unbelievably sexy.   
“Baby, that feels so good.” She whispers as she brings her eyes to yours.   
“God damn, I don’t ever want to stop, lass.” You grunt. “You’re so fucking perfect. It’s like you were made just for me.”  
The sound of your wet bodies slapping against each other echoes throughout the bathroom, competing with her cries.  
“I was made for you, Bobby.” She moans as she softly strokes your face with her fingers.  
You take her hand and bring it to your mouth, kissing her palm and her fingertips. Your breath comes out in fast waves, as a warm sensation spreads throughout your body.  
“Don’t stop, baby. That feels so good.” She moans as she props herself up on her elbows, pulling her knees closer to her chest, opening herself up for you to go deeper.   
You plunge into her as your lips find her nipple, sucking it into your mouth, swirling your tongue around it before moving to the other one.   
“Oh, God!” She yells out as she cups the back of your neck with her hand, bringing her lips to yours. “Mmm, baby, please don’t stop. Oh God, right there, right there!” She moans as her eyes roll back into her head, her chest rising with every heavy, deep breath of air she sucked in.   
“I love hearing you, lass. You set my fucking soul on fire.” You pant as you slam into her harder. You felt so fucking good that you almost couldn’t breathe. “You love it, don’t you Han?” You whisper huskily.  
She nods her head. “Yes, God yes. I love it so much.” She whimpers against your mouth.   
“You love it when I bury myself deep inside… don’t you, lass?” You grunt, your breath coming out erratic, your body shaking as you start to slowly climb towards orgasm.  
“Mmm, you’re so deep baby. I love it.” She says as she brings her blue eyes to yours. “Oh God, don’t stop.” She says as she pushes her mouth against yours, hard. Her cries hitting against the back of your throat, making every inch of your skin shiver.  
“Do you want me to cum inside of you, Han?” You say into her mouth.   
She bites at your lip, making your length throb. “Yes, I want you… to fill me up, baby.” She struggles to get her words out, her body shaking uncontrollably, her breathing fast and heavy. Her voice, her breathing, her sound, she sounded so unbelievably hot.  
“Fuuuck.” You grunt against her lips. “Every last drop? Just like last time?”  
“Mmm please. Yes baby, please.” She moans. “Oh God, you’re gonna make me cum baby. Don’t stop, I’m so close.” She says through a strangled cry.  
You rest your forehead against hers, your eyes staring intensely into her pools of blue. “I wanna feel you cum on me, lass.”   
She nods her head. “Oh God, it’s coming. Baby…don’t stop, baby. Oh God.” She whimpers as she lets out deep breaths, leaning her head back, her pulse pounding hard against the skin of her neck. You place your lips on her, pressing your tongue against her skin, the feeling of her heartbeat hitting against your mouth draws you closer to release. Knowing that it was you who was making her heart beat so hard, it was you making her cry out, it was you making her feel so good with every thrust you gave her, connecting with her, skin to skin… It made your body surge with passion.  
The sound of her breathing was so fucking sexy, filled with small cries and whimpers. “Cum on me. Please, lass. I need to feel you cum on me.” You moan. “Fuck, you feel so good. I love fucking you. Cum on me, Han. I’m not gonna stop fucking you until you do.” You say as you softly bite her neck.  
And just like that, you feel her sex start to pulsate and clench, gripping your length, becoming tighter, constricting around you with every movement. She lets out a loud cry as she frantically grips at your back, digging her nails across your skin as she hugs you closer to her. You see stars as you explode inside of her.  
“Oh fuuuck!” You yell as you continue to thrust into her, her sex gripping you so tight that you felt like she was pulling your orgasm out of you. “Fuck, lass. You’re so fucking tight.” You grunt as you crash your mouth against hers.  
She moans as she kisses you hard, moving her head to the side as she circles her tongue against yours, kissing you like you had never been kissed before, making you feel high. She sucked your tongue into her mouth, bit at your lips, kissed you with such fire and intensity that it pulled the air from your lungs. She moves her mouth to your cheeks, placing soft kisses across your skin before bringing her mouth back to yours, kissing you tenderly, softly pulling at your plump lips with her own, quiet whimpers gently hitting your mouth.  
You slow your pace down, pumping your length into her as you ride your orgasm out, holding your mouth against hers, your breath coming out in hot waves, your body shaking. You push deeper inside of her, holding yourself still as her sex slowly begins to relax around you. Your body collapses on top of hers. Her small frame trembling uncontrollably beneath you. Her lips find their way to your ear. “You’re so perfect.” She says as she kisses your earlobe, making you shiver.   
The two of you lay there on the shower floor, your head resting on her chest, your eyes closed as the hot water beat down overtop of you, both of your bodies trembling against each other. Hannah strokes the back of your head with her hand as she wraps her other arm protectively around your back. “I’ve got you, baby.” She whispers as she places soft kisses on your forehead. “You’re amazing.” She says, quietly. You didn’t want to move. Being with her like this, it was indescribable. The connection you felt to her, the way your bodies fit together like one, so intense and consuming, you couldn’t explain it with words. She continues to stroke your hair, running her fingers delicately along the back of your head as she softly hums, the vibration permeating your ears from her chest. It was unbelievably relaxing. Her sweet sound makes you smile. She was beautiful inside and out…and she was yours. 

KNOX 

“Islanders, tonight you will participate in a Boys vs. Girls Heart Rate challenge. Each of you will wear a heart monitor that will take readings and measure your heart rate as you watch islanders of the opposite team do their best to raise the heat, and your pulse, with their sexy moves. You will all have a variety of costumes and accessories to choose from so have fun with it! At the end of the challenge, the team with the lowest average heart rate wins. #DirtyDancing #CardiacAttack.”  
“This challenge is gonna be fucking amazing.” Bobby chimes as he wraps his arms around Hannah’s small waist and runs his hands down her backside, cupping her ass. “I’m gonna make that pretty little heart of yours go through the roof.”   
The pretty redhead lets out a giggle as the baker kisses and nibbles all over her neck. “Bobby…” She says as she reaches behind her and places her hands on Bobby’s, bringing them back up to her waist.  
“I can’t help myself, lass.” He says as he places a soft kiss on her lips, smiling against her mouth as he lets his hands find her ass again, making her laugh out loud.   
Lottie smirks, shaking her head at the two lovebirds. “You two are sickeningly adorable.”  
Bobby takes a seat at the kitchen counter, pulling Hannah into his lap. “Thanks, Lozza.” He says as he places a kiss on the back of the redheads’ shoulder.   
Bobby and Hannah reminded you of how you and Chelsea had been. Always hugging and kissing on each other, the two of you never able to get enough of each other.   
“So, we’re gonna have to do, like a striptease?” Chelsea asks.  
“Sounds like it.” Priya smiles. “I’m pretty excited about this one.” The bombshell says with a laugh.  
You glance over towards Chelsea, giving her a small smirk as the two of you lock eyes, making the beautiful blonde let out a laugh. You knew that she knew exactly what you were smirking at. The memory of the sexy little dance she performed for you on your first Valentine’s Day together makes your heart race. She had looked so sexy, stepping out of the bedroom wearing nothing but a pair of stiletto heels and a smile. The way she had rolled her body, slowly swaying her hips from side to side as she lowered herself to the ground in front of you, legs wide open…Jesus. You shake the image out of your head, trying to focus on the conversations that were going on around you.  
“This is gonna be so awkward.” Brooklyn says with a nervous laugh as she looks over at the girls.   
“I agree. Maybe we can be the Judges. Can me and Brooklyn be the Judges? Text that number back and ask.” Shannon says to you.  
You let out a laugh. “I don’t think that’s how this works.”  
“Yea, the winners are whichever team averages the lowest heart rate.” Lucas smirks.   
“Ah, fuck.” The curly redhead says, shaking her head.   
Noah takes Shannon’s hand in his and pulls her to him. “You’ve got nothing to be worried about. I remember your little dance in the villa to villa challenge.” He says with a smirk.  
Bobby raises his hand in the air. “Yea, I remember that… Real good.” He says, flashing her a big smile. “Bonnie lass, you’ve got some moves. Don’t you even worry.”  
Shannon’s cheeks turn a bright crimson. Noah wraps his arms around her shoulders as she buries her face in his neck, laughing with embarrassment.   
“Alright girlies! Gather in the dressing room for a little pow wow. We need to get our game plan set.” Chelsea chimes. “You boys are going down, like for real.” She says as she gives Lucas a flirty wink, making him chuckle.  
“We’ll see about that.” Bobby chuckles.   
Chelsea breaks into a fit of laughter. “Aw, you boys think you’re gonna beat us hotties in a dirty dancing competition? That’s so cute!” She says with a smirk before her and the girls head off towards the dressing room.  
You follow the boys over to the beanbags and drop down into one. You catch Lucas eyeing you, but you ignore it. He was obviously a bit threatened by you being here and he should be. You didn’t come here to fuck him over. It wasn’t anything personal, but you had history with the beautiful blonde and were making it your mission to win her back.   
“Alright, let’s talk game plan.” Jakub says, casting a glance around the group.   
“We don’t need a game plan, mate. I’m just gonna go out there and grind all over Han, kiss and lick up her neck. I know what to do to get her heart pumping.” Bobby says with a smirk.  
“I bet you do, bruv!” Gary says, as he leans forward and pats the baker on the back.  
Bobby casts him a mischievous smile.   
“Bobby’s right. I say we just go out and dance. I’m not wearing no costume.” You say.  
“Bruv, you don’t need no costume. Look at you!” Jakub bellows. “Put a little rock and roll on and bam, you’re fuckin’ set bruv.”  
“True.” You say with a laugh.  
“How long did it take to get all that ink done?” Jakub asks you.  
“Oh damn, I don’t even know. But this one right here.” You say as you point to the hemlocks that spanned the side of your body.” This one took about four hours.”  
“God damn. Didn’t that shit hurt?” The bodybuilder asks, wincing.  
“Just a little bit.” You chuckle.   
“Are those really Chelsea’s lips?” Lucas asks you as he nods his head towards your chest, his expression unreadable.   
You nod.   
“For real?” Bobby says with a laugh.  
“Yea.” You say as you touch the tattoo for a second. “I’ve got a couple on my body for her.”  
“Which ones?” Bobby asks you. You could sense Lucas’ annoyance at the conversation, but hey, he brought it up.  
“Well, I’ve got the lips and the words here on my collarbone, I wrote this song for Chelsea.” You stand up and turn around. “These chords here on the left are the guitar chords to Let Your Words Find My Ears.” You point to a tattoo of a wolf carrying a sunflower in its mouth on your lower side. “Sunflowers are her favorite flower.”  
“Damn, bruv. You had some love in your heart for that bird, huh?” Jakub says, leaning back.  
“Have. Not had.” You say, correcting him as you take a seat back in the beanbag, letting your eyes lock with Lucas’. If the dark-haired man was aggravated or nervous, you couldn’t tell. He looked cool as a cucumber. His body was relaxed as he leaned back in the beanbag, his hands folded across his stomach, a small smirk on his face.  
“Have you given any thought to how your skin is going to look when you’re eighty?” The dark-haired man asks you as he cocks his head to the side.   
“Nah. I’m more of a live in the moment kind of bloke. Why worry about shit that hasn’t happened?” You respond, confidently.   
“I see.” Lucas says to you as he lets his eyes take in your tattoos, before bringing his gaze back to yours.  
“Why?” You ask him, keeping your eyes locked on his.   
“Well, I’d be worried about how all that ink will look on your aging skin. When you’re eighty, you’re going to look like a walking, wrinkled, faded mural.” He says to you, his expression deadpan.  
You feel your blood pressure rise a bit. You knew this arrogant, posh, son of a bitch was trying to get a reaction out of you, but you weren’t about to let that happen.  
“Ah, well. The girls love em’… Chelsea, loves em’.” You say, giving him a smirk, holding his gaze as if to say go fuck yourself.   
“Ahem.” Bobby clears his throat. The baker didn’t like tension, that was obvious. “How do you think the girls are gonna manage with this challenge?” He asks, looking around at all of you.  
“I reckon Priya will do well.” Gary says.  
“Yea, truth. She’s got a fuckin’ bangin’ body.” Jakub says. “And she’s got that naughty look about her.”  
“True. I can see that.” Henrik says.   
“I think all the girls will do good. They’re all hot and they can dance.” Bobby says.  
“I think some of them may struggle a little bit.” Lucas says, glancing towards the baker.  
“Really? Who?” Bobby asks.  
Lucas glances towards Henrik and Noah. “Brooklyn, Hannah and Shannon if I’m honest.”  
Noah nods. “Yea, this isn’t Shannon’s cup of tea at all.”  
“I think Hannah’s will be sexy, but I’m clearly biased.” The baker says with a laugh.  
“But Brooklyn though?” Gary says, shocked. “You’ve seen her dance. Hell, you danced with her the other night.”   
Lucas nods. “I’m not saying she can’t dance, but she just seems a bit innocent for a challenge like this. She’s a little green in the sexy department if you know what I mean.”  
“Get the fuck out.” Gary says, rolling his eyes. “Brooklyn’s hot, she can dance, she was a fuckin’ gymnast so she’s flexible as hell. I reckon’ she’s got this in the bag. The girls are gonna win, hands down. Can’t none of us blokes compare to what they’re gonna throw down, I guaran-fuckin-tee that.”  
“Calm down. You’re acting like I’m attacking the poor girl. All I was saying was I think she’s a bit too innocent, too wholesome, too girl next door. Kinda like Emma Watson.” Lucas says.  
“What are you even saying?” Jakub asks, a puzzled expression on his face.  
“Emma Watson, she’s gorgeous, right?” Lucas says, glancing around the group.  
“Of course.” Jakub says.  
“She’s flames.” Gary nods.  
“Fuck yea. I wouldn’t kick her outta bed.” You say, as you and Gary bump fists.  
“Okay, name another character she’s played besides Hermione and Belle. Preferably a sexy character.” The dark-haired man says.  
“Um…” You say, glancing around at the others. “Come on, give me a name bruv.” You say to the muscular blonde.  
Gary shrugs his shoulders.   
“You can’t.” The dark-haired man says nonchalantly. “The reason being is because producers know she’s too innocent, too girl next door. She will always be Hermione, she will always be Belle. I’m not saying Brooklyn isn’t attractive or sexy, I’m saying that she’s like Emma Watson. Gorgeous to look at, but just doesn’t have that sex appeal, that naughty girl vibe that’s needed to really sell a dance like the one they’ll be doing tonight.”  
“I don’t know… I think Brooklyn could sell it.” Noah says to the dark-haired man.  
Lucas gives him a small smile. “Like I said, I just don’t see it.”  
You glance over at Gary. You could tell the muscular blonde was irritated. He liked the beautiful brunette and didn’t take well to people speaking poorly of or criticizing her. Henrik on the other hand, he was coupled with her and didn’t say shit. You had gotten to know some of the guys a bit since you arrived here at the villa. Gary was definitely solid, the two of you had spent some time in the gym shooting the shit and he seemed like the type of bloke you’d be friends with back home. Bobby and Jakub were also straight. Bobby was funny and the two of you had bonded over music. The baker used to sing as the front man for a local band in Scotland by the name of Paisley Cuddle. He was also a pianist and played drums. The guy was talented musically so the two of you had hit it off right away. Noah was cool, he was mellow and laid back, super intelligent. He was like the father figure of the group. Always there to offer advice or lend an ear, he was also really protective of Brooklyn and had turned into her villa big brother in a sense. The sound of the villa door slamming catches all of your attention. You turn your gaze to the door, but no one was there.   
“Probably checking to make sure we’re not spying on their little pow wow.” Bobby says with a laugh.  
“Well boys, looks like we’ve gotta bring our A game tonight.” Jakub says with a smirk.

BROOKLYN

“He said that?” Chelsea says to you, irritation in her voice.  
“Yea, he compared me to Emma Watson, saying I was too girl next door. Said I didn’t have the sex appeal to pull off this challenge.”  
“Bullshit, you’re hot as hell.” Lottie says to you.  
You give the pretty goth a small smile. “Thanks, babe.” You let out a huff as you drop down onto the bed. “I can be sexy. What the hell?” You pout.  
“Babe, you are sexy as duck, trust me.” Priya says to you.  
“Sexy as duck?” You ask, laughing.  
“Yea? Like you always look ducking hot!” She says with a giggle as she gives you a big smile.  
“Babes, you sound like an autocorrect fail.” Lottie says to her, a smirk on her face.  
Priya blushes. “Oh really? I thought that was the saying.” She says, breaking into laughter.  
“No babes, it’s sexy as fuck.” Lottie giggles as she falls back on the bed.   
“Oh my God, Priya!” You say as you place your hand on her shoulder, all but falling into her lap with laughter. “I’m creased, you’re too funny.”  
The bombshell drops her head down onto yours, both of you laughing hysterically.   
“I have the best idea!” Chelsea squeals, jumping up from the bed.  
“Jesus, Chelsea. We’re all right here. No need to shout.” Lottie says as she tugs at her ear.  
“Oops, sorry Lottie.” The bubbly blonde beams. “So, I have the best idea.” She whispers excitedly.   
“What’s that babe?” You ask.  
“Lucas thinks he’s got you all figured out, huh? Thinks you’re not sexy enough?”  
“Yea, that’s what it sounded like.” You say with a shrug.   
“Then I say you knock his socks off, girly!” The bubbly blonde chimes.  
You let out a laugh. “What do you mean?”  
“Well we know the other guys think you’re sexy, except Noah… I think maybe he’d feel weird looking at you that way, but the others all think you’re hot stuff. So I say you focus on Lucas.” She says to you.  
“Chelsea, no way!” You laugh. “I’m not gonna grind all over your guy. You’re acting mental.”  
“Girl, please. I know you don’t look at Lucas like that. All I’m saying is I know the mans’ kinks and what he likes. I bet with my help, you could make his head spin.”  
“Absolutely not.” You say, shaking your head.  
“She does have a point, babe.” Priya says to you. “You have to play your angles and if Lucas has blatantly pinned you as being too girl next door and not sexy enough for this challenge, then you should prove him wrong.”  
You shake your head. “No way, that would be incredibly awkward. I’m cringing just thinking about it.”  
“Aw come on! It’s just acting, girly. During your dance competitions, you had to kind of play a character, right? Like get in the right mindset?” Chelsea asks you pointedly.   
“Well, yea. But that was different. I was dancing in front of a crowd, not dancing on someone.”   
“But it’s all a matter of just identifying with your audience, right?” Sage adds. “I mean, it is a competition and we want to win. If we know that Lucas is gonna be the hard sell, then I say you sell it.” She smiles at you. “I mean, that’s just my opinion. I know you and I haven’t really got off to the best start, so my opinion really doesn’t matter…”  
You smile at her. “No, I get what you’re saying.” You say, thinking it over. “I don’t know, Chelsea. Lucas is a bit intimidating. I feel like he’s already got his mind made up about me, plus I’m coupled up with his best friend. It may not go over too well.”   
“Oh girly, you’re just getting in your own head! The boys all know this is a competition and they expect us to bring it. So lets bring it.” The bubbly blonde says flashing you a big smile. “Come on, Brooklyn. We all know that you’ve got a little devil inside of you just waiting to come out. Embrace your inner naughty girl. Let her freak flag fly, girly!”  
You shake your head laughing at your bubbly friend. “Are you sure about this?”  
“Absolutely!” Chelsea chimes.   
“I say go for it babes.” Lottie says, giving you a big smile.   
“Fine. I’ll consider it, but if I get out there and I’m not feeling it, I’m just gonna go with the music.” You reply.   
“Okay, first things first. What’s your song?” Shannon asks. “That’s important.”  
“I haven’t even thought about it.” You say with a shrug.   
“Skin by Rihanna.” Priya says, giving you a big smile.   
You shake your head. “I’ve never heard it.”   
“It is the ideal naughty girl song.” The bombshell says as she grabs her phone and opens her music app. Within seconds a slow, sultry beat starts to play, Rihanna’s beautiful voice coming out from the speaker.  
The mood is set,  
So you already know what’s next  
TV on blast,   
Turn it down,  
Turn it down,  
Don’t want it to clash,  
With my body screaming out now  
I know you hearin’ it,  
You got me moaning now  
I got a secret that I wanna show you, oh  
I got a secret, Imma drop it to the floor, oh  
“Oh. Em. Gee! That’s the one!” Chelsea chimes, clapping her hands excitedly.   
“It does have a sexy beat.” You say.   
“And it’s all about a stripping and sex.” Hannah adds, giving you a big smile.   
Chelsea rushes over and grabs your hands. “Okay, song is picked. Now let’s go find you something to wear.” She pulls you from the bed and drags you into the dressing room, the other girls following closely behind.  
Chelsea starts to rummage through the chest of costumes the production crew dragged in for you all to choose from. She holds up a black leather bra and cheeky panty set.  
You shake your head no. “No way, my ass is going to hang out of that, no doubt about it.”  
“That’s the point, babes.” Lottie says, giving you a devilish grin.  
“Yass girl! This is the one!” Chelsea chirps. She leans back in and pulls a whip out of the chest, quickly snapping it to the ground. “And this. You have to have this. Lucas is kinky sweetie. He likes all that leather, whips, chains and handcuffs stuff.”  
“Chelsea, you must be out of your mind.” You say, breaking into a fit of laughter.   
“I think you’ll look hot as duck.” Priya giggles.   
“Brooklyn, just trust me on this, okay? Pretty please? I know what I’m talking about. I’ve given quite a few little private dances in my day, and if you wear this and wrap this little ole’ whip right around that sexy man’s throat, you’re gonna make his heart beat out of his chest. I guarantee it.” The bubbly blonde says to you.  
“I agree with Chelsea.” Sage says, flashing a smile.   
“Me too.” Lottie adds.   
You let out a long sigh. “So you want me to put on that little piece of leather and choke your man out with that whip, all while grinding all over him. Is that what you’re telling me?”  
“Yass!” Chelsea squeals. “And you don’t have to focus just on Lucas. Sell it to all of them. Henrik, Gary… The whole lot of them. Work the stage girly. Don’t get in your own head, just let your body move to the music. Throw in a little bit of gymnastics, some splits and what not, and you’re gonna make them all go into cardiac arrest.”  
“You’re sure about this?” You say, a small smile playing at your lips.   
“Absolutely, girly. You’ve got this.”

LOTTIE 

You and the girls sit patiently for the boys. The production crew had set up seven chairs in a semi-circle and had attached heart monitors to all of your chests.  
“What’s taking them so long?” You ask, annoyed.  
“They’re probably still trying to get ready.” Brooklyn says with a smirk.  
“I imagine Bobby is taking the longest. He always has to look bang on trend.” Priya adds.  
“Hannah, you better prepare yourself. Bobby can hardly keep his hands off you as it is, add a dirty dancing challenge to the mix and you’re in for a whole lotta trouble.” You say to the pretty redhead with a smirk.  
She blushes, a small smile playing at her lips.  
You hear all the boys start to hoot and holler from the terrace balcony as a heavy bassline hits. Noah comes sauntering out from around the corner. He looked like a sexy librarian with his white button up shirt, black tie, a pair of black dickies, a pair of black specs on his face and a book in his hand. He gives you all a big smirk as he moves his body towards the group of you, a little bit of a swag lean in his step. He throws the book over his shoulder and chucks the glasses to the floor as he runs his hands up his chest, focusing his eyes on Shannon. You glance at the curly redhead, her cheeks blushing a bright shade of crimson as she shakes her head, a massive smile on her face. Noah gives her a smirk as he slowly moves his body towards her. He turns around and slowly lowers his ass into her lap, popping against her as he rolls his hips.  
“Woo, Noah!” Brooklyn yells out, laughing.  
The big librarian flashes her a big smile. He stands up and turns around to face Shannon as he slowly undoes the cufflinks on his polished button up shirt. He runs his hands up his stomach and chest, his fingers take the tie in his hands, slowly undoing the knot, letting the tie hang around his neck. He straddles Shannon and rips the tie out from around his neck, placing it delicately around Shannon’s. He moves his hips against her as he leans in, letting his mouth brush against her ear. “Deep breaths, babes.” You say to her, giving her a nod. “We need to keep our heart rates down.”  
“I’m trying.” She laughs as Noah brushes his lips softly against her neck.  
He leans back and quickly rips his shirt open, revealing his rock-hard abs and muscular chest, tossing his shirt behind him. He takes Shannon’s hands in his and runs them down his chest as he rolls his body against her.  
“Jesus Christ.” Shannon says as she lets out a slow breath.  
“So, I’ve been reviewing your account Shan, and it looks like you have an overdue book.” He says to her, a cheeky smile on his face. He brings his finger in front of his face and wiggles it back and forth, signaling his displeasure. “I don’t take lightly to unpaid fines, Shan.” He says as he stands up and slowly undoes his pants, dropping them to his feet as he steps out of them, revealing a very tight pair of black boxer briefs. The beautiful V of his lower abdomen shining in all its glory.  
“Oh my God.” Shannon says under her breath.  
“Deep breaths, Shannon.” Brooklyn says to her.  
“Did she say… deep?” Noah says to the curly redhead with a smirk.  
He straddles her again, wrapping his arms around her neck as he rolls his body up her front, pulling her face towards his chest. He brings his lips to hers and softly flicks his tongue across her lips just before standing up and taking a bow. All the girls clap and cheer for him as he grabs his clothes, specs and book from the ground, giving you all a wave.  
“I’ll need to see you later about those fines, Shan.” He says to the curly redhead with a wink before disappearing around the corner of the villa.  
“Holy shit.” Shannon says as she shakes her head.  
“Damn, I didn’t know Noah had it in him.” You say with a laugh.  
“That was so hot.” Brooklyn says through a fit of giggles.  
“You’re telling me. I need some ice chips. Can we get some ice chips over here?” Shannon yells to the cameraman.  
The guys hoot and holler again as Jakub saunters out from around the corner, a heavy metal rock song blaring from the speakers. You take him in, his massive, muscular body wearing nothing but a pair of Calvin Klein boxer briefs. He positions himself in front of you all and begins to pose the way he would at one of his bodybuilding competitions. You feel a surge of electricity go directly to your sex. He looked so fucking sexy. You just wanted to climb on top of him and fuck the shit out of him. He makes his way towards you, making his pecs bounce, a sexy smirk on his face. He grabs the arms of your chair and effortlessly lifts you and the chair up, rolling his body between your legs. He spins you and the chair around before setting it down. He straddles you, grabbing your hands and placing them on his massive pecs. He pushes your nails into his skin, letting out a sexy sigh, as he slowly drags them down his front, leaving red claw marks down his chest and stomach. You let out a slow breath, keeping your eyes locked on his.  
“Holy shit.” Chelsea chimes from beside you. “Look at those marks.”  
He leans his face down towards yours as he wraps his arms around your neck and rolls his body against you. His lips touch the skin of your neck, setting your body on fire as he gently bites you, taking your skin between his teeth and softly pulling before releasing you.  
“I’m gonna fuck you so hard with this big cock tonight, bae.” He whispers in your ear making your sex clench.  
“Not if I fuck you first.” You whisper back to him, biting your lip.  
“Focus, Lottie! Don’t let him tempt you!” Brooklyn yells to you, laughing.  
He stands up and turns around, twerking his ass at you. You smack his cheeks, unable to help yourself. The music slowly ends as he turns around and leans down, taking your hair in his hand, tilting your head back as he crashes his mouth against yours, letting out a moan into your mouth. You see stars, having to fight back the urge to fuck him right here, right now. He bites your lower lip as he pulls away and saunters back towards the corner of the villa. He glances back at you and gives you a wink, flashing a big smile before disappearing. The boys all yell and holler from the terrace balcony, clapping enthusiastically.  
“Holy fuck.” You say as you fan yourself.  
“He’s so strong! He twirled you around like you were nothing!” Hannah chimes, laughing.  
“Oh babes, you don’t even know.” You say with a smirk.  
“Oh, do tell.” Priya giggles.  
Just as you were all gathering yourself, a sexy beat makes it way from the speakers, the boys cheering and clapping as Henrik appears before you. He was shirtless with a pair of khaki pants on and climbing rope in his hand. His eyes fall immediately on Brooklyn, making her blush. He saunters over towards her and takes her hand in his, bringing her to her feet. He takes the rope and ties her hands behind her back as he grinds up against her ass, trailing his lips across the back of her neck and shoulders.  
“Oh, wow.” The beautiful brunette says as she breaks into a big smile.  
“Breathe, Brooklyn!” You yell to her, laughing. The look on her face was priceless.  
Henrik wraps his arm around her waist and grinds his pelvis against her backside, running his hands down her stomach and over her thigh. He twirls around to her front, resting his arm on her shoulder as he rolls his body against her, holding on to the rope, keeping her hands restrained behind her.  
“I thought you said you couldn’t dance.” The beautiful brunette says to him with a smirk.  
“What can I say? I connected with my inner dancer.” He says, giving her an over the top wink making her break into a fit of laughter.  
He moves around behind her and undoes her hands as he leads her back to her seat, straddling the beautiful brunette. He takes her hands and rubs them down his chest and stomach letting them rest at his belt buckle as he grinds against her. Her cheeks were a furious shade of red, which pleased the long-haired blonde. He leans down and places his lips on hers, kissing her softly, slowly working his way down, placing open mouth kisses across her collarbone. He slowly moves off her and saunters around the group of you, dropping down in all your laps, rolling his body against yours. He takes a bow and gives Brooklyn his signature over the top wink before running off.  
“That was hot.” The beautiful brunette says as she covers her face with her hands.  
“Girls, if we don’t get ourselves under control, we’re gonna lose.” Priya says with a giggle.  
Within seconds the boys all holler again, the unmistakable beat of Pony by Ginuwine blaring through the speakers. Bobby comes strolling out, eyes locked on Hannah. He saunters over towards her as he takes his shirt off and throws it to the ground. He pops and rolls his body in front of her before straddling her, taking her hands in his and running them down his toned body as he grips the side of her chair, grinding against her. He stands up and takes her by the hands, turns her around and wraps his arms around her waist. He grinds his pelvis against her ass, rolling his hips with such precision. You had no idea Bobby could dance like this. His baggy jeans hung low on his hips revealing the waistline of his Calvin Klein boxers. He runs his hands up Hannah’s front before taking her long red hair in his hand, wrapping it around his fist. He bends her over, placing one hand on her lower back pumping his hips against her to the rhythm of the song. He slows it down, rolling his hips against the back of her as he pulls her hair, tilting her head back. He brings her up and twirls her around, releasing her hair. He places one arm over her shoulder, the other secured around her waist as he slides one leg in between hers and moves his hips against hers, rolling his torso.  
“Jesus, Bobby. I had no idea you could dance like that!” You yell out to him.  
“Me either!” Hannah chimes, her cheeks blushing a bright shade of red.  
“Breathe, Han!” Brooklyn yells out to the pretty redhead.  
Bobby lets out a laugh and gives you all a smirk. He runs his hands down Hannah’s backside as he quickly scoops her up, wrapping her legs around his waist. He continues to grind his pelvis against her sex as he lowers them both down low, holding her as he rolls and pumps against her making the pretty redhead giggle uncontrollably. He places a hand on her chest and slowly leans her back, her long red hair hitting the floor as he leans his own body back, balancing the two of them on his feet, gyrating himself against her. He leans up and slowly lowers her down to the ground, positioning himself between her legs. He hooks his arms behind her knees and brings them to her chest, his palms flush with the ground as he grinds his pelvis over her sex, rolling and pumping against her, letting his lips brush against her own.  
“Oh my God!” Chelsea squeals. “Fuck Magic Mike, we’ve got Magic Bobby!”  
“Fuck yea!” Jakub and Gary yell from the balcony.  
“Oh my God, baby… You’re so sexy.” Hannah says, giggling as she cups Bobby’s face in her hands.  
“I’m having the best déjà vu, lass.” Bobby says to her through a smirk.  
He sits up on his knees, trailing his hands down Hannah’s body, resting them on her hips as he lifts her bottom off the ground, rolling her hips against him. He moves his pelvis against her sex in perfect rhythm. Watching them, well, it was fucking hot and turned you on like you couldn’t believe. You had never been into voyeurism, but maybe you’d give it a try. He leans forward and wraps his arms around her small body, pulling her to his chest as he stands up again, holding her, her legs wrapped around his waist. He slowly lowers her back to her feet and cups her face in his hands as he kisses her deeply. He fills her mouth with his tongue as he runs his hands down her backside, gripping her ass. She wraps her arms around his neck and kisses him back hard. He places another soft kiss on her lips before bringing her hands to his mouth, kissing her fingertips. He slowly backs away, a sexy smirk on his face as he lets his hands slip out of her grasp.  
“We’ll continue this later.” He says with a wink, making Hannah blush uncontrollably before darting back around the corner of the villa.  
Hannah breaks into a fit of laughter. “I’m so sorry you guys, I was trying to breath, but my heart… My poor heart is beating a mile a minute.” She says as she places her hands to her chest and takes her seat.  
“That was hands down, the hottest thing I’ve ever seen in my life.” Brooklyn says to the pretty redhead.  
“Oh my God, you’re so right.” Priya chimes. “I had no idea Bobby could dance like that.”  
“I bet Hannah’s seen some of those moves already, haven’t you girly?” Chelsea giggles making the pretty redhead laugh even more.  
“No comment.” Hannah giggles.  
“I need all the details tonight!” Brooklyn squeals at her.  
“Whew, I don’t know how the rest of them are gonna top that.” You say, letting out a slow breath. “Who’d have guessed our resident baker would turn out to be the sexiest fucking dancer I’ve ever seen.”  
“You can say that again.” Brooklyn nods, agreeing with you as she fans herself.  
“My heart is still racing.” Hannah says, casting a big smile at you all. Her eyes were lit up. You were so happy that Bobby and Hannah were finally together.  
The sound of electronic drums fill the air as the boys all yell down towards you.  
“Oh my God, I love this song!” Brooklyn chimes.   
“What is it?” You ask. “I’ve never heard it, but I’m loving the beat.”  
“Blue Monday by Orgy.” The beautiful brunette says.  
Gary makes his way from around the villa, shirtless with a toolbelt hanging low on his hips. He had a pair of baggy jeans on and work boots. His eyes find Brooklyn and he gives her a big smile. He stands before you all, moving his body to the music. He makes his way around all of you, rolling his hips to the music before sauntering over to Brooklyn. He straddles the beautiful brunette, wrapping his arms around her neck, rolling his body against her front. Brooklyn tilts her head back and lets out a beautiful laugh. Gary looked hot. There was something about a man who could fix shit that was sexy. He smiles down at the beautiful brunette adoringly as he takes her hand in his and brings it to his lips, placing a soft kiss on her skin, keeping his eyes focused on hers. He stands up and turns around, resting himself in her lap. He leans back and wraps his arm around the back of her neck, taking her hand and placing it on his stomach, trailing it down across his exposed V. Brooklyn breaks into a fit of giggles, making him smile even more. He turns himself around, straddling her once more. He pulls out a small body of baby oil and drizzles it over his muscular chest before taking Brooklyn’s hands in his own, running them over his chest and stomach.  
“Deep breaths, babes. Jesus Christ.” You say through a laugh.  
“Oh my God.” Brooklyn says to him, her face flushing.  
He brings his face down closer to hers, so close that you thought he was going to kiss her, but he doesn’t. He shifts and runs his lips over her ear and down the side of her neck. You watch the beautiful brunette grip the sides of her chair, her knuckles turning white.  
“Breathe babes, focus. In through your nose, out through your mouth.” You say to your beautiful friend, encouragingly.  
“Yea… don’t forget to breathe, gorgeous.” Gary whispers to her with a smile as he brushes his nose against hers.  
You glance up towards the terrace balcony and spot Henrik watching. He had a scowl on his face as he watched the muscular blonde grind all over his girl.  
Gary takes Brooklyn’s hair in his hands and pulls her head back, slowly trailing his tongue across her throat, making her gasp.  
“Focus babe!” Shannon yells over to her.  
Keeping her hair held securely in his hands, forcing her eyes to stay locked on his, Gary stands up slightly, his muscular frame hovering over her. His eyes were filled with desire and passion as he stared down intensely into the beautiful brunettes’ honey colored eyes. He moves his pelvis against her stomach and chest before straddling her again, trailing his mouth over her jawline and neck, placing soft kisses against her skin, making the beautiful brunette shiver, letting out a small moan. The music slows and he gently stands up, letting go of her hair. He takes her hand and stands her up, pulling a washcloth out of the pocket of his jeans as he wipes her hands down, removing some of the oil. He leans down and whispers something into her ear before placing a soft kiss on her forehead as he lets his hand rest on the side of her face. He keeps his eyes locked on hers for a second more before giving her a small smile as he heads back towards the corner of the villa. Brooklyn sits down quietly.  
“What’s wrong? You alright?” You ask her.  
She nods her head. “Yea, yea. I’m good.” She replies, giving you a small forced smile.  
You didn’t know what he had said, but whatever it was, judging from the way she looked and the way she was wiping under her eyes, you had a feeling he was begging her to take him back. Brooklyn had told you about the conversation with the muscular blonde after waking up next to him, he had been crushed when she told him that she didn’t remember most of the night, including any conversations they may have had, all of it having been a blur due to how much she drank. You felt bad for Gary. All he wanted was Brooklyn, and he would have had his chance last night, but Henrik beat him to the punch, again.  
The boys begin cheering again as a slow, seductive beat starts playing. Lucas appears from around the corner of the villa. He had on a pair of black trousers and a long white doctors coat with a stethoscope hanging from around his neck. He saunters towards you all, slowly rolling the sleeves of his coat up his arms. He had a sexy smirk on his face as he slowly made his way around the group. He rolls his body and pops his hips to the beat of the music.  
“Woo, baby! Take it all off!” Chelsea chimes, locking eyes with the dark-haired man.  
He strolls over towards her and gets down on his knees in front of her. He places his hands on her knees and spreads her legs apart as he trails his mouth up the inside of her thigh making the bubbly blonde burst into a fit of giggles.  
“Are you trying to seduce me, Dr. Koh?” Chelsea asks him, biting her lip softly.  
He continues trailing his lips up her thigh, stopping right before he gets to her sex. “I believe it’s time for your examination, kitten.” He says as he stares up intensely into her eyes.  
He slowly stands up, leaning his knee against her sex as he knots his fingers in her hair and focuses her gaze on his pelvis which he was rolling inches from her face.  
“Jesus Christ.” You blurt out, covering your mouth. “Oh babes, you are soooo fucked.” You say, laughing.  
“She will be… later.” Lucas says with a smirk as he glances in your direction.  
He leans her back against the chair as he straddles her, grinding his hips against hers. He tilts her head back and takes her bottom lip between his teeth, gently tugging it before releasing it. Chelsea lets out a slow breath as she closes her eyes.  
“Eyes on mine, kitten.” He growls at her, making her gasp.  
He places her hands on the chair behind her head and rolls his body seductively against hers, keeping his intense dark eyes locked on hers. He slowly rolls his shoulders back, letting the coat fall down his arms, pooling behind him on the ground.  
“You smell amazing, Dr. Koh.” Chelsea says as she leans her face towards his chest, brushing her nose up against his skin.  
“Babe, calm down!” Brooklyn laughs as she bites her lip, glancing at you, eyes wide.  
Lucas stands up and makes his way behind Chelsea’s chair. He grabs her by the hair and tugs her head back, bringing his lips down on hers before trailing his teeth along the side of her neck, biting at her skin. The bubbly blonde grips the arms of her chair as she lets out a giggle. He moves back around in front of her and takes the stethoscope in his hands. He puts the ends in his ears and holds it to her chest with one hand, the other softly brushing over her chest before taking one of her nipples between his fingers through the fabric of her dress. Chelsea lets out a loud moan which pleases the dark-haired man.  
“Holy. Fuck.” Priya says, her mouth hanging open.  
“I don’t know if this is going to help but try to breathe babes.” You say to the bubbly blonde.  
“It’s not gonna work, girly. I fucking promise you that.” She says breathlessly.  
Lucas rolls his body against hers, running his tongue across her lips as he continues to tug at her nipples.  
“I do believe your heart rate may be elevated, kitten.” His says huskily into her mouth.  
He kisses her hard, filling her mouth with his tongue as he brings his hands to her neck, squeezing slightly, making all of you gasp. The bubbly blondes’ hands find his body as she pulls him closer to her.  
“We’ve lost.” Priya says, throwing her hands up in the air.  
You all break into a fit of laughter, shaking your heads.  
“Okay Lucas, you can stop know. You fucking win the night.” You say to him with a chuckle.  
Lucas stands up and flashes you all his charming smile before sauntering back towards the villa. He glances back at Chelsea. “It’s gonna be a long night, kitten.” He says with a wink before disappearing out of your view.  
“Jesus, these guys are goin’ all out, aren’t they?” Shannon says, shaking her head.  
“I thought he was going to choke you, Chelsea.” Hannah says, a shocked expression on her face.  
Chelsea lets out a fit of giggles. “Oh, he chokes me, but I like it.” She says with a wink.  
“Girl, you are a freak!” Brooklyn yells over to the bubbly blonde. “You’re totally gonna get it tonight, I’m sure of that.”  
“Don’t threaten me with a good time!” Chelsea chimes, giggling uncontrollably.  
“We’ve got one more boy, ladies.” Priya says, casting her eyes around the group. “I bet Knox is gonna bring it.”  
“Do you think he’ll pick a rock song? Given that’s his genre?” Shannon asks you all.  
Chelsea shakes her head. “No, that boy can move that big sexy body to some R&B like you’ve never seen.”  
“Better than Bobby?” The beautiful brunette asks.  
“No, definitely not better than Bobby. I don’t think anyone can dance better than Bobby.” The bubbly blonde says, erupting into a fit of laughter.  
“Ah, I never would have guessed that Bobby had moves like that. I’m still shook.” Priya says, a small smirk on her face.  
The boys start to cheer as Knox enters your view. Closer by Nine Inch Nails blaring from the speakers.  
“I knew it would be a rock song.” Shannon says with a laugh.  
Knox looked un-fucking-believable. He had on a pair of the tightest leather pants you had ever seen bless such a phenomenal physique. His massive six foot five frame commanded all of your attention. He was shirtless which was a plus given the guy was covered in some of the sexiest tattoos you’d ever laid your eyes on. He makes his way towards Priya trailing his finger along her arm as he walks around behind her, resting his hands on her shoulders as he slowly starts to massage her. She lets out a soft moan, tilting her head back and closing her eyes. Knox quickly switches it up by moving in front of her and dropping down in her lap, moving his ass against her. She runs her hands up his back as she lets out a laugh. Knox had a big smile across his face and had fun with it. Didn’t try to go over the top. He stands up and saunters around to all of you, grinding in each of your laps.  
“I like your ink.” He whispers in your ear as he straddles you.  
“Thanks. Yours isn’t too bad either.” You say with a smirk.  
He rolls his body against you, your eyes focusing on his bulging abs and chest. You couldn’t help it, he was hot as hell. You let out a slow breath as you try to focus on anything but him, failing miserably. You lock eyes with him, and he gives you a big smile before standing up and heading over to Chelsea.  
“Hey there, princess.” He says to her as he takes her hands and stands her up.  
Chelsea lets out a giggle as he pulls her close to his chest, wrapping his arms around her body, running his fingers over the skin of her exposed back. He moves himself slowly against her, his eyes staring down at her adoringly. He leans down and whispers something in her ear and you could tell that they were having a conversation. His moves were sexy, but he wasn’t going over the top like the other boys had done. Instead, he was using this time to talk to her. You glance up at the terrace balcony and spot Lucas. He looked pissed as he glared at the tattooed man. Knox hugs her closer, continuing to talk to her as he lowers his body, grinding the length of her. He slowly leans back, mouthing the words of the song to the bubbly blonde.  
I want to fuck you like an animal  
I want to feel you from the inside  
I want to fuck you like an animal  
My whole existence is flawed  
You get me closer to God  
Chelsea lets out a giggle, shaking her head at the tattooed man. He breaks into a hearty laugh as he pulls her close, letting his hands find her ass, moving her body against his. You look back up towards Lucas, who at this point looked like he was ready to explode. You glance at Brooklyn and signal towards the terrace. Her eyes find him, she glances back at you, a panicked expression on her face. The music comes to and end and Knox takes a step back, but not before placing his finger under Chelsea’s chin, slowly tilting her head up towards his. His face moves in slow motion towards hers. The moment looked so intimate. He kisses her softly on the lips before he lets his tongue enter her mouth. He pulls her closer as he deepens the kiss, his fingers stroking the side of her neck. He swirls his mouth against hers, placing passionate kisses on her lips, taking them in between his own a few times before he slowly backs away, letting her go. He glances up towards the terrace balcony and spots Lucas, a smirk spreading across his face, before disappearing around the corner of the villa.  
Chelsea slowly makes her way back to her seat, bringing her hand to her lips. She looks at you all, a panicked expression on her face. “I didn’t… I didn’t want him to do that.” She says, her eyes wide. “Lucas is going to flip.” Her breath was coming out fast and it looked like she was going to have a panic attack.  
Within seconds you hear Lucas and Knox yelling from the terrace. You glance up towards the balcony and see Gary and Jakub holding the two of them either side of the terrace, standing in between the two men. The producers signal to you and the girls that it was time for you all to go get ready. You all stand up and make your way into the villa and up to the dressing room.  
“Don’t worry about it, babes. You didn’t kiss him, he kissed you.” You say to the bubbly blonde.  
You hoped you sounded as convincing as you were trying to convey because it was obvious… Chelsea was gonna have a lot of damage control to do with the dark-haired man.

GARY

You sit there, slouched down in your chair, waiting for the girls to come out. The crew had placed the heart rate monitors on your chests and instructed you to sit tight until it was time. There was a good amount of tension hanging in the air. Lucas had lost his shit when Knox got back up to the terrace. The dark-haired man had watched with daggers shooting out of his eyes as Knox not only rubbed his body all over Chelsea, but he very publicly kissed her. You had never seen Lucas so pissed off before and you couldn’t lie, a small part of you enjoyed it. It served him right, he had done nothing but treat you like a piece of shit since the moment he had arrived, with his smug fucking face and his posh attitude. For reasons unknown to you, he had walked in here with a problem. It was childish considering he didn’t fucking know you. So, good for Knox. The guy had come here on a mission to win Chelsea back, giving Lucas a run for his money and you hoped he succeeded. You glance around the group. Bobby and Noah were chatting quietly, the baker beaming. Since he had coupled up with Hannah, that smile had stayed permanently on his face. You were happy for the two of them. They seemed really smitten with each other. Lucas sat quietly, his posture rigid, his jaw clenched, eyes straight ahead. You could feel the dark-haired man’s fury from where you were sitting. Knox on the other hand, he looked calm as all get out. The tattooed man was chatting with Jakub, laughing, having the time of his life, without a care in the world. You glance at Henrik, the long-haired man looked deep in thought, chewing away at his thumb nail. Sounds of the girls cheering brings you all to attention. You sit up in your seat, hoping to see Brooklyn walk out from around the corner of the villa. The sound of rock music blares through the speakers as Lottie strolls into your view. She looked unbelievable. She had on a see through black sheer coverup with black pasties over her nipples and a tiny black pair of underwear. Black stiletto heels completed her look.  
“Keep your fuckin’ cool, bruv.” You say, glancing over at Jakub. The bodybuilders jaw was on the floor as he took in the sexy goth.  
She moves her body in front of all of you and slowly twirls around, revealing the fact that she was donning a thong.  
“Jesus Christ, bae.” Jakub says as he shakes his head.   
Lottie looks back over her shoulder at him as she slowly sways her body from side to side, lowering herself to the ground before standing back up and making her way towards the bodybuilder. She straddles him and runs her nails over his chest, giving him a sexy smirk.  
“Breathe, bruv.” You say to him, trying to hold your laughter in. The look on his face was fucking priceless.  
Lottie throws her head back as she grinds her hips on him. She brings her finger to her mouth and inserts it, taking it between her lips before drawing it out at an achingly slow pace. Jakub swallows hard as his hands grip her hips.   
“Hi, babes.” She says to him as her green eyes stare intensely at him.   
A renewed confidence comes over the bodybuilder as a smirk spreads against his face. “I’m loving this look, bae. Why don’t you wear it for me later?” He says with a wink making the pretty goth giggle.   
She wraps her arms around his neck, pulling his face to her chest as she shimmies against him. His hands find her ass, cupping them as he pulls her closer towards him.   
“You’re supposed to be keeping your heart rate down, mate.” Bobby says, laughing hysterically.   
Lottie stands up and turns around, getting down on her knees in front of him. She begins to twerk, her ass cheeks bouncing, making Jakub grip the arms of his chair so hard that you heard them cracking. She flips over and leans back, rolling her body towards him as she throws her head back, trailing her finger down between her breasts and over her sex.   
“Fucking Christ.” Jakub growls as he lets out a deep breath.   
“Jesus.” Lucas says, his eyes wide.   
This was a side to Lottie that none of you had ever seen before.   
She crawls towards him, placing her hands on his thighs as she slowly pulls herself up, letting her mouth run up his thigh and over his length under his pants. She drops down into his lap, grinding against him hard, making him let out a moan.  
“Jesus, bae. You gotta stop moving on me like that.” He says, chuckling as he buries his face in her neck.  
The music slows and she stands up. She grabs the bodybuilder by the collar of his shirt and pulls him to his feet, staring up at him. She runs her hand down his front and grips him through his pants, making him gasp.   
She lowers her eyes to the bulge in her hands. “I’ll see you later.” She bites her lip as she brings her eyes back to him, giving him a playful smirk. She turns around and slowly makes her way back around the corner of the villa.  
Jakub drops into his chair rubbing his hands over his face before adjusting himself. “Sorry, bruv. I fuckin’ tried but failed.” He says, letting out a laugh.   
“I had no idea Lottie was so…primal.” Lucas chuckles.  
Jakub casts him a lopsided smile. “That bird is a freak, bruv. For real.”  
The girls all start to cheer as the intro to Baby One More Time by Britney Spears blares through the speakers. Hannah slowly appears from around the corner, literally knocking the wind out of all of you. She was dressed like a sexy little schoolgirl, her breasts all but popping out of the tiny little white midriff she had tied around her small frame, her plaid red and black skirt about six inches too short. She had knee high stockings on and a pair of black Maryjane’s. Two long, braided pigtails rested over her shoulders, one hand playing with her hair, the other twirling a lollipop in between her lips. She had a small smirk on her face as she locked eyes with the baker.   
“Holy. Fucking. Shit.” Bobby says, his face flushing furiously.   
Hannah walks slowly towards him, doing a little spin as she gets closer. She pops the lollipop out of her mouth, making every last one of you let out a small groan from your gut, all of you thinking the exact same fucking thing. That sound, that was the sound that accompanied a good blowjob.  
“Jesus Christ, Han. You look fucking hot.” Bobby says to her with a smile, making the redhead blush slightly.  
The pretty redhead runs her hands up her stomach and over her chest, pulling at her shirt a bit as she pushes her chest forward, her beautiful breasts just begging to pop out. She slowly twirls her body down to the ground, sitting back on her feet, legs spread wide as she rolls her hips. Bobby lets out a slow breath as he takes her in, struggling to keep his composure. Hannah takes the lollipop and flicks her tongue across the top of it before taking it back into her mouth and popping it out again, making Bobby groan, as he tugs at his pants, adjusting himself.   
“Hi, baby.” The pretty redhead says with a sweet smile, looking up at the baker from under her long lashes.  
“You’re killing me, lass.” He says with a chuckle as he shakes his head. “You and that naughty little mouth of yours.” He smirks, as he bites his lip. Hannah expertly taunts him, her lips and tongue moving over the lollipop suggestively.  
Hannah turns around and gets down on all fours in front of Bobby. She spreads her legs wide and looks back over her shoulder at the baker as she twerks her ass at him, making her cheeks bounce.   
“Fuuuck.” Bobby says, as he brings his hand to his mouth.   
The pretty redhead lets out a small giggle, bringing a smirk to his face. Hannah stands up and sits down in the bakers’ lap, grinding her sex against him. She locks eyes with him, popping the lollipop out of her mouth again.   
“God damn, lass.” Bobby says as he grips her thighs. “You have no idea what’s in store for you later.” He smirks.   
“Steady on there, Bobbo.” Noah says with a laugh. “Deep breaths.”  
“Oh, imma go deep, trust me on that.” The baker says, biting his lip as his hands cup Hannah’s ass. He moves his hips against her, matching her movements.   
“Jesus, bruv. Careful now.” You say, laughing at the baker.  
He meets your eyes, a cheeky grin on his face.   
Hannah spins around in the bakers’ lap, placing her hands on her knees as she bounces her ass on him. You couldn’t lie, she looked fuckin’ hot. So hot, that you knew you were going to have a hard time ever seeing her as the timid little redhead you’d grown to know and love, ever again. Hannah leans back against Bobby, taking his hands in hers and brings them to her sex as she swirls her hips around on him, letting out soft moans into his ear. Bobby lets out a slow breath as he tilts his head back, letting out a groan towards the sky.  
“Holy hell, Hannah. I had no idea you were such a little minx.” Lucas says with a laugh.   
“Christ.” Knox says, as he adjusts his positioning, catching eyes with you.  
You make your eyes go wide, nodding your head. “Bruv, I know.”  
Hannah continues to move her body on Bobby, popping her hips and vibrating against him before bouncing her ass on him. The sound of her ass hitting his pants left all of you silent, unable to move, unable to take your eyes off them. The baker lets out a long breath, his jaw clenching as he grips her hips, pushing his pelvis up towards her.  
The song comes to an end and Hannah stands up. She grabs Bobby’s shirt and pulls him to his feet, placing a soft kiss on his lips. He swats her ass as she turns around to walk away.   
“Don’t you fucking dare think about changing out of that little thing you’ve got on, lass.” Bobby says to her with a smirk.  
“Oh?” The pretty redhead giggles. “You like it?”  
“Oh, I fucking like it alright. You’ve got detention tonight with Mr. McKenzie, lass.” He bites his lip at her making her break into a fit of giggles.   
She shakes her head and slowly makes her way back towards the corner of the villa.   
“I mean it! You better keep that shit on!” He yells after her as he takes his seat. He runs his hands through his short dreads. “Holy fuck.”  
“Bruv, I had no idea…” Jakub bellows, letting out a hearty laugh. “She seemed so innocent and pure.”  
“Looks can be deceiving, mate.” The baker says with a big smile.   
“Well, that was definitely the surprise of the night.” Lucas nods.   
“Agreed.” You say to the dark-haired man, letting out a slow breath.   
A sultry beat begins to play as the girls all cheer from the terrace balcony.  
“I know this song. Rihanna I think.” Bobby says as he adjusts himself and gets ready for the next girl.   
“Get. The. Fuck. Out.” Jakub says, his eyes wide.   
“Jesus Christ.” Lucas growls under his breath.   
“Umm… Holy. Shit.” The big librarian says, his mouth hanging open.  
You look up and see Brooklyn walking towards you all, her hips swaying, her demeanor demanding attention. She was wearing a barely there leather bra and panties set. Her breasts pushed up, bulging out of the top of the leather bra. She had on a pair of thigh high black boots with a long black whip thrown over her shoulder, trailing behind her. Her eye makeup was dark making her honey colored eyes stand out, her lips painted a deep shade of red, her long dark hair pulled up on top of her head in a tight ponytail, a long braid cascading over her shoulder. She snaps the whip across the ground, fixing you all with an intense stare, a small sexy smirk on her face. She slowly lowers her body to the ground, spreading her legs, softly swaying her hips from side to side, rolling her head back as her tongue runs over her lips.  
“Oh. My. God.” Bobby says, covering his mouth with his hands, his eyes bulging out of his head.   
You feel your heart begin to pound out of your chest as you read the words kiss here across the top of her left breast, bite here written on her right inner thigh. She slowly twirls her body up and turns around, bending all the way down, running her hands down the back of her toned legs, the words spank here written across her right ass cheek. The panties left little to the imagination, but God damn, was your imagination giving you some beautiful mental images right now. They were easily the hottest pair of panties you had ever seen on the most beautiful woman ever created.  
“Jesus Christ.” You say as you let out a slow breath.   
You glance over at the guys. They all looked gob smacked.   
She lowers her body, seductively rolling her hips, bouncing her ass at the lot of you before she stands back up. She fixes her eyes on Henrik and slowly saunters over towards him, the sound of the whip smacking the ground makes you all jump. She puts her heel up on his thigh as she moves her body in front of him, her hands cupping her breasts, her stomach muscles flexing.   
“Oh my God… Wow.” Henrik says as his eyes take her in, hungrily.   
She lowers her body into his lap and wraps her arms around his neck. She grinds her pelvis against him, making the long-haired man gasp. You feel a surge of jealousy flow through your veins. Watching her, moving like that on another man, made your body ache. The sound of Rihanna’s seductive voice permeating your brain.  
No teasin’  
You’ve waited long enough  
Go deep,   
Imma throw it at ya,  
Can’t catch it  
Don’t hold back,  
You know I like it rough  
Know I’m feelin’ ya, huh  
Know you likin’ it, huh  
She spins around in his lap and bends down, placing her palms flush against the ground as she hooks her legs around the back of his chair, slowly circling her ass in front of the long-haired blonde. She brings her hands to the back of her head, pulling herself up with her toned thighs. She makes the left side of her ass jump, followed by the right before bouncing both cheeks in his lap. Henrik lets his hands run over the soft skin of her ass, making you want to jump out of your chair. She stands up and slowly fixes her eyes on you, a small smile playing at the corner of her lips. You shake your head, letting out a laugh. You were fucked. She slams the whip against the ground again as she approaches you, making your length desperately push against your jeans. She lowers her body slowly into your lap as she wraps her long braid in her fist, jerking her head back as she moves her hips hard against you. You could feel your blood pumping through your veins, hear your pulse in your head. You knew that she could feel how hard you were beneath her, but that didn’t stop her. You let out a slow breath as she brings her honey brown eyes to yours, her beautiful irises filled with intensity. She wraps her arms around your neck and pulls you towards her body, moving her chest against you, her sex grinding on you hard. You could feel her own heart beating out of her chest against yours. She throws her head back as a soft moan escapes her lips, setting your body on fire, making you white knuckle the arms of your chair. You close your eyes, trying to concentrate on breathing. When you open them, you’re met with her face barely an inch from yours. She brushes her nose against your cheek as she takes your hair in her hand, pulling your head back, her teeth grazing the skin of your neck as she works her way towards your ear.   
“Paybacks a bitch, Gare-bear.” She whispers. The feeling of her lips on your skin, the warm sensation of her breath, it makes your body shiver. You let out a groan, your rock-hard length protesting against your jeans, pushed hard against her sex.  
So why you standing over there with ya clothes on?  
Baby strip down for me,  
Go on take ‘em off  
Don’t worry baby,  
Imma meet you half way  
‘Cause I know you wanna see me  
She slowly stands up, giving you a smirk as she moves around, dropping her ass into Jakub, Bobby, Knox and Noah’s laps before fixing her eyes on Lucas. The dark-haired man swallows hard as his eyes wander the length of her. She sways seductively in front of him, smacking the whip against the ground again before she slowly lowers herself into his lap. She hooks her legs over his shoulders and leans back, running her hands up her stomach and chest. She slowly points her toes towards the sky and spreads her legs wide, locking eyes with the dark-haired man. She places a finger in her mouth and slowly pulls it out, letting her teeth graze over her skin.  
“Jesus Christ, Brooklyn.” Lucas growls. “Fuck.”  
She grabs him by the collar of his shirt and pulls herself up. “I was feeling really naughty and I heard you were just the man to see.” She says seductively as her fingers find their way to the buttons of his pressed, white shirt. With one swift movement, she rips his shirt open, the buttons flying in every direction. He lets out a low growl as she drags her nails down his chest, his stomach muscles flexing at the sensation. She wraps her arms around his neck, moving her body on him, rubbing her skin against his. She takes his hand in hers and brings it down hard on her ass cheek, directly over the words spank here. The sound of his palm connecting with her ass ringing out across the group of you.  
“You are a naughty one, aren’t you?” Lucas says to her, biting his lip.  
“I’m gonna have a fucking heart attack.” Bobby says as he lets out a shaky breath.  
No heels,  
No shirt,  
No skirt,  
All I’m in is just skin  
No jeans,  
Take em off,  
Wanna feel your skin  
You a beast, oh  
You know that I like that  
Come on baby,  
All I wanna see you in is just skin  
She wraps the whip around Lucas’ neck, quickly running her hand up the length of it, tightening it against his throat.  
Bobby lets out a gasp as he runs his hands through his hair, locking eyes with you. The bakers’ eyes were bulging out of his skull and you knew that he was just as turned on as you were. This was a side to the beautiful brunette that none of you could have predicted.   
She pulls Lucas towards her, her face achingly close to his as she pops her hips against him before circling her sex on him. Lucas bites his lip, keeping his eyes locked on the beautiful brunettes’. You could see his muscles tensing and relaxing, the dark-haired man having a hard time keeping control of himself. She tightens the whip on his neck as she trails her lips over his ear and down his neck, biting his skin and tugging, pulling out a loud growl from the dark-haired man. She releases him from her bite, a red imprint of her teeth visible on his skin and removes the whip from his neck as she spins around and leans back against him. She rolls her entire body on him making him let out a long breath.  
“Umm…Try to breath, bruv.” Jakub says, his eyes transfixed on her.  
“Easier said than done, mate.” Lucas says as he swallows hard, his dark eyes burning with lust for the beautiful brunette.  
You glance at Henrik, his green eyes were focused on the dark-haired man. You could tell that the wheels in his head were turning, the unmistakable look of jealousy on his face.   
Welcome to the club, bruv. I’m Gary. Nice to meet you.  
The beautiful brunette stands up and lowers herself down to the ground into a split before laying back on the ground. She bites her lip and tilts her head back as she runs her hands over her body. She flips over onto her stomach and positions her forearms on the ground as she slowly lifts her body up into the air in a handstand, her body rolling the entire way up. Every muscle in her back and stomach flexed. She looked so fuckin’ hot  
“Fucking Christ.” Bobby says as he lets out a loud whistle.   
She circles her hips around before twerking her ass in the air. She lowers her feet to the ground and stands up as the music slowly fades out. She gives you all a small smirk as her cheeks flush a furious shade of read.   
“Oh my God, babe.” Henrik says as he runs his hands over his face. “Where did you learn to move like that?”  
The beautiful brunette shrugs and lets out a small giggle.   
“That was the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen.” Bobby says with a smirk as he stands up and starts clapping at the beautiful brunette, making her erupt into laughter.  
“Bye boys.” She says as she blows you all a kiss. Her eyes lock on yours for a second and she gives you a small smile, making your chest ache.   
She turns on her heel and begins to walk away from the lot of you, stopping after a few small steps. “Hey Lucas?”  
He gives her a big smile. “Yes, Brooklyn?” He says, his eyes transfixed on her.   
“Do you think Emma Watson dances like that?” She asks, staring into his eyes intensely as a small smirk appears on her face.   
“Oh shit!” Jakub says, laughing hysterically.   
Lucas lets out a chuckle as he shakes his head. “I stand corrected.” He says, smiling at her. “Well played, Brooklyn. Well. Fucking. Played.”  
“Dayyyuuummm!” Bobby says as he jumps up and runs around his chair, laughing into his hands  
“Sorry about the bitemark, babe.” She says as she gives the dark-haired man a wink and saunters off out of your sight.   
“Well, she sure fuckin’ showed you!” Jakub says as he runs over and grips Lucas by the shoulders, jostling him.  
“Hey, that’s what you get for talkin’ shit.” You say with a hearty laugh.  
“God damn, Henrik. You’re a lucky fucking guy.” Knox says to the long-haired blonde.  
Henrik leans back in his chair, smiling. You just nod even though you really wanted to go knock his head off his body.  
“You alright over there Noah? You just had to watch your baby sister get all nasty.” Bobby chuckles.  
Noah shakes his head, running his hands over his face. “I’m speechless. I did not expect that.” He says before breaking into a fit of laughter.   
“Who would’ve guessed that the two sweethearts of the villa would turn out to be such naughty little things?” Knox says.   
“Oh, I knew Hannah would be a naughty little lass.” Bobby says with a smirk. “That girl is…damn.”  
Lucas runs his hands through his hair as he leans back into his chair.   
“She left a pretty good mark on your neck there, bruv.” Jakub says nodding towards the dark-haired man’s neck.  
“I don’t mind. She was speaking my language.” He says with a laugh.  
You let out a deep breath trying to get the images of her out of your head so you could get rid of the massive boner you had pushing up against your jeans. The next few girls seemed to fly by. Shannon had come out and did a little dance in Noah’s lap, Sage had given you all mediocre lap dances and Priya had come out wearing this sexy little leotard as she twerked on Knox to Cardi B. You were unable to focus on anything except Brooklyn. The way she had looked at you, that smile she gave you. You weren’t imagining it, there was something behind it. God, you just needed her to remember the night on the daybeds. The way she clung to you, the way she cried against your chest as she pulled your body closer to hers, the song that happened to be on that explained every feeling you had been having in your body since the moment she had told you that it was over. You needed her to remember. She needed to know how much you loved her, how much you wanted to be with her, take care of her, please her, experience those every day things with her once this shit was over.  
A heavy bass flow comes from the speakers as Chelsea skips out from the corner of the villa, cheered on by the girls up on the terrace balcony. She looked cute, all dressed up in a red little cat suit, ears and all. She slowly moves her body to the heavy beat, twerking her ass and circling her hips. She saunters around, dancing in front of all of you, except Knox, before making her way towards Lucas. The dark-haired mans’ lips were pressed in a straight line, his body slack in his chair, his eyes emotionless as he stared at the bubbly blonde. She hesitates for a second before slowly straddling him and wrapping her arms around his neck. She moves her hips against his as he lets out a soft sigh, rubbing the back of his head, his eyes avoiding her gaze. From the tension in his jaw you could tell that he was not only pissed at Knox, but he was pissed at Chelsea as well. It was hardly fair considering Knox had kissed her, not the other way around. You felt bad for her. Lucas was an intense guy with a major jealousy streak, and she was so opposite of that. They were an odd pairing. She’d be better off with Knox. He was a cool bloke. Laid back and mellow. She leans her head back as she moves on him, taking his hands and placing them on her hips. Lucas’ hands just rested where she put them. He didn’t hold her, grip her, didn’t show any interest in her whatsoever. She stops dancing and sits there for a moment, staring at the dark-haired man. He slowly brings his eyes to hers, not saying a word.   
“Lucas…” She whispers. “I…”  
The dark-haired man leans back in his chair, casually.   
“I’m sorry. I didn’t know he was going to kiss me.” She says.  
“From where I was standing, it looked like you kissed him back, Chelsea.” He says to her, quietly.  
She shakes her head. “No, I didn’t. I didn’t know he was gonna do that. I swear it.”  
“If you have unresolved feelings for him, then you should just tell me.” His voice was stern and commanding.  
You glance around at the others, all of the guys looked uncomfortable.   
She places her hands on his face. “I don’t have any unresolved feelings for him, Lucas. What we had, it was four years ago. It’s in the past.”  
“That’s not what it looked like.” He says as he removes her hands from his face. “Really, Chelsea. I’m just not in the mood for… this.” He says as he motions his hands towards her.   
She drops her hands down into her lap, shaking her head. You couldn’t help but feel a bit bad for her. It was obvious that she cared a lot for Lucas, for reasons you just couldn’t understand.   
“You’re not in the mood for what?” She asks him, bringing her eyes to his.  
“For this, Chelsea. You dancing on me, having this conversation right here, right now. I’m not in the mood for it.”  
“But, I didn’t do anything wrong. If I looked like I kissed him back, I didn’t mean to. You have to believe me. Please say you believe me.” She chokes.   
You glance over at Knox. The tattooed mans’ face looked pained, remorseful even. Had he known that this was what Chelsea would have been met with by him kissing her, you doubt he would have done it.   
“I said I’m not having this conversation right now.” Lucas says to her as he pinches the bridge of his nose.   
“So that’s it? You’re just gonna brush me off? You’re not even gonna talk to me about it?” The bubbly blonde says to him, her voice raising slightly.   
He glares at her. “That’s right. I’m not going to talk about this right now. We can speak later, in private.” He says. “But this, I’m not feeling it right now… So, if you don’t mind.” He says as he motions towards her body sitting on his.  
“But…”  
“Why don’t you go give Knox a dance. I’m sure he’d enjoy it.” The dark-haired man says, his gaze locked hard on hers.   
Chelsea’s shoulders slump as she shakes her head softly. She slowly stands up, twisting her fingers together. “Lucas…”  
Lucas shakes his head. “Chelsea… Please. I’m angry and I just need to be able to cool off for a bit before we talk, okay?”  
The bubbly blonde nods her head as she wipes the tears from her eyes. She turns and slowly walks back towards the corner of the villa. The music blared for a few more minutes before finally going silent. All of you sitting there in an awkward silence, unsure of what to say, before Knox finally speaks.   
“You know, you shouldn’t take it out on her because I kissed her, mate.” He says to the dark-haired man. “She doesn’t deserve that.”  
“And what does she deserve, Knox? Enlighten me, please. I’m just dying to hear your take on the matter.” Lucas says as he casually relaxes into his chair, fixing his gaze on the tattooed man.   
“You can be pissed off at me all you want, I think it’s clear that quite frankly, I don’t give a fuck. But Chelsea, she deserves to be treated with fucking respect, mate.” Knox says, his eyes blazing into Lucas’. “She doesn’t deserve to be made to feel like shit because you’ve got some fucking jealousy issues.”  
“Fuck you. You don’t know shit about me.” Lucas seethes.   
“And you don’t know shit about Chelsea.” The tattooed man says to him. “I’m not going to apologize for wanting her, not gonna apologize for wanting to win her back. She’s an amazing woman. If you don’t recognize that, well that’s fine. It just makes my job easier.” He says, glaring at the dark-haired man. “But you making her feel like that, making her cry and embarrassing her like that, that’s a low fucking move, even for you.”  
Lucas lets out a laugh.  
“Go on and laugh it up Dr. Koh. The fact that you just sit there with that smug fucking look on your face, not even phased by how hurt she is, that tells me all I need to know about you.”  
“Why don’t you just mind your own fucking business?” Lucas says, glaring at him.  
“Chelsea is my business.”  
“She hasn’t been your business for four fucking years.” Lucas says, scowling.   
“Maybe not, but when I see her being treated poorly by a fuck like you, I make it my business.” He says, sitting forward in his chair.   
You lean forward, readying yourself just in case the tattooed man decided to go for it and rip this pricks head off.   
“Guys, why don’t we just chill out with the show of testosterone for a bit, alright?” Bobby says, glancing between the two men.   
“Maybe you should have made her your business four years ago. Then you wouldn’t have had to come all the way here to confess your love to a woman you haven’t spoken to in years.” Lucas says, a smirk playing at his lips. “You think she wants you, mate? What, so you can leave her sitting at home? Go on the road, touring and fucking whores along the way while she’s barefoot and pregnant with a baby on her hip? All so you can go live out your little pipe dream?”  
“Pipe dream?” Knox says with a laugh. “Motherfucker, my little pipe dream has paid off pretty fuckin’ well. You think I’m intimidated by you because you’re a doctor, because you’ve got money? Nah. I’ve got more money than you could ever dream of in your fuckin’ life, and I didn’t get all mine from daddy.” He says with a smirk. “Yea, I looked your ass up as soon as I saw that she was coupled with you. Son of a world-renowned neurosurgeon, grew up in a mansion, living the life of an affluent prick. But hey, maybe the apple doesn’t fall far from the tree. I’m curious, did your father treat your mother the way you treated Chelsea?”  
Lucas jumps up out of his seat. “Don’t you fucking say a word about my mother.” The dark-haired man seethes. “I could fucking ruin you with one phone call. My affluent lifestyle comes with the perks of destroying your fucking life if I wanted to. You’d be back to playing the local pubs in no time, mate. Don’t fuck with me.”  
“Let’s just calm down, alright?” Noah says as he stands up, placing his hand on Lucas’ shoulder.   
“I’m calm.” Knox says as he leans back in his chair with a smirk.  
“Just cool off a bit, you can always talk to Chelsea later, or tomorrow. Just cool off. No sense in having a conversation when you’re upset.” The big librarian says to Lucas.  
Lucas nods his head and sits down.  
A text rings out from the group of you. Bobby takes his phone out. “Gather the girls, we’re gonna find out who won.”

NOAH

“Hey handsome.” Shannon says to you with a smile.   
“Hey.” You say to the curly redhead as you lean down and place a soft kiss on her lips.  
You take her hand in yours and lead her over to the firepit to await the results of the Heart Rate Challenge. Shannon had come out of her shell a little bit tonight. The curly redhead had a fear of feeling humiliated and judged, and she had taken a big step tonight with the cute little lap dance she had given you. It wasn’t anything over the top like some of the other girls did, but you found that you liked her approach more. It was her, and that made it perfect. Things with Shannon had been progressing nicely and you were really starting to have feelings towards the girl, feelings that had caught you by surprise. You didn’t expect to get over Marisol as quickly as you did. You had expected to be a bit sad, depressed even. You had really liked Marisol but had learned the hard way that she just hadn’t taken what the two of you had as seriously as you did, but that was okay. Shannon walking back into the villa had given you a second chance at a meaningful relationship, a second chance at getting to know the curly redhead, the real woman underneath that witty, sarcastic exterior. Underneath it all, Shannon was a soft spirt, sure she had a bit of fire to her personality and she called things like she saw them, but she was a woman who was riddled with insecurities. When she looked in the mirror, she didn’t see the breathtaking woman you saw, she saw a woman who needed to lose weight, a woman who because she didn’t look like all the girls advertised on the telly or in the magazines, assumed that meant that she wasn’t beautiful. Yesterday morning she had told you that she was worried that you would feel disappointed with the way she looked because she was bigger than all of the other girls here, but in your eyes, Shannon was easily the most beautiful girl in this villa.   
“Beauty, I think I’m gonna have to switch your nickname after that performance you gave earlier.” Bobby says to the beautiful brunette.  
She shakes her head as she lets out a small laugh. “Oh God, no.” She giggles. “I kinda like beauty. It’s cute and no one else calls me that. Makes it feel special.” She says, smiling at the baker.  
“Aw, Beauty.” He says as he pulls her into a side hug. “You’re such a softy sometimes. Don’t ever change.”  
“I won’t.” She says through a laugh.   
You and Shannon take a seat beside Brooklyn and Henrik, everyone casually talking and laughing while the group of you waited for the results of the challenge. You glance over at Lucas and give the dark-haired man a small smile. He returns it gratefully. You felt sorry for him. Sure, he didn’t react in the most appropriate way, especially towards Chelsea, but you could see his side too. You had seen the exchange between Knox and Chelsea and it did look like the bubbly blonde kissed him back. The kiss was a good fifteen to twenty seconds, so Lucas’ anger was warranted. You liked Knox and you understood that his entire reason for coming on the show was to win Chelsea back, but it was obvious that he was trying to get a rise out of the dark-haired man. A text chime sounds out from the group. Gary stands up as he takes out his phone.   
“Islanders, the results are in. Boys, you had an average heart rate of 96 beats per minute. Girls, you had an average heart rate of 113 beats per minute. Congratulations boys! #AndItsTheBoysForTheWin.”  
“It was my exceptional dancing skills, wasn’t it?” Bobby says as he jumps up and begins to move his body like a snake.  
All the girls break into a fit of laughter, shaking their heads.   
“That’s exactly what it was, Bobs.” Shannon says sarcastically, a small smirk on her face.   
“Bonnie lass… I saw you sneakin’ a lil’ peek at this here sexy Scot.” He smiles at the curly redhead as he gestures towards his body.  
She shakes her head, laughing hysterically. “You’re too much.”  
Everyone stands up and starts to head back towards the villa. You take Shannon’s hand in yours and pull her close. “Let’s head up to the rooftop terrace. I have a surprise for you.” You say to her with a smile.   
“You should know that I’m not the biggest fan of surprises, handsome.” She says narrowing her eyes at you in the sexy way that she always did.   
“I think you’ll like this one.” You smirk.  
You lead her into the villa and up to the terrace, closing the door behind the two of you.   
“Aw, this is so nice.” The curly redhead says as she takes in the view before her.   
The couch cushions were arranged on the ground with lots of blankets, the bottle of champagne you had snagged earlier was resting in a bucket full of ice, two champagne flutes beside it.   
“I thought it would be nice to get a bit of space from the others, enjoy the stars, talk.” You say to her with a broad smile. “I told you you’d like this surprise.”  
She walks over to you and wraps her arms around your waist, resting her hands on your lower back. “I do. Thank you. You’re very sweet.” She says as she kisses you softly.   
You remove her arm from your back, taking her hand in yours and lead her over to the makeshift bed of cushions you had meticulously arranged. You step out of your shoes and sit down, extending your hand to her. She takes it appreciatively. You grab the bottle of champagne and pop the cork, letting the bubbles fall into the ice bucket before filling the flutes up. You gently hand one to her and the two of you lay back against the couch cushions, gazing up at the night sky. A soft breeze blows over the two of you, making Shannon shiver slightly.   
“You cold? Here, take my shirt.” You say as you set your glass down and unbutton your long-sleeved shirt.  
“No, that’s okay. Then you’ll be cold.” She says to you, softly patting your knee.   
“I insist. Besides, I’m a bit hot if I’m honest.” You say to her, giving her a soft smile.   
A small smirk plays at her lips. “You’re just saying that. I can read it in your eyes.” She says with a chuckle. “I’m okay, really. We’ve got plenty of blankets.”  
You take your shirt off and hold it out in front of her. “I insist.” You say with a smirk.   
“Is this that stubborn side coming out again, handsome?” She asks as she sets her glass down and puts your shirt on, wrapping it around her body.  
You let out a hearty laugh. “No, this is me being a gentleman, Shan.”  
She brings the sleeve of your shirt to her nose. “Your cologne smells amazing.”  
“Thanks. It’s Giorgio Armani Code. One of my favorites.” You say with a smile.   
“I can see why. It smells really good.” She says as she lets out small sigh and leans back, taking a sip of champagne from her glass. “So, tell me. Where do you see yourself in five years?” She asks you.  
“Is this a test? Is there a penalty for answering incorrectly?” You chuckle.  
She picks a stray leaf from your pants and tosses it to the ground beside her. “No, I’m just curious.”  
“Well, I’d be thirty by then, so I’d hope that I’d be in a committed relationship, maybe even married.”  
“Any kids?”   
You nod your head. “Yea, I’d like to have kids one day. I don’t know if that would be in the cards within the next five years, but at some point I’d like that. Of course, that would be something I’d have to discuss with my future wife.” You say with a smirk. “Why? Are you saying you’d like to have kids with me, Shan?”  
She chokes on her champagne before letting out a hearty laugh. “No, definitely not... Not that I think you wouldn’t be a good dad, because I think you’d be great.” She smiles. “I mean, not that I’m saying I would never have kids with you… Wait, that came out wrong… Not that I’m thinking about having kids with you is what I meant to say, I was just asking because… well because I guess that’s what people ask when they’re getting to know one another… I mean.”  
You stare at her in awe, she was so cute when she stuttered around.   
“I’m not saying that I’m thinking I would be that woman you’re talking about, that’s what I’m trying to say.” She says as she downs her champagne and grabs the bottle, slowly pouring it into her glass, taking a few more hearty gulps. “What? Why are you giving me that look?” She asks, chuckling.  
“No reason.” You say, a smile playing at the corners of your mouth. “I just find you enchanting, is all.”  
“Well, that’s certainly one I’ve never heard before.” She laughs as her beautiful eyes focus on yours.   
“What about you? Where do you see yourself in five years?” You ask as you lean back into the pillows, staring at the beautiful woman beside you.  
“Honestly, I’d settle for just a stable relationship at this point.” She says with a laugh.   
“Dated a lot of frogs, have you?”  
“You could say that.” She says as she tucks a strand of hair behind her ear.   
You let your eyes take her in. Her skin was like porcelain, adorable freckles donned her face sparingly, her cheekbones sat high, her beautiful blue eyes with hues of violet reflected in the moonlight. She was enchanting. You weren’t just saying that or using it as a line.   
“I can feel you staring at me.” She giggles as she turns her gaze to you.   
“Can’t I look at you?” You ask her, a soft smile on your face.  
She lets her gaze fall to your lips, hesitantly leaning towards you for just a second before she stops. She leans back into the pillows and sets her glass down on the ground beside her. You take out your phone and hit your music app, putting on a romantic playlist. The voice of Marvin Gaye radiating from the speaker, the beautiful melody of Let’s Get It On filling the air. You set your phone down and stand up, extending your hand to her.   
“What are you doing?” She asks you, a small smirk on her face.  
You give her a small smile. “May I have this dance?”   
“Oh, Noah. I don’t know. I’m not the best dancer.” She says as she shakes her head, her cheeks flushing slightly.   
“I don’t care.” You say as you take a step closer.  
She looks at you, studying you for a moment. “That’s a pretty sexy song you picked there.”  
“It is.” You say as you keep your eyes locked on hers.   
She slowly takes your hand and stands up. You take a step back, pulling her towards you as you wrap one arm around her waist, the other holding her hand up to your chest. You slowly start to sway your body from side to side as you rest your cheek against the side of her head, taking in the smell of her hair. You could feel her body trembling slightly, making you pull her closer to you.   
“You know, I think dancing is one of the most intimate things you can do with another human being.” You say quietly. “Two bodies moving against each other, each person affected by the melody differently. It’s like a silent conversation. No need for words.”  
She nods her head as she rests her face against your chest, wrapping her arm tighter around the small of your back. You nuzzle your face in her hair, softly brushing your lips against the skin of her cheek. You close your eyes, enjoying the feeling of her in your arms.   
“How is it that my heart is pounding out of my chest and yours is so… so calm?” She asks you, looking up at you.  
“Do I make your heart pound out of your chest, Shan?” You say, smiling down at her.   
“Just a little bit.” She laughs.   
“Good.” You say as you let your eyes glance towards her lips.  
“Is it?”  
You nod softly. “Definitely.” You say quietly, almost in a whisper.   
You bring your hand up to her cheek, softly stroking her soft skin as you cup her face in your hand, keeping her gaze on yours as your bodies swayed against each other. Her fingers softly caress your bare chest, sending a chill throughout your body. You move closer to her, letting your lips brush against hers before kissing her soft and slow. Your tongue slowly separates her lips, finding hers. You wrap your arms around her waist and deepen the kiss, your mouth covering hers, your tongue exploring every millimeter of her own. She lets out a soft moan into your mouth, eliciting an immediate response in your length. You kiss her plump lips, taking them between yours, feeling her let go of her inhibitions a little as she pulls you closer to her, running her hands down your back, her nails trailing softly over your skin.   
“You’re so beautiful, Shan.” You whisper against her lips. “You make me feel.”  
“I make you feel what?” She asks you.  
“That’s it. You make me feel.”   
She runs her hand around to your chest, letting her fingers trace over your abs, giving you goosebumps. “That’s the most romantic thing anyone’s ever said to me.” She whispers.   
You pull back, gazing down into her eyes. “It’s true. When I’m around you, you make me feel… different…alive.”  
Her eyes soften and her lip trembles slightly. “Really?”  
You nod. “Absolutely. I don’t know if I’ve told you lately, but I feel like the luckiest man on earth. Just being here with you, being in your presence, nothing tops it.”  
She pulls your lips down on hers, hard. Her tongue filling your mouth. You wrap your arms around her and grab the back of her thighs, hoisting her up. She wraps her legs around your waist, her hands gripping at the taut muscles in your back.   
“Am I too heavy?” She asks, pulling back for just a second, concern in her eyes.   
“Not at all.” You smile before meeting her lips again.   
You slowly carry her to the cushions on the terrace floor, bending down and laying her down gently, your body covering her own. You run your hands up her sides as you kiss her passionately. Her hands run the length of your back, her breath hot against your lips.   
“You’re the sexiest thing I’ve ever laid eyes on.” You whisper against her lips.   
“Do you really mean that?” She says.   
You push your length against her. “Yes. See what you do to me?” You say as you move your mouth down the side of her neck, pulling a soft moan from her mouth. “You’re sexy.” You say as you kiss her skin. “You’re beautiful.” Your tongue tastes her skin. “You’re everything perfect in this world.” You say as your lips find her earlobe, making her dig her nails into your back.   
You bring your lips back to her mouth, kissing her tenderly before trailing them down her throat and towards her chest. You run your hands up under her shirt, feeling her tense slightly.   
You pull away, bringing your eyes to hers. “Shan, you don’t have to do anything you’re not comfortable with. I meant what I said yesterday. I’m not going to be upset.”   
“No, it’s not that. I want to, I really do.” She says quietly. “I want to do this. It’s been a long time since I’ve been with a man. I’m just… a bit nervous.”  
“It’s okay to be nervous.” You smile at her. “I’m nervous too.”  
“But you seem so calm and collected.” She says with a laugh.   
You bring her hand to your chest, letting her feel your heart hammering against her palm. “I’m bricking it.”  
“You know, I think you would actually make an excellent poker player. You’ve got the whole I’m not phased look down pat.” She smiles.   
“I like to think of it as being mysterious.” You say with a chuckle. “I mean it though, anything you’re not ready for, just let me know. I have no problem waiting, Shan.”  
“I want to, I do. I just get in my own head.” She says, giving you a sad smile.   
“Okay, well I think I have a little solution to your problem.” You smirk.  
“Oh? And what’s that?”  
“Let me get in your head.” You say quietly as you kiss her lips softly. “Let me drown out all those fears.” You tongue softly trails over her lips. “Let me make you feel good.” You say, brushing your nose against hers. “And if at any point you want to stop, or if there’s something you don’t feel comfortable with, just tell me, and we’ll stop.” You pull back, letting your eyes meet hers. “No questions asked.”  
She nods her head. “Okay.” She says with a sweet smile.  
“Yea?”  
“Yea.” She says as she pulls your mouth back down to hers.   
She lets her tongue find yours, her hands running over your chest, softly caressing your skin. You run your fingers softly down the front of her cotton tank top, slowly rolling it up as you move your mouth down her throat and across her chest, letting your lips brush against her hard nipples, pulling out a quiet moan from the curly redhead. You roll her shirt up higher, letting your lips kiss her cleavage, your hands massaging her breasts through her bra. She digs her nails into your sides as she closes her eyes, her body arching slightly towards you. She puts her hand on your chest and pushes you up.   
“Do you want to stop?” You ask her.  
She shakes her head. “No, just getting these clothes out of the way.” She says with a small smirk as she removed your shirt off her body and pulls her tank top over her head. She reaches her hands behind her back, the movement pushing her collarbones forward. Your lips find them immediately, placing soft kisses against her skin. She unhooks her bra and pulls the straps down her arms, tossing it to the side with her shirt. You sit back on your knees for a moment, taking her in. She had the most beautiful breasts you had ever seen. Perfectly plump, sitting high on her chest, at least a large C cup, even her nipples were perfect. She blushes slightly under your gaze.   
“I knew it. Perfect.” You say quietly with a small smile.   
She grips your arms and pulls you back down on top of her, your mouth finding her skin again. You trail your tongue down her chest and over her breast. The feeling of her skin prickling with goosebumps pulls a quiet moan from your throat. You circle your tongue around her nipple before taking it softly into your mouth. You flick your tongue over it, making her breath catch. You run your hands up the front of her body, kneading her breasts in your hands as you mouth moves from one nipple to the other, giving them both the proper attention they deserved. You kiss down her stomach, making sure to kiss over her stretch marks, letting her know that you thought they were beautiful. You tongue trails over towards her side, making her let out a small laugh.   
“I’m ticklish.” She giggles.  
“Oh?” You say playfully as you let your teeth graze her sensitive spot, making her wiggle beneath you.   
You sit up on your knees letting your gaze fall to her jeans. You bite your lip as you slowly hook your fingers in the waistline of her pants, raising an eyebrow at her as if to ask if she wanted you to continue. She gives you a small nod. You unbutton her pants as she lifts her hips, letting you pull them down her long legs.   
“Why, Shan. You’re not wearing any panties.” You say with a chuckle.   
“I can go grab a pair if you’d like.” She says sarcastically.  
You let out a hearty laugh, shaking your head no. “Absolutely not. I prefer you without them.”   
“So…you’re not… disappointed?” She asks you as she runs her finger over her lip, worry in her eyes.   
“No.” You say softly. “I think you’re lovely.”  
She gives you a small smile and lets out a sigh of relief, pulling at your heart. You hated the fact that she didn’t see the same beauty you saw when you looked at her. You meet her eyes as you let your hand slowly make its way down her stomach and towards her sex. She lets out a slow breath, her eyes locked on yours. Your fingers gently stroke her, exploring her folds and finding her center. She bites her lip softly as she closes her eyes, tilting her head back. You circle your thumb over her swollen center, watching her react. The way her legs jerked slightly, the way her chest rose and fell with each deep breath she took, the way she blew out slow breaths of air with every movement of your hand against her, it turned you on. You could feel your length pressing up against your pants, desperately wanting to come out. You position yourself in front of her, bringing your mouth down to her sex as you slowly let your tongue part her, making her gasp. You keep your eyes locked on her face as you slowly but firmly, lick her center. She lets out a moan as she arches her back. You run your hand up the front of her, playing with her nipples, pushing your tongue harder against her, speeding up the pace slightly as you suck her into your mouth. She lets out a moan as her hand softly plays with your hair.   
“How am I doing? Am I getting in your head yet?” You ask against her.  
“You could say that.” She says, laughing quietly.   
You flick your tongue across her, feeling her center swell against your mouth, kissing and licking it passionately as if it was your life source. Her body trembled and her hips moved involuntarily. You wrap your arms around her thighs, pulling her down harder to your mouth, sucking her in, your tongue working her sex. She lets out a loud groan as she rubs her hands over your forearms.   
“Noah?”  
“Yea, Shan?”  
“I want to… to feel you.” She says breathlessly.   
“Where do you want to feel me?” You ask her, already knowing the answer.   
“Inside of me.” She says, struggling to speak against the movement of your tongue.  
You place a soft kiss on her sex as you get to your knees and take the condom out from your back pocket.  
“You were prepared.” She says with a smile.   
“It’s better to have one and not need it then to need one and not have it.” You say with a smirk.  
You undo your pants and pull them, along with your boxer briefs down your legs, kicking them to the side. You open the condom wrapper and take the condom out, slowly sliding it over your length. You climb her body, wrapping her legs around your waist, propping yourself up above her, your forearms opposite the sides of her head. You kiss her softly as you slowly slide into her. The sensation of her walls gripping you, pulls a guttural moan from your throat. You slowly start to pump into her, letting your fingers stroke the side of her cheeks. Your tongue fills her mouth as her hands wrap around your back, pulling your body closer to hers. You move into her, her soft moans and whimpers making your skin prickle with goosebumps. The way she sounded was what dreams were made of. Her soft, breathy tone made you want her even more. You pump inside of her, her hips matching your rhythm as she kisses you hard, sucking at your lips and tongue. Your movements lighting a fire within her. She runs her hands down your back and grips your ass, pushing you deeper inside of her with her heels.   
“You make me feel so beautiful.” She whispers against your mouth.   
“That’s because you are beautiful.” You say, as you kiss across her jawline and down the side of her neck. “You’re the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen.”   
She lets out a moan as you speed up, keeping a perfect rhythm, both of you breathing hard. She felt incredible, her sweet sex squeezing you so tight. Every thrust into her was like heaven. You sit back on your knees, taking her hips and pulling her down closer to you. You place her legs over your shoulders and hug her thighs as you thrust into her with deep, deliberate strokes. You tilt your head back, letting out a guttural moan.   
“Mmm, that feels so good.” She says as she grips the cushions.   
“You feel amazing.” You say, your voice coming out husky.  
Your eyes focus on her breasts, bouncing with each thrust you gave her. The look on her beautiful face made your blood heat with desire. You pump into her harder, making her gasp and squirm.   
“Oh my God.” She pants. “That feels really good. Keep doing that.” She says, bringing her eyes to yours.   
You bite your lip and continue, sinking into her, feeling that warm sensation spread throughout your body. Your breathing speeds up and your muscles begin to tense.   
“Jesus, Shan.” You grunt. “You feel so fucking good.”  
“I like hearing you say that.” She says through a whimper.   
“You like hearing me say how good you feel?”  
She nods her head as she takes her breasts in her hands. “Yes. A lot. I like a bit of dirty talk, it turns me on.”  
You bite your lip. “You turn me on. I love fucking you.” You groan.  
“Mmm… Just like that.” She says as her sex clenches you.  
“Fuck…” You moan.   
“Shit… Oh God. Go harder, you’re gonna make me…” She leans her head back, struggling to speak.   
You thrust into her harder, the sound of your skin slapping hers rings out across the terrace. You kiss the sides of her knees as you feel yourself getting closer and closer. You moan and grunt into her, speeding up the pace, watching her hands play with her nipples, soft cries rolling off her lips.  
“Oh yea, that’s it.” You moan. “God damn, you feel so good.”  
“Yes, don’t stop. I’m right there.” She whimpers, taking her lip between her teeth.   
You pound into her harder as you feel yourself start to tip over the peak.  
“Cum for me, beautiful. Let it go.” You say as you push yourself in deeper.  
She cries out as you feel her sex pulsate and contract against you, her legs shaking against your body. You speed up, slamming into her, letting yourself tip over the edge, exploding into her.  
“Oh fuck.” You say as you suck in a fast breath. “Fuck me. Oh yea, so fucking good.” You grunt as you pump her harder through your orgasm, your length throbbing inside of her as you release.   
Her hands grip the cushions as she struggles to catch her breath, her moans and whimpers sending shivers up your spine. “Mmm, yes… yes.” She groans.   
You continue pumping into her, feeling yourself being drained, pushing through the sensitivity until you almost couldn’t stand it, before finally slowing down. Your body glistened with sweat and your muscles flexed with every breath you took. You kiss her legs as you slowly lower them down, positioning your body over hers. You kiss her tenderly and nuzzle your face against hers.   
“Wow.” She says, breathing hard. “That was…” She lets out a slow sigh. “That was so good.” She says as she brings your eyes to hers, giving you a small smile. “I knew I was right about your bedroom tactics.” She smirks.  
You let out a hearty laugh as you bring your lips back to hers. “I aim to please.” You smile against her.  
She wraps her arms around your shoulders, stroking the back of your head. “Well, you succeeded.” Her eyes soften. “Thank you, handsome. Thank you for making me feel so comfortable. I can’t remember the last time I was actually able to enjoy sex without feeling absolutely gutted about the way I looked.”  
“You don’t need to thank me, Shan. I know you may not see yourself this way, but you’re stunning. Everything about you is beautiful.” You say, stroking her cheek with the back of your hand.   
“You’re so sweet.” She says, smiling at you.  
“I’m honest. You’re beautiful and I plan on telling you so, every day.” You say, staring at her adoringly.   
“You promise?” She asks you, her blue eyes searching yours.   
You nod your head. “I promise.”


	24. Twenty-Four

SAGE

You glance over towards Henrik as he puts his clothes away in his cubby. The two of you hadn’t spoken to since the morning after you had sex. You felt like absolute garbage. Him treating you this way had surprised you, you had never taken him as the kind of guy to do something so low. It was difficult being around him, especially knowing that he looked at you as a mistake. He had tried to blame the whole thing on the drinking, but you knew better. That was just a cop out to try and not take responsibility for what happened. He was in denial, the two of you had a connection, you had even felt it while the girls were away at Casa Amore. There was that little spark whenever the two of you would talk, you’d even caught him staring at you on more than one occasion. The night you got here you had felt something so intense when you were lying next to him. He had held you and kissed you with such fire and a roughness that you hadn’t expected from him. He had told you how beautiful you were, had taken your dreads in his hands as he dug deep into you. The worst part about the entire thing was that he wasn’t even going to tell Brooklyn, which ate away at you. Deep down, you liked her. She was exactly the kind of girl you’d be friends with. If she did end up choosing to be with Henrik, which you didn’t think would happen, but if she did… She would learn about it from the tv and that made you feel sick to your stomach. No one deserves to find out something like that from anyone except the person who did it. Not to mention, it would make you look like a total whore.  
You watch him in silence as he quietly makes up his and Brooklyn’s bed and hooks his mic and battery pack on. He glances towards you, letting his eyes fall on yours for a moment, before quickly averting them and heading out of the bedroom. You fall back onto the pillows and pull the duvet up over your head. You cover your face with your hands as you let out a quiet sob, your body shaking. How could he act like what happened, meant absolutely nothing to him? You hug the pillow close to your body, burying your face in the cool pillowcase. You never should have come back here. You should have stayed home. Coming back was the worst thing you could have done. You felt alone and used and stupid. You try to slow the tears that pour from your eyes, but can’t. You had bottled up your emotions for the last two days and just couldn’t do it anymore. You feel someone sit down on the side of the bed, placing a hand on you.   
“Alright? What’s wrong?” Gary’s voice says from beside you.  
You shake your head. “Nothing, I’m fine.” You squeak as another round of tears fall from your eyes.   
“That’s not what it sounds like to me. Come on, talk to me. What’s up?” You feel his warm hand rub your back through the duvet.   
You slowly pull the duvet down and sit up, wiping the tears from your cheeks. Gary’s deep blue eyes soften as he sees your face. You let out a slow breath, trying to stop yourself from crying anymore.  
“What’s going on? Why are you up here crying?” He asks you.  
“It’s nothing. I’m fine.” You say as your breath catches.   
“Sage…” He gives you a small smile. “You’re obviously not fine.”  
You shake your head and bring your hands to your face again, letting out a sob.  
“Hey…” He says as he positions himself next to you, putting his arm around your shoulder. “Hey, what’s going on? Why’re you so upset?”  
“I… I…can’t tell you.” You choke, shaking your head as your body heaves.   
“Sure you can. Come on. Let’s go get some air.” He rubs his hand over your back. “Come on.” He takes your hand in his and leads you out to the rooftop terrace.   
You stroll across the pavers and take a seat on the couch, hugging a pillow to your chest as you wipe your face with your hand.   
“So, what’s bothering you? Did someone say something to you? Is it one of the girls?” He asks you, his deep blue eyes gazing into yours.   
You shake your head. “No, the girls have all been really nice.” You say, sniffling.   
He gives you a small smile. “Good, I’m glad.” He says. “Then, what’s bothering you? You can talk to me, Sage. It helps in here, you know. Bottling that shit up, it’ll drive you crazy.”  
You let out a small sigh. “You’re just going to think bad of me. I know you will.” You say, feeling your eyes well with fresh tears.   
He gives you a small smirk. “Sage… You can’t be serious. Look who you’re talking to.” He says with a laugh.   
You let out a small chuckle. “Fair.” You say with a smile.   
“Is it about Henrik?” He asks you.   
You nod your head slowly. “Yea.” You wipe the tears from your face and take a deep breath.  
He gives you a sympathetic smile. “I get it, trust me. I know exactly how you’re feeling, love. It hasn’t been easy watching him carry on with Brooklyn this whole time.”  
You cover your face with your hands as you let out a small sob. “I’m just… something happened.”  
He scoots closer to you, rubbing his hand over your back. “What do you mean something happened? With Henrik?”  
You bring your eyes to his, nodding softly as you feel your lip tremble. You let out a slow breath. “The other night… when I coupled up with Henrik… We…” You choke. “We had sex…” You say as you glance down at your hands before bringing your gaze to him. “I really thought he liked me ya know? We were cuddling and kissing and one thing led to another… Then…” You shake your head, letting the tears fall. “Then the next day, he was acting all weird and he told me that him and I couldn’t happen and that he cares too much for Brooklyn. Blamed what happened on him being… being…drunk.” You choke as you let out a small cry. “Said it never would have happened if he hadn’t drank so much. I feel like an absolute slag.”  
Gary leans back into the couch as he runs his hands through his hair. “You’re not a slag, Sage. He’s a fucking asshole. You didn’t do anything wrong.” He says to you, his eyes softening. “Does Brooklyn know?”   
You shake your head no. “I asked him if he was going to tell her and he didn’t seem keen on the idea.” You say with a sniffle. “She wants you, you know.”  
“Who? Brooklyn?” He says to you.  
You nod your head. “Yea, it’s obvious. She doesn’t look at him the same way she looks at you. She’s told him that she cares for you and that she’s not over you. I think that’s why he picked her last night, to be honest. Like a last-ditch effort to win her over.”  
He leans his head back in the couch cushion as he lets out a long sigh. “So, he has sex with you, blames it on being drunk, makes you feel like shit and doesn’t tell Brooklyn? What a little fuckin’ bitch.” He says, shaking his head. You could see the tension in his jaw.  
“I’m sorry.” You say quietly.  
He meets your eyes. “Hey, you don’t have anything to be sorry about. I’m sorry he treated you like that. It’s not right. He’s a fuckin’ asshole.” He says, shaking his head. “Fuck him, he doesn’t get to do that to you. He doesn’t get to go fuck around and have his fun, then treat you like that and hide it from her. You should tell her.”  
“I can’t. She’ll hate me.” You say with a sniffle.   
“She wouldn’t hate you. I don’t think it’s possible for Brooklyn to hate anybody.” He says to you. “If anything, she’ll feel terrible that he did that to you. It’s not fair for him to treat either one of you the way he is, especially you. I mean it, I’m sorry he did that to you. You’re a great girl and it’s a shame he doesn’t see that.”  
“Thank you, Gary. I appreciate that. A part of me was debating on leaving and going home.” You say as you wipe your eyes.   
“Aw, don’t say that. Don’t go home. Don’t let him ruin this experience for you.” He says with a small smile. “Look at me, I’ve had to watch the two of them carry on for weeks now and I’m still here.”  
“That’s true.” You say with a sniffle. “Thank you for talking to me. I’ve been wanting to get this off my chest, but I don’t really have anyone here, ya know?”  
“You have me. You and me, we’re tight. You can talk to me about anything, Sage. I’ve got your back.” He says as he pulls you into a hug. “Just don’t let him bother you. It’s his loss, love.”  
The two of you pull apart and he stands up. “I’m gonna get my workout in. I’ll catch you later, alright?” He says, giving you a small smile.   
“Okay. Thanks, Gary. Go get those gains, mate.” You say with a chuckle.   
“Always.” He smirks as he gives you a wink and closes the door behind him.   
You weren’t sure if telling Gary was the most intelligent thing to do. You could tell that he was raging inside and would more than likely tell Brooklyn, but he was right. It wasn’t fair for Henrik to treat you like this… So fuck him.

JAKUB

Gary comes barreling out of the villa, eyes blazing, fists clenched, veins bulging from his neck. You could tell the second you saw him that something was about to go down.   
“Bruv, what’s up?” You ask him, stepping in front of him, placing a hand on his shoulder.  
“Where’s Henrik?” He asks you.  
“Gym.”  
“Alright.” He says as he storms off in the direction of the long-haired blonde.   
You chase after him. “Bruv, what’s going on. Calm the fuck down.”  
“I am fucking calm.” He seethes.   
He was anything but calm.  
You spot Henrik and Lucas chatting on the weight bench, both of them stand up as they spot Gary making his way towards them. The guy was like a loose pit bull, putting the guys on high alert.  
“You motherfucker!” Gary says as he lunges towards the long-haired blonde.   
You immediately throw your body in front of his, wrapping your arms around his chest. He struggles against you.  
“You little fuckin bitch!” He yells.  
“You gotta problem, bruv?” Henrik says as he takes a step forward.   
“Yea I fuckin’ do! My problem is you giving this pathetic speech about how much you care about Brooklyn less than twenty-four hours after you stuck your dick in someone else you little bitch!” The muscular blonde shoves you, pushing you away for a second as he tries to get to Henrik. You grab him again.  
“Chill the fuck out, bruv!” You yell, catching Knox’s attention from across the way.   
The tattooed man sprints over, seeing you struggle against Gary. He locks his arm around Gary’s chest from behind, holding him back as you push your weight against him.   
“Let’s just calm down.” Lucas says, holding his hand up towards Gary.  
“Fuck you! I don’t need to calm down!” Gary seethes. “You fuckin’ crushed that poor girl. I found Sage curled up in bed, crying her fuckin’ eyes out over what you did! What the fuck kind of man does that?! You fuck her and then you blow her off the very next day?!” Gary struggles against you. “Get the fuck off me!” He yells at you and Knox.  
“Bruv, chill out! You’re gonna get yourself kicked the fuck outta the house! Is that what you want?!” You scream at him. “Fuckin’ chill!”  
Knox places a hand on Gary’s shoulder. “Just relax, bruv. You can be pissed, just don’t do anything fuckin’ stupid, yea?”  
Gary nods his head and the two of you hesitantly release him from your grasp.   
He stares at the long-haired blonde, shaking his head. “Were you even planning on telling her?”  
Henrik doesn’t answer, just runs his hands through his hair, letting out a long sigh.   
“You fuckin’ little bitch. You only picked her last night because you knew I was going to. She doesn’t fucking want you, bruv. Stop grasping at fuckin’ straws and accept it!” The muscular blonde yells as he shakes his head, glaring at Henrik and Lucas. “Both of you have fuckin’ crucified me over a fuckin’ kiss, a motherfuckin’ kiss! Meanwhile, you spent the last few days treating Brooklyn like shit, you fuck Sage, and then the very next day you tell the girl that it isn’t gonna work between the two of you? You blame it on being drunk? And then you have the fuckin’ nerve to pick Brooklyn and give this bullshit speech about how much she means to you? What the fuck?” He says, letting out a sarcastic laugh. “Get the fuck outta here with that shit.”  
“She does mean a lot to me. You don’t fucking know how I feel about her.” Henrik says.   
“Oh, fuck you. If you cared about her so much, you wouldn’t have stuck your dick in someone else.” Gary scowls. “I fucking know, because the thought of being with anyone else here makes me feel fuckin’ sick!” He yells, shaking his head. “I’ve had to watch you with her, watch the two of you carry on, torturing myself every fuckin’ day because I knew I fucked up, but you… You fuck someone else and then just decide to hide it from her. How can you say you care about her, but you’re perfectly content with lying to her?”  
“I didn’t lie to her.” Henrik says, glaring at the muscular blonde.   
“Well you sure as hell didn’t tell her the truth, now did you?” Gary seethes.  
“I was going to. I just…”  
“Bullshit, you’re a fuckin’ liar. But you are gonna tell her, motherfucker. If you don’t, I will.” The muscular blonde says to him.   
Henrik lets out a sigh as he runs his hands through his hair. “Why can’t you just mind your own fucking business?” He says, casting a glare at Gary. “What happened between me and Sage and what happens between me and Brooklyn is none of your fucking business.”  
“I don’t give a fuck, I’m making it my business!” Gary says as he takes a step towards the long-haired blonde.  
You place your hand on his chest. “Bruv… Just fuckin’ chill out for a second.” You say as you lean in towards him. “If you want Brooklyn, don’t do anything fuckin’ stupid, bruv.” You say quietly to him. “Don’t do it. You’ll blow your chance, bruv. Just get ahold of yourself.”  
He brings his eyes to yours as he lets out a slow breath. “I wanna fuckin’ rip his head off, bruv.” He says to you under his breath.   
“I know, but don’t fuckin’ do it. It ain’t worth it. You’ll go home and he’ll win. He’ll be here with her while you’re sittin’ at home watchin’ the shit go down from your couch.” You whisper, grasping his shoulders as you shake him a bit.   
He closes his eyes and shakes his shoulders, letting out some of his tension, before bringing his eyes back to Henrik. “I mean it. Either you tell her, or I will.” He says as he shakes his head at him.   
He turns around and walks back towards the villa, you and Knox in tow. You glance back at Henrik and Lucas. Henrik was sitting on the weight bench with his head in his hands, Lucas standing over him, giving him what looked like a lecture. The three of you head over to the kitchen. Gary plops down in the chair, running his hands through his hair as he lets out a long breath.   
“What the fuck was all that about?” Knox asks as he pats him on the back, taking a seat next to him.   
Gary sits back in his chair, crossing his leg, bringing his ankle to his knee. “I went upstairs to change and Sage was in the bed crying. Like, crying hard bruv. We talked a bit and she told me that the night you and her coupled with Henrik and Chels, that her and Henrik had sex.”  
“Damn.” The tattooed man says, shaking his head.   
“Yea, then the next day she said he was acting weird towards her and when she asked him what was wrong, he told her that it was because he was drunk and that they couldn’t be together, some shit about how he cares for Brooklyn too much.”  
“Get the fuck out. If he cared about B, he wouldn’t have fucked Sage.” You say, shaking your head, disgusted.   
“Right? That’s what I’m saying.” Gary says, letting out a huff. “Sage told me that Brooklyn doesn’t want him, that she’s told him that she’s not over me.”  
“That’s good news for you then, bruv.” You say, giving him a smile.   
“Yea.” He says, slumping back into his chair. “She told me the other night too.”  
“When?” You ask him.  
“The night Henrik and Sage paired. I woke up and found her over there on the ground, puking her brains out. She was really, really drunk. She started crying and was telling me how much she missed me and how seeing me with Siobhan broke her and that she hasn’t been happy since we broke up.” He casts his eyes towards his hands. “It was the most she’s talked to me in weeks. Told me all about the day her friend Britney died… It was brutal.”  
“Who’s Brittney?” Knox asks.  
“She was Brooklyn’s best friend. They grew up together. She passed away a few years ago from Leukemia.” Gary says to him.  
“Damn, that’s rough.” The tattooed man says, sitting back in his chair.  
“Yea, Brooklyn was there with her the day she died…Afterwards, we slept on the daybeds together and she was hugging me and crying… but, she doesn’t remember any of it.” The muscular blonde says, leaning forward and taking his head in his hands.   
“That doesn’t mean that she didn’t mean everything she said, bruv.” Knox says to him, patting him on the back.  
“I know, I just wish she’d remembered.” Gary says, letting out a small sigh. “I wish she’d remembered everything she said, everything I said… I’m in love with her, bruv.” The muscular blonde says as he brings his eyes to yours. “Like fuckin’ rip my heart out if I can’t be with her type love.”  
“For real?” You ask, shocked.   
“One hundred percent. I’d marry the girl tomorrow.” He says to you. “When Henrik picked her last night, I felt fuckin’ sick. I just want her back.” Gary leans forward and covers his face with his hands.   
You walk over towards him and place a hand on his shoulder. “You’re gonna get her back, bruv. There’s no way she’s gonna stay with him now. He’s gonna tell her because he knows he has no choice.”  
He rests his head on the counter. “Fuck.” He chokes.   
“Hey, it’s alright, bruv. You’re gonna get her back.” You say to him as you rub his back.  
“Jakub’s right. I don’t know Brooklyn very well, but I don’t see her as being the type to stick with him if he slept with someone else.” Knox says.   
“She could. They weren’t technically together. He was coupled with Sage.” Gary says as he sits up and wipes his face.  
“Doesn’t matter. If Lottie hooked up with another bloke in here, knowing that her and I would be paired back up the very next morning, we’d be done. Same with her if I pulled that shit. B ain’t stupid, bruv.”  
He nods his head softly. “I hope you’re right.”  
You spot Henrik and Brooklyn making their way towards the daybeds, nudging Gary. “Looks like we’re about to find out.”

BROOKLYN

You sit down on the daybed next to Henrik. The long-haired blonde looked wrecked, worried. His face was pained, and his jaw was tense.   
“What’s up, babe? What’s wrong?” You ask him as you scoot closer to him.  
He lets out a slow breath. “Brooklyn… I have to tell you something.” He says, looking down at his hands.   
“Okay…”  
“I… fuck…” He says as he leans his head down into his hands, his leg shaking nervously. “I really messed up.”  
“Whatever it is, you can tell me babe.” You say to him as you run your hand up his back.   
He shakes his head. “I haven’t…” He brings his gaze to yours, his eyes filled with tears. “I haven’t been completely honest with you.”  
“What do you mean?” You ask quietly.   
“The night that Sage and I shared a bed, the night that we coupled up…” He runs his hand over his face. “I was upset and drunk and we… I slept with her.”  
Your eyes search his. “What do you mean you slept with her?”  
“We had sex.” He blurts out. “I didn’t mean for it to happen and I regretted it the second it was over. Fuck…” He says as he pinches the bridge of his nose.   
You sit there for a second in shock.   
“I’m so sorry… “  
“Why didn’t you tell me? Why did you pick me if you had sex with her?” You ask.   
“I got scared, I was terrified of losing you. I should have told you. I’m so fucking sorry, Brooklyn. I mean that, I’m disgusted with myself. Fuck.” He says, shaking his head as the tears fall from his eyes. “I don’t have an excuse. I treated you like shit and hid that from you. I should have told you. I’m so sorry.” He says as he reaches for your hand. “I’m so sorry, I don’t want to lose you. I can’t lose you.”  
“Henrik…” You say as you shake your head. You feel the sting of warm tears fill your eyes as you let out a slow breath.   
He scoots closer to you, bringing your hand to his face and resting it against his lips. “Please don’t hate me… I was really drunk, and I don’t remember a lot of it, but I know it happened. God, I’m so sorry.” He says kissing your knuckles. “Say something, please say something.”  
“I don’t know what to say, Henrik.” You say, bringing your eyes to his.   
He lets out a deep sigh. “Babe, you have to believe me, I didn’t plan for it to happen. I wasn’t happy that she picked me to begin with, I drank way too much, and I fucked up. I’m so sorry.” He chokes as his breath hits the skin of your hand. “I don’t wanna lose you.”  
You let out a slow breath, visions of you and Gary on the daybed the night Sage and Henrik coupled up, visions of his arms wrapped around you, tears falling from his eyes as he whispered how sorry he was, holding you against his chest. “I know you didn’t intend for it to happen…” You say to him quietly. “That night, I slept out on the daybeds with Gary.”  
“I know, and I don’t care about that.” He says to you, his eyes soft as they gazed into yours.   
“Henrik, let me finish…” You say to him, giving him a sad smile. “I drank way too much tequila and I got sick. Gary slept in bed with me and when I woke up, I didn’t remember anything, didn’t remember if anything had happened between the two of us, so I understand how it could have happened between you and Sage.”  
He brushes his thumb over the back of your hand. “Did anything… happen between the two of you?” He asks, bringing his beautiful green eyes to yours.   
You shake your head. “No, I asked him, and he said that we just talked and cuddled. But…” You take your hands and bring them to your face. “Henrik… I just don’t think this is going to work out.” You say through a sob. You felt terrible knowing you were gonna hurt him, but you couldn’t deny the feelings you had for Gary anymore.  
“Babe, please. I didn’t mean for it to happen.” He says, panicked, as he pulls you into his lap, wrapping his arms around you, pressing his face to your chest. “Please, don’t say that.”  
“Henrik, it’s not because of what happened with you and Sage.” You say as you bring his eyes to yours. “Maybe this is fate telling us that this just isn’t meant to work. I like you, I think you’re an amazing guy, and I’m not angry with you.”  
“But you should be. Hell, I want you to be angry at me. Yell at me, let it all out, give me the silent treatment, make me sleep on the daybeds, but please… please babe, I don’t want to lose you. Don’t give up on us. What happened between me and Sage never should have happened, and it wouldn’t have if I hadn’t been so drunk. I know that with one hundred percent certainty.”   
“She really likes you, Henrik. She worships the ground you walk on. You’re her light. I can see that when I look at her.”  
“I don’t care.” He chokes. “You’re my light, Brooklyn. The thought of losing you, of not being with you, I can’t…” He cries.   
“Henrik, the truth is, I gave my heart to Gary the day I walked in here. Then you showed up and you took me by surprise, swooping in and pulling me to my feet after everything happened with Priya. I don’t hate you. I’m not angry at you. If anything, I’m angry with myself. I’ve struggled with these feelings for weeks, unsure of what to do, but…”  
He brings his hands to your face. “Please babe…don’t say it.”  
“It wasn’t fair to you.” You cry. “I gave my heart to Gary and… I can’t get it back. I’m so sorry…”  
His face all but shatters as his head drops to your chest, his tears trickling down your skin. “It’s okay, Brooklyn. We can… we can get through this.” He says as he wraps his arms around your waist, squeezing you closer to him, his breath coming out in waves against your skin. He brings his eyes to yours. “You can’t deny that you have feelings for me too… I know you do.” He chokes. “I know that you feel something for me.” He kisses your lips softly, his tongue slowly sliding between your lips. “You can’t tell me that this… this doesn’t make you feel something.” He struggles to speak, his warm breath hitting against your lips.  
“I do feel something for you, but…”  
“Then that’s all I need. I’ll do whatever you want. Just tell me what to do and I’ll do it.” He says, tears streaming down his face. “Losing you, it’s too painful. I can’t…I can’t lose you.” He shakes his head.  
You hated seeing him so upset, so hurt. Your insides felt like they were being ripped from your body. The feeling of his arms around you, his tears falling to your skin, it was overwhelming. “Henrik… look at me.” You whisper.  
He slowly brings his eyes to yours. His green irises glistening in the sunlight. “I think you’re amazing. You’re one of the most beautiful human beings I’ve ever met, and I’m always going to care about you…” You choke as you run your hands through his long blonde hair. “But I can’t force myself to feel something that isn’t there. We can’t force something that just isn’t meant to work… I think… I think you need to give Sage a chance.” He shakes his head. You bring your hands to his face, softly wiping the tears from his cheeks. “You’re so special, Henrik. You deserve the world.”  
“But you are my world. The day I met you, it was like my eyes were opened for the first time. When I told you that I wanted to take care of you, to fill albums with pictures of you and me together, to make love to you, to please you and make you happy, I meant every single word. I screwed up and I had a lapse in judgement.” He says quietly. “I can handle being your second choice. I’ll do anything, Brooklyn.”  
You let out a soft cry. Henrik brings his face to yours, resting his forehead against your own. “Henrik, why do you have to say things like that?”  
“Because it’s true. I’m desperate for you, babe. I need you.” He says as he brushes his nose against yours, placing a soft kiss on your lips.   
You shake your head. “Babe, please…” You whisper as his hands cup your face, his thumbs softly stroking your cheek. “I think you need to give it a shot with Sage. I’m sorry, but… I want to be with Gary.” You say quietly.   
He lets out a slow sigh. “Babe…”  
“Henrik, please… Please don’t make this harder than it is.” You sob, drawing tears out of the long-haired blonde.   
“What am I supposed to do without you? How am I supposed to go on without you?” He whispers, his warm breath hitting your skin.   
“You’re going to be fine without me, Henrik.” You say as you run your hands through his long hair. “I’m so sorry. I understand if you hate me.”  
“I could never hate you…” He chokes. “As much as it hurts, I’m a man of my word… I told you that when the time came that you made a decision, told me it was over, I’d let you go.” He whispers as he brings his eyes to yours. “Is that what you want? Do you… do you want me to let you go?” His beautiful green eyes gaze into yours, the sadness behind his irises all but breaking your heart.   
You nod your head softly. “I’m sorry.”   
He brings his lips to yours, kissing you hard. His tongue fills your mouth as his hands grip at your warm skin, pulling you closer to his chest. A small cry escapes your mouth knowing that this wasn’t the same as every other time the two of your mouths had met. This kiss was different. It was pain ridden, filled with anguish and sorrow. This kiss was goodbye. His breath hits the back of your throat as a sob escapes his lips. He wraps his arms tightly around you, burying his face in your hair. You wrap your arms around his neck, placing a soft kiss on his shoulder as you hug him close. You take in the smell of his hair and close your eyes. The two of you sit there for what felt like an eternity before you slowly extract yourself from his arms. He takes your hand in his as you stand up, bringing it to his lips, kissing the back of your hand and then your palm, letting his mouth rest against you for a second. He stands up and gives you a small smile, wrapping you into a tight embrace. He slowly starts to back away, letting his hand fall from yours. He cups his hands over his heart, the look in his beautiful eyes all but shattering you, before turning and heading back towards the villa. You stand there, unable to move, watching him walk away.   
The last thing you saw before he disappeared into the villa was his long blonde hair blowing in the breeze. You had never intended to hurt him, but you couldn’t deny the feelings that you had for Gary. Noah was right when he had told you that it was time you stepped out of the shallows and took a plunge into the deep end, and that’s what you were going to do. Fearful or not, nervous or not, you couldn’t help how you felt. No matter how hard you had tried to fight it, you had fallen hopelessly in love with the muscular blonde. 

GARY

You hold your head in your hands as you let out a slow breath. When you had seen Henrik kiss Brooklyn, your heart had sank. She had forgiven him, was willing to overlook what he had done. You had gotten so upset you had left Knox and Jakub in the kitchen. You needed to get away, get some headspace. You didn’t understand. You were so fucking in love with that girl. Henrik wasn’t right for her. He didn’t care about her the way you did. He didn’t value her, respect her, love her…the way you did. He was infatuated, in love with the idea of being with the girl. You weren’t lying when you had said that you would marry her tomorrow. Hell, you would marry her today. She was perfect, everything about her was perfect. You lean back into the oversized circular chair in the beach hut, your brain going a mile a minute. You needed to tell her. You needed to tell her how you feel, you needed her to know that she was it, the second you laid eyes on her. You wanted her with every ounce of your soul, no woman would ever compare or even come close to her. You stand up and let out a deep breath. You needed to find her and give it one last shot. Tell her how you felt, lay your cards all out on the table and pray to God that she would give you another chance. You slowly turn the knob to the beach hut door and open it, stepping out into the hallway. You make your way to the door leading to the living room.  
“Hey.” Her voice startles you.   
You turn around and see Brooklyn, leaning against the wall.  
“Oh hey, I was just coming to find you.” You say to her.  
“Gary, I wanted to…”  
“Brooklyn, stop.” You say as you take a deep breath. “I need to get something off my chest. If I don’t say this now, I don’t know if I’ll get another chance.”  
“But, Gary I just need to tell you…”  
“Just listen to me for a second, okay?” You ask, your blue eyes staring into her honey irises.   
She nods her head softly.   
“Brooklyn… I’m sorry I fucked up what we had. I’m so fucking sorry that I hurt you. I’m sorry that I believed all the bullshit Priya told me, I’m sorry that I didn’t talk to you about it and get your side, I’m sorry that I gave you the cold shoulder and treated you like shit. I miss you. I miss you so fucking much.” You choke. “I’ve missed you since the moment I lost you, I’ve regretted what I did every single day.”  
“Gary, stop.”   
“No, just let me talk… Please, just let me talk.” You say as you run your hands over your face. “The truth is, I’m in love with you Brooklyn. I love you so much it hurts. I can’t eat, I can’t sleep, I can’t think of anything or anyone except you.” You say as your eyes fill with tears. “When I came into the villa, I had no idea that I would meet someone like you, no idea that I would ever even have a chance with someone like you. Everything about you is perfect. I love you with every ounce of my body, with every ounce of my soul. I love your smile. I love your laugh. I love the way you make my heart speed up the second I see you. I love the little feelings you give me in the pit of my stomach. I love the way you care about people. I love how close you are with your parents. I love the way your eyes light up when you talk about something your passionate about. I love every single memory you share with me of Brittney, of your friendship, of your love for each other. I just… I love you.” You say as you lean back against the wall, your breath catching. “The last few weeks have been hard, watching you with Henrik… it’s killed me…but I deserved it. It made me realize what I had and how I took that for granted. It made me realize how much you mean to me, how much I need you and want you.” You say to the beautiful brunette, letting your tears fall, not even trying to hold them back. “The other night on the daybeds, I know you don’t remember it, but I remember every single moment. I remember every word that rolled off your beautiful lips, every laugh, every sound you made. I remember every tear that I cried as I held you. I remember the way my heart was beating so hard, holding you tighter was all I could do to prevent myself from passing out… And I remember you… Hugging me back, pulling me closer to you, crying against my chest.” You say through a strangled sob. Her beautiful eyes welled with tears as she stood there listening to you. “I remember every word to the song that was playing, every word… describing how you make me feel. You are my reason, Brooklyn. My reason for breathing, my reason for smiling, my reason for laughing, my reason for crying, my reason for living. Without you, I’m just existing. When I look at you, I see the woman I want to be with… for the rest of my life. I promise to kiss you every chance I get, to hold you and protect you... I promise to love you, to love your body, mind and soul until the day I take my last breath.” She covers her mouth with her hand as a sob escapes her lips. You take a step closer to her as you extend your hand, pulling her towards you. “You’re my reason for wanting to be better, to do better. You make me want to be a better man, baby.” You get down on your knees in front of her, wrapping your arms around her waist as you gaze up into her beautiful honey brown eyes. “I know I’ve made mistakes and I’ve hurt you, but I promise to do better by you. You’re my light, Brooklyn. Without you… I’m lost.” You bury your face against the warm skin of her stomach, tears streaming down your face. “I just… I love you so much. Come back to me, baby. Please… come back to me. Give me another chance. Pick me… choose me… I love you and I can’t live without you.” You say as you wrap your arms tighter around her waist, your forehead pressed against her abdomen.   
She runs her fingers softly through your hair as you place a kiss on her skin. “I love you too.” She says, her voice so quiet that you almost didn’t hear her. You look up at her, your heart racing, taking in her beautiful face, tears slowly trickling down her cheeks. “I’m in love with you too… I’ve been miserable since I lost you and… I just want you back. I’m done being scared, I’m done not taking chances. I love you… I love you so much and I’m sorry.” She says as she lets out a small cry.   
You stand up, resting your head against hers, cupping her face in your hands. “Hey, you don’t have anything to be sorry for, darlin’.” You say as your eyes meet hers. “Absolutely nothin’ to be sorry for.”  
“But I do, babe.” She says, her breath hitting against your lips. “My pride, my fear, I let it control me and I’ve put you through hell… Having to watch me with Henrik and…” She says, shaking her head. “I’m just so sorry.”  
“No.” You say, shaking your head against hers. “I did it to myself. I acted like an asshole and I’m so sorry baby.” You whisper.  
She wraps her arms around your waist, running her hands up your back as she presses her cheek to your chest. “I love you, babe. It’s me and you.”  
“Say it again. Please…say it again.” You say to her. Your heart was hammering against your chest. You needed to hear her say it again just to make sure you weren’t going crazy.  
She runs her hands over your arms, letting her fingers softly brush against yours. “I love you and I don’t want anyone else, just you.” She says as she softly brushes her lips against yours. The familiarity flashing images of the mornings cuddling in bed, limbs intertwined. “I love you so much. With every ounce of my soul. With every breath that I breathe. I love you, Gary.”   
A flood of relief washes over you as you crash your mouth against hers. You reach down and grab the back of her thighs, scooping her up as you pin her against the wall. Your tongue fills her mouth as she knots her hands in your hair. She kisses you back with such intensity, with such passion, the taste of her salty tears mixing with your own on your lips fueled the kiss more. They tasted of pain, sorrow, regret, but mostly, they tasted of love. Your lips find her neck, placing open mouth kisses against her warm skin. She lets out a soft moan, running her hands softly through your hair.  
“God, I’ve missed you so much.” You whisper against her. “I’ve missed kissing you, tasting you.”   
“I’ve missed you too.” She says as she brings your mouth back to hers, cupping your face in her hands. “I love you so much.” She cries against you, tears trickling down her cheeks. “I’m so sorry it took me so long to realize it.”  
You shake your head against hers. “You have nothing to be sorry for.” You say as you carry her into the beach hut. You drop down in the oversized circular chair, the beautiful brunette on top of you, her beautiful legs wrapped around your body. You kiss her lips softly, taking them in between your own. “You have no idea how happy you just made me, baby.” You say against her mouth. “If I’m dreaming, don’t ever fuckin’ wake me up.” You say, making her giggle against you, sending a shock through your core.  
She kisses you, running her hands across your chest, her touch setting your body on fire. She brings your eyes to her own. Her honey brown eyes looked soft, her long, dark lashes contrasted against her golden hues. She gives you a small smile as she softly strokes your face, her fingers caressing your skin, tears slowly trailing down her cheeks.   
“Hey… what are those tears for?” You ask as you cup her face in your hands, wiping her tears with your thumbs.   
“I’m just really happy.” She says giving you a sweet smile that made your heart feel like it was going to burst.   
You brush your lips against hers softly, feeling the electricity surge through your body. You had missed this so much. You’d missed her smell, her sound, her taste. You’d missed everything. She deepens the kiss, filling your mouth with her tongue again as she drags her nails down your chest, pulling a moan from deep within your gut. You run your hands through her long dark hair as you cup her face and pull her back, letting your baby blues fall on her honey brown eyes.   
“I’m gonna worship you, gorgeous.” You rub your fingers across her soft skin. “Now that I’ve got you back, I’m never gonna do anything to hurt you again.” You say to her with a small smile. “I meant what I said earlier, I’m gonna be better. I’m gonna do better. Communication has never been my strong suit, but I promise you from now on, I’ll be the man you need me to be. I’m gonna take care of you, darlin’. Your heart’s safe with me.”  
She stares at you adoringly as she runs her finger across your lips. “And I promise to always remind you when you’re being an ass.” She says with a small smirk.  
You let out a hearty laugh as you run your hands down her back. “You may be reminding me a lot. I’m an emotionally charged lad, gorgeous.” You say smiling at her. “But I promise to try to keep my shit in check.”  
“That’s okay… I love you just the way you are.” She smiles at you.   
Your phone goes off and you take it from your pocket. “Ah, production needs the beach hut.” You say with a smile. “Oops.”   
She stands up and takes your hand in hers as the two of you exit the beach hut and make your way to the door leading to the living room.   
“You ready, gorgeous? You know Bobby is probably gonna swarm us like flies to shit.” You say with a smirk.   
She lets out a giggle against your arm as she squeezes your hand. “I don’t care. I want everyone to know that you’re mine.”  
You lean down and give her another small kiss. “And you’re mine, darlin’.” The two of you step out and make your way out to the backyard. You spot the others, minus Lucas and Henrik, which was a relief to be honest. You stroll out with a massive smile on your face. Jakub spots you and jumps up, holding his arms out to the side of his massive body.   
“Well? Don’t keep us in fuckin’ suspense bruv! Tell me ya’ll are back together?” He says to you with a big smile.  
You pull the beautiful brunette in front of you and dip her low, filling her mouth with your tongue. Jakub lets out a hearty laugh as he jogs towards you both. You bring Brooklyn up just as the bodybuilder reaches the two of you. “Congrats, bruv!” He says as he wraps you into a massive hug before taking Brooklyn in his arms and pulling her to his chest. “You made the right choice, B.” He says smiling down at the beautiful brunette. “This fuck is proper fuckin’ gold, I tell ya!”  
“Thanks, Jakub.” She says, her cheeks blushing from the kiss you just laid on her.   
The others all get up from the daybed and hug the two of you. Bobby makes his way over to you and slaps his hand to your shoulder. “Fucking happy for you, mate.” He says as he pulls you into a hug, patting your back.  
“Thanks, bruv.” You smile at him.  
He moves towards Brooklyn and wraps his arms around her shoulders placing a kiss on the top of her head. “I’m so happy for you, beauty.”  
The beautiful brunette wraps her arms around the baker, hugging him tightly. “Thanks, Bobby.”  
Bobby jumps back as all the girls except Sage, swarm Brooklyn, giggling and shrieking. The beautiful brunette was being mobbed. Brooklyn fixes her eyes on Sage, the girl with the blonde dreads looks down at her feet, uncomfortable and looking a bit nervous. Brooklyn walks over to her and takes her into a hug. Sage hesitates, but then hugs her back gratefully.   
The beautiful brunette pulls back, bringing her eyes to Sage’s. “No hard feelings, babe. You and Henrik are much better suited than we were.” She says, giving the girl with the blonde dreads a smile.   
Sage shakes her head. “Honestly, I don’t even think I’m interested anymore. Not after the way he’s treated me.” She says quietly.   
Brooklyn nods. “I can’t blame you, but…if you do decide to give him another chance, I hope it works out.”  
“Thanks, Brooklyn.” She says with a smile.   
The beautiful brunette rubs Sage’s arm with her hand and makes her way back over to the group of you. You wrap your arms around her waist and place a soft kiss on her lips. “That was sweet of you, gorgeous.”  
“Well, I am pretty sweet.” She says against your lips.   
“Oh absolutely… the sweetest.” You smile against her, running your hands down her backside as you kiss her tenderly.   
“Ugh. You two are gonna be just as bad as Bobby and Hannah, aren’t you?” Lottie says, giving the two of you a smirk.  
“Hey, I’ve got a lot of time to make up for.” You say with a chuckle to the pretty goth.   
She gives you both a genuine smile. “I’m really happy for you guys.”   
“Thanks, babe.” Brooklyn says to her.   
“Yea, thanks Lottie. I appreciate that.” You say, flashing her a big smile.   
“I don’t know about you, but I’m fucking dying out here in this heat.” Bobby says as he motions towards the pool.   
The others take off in search of relief from the Spanish sun. You and Brooklyn hang back for a minute. You bring your mouth to hers, letting your tongue softly part her beautiful lips. “You know, I reckon my nan is gonna love you.” You say to her with a smile. “I can’t wait for you to meet her.”  
She smiles up at you. “And my parents are gonna love you. My dad will finally have someone to talk about motors and machines and all that good stuff with.”  
You kiss her once more before taking her hand in yours and heading over towards the pool. You had never felt this happy before. You glance at the beautiful brunette, taking in her face, memorizing every inch. She was finally yours again. She had forgiven you. She had come back to you.

KNOX

You spot Chelsea sitting by herself in the beanbags, a bottle of champagne in one hand, a box of crisps in the other. She had been avoiding you since the heart rate challenge. You kissing her, it had caused a row between her and Lucas. A part of you felt bad, but the other part screamed at you to get her back. You had come here specifically for the beautiful blonde. You loved her and you cared about her, but there was this little voice in your head that kept telling you that you had made a mistake, had went too far.   
You stroll over towards her, taking a seat in the beanbag across from her. “Hey, princess.” You say, giving her a small smile.   
“Hey, sweetie.” She says, quietly.   
You couldn’t help but notice the tension in her small frame as she takes a swig from the bottle of champagne.   
“Drinking alone?”   
She nods her head. “You know what they say… You have to be able to enjoy your own company to achieve true happiness.” She says, with a small laugh.   
You lean back in the beanbag, taking her in. She looked tired, emotionally drained. She wasn’t anything like her usual positive, bubbly self.  
“So, how are you?” You ask her, leaning forward for the bottle.   
She gives you a small smile and passes the champagne to you. “I’m fine.”  
“Chelsea… I can tell you’re not fine.” You say as you take a swig of the warm champagne.   
She lets out a small sigh. “I don’t know, Knox. Conflicted, sad.” She takes a crisp out of the box and pops it into her mouth.   
“About the kiss?” You ask, staring at the beautiful blonde.   
She nods her head.   
“Okay, well… let’s talk it out.” You say.  
She brings her eyes to you and lets out a small giggle. “Still the master of communication, I see.”  
“Of course.” You smirk.   
“I just… Things were going really well with Lucas, sweetie. And then you turn up and...” She holds her hand out. “Pass her over.”  
You let out a small chuckle and hand her the bottle.   
“Why now?” She ask you, pointedly.   
“Why now, what?”  
“Why now, after four years do you just… show up? What changed that made me this woman you can’t live without?”  
You give her a soft smile. “You’ve always been the woman I can’t live without, princess.”   
“I’m being serious, Knox. You obviously knew that I was with Lucas when you got here. You could see how happy he makes me. Why now?”   
“I honestly don’t know. I’ve been asking myself the same question… I know it seems like it came out of left field.”  
She stares at you, a small smile playing at her lips. “It doesn’t seem like it came out of left field, Knox. It did come out of left field.”  
“I guess I just never got over you, Chelsea. For the last four years, you’ve been my biggest regret, not in the sense that I regret being with you, but because I didn’t try harder to make you happy.” You say to her.   
“I was always happy with you, sweetie. But…” She stops, biting at her nail the way she always did when she was nervous. “I really care about Lucas. I tried so hard to get him and now that I have him, I can’t let him go… That kiss never should have happened.” She says, letting out a small sigh. “And I’m not blaming it all on you… I kissed you back.”  
“What do you see in him? The way he acted last night, he’s an absolute dick.”  
“He isn’t a dick. He treats me really good.” She says to you.  
“That’s not what it looked like last night.” You say, shaking your head as you let out a slow breath.   
“Well, of course. He was angry. Anyone would be upset if they had to watch their partner snog someone else.” She takes another long swig of the champagne.   
“It was a challenge though, princess. You can’t actually think that the way he treated you, the way he talked to you is okay, can you?”  
“The dancing was a challenge. The kiss was not.” Her baby blue eyes stare intensely into yours. “And it was wrong. Kissing you back, I was wrong for doing that. I can’t blame him for being upset. I’d have been hurt too.”  
“I don’t get it.” You say as you run your hands through your dark hair.   
“You don’t have to get it, sweetie. Yes, he’s cocky and arrogant. He’s jealous and a bit possessive, but he treats me like a queen, Knox. The Lucas you see, isn’t the Lucas I know. He’s attentive and sweet. He’s got his faults like we all do, but I accept him for who he is.” She says to you. “Last night he was upset… and sure, maybe my feelings were a little hurt, but it’s not like he yelled at me. He didn’t call me names or belittle me. He was angry and he has every right to be.”  
“Right now he might treat you one way, of course. But what about when you leave here? When you guys go back to your everyday lives, Chelsea?” You ask her, leaning forward. “In here it’s different. How do you think it’s gonna work with him in the future? He’s said it himself, he doesn’t want marriage, doesn’t want kids… Those are both things that you always said you wanted. Can you really see yourself committing to someone who doesn’t have those same wants? Who doesn’t see the same things when they fast forward five, ten years?” Your eyes search hers. “What? Are you going to be happy just dating him?”  
“I don’t know, Knox. I’m not thinking that far ahead. All I know is I care about him and I have feelings for him. Not everything has to be planned out.”  
“That kiss, princess… I felt that same feeling we always had. You can’t tell me that you didn’t feel it.”  
“Knox… I’ll always have feelings for you. I’ll always love you. You were such a big part of my life… I wondered about you for years, but I…that part of my life, that chapter is closed. That kiss, yes, it brought back memories, memories that I’m always going to cherish and keep stored here, right in my heart.” She says as she brings her hand to her chest. “But… I’m just not where you are anymore.” The beautiful blondes’ eyes stare softly into yours.  
You lean back, feeling that familiar stab in your chest, the sensation bringing you back to the afternoon in your living room. The beautiful blonde crying, telling you how much she loved you, but that she couldn’t handle the distance anymore.   
“I’m sorry, Knox… I really am. But I just don’t feel the same way anymore.” She says to you sadly. “I’m always going to love you, but Lucas has my heart. I want you to be happy Knox, I want you to move on and be happy.”  
You let out a slow breath as you stare at the beautiful blonde. “I understand.” You say with a small nod.   
“I’m sorry, I really am.” She says, so quiet it was almost a whisper.   
“It’s okay, princess.” You say softly. “You don’t have to apologize for how you feel.” You run your hands over your face. “Although, I do feel a bit like a schmuck now.” You say with a small laugh making the beautiful blonde giggle.   
“Oh stop. You’re not a schmuck.” She says, a small smile playing at her lips.   
You let out a long sigh. “Well, I should probably try to get some sleep.” You say as you slowly stand up from the beanbag. “I’ll catch you tomorrow.” You walk over to her and lean down, placing a soft kiss on her forehead before heading back towards the villa.   
You spot Lucas over in the kitchen with Henrik. The long-haired blonde was slumped over the counter, looking absolutely wrecked. He was taking the breakup with Brooklyn hard. A part of you felt bad for the guy, but then again, you and Gary got on really well and you were happy that he was able to finally win the beautiful brunette back. You continue on towards the villa, stopping just before you reach the door. You let out a slow breath, focusing your gaze on the dark-haired man once more. You didn’t like the guy. You thought he was a cocky prick, but… Chelsea cared for him. You cared for her too much, you loved her too much to not try to at least fix the damage that you caused. You saunter over towards the kitchen. Lucas spots you, setting his drink down on the countertop and folding his arms over his chest. His gaze intensifies, his dark eyes staring hard into yours.   
“A word?” You ask him as you nod over towards the daybeds.  
The dark-haired man follows slowly behind you, his body rigid, his eyes cold and hard.   
“So I just spoke to Chelsea.” You say as you sit down. “Take a load of, bruv. I just want to have a quick chat with you.”  
“I’d prefer to stand.” He answers coldly.   
“Suit yourself.” You shrug. “Look, I don’t like you. There’s no question about that.”  
“I can assure you, the feeling is mutual.”   
“But for whatever fuckin’ reason, Chelsea does. I don’t regret kissing her, not for a second, but I do regret causing this shit between the two of you, given how strongly she feels about you. You and I don’t have to like each other, hell, I can’t fuckin’ stand you… But I can admit defeat when it’s warranted. Just so you’re aware, she doesn’t want me.” You say to him. “So, I’m gonna be the bigger man and back off.”  
“That’s stellar. Are you expecting me to… thank you? Because if you are, it’s not going to happen.” He says, his dark eyes staring hard into yours.   
“Are you always suck a prick?” You ask him, letting out a small laugh.   
He shrugs, shifting his stance. “I just don’t like you.”  
“And that’s fine, I ain’t gonna lose sleep over the shit, trust me.” You wanted to punch him in his smug fuckin’ face. “She likes you. She wants you. Basically told me I wasted my time by coming here. I can admit when I’m wrong, and I was wrong on this one. I came here to win her back and it didn’t work out, so it is what it is.”  
He nods.   
“But don’t be mad at Chelsea. She didn’t initiate the kiss, I did.”  
“She kissed you back. I’m not blind.” He says, shaking his head.  
“Yea, maybe she did. But she’s a fuckin’ human being. We make mistakes. This one happens to be eating her alive. Just cut her some slack is all I’m saying.”  
He lets out a small chuckle. “I don’t need you to tell me how to handle the situation with Chelsea. That’s between her and I.”  
You shake your head at him, irritated by the nerve this guy had. “I’m not trying to tell you how to handle the situation, I’m just stating a fact. I know you’ve got this whole jealous possessive thing goin’ on for you that the girls seem to fuckin’ lap up, but just cut her some slack. You fuckin’ win.” You say as you stand up from the daybed. “I’ve said my peace. You do you, bruv.” You say as you slowly start to walk towards the villa, before turning around. “Just don’t be a fuckin’ prick. It might be a good idea to stop ignoring her. You saw how well the silent treatment worked out for your buddy over there.”   
The dark-haired mans eyes narrow at you slightly. Clearly, you’d hit a nerve.   
“Have a great night.” You say with a smirk as you head back towards the house.   
You get inside and make your way up the stairs towards the bedroom, grabbing your caddy and heading to the bathroom. You brush your teeth and splash some cold water on your face, staring hard at your reflection. You had a headache and your heart felt trampled on. You couldn’t help feeling like a bit of a tool coming all the way out here just to have her shoot you down. Everything had played out so differently in your head. You run your hands over your face, letting out a low groan. You shake your head and stroll back towards the bedroom, dropping your caddy off and changing into a pair of gray sweats. You pull your shirt off before heading towards you and Priya’s bed. The bombshell and Brooklyn were chatting on the bed, presumably about Gary. Priya’s long auburn hair was pulled up into a lose ponytail, her breasts all but falling out of her skimpy negligée. You feel a small surge of electricity go straight to your length. There was no denying that Priya was a fuckin’ fox. She had that gorgeous tawny skin, those high cheekbones, those big brown eyes. Not to mention that hourglass figure. She was definitely easy on the eyes and was a bit of a troublemaker, which kinda turned you on in a way you couldn’t explain. You felt drawn to the bombshell, intrigued by her. You had felt that pull towards her the second you had walked into the villa. You felt like there was more to her that what was on the surface. A part of you wanted to see what could happen there and if it turned out to just be a bit of fun, then that would be fine too. Chelsea didn’t feel the same way as you did, she wanted the posh prick. You were heartbroken, but you weren’t gonna sulk about it. She had made her choice and you were gonna respect it.   
“Ladies.” You say to the two of them with a smirk, getting situated in the bed next to the bombshell.  
“What’s up babe?” Priya says, flashing you a smile.   
Perfect teeth. You need to add perfect teeth to the list, bruv.  
“Nada. Tired.” You say as you rest your hands behind your head.   
“I’m gonna head out and find Gary.” Brooklyn says to you both as she stands up. “Goodnight, guys.” She says as she strolls out of the room.  
“Night, babe!” Priya chimes.   
“Goodnight, Brooklyn.” You yell out to her.   
“You alright? You look like somethings wrong.” Priya says as she pulls the hair-tie from her hair, letting her long auburn locks fall down her back. She sets her hair tie on the nightstand beside her before positioning herself on her side, facing you.   
You shake your head no. “Just had a chat with Chelsea.”   
“How’d that go?” She asks.   
You raise your eyebrow at her, giving her a small smirk.   
“That bad, huh?” She says with a sympathetic smile.  
You nod your head. “She doesn’t feel the same. It is what it is.”  
“Aw, babe. I’m sorry.” She says as she rubs her hand over your chest, sending a surge of blood to your length. You couldn’t help but notice how incredibly soft her hands were. “So, what are you gonna do?”  
“Nothin.” You say as you turn your gaze to hers. “Not much I can do. She likes Lucas. Doesn’t feel the same way I do.”  
“We’re in the same boat. I kinda sorta tried to graft on Lucas earlier tonight and he shut me down, flat.” She says, letting out a soft sigh.   
“What is it with you women and that asshole?” You ask with a laugh. “The guy is a fuckin’ prick.”  
She lets out a giggle. “I don’t know, he’s just got that whole mysterious, dominant vibe. It’s sexy.”   
You roll your eyes. “Yea, if you like constantly having to walk on eggshells. Better make sure no guys look at you or he’s liable to lose his shit. The guy’s a psycho, I’m callin’ it now.”  
“He’s not a psycho” She laughs, shaking her head. “You’re just saying that because he’s with Chelsea.”  
“And because he’s a psycho. He’s probably got bodies buried in his backyard.”  
“Stop it!” She says, laughing hysterically.   
“I’m serious.” You chuckle. “Girl looks at another man… whacks her over the head with a shovel and buries her beneath his daffodils or whatever fancy flowers those posh pricks like.” You say, flashing her a big smile.   
“You’re being ridiculous.” She says with a laugh.  
“Or, I’m right.” You chuckle.  
She shakes her head at you. “You’re too much."  
You let out a long yawn as you relax into your pillow, closing your eyes.  
The bombshell gets comfortable in her pillow, letting the duvet drape over her waist. You could feel her eyes on you.  
“Try not to steal the covers tonight, if that’s not too much to ask.” You smile, cracking one eye open at her.  
She yanks the duvet down, exposing your tattooed torso, making you break into a fit of laughter.   
“Such a troublemaker.” You say as you sit up and grab the duvet, bringing it back to your chest.  
“At least I’m consistent.” She giggles. “On that note, I need to get my beauty sleep. Stop talking. You’re keeping me up.” She says with a smile as she gets comfortable in her pillows.   
You let out a chuckle. “Goodnight, Priya.”  
“Night babe.”   
You close your eyes, visions of Chelsea running through your head. Her beautiful face, the adorable giggle that was constantly rolling off her lips. The shit with Lucas wasn’t going to work, you knew that even if the beautiful blonde couldn’t face it. But you weren’t going to allow yourself to sulk over the situation with Chelsea. Maybe she was right, maybe you needed to move on. You had spent the last four years just going through the motions, never actually giving the women you met much of a chance, always holding out hope that one day, you and the beautiful blonde would be reunited. You loved her, but you couldn’t force her to feel the same way. If she wanted Lucas, well you wouldn’t stand in the way of that. You were just gonna concentrate on having fun. You turn your head, fixing your eyes on the bombshell, a small smirk playing at your lips. She was beautiful… And there was no denying that you were attracted to her, but a part of you felt guilty for even having feelings like these towards anyone except the beautiful blonde. When you had walked into the villa, you had your sights set on one girl and one girl only, but… slowly, over the last few days, you had found yourself being slightly drawn to the bombshell laying beside you. She was gorgeous and funny and had this quirky side to her that was surprising and unexpected. She had made some mistakes, but at least she wasn’t scared of going after what she wanted, even if that meant causing some waves in the water. Then tonight, that dance… The way she had focused only on you. Looking back, you wondered if that was strictly to make Lucas jealous now that you knew she had a thing for him. As much as you hated to admit it, it did make you a bit jealous. Your eyes glance towards her lips before slowly letting them trail down her neck to her chest. Her cleavage fully exposed, her nipples pressed up against the silk fabric of her cami. You feel your length twitch as you let out a slow breath, visions of trailing your lips over her voluptuous breasts fill your brain.  
“They’re pretty remarkable, aren’t they?” Priya’s voice says, surprising you.   
You raise your eyes to her face. Her brown eyes were staring at you, a small smile playing at the corner of her lips. “And yes… they feel real and were worth every penny.”  
You let out a hearty laugh, slightly embarrassed that she caught you eyeing her tits. “I’m so sorry.” You say as you pull the duvet over your head, laughing hysterically.  
She breaks into a fit of giggles.  
You turn over on your side, facing your back to her as you slowly die of embarrassment.   
Come on, bruv. You could do better than that. Getting caught? What an amateur move.  
You feel her shift closer to you, feeling the heat of her hand hovering over your skin as if deciding whether she should touch you or not. You lay there in silence, a small part of you hoping she would. She lets out a small sigh before turning over onto her other side. You glance back towards her, her long auburn hair splayed out across her pillow.   
Stop being such a pussy, bruv.  
You turn over, facing her back, a mere few inches separating your bodies. You lay there for a bit, debating whether or not to wrap your arm around her waist and pull her back towards you. It had been a long time since you had cuddled with a woman and you missed that feeling. Chelsea’s face flashes through your head, sending a small pang of guilt to your chest. What was wrong with you? You needed to pull your shit together. She didn’t want you, she wanted Lucas. You slowly lift your arm and place it on Priya’s small waist as you move your body closer to hers. Without hesitation she takes your hand and wraps your arm around her waist, interlocking her fingers in yours as she settles in against your chest. You couldn’t help but smile.   
“Goodnight, babe.” Priya says softly.  
“Night, Priya.” You say as you close your eyes, taking in her scent. The smell of coconut and pineapple filling your senses.  
You loved Chelsea, but you were going to respect her wishes and try to move on… if you could. Even if it did feel like your insides were bring ripped out. You didn’t know if it would be possible, but you had to try… For your own sanity.


	25. Twenty-Five

CHELSEA

You lay on the daybed, relishing in the shade it offered from the hot Spanish sun. You felt exhausted and emotionally drained. You’d hardly slept since the night of the heart rate challenge. Lucas had slept in bed with you, but he had distanced himself. No longer enveloping you in his arms, but instead giving you his back, going right to sleep. You had acted inappropriately. The way you had kissed Knox back, it was wrong, and you knew it was. Lucas had every right to be upset with you. You hadn’t meant for it to happen. When Knox had leaned in to kiss you, your head had been screaming at you to back away, but your heart, your heart desperately wanted to find out if there was still something there. The kiss was sweet, but you didn’t get that feeling, that spark that you had every time your lips met Lucas’. Knox had been your first love. That consuming, infatuating, insatiable, make it hard to breath type love. It had taken you a while to get over him after you had broken things off. It was the hardest thing you’d ever had to do, but the distance had just become too much to bear. Your schedules were opposite, and he was always gone. You two had made it work for a while, but as the months slowly passed by, things had just started to dissipate. That day in his living room, the day you ended your relationship with the rocker, was incredibly difficult, but deep down you knew it had to be done. Knox was starting to second guess his dreams, wanted to throw them all away to be with you, to make you happy. You could never have allowed that. So, you ended things, breaking his heart, and yours in the process. You hadn’t felt that feeling Knox gave you in the pit of your stomach with any of the men you had been with…until you met Lucas. The second he walked into your life, the butterflies had taken flight and your feelings for the dark-haired man had grown considerably. Last night you had been open and honest with Knox and let him know that you didn’t feel the same way towards him the way he did you. You felt bad, guilty even, but it had to be done. Knox and Chelsea had ended four years ago, and you didn’t want to revisit that part of your life again.  
“Hey.” Lucas’ voice draws you out of your thoughts.  
“Hey, sweetie.” You say quietly as you slowly sit up, keeping your eyes focused on your hands.   
The dark-haired man takes a seat on the daybed in front of you. “I figured now would be a good time for us to talk about what happened the other night.”   
You nod.   
“I can’t lie, Chelsea. I’m really angry over the whole thing. I know it seems like I’m overreacting, but seeing you and Knox kiss, seeing him touch you the way he did, seeing you not push him away… It infuriated me”  
“I know.” You say quietly as you bring your gaze to his. “And I don’t think you’re overreacting. I would feel no different if I was in your position.”   
“I’m not the best when it comes to feelings, I never have been. If this were any other woman, I wouldn’t even be sitting here right now.” He says to you, his eyes staring intensely into yours.   
“I know… And I’m sorry.” You say, swallowing hard under his gaze.   
“I didn’t expect to have the reaction that I did. The anger and rage I felt watching the two of you, it surprised me. I’ve always been a jealous man, Chelsea, but the way I felt that night, the way I feel right now, I’m not used to feeling this way towards a woman. Most of my relationships have been casual for the most part, give or take two or three that I was actually serious with and even those… they don’t even come close to how I feel about you.”  
You sit quietly, listening to him.   
He lets out a small sigh, resting his gaze on his lap. “My mother had quite a few affairs on my father when I was growing up. There was always a good amount of tension between the two of them. I would overhear arguments and accusations.” He says, pausing. “My father was incredibly old fashioned in the sense that he didn’t believe in divorce, preferred to keep matters private. I grew up watching him cling to my mother. He adored her. Gave her anything she wanted, never saying no. I grew up watching him cater to her every need, but it was never good enough for her. There was always someone else. I pitied him and I didn’t understand why he would tolerate such behavior, why he would tolerate her disrespecting him the way she did. I vowed to never put up with that sort of disrespect. Don’t get me wrong, I love my mother dearly, but I don’t respect how she behaved or acted.”  
“I’m sorry. That had to have been hard on you.” You say quietly.   
He nods. “It was. It affected me heavily, shaping a lot of the issues I know I have today. My need to be in control, my difficulty with trusting women, my inclination to end a relationship when things don’t go my way, my views on love and marriage. My mother would always say how in love she was with my father, however she would sleep with anyone who caught her eye, disregarding how that would affect my father, or me for that matter. I can remember countless nights with my father driving around the city, me in the backseat, listening to him plead with my mother to just tell him where she was. He would spend hours searching for her, calling her countless times, begging her to come home. Everyone is always asking me why I don’t believe in love, why I don’t believe in marriage. That’s why. I grew up in a household where they took a vow to love and honor each other, yet only one of them held up to those vows.” He says as he brings his eyes back to yours. “Like I said, I’m not good with feelings, Chelsea. If you were any other woman, I wouldn’t bother with even hearing your side, but there’s something about you. So, I’m doing my best to try and wrap my head around everything… Why didn’t you push him away? Why did you kiss him back?”  
You clear your throat, trying to push back the tears that were desperately trying to burst through. “A part of me needed to see if there was something still there.” You say as you cast your eyes to your lap. “Our breakup was incredibly painful in the sense that if it hadn’t been for him being away all the time, it never would have happened. We didn’t argue, we had passion, we supported each other and communicated well, we had fun together. When I broke things off, it was the first time I had seen him in months. And it was really hard. It took a long time for me to get over him. I dated here and there, was engaged for a while, but never had that feeling I had with him with any of the men I was with.” You say as you bring your eyes to his. “Not until I met you… I know it doesn’t make sense to you, but a part of me needed to kiss him back to see if those feelings I had for him so long ago were still there… and a part of me needed to know if what I feel for you is real. Kissing him, it was like closure in a sense. I didn’t get those feelings that I get when I’m with you.” You say as your eyes well with tears. “I didn’t get those butterflies in my stomach that I get every time I think of you or see you. My heart didn’t speed up, my knees didn’t go weak, my body didn’t react the way it does when I’m around you.” You bring your hands to your face letting out a small sob before bringing your gaze back to his. “I know I hurt you and I’m so sorry. I really am. If I could turn back time, I never would have kissed him… I would have shoved him away, slapped him, screamed at him… Any of those things would have been better than what I did.” You choke as you stare into his dark eyes. “Any of those would have been better because then I wouldn’t have hurt you.”  
Lucas lets out a slow sigh, his gaze locked on you. He runs his hand over his face and pinches the bridge of his nose between his fingers. “I just don’t know what I’m supposed to do here, Chelsea. I care about you, a lot. I do. On one hand, I just want to move past this, but on the other… I don’t know if I can… I don’t want to look like a fool.”  
“I know I screwed everything up. I broke your trust and I hurt you and I’m disgusted with myself for it.” You say through tears. And I don’t blame you if you want to end things with me. I probably would too.” You say as your breath catches. “But I just want you to know that I’m sorry. I’m really sorry, Dr. Koh.”   
You slowly scoot towards the edge of the bed and stand up, staring down at the dark-haired man. You lean down and place a soft kiss on the top of his head before making your way towards the villa, the sting of fresh tears toppling over your lower lashes and onto your cheeks. You open the villa door and quickly make your way up the stairs and out towards the rooftop terrace. You curl up onto the couch, pulling a pillow to your face as you sob, your body heaving with your cries. You couldn’t blame Lucas. If roles were reversed, even though you may not have the same jealous streak the dark-haired man had, you would feel no different.   
“How could I have been so stupid?” You ask yourself. “I was so happy… so happy and then I had to go and screw it all up.” You turn your body and bury your face into the cushions as you take a deep breath, trying to calm yourself down.   
You hear the terrace door open and you stiffen, not wanting anyone to see you like this. You keep your face buried in the cushions, your back facing the door.   
“I don’t recall giving you permission to leave, kitten.”   
You let out a soft sob as you turn your gaze towards the direction of his voice. The dark-haired man was standing there, a small smirk playing at the corner of his lips. He walks towards you and takes your hand in his, pulling you to your feet and cupping your face, his dark eyes staring intensely into yours. “Do you?”  
You shake your head no.  
“So disobedient.” He says quietly as he takes your hair in his hand and softly brushes his lips against yours. The tone of his voice sends a surge of electricity to your sex.   
“I’m sorry.” You whisper against his lips.   
He takes your bottom lip between his teeth, tugging slightly. “I’m willing to overlook this whole thing, under one condition.” He growls.   
“I’ll do anything.” You say quietly as you run your hands up his chest.   
“Promise me that it won’t ever happen again.” He says as his tongue briefly parts your lips. “Your lips are mine. Your body is mine.” He runs his hand down the front of you, cupping your sex in his hand, making you let out a small gasp. “This is mine.” He says as he starts to massage you through your bikini bottoms.  
You dig your nails into his chest. “I promise you. It won’t ever happen again, Dr. Koh.” You say through a small moan.   
“Good girl.” He says as he fills your mouth with his tongue, his hand expertly massaging your sex, sending waves of pleasure throughout your body. He walks you back towards the couch and pushes you down onto your back as he stands above you, his eyes running the length of your body. “Although, I am going to have to punish you for what you did, kitten.”  
“Yes, I want to you to punish me, big daddy.” You say, biting your lip softly, staring up at him as you slowly remove your bikini top and bottoms. You turn around, letting your back face him as you grip the back of the couch, pushing your ass out a little. You glance over your shoulder at him, his eyes dark and intense.   
He steps forward and softly runs his hands over your cheeks, gripping them firmly, before spanking you, hard. You let out a shriek of surprise, the sting fueling your desire to have him inside of you. He pulls out a condom from his pocket and drops his swim trunks as he kneels on the couch behind you. He slides the condom over his hard length and lets it rest at the opening of your sex. He takes your hair in his hand and pulls your head back, bringing his mouth to your ear.   
“How should I punish you, kitten?” He whispers.   
You let out a quiet moan. “You should fuck me, big daddy.”  
“And just how should I fuck you?” He says as he bites your neck, making you gasp.   
“Hard.” You moan.  
He holds your flesh between his teeth as he pulls your head back further with one hand, running the other down your body. He finds your swollen center and rubs it firmly with his fingers. “Fuck. You’re already wet for me, kitten.”  
You nod your head, letting out a whimper as his fingers work you.   
“How hard?” He growls into your ear.  
Your breath catches as the sensation of his fingers on your sex intensifies. “Really hard. So hard, big daddy. I want you to lose control, on me. Punish me. I deserve it.”  
You feel his tongue slowly trail from your ear to your neck as he kisses the spot where he bit you. “I love the way that sounds rolling off your lips, but I don’t know if you could take it, kitten. If I lose control, I might hurt you. I don’t want to be too rough with you.” He whispers, grazing his teeth along your skin as his fingers rub your center.  
“I can take anything you give me, big daddy.” You say, closing your eyes, enjoying the sensation of his fingers on you. “Give it to me.”  
His hot breath hits your skin. “Beg.” He says as he rubs your center fast and firm, making your body jerk involuntarily.   
“Please, big daddy. Give it to me. Give me what I want.” You say, struggling to get your words out due to the sensation that was building up inside of your stomach.  
He kisses your neck. “You can do better. Beg me like you want it. Beg me like you need it.”  
His fingers rub over your center so fast that your body begins to shake uncontrollably, almost making you unable to support your weight.   
“Oh my God.” You cry. “Please… please, please fuck me. Fuck me hard, big daddy. So fucking hard. Oh my God.” You cry as your knees start to go weak, your body almost collapsing to the couch.   
He lets go of your hair and wraps his arm around your waist, holding you up. “Good girl.” He says as he thrusts his length inside you.   
He places his hands on your shoulders and begins to pump in and out of your sex, hard. His body slamming against you as he punished you. You let out a loud moan as you spread your legs wider.   
“Does that feel good, kitten?” He growls as he kisses the back of your neck.   
“Harder.” You pant.  
He thrusts into you deeper and harder, hitting your spot at just the right angle.  
“Oh God.” You moan as you rest your head against the pillow. You could feel his thick length filling you up, pumping in and out of you. Your body jerks violently with every thrust he gives you. He runs his hands down your back, gripping your hips as he continues thrusting powerfully into you. He lets out a loud groan as he slaps your ass. You could feel your sex start to clench him as you tip over the edge in no time at all. You throw your head back, letting out a cry as you release, your body convulsing, your sex contracting around him.  
“Fuck, kitten.” He growls as he slows down a little, enjoying the feeling of you squeezing his length. “I love it when you cum on my cock. It feels so good.” He says, his voice raspy.  
You whimper against the pillow as he speeds up again, your body barely getting a second to come down from your orgasm before he’s back to hitting your spot, his length slamming into you. Your legs tremble underneath you as you struggle to hold your body up. Lucas wraps his arms around your torso and leans you back, holding your body against his as he pounds into you. He flicks your earlobe with his tongue. “I love fucking you, kitten.” He whispers into your ear as he takes your breasts in his hands.   
“I love it… when you’re… inside of me.” You say, struggling to speak through the force of his body slamming into yours. You feel that familiar feeling in the pit of your stomach as you let out a moan. “Mmm, I want you to make me cum again.” You moan.  
He kisses all over your neck and shoulder, his hot breath hitting against your skin. “Jesus Christ.” He says as he squeezes you tighter and speeds up his pace. Your entire body was on fire, your senses in complete overdrive. He takes your nipples in his fingers, toying with them and pinching them. He grabs you by the hair and pulls your head back. “Tell me how good I feel.” He growls against your ear.   
“You feel so good, big daddy.” You whimper. “You’re a fucking sex God.”   
“This God is gonna fuck you until I feel that sweet little pussy clenching around my cock again, kitten.” He says, as his hands explore your front.   
“Mmm… I love it when you talk dirty to me, Dr. Koh.” You say breathlessly as your body prickles with goosebumps. “Turns me on so much.”  
He sucks at your neck, letting his teeth graze over your skin. “Tell me who owns your pussy.” He says, his voice husky and commanding, as he slams into you harder.  
You struggle to catch your breath. “You do. You own it, big daddy.”  
“That’s right. It’s mine. You’re mine. Every inch of your beautiful body is mine to kiss and taste and fuck as I see fit.” He says as he bites you, pulling a moan from your throat.   
“Oh God.” You cry as you wrap your hands around behind you, gripping at Lucas. “Right there, big daddy.”  
“Are you gonna cum on this big cock, kitten?” He growls against your skin as he bites your neck again.  
You let out a whimper. “Yes, yes… Yes, right there… Right there, don’t stop! Harder, harder!” You cry out.  
Lucas grabs you by your hair and pushes your face down against the pillows as he slams into you with such force that you thought your body was going to break in half. You let out a scream as you explode, your sex pulsating and clenching against him. He continues thrusting into you, his groans and heavy breathing making you more turned on with every sound.   
“Fuuuck.” His voice comes out raspy and deep. “Fuck, kitten. You’re so fucking tight.”  
You grab the back of the couch, trying to steady yourself, but your legs are shaking too violently to hold you up. You slip down, your body falling against the pillows. Lucas stops and pulls out of you before lifting you up and laying you down on your back. He positions himself between your legs and slides back inside of you. You gasp as your hands find his chest. You felt incredible. You had never been with a man who was so deliberate, so powerful, so masterful when it came to sex and pleasuring you. Lucas leans forward, resting his fists beside your head as he slams into you, his dark eyes staring intensely into yours. The veins in his neck were bulging and his body glistened with sweat. You grab his face and pull him down towards you, kissing him hard. You fill his mouth with your tongue. He lets out a growl against your lips as you run your hands up his back grasping at his taut muscles. With every thrust into you, with every forceful, powerful thrust, came the pain, the burning sensation on your back from the friction of your body moving against the cushions, but you didn’t care. With Lucas, pain was pleasure. He had awakened your deeply rooted desires, desires you never even knew you had.  
“Oh fuck.” Lucas says against your mouth as his breathing becomes faster.   
You place your hands on his neck, bringing his gaze to yours as you squeeze slightly, wanting to feel what it was like, curious as to how it felt to choke someone. You wanted to get in his head a little, see what made him tick, experience sex from his point of view in a sense. His eyes darken as a small smirk appears on his face. He slams into you harder. You could feel his heartbeat pumping hard against your palms, turning you on. He keeps his eyes locked on yours, his body starts to shake and tremble, his mouth slightly agape as his breath hits against your skin. You tighten your grasp on his neck, feeling the muscles of his throat move as he swallows against you.   
“Mmm, you feel so good, big daddy.” You moan as you bite your lip.   
He lets out a loud groan as his muscles all start to tense and flex. “I want you to cum one more time for me, kitten.” He says as he blows out a slow breath, trying to calm himself.   
You run your hands down his chest as you stare into his intense eyes, feeling a lump build in your throat. You had almost lost him, almost lost what you two had. You grab his hand and bring it to your neck, squeezing his fingers against your skin. He grips your throat, continuing to slam into you. Your eyes take in his beautiful face. His dark eyes, his defined lips, his chiseled jaw.  
“Fuck, kitten.” He growls as he fucks you hard and fast, tightening his grip on your throat.  
You gaze at his perfect lips, hearing your heartbeat in your head. The feeling of his strong hand on your neck filling your body with such desire for him. You close your eyes, trying to push back the tears that were threatening to fall. You bring your hands to his shoulders, gripping at his skin, counting in your head, biting your tongue and blinking to force the tears back.   
Don’t cry, don’t cry. You didn’t lose him. Don’t ruin this moment.  
You feel the warm trickle of your tears make their way out of the corners of your eyes, down the sides of your face into your hairline. Lucas’ movements slow, his grip on your neck loosening slightly.  
“Did I hurt you?” He asks as he removes his hand from your neck.  
You shake your head. “No, no. I’m good. Keep going.”  
His breath comes out in fast waves against your skin, his heart beating hard against his chest. “You’re crying… I didn’t mean to hurt you.” He says, a look of panic and worry spreading over his face.  
“No, I’m not crying because you hurt me.” You say to him with a smile. “I’m just thankful for you. Thankful that I didn’t lose you, is all.” You say as you cup his face in your hands. You grab his hand and push it back to your throat, squeezing his fingers against your skin. “Now come on, back to business mister.” You giggle.   
His dark eyes soften slightly as he moves his hand from your throat and brings his lips down to yours, kissing you slow. He wraps his arms underneath your body as he begins to push himself into you, deep and slow.   
“I promise, you didn’t hurt me.” You whisper against his mouth. “I’d tell you. You don’t have to be so careful. I’m okay, Dr. Koh.”  
“I know.” He says as he brings his eyes to yours. “I just want to try something a little different, a little more intimate with you.” He says quietly.  
You nod your head, gazing up at him. He gives you a smirk as he brings his mouth back to yours, kissing you passionately. He moves himself into you, deep and deliberate. He brings his lips to the sides of your face, kissing the trails your tears had made before kissing your mouth again. He wraps his arms tighter around you as you run your hands down his back, hugging him closer to you. He moves his mouth down the side of your neck, letting his teeth graze over your skin. He lets out a deep moan against your skin as he digs into you, his pelvis rubbing against your swollen center as his length pushed into you, bringing you closer and closer to release. The closeness you felt to him, the intimacy, it was beautiful. It was different from the usual hard, dirty, sometimes dark sex the two of you normally engaged in. It felt passionate and emotional, like the two of you were connecting on a deeper level, which was a big step for the dark-haired man. You run your hands up his back, stroking the back of his head softly.  
“I adore you, Dr. Koh.” You whisper into his ear.  
He brings his lips to yours, kissing you sensually as he moves inside of you. You whimper against his mouth as your body begins to shake, getting ready to release. “That’s my girl.” He says softly. “Let it all out, kitten. Don’t hold back.” He whispers as he brings his hand to your face, tenderly stroking your cheek. He lets out a moan against your lips, his breathing becoming fast and uneven. You could feel his body tensing as he prepared to let go.  
“Oh God, big daddy.” You moan, bringing your eyes to his.   
He pushes deeper inside of you with a bit more force, pushing you over the edge, making you erupt. You let out a gasp as your body tenses and your sex contracts and pulsates against the dark-haired man. He brings his mouth to yours, letting out a low guttural moan as he explodes inside of you. The feeling of his length throbbing against the clenching walls of your sex, makes you see stars. He moves slowly inside of you until his comes down from his orgasm, his body relaxing into yours.   
“Fuuuck.” He says as he cups your face in his hands. “Jesus Christ, kitten.” His breath hits against your own. “You’re squeezing the hell out of me.” He smirks against you as he lets out a shaky breath.   
“Just claiming what’s mine, big daddy.” You say with a smirk as you do a kegel, making your sex clench him.  
He lets out a moan. “Fuck. That feels so good.” He says, gazing down at you with that sexy smile of his.   
“Kegel exercises. They prevent a lose vagina.” You say, giggling uncontrollably.   
He shakes his head at you, letting out a laugh as he strokes the side of your face. “God, I really love your laugh.”  
You smile at him, gazing into his dark eyes as you bring your hand to his face. “Thank you for giving me another chance, Dr. Koh.” You say quietly as you softly trace your thumb over his lips. “I’m sorry I hurt you. I promise, I won’t ever do anything to hurt you again.”  
“You’ve already said you’re sorry. You don’t have to say it again. I forgive you, kitten.” He says to you as he places a soft kiss on your lips.   
You wrap your arms around him, softly stroking the back of his neck with your fingers as you kiss him slowly. You feel a small shiver run through his body. “Sensitive spot?” You ask against his lips.  
He nods his head. “Yes.” He says as he tugs at your bottom lip with his teeth, making you giggle. “Come on, let’s go take a shower. I’m sweaty and need to get cleaned up.”   
He pulls out of you and disposes of the condom in the trash can before pulling his swim trunks up his legs. You grab your bikini bottoms and step into them. Lucas walks over with your bikini top. You cover your breasts as he ties your top on for you, placing a kiss on you shoulder. He takes you by the hand and turns you around. You wrap your arms around his neck and jump up, hugging your legs around his waist. He runs his hands over your thighs and up your ass and back before squeezing you close to him. He fills your mouth with his tongue, letting a small moan out against your lips. You nuzzle your face in his neck, letting out a slow breath against his skin, taking in the smell of his cologne.   
“You make me really happy, Dr. Koh.” You whisper.   
You feel his heart speed up against your chest as he hugs you tighter. “I feel the same, kitten.”

BROOKLYN 

“Guys, I’ve got a text!” You yell to the islanders.   
Everyone makes their way over to you, all of you gathering by the pool.   
“Go on, read it out darlin’.” Gary says as he wraps his arms around your waist and kisses you softly on the cheek.  
You hold your phone out and read out the message. “Islanders, tonight is the FINAL RECOUPLING! Congratulations to all of you for making it this far on your journey to find love! Girls, you all have an important decision to make… Will you stick with your current partner, or will you take someone else to the final? Pick wisely as this will be your couple until the finale. #GirlsChoice #LastChance #FinalRecoupling #ItsMeAndYou.”   
“I can’t wait.” Gary whispers in your ear, bringing goosebumps to your skin.   
You catch eyes with Henrik. He gives you a small, sad smile before averting his gaze.   
“I ain’t worried. I’m set.” Jakub says as he gives Lottie a wink.  
“So sure I’m gonna pick you, huh?” The pretty goth says as she places her hand on her hip.   
The bodybuilder moves his body closer and stares down at her, his hands folded across his chest. “I’m pretty confidant.” He says with a chuckle.   
“You are a bit of me… I guess.” Lottie says with a smirk as she stares up at him from beneath her long lashes.   
He places his hands on her hips and pulls her body against his, hard. “You guess, huh?”   
Lottie let’s out a giggle as she runs her hands up the bodybuilders’ chest. “Yep.”   
He wraps his massive arms around her waist and lifts her up, filling her mouth with his tongue.   
“Get a room.” Bobby says with a laugh.   
“That’s not a bad idea.” Jakub bellows as he cups the pretty goths ass.  
“Maybe later, babes.” Lottie says with a smile.   
Jakub buries his face in her neck and lets out a groan.   
Chelsea plops down into Lucas’ lap. “I know who I’m picking, big daddy.”  
The dark-haired man wraps his arms around her small waist as he kisses her neck. “That’s right, kitten. You know who your daddy is.”   
The bubbly blonde runs her fingers through his hair. “Do I ever.” She purrs into his ear.   
You were happy to see that Chelsea and Lucas were able to work everything out. Things had been incredibly tense between the two of them since the heart rate challenge. Lucas had practically avoided everyone, except Henrik, preferring to keep to himself while he dealt with his emotions. You got the feeling that the dark-haired man was angry with you over you ending things with the long-haired blonde. He had been very stand-offish with you, not greeting you the way he normally did. Although, in fairness, he had other things on his mind as of late so it might not have been directly related to you at all.   
“I can’t believe there’s only five days left.” Priya glances around at all of you. “I’m not ready for this to end yet.” She says sadly.  
“Aw, babe. We’ll all meet up after. I know we will.” You say to her with a smile. “Manchester is only about four hours from London, you know.”  
“Only four hours, she says.” Bobby says to you with a wink.   
“Hey, l could leave at eight and be there by noon. Seems simple enough.” You say, sticking your tongue out at the baker.   
Bobby lets out a hearty laugh. “Ouch, not the tongue!” He says with a mock gasp.  
You smirk at him, giving him a wink.   
“I don’t know about you all, but I’m about to take a dip. It’s brutal today.” Gary says as he slowly backs up towards the pool, pulling you along.  
“Babe, I have my phone.” You laugh.  
“Well you’ve got about three seconds to get rid of it before it ends up at the bottom of the pool.” He chuckles.   
You toss your phone on the sun lounger just as the muscular blonde scoops you up and sprints towards the deep end. He jumps and sends the two of you hurling into the water. You surface and swim to the side, kicking your feet out and splashing the muscular blonde. He grabs ahold of your ankles and pulls himself towards you. You rest your head against the ledge of the pool as Gary wraps your legs around his waist. He positions his muscular arms either side of your head as he leans in, kissing you softly. His tongue trails over your lips before parting them and filling your mouth. You let out a soft moan against his lips, feeling his length harden against you.   
“Looks like I got your attention.” You say through a giggle.   
“It seems that way, doesn’t it?” He whispers, softly biting at your lip.   
“Uh huh.” You say as you playfully dig your heels into his backside, pushing him harder against you.   
He trails his lips to you ear, placing a soft kiss on the sensitive spot just below it, sending a chill through your body. “Careful, gorgeous.”  
A mischievous smile spreads across your face. “What if I don’t want to be careful? What if my motive is to drive you to the brink of insanity, Gary?” You say to him, playfully.   
“You already do that, without even trying.” He smirks as he brings his deep blue eyes to yours.   
You wrap your arms around his neck, pressing your body against his. “I know what you mean, babe. You do the same thing to me.” You say as you brush your lips against his, teasing him with your tongue. He goes to deepen the kiss, but you pull back, a giggle escaping your mouth.   
“You’re killing me, woman.” He says through a hearty laugh.   
You bite your lip at him. “Aw, but you’re a big, strong man. Surely you can take it, can’t you?”   
“Oh, I’ll take it alright.” He says through a sexy smirk as he hooks his fingers in the waistline of your bikini bottoms, a playful glimmer in his eye.   
You let out a laugh. “Tell me more.”   
He shakes his head. “Afraid I can’t do that, love.” He says as he runs his lips down the side of your neck, letting his tongue taste your warm skin.   
“Why’s that?” You whisper against him, closing your eyes, enjoying the feeling you got in the pit of your stomach from his mouth on your skin.   
He runs his hands around to your ass, cupping your cheeks as he pushes his length harder against you. “Too X-rated.” He says, his voice raspy.  
His words send a jolt to your sex. You wanted him so bad. “You’re so hot.” You giggle.  
“Ah, look who’s got the upper hand now, love.” He says through a chuckle bringing his eyes back to yours.  
You cup his face in your hands, running your fingers softly over his cheeks. “For now.” You say with a wink, making him laugh.   
“Real talk. There are so many things I wanna do to you, babe… so many things. You have no idea. But I can wait. Having you back in my arms is all that matters to me.” He says to you softly.   
“And here I was just about to ask you to carry me to the hideaway and have your way with me… But since you can wait, I guess there’s no rush.” You smirk, feeling his length twitch against you, making you giggle. “Look who got that upper hand back, Gare-Bear.”  
“Don’t tempt me, gorgeous. You’re liable to get yourself into some compromising positions.” He says as he kisses you softly.   
“Good thing I’m limber and flexible then, huh?” You whisper against his mouth as you play with the hair at the nape of his neck, making him shiver.  
He softly bites your bottom lip before filling your mouth with his tongue, making your sex contract against him. “I’m looking forward to finding out how flexible you are.” He says, his voice low and gruff.  
You smile against his lips. “Oh babe, I’m really flexible.”  
“Mmm… When you say really flexible, how flexible are we talking?” He asks, pulling back. His deep blue eyes glistening in the sunlight, a sexy smirk spread across his face.  
“The image that’s in your head right now… I’m that flexible.” You say, biting your lip.   
Gary lets out a guttural moan as he buries his face in your neck. His strong hands grip your ass as he moves you against his hard length. “Fuck… I want you so bad.” He moves his mouth across the front of your throat.  
“Mmm… I like when you kiss my neck.” You whisper.  
“Good, because it’s one of my favorite spots on your body… Your neck…your ass and those killer legs you have.” He lets out a slow breath as you feel him get harder between your legs. “Damn… I want you so bad, darlin’.” He says against your skin.  
“I know it’s not as good as going all the way, but there are other things we could do.” You say quietly. Gary stops kissing your neck, bringing his eyes to yours. “Maybe we could have a playdate?”  
“Define playdate.” The muscular blonde says with a sexy smile.   
You feel your cheeks go hot. “I mean, I know it probably doesn’t compare to actually having sex, but we could do other stuff in the meantime.”   
The muscular blonde pushes off the ledge, carrying you towards the pool steps.   
“What are you doing?” You say through a laugh.   
“Taking you somewhere private.” He says with a flirty smile, sending butterflies to your stomach.   
“Right now?” You giggle, hugging his neck.  
“Abso-fuckin-lutely.” He says as he carries you up the pool steps and sets you down on the pavement. He grabs two towels and hands you one, before taking you by the hand, leading you back towards the villa.   
You follow him inside and into the hideaway, your heart suddenly beating out of your chest. He closes and locks the door behind him before slowly making his way towards you. Seeing him, looking as sexy as he did, droplets of water trickling down his chest and shoulders, it sent feelings to your sex that you hadn’t experienced before. He hooks his arm around your waist and pulls you towards him, brushing his lips up against yours as he slowly walks you backwards towards the bed.   
“Gary… I haven’t done much…I don’t…I’m afraid you might be…”  
He presses his lips against yours, softly letting his tongue part your lips. “This playdate isn’t about me, gorgeous.” He whispers against your mouth as he takes your lips between his own. “I just wanna make you feel good.”  
“But, what about you?”  
He pulls back, letting his eyes fall on yours as his fingers find your cheek. “Brooklyn, I love you. I meant what I said in the pool. I can wait as long as you need… Whether it’s a week, a month, a year, I don’t care. That doesn’t matter to me. As much as I’d love to make love to you, right here, right now… I can wait. In the meantime, let me worship you.”  
“I love you too, babe.” You say with a smile. “But you have needs, it’s not just about me.”  
“Right now, it is.” He says as his signature sexy smirk appears on his face making you break into a fit of giggles. He runs his hands down your backside, gripping your ass as he bites his lip. “Let me make you feel good. Pretty please? With a cherry on top?” He says as he softly bites your bottom lip, making your breath catch.  
“Well, when you’ve asked so nicely, how can I say no?” You smile against him.  
He grabs the back of your thighs and hoists you up, wrapping your legs around his waist, filling your mouth with his tongue. You knot your fingers in his hair as you let out a soft moan against him. He carries you towards the bed and lays you down on the mattress, covering your body with his. His lips find your neck as he places open mouthed kisses across your skin. Your skin prickles with goosebumps as your body surges with desire. His lips move down the front of your throat and across your collarbone.   
“Do you want me to stop?” He whispers. You could feel him smiling against you.  
You break into a fit of giggles. “Oh, are we playing that game again?”  
He brings his gorgeous deep blue eyes to yours. “Uh huh. You bet your sweet ass we are, gorgeous.” The sexy smirk on his face makes the butterflies in your stomach take flight again. That smirk, it got you every single time.  
“Well in that case, no. I don’t want you to stop.” You whisper as you run your fingernails down his back, making his muscles tense under your touch.   
He positions his body next to yours on the mattress, propping his head up on one hand as he lets the other slowly brush the skin of your chest. He brings his beautiful blue eyes to yours, a hint of playfulness shining through them. He bites his lip, moving his hand lower, softly letting his fingers brush over your nipple through your bathing suit top.   
He smiles down at you. “Do you want me to stop?” He asks as he keeps his eyes locked on yours.  
You nod your head no. “Nope.”  
He slowly hooks his finger under your bathing suit top, raising an eyebrow at you, as if to ask if it was okay for him to take it off. You sit up and pull your hair over your shoulder as he unties your bikini top, gently removing it from your body. He runs his hand up your back and down your side, tracing his fingers over the words inscribed on your ribcage. You lay back, placing your arms behind your head as you smile up at him. His eyes make their way to your exposed breasts as he lets out a slow breath.   
“You’re so beautiful, Brooklyn.” He whispers as he runs his hand over you, taking your nipple in between his fingers.   
You let out a quiet moan, enjoying the feeling of his hand on you. He leans his head down and takes your nipple into his mouth, sucking and flicking his tongue across the tip, making your body jerk as you let out a gasp. Your hand finds the back of his neck, your fingers softly twirling through his hair. He sucks and releases your nipple a few times before placing kisses across your skin as he trails his mouth to your other breast, taking the other nipple in his mouth. He quickly positions himself on top of you, his mouth never leaving your skin. He kisses your chest before sitting up on his knees between your legs. He places both hands on your breasts, kneading them and tugging at your nipples gently. You let out a quiet moan, your abs flexing at the sensation, bringing a smile to his face.   
“I’ve been wantin’ to do this since the other morning on the daybeds.” He says to you as he bites his lip, before bringing his mouth back to your nipple, flicking his tongue over it and sucking it back into his mouth.   
You arch your body towards him as your sex clenches. A soft moan escapes your lips, making Gary grip your sides, his strong hands felt hot against your skin. He runs his hands slowly over your ribcage and down your stomach as he kisses his way down your body, setting your skin on fire. Teasing you with every kiss, every lick. He kisses across your sides and over your abs. You run your hands through his hair, tugging gently. His teeth graze the fabric of your bikini bottoms before he takes them in his mouth, letting them snap back against your skin.   
“Do you want me to stop?” He asks as he looks up at you.  
“No.” You whisper.   
He sits up and hooks his fingers in your bathing suit bottoms and slowly pulls them down over your hips. You lift your legs, pointing your toes towards the ceiling as he removes them and tosses them to the ground. He reaches his hands up, placing them on your ankles as he raises himself up on his knees. His mouth places soft kisses down the side of your calf muscles, letting his fingers softly rub your skin as he lowers them down your legs. He grips you behind your knees and brings your legs down, slowly parting them as he stares down at your sex. His hands run the length of your inner thighs as he sits back on the bed.   
“You’re so sexy.” He says quietly as he brushes his hand over the bare skin of your sex.   
You let out a soft moan as you watch him. You were so unbelievably turned on.   
“Do you want me to stop?” He smiles at you as he softly lets his finger brush against your center.  
“No, don’t stop. Please don’t stop.” You moan at the sensation that his touch sent through your body. You wanted to feel his hands on you, to feel his mouth on you.   
His eyes focus on your sex as he takes one hand and slowly parts you, the other finds your center, his thumb circling over it firmly.   
“Oh my God.” You whisper as you let out a slow breath.   
“Does that feel good, baby?”   
“Yes, that feels so good.” You say breathlessly.   
He bites his lip as he keeps his thumb moving over your center. “Mmm, I like the way you sound. You have the sexiest voice.”  
You let out a quiet moan as you run your hands up your body, cupping your breasts, teasing your nipples in between your fingers. He moves his thumb faster over your swollen center, making your sex contract. Your stomach muscles tense as you shiver slightly.  
“I really wanna taste you.” He says as he brings his hungry gaze to yours.   
“Yea?” You pant.  
He nods his head as he licks his lips. “So bad.” His deep blue eyes were filled with passion and want. “Can I taste you, darlin’?”  
“Yes.” You say as you bring one leg up, resting it on his shoulder.   
He kisses up your leg as he slowly positions himself on his stomach between your legs, his thumb continuing to circle around on your center. He brings his eyes to yours, a small smirk on his face. “Get ready, baby. I’m about to have you climbing the wall.”  
“Is that right?” You say with a giggle as you prop yourself up on your elbows.   
“You heard.” He says as he slowly parts you with his tongue, making you gasp. He sucks you into his mouth, swirling his tongue over your swollen center. He keeps his eyes locked on yours, making the moment feel incredibly intimate. You drop back onto the bed and let out a deep breath.   
“Oh wow. Oh my God.” You moan as you reach down and run your fingers through his hair.   
He softly runs his fingers across your thighs as he buries his face into you. He sucks and releases you before flicking his tongue over you firmly. You pull your knees up towards your chest.  
“You taste so good, baby.” He moans against you. “Licking you.” He flicks his tongue over your center. “Kissing you.” He says as he kisses you. “Tasting you.” He runs his tongue down your center to the opening of your sex, letting his tongue dart in and out of you, making you writhe in pleasure against him.   
“Oh my God. Where did you learn to do that, babe?” You pant, trying to catch your breath.  
“Natural talent.” He says through a chuckle.   
“God, you aren’t kidding.” You whisper, feeling a warm sensation spread throughout your body.   
You feel him slowly touch the opening of your sex with his finger as his tongue licks firmly over your center again. He moves his mouth off you and brings his eyes to yours. He slowly inserts the tip of his index finger into you. “Tell me if I hurt you, baby. I don’t wanna hurt you.”  
You nod your head at him, keeping your eyes locked on his. “I trust you.”  
“Does that feel okay?”  
“Yea.” You say as you prop yourself up on your elbows.   
You feel his middle finger slowly enter you alongside his index finger, stretching you slightly. You let out a slow breath, making him pull back for a second.   
“No, no. It’s okay. I’ve felt how big you are. If I ever plan on being able to handle you, I have to get used to more than a finger.” You say with a small smirk.  
He bites his lip playfully at you. “Ain’t that the truth. I’m a big man, gorgeous.” He says with a wink, making you laugh.   
He slowly slides his fingers into you, inch by inch, watching your face for any sign of pain or discomfort. You feel a slightly painful, burning sensation, but it wasn’t anything too bad. You nod your head at him, letting him know you were okay as he slowly continues pushing his fingers into you. He twists his fingers slowly inside of you, sending a jolt to your sex, his fingers hitting a spot on your frontal wall.  
“I’ve gotta be honest, I don’t think I’ll last five seconds inside of you.” He says with a laugh, his deep blue eyes sparkling.  
“Why’s that?” You giggle.  
“Well, I don’t mean to sound vulgar, but Jesus Christ. You’re so fuckin’ tight.”  
“She’s unexplored territory, babe.” You say as you bite your lip. “I’ll make sure she goes easy on you.”  
You watch Gary visibly get a chill through his body. “God, I forgot how hot it was to hear you refer to your lady bits in the third person.” He says, smirking at you.   
He slowly pulls his fingers out to the opening of your sex before letting them sink slowly back into you. You could feel the walls of your sex constricting around him, a sensation of pressure and slight burning radiating through you. He keeps his eyes on yours as he moves his fingers in and out of you at a slow pace. You lean back and relax against the mattress. He twists his hand palm up as he hooks his fingers against the frontal wall of your sex, putting pressure as he glides his fingers in and out of you. The sensation was unlike anything you had ever felt before, sending surges of electricity through your body. You let out a soft moan as you run your hands through your long brown hair.   
“Does that feel good, baby?” He asks as he places a kiss on your inner thigh.   
“Yes, what are you doing? That feels sooo good.” You say quietly, small moans rolling off your lips. “I’ve never felt that before.” Your breath hitches from the feeling of his fingers.  
“That’s your g-spot, gorgeous. But I like to call it the oh my God spot.” He smirks as he softly brings his tongue back over your center, licking you firmly.   
You back arches involuntarily as you struggle to catch your breath. The feeling of his tongue licking you and his fingers penetrating you, stroking your g-spot, sends waves of unexplainable pleasure deep within your body. You run your hands down your chest and stomach, finding his hair. You knot your fingers in his blonde locks as you push your sex closer towards him.   
“Jesus, Gary.” You moan. “That feels so good. Oh my God, babe.”   
He lets out a soft chuckle against you. “The oh my God spot. Works. Every. Time.”  
You let out a giggle. “Boy, were you right.”  
He sucks your center into his mouth as he lets out a moan against you, the vibration making your legs tense. You move your hips against him as he increases the speed slightly. The painful, burning sensation all but disappearing as ecstasy and pleasure take over. Your breathing becomes fast and uneven as your muscles in your stomach and your thighs contract.   
“Mmm, Gary, don’t stop. Oh my God.”  
“I love hearing you say my name like that. Really fuckin’ turns me on.”  
His fingers put more pressure on your g-spot as he plunges deep inside of you before bringing them almost all the way out. You let out a loud moan as you prop yourself up on your elbows, desperate to watch him. You lock eyes with him, the feelings of him working your sex, pleasuring you like nothing you had ever experienced before, makes your breath catch. You suck in a deep breath and let it out slowly. He speeds up, the sound of his fingers sinking into your wetness turning you on even more. By the look in his eyes, you could tell he was incredibly turned on himself.   
“Ooo yea, just like that.” You say as you throw yourself back onto the mattress.   
You take your nipples in between your fingers, tugging slightly as you feel your body slowly making its way towards what you could only imagine would be an unexplainable, earthshattering orgasm.   
“Oh God.” You cry out. “That feels so good, Gary.”  
“Mmm, you sound so hot, baby.” He says as he licks you firmly, his fingers plunging deep inside of you. “I love you, gorgeous.” He says as he sucks and releases your swollen center repeatedly.  
“I love you too.” You whimper as you grip the sheets of the bed, rocking your hips against his face.  
“I wanna feel you cum on me, baby.” He says, his voice deep and raspy.  
You moan and whimper as his fingers and his mouth work your sex, making every muscle in your body contract.   
“Mmm, go faster.” You pant.  
“Are you sure?” He whispers. “I don’t want to hurt you, love.”  
You nod your head. “Yes, please. It doesn’t hurt at all.” You moan. “Please babe, faster.”  
He speeds up, his fingers thrusting into you, his mouth licking your center hard.   
“Oh God.” You cry. “Right there. God, Gary. Please don’t stop.” You whimper as your body arches, getting ready to release.  
He keeps going, his fingers so deep inside of you, the sound of how wet you were for him, the sound of him licking and sucking you, all of it setting your skin on fire.   
“Oh yea, baby. You’re so wet.” He says as he sucks you into his mouth again before popping his mouth off of you, repeatedly. “I could do this all day. God, you’re so fucking hot.”  
“Mmm, that feels so good.” You moan. “Jesus. I love you. I love your mouth. I love your fingers. Oh my God.”  
“My mouth and fingers are here to serve you, all day, every day if you want them too.” He says as he flicks his tongue firmly against you.   
“Mmm, I want it every day.”  
“Yea? Feels good, huh? Makes you want to climb that wall, doesn’t it, gorgeous?”  
You had never been much into dirty talking, but hearing his voice, it sent chills through your body. With him, it was different. His tone was delicious, his voice deep and raspy as his hot breath hit against your sex.   
“Oh, God.” You cry. “Mmm, yes. Jesus, that feels so good, babe. Don’t stop.”  
“I’m here to worship her, baby.”  
“She’s all yours.” You cry, struggling to focus, the feeling in the pit of your stomach overwhelming you. “Mmm, I love feeling… you worship…her.” Your erratic breaths make it hard to speak.  
“Mmm, all mine, baby?” He says against you.   
Your breath comes out in waves as your body starts to tip over the edge. “Yes, God yes.”  
“Come on, gorgeous. Cum for me, baby.” He says as he sucks you into his mouth, flicking his tongue over your center, his fingers pushing against your g-spot so hard that you can’t take it anymore.  
You suck in a deep breath just as you explode. Your sex contracting against his fingers, your center pulsating against his mouth. Every muscle in your body goes tense as you let out a scream of pleasure, knotting your hands in his hair. Your body convulses against him, your thighs pressing against the sides of his head. He places kisses on your center as he slows down the pace of his fingers, twisting and twirling them inside of you, making you see stars. He gets up on his knees, his body hovering over top of you as he supports his weight with his arm, continuing to move his fingers deep inside you. He brings his mouth to your nipple, flicking it with his tongue and kissing over your chest. You take his face in your hands and bring his mouth to yours, tasting yourself, sucking yourself off his lips. You kiss him hard, filling his mouth with your tongue as you knot your fingers in his hair, letting out soft moans against him as you struggle to catch your breath.  
“Mmm… there you go, baby. Let it all out on me, love.” His voice sounded so deep and sexy, it made your heart race.  
Your lips find his neck as you let out soft moans and whimpers against his skin, the feeling of his fingers softly stroking your g-spot, the sensitivity makes you press your knees against the sides of his arm.  
He slowly pulls his fingers out of you as he covers you with his body, kissing you passionately.   
“I love you so much.” You whisper.   
“I love you too, baby.” He says as he brushes his nose up against yours, placing soft kisses on your lips before positioning himself beside you.   
He slides his arm under your head as you turn over to face him, wrapping your arm around him, burying your face in the crook of his neck, your breath softly hitting against his skin. He hugs you tightly against him, his hands running up and down the length of your back.  
He tilts your head back, bringing your eyes to his. “You’re my angel, you know that?”  
“Aw, babe.” You say with a small smile as you softly stroke his cheek.   
“I mean it. I’ve never felt this way about anyone before. I’d do anything for you, gorgeous. I can’t wait until we’re out of here. I meant it when I said I wanted to take care of you.” His fingers trace shapes over the skin of your back. “I’m so in love with you, Brooklyn. I can’t imagine ever being with anyone else, but you… and I don’t want to.”  
Your cheeks ache from the smile that was plastered across your face. “I love you too, Gare-Bear.”  
He places his lips softly against your own. “I’m gonna take such good care of you… Protect you, give you anything you ever want or need. It’s me and you, baby. Forever.”  
You pull him closer to you as you nuzzle your face against his chest, placing soft kisses on his skin. “Promise?”  
“I promise. I’m your guy, love. Nothin’ is ever gonna change that. I’m gonna love you until the day I die.” He places his hand on your face, bringing your lips to his as he kisses you tenderly. “You’re my reason, Brooklyn.”  
“And you’re mine, babe.” You whisper softly against his lips as you run your hands up his back. “But,as much as I hate to interrupt this moment, I should probably get my suit back on just in case anyone decides to barge in here. I can hear the others in the living room.”  
“No one will barge in. I locked the door, gorgeous. Besides, I kinda like you in your birthday suit.” He says with a smirk as he playfully grips your ass in his hand. “I like your ass, especially. It’s so fuckin’ beautiful.”  
“You happen to have quite a nice ass as well, Mr. Rennell.”  
“Ooo, I love it when you call me that.” He chuckles as he kisses you softly. “But alright, go on and get your suit on… If you must.” He says, giving you a playful swat on your behind.  
You scoot off the bed and stand up, grabbing your bathing suit from the floor.   
“Wait… before you kill me by covering up that beautiful body of yours, can you do me a favor?”   
“What’s that, babe?”  
“Give me a little twirl.” He says as he motions with his finger, his eyes taking in your naked body, a sexy smirk on his face.   
You give him a coy smile as you raise your hands over your head, slowly and seductively turning in place. He climbs off the bed and slowly walks towards you, biting his lip, making your heart race. He wraps his arms around your waist as he runs his hands down to your ass. “On second thought, maybe we could hide out here for a bit longer.” He smiles as he stares down at you.   
“And why’s that?” You ask, raising an eyebrow at him.   
He grips the back of your thighs and lifts you effortlessly, before throwing you back onto the bed, sending you into a fit of giggles. He grabs you by your ankles and bites his lip as he slowly pulls you down to the edge of the bed, wrapping your legs around him as he leans down over you, brushing his lips against yours. “Because I just can’t get enough of you, darlin’.” 

HENRIK 

You drop down from the pull-up bar and grab your towel, wiping the sweat from your face. You had hoped that getting in a good workout would help drown out the noise in your head, but unfortunately it hadn’t worked. Ever since you and Brooklyn broke up yesterday, that was all you could think about. You knew you had fucked up. You’d acted like an asshole the last week, you’d slept with Sage. You had been surprised that Brooklyn took it so well. You had expected her to tell you off, tell you to go fuck yourself given what had happened between her and Gary, but then again… Maybe she had expected it with you since you hadn’t exactly gone out of your way to talk to her or spend any time with her. You wished you could go back and have a do-over. You’d do everything so different, but you couldn’t and now you’d get to watch Gary put his hands all over her. Lucas had hit the nail right on the head when he told you that you acting the way you did, had only given Gary the room to swoop in and dig his claws into the beautiful brunette. You didn’t doubt that he had feelings for her, it was pretty obvious that he did, but he was just so opposite of her. He was loud and boisterous, the guy had a lot of bravado. You felt like Brooklyn would get lost in a sense with the muscular blonde. You on the other hand, you were much quieter, you could banter back and forth and be silly when you wanted to, but you were also a fairly laid back, quiet person. It was easy for you and Brooklyn to just lay out on the sun loungers talking or relax in the hot tub. But now that she was unofficially back with Gary, you knew your chances of her picking you tonight were slim to none, which you hated. You had never disliked someone as much as you did Gary which sucked because for a while there, you thought the two of you could actually be friends, but all he was doing was laying low, waiting for the perfect moment to strike and take her back. You had watched their little exchange in the pool today. The guy couldn’t keep his hands off of her. He was kissing all over her and running his hands up her body, then shortly after, they had disappeared into the villa. It killed you to see her with him but sulking and being depressed wasn’t going to get her back. You’d just have to live with it. You had made your bed and now you’d have to lie in it. Besides, you could always reach out to her after the show ended, maybe rekindle something there. You doubted her and Gary would last a week anyway. Once he got back out into the world, he would find another woman, one he could have sex with, and be on his merry way. For now, you’d have to focus on getting back in Sage’s good graces. It was no secret that the girl with the long blonde dreads was pretty pissed off at you, and you understood why. She had every right to be. You had treated her like a piece of shit. You had never been that guy. Never been the type of guy to sleep with a woman and then just blow her off and you did feel bad about that, but if you hadn’t been so drunk, it wouldn’t have happened. You were sure of that, but that didn’t matter now. What mattered is you had to smooth things over with her. You genuinely felt bad about how you treated her, and you did like her. She was gorgeous and sexy, you just didn’t like her as much as you liked Brooklyn. Sage and you had so much in common. Why couldn’t you just turn the feelings you had for Brooklyn off? It was maddening. You needed to find a way to make Sage give you another chance. Tonight was the final recoupling and you couldn’t see her choosing any of the other guys, except maybe Knox since he didn’t seem to be attached to anyone in particular, outside of Chelsea who was definitely going to pick Lucas. If Sage picked Knox, then more than likely you would end up with Priya, which would be a nightmare. The girl was so high maintenance, not to mention the two of you had barely spoken since you arrived here weeks ago.   
“Hey, mate.” Lucas says as he walks towards you. The dark-haired man was fuckin’ beaming from ear to ear.  
“What are you so happy about, bruv?” You say with a laugh.  
“I’m just having a good day is all.” He says, giving you a sly smile.   
“I take it you and Chelsea got everything squared away?”  
He nods. “Yea, we talked earlier. She apologized and promised that it would never happen again. Said she had only kissed him for closure in a sense and to see if how she felt about me was real.”  
“I mean, that’s understandable. I know I’d be pretty shocked and confused if one of my ex’s showed up here out of the blue, and none of my breakups were as amicable as theirs was.”  
“I surprised myself, to be honest.” He says as he takes a seat on the weight bench.   
You stroll over towards him and sit down in the grass in front of him. “How so?”  
“The fact that I forgave her and was able to overlook it.” He says shaking his head. “I have literally never done that in my life, mate. There’s just something about her.”  
“Maybe she’s the one that’s gonna break down this whole stoic, hardened man thing you’ve got goin’ on.” You say with a smirk.   
“Yea, maybe.” He laughs. “I was prepared to end things earlier, but then after I talked to her… She didn’t try to make any excuses about what happened and basically told me that if she were me, she would break things off with her. I thought about it, but it was weird mate. After she left and went inside, I can’t explain it, but I felt this fucking pain in my chest.” Your dark-haired friend says. “Usually I just end things and move on without a second thought, but when I’m with her… I feel like she’s changed me a bit.”  
“You’re definitely happier when she’s around. You never looked like that when you were with Hope, I mean before all the shit she did at Casa Amore.” You say.  
He nods in agreeance. “That’s true. I liked Hope, she was my type on paper, but she slowly just started to disgust me. I even found myself not wanting to fuck her and I always want to fuck.”  
“It’s like that saying opposites attract. You and Chels are complete opposites, but I think she’s good for you. I’m happy you two were able to work everything out.” You say to him with a broad smile.   
“Thanks, mate. But, enough about me, how are you? You doing alright?”  
You shrug. “I mean, I’m hangin’ in there. Shit kinda sucks for me right now, but there isn’t anything I can do about it now, ya know?”  
“I’m sorry about what happened with Brooklyn. I could always have a word with her if you’d like?” The dark-haired man says to you.   
You shake your head. “Nah, she wants to be with Gary. I’m flying my white flag on this one… temporarily.”  
Lucas cocks his head to the side. “What do you mean temporarily?”  
“I figure the shit isn’t gonna last once the show ends. I’ll hit her up when we leave here. I mean we exchanged our numbers already and I texted it to my phone back home so at least I’ll have it.”  
The dark-haired man nods. “What’s your plan in the meantime?”  
You run your hands through your long blonde hair. “Try to fix this mess with Sage. It’s turning out to be a lot harder than I thought. I feel bad about how I treated her. I wasn’t trying to hurt her, I just panicked. I’ve tried to talk to her, but she’s not having it. She won’t talk to me. I’m worried she’s gonna pick Knox tonight. If she does, worst case scenario is I’ll end up with Priya.”  
Lucas scowls. “Good luck with her, mate.”   
“What’s that face for?” You say with a laugh.   
He shakes his head. “Ever since Chelsea and I had that threesome with her, she’s been all up on my cock. Last night she was trying to convince me that her and I were better suited than Chelsea and I am.”  
“You hit her with that dark love and now she’s sprung on you, bruv.” You say, laughing hysterically.   
“It’s a terrible cross to bear, mate. I can’t help that I’m a fucking God in the bedroom.” He says with a devilish grin.  
“She is fit though, I’ll give her that.” You chuckle.  
“All the girls here are fit.”  
“True.” You nod. “So, what are you gonna do? Did you break it to her gently, at least?”  
“I told her that desperation didn’t look good on her and to give it a rest.” He says nonchalantly.   
“Damn, bruv. You’re a fuckin’ savage.” You say, heaving with laughter.   
“What?” The dark-haired man says with a chuckle. “I needed to extinguish that fire before she even got the notion in her pea sized brain that she had a chance.”  
“Did you tell Chelsea?”  
He shakes his head. “No, I don’t think it’s necessary. Priya’s been conveniently avoiding me since last night. I don’t need Chelsea worrying about it. I made it abundantly clear to Priya that I’m not interested in the slightest.”  
You run your hands over your face, letting out a sigh. “I hope I don’t get stuck with her, bruv. With Sage, at least I find her attractive and we have stuff in common.”  
“And you’ve fucked her already.” Lucas says with a smirk.  
“Yea, that too.” You chuckle. “Well, I should probably go and try to talk shit out with Sage.”  
“Yea, mate. Go on. Feel her out. If she’s difficult, just give her some of that fucking charm, mate.” The dark-haired man says as he stands up. He extends his hand and pulls you to your feet.   
“Thanks, bruv. I’ll catch you later.” You say as you stroll off towards the villa with a wave.   
You glance around the yard looking for Sage, but don’t see her. You make your way inside the villa and up the stairs to the bedroom. You find her sitting on her bed, painting her toenails. You tap the wall softly.   
“Hey.” You say to her as you stroll across the room and take a seat on the bed in front of hers.   
“Oh… Hey.” She says, glancing at you quickly before focusing her attention back on her toes.   
“Can we talk?” You finally say to her after a few minutes of silence.   
“What do you wanna talk about?” She asks, nonchalantly.   
“You’re going to make this hard on me, I see. That’s alright. I deserve it.”  
She brings her brown eyes to yours. “I’m not making anything hard on you. I just asked what you wanna talk about.”  
“Well… I wanted to apologize. I’m sorry about how I treated you. I really am. I feel bad about it and I handled the situation wrong. I’d like it if we could just start over.”  
“Ah… So now that Brooklyn dumped you, you think you can just come up here and try to play your angles with me? Gotcha.” She says with an eyeroll.  
“No, that’s not what I’m doing.”  
“Oh, cut the shit Henrik.” She says abruptly. “You haven’t said a word to me since the morning after we fucked and now that you and Brooklyn aren’t together anymore you want to talk? Do I look stupid to you?”  
You shake your head. “No, of course not. Look, I acted like an asshole. I won’t even try to deny that. But I was fuckin’ scared Sage. I’ve been with Brooklyn since I got here.”  
“That’s no excuse.” She says with a sigh.  
You run your hands through your long blonde hair. “I’m not trying to make excuses, Sage. I know I hurt you and I made you feel like shit, and I’m sorry. But that’s not the guy I am. I freaked out, okay? Anyone would. I mean, lets be real here. We were both drunk. Do you really think it would have happened if we hadn’t been?”  
She screws the brush back into the jar of nail polish as she softly blows on her toes. “I don’t know. I mean, I liked you since the moment I laid eyes on you, so I probably would have, yea.”  
“Okay, well I wouldn’t have. Not because I don’t find you attractive, because I do. I think you’re hot as hell, but because I was with Brooklyn.”  
“You technically weren’t with Brooklyn. You were officially paired up with me for the night.”  
“Sage, come on. You know what I mean.” You say with a sigh. The girl was clearly going to make this as difficult as possible. “Why did you tell Gary about it anyway?”  
“Because he’s my friend and he actually took the time to talk to me, unlike you. You looked at me and then just walked out, like I didn’t even exist. Like I wasn’t a fucking person.”  
“It wasn’t because you thought that he would tell Brooklyn?”  
What the fuck are you doing?!?! You’re supposed to be groveling, not making it worse!  
She brings her eyes to yours, glaring at you. “Excuse me?”  
“I’m just curious. There wasn’t a small part of you that thought if you told him, he’d make sure she found out somehow?”  
“No, Henrik… There wasn’t. Gary and I are friends. He’s been the only man here who has actually treated me like a human being and talked to me. He saw that I was upset and he asked me what was wrong. I didn’t go into the conversation planning on telling him anything.”  
You sit back, letting your hands take your weight. “I was just asking. No need to get defensive.”  
“Like hell… You’re implying that I had an ulterior motive. I was upset and sad and he was being a friend to me. I had no idea that he was gonna go down there and tell Brooklyn.”  
“He didn’t tell Brooklyn. He made me do it.”  
“Oh, poor you. You had to go tell her the fucking truth. No offence, but it shouldn’t have taken him forcing you to do it to begin with. I don’t feel sorry for you at all. You fucking used me. You got your dick wet and then treated me like a piece of trash.” She says as her eyes well with tears.   
“You’re right.” You say, sitting forward. “I did… And I’m sorry for treating you that way. That’s not me, Sage. I’m not that guy.”  
“You all say that. But the truth is you are that guy. If you weren’t, you wouldn’t have done it.” She says, shaking her head. “I really liked you, Henrik. I was so sure that when I got here, you and I were gonna hit it off and the rest would be history, but now…” She shakes her head and stands up from the bed, heading towards her cubby.   
You stand up and follow her. She throws the nail polish in with her things and begins shuffling around with her belongings, obviously trying to busy herself to get out of this conversation. You lean against the wall with your arms folded across your chest, watching her. You couldn’t help but find her to be incredibly sexy when she was mad. The way she kept glancing back at you, giving you the evil eye, you found it kind of hot. What the hell was wrong with you?  
“I can feel you staring at me.” She says.  
You let out a small laugh. “Okay, and?”  
“And nothing!” She yells as she turns around, bringing her intense brown eyes to yours. “What do you want from me, Henrik?! You treated me like shit and now…”  
“Oh cut the shit, Sage! I already fucking said I was sorry!” You yell back at her, surprising yourself and her.   
“Your apology sucked and wasn’t sincere at all! Don’t accuse me of having a reason behind telling Gary and then apologize in the next breath!  
“I didn’t accuse you of anything! I fucking asked you. Jesus Christ.” You shake your head in frustration.  
She takes a step towards you, her eyes burning into yours. “You make me so fucking mad! You used me and then you come up here and try to make me feel guilty.”  
“I didn’t come up here to make you feel anything, Sage. I came up here to talk to you. That’s all, but clearly this isn’t going anywhere.” You lean your head against the wall  
“God, you’re unbelievable! I love the way you just assume that because you get dumped and all of a sudden have a conscience, that I should just forget how it made me feel! I just… I just wanna…”  
“What? You just wanna what, Sage?” You say, stepping towards her. You couldn’t explain why seeing her so angry made you so turned on.   
Seriously, what the fuck is wrong with you? You’re having a mental breakdown, bruv.  
“I just want to slap your fucking face, that’s what.” She says, as she takes a step towards you.   
You raise your eyebrow at her. “I don’t recommend that.”  
“What? You gonna hit me back?” She says, her eyes glaring into yours.   
“Of course not… I would never lay a hand on a woman.” You say to her, shocked that she would even ask you that. “You’d get sent home. So, if you wanna get sent home, then go for it.”  
“Fuck you, Henrik. Like you’d even care if I got sent home.” She says, shaking her head.   
“Fuck me? Fuck you. I came up here to apologize to you and to try and talk things out, see if we could just start over, but you know what? I don’t need this shit.” You say as you take a step back.   
“That’s right, just walk away. You’re obviously good at that!” She yells at you.   
“I’m done with this. If you want to talk, come find me. If not, then don’t.” You say with a shrug as you turn to leave.   
You spot her hand coming towards you out of your peripheral vision and quickly turn your body, grabbing her hand before it could connect with your cheek. You spin her around, backing her up against the wall. “Stop it.” You say, sternly.   
She shoves you, before trying to slap you again. You grab both her arms and pin them to the wall, your face inches from hers. “Hey! Fucking relax!” You yell. Your body was shaking, part of you angry and infuriated that she had just tried to hit you, the other part unbelievably turned on at the fact that she had just tried to hit you. “Stop.” You say quietly, feeling her chest rise and fall against you. “Just stop. You’re gonna get yourself sent home.”  
She closes her eyes and leans her head against the wall, letting out a slow breath, before bringing her gaze back to yours. Her eyes blazed with an intensity you hadn’t seen in them before. She glances towards your lips sending a surge of electricity through your body.   
“I really am sorry, Sage. I’m sorry that I hurt you and treated you the way that I did.” You whisper, your mouth inches away from hers.   
“Guys! I’ve got a text!” Lottie’s voice rings out from downstairs.   
You release your hold on Sage’s arms and take a step back, letting out a slow breath. Your body was surging with adrenaline and your dick was throbbing.   
You have absolutely lost your fucking mind, bruv.  
She stares at you for a second before turning and heading downstairs. You tilt your head back and let out a small groan into the air. “Jesus Christ. What is fucking wrong with me?” You whisper to yourself.   
You make your way downstairs and gather with the others. Lottie holds her phone out as she reads the text out loud. “Islanders, the final recoupling will take place in one hour. Girls, it’s time to glam up and go get your man! #MakeHisHeadSpin #KnockTheirSocksOff #FinalRecoupling.”  
“Yass girls!” Chelsea chimes.  
“Come on, ladies. Let’s go get glammed up!” Priya says as she claps her hands excitedly.  
You glance over towards Brooklyn. Gary was standing behind her with his arms wrapped around her small waist, his fingers softly stroking the skin of her stomach. You let out a slow breath. You could see by the look in Brooklyn’s eyes and the way her fingers softly rested on top of his, that she was completely smitten with him. There was no chance she was picking you tonight. She was gone.

HANNAH

The dressing room was a flurry of chatter and laughter as you and the girls got ready for tonight’s final recoupling. You couldn’t believe how fast the time had flown by. It seemed like you all had just walked into the villa.   
“How are we all feeling ladies?!” Priya chimes as she applies her eyeliner expertly.   
“Nervous.” Brooklyn says as she steps out, giving herself a once over in the floor length mirror.   
“Wow, Brooklyn… You look gorgeous!” Chelsea says as she stands up, cupping her hands to her heart.   
The beautiful brunette had on a yellow chiffon off the shoulder dress the rested mid-thigh. The color contrasted against her tan skin beautifully and brought out the gold flecks in her honey brown eyes even more than usual. She had her hair pulled back delicately from her face in a bun at the nape of her neck, tendrils of her dark hair softly framing her face. She complemented her ensemble with a pair of navy stiletto peep toes that showed off her toned, tan legs.   
“Brooklyn, you look like a dream.” You say to your friend as you give her a big smile.   
“Thanks!” She says, blushing slightly.   
“What do you have to be nervous about? You’re finally gonna be back with Gary. I’m so happy for you babe.” Priya says to the beautiful brunette.   
“I don’t know why I’m so nervous. I’ve got butterflies in my stomach.” She says, letting out a slow breath.   
“Aww, that’s so cute.” You say to her. “Gary is gonna lose his mind when he sees you. You look radiant, Brooklyn.”  
“All of you look amazing.” Brooklyn says, giving you all a big smile.  
You glance around at the girls. Chelsea had on a baby blue maxi dress that looked so pretty against her blonde hair and baby blue eyes. Lottie was wearing a black halter dress, Priya’s voluptuous figure looked amazing in a skin-tight red dress, hugging her in all the right places. Sage was wearing a peach tank dress, her long blonde dreads pulled back from her face. Shannon had on a green tank top with a black knee length skirt and you were wearing your favorite pink spaghetti strap dress that hugged your body like a glove. You giggle at the thought of Bobby having a hard time keeping his hands off you. A text rings out as Sage grabs her phone.   
“It’s time, girls.” She says with a smile.   
Brooklyn makes her way over to you and takes your hand in hers, bringing it to her chest. “Feel my heart. It’s pounding out of my chest.” She says quietly.   
“Aw, sweets. Don’t be nervous. Just go out there and get your man.” You say to her with a smile.   
You all line up and begin to make your way downstairs and out to the backyard. You and Brooklyn follow behind the other girls as you approach the firepit and take your seats. All the boys looked so nice. You catch eyes with Bobby, the adorable baker giving you a big smile as he mouths the word wow at you. You give him a shy smile as you softly bite your lip, making his cheeks flush slightly. A text rings out from the group of girls. Shannon stands up and positions herself in front of the boys.   
“I know I haven’t been here for as long as the others, but I still feel like even in the short amount of time that I’ve been here, there’s been one man in particular that has drawn me out of my shell a little bit. Noah, you took me by surprise and I’m so happy that you did. I never would have guessed that a single person could make me feel so happy, but that’s what you do. The guy I’m choosing to couple up with is Noah.” She says with a big smile.   
Noah walks towards the curly redhead and takes her hands in his. “Shan, I can’t put into words how lucky I feel that I got a second chance to get to know you. You’re beautiful and kind and incredibly funny. I think you’re amazing and I’m really looking forward to seeing where this goes. I can’t think of anyone else I’d rather be coupled up with.” He says as he takes her face in his hands, kissing her softly. You all clap as the two of them take their seats, waiting for the next text to ring out.   
You feel your phone vibrate before the chime goes off. You stand up and take your position in front of the boys, letting your eyes lock on Bobby’s. Your adorable baker gives you a big smile.  
“There’s been one boy here that completely took my world by storm and stole my heart the second he flashed his beautiful smile. This boy is incredibly funny, charismatic, charming and romantic. He’s beautiful… mind, body and spirit. He accepts me for who I am, faults and all, and I can’t even explain how incredible that feels. Every time I look at him, I get those butterflies in my stomach. It doesn’t matter if it’s been a minute or an hour since I saw him last. I knew from the moment I laid eyes on him that he was the one I wanted. In my eyes, no one will ever compare, no one will ever come close to the way he makes me feel.” You smile at the adorable baker. “The boy I’d like to couple up with is Bobby.”  
Bobby darts towards you and wraps you in a tight hug, placing a tender kiss on your lips, cupping your face in his hands. “Han, the day I met you was the day my life changed for the better. You are the part of me I never knew was missing. You make me look at life differently than I used to and when I look at you, I see the girl I can’t wait to share my everything with. Thank you for not giving up on me, even when I pushed you away, not knowing that what I wanted and needed, was staring me in the face this whole time. It’s me and you, lass.” He places another kiss on your lips as he hugs your body against his. The two of you make your way to your seats, the sound of the islanders all clapping and cheering filling your ears.   
Brooklyn stands up as her phone goes off, slowly making her way in front of the boys. Gary gives her a big smile as he takes her in. Henrik shuffles on his feet as he lets out a slow breath.  
“It’s been a bit of an emotional ride for me in here. All of you have touched my heart in one way or another.” She turns her eyes to the long-haired blonde. “Henrik, meeting you is definitely one of the highlights of my summer. You’re charming and sweet and incredibly kind. Being with you taught me so much… You taught me to live in the moment, to stop overthinking things. You taught me that not everything has to be planned and to just let myself be free to enjoy what was happening around me and to have some fun. This last week was incredibly tough on both of us… But I’m a firm believer in the saying that everything happens for a reason. Deep down, I believe everything had to happen exactly the way it did for me to realize that I needed to stop being scared, to stop being afraid of the unknown and just go all in and go with my heart. I care about you so much Henrik, and just because things didn’t work out between us, that doesn’t change how I feel about you. You were a big part of my journey in this villa and when I look at you, I know that we’ll stay a part of each other’s lives forever.” Henrik cups his hands over his heart as he nods his head at her, a small smile playing at his lips. The beautiful brunette turns her gaze to Gary, the muscular blonde giving her a broad smile, the feelings he had for her, the adoration he had for her, reflecting in his deep blue eyes. “Gary, you stole my heart the moment my eyes met yours, the moment I saw you smile, the moment I heard you speak. I would always read about those time stood still moments and to be honest, I always thought they were a bunch of crap.” She says with a small laugh, making all of you chuckle. “And then I saw you, and that’s exactly what happened, time stood still. I fell for you almost instantly, captivated by you. After everything happened and we broke up, I was crushed.” Gary’s eyes stare into hers softly. “I tried to hate you, I tried to push you away, I was terrified of how I felt about you and I struggled with it, my head and my heart pulling me in two different directions. My head was telling me to be careful and put my guard up to make sure I didn’t get hurt again, but my heart… all my heart wanted was you.” She says as a smile spreads across her face. “I’ve never felt this way about anyone else. I love the way you make me feel, I love the little flutters I get in my stomach whenever my eyes meet yours, I love how my cheeks ache because you’ve made me laugh too much or smile too big… But most of all, I love how easy it is to love you. So… the boy I’d like to couple up with is Gary.”  
A massive smile spreads across Gary’s face as he drops to his knees and raises his hands in the air. “Thank the fuckin’ lord!” He bellows with a hearty laugh. He jumps up and dashes towards her, hooking his arm around her waist and kissing her passionately. He cups her face in his hands and smiles down at her adoringly. “I knew the moment I laid eyes on you that you were it for me. Treating you the way I did, hurting you the way I did, I’ll regret it til’ the day I die. You’re my everything, baby. And I’m gonna remind you of that every single day.” The muscular blonde says as he softly stokes her cheek with the back of his hand. “You’re my life, my lover, my best friend, the one person I know I can trust everything with. I love you more than the air that I breathe. You’ve got my heart, darlin’… And I don’t want it back.”   
Brooklyn fans at her eyes. “You’re gonna ruin my makeup, babe.” She says through a small cry.   
“Aw, gorgeous. You look beautiful with or without makeup.” Gary says as he brings his arm under her legs and scoops her up, placing a kiss on her lips as you all stand up, clapping and cheering for them. You were so happy for them. You knew that they would eventually get back together, that was the reason you had saved Gary from going home the night after you got back from Casa Amore in the first place. He had screwed up, but you knew that night, that he was hopelessly in love with her, even if he didn’t know it himself. He carries her over to the firepit and sits down, holding her in his lap, placing soft kisses on her neck and shoulder.   
“So fucking happy for you, mate.” Bobby says as he pats the muscular blonde on the back before letting his eyes fall on Brooklyn. “Beauty… I don’t think I’ve ever seen you look so happy.” He says as he takes her hand in his, giving it a gentle squeeze.   
“That’s because I haven’t been.” She smiles as she places a soft kiss on Gary’s lips.   
Another text rings out from the group as Priya stands up and takes her place in front of the guys.   
“Look at all of you… You all look so handsome.” She chimes.  
You couldn’t help but notice the small look of panic on Lucas’ face.   
“So I’m choosing this guy because he’s fit as hell, calls it like he sees it, but also has this really chill and mellow vibe that I like. The guy I want to couple up with is Knox.” The bombshell says with a smile, keeping it short and sweet.  
Knox gives her a sexy smirk as he saunters up towards her, wrapping her in a hug and placing a soft kiss on her cheek. They looked really good together. It was the classic pairing of the tall sexy bombshell with the hot rocker. They just fit together like peanut butter and jelly.   
“We haven’t known each other for very long, but there’s definitely something about you that intrigues me a bit, so I’m happy to couple up with you.” He says, biting his lip.   
Priya lets out a giggle as the two of them make their way to the firepit to hoots and hollers from the boys.   
Sage stands up as her phone goes off. The girl with the long blonde dreads stands before Henrik, Lucas and Jakub. You knew there was no way she was going to pick anyone except Henrik, even if she was really pissed off at him given the other options. Jakub and Lottie had been together for what felt like forever and Lucas was clearly Chelsea’s.  
“I’m picking this boy because even though we’ve not seen eye to eye on anything really, deep down I’m hoping he’ll change my mind about him. The boy I wanna couple up with is Henrik.” She says as her eyes fall on the long-haired man.  
He gives her a small smirk as he walks up to her. “Thank you for picking me. I meant what I said earlier.” He says, as he holds his hand out to her.   
She glances at his extended hand and gives him a small smirk before turning on her heel and walking back towards the firepit. She looks back over her shoulder at him. “Well… are you coming?” She says as she lets her eyes wander the length of his body.   
He shakes his head letting out a small laugh as he follows behind her and takes his seat. You all clap, but it felt awkward.   
A text rings out as Chelsea all but jumps to her feet, skipping up to take her place in front of the boys. Lucas lets out a small chuckle as he lets his eyes fall on her.   
“I want to couple up with this sexy man because since the moment I laid eyes on him, he’s all I’ve wanted. He’s mysterious and always a gentleman… Unless I don’t want him to be.” She says as she gives the dark-haired man a wink making him let out a hearty laugh. “I know he’s not the best with feelings and all that and me, well I could go on for hours about how he makes me feel, but I won’t. What I will say is that I adore him in every sense of the word. The man I’d like to couple up with is Lucas.” She says, a beaming smile on her face.   
Lucas all but rushes her and pulls her into a passionate kiss, his hands running down her backside, playfully cupping her ass. “When I first met you, I’ll be honest, I didn’t see us fitting… But now, I can’t picture myself with anyone else. I might not be the best at expressing my feelings, but that doesn’t mean that I don’t feel them. You took me by surprise and have opened my eyes in a sense, changed me I guess for lack of a better term, and I’m excited to see where this could go, kitten.” He says with his charming smile.   
They take their seats to applause from the group of you as Lottie stands up to make the final pick of the night.   
“I want to couple up with this boy because he sees something in me that I’ve never seen in myself. He treats me like a queen, calms me down when I feel like the floor is falling out from beneath my feet and puts me in my place when I need to be. He isn’t scared of hurting my feelings. He tells it like it is and is always one hundred percent himself, which I admire. He makes me want to change, he makes me want to look at the world through a different lens. On paper, we make no sense, but in a way I think that’s what makes us work.” She chokes. “When he looks at me, I feel safe. I feel protected. I feel appreciated. And that’s not something I’m used to. So the boy I’d like to couple up with is Jakub.” The pretty goth says, smiling at the bodybuilder.  
Jakub walks up to her and brings his hands to her face, wiping her tears from her cheeks. “The night I got here and met you, I knew right away that you were the one I wanted. Sure, you can be a major pain in my ass, you cop attitude about everything, and you have a sharp tongue… But that fire… that passion… that take no shit energy that radiates from you… I find it ridiculously sexy. I love everything about you, bae. I will always make you feel safe. I will always protect you. I’d rip a motherfuckers’ head off if he so much as looked at you funny. I’m your beast, bae. And there isn’t a single thing I’d ever change about you… I love you, bae.” He says as a small smirk appears on his face.   
“You… you love me?” Lottie asks as she gazes up at him.   
“Without a doubt.” He smiles down at her as he hooks his arm around her waist and kisses her passionately, letting his tongue fill her mouth. Lottie lets out a soft sob as he wraps her in his arms. “I’ve never been more sure of anything in my life.”  
The pretty goth wraps her arms around his neck, pulling him close. He wraps his massive arms around her small body as he buries his head in her neck. Everyone cheers and claps for them. You wipe underneath your eyes, the feeling of tears softly touching your cheeks.   
“You alright, lass?” Bobby asks you as he wraps his arm around your shoulders.  
You nod your head. “Yea, that was just so beautiful.”  
“It really was.” He says. “I’ve never heard such a beautiful speech with the word motherfucker in it.” He says with a smirk.  
You break into a fit of giggles, gently jabbing him in the side.   
“By the way, you look beautiful tonight.” He says as he leans in towards your ear. “But I can’t wait to get you out of that dress.” He whispers as he lets his tongue brush against the spot just below your ear.   
“I was hoping you’d like it. I picked it with you in mind.” You say as you bring your eyes to his.  
“It was an excellent choice. I really like it, Han. Like really fucking like it.” He says as he bites his lip.   
“Oh, I almost forgot to tell you.” You lean closer to him, bringing your voice to a whisper. “I forgot my panties again.” 

GARY 

“I can’t believe we’ll be out of here in five days, mate.” Bobby says to you as he passes you a whiskey, straight up.   
You were all hanging out in the yard, music blaring from the DJ booth. Tonight, the production crew had surprised you all with a party to celebrate the final recoupling of the show.  
“I know, bruv. It went by so fuckin’ fast.” You say nodding your head.  
Bobby walks around the bar and pats his hand on your shoulder. “I meant what I said earlier. I’m stoked for you and Brooklyn. I’m really happy for the both of you.”   
“Thanks, bruv. I appreciate that. I’m just so fuckin’ happy right now, I can’t even put into words.” You smile. You glance out towards the dancefloor, your eyes finding Brooklyn. Her and the girls were all dancing and laughing. She looked stunning. You hadn’t been able to keep your eyes off her since she walked out. “I’m a lucky man.”  
“She’s a great girl. In my opinion, I think you and I lucked out. We snagged the best girls in the villa.” Bobby says with a smile as he gazes at Hannah, gliding around the dancefloor.  
A heavy bass beat radiates from the speakers.   
“Oh shit! This is my song!” Priya cheers from the dancefloor, as she bounces her body, singing out the lyrics.   
Live from the 305, bitch it’s lookin’ creole  
I’m that bitch and he know, just keep it on the D-low  
A bunch of bad bitches, yea ridin’ through the city  
Big asses and nice titties, this shit ain’t made for tv   
Priya runs her hands up through her hair, popping her body, attitude in full force as she saunters around the group.  
“Dayyum, lass. You spit those fucking rhymes girl.” Bobby yells out to the bombshell.  
“What song is this?” You ask the baker.  
“Bad Bitch Anthem by Trina.” He says to you, eyes wide. “Come on, you’ve gotta know who Trina is.”  
“I know who Trina is, motherfucker.” You say with a laugh as you jostle his side. “Ain’t never heard this song though.”  
Priya sways her hips, the lyrics rolling off her tongue.   
I’m the mutherfuckin’ baddest, thoroughbred savage  
They know I be killin’ ‘em, cold case casket  
This my cashier, so you know I’m in my bag, bitch  
Shantay, you slay, I be the one to drag shit  
Boss bitch, I ain’t never hard to find  
I pop out when I feel like it and kill it every time  
Shit, I’m doin’ fine and you bitches should get in line  
I’m the one they really watchin’, you bitches is out of time  
“God damn, she’s sexy.” Knox says as he posts up beside you and Bobby, his eyes locked on Priya.   
The bombshell points to all the girls as she bounces her body, spitting the verses in perfect timing.  
This a bad bitch anthem, get your fuckin’ hands up  
Get your hands up, get your muthafuckin’ hands up  
Bad bitch, a couple grand in the duffle  
Good pussy costs, bitch, them hoes ain’t got no hustle  
I raise the bar, and you bitches ain’t got no muscle  
I let you hoes rock, but now you hoes in trouble  
I mean, your man, he sexy, he be blowin’ up my messages  
I told him not to text me but he bought me VVS’s   
Priya moves her body, enjoying having everyone’s eyes on her. She casts her gaze towards Knox, a small smirk playing at her lips.   
“I didn’t know she had such attitude.” Bobby says.  
“Shit, I did. She’s a bad bitch, that’s for damn sure.” Knox says, keeping his eyes locked on her.  
I am the Diamond Princess so I’m lovin’ every second  
Baptize him in my pussy, he said I’m such a blessin’  
I’m the shit and I’m that bitch without a muthafuckin’ doubt  
Tryin’ to come up off my name, you gets no muthafuckin’ clout  
I could even make it rain or cause a muthafuckin’ drought  
Cut the check and show respect and keep my name from out ya mouth, bitch  
The song slowly fades as all the girls yell and cheer, yelling Bad Bitch Anthem into the sky. Brooklyn glances over towards you and gives you a big smile, making your heart race.   
“Look at her, bruv. Happiness looks good on her, for real.” Knox says as he wraps his arm around you shoulder, shaking you.  
“Bruv, you have no fuckin’ idea. I’d kill a motherfucker for that woman, for real.” You say with a smirk, making Knox and Bobby laugh.   
“Hey boys.” Priya says as her and Brooklyn walk over to the three of you.  
“Well if it isn’t the bad bitch herself.” Knox says with a smirk, letting his eyes travel the length of the bombshell.  
“You fuckin’ know it, babe.” She says with a laugh.  
“I had no idea that underneath this chic, classy exterior that you were so fucking gangster, lass.” Bobby says with a laugh.  
“I’m just full of surprises.” She giggles.  
Knox takes a slow sip of his drink. “I like surprises.” He says through a smirk.  
“That’s good to know.” She says as she bites her lip and slowly backs away before heading back out to the dancefloor.   
Brooklyn wraps her arms around your waist and rests her chin up your chest, her honey brown eyes gazing up into yours.   
“Hey, darlin’.” You say as you kiss her softly. “Want a drink?”  
She shakes her head. “No thanks. I’m still recovering from my night of tequila.” The beautiful brunette says with smile. She runs her hands up your chest, sending chills down your spine. “When are you gonna dance with me, Gare-Bear?” She says in a sweet voice.  
“Yea Gare-Bear. When are you gonna dance with your woman?” Knox says with a smirk.  
You let out a laugh. “I don’t dance, baby. I’m more of an observer. I’ve gotta get a few more drinks in me before I even think about it.”  
“Well… you could observe me while you dance with me.” She says with a giggle. “Come on… please.” She says as she bats her eyes at you, sending a rush of blood to your length.   
“You don’t play fair, love.” You say as you wrap your arm around her waist, kissing her softly. She brushes her tongue across your lips as she lets out a small moan against your mouth.  
“Pretty please.” She whispers as she runs her fingers over the buttons of your shirt.  
You grip the back of her dress pulling her closer towards you. “Alright, one song. But only because you sound so sexy. God damn.” You say as you softly nip at her bottom lip.   
“I knew you’d cave.” She says as she tilts her head back, looking up at you, a small smile playing at her lips.   
“Is that right?” You say through a chuckle.   
“You heard me.”  
You take a strand of hair from her face, twirling it in your fingers. “And what would you have done if I’d said no?”   
“You wouldn’t say no to me, babe.” She giggles as she stands up on her tip toes, brushing her lips against yours.   
“You sure about that?” You say with a smirk as you set your drink down on the bar before running both your hands down her backside.   
“Pretty sure.” She whispers against your lips.  
You move your lips down the side of her neck. “Pretty sure huh?” You say as you place soft kisses on her sensitive skin, making her skin prickle with goosebumps.  
She runs her hands up your back, gripping at your muscles. “I knew you’d give me what I want.” She says as she drags her nails down the back of your shirt, making you shiver.   
You bring your lips to hers, filling her mouth with your tongue.   
“Brooklyn! Get your hot little ass out here!” Lottie yells from the dancefloor.  
You let out a small groan against her mouth as you pull her closer to you. “You’re killin’ me, woman.”  
“Good.” She says with a giggle as she flicks her tongue against yours. She slowly backs up, biting her lip at you as she twirls on her heel and heads out to the dancefloor. Her dress lifts slightly from her movement, giving you a glimpse of her upper thighs.   
“Jesus Christ.” You say, letting out a slow breath.   
“She’s got you wrapped around her fuckin’ finger, bruv.” Knox says with a laugh.   
“You’re in trouble, mate.” Bobby chuckles. “She’s got your number and she’s gonna use that shit.”  
“She can use whatever she likes on me, bruv.” You say as you grab your whiskey and take a big swig, keeping your eyes locked on the beautiful brunette. You hadn’t been able to stop smiling since she picked you earlier tonight. It felt amazing to be officially coupled up again.  
“So, what’s the scoop on you and Priya?” Bobby asks that tattooed man as he takes a swig of his drink.  
Knox shrugs his shoulders, his lips curving into a small smile as he watches the bombshell grind her body against Brooklyn and Chelsea. “I’m not sure yet. I’m definitely attracted to her, but I’m still feelin’ it out.”  
“She’s flames, mate.” Bobby smiles as he glances over at the girls. They way they all moved their bodies against each other, they all looked so sexy.  
Priya turns her gaze over to the tattooed man, giving him a small smile before quickly averting her gaze.  
“That she is.” Knox says, taking a sip of his Jack and Coke.  
Brooklyn catches your eye as she runs her hands up her body. She was hypnotizing to watch, the way her hips rolled, the way the fabric laid on her skin. She looked so hot. You feel your heart speed up a bit as you let your eyes make their way down her body. Her sexy legs straddled Lottie’s thigh as the two girls grinded on each other. Lottie wraps her arm around Brooklyn’s waist, knotting her hand in the fabric of her dress, hiking it up just enough for the bottom of her ass to show. You glance across the way, spotting Henrik. The long-haired blonde stood off to the side, watching the girls, his eyes locked on Brooklyn. The music fades and a slow beat begins to play, the harmonious voices of Jagged Edge drift over the dancefloor, the girls all sway in each other’s arms to I Gotta Be. You had promised Brooklyn a dance and this was the perfect song. You down the rest of your whiskey and set the glass on the bar. You saunter over towards the girls, wrapping your arms around Brooklyn’s small waist from behind, kissing her softly on the exposed skin of her shoulder. She turns around and wraps her arms around your neck.   
“Fancy meeting you here.” She says with a beautiful smile.   
“I believe I owe you a dance, gorgeous.” You smirk as you softly brush your lips against hers. Your bodies sway to the rhythm of the song as she kisses you tenderly, her lips taking yours between her own, her tongue softly touching yours.   
Don’t wanna make a scene  
I really don’t care if   
People stare at us  
Sometimes I think I’m dreamin’  
I pinch myself  
Just to see if I’m awake or not  
Is it real, what I feel could it be you and me  
‘Til the end of time, never apart  
Take my heart, hold it tight, it’s true love  
You know I gotta be  
Her hands run up your back, pulling you closer to her. The feeling of her body pressed against yours sends a surge of electricity to your length. She deepens the kiss, letting her tongue fill your mouth, a soft moan vibrating against your lips. You grip the back of her dress, knotting the fabric in your hands as she slowly drags her nails down your back.  
I gotta be the one you touch  
Baby, I gotta be the one you love  
I gotta be the one you feel  
And I gotta be the one, to fill your life with sunshine  
I gotta be the one you know  
‘Cause I will always love you so  
I gotta be the one you need  
I’m just telling you that I gotta be  
“I love you so much.” You whisper into her mouth.   
She smiles against your lips. “I love you too, Gare-Bear.”  
She softly takes your bottom lip between her teeth before filling your mouth with her tongue again.  
“My God… I love the way you kiss. Those lips, they drive me crazy.” You say as you cup her ass in your hand.   
“I wanna go to the hideaway.” She whispers, her warm breath hitting the back of your throat. You feel yourself get harder at the thought.  
“Yea?”  
“Yes.” She moans. “I want you to make love to me.”  
You pull back, bringing your eyes to hers. “You’re sure? I meant what I said, gorgeous. I don’t care about waiting.”  
She nods her head softly. “I know, but I want to. I want you, babe.” She says as she bites her lip. “Right…now.”  
You let out a laugh as your heart speeds up. “You don’t have to ask me twice.” You say as you take her hand in yours, the two of you slipping off towards the villa.   
You open the door and step inside. Brooklyn takes your hands in hers as she walks backwards towards the hideaway, a beautiful smile on her face.   
“I need to grab a condom, darlin’.” You say through a smirk.  
She reaches into the front of her dress and pulls out a handful of condoms. “I’m one step ahead of you, babe.”  
You let out a hearty laugh at the sight of the condoms in her hand before you grab her and throw her over your shoulder, her laughter ringing out through the villa. You push the door to the hideaway open and set her down on her feet as you lock the door. Brooklyn strolls over towards the bed, placing the condoms down on the nightstand beside the mattress, before turning around and bringing her eyes to yours. She slowly walks towards you, her eyes fixed on you, a small smile playing at the corner of her lips. She runs her hands up your chest, bringing them to your neck, making you shiver. You bring your mouth to hers, kissing her passionately, your tongue exploring her mouth. She lets out a soft moan against you, making your temperature rise. You run your hands down her backside, taking her ass in your hands as you push your body against hers.   
“You are so sexy.” You say against her mouth.   
“Mmm… So are you.” She says as she sucks your tongue into her mouth, immediately sending a rush of blood to your length. “You’re the sexiest man I’ve ever seen.”  
“Is that right?” You smirk against her lips.   
She nods her head, her tongue softly teasing yours. “Absolutely. I want you so bad.”  
You bring your lips to her neck, placing open mouth kisses all over her skin. She knots her hands in your hair as she leans her head back, giving you access to the front of her throat. “God, I love you so much.” You whisper against her as you kiss and lick her skin, the smell of her perfume filling your nose, intoxicating your senses. “You fuckin’ smell incredible.”  
She brings her fingers to the waist of your jeans and untucks your shirt, pulling it up your body and over your head before tossing it to the floor. Your lips immediately find hers as you cup her face in your hands. The feeling of her hands on your bare skin makes you burn with desire. You run your hands down her shoulders, trailing your fingers over her soft skin, making her shiver. You wrap your hands around to her back and slowly pull the zipper down of her dress, letting it slide down her beautiful body. She places her hands on your shoulders as you lean down, helping her step out of her dress. You drop down to your knees, placing soft kisses across her stomach and hips as you trail your fingers down the back of her killer legs. You remove the heels from her feet and run your mouth up over her thighs, hovering your mouth at her sex. You softly take the waistband of her panties in your mouth, making her let out a giggle, before slowly pulling them down her beautiful legs. Her sound turns you on even more. You slowly stand up and move towards her, making her walk backwards towards the bed, keeping your eyes locked on hers. Her tan skin looked unbelievable in the dim lighting of the room.   
“You’re the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen, baby.” You say with a smirk. “I’m a lucky man.”  
The back of her legs hit the mattress as you approach her. Her eyes looked so intense, filled with something you hadn’t seen before. She places her hand on your jeans, unclasping your belt as she bites her lip softly. She undoes your jeans as you drop them, stepping out of them. Your massive erection was visible through your boxers. Brooklyn brings her eyes to yours as she lets her hand softly stroke you through your boxers, pulling a moan from your throat. You run your fingers across her chest, taking her hard nipples between your fingers as you softly kiss her, enjoying the feeling of her hand on your length. You walk closer, pushing your body against hers, sending the two of you falling back onto the bed. Brooklyn lets out a giggle as she runs her hands up your chest, wrapping her gorgeous legs around your waist. You wrap your arm around her and pull her up the bed. She pulls your face down to hers and kisses you hard, her tongue tasting every inch of your mouth, a soft moan resonating from deep within her. You grind your length against her sex, making her gasp.   
“I want you so bad, babe.” She whispers.   
“Is that right?” You smirk as you trace your tongue over her lips.   
“Yes.” She says quietly making your length throb against her. “I want you so bad I can’t see straight.”  
“I’m never gonna get tired of hearing you say that, darlin’.” You say as you bring your eyes to hers.   
She gives you a small smile as she brushes her finger over your lips. “I want every part of you, babe.”  
“And I’m gonna give it to you… But first…” You say as you bite your lip and sit up between her legs, letting your hands trail down her body. “I wanna kiss her… Lick her… Taste her.” You let your hand brush against her sex making her let out a soft moan. “Can I do that, baby?”  
She nods her head. “Yes, please.” She says, her voice coming out breathy.  
You take her foot in your hand and bring it up to your mouth, placing soft kisses across her toes and up the top of her foot. You continue on, trailing your tongue along her calf muscle and up her inner thigh. You scoot down the bed, bringing your face to her sex, softly blowing a stream of air over her, making her shiver. You wrap your arms around her legs, placing your hands on her hips as you slowly lick her center.   
“Mmm…” She says quietly.  
You flick your tongue over her firmly, feeling her body shake slightly. “Does that feel good, darlin’?”  
“Yes…” She says as she runs her hands through your hair. “It feels so good.”   
You bury your face in her sex, sucking her center into your mouth as you let your tongue work her, making her breathing speed up. “Oh God, babe. That feels so good.” She moans.   
“I could do this every day, love.” You say as you trail your tongue down to the opening of her sex, slowly sliding it inside of her, tasting her sweetness. She arches her back as she runs her hands over her breasts. Watching her touch her body, it turned you on like you couldn’t believe.   
“Mmm, I’ll allow it.” She says with a giggle as she moves her hips against you.  
You bring your fingers to her sex, slowly sliding two fingers inside of her. She lets out a soft moan as you feel her clench on you. You turn your fingers up and find her g-spot, putting a little bit of pressure as you slowly pump your fingers in and out of her beautiful sex.   
“Any pain, baby?” You ask her.   
She shakes her head. “No, absolutely not.” She pants as she moves her hips. You hold your hand still, watching her move her sex on your fingers, watching as they disappeared inside of her over and over.   
“You are so fucking hot.” You whisper as you flick your tongue over her center, keeping your hand still, letting her control the pace. You could feel your length pressing into the mattress, throbbing against it. You had never wanted to be inside a woman as bad as you did right now.   
Mmm, babe. That feels so good. Oh my God.” She moans as she arches her body.   
“It’s that oh my God spot, love.” You say against her.   
“Oh my God.” She says breathlessly.   
“That’s the one.” You say with a smirk as you suck her center into your mouth, flicking your tongue over her fast and hard, making her body shake uncontrollably, sending another surge of electricity to your length.   
“Oh God, right there babe.” She cries. “Don’t stop.”  
“Mmm, I don’t ever wanna stop, baby.”  
You match her rhythm, pumping in and out of her, pushing on her g-spot with your fingers. Her sex clenches and grips you, her walls were so soft and warm. Her hands grip the bed, pulling at the sheets as she lets out whimpers and moans. You could feel her sex begin to squeeze against your fingers, before she contracts, gripping your fingers, pulsating against your mouth. She lets out a shriek as her back arches off the mattress, her moans coming out in waves. You suck her center into your mouth a few times before letting off the pressure and removing your mouth completely. You continue to plunge your fingers into her, the sound of her wetness filling your body with desire and heat. You hover over her small frame, placing soft kisses against her writhing body as you slowly move your fingers inside of her. She was so hot and you loved watching her. Her facial expressions were soft and sexy and delicate, she looked beautiful. You feel her knees press against the sides of your arm, making you let out a small laugh as you slowly pull your fingers from inside of her. You cover her body with yours as you bring your mouth to hers, kissing her slow and deep. Her mouth welcomes you, her tongue expertly moving against your own. She cups your ass in her hands, pushing you against her as she lets out a small moan into your mouth.   
“Are you ready to feel me inside you, baby?” You whisper against her lips.  
“Yes.” She says, so quiet you almost couldn’t hear her. She runs her mouth down the side of your neck, savoring the taste of your skin.   
“I love you so much, Gary.” She whispers against you.  
You bring your eyes to hers, softly stroking the sides of her cheeks with your fingers. “I love you too, gorgeous.” You say with a small smile as you sit up on your knees, slowly moving your boxers down your hips and legs, tossing them to the floor. Brooklyn sits up to get a good look at you. The way she softly bit her lip, the way her cheeks flushed, it turned you on so much. She lets out a slow breath at the sight of your length, making you smirk.  
“You alright there, darlin’?”  
She brings her eyes to yours. “Yes, I’m just not sure you’re going to… to fit, babe.” She says, smiling up at you.  
“Careful love, you don’t wanna give me too big of an ego.” You say with a smirk.  
“Do you think it’s going to hurt?” She asks as she focuses her honey brown eyes on yours.   
“It might hurt a little, baby. But if it’s too much, you just tell me and I’ll stop.” You say to her, softly cupping her face in your hand.  
She nods her head as she reaches out and runs her fingers slowly down the front of your chest and stomach, her eyes staying locked on yours. Her gaze was intoxicating, her eyes looking like pools of gold against the dim lighting in the room. Her hands find your length as you let out a soft moan. She runs her fingers along your shaft sending chills through your body. Your stomach tenses as you feel yourself get harder in her hands.   
“You’re so sexy, babe.” She whispers as she grips you, moving her hand slowly up and down your shaft.  
You let out a slow breath as you tilt your head back. She gets to her knees, bringing her lips to your skin, kissing over your collarbone as her soft hands work your length. You bring her mouth to yours and kiss her sensually, your tongue exploring her mouth.   
“I want you, Gary.”  
“I want you too, love.” You say quietly against her mouth.   
You wrap your arm around her waist, laying her back gently into the pillows as you grab a condom from the nightstand. You open the wrapper and take the condom out before slowly gliding it down over your length. Your body was on fire and your heart was pounding against your chest. You meet her lips again as you position yourself at the opening of her sex.   
“I’m gonna go really slow, okay love? I’m gonna do everything in my power to make this as painless as possible.” You whisper.  
“Okay…” She says quietly as she lets out a slow breath. “I’m ready.”

BROOKLYN

Gary slowly pushes himself into you, sinking inside of you. You let out a whimper, digging your nails into his back as you adjust to his size. Slight pain and burning and pressure run over your body, making you tremble slightly. You let out a soft cry against the side of his neck.  
“It’s alright, love. I’ve got you.” Gary whispers against your ear, placing soft kisses along the side of your neck.   
He slowly moves inside of you. He was so gentle, so tender. He lets out a moan against your skin.   
“Oh my God, baby.” He says as he bites his lip. “Shall we count to five together?” He smirks down at you. “Because this ain’t gonna take long… God, you feel unbelievable.”  
You let out a giggle as you kiss his lips, letting out a slow breath against his mouth as he moves inside of you, the feeling of warm tears trail down into your hairline. He wraps his strong arms under your body, hugging you close to him as his hips move against yours, pushing all the way inside of you, making you gasp. He brings his eyes to yours, softly wiping the tears that donned your face.   
“I love you so much, Brooklyn.” He says as he kisses you softly.   
“I love you too.” You whimper, cupping his face in your hands. “I’ve never loved anyone as much as I love you.”  
He moves inside of you, his pelvis pushing up against your center, sending a feeling of pleasure throughout your body. You kiss him again, letting out soft breaths against his lips. He takes your lips between his own, placing tender kisses on your mouth, letting out a soft moan. The feeling was overwhelming. The connection you felt to him, deep inside of you, both of your bodies becoming one, it was indescribable. He moves in and out of you, every muscle in your body contracting as he fills you repeatedly. You feel your sex begin to clench him as waves of love, adoration and pleasure sweep over your body, all but pushing the pain out of your head. You wrap your arms around his back, gripping his tense muscles. The way he sounded set your body on fire. His moans making your body prickle with goosebumps. Knowing that it was you whose body was giving him such pleasure made your heart race. You wrap your legs around him, as you push your sex against him, making him go deeper.   
“Fuck, baby. Oh my God. You feel so good.” He says as he lets out a shaky breath.   
You moan against him, your tongue and your teeth find the skin of his neck as you drag your nails down his back making him push into you deeper. He places his hands on the mattress as he lifts his body up off of yours, his deep blue eyes staring down into your own. He looked so sexy. His abs flexed as he moved his length inside of you. The change in his angle gives you a warm feeling in the pit of your stomach as you feel his length pushing against your oh my God spot. You bite your lip softly as you run your hands down his chest.  
“That feels good.” You whisper.   
He lets out a groan as a shiver sweeps over his body. “How bad is the pain, baby?” He says quietly, letting out a slow breath.   
“Mmm, very tolerable.” You moan.  
“Yea?” He pants.  
“Yea.” You say biting your lip as you cup your breasts in your hands. “Go a little faster, babe.”  
He gives you a smirk as he speeds up the pace slightly, pushing his length deep inside you.  
“Oh fuuuck.” He says, his voice coming out deep and raspy. “I love being inside of you, baby.”  
He sits back on his knees as he circles his thumb over your swollen center, making your sex contract against him. “Oh God.” You moan. The feeling of his length hitting your g-spot and his thumb working your center sends a tingling sensation to the pit of your stomach. “That feels so good, babe.”  
“You like the feeling of me deep inside you, love?” He asks as he bites his lip, his eyes taking in your naked body laid out before him.   
You nod your head. “Yes, God yes. She really loves him.” You say, feeling his length throb inside of you.   
“Mmm, I love hearing you say that.” He whispers, letting out a groan.   
“Go a little harder, babe.” You whisper as you prop yourself up on your elbows, spreading your legs wider.   
“Are you sure, darlin’?”  
You nod your head. “Yes, please babe.”  
He positions his hands on your hips, gripping your body as he intensifies the force, pushing his length deep inside of you repeatedly. He watches himself disappear inside of you, gently biting his lip. You feel the warm sensation pooling in your stomach, feelings of pleasure spreading out over your body as you drop back onto the mattress. “Oh God, that feels so good.”  
“Oh yea, gorgeous. You feel so fuckin’ good.” He says huskily, the sound of his voice sending chills throughout your body. “You’re so tight.”  
“Mmm… She’s yours, babe. Only yours.” You whisper.   
That sexy smirk appears on his face as he bites his lip, keeping his eyes locked on yours as he penetrates you over and over. “She’s mine, huh?” He says as he speeds up slightly, making your back arch with pleasure.  
“Yes.” You pant. “All yours, forever. I never want to feel anyone else inside of her.”  
“Mmm… I’m gonna take good care of her, love.” He says as he tilts his head back. “Oh fuck.” He says as he lets out a slow breath.   
You grab at his arms, pulling him down on top of you. He lets out a chuckle as you bring his mouth to yours, kissing him passionately. You moan into his mouth, your breath coming out in fast spurts.   
“Don’t stop, babe. Please don’t stop.” You cry.  
He groans against your lips. “Jesus Christ, you feel so fuckin’ good.” He whispers.   
“Mmm, you like her huh?”  
“I fuckin’ love her, baby.” He says, filling your mouth with his tongue.   
You feel a warm sensation spread throughout your body as you climb closer and closer to orgasm, the pain all but completely gone. “Mmm, don’t stop, Gary.”  
He pushes into you deeper, his hips thrusting into you, your bodies connecting, it was unlike anything you had ever imagined. The love you had for this man, it was overwhelming and intoxicating. Every inch of your body surged with desire for him. You cup his face in your hands, softly biting at his lip. He lets out a deep groan as his body starts to shake.   
“Right there, babe.” You moan against his lips.   
“Are you gonna cum on me, baby?” He says, his breath hitting the back of your throat.   
“Yes, oh my God… Yes.” His dirty talk turned you on so much, sending chills throughout your body.  
He brings his lips to your ear. Softly biting at your earlobe. “I can’t wait to feel her clenching on me, baby. You feel so fuckin’ good.” He moans. “I’m gonna make love to you every single day.”  
“Mmm, yes. Don’t stop, babe. Right there. Oh God, babe.” You pant against him, your nails digging into his back.  
He speeds up slightly, the sound of his skin firmly hitting against your own resonates within the room, making you let out a loud moan, your hands run the length of his back, gripping his flexing muscles with every movement.  
He brings his lips back to yours, kissing you passionately. He sucks your tongue into his mouth as he plunges deep inside you. “I’m hittin’ your oh my God spot, ain’t I love?”  
“Oh shit… Yes, oh my God… Please don’t stop. Please…”  
“Oh I don’t plan on stopping. I wanna feel you cum on me, baby.” He says against your mouth.   
You let out a moan against his lips as you feel yourself start to tip over the edge. “Mmm, babe. I’m right there. Oh God, don’t stop!” You cry, dragging your nails down his back, fairly certain you were leaving marks.   
“You want me to push her over the edge, love? You want me to make her clench?” He asks, his voice so deep and raspy.  
“Mmm, babe… Yes, please…Please.” You cry, struggling to get the words out as your approaching orgasm overtakes you.  
The sound of your voice makes him push harder into you as he lets out a loud moan. “Oh fuck, I’m so close. God damn, baby. You feel so fuckin’ good.” He groans against you.   
“Yes! Yes, don’t stop. Right there, babe!” You moan as you prepare to release.   
He digs deeper into you, pushing you over the edge. You arch your body up into his, every muscle in your body tensing as you explode, letting out a scream of pleasure.   
“Fuuuck.” He says as your sex clenches hard against him. He speeds up slightly. “Jesus Christ, oh fuck.” He pants as he moves inside of you. You feel his body begin to tense as you run your hands down his back, cupping his ass in your hands, pushing him deeper inside of you. “I’m gonna cum, baby.” He groans as his breath becomes shaky and labored.   
You moan against him, your body trembling as you ride the wave of your orgasm. You take his face in your hands. “Yes, oh God yes, babe! I wanna feel you cum.” You moan against his mouth.   
He kisses you hard with such intensity and passion as he speeds up. His body stiffens as he thrusts into you, letting out a loud moan against your mouth. You feel his length begin to pulsate and throb inside of you as his body convulses against your own. “Oh fuck!” His hot breath hits the back of your throat as he kisses you harder. “Fuck…fuck…fuck… Oh shit, baby.” He says, sucking your tongue into his mouth.   
“Mmm, I love you, babe.” You say as you kiss him back with the same passion, the same intensity as he gave you.   
“Oh God.” He moans. “I love you more, baby. Jesus Christ… Fuuuck…” He groans against your lips.  
He slows his pace, the feeling of him throbbing inside of you pushes you over the edge once more, making you explode a second time.   
“Oh God, babe. I’m cumming again…” You whimper as your sex clenches and grips him harder, making him gasp. You feel the sensation of tears on your face, your body and your mind completely overwhelmed with emotions. You could hear your heartbeat pounding in your head, and your ears were ringing.  
He presses his forehead to yours, his body trembling against you as he moves slowly inside of you. “That’s it, baby.” He moans. “Let it all out on me, love.” He says as he wraps his arms around you tighter, pulling your shaking body closer to his. “I’ve got you, baby.”  
You squeeze your legs around him harder. You arch your head back into the pillow as his lips find your neck, trailing his tongue over every inch. He kisses you softly, stroking the sides of your face as you both come down from your orgasms. You try to hold it back, but you’re overwhelmed, tears trickling down the sides of your face. Gary leans up slightly and stares down at you, placing soft kisses over your face.  
“What are these tears for, darlin’.?” He says as he kisses the trail of tears.  
“I just love you so much, babe.” You cry. “I mean it. I’ve never loved anyone the way I love you. I don’t ever want to lose you.”   
He brings his deep blue eyes to yours. “You’re never gonna lose me, Brooklyn. I want you, forever.” He says softly. “When I look at you, I see my life. I see the future Mrs. Rennell.” He says with a small smile. “I see the mother of my children. I see my everything. My reason, baby.”  
“Oh, Gary.” You say as your fingers softly stroke his cheeks. “I don’t know what I did in my life to deserve someone like you, but whatever it is… I’m so happy I did. You make me so happy.” You say as you stare up at him. Your heart felt like it was going to explode. Images of you in a beautiful white wedding dress, visions of Gary wrapping his arms around your waist as he runs his hands over your very pregnant stomach. You wanted all of that with him, you could see all of that when you looked into his deep blue eyes.   
“You make me happy too, darlin’.” He says as he kisses you softly. “Thank you for choosing me tonight. I promise you, I’m gonna make you so happy, gorgeous.”  
“I believe you. When I look at you, I believe you.” You say with a soft smile.   
“It’s you and me, love.” He says as he strokes the side of your face. “Forever.”  
“That’s not long enough.” You whisper.  
A sweet smile appears on his face as he kisses you softly. He glances towards the nightstand, staring at the pile of condoms spread out across the top. “I reckon I’ve got a lot of work to do tonight, huh?” He says, raising his eyebrows at you.   
“You know it, babe.” You say, biting your lip. “We’ve gotta make up for lost time.” You giggle.   
That signature sexy smirk appears on his face. “You’re in for a long night, baby.”

PRIYA

Knox extends his hand, helping you steady yourself as you climb into the jacuzzi, vodka cranberry in your hand.  
“Why thank you. Such a gentleman.” You say with a smirk as you lower your body into the hot water.  
The tattooed man chuckles. “I’m always a gentleman.”  
“I’d believe it. You definitely come off as one.” You say, taking a small sip of your drink as you lean back against the jacuzzi.  
Knox grabs his Jack and Coke from the ledge, taking a long sip. “So… you like Trina, huh?” He says to you with a smirk.  
“No, I love Trina…” You smile. “She’s so fierce and knows what she wants. She doesn’t take shit from anyone. I respect that about her.” You say.  
The tattooed man nods at you, his intense gray eyes sending chills through your body. He was one of the sexiest men you had ever laid eyes on. He was super fit with a solid, muscular body and his tattoos were sexy as hell. He had an intimidating look about him, but he was this gentle, sweet, funny guy.   
“So, how are you? I know seeing Chelsea and Lucas probably hasn’t been the easiest thing to watch.” You say to him as you take a sip of your drink.   
He shrugs. “I mean, it sucks… But she’s right. It’s been four years and she’s moved on. I can’t fault her for that.”  
You nod. “So what are you gonna do?”   
A smile plays at the corner of his lips. “Nothin. She wants Lucas so I’m gonna back off. Even if I, think he’s a prick.”  
“That’s very mature of you, Knox. I respect that.” You say to him with a smile.   
“But you know a lot about me already. I don’t know shit about you.” He says.  
“What do you wanna know about me?” You ask, taking a sip of your vodka cranberry.  
“When was your last relationship?” He says, tipping his glass back, downing the rest of his drink.  
You let out a small laugh. “A while ago.”   
“What’s a while ago?”   
“About two years ago.” You say, clearing your throat.   
“Bad breakup?” He asks, his eyes focused on yours.   
You shrug. “They’re never really pleasant.” You say, avoiding his gaze. “But yes. A very bad breakup.”  
“I’m sorry to hear that.” He says with a sympathetic smile. “How long were you with him?”  
You down the rest of your vodka cranberry and set the glass on the ledge. “Five years.”  
He eyes go wide for a split second. “Wow, long fuckin’ time.”  
You nod softly. “Yea, it was. Five years of my life. Wasted.” You say with a big smile, making him laugh.   
“Why’d you break up?” He asks, casually moving closer to you.   
“It’s a really long story.” You smirk.  
He runs his hands through his hair. “We’ve got nothin’ but time. I ain’t got no plans. Do you?” That sexy smirk spreads across his face.   
Your heart pounded under his gaze. You weren’t sure what was happening, but ever since the two of you had cuddled last night, Knox seemed to be showing a bit of interest… It excited you, but you also didn’t want to get your hopes up. You hadn’t had any luck since you got to the villa, so why should that change now? Besides, the tattooed man did seem to be a bit flirty, although you hadn’t seen him really talk to the other girls besides Chelsea.   
“I’m waiting.” He says as he cocks his head to the side. His crooked smile makes your heart flutter.  
“Well, I was twenty when I met Alex. I was working as a model and was offered the opportunity to walk in London’s Fashion Week.” You say with a smile.   
“Impressive.” Knox says, as he nods his head.  
“You don’t even know, babe. My walk is fierce.” You say with a smirk.   
“Everything about you is fierce.” He says, biting his lip.  
You let out a small laugh feeling your cheeks warm slightly. “So, back to the story of my tragic love life.” He lets out a laugh as you wink at him. “He came up to me after the show and introduced himself and we hit it off. He asked me out, I said yes and before I knew it, I fell madly in love with the man.” You say as you clear your throat. “Things were really great for a while. He was the first guy I felt like I could really be myself around, ya know? He loved every side of me… My flirty, sexy side and my funny, quirky side. We dated for about three years before we got engaged. We were wedding planning and things were really… amazing.” You say with a small smile.   
“So, what happened?” He asks you.   
You let out a small sigh. “Turns out he was married. I spent five years of my life with a man who basically lived two lives.”  
“Wow… I’m so sorry.” Knox says, his brow furrowing. “What a fucking asshole.”  
“Yea.” You say quietly. “I saw them out together... He was having lunch with his wife and kids. When I confronted him about it, he told me that he was planning on telling me and that he was scared I wouldn’t have given him a chance if I had known he was married and that wasn’t happy with her… He begged me to forgive him… I was such an idiot and I believed him.” You say as you shake your head. “I stuck around for another year waiting for him to leave her, believing every fucking lie that came out of his mouth. Turns out he was never planning on leaving her, never planned on marrying me. He didn’t love me, he never did.” You let out a long sigh. “I need another drink. Do you want anything?”  
“Hey, I’ll get it. Vodka cranberry, right?” He says to you as he stands up, the water tricking down his tattooed chest and abs made you get a funny sensation in your stomach.  
“Yea, thanks.” You say with a smile.   
Knox places his hand on the side of the jacuzzi and hoists himself over the edge with one arm. You watch as he strolls over to the bar, the muscles in his back flexing with every step he took. The guy was a dream. You had no clue how Chelsea was able to turn him down. You look down at your chest, adjusting your tits, making them look a little more voluptuous. You glance over towards the bar, watching Knox make your drink. He grabs the bottle of Jack before he makes his way back to you. He had one of the sexiest walks you’d ever seen. It wasn’t rushed, very relaxed and filled with swag.  
“Vodka with a splash of cranberry.” He says with a smirk.   
“Knox, are you trying to get me drunk?” You say with a laugh.   
“Me? Never.” His gray eyes fix on yours as he licks his lips before taking a swig of Jack from the bottle. “So, where were we?”  
“We were talking about my tragic love life.” You chuckle.   
“Real talk… I don’t think it’s tragic. The guy was a fuckin’ asshole who cheated on his wife and got caught. You weren’t the first and you probably weren’t the last. None of that was your fault.”  
“I don’t know. I should have known… or at least suspected something. We were always at my place or we’d stay at his flat in the city. He was always traveling, disappearing for weeks on end for business trips. It’s just my luck you know… I make the worst decisions. Even here… I came in, guns blazing, not giving a fuck about anyone but myself and started a bunch of shit. I’m the reason Brooklyn dumped Gary, you know.” You say, taking a long sip of your drink.  
He nods. “He’s talked to me about what happened.”  
“So you probably think I’m an asshole too, huh?” You ask with a smirk.   
“Nah. I think you’re a woman who isn’t afraid to go after what she wants. The lie was a bit much, but at the time I imagine you thought it was the right thing to do.” He says to you, his eyes soft.   
“You have a nice way of saying I’m an asshole.” You say with a giggle.   
He shakes his head, letting out a hearty laugh. “I don’t think you’re an asshole, babygirl. Far from it.”  
“Babygirl?” You smile.   
He takes another swig from the bottle of Jack. “Yea. Gotta problem?” He says with a smirk.   
“I just didn’t realize we were taking that next step, Knox. Pet names and all that shit.” You say with a smile as you bring the glass to your lips.   
The tattooed man keeps his eyes locked on yours as he takes a long swig from the bottle. “I think it’s fitting.”  
“Yea… I kinda ship it.” You smirk.   
He takes another swig before setting the bottle of Jack down on the ledge of the jacuzzi. “Truth or dare?”  
You break into a fit of laughter. “Pet names and high school games, Knox?”  
“I mean, if you’re too scared to play, I get it. That’s all you had to say.” He says through a chuckle.   
You give him a pointed stare. “I never said I was scared.”  
“Alright then… Truth or dare?”  
“Truth.” You say, raising your eyebrow at him.   
Knox rubs his hands together. “What’s the kinkiest thing you’ve ever done?”  
“Damn, right to the point with you huh?” You say with a laugh.  
“Always, babygirl.”  
You break into a fit of giggles, the alcohol surging through your bloodstream. “Well, I had a threesome with Chelsea and Lucas.”  
He lets out a laugh, shaking his head. “With the serial killer?”  
You let out a hearty laugh. “He’s not a serial killer.”   
“Bodies in his backyard, babygirl. I’m tellin’ you.” He says as he bites his lip.   
You roll your eyes at him. “You’re too much… Your turn. Truth or dare?”  
“I’ll go with dare.”   
“Alright. I dare you to run through the yard.” You say as you bring your glass to your lips.   
He grabs the bottle of Jack from the ledge and takes a swig. “That’s hardly a dare.”  
“Naked.” You say, letting out a giggle.   
He takes another swig. “If I didn’t know better, I’d guess you were tryin’ to eye my shit, babygirl.”  
“Hey… if you’re too scared, it’s alright. You can just pass and move on.” You say as you bite your lip.   
He narrows his eyes playfully at you as that sexy smirk spreads across his face. He stands up from the jacuzzi and hops out, facing you. He places his hands on the waistline of his swim trunks and drops them to his feet, cupping his length in his hands, keeping his gaze locked on you. Your eyes can’t help but wander the length of his body. He was so fit, so muscular. Your eyes travel down his tattooed chest and abs and over the V of his lower abdomen, sending a surge of electricity to your sex. He gives you a small smirk and slowly turns, sauntering through the yard, taking his time, cool as a cucumber. You let out a hearty laugh as he waves at some of the islanders that were still sprawled out across the lawn, all of them busting into fits of giggles and laughter.   
“What the fuck are you doin’, bruv?!” Jakub yells to the tattooed man.   
“Fuckin’ truth or dare, bruv.” Knox says nonchalantly.   
“Jesus Christ.” Jakub laughs as he turns his attention back to Lottie.   
Knox slowly saunters back towards you and pulls his swim trunks up to his waist before hopping back in the jacuzzi. He gives you a smile as he takes another swig from the bottle of Jack.   
“Alright, you’re up. Truth or dare.” He asks you, bringing his eyes to yours.  
“I’m sticking with truth.” You smirk as you stand up, leaning against the ledge of the jacuzzi.  
He shakes his head, letting out a laugh. “Such a chicken. I thought you were fearless, babygirl.”  
You take a sip of your drink, as you bite your lip. “Oh I’m fearless, but I know how a man’s mind works.” You say through a giggle.   
He cups his hand over his heart. “Are you saying you don’t trust me, Priya?”  
“It’s not a matter of trust, babe.” You say, giving him a smile.   
He leans back against the jacuzzi as a smile spreads across his face. “Alright… What would you say if I asked to kiss you right now?”  
You break into a fit of giggles. “Why are you asking? Do you want to kiss me right now?”  
The tattooed man stands up, slowly moving towards you. “I wouldn’t have asked if I didn’t.” He says as he stands in front of you, your bodies inches apart. “Well? What would you say?” He says quietly as his eyes glance towards your lips.   
“I’d say go for it.” You whisper as you bite your lip.   
He takes your hand in his and pulls you closer to him, his intense gray eyes staring down at you. He runs his fingers along your jawline as he slowly places his mouth against yours, taking your lips between his own. His lips felt warm and tasted like Jack Daniels. He hooks his arm around your waist as he pulls you closer, parting your lips with his tongue and filling your mouth. He was a sensual kisser, his tongue slowly moving through your mouth, every so often pulling back and paying special attention to your lips before moving back in, filling your mouth again. His fingers softly stroking the skin of your neck. You let out a soft moan against his mouth, making him wrap both arms around your waist, pulling you closer to him. You pull back slightly.  
“Knox… what are we doing?” You whisper. “What is this?”  
“What do you mean?” He asks you as his fingers softly stroke the skin of your lower back.   
You give him a small smile. “Look, I’m attracted to you and I like you… I do… I know you’re still hung up on Chelsea, and I completely understand that, but I came here to try and find something real… literally nothing has worked out for me in here. I don’t want to add you to that list.” You say quietly.   
“Priya, Chelsea and I will never be a thing again. She wants Lucas.”  
“Yea, but…”  
“But nothing. We’re done. What am I supposed to do? Sulk? The way I look at it is this… she’s happy and she was right, we were done four years ago. Yea, I still care about her and I love her… but I feel drawn to you, I can’t explain it, but I do. I have since the moment I walked into the villa.” He says to you, his gray eyes glistening in the moonlight. “So, I can’t tell you what this is because I don’t even know. But, I can tell you that I’m attracted to you… I like you… And I’d like to see where it goes. I understand if that’s not something you want though. I mean, we could always just stick to cuddling, maybe a boob grab here and there.” He says with a smirk, making you laugh.   
“I did catch you checkin’ out my tits, so a boob grab isn’t out of the question.” You say, looking up at him from under your lashes.   
“I mean, they’re nice tits. Can you blame me?” He says as he brushes his lips against yours. “Let’s just see where it goes, babygirl. No pressure. If it works out, that’d be great. If it doesn’t, well at least we’ll know.”  
“You do make a good argument.” You say as you run your hands up his muscular chest.   
A small smile plays at the corner of his lips. “It’s your call. Whatever you want, I’m good with it.”  
You bring your mouth to his, kissing him softly. “Alright… let’s see where this goes.”  
“And the boob grab?” He asks, smiling against your lips. “Is the jury still out on that?”  
You break into a fit of laughter as you wrap your arms around his neck. “If you play your cards right.”  
He kisses you softly, letting his hands run the length of your back. “Oh babygirl, you should know I’m real good at cards.”


	26. Twenty-Six

KNOX 

You climb back into bed next to Priya, fresh from your morning shower. All the other islanders were out on the lawn soaking up the sun. You and the bombshell hadn’t gone to bed until almost four in the morning so you’d decided to let her sleep in a little. You run your hand down Priya’s side and around her waist as you place a soft kiss on her shoulder. The bombshell stirs slightly, rolling over onto her back, nuzzling her head into her pillow, her face inches from yours. You stare down at her, watching as her eyes softly shift behind her closed lids, wondering what it was that she was dreaming about. She really did have striking features. It didn’t surprise you in the slightest that she had been a model. She had these big, beautiful brown eyes, high cheekbones and these plump lips that were ridiculously sexy to kiss. You lean down and place soft kisses on her cheek, slowly moving towards her mouth. You brush your lips against hers, making her smile against you.   
“Morning, sexy.” She says, sleepily.   
“Good morning.” You reply, kissing her softly.  
She turns over on her side, running her hand over your waist and around to your back. “You’re a nice sight to wake up to.” She says as she nuzzles her face into the crook of your neck. Her warm breath hits your skin, giving you goosebumps.   
You position one arm under her pillow, the other around her back, pulling her closer to you. You had always enjoyed cuddling. It was one of your favorite things to do. You softly brush the side of her cheek with your nose. “Funny, I was just thinking the same thing.”   
“Playing them cards so early in the morning, huh?” She giggles.  
You grab the duvet and pull it overtop of you and Priya as you quickly position yourself on top of her. You kiss her softly, teasing her with your tongue. “Gotta problem?” You ask with a smirk.  
She stares up at you, her big beautiful brown eyes looked a little smokey from her smudged makeup. “Nope.” She says as she runs her hands up your back.   
“That’s what I thought.” You chuckle as you kiss her again.   
She trails her fingers over your sides, making you jump.  
“Someone’s ticklish.” She says through a giggle, her infectious sound vibrating against your mouth.  
“Babygirl… don’t play.” You say through a hearty laugh.  
She runs her fingers over your sides again, making you jump again, your dick pushing against her. You grab her wrists and pin them to the mattress, hovering above her.  
“Ooo, I like a bit of dominance, babe.” She says, biting her lip.   
“You do, huh?” You smirk.  
She arches her chest up, brushing her negligée against your skin. The feeling of her hard nipples makes your dick twitch. “Mmm hmm.”  
You let your eyes wander down to her voluptuous breasts as you bite your lip. “You’re a fox, you know that?”  
“I do know that.” She says with a smile.   
“I’ve gotta say, your confidence is fuckin’ sexy, babygirl.”  
She brushes her lips against yours. “You like that, huh?”  
“I do. It’s sexy as fuck.” You say as you part her lips with your tongue, filling her mouth.   
She swirls her tongue around your own before sucking it into her mouth, making you let out a soft moan against her lips. “I think you’re sexy as fuck.” She whispers against you.  
“Is that right?”  
“Mmm hmm.” She says, playfully biting at your lower lip.   
“You’re gonna be the death of me, babygirl.” You say as you release her hands, burying your face into her neck.  
She runs her hands up your back, gripping at your shoulders, moving her hips in such a way that her sex was brushing against your dick. “You can’t die yet, babe.”  
You kiss her skin softly, trailing your tongue up towards her ear. “Why’s that?” You whisper, making her shiver.   
“Because you haven’t fucked me yet.” She says, pressing her lips against your ear.   
“We could always change that.” You say, pushing into her as you suck on her neck. She lets out a soft moan against your ear as she runs her nails softly down your back.   
She digs her heels into your ass, pushing you harder against her. “I think you should.”  
“Oh yea?” You whisper as you bring your mouth back to hers, kissing her passionately. You fill her mouth with your tongue as you explore every inch. She was a great fuckin’ kisser.   
She runs her hands under your swim trunks, cupping your bare ass in her hands. “Yes.” She whispers against your lips.   
You take her bottom lip softly between your teeth. “Are you horny, babygirl?”  
She nods her head. “Very. I’m always horny in the morning.”  
“Mmm, I’m the same.” You say as you take her lips between your own. “Do you wanna feel my dick inside you, babygirl?”  
She lets out a giggle against your lips. “You just made me wet, babe.”  
You loved how forward she was. Most girls were shy and coy when it came to sex, but not Priya. She was the type of woman who said what she wanted, unapologetically. It was a huge turn on.   
“What should we do about that?” You say with a smirk as you bring your eyes to hers.   
Her seductive eyes were filled with lust and passion. “I think you should fuck me.”  
“You don’t have to tell me twice.” You say as you run your tongue down her neck towards her chest. You brush your lips over her hard nipples, making her let out a soft moan as she runs her hands through your hair. You take her nipple in your teeth, wetting the fabric of her top with your tongue.   
“Mmm, take it off me babe.” She moans.  
You pull her top up over her large breasts. She sits up slightly, allowing you to pull it over her head. You toss it to the floor as your mouth finds her nipple. You flick your tongue over it before moving your mouth to the other, giving it the same treatment. She moans, grinding her sex against your dick, making you harder than you already were. You were so turned on you felt like you were going to explode. You kiss over her large breasts, sucking as much of them as you possibly could into your mouth as your hand finds the waistline of her bottoms. You hook your fingers into her bottoms and her panties as you lift your body off of hers, pulling them down her legs. Your fingers immediately find her wet center, rubbing over her firmly.   
“Mmm, yes. That feels so fucking good, babe.” She says quietly.  
You suck her nipple back into your mouth. “My God, babygirl. You weren’t lying about being wet.” You say as you insert two fingers inside of her, making her gasp. “I can’t wait to fuck your pussy.” You growl against her skin as you fuck her with your fingers. She arches her body against you as she runs her hands through her hair. You run your tongue up her chest, finding her throat as you suck her skin into your mouth, biting gently.   
“Mmm, I want you to put your dick in me and get it wet, then bring it to my tits.” She says. The demanding tone in her voice sends chills throughout your body.   
You slide your swim trunks down your legs, kicking them to the floor as you slowly slide inside of her, her tight walls clenching you. You let out a loud groan. “Jesus Christ.” You say as you pump a few times inside of her before pulling out, your length glistening with her wetness. You straddle her as she takes her tits in her hands, pulling them apart. You slowly place your dick between them as she squeezes them against you. You rest your hands on the headboard as you slowly begin to titty fuck the bombshell. She leans her face down, letting her tongue flick your tip. You let out a deep moan.  
“Mmm, you like that babe?” She says, bringing her eyes to yours. Her brown eyes hungry for you, pupils blown.   
“Fuck yes.” You say to her as you bite your lip. “You like when I fuck your tits, babygirl?”  
She flicks her tongue faster, making you shudder. “Yes. You’re so fucking hot.”  
Your hands grip the headboard as you speed up, watching the head of your dick disappear and reappear between her large chest. You suck a deep breath in between your teeth as your stomach muscles flex. “Fuuuck, babygirl. That feels so fuckin’ good.” You groan down at her. She keeps her gaze locked on yours, staring intensely into your eyes. She leans her head down closer to you, sucking your tip into her mouth for a second, making you let out a guttural moan. You arch your body towards her face, letting her take you all the way into her mouth. You pump your hips, her eyes staying locked on yours, her beautiful lips wrapped around your dick. You pump a few more times before placing yourself back between her tits. You grip her tits in your hands, pushing them against the sides of your dick as you pump fast, precum glistens at your tip for a second before Priya quickly licks it off. She runs her hands up your backside, gripping your hips.   
“Mmm, bring it back to my mouth, babe.” She says as she bites her lip.   
You obey and place your dick back between her lips as she sucks you in. She moves her mouth against you as you pump your hips. You lean your head back and let out a guttural moan. “Oh fuck…Jesus.” You growl. “Fuck… fuck, that feels so good.”  
She moans against you.   
“You like when I fuck your mouth, babygirl?” You say, your voice coming out deep and husky.   
She pops her mouth off your tip, making you groan at the sensation. “Yes, babe. I love when you fuck my pretty mouth with your big dick.”   
“Mmm, fuck…” You say as you pump between her lips.  
She pops her mouth off you again, running her tongue along the underside of your shaft, making you shudder. She brings her mouth back to your head, licking your tip. You take your dick in your hand, holding it hard against her tongue as she licks and sucks the fuck outta you.   
“Jesus Christ… Oh fuck, that feels so fuckin’ good.” You growl as you suck in a deep breath, your body shaking as her tongue runs across your sensitive tip.   
She moans against you as she focuses just on your head, her beautiful lips wrapped around it.   
You softly stroke her hair. “That’s it, babygirl.” You say with a moan. “God damn, I love your mouth.”  
Her eyes blink seductively at you as she takes your entire length in her mouth, pulling out a loud groan from deep within your gut. “Holy fuckin’ shit.” You growl as you breathe heavily. She runs her hands up the front of your stomach over your flexed abs before circling around, tracing her fingers over your ass, cupping your cheeks in her hands. She grips your ass and begins to pump you and in out of her mouth, taking you all in. The feeling of your dick hitting the back of her throat makes your body start to shake. “Mmm fuuuck…That’s it, you fuckin’ suck this dick babygirl.” You say as you grip the headboard hard, pumping in and out of her mouth.   
She grips you and pulls you out of her mouth, slapping the underside of your length against her tongue before sucking you back into her mouth again, making your body convulse. She pops her lips off you. “I love your fucking dick, babe.” She says before sucking it back in between her lips.   
“Yea? Tell me what you love about it, babygirl.”  
She smirks, before flicking her tongue over your tip so fast and hard you almost explode right there. “I love how big it is.” She says as she places a kiss on the underside. “I love how fucking hard you are.” She sucks you in between her lips, swirling her tongue around before popping it out again. “I love how you taste.” You let out a moan as she sucks you back in, coaxing you down her throat before popping her mouth off again. “I can’t wait to feel your big dick inside of me. I want you to fuck me like a naughty, little slut.” She says as she sucks you back in.  
“Jesus Christ.” You groan. “You have a filthy fuckin’ mouth, babygirl.” You growl down at her. Your body surged with desire, her words, the way she had no filter or fear to speak what was on her mind turned you on like you couldn’t believe. “You want me to fuck your tight little pussy just like I’m fucking your mouth, babygirl?” You say as you run your fingers over her cheek. She turns her head, letting you feel the imprint of your dick pushing against the inside of her cheek.   
“Fuck yes.” She says, popping her mouth off you.  
You quickly move down her body, throwing her legs over your shoulders. “Let me taste you first.” You say as you bury your mouth in her sex. You suck her center into your mouth, licking her hard and fast. She arches her hips against you, letting out a loud moan. You reach up and take her breasts in your hands, quickly rubbing your fingers over her nipples. You let your tongue move down to her opening, pushing your tongue inside of her and flicking it against the walls of her sex. She lets out a gasp as she takes your hair in her hand, pushing your face harder against her as she whimpers. You pull out, licking her center slow, hard and deliberate. “You taste delicious, babygirl.” You say against her.   
“Mmm, yes babe. Fuck, you’re so good at this. I love it when you lick my pussy.”  
“God damn, I love hearing filthy words come out of that beautiful fuckin’ mouth of yours.” You say as you suck her center into your mouth and release it, making her moan.   
“I want you to fuck me, babe.” She whispers, her breaths coming out fast.  
You let out a moan against her sex. “Mmm, you wanna feel my dick in your tight little pussy, babygirl?” You growl against her. You insert two fingers into her and finger fuck her hard, making her squirm against you. “You want me to fuck you like this?”  
“Yes, God yes.” She moans.   
You suck her into your mouth one last time before bringing your mouth back to hers, kissing her hard. You fill her mouth with your tongue as you reach over to the nightstand and grab a condom. You rip the wrapper open and take the condom out as you sit back on your knees, sliding it over your shaft. “Flip over, babygirl.” You say with a smirk.   
She turns over onto her stomach as your hands run the length of her back and over her ass. You take her ass cheeks in your hands and shake them, watching her cheeks bounce. You grab her by the hips and pull her ass up. She spreads her legs as she leans down onto her elbows. You grip her sides as you slide into her, making her let out a loud moan. You pump into her, letting out a slow breath. “Mmm, babygirl. You feel so fuckin’ good.” You say as you fuck her hard and slow.   
“Yea babe, go on and fuck this pussy.” She whimpers.   
“Fuck…I love your filthy fuckin’ mouth.” You growl. “It’s so fuckin’ hot.” You thrust into her as you slap her ass making her moan. “Mmm, you take this fuckin’ dick.”  
“Fuck yea, give me that dick.” She moans as she pushes her sex back against you, matching your rhythm. “Am I your little slut, Knox?”  
She felt so fuckin’ good. You let out deep groan as you push into her. “Do you wanna be my little slut, babygirl?”  
“Mmm, fuck yes.” She moans loudly as she pushes back against your hips.  
You speed up the pace, thrusting into her sex hard, the sound of your skin slapping against her echoes throughout the bedroom. A guttural moan makes its way from your stomach to your mouth as you take both hands and slap her cheeks, one after the other. You grip her hips again, slamming into her. “God damn, I love your pussy.” You groan. “Feels so fuckin’ good.”  
She spreads her legs farther apart as she looks back over her shoulder at you. “You like fucking my tight pussy with that big dick, babe?” She asks, biting her lip.   
You reach up and brush you fingers across her cheek. “Oh yea, babygirl. I could get used to fuckin’ you.” You pant, your breath coming out in waves. You tilt your head back, groaning as a warm sensation spreads throughout your body.   
“Yea? It could be all yours, babe.” She says as she extends her arms, palms flat against the mattress.  
You take her hair in your hand and pull her head back as you push deeper inside of her, making her moan with pleasure. You glance towards the bedroom door just as Gary walks in.   
“Oh fuck! Jesus! Sorry, bruv!” Gary bellows as he slaps his hand over his eyes.   
Priya giggles, her sex clenching against you.  
“Be done in a few, bruv.” You say, laughing.   
Gary quickly leaves the room. “Jesus Christ.” You hear him say as he laughs his way down the hall.  
You lean forward resting your head on Priya’s back as the two of you break into a fit of laughter.   
“Oops!” She heaves.   
“Fuck, babygirl. You’re squeezing the shit out of me.” You chuckle against her skin.   
“Mmm… Here, babe. Lay down. I wanna ride you.” She says into the pillows.   
You pull out of her and lay down on the bed as the bombshell straddles you, slowly sliding down onto you. She places her hands on your chest as she begins to bounce on top of you. You take her breasts in your hands, playing with her nipples. “I love your tits.”  
“They are nice tits, huh? I’m pretty happy with them.” She says with a smile as she rides you.   
You grip her hips, slamming her down on you. She places her hands over yours and tilts her head back, moaning. Your muscles were on fire from the tension in your body as you feel yourself getting closer and closer.   
“Fuuuck.” You growl as you sit up. You wrap your arms around her body kissing over her chest and collarbone.   
Priya wraps her arms around your shoulders, kissing your neck, her breathy moans and whimpers against your skin making your heart race. You hug her close as you push up into her.   
“Oh God, right there. Babe, that feels so good.” She moans into your ear as she bounces on you.   
You grip her ass, pulling her body closer to yours as you find her lips, kissing her hard. You fill her mouth with your tongue, letting out every emotion that you had experienced since you walked into the villa. She was intoxicating and exciting. Every inch of your body burned with desire for her. She lets out a squeal as you quickly flip her over, slamming her back to the mattress, your bodies never separating. You pin her hands to the bed, giving her a smirk as you thrust into her, deep and hard. She raises her head, meeting your mouth with hers, letting out soft moans against your lips.   
“I’m so close, babe.” She whispers.   
“Mmm, fuck…” You groan against her mouth. “Me too, babygirl.” You feel your muscles begin to tense as your body prepares for orgasm. Your heart was beating out of your chest, every inch of your skin felt like it was on fire.   
“Oh God!” She cries out. “Harder, babe! Harder, harder!” She moans as she arches her chest towards you. “I’m gonna cum!”  
You slam into her harder as you crash your mouth against hers. “Cum for me, babygirl.” You growl against her lips.   
She sucks in a breath as her entire body stiffens and tightens.   
“Oh fuuuck… That’s it, babygirl. Cum on this dick.” You say as you kiss her neck, sucking her skin in between your teeth. You speed up, fucking her so hard you thought the bed was gonna break. “Jesus Christ, I love your pussy. Clench this dick, babygirl.”   
She digs her nails into the back of your hands as her back arches so high, she leaves the mattress. She cries out, her sex clenching you hard, pulling out a deep groan from within your gut. You pound into her as you feel yourself tip over the edge. “Oh fuuuck!” You growl as you explode. Every muscle in your body tightens as you feel your dick begin to pulse and throb violently inside of her. Your orgasm was so intense it made you feel dizzy. Your body collapses onto hers as you continue to thrust into her, fucking her through both your orgasms. She grips your back as her mouth finds yours, her moans and whimpers hitting the back of your throat. You wrap your arms underneath her body, kissing her passionately as you push and hold yourself deep inside of her, enjoying the feeling of her sex contracting against your throbbing dick.   
“Oh, fuck.” You whisper. “Jesus Christ, babygirl.”  
She closes her eyes and lets out a slow breath, her chest rising and falling rapidly as she tries to catch her breath. “Oh my God, babe.” She says, breathlessly. “Oh my God…”  
You place open mouth kisses against the side of her neck as your hands grip her shoulders. “You’re fuckin’ incredible, you know that?” You say against her skin.   
She lets out a soft moan as she runs her hands up your back, caressing your skin. “Wow… Just wow, babe.” She says with a giggle.  
You bring your eyes to hers. “How’d I do?” You ask with a smirk.   
“I can’t even think straight. Best sex of my life.” She says with a big smile.   
You kiss her softly. “That’s right, babygirl. I know what I’m doin’.” You say with a chuckle against her lips.   
“You sure fucking do.” She giggles against you. “Oh God.” She says, as she tries to steady her breathing. “Feel my heart. It’s beating out of my chest.”  
You place your hand over her heart, your fingers softly stroking her skin. “I gave you a workout.” You say, biting your lip. “Anytime you wanna burn some calories, just come see me.”  
“That’s a dangerous thing to say, babe. I have a high sex drive. I may drain you.”  
You give her a smirk. “I don’t mind, babygirl. I can handle you.”  
“You think?” She says with a laugh.   
“I don’t think, I know.” You brush your lips against hers. “If I had my way, I’d keep you in this bed all fuckin’ day.”  
“We’ll have to plan a day of nothing but sex when we leave here.” She says with a smile.   
“What’s your schedule like next month? I know you’re a big shot real estate agent and all, but you think you could fit me into your schedule?”  
She tilts her head back, letting out a laugh. Your mouth instinctively finds her neck, sucking and licking at her gorgeous tawny skin. “I’ll cancel all my appointments for you, babe.”  
“You better.” You smile against her. “Now I have a very important question for you.” You say as you bring your gaze back to hers.   
“Very important, huh?” She giggles.   
You nod your head. “Yes.”  
“Okay…” She says, biting her lip.   
“Was I a better fuck than the serial killer?” You ask, raising your eyebrows, making her break into a fit of laughter. “I’m being serious. This is probably the most important question I’ll ever ask you!” You say, laughing hysterically.  
“I can’t with you.” She heaves, her body shaking under yours. “You’re too much, babe.”  
“You didn’t answer the question.” You say with a chuckle as you nip at her neck.   
She runs her hands through your dark black hair hair as she brings your eyes to hers. “Yes, you were.” She says, kissing you softly. “There’s no comparison. I’d pick you every single time.”   
“Good answer.” You say, smiling against her lips.   
“As much as I would love to lay here with your hot body pressed against mine, I need to take a shower. I’m all sweaty.” She says.   
“I like you all sweaty.” You whisper against her as you playfully bite her lip.  
She wraps her arms around your neck, letting her tongue part your lips. “How about I go shower and I’ll meet you by the pool in a bit?”  
“Alright.” You say as you kiss her once more, before lifting yourself off her.  
You dispose of the condom in the trash and pull your swim trunks up. You hand Priya her clothes and she slips them on quickly before she makes her way towards the bedroom door.   
“Babygirl, you forgot something.”   
She stops and turns around to face you. “What’s that?”  
You saunter over to her, wrapping your arms around her waist. “This.” You say as you kiss her softly, your fingers tracing over the skin of her lower back.   
“Mmm.” She hums against your lips.   
You part her lips with your tongue, filling her mouth. You dip her low and kiss her passionately before bringing her back up to her feet. “Alright, now you can go take your shower.” You say as you playfully swat her ass.   
She places one last kiss on your lips. “See you in a bit babe.” She says as she turns on her heels and heads towards the door.   
You let out a whistle. “Babygirl, I hate to see you go, but I love to watch you leave.”  
She lets out a beautiful laugh as she exits the room, her laughter trailing down the hall. You stroll out of the bedroom and bound down the stairs, the smile on your face made your cheeks ache. You exit the villa and head over towards the gym where you spot Gary and Jakub. Gary jumps up when he sees you, covering his mouth with his hand as he breaks into a fit of laughter.   
“I’m so fuckin’ sorry, bruv!” He says as you approach them. “I had no clue you two were still in bed.”  
“Ain’t no problem, bruv.” You say as you pat him on the back, giving him a big smile. “Was just takin’ care of a little business.”  
“Yea you fuckin’ were!” Gary bellows.   
“You saucy motherfucker, you!” Jakub says as he jostles you. “So the two of you have hit it off then?” The bodybuilder says with a smile.   
You nod. “Yea, she’s a really cool chick. I like her.”  
“Oh, I could tell how much you liked her, bruv.” Gary says with a chuckle.   
You let out a hearty laugh. “Bruv, you have no fuckin’ idea. Probably the best sex I’ve ever had.”  
“Really? Even over Chels?” Jakub asks.  
You nod. “Don’t get me wrong, me and Chelsea never had any issues in that department, but it was different with Priya. Our chemistry is through the fuckin’ roof, bruv.”  
“That’s great, bruv. I mean that. I’m happy for you. Priya’s a cool chick.” Gary says.   
“Absolutely, she’s cool.” Jakub chuckles.   
Gary nods. “So, you think you’re gonna try for somethin’ with her on the outside?”  
“I think so. I mean, obviously I’ve still got feelings for Chelsea, but it just feels different with Priya. I felt it the moment I met her.”  
“You never mentioned it.” Jakub says.   
You give him a shrug. “Yea, I was too wrapped up trying to get Chelsea back, but I’m just drawn to her. She’s beautiful and sexy and funny. We just click.”  
“That’s fuckin’ good shit, bruv. That’s what you wanna find in a bird. I think you two look hot together.” Jakub says as he pats you on the back.   
“Thanks, bruv.” You say with a smile.  
It was true. You hadn’t really let yourself fall for a woman since Chelsea, but if there was one woman you could see yourself falling hard for, it was definitely the tawny skinned fox upstairs. 

SAGE 

You and Henrik climb out of the jeep along with the others. Today was challenge day and you all had been swept off to the beach. Your eyes focus on an obstacle course that was set up spanning the sand. There were two of everything except the the final climbing wall, letting you know that this was definitely going to be pinning you against the other islanders. A text chime rings out as Bobby takes out his phone.   
“Islanders, today is challenge day! Boys, you will all take a turn completing the obstacle course before you, girls you will do the same. The two boys with the fastest time will then face off in a head-to-head challenge. The two girls with the fastest time will also face off, head-to-head. The boy and girl who win the head-to-head challenge will win a special date. Boys, you will be up first. #PullYourWeight #GetPhysical.”  
“Ugh. I’m so not into this.” Lottie says as she focuses on her nails.   
“Same, girl.” Priya nods her head, agreeing. “I don’t even go to the gym, let alone climb walls and army crawl through sand.”  
Knox drapes his arm over the bombshells shoulder and whispers something in her ear, making her break into a fit of giggles.   
“Stop it.” She says as she jabs him playfully.  
He lets out a hearty laugh as he kisses her softly on her lips.  
Henrik leans down, bringing his mouth to your ear. “We’ve got this in the bag.” He whispers.  
“You fucking bet we do.” You reply as you fist bump the long-haired blonde.   
Things were still tense between you and Henrik, but you had been doing your best to try and be civil and friendly. You were still pissed off, furious even, but you were trying. You knew that if Brooklyn hadn’t dumped Henrik, he wouldn’t even be bothering with you. That really irritated you. It felt like you were an afterthought, nothing more than a fallback option, which didn’t feel good. You all stroll over to the obstacle course, the boys taking their places while you and the girls take your seats on the beach. The bell rings signaling the start of the timer and Knox takes off. The guy was so fast, crawling under the ropes through the sand, quickly making his way through the tires. He looked like a massive Olympian, his tattooed body moving through every section of the course with ease. He hauls himself up the rope wall. He finishes and hits the balance beam, practically running across it before extending his arms and gliding through the monkey bars. His reach was so great, he was able to skip every other bar. He reaches the final part of the course, the climbing wall and takes hold. He quickly makes his way up the wall, pulling himself over the ledge and slamming the button down to lock in his time.  
“Woo, babe!” Priya cheers for him.   
He glances at her from the top of the climbing wall and gives her a wink. Knox descends the stairs and makes his way over to the guys, brushing the sand from his skin. You zone out as the rest of the guys take their turn, keeping your eyes locked on Henrik. He stood there, arms folded over his chest, a small smile on his face as he chatted with Bobby. He lets out a hearty laugh as he runs his hand through his hair, making butterflies take off in your stomach. He makes eye contact with you for a second, giving you a sweet smile before giving his attention back to the baker. You really liked him a lot and it sucked knowing you weren’t his first choice. You bite your tongue to hold back the tears that wanted to form. There was no way you were going to lose your shit right now. You needed to get your head right, this was a competition and you wanted to win. You watch Henrik get into position as he prepares for the sound of the bell. He glances over towards you for a second.  
“You’ve got this!” You yell over to him, giving him a smile. You needed his head in the game. He didn’t need to be stressing about what kind of mood you were in today.  
He gives you a big smile and takes off at the sound of the bell. You knew Henrik would be a strong competitor when it came to a physical challenge, but you hadn’t anticipated how unbelievably fast he was. Knox had made it through the course without a hiccup, but Henrik literally made Knox look slow. He army crawls under the ropes, high steps through the tire course. He takes the rope in his hand and quickly pulls himself up, the muscles in his back flexing, sending feelings of desire to your sex. He looked so good. He descends the other side of the rope wall and quickly runs across the balance beam. He gets to the monkey bars and rubs his palms together before jumping and effortlessly making his way across. He reaches the final obstacle and quickly ascends the climbing wall, completely in his element. He pulls himself over the side and slams the button down, locking in his time. He had a massive smile across his face, very aware that he had just killed it. He climbs down the stairs and heads back towards the boys.   
“Jesus Christ, you were fucking fast, mate!” Bobby says through a chuckle.  
Henrik lets out a laugh as he high fives the baker. “Thanks, bruv.”  
The boys all make their way over to take their seats as you and the girls stand up, waiting for the text to take your places. You pull your t-shirt off, leaving you in your sports bra and a pair of workout shorts. You hook your foot in your elbow, stretching out your quads. You repeat the stretch with the other leg as well. Henrik comes up behind you and rubs his hands together before placing them on your shoulders, loosening up your muscles. It was a simple act, but it was sweet, something you and other climbers always did. It was important to have your shoulders and back relaxed before a climb. He brings your arms behind your back, hooking his arms through them as he pulls back, stretching your shoulders. You feel the tension ease from your muscles as you roll your head, stretching your neck. The text rings out that it was time for you and the girls to take your places.   
“You’ve got this. They don’t stand a chance.” He says as he grips your shoulders, giving you one last quick massage.   
You glance behind you, locking eyes with him for a second. “Thanks.” You say as you stroll over with the girls.   
The guys all take their seats. You stand there waiting for your turn as the others go before you. Chelsea, Priya and Lottie struggled through the course. Hannah and Shannon did really well, they weren’t overly fast, but they didn’t struggle and completed each obstacle. Brooklyn steps forward, stretching out her arms and legs as she waits for the sound of the bell. She was the only one who was really your competition here in regard to physical strength. The girl was a former gymnast and dancer and had a strong upper body, so you doubted she was going to have any difficulty getting through the course. She had zero experience climbing however… So that was definitely an advantage in your favor. The bell sounds and Brooklyn takes off.  
“Come on, gorgeous! You’ve got this!” Gary yells to her.   
She drops to the ground, army crawling with ease. She hits the tire course and high steps through them within seconds. She practically jumps onto the rope, pulling herself up ridiculously fast. She reaches the top and descends, her feet slamming onto the decking as she sprints across the balance beam. She grabs the monkey bars and glides through them. She glances up at the top of the climbing wall and quickly finds her footing. Her hands and feet positioned strategically. She wasn’t going the fastest, but she was definitely faster than any of the other girls so there was no chance of them coming in before her. She pulls herself up, letting out a groan as she shakes her arm out to the side of her body. She brings her hand back and reaches up, pulling herself higher up the climbing wall. You could see her muscles tensing as she struggled a bit, clearing experiencing some muscle tenderness or possibly a cramp. She shakes her arm out again as she lets out a sigh of frustration.  
“Damnit.” She says, letting out a deep breath, rotating her shoulder.   
“You’ve got this, babe.” You hear Henrik’s voice say from the side. “Just shake it out and pull yourself up. It’s just a strain. You’ve got this.”  
She swings her arm up and continues on, stopping again as she lets out a groan of pain. “Shit!” She yells, shaking her arm by her side.  
You watch as Henrik walks closer towards where she was on the course, yelling up to her. “You’ve got it, babe! Slow and deliberate, that’s all you’ve gotta do!”  
She pulls herself up higher, pulling herself up over the wall. She runs over and slams the button down to lock in her finishing time. You glare over at Henrik, anger and rage coursing through your veins. Why the fuck was he cheering her on? And why was he calling her babe? He was your partner, and this was a competition for a date. You spot Gary glaring at Henrik and you knew he was thinking the same thing you were. Brooklyn climbs down the stairs and makes her way towards the others, stretching her arm. Gary strolls over towards her, placing a soft kiss on her lips as he brings his hand to her shoulder.   
“You alright, love?” He asks her, rubbing his hands over her tender muscle.   
She nods. “Yea, I think I pulled something.”   
“You did good, baby. Ain’t no thing. Just stretch it out.” He says as he wraps his arms around her and kisses her before he swats her on her ass. She lets out a giggle as she heads over to the girls to watch your run.   
You position yourself, waiting for the bell to sound so you could take your turn, adrenaline and anger coursing through your veins. You were sick and tired of being second fucking fiddle. She didn’t fucking want him, why didn’t Henrik see that? Why did he have to keep going out of his way to be so nice to her? To be so accommodating to her? You shake your head trying to knock the images of Henrik and Brooklyn our of your brain. You clench your hands into fists at your side and take off the second you hear the bell. You dive to the ground, army crawling under the ropes through the sand pit with ease. You jump to your feet, high stepping through the tires and spring towards the rope wall. You pull yourself up effortlessly, moving at the speed of light. You make your way across the balance beam, almost falling, but catch yourself, regaining your balance. You fly through the monkey bars and bound towards the climbing wall. You pull yourself up within a matter of seconds and heave yourself over the ledge, slamming your hand down on the button to lock in your time. You glance down and spot Henrik. He was smiling and clapping for you. You were certain you had the fastest time, there was no way any of the other girls beat you. You climb down the stairs and head over towards the other islanders, taking your place next to Henrik.  
He places his hands on your shoulders. “Great job! That was fucking incredible.” He says, smiling.  
“Thanks.” You say, your voice monotone.   
A text rings out as Lottie grabs her phone to read it out loud. “Islanders, the boys with the fastest times were Henrik and Knox. The girls with the fastest times were Brooklyn and Sage. Boys, please take your positions and get ready to go head-to-head. The winner will be awarded with a special date. #HeadToHead.”  
Henrik and Knox take their places, waiting for the bell to sound. Within seconds, the bell goes off and both men take off, diving into the sand, pulling themselves under the rope. Knox gets to his feet first, effortlessly high stepping through the tires with Henrik not far behind him.  
“Come on, babe!” You cup your hands and yell to Henrik. “You’ve got this!” You needed him to focus. You wanted that fucking date.   
Their bodies hit the rope wall as they pull themselves, Knox having a bit of a lead on the long-haired blonde. Their fit bodies glistened in the hot afternoon sun. Knox’s feet hit the deck as he darts across the balance beam and through the monkey bars, Henrik coming in a second behind him. Their bodies hit the climbing wall and Henrik shoots ahead. He scales the wall with precision, Knox gaining on him. The two men both pull their bodies over the ledge and race towards their finish buttons, Henrik coming in a fraction of a second before the tattooed man. The light on Henrik’s side lights up green, indicating he was the winner. He extends his hand and walks towards Knox. The two men shake and pull each other into one of those bruv hugs, bumping chests as they pat each other forcefully on the back. They descend the stairs and make their way over to the group, laughing as they chat. Henrik saunters over to you, a small smile on his face.   
“Good job, babe.” You say to him with a smile.   
He wraps his arm around your shoulders and gives you a squeeze. “Good luck.” He says as you start to head towards the course.   
“I don’t need luck.” You say with a smirk, making him chuckle.   
You and Brooklyn position yourselves at the start. The two of you lock eyes for a second, both of you smiling. She stretches her arms out again.   
“Make sure to use your legs just as much as your arms on the climbing wall. It will take some of that strain off that shoulder.” You say, pointing to her arm.  
“Thanks, I appreciate that.” She says, smiling.   
You both get ready and take off at the sound of the bell. The islanders all cheer as the two of you dive into the sand, army crawling under the ropes above your head. Both of you pull yourselves to your feet and high step through the tires effortlessly. The two of you dart to the rope wall, neck and neck. You hear her let out a small gasp of pain as she heaves herself up. She throws herself over and descends quickly down the side, taking a lead on you. She sprints across the balance beam, pushing through the monkey bars with ease and hits the climbing wall just as your feet hit the deck from the rope wall. You run full pelt across the balance beam, flying through the monkey bars and jump on the climbing wall, your hands and feet griping the holds. You could hear her struggling as you look up at her. The beautiful brunette was about fifteen feet above you. You push yourself hard and sprint up the wall, passing Brooklyn. You glance down as your hands hit the ledge, seeing Brooklyn hanging there, shaking her arm out.   
“Come on, girl. Use your feet.” You yell down to her.   
She looks up at you, tears in her eyes. “I can’t. I’m cramped up. Just go. Hit the buzzer.”  
“Come on, Beauty! You can do it!” Bobby yells from the sides.  
“He’s right. Come on, you can finish.” You say to her, glancing at the buzzer. You could easily jump up and claim the victory, but it didn’t feel like much if a victory if your opponent wasn’t one hundred percent.   
She lets out a slow breath as she grips the climbing wall, letting out a groan as she pulls herself up. All of her muscles in her body were shaking as she rests her head against the wall, shaking her left arm at her side as she lets out a small cry.  
“Sage, just hit the damn buzzer! She’s hurt!” Gary yells up to you, concern all over his face.  
“No, she’s good! She’s got this!” You yell back as you slowly descend back down the climbing wall.   
“What are you doing?” Brooklyn asks, bringing her honey brown eyes to yours, tear stains glistening on her flushed cheeks.   
“You’re gonna finish this race.” You say to her. “Come on, I’ll help you.” You say as you slowly move your body over towards her. “Does it feel dislocated?” You ask her as you glance at her shoulder.  
She shakes her head no. “I don’t think so, I can move it. It’s just killing me to try to pull my weight with it.” She says as she rolls her shoulder, letting out a slow breath.   
“Alright, I’m gonna come closer and your gonna put your left arm around my shoulders and we’ll climb up together. I’ll be the left side of the body, you the right, got it?”  
“Sage, please. Just take the win.” She says as she continues to shake her arm out, opening and closing her fist. “You deserve it. I’m good. I’m just gonna climb down.” She says to you, exhaustion and defeat in her voice.  
“Babe, Gary’s right, just get up and hit the buzzer! There’s no shame in calling it quits if you’re hurt, Brooklyn!” Henrik yells up at the two of you.  
“Yea, come on, B! Just come back down! You’re still a fuckin’ badass!” Jakub bellows up at the beautiful brunette.  
You turn your gaze to the islanders. “Will you all just shut the fuck up, please?! She’s fucking got this!”   
Brooklyn lets out a small sigh as you meet her eyes. Her body was shaking as she clung to the climbing wall and strands of hair stuck to her face with sweat.  
“Just because we’re women doesn’t mean we fucking give up because of little pain, right?” You ask her pointedly. “Push through it, girl. You’ve fucking got this.”  
She lets out a slow breath and nods, wiping the tears from her cheeks.   
“Alright, throw your arm over my shoulder and we’re gonna climb up together.” You say as you move closer to her.   
You get within arm’s reach and Brooklyn raises her arm, resting it over your shoulders.   
“Alright, now let’s go. Those fucks down there telling you to give up, who the fuck do they think they are? I have half a mind to punch them in their throats.” You say, shaking your head. Brooklyn breaks into a fit of laughter as you both make your way up the climbing wall. It was a slow process, but you didn’t want the win if she wasn’t even trying. A win by default wasn’t a win at all in your book. You reach the top of the wall and climb over. You sit on your ass positioning your feet at the ledge as you take her good hand in yours, pulling her up. All the islanders cheer and holler up at you guys.   
“Go on, hit the buzzer.” You say to her with a smile.   
“What? No. You would have won if you hadn’t stopped to help me. Go on, it’s yours.” She says, shaking her head at you.   
You give her a small smile. “No, if it hadn’t been for your arm, you would have beat me. You were halfway up the wall before I even got to the bottom. Go on, take it. Henrik already won so we’ve got a date night.”  
Her honey brown eyes stare softly into yours. “Are you sure? What if there’s a special surprise for two people winning from the same couple?”  
You shrug your shoulders. “I don’t care. You would have beat me.” You say.  
“What the hell are you guys doing?! The buzzer is five feet in front of you!” Jakub yells up.  
“Shut up!” You yell down at him. You bring your eyes back to Brooklyn’s, crossing your arms over your chest. “I’m not pushing it.” You say with a laugh.  
The beautiful brunette breaks into a fit of laughter as she walks towards you, pulling you into a hug. “Thank you, Sage. I appreciate this. You’re awesome.”  
“No thanks needed, girl. You were wiping the floor with my ass. You deserve it. Go on.” You say as you let her go and push her towards the buzzer.   
She walks up to it and slams the button down, all the islanders cheer. You both descend the stairs, making your way towards the other islanders. Gary immediately comes up to Brooklyn and signals to the production crew to get a medic.  
“I don’t need a medic, Gary.” She says to him as she casts her eyes at the production crew. “I don’t need a medic.”  
“Brooklyn… let them look at it.” The muscular blonde says, his eyes pleading.   
“Let me take a look.” Henrik says walking towards her. Gary shoots him a glare.   
“I’ll take a look. This is my area of expertise.” Lucas says as he makes his way over to the beautiful brunette, aware of the obvious tension between the two men. He places his hands on her shoulder, moving his fingers intricately over her muscles and joints. “Any pain when I do this?” He asks.   
Brooklyn shakes her head. “No.”  
“What about this?” The dark-haired man asks as he moves her shoulder around.   
“Nope.”  
“What about… this.” He puts some pressure on her upper shoulder, moving his fingers around.  
She jerks under his touch, letting out a small whimper.  
“I think you’ve got a grade two deltoid strain, maybe a small tear, but it’s nothing that won’t heal up on its own.” He says, giving the beautiful brunette a small smile. “Put some ice on it, take some ibuprofen. It should feel better in a few days.”  
“Thanks, Lucas.” She says to him with a smile.   
The dark-haired man rubs his hand over her shoulder. “Don’t mention it.”  
Henrik makes his way over towards you. “That was awesome what you did up there.” He says with a smile. “That was really nice of you letting her have it like that.”  
“I didn’t let her have it. She would have beat me if her shoulder hadn’t been fucked.” You say, folding your arms over your chest.   
Henrik eyes you, sensing your mood. “What’s up with you?”  
A text rings out as Hannah takes her phone out and reads the text out loud. “Congratulations Henrik and Brooklyn for winning today’s head-to-head challenges. The two of you have both won a special date night for you and your partners. #DateNight #RomanceIsInTheAir.”  
The others all head back towards the jeeps. You start to follow them, but Henrik takes your hand, pulling you back.   
“Hey, what’s up? Did I do something wrong? Why are you acting so pissy with me?” He asks you, his green eyes searching yours.   
“Are you sure you don’t want to go check on your babe, Brooklyn? You were so supportive of her, yelling and encouraging her earlier.” You say as you gesture towards the beautiful brunette as she walks back to the jeep with Gary and the others. “And you sounded pretty concerned when she was stuck on the wall.”  
Henrik tilts his head back, letting out a loud groan into the air. “You’ve got to be kidding me, Sage.” He says, exasperated. “I just can’t win with you, can I? I bust my ass to win a date for us, thinking maybe that would help smooth shit over, but no.” He says, shaking his head.   
“I mean, am I lying?” You say, holding your hand up in the air.   
He lets out a long sigh, his green eyes staring into yours. “If you’re just done and don’t even want to try and make this work, then let me know so I stop wasting my time.”  
“Oh, so now I’m a waste of time?” You ask, crossing your arms.   
He throws his hands up in the air. “Jesus Christ, Sage.” He says as he turns and stalks off towards the jeep. You couldn’t help but smile slightly. You knew you were being a pain in the ass, but the guy kinda deserved it. You snicker to yourself as you follow behind Henrik, watching his muscles flex in his back with every step he took. At some point, you would play nice enough just to feel that body of his again, but for now… He needed to learn his lesson. 

SHANNON

“No, a Flush beats three of a kind.” You say to the beautiful brunette.   
She lets out a laugh. “I told you I suck at this.”   
“No, you don’t suck. Once you learn the hand rankings and what beats what, you’ll be good.” You say with a smile.   
“Here you go, baby.” Gary says as he places a bag of frozen peas on Brooklyn’s shoulder.   
“Thanks, babe.” She says, looking up at him.   
Gary leans down and places a soft kiss on her lips before taking a seat behind her on the couch, wrapping his arms around her waist and resting his head on her shoulder. “What are you guys playin’?”  
“Shannon’s teaching me the hand rankings so I can dominate you in a game of Strip Poker.” Brooklyn giggles.   
“Dominate me, huh?” He says as he nuzzles his head in her neck, making her let out a small laugh.   
“Yep. Total fucking domination.” She chimes.   
“All I heard was total fucking and I’m down with that.” He says with a smirk.   
You shake your head at them. “Ugh, you two are so fuckin’ cute that it makes my stomach churn.”  
“Hey guys.” Noah says with a smile as he takes a seat next to you. He leans over and kisses you softly on the lips, rubbing your knee with his hand. “What’s going on over here?”  
“I’m teaching Brooklyn how to play poker.” You say with a smirk.  
“Yea, so she can dominate me, bruv.” Gary says with a wink, making the big librarian chuckle.   
“I have a feeling you’d lose just so she could dominate you, Gare.” Noah says with a smile.   
Gary nods his head. “Yea… Yea, you’re right.” He brushes his fingers through Brooklyn’s hair. “How’s your shoulder feelin’ darlin’?”  
“It’s sore, but not too bad.” She says with a smile.   
“Good on you for finishing. I would have quit.” You say to the beautiful brunette.   
“Well, if it wasn’t for Sage, I probably would’ve.”  
Gary nods. “That was cool what she did.”  
“Yea, I’ve gotta say, I like her.” Brooklyn says with a smile. “I know everyone expects me to hate her because of… well, you know. But I don’t. I like her.”  
“Well that doesn’t matter anyway because you’re not even with him anymore so…” Gary says.   
You raise your eyebrows at him, noting the tone in his voice.   
Brooklyn glances back towards him. “That doesn’t matter. Even if I was, I still wouldn’t hate her.”  
“But you’re not.” He says, a small smile playing at the corner of his lips. “That’s the point that matters here… You’re not with him.”  
“What’s your problem?” Brooklyn asks him with a laugh.  
“Nothin’, gorgeous. I’m just sayin’.” He laughs, cocking his head to the side, that small smirk on his face.   
Bobby and Hannah stroll in. The baker drops down into the arm-chair, patting his lap for Hannah to take a seat.   
“Hey guys.” Hannah says with a smile. “Brooklyn, how’s your shoulder sweets?”  
“Feeling better, thanks babe.” She says, giving the pretty redhead a big smile.   
“Injury smingury. I bet you’d have finished even if your arm fell off.” Bobby says to her with a big smile. “You’re a fucking monster, Beauty.”  
The beautiful brunette lets out a laugh as she shakes her head. “I don’t know about all that, but thanks, Bobby.”  
“Hey, we all knew you could do it.” The baker says as he takes Hannah’s long red hair in his hands, slowly braiding it.   
You glance over at Noah who was still sandy from the obstacle course. “You’re getting sand all over the place, handsome.” You say with a laugh.   
“I was gonna go shower, but the bathroom is occupied.” He says, eyes wide.   
“Ah, is someone getting down and dirty in there?” Bobby asks with a playful smirk.  
Noah shakes his head. “No. Very much the opposite.”  
“What do you mean?” You ask him.  
“Henrik and Sage are in there arguing.” He says.   
“That’s a bit inconvenient. They should argue somewhere that isn’t a communal spot.” You say, shaking your head.   
“What are they arguing over?” Bobby asks. “The guy won them a date. I’d think she’d be over the moon at the chance to spend some alone time with him.”  
Noah clears his throat, glancing over towards Brooklyn for a second. “I uh… I’m not sure.”  
“Why’d you glance at me? Is that why they’re fighting?” Brooklyn asks him, eyebrows raised.   
“Look, I overheard some of it, but it’s not a big deal.”  
“If it’s not a big deal then tell me what they said. If it concerns me, then I think I have a right to know.” The beautiful brunette says to him.  
Noah runs his hands through his hair, his biceps flexing. “Well in short, Sage was irritated about Henrik calling you babe and the fact that he was cheering you on and not really cheering for her.”  
“That’s ridiculous. He didn’t call me babe.” Brooklyn says, shaking her head.   
Gary lets out a small laugh. “He did.”  
Brooklyn turns her body slightly, bringing her eyes to Gary’s. “No, he didn’t.”  
“No, he absolutely did, darlin’. I know because it annoyed the fuck outta me.” He says as he gives her a small shrug.   
“Well, he probably didn’t even notice it. I call everyone babe.” The beautiful brunette says to him.  
“Yea, you do. He doesn’t. You’re the only one he calls babe.” Gary says, keeping his gaze on Brooklyn’s. “Baby, don’t give me that look. I can kinda see why she’d be pissed. He was cheering you on, clapping and yelling for you. He didn’t say a peep when she went.”  
“Yea, because she didn’t hurt herself. He was just trying to be encouraging.” Brooklyn says, shaking her head as she turns her gaze back to the coffee table, setting the cards down.   
You could sense the awkwardness beginning to make its way into the air. You glance over at Bobby. The baker was sitting there, lips pursed together, hand resting under his mouth. Bobby hated tension.  
“Well, I’m sure she’ll get over it.” You say, trying to break the tension.   
“He owes her an apology.” Gary says, pouring a little gasoline on the embers.   
What are you doing, mate?  
You swore, sometimes Gary just didn’t think before he spoke.   
“Why? Because he was encouraging me by cheering me on?” Brooklyn says, turning her gaze back to the muscular blonde.   
“No, because it’s obvious that he’s still hung up on you.” Gary says. “Calling you babe, cheering you on when he didn’t even cheer his own partner on… Then offering to check out your arm. I didn’t realize that he was trained as a medical professional when he got his climbing instructors license.”  
“I can’t help if he may still have some feelings for me. We only just broke up.” The beautiful brunette says as she shakes her head. “And he was just making sure I was okay.”  
“He wants you back, baby.” Gary says to her pointedly.  
Brooklyn lets out a small laugh, but you could tell that she was getting aggravated. You glance at Bobby. He widens his eyes at you, silently asking you to do something. You clear your throat. “But she chose you, so it doesn’t matter what he wants.” You say, giving the muscular blonde a small smile, hoping he would see the flashing red light you were trying to get to come across.   
“Yea, I don’t want him back, Gary. There’s no reason to get upset if he calls me babe or whatever. You don’t have anything to worry about. What do you want me to do? Tell him not to call me babe? Tell him that he’s not allowed to cheer for me during challenges? He’s my friend, that’s it. Just because we broke up doesn’t mean that I’m just gonna be a bitch to him and treat him like shit. I still care about him as a person.”  
“Yea, I know. Meeting him was one of the highlights of your summer…You learned a lot from him, and you know you’ll stay a part of each other’s lives forever. I know… You said it in your speech last night.” Gary says, letting out a sigh.   
You had to literally force the shocked expression off your face. This was not good. You nudge Noah, trying to get him to intervene.   
Brooklyn shakes her head as she stands up. Gary reaches for her hand. “Baby, I’m just saying…”  
“No.” She says, turning her gaze to him. “The fact that we’re even having this conversation, bothers me. He didn’t do anything wrong. Maybe you need to get your emotions in check.”  
“Get my emotions in check?” Gary says loudly, standing up. “Brooklyn, he’s making it very obvious that he still wants you. I don’t like him calling you babe and all that shit. It bothers me, I can’t help it.”  
“But why? You’re the one I picked, Gary. I’m in love with you. Are you really that threatened by him? You think that after everything that happened last night, after pouring my heart out to you about how I feel about you, you think that him calling me babe is suddenly going to awaken this desire to be with him? If I wanted him, I could have him in a second. But I don’t. I want you.” She says, crossing her arms over her chest.   
“No, that’s not what I’m saying.” The muscular blonde says, running his hand through his hair.   
“Then what are you saying?” Brooklyn asks, her voice slightly raised.  
“Hey guys…” Bobby starts. Brooklyn shoots him a look as if to say don’t say anything. “Nevermind.” He says, sitting back in his chair.   
“Well, what were you saying in that speech last night? You’re sure you’ll be a part of each other’s lives forever? So what, is he gonna be sliding into your DM’s? Are we gonna be getting together with him for BBQ’s and shit? Taking trips down to wherever the fuck he lives?” Gary says, his eyes staring down into hers. “I mean, do I have to be worried here?”  
Brooklyn’s lip begins to quiver, and you could tell that he had went too far. “You know what, I’m done with this conversation. I promised you that I would make sure to tell you when you were being an asshole and right now, you are.” She says as she takes the frozen bag of peas, slamming them against his muscular chest. “Here, cool off. When you’re ready to stop being a fucking dick, come find me.” She says as she storms upstairs.  
Hannah stands up and follows after her leaving you, Noah, Bobby and Gary sitting in the living room.   
“Gary, mate. What in the actual fuck are you doing?” Bobby says, running his hands over his face. “Ohhhh my God. You’re giving me a fucking ulcer, mate. A fucking ulcer.”  
Gary drops down into the couch. “Come on, all of you know it’s fuckin’ true. He wants her back.”  
“That might be true, but she picked you.” Noah says to the muscular blonde. “She doesn’t want him, Gary. You really think after everything that happened between the two of you last night, that suddenly that wouldn’t matter to her?”  
Gary brings his eyes to the big librarians as he nods his head. “You’re right.”  
You weren’t sure what Noah was referring to, but whatever it was, it definitely had Gary rethinking everything he’d just said.   
“I know I’m right. Go apologize and stop being a jerk, mate.” Noah says to him pointedly. “If she didn’t want you, if she wasn’t in love with you, she’d be with him and she wouldn’t have picked you. End of discussion.”  
Gary lets out a sigh as he stands up and makes his way upstairs.   
“Bobby, go make sure he doesn’t say anything else fucking stupid, please.” Noah says as he leans back into the couch, letting out a frustrated sigh.   
“I’m on it.” The baker says as he jumps to his feet.  
You take Noah’s hand in yours, kissing his knuckles softly. “You alright, handsome?”  
He nods his head. “I just don’t understand him sometimes.” He says as he pinches the bridge of his nose with his fingers. “Why does he have to say such things? It’s like he doesn’t think about what comes out of his mouth. And now Brooklyn’s upset.” He lets out another sigh as he turns his gaze to you. “Last night she lost her virginity to him. So, for him to doubt her, make her feel like he doesn’t trust her, not even twenty-four hours after the fact… It just pisses me off.”  
Your eyes go wide. “Wow, and he still said all that shit?” You say, shaking your head.   
“I know, that’s what’s so frustrating. I just worry that he’s gonna cause the same heartbreak he did before. They had kinda messed around the night before she caught him kissing Priya. The day after, he gets his head in his ass. This feels like the same shit. She’s forgiven him, dumps Henrik to take him back, loses her virginity to him and then the very next day, he acts like an idiot again. I just… God damn, it’s so frustrating to see someone make the same mistakes.”   
“Well, at least he’s taking your advice. He’ll smooth it over with her. Last time he ignored her. At least now he’s going up to talk it out.”  
“True.” He says as he leans his head back, closing his eyes.   
“You tired, handsome?” You ask as you brush your hand against the side of his cheek.  
He nods as he takes your hand and kisses it softly. “Yea, I’m beat from the sun.”  
You lay down on the couch, extending your arms to him. He covers your body with his, letting his head rest against your chest as he wraps his muscular arms under your body. You run your hands up his back. “I forgot, you’re all sandy.” You say with a laugh.   
“I can get up if you want.” He says, bringing his amber eyes to yours.  
“No. Stay right where you are.” You say as you kiss his forehead and lean your head back, closing your eyes.   
You hoped Gary would be able to fix the mess he made and stop acting like an idiot. Brooklyn loved him and he was lucky that she took him back. You just hoped he realized that.

GARY

You push the door to the terrace open, spotting Hannah and Brooklyn chatting on the couch. The sight of Brooklyn’s face made your heart ache. She had been crying. Her eyes were swollen, her nose was red. You clear your throat letting them know that you were there.   
“Hey, baby. I was hoping we could talk.” You say to her, giving her a small smile.   
She brings her eyes to yours and nods her head softly.   
“I’ll give you two some privacy.” Hannah says as she stands up. She leans in towards you as she approaches you. “Say you’re sorry and stop being a dummy, Gary. It’s not nice to behave this way.” She says with a pointed stare before leaving the terrace, closing the door behind her.   
You cross the terrace and get down on your knees in front of Brooklyn, wrapping your arms around her waist, pulling her towards you as you bury your face against her t-shirt. You let out a sigh. “I’m sorry, baby.” You say as you bring your eyes to hers. “I was an idiot and I shouldn’t have said what I said. You were right, I was being an asshole.”  
She stares down at you, softly biting at her thumb nail, taking in a slow shaky breath from crying. Fresh tears rested on the rims of her honey brown eyes. “I just…I don’t understand… Do you not trust me, babe? Do you think I’m gonna cheat on you or go back to Henrik?” She chokes.  
“I trust you, darlin’. I don’t know why I said what I said. I don’t think you’re gonna leave me for Henrik. I shouldn’t have said all that. I was out of line.” You say, staring into her beautiful eyes. “I’m sorry… I promised you I wouldn’t hurt you again and here I am… doing just that.” You say with a sigh as you rest your head against her stomach. “I’m sorry, baby. I know you and Henrik are friends and that you still care about him… I guess, I just let my jealousy get the best of me. I’ve never been the type to get all jealous and shit. I don’t know what’s wrong with me.”  
She runs her hands through your hair, her nails softly brushing over your scalp. “I don’t want to be with Henrik, babe. You’re the man that I want.”  
You nod your head against her. “I know.” You say as you look up at her. “I don’t know what came over me. I was annoyed about him calling you babe and I just let my emotions get all out of whack. I’m sorry, baby. I mean that, I really am.” You say, bringing your eyes to hers.   
“I’m sorry too.” She says quietly.  
You raise your eyebrow at her. “What are you sorry for? You didn’t do anything wrong.”  
“I hit you with the frozen peas. I shouldn’t have done that. I hope I didn’t hurt you.” She says with a shrug.   
You give her a small smirk. “Here I am acting like an asshole and you’re over here worried that you hurt me with a tiny pack of frozen peas. What kind of weakling do you take me for, darlin’?”   
“I don’t think you’re a weakling.” She says as her beautiful laugh rolls off her lips, making you smile. You stand up and pick her up off the couch, hugging her close. You sit down, holding her in your lap as you softly wipe the tears from her face with your fingers.   
“Do you forgive me?” You ask her quietly.   
She crosses her arms over her chest. “I should make you suffer.” She says, her eyes softly staring into yours.   
You let out a hearty laugh as you pull her arms from her chest. “No making me suffer. Just say you forgive me, baby.” You say as you lean forward wrapping your arms around her waist. “I’m sorry.” You say as you kiss her softly.  
She wraps her arms around your neck, her gorgeous eyes staring down into yours. “I suppose I could forgive you.”  
“You suppose?” You say with a smirk.   
“Yes.” She says through a giggle.  
You bite your lip softly. “How do I switch your answer to a yes, I forgive you?  
She cocks her head to the side, a playful glimmer shining through her eyes. “I’m sure you can think of something.”  
You run your hands down her back and over the back of her jean shorts, cupping her ass in your hands. “I have a few ideas.”  
“Oh yea? Run ‘em by me and I’ll let you know if I approve.” She says with a smirk.  
You brush your lips against the sensitive skin of her neck. “I think you’d approve.” You say quietly against her.   
She runs her hands over your back, dragging her nails softly over your skin, making your body prickle with goosebumps. “Are you sure about that?” She whispers against your ear. Her warm breath sending chills down your spine.   
You place open mouth kisses on her neck as you take her by the hips, pulling her closer to you. “Pretty sure.”  
She runs her tongue along your ear making your length jump beneath her. “How sure is pretty sure?”  
You run your hands up the back of her shirt, slowly trailing your hands to her front. You take the bottom of her t-shirt in your hands and pull it up, exposing her sexy as hell red bra. You kiss her cleavage before brushing your lips across the fabric over her hard nipples, pulling out a small moan from her lips. “You’re so beautiful.” You say as you push your tongue up against one of her nipples, licking it through her bra. You feel her body shake slightly, making you rock hard. You take the fabric of her bra with your teeth, tugging it down, exposing her nipple. You flick your tongue over it before sucking it into your mouth. She lets out a moan as she tilts her head back, running her hands over the back of your head. You bring your hand up and pull the other side down, trailing your tongue over to her other nipple as you let out a soft moan against her skin. You trail your fingers down her sides, making her squirm.   
“That tickles!” She says through a giggle that sends a surge of electricity to your length, making it throb against your swim trunks.  
“You have the sexiest laugh, it gets me every time.” You say as you cup her face in your hands, bringing her mouth to yours. You suck her bottom lip before filling her mouth with your tongue.   
“Mmm, I forgive you.” She whispers against your lips.  
You kiss her softly. “I knew you would.” You say with a smirk.  
She places her hands on your chest and stands up, pulling her shirt off. She reaches around and unclasps her bra, tossing it to your chest. You let out a laugh as you take her bra and set it next to you on the couch. She unbuttons her jean shorts and slowly moves them over her hips, making your heart race. You couldn’t take your eyes off her. She steps out of her shorts and tosses them to the side. She does a little turn showing off her sexy red panties, the bottom of her beautiful ass hanging out. “God damn, baby.” You say, biting your lip.  
“You like them?” She asks you.  
You sit forward, taking her by the waist, pulling her towards you. “I love them.” You say as you place soft kisses on her ass cheeks. You run your hands over her behind, giving her a small swat, making her giggle. “Jesus, baby.”  
She slowly turns around, her sex directly in front of your face, separated only by the sheer fabric of her tiny panties. You run your tongue over her stomach as you cup her ass in your hands, letting out a groan against her skin. She pushes you back into the cushions and straddles you, running her hands over your chest as she slowly begins to grind her sex on you. You bite your lip as you run your hands up her thighs, enjoying the feeling of her sex massaging you through your trunks.   
“You’re so fuckin’ sexy, baby.” You say as you push your pelvis up towards her.   
She places her hands on your shoulders as she leans forward, kissing you sensually, her tongue slowly parting your mouth before meeting your own. Her long dark hair cascades down around her face, enveloping the two of you. She lets out a soft moan against your lips.   
“I love you so much, Gary.” She whispers. “So, so much.”  
You take her lips in your own, sucking and kissing them. “I love you too, gorgeous.” You say as you run your hands through her hair.   
She speeds up, her sex grinding against you hard. The way she was moving her body, it had your length throbbing.  
“Fuck, baby…I want her so bad.”  
“Mmm.” She moans as she rolls her hips against you. “What do you wanna do to her?” She asks you as she brings her intoxicating honey eyes to yours, staring at you intensely.   
You rest your hands on her hips, moving her sex against your hard length. “I wanna make love to her, baby.”  
“Yea? You wanna fuck her?”  
Your brain short circuits. Your body surging with heat, hearing her talk like that was so new and you loved every fucking second of it. The friction of her rubbing against you felt so good. “I wanna fuck her so bad, baby.” You whisper. “But first, I wanna taste her.”  
She lets out a moan against your mouth. “Do it.” She says as she bites your lip softly.   
You wrap your arms around her waist and stand up, holding her against you. You set her down on the couch and run over to the terrace door to lock it before positioning yourself on your knees in front of her. You hook your fingers in the waistline of her panties and pull them down her beautiful legs. She props a few pillows behind her, spreading her legs wide, her beautiful smooth sex glistened as the sun beat down on her wetness. “I wanna watch you.” She says with a small smile.   
“Mmm, baby. She looks delicious.” You say as you brush your lips against her swollen center, keeping your eyes locked on hers. She gives you a small smirk as she takes her nipples between her fingers. Her eyes were intense, her cheeks were flushed, and her lips were plump and pink from the intensity of the kiss you just shared. You slowly, but firmly lick her center. She lets out a soft moan as she bites her lip. The way she looked at you, the longing and passion that shone in her eyes, turned you on. Her gaze was something you had always been drawn to, the way the sun reflected in her eyes making them look like deep pools of gold, they drove you wild. You suck her into your mouth, flicking your tongue over her, hard. She lets out a gasp, her mouth slightly agape as she tilts her head back. You moan against her, savoring her taste, savoring the sensation of her center swelling more and more against your tongue as you worked her. You pop your mouth off her, making her legs tremble slightly. “I love you so much, baby.” You whisper before bringing your mouth back down on her sex.   
“I love you too, babe.” She pants.  
“Do you like it when I lick her, baby?”  
“Yes.” She whispers. “I love it.”  
“Mmm. Good. Because I’m not gonna stop until I make her cum.” You say as you suck her center, pulling your mouth off before sucking her in again.   
She sucks air in through her teeth as her body trembles. “Oh my God, babe. That feels so good.”  
“I know what you like, darlin’.” You say with a smirk.  
You bring your thumb to her center as you pull your mouth away. You focus your eyes on her sex, watching her swell and pulsate every few seconds as you circle your thumb over her. You bring your hand down and slowly massage your length through your swim trunks. You were rock fuckin’ hard, ready to dive into her. You run your hand over her stomach towards her chest. Your fingers find her nipple, tugging it slightly. You bring your face back to her sex, sucking her in between your lips, circling your tongue over her center. She arches her back, letting out a beautiful, delicate whimper.   
“God damn, baby… You sound so hot.” You say as you lick her center, firmly.   
“Oh God…” She whispers, letting out a slow breath.   
You continue to rub yourself through your swim trunks, your length throbbing against your hand. You bring your hands to her sex, spreading her beautiful lips as you lick her with slow, firm, deliberate strokes, letting your tongue feel every millimeter of her. Her breath comes out in waves as you bring her closer and closer to orgasm, her moans and whimpers setting your body on fire. She reaches her hand down towards you, her fingers softly stroking the top of yours. You lick her harder, making her body arch up from the couch. You take her legs and hook them over your shoulders as you bury your face deeper into her sex, flicking your tongue over her center slow, but firm. Her legs tremble, her muscles tensing every few seconds, her breathing becoming more rapid, her whimpers and cries sounding more desperate. You run your hands up her beautiful body, cupping her breasts. You bring your eyes to hers, her gorgeous honey brown eyes looked wild, her pupils blown. You feel her stomach muscles tense against your forearm, her defined abs glistening in the hot afternoon sun.   
“Mmm, don’t stop. Don’t stop, babe.” She moans as she runs her fingers through your hair.   
“Are you gonna cum for me, darlin’?” You say, continuing to lick her slow and firm, pushing her towards her orgasm at a steady pace. You wanted to savor this moment, let her enjoy every feeling, every emotion, ever lick of your tongue instead of just going all in, making her explode in seconds. You wanted to coax her there.   
She nods her head at you as she sucks in a breath between her teeth, a shiver running up her body. You smile against her, loving the fact that it was you who was making her feel so fucking incredible.   
“Mmm, cum for me, gorgeous.” You say as you lick her a bit harder.   
“Oh, God.” She says through a cry.   
You keep your eyes locked on hers, keeping your pace. You could feel her leg muscles tensing over your back, see her abs flexing. You push against her just a bit harder making her gasp.  
“Oh, fuck!” She yells, tilting her head back, shocking you. Hearing those words shoot out of her mouth turned you on so fuckin’ much.   
You suck her into your mouth, wanting to push her over the edge and you do. Within seconds you feel her sex pulsating against your mouth as she arches her back, her fingers knotted in your hair. You keep sucking, letting out soft moans against her sex. Her sounds, driving you to the brink of insanity with lust and desire. You hold her sex firmly against your mouth as her entire body trembled, her legs shaking on your shoulders. You let up the pressure as you kiss her center, her moans and whimpers getting quieter as she came down from her orgasm. Her legs begin to go slack against you as you softly kiss her inner thighs. You look up at her, taking in her beauty. Her eyes were closed, mouth slightly agape as she tried to steady her breathing. You stand up and grab the condom from your pocket as you pull your swim trunks down, tossing them to the side. Brooklyn sits up, her face inches from your length. She gazes up at you from underneath her long dark lashes, her honey brown eyes soft. She runs her hands down your abs, sending chills through your body, her hands slowly making their way down towards your length. You let out a groan as she places a kiss on your tip, making your entire body shiver. She runs her hands around to your backside, cupping your ass in her hands as she pulls you closer to her.   
“Baby, you don’t have to do this. I love putting all the focus on you.” You say as you run your hand through her long dark hair.   
She stares up at you, her cheeks flushed as she bites her lip softly. “I know I don’t have to.” She says quietly as she runs her fingers softly along the side of your shaft, making you let out a slow breath. “I’ve never done it, but I can’t think of a better guy to try it out on.” She says with a sweet smile. “Plus, I got some pointers from Lottie.” A giggle rolls off her lips as she stares up at you from under her long, dark lashes.  
You shake your head, letting out a laugh. “You don’t need pointers, love. I’m sure anything you do is gonna drive me wild. You could tie me up and pour hot wax on me and I’d still be ready to explode.”   
“That’s good to know. I’ll keep that in mind.” She says as she bites her lip.   
She takes you in both her hands, softly stroking the sides of your shaft, twisting her small hand around your tip. You let out a groan, your body surging with electricity from the feeling of her soft hands on you. She brings her mouth to you, flicking your tip with her tongue. Your body jerks at the sensation, making her let out a small giggle. You were so turned on, so hard you were aching. She places her hands on your hips and slowly slides her mouth over you, pulling you towards her. She slowly takes you in, pushing your farther and farther into her mouth as her tongue runs along the underside of your shaft.   
You run your hands through her hair as you let out a moan. “Oh… fuuuck.”  
She slowly brings her lips to your tip before taking your entire length into her mouth, deepthroating you. She grips your ass with her hands as she pumps your length in and out of her beautiful mouth. You couldn’t believe that she was this fuckin’ good for having never given head before.   
“God damn, baby. That feels so fuckin’ good.” You say as you suck a breath in between your teeth, before letting it out slowly.   
She moans against you, the vibration against your length in her throat makes your body convulse for a second. She pulls her mouth off you and kisses your tip before running her tongue down the side of you, her honey brown eyes gazing up at you. She kisses and licks your shaft, the feeling of her tongue and her lips on you felt so good that you had to fight the urge to take her hair in your hands and fuck the shit out of her mouth.   
You place your hands on the back of your head, your chest and stomach muscles flexing as you try to steady your breathing. She sucks you back in hard, surprising you as she pumps your hips, your length sliding in and out of her mouth.   
“Oh fuck… Jesus Christ… Fuuuck, baby.” You pant.  
She moans against you. “Mmm… am I doing it right?” She asks sweetly, the tone of her voice, the fact that she was asking you, like you were her teacher, turned you on even more.   
“Oh my God, yes.” You say letting out a slow breath.   
“Lottie told me that there’s a certain art to sucking…” She stops, bringing her eyes to yours. “A big dick.”  
You feel your brain explode. Your body felt like it was on fire, hearing her dirty talk, especially like that, it turned you on like crazy.   
“First thing she taught me is to relax my muscles, taking you all in.” She says as she slides her mouth down your shaft again, pushing her tongue against the underside. She pumps you in and out of her mouth a few times before bringing her lips to your tip. “Second, make sure to pay attention to the head.” She sucks your head into her mouth, swirling her tongue around the tip.”  
“Fuuuck, baby. God damn. You’re so fuckin’ hot.” You say as you run your hand through her hair.   
“Third tip is to make sure I use my hands and my mouth.” She says as she grips you firmly, jerking and sucking you off at the same time.  
You let out a loud groan as she reaches for your other hand. She places it securely on her head, urging you to guide her. You knot your hand in her hair and take a step forward. You move her mouth on you, moaning at the feeling of her tongue and her hand and her lips. You feel that warm sensation building in the pit of your stomach as your length twitches inside of her mouth. She lets out soft moans, bringing her eyes to yours. Her beautiful honey colored irises stared hard into yours. You swallow slowly, your breath coming out in waves.   
“Oh God, baby. I love you so much.” You say quietly as a chill runs through your body.   
“I love you too.” She whispers against you as she continues to work your length. You hold her hair with one hand while stroking the side of her face with the other.   
You reach your hands under her chin and guide her off you. “I wanna be inside you, baby.”  
She stands up, bringing her mouth to yours, kissing you hard. Her lips crash against you as her tongue fills your mouth.   
“You wanna fuck me?” She whispers against your lips.  
“God damn, woman. You sound so sexy when you talk like that.” You say as you kiss her hard. “I don’t know what’s gotten into you, but I fuckin’ love it.”  
She moans against your lips. “I wanna hear you say it.” She says, softly biting at your bottom lip.  
You cup her face in your hands, brushing your lips across hers. “I wanna fuck you…” You say as you kiss her softly. “I wanna fuck you so bad, baby.”  
She moans against your mouth as she crashes her lips against yours. You open the condom and slide it on before hoisting her up. She wraps her legs around your waist as you slowly fill her. She lets out a gasp into your mouth, wrapping her arms around your neck tightly. You hold her weight as you slowly push up into her. She lets out a whimper against your lips as she takes your lip between her teeth, pulling a guttural moan from your gut. You lay her down on the couch, covering her body with yours. You pump into her slowly, deep and deliberate.   
“Does it hurt at all, darlin’?” You ask her quietly.   
She shakes her head no. “Not at all, babe.” She runs her hands down your back, gripping at your taut muscles as she lets out a moan, bringing her mouth back to yours.   
She sucks your tongue into her mouth as she drags her fingernails down your back. You let out a groan into her mouth as you thrust into her making her gasp. “Oh God, babe.” She says bringing her mouth to your neck. She trails her tongue along your skin up towards your ear. “I love you so much. You feel so good.” She says as she softly bites your earlobe.  
You move against her, wrapping your arms under her body, hugging her closer to you. You place open mouth kisses along the side of her neck, sucking her skin in between your teeth as you groan against her. Being with her, being inside of her, it felt incredible, euphoric. The way her sex squeezed you, molded around you. You dig deeper inside of her as she wraps her beautiful legs around your body, her hands desperately clinging to your back. “You’re my everything, baby.” You whisper against her. “Fuck, you feel so good. I love being inside of you.”   
She moans against your skin as she runs her hands up through your hair. She brings her mouth back to yours. “I don’t ever want you to stop.” She fills your mouth with her tongue, sucks at your lips, kissing you with so much fire and passion that you felt like you were going to burst into flames. Your body burned. Every touch, every kiss, every moan you pulled out of her made you dig deeper inside of her. “Oh God!” She yells as she wraps her arms around you tighter. “Harder, Gary… Fuck me harder!” She cries as she places kisses across your cheeks, cupping your face in her hands. She was like a drug giving you most intense high of your entire fuckin’ life.   
You thrust into her hard, your skin slapping against hers making her cry out. “Yes, yes! Oh fuck!” She moans.   
You extend your arms, pulling your chest off of hers as you support your weight on your fists. You slam into her, watching as her beautiful breasts bounced with the force. “Holy fuck.” You groan.   
“Oh yea, babe. Right there.” She says as she runs her hands up your chest. She props herself up on her elbows as she spreads her legs wider, tilting her head down to watch you penetrate her. She pulls one of her legs up and rests it on your shoulder, letting out a loud moan.   
“Fuck, baby. You’re so tight.”  
“Mmm, you like how tight I am, don’t you babe?” She asks as she brings her eyes to yours.   
You let out a deep groan. The feeling in the pit of your stomach slowly starting to spread throughout your body. “Oh yea, baby. You’re so fuckin’ tight. You feel incredible.”  
“Mmm.” She moans as she brushes her lips against yours. “She’s yours, Gary. All yours. You’re her one and only.” She whispers as she flicks her tongue across your lips. She lays back and runs her hands up her body, cupping her breasts in her hands as she stares at you intensely.   
You loved the fact that she had never been with another man, only you. You had never taken someone’s virginity before, but you knew how big a deal it was. The fact that she trusted you enough, loved you enough to let you do the most intimate think two people could ever do, it gave you feelings in your heart and stomach that you couldn’t explain.   
“Damn right, she’s all mine baby. I’m gonna make her feel good every fuckin’ day.” You moan, as you let out a heavy breath. “God damn, I’m so close.”  
“Mmm, I love your big dick.” She says, biting her lip as she lets out a moan.  
“Jesus Christ, you sound so hot when you say that. I love it when you talk dirty.” You say, huskily as you continue to slam into her.   
She whimpers as she grips your arms.   
You let out a slow breath. “You love when I push this big dick up inside of you, don’t you?”  
“Mmm, yes.” She cries. “I love it so much  
You push deeper into her. “You love when I fill her with her with my big dick, baby?”  
“God yes, babe.” She says through a loud moan. “I love it when you fuck her with your big dick.”  
“You’re so fuckin’ hot.” A guttural moan rolls off your lips as your body starts to prepare to cum. “Mmm, darlin’. I’m so fuckin’ close.” You groan. “My dick is so ready.”  
“I love it when you talk like that.” She says as she brushes her lips against yours. “You’re so sexy, babe.”  
“Holy fuck…” You moan. “Get on top and ride me, baby.” You say as you wrap your arm under her body and lift her effortlessly as you sit back into the cushions. She places her hands on your shoulders as she slides up and down your length. She speeds up, slamming her sex down overtop of you. You run your hands up her back as you bring your mouth to her chest, flicking your tongue over her nipples. “Oh God, I’m gonna cum, babe.” She cries as she wraps her arms around your shoulders.   
“That’s right, love. Cum on me, baby. Oh fuck.” You groan against her skin.   
“Mmm, I wanna feel your dick throbbing deep inside of me.” She says as she bounces on you fast and hard.   
“Oh God, fuckin’ Christ.” You say, your voice deep and raspy. “Don’t stop, baby. Just like that, gorgeous. Jesus Christ. You’re gonna make me cum.”   
“Cum with me, babe.” She whimpers.  
You grab her by the hips, moving her sex up and down your shaft. “Jesus fuck… oh fuuuck! That’s it, baby. Don’t fuckin’ stop. I’m gonna fuckin’ explode inside of you, baby.” You pant.   
You feel your body start to tense, every muscle contracting as she slowly starts to tip you over the edge. She lets out a scream as her sex clenches you so fuckin’ hard, her walls squeezing the life out of you, her sex pulsating around your hard shaft. You arch your hips up towards her as you explode, your length throbbing deep inside of her. She digs her nails into your shoulders as she slams down on you harder, making you see stars. Your body convulses under her, your fingers digging into the skin of her hips.   
“Fuck! Oh God!” She moans. “Oh shit, oh God, oh my God!”   
You let out a deep groan as you throw your head back into the cushions. “God damn, baby, oh fuck!”  
She wraps her arms around your neck, her breath coming out in fast spurts against the side of your face. She moves her sex slowly over you, rolling her hips as she pushes you deeper inside of her. Her body trembles against you, her legs shaking uncontrollably, soft cries and whimpers rolling off her lips.  
“That’s it, baby.” You say as you wrap your arms around her small frame, hugging her body close to yours. “I’ve got you, love.” You whisper, bringing your lips to hers, kissing her slow.   
Her breath hits the back of your throat as she struggles to breath. “Oh, God… Oh my God.” She says shakily.  
You let out a soft moan against her lips as you rub her back with your hands. You bury your face into her neck, letting out a slow breath. She strokes your head with her fingers, her nails softly brushing against your scalp, relaxing you as your body slowly comes down.   
You cup her face in your hands, bringing her eyes to yours. “I love you, Brooklyn.”  
Her smile reflects in her honey brown eyes. “I love you too, Mr. Rennell.” She says with a giggle.   
“You know, one day you could be Mrs. Rennell.” You say with a smirk as you brush your fingers against her cheek.  
“Brooklyn Aleyna Rennell.” She says quietly. “I’ve can’t lie, I do like the sound of that.”  
“Brooklyn Aleyna… That’s a beautiful name.”  
She brushes her nose against yours. “Thanks, babe.” She places a soft kiss on your lips. “What’s your middle name?”   
“James.”  
“Gary James Rennell. Such a strong and sexy name.” She says. “I like it.”  
Your heart was racing, and you felt like you were on cloud nine. You were so in love with this woman. Never in your life would you or your mates have pinged you as the guy who would ever settle down, but Brooklyn, she made you want that little house with the fuckin’ fenced in yard. You could see it perfectly in your head. You could picture yourself chasing after your little blonde haired, blue eyed boy, wrestling and playing catch. Teaching him how to work on cars, taking him to football games, being the dad that helped coach the sports he wanted to play. You could see your little dark-haired girl, eyes like honey, taking after her mom. You could picture sitting in her little playhouse while you had tea parties, watching her dance in her recitals and cheering her on at her school games, then having to get your gun out when the boys showed up on the porch. You wanted that life with Brooklyn. You wanted it so bad, but you had plenty of time for that. Right now, you just wanted her to be yours, officially. Not just coupled up here in the villa, but you wanted a label on the two of you. “I really do love you, baby.” You say quietly. “I’ve never felt this way about anyone before. It’s funny because I thought I knew what love was, but it wasn’t until I met you that I realized that whatever feelings I thought I had in my past relationships, they don’t even come close to how I feel about you.”  
She tilts her head, smiling at you as her long dark hair cascades over her shoulder. “I know what you mean.” She says with a small smile. “I thought I was in love once before, but I don’t think I ever was. I’ve never felt the way I do when I’m with you. When I look at you, I see my life flash before my eyes and every single vision has you in it.”  
“I feel like you take the thoughts right out of my head, love.” You say as you bring her hand to your lips. “So… I’ve been thinking… I know we’ve only just got back together, but… I love you, Brooklyn. I don’t want to be with anyone else and I’m willing to do whatever it takes to make this work, even if that means me moving to London to really be able to see each other and spend time with each other. It doesn’t matter, I’m willing to do anything.”  
She softly strokes your cheek with her hand. “I could never ask you to move away from your mom and your Nan, babe. I know how much they mean to you.”   
“Yea, but I hate the thought of being over an hour away from you, darlin’.” You say with a small shrug. “I wanna be able to come scoop you up after work, take you out dancin’ or to the cinema.”  
“Well… I have another solution.” She says with a smile.   
“What’s that?”  
“I could move to Chatham.”  
“Aw, darlin’. I couldn’t ask you to do that.” You say, shaking your head.   
“Why not? I don’t have any family back in the UK. All my family is in the states. And my job is flexible, I can write from anywhere, babe.” She says with a small smile. “Your mom and your Nan need you, babe. You’re the man of the family.” She says, softly stroking your cheek.  
“You’d do that for me? You’d leave your life in London and move out to Chatham just so I didn’t have to leave my mom and Nan alone?”  
“Absolutely. I’d do anything for you, Gary.” She says with a smile. “I love you, babe. You make me so happy and to be honest, it would feel nice to be around family… I mean, not that they’re my family, they’re your family, but…”  
“No, they’d be your family too, darlin’.” You say as you kiss her hand again. “They’re gonna love you.”  
“I can’t wait to meet them.” She says as her beautiful honey eyes stare into yours.   
“Which brings me to my next question.” You say with a smirk.   
She lets out a small laugh. “Okay then, go on.”  
You sit forward, wrapping your arms around her waist as you rest your forehead against hers. “I know we just got back together, but I love you and I wanna make it official.” You say as you stare into her honey brown eyes. “Will you be my girlfriend, baby?”  
“Of course, I will.” She whispers.   
“Yea?”  
“I thought you’d never ask.” She says as her eyes well with tears.  
You take her face in your hands and bring your lips to hers. You kiss her tenderly, your heart feeling so full that you though it might explode. “You just made me the happiest man on the planet, baby.” You say against her mouth.   
She lets out a small cry against your lips as she wraps her arms tightly around your neck. She was so perfect that she took the breath from your lungs. You run your hands through her long dark hair, bringing her eyes to yours. A small smile appears at the corners of your lips as you watch reels of your life with her play in her honey irises.   
“You alright?” She asks as a tear slowly trickles down her cheek.  
You wipe the tear from her face with your thumb. “Yea, I’m good baby. I’m just admiring my beautiful girlfriend.” You say with a smile as you bring your lips to hers, losing yourself.

HENRIK 

You let out a slow breath as you uncomfortably pour champagne into you and Sage’s glasses. You had won a date in the hideaway for the two of you, chocolate fountain and all. You didn’t understand what her problem was. You felt like she had been taking every chance to either bitch at you or argue with you. It was fucking ridiculous and getting old, real quick.  
“So… this is nice, huh?” You say as you pass a glass of champagne to her.   
She nods her head. “Yep.” She says as she takes a sip.  
Today had been rough and you felt incredibly frustrated. Sage had been acting like a complete bitch, giving you a hard time over everything, it seemed. Then to top it off, this afternoon you had overheard Brooklyn and Gary on the terrace while you were searching for some solitude. You had stood there at the door and listened, unable to help yourself. You listened to her moaning, her crying out his name, you could hear their bodies colliding and your stomach had sank… She had given that sacred part of herself up to him, crushing you in the process. You had wanted to be the man that she surrendered her body to, you had been dreaming about that moment for weeks. Hearing her, you had felt like your soul had been ripped from your body. You couldn’t fault her. She had used the word love in her speech last night when she coupled up with him. You understood, but you’d be lying if you said that it didn’t make you feel unbelievably jealous, which was so unlike you. You had never been the type of man to get jealous over a woman, but with Brooklyn, it was different. You cared about her on a much deeper level than you had ever cared about a woman before. You wanted every part of her, you loved every part of her. But… it was too late. You had overheard the girls fawning over Gary asking her to be his girlfriend and the beautiful brunette had said yes. God… she had said…yes.  
“Can we just try to put all the bullshit behind us and have a good night?” You ask her, your eyes resting on hers.   
“Oh, I’m sorry. I didn’t realize that my feelings were bullshit.” She says to you, pointedly.   
You let out a sigh. “That’s not what I’m saying, Sage.”  
“Then what are you saying, Henrik?” She says, shaking her head. “Today, you really hurt my feelings. You didn’t even cheer for me. You didn’t try to encourage me the way you did her. You called her babe for fucks sake. You still have fucking feelings for her, admit it.”  
“I didn’t even notice it, Sage. It’s out of habit, I promise.” You say, your voice full of frustration. “I can’t help how I feel about her. We were together the entire time I’ve been here. It’s unfair for you to think that any feelings I have for her would just disappear.”  
“I never said that I thought your feelings for her would disappear, but you and I are coupled up now. Even if that’s not what you wanted. That’s the way it is.”  
“Why’d you even choose me?” You ask her as you push your plate away from you, completely losing your appetite.   
“What do you mean why did I choose you?” She asks, glaring at you.   
You run hands over your face in frustration. “Exactly what I said. If all you were gonna do was give me a hard time, why the hell did you choose to couple up with me?”  
“What else was I supposed to do? Choose one of the other guys and piss the girls off? I already fucked you… Don’t you think it would have caused more shit if I hadn’t picked you?”  
“So you only picked me because you fucked me? Not because you have actual feelings for me? Nice.” You say, rolling your eyes.   
“Oh, fuck you Henrik!” She yells as she slams her fist down on the table. “You know damn well I have fucking feelings for you! It’s you who has feelings for someone else, not me!”  
“Yea, feelings that I can’t fucking control, Sage!” You yell back. “I can’t help that I fucking care about her! What the hell?! You came in here after I was already coupled up, Jesus Christ, did you think that all that would just fucking go away?!” You glare at her, your blood pressure rising. “You sit here, and you act like I owe you an explanation for caring about her! Like me and you were together! I was with her first and I’m sick of having to fucking justify why I fucking have feelings for her!”  
“I never said I expected the feelings to just go away! But I did expect you to treat me like a fucking human being since you had fucked me!” She yells back, taking her dreads in her hands as she lets out a frustrated sigh.   
“Oh my fucking God! I’ve already said I was fucking sorry! What the fuck do you want from me, Sage?! God dammit! This is fucking ridiculous! No matter what I do, you have a problem with it! I fucking apologized!! I win this fucking date and you’re still not happy! I can’t fucking win with you! It’s exhausting!”  
“What did you expect?!” She yells at you, slamming her fist down on the table. “I’ve fucking liked you since the moment I laid eyes on you, Henrik! The second I saw you on the tv, I was fucking gone. Giddy as fuck for your long blonde hair and your charming smile! It doesn’t feel good to know that I’m your fallback plan! That I was second choice!”  
You run your hands through your hair, letting out an exasperated groan. “Again, I met you after I was already coupled up with her, Sage! What don’t you fucking understand about that?!”   
“That doesn’t matter! You still fucked me, Henrik! And then you didn’t even want to tell her!”  
“Yea, well she ended up finding out, you made fucking sure of that.” You say, glaring into her brown eyes.   
“For the last fucking time, I didn’t think Gary was gonna say anything!” She says as she swings her hand across the table, knocking over her glass of champagne.   
“Oh, give it up for fucks sake! You told the one person you knew wanted her! Just fucking admit it! You knew he was gonna flip his shit! Stop fucking lying and just own it, Sage!” You yell at her as you jump up, your chair tumbling back onto the ground behind you. “Why else would you have fucking told him?!”  
“Because he’s my fucking friend!” She yells, moving from around the table and taking a step closer to you. “He’s my fucking friend and he asked me what was wrong!”  
“He’s not your fucking friend, Sage! For fucks sake! If you think for one second that he didn’t have an ulterior motive, that he wasn’t fucking praying for this to happen, then you’re fucking naïve!” You say, taking a step closer to her. “He’s been dying to get back with Brooklyn since the moment we coupled up! You knew that, everyone fucking knew that! Stop acting like you didn’t know that he would lose his fucking mind over it! Jakub and Knox had to practically barricade him from fucking attacking me! You fucking knew! Stop with the act!”  
“I DIDN’T FUCKING KNOW HE WAS GONNA SAY ANYTHING!” She screams at you, her eyes filled with rage, her chest rising and falling with every angry breath that she took. “I didn’t fucking know. He asked me if I was okay and I broke. I was sad and I was upset, and he asked if I was okay.” She says as she brings her hands to her face, letting out a sob. “You’d been ignoring me and I felt alone and was debating going home and he asked me if I was okay… I didn’t know he was gonna say anything.”   
You stand there for a second, watching her. Her sobs and her cries pulling at your heart strings. You’d never meant to hurt her. You did like her, but when everything had happened, you had freaked out at the thought of Brooklyn finding out. Yea, it was wrong. You had completely disregarded Sage’s feelings and focused on how you felt, and you regretted treating her that way. But you’d been scared, sick to your stomach at the thought of losing the beautiful brunette.  
“Sage…” You say as you let out a slow breath. “I didn’t mean to hurt you, I really didn’t. And I do like you. It’s just… hard. I can’t help how I feel about her.” You say.   
“You may not have meant to hurt me, but you did.” She says quietly. “You hurt me and now…”  
“Now what?” You ask.  
“I’m second choice, Henrik. You of all people should understand how that feels.” She says, her eyes burning into yours.   
“I don’t know what you want me to say, Sage. I don’t know what to say here to fix all this. I’ve apologized, I’ve tried to make this work, or at least salvage whatever this is, but it doesn’t matter what I do. You’re dead set on being pissed off at me.”  
“No, I’m just not happy with being your last resort, Henrik. There’s a difference.”  
You shake your head as you let out a frustrated breath. You turn and head towards the door.   
“Oh so now you’re just gonna leave?!” She yells at you.  
You nod your head as you turn around to face her. “Yes. What else am I supposed to do? This isn’t gonna work, I can see that.” You say, shaking your head. “Let’s just save ourselves the headache and call it quits now.” You say as you turn around and head for the door.   
You feel yourself get pelted in the back just as your hand settles on the doorknob, a warm substance soaking through the back of your button up shirt. You turn around and see Sage, standing there, hands covered in chocolate, eyes blazing.   
“Are you fucking serious right now?!” You yell. “Real fucking mature, Sage!” You say as you glance back over your shoulder, chocolate riddled all over the back of your shirt.   
She grabs another handful of strawberries and dunks them in chocolate before hurling them at you again, covering your neck and the front of your shirt in warm chocolate. She bites her lip, trying to hold back the laughter at the shocked expression on your face.   
“Oh, so you wanna play now, huh?” You say as you stomp across the room towards the table.   
You grab a handful of chocolate and whip it at her, covering the front of her white dress.  
“How fucking dare you!” She yells. “This is fucking satin, Henrik! It will never come out!”  
“Hey, don’t dish it out if you can’t take it.” You say with a smirk.  
She shakes her head. “Oh, you’re fucking going down!” She says through a laugh as she grabs a handful of marshmallows, swiping them through the chocolate and chucking them at you.   
You throw your hands up, blocking them from connecting with your face. You grab a handful of cheesecake and throw it at her. She turns and it hits her back.   
“Are you done?” You ask, pointedly.   
“I haven’t even gotten started yet, you fucker!” She yells through a laugh.  
The two of you grab handfuls of strawberries, marshmallows, melon and various desserts, hurling them across the table at each other. You let out a hearty laugh as she hits you square in the forehead with a piece of key lime pie. She stops throwing food and stands there, staring at you. Her brown eyes penetrating yours. You grab a napkin and wipe your face, your body buzzing from the tension that had filled the room, a mix of anger, frustration, desire. All those feelings wrapped up into one. You found her sexy, but in the back of your mind you kept picturing Brooklyn. Her beautiful smile, the way she tilted her head back when she’d laugh out loud at your jokes, the way her honey brown eyes glistened in the sunlight making you melt over her. You wipe your hands and glance down towards your shirt, the white fabric covered in chocolate sauce. You unbutton your shirt and pull it down over your arms, bunching it up and setting it on the table. Sage quietly cleans herself up, avoiding your gaze. You didn’t understand all these feelings that were taking over your body. On one hand you were ridiculously attracted to her, but on the other, she was a loose cannon, flying off the handle at anything and everything. Then there were the feelings you had for Brooklyn. These feelings that even though you had lost her, you couldn’t shut off. You clear your throat as you grab the bottle of champagne and bring it to your mouth, chugging half the bottle before you set it back down on the table.  
“So…” You say quietly as you stroll across the room and place your hands in your pockets.  
You watch as she starts to clean up the mess on the table, her body tense, her movements rigid. “You can go.” She says quietly as she brings her fiery gaze to yours.   
“Sage…” You say quietly as you take her in.   
“It’s fine, Henrik. You wanted to leave… so leave.” She says to you as she walks closer towards you, throwing the napkin on the floor. “I’ll clean up. You don’t have to stay.”  
“Sage, I don’t want to leave. I just… I don’t know what you want from me.” You say as you shrug your shoulders.   
She approaches you cautiously, positioning her body in front of you.  
“I’ve said I was sorry, and I meant it. I’ve told you that I was wrong and that I didn’t mean to hurt you.” You say calmly. “I can’t help the way I feel about Brooklyn. I’ve tried to push those feelings aside, Sage… I really have. But… I can’t control that, and I know that it’s frustrating for you, but I don’t know what else to do. I don’t know what you want. Just tell me what you want, Sage.”   
“I want you.” She says as she crashes her lips against yours, surprising you. She fills your mouth with her tongue as she runs her hands up your chest, her nails digging into your flesh. You wrap your arms around her, kissing her back with the same intensity that she gave you. She runs her hands up into your hair, knotting it between her fingers as she sucks your tongue into her mouth. She moans against your lips as she runs her hands down to your pants, unbuttoning them with such force, you swore she was going to tear them. She places her hands on your chest and slams your back up against the wall before dropping to her knees and ripping your pants down to your ankles.  
“Hey…hey, take it easy.” You say, softly touching the side of her face.  
She brings her brown eyes to yours, staring at you intensely as she pushes your hand away. “What if I don’t want to take it easy?” She says as she grips you through your boxers, pulling a guttural moan from your throat. She gives you a devilish smile. “That’s what I thought.”  
She tugs your boxers down your legs in one quick movement and almost immediately takes your length into her mouth. She moves her mouth fast and hard, her tongue putting pressure along your shaft. “Jesus Christ.” You groan as you lean your head against the wall. She cups your balls in her hand as the other runs over your stomach and chest. Her mouth felt unbelievable. Her aggression, her urgency, they made your skin feel hot. You had never been with a woman who was so dominant. You were used to gentle women, women that were more submissive. You had never had a woman take complete charge the way Sage did. You close your eyes and swallow hard, a million thoughts running through your mind. She pops her mouth off of you, making you gasp as she brings her mouth up your stomach and chest, covering them in fiery kisses. Her tongue tasting your skin, her teeth nipping at you. You let out a slow breath, but she catches you off guard again, filling your mouth with her tongue as she grabs the back of your hair, pulling your head back. She sucks at the side of your neck, growling against your skin. She grabs you by the arms and pulls you towards the bed, spinning on her heels as she shoves you down. You fall back onto the mattress as she rips her clothes off, diving on top of you, her mouth finding yours in an instant, her teeth pulling at your lip.  
“Hey… Sage… Let’s just...” You say against her lips.   
She grabs your hands and pins them to the mattress, her eyes were wild, her pupils blown. “Henrik… please. Just… stop talking.”  
She fills your mouth again, her hands roaming your body. Your mind was in shambles, visions of Brooklyn whizzing around in your head. You remembered how her soft hands felt on your skin, her touch gentle, even when she was clawing the fuck out of your back when you’d make her cum, there was a romantic essence about her. The way she sounded, the way she looked at you, the way she tasted, her beautiful lips so warm and soft against your own, the feeling of her breath hitting the back of your throat with every moan and whimper of pleasure, the way she looked when she cried, her face delicate and beautiful. You squeeze your eyes shut, trying to force the image of her out of your head. You were here and right now, you wanted this. Even if your heart didn’t, your body did.  
Sage leans over and grabs a condom from the nightstand. She rips the wrapper open with her teeth and places it over your hard length. She slides her sex on top of you as she lets out a moan. She digs her nails into your chest as she rides you, ruthlessly. Her body slamming down onto you, making your body jerk at the sensation she gave you. You let out a load groan as she fucks you with such intensity, such aggression that you felt like she was going to break every bone in your body.   
“Fuuuck… Jesus Christ, Sage.”  
“You like it hard, don’t you Henrik? You like a good… hard… fuck, don’t you?” She growls as she cups her breasts in her hands.   
You rest your hands on her hips, trying to pace her. The sound of the headboard slamming against the wall, the mattress squeaking underneath your bodies, distracted you. This wasn’t what you wanted. You liked a little bit of roughness every now and then, but this felt more angry than sexy. She continues on, her body working you, your muscles tensing as you feel your body warming up, that sweet sensation forming in the pit of your stomach.   
“Fucking hell, Sage.” You moan as she slams her sex down onto you so hard. You try to steady your breathing, gripping at her hips. “Sage…” You say as you try to slow her down. She continues on, her eyes staring intensely into yours. “Sage, babe… let’s just slow it down for a second.”   
She stops and lets out a sigh. “Henrik… what the fuck? You have someone here who wants you. Someone you don’t have to chase around the villa. Someone who wants you anytime, anywhere.” She says, staring down at you. “What’s wrong? Is it because I’m not her?”  
And with that… it was gone. You let out a sigh and run your hands over your face. You slowly sit up, moving her off you as you scoot to the edge of the bed. You rest your head in your hands, letting out a slow breath. She was right… she wasn’t her. She could never be Brooklyn. You sigh as you run your hands through your hair before standing up. You grab your boxers and pants and pull them up your legs. You grab your shirt from the table and head towards the door, opening it slightly. You stop and bring your eyes to Sage. She sat there, hugging her knees to her chest. “I’m sorry… I just can’t do this.” You say as you slip out and close the door behind you.   
You let out a long sigh as you stare down at your shirt, completely covered in chocolate. You toss it to the ground as you saunter through the house and out to the lawn. You spot Lucas and Chelsea, their bodies wrapped around each other over on the sun loungers. He spots you and gives you an up nod. You smirk and give him a small smile. You hear Brooklyn’s laugh before you see her. You stand there, leaning against the villa door as she comes in to view, water balloons in hand as she hurls them at Bobby, the balloons exploding against his chest and stomach. The baker sprints after her, Hannah and Gary laughing hysterically as they watch the two of them.   
“Oh, you’re going down, Beauty!” Bobby says through a hearty laugh as he grabs the beautiful brunette and throws her over his shoulder. “You look like you need to take a dip!” He yells through a laugh as he runs full pelt towards the pool, chucking her beautiful body into the water.   
Her head surfaces, laughter rolling off her lips as she makes her way towards the pool steps. “I’m gonna kill you!” She yells at the baker. You felt that familiar feeling in the pit of your stomach as the water trailed down her body. It was golden hour and she looked stunning.  
“Tell me I’m the king of the villa and I’ll let you live!” Bobby yells, bouncing back and forth on his feet as he gets into position, ready to pounce on the beautiful brunette.   
Brooklyn breaks into a fit of laughter as she climbs out of the pool, ringing the water out of her clothes. “Those words will never come out of my mouth!”   
Bobby jumps towards her, making her shriek. “Say it!” He laughs, a massive smile plastered across his face.   
“In your dreams, fucker!” She yells as she attempts to run past him.   
“Fucker?! Did you just call me a fucker?!” He says through a laugh. He catches up to her in an instant and throws her over his shoulder again. “Oh, Beauty. You just don’t learn, do ya?” He says as he dances towards the pool. “But you’re gonna learn today!”  
“Bobby, I swear to God, if you throw me in again, I’m going to fucking kill you!” She laughs as she swats at his backside.   
“Hold on tight!” The baker yells as he takes off towards the pool again, jumping in the air, sending both him and Brooklyn into the deep end.   
They both surface, laughing hysterically.   
“Sleep with one eye open tonight, Bobby. Sleep with one eye open.” Brooklyn says to him as she narrows her eyes at the baker.  
“You’re so cute when you try to act tough, Beauty. It’s really adorable. Isn’t it adorable, Gar?” The baker yells over to the muscular blonde.   
Gary saunters over towards the pool, climbing down the pool steps.  
“Some boyfriend you are! You didn’t even rescue me!” Brooklyn says through a laugh as Gary wraps his arms around her waist, placing a soft kiss on her lips.   
“You looked like you were holding your own, love.” He says against her lips.   
“Did I look like I was holding my own the first or second time he threw me in the pool?” She giggles against him.  
You don’t know how long you were standing there. The only thing you did know was the pain you felt. Watching her with him, you felt your heart slowly tearing apart. With every kiss, every smile, every laugh, every touch of her hand on his body, another piece of your heart unraveled. Brooklyn climbs out of the pool and rings her hair out before grabbing a towel and wrapping it around her body. She spots you and gives you a big smile. You’re suddenly aware of the warm tears on your cheeks. It was done. You were done. You cup your hands over your chest and give her a small smile before heading back into the villa. You slowly unhook your mic and battery pack, gently laying them on the hutch as you head towards the beach hut. You knock on the door, waiting a few seconds until the door buzzes. You step through the door, leaning against it as you let out a slow breath, tears falling freely from your eyes. You walk past the beach hut door to the production room and knock gently. A man with a black hat opens the door hesitantly.   
“Henrik? You alright, bud?” He asks.  
You nod your head. “Yea, I’m good. But I’m done.”

BROOKLYN 

You and Gary lay on the sofa in the living room. His arms wrapped around your body, his head resting on your chest. You softly stroke his hair as you run your hand up and down his back.  
“What’s Chatham like?” You ask him.   
He brings his eyes to yours. “It’s beautiful. Quiet, lots of trails and parks. There’s a lot of history there. I like the laid-back atmosphere and shit.” He says with a smirk.   
“I like laid-back and shit.” You say with a giggle.   
His beautiful blue eyes stare into yours. “You really think you’d want to move there, darlin’? I meant it when I said I’d pick up and move to London. All you have to do is say the word and I’m there.”   
“I mean it, babe. It doesn’t make sense for you to move. You have your mom and your nan there in Chatham. You have your job, your friends. I don’t have anything keeping me in London.”  
“But what about your job and friends?”   
“I can work from anywhere babe and to be honest, I don’t really have any friends back in London. I have a few acquaintances, but all my friends are back home in California. I spend most of my time by myself.” You say with a small smile. “It’s lonely a lot of the time, really.”  
“Aw, darlin’. That makes me sad thinkin’ of you sitting there all by yourself.” He says as he brings his hand up, softly stroking your face.   
“Well, I won’t be alone anymore.” You smile as you brush your thumb over his lips. “Besides, I was thinking that I could sell my flat and that maybe…we could get a place of our own.” You say. “I mean, if that’s something you’d want. I’m not saying we have to move in together right away or anything, I could always rent a place. Oh God, that’s so forward and way too soon. I’m sorry, I totally put you on the…”  
He kisses you softly, stopping you from finishing your sentence. “Do you really think I’d say no to waking up next to your gorgeous face every morning?” He says, brushing his lips against yours. “But I don’t want you to use the money from your flat. I can get us a place. I have more than enough money saved up. Just never really thought about buyin’ til I was ready to settle down ya know?”  
“And now you’re ready to settle down?” You smile against his lips.   
“I reckon I am, darlin’.” He says as he runs his tongue softly across your lips.   
You let out a giggle, making his length jump against your thigh.   
“I find it fuckin’ unbelievable that with just a sound, you make me completely unable to control my body.” He says with a laugh.  
“And I find it fucking sexy, that I make you completely unable to control your body with just a sound.” You smirk against him as you run your nails softly down his back.   
He shivers. “God damn, woman.” He chuckles as he softly nips at your bottom lip. “You drive me absolutely crazy.”  
“Mmm, good.” You smile as you softly part his lips with your tongue. “I don’t intend to stop.”  
He slides his hand up under your t-shirt, finding your breast. “Good, ‘cause I don’t want you to.”  
You let out a soft moan into his mouth as you move your legs out from underneath him, wrapping them around his waist. “No?”  
He pushes his length against your sex as he pulls the top of your bra down and runs his fingers softly across your nipple. “Hell no.” He says as he fills your mouth with his tongue. You let out a quiet whimper against his lips as your body prickles with goosebumps. “Just being around you, your voice, your laugh, your smell, your body… You give me the dirtiest thoughts, gorgeous.” He whispers against your lips.   
“Dirty thoughts, huh?” You suck his tongue into your mouth, pulling out a groan from deep within him as you drag your nails down his back.   
“Yes.” He whispers as he pushes his length harder against you, turning you on and making your sex ache.   
“Mmm, I think you could be a bad influence on me Mr. Rennell. When I got here, I was such a good girl, but now… You make me wanna be naughty.” You giggle against him as you push your sex up towards him.   
He buries his face into your neck, letting out a groan. “Jesus Christ, you’re so fuckin’ hot.” He says as he sucks your skin into his mouth. “I love when naughty Brooklyn comes out to play.”  
“I know you do.” You whisper in his ear, flicking your tongue across his earlobe. “You like when naughty Brooklyn says dirty things.”  
“I can’t lie. I really do.” He says as he kisses your neck. He brings his eyes to yours. “Say something dirty for me right now, darlin’.” He says as he bites his lip, his eyes playful.  
You wrap your legs around him tighter as you softly trail your fingers down his sides. You brush your lips against his, holding is gaze. “I love it when you make me cum with your big dick.”  
“Is that right?” He smirks as he pushes his length harder against you, making you moan.   
“Mmm hmm.” You say quietly. “It feels so good when you fuck me deep…” You say as you softly bite his lip. “When you fuck me hard…” You let out a soft moan against his lips making his body tremble for a second as a chill runs down his spine. “Does it turn you on knowing that your dick is the only dick that’s ever been inside of me?”  
He lets out a groan against your lips. “God yes, it turns me on so fuckin’ much knowing that she’s all mine.”  
You suck his tongue into your mouth as you run your nails down his back, digging into his taut muscles. “All yours, whenever you want her.”  
“Fuuuck.” He says as he lets out a slow breath. “You keep talkin’ like that and that’s exactly what’s gonna happen, love.” He says against your lips.  
“You promise?” You say as you take his lip between your teeth.   
“Alright, that’s it. Let’s go.” He laughs, making you break into a fit of giggles. “Bed. Now.” He says, tickling your side.  
The door leading to the beach hut opens and two men from the production crew step out.   
“Oh, sorry guys.” They say in unison, their faces turning a slight shade of red. “Come on out to the lawn. We have to have a chat with the lot of you.” The guy with the black hat says.   
Gary quickly pulls his hand from up your shirt and stands up, helping you to your feet.   
“I wonder what that’s about.” You say to him as he takes your hand in his and leads you towards the lawn.   
“I’ve got no clue, gorgeous.” He shrugs, pulling you in and placing a soft kiss on your forehead.   
The two of you stroll out onto the lawn and wait for the others. Gary wraps his arms around your waist, placing a soft kiss on the side of your neck. You feel him smirk against your skin as he rubs his extremely hard length against your backside. You reach your hand around, gripping his length through his swim trunks, making him let out a groan against your ear. “You better be ready, gorgeous. I reckon it’s about that time again.”  
You let out a giggle as you turn around, bringing your mouth to his. “You’re like a machine, babe.” You say as you brush you kiss him softly.   
He leans his head back, gazing down at you. “Only for you, baby.”  
The man with the black hand waves his arms towards the others, interrupting you and Gary’s moment, bringing you back down to earth. “If everyone could come over here for a second. We’ve got some news for you all.” He yells towards them.  
The other islanders all make their way towards the two of you. You turn around, pressing your back to Gary’s chest. He hooks his hand around your waist, fist-bumping Jakub and Knox as they saunter in next to him.  
“Everyone here?” The man asks.  
“Everyone except Henrik.” Bobby says. “Lucas, go grab him will ya, mate?”  
“That won’t be necessary, Bobby.” The man says with a somber smile. “Alright… so… I know this is gonna be hard for some of you to hear, but Henrik has decided to leave the show. He met with me and some others from the production crew a bit ago and decided that he no longer wanted to be here anymore.”  
“What?” Lucas asks, shocked. “What do you mean? What did he say?”  
“Like I said, I know this is a shock to some, but it was entirely Henrik’s decision. We did our best to try and change his mind, but he just wouldn’t budge, said that he was done, and he was ready to go. He didn’t give us any specifics, he just stated that it was time for him to leave.”  
“He didn’t say why?” You ask, your heart hammering in your chest. You bite your tongue to hold back the tears that were threatening to fall.   
The man gives you a sad smile. “No, I’m sorry.” His eyes told you that he knew more than he was letting on.   
Lucas lets out a sigh as he brings his fingers to the bridge of his nose, squeezing his eyes shut for a second, before shaking his head and letting out a slow breath.   
“I’m sorry to darken the mood, but we felt it was important that you all were told as soon as possible.” He says before bringing his gaze back to you. “Brooklyn, could you come with us to the beach hut for a second?” He asks you.  
“Am I in trouble? Did I do something wrong?” You ask, nervously.  
“No, no, nothing like that. Just come with us to the beach hut. It won’t take more than a few minutes.” The man with the black hat says.   
You nod your head before bringing your gaze to Gary. “It’s alright, darlin’. I’ll be right here when you get back.” He says, kissing you softly.   
You follow the two men inside the villa and close the door behind you. They unlock the door leading to the beach hut and lead you down the hallway to the secluded room. The man with the black hat hands you an envelope. “Henrik asked me to give this to you before he left. Take all the time you need, Brooklyn.” He says with a sad smile as he closes the door.   
You take a seat in the big oversized circular chair and sit there for a minute staring at the envelope before opening it. You unfold the letter in your hands, your eyes tearing at the long-haired blondes’ beautiful penmanship. 

Brooklyn,  
I don’t even know where to start... Meeting you was easily the best part of this entire experience for me. Hell, it’s been the best part of my life. You’re so beautiful and uplifting. You’re not afraid of speaking your mind and standing up for yourself or others. I admire that about you. I know you’re probably wondering why I chose to leave the way I did, why I chose to leave without saying goodbye and I hope this letter will help explain my decision. The truth is, I couldn’t bear the thought of having to say goodbye to you, face to face. I knew that if I did, I would lose my nerve and stay, and to be honest… I just couldn’t handle being without you anymore. I couldn’t figure out how to go on without you. When I lost you, I felt like I lost a part of myself, and it made me realize that I had found what I had come here for when I met you. Being without you, well… It didn’t make sense for me to stay. You’ve always been the one I wanted. I’m not telling you this to make you feel guilty about choosing Gary, so please don’t think that I am. All I’ve ever wanted is for you to be happy, whether that was with me or with him… Seeing you tonight… I could see that you’re happy. I’d be lying if I said that it doesn’t hurt seeing you with him… Having to watch him kiss you, hug you, touch you… I felt a piece of my heart being ripped out each and every time, but that’s life, right? Sometimes things don’t go the way we hope or plan and that’s what makes life exciting and beautiful and bittersweet. Truth is, I love you, Brooklyn. I fell completely in love with you, but I was too much of a chicken shit to say it, and I’ll regret that for the rest of my life. There’s that old saying that when you truly love someone, you let them go…But honestly, I think that saying is a bunch of crap. I think that when you truly love someone, you fight like hell to keep them. That day on the daybeds when you asked me to let you go, I wish I’d fought for you, Brooklyn. I wish I’d tried harder, confessed all these feelings that I kept buried deep down. My biggest regret will always be losing you. I can’t help but wonder what would have happened if I’d been honest with myself, and with you about how I felt, would it have been me that you chose? If I hadn’t acted like such a jerk and pushed you away, would you have picked me? If I hadn’t done the unthinkable and slept with Sage, would you and I be making plans for the future instead of you and Gary? Do you remember that conversation we had on the daybeds the day after I got to the villa? You and I were talking about our favorite books and I told you mine was Lord of The Flies. There’s a line in that book that never made much sense to me until recently. The line read “he lost himself in a maze of thoughts that were rendered vague by his lack of words to express them.” I’ve been reciting that line in my head since the moment I lost you. If I could go back, I would have found those words. I would have told you that I loved you, I would have told you that I was the man for you, I would have spoken those words and shone those words to you with my actions. If I’d known then that I would lose you, I would’ve done everything so different, Brooklyn. I would’ve hugged you more, I would’ve kissed you more… I would’ve told you that I was in love with every part of you. I know it’s too late, and I understand that. I had my shot and I blew it, but please… Just make me one promise… Please don’t ever forget about me because I know I’ll never forget about you.   
I miss you already.  
I’ll love you, forever.  
-Henrik-  
(the ridiculously charming man with the luxurious, golden locks)

You immediately bring your hands to your face as you let out a gut-wrenching sob. It was all your fault that he left. You had crushed him and now he was gone. You let out a slow breath, your chest hurt, and you could feel panic rising in your throat. You take your phone out and pull up Noah’s name from your contact list.   
“Can you come to the beach hut? Please, hurry.”   
You hit send and drop your phone down in your lap, hugging the pillow to your chest as you completely unravel. A painful cry escapes your lips, your body heaving as you struggled to catch your breath. You cared about Henrik so much, you really did, and now he was gone. You wouldn’t see his face anymore, wouldn’t see his charming smile. That beautiful smile, oh God, it was all your fault. The beach hut door opens, and the big librarian steps inside. You spring from the circular chair, all but throwing yourself against Noah’s solid chest. You hug him close as you let out a long sob against his t-shirt.  
“Hey, it’s alright. You’re alright.” He says, his warm voice soothing as he wraps his strong arms around you, softly stroking the back of your head with his hand. “Talk to me, love. What’s wrong?” He asks quietly.   
You bring your hand to your face, wiping your tears. “He left because of me.” You choke. “He left because I broke his heart. It’s all my fault.” You cry as you hand Noah the letter.   
He takes the letter from your hands and glances towards the camera positioned on the wall in front of you. He swiftly pulls his shirt off and tosses it over the camera. “You’re entitled to a little bit of privacy, I don’t care what the production crew says about it.” He says to you as he places his arm around your shoulder. The two of you take a seat in the circular chair, his elbows resting on his knees as he reads Henrik’s words, his brow furrowed, his eyes misty. He runs his hand over his hair before resting his fingers against his chin. He finishes reading and quietly folds the letter back up. He hands it to you as he rests his soft gaze on you.   
“It’s not your fault, Brooklyn. This letter is him finally getting the courage to say what he couldn’t when he was here, that’s all. He fell in love with you and you fell in love with Gary. It happens. Just because you don’t feel the same way, that doesn’t make this your fault.” He says as he takes your hand in his. “He chose to leave and honestly, he knew that things weren’t going to work with Sage and instead of leading her on, he chose to remove himself from the situation.”  
“I just feel so guilty. I never should have coupled up with him. I should have just stayed with Gary and worked through our issues.” You cry. “Then he’d still be here, and he wouldn’t be hurt. I can’t stand that I hurt him.”  
He shakes his head softly. “No, love. It took losing you for Gary to realize that he couldn’t live without you. If you hadn’t been with Henrik, he would have never had that kick in the ass to be the man you needed him to be, and you would have never known if what you felt for Gary was real or not. You didn’t do anything wrong, Brooklyn.”  
You let out a soft cry as you nod your head. “I feel horrible and everyone is gonna blame me for him leaving. I just…”  
“No one’s gonna blame you, Brooklyn. You don’t have to explain your feelings to me, or anyone for that matter. You fell in love. Henrik wanted you to make a decision, and you did. You can’t help who you fall in love with. And honestly, I know I didn’t really like Gary when you two first coupled up, but you and Gary are a solid pair. He really loves you. I can see that by the way he looks at you.”  
“I know he does, and I love him too. I’ve never felt this way about anyone before.” You say with a sigh. “I just feel… I’m gonna miss him, Noah. I can’t believe that he’s really gone.” A sob escapes your lips. “I already miss him. I can’t believe he’s gone.”  
He gives you a soft nod. “Well, that’s life though, isn’t it? You can’t control how someone feels or doesn’t feel. And you can’t control what someone chooses to do. Henrik chose to leave because it was too hard for him to see you with Gary and I respect that. We all have to respect that. That doesn’t mean it was your fault. You were honest with him about how you felt. And this was him being honest with you about how he feels… Now you know.” He says softly. “I mean, does this change how you feel about Gary? Knowing now how Henrik felt this whole time, does it make you wish you had picked him?”  
You stare into your hands, your breathing fast, your eyes burning. You look up at Noah as you break into a sob. He wraps his arms around you and pulls you to his chest. “It’s alright, love. It’s never easy… Listen to me, any thoughts that are running through your head right now, you can’t trust them. Sadness and grief have a way of tricking the heart. You love Gary, you’re in love with him, I can see that in your eyes. You care about Henrik as well, but you and Gary… You and Gary are a good match and he adores you, love.”  
“I know… I know he does… I do love Gary, I love him so much it hurts. But…”  
“No buts, Brooklyn. You’re sad and upset, probably in a little bit of shock. Don’t overthink this.” The big librarian says as he cups your face in his hands.   
“Thank you, Noah. I don’t know what I would do without you.” You say quietly.  
He places a kiss on the top of your head. “You don’t have to thank me. I’ll always be here for you, even after we leave here. You’re gonna be seeing me so much, you’ll be sick of me. Romford is only an hour away from London, you know.”   
“I could never get sick of you.” You say as you rest your head against his chest. “You always know just what to say to pull me out of my own head.”  
“I feel the same.” He says as he hugs you closer, interlocking his fingers in yours. “I love you, Brooklyn.”  
“I love you too, Noah.” You say as you squeeze his hand with yours.   
He lets out a small chuckle. “Of course you do. Women can’t resist my incredible charm and earthshattering good looks.”   
You giggle against him. “Oh my God, you’re so right.” He starts to speak, but stops himself. You bring your eyes to his. “Go on, say it. I know you’re dying to.” You say, breaking into a fit of laughter.   
A big smile spreads across his face. “I usually am.”


	27. Twenty-Seven

BOBBY

You busy yourself around the kitchen as you wait for the cupcakes to get done baking in the oven. You spot Gary making his way over towards you, giving him a big smile. The muscular blonde gives you a nod as he takes a seat at the counter, letting out a huff.   
“Who pissed in your kool-aide?” You ask with a laugh.  
He lets out a sigh, shaking his head. “I’m fuckin’ annoyed, bruv.”  
“Why? What’s up?” You ask as you lean against the counter. “Go on, tell Bobby your troubles, mate.”  
“You know how Brooklyn was called to the beach hut after we heard that Henrik left last night?”  
You nod. “Yea.”  
“Apparently the fuck left her a fuckin’ love letter. Confessing his feelings and shit. Telling her all the things he wished he’d done different. Said he left because it was too painful to watch her with me.”  
“Okay… and… that pisses you off I take it?” You say, raising your eyebrows.   
“Well yea, obviously.” He says, holding his hands up. “She feels guilty, says it’s her fault that he left.”  
“It’s not her fault. He chose to leave.” You say with a shrug.   
“That’s what I told her, but she’s still bummed out about it.” Gary says.  
You stare at him for a second, realization dawning on you. “Gary, mate… You’re not upset because she’s a bit sad that he’s gone, are you?”  
He brings his eyes to yours. “I don’t know, bruv. Maybe a little bit.”  
“You can’t be fucking serious. Gare, buddy… It’s normal for her to be a little bit bummed that he left. Come on, you and I both know this kind of shit weighs on her. She hates the thought of someone feeling sad or alone and if he flat out said that he had to leave because she chose you, well of course she’s gonna feel bad, mate.”  
“I know, but still…”  
“No, there’s no but still.” You say to him. “She picked you, she’s fucking in love with you. You shouldn’t be bothered. You should be fucking supportive, mate. You won the girl. So help her deal with her emotions.”  
“I have been… I didn’t tell her it bothered me. I hugged her and explained that none of this was her fault and that she shouldn’t feel guilty just because she didn’t feel the same way about him.”  
“Good, don’t tell her your pissed about her having feelings, mate. The fact that she even told you about the letter speaks volumes. She could have kept that letter to herself, but she chose to tell you about it.”  
He nods. “She wouldn’t let me read it though.”  
“She doesn’t have to let you read it.”  
“But why though? What’s the big deal?” Gary asks, eyebrow raised.  
You let out a sigh as you run your hands over your face. “Gary, mate…You guys have been back together for two fucking seconds and you’ve already gotten pissed on more than one occasion. You need to stop with this shit.”  
“Stop with what shit? I asked a fuckin’ logical question. Why the big secret? Why is she holdin’ onto this fuckin’ letter?” He says, his voice raised. “What? Did something happen between them that maybe she’s scared I’ll find out about?”  
“Jesus, keep your fucking voice down.” You hiss at him. “Maybe it’s because it’s fucking personal, mate. Gary, I love your ass and I’m happy that she chose you, but you seem to forget that she was with him for a lot longer than she was with you. She doesn’t have to tell you everything that happened between them, just like I don’t expect Hannah to tell me everything that happened with her and Rocco.”  
“That’s different. Hannah tells you everything anyways.”  
You shake your head at him. “That’s not true. She hasn’t told me anything about her and Rocco. The difference is I don’t fucking want to know. It’s in the past. I got the girl. I don’t give a fuck what happened or what didn’t happen.”  
The muscular blonde sits back, biting his lip for a minute. “Alright, what about how she texted Noah asking him to come to the beach hut yesterday when she got the letter?”  
“What about it?”  
He holds his hands up, frustrated. “She texted Noah. She didn’t text me, she wanted Noah to comfort her.”  
You lean your head back and let out a frustrated groan. “Gary, she has always called Noah. Where the fuck have you been the last month? He’s always been her go to guy here. You fucking know this. I can’t even count the number of times she talked to him about you.”  
He shakes his head. “I know that, I’m not fuckin’ stupid, bruv. But we’re a couple, we’re like an official thing now. Just makes me wonder why she didn’t ask me to come, ya know?”  
You shrug. “Maybe she was worried about how you’d react.”  
He gives you a pointed stare.  
“What?” You say as you hold your hands up. “No offence, but it’s obvious that Henrik’s a sore spot for you, mate.” You say, motioning to the muscular blondes’ body language. “Yesterday you got all pissy because he called her babe and because she said a few nice things to him at the recoupling ceremony. You think she was gonna feel comfortable coming to you after he left her a letter telling her he was in love with her?”  
He runs his hands through his hair. “I don’t know, bruv. I don’t know… But it just bothers me. I know her and Noah are close, I’ve known that since day one, but it kinda got to me that she didn’t think to reach out to me. I would have comforted her, talked to her… Made her feel better.”  
“Mate, there’s gonna be certain things that she’s just not comfortable going to you about. Sometimes it’s best to get an outsider’s perspective. Come on, if you had been involved with one of the other chicks here and she suddenly decided to leave and left you a letter saying the same shit, would you have called Brooklyn in?”  
“I don’t know.” He says with a disgruntled sigh.  
“No, you wouldn’t. You’d have called me or Jakub or Knox. You wouldn’t have talked to Brooklyn about it. You would have asked for our opinions and shit, not hers.”  
He nods his head as he lets out a sigh. “You’re right… I know you’re right. It makes sense, it just fuckin’ gets me heated, bruv.”  
“Well you need to control that shit, mate. Brooklyn loves you. She chose you. If she wanted Henrik, she’d be with Henrik.” You say as you walk over and place your hands on his shoulders, squeezing them. “Stop getting yourself worked up over nothing…. Because if you don’t… You’re gonna lose her. It might not be today, it might not be next week, but it’ll happen.”  
He nods, your words resonating with him. You really hoped he listened. A part of you understood where he was coming from, but the other part felt bad for Brooklyn. They were so opposite when it came to how they dealt with and processed their emotions. You couldn’t figure out how two people could be so good together, but also horrible together at the same time. You make your way over to the oven as the timer goes off. You place the oven mitt on your hand and pull the tray of delicious looking cupcakes out, placing them on the counter to cool down.   
“Those smell fuckin’ delicious, bruv.” The muscular blonde says to you.   
“Hey boys.” Brooklyn says as she heads over towards the two of you.  
You give Gary a serious look. “Don’t say shit, mate. Trust me.”  
“I know, I know.” He says as he holds his hand up towards you, signaling for you to shut it.   
Brooklyn slides into Gary’s lap, placing a soft kiss on his lips. He wraps his arms around her waist as he nuzzles his face into her neck. “Hey, gorgeous.”  
“Morning, Beauty.” You say to the beautiful brunette with a smile.   
“Morning, Bobby.” She chimes. “Those smell amazing.” She says, giving you a sweet smile.   
“Of course, they do. I made them.” You say with a smirk.   
“Are those pumpkin cupcakes?” She asks as she gets up and makes her way over, bending down to smell the delicious treats you set out.   
“Got it in one, Beauty.” You say, flashing her a big smile.   
“And will they have cream cheese frosting?” She asks, turning her honey brown eyes to you, one eyebrow raised.  
You let out a gasp. “As if I’d cover them with anything other than cream cheese frosting.” You wink. “It’s like you don’t know me at all, Beauty.”  
She lets out a beautiful laugh as she saunters back over towards Gary. She climbs up in his lap, straddling him as she wraps her arms around his neck. “You alright, babe?” She asks him as she rests her forehead against his.   
“Of course. Why wouldn’t I be?” He says to her, running his hands down her back. You let out a quiet sigh of relief that he was actually taking your advice on this one considering he didn’t have the best track record with knowing what to say and what not to say.  
“I don’t know. I just wanted to make sure you’re alright.” She says as she as she runs her hands through his hair.   
“I’m good, darlin’. You alright today?” He asks her as he kisses her softly.   
You take your apron off and throw it on the counter. “I’m gonna leave you two lovebirds and go find my lass.” You say to them with a smile. You lock eyes with Gary and mouth the words don’t say shit to him. He nods, giving you a wink.   
Thank the fucking lord.  
You head off towards the villa in search of Hannah. You step inside and make your way up the stairs. You find her laying back against the pillows on the bed, her nose buried in a book. You crawl up the bed, covering her body with yours as you wrap your arms around her waist, resting your head against her chest.   
“Hey, baby.” She says sweetly to you as she leans down and kisses you on the top of your head. She runs one hand up your back as she holds the book with the other.   
“Will you make me a promise, lass?”   
“Sure, what’s that?”  
You bring your gaze to hers. “Will you punch me in the face if I ever act like Gary?”  
“Oh no, what did he do now?” She asks as she closes her book and lays it on the bed beside the two of you.  
You let out a sigh against her chest. “He’s upset that Brooklyn’s sad about Henrik leaving… And he’s mad about her calling Noah to the beach hut instead of him.”  
Hannah shakes her head, a sad expression falling over her beautiful, delicate face. “That’s ridiculous. Of course she’s sad. She might not have picked him, but she still cares about him.”  
“That’s what I told him. I don’t get it. Yesterday he started that shit about her speech and Henrik calling her babe, and today he’s mad about a fucking letter… Even though the guy left, he’s still fucking upset about it.”  
“Did you set him straight? He’s not gonna give her shit about it, is he?”  
You nod. “Yea, I told him that he needs to cut with this shit or he’s gonna end up losing her. I just… I feel bad for Brooklyn. The last thing she needs is to have another argument with him, especially with her already feeling guilty about Henrik leaving.”  
“I think he just doesn’t know how to process his emotions properly.” She says sweetly. “He loves her a lot and sometimes love makes you act crazy.”  
“Yea, but that’s the thing. He won. He got her. She chose him. He should be fucking elated, fucking ecstatic… He shouldn’t be focusing on this shit.”  
“We could sit here all day and talk about what he shouldn’t be focusing on, but at the end of the day, he’s gonna end up doing and saying what he wants. That’s just how he is.” She says as she runs her hands softly up and down your back.   
“I know… I just don’t want him to upset her. I love the guy, but it bothers me that he acts this way. It’s like she has to walk on eggshells around him, has to tiptoe around his feelings all the time.”  
“Hey.” She says as she runs her fingers through your short dreads. “You’re a great friend to her, Bobby, but Brooklyn can hold her own. She knows how to handle him, trust me. He’s just freaking out a bit right now, but he knows that what you said was the truth.”  
“I hope so.” You say quietly, letting out a slow breath against her skin.  
“Don’t be sad, baby.” She says, hugging you to her chest. “Is there anything I can do to cheer you up?” The tone in her voice makes you smirk against her skin.   
You move your body up hers and brush your lips softly against her mouth. “Is this a trick question?” You ask, let out a laugh against her lips.   
“Nope. No tricks.” She whispers as she trails her tongue across your lips sending a rush of blood to your length.   
You kiss her back, hard. Your lips crashing against hers, your tongue filling her mouth. You let out a moan into her throat as you push your length up against her.   
“Mmm, that didn’t take long.” She giggles as she cups your ass in her hands.   
“It never takes long when you’re around. You have me at half-mast every fucking day.” You chuckle.   
“Feels like you’re at full-mast right now.”  
“You got that right.” You say as you dip your head, trailing your tongue down her neck, sucking her skin between your teeth.   
“Why don’t we take this into the jacuzzi?” She whispers into your ear, letting her tongue softly trail across your sensitive skin.  
You bring your eyes to hers. “But everyone’s outside by the pool. What if we get caught?”  
“So what if we do? Makes it a bit exciting.” She says as she bites her lip. “We can play a little game.”  
You let out a hearty laugh. “Oh? And what game might that be?”  
“I’d like to see how long you can go without making a peep.” She says with a giggle.   
“So sex in public is a kink of yours, huh? Is this one of your naughty lass tendencies?”  
“Let’s go down to the jacuzzi and you can find out.” She says as she runs her fingers softly over the skin of your sides.  
“Well, I’m not exactly gonna say no.” You say with a smirk.   
You climb off her and extend your hand to her, helping her off the bed. She pulls her t-shirt off, revealing a sexy little gold bikini. You both head out of the room and down the stairs. You adjust yourself, trapping your length against the waistband of your swim trunks so you didn’t show your stauner off to all the other islanders. You glance over and see Brooklyn and Gary cuddling on the sun lounger and let out a breath of relief that he hadn’t gone and fucked things up again. The two of you stroll past everyone else and head straight for the jacuzzi. Hannah climbs in and turns the bubbles on, with you following after her. She pushes you down onto the seat facing the others so you could keep an eye out. The pretty redhead bites her lip as she straddles you, wrapping her arms around your neck.   
“You think you’ll be able to keep a straight face?” She asks, playfully.  
“I don’t know, but I don’t fucking care.” You say as you pull her mouth against yours. She lets out a soft moan against your lips, making you rock hard. She trails her hands down your chest and to your length, gripping you through your swim trunks.   
“Are you ready for me, baby?” She whispers into your mouth.  
“Yes.” You say as you pull her bikini bottoms over to the side, sinking a finger deep inside of her.   
“Mmm, I love how your fingers feel inside of me.”  
“You drive me crazy, lass.” You whisper.   
She pulls the top of your swim trunks down and takes your length in her hand. She positions it at the opening of her sex and slowly slides overtop of you til her hips are flush with yours.   
“Fuuuck.” You say, letting out a slow breath.  
“Poker face, baby.” She giggles as she slowly begins to roll her hips against you. You cup her ass in your hands as you push up deeper inside of her, your eyes glancing around the lawn. Lucas, Chelsea, Noah and Shannon were all hanging out less than fifteen yards away, completely within ear shot if you happened to make a sound. “I love how you feel inside of me baby.” Hannah whispers quietly into your ear.   
“I love being inside of you, Han.” You say, kissing over her neck.   
She brings her beautiful blue eyes to yours. “Being out here with everyone around us, none of them knowing that at this very moment you’re so deep inside of me, it turns me on so much baby.”  
You let out a slow breath, darting your eyes towards the others before bringing your gaze back to hers. “God, you feel so fucking good, lass.”  
“Yea? Tell me how good.” She whispers, softly taking your bottom lip between her teeth as she moves her hips faster, your length filling her repeatedly.   
You let out a quiet moan against her mouth. “So fucking good. I love being inside you. You’re so fucking tight. I want you to ride me until I fucking can’t take it anymore.” You say as you grip her, thrusting up into her.   
“Mmm... And you’re gonna fill me up, isn’t that right, baby?”  
You let out a shaky breath, her tone sending a chill down your spine. “Fuck… I’m gonna cum so deep inside of you, lass.”  
She bites her lip as she lets out a soft moan. “I can’t wait. I love when you cum inside me.” She says, keeping her eyes locked on yours. She reaches down between her legs and begins to rub her center with her fingers, making her sex contract around you, pulling out a groan from your lips. “Mmm, careful. You wouldn’t want the others to hear you.” She smirks.  
“My God, you’re so fucking hot.” You growl. “You feel so fucking good, Han.”  
She speeds up her pace, using her legs as leverage, thrusting your length deep inside of her as her fingers circle her swollen center. “Mmm, can you feel me tightening on you, Bobby?”  
You swallow hard as you feel your muscles tense, repeatedly. “Yes.” You whisper.   
“Do you like it when she squeezes you, baby?”  
You bury your face in her neck as you let out a shaky breath against her skin, moaning and kissing at her. “Fuuuck, I love it. Don’t stop, Han.”  
“Oh don’t you worry.” She says, her voice coming out breathy. “I don’t plan on stopping until you give me what I want, Bobby.”  
“Mmm, tell me what you want, lass.” You groan as you bite her neck softly.   
“I want you to cum inside of me. I wanna feel you throbbing deep inside me.”  
“Jesus Christ.” You moan quietly, your body starting to tremble slightly at the feeling of her squeezing you. You bring your lips to hers as you fill her mouth with your tongue. “You keep on surprising me, Han.” You whisper against her lips.   
“Mmm, I have so many surprises left for you, baby.” She says, moaning against your lips. “Oh God, I feel so good.”  
“Yes, lass. Keep going. Fuck.” You groan. You shift your eyes to the others, none of them paying the two of you any attention. There was something about being out in the open, the chance of someone catching you so deep inside of the pretty redhead, it had all your senses in overdrive. Every movement she made, every time she touched your skin, every time she said your name, every time she kissed you, all of it made you feel like you were going to explode.   
She speeds up, the water splashing slightly against the sides of the jacuzzi from the movement of her body. “Mmm, Bobby. I want you to cum inside of me. Come on, baby. Give me what I want… Pretty please.” She whispers sweetly, her voice sending goosebumps across your skin.  
You try to stifle the guttural moan that begins to roll across your lips. “Oh fuck, Han. Fuck me harder.” You say as you squeeze her body closer to yours. You could feel that familiar warm sensation beginning to form in the pit of your stomach as she slowly draws you closer and closer to release. You bring your hands to her sex and move her hand as you spread her beautiful lips, circling your thumb firmly over her center, making her hips jerk on you as she sucks air in quickly between her teeth. You bring your eyes to hers. “Oh yea, lass. You like that, don’t you?”  
“Mmm, yes. I love it, baby. That feels so good. Go faster.”  
You speed your thumb up as she fills your mouth with her tongue, sliding her sex up and down your length. “Oh fuck, Han.”  
“Mmm, are you gonna cum, baby?”  
“Fuck. Jesus Christ.” You moan into her mouth, your thumb working her frantically, her sex clenching you. “Oh fuck.”  
“Right there, baby. Don’t stop.” She moans, her sounds coming out desperate. “Oh God, yes... Yes, baby. Keep going. Make me cum, Bobby.”  
You glance down, wishing you could see her center clearly as you feel her body tense. Within seconds her sex begins to tighten on you, she kisses you hard, her breaths hitting against the back of your throat, her soft cries sending electricity to your core. She speeds up, moving her hips fast against you. You arch your chest into hers as you tilt your head back. “Oh fuck, Han. Here it comes.”  
“Yes, baby. Give it all to me.” She whimpers.  
Your eyes search the yard for any sign of movement from the others just as you explode inside of her, your body convulsing violently beneath her. You bury your face in her neck, placing your open mouth against her skin as you hold your breath. You wrap your arms around her back as she moves harder against you. “Fuuuck, lass. Oh fuck… Jesus Christ… Fuck, Han.” You moan against her.  
“That’s it, baby.” She whispers against the side of your head as she slows it down, cradling your body against hers.   
You breathe heavy against her, your ears ringing from the intensity of your orgasm. “Oh fuck.” You whisper. “Jesus Christ.”  
She brings her mouth to yours and kisses you tenderly as she cups your face in her hands. “I’ve got you, baby.” She says, softly stroking the skin of your cheeks.   
You slowly come down from your orgasm as you let out shaky breaths against her lips. You had never in your life felt this way before. She was everything. So perfect for you in every way. She was sweet and loving and exciting.   
“You’re so amazing, Bobby.” She whispers. “I’m so lucky to be with you.”  
You bring your eyes to hers. “Aw, lass. I’m the lucky one.”   
She stares down at you softly. “You’ve changed my life, baby.”  
“You’ve changed mine too, Han. I care about you so much, I’d do anything for you.”  
“Really? You mean that?” She asks quietly as she softly runs her thumb over your lips.   
“Anything. You name it and it’s done.” You say, giving her a small smile. “I mean that. You’re the most important thing in my life, Han. All I want is to keep a smile on your face.”  
“Will you promise to bake me cupcakes every week?” She asks sweetly.   
“Absolutely. Every week.” You smirk. “I’ll even feed them to you.”  
“I do like the sound of that.” She says through a giggle. “While we’re on the subject of cupcakes, I know you said it doesn’t matter to you, but if we do win, I was thinking that I want to give you my half of the money.”  
You stare at her, a shocked expression on your face. “No, Han. Where’d that come from? Why on earth would you do that?”  
“Because… I know you want to open up your own pastry shop and if you combine my half with your half, you’d be able to do it.”  
“Aw, lass. You’re sweet, but I can’t let you do that.” You say to her as you stare at her softly.   
“What if I…” She says, but stops herself.   
“What if you what, lass?”  
“Nothing.” She says with a smile. “It’s nothing. I was just thinking out loud. It’s crazy and way too soon.”  
You kiss her softly. “You don’t have to be afraid of talking to me, lass. Anything that’s on your mind, I wanna hear about it.”  
“I know… I just…I worry about scaring you away.”  
“You don’t have to worry about that. I’m not going anywhere, Han. Wherever you are, that’s where I’ll be.” You say as you run your fingers across her jawline. “What is it? Are you thinking about what happens when we leave here?”  
She nods her head softly. “Yea.” Her voice comes out quiet and small.   
“Well, I already know the answer to that question.” You say with a smirk. “I’ve got everything figured out.”  
“Is that so?” She smiles.   
You nod your head. “Absolutely.”  
“Okay then, tell me your plan.” She says, leaning back, bringing her beautiful blue eyes to yours.   
You swallow hard. “Well, I was thinking that when we leave here, I could move you out to Glasgow, get a place of our own.”  
“Really?” She says as she leans up and brings her eyes to yours. The massive smile on her face makes your heart flutter.   
“You’d fit right in with your gorgeous hair.” You say with a smirk as you curl a piece of her long red hair around your finger.  
She breaks into a fit of giggles. “You want me to move to Scotland because I have red hair?”  
“No…” You say as you take in a slow breath. “I want you to move to Scotland because I love you, Han.”  
“You do?” She asks as her eyes begin to well with tears. “You love me?”   
You nod your head. “One hundred percent, lass. I didn’t plan on telling you today, I was kinda hoping to save it for the final, but… I just couldn’t go another day without saying it. I love you, Hannah. I’m in love with you. I love you so much that I want to be able to tell you, every day.”  
Her tears fall freely to her cheeks. “You have no idea how bad I’ve wanted to hear you say those words.” She cries.   
“I knew it was only a matter of time. I felt it for the first time when you were away at Casa Amore. I realized that my life was never gonna feel complete without you in it. Meeting you has changed me, lass. You’ve changed my life. I know I joke around a lot and all, but I’m being dead serious when I tell you that I’ve never been in love before, not until you. I thank God every single night that he kept that fire deep inside you burning for me.” You say quietly as you softly wipe the tears from her cheeks.  
“I love you too, Bobby.” She whispers. “I’ve loved you since the moment I saw you.” She says through a small sob. “I love you so much.”  
You bring your lips to hers, kissing her softly. “Make me the happiest man on earth and say you’ll leave here and come to Glasgow with me, Han.” You whisper against her lips. “We can hop on a plane and go get your stuff, I’ll help you pack everything up and we’ll go to Scotland… together.”  
“Yes… A million times, yes.” She chokes.   
You wrap your arms around her body and hug her close, burying your face into her neck. You let out a slow breath as warm tears fall to your cheeks. “God, I love you so much. Thank you, Han. Thank you for not giving up on me.” You say as you bring your eyes back to hers. “If you had, I might have missed this.” You whisper. “I was so stupid, I almost lost you.” You say as your breath catches.  
She brings her hand to your face, wiping the tears that slowly trickle down your cheeks. “In the words of Arthur Conan Doyle, You are my heart, my life, my one and only thought. That will never change, Bobby. It was always going to be you. No matter what happened, no matter who walked into this house, I’d have always found my way back to you.” She smiles sweetly at you. “From now until forever, no matter what happened, I’ll always find my way back to you.”   
“I love how poetic you are, lass.” You say quietly, your eyes softly gazing into hers.   
She gives you a small smile. “It’s easy when I’m around you… Your voice is like the whisper of a gentle breeze blowing softly across my ear, your hazel eyes steal my words and leave me speechless, robbing me of my thoughts, your lips like embers when they brush against mine, setting my skin ablaze and my soul on fire, freckles painted on your face like stars in a galaxy I want to get lost in, your skin warm against mine, reminds me that I’m alive.” She whispers as she brings her face closer to yours. “You are poetry, Bobby.”   
You choke back a sob as you crash your lips against hers, wrapping your arms tightly around her small body. You kiss her with every emotion, every feeling, every memory of the two of you from the first moment you laid eyes on her. The night by the pool when you broke her heart. The sound of her laugh and the way her eyes glistened with amusement when you quoted Winnie The Pooh. The mornings she spent sitting on the counter as she chatted away, keeping you company while you baked for the islanders. The way her lips felt when you kissed her for the first time during the secrets challenge. The way her face had shattered when you had yelled at her, saying words to her that will forever haunt you. The feeling of her body against yours when you awoke to find her curled up next to you on the daybeds that night. The feeling of her arms wrapped around your body, silently forgiving you even though you didn’t deserve it. The look on her face when you barreled through the door of the rooftop terrace the night you almost got sent home for texting her. Her breathtaking smile, her infectious laugh, her beautiful and poetic way with words. The look on her face when you were finally able to couple up with her again. The way she sounded and the way she made you feel when you had made love to her for the very first time… All those memories, the ones that made you ache with pain, burn with desire and filled your heart with love for this beautiful woman, they were the story of Bobby and Hannah.   
“I love you, Bobby.” She whispers against your lips.   
“I love you more, lass.” You say quietly. “It’s me and you, Bobby and Hannah.”

JAKUB 

You glance over at the pretty goth sleeping beside you in the bed. You’d both been worn out from the sun, having competed in the Kama Sutra challenge today with the winner getting a night in the hideaway. Lucas and Chelsea had taken the win from you and Lottie by one point, one fuckin’ point. You would have killed to spend the night in the hideaway with Lottie, have some privacy, get to have a night with just her. No care or worries of someone walking in or hearing you. You roll over, wrapping your arm around the pretty goths waist as you pull her towards you. She turns over to her side and faces you, as she places a soft kiss on your chest.   
“Look at you bein’ all sweet, bae.”  
“I can be sweet sometimes. I’m not always a cold, hard bitch.”  
“I don’t think you’re a cold, hard bitch at all.” You place a soft kiss on the top of her head as you close your eyes and settle into your pillow. You were exhausted and your muscles ached from your workout this morning.   
“Can I ask you something?” She asks you, quietly.  
You nod your head. “Sure, bae.” Your voice was soft as your body relaxed into the mattress.   
“Why do you love me?”  
You angle your head, staring down into Lottie’s intense green eyes. “What do you mean why do I love you?”  
“Exactly what I just said. Why do you love me?”  
“Because you keep me on my toes. You’re fuckin’ beautiful, you’re not afraid to say what you think and feel, you’re passionate and fuckin’ fierce, bae. Everything about you amazes me.”   
A smile spreads across her face. “Do you think this could work outside of here?”  
“I’d like it to work.” You say as you softly stroke her cheek with the back of your hand.   
“You don’t think you’ll get irritated and annoyed with me?”  
“Oh bae, I’m positive I will. You’re a real pain in my ass sometimes.” A chuckle escapes your lips. “Just like I’m gonna get on your fuckin’ nerves. It’s bound to happen with any relationship, but I’m kinda lookin’ forward to all that shit.”  
She lets out a beautiful laugh. “You’re looking forward to me being a pain in your ass?”  
“Absolutely. I’m lookin’ forward to just doin’ life with you, bae.”  
Her green eyes stare softly up into yours. “I’m sorry I haven’t said it back. I do care about you, a lot. The word love just scares me a bit.”  
“I didn’t say it just so you’d say it, bae. I said it because I feel it and I thought you should know.” Your hand softly runs the length of her back, making her skin prickle with goosebumps. “Can I ask you a question?”  
“Sure, but I can’t promise I’ll answer.” She says with a small smile.   
“What happened in your past that’s made you so skeptical and scared of fallin’ in love again?”  
The pretty goth sits up slowly, running her hands through her blonde hair.   
“Hey, you don’t have to talk about it, bae.” You say as you rub her back with your palm. “I didn’t mean to pry.”  
She turns her body around to face you and sits cross legged on the bed. “I’ve dated a lot of assholes. I’ve been cheated on, verbally and physically abused… All of them said that they loved me. That I was special. I used to be the girl who’d forgive, every single time. It didn’t matter how many black eyes I got, how many times they called me names or tore me apart… I’d always forgive them.” She says, staring down into her hands. “Over time it seemed that my heart just… hardened, for lack of a better word. I put up these walls to shield myself from really getting close to anyone. So the word love, it freaks me out a bit. It terrifies me to get close to someone. I could handle the physical stuff, but it’s the heartache… That’s the part that hurts the most.”  
You stare at the beautifully broken woman sitting before you, anger coursing through your veins. The thought of anyone laying a hand on her, hitting her, pushing her, calling her names, and yelling at her, it made your blood boil. “I’m sorry you went through that, bae.” You say as you rest your hand on her knee. “Fuck…” You run a hand over your face. “Give me their names and I’ll personally fuckin’ destroy them.”  
“No, babes. It was a while ago. I didn’t tell you, so you’d want to go fuck them up, I just… I wanted to be honest with you. I do care about you a lot, Jakub. More than I have for anyone in a long time, and that scares me. I know I’m guarded and hard to read at times and maybe I don’t show it enough, but I’d be gutted if I lost you.” She says through a sniffle.   
You sit up and take her by the waist, pulling her into your lap as you hug her, squeezing her body close to yours. “What are you talkin’ about? You show me that you care all the time, bae.”  
“But I don’t, Jakub.”  
You run your hand over her forehead and into her hair. “Yea, you do. You just do it in your own way. I love you exactly the way you are, bae. So what if you’re guarded? You’ve been through a lot of shit. I’d be guarded too. And I don’t care about that wall. I told you before and I’ll tell you again, I don’t care how long it takes me, I’m bustin’ through that motherfucker.”  
She brings her hands to her face, wiping the tears from under her eyes. “I’m just scared of pushing you away, scared of you waking up one of these days and realizing that you can do so much better than me.”  
“There ain’t a bird on this planet that could ever come close to you. I love you, Lottie. I love every side of you, and I don’t ever want you to change, bae. Not even a little bit.”  
“You really mean that?” She asks as her striking green eyes stare into yours.   
“Absolutely. I’m not goin’ anywhere.” You kiss her lips softly as you wrap her into a tight hug. “You don’t have to be scared of that, bae. Wherever you are, that’s where I’m gonna go. I’d do anything for you.”  
She rests her arms on your shoulders as she runs her fingers over the back of your head. “I’m a lucky girl.”  
A small smirk plays at your lips. “I am quite a fuckin’ catch.”   
The pretty goth lets out a laugh as she wraps her arms around you, hugging you close as her lips softly kiss the side of your neck, her nails softly trailing over the back of your head, sending chills down your spine. You run your hands up her back as your fingers slowly untie her bikini top.   
“What are you doing?” She giggles against your skin.  
“What does it look like I’m doin’?” You smirk as you pull her bikini top from her body, hugging her chest to yours. You flip her quickly, covering her body with yours as you grab the duvet and pull it over the two of you.  
“What if someone walks in or hears us?” Lottie says as she peeks her head out of the covers.   
“Well you better keep it quiet then, bae.” You run your mouth down the side of her neck, nipping and sucking at her pale skin as you push your length against her sex. You hook your fingers in her bikini bottoms and pull them down her legs as your mouth trails down to her breast. You suck her nipple into your mouth, pulling out a soft moan from her lips. You loved the way she sounded. She was so beautiful and sexy. Everything about her turned you on. You slowly work your way down her body and position your head between her legs. You trail your tongue slowly along her inner thigh as you softly kiss your way up towards her sex. Lottie lets out a slow breath as she locks eyes with you.   
“You’re so fuckin’ beautiful, bae.” You say quietly as you slowly run your tongue over her swollen center, keeping your eyes on hers. You cup your lips around her, sucking her into your mouth as your tongue flicks across her, making her shudder and moan with pleasure.   
“Oh God, babes… that feels so good.” She whispers.  
You run your hand up her side, taking her hand in yours as you softly stroke her skin with your thumb before licking her fast and hard, making her back arch off the bed. She covers her mouth with her other hand as she tries to stifle a moan, making you smile against her. You bury your face into her sex, enjoying the taste of her. Her breaths become more rapid as she tightens her grip on your hand, digging her nails into your skin. You continue on, working her sex relentlessly, enjoying the feeling of her legs trembling against the side of your head.   
“Mmm, don’t stop. Please don’t stop.” She moans.  
You lick her harder, feeling her sex swell against you. She takes your hand and brings it to her mouth, slowly sucking your index finger, pulling out a groan from deep within your gut as you feel your dick throb against the mattress. Within seconds you feel her legs tighten against you as she sucks in a breath, her body convulsing as her sex pulsates against you, her soft whimpers setting your skin on fire. You slow it down, letting your lips hover against her as you run your tongue over the opening of her sex, tasting her before moving your mouth up her stomach and towards her chest. You wrap your massive arms around her as you suck her nipple into your mouth. She runs her hands up your back, dragging her nails down your skin.  
“I want you to fuck me.” She growls at you.   
You lock eyes with her. Her green irises looked wild, her pupils blown as she reaches over and grabs one of the condoms from the box you brought and rips it open with her teeth. You sit up on your knees and pull your trunks down your legs, exposing your massive erection, making her eyes light up. The pretty goth sits up and rolls the condom over your length, softly tugging at your balls in the process, making you groan with pleasure.   
“I can’t wait until you shove this big fucking cock inside of me, babes.” She says, biting her lip.   
You push her down to the mattress, pinning her hands to the bed as you push slowly inside of her, letting her adjust to your size.   
“That hurt, bae?”  
“It’s a good hurt.” She says as she pulls your mouth down to hers, kissing you urgently. Her heels dig into the back of your ass as she fills your mouth with her tongue. Her breaths come out fast, her sharp nails digging into your back as you repeatedly push deep inside of her.   
“Oh fuck.” She whispers against your lips, her voice strained. “I love it when you fuck me.”  
You suck her tongue into your mouth before softly taking her lower lip between your teeth.  
“I’m your fuckin’ beast, bae. I’m here to wreck this pretty pussy.” You say as you pound her hard.   
“Get on your back.” The pretty goth says, her tone demanding. “Now.”  
You place your hands on her hips and roll her on top of you, your bodies never separating. She positions her hands on your pecs as she begins to bounce her body, sliding herself up and down your shaft. Your hands instinctively rest on her hips, guiding her.   
“Jesus Christ, you feel fuckin good, bae.” You grunt as you run your hands up her chest, taking her nipples between your fingers. She lets out a moan as she throws her head back. You place your hands on her hips and move her body against yours, pushing your pelvis up, meeting her movements making her shriek with pleasure. She was so small and so tight you almost couldn’t take it. You let out a labored breath as you pumped your hips up towards the pretty goth. “Ohh fuck, bae. Fuck… God damn.” You groan as you feel every muscle in your body begin to tense.   
“You feel so good.” Lottie pants as she slows for a second. “Oh God, I’m gonna cum. I can’t stop it.” She cries.  
You grip her and slam up into her hard. The feeling of her nails digging into your chest as she clenches and tightens on you makes you push up deeper into her. You sit up, wrapping your arms around her small body as she brings her mouth to your shoulder, her teeth digging into your flesh. She whimpers and cries against your skin, her body trembling as she rides the wave of her orgasm, all but melting into you. You grip her and flip her over, pushing her back against the mattress as you bring your mouth to hers. Your tongue fills her mouth, exploring every nook, your breaths hitting hard against each other’s lips. You pound into her, making her gasp as you move yourself closer and closer to release.   
“Oh God, Jakub. Don’t stop, please don’t ever fucking stop.” She cries against you as she tilts her head back, giving you access to her neck. Your tongue tastes her skin, your body on fire from her touch. You loved this woman so fuckin’ much. You felt like you couldn’t get enough of her. She did something to you that you couldn’t explain.   
“God, I love you so fuckin’ much, bae. I’m never gonna stop.” You pant against her skin. Your bodies colliding against each other in a fury of passion and heat.   
“Mmm, oh fuck. Oh my God, babe. Yes… yes, please.” Her hands frantically grab at your backside as she wraps her legs around your waist, pulling you deeper into her. “Say it again. Tell me you love me again.” She whispers.  
“I love you.” You groan as you bring your eyes to hers. “I love you so much, Lottie. You’re everything to me.”  
She cups your face in her hands as she kisses you soft and tender, causing you to slow up. You move inside of her at a slow pace. The fervent motion now one of complete surrender to her, to the way she made you feel.   
“I don’t ever want to lose you.” She says, so quiet you almost didn’t hear the words that came out of her mouth. You kiss her back passionately as you feel yourself getting closer to the edge.   
“You’re never gonna lose me. I’m yours, bae.” You say as you push deep inside of her. Your body starts to tremble as you slowly tip over. You let out a moan as every muscle in your body tenses. You explode inside of her and you see stars. Her nails, her legs, her lips, every part of her wrapped around you, touching you, holding you as you push against her, letting the feeling overwhelm every inch of your body. Your breath comes out in waves as you ride your high. Your body falls against hers, your lips finding hers as you kiss her soft and sweet. Her hands gently run over your skin as she hugs you close to her. You loved every side of Lottie, but this was your favorite, hands down. You found yourself looking forward to her vulnerability. She was such a tough woman, but when she let her guard down, the love you had for her multiplied times ten, only making you love her that much more. “I love you.” You whisper against her lips.   
She brings your eyes to hers, her piercing green eyes gazing into yours. “I don’t think I’m ever gonna get tired of hearing you say that.”  
You give her a small smile as you softly stroke her cheek with your fingers. “Good, because I don’t plan on stopping, bae.”

LUCAS 

You walk out from the beach hut, letter in hand. You had been called in a few minutes prior and were given a letter from Henrik. You hadn’t expected it, you’d been shocked even. Why hadn’t they given it to you last night? You stroll across the lawn and take a seat on the sun lounger as you open the letter and let your eyes focus on the words. 

Lucas,  
Bruv… I know what you’re thinking and you’re right. I couldn’t cut it. It was too hard. I’ll keep this short and sweet. I fucking love you, bruv. You’ve become my closest mate and it’s gonna stay that way once you get out of there. This isn’t the last you’ll hear of me. We’re gonna make plans as soon as you get home. Do me a favor and go easy on Brooklyn, will ya? This isn’t her fault. I love her and I know I fucked up and pushed her away, I did exactly the opposite of what you said and I’ll regret that for the rest of my fucking life I’m sure, but I don’t want you to blame her. I asked her to choose and she did so I can’t fault her. Keep an eye on her and make sure to put Gary in his place when he steps out of line with her. The biggest thing I need you to do for me is to hang on to Chelsea. Whatever you do, don’t let that woman go. She’s good for you, bruv. She brings out a side to you that I love seeing. I’m gonna be watching and cheering you on from back home. Hold on to that woman and win the fucking show. You’ve got this in the bag. I love you, bruv.   
-Henrik-

You let out a long sigh as you drop the letter into your lap, running your hands through your hair. You couldn’t believe he was actually gone. When the production crew broke the news, you were certain that they were lying. You understood why he left, but you were also upset about it. Whether he wanted to admit it or not, it was Brooklyn’s fault. She’d strung him along for weeks, giving him false hope. Letting him cater to her every need only for her to turn around and choose that pathetic twat, Gary. You felt infuriated with her. She was the reason your friend, your best mate, your brother in this house was gone. You didn’t care what Henrik said, you weren’t gonna mince your words with her on this. You’d seen the look in her eyes when she emerged from the beach hut last night. She’d been crying and looked like a wreck, but she deserved it. You’d watched her tip toe out of the bedroom in the middle of the night after Gary had fallen asleep and quietly followed behind her, ready to unleash your fury on her, but had quickly changed your mind when you heard her cries coming from behind the bathroom door. Whatever feelings she may have had for Henrik, they were coming full circle and you were here for it. Gary was wrong for her. You knew it. She knew it. Whatever it was that her and Gary had, it wouldn’t last. Henrik was Brooklyn’s counterpart. Sure, they were opposites, but they at least complemented each other whereas with her and Gary, he was a loudmouth prat from the South side. He was an attention seeker, the type to pop off over anything and everything. Brooklyn, she was different. She wasn’t the type to get upset over the small things or make a big deal out of them. Brooklyn and Henrik were perfect for each other and it bothered you that she hadn’t seen that. The villa doors open, and you watch as Brooklyn steps outside, quickly making her way towards the daybeds. You immediately stand to your feet and follow behind her.   
“Brooklyn. Can we have a word?” You ask, making her turn on her heel to face you, startled.   
“Um, sure.” She says hesitantly as she nods towards the daybeds.   
Brooklyn takes a seat first, hugging a pillow to her chest. Her long brown hair hung loosely over her shoulders, the wind blowing a few stray strands across her face. Her eyes were swollen and looked tired, the dark circles were hard to miss.   
“He left me a letter too.” You say as you sit down, handing the letter to the beautiful brunette. She takes it from your hands and slowly unfolds it. She clears her throat and rests her chin on her fist as she reads his words. She lets out a slow breath when she finishes it, folding the letter back up and placing it on the daybed.   
“It’s my fault.” She says. “It’s my fault that he left.”  
“You know, I happen to agree with you one hundred percent.” You say as you stare at her, your dark eyes penetrating hers. “I don’t understand what you were thinking, Brooklyn. I really don’t.”  
She lets out a small sigh. “Lucas, please…”  
“No. Why should I give you the benefit of the doubt?” You ask pointedly. “I watched you with him. The way he pined after you… The way he tried to cater to your every need… All he wanted was to make you happy. He’d come to me and talk about all these feelings he had for you and I told him that he needed to stop being such a pussy… That he needed to stop letting you walk all over him.”  
Her honey brown eyes stared into yours, but they weren’t filled with anger or protest. She looked at you in a way that said she agreed with you.   
“Why didn’t you just end it with him weeks ago? Why did you have to wait until the last fucking recoupling, waiting until he basically had no shot at connecting with anyone else?” You ask, anger coursing through your veins.  
“I tried to tell him, Lucas. I told Henrik weeks ago that I still had feelings for Gary and that I wasn’t sure what I wanted. I told him that I thought he needed to focus on someone else who wasn’t confused and so conflicted and…” She chokes.   
“Spare me the tears, Brooklyn.” Your dark eyes burned into hers. “All you did was string him along. You never cared about him at all.”  
“That’s not true. I do care about Henrik, a lot in fact. But I’m in love with Gary, Lucas. I can’t help that.”  
You let out a laugh, shaking your head as you run your hand through your hair. “Ah, that’s right. I almost forgot. You’re in love with that twat.”  
“Hey, don’t talk about him like that. He’s not a twat. He’s a good guy, Lucas. I get that you don’t like him, you never have for whatever reason, but you also don’t know him.”  
“I don’t need to know him to know that you made the wrong decision. You know it and I know it. Just tell me this Brooklyn, what do you think it’s going to be like when the two of you leave here? Do you actually believe that it’s going to be this fairytale ending? Rose petals and nights spent by the fire making love? Because if you do, you’re wrong.” You say as your tone darkens. “You two haven’t even been back together forty-eight hours and you’ve already had a few rows, haven’t you?”  
“I don’t need to explain my decision to you. I don’t owe you any explanation at all.” She says shaking her head, anger in her voice.  
“No, you owed it to Henrik.”  
“And I told him how I felt. I didn’t hide it from him for one minute.” The beautiful brunettes voice gets slightly louder. “I owed it to him, not you. You don’t have any right to come at me the way you are.”  
“I have every fucking right, Brooklyn. You’re the reason he fucking left.”   
“I…” She shakes her head, shifting her gaze to her lap. “I know.”  
“So then explain to me your rationale of thinking? Help me to understand what Gary has, that Henrik didn’t have. I don’t get it.”  
“Lucas… please.”  
“No, Brooklyn. I really want to know. What was it?” You ask. “Because I’m quite fucking confused.”  
“Passion.” She says with a small shrug. “Henrik and I had chemistry, don’t get me wrong, but we didn’t have that passion. I didn’t feel drawn to him the way I do with Gary… And to be honest, he didn’t seem to be that drawn to me. He spent the last few days we were coupled up ignoring me, Lucas. Or did you forget that?”  
You nod, agreeing with her. You couldn’t defend the way Henrik had acted after his confrontation with Gary. “He didn’t know how to deal with the pressure, Brooklyn. It was killing him. He didn’t even realize he was doing the wrong thing. I told him what he needed to do, but in true Henrik fashion, he got in his own head.”  
“And I understand that… But while he was ignoring me, sleeping out on the daybeds, refusing to share a bed with me, refusing to even talk to me… It gave me and Gary a lot of time to talk and…” She lets out a small sigh. “I love him, Lucas. I know you don’t understand, but I do. It doesn’t matter what you think about Gary because to me, Gary is the man that I want to be with.”  
“Are you honestly gonna sit here and tell me that you think that Gary is the man you can build a life with? He’s so immature, Brooklyn. He gets upset at the drop of a pin. You should have given Henrik a heads up at least. That would have been the polite thing to do.”  
“Henrik was immature too, Lucas. He acted like I was the plague. I didn’t even know he was planning on picking me at the recoupling before the final. I expected him to pick Sage since he’d spent all his time with her and as it turned out, he’d fucked her. He spent the entire time brushing me off. I think the longest conversation we had was about who was sleeping where. Stop trying to pin everything on me. It’s not fair.”  
“Fuck being fair, Brooklyn. Jesus Christ.” You say, frustration in your tone. “The guy was fucking over the moon with feelings for you. It’s been you since the moment he laid eyes on you. He fucking loved you. He was ready to settle down with you. Maybe that doesn’t mean shit to you, but it did to him.”  
“Do you think this is easy for me? Do you think that I’m happy knowing that he was so upset that he felt that his only option was to leave?” She says, her voice was filled with anger and frustration. “I care about him, Lucas. Whether you want to believe me or not. I care about Henrik. He’s an amazing guy, but we just didn’t work. You have a lot of nerve sitting here on your high horse, judging me.”  
“Yea well… He was too good for you. You never deserved him. I just hope that one day, he meets someone that shows him what it feels like to be first choice.”  
“That’s not fair. You are so fucking arrogant. I can’t fucking stand it.” She says as she stands up from the daybed, throwing the pillow down. “Who the fuck do you think you are, huh? Coming at me the way you are… I’m sorry that things didn’t work out between me and Henrik, but that doesn’t give you the right to make me feel worse than I already do. Whether you want to believe it or not, I’ve been trying to wrap my head around everything since I found out he left. This hasn’t exactly been easy on me either, Lucas. Feelings… Love… It isn’t all cut and dry the way you like to make it sound. So if you want to be pissed at me, then go for it. I don’t care. Henrik told me to make a decision and I did that. He knew from day one how I felt. That doesn’t make him leaving any less painful. Knowing that I’m the reason he’s gone makes me feel like absolute fucking garbage so excuse me, but I don’t have the time nor the headspace to listen to your shit.”  
“The truth sometimes hurts, Brooklyn. You’re gonna have to get used to it. One day, you’re gonna look back on this conversation and you’re gonna see that I was right.” You say as you stand up, bringing your eyes to hers. “Henrik loves you. You were the one person here that he felt like he could make a go of it with outside of this house. You had a chance to be treated like a queen and instead you chose to make a go of it with that fucking twat. The one who gets pissed off if you sneeze the wrong way. You fucking blew it.”  
“Fuck you, Lucas.”   
A small smile spreads across your lips. “You’re only hostile because you know it’s true. You regret your choice. I can see it in your eyes that you do.”  
Brooklyn lets out a sigh as she shakes her head at you. “You’re wrong. I made my choice and I’m happy with Gary.”  
“I’m right. I saw you sneak off to the bathroom to cry last night. You regret your decision. You might not want to admit it, but you know you do.” You say as you turn to walk away. “I meant what I said. Henrik was too good for you. I really hope this eats at you and I mean that, sincerely.”   
“You’re such a fucking prick.” She says as she stalks off towards the house.   
“Have a good rest of your day, Brooklyn.” You say after her with a smirk. You bring your gaze to the camera positioned at the corner beside the hydrangea bushes and give a small shrug. “Sorry, mate. I couldn’t help myself.”

BROOKLYN

“He’s such a fucking asshole.” You say as you bring a pillow to your face and let out a frustrated scream.  
“Don’t let him get to you. He’s just angry because Henrik went home. I’m sure he didn’t mean any of it.” Hannah says to you as she puts a hand on your knee.   
You drop the pillow and shake your head. “No, Han. He meant everything he said. He was such a prick. If you had been there, you’d know exactly what I mean. He was worse to me than he was Hope when he found out she cheated on him.”  
“Ouch… That bad, huh?” The pretty redhead asks with a sad smile.   
You nod your head as you set the pillow back on the bed. “Yea. He fucking hates my guts. I get that he’s upset that Henrik went home, but he didn’t need to be such a jerk about it. I feel awful enough.”  
“How are you holding up? You doing okay?” Hannah asks sweetly as she leans back against the pillows next to you, taking your hand in hers.   
“Yea… I just can’t believe he’s actually gone.” You say, letting out a small sigh. “I saw him right before he left too… He was standing near the door and he smiled at me and did that little thing where he cupped his hand over his heart and then disappeared inside… I wish I’d known he was gonna leave… I would have said something, talked to him, tried to change his mind.”  
“I don’t think that would’ve matter, sweets. I think as long as he didn’t have you, there wasn’t really a reason for him to stay.”   
You nod your head, looking down at your hands. “Yea… You’re probably right… Han, do you think I made the right choice?”  
“Do you think you made the right choice?” She asks you. Her blue eyes stare softly into yours.   
“Yea… I mean, I love Gary. I know that we fight a lot, but there’s something about him… I just can’t explain it.”  
“And you don’t have to. I for one like Gary. I know he can be a bit of a hot head, but I think it’s just because he really cares about you and loves you.” The pretty redhead says with a small smile. “And he’s so fit.”  
“Oh my God, I know… His body is…” You playfully fan your face making Hannah burst into a fit of laughter.   
You lean over and rest your head against Hannah’s shoulder. “I’m so happy I met you, Han.”  
“I’m happy I met you too.” She says sweetly as she repositions her arm and wraps it around your shoulder. The two of you snuggle into the bed, interlocking your fingers.   
“I used to do this all the time with Brittney. We’d lay in bed and watch Beaches.”  
“I love that movie. It’s one of my favorites.” The pretty redhead chimes.  
“Really? Same. I can recite the entire movie by memory.” You giggle for a second before going quiet. “It’s been so hard since she died. I didn’t really have many friends back home. We spent all our time together so when she passed away, I kinda felt lost… And then I met you and you remind me so much of her.”  
“Really?”  
“Yea. Your personality, your mannerisms, and the way you speak. I remember thinking it the moment I met you.”  
“Well, she sounds like she was an incredible person.” She says with a chuckle.   
“She was. And so are you.” You turn your head up and smile at the pretty redhead. “I love you, Han.”   
“I love you too.” She says as she hugs you closer. “So, I didn’t even get a chance to tell you, but Bobby told me that he loves me.”  
You immediately sit up and turn to face her. “What?! Oh my God, Han! I’m so happy for you!” You say as you grab her and pull her into a hug.   
“I know! It was the cutest thing. He asked me to move to Glasgow with him and told me that he loved me! I still can’t believe it.” She says as she pulls back, taking your hands in hers. She was beaming. Her smile went on for miles and you had never seen Hannah this happy before.   
“God, you two are such a fairytale couple. I’m so excited for you, Hannah. You and Bobby are amazing together.”  
“I’ve never been this happy before. It almost feels surreal. I feel like for the first time in my life, I’m genuinely happy and excited for what comes next.”  
“I know what comes next. You’re gonna get married and have beautiful babies. You and Bobby are gorgeous so naturally your kids are gonna be stunners.” You say with a laugh.  
“I’d love to have a little boy that looks just like him. Those gorgeous hazel eyes and his freckles. God, Brooklyn… I’m so in love with him. I’d marry him tomorrow if he asked me.” Hannah’s smile made your heart swell.   
“Well, I definitely see you two having that happily ever after.” You say with a smile.   
“I really hope so. I couldn’t ask for a better man. He’s just…perfect.”  
“You rang?” Bobby’s voice pulls your attention to the door. “I heard the word perfect, so I assumed you were talking about me, lass.” He says as he makes his way towards the bed. He lays his body on top of Hannah’s, wrapping his arms around her small waist as he rests his head on her chest.   
“Hey baby.” She says as she kisses him on the top of his head.   
“What are you two beautiful ladies chatting about?” The baker asks with a smile.   
“I was just filling Brooklyn in on my plans to move to Glasgow.” She chimed.   
You give Bobby a big smile. “I’m so happy for you guys. You two define the word adorable.”  
“That has nothing to do with me and everything to do with this beautiful lass right here.” He says as he kisses Hannah on the collarbone.   
“My heart is going to explode.” You say with a laugh. “You guys are gonna win this show. I can just see it now.”  
“That would be great, but I don’t even care if we do. I got what I came here for.” Bobby says with a big smile.   
“Aw, baby.” Hannah wraps her arms around him and runs her hand down his back. “You’re so sweet.”  
“I’m gonna leave you two lovebirds to it.” You say as you stand up from the bed. “Have you seen Gary, Bobby?”  
“He was down at the gym a few minutes ago.”   
“I’ll catch you guys later.” You give them both a big smile as you head out of the bedroom and down the stairs to find Gary. You exit the villa and stroll over towards the gym. Gary was positioned on the weight bench, Jakub stood above him spotting the massive amount of weight he had piled onto the bar. You watch as Gary effortlessly raises and lowers the bar to his chest, not wanting to interrupt or distract him. You wait until he finishes and make your way over towards him. He gives you a smile when he sees you.   
“Hey, gorgeous.” He says as he sits up and wipes the sweat from his face with a towel.   
You make your way over to him and place a soft kiss on his lips. “What are you boys up to?”  
“Just bein’ the fuckin’ studs that we are.” Jakub says with a smirk.   
You let out a giggle. “Oh, of course.”  
Gary wraps his arms around your waist and pulls you into his lap. “Where have you been all morning?”  
“I was talking to Hannah. She’s moving to Glasgow after the show ends to be with Bobby.”  
“I saw that coming.” Gary says with a smile.   
“You knew he was gonna ask her?” You chuckle. “And you didn’t tell me?!”  
“He told me the other night that he was thinkin’ about askin’ her to move in with him. Sorry love, he swore me to secrecy or else I would’ve told you.”   
“Well, I supposed I could forgive you.” You say through a laugh.   
“Of course you will.” He says as he runs his hands up your back sending a chill through your spine. “I know how to get in your good graces, darlin’.”  
“Is that right?” You ask, eyebrow raised.   
“You heard.” He places a gentle kiss on your lips, letting his tongue brush against yours briefly.   
“You’re right. You do.” You giggle against him as you wrap your arms around his broad shoulders.   
“No baby makin’ on the weight bench, bruv.” Jakub says as he adds weight to the bar. “Spot me.” He pats Gary on the shoulder. You stand up and take a step back as Gary positions himself above Jakub.   
“Girly!” Chelsea’s voice makes you jump. “Are you alright? I heard what happened with Lucas. I’m sorry he was so rude. Just so you know, I let him have a little piece of my mind about what he said.”  
You give Chelsea a wide-eyed stare trying to signal to her to be quiet. You didn’t want Gary to know that you and Lucas had argued. He was already on edge and if he found out that Lucas gave you a hard time about not picking Henrik, you were scared that it would set him off.   
“Oh no, it’s fine. We were just talking.” You say with a smile.   
“No, sweetie. It’s not fine. He shouldn’t have said those things to you. It was completely uncalled for and I told him that he needs to apologize.”  
“What are you talkin’ about?” Gary asks as Jakub lowers the bar back onto the weight rack. “What happened with Lucas?”  
“Nothing.” You say as you shake your head. “He was just upset about Henrik leaving, that’s all.”  
Gary’s eyes glance towards Chelsea. “Is that what it was?”  
“I just told you that’s all it was.” You say to him, bringing his eyes back to you.  
“Then why does he have to apologize?” Jakub asks as he stands up from the weight bench. “What’d he say to you?”  
“Nothing, he didn’t say anything to…”  
“Brooklyn, he was being a jerk. You don’t need to try to cover it up. I’m not upset with you for telling him to basically go fuck himself.” Chelsea says as she places her hand on your shoulder.  
“Chelsea… just please stop talking.” You whisper to her, hoping it was out of earshot of Gary.   
“What did he say? Did he start some shit with you about Henrik?” Gary asks as he takes a step towards you. You could see the anger starting to make its way throughout his body, making his already tense muscles, more tense.   
“It was nothing babe, I promise. He’s just upset about Henrik leaving and blames me for it.” You say as you run your hands up his arms. “Don’t worry about it, I’m fine.”  
“So then tell me what he said.” He says to you, his blue eyes staring into yours.   
“Babe, please. It was nothing. You don’t need to get upset.”  
“Well I’m getting upset because you won’t talk to me, Brooklyn. What the fuck did he say?”   
You let out a frustrated sigh. “He’s just upset about Henrik leaving and blames me for it. Let’s talk about it later, in private. Okay?”  
Gary’s eyes narrow as they shift past you. You turn around and spot Lucas heading towards the pool and before you could say anything, Gary begins making his way towards him, Jakub in tow.   
Lucas lets out a laugh when he spots him. “Right on cue.” He snickers.   
“What’s this I hear about you startin’ some shit with Brooklyn about your little fuck boy leavin’?” Gary says, his voice booming.  
“Oh what? Am I supposed to be scared right now?” Lucas shakes his head and positions himself in front of Gary. “I’m not, in case you were wondering.”  
“I was just telling Brooklyn that you were going to apologize to her, Lucas. Right?” Chelsea says as the two of you make your way over to the group of men.   
“What the fuck do you have to apologize for?” Gary says as he takes a step closer to the dark-haired man.   
“I don’t think I have anything to apologize for if I’m honest. Everything I said was true and she fucking knows it… mate.” Lucas seethes.   
“Babe, it’s okay. Seriously, just stop. We’ll talk about it later.” You say as you place a hand on Gary’s arm. He shrugs it off, not taking his eyes off Lucas.   
“No, I wanna fuckin’ know what he said.” The muscular blonde says, anger in his voice.   
“Oh, I have no problem whatsoever telling you what I said. I told her that she made the wrong choice and that she should’ve picked Henrik. You’re nothing but a fucking twat and she can do better than you.” Lucas says with a shrug. “Plain and simple.”  
“Fuck you. You don’t know anything about me, and you don’t fuckin’ know Brooklyn. She made the right choice. I’m sorry if your sad that your bitch of a friend couldn’t handle the rejection, bruv, but that’s life.” Gary says.  
“Correct me if I’m wrong, but I’m fairly certain that Brooklyn was quite upset when she found out he left. Isn’t that right, Brooklyn?” Lucas asks as he turns his gaze to you.   
“Of course I’m sad he left, but that doesn’t mean that…”  
“And the fact that you snuck off to cry over him leaving, that speaks volumes my dear.” His dark eyes stare into yours. You feel your stomach drop as Gary turns to you.   
“What’s he talking about?” The muscular blonde asks you.   
You stare at Lucas, shaking your head. He was such a fucking asshole. He knew exactly what buttons to push to piss Gary off. “I was just sad to see him go. I felt guilty.”  
“Oh, I think it was more than that.” Lucas interjects. “Just be honest. You snuck off to the bathroom and cried your pretty little eyes out last night, didn’t you?”  
“Is that true?” Gary’s blue eyes stared hard into yours. “Is that where you were last night? When I woke up and you were gone?”  
“I…”  
“Yes, that’s precisely where she was.” Lucas says coldly. “She knows she made the wrong decision.”  
“That’s not true!” You yell at the dark-haired man, startling him and the others gathered around you. “You’re such a fucking asshole! I didn’t make the wrong fucking choice and I know what you’re trying to do!”  
“Please, lower your voice. I’m standing right here. I can hear you.” He says, his hardened gaze pinned on you.   
“You’re just pissed off that he left! He made his own decision to leave and I’m sorry that you can’t handle the fact that I didn’t pick him, but it’s none of your fucking business!” You yell as you take a step towards him.   
Gary links his arm around your waist. You were so angry that your body was shaking.   
“No, he left because of you.” Lucas seethes. “You led him on and fucked with his head and for what? To go and pick this fucking prat? You know that Henrik was a better match for you. You’re just too fucking scared to admit it.”  
“You’re full of fuckin’ shit!” Gary says, turning his hardened gaze to Lucas.   
“Oh am I? Then why was she crying her fucking eyes out last night?” Lucas says as he glares at you. “If you’re not regretting your decision, why the fuck were you sobbing over him leaving? Answer me that one question and I’ll never bring it up again.”  
“Wait a minute. You were fuckin’ sobbing?!” Gary says as he takes a step back from you. “What the fuck, Brooklyn?”  
“No, Gary. I was just feeling guilty that he left, that’s all it was. I promise.” You say as you close the gap between the two of you. You bring your hands to his face. “Look at me. I want to be with you. I’m not regretting my decision. He’s just trying to piss you off.”  
“No, I’m actually not. I’m just stating the facts. Are you really going to stand here and deny the fact that you’re devastated over him leaving?”  
“Lucas…” Chelsea says as she gives him a look. “Stop this.”  
“I’m just trying to clear the air, kitten.”  
“Are you? Are you that upset about the fact that he left?” Gary asks you, anger and hurt resonating in his eyes.   
“Of course I’m upset that he left. I feel guilty that he…”  
“You feel guilty that you picked me, is that it?” He says, his tone cold. He takes your hands and removes them from his face.  
“No, babe. That’s not it at all.” You shake your head as you grab his wrists and pull him back towards you.   
“Then why the fuck were you sobbing over him?” His deep blue eyes searched yours. “Are you regretting picking me?”  
“No, Gary. I love you, babe.”  
“Of course she’s regretting picking you.” Lucas sneers. “She chose wrong and she knows it.”  
“I’m so fuckin’ sick of you!” Gary yells as he moves towards Lucas. Jakub immediately steps in front of him, preventing him from getting any closer to Lucas.   
“Fuck this, move the fuck outta my way.” Gary growls as he struggles to free himself from Jakub’s grasp.   
“Is this how they do it on the South side? Are physical altercations the way you were raised to solve problems, Gary?” Lucas asks with a smug smile on his face as he casually places his hands in his pockets.  
“Lucas, do me a favor and shut the fuck up, would ya?” Jakub yells over his shoulder.   
“Fuck you. It’s the truth. I’m sorry if you don’t want to face the music, but Brooklyn here has feelings for Henrik, plain and simple.”  
Gary shoves Jakub off of him and takes a step back, letting out a long sigh. “Babe, please. He’s just trying to stir up shit. I didn’t want to be with Henrik. If I did, I would’ve chosen him. I’m telling you the truth.” You plead.  
“Then why the fuck were you so upset? Why the fuck did you have to call Noah into the beach hut with you when you found out he left?” He asks you.   
“I… I don’t know… I had just found out and I was in shock I guess.” You stammer as you move closer to him, placing your hands on his arms.   
“You were in shock and you didn’t think to call me? Your boyfriend?” He frees his arms from your grasp. “Nah… Somethin’ doesn’t add up. You wouldn’t be so fuckin’ upset unless part of what this fuck’s sayin’ is true.”  
“Babe, come on. I feel guilty that he left. That’s it. Stop reading into it. I’m sorry I called Noah in instead of you, okay? I should have called you in. It was messed up of me and I’m sorry. Noah’s just always been the person that I talk to.”  
“Yea well… You’re not dating Noah and you’re not fuckin’ Noah so…” His eyes were hard and cold. Devoid of any emotion except anger.   
“Babe, please… I don’t want to be with Henrik. He’s gone. I’ll never even see him again.”  
“You and I need to have a word right this second, Lucas.” Chelsea says. Her normal chipper tone filled with tension as she grabs Lucas by the hand and leads him towards the daybeds.  
“Then let me read the letter.” Gary says to you. “If you have nothing to hide, then let me read the letter he wrote you.”  
“I’m gonna let you two talk.” Jakub says as he pats Gary on the shoulder and makes his way towards the villa.   
“Why? Why are you so obsessed with reading the letter?” You ask, letting out a frustrated sigh.   
“Why are you so against me reading the letter?”   
“Because it was personal, Gary. I’m not hiding anything from you. Am I sad that he left? Of course. But not because I want to be with him, but because I feel guilty. Lucas told me that I led him on and he was right. I never should have coupled up with him. If I hadn’t, none of this would have happened and he’d still be here.”  
“So you’re sayin’ you wish he was still here? Is that what I’m hearing?” Gary lets out a frustrated laugh.   
“No! That’s not what I’m saying! I’m saying that if I’d just focused on working things out with you instead of picking him, none of this would have happened! My God, you’re not gonna let this go, are you?!”  
“Why the fuck should I?! You’re fucking hiding the letter from me! You’re sobbing in the bathroom over that fuck! Why the fuck should I let it go?!” He yells as he takes a step towards you.   
“Because I fucking love you, that’s why! I don’t want Henrik! If I wanted Henrik I would have fucking picked Henrik!” You yell as tears fall to your cheeks. Your anger finally boiling over to it’s breaking point. “I fucking picked you, didn’t I?! I didn’t choose him! Am I not allowed to be fucking sad that he’s gone because of me?! Am I not free to have fucking emotions over it?!” You scream as you push your hands against his chest, shoving him backwards slightly.   
You cover your face with your hands and let out a long, frustrated groan. You were tired. Emotionally exhausted and this didn’t seem worth it anymore. You grab your mic and battery pack and rip it off your bathing suit, tossing it to the ground. “I’m done with all this shit. I’m fucking leaving.” You say as you start to storm off towards the villa.   
Gary grabs your stuff from the ground and follows behind you. “Brooklyn…”  
“No, I’m fucking over all of this! I’m over this place! I’m over all the arguing! I’m over all the drama! I’m fucking going home!” You storm inside, startling Bobby, Hannah, Knox and Priya.   
“Hey, is everything alright?” Priya asks, concern in her tone.   
“No. Everything isn’t alright.” You say as you make your way through the house towards the beach hut. “I’m fucking done with this place.” You bang your fist on the door to the hallway leading to the beach hut.   
A voice comes over the intercom of the house. “Brooklyn, please put your mic and battery pack back on.”  
“No! Let me in! I’m leaving! I’m done.” You say through a sob. “I want to fucking go home.”  
You feel Gary’s chest against your back as he wraps his arm around your waist. “Hey… Just calm down. I’m sorry, okay?”  
“No, Gary. I can’t do this anymore. I don’t want to be here anymore.”  
Gary hooks the battery pack to the back of your suit and snaps the mic on your bikini strap. “It’s not that serious. Just relax.”  
The door to the hallway buzzes and you push through it, quickly making your way to the beach hut. Gary follows right behind you. You push the door to the beach hut open and drop into the oversized circular chair, covering your face with a pillow. Gary walks over and sits down beside you, scooping you up into his lap.   
“Stop talkin’ out your ass. You’re not goin’ anywhere.” He says as he wraps his arms around your waist.  
You shake your head. “Yes I am. I don’t want to be here anymore. It’s nothing but fucking bullshit. All the shit with Henrik leaving and then Lucas getting on my case and now you. I don’t want to fucking do this anymore, Gary.”  
“What are you saying? You don’t want to be with me now?” He asks as he brings your gaze to his.   
You let out a small sigh. “No, that’s not what I’m saying at all. I don’t want to be here anymore. Of course I want to be with you. I love you. You just don’t fucking believe me.”  
He lets out a slow sigh as he buries his face in your neck. “I believe you, darlin’. I’m sorry. I just got fuckin’ pissed.”  
“I don’t know what more you want me to do, Gary. I didn’t pick him, but it doesn’t matter what I say to you.”  
“Brooklyn, come on. I think I’m allowed to feel a little upset to learn that you were sobbing over him leaving. I mean, give me a break.” He says as he brings his blue eyes to yours. “You’d feel no different.”  
“I’m not saying that you don’t have a right to be upset, I’m saying that it was only because I felt guilty.” You say through a cry. “I feel bad, okay? I don’t like knowing that I hurt him and made him feel like he had no other option except to leave. I can’t help that it upsets me.”  
“I know you do.” Gary runs his hands up your back and pulls you to his chest. “I’m sorry I yelled at you. I shouldn’t have. And I do believe that you love me… It just upsets me to think about you possibly wanting him.”  
“But I don’t want him. I want you. I love you so much, babe.” You say as you place a soft kiss on his chest.   
“I love you too, baby.” He runs his hand through your hair as he kisses you on the top of your head. “I’m sorry for losing my shit out there… But don’t fuckin’ leave. If you leave, I’m goin’ with you.”  
“Gary…”  
“No, I mean that shit. I’m not stayin’ here without you, darlin’.” He says as he places a finger under your chin, bringing your eyes to his. “I love you. If you leave, I’m walkin’ out that door right behind you.” He says as he places a soft kiss on your lips. He lets his lips linger there on yours for a moment. “We only have a few more days then we can walk out of this place together.”  
“I just don’t want to fight anymore, babe.” You say as you rest your forehead against his.   
“I know. I don’t either. I promise, I won’t let that posh prick get me riled up again. And I’m sorry I yelled at you. I mean it, baby.” He runs his hands through your long dark hair as he brings his lips to your neck, placing soft kisses along your skin.   
“I’m sorry too.” You whisper as you tilt your head back, giving him full access to your neck.   
He wraps his arms around your back and lays you down onto the oversized chair before standing up. He walks over to the beach hut door and turns the lock, giving you a sexy smirk.   
“What are you doing?” You ask with a laugh.   
He grabs a blanket from the basket in the corner and places it over the camera across the room before sauntering over towards you. He slides his swim trunks down his legs and bites his lip. “Time for some make-up sex, gorgeous.”


	28. Twenty-Eight

PRIYA

You stand next to the vanity and flip your hair over your head, turning the blow dryer on as thoughts of last night run through your mind. Production had informed you all that Sage had decided to leave the show, which worked out perfectly since she didn’t technically have a partner anymore since Henrik left. It didn’t make much sense for her to stay. In all honesty, you didn’t care for her much, so her leaving didn’t bother you in the slightest. You thought she was a bit of a bitch, too much of a show-off at times. So, she had decided to go home which meant that since one couple was officially gone, there would not be an elimination until tomorrow. It was nerve wracking thinking about going home, especially now when you had finally met someone that you felt like you had a decent connection with. Knox had kind of taken you by surprise. You hadn’t expected the two of you to hit it off so well, especially since he had come into the villa still hot for Chelsea, but it seemed like the more you two found out about each other, the more you found you had in common. Knox was incredibly sweet and sexy and romantic and flirty. He gave you those butterflies in your stomach that you’d been dying to experience for so long. You were excited to see what would happen on the outside. Both of your schedules were bound to be hectic, so you’d definitely have to work at making time to see each other, but he was just so damn perfect, you’d do whatever it took. You feel hands wrap around your waist, bringing a smile to your lips. You could see Knox’s tattooed legs from the angle you were bent over at. Your finger finds the power button and you turn the blow dryer off and stand up, leaning back against the tattooed man.   
“Hey babe.” You say with a smile. He moves your hair from your shoulder and places soft kisses along your neck and up towards your ear, making you giggle. “You’re in a mood, huh?” You say with a small laugh.   
“I can’t help it. You’re a fox, babygirl.” He says with a sexy smirk as he runs his hands up to your breasts. His fingers tease your nipples as he brushes his lips against your ear. “I can’t seem to fuckin’ keep my hands off you.”  
“It seems that way, doesn’t it?” You say with a smirk.   
Knox turns you around and backs you up against the vanity. His gray eyes stare down at you, that sexy smirk on his face made your body tingle and your stomach do somersaults. He brushes his lips against yours before taking your bottom lip between his teeth, tugging slightly. “Gotta problem with that, babygirl?”  
“Nope.” You say with a giggle. “I just thought you’d be tired considering we already went three rounds today.”  
“I’m never tired. I’ll fuck you all God damn day.” He says with a smirk. “I’ll fuck you right here.” You let out a small laugh as you run your hands up his muscular arms, letting your fingers trace over his tattoos. “Right here in the dressing room? Anyone could walk in.”  
He raises his eyebrow and bites his lip, running his hands over your ass and cupping it in his hands. “That a problem for you, babygirl?” He says as he takes a step closer to you.  
You wrap your arms around his neck and kiss his lips softly. “Nope. Go on and take what’s yours.”  
He grips the back of your thighs and hoists you up, setting you down on top of the vanity. Makeup and perfume bottles fall over and scatter onto the ground. His tongue fills your mouth as his hands run the length of your body. His kiss is slow and sensual, giving you just enough to drive you completely insane. Knox was ridiculously sexy, easily the hottest guy you’d ever been with. He takes your long auburn hair in his hand and tilts your head back, letting his tongue trail down the side of your neck, placing open mouth kisses along your sensitive skin. You feel your body prickle with goosebumps as his hot breath hits against you.   
“Oh, it’s mine now, huh?” He says as he pushes his hard length against your sex.  
You nod your head and let out a soft moan. “If you want it to be.”  
He brings his eyes to yours and pulls your bathing suit bottoms down your legs. He grabs a condom from his pocket and drops his swim trunks, opening it and sliding it over his shaft. His hands grip your hips, pulling you towards him. He lets his length rest at the opening to your sex. “You know I’d never object to that, babygirl.” He says as he thrusts into you, making you gasp. He brings his mouth to yours, kissing you passionately as he pounds into you.   
“Mmm, that feels so good.” You moan against his lips.   
You could feel him smirk against your mouth. “Damn right it does, babygirl. I know what you like.” He said, his breath hitting against the back of your throat.   
You lean back spreading your legs wider as you let your eyes focus on Knox’s body. Just the image of him made your blood heat up. The way his chest and stomach muscles flexed with every deep thrust into you, the way he bit his lip, keeping his gray eyes locked on your face, the way he tilted his head back, letting out that sexy sound, it drove you mad. His hands grip your hips as he pulls you towards him. With every thrust, his dick hits your sweet spot, causing your body to tremble, pulling out a moan from deep within your gut, making Knox give you that sexy smirk of his. He runs his fingers along your jawline as he kisses you, focusing on your lips, softly sucking and biting at them, driving you wild. The sound of his body connecting with yours is the only thing you can focus on. That and the feeling in the pit of your stomach, that sweet, warm feeling of absolute pleasure and bliss.   
“Mmm, don’t stop babe.” You whisper against his mouth, struggling to get the words out.   
He hooks his arm around your waist and pushes deeper inside of you as he pulls your hips towards him. His lips find the side of your neck, his breath hot as it hits against your skin. He moves his mouth back to yours, kissing you with such passion that you felt like you were high. He slams into you harder, making you gasp and pulling out a squeal from your throat. The angle you were at was absolutely perfect and you knew if he kept going at the pace he was, it wasn’t gonna take you long to explode.   
“Jesus, babe. Fuck.” You pant.  
“That’s it, babygirl. You like that, don’t you?” He says, his voice low and deep as he takes your long auburn hair in his hand, bringing your eyes to his. They were so intense, his irises burning into yours. You nod your head yes as you let out a moan, your hands gripping at the back of his neck. He continues pounding into you, his pelvis hitting against you, his biceps fully flexed as he moves you towards him with every thrust. “You feel so fuckin’ good, babygirl.” He growls as he nips at your lower lip, making your sex clench around him. He lets out a groan as he tilts his head back, your lips instinctively finding his throat. You trail your tongue over his tattooed skin, making your way up towards his ear, your hand gripping at the hair on the back of his head.   
“Tell me whose dick this is.” You say, your voice raspy.  
Knox brings his gray eyes to yours, a hint of a smile playing at his lips. He wraps your arms around his neck as he hooks his arms under your legs and takes hold of your ass, hoisting you into the air, his strong arms holding your weight. “It’s all yours, babygirl.” He says as he begins to fuck you hard and fast, the sound of your skin hitting against him fills the dressing room. You hug his neck tighter, trying to steady your breathing. Moans and cries escaping your lips.   
“Oh God, babe. I love it when you fuck me!” You shriek as you toss your head back.  
The sound of Knox’s heavy breathing and the guttural groans coming from him only made you want him that much more. “Fuck… You’ve got some good pussy, babygirl.”  
“Mmm, the best pussy.” You say through a moan as you bite your lip.  
He flicks his tongue across your lips, teasing you as he fucks you harder. “Absolutely, the best fuckin’ pussy I’ve ever had.”  
You could feel your body starting to tense, every movement he made pushing you closer to the edge. You dig your nails into the skin at the nape of his neck. “Oh God. I’m so close, babe.” You cry. “Fuck… Right there, right there. Don’t stop.”  
Out of the corner of your eye, you spot Chelsea nonchalantly making her way into the room. The two of you lock eyes as she brings her hand to her mouth.   
“Ohmygod! I’m so sorry!” She squeals.  
Knox doesn’t stop and pays no mind to Chelsea, never taking his eyes off you. You had to admit, it made you feel so good. He was completely focused on you. He had originally came here for the bubbly blonde, but since she had made her feelings clear about how she felt towards Lucas, it was like that light had been switched off in Knox’s brain and you were all he cared about now. Chelsea stands there for a moment not moving, her eyes locked on the two of you before quickly scurrying out of the room.   
“Oh fuck babe. I’m gonna cum.” You cry out as you hug his neck. He pushes up into you harder, tipping you over the edge, making your sex clench tightly around him.  
“Fuck… Oh fuck, that’s good.” He says as he slows the pace down, moving you up and down his shaft as you cum on him. “Oh yea, babygirl. Cum on this dick.” He says as he brings his lips to yours, kissing you sensually as you struggle to breathe through your orgasm. Your body was trembling, his length hitting your spot with each slow thrust he gave you. “That’s it, babygirl. I’ve got you.” He whispers against your lips as he sets you back down on the vanity, running his hands over your thighs, his tongue expertly doing circles around your own. Your breath comes out in waves against his lips. He continues to move slowly inside of you as you ride out your orgasm before slowly picking up the pace again. You run your hands up his chest before resting them on his shoulders. He hooks his arms behind your knees and pulls your hips closer to him as he fucks you. His breath coming out fast and uneven as he gets closer.   
“Mmm, yes babe. I wanna feel you cum.” You run your nails down his chest, making his muscles flex.   
He pumps into you harder, his skin glistening with a thin layer of sweat. His hands grip your thighs, his fingers digging into your flesh as he bites his lip and tilts his head back. You could feel him start to pulse before he even made out sound. Within seconds, he lets out a deep moan. “Fuuuck… Oh fuck!” He groans as he continues to push into you. “God damn, fuck… Oh yea, that’s fuckin’ good.” He takes your hair in his fist and brings his mouth to yours, kissing you hard. “Mmm, fuck…” He says against your lips. His fills your mouth with his tongue. The feeling of his heart pounding in his chest against your hand and the sensation of his dick throbbing deep inside of you makes your entire body feel at ease. Everything with him just felt right. He sweetens the kiss as he comes down from his orgasm, his lips softly kissing and brushing against your own. “You’re incredible, you know that?” He says as he brings his gray eyes to yours, running his fingers along your jawbone.  
“I do.” You say with a small smile as you drape your arms around his neck, smiling up at him.  
His signature sexy smirk spreads across his face. “I’m glad you do, babygirl.”   
“How you feeling down there?” You say with a giggle as you playfully cup his balls in your hand. “Did we drain these bad boys yet? That’s four times today.”   
“Not.” He brushes his lips against yours. “Even.” He whispers as he flicks his tongue across your lower lip. “Fuckin’.” His teeth softly nip at your bottom lip. “Close.” He smiles before kissing you again, running his hands up your back and into your hair. You feel a flutter in your stomach, that familiar feeling you’d had since the night he kissed you in the jacuzzi. You really liked this guy, like really liked him and that scared you a bit. He places another soft kiss on your lips before slowly pulling out of you and disposing of the condom in the trash as he pulls his swim trunks up. He leans down and grabs your bikini bottoms and hooks them over your feet, pulling them up your long legs. You hop off the vanity, letting him finish putting your bottoms back on. He wraps his arms around your waist and buries his face in your neck, letting out a slow breath.  
“You alright babe?” You ask as you run your hands up his muscular back, taking in his scent. His cologne, Sauvage by Dior, smelled delicious.   
He nods his head against you, placing a kiss on your neck. “I’m better than alright, babygirl.” His arms tighten around you as he hugs you close. You rest your head on his shoulder and close your eyes. You liked the feelings you got in the pit of your stomach when he held you. “Come on, lets head down to the pool.” He says as he swats your ass playfully.  
“You go on, I need to finish my hair and makeup.”   
He shakes his head. “You don’t need any makeup, babygirl. You look beautiful with or without it.”  
You let out a small laugh. “Babe, you’re very sweet, but I’m pushing thirty and it shows.”   
“You’re crazy. You’re gorgeous. Easily the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen.” He says as he runs his hands through your hair. “Just throw your hair up into one of those messy bun things and come down to the pool with me.” He leans in and places a soft kiss on your lips before moving across your jawline and down the side of your neck. “Please?” He says quietly.  
“Well, since you’re being so sweet, I suppose I could skip my usual routine. But just this once.” You say with a giggle as you throw your hair up on top of your head and secure it with a clip. “You’re lucky I find you so irresistible.”   
“You’ve got irrestible locked down already, babygirl.” He smirks as he takes your hand in his and leads you out of the dressing room and towards the stairs. You spot Chelsea in the bedroom with Lottie, probably gossiping about what she just walked in on, but you didn’t care. You felt like you were on cloud nine and nothing was going to ruin your mood. The two of you bound down the steps and head out onto the back lawn, hand in hand. You catch Knox staring at you as the two of you stroll across the grass.   
“What’s that look for?” You ask, flashing your biggest smile.   
He lets out a laugh, shaking his head. “Nothin’. I was just thinkin’, that’s all.”  
“Well, obviously.” You giggle. “What were you thinking about?”  
The corner of his mouth curves up into a sexy smile. “I was just picturing what you’d look like in one of my shirts as you strutted your sexy ass around my flat back home.”  
“I see. And how did I look?”   
He stops walking and pulls you towards him. He wraps his hands around your waist and places a soft kiss on your lips as he pushes his pelvis towards you. “Does that answer your question?”  
You wrap your arms around his neck as you break into a fit of laughter. The feeling of his hard length pressing against you made your skin prickle with goosebumps. “You can’t be serious. Again?”  
The laughter that rolled off his lips made butterflies take flight in your stomach. “It’s all you, babygirl. I can’t help that my dick goes into overdrive every time you’re around.”  
“Oh, is that it? It’s not because you have the sexual stamina of a God?” You ask through a giggle.  
“Nope. All. You.” He says as he presses his forehead against yours and stares into your eyes.   
You run your hands up his biceps as you bite your lip and give him your sultry stare. “Well, what are you waiting for?”   
He smirks down at you and bites his lip. “You think you can handle another round, babygirl? It’s okay if your too sore.”  
“Well, can you go easy on me?” You cock your head to the side, smiling sweetly at him. “Maybe give this pretty pussy a nice.” You brush your lips against his. “Deep.” You run your tongue over his lips. “Slow.” You nip at his bottom lip. “Fuck.”   
“I’ll go easy on you, babygirl. Promise.” 

NOAH

You stroll through the villa and out onto the lawn in search of Gary, shaking your head with frustration. You had heard about the exchange that happened yesterday between him and Brooklyn and that he had seemed quite upset about the fact that Brooklyn had sought you out when she had received the news of Henrik’s departure. You were gonna clear the air with him, play nice, reassure him that he had nothing to worry about, but quite frankly, you thought it was bullshit. Brooklyn had been your closest friend since day one here in the villa and it annoyed you to no end that you even had to have this conversation with Gary to begin with. You didn’t have feelings for her. You weren’t attracted to Brooklyn in the romantic sense, not even in the slightest. Why is it that people always think that a man and a woman can’t be friends without assuming there has to be a sexual attraction? Sure, you thought Brooklyn was attractive, any man would, but you didn’t look at her in that way. You loved her as a sister, cared about her as a mate. Not to mention, you were happy with Shannon. Even after everything Gary and Brooklyn had been through, he was still insecure. Still questioning everything. It was maddening and frustrating to no end. You spot Bobby as you make your way towards the kitchen.   
“Hey, Bobbo. You seen Gary anywhere?”  
Bobby nods over towards the gym. “He’s working out with Jakub. Everything alright?”  
You shake your head and let out a frustrated sigh as you lean against the countertop. “Have to go reassure Mr. Rennell over there that there isn’t anything going on between me and Brooklyn.”  
“Ah, gotcha.” Bobby says, rolling his eyes. “I don’t get it, mate. I don’t see how he could still be so unsure about everything. I mean, how was Brooklyn in the beach hut when you saw her? Did she say she was regretting picking Gary?”  
You shake your head. “She didn’t come out and explicitly say that, no. But between you and me, I think she’s a bit torn. I don’t think she anticipated being as upset as she was when Henrik left. I think that caught her by surprise.”  
Bobby nods his head as he lets out a slow breath. “Yea, Hannah told me that she’s been pretty upset about it. I love Gary, I do. He’s my mate and I’d do anything for the guy, but a part of me wonders if maybe she should’ve picked Henrik. He was so chill and laid back. Gary and Brooklyn seem to spark off in more ways than one.”  
“Not him and Brooklyn, it’s Gary who sparks off, she just reacts to it. He’s just as bad as Lucas is with the jealousy streak, but at least Lucas owns up to it. The fact that I even need to be bothered to have this talk with him is ridiculous.” You say with a huff.   
“So why even do it? You haven’t done anything wrong. Everyone knows there’s nothing going on between you and Brooklyn.”  
“Because I promised her I would talk to him.”  
“Ah. She asked you to?” Bobby asks, eyebrows raised.  
“Nah, Chelsea came and told me what happened yesterday and when I spoke to Brooklyn this morning, I told her I would talk to him and clear the air. She told me that I didn’t need to get involved, but I kind of feel like I should. He’s the type of guy that unless I address this shit with him, it’s just gonna fester and cause more problems between the two of them.”  
Bobby gives you a sympathetic smile. “Well, let me know how that conversation goes. Sorry you’re getting sucked into the drama, mate.”  
“You and me both.” You say with a smirk as you glance over towards the gym. “Well I’m gonna go hash this shit out. Wish me luck.”   
“Good luck.” Bobby chuckles as you stroll off towards the gym.  
You spot Gary sitting on the weight bench, Jakub stood underneath the pull-up bar, getting ready for another set you presumed.   
“Afternoon, mates. Gary, you got a second to chat?” You ask with a smile.   
The muscular blonde gives you a smirk. “Hey bruv… Yea, absolutely. What’s up?” He says as he scoots over and slaps the weight bench, offering you a seat.   
You sit down next to him and clasp your hands together. “So, obviously I heard about what happened yesterday. Chelsea kinda filled me in on the exchange between you and Lucas and the fact that there may have been some hostility towards the fact that Brooklyn asked me to come to the beach hut when she found out Henrik had left the villa.” You say as you let your eyes focus on his. “I wanted to let you know that I don’t have any feelings for Brooklyn in that sense. None whatsoever. I hope you believe me when I tell you that.”  
“Ah, bruv. I know you don’t. I’m sorry for even sayin’ the shit. I don’t know why I even went there. You and Brooklyn have been close since the get-go. Sometimes my temper gets the best of me and I run my mouth.” He says, his face flushing slightly with embarrassment. “Lucas really got me riled up and then one thing just kinda led to another.”  
“It wasn’t done to be malicious. Brooklyn and I have always been each other’s person here. I don’t think it was a conscious decision that she made to be honest. I think it was just what came natural, ya know?”  
“Yea, I get it. I really do.” He says, letting his gaze fall to his lap. “To be honest, I’m more bothered about the letter he left her.”  
“What about it? It was just a goodbye letter. Why are you letting it get to you?”   
“Because she won’t let me read it. It’s like this big secret. I don’t get why she won’t let me see it.” He says with a shrug. “Did she let you read it?”  
The muscular blonde brought his gaze back to yours. Brooklyn had absolutely let you read the letter, but you weren’t going to tell Gary that. Your gut told you that she probably hadn’t disclosed this to him that and if you opened that can of worms, it was only going to cause more problems between the two of them since she was refusing to let him see it.   
“No. She just told me he’d left and that he’d confessed that he was in love with her and regretted how things turned out.” You lie, offering Gary a small smile.   
He nods his head, looking deep in thought. “I just don’t understand why it’s such a big secret.”  
You let out a sigh. “Gary, have you tried to look at things from Brooklyn’s perspective?”  
“What do you mean?” He asks, a confused expression on his face.   
“I mean have you put yourself in her shoes? She was coupled with Henrik for most of the show. The guy was obviously head over heels for her. She breaks up with him and chooses you, the riskier choice. I’m sorry to say that, but it’s true. She’s obviously experiencing some emotions finding out he left because he was in love with her and couldn’t handle seeing her with you. Then to top it off, the two of you are spatting off at one another. Take yourself out of the equation. Have you thought about how she feels about all of this? Maybe the letter is just something that she wants to keep between her and Henrik.”  
“Of course I have.” He says, defensively.  
You put your hands up towards him. “I’m not trying to piss you off, but I don’t think you have. If you had, you’d stop all this shit. It seems like everything upsets you when it comes to her and Henrik’s relationship. He’s not even here anymore. Why won’t you just let it drop? Let her have the letter. She doesn’t need to show it to you.”  
“Noah, bruv. No offence, but you don’t know what it’s like to see your girlfriend crying over another man leaving. Not to mention asking another bloke to come be her shoulder to cry on. The letter is a big deal to me. What’s the big deal with letting me read it? If she has nothing to hide?”  
“You’re missing the point, mate. If you didn’t have such a strong reaction about anything regarding Henrik, she wouldn’t need me to be her shoulder to cry on. If she knew with absolute certainty that she could be transparent with you and open up to you, bare her soul and let herself be sad and emotional about him leaving with you, you would have been the first person she asked to come console her.” You say, very matter of fact. “Why on earth would she want to show you a letter from Henrik knowing full well that you damn near lost your shit over him calling her babe the other day?”  
“Bullocks. I didn’t damn near lose my shit and I don’t have a fuckin’ strong reaction. I just don’t get why she’s cryin’ over the fuck and sneakin’ off to the bathroom in the middle of the night upset and holdin’ onto this letter like it’s got the fuckin’ antidote to her broken heart. There ain’t nothin’ wrong with me wondering or being upset about that.”  
“But that’s what I don’t understand. Why are you upset about it? He’s gone. She’ll never see him again. She picked you, but she’s allowed to miss him and be sad that he’s gone.”  
“You don’t know that she’ll never see him again, bruv.” Gary says, rolling his eyes. “Hell, for all I know they’ll stay in contact. Email, facetime and God knows what else. I don’t see him just disappearing. He’s gonna hit her up the second the show is over. Probably shoot her a text if he hasn’t already.” Gary says with a huff.   
“So what if he does reach out? If it’s just as friends, then you shouldn’t feel threatened by it. Brooklyn loves you, mate. She’s completely head over heels for you. The way she talks about you and gushes about you.” You say with a smirk. “Yea, I know all the details, mate. Even the ones I don’t care to know.” A chuckle escapes your lips pulling out a laugh from Gary. “She loves you, mate. Stop with all this crazy behavior. Don’t you trust her?”  
“It has nothing to do with trust.” He says, shaking his head.   
You let out a huff of a laugh. “Of course it does. If you trust her then it shouldn’t bother you whether she has a friendship with Henrik after the show is over. She told me that she’s planning on moving out to Chatham to be with you. You really think she’d move all the way out to where you’re at, give up her flat, leave the few people she’s met at work all to be closer to you if she wasn’t sure that she wanted to be with you? You think she’d do all that if she was torn between you and Henrik? She cares about Henrik, but she’s madly in love with you, mate.”  
You stare at Gary, watching as he takes in your words. The truth was, at this exact moment you weren’t even sure why she had picked Gary over Henrik. He was immature, insecure, jealous and argumentative. He was like a glass over Brooklyn’s candle, putting out her flame with his nonsense. You knew deep down that Brooklyn had stronger feelings for Henrik than she would ever admit. You could see it. You’d seen it in the beach hut the night that Henrik left. It was written all over her face, the realization was clear in the storm that was raging on behind her honey brown eyes that she cared about him much more than she thought. But that didn’t matter now. Henrik was gone and she’d made her decision. Your goal was to get the muscular blonde to think rationally, although that was proving to be very difficult considering he was easily the most emotionally charged individual you’d ever met.  
“I know, bruv. I know she loves me.” He says quietly as he fidgets with his hands.  
You rest your hand on his shoulder. “Just try to keep a clear head. Don’t be jealous of a guy who’s nothing more than a ghost in this place, mate.”  
Gary nods his head as he brings his eyes to yours. “You’re right… You’re absolutely right. What the fuck am I gettin’ all worked up for? A fuckin’ ghost… That’s exactly what he is. That’s a good one, bruv.”  
“So enough with all this hot-headed shit, alright?” You say with a laugh.  
Gary lets out a chuckle and nods his head. “Yea, yea… I’ll try to keep it under control.” He says as he jumps up from weight bench. “You seen Brooklyn anywhere?”  
“She’s sunbathing on the roof terrace with the girls.” You say as you stand up and stretch.   
“Alright, I’m gonna go find her and apologize for the way I’ve acted. Thanks, Noah. You’re a real stand up guy, ya know that?” The muscular blonde says to you with a smile. “I know I’m a real pain in the ass, but I appreciate you always takin’ the time to point out when I’m actin’ like a mug.”  
“No thanks needed.” You smile at the muscular blonde. A forced smile, but a smile nonetheless.  
You watch as Gary heads off across the lawn towards the villa and let out a slow breath as you shake your head. You were concerned about Brooklyn choosing to move to Chatham. If things were this tense after only being together for a short period of time, what was it gonna be like six months from now?

CHELSEA 

You smear strawberry jam over your croissant before placing it back in the fridge. The sweetness of the jam fills your mouth and lights up your tastebuds. The image of Knox and Priya had been running around in your brain since you walked in on them in the dressing room. It wasn’t that you were jealous, not at all. You were with Lucas and you were more than happy and satisfied with him. It was that seeing Knox and Priya together in that sense, it was just odd. You had seen the two of them spending more time together, but you hadn’t actually thought anything would happen between them. Not that it was really any of your business. Knox was single. Priya was single. They just seemed like such an odd pairing. You quickly shake your head, trying to get the image out of your brain. You had bigger things to worry about, like all the drama that was going on around here. Yesterday you’d had your first actual argument with Lucas, well outside of the whole Knox and you kissing thing. Nothing too crazy, but you’d told him that you didn’t like seeing this vindictive, mean side of him. Lucas had been devastated to learn that Henrik had decided to leave and was blaming it entirely on Brooklyn. You’d try to explain to him that the connection and pull that she felt towards Gary was real, but he’d agreed to disagree. The two of you had hardly spoke the rest of the evening which made your stomach feel like it was in knots. You didn’t like not being on the same page with Lucas. The truth was, you’d fallen completely in love with him, although you’d never dare say it. Knowing how he felt about the word and his history, saying it would only scare him off. The two of you were so in sync when it came to everything else until this one little thing. And to be honest, you didn’t even know why you were so upset about it. Lucas was entitled to feel the way that he did, but the part that rubbed you the wrong way was the way he was lashing out, starting fights between Brooklyn and Gary, putting her on the spot. You and Brooklyn were close, and you wanted to be able to invite her and Gary to do couples things, BBQ’s, double dates etc. It didn’t seem likely though, especially after yesterdays’ exchange between the two men. Gary had lost his cool, went off about Brooklyn crying over Henrik, even questioned her choosing to talk to Noah the night she found out he left. You’d made sure to let Noah know what was going on yesterday. He had a right to know considering he was being pulled into a molehill that was being turned into a mountain by the muscular blonde. There was only a few days left in the villa and the amount of tension made you feel so uneasy.   
“Are you still upset with me, kitten?” Lucas’ warm voice pulls you from your thoughts, startling you. You turn around to find Lucas standing inches from you. His dark eyes staring down into yours.  
You shake your head. “No, I’m not upset with you Dr. Koh. Are you still upset with me?”  
“I was never upset with you.” He says as he takes a step towards you, wrapping his arms around your small waist and resting his forehead against yours.  
“Are you hungry?” You ask as you offer him the other half of your croissant.   
He gives you a small smile and takes it from you appreciatively. “Thank you.” He takes a bite before setting the croissant back onto your plate. “I’m sorry I upset you yesterday. I admit, I let myself get a little out of hand. I’ve just been so angry since Henrik left and seeing the two of them together while he’s off probably depressed and upset, it really bothers me.”  
“I know it does. I know you’re sad that he’s gone, and the entire situation is a bit dramatic and upsetting, but I think that what’s important is that we focus on getting through the rest of our time here. I don’t want to spend the next few days with a cloud hanging over all of our heads. Do you?”  
He nods his head. “No, I suppose you’re right.”  
“I just want to focus on us. What’s important is me and you.” You let your blue eyes stare softly into his. “I don’t care about all the other couples, I mean I do, but you’re the most important person to me. We’re a team, and a great one at that. I think you and I have a strong chance of winning this thing, Dr. Koh.”  
“I love the confidence you have when it comes to us, kitten. It’s incredibly sexy.” He says as his eyes darken. You knew that look. That primal, predator versus prey look. You instantly feel your cheeks go hot and your sex clench.   
“I’m just being honest. You and I are easily the hottest couple in here.” You say with a giggle as you finish the rest of your croissant. You stroll over to the sink to wash your dish, Lucas follows. He stands behind you, brushing your hair from your neck. You could feel his warm breath on your skin. He trails soft kisses along the side of your neck, the feeling of his tongue sending a chill throughout your body.   
You tilt your head back and let out a soft sigh. “I want you to bite me. Mark me, big daddy.” You whisper.   
You feel his length jump against your back, your words exciting him. He wraps his arms around your waist, his hands finding their way under your bathing suit top as he brushes over your hard nipples. His lips hover over the skin of your neck for just a second before he bites down, hard, but not too hard. You let out a gasp as the sensation overwhelms you. You feel him begin to suck and it excites you. You welcomed the purplish mark that would soon make an appearance on your skin. You could feel his rock-hard length pushed up against you and you wanted it. You wrap your arm behind your back and grip him through his swim trunks, pulling out a deep groan from his lips. You slowly begin to massage him through his trunks, your senses blown, your bathing suit bottoms soaked. “I want you so bad, Dr. Koh.” You whisper as you pull your bathing suit bottoms to the side and place his hand on your sex. His fingers move to the opening of your sex, swirling around in your wetness before firmly moving over your center. The suction on your neck eases and he releases you from his teeth and places a soft kiss over the tender mark.  
“You feel like you’re ready for my cock, kitten.”  
“Mmm, yes big daddy. I’m so ready.” You moan, the feeling of his fingers rubbing your sweet spot sending chills throughout your body.   
“Tell me what you want me to do to your pussy.” He whispers in your ear, his lips brushing against your sensitive skin.   
“I want you to fuck me. Please fuck me, big daddy.”  
He moves his fingers over your swollen center firm and slow. “I can’t wait to slide my cock inside you, kitten. But I’d really like to suck on your pretty little clit first, if that’s alright with you?”  
Your body shakes, his words and his fingers almost making you collapse. “Take me to the hideaway.” You moan.  
He turns you around and hoists you up, wrapping your legs around his waist as he takes off towards the villa. Once inside, he carries you into the hideaway and kicks the door closed, locking it before he throws you onto the bed. He’s on you in an instant. His mouth, his hands, his body, covering you in a frenzy of kissing and biting and groping. He pulls your bikini bottoms down your legs and immediately buries his face into your sex. He sucks your center into is mouth, making you let out a moan. The feeling of his tongue flicking ruthlessly over you sends waves of pleasure throughout your body. You feel his fingers enter you, making your sex clench. He moves them in and out at a steady pace as he continues to flick over your center with his tongue. He sucks you harder into his mouth before popping his mouth off and rubbing his thumb over you.   
“I love your clit, kitten. You have the prettiest pussy I’ve ever seen.” He says as he grazes his teeth along your inner thigh. He locks his dark eyes on yours as he lets his teeth sink into your flesh, taking you in his grasp. You let out a moan, moving your hips instinctively against his fingers and hand. You felt incredible, your body shaking and writhing with pleasure. “Whose pussy is this, kitten?” He says as he bites his lip, hooking his fingers upward inside of you as his thumb continues to move over your swollen center.   
“It’s your pussy, big daddy.”  
His dark eyes burn into yours. “I love hearing you say that.”  
“I want you to fuck me, big daddy. Please… Please fuck me.” You whimper.   
He stands up from the bed and drops his swim trunks to his feet before making his way over towards the nightstand to grab a condom.  
“No, don’t put one on just yet. I want to feel you, skin to skin.” You say, shocking yourself and Lucas. You had never had sex without a condom.  
“Kitten… That’s playing with fire.”  
“Just for a minute.” You say with a sweet smile.   
Lucas lets out a hearty laugh. “You can’t be serious.”  
“Yes. Just one minute. Sixty seconds to be exact.” You giggle as you prop yourself up on your elbows. You spread your legs wide, straightening your legs into the air. “What do you say, big daddy?” A smile spreads across your face, your blue eyes staring hard into Lucas’.  
You watch his eyes focus on your sex, his hand running over the tip of his length. He hesitates for a second before moving back towards you. “Only for a minute and then I put the condom on.” He smirks as he climbs on top of you, his lips almost touching yours. He slowly slides inside of you. He props himself on his forearms, his strong frame hovers over you as he begins to move in and out of you at a steady pace, making you moan and whimper with pleasure.   
“Mmm, Kitten. You feel fucking incredible.” He growls, his dark eyes staring down into yours.   
You take his face in your hands and pull his mouth down to meet yours, kissing him passionately. “I love feeling your skin, big daddy. Turns me on so much.” You whisper against his lips. “Fuck me hard, big daddy.” You say as you run your hands down his back. He begins to pump into you harder. He brings his hand to your head, knotting your hair between his fingers and pulls your head back. His teeth find your neck and he bites down, sucking your skin in between his teeth, pulling out a gasp from you. He places open mouth kisses over your tender, sensitive skin as he brings his lips back to yours.   
“You’re all mine, kitten. Isn’t that right?” He whispers against your mouth.   
You nod your head against him, having a hard time getting your words out. The feeling of him pushing deep inside you had your head in a spin.   
“I want to hear you say it.” He growls against your lips. “I want to hear you say this pussy is yours Dr. Koh.”  
You grip the taut muscles of his back as you nip at his lower lip. “This pussy is all yours Dr. Koh.” You pant.  
“Good girl.” He says before abruptly climbing off of you. He grabs you by the hips and effortlessly flips you over to your stomach. He climbs on top of you, straddling your legs between his as his hands find your sex. He slowly slides inside of you and pushes your legs closed. He takes your ass cheeks in both hands and begins to pump you hard, his length filling your sex, angled in just the right way to hit your g-spot.  
“Put your hands on your back.” He says, his tone commanding and deep.  
You do as he says and rest your wrists in the middle of your back. He grabs ahold of them in one hand and tightly holds them in place as he pounds into you. The weight of his body pins you to the mattress. The feeling of complete submission as he dominates you, holding you in place, your body unable to move makes your sex clench around him, pulling out a deep groan from his mouth. The sound of his breathing, his skin slamming against yours, his grunts and moans are like music to your ears. He spanks you hard, making you shriek with pleasure. He spanks you again, harder this time on the other cheek. The burning of your skin where his hand connected sets the rest of your body on fire.   
“You’re all mine, kitten. You’re my property. My good girl. So obedient.” He growls as he spanks you again. “Tell me how much you fucking love my cock, kitten.”  
“I love your cock, big daddy. I never want to be fucked by another cock again.” You cry out. You could feel the sensation building in the pit of your stomach as his length repeatedly hit against your g-spot.   
“You love it when I dominate you, don’t you?” He says as he leans forward. He takes one hand and gently wraps his fingers around your throat, tilting your head back. You feel his lips resting against the side of your ear, his other hand still holding your wrists in place on your back. “Tell me how much you love it when I pin you down and take what’s fucking mine.” The tone of his voice and the feeling of his breath on your ear makes your body shake.   
“I love it, big daddy. I love it so much. I’m all yours.” You whisper.   
“Louder.” He growls as he nips at your earlobe.   
You let out a moan as you struggle to focus, your body slowly climbing towards orgasm. “I’m all yours, big daddy.” You cry out. “I love it when you dominate me. I love it when you fuck me like the good girl I am.”  
“Mmm, you’re so fucking hot, kitten. I don’t ever want to fuck another woman. You were made for me.” He says as he slams into you harder, releasing your arms from your back. He lets go of your neck and takes hold of your wrists, pinning them to the bed in front of you as he leans even farther forward, his lips and tongue kissing and sucking at the skin on your neck as he pounds into you. Your fingers desperately claw at the sheets as you feel his teeth take hold of the skin between your neck and shoulder, making you cry out.   
“Oh God, you’re gonna make me cum, big daddy. Don’t stop.” You moan.   
He speeds up, his length thrusting deep inside you. His weight and his ruthless pounding makes the four post bed frame slam against the wall.   
“Mmm, right there. Oh fuck, big daddy! Yes, please make me cum!” You squeeze your eyes shut as you feel yourself start to tip over the edge. Your sex clenches and pulsates at a pace you had never experienced before.  
“Oh fuck.” He groans. “Fuck, that feels good.” He says as he kisses all along the back of your neck and shoulder blades. He continues pumping into you hard as you moan with pleasure. Your body trembles violently beneath him, the sound of your cries more than likely being heard throughout the villa.   
“Oh God! Yes!” You scream. “Don’t stop, you’re gonna make me cum again.” You whimper as another wave of pleasure overtakes you. Your sex spasms around him, pulling out a guttural groan from deep within his body.   
“Jesus fucking Christ, kitten.” He growls. “That’s it, kitten. Cum all over this cock.”  
He leans up and spanks your ass again before gripping your ass cheeks in his hands. He pulls his length out of you and slaps it on the back of your ass before slowly sliding it back inside you. He does this repeatedly, each time his moans getting louder, his breathing getting faster.   
“I want you to cum in my mouth, big daddy.” You whimper.   
“Yea? You want to swallow it all, kitten?” He says as he sucks a quick breath in before letting it out slowly. He continues to slide his length all the way out then all the way back inside you.   
“Yes. Give me all of it, big daddy. Please, I want to taste you so bad.”   
“Mmm, you’re such a good girl.” He says as he pulls out of you and positions himself up on his knees. You turn around and immediately take him in your mouth. He grabs you by the hair and begins to fuck your mouth. “Oh fuck, just like that, kitten.” He groans.   
You take him deep into your throat, your hands clawing at his backside as you feel him get closer and closer.   
“Fuuuck… Oh fuck. I’m gonna cum, kitten.” He growls. “I want you to swallow it all like the good girl you are, do you understand me?”  
You moan and nod your head in agreeance as he moves faster into your mouth. His body stiffens as his length begins to throb. He lets out a deep groan and within seconds, you feel his load shoot out, hitting the back of your throat. You let out a moan of delight as you swallow it down, popping your mouth off of him before sucking him back in, making him shake uncontrollably.  
“Fucking Christ… Oh fuck. That’s it.” He says as his hips jerk.  
You bring your mouth back to his tip, swirling our tongue over the sensitive area before taking him back fully into your mouth. Slowly, you slide your lips off of him, placing a soft kiss on his tip. He wraps his arms around you and the two of you fall back onto the bed, his body covering yours. You run your hands up and down his back as you kiss the side of his neck and collarbone, hugging him close. His hands trail softly over your skin, drawing little shapes along your body as he places soft kisses along your cheek and forehead. You let out a contented sigh as he moves off of you and rests on his back. He extends his arm towards you and you quickly cuddle up next to him, draping your leg over his waist and resting your head in the crook of his neck.   
“I’ve never felt this happy before.” You say quietly. “I adore you, Dr. Koh. I hope you know that.”  
Lucas turns his head and brings his gaze to yours. “I do know that.” He says with a small smile before placing a kiss on your nose. “Just so happens… I adore you too.”

GARY

Brooklyn walks out of the villa wearing a gorgeous gold sundress. She looked like a Goddess with the way the delicate fabric billowed in the soft breeze. Tonight was the final date the two of you would go on before the end of the show. It’d been a whirlwind of a day. You’d been summoned to the beach hut where you had been surprised to find out that you would be video chatting with Brooklyn’s parents. The second they came on the screen, you felt your palms go sweaty. Brooklyn’s mother was stunning, and the resemblance Brooklyn had to her was staggering. Her dads eyes however, those eyes were Brooklyn’s. She’d inherited her dark hair from her dad as well. The two of them greeted you with big smiles and the conversation went well. You’d told them how much you loved their daughter and apologized for the way you’d been acting, promising that you’d do right by her and treat her better. Her parents were nothing but warm with you, empathizing and giving you words of encouragement, telling you that they really liked you and they could see how much you loved their daughter. Knowing that they could tell how much you cared about her, it made you feel good. You had chatted about your love for all things mechanical with her dad and talked about your mom and Nan a bit. You felt good about the conversation and felt like you had made a good impression on them. You knew that if you spoke to her parents, then Brooklyn more than likely got to chat with your mom and Nan. Brooklyn greets you with a big smile as she approaches you.   
“Wow, you look absolutely beautiful.” You say to her as you place a small kiss on her lips.   
The two of you make your way to the jeep that was waiting for you in the drive and climb in. Before long, you arrive at your destination. You climb out and place your hands on Brooklyn’s waist, helping her down from the jeep. The two of you walk hand in hand down a private beach, the sound of the waves crashing against the shore and the smell of the salt water gave you that island feel.   
“I can’t believe we’ve spent our whole summer on an island and this is the first time we’ve been to the beach.” She says with a small laugh. “It’s absolutely breathtaking.”  
“I was thinking the same thing.” You say with a wink as you cast her a smile. “Oh, wow. Look at that.” You say as you point towards the end of the beach.   
A floating gazebo sat out in the middle of the water. The sheer fabric of the drapes blowing in the breeze. You spot a small boat floating about twenty feet away and lead Brooklyn to it. You pick her up and carry her through the water, setting her down in the boat before climbing in. You row the two of you to the gazebo and tie off the rope and climb out. Brooklyn takes your hand and you pull her up onto the decking. Both of you take in the scene before you. There was a single table set up. A small vase with a single rose sat in the center of the table and a bucket of ice with a champagne bottle sat next to it. Two champagne flutes sat either side of the table. You take Brooklyn’s hand in yours and walk her over to the table, pulling out her chair and slowly sliding it in as she took her seat. You take a seat in front of her and grab the champagne out of the bucket of ice, effortlessly popping the cork. You fill your glasses and set the bottle back in the bucket. Brooklyn takes her glass and raises it.   
“What should we toast to?” She asks with a small smile.   
You clear your throat and reach your hand across the table, taking her hand in yours. “Before we toast, there’s something I need to say to you.” You give her a small smile. “I’m sorry for the way I’ve been acting lately. I know that you’ve been sad about Henrik leaving and instead of being supportive, all I’ve done is make you feel bad about how you feel. I’m sorry about that. I love you, Brooklyn. I love you so much and I know I sound like a broken record, but I mean it this time when I say that I’m gonna be better. I’m gonna do better by you. You came into my life and you’ve made me feel things I’ve never felt before. You make me so happy and I’ve had a really shitty way of showing it.”  
She rubs the back of your hand with her thumb. “I’m sorry too, babe. I know that this whole thing has been difficult on you, with me having the reaction that I did to Henrik leaving. Then everything that happened yesterday with Lucas. I’m sorry that I called Noah in to the beach hut instead of you. You’re my boyfriend, my best friend, my person. It should’ve been you and I can see how that would make you feel insignificant.”  
You shake your head. “No, you don’t have anything to apologize for. Noah is your closest mate here. I overreacted. I overreacted about you being upset that Henrik left and I overreacted about you calling Noah in for support… And I overreacted about the letter. The letter was personal, and I shouldn’t have given you such a hard time about it. I’m sorry, gorgeous.”  
“No, I’m sorry. You had every right to feel the way you felt. Don’t apologize for that.” She says quietly as she sets her champagne flute down and pulls a folded up piece of paper from her clutch. She sets it on the table and slides it over towards you.   
“What’s this?” You ask as you pick up the letter and hold it in your hands.   
“It’s Henrik’s letter. I don’t want secrets between us, Gary. I know that you’ve been wanting to read it and I can understand how me refusing would make you wonder if I was hiding something from you. So… I want you to read it.”  
You sit there for a second, fingering the letter in your hand as you stare intently into her honey brown eyes. You nod your head and slowly set the letter back onto the table. “No, it was intended for your eyes, Brooklyn.” You slide the letter back over towards her. “I don’t need to read it. I love you and I trust you and the fact that you gave me the option, that means a lot. But I don’t want to read it.”  
“Are you sure?” She asks, her eyes staring curiously into yours, trying to read you.   
You give her a small smirk. “I’m positive. Besides… having to read how much he loves you would probably raise my blood pressure.” You say with a chuckle. “But to be honest, I can’t blame him. You’re a remarkable woman, Brooklyn.”  
She looks down at her lap as her cheeks blush slightly.  
“I love you, darlin’.”  
“I love you too, babe.” She says, her smile lighting up her face.   
You take your glass and hold it up. “To us. Thank you for making me the happiest man on the planet and giving me another chance. I know I don’t deserve it and I’ve been hard to deal with, but that’s gonna change. From here on out, it’s you and me, gorgeous. I’m gonna do everything in my power to make you happy and keep that beautiful smile on your face. Cheers, love.”  
“Cheers.” She says sweetly before clinking her glass softly against yours. The two of you sip your champagne and stare out over the water.   
“So, I spoke to your parents.” You finally say, breaking the silence.   
“How’d it go?”  
“It went really well. I think they liked me. I really hit it off with your dad. We were talking about work and whatnot. I like them.” You laugh.   
“I got to talk to your mom and your Nan. They loved me, obviously.” She giggles. The sound rolling off her lips like silk.   
You let out a chuckle. “Of course, I had no doubt about that. I reckon when you get out to Chatham, you’ll quickly become their favorite when it comes to me and you.”  
“Oh for sure. I could feel it happening in the few minutes we were talking.” Her laughter rings out across the rolling waves. You sit back in your chair and stare at the beautiful woman sitting before you. The way the sun cast that golden light on her skin, it made her look radiant. You stand up from the table and take out your phone, opening the music app. You pull up a playlist and quickly scroll through before clicking the link. You extend your hand to the beautiful brunette.   
“Dance with me.” You say, giving her a small smile.  
She takes your hand and stands up. You pull her close, wrapping your arms around her waist. The velvety sound of Michal Bolton’s voice begins to play through the speakers. His melodic voice singing the lyrics to When a Man Loves a Woman. You softly sing the lyrics as you rest your head against the side of her cheek.

When a man loves a woman  
Can't keep his mind on nothin' else  
He'd trade the world  
For the good thing he's found

If she is bad, he can't see it  
She can do no wrong  
And turn his back on his best friend  
If he puts her down

When a man loves a woman  
Spend his very last dime  
And trying to hold on to what he needs  
He'd give up all his comforts  
And sleep out in the rain  
If she said that's the way, it ought to be  
When a man loves a woman

She hugs you closer, running her hands up your back as she brings her lips to yours. Her kiss was soft and tender. You cup her face in your hands as you brush your lips against hers. Whispering the lyrics against her mouth. 

I give you everything I've got  
Trying to hold on to your precious love  
And baby baby please don't treat me bad  
When a man loves a woman

Deep down in his soul  
She can bring him such misery  
If she is playing him for a fool  
He's the last one to know  
Loving eyes can never see  
Yes when a man loves a woman  
I know exactly how he feels

You trail your tongue over her lips before softly entering her mouth, kissing her sweet and gentle. She wraps her arms around your neck and deepens the kiss as your hands grip the fabric of her dress. Her hands come around to your front, slowly unbuttoning your shirt before moving to your waist, pulling your shirt from your jeans.   
“I want you to make love to me out here on the ocean.” She whispers against your lips.  
You pull the straps of her dress down her shoulders, the soft fabric drops and pools down around her ankles. You move the items from the table and take the table cloth and fold it up before laying it down on the decking. Brooklyn lays down, resting her weight on her elbows, her body illuminated by the setting sun. You pull your shirt off and fold it up, placing it behind her head as she lays down before grabbing the condom from your pocket and sliding your jeans down your legs. You slide it over your length as you slowly climb on top of her, resting your weight on your elbows, your hands either side of her face. She kisses you softly as you slide into her, a soft moan vibrating against your mouth. You move into her slowly, savoring every moment, savoring the feeling and the sensation of your bodies connecting. She runs her hands through your hair as you move your lips down her jawline and to her neck, kissing and licking at her skin.   
“I love you, baby.” You whisper against her as you move steadily in and out of her.   
“I love you too, Gary.” She says, her breath catching. “Mmm, you feel so good.”   
You move a bit faster, pushing deep inside of her as she wraps her legs around your waist. Your breath comes out hard against her skin. Her smell, her touch, the heat from her body, all of it intoxicated you. “Christ, it’s like heaven being inside you, darlin’.” You say as you bring your mouth back to hers.   
She lets out a moan as she grips at your back, her nails digging into your skin. The gazebo rocks with your movements and her sex clenches you as you move inside of her. You fill her mouth with your tongue, kissing her hard as the intensity between you heats up. You move deep and slow.  
“You’re perfect, baby. Absolutely perfect.” You groan as you suck at her lip, softly taking it between your teeth.  
“I don’t ever want you to stop, babe. Mmm, you’re hitting my oh my God spot.” She moans against you.  
“Damn right I am, baby.” You say as you push deeper into her, making her cry out. You wrap your arms around her waist and sit back on your knees, pulling her up into your lap as you guide her up and down your shaft. “God damn.” You grunt as her body bounces on top of you. She positions her hands on your shoulders and tilts her head back as you run your mouth over her breasts to her nipples, kissing and flicking your tongue over them, making her body shake. You cup her ass in your hands, pushing up into her as she comes down on top of you. Both of you clinging to one another, your breaths coming out in waves. She crashes her mouth against yours, circling her tongue throughout your mouth before tugging at your bottom lip with her teeth.   
“Oh God… Right there.” She pants as she kisses you again, harder. She speeds up, her body bouncing on top of you.   
“Oh yea, baby. Keep going.” You moan as you grip her ass.   
“I love you so much.” She whispers against your lips. “You’re the only man I want, Gary. I’m so in love with you.”  
“I love you too, darlin’.” You say as you lean forward and lay her down. You position yourself behind her and lift her leg up, slowing sliding into her before lowering it. You run one arm under her head and wrap the other around her waist, hugging her close to you as you slowly move inside of her. Your lips brush over her skin as you place soft kisses along the side of her neck and shoulder.   
“Mmm, right there, babe.” She says as she laces her fingers in between yours.   
You press your mouth to her ear, letting your lips brush against her sensitive skin. “I’m gonna make love to you every day, baby.” You place a soft kiss right below her ear. “God, you feel so good. You’re so beautiful, so perfect.”  
“Oh God, babe.” She moans as she tightens her grip on your hands.   
You feel her sex clenching, signaling that she was getting ready to cum. “Come on baby, let it all out, gorgeous.” You groan as you move deeply inside of her. You feel her body stiffen and within seconds she pushes over the edge. Her sex grips you hard, clenching your length, making your body shudder.   
You groan as you enjoy the feeling of her sex gripping you, pulling you closer and closer to orgasm. “Mmm, baby. That’s it, God you feel so good.” You run your hand over her stomach, hugging her closer to you as you continue to push deeper into her.  
Her body shakes against you as you kiss over her skin. “I’ve got you, baby.” You say, your voice coming out raspy as you feel yourself getting closer.   
“God damn…” You moan, your hands gripping her skin. You quickly move and get back on top of her, wrapping your arms under her small frame as you kiss her passionately. She hugs her arms around your back and wraps her legs around your waist. Her soft moans vibrate against your mouth.  
“Oh God, Gary.” She moans as her body trembles. “Please don’t stop. You’re gonna make me cum again babe.”  
“Go on, baby. Don’t hold back.” You whisper against her lips as you speed up slightly. You could feel yourself edging closer as the muscles in your body begin to tense.   
“Oh babe, yes… Right there. A little deeper.” She pants as she kisses the side of your neck.   
You push deeper inside of her, your hips thrusting, burying your length all the way inside of her. “Like that?” You ask as you bury your face in her neck, sucking at her skin.  
She digs her nails into your back. “Just like that.” She whispers. “Oh God.” She moans as she brings your eyes to hers. “Don’t stop, keep going. I want us to go together, babe.” She says, her honey brown eyes staring up into yours.  
You rest your forehead against hers, your breath coming out in waves. “I’m about to explode baby.” Your say, straining to get the words out as you feel yourself approach the point of no return.  
She lets out a gasp and tilts her head back, her body stiffening beneath you before she lets out the sexiest sound you’d ever heard. Her sex contracts and pulsates around you. “Here it comes, gorgeous.” You groan as you push into her deeper, tipping yourself over the edge. Your lips find hers as you explode inside of her, letting out a moan against her lips. The two of you move your bodies in sync with one another, both of you riding out the waves of your orgasms. Her moans and soft cries giving you goosebumps.  
“Oh God, baby.” You groan as you feel all the energy being drained from your body. Brooklyn cups your face in her hands as she places soft kisses on your forehead, your cheeks, your lips.  
“Mmm, I love you.” She says as brushes her nose against yours.  
You bring your eyes to hers and smile down at her. “I love you too, darlin’. I’m never gonna get tired of this view.” You rest your forehead against hers. “You’re my light, Brooklyn.” You softly kiss her lips once more before rolling off of her. She curls up with her back to your chest as you wrap her in your arms. You place a soft kiss on her shoulder, the feeling of her hands gently caressing your forearms makes you smile. The two of you lay there for what felt like an eternity, your eyes fixed on the golden ball of fire that was slowly setting over the horizon. In that moment, you felt so lucky, so content.   
“When I move out to Chatham, can we get a hammock?” She asks, breaking through the silence.  
“Sure, darlin’. If you want a hammock, I’ll get you a hammock.” You say as you bury your face into her hair, taking in her scent.   
“Good, because I definitely want one. And I want us to lay in it every night, just like we are now as we watch the sunset.”  
“That sounds like a good plan.” You place soft kisses along her shoulder as you caress her arm.   
She lets out a slow sigh as she relaxes into your embrace. “I wish we didn’t have to go back. I want to stay here forever.” She says quietly. “It’s peaceful and we don’t have to worry about all the others.”  
“I know, I do too baby. But pretty soon it will just be us. Me and you loungin’ in the hammock every night.” You say as you bring your lips to her ear. “Me lovin’ on you, touchin’ you, kissin’ you.” You whisper as you brush your lips down her neck.   
“It’ll be perfect.” She says as she rolls over to face you. “I love you, Mr. Rennell.”  
You give her a small smirk. “I love you too, Miss. Khoury.”


	29. Twenty-Nine

BROOKLYN

You sleepily open your eyes as Hannah’s pretty face slowly comes into focus.  
“Brooklyn, wake up.” She whispers.  
You glance around the room and see the other girls quietly making their way into the dressing room.  
“What’s going on?” You ask quietly, your voice coming out groggy and tired.  
“Sshh, we have a secret outing today. Come on, let’s go to the dressing room.”  
You feel Gary stir beside you as you begin to inch your way out of the bed, carefully sliding out from under his arm. You stand up and take Hannah’s hand. The two of you quietly tip toe out of the bedroom to meet the other girls.  
“This is amazing.” Chelsea chimes, a big smile on her face.  
“What’s going on?” You ask through a yawn.  
“We’re going dress shopping!” The bubbly blonde squeals.  
“Chelsea!” Lottie whispers, harshly. “The whole point is to not wake up the boys.” She says, shaking her head.  
Chelsea cups her hand to her mouth and gives Lottie an apologetic glance. “Sorry.”  
“Dress shopping? For what?” You ask as the pretty goth.  
“Tonight is the Love Island Prom, babes. We’ve got to look fierce.” Lottie looks at you with a smile as she runs her hand through your long brunette waves.  
Priya sits down at the vanity and begins to apply her makeup. “Come on, let’s get ready and head out.”  
The lot of you get ready in a hurry and before you know it, you’re being whisked away by the jeeps that were readily waiting for you outside. You arrive at a boutique about twenty minutes from the villa. You focus your eyes on all the beautiful clothes as you step inside and take the place in.  
“Wow. This is more like it.” A big smile spreads across Priya’s face. “We are gonna look so fucking hot tonight ladies.”  
“I’m not sure if any of this is my style. Do they have any pant suits?” Shannon asks as she glances around, unimpressed.  
“Pants? Come on, Shannon. Tonight is the night to knock Noah’s socks off. It’s just one night.” Lottie says to the curly redhead as she moves towards a rack of black evening gowns, her signature color of choice. “We can find you something understated, not too flashy.”  
“I don’t think I’m going to find that anywhere in here. All these dresses look a bit too much for me.” Shannon runs her hands over one of the racks, taking in the gowns.  
“Nonsense. There has to be something here that will suit your taste.” The pretty goth says with a smile as she grabs a gown in an emerald green color and holds it up to Shannon. “This color would look stunning on you.” She says with a smile. She grabs a black dress from the rack and glides towards the dressing room.  
You stroll over to the racks with Hannah, browsing everything the boutique has to offer just as a tall, striking woman with long black hair emerges from the back.  
“Welcome! You must be the Love Island ladies!” She exclaims as she makes her wait to each of you, politely kissing you all on the cheek. “My name is Lourdes and I’ll be helping you all find the perfect dress to make your men’s jaws drop. My assistant Mercedes will be helping as well.” She gives you all a killer smile as she gestures towards the clothing racks. “Please, have a look around and let me know if there is anything I can help you with.”  
“Thanks.” You say with a small smile.  
“What are you thinking?” Hannah asks, her blue eyes beamed and reflected the smile on her face.  
“I’m thinking I want to go with something elegant, yet sexy.” Your fingers move through the racks, stopping on a floor length charcoal gray gown. You pull it from the rack and hold it up, getting a good look at it. The dress was made of lace with a high slit and crystal embellishments along the plunging neckline. It screamed class and sophistication.  
“I think I’m going to try this one on.” You say with a smile at the pretty redhead.  
“Oooo I like that one. I’m thinking this one for me.” Hannah says as she holds up a royal blue satin gown. “It’s even in Bobby’s favorite color.” She smiles.  
“That would look so good with your red hair babe.” You say as you eye the dress.  
The two of you make your way to the dressing rooms to try on the gowns. Once dressed, you stare at your reflection. The dress was gorgeous, and the color looked great against your olive skin tone. Turning on your heel, you give yourself a onceover as you let your eyes focus on your exposed back. This dress was going to drive Gary crazy and the thought brought a smile to your face.  
“Brooklyn, let me see babes.” Lottie’s voice echoes from outside the dressing room.  
You open the door and step out, letting your eyes fall on Lottie. She looked like a dark Goddess, her pale skin covered in a black chiffon floor length gown with high slits either leg. She was beautiful.  
“Damn girl, Jakub isn’t gonna be able to keep his hands off you.” You say with a giggle.  
“You’re gonna get pregnant in that dress.” The pretty goth says with a wink. “You look so hot babes. Gary’s gonna love it.”  
You shake your head as you let out a chuckle. “I don’t plan on having any babies for a very long time, thank you very much.”  
The sound of Hannah’s dressing room door opening catches your attention. The pretty red head steps out and does a twirl. She looked stunning. Her long red hair cascaded down her shoulders and back, complimenting the royal blue color of her gown.  
“Wow Han, you look amazing!” You chime as you take her in.  
“Do you think Bobby will like it?” She asks, eyes beaming.  
“Babes, Bobby is gonna love it. You look like a dream.” Lottie says through a smile at the pretty redhead.  
Priya lets out a wolf whistle at the three of you as she enters the dressing room to try on her gown. “You all look so hot.” She says with a wink before disappearing into one of the rooms.  
You change out of your gown and exit the room just as Priya emerges from her dressing room. Your jaw drops at the sight of her. She had on a skintight, floor length gown in a tantalizing shade of red with a plunging neckline. Her voluptuous breasts were on display and you couldn’t help but stare. The sides of her dress were held together by gemstone ropes, exposing her tawny skin. This was definitely not a dress that you could wear with panties.  
“Oh. My. God.” You say, eyes wide. “Girl, you look ridiculously sexy. Knox is gonna flip when he sees you in that.”  
Priya smiles at her reflection as she pushes her chest out. “That’s the plan.”  
“Your tits look un-fucking-believable babes.” Lottie says through a giggle.  
“With the amount of money I paid for these things, they’d better look good.” The bombshell says, flashing you all a big smile.  
“How are things between the two of you going anyway?” You ask as you take a seat down onto the plush sofa. You sit cross legged as you rest your hands in your lap. “Gary told me that Knox seems to be pretty into you.”  
“Ya know, it’s weird because I didn’t expect anything to come out of it to be honest, but I like spending time with him and he’s incredibly sexy. I can’t lie, it feels good to have someone who’s into me the same way I am them.” The bombshell says. “I really like him. For the first time since I got here, I finally feel like things are going right for me.”  
“That’s amazing babe. I’m happy for you.” You say through a smile.  
“What are we happy about?” Chelsea chimes as she glides into the dressing room, a massive grin on her face, gowns draped over her left arm.  
“Hey babe.” You chime. “I was just telling Priya how happy I was that her and Knox have hit it off so well.”  
“Oh definitely. It sure looked that way yesterday.” Chelsea says, eyebrow raised as she casts her gaze towards Priya.  
“The guys got some stamina. I’ll give him that.” Priya laughs as she tosses her hair over her shoulder, keeping her eyes on her reflection.  
“He’s a stunna, that’s for sure.” Lottie says with a smile. “He’s so hot. Not my type, but definitely hot.”  
“Agreed.” You and Hannah chime in unison as you all break into laughter.  
Chelsea doesn’t say anything, just casts a smile in your direction before closing the door to her dressing room. You felt a bit sad for her. You knew that Chelsea didn’t want Knox, she was head over heels for Lucas, but it had to be a awkward having her ex-boyfriend here, whether she still had feelings for him or not. It had to be strange seeing him with someone else and having him in such close proximity.  
“May I take those for you?” Lourdes’ warm voice floats across the boutique as you and Hannah exit the dressing room.  
“Yes, thank you.” You reply as the two of you hand her your gowns appreciatively.  
“Beautiful selections. I’ll go ahead and get these in garment bags.” She smiles at the two of you before taking the gowns to the back.  
Hannah interlocks her arm through yours and rests her head on your shoulder. The two of you wander outside, taking a seat on the bench in front of the boutique window. The air was hot and humid, and you could smell the ocean in the breeze.  
“I can’t believe tomorrow is the finale.” Hannah says.  
You nod your head, letting out a small sigh. “I know. It’s went by so fast.”  
“How do you feel about it?”  
“I’m kind of excited to leave here to be honest.” You say with a small shrug. “I’ve enjoyed getting to do nothing but lounge around in the sun, but I’m ready to get back to reality. I’m ready to get back to my life again.”  
“And don’t forget your new life with Gary.” Hannah smiles.  
“Yea, that too.” A laugh rolls off your lips as your eyes find your hands.  
Hannah’s brow furrows. “Hey, what’s wrong?”  
“Nothing.” You say, shaking your head, giving her a wisp of a smile. “It’s nothing. I’m just getting in my own head.”  
“Brooklyn… You can tell me if something’s bothering you.” Your redhead friend says as she takes your hand in hers. “You can always talk to me. I’m your person and you’re mine.”  
“I know… It’s just… I can’t help but wonder if Gary and I are moving too fast. I keep wondering if me moving out to Chatham right away is too soon, ya know? I mean, we’ve only known each other for a month. Am I jumping the gun?”  
Hannah softly shakes her head. “I don’t think so. When you know, you know. Hell, I’m leaving here and moving all the way to Scotland to be with Bobby. Do you think I’m jumping the gun?”  
“You and Bobby are different. The two of you together are a fairytale, something girls dream about, the story with the happiest of endings.” You smile at your red-haired friend. “Me and Gary seem to be constantly at odds lately and I’ll admit, it has me worried a little.”  
“Sure, the two of you spark off sometimes, but the love you have for each other is obvious. Your story is different than mine, but it doesn’t make it any less romantic or any less of a fairy tale.” She says with a soft smile. “I think you and Gary are perfect for each other. Yes, he’s a bit insecure and has a jealous streak, but he’s also incredibly sweet, he’s sexy and he adores you. I wouldn’t base the relationship on the things that have happened while in the villa because this place has a way of making people feel like they’re going mad. Give it a chance. Move to Chatham. Be with Gary. See where it goes. I think once the two of you are away from this place, things will be different.”  
“You know what, you’re right. What am I getting myself all worked up about? Of course things will be different. We won’t have all this pressure, no challenges, no recouplings, no drama.” You nod your head in agreement. “Thanks Han.”  
“No thanks needed sweets.” She says as she tucks a stray strand of hair behind your ear. “It’s easy to get in our own heads. It always helps to get someone else’s perspective.”  
“That’s true.” You nod. “So what about you? Are you looking forward to getting out to Scotland?”  
“Absolutely.” Hannah says with a smile. “I don’t have anyone back home anyway. I haven’t talked to my parents in years and I only have a handful of friends. I’m not sure I’d even call them that if I’m honest.” She shrugs. “I think it’ll be nice to start fresh and I can’t imagine my life anywhere Bobby isn’t.”  
“You two really are a fairytale, you know that?”  
“He’s definitely my happy ending. I knew it from the moment I laid eyes on him. When I look at him, I see so many things. I see my future husband. I see the father of my children. My heart and soul is a freckle faced, hazel eyed baker. The last few years have been difficult to say the least, but when I look at him, all I can think about is how every single decision I made led me exactly to this point.” She says as she rests her head on your shoulder. “Sometimes I think I don’t deserve him. He’s so perfect and beautiful. I can’t imagine what I did in my life to warrant being blessed with such an amazing person.”  
“You deserve happiness, Han.”  
“I know, it’s just…Thank you.” She says, almost in a whisper.  
“What are you thanking me for?”  
“For not giving Bobby a chance. I know he really liked you in the beginning and you would have had every right to get to know him and see where it went, but you didn’t, even though he could have been your soulmate.” She says as she brings her blue eyes to yours. “You’ll never know how much that meant to me… How much that means to me.”  
You give the pretty redhead a small smile. “There are all kinds of soulmates, Hannah. It’s like I told you before, I’d always choose you. I love Bobby to death, don’t get me wrong, but you’re my best friend. My sister. My soul-twin. Besides, I never looked at Bobby in that way. You don’t ever have to thank me.”  
Hannah gives you a sweet smile as she laces her fingers between your own. “I’m happy that we have each other.”  
“Me too, Han. Me too.”

KNOX 

“I’m not gonna bother with the steps. My feet won’t fuckin’ cooperate, bruv.” Jakub says as he fills his water bottle at the sink.  
“They weren’t even that hard.” Bobby slides himself into one of the chairs at the countertop, chuckling to himself as he pops a cheese crisp into his mouth.  
“Well not everyone is blessed with the gift of dance, bruv.”  
“You’re right. Not everyone can be as smooth as me and Lucas here.” The baker laughs, nodding his head towards the dark-haired man.  
“Oh, I’m gonna kill it. No question.” Lucas says with a smirk. His cockiness annoyed the fuck out of you and made you want to pop him in his jaw.  
Gary lets out a long sigh as he runs his hand through his hair. “You’re not the only one that’s gonna blow this bruv. I can’t dance for fuck all.”  
“I wouldn’t worry too much about it. It’s all for fun.” You say as you clap a hand on Gary’s shoulder.  
“Where’d the girls get off to anyway?” The muscular blonde asks.  
“No clue. Probably off getting glammed up for the prom. You know how those girls are bruv. Gotta look their best.” The bodybuilder says with a hearty laugh.  
“They’re fit as fuck, that’s for sure.” Gary fist bumps Jakub with a wink.  
You and the guys had woken up to find the girls of the villa gone and had all been privy to an impromptu dance lesson for the Love Island Prom that would take place this evening. Tonight was the night before the finale. The night where you would declare your feelings to your partner and cross your fingers that it wasn’t your couple who was sent packing. You couldn’t lie, you didn’t really know exactly what you should or shouldn’t say to Priya in terms of how you felt about her. A part of you was worried that if you said too little, she’d walk, said too much and she’d get freaked out. You liked her. She was fit and you were able to have a laugh with her. The two of you were the freshest couple in the villa and even though you’d only been paired up a handful of days, that didn’t change the fact that you had started to develop a fondness for her. It was funny how things had worked out. You’d come on the show in the hopes of winning Chelsea back, but in doing so, you had developed feelings for Priya along the way. She was a beautiful, intelligent woman, didn’t take shit from anyone and went after what she wanted. Not to mention, she was a fuckin’ ace in the bedroom. She was checkin’ off all the right boxes and for the first time in a long time, you felt optimistic in terms of a relationship. All the women you’d been with since Chelsea had never measured up. You’d always found something wrong with them one way or another whether it be the way they chewed their food, the way they laughed, the way they spoke. Maybe they walked a bit strange or their hair didn’t sit the way you liked it. You’d been shallow as hell and found any tiny reason to end shit, when in reality, it was because no one measured up to Chelsea. Then Priya came along and the shit changed. She was exciting and adventurous and she drove you fuckin’ crazy. The two of you could sit and talk for hours. She was a bit of a goofball too, which you liked. It was refreshing to be with a woman who was sexy as hell, but also had a playful, funny side to her. Priya had been unexpected and you couldn’t get enough of her. Just thinking of her now made the hairs on your arms stand on end. You hadn’t been this interested in a bird since Chelsea and you wanted Priya bad. You wanted to put her up on a throne where she belonged.  
“You alright bruv?” Jakub’s deep voice pulls you from your thoughts.  
“Yea, yea, sorry. Got lost in my head there for a minute.” You say, bringing your attention back to the guys. “It’s fuckin’ brutal out. I’m gonna head up and take a shower.”  
“You sure you’re good?” Gary asks, his brow furrowed.  
You nod, giving him a smirk. “You gonna stroke my hair and give me a hug, mate?”  
Gary lets out a hearty laugh. “Piss off, bruv!” He says, punching you in the arm as you walk by.  
You saunter across the lawn and into the villa making your way upstairs. You head into the bathroom and turn the hot water on full blast in the shower stall. Grabbing a clean towel, you strip your swim trunks off before climbing in. The hot water felt amazing beating down on your shoulders. You could feel the slight sting as the water trickled over your sunburnt skin. You tilt your head back and let the water run down over your face, images of the tawny skinned beauty running through your head. She really was beautiful and the feelings you had, they’d caught you off guard. You hadn’t expected to feel anything for anyone outside of Chelsea. Even seeing Priya on the telly before you came, you thought she was fit, but it was like your eyes were hyper-focused on the bubbly blonde. It was as if you tuned everyone else out and now, Priya was the one that consumed your head. You wanted her. You wanted to take her on the road with you. Fuck her after your shows. Cuddle with her late into the night. Write songs about her. Spoil her and treat her like the Queen she was. Within a few days, you’d went from looking at Priya as a casual thing to really thinking in terms of having something more serious with her. The thought of her being with anyone else bothered you. Of course, you didn’t know if you could tell her that. You had a strong feeling that Priya felt the same way, but the last thing you wanted was to add any pressure. If it was meant to work, it would. You wash your hair and body and shut the water off. You grab your towel and wrap it around your waist as you step out of the shower stall. Your skin prickles with goosebumps as the cool air drifts across it. You head into the dressing room and grab a pair of black swim trunks and a gray t-shirt, throwing them on quickly before putting deodorant and a spritz of cologne on. You head out of the dressing room and up towards the rooftop terrace. The air was warm, and the smell of the ocean and jasmine wafted in the breeze. You drop down onto the couch and check the time on your phone. It read 12:26PM. Leaning your head back against the pillows, you close your eyes, enjoying the feeling of the hot sun on your skin. You could hear the girls voices from down below. They must have come back from wherever they had been all morning while you were in the shower. Time had flown by since arriving at the villa and you couldn’t help but wonder what your bandmates had been up to. You’d all decided to take a small hiatus, a break from the touring and studio time. It felt like you’d been on the road constantly and it was nice to have some time to just kick back and relax, but a part of you was ready to get back home and back to work. Back to writing, back to playing, back to touring. Music flowed through your veins and had been your passion for as long as you could remember.  
“Hey you.”  
Priya’s warm voice pulls you out of your head. A small smile spreads across your face as you open your eyes and focus on the bombshell. She looked radiant in a lavender sundress, her hair pulled back into a loose bun at the nape of her neck.  
“Hey babygirl.” You say as you extend a hand towards her.  
Priya makes her way over towards you and sits down beside you, cuddling up against your side as you drape your arm around her shoulders, placing a kiss on her forehead.  
“Where’ve you been all morning? I missed your sexy ass.” You smirk as you tilt your head, bringing your eyes to hers.  
“We went dress shopping and then grabbed some lunch at this little café not far from here. What have you all been up to?”  
“Dancing lessons.” You chuckle.  
“Dancing lessons?” She asks with a small giggle as she laces her fingers in between yours.  
“Yea, for the prom tonight. It should be pretty entertaining. Watching a bunch of us blokes try to do a formal dance.”  
“Oh, that sounds like it’ll be a riot.” Priya says, her laugh sending a surge of electricity through your body.  
“Jakub’s the one to watch. The fuck’s got two left feet.” You let out a hearty laugh as the image of his massive frame awkwardly moving from side to side flashes through your mind. “He’s gonna fuckin’ murder that shit.”  
“What about you? How’d you do?”  
You smirk at the tawny skinned bombshell as you take your hand and brush a stray piece of hair from her face. “I’ve got moves for days babygirl, don’t you worry.”  
“Oh I’m not worried. I’m quite familiar with your moves babe.” She giggles. “So what are you doing up here all alone anyway?”  
“Came up to shower and just wanted to get some headspace away from the guys. Enjoying the peace and quiet.”  
“I know the feeling. I can’t believe after tomorrow, this will all be over. It’s bittersweet. A part of me is ready to get back home, but another part doesn’t want to leave.” She says.  
“What’s next for you after this?”  
Priya shrugs. “You know, I’m not sure. I think I’m just gonna see what happens. In the past, being on the show has opened doors for contestants so I’m just gonna ride it out and see what comes from this whole experience. What about you?”  
“Get back on the road. I miss the guys and touring.”  
“Ah, yea.” She says quietly.  
“You alright?” You ask as you look down into her dark brown eyes. “What’s on your mind?”  
“It’s nothing.” She says with a small smile as she sits up and rests her head in her hands.  
You run your hand up her back. “It’s not nothing. What’s running through that gorgeous head of yours?”  
“It’s just… It bums me out a little thinking about not being able to hang out and spend time with you the way we’ve been able to here.”  
“Who say’s that has to stop?”  
Priya lets out a small laugh. “Babe, we both know that once you get back on the road, the chances of us meeting up are going to be few and far between.”  
“So come with me.” You blurt out the words before you even have a chance to stop yourself.  
“What?” She says, her laugh rings out across the terrace. “Knox, that’s crazy and you know it.”  
“I don’t think it’s crazy. You just said yourself that you’re gonna ride it out and see what comes next from this experience. Maybe I’m what comes next.” Your gray eyes focus on hers, a small smirk playing at your lips. “Come on the road with me.”  
“You’re crazy.” She says as she lets out a giggle, shaking her head.  
You pat your hand on your lap and pull her towards you. Priya obliges and climbs into your lap, her legs straddling you, her hands resting gently on your chest.  
“You know what, you’re right, it is crazy… But the crazy shit is where the fun’s at, wouldn’t you agree? Look, I like you babygirl. We vibe and I have a good time with you. I can talk to you and I’m attracted to you. I’m not sure what this is, but I know I’d like to find out.” You say as you bring her hand to your mouth and kiss her knuckles.  
“What would all your groupies say?” She asks with a flirty smile.  
“I don’t give a fuck what they say. What I do give a fuck about is you. I feel like I just found you and I’m not ready to just let you go that easy. Just come on the road with me. I can fly you out, you can hang backstage at my shows, escort me to the after parties and shit. It’ll be fun.” You pull her towards you, wrapping your arms around her waist as she wraps her hands around the back of your neck.  
“You’re being serious?” She raises an eyebrow, her deep brown eyes staring intensely into yours.  
You brush your lips against hers as you run your hands down her sides and to her thighs. “Absolutely. I’ve become addicted you babygirl, and I don’t like the thought of not being able to fuck you every night.”  
“Oh is that it? Is it me you want to spend time with or my pussy?” She asks teasingly, her breath hitting softly against your lips.  
“Definitely you, but your pussy is the added bonus.” You kiss her gently, letting your tongue slowly part her lips. “Come on the road with me, babygirl.”  
Her soft hands run along your jawline as she lets out a slow breath. “It’s very tempting.”  
“Staying in lush hotels, room service.” You say as you sit up and bring your lips to her neck. “Sightseeing. Shopping.”  
“Mmm, I do love shopping.” Priya purrs as she tilts her head back, enjoying the feeling of your lips on her skin.  
“Come on the road with me. Let me spoil you. Treat you like the fuckin’ Queen you are babygirl.” You say, running your mouth up her neck and over her jawline. You cup her face in your hands as you bring your eyes to hers. “Please?”  
“You really want me there? Won’t your bandmates mind if you have some chick following you around?”  
“Nah, they’re chill as fuck. Besides, London Sorrow is my fuckin’ baby. I do what I want. I wanna see where this goes and that’s gonna be real hard if we only see each other once every few months. Say yes, babygirl. Come on the road with me. Be my muse.” You wrap your arms tightly around her and rest your forehead against hers.  
“I do like you…” She says quietly.  
“And I like you. Let’s give this thing a shot.”  
“And I don’t like the thought of not being able to kiss you.” She places a soft kiss on your lips. “I don’t like the thought of you fucking another chick either.”  
You run your hands up her back as you kiss her back slowly, paying special attention to her gorgeous, plump lips. “You’re the only chick I wanna fuck, no question. Just say yes already. You know you want to.” You say as you pull back and give her a sexy smile.  
“It’s cute when you pretend to know what I want.” She says to you with a laugh.  
“I don’t have to pretend, babygirl. I know what you want. You and I both know that.”  
She sits back and taps her finger against her lips. Her deep brown eyes stare into yours. You could see the wheels turning in her brain. You could feel the worry, maybe of getting hurt or getting played, radiating from her body.  
“I’m not gonna hurt you Priya. I know you’ve been burned in the past, but I promise you, hand on my heart, I’m not gonna hurt you.” You say, softening your gaze. “I want you in every way there is to want a person.”  
A small smile forms on Priya’s face as her body visibly relaxes. “Really?”  
“Absolutely.”  
“You know what, let’s do it.” She smiles.  
“Yea?”  
She nods her head. “Yea. Let’s do it. I’ll come on the road with you. Let’s see where this goes babe.”  
You bury your face in her neck as you kiss and nip at her skin, making her break into a fit of laughter. You lean her back onto the couch and climb on top of her, placing your hands either side of her face as you support your weight on your elbows. You kiss her slowly, savoring the feeling of her lips on yours, savoring the taste of her mouth on yours.  
Priya pulls her head back and cups your face in her hands. “Promise me I’m not just a phase to get over Chelsea.”  
You stare down into her brown eyes. “You’re not just a phase to get over Chelsea, babygirl. I promise.”  
“Do you mean that? I don’t want to get fucked around Knox. I really like you, but I like myself more and I don’t want to go through unnecessary heartache. So if you know deep down that this is just a phase and that nothing’s gonna come of it, don’t have me come on the road with you. Save me the pain and heartache of getting attached to you.”  
You position yourself next to her on the couch and run your fingers softly along her cheek. “I get why you’re worried, but I promise you babygirl, you’re not just a phase. I don’t want to lie and say that something will definitely come out of you and me because neither of us know what’s gonna happen. But I will say that I really want this to work and this is the first time I’ve felt this way since Chelsea.”  
“Really? You’re not just saying that?”  
“One thing you’ll learn about me is I don’t sugarcoat shit and I don’t tell people what they want to hear. If I say it, I mean it. I like you a lot. You’re sexy, beautiful, intelligent, funny. I don’t know if this is gonna end up being a fling or something a hell of a lot more, but what I do know is I want you. I don’t want to see you with anyone else. Just me, babygirl.”  
“I want you too babe.” She says quietly as she rolls over towards you and buries her head in the crook of your neck. You wrap your arm around her, softly caressing the skin of her back as you place a kiss on the top of her head. You felt happy and content and although you couldn’t say exactly what would happen between the two of you, but you were really looking forward to finding out.

CHELSEA

“Bobby’s speech was the sweetest thing I’ve ever heard in my life girly.” You say to Hannah as you cup your hands over your chest.  
“It really was.” Brooklyn chimes in as she pours champagne for the three of you.  
A sweet smile spreads across Hannah’s face. “I just love that boy so much. I’m over the moon in love with him.”  
“We know babe, you two are perfect for each other.” Brooklyn says as she gives the pretty redhead a warm smile.  
“Let’s not forget about Gary.” You say as you throw a wink towards Brooklyn. “When he said that he never understood what living felt like until he met you. Wow, I was swooning for you.”  
Brooklyn’s cheeks flush a slight shade of red. “Yea, he can be very sweet when he wants to be. I’m a lucky girl.”  
“Ladies.” Lucas says as he wraps his arm around your waist, kissing you softly on the lips. “Hope I didn’t interrupt.”  
“Not at all Dr. Koh. We were just talking about all the beautiful speeches you charming men gave.”  
“Ah, yes. Some were better than others, but all in all, they were fairly good.” He glances towards Brooklyn as he takes a sip of his Gin and Tonic. She shuffles on her feet, avoiding his gaze.  
Things were still tense between Lucas and the beautiful brunette. They hadn’t spoken since the fight the other day and even though you’d asked Lucas to apologize, he’d declined stating that while he wouldn’t go at her anymore, he’d decided that he wasn’t going to apologize for speaking the truth. He was still angry about Henrik leaving and Brooklyn unfortunately was the person he blamed for it. He felt that Brooklyn and Henrik were the better match and his anger towards Brooklyn choosing Gary was much deeper than you’d thought. You really liked Lucas, you adored him actually, but you’d be lying if you said you didn’t sometimes wish he was a bit kinder and more understanding of others’ feelings.  
“What’d you think of Gary’s speech, Brooklyn? Was it everything you hoped it would be?” The dark-haired man asks.  
Brooklyn brings her eyes to his, staring coldly at him. “Yes. I think what he said was perfect.”  
He lets out a small laugh and raises an eyebrow before taking another sip of his drink. “Perfect might be a bit of a stretch, but he tried. He isn’t the best with words, but it was a good effort either way.”  
“Well I thought it was perfect and my opinion is really the only one that matters since he was talking to me anyway.” She snaps at him, making him smirk.  
“Yes, well. Like I said, it was a good effort.” Lucas downs the rest of his drink and places his glass on the bar. “Excuse me, kitten. I’m gonna go see what Bobby’s up to.” He places a finger underneath your chin and kisses you softly. “I know I’ve already told you, but you look absolutely breathtaking this evening.”  
“Why thank you, Dr. Koh.” You say with a giggle. “You go on. I’ll be over in a bit.”  
You watch as your handsome man strolls across the lawn to where Bobby and the others were hanging out, keeping your gaze locked on his perfect ass as he walked away.  
You spot Knox over by the DJ booth, drink in hand, observing the others. Earlier this evening, he’d said how much he was looking forward to Priya coming on the road with him when they left the villa and that had taken you by surprise. You weren’t jealous at all, not in the slightest, but you didn’t quite understand exactly what he saw in Priya. She was attractive, but you just couldn’t see a relationship between the two of them working. Things had been awkward since he got to the villa. You knew that he still cared deeply for you and at one point, years ago, you might have considered getting back with him, but too much time had passed and let’s be honest, Knox didn’t hold a candle to Lucas. Lucas was everything you dreamed of when it came to the man you wanted to be with. He was educated, handsome, ambitious and determined and he knew how to charm a lady. Knox had a lot of great qualities as well, but you’d been down that road and his schedule, all the touring and studio hours, well let’s just say dating a musician was hard. Even though you didn’t want to be with Knox, you also didn’t want to see him get his heart broken by Priya. She wasn’t here for love, at least not that you could see. It seemed like she was more the type of woman who was looking for a bit of fun. She enjoyed stirring the pot. She liked being doted on and enjoyed the attention she received from men. Investing too much energy into trying to make something work with her would only leave Knox brokenhearted.  
“I’ll be right back.” You say to the girls as you make your way towards Knox.  
You stroll across the lawn and approach the tattooed rocker.  
“Hey there.” You say with a big smile. “How’re you doing?”  
“Hey Chels. You look really nice tonight.”  
You couldn’t help but notice that he didn’t greet you the way he always had. It felt different. A bit formal.  
“Thank you, that’s very sweet of you.”  
The two of you stand there in silence for a few minutes. His gaze focused on Priya who was across the way chatting with Jakub and Gary. Her laughter rang out across the lawn, making Knox smile.  
“So, you and Priya huh? Seems like you’ve really taken a liking to her.”  
Knox takes a sip of his whiskey and nods. “Yea, I have. I like her a lot.”  
“You two are definitely an interesting pairing, that’s for sure. Are you really thinking of taking her on the road with you?” You ask.  
“I’m not thinking about taking her on the road with me. I am taking her on the road with me.” He says as he brings his gaze to yours. “Why? What’s it to you?”  
“Oh nothing, I mean I think it’s great and all. I’m happy you’ve found someone, I just don’t want to see you get your hopes up only to then get hurt.” You give him a small sympathetic smile.  
He shakes his head as he lets out a small laugh. “You don’t need to worry about me and Priya. She feels the same way about me that I feel for her. For the first time in a while I feel like I could have that connection with someone other than…” He trails off as he takes another sip of his whiskey.  
“Other than me?”  
“Yea.” He says with a shrug. “I came here with a plan and it didn’t work out, but it’s no sweat. If you hadn’t stuck with Lucas, I would’ve missed out on Priya so I’m happy things worked out the way they did if I’m honest.”  
His gray eyes stare into yours. The softness that had always been there, the softness that was there when the two of you had went on your date, the softness that was there when the two of you shared that kiss during the heart to heart challenge, was all but gone.  
“I’m just saying that I want you to be careful, Knox. Priya is a great girl, don’t get me wrong. But if I can be blunt, I just don’t want to see you get hurt and get all heart eyed over a girl who doesn’t have the best track record when it comes to relationships.”  
“And what do you know about Priya’s past relationships?” He asks, his eyes staring hard into yours.  
“I mean, come on. She came in here and upset the whole villa. Lied about Brooklyn and tried to steal Gary.”  
“Yea, and? She was going after what she wanted. If I can be completely blunt here, she’s not the only one who’s done some questionable shit.”  
“What’s that supposed to mean?” You ask, a little taken aback by his reaction and tone.  
“You know exactly what it means.” He says nonchalantly with a shrug.  
You stand there for a second, unsure of how to respond. “No, I’m not sure that I do. I don’t know why you’re getting so defensive. I’m only trying to look out for you.”  
“No you’re not. You’re meddling. I don’t need you to look out for me. I can handle my own shit.” He says as he downs the rest of his whiskey and starts to make his way to the bar.  
You follow after him on his heels. “Hey… What’s your problem? I’m just looking out for you. You’re a successful musician. You’re rich and your attractive. I just don’t want to see someone take advantage of you.”  
He stops and turns around abruptly to face you. “Ah is that it? And you think Priya is what? Out to get my money? Only interested in me because of what I do? You think she’s looking to cash in on my fame in the hopes of making a name for herself?”  
“No, I’m not saying that at all. I’m just saying that you need to be careful. Like I said, I think Priya’s great but…”  
“Chelsea… Just stop.” He shakes his head.  
“Stop what? I’m just trying to be your friend.”  
“Well I don’t need you to be my friend Chelsea.” His words come out cold and harsh and felt like a dagger right to your heart.  
You take a step back as if you had just been slapped. “I don’t understand why you’re acting like this.”  
“Look, you were right. It was crazy for me to come here thinking that you and I would work out, that we could somehow rekindle what we had years ago. But I’m glad I came and I’m happy that you’re happy. The second you told me you wanted Lucas, I backed off. I didn’t meddle in your shit so I’d appreciate it if you stopped trying to meddle in mine.”  
You shake your head, feeling your blood pressure rise a bit. “I’m not trying to meddle. I was only trying to look out for you. In my opinion Priya isn’t good enough for you and I just want you to be careful, that’s all. Plain and simple.”  
“But she was good enough for you and that psycho to have your fun with, right? She was good enough for you to use as a plaything to please Mr. Wonderful, right?”  
“Hey, she wanted to do it just as much as I did. And I didn’t do it to please Lucas and we certainly didn’t use her.”  
“Oh, cut the shit Chelsea. You used her as a fuckin’ plaything so stop with the innocent act and just admit it. The guy fuckin’ destroyed her and fuckin’ hurt her. She couldn’t walk right or sit for a fuckin’ week. Come off it.” He snaps.  
“I don’t know what she told you, but that’s not what happened.”  
“She didn’t have to tell me anything. It was filmed for fucks sake. He was too fuckin’ rough with her and you know it. You just sat back and watched it happen, but I wouldn’t expect you to admit that Mr. Wonderful was in the wrong.” He shakes his head and pinches the bridge of his nose with his fingers. “Priya is an amazing chick. Yea, maybe she’s made some mistakes and stirred some shit, but she’s got a good heart and doesn’t deserve to be taken advantage of so just do me a favor and keep your nose out of my business.” He shakes his head at you and heads off towards the bar, leaving you standing there shocked and unnerved.  
You didn’t understand where all that had just come from. You hadn’t been trying to meddle, well not intentionally.  
“Everything alright?” Lucas asks as he approaches you, glancing over towards the bar at Knox.  
“Yea, everything is fine.” You give him a small smile. “Come on, dance with me Dr. Koh.” You say as you take him by the hand and lead him towards the dancefloor.  
Lucas follows behind you, wrapping his arms around your waist as the two of you get lost in the music. He spins you around and dips you before holding you close. The sound of shrieking and laughter catches your attention as Bobby and Hannah sprint by heading towards the pool. They leap into the pool, clothes and all. The others follow suit with everyone leaping into the water, fully clothed. You and Lucas stroll over to the pool and sit down on the pool ledge. You glance in Knox’s direction. He was on the pool steps, Priya in his lap as he kissed her neck and ran his hands up and down her back.  
“Look at all of us.” Lottie says through a laugh. “We made it guys. We’re all here and loved up. I’ll be honest, when I came here, I never thought that I would meet a man who really got me, a man who made me feel all warm and mushy inside.”  
“Bae, you always feel warm and mushy. Trust me.” Jakub says as he wraps his arms around the pretty goth and kisses her.  
Lottie lets out a giggle. “I didn’t mean like that. What I’m trying to say is I know four of us will be leaving tonight since the final four will be announced, but I want you all to know that no matter who leaves, we’ve all won in my opinion. We came here to find love, and that’s exactly what we did… Even me.” A small smile spreads across Lottie’s face as she looks at Jakub.  
“Aw, bae… Are you actually saying what I think you’re saying?”  
“You heard what I said.” She laughs. “Now don’t expect me to get all sentimental, but yes. Meeting you has been the highlight of my summer and I’m really looking forward to just being with you. You were unexpected and I didn’t know I needed you until I met you.”  
Jakub pulls Lottie into a hug and kisses her softly on her lips as he gently caresses the side of her face. “I love it when you let your guard down, bae.”  
“Yea, well… Don’t get used to it.” She says with a small smile. “We made it everyone!”

NOAH

You take Shannon’s hand in yours as the two of you stand among the other islanders at the firepit. You’d all had a wonderful time dancing and drinking at the Love Island Prom and now the time had come to find out which four couples would be advancing to tomorrows finale. You glance around at all the five other couples around you. To be honest, everyone here deserved to stay. You’d all had a rough road in here. There’d been fights, makeups, breakups and romances rekindled. It pained you to think of anyone having to leave. You’d all become quite close and were a bit like a family in a sense. The sound of a text rings out, breaking up the girls’ chatter.  
“That’s me.” Lucas says as he takes his phone out and reads the text message. “Islanders, congratulations on making it this far in the competition. In the next series of texts you will all find out which four couples will be advancing to tomorrow nights Love Island Finale and who will have a chance at winning the title and the money. The two couples who received the lowest amount of votes will have thirty minutes to pack their belongings and leave the villa. #TheTimeHasCome #HardToSayGoodbye.”  
You take a deep breath and squeeze Shannon’s hand. She squeezes yours back reassuringly. Another text rings out as Lottie steps forward.  
“Islanders, the couple that received the most amount of votes and is safe from tonights elimination is… Bobby and Hannah.”  
“Oh my god!” Hannah says as she covers her mouth with her hand. Bobby scoops her up and swings her around, his laughter ringing out across the firepit.  
“Congratulations, guys.” You say to them both with a smile. “It’s well deserved. I’m happy for you both.”  
“Thanks, mate.” Bobby says with a smile. He takes Hannah by the hand and leads her over to the firepit where they take their seats.  
Another text rings out and Knox steps forward. “The second couple that will be advancing to the final four and safe from tonights elimination is Jakub and Lottie.”  
“Oh fuck yea!” Jakub bellows as a massive smile spreads across his face. He grabs Lottie and dips her, kissing her passionately before bringing her back upright.  
“Congratulations babe!” Brooklyn smiles. “I’m so happy for all of you.”  
Jakub and Lottie stroll over to the firepit and take their seats beside Bobby and Hannah. You let out a slow breath. “Two down, two to go.” You say as you glance around at the others standing beside you. There was an uneasy vibe in the air. Knowing that four of you would be leaving tonight had you feeling anxious.  
Gary stands up as his phone goes off. “Islanders, the third couple that will be advancing to the final four and safe from tonights elimination is Lucas and Chelsea.”  
Chelsea breaks into a wide smile as she hugs Lucas and kisses him softly. They take their seats with the others as the group of them all stare up at you and the two remaining couples standing beside you. It was you and Shannon, Gary and Brooklyn and Knox and Priya.  
“I just want to say, no matter which couple advances, I think we’re all walking away winners tonight. Like Lottie said earlier, we came here to find our match and we all did just that. We should all be proud of ourselves, no matter what the outcome is.” You say as you glance around at your housemates.  
“Well said, bruv.” Knox says, nodding.  
“No matter what happens, I feel like I’ve already won.” Gary says as he wraps his arms around Brooklyn’s waist, kissing her softly on her shoulder.  
A text rings out from the islanders. Bobby stands up and takes his place before you all. “Islanders, there are three remaining couples, but only one couple will be advancing. The two couples with the least amount of votes will have thirty minutes to pack up their belongings, say their goodbyes and leave the villa.”  
“This is gonna be brutal.” Jakub says as he shakes his head.  
Lottie runs her hand up his back as she looks on at all of you, her eyes welling with tears. You glance over at Brooklyn and give her a small smile. She smiles back at you and winks.  
Chelsea’s phone goes off and she stands up. “Islanders, the final couple that will be advancing to the final four and tomorrows Love Island Finale is Noah and Shannon.”  
You stand there for a second, gob smacked as Hannah and Lottie begin to cry. The two girls jump up from their seats and immediately rush over to Brooklyn, engulfing her in a hug.  
“I’m so sorry.” Hannah cries as her body shakes against the beautiful brunette.  
“Hey, Han. It’s okay babe.” Brooklyn says as she squeezes both Hannah and Lottie. Tears fall from her eyes and it made you feel an ache in your heart and a sickening feeling in your stomach. You couldn’t believe that she’d be leaving. Brooklyn had become your best friend, your confidant, the person you could talk about anything with her, and the thought of not having her here tomorrow for the finale… You didn’t even want to think about it.  
“Hey, that’s the name of the game right?” Knox says with a small smile. “It sucks to be leaving, but I’m gonna be leaving with a beautiful bird on my arm so I’m just fine with it.”  
Priya gives him a smile and kisses him softly on the lips. “Couldn’t have said it better myself babe.”  
“Come on, darlin. We should head in and pack.” Gary says as he put his arm around Brooklyn’s shoulders.  
“We’ll come with and help you babes.” Lottie says through a sniffle, wiping the mascara from under her eyes.  
The six of them head off towards the villa, leaving you and the others at the firepit.  
“I can’t believe it. It’s hard to feel happy when Brooklyn and Gary are leaving.” Bobby says sadly.  
“I know what you mean, mate.” You say as you wrap him in a hug, patting him on the back. “I’m fucking gutted.”  
“I know… You and Brooklyn are close as hell. This really fucking sucks, mate.” The baker says as he shakes his head.  
“We should probably head inside so we can be there to show them all off.” Lucas says quietly as he takes Chelsea by the hand and stands up.  
All of you solemnly walk into the villa and sit down in the living room. You had so many emotions and so many thoughts running through your head. You would have been sad to see anyone go, but Brooklyn.  
“Are you alright, handsome?” Shannon asks as she runs her hand through your hair.  
You nod and give her a sad smile. “Yea, I’m just shocked is all. I’m happy that we’re safe, but…”  
“I know.” She says quietly as she rests her head on your shoulder.  
You all sit around the living room in silence waiting for the others to come downstairs. After a while you hear the sound of footsteps making their way down the stairs and into the living room. You all stand up and head out front where two jeeps were waiting, one for Knox and Priya and the other for Gary and Brooklyn. The guys load the luggage into the jeeps before making their way back to the group.  
“I’m gonna miss you, big man.” Gary says as he walks over towards you. You wrap him into a tight hug, squeezing him and patting him on the back.  
“We’ll see each other, trust me. We’re gonna get together after the show’s over.” You say.  
“For sure, bruv.” Gary says, sounding a little choked up.  
“Take care of her, mate. She’s a gem and you should treat her as such. No more outbursts, alright?”  
Gary pats you on the back and pulls away, extending his hand to you. “I give you my word, bruv. I love her and I’m gonna take care of her.”  
“I know you will.” You say with a small smile.  
“I’m gonna miss you so much. I don’t want to say goodbye.” Hannah whimpers as she clings to Brooklyn.  
“Hey, it’s gonna be alright Han. We’re gonna see each other all the time.” Brooklyn says as she runs her hand over Hannah’s long red hair. “You’re my best friend. My soul-twin. My sister. You’re not getting rid of me that easy.” She chokes.  
“I love you, Brooklyn.”  
“I love you too, Han.” Brooklyn wraps her arms around the pretty redhead and buries her face in her shoulder.  
Brooklyn spots Chelsea and pulls her into the hug. “I love you babe.”  
“I love you too, girly.” Chelsea says as she squeezes her tight. “We’re gonna have plenty of girl nights after this, just you wait. You’re my girl. This isn’t goodbye.”  
Bobby walks over to Gary and pulls him into a hug. “As soon as you two are settled, I wanna have you both out around mines. I’ll take you out and show you how the Scottish party.”  
“I’m gonna hold you to it, Bobs.” Gary smiles as he hugs Bobby tightly.  
“You’re proper gold, ya know that?” Bobby says as he pulls away with a small laugh, holding back a sniffle.  
“Don’t be a melt, bruv.” Gary says as he ruffles Bobby’s hair.  
Bobby walks over to Brooklyn and extends his arms, Brooklyn immediately wraps him into a massive hug.  
“You may be leaving, but this isn’t the last you’re gonna see or hear from me, Beauty. You’re stuck with me lass.”  
“I’m so happy for you and Hannah, Bobby. You two are gonna win this ya know.” She says through a cry.  
“Don’t cry.” Bobby chokes as he squeezes her tighter. “I have a strict crying policy. If you cry then I’m gonna cry and it’s gonna ruin this whole macho man complex thing I have going for me.”  
Brooklyn lets out a laugh, squeezing him tighter before pulling away. “You’ve been a blessing in this house Bobby. Thank you for helping me always see the bright side of things.”  
“Hey, you’re the light. Don’t thank me, I should be thanking you.” Bobby says quietly.  
Brooklyn looks at him puzzled. “Thank me for what?”  
“For pointing me in the right direction.” He says as he glances towards Hannah. “I owe you my happiness. Thanks for always telling it to me straight, even when I didn’t want to hear what you had to say.”  
“I knew you’d come around and see what was right in front of you.” She smiles.  
“Sad to see you go, mate.” You say to Knox as you extend your hand and pull him into a big hug.  
“Likewise, bruv. I’ll hit you up when I’m gonna be in the area. Get you and Shannon backstage at a show.”  
“That would be great. Look forward to it, mate.” You say with a smile.  
“Priya…” You say as you take her into a hug. “Take care of this one.”  
“Oh babe, you don’t even need to worry about him. Thanks for being such a great guy, Noah. You really made me feel welcome in the villa. I’m glad I got the chance to get to know you.”  
“Same.”  
You turn your eyes to Brooklyn and walk towards her, feeling your eyes well with tears. She runs up to you and throws her arms around your neck, hugging you tight.  
“Hey, love. It’s alright, don’t cry.” You say as you stroke the back of her head.  
“I’m gonna miss you so much, Noah.” She cries as she squeezes you tighter.  
“I’m gonna miss you too, love. But we’re gonna see each other loads after this. Romford is only an hours drive to Chatham.” You say quietly as the tears break through. “I love you, Brooklyn. This isn’t the end of our friendship, this is just the beginning.”  
“I love you too.” She sniffles as she pulls away and brings her eyes to you. “I’m sad that I’m leaving, but if I had to lose to anyone, I’m glad it was you. You’re always going to be my person and I’m so happy for you and Shannon.”  
You take your hands and softly wipe the tears from her face. “Sshhh, don’t cry. You’re gonna mess up your beautiful makeup.” You say through a smile.  
Brooklyn brings her hand to your face and wipes the tears from under your eyes. “Thank you for being my rock in here. I don’t know what I would have done without you, Noah. I just… I love you so much.”  
You pull her into another tight hug, engulfing her in your arms. “I love you too. You take care of Gary, alright? I know he can be a bit of a putz.” You whisper making her break into giggles. You pull back and bring her eyes to yours. “And just know that I’m only a phone call away. This isn’t goodbye.”  
She nods and brings your hand to her lips, kissing your knuckles. “Definitely. You’re stuck with me babe.” She says through a smile.  
“I wouldn’t have it any other way.”  
Gary comes over and wraps his arm around her waist. “We should get goin’, gorgeous.”  
“I’m ready.” She says as she gives you one last smile, her honey brown eyes shining in the moonlight.  
“The night is young. We’ve got two gorgeous ladies on our arms, I say we hit up the bar scene and live it up tonight, bruv.” Knox says as he fist bumps Gary.  
“I’m down.” The muscular blonde says.  
You all watch as the four of them walk down the drive and climb into the jeeps. Brooklyn rolls the window down and hangs her head out, blowing you all a kiss as she waves goodbye.  
“Congrats to all of you! Good luck!” She yells. The two of you lock eyes as the jeep begins to pull away.  
The last thing you remember hearing were the words I love you, Noah roll off her lips as she disappeared into the night.


End file.
